Books From the Future 5
by Dimcairien
Summary: The Weasleys and friends, both present and future, continue to read the Harry Potter series. As the enter the fifth book they will deal with both exploding furniture and full moons. What else will happen? Read to find out.
1. Prologue

_**A/N Here's the start of the fifth book. OOTP is my third favorite, so hopefully I will be able to keep up with updates. The first chapter of them reading should be out sometime this weekend, if not earlier. I hope the Quidditch match is fine, I've never written one, so I know it probably isn't the best. I hope you all enjoy the fifth part of the Books from the Future series.**_

_**I just fixed an error and I also want to explain why it may look like I posted this under LOTR. I'm unable to post new stories directly under Harry Potter, but by posting it under a smaller category, and then changing it, it is possible to still publish. I'm sorry if that confused anyone.  
**_

Since they had decided to take a short break before starting the next book, the Weasley family found themselves outside waiting for the Quidditch match to begin. Before the match began though, _Harry_ went to Molly to ask her something.

"Mum," he asked. "There's one other person who I think should come," he said.

"Who?" asked Molly.

"Tonks," said _Harry_, struggling to keep his voice steady. "She plays a major roll in the last three books and I think she ought to know."

"I fine with that," said Molly, "and I know Charlie will be happy. Just make sure it's okay with Albus."

"Will do," said _Harry_, "I just wanted to check with you first."

"Thank you," said Molly. "Would she be coming tonight?"

"If that's okay, I'd like to see if that's possible," said _Harry_.

"That's fine," assured Molly. "We can put her up with Hermione and Ginny."

_Harry_ thanked Molly and went to find Dumbledore.

"Albus, I hate to ask you to do this, but do you think you could get Tonks?"

"Certainly. Would you like her to come today?"

"If that's possible. Mum said it was fine."

"I will go and see if that is possible. I'll have to talk with Professor Sprout, but I'm certain she will be able to come. Am I right in guessing that she comes into the story now?"

"Yes," said _Harry_.

At that point Charlie appeared behind him and said, "Ya ready for the match?"

"Be right there, Charlie," said _Harry_. Dumbledore Disapparated away and went to go get Tonks.

The entire Weasley family gathered to watch. The kids had decided to have as full of a Quidditch match as possible, which meant five on a team since they were four short. They had decided to only have two Chasers and one Beater per team. Bill and Harry were the Captains. Bill's team had Charlie as Seeker, little Ron as Keeper, Fred as the Beater, and Fleur as the other Chaser _Harry's_ team had _Ron_ as Keeper, George as the Beater, and Percy and little Ginny as his Chasers. Molly tried to say that little Ginny was too young, but everyone decided to ignore her. Little Harry wanted to play as well, but as he had never flown, Sirius didn't want him to.

After a bit of an argument, team names were finally settled on. Bill's team was the Burrow Bees and Harry's was Future Falcons.

"Just watch for right now, and when they're done, I'll start to teach you," he promised.

"This should be interesting," said Remus. "It looks like they're fairly evenly matched."

As Ginny was the only professional Quidditch player present, she decided that she'd be the overseer and conjured up a whistle to use. Sirius had badgered Remus into being the commentator, and he had reluctantly agreed.

The apples were charmed as they couldn't use balls for fear of them going astray and the trees for the goals were chosen. Everyone mounted their brooms. Ron and Harry were slightly disadvantaged since they were used to the more modern brooms, but the old ones were perfectly fine, just a bit slow.

Ginny released the balls and stepped back out of the way. She didn't want to get hit.

"And their off," said Remus. "Ginny gets the Quaffle and makes for the Burrow Bees' goal. She throws the Quaffle, but it is interceptred by Fleur who fumbles it. Ouch, that must have hurt. Bill gets hit with a Bludger courtesy of George, I think. It would make sense if it was George since he's on the other team."

Up above the others, Harry and Charlie were looking for the apple Snitch. It was already a yellow apple, so Ginny had simply shrunk it.

" . . . and Percy scores! Ten - Zero for the Future Falcons!"

Little Harry was watching the match with wide eyes. He had never seen anything so exciting in his life. He was itching to get on a broom himself, but knew that it would be dangerous for him to do that with all the apples flying around everywhere.

Several more goals were scored by both teams and the score now stood at fifty-thirty for the Burrow Bees. Harry and Charlie were starting to get desperate. Searching for a yellow shrunken apple was harder than searching for the Snitch, or so Harry thought. Charlie had done this before, so it wasn't as difficult as a transition for him.

" . . . Bill scores and now it is sixty-thirty for the Burrow Bees!" said Remus. "Was that the Snitch?"

Little Harry looked up and he thought that he could just see a yellow speck near the treeline. Harry and Charlie were dashing neck in neck towards it. First one, and then the other was ahead. Harry urged his broom on, but as it was an older broom even for this time, it was a lot slower and harder to control. Charlie inched ahead. Harry gave his broom was last burst of speed and reached out. He reached out a bit far and went over the end of his broom. He was hanging nearly twenty feet in the air with only one hand on the broom. The crowed below gasped, but Harry got his other hand on the broom and managed to swing back on, but it was too late. Charlie had grabbed the apple Snitch a moment before and was heading to the ground.

"Charlie catches the Snitch and the final score is two hundred ten to thirty for the Burrow Bees!" said Remus. "Good game everyone." The game had lasted roughly forty-five minutes.

As the Weasleys flew down, little Harry begged to be allowed to try. "He can use my broom," said little Ron. "It's not that fast, so I guess it's safer."

"Thanks," said Harry eagerly taking the offered broom.

"Okay now," said Sirius, trying to remember how he was taught. He might not have liked his father, but he did learn how to fly. "Put the broom on the ground, extend your right arm, and say 'UP' in a commanding tone."

Little Harry placed the broom, extended his arm and said, "UP!" Immediately the broom jumped into his hand. Little Harry nearly dropped the broom from shock.

"You're a natural," smiled Sirius. It had happened exactly the same way in the books, and Harry was quite a bit younger at this point.

"Wotcher!" said someone suddenly and everyone turned quickly at the new voice.

"Tonks!" cried Charlie, running to meet his good friend, but she wasn't looking at him. She was staring right at Sirius.

"Siri?" she asked in shock.

"Don't call me that," he mumbled, turning red.

"Siri!" cried Tonks again, running towards him. "Professor Dumbledore told me you were innocent, but I, I can't believe it!"

"Well, believe it," stated Sirius.

"Is this Harry?" asked Tonks, looking down at little Harry.

"Yep," said a widely grinning Sirius. "I'm teaching him how to fly."

"I wish I could fly," muttered Tonks.

"You can't?" asked Sirius.

"Well," said Tonks, "I can, but I always all off. I inherited Dad's clumsiness."

"I thought you'd grow out of it, but I guess I was wrong," said Sirius.

"Can I try flying?" asked little Harry.

"Sure," said Sirius and he helped Harry with placing his hands. "Just kick up gently and don't go to high," he said.

Little Harry nodded and kicked. He suddenly found himself about ten feet in the air. "Nice!" cried Sirius. "Try coming down a little ways by pointing your broom-handle downwards." Little Harry did so, and quickly found that caused him to move down. He pulled the broom-handle upwards and he went up. He also figured out how to steer and soon was going in circles around the yard. Little Ron grabbed one of the other discarded brooms and flew up to join his friend. Neville looked as if he wanted to try flying as well, but wasn't so sure about it.

"Do you want to try?" asked Sirius.

"I don't think so," said Neville. "I don't like heights."

"Very well," said Sirius. He watched Harry fly around the yard for a bit longer then called, "I think we should probably go in to read more!"

Little Harry carefully guided the broom down. "That was great!" he cried. "I love flying!"

"Well, you'll hopefully be doing a lot of it," said Sirius. "Come on, let's get inside."

* * *

While Harry had been flying, Tonks noticed another person who looked vaguely familiar. "Dora?" he asked suddenly.

Tonks started. Only her dad called her Dora, as her mother insisted on calling her by her given name. "I'm Tonks now," she said.

"I haven't seen you since you were five and had purple hair," he said.

"I don't remember you," said Tonks quietly.

"Oh, I'm Remus, Sirius' friend."

"Oh, yes, now I remember!" cried Tonks, then she turned bright red, face, hair and all.

"What?" asked Remus.

"Nothing," said Tonks, trying to change her hair back to it's bright pink. "I just remembered something embarrassing, that's all."

Remus nodded, but he didn't fully accept Tonks' explanation and wondered if the embarrassing moment had to do with him.

As Harry continued to fly about the yard, Remus and Dumbledore filled Tonks in on what had happened so far. "He comes back?" she shouted when they told about Voldemort's resurection. "What the bloody hell does he still want?"

"Control over the entire world," said Remus.

"It is called a rhetorical question," said Tonks, causing Remus to turn slightly red. "Well, I can see that the future is a rather dangerous place."

She turned to where the four time travelers were standing. "Wotcher," she said in greeting. "You must be _Harry_, _Ron_, _Hermione_, and _Ginny_ from the future."

"Yep," said _Ginny_, "and that little squirt over there (she pointed to James who was sitting on a broom with Bill and flying very low) is Harry and my son, James."

"So, how's the future?" asked Tonks suddenly.

_Harry_ swallowed and almost too quickly said, "You're going to find out."

"Well then, let's do it," said Tonks, and she led the way into the Burrow.

The family gathered once again in the sitting room with Tonks sitting in the rocking chair that Harry used to sit in. He had decided that he wanted to stay with his godfather, at least for now. Ginny put James down for his nap and settled down in her usual seat. Once everyone was ready, Dumbledore picked up the next book and read the title.

**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**

"What's that?" asked Tonks.

"You'll find out," said Bill. Everyone else knew about it since Dumbledore had explained it in the last book.

"Would you like to read?" asked Neville. "It's my turn, but I can wait a chapter."

"Sure," said Tonks, "toss me that book, professor."

Dumbledore smiled, but obliged. Tonks grinned and opened the book to the first page.


	2. Dudley Demented

**_Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione._**

**_Many people have complained about Charlie winning. I wanted it to be like this one, it's a little bit different, and two, Harry is a bit distracted with being in the past and around people who are dead in his time. Also, he is on a really old broom. I'm sorry if you didn't like how the match turned out, but that's how I wrote it.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings._**

Before Tonks began to read, Arthur said, "Shouldn't we introduce Tonks to everyone who doesn't already know her?" They agreed, and so Tonks met little Hermione and Fleur. She also got to meet the four youngest Wealseys. Charlie had told her about them, and she'd seen pictures, but never actually met them.

Tonks' cheerful expression disappeared when she saw the chapter title.

**Dudley Demented**

"What's that mean?" asked little Ron.

_Harry_ shuddered at the memory. Yes it had started the change in Dudley, but still no one should meet them. Sirius too looked white at hearing about Dementors so soon again.**  
**

**The hottest day of the summer so far was drawing to a close and a drowsy silence lay over the large, square houses of Privet Drive. Cars that were usually gleaming stood dusty in their drives and lawns that were once emerald green lay parched and yellowing; the use of hosepipes had been banned due to drought. Deprived of their usual car-washing and lawn-mowing pursuits, the inhabitants of Privet Drive had retreated into the shade of their cool houses, windows thrown wide in the hope of tempting in a nonexistent breeze. The only person left outdoors was a teenage boy who was lying flat on his back in a flowerbed outside number four.**

"Why are you in the flowerbed?" asked little Ron. "That sounds uncomfortable."

"It was slightly uncomfortable," admitted _Harry_, "but you'll see why in a moment."

**He was a skinny, black-haired, bespectacled boy who had the pinched, slightly unhealthy look of someone who has grown a lot in a short space of time.**

"So you finally got the growth spurt," said Sirius. "Your dad was rather small until about fifth year as well."

** His jeans were torn and dirty, his T-shirt baggy and faded, and the soles of his trainers were peeling away from the uppers. Harry Potter's appearance did not endear him to the neighbors, who were the sort of people who thought scruffiness ought to be punishable by law, but as he had hidden himself behind a large hydrangea bush this evening he was quite invisible to passers-by. In fact, the only way he would be spotted was if his Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia stuck their heads out of the living-room window and looked straight down into the flowerbed below.**

"Which they wouldn't ever do," said little Harry.**  
**

**On the whole, Harry thought he was to be congratulated on his idea of hiding here.**

"CONGRATULATIONS!" shouted the twins, slightly startling Tonks.

"Why did you tell me your brother's were this crazy?" she muttered. Charlie merely grinned.

** He was not, perhaps, very comfortable lying on the hot, hard earth but, on the other hand, nobody was glaring at him, grinding their teeth so loudly that he could not hear the news, or shooting nasty questions at him, as had happened every time he had tried sitting down in the living room to watch television with his aunt and uncle.**

"Why would I do that?" asked little Harry quietly. "I'm never allowed to watch things."**  
**

**Almost as though this thought had fluttered through the open window, Vernon Dursley, Harry's uncle, suddenly spoke.**

"**Glad to see the boy's stopped trying to butt in. Where is he, anyway?"**

"**I don't know," said Aunt Petunia, unconcerned. "Not in the house."**

Sirius and Remus growled and sent dark looks at the book.

"Expect a lot of that," said Bill. "They're not mad at you, but the book."

Tonks nodded, but she looked a little nervously at her cousin and his friend before continuing to read.**  
**

**Uncle Vernon grunted.**

"**Watching the news…" he said scathingly. "I'd like to know what he's really up to. As if a normal boy cares what's on the news - Dudley hasn't got a clue what's going on; doubt he knows who the Prime Minister is! **

"And they're proud of that?" asked Tonks in disgust. "What kind of people are these?"

"Who is the Muggle Prime Minister anyway?" asked Fred.

"Margret Thatcher," said little Hermione.

**Anyway, it's not as if there'd be anything about his lot on our news–"**

"**Vernon, shh!" said Aunt Petunia. "The window's open!"**

"Do they seriously care what the neighbors think?" asked Tonks.

"Yes," chorused the entire room.**  
**

"**Oh - yes - sorry, dear."**

**The Dursleys fell silent. Harry listened to a jingle about Fruit 'n' Bran breakfast cereal while he watched Mrs. Figg, a batty cat-loving old lady from nearby Wisteria Walk, amble slowly past.**

"Arabella," sighed Remus. She was really nice and had a rather funny personality.

"You know her?" asked little Harry in surprise.

"Yes," said Remus, and figuring that now was as good a time as any added, "She's a Squib."

"Why didn't she ever tell me all the times I was over there?" asked little Harry angrily.

"I told her not to," said Dumbledore. "I was certain your relatives would tell you when the time came. I'm sorry."**  
**

**She was frowning and muttering to herself. **

**Harry was very pleased he was concealed behind the bush, as Mrs. Figg had recently taken to asking him around for tea whenever she met him in the street. She had rounded the corner and vanished from view before Uncle Vernon's voice floated out of the window again.**

"**Dudders out for tea?"**

"**At the Polkisses'," said Aunt Petunia fondly. "He's got so many little friends, he's so popular."**

Everyone raised their eyebrows. If the description of Dudley was anywhere near accurate, something wasn't adding up.**  
**

**Harry suppressed a snort with difficulty. The Dursleys really were astonishingly stupid about their son, Dudley. They had swallowed all his dim-witted lies about having tea with a different member of his gang every night of the summer holidays. Harry knew perfectly well that Dudley had not been to tea anywhere; he and his gang spent every evening vandalizing the play park, smoking on street corners and throwing stones at passing cars and children. **

"Do they even discipline him?" cried Molly, trying to stay calm. If any of her children had done something like that, they'd be across her lap in seconds.

"No," said little Harry. "They think he's perfect."**  
**

**Harry had seen them at it during his evening walks around Little Whinging; he had spent most of the holidays wandering the streets, scavenging newspapers from bins along the way.**

"Why?" asked little Ginny.

"I was trying to find out if Voldemort was doing anything," explained _Harry_.

"Wouldn't the _Prophet_ have been better?" asked Bill.

"Fudge has the _Prophet_ in his pocket," said Arthur. "If he doesn't believe You-Know-Who is back, he won't let the press know."

**The opening notes of the music that heralded the seven o'clock news reached Harry's ears and his stomach turned over. Perhaps tonight - after a month of waiting - would be the night.**

**"Record numbers of stranded holiday makers fill air ports as the Spanish baggage-handlers' strike reaches its second week –"**

"**Give 'em a lifelong siesta, I would," snarled Uncle Vernon over the end of the newsreader's sentence, but no matter: outside in the flowerbed, Harry's stomach seemed to unclench. If anything had happened, it would surely have been the first item on the news; death and destruction were more important than stranded holidaymakers.**

"No news is good news," said little Hermione again.

"That's what Dad would say," said Tonks.

"Are you Muggle-born?" asked little Hermione.

"No," said Tonks. "I'm a half-blood, but my dad is a Muggle-born, so I got the best of both worlds."

"I should probably mention this now, but Tonks is my cousin," said Sirius.

"First cousin once removed," said Remus automatically.

"Don't be technical," muttered Sirius. "Yeah, her mother's Andromeda and I think I've mentioned her before."

"One of the Black sisters, right?" asked Bill.

"Yes," said Sirius quickly, "and the only decent one. She also got kicked out of the family."

"And is proud of it," added Tonks. "May I please continue reading, Siri?"

"Don't call me that," muttered Sirius again.

"Why do you call him that?" asked Percy.

"Don't," said Sirius, turning even redder.

"I think I will leave that story for later, when Siri isn't around," said Tonks, smirking at her cousin.

**He let out a long, slow breath and stared up at the brilliant blue sky. Every day this summer had been the same: the tension, the expectation, the temporary relief, and then mounting tension again… and always, growing more insistent all the time, the question of why nothing had happened yet.**

**He kept listening, just in case there was some small clue, not recognized for what it really was by the Muggles - an unexplained disappearance, perhaps, or some strange accident… but the baggage-handlers' strike was followed by news about the drought in the Southeast ("I hope he's listening next door!" bellowed Uncle Vernon. "Him with his sprinklers on at three in the morning!"), **

"And I guess you never cheated," retorted Bill.**  
**

**then a helicopter that had almost crashed in a field in Surrey, then a famous actress's divorce from her famous husband ("As if we're interested in their sordid affairs," sniffed Aunt Petunia, who had followed the case obsessively in every magazine she could lay her bony hands on).**

**Harry closed his eyes against the now blazing evening sky as the newsreader said, "-and finally, Bungy the budgie has found a novel way of keeping cool this summer. Bungy, who lives at the Five Feathers in Barnsley, has learned to water ski! Mary Dorkins went to find out more."**

"Okay, so there's no information about V-Voldemort," said Charlie.

"We'd like to water-ski!" cried the twins.

"No!" said Molly. "It is too dangerous." The twins groaned.

**Harry opened his eyes. If they had reached water-skiing budgerigars, there would be nothing else worth hearing. He rolled cautiously on to his front and raised himself on to his knees and elbows, preparing to crawl out from under the window.**

**He had moved about two inches when several things happened in very quick succession.**

**A loud, echoing crack broke the sleepy silence like a gunshot; **

"Someone Apparated," said Remus, "but who and why?"**  
**

**a cat streaked out from under a parked car and flew out of sight; a shriek, a bellowed oath and the sound of breaking china came from the Dursleys' living room, and as though this was the signal Harry had been waiting for he jumped to his feet, at the same time pulling from the waistband of his jeans a thin wooden wand as if he were unsheathing a sword - **

"Good, you're ready to defend yourself," began Sirius.

**but before he could draw himself up to full height, the top of his head collided with the Dursleys' open window.**

" . . . or not," Sirius finished his sentence.

**The resultant crash made Aunt Petunia scream even louder.**

**Harry felt as though his head had been split in two. Eyes streaming, he swayed, trying to focus on the street to spot the source of the noise, but he had barely staggered upright when two large purple hands reached through the open window and closed tightly around his throat.**

"He chocked you!" shouted Sirius. Little Harry sat up nervously and looked around with wide eyes and quick breathing. Sirius noticed the change of weight in his lap and gently wrapped his arms around little Harry. He was trying to keep calm to avoid scaring him, but sometimes the book made him so angry. He'd have to try harder or get a calming potion. Maybe this evening he should try brewing some. It had been a long time since he had brewed a potion, but he had gotten an E on his N.E.W.T.

Molly was glaring at the book ferociously along with the rest of the room. Tonks hid her face behind the book to avoid looking at the glares. Her hair had turned red with anger.

Remus' hand was inching towards his wand as if he wanted to go and hex the Dursleys to kingdom come and back.

It took two or three minutes for the room to calm down enough for Tonks to continue to read.**  
**

"**Put - it-away!" Uncle Vernon snarled into Harry's ear. "Now! Before- anyone - sees!"**

"**Get - off - me!" Harry gasped. For a few seconds they struggled, Harry pulling at his uncles sausage-like fingers with his left hand, his right maintaining a firm grip on his raised wand; then, as the pain in the top of Harry's head gave a particularly nasty throb, Uncle Vernon yelped and released Harry as though he had received an electric shock. Some invisible force seemed to have surged through his nephew, making him impossible to hold.**

"You're still doing accidental magic?" asked Tonks in surprise.

"Technically it's wandless magic," said _Harry_, "since I had a wand at that point."

"Well, whatever it is, you're powerful," said Tonks.

"He can control it now," added _Ginny_. She couldn't resist milking this bit up.

"Seriously?" asked Tonks.

"No, he does it _Harrially_," said _Hermione_ before Sirius could say anything.

**Panting, Harry fell forwards over the hydrangea bush, straightened up and stared around. There was no sign of what had caused the loud cracking noise, but there were several faces peering through various nearby windows. Harry stuffed his wand hastily back into his jeans and tried to look innocent.**

"Which I doubt works," said Sirius, "as your father's face never could quite do that."

"Lily was pretty good at a poker face though," added Remus.**  
**

"**Lovely evening!" shouted Uncle Vernon, waving at Mrs. Number Seven, who was glaring from behind her net curtains. "Did you hear that car backfire just now? Gave Petunia and me quite a turn!"**

"Apparating sounds nothing like a car backfiring," added Tonks quickly before reading again.**  
**

**He continued to grin in a horrible, manic way until all the curious neighbors had disappeared from their various windows, then the grin became a grimace of rage as he beckoned Harry back towards him.**

**Harry moved a few steps closer, taking care to stop just short of the point at which Uncle Vernon's outstretched hands could resume their strangling.**

Once again, growls and glares were sent at the book.**  
**

"**What the devil do you mean by it, boy?" asked Uncle Vernon in a croaky voice that trembled with fury.**

"**What do I mean by what?" said Harry coldly. He kept looking left and right up the street, still hoping to see the person who had made the cracking noise.**

"They're probably long gone," said Bill.

Dumbledore thought he had an idea about why someone would be there. He probably had sent someone to keep an eye on _Harry_ after the events of the last book. Most likely it had been someone in the Order, but who would Apparate away? Surely none of them would do that . . . but there was Mundungas. He seemed the only likely person to Apparate away while on guard duty. They only other option he could think of would be the guard was switching, but for some reason he thought the first case was more likely.**  
**

"**Making a racket like a starting pistol right outside our –"**

"**I didn't make that noise," said Harry firmly.**

**Aunt Petunia's thin, horsy face now appeared beside Uncle Vernon's wide, purple one. She looked livid.**

"**Why were you lurking under our window?"**

"**Yes - yes, good point, Petunia! What were you doing under our window, boy?"**

"**Listening to the news," said Harry in a resigned voice.**

**His aunt and uncle exchanged looks of outrage.**

"**Listening to the news! Again?"**

"**Well, it changes every day, you see," said Harry.**

"Nice comeback," said Charlie.

"You really got Lily's cheek," said Sirius. "I just hope you didn't get her temper."

"Oh, he did," said Ron. Sirius' looked rather pale, but shook it off rather quickly.

"Did she have a big one?" asked little Harry.

"You never wanted to be on the wrong side of her," said Sirius, "that's the one thing with marrying a red-head since you're marrying someone with a temper."

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances. Both of them had tempers, so they did get the occasional argument.**  
**

"**Don't you be clever with me, boy! I want to know what you're really up to - and don't give me any more of this listening to the news tosh! You know perfectly well that your lot -"**

"**Careful, Vernon!" breathed Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon lowered his voice so that Harry could barely hear him, "-that your lot don't get on our news!"**

"**That's all you know," said Harry.**

**The Dursleys goggled at him for a few seconds, then Aunt Petunia said, "You're a nasty little liar. What are all those -" she, too, lowered her voice so that Harry had to lip-read the next word, "- owls doing if they're not bringing you news?"**

"The Prophet is covering everything up," said Bill, "or at least I guess that's whats happening."**  
**

"**Aha!" said Uncle Vernon in a triumphant whisper. "Get out of that one, boy! As if we didn't know you get all your news from those pestilential birds!"**

**Harry hesitated for a moment. It cost him something to tell the truth this time, even though his aunt and uncle could not possibly know how bad he felt at admitting it.**

"**The owls… aren't bringing me news," he said tonelessly.**

"**I don't believe it," said Aunt Petunia at once.**

"**No more do I," said Uncle Vernon forcefully.**

"Don't Muggle newspapers cover up things they don't want to get out?" asked Percy.

"They can, especially in countries that don't have 'freedom of speech,' said _Hermione_.**  
**

"**We know you're up to something funny," said Aunt Petunia.**

"**We're not stupid, you know," said Uncle Vernon.**

"And I thought you were," retorted _Ginny_.**  
**

"**Well, that's news to me," said Harry, his temper rising, and before the Dursleys could call him back, he had wheeled about, crossed the front lawn, stepped over the low garden wall and was striding off up the street.**

**He was in trouble now and he knew it. He would have to face his aunt and uncle later and pay the price for his rudeness, but he did not care very much just at the moment; he had much more pressing matters on his mind.**

**Harry was sure the cracking noise had been made by someone Apparating or Disapparating. It was exactly the sound Dobby the house-elf made when he vanished into thin air. Was it possible that Dobby was here in Privet Drive? **

"Dobby?" asked Tonks, "as in Narcissa's elf?"

"One and the same," said Remus. "Harry managed to free him in his second year. Dobby wanted to be free."

"Good for you," said Tonks, grinning at _Harry_, who managed to smile. He was struggling not to cry. It was difficult to be here with many people who had died. He was trying to keep a brave front though as he didn't want to give it away until the time came. _Ginny_ gently placed her arm on his shoulder and he smiled at her.

**Could Dobby be following him right at this very moment?**

**As this thought occurred he wheeled around and stared back down Privet Drive, but it appeared to be completely deserted and Harry was sure that Dobby did not know how to become invisible.**

"Zat's one of ze few things 'ouse-elves can't do," said Fleur, "but zey can hide zemselves when zey want to."

**He walked on, hardly aware of the route he was taking, for he had pounded these streets so often lately that his feet carried him to his favorite haunts automatically. **

**Every few steps he glanced back over his shoulder. Someone magical had been near him as he lay among Aunt Petunia's dying begonias, he was sure of it. Why hadn't they spoken to him, why hadn't they made contact, why were they hiding now?**

"Where are you two?" asked Bill.

"You'll see," said _Hermione_. She had hated what they had had to do that summer, but if a letter had been intercepted . . .**  
**

**And then, as his feeling of frustration peaked, his certainty leaked away.**

**Perhaps it hadn't been a magical sound after all. Perhaps he was so desperate for the tiniest sign of contact from the world to which he belonged that he was simply overreacting to perfectly ordinary noises. Could he be sure it hadn't been the sound of something breaking inside a neighbor's house?**

**Harry felt a dull, sinking sensation in his stomach and before he knew it the feeling of hopelessness that had plagued him all summer rolled over him once again.**

**Tomorrow morning he would be woken by the alarm at five o'clock so he could pay the owl that delivered the Daily Prophet - but was there any point continuing to take it? Harry merely glanced at the front page before throwing it aside these days; when the idiots who ran the paper finally realized that Voldemort was back it would be headline news, and that was the only kind Harry cared about.**

"Sometimes important things can be the subtle things," said Remus.

**If he was lucky, there would also be owls carrying letters from his best friends Ron and Hermione, though any expectation he'd had that their letters would bring him news had long since been dashed.**

Charlie sent a glare at _Ron_ and _Hermione_.**  
**

**We can't say much about you-know-what, obviously… We've been told not to say anything important in case our letters go astray… We're quite busy but I can't give you details here…**

**There's a fair amount going on, we'll tell you everything when we see you…**

**But when were they going to see him? Nobody seemed too bothered with a precise date.**

"That was because we didn't know one," said _Ron_.

"I know that now," muttered _Harry_.**  
**

**Hermione had scribbled I expect we'll be seeing you quite soon inside his birthday card, but how soon was soon? As far as Harry could tell from the vague hints in their letters, Hermione and Ron were in the same place, presumably at Ron's parents' house. **

"Wrong!" cried _Ginny_.

"Where are we then?" asked Molly worriedly.

"You'll find out," sighed _Harry_, knowing that Sirius was not going to be happy when he found out he was back at Grimmauld place.

**He could hardly bear to think of the pair of them having fun at The Burrow when he was stuck in Privet Drive. In fact, he was so angry with them he had thrown away, unopened, the two boxes of Honeydukes chocolates they'd sent him for his birthday. **

"You threw away chocolate!" cried Remus in horror.

"He's a chocolate addict," Sirius announced to the room.

"I am not!" cried Remus in response.

"He just won't admit it," Sirius added cheekily.

"Padfoot!"

Tonks laughed and began to read yet again.

**He'd regretted it later, after the wilted salad Aunt Petunia had provided for dinner that night.**

**And what were Ron and Hermione busy with? Why wasn't he, Harry, busy? Hadn't he proved himself capable of handling much more than them? Had they all forgotten what he had done?**

**Hadn't it been he who had entered that graveyard and watched Cedric being murdered, and been tied to that tombstone and nearly killed?**

"And enters the pessimistic thoughts yet again," muttered _Ginny_.

**Don't think about that, Harry told himself sternly for the hundredth time that summer. It was bad enough that he kept revisiting the graveyard in his nightmares, without dwelling on it in his waking moments too.**

**He turned a corner into Magnolia Crescent; halfway along he passed the narrow alleyway down the side of a garage where he had first clapped eyes on his godfather. Sirius, at least, seemed to understand how Harry was feeling. Admittedly, his letters were just as empty of proper news as Ron and Hermione's, but at least they contained words of caution and consolation instead of tantalizing hints:**

**I know this must be frustrating for you… Keep your nose clean and everything will be okay… Be careful and don't do anything rash…**

"Really, Sirius," said Remus, raising his eyebrows, "I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"It's Harry," said Sirius simply.**  
**

**Well, thought Harry, as he crossed Magnolia Crescent, turned into Magnolia Road and headed towards the darkening play park, he had (by and large) done as Sirius advised. He had at least resisted the temptation to tie his trunk to his broomstick and set off for The Burrow by himself.**

"Good idea as we weren't even there," said _Ron_.

"Plus you'd probably break the Decree of Underage Sorcery," added Percy.**  
**

**In fact, Harry thought his behavior had been very good considering how frustrated and angry he felt at being stuck in Privet Drive so long, reduced to hiding in flowerbeds in the hope of hearing something that might point to what Lord Voldemort was doing. Nevertheless, it was quite galling to be told not to be rash by a man who had served twelve years in the wizard prison, Azkaban, escaped, attempted to commit the murder he had been convicted for in the first place, then gone on the run with a stolen Hippogriff.**

"I sort of wish that was how it happened," mused Sirius quietly. "That's a lot more exciting, but I'm glad I'm out now."

**Harry vaulted over the locked park gate and set off across the parched grass. The park was as empty as the surrounding streets. When he reached the swings he sank on to the only one that Dudley and his friends had not yet managed to break, coiled one arm around the chain and stared moodily at the ground. He would not be able to hide in the Dursleys' flowerbed again.**

**Tomorrow, he would have to think of some fresh way of listening to the news. In the meantime, he had nothing to look forward to but another restless, disturbed night, because even when he escaped the nightmares about Cedric he had unsettling dreams about long dark corridors.**

Dumbledore furrowed his eyebrows. Riddle knew about the prophesy and also knew where it was hidden, but how could Harry dream about that, unless there was more of a connection with the scar than he thought.**  
**

**all finishing in dead ends and locked doors, which he supposed had something to do with the trapped feeling he had when he was awake. Often the old scar on his forehead prickled uncomfortably, **

"That's not normal," said Tonks.

"Well, it's not normal to survive the killing curse either," said Remus.

"You survived the killing curse?" asked Tonks in astonishment.

"Yes," said Harry and then proceeded to explain. "It's because my mother sacrificed herself for my sake. More detail will be given later, but that's the gist of it."**  
**

**but he did not fool himself that Ron or Hermione or Sirius would find that very interesting any more. In the past, his scar hurting had warned that Voldemort was getting stronger again, but now that Voldemort was back they would probably remind him that its regular irritation was only to be expected… nothing to worry about… old news…**

**The injustice of it all welled up inside him so that he wanted to yell with fury. If it hadn't been for him, nobody would even have known Voldemort was back!**

"That is true, and I'm certain we are all thankful for that," said Dumbledore. "He probably meant to use you to resurrect himself, then dispose of you."

Tonks shuddered. She had been given a very simple explanation of what had happened, and did not wish for any details.**  
**

**And his reward was to be stuck in Little Whinging for four solid weeks, completely cut off from the magical world, reduced to squatting among dying begonias so that he could hear about water-skiing budgerigars! How could Dumbledore have forgotten him so easily? Why had Ron and Hermione got together without inviting him along, too? **

"We wanted to get you, but Dumbledore wanted you to stay at Privet Drive for a bit longer," said _Hermione_. "He thought it would be safer."

_Harry_ huffed. It was probably more dangerous for him to be at Privet Drive than at Grimmauld Place.**  
**

**How much longer was he supposed to endure Sirius telling him to sit tight and be a good boy; or resist the temptation to write to the stupid Daily Prophet and point out that Voldemort had returned? These furious thoughts whirled around in Harry's head, and his insides writhed with anger as a sultry, velvety night fell around him, the air full of the smell of warm, dry grass, and the only sound that of the low grumble of traffic on the road beyond the park railings.**

**He did not know how long he had sat on the swing before the sound of voices interrupted his musings and he looked up. The streetlamps from the surrounding roads were casting a misty glow strong enough to silhouette a group of people making their way across the park. One of them was singing a loud, crude song. The others were laughing. A soft ticking noise came from several expensive racing bikes that they were wheeling along.**

"Dudley," growled Bill.

"Why do ya think that?" asked Fred.

"Harry's luck," Bill stated. "He has rather bad luck," said in explanation for Tonks.

**Harry knew who those people were. The figure in front was unmistakably his cousin, Dudley Dursley, wending his way home, accompanied by his faithful gang.**

**Dudley was as vast as ever, but a year's hard dieting and the discovery of a new talent had wrought quite a change in his physique. **

"I guess he isn't a ball anymore," said little Harry.

**As Uncle Vernon delightedly told anyone who would listen, Dudley had recently become the Junior Heavyweight Inter-School Boxing Champion of the Southeast. 'The noble sport', as Uncle Vernon called it, had made Dudley even more formidable than he had seemed to Harry in their primary school days when he had served as Dudley's first punching bag. Harry was not remotely afraid of his cousin any more but he still didn't think that Dudley learning to punch harder and more accurately was cause for celebration.**

**Neighborhood children all around were terrified of him - even more terrified than they were of 'that Potter boy' who, they had been warned, was a hardened hooligan and attended St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys.**

"What?" growled Tonks. As the rest of the group knew about this, they were a little calmer, but having it repeated was not the best thing. Glares and growls still were sent at the book. _Harry_ wondered if he should duplicate this book as he was certain it would be glared to shreds by the end.**  
**

**Harry watched the dark figures crossing the grass and wondered who they had been beating up tonight. Look round, Harry found himself thinking as he watched them. Come on… look round… I'm sitting here all alone… come and have a go…**

"Harry, don't encourage them," sighed Remus. "You'll just get into trouble."**  
**

**If Dudley's friends saw him sitting here, they would be sure to make a beeline for him and what would Dudley do then? He wouldn't want to lose face in front of the gang, but he'd be terrified of provoking Harry… it would be really fun to watch Dudley's dilemma, to taunt him, watch him, with him powerless to respond… and if any of the others tried hitting Harry, he was ready - he had his wand. Let them try… he'd love to vent some of his frustration on the boys who had once made his life hell.**

"Harry, as much as I wish you could do something like that, this time isn't the best," said Sirius. "Wait until you're seventeen, then you have my permission."

"Padfoot!"**  
**

**But they didn't turn around, they didn't see him, they were almost at the railings. Harry mastered the impulse to call after them… seeking a fight was not a smart move… he must not use magic… he would be risking expulsion again.**

**The voices of Dudley's gang died away; they were out of sight, heading along Magnolia Road.**

**There you go, Sirius, Harry thought dully. Nothing rash. Kept my nose clean. Exactly the opposite of what you'd have done.**

"Now that's true," stated Remus.

"Oi!"

**He got to his feet and stretched. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon seemed to feel that whenever Dudley turned up was the right time to be home, and any time after that was much too late.**

Even more growls were sent at the book and Tonks was gripping the book rather hard.**  
**

**Uncle Vernon had threatened to lock Harry in the shed if he came home after Dudley ever again, so, stifling a yawn, and still scowling, Harry set off towards the park gate.**

"How are you supposed to know when Dudley's back?" asked Charlie.

"I didn't, so I just had to guess. Sometimes I was lucky, and other times not so lucky," said _Harry_.**  
**

**Magnolia Road, like Privet Drive, was full of large, square houses with perfectly manicured lawns, all owned by large, square owners who drove very clean cars similar to Uncle Vernon's.**

**Harry preferred Little Whinging by night, when the curtained windows made patches of jewel bright color in the darkness and he ran no danger of hearing disapproving mutters about his 'delinquent' appearance when he passed the householders. He walked quickly, so that halfway along Magnolia Road Dudley's gang came into view again; they were saying their farewells at the entrance to Magnolia Crescent. Harry stepped into the shadow of a large lilac tree and waited.**

"… **squealed like a pig, didn't he?" Malcolm was saying, to guffaws from the others.**

More growls came from around the room. "So he's a bigger bully," muttered little Harry.**  
**

"**Nice right hook, Big D," said Piers.**

"**Same time tomorrow?" said Dudley.**

"**Round at my place, my parents will be out," said Gordon.**

"**See you then," said Dudley.**

"**Bye, Dud!"**

"**See ya, Big D!"**

**Harry waited for the rest of the gang to move on before setting off again. When their voices had faded once more he headed around the corner into Magnolia Crescent and by walking very quickly he soon came within hailing distance of Dudley, who was strolling along at his ease, humming tunelessly.**

"**Hey, Big D!"**

"Probably not the smartest thing," winced Remus. He didn't want anything to happen that could cause _Harry_ to get hurt or into trouble.**  
**

**Dudley turned.**

"**Oh," he grunted. "It's you."**

"**How long have you been 'Big D' then?" said Harry.**

"**Shut it," snarled Dudley, turning away.**

"**Cool name," said Harry, grinning and falling into step beside his cousin. "But you'll always be** '**Ickle Diddykins' to me."**

Tonks had trouble stifling a snort at Dudley's old nickname.**  
**

"**I said, SHUT IT!" said Dudley, whose ham-like hands had curled into fists.**

**"Don't the boys know that's what your mum calls you**?"

"**Shut your face."**

"**You don't tell her to shut her face. What about 'Popkin' and 'Dinky Diddydums', can I use them then?"**

**Dudley said nothing. The effort of keeping himself from hitting Harry seemed to demand all his self-control.**

"He has some?" asked Percy in surprise.**  
**

**"So who've you been beating up tonight?" Harry asked, his grin fading. "Another ten-year-old? I know you did Mark Evans two nights ago -"**

"Evens?" asked Sirius in surprise. "Could he be a relative of Lily's?"

"He actually is," said _Harry._"Grandpa Evens had a younger brother who ended up marrying a Squib and they had a son, who was Mum's cousin. Mark is my second cousin, and before you ask, yes, he is a wizard. He came to Hogwarts in my sixth year, but I didn't find out we were related until after I graduated."

"Wow, so I have a cousin?" asked little Harry eagerly.

"Yes," said _Harry_, "he's just two at the moment, but yes, there is another magical relative."

"What house is he, will he be in?" asked Sirius, who was eager to find out all he could about this new-found relative.

"Gryffindor," said _Harry_, "but I didn't see much of him as sixth year was rather crazy."

"Can we go see him?" asked little Harry eagerly.

"I think we can plan that, you just can't talk about magic unless they mention it first," said Sirius. "I'm certain they'll want to see you as they probably are wondering where you are. I doubt your aunt would have said anything."

"**He was asking for it," snarled Dudley.**

"**Oh yeah?"**

"**He cheeked me."**

"**Yeah? Did he say you look like a pig that's been taught to walk on its hind legs? Cause that's not cheek, Dud, that's true."**

"And more of Lily's cheek," smiled Remus.**  
**

**A muscle was twitching in Dudley's jaw. It gave Harry enormous satisfaction to know how furious he was making Dudley; he felt as though he was siphoning off his own frustration into his cousin, the only outlet he had.**

**They turned right down the narrow alleyway where Harry had first seen Sirius and which formed a short cut between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk. It was empty and much darker than the streets it linked because there were no streetlamps. Their footsteps were muffled between garage walls on one side and a high fence on the other.**

"**Think you're a big man carrying that thing, don't you?" Dudley said after a few seconds.**

"**What thing?"**

"**That - that thing you are hiding."**

"He can't even say wand!" cried little Ginny. "He's chicken."**  
**

**Harry grinned again.**

"**Not as stupid as you look, are you, Dud? But I s'pose, if you were, you wouldn't be able to walk and talk at the same time."**

**Harry pulled out his wand. He saw Dudley look sideways at it.**

"**You're not allowed," Dudley said at once. "I know you're not. You'd get expelled from that freak school you go to."**

"**How d'you know they haven't changed the rules, Big D?"**

"That's pushing it a bit," said Remus slowly.**  
**

"**They haven't," said Dudley, though he didn't sound completely convinced.**

**Harry laughed softly.**

"Have I ever told you how creepy that laugh is?" asked _Ron_.

"No, do I scare you with it?" asked _Harry_.

"Sometimes," admitted _Ron_.**  
**

"**You haven't got the guts to take me on without that thing, have you?" Dudley snarled.**

"**Whereas you just need four mates behind you before you can beat up a ten year old. **

"Coward," growled Charlie.

Remus and Sirius winced, remembering that they had often attacked Snape four on one.**  
**

**You know that boxing title you keep banging on about? How old was your opponent? Seven? Eight?"**

"**He was sixteen, for your information," snarled Dudley, "and he was out cold for twenty minutes after I'd finished with him and he was twice as heavy as you. You just wait till I tell Dad you had that thing out –"**

"**Running to Daddy now, are you? Is his ickle boxing champ frightened of nasty Harry's wand?"**

"_Harry_, stop antagonizing him even though he deserves it," said Molly as calmly as she could, which wasn't very calmly.

"**Not this brave at night, are you?" sneered Dudley.**

**"This is night, Diddykins. That's what we call it when it goes all dark like this."**

"**I mean when you're in bed!" Dudley snarled.**

**He had stopped walking. Harry stopped too, staring at his cousin.**

**From the little he could see of Dudley's large face, he was wearing a strangely triumphant look.**

"**What d'you mean, I'm not brave when I'm in bed?" s aid Harry, completely nonplussed. "What am I supposed to be frightened of, pillows or something?"**

"**I heard you last night," said Dudley breathlessly. "Talking in your sleep. Moaning."**

"**What d'you mean?" Harry said again, but there was a cold, plunging sensation in his stomach. He had revisited the graveyard last night in his dreams.**

"If he is going to do what I think he's going to do . . ." growled Sirius angrily.**  
**

**Dudley gave a harsh bark of laughter, then adopted a high-pitched whimpering voice.**

"'**Don't kill Cedric! Don't kill Cedric!' Who's Cedric - your boyfriend?"**

"How dare he!" shouted little Ginny, for once not turning red at her defense of Harry, unless you counted red with anger instead of embarrassment.

And yet again the room broke out in fury. "Remus, can I go hex him?" asked Sirius.

"I wish we could, but as this hasn't happened yet, I don't see how it's possible," said Remus, "but I promise that we'll do something about them though, and soon."**  
**

"**I - you're lying," said Harry automatically. **

**But his mouth had gone dry. He knew Dudley wasn't lying - how else would he know about Cedric?**

"**Dad! Help me, Dad! He's going to kill me, Dad! Boo hoo!"**

Even though it seemed like no one could get angrier, they did. Everyone was red with suppressed fury. Even Tonks' hands had a red tinge to them. _Harry_ was seriously considering leaving the room just to keep his ears in hearing condition.**  
**

"**Shut up," said Harry quietly. "Shut up, Dudley, I'm warning you!"**

"**Come and help me, Dad! Mum, come and help me! He's killed Cedric! Dad, help me! He's going to - don't you point that thing at me!"**

"Don't do anything, Harry," said Remus quietly. "You could very easily get expelled." "Although I wish you could do something to him," he muttered.**  
**

**Dudley backed into the alley wall. Harry was pointing the wand directly at Dudley's heart. Harry could feel fourteen years' hatred of Dudley pounding in his veins - what wouldn't he give to strike now, to jinx Dudley so thoroughly he'd have to crawl home like an insect, struck dumb, sprouting feelers…**

"I think turning Dudley into a bug is a little beyond your Transfiguration abilities, even now," said _Hermione_.**  
**

"**Don't ever talk about that again," Harry snarled. "D'you understand me?"**

"**Point that thing somewhere else!"**

"**I said, do you understand me?"**

"**Point it somewhere else!"**

"**DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"**

"**GET THAT THING AWAY FROM -"**

**Dudley gave an odd, shuddering gasp, as though he had been doused in icy water.**

"Dementors," said Arthur, turning white. Sirius closed his eyes as if to drown out Tonks' voice. Little Harry looked up at his godfather and quickly snuggled against him and wrapped his arms around him. This time he wasn't that afraid, he was returning the comfort Sirius had given him earlier that day. Sirius smiled and hugged little Harry back.**  
**

**Something had happened to the night. The star-strewn indigo sky was suddenly pitch black and lightless - the stars, the moon, the misty streetlamps at either end of the alley had vanished. The distant rumble of cars and the whisper of trees had gone. The balmy evening was suddenly piercingly, bitingly cold. They were surrounded by total, impenetrable, silent darkness, as though some giant hand had dropped a thick, icy mantle over the entire alleyway, blinding them.**

**For a split second Harry thought he had done magic without meaning to, despite the fact that he'd been resisting as hard as he could - then his reason caught up with his senses - he didn't have the power to turn off the stars. He turned his head this way and that, trying to see something, but the darkness pressed on his eyes like a weightless veil.**

Sirius shuddered and tried to keep his breathing steady. Remus reached over and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder again. Sirius relaxed slightly, but it was still too soon for him to be hearing about the Dementors again.**  
**

**Dudley's terrified voice broke in Harry's ear.**

"**W-what are you d-doing? St-stop it!"**

"**I'm not doing anything! Shut up and don't move!"**

"**I c-can't see! I've g-gone blind! I -"**

"**I said shut up!"**

**Harry stood stock still, turning his sightless eyes left and right. The cold was so intense he was shivering all over; goose bumps had erupted up his arms and the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up - he opened his eyes to their fullest extent, staring blankly around, unseeing.**

**It was impossible… they couldn't be here… not in Little Whinging… he strained his ears… he would hear them before he saw them…**

"So you had encountered them before?" asked Tonks quietly.

"Yeah, third year," said _Harry_, not elaborating any more than that.**  
**

"**I'll t-tell Dad!" Dudley whimpered. "W-where are you? What are you d-do—?"**

"**Will you shut up?" Harry hissed, "I'm trying to lis —"**

**But he fell silent. He had heard just the thing he had been dreading.**

**There was something in the alleyway apart from themselves, something that was drawing long, hoarse, rattling breaths. Harry felt a horrible jolt of dread as he stood trembling in the freezing air.**

"**C-cut it out! Stop doing it! I'll h-hit you, I swear I will!"**

"**Dudley, shut—"**

**WHAM.**

"He hit you!" shouted _Ginny_ angrily. The rest of the room was making similar comments and glaring at the book.

"If it's Dementors, he just made it a whole lot more dangerous," said Bill, turning slightly pale and causing everyone else to become even more nervous.

**A fist made contact with the side of Harry's head, lifting him off his feet. Small white lights popped in front of his eyes. For the second time in an hour Harry felt as though his head had been cleaved in two; next moment, he had landed hard on the ground and his wand had flown out of his hand.**

"No!" cried Molly, her face almost white. The atmosphere was extremely tense and Tonks was rather nervous, but she kept reading.**  
**

"**You moron, Dudley!" Harry yelled, his eyes watering with pain as he scrambled to his hands and knees, feeling around frantically in the blackness. He heard Dudley blundering away, hitting the alley fence, stumbling.**

"**DUDLEY, COME BACK! YOU'RE RUNNING RIGHT AT IT!"**

Little Harry tried to act like he didn't care, but he still was a little worried for his cousin.**  
**

**There was a horrible squealing yell and Dudley's footsteps stopped. At the same moment, Harry felt a creeping chill behind him that could mean only one thing. There was more than one.**

"**DUDLEY, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! WHATEVER YOU DO, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! Wand!" Harry muttered frantically, his hands flying over the ground like spiders.**

"**Where's - wand -come on -lumos!"**

"I don't think that will work," said Percy.**  
**

**He said the spell automatically, desperate for light to help him in his search - and to his disbelieving relief, light flared inches from his right hand - the wand tip had ignited. **

"Wow," said Charlie. "I didn't know that was possible."

"It normally isn't," said Dumbledore, "but _Harry_ has already shown he is not a normal wizard."**  
**

**Harry snatched it up, scrambled to his feet and turned around.**

**His stomach turned over.**

**A towering, hooded figure was gliding smoothly towards him, hovering over the ground, no feet or face visible beneath its robes, sucking on the night as it came.**

Little Ginny whimpered and snuggled back against Molly. She too had decided to stay with someone instead of sitting by herself.

Sirius leaned back and breathed in and out slowly, trying to slow his pounding heart.**  
**

**Stumbling backwards, Harry raised his wand.**

"**Expecto patronum!"**

"You can do the Patronus Charm?" asked Tonks.

"Yeah, learned it in third year when I first met Dementors," said _Harry_. "Remus taught me as he was Defense professor that year."

"Wow."**  
**

**A silvery wisp of vapour shot from the tip of the wand and the Dementor slowed, but the spell hadn't worked properly; tripping over his own feet, Harry retreated further as the Dementor bore down upon him, panic fogging his brain -concentrate–**

"You have to have a happy memory," said Remus.**  
**

**A pair of grey, slimy, scabbed hands slid from inside the Dementor's robes, reaching for him. A rushing noise filled Harry's ears.**

"**Expecto patronum!"**

**His voice sounded dim and distant. Another wisp of silver smoke, feebler than the last, drifted from the wand - he couldn't do it any more, he couldn't work the spell.**

**There was laughter inside his own head, shrill, high-pitched laughter… he could smell the Dementor's putrid, death-cold breath filling his own lungs, drowning him - think… something happy…**

**But there was no happiness in him… the Dementor's icy fingers were closing on his throat – the high-pitched laughter was growing louder and louder, and a voice spoke inside his head: "Bow to death, Harry… it might even be painless… I would no t know… I have never died…"**

Everyone gasped. "It changed," whispered Bill.

"What was that about?" asked Tonks, looking up from the book with fear in her eyes.

"In the graveyard when Voldemort came back," said _Harry_, not looking up from his lap. _Ginny_ was rubbing his back.**  
**

**He was never going to see Ron and Hermione again –**

**And their faces burst clearly into his mind as he fought for breath.**

"**EXPECTO PATRONUM!"**

"You used us," said _Ron_.

"That's what I usually use," said _Harry_. "It's you two and _Ginny_."

"Good," said _Ginny_, though she hated the idea of her husband having come across more Dementors.**  
**

**An enormous silver stag erupted from the tip of Harry's wand; its antlers caught the Dementor in the place where the heart should have been; it was thrown backwards, weightless as darkness, and as the stag charged, the Dementor swooped away, bat-like and defeated.**

**"THIS WAY!" Harry shouted at the stag. Wheeling around, he sprinted down the alleyway, holding the lit wand aloft. "DUDLEY? DUDLEY!"**

**He had run barely a dozen steps when he reached them: Dudley was curled up on the ground, his arms clamped over his face. A second Dementor was crouching low over him, gripping his wrists in its slimy hands, prizing them slowly almost lovingly apart, lowering its hooded head towards Dudley's face as though about to kiss him.**

"No!" shouted little Harry, surprising himself. He had often wished Dudley would just disappear, but why was he not wanting the Kiss to happen do Dudley?

"As mean as he is, he doesn't deserve it," said Arthur. "Although, this might change him depending on what he heard."

"What would he hear?" asked little Harry. "He doesn't have any bad memories."

"Maybe someone he beat up?" suggested Charlie.

"Dunno," said little Harry as Tonks continued to read.**  
**

**"GET IT!" Harry bellowed, and with a rushing, roaring sound, the silver stag he had conjured came galloping past him. The Dementor's eyeless face was barely an inch from Dudley's when the silver antlers caught it; the thing was thrown up into the air and, like its fellow, it soared away and was absorbed into the darkness; the stag cantered to the end of the alleyway and dissolved into silver mist.**

**Moon, stars and streetlamps burst back into life. A warm breeze swept the alleyway. Trees rustled in neighboring gardens and the mundane rumble of cars in Magnolia Crescent filled the air again.**

**Harry stood quite still, all his senses vibrating, taking in the abrupt return to normality. After a moment, he became aware that his T-shirt was sticking to him; he was drenched in sweat.**

**He could not believe what had just happened. Dementors here, in Little Whinging.**

"So they've joined Voldemort," said Remus.

"Or the Ministry sent them," suggested Sirius.

"Is the Ministry that bad in the future?" asked Arthur.

"You'll see," said _Hermione_.**  
**

**Dudley lay curled up on the ground, whimpering and shaking. Harry bent down to see whether he was in a fit state to stand up, but then he heard loud, running footsteps behind him.**

"Oh no, who is it?" gasped Molly.**  
**

**Instinctively raising his wand again, he span on his heel to face the newcomer.**

**Mrs. Figg, their batty old neighbor, came panting into sight. Her grizzled grey hair was escaping from its hairnet, a clanking string shopping bag was swinging from her wrist and her feet were halfway out of her tartan carpet slippers. Harry made to stow his wand hurriedly out of sight, but-**

"**Don't put it away idiot boy!" she shrieked. "What if there are more of them around? Oh, I'm going to kill Mundungus Fletcher!"**

Dumbledore nodded. So his guess was correct.

"Why does she want to kill Dung?" asked Sirius.

"My guess is that I have a member of the Order watching out for Harry, and that it was the guard who Disapparated," said Dumbledore. "Considering Arabella's reaction, I would suppose that person to be Mundungus."

"The chapter's over," said Tonks. "I think it's your turn, Neville." She handed the book over to the boy with a cheerful smile.**  
**

* * *

**_merdarkandtwisty: I fixed that error you pointed out. Thanks for that._**

**_Mrs Fantasy: Perhaps. You're going to have to wait awhile to find out the definite answer to that though._**

**_LilyLavender14: You'll find that out eventually._**

**_Sage153: No, I'm not planning on bringing in Snape. I personally don't think I could do him justice, and don't want to risk him being marjorly OOC. Also, the Weasley's sitting room is getting a bit crowded._**

_**My-Rebel-Within: There will not be Charlie/Tonks. I'm a big Remus/Tonks shipper as well. I shouldn't say there won't be any Charlie/Tonks, but it will be one-sided. Charlie likes Tonks, but she doesn't like him back in the same way. He's got a crush on her at the moment, but will get over it.**_


	3. A Peck of Owls

_**Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings.**_

"There's probably letters in this one," said Neville as he turned the page.

"Why?" asked little Ginny._**  
**_

**A Peck of Owls**

_Harry_ winced inwardly, hoping that Neville wouldn't yell too loudly. At least Tonks didn't have this chapter as his eardrums would probably not survive.**  
**

"**He left!" said Mrs. Figg, wringing her hands. "Left to see someone about a batch of cauldrons that fell off the back of a broom! I told him I'd flay him alive if he went, and now look! Dementors! It's just lucky I put Mr. Tibbies**

"Ah, good old Tibbles," sighed Remus.

"Why?" asked little Harry.

"He was your parents cat," explained Remus.

"Mum and Dad had a cat?" little Harry cried in surprise.

"Yes, your father wasn't a huge fan of him, but lived with it for your mother's sake," said Sirius, smiling at the little boy.

"I had heard that Mrs. Figg had taken him since your aunt refused him," added Remus.

"Is that why he always is trying to climb into my lap?" little Harry wondered.

"Perhaps."

"I wish I had a cat," said Neville sadly, "but Gran doesn't like them."

"If I get one, you can come and play with it," said little Harry.

"Now, wait, did we discuss getting cat?" asked Sirius.

"If Mr. Tibbles was my parents' cat, should he be my cat?" asked little Harry.

"We can talk with Mrs. Figg," said Sirius. "But you got the bargaining gene," he added as an afterthought with a grin.

** on the case! But we haven't got time to stand** **around! Hurry, now, we've got to get you back! Oh, the trouble this is going to cause! I will kill him!"**

**"But -" The revelation that his batty old cat-obsessed neighbor knew what Dementors were was almost as big a shock to Harry as meeting two of them down the alleyway. "You're - you're a witch?"**

"Harry, you were just told she's a squib," said George.

"That was my younger self, not my book self," mumbled _Harry_.**  
**

"**I'm a Squib, as Mundungus knows full well, so how on earth was I supposed to help you fight off Dementors? He left you completely without cover when I'd warned him -"**

"**This Mundungus has been following me? Hang on - it was him! He Disapparated from the front of my house!"**

**"Yes, yes, yes, but luckily I'd stationed Mr. Tibbies under a car just in case, and Mr. Tibbies came and warned me, but by the time I got to your house you'd gone - and now - oh, what's Dumbledore going to say? You!" she shrieked at Dudley, still supine on the alley floor. "Get your fat bottom off the ground, quick!" **

"I wish I could say that to Dudley," sad little Harry sadly.

"Why can't you?" asked Sirius.

"They'd punish me by locking me in the cupboard," said little Harry, turning bright red.

"Cupboard?" shrieked Tonks and Fleur. Tonks' hair turned red again.

"Later," mouthed Remus, he didn't want to have to deal with this again so soon after dealing with it the first time.

A rather disgruntled Fleur and Tonks agreed to wait, but were still angry at how the relatives of Harry supposedly treated him.**  
**

"'ow do you do zat?" asked Fleur after they had calmed down slightly.

"Do what?" asked Tonks.

"Change your 'air," explained Fleur.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus ," explained Tonks.

"Oh," said Fleur rather excitedly.

Tonks smiled at the younger girl as Neville started reading again.

"**You know Dumbledore?" said Harry, staring at her.**

"**Of course I know Dumbledore, who doesn't know Dumbledore? **

"Muggles," said little Hermione. "Or me before Dumbledore came."**  
**

**But come on - I'll be no help if they come back, I've never so much as transfigured a teabag."**

**She stooped down, seized one of Dudley's massive arms in her wizened hands and tugged.**

"**Get up, you useless lump, get up!"**

**But Dudley either could not or would not move. He remained on the ground, trembling and ashen-faced, his mouth shut very tight.**

"**I'll do it." Harry took hold of Dudley's arm and heaved. With an enormous effort he managed to hoist him to his feet.**

"How much weight did he loose?" asked Percy.

"I dunno," said _Harry_. "I had also gotten stronger by the time I was going into fifth year."

"You still were weedy though," said _Ron_.

"Says the beanpole," muttered _Harry_.

"Oi!"

** Dudley seemed to be on the point of fainting. His small eyes were rolling in their sockets and sweat was beading his face; the moment Harry let go of him he swayed dangerously.**

"**Hurry up!" said Mrs. Figg hysterically.**

"You're probably moving as fast as you can," said Bill. "Dudley isn't small."**  
**

**Harry pulled one of Dudley's massive arms around his own shoulders and dragged him towards the road, sagging slightly under the weight. Mrs. Figg tottered along in front of them, peering anxiously around the corner.**

"**Keep your wand out," she told Harry, as they entered Wisteria Walk. "Never mind the Statute of Secrecy now, there's going to be hell to pay anyway, we might as well be hanged for a dragon as an egg. Talk about the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery… this was exactly what Dumbledore was afraid of -**

**What's that at the end of the street? Oh, it's just Mr. Prentice… don't put your wand away, boy, don't I keep telling you I'm no use?"**

"No," said little Harry. "All you've said is you're a Squib."

"Now, don't get sarcastic," said Remus.

"You're one to talk," muttered Sirius.**  
**

**It was not easy to hold a wand steady and haul Dudley along at the same time. Harry gave his cousin an impatient dig in the ribs, but Dudley seemed to have lost all desire for independent movement. He was slumped on Harry's shoulder, his large feet dragging along the ground.**

"**Why didn't you tell me you're a Squib, Mrs. Figg?" asked Harry, panting with the effort to keep walking. "All those times I came round your house - why didn't you say anything?"**

"**Dumbledore's orders. I was to keep an eye on you but not say anything, you were too young. I'm sorry I gave you such a miserable time, Harry, but the Dursleys would never have let you come if they'd thought you enjoyed it. **

"I could've acted like I hated it," suggested little Harry.

"Uh, you don't have the best acting skills," said _Ginny_ slowly. "I don't think that would've worked."

**It wasn't easy, you know… but oh my word," she said tragically, wringing her hands once more, "when Dumbledore hears about this - how could Mundungus have left, he was supposed to be on duty until midnight - where is he? How am I going to tell Dumbledore what's happened? I can't Apparate."**

"**I've got an owl, you can borrow her." Harry groaned, wondering whether his spine was going to snap under Dudley's weight.**

"**Harry, you don't understand! Dumbledore will need to act as quickly as possible, the Ministry have their own ways of detecting underage magic, they'll know already, you mark my words."**

"**But I was getting rid of Dementors, I had to use magic - they're going to be more worried about what Dementors were doing floating around Wisteria Walk, surely?"**

"Probably not if the Ministry is as stupid as it appears," muttered Remus.**  
**

"**Oh, my dear, I wish it were so, but I'm afraid - MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"**

"I guess Dung's arrived," said Sirius.

"Why do you call him that?" asked little Hermione.

"I dunno," said Sirius. "It's just a nickname that started during the first Order."**  
**

**There was a loud crack and a strong smell of drink mingled with stale tobacco filled the air as a squat, unshaven man in a tattered overcoat materialized right in front of them. He had short, bandy legs, long straggly ginger hair and bloodshot, baggy eyes that gave him the doleful look of a basset hound. He was also clutching a silvery bundle that Harry recognized at once as an Invisibility Cloak.**

"**S'up, Figgy?" he said, staring from Mrs. Figg to Harry and Dudley. "What 'appened to staying undercover?"**

"That's rather bold of him," muttered Molly. "I wonder why he left?"**  
**

"**I'll give you undercover!" cried Mrs. Figg. "Dementors, you useless, skiving sneak thief!"**

"**Dementors?" repeated Mundungus, aghast. "Dementors, 'ere?"**

"Yes!" cried Molly. "Why did you have him guard Harry?" she asked, glaring at Dumbledore.

"I'm certain that I thought he would do as asked," said Dumbledore calmly.**  
**

"**Yes, here, you worthless pile of bat droppings, here!" shrieked Mrs. Figg. "Dementors attacking the boy on your watch!"**

"**Blimey," said Mundungus weakly, looking from Mrs. Figg to Harry, and back again. "Blimey, I -"**

"**And you off buying stolen cauldrons! **

"Cauldrons!" cried Molly, her face turning a brilliant shade of red as she tried to avoid cursing the book.

**Didn't I tell you not to go? Didn't I!"**

"**I - well, I -" Mundungus looked deeply uncomfortable. "It — it was a very good business opportunity, see -"**

**Mrs. Figg raised the arm from which her string bag dangled and whacked Mundungus around the face and neck with it; judging by the clanking noise it made it was full of cat food.**

"Ouch," said little Ron, but he was giggling.**  
**

"**Ouch - gerroff - gerroff, you mad old bat! Someone's gotta tell Dumbledore!"**

"**Yes - they - have!" yelled Mrs. Figg, swinging the bag of cat food at every bit of Mundungus she could reach. "And - it - had - better - be - you - and - you - can - tell - him - why - you - weren't - there - to - help!"**

"**Keep your 'airnet on!" said Mundungus, his arms over his head, cowering. "I'm going, I'm going!"**

**And with another loud crack, he vanished.**

"**I hope Dumbledore murders him!" said Mrs. Figg furiously.**

"I afraid that is not possible as Mundungus is a necessary member of the Order," said Dumbledore.

"He is a bit annoying most of the time," added Sirius.

** "Now come on, Harry, what are you waiting for?"**

**Harry decided not to waste his remaining breath on pointing out that he could barely walk under Dudley's bulk. He gave the semi-conscious Dudley a heave and staggered onwards.**

"**I'll take you to the door," said Mrs. Figg, as they turned into Privet Drive. "Just in case there are more of them around… oh my word, what a catastrophe… and you had to fight them off yourself… and Dumbledore said we were to keep you from doing magic at all costs… well, it's no good crying over spilt potion, I suppose… but the cat's among the pixies now."**

"**So," Harry panted, "Dumbledore's… been having… me followed?"**

"**Of course he has," said Mrs. Figg impatiently. "Did you expect him to let you wander around on your own after what happened in June? Good Lord, boy, they told me you were intelligent… right… get inside and stay there," she said, as they reached number four. "I expect someone will be in touch with you soon enough."**

"Probably the blasted Ministry," muttered Remus. "They'll probably try and do something unfair to you for using magic even though it was in defense."**  
**

"**What are you going to do?" asked Harry quickly.**

"**I'm going straight home," said Mrs. Figg, staring around the dark street and shuddering. "I'll need to wait for more instructions. Just stay in the house. Goodnight."**

"That's all she says?" asked Bill. "But it was Dementors. _Harry_ needs to no more!"

"**Hang on, don't go yet! I want to know -"**

**But Mrs. Figg had already set off at a trot, carpet slippers flopping, string bag clanking.**

"**Wait!" Harry shouted after her. He had a million questions to ask anyone who was in contact with Dumbledore; but within seconds Mrs. Figg was swallowed by the darkness. Scowling, Harry readjusted Dudley on his shoulder and made his slow, painful way up number four's garden path.**

**The hall light was on. Harry stuck his wand back inside the waistband of his jeans, rang the bell and watched Aunt Petunia's outline grow larger and larger, oddly distorted by the rippling glass in the front door.**

"**Diddy! About time too, I was getting quite - quite -Diddy, what's the matter!"**

"Doesn't even ask about you," growled Remus. Oh these people were in for it.**  
**

**Harry looked sideways at Dudley and ducked out from under his arm just in time. Dudley swayed on the spot for a moment, his face pale green… then he opened his mouth and vomited all over the doormat.**

"Eww!" cried the younger kids and everyone else looked rather disgusted.**  
**

"**DIDDY! Diddy, what's the matter with you? Vernon? VERNON!"**

**Harry's uncle came galumphing out of the living room, walrus moustache blowing hither and thither as it always did when he was agitated. He hurried forwards to help Aunt Petunia negotiate a weak-kneed Dudley over the threshold while avoiding stepping in the pool of sick.**

"**He's ill, Vernon!"**

"Well, that's obvious," said Charlie sarcastically.

"**What is it, son? What's happened? Did Mrs. Polkiss give you something foreign for tea?"**

"**Why are you all covered in dirt, darling? Have you been lying on the ground?"**

"**Hang on - you haven't been mugged, have you, son?"**

**Aunt Petunia screamed.**

"**Phone the police, Vernon! Phone the police! Diddy, darling, speak to Mummy! What did they do to you?"**

**In all the kerfuffle nobody seemed to have noticed Harry, which suited him perfectly. He managed to slip inside just before Uncle Vernon slammed the door and, while the Dursleys made their noisy progress down the hall towards the kitchen, Harry moved carefully and quietly towards the stairs.**

"I hope you manage to make it upstairs," said Molly softly.

"Mum, he has Potter luck," said Bill. "He won't be able to get away."**  
**

"**Who did it, son? Give us names. We'll get them, don't worry."**

"**Shh! He's trying to say something, Vernon! What is it, Diddy? Tell Mummy!"**

**Harry's foot was on the bottom-most stair when Dudley found his voice.**

"**Him."**

"He's blaming you!" cried the entire room.

"He does it all the time and they always believe him," said little Harry.

"He won't get away with that anymore, I promise you, Harry," said Sirius.**  
**

**Harry froze, foot on the stair, face screwed up, braced for the explosion.**

"**BOY! COME HERE!"**

"Neville!" cried Molly.

"What?"

"Please yell a little quieter or not yell at all."

"Sorry, but it's capitals again."**  
**

**With a feeling of mingled dread and anger, Harry removed his foot slowly from the stair and turned to follow the Dursleys.**

**The scrupulously clean kitchen had an oddly unreal glitter after the darkness outside. Aunt Petunia was ushering Dudley into a chair; he was still very green and clammy-looking. Uncle Vernon standing in front of the draining board, glaring at Harry through tiny, narrowed eyes.**

"**What have you done to my son?" he said in a menacing growl.**

"**Nothing," said Harry, knowing perfectly well that Uncle Vernon wouldn't believe him.**

Sirius growled so deeply that everyone who knew about his dog form looked up too see if he was in it, which he was not.

"**What did he do to you, Diddy?" Aunt Petunia said in a quavering voice, now sponging sick from the front of Dudley's leather jacket. "Was it - was it you-know-what, darling? Did he use – his thing?"**

"Say it with me," said Tonks. "W-ond. Wand."

Those who did not know Tonks very well, which was most of the room, looked at her strangely, but Tonks just grinned.

**Slowly, tremulously, Dudley nodded.**

"**I didn't!" Harry said sharply, as Aunt Petunia let out a wail and Uncle Vernon raised his fists. "I didn't do anything to him, it wasn't me, it was –"**

**But at that precise moment a screech owl swooped in through the kitchen window. Narrowly missing the top of Uncle Vernon's head, it soared across the kitchen, dropped the large parchment envelope it was carrying in its beak at Harry's feet, turned gracefully, the tips of its wings just brushing the top of the fridge, then zoomed outside again and off across the garden.**

"**OWLS!" bellowed Uncle Vernon, the well-worn vein in his temple pulsing angrily as he slammed the kitchen window shut. "OWLS AGAIN! I WILL NOT HAVE ANY MORE OWLS IN MY HOUSE!"**

"But zere 'asn't been any yet," said Fleur.

"I think he meant Hedwig," said _Harry_, his eyes sad at the mention of his owl.**  
**

**But Harry was already ripping open the envelope and pulling out the letter inside, his heart pounding somewhere in the region of his Adam's apple.**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle.**

"A Muggle who knew about magic," muttered Percy.**  
**

**The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand.**

"What?" shouted Sirius. "Th-They can't do that, can they?"

"I don't think so," said Arthur. "It's the Headmaster's call when it comes to expulsion. Also he can't have his wand destroyed without conviction."

"So I guess mine was probably destroyed," said Sirius sadly.

"I would suppose," said Arthur, "but as the world now knows of your innocence, you can go and get a new one."

"Yeah, but it won't be the same," sighed Sirius.**  
**

**As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on the twelfth of August.**

**Hoping you are well,**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Mafalda Hopkirk**

_Harry_, _Ron_, and _Hermione_ all exchanged a glance remembering when _Hermione_ had impersonated her. _Ginny_ looked at the three wondering what was going on, but shrugged and figured she'd probably find out at some point.**  
**

**Improper Use of Magic Office**

**Ministry of Magic**

**Harry read the letter through twice. He was only vaguely aware of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia talking. Inside his head, all was icy and numb. One fact had penetrated his consciousness like a paralyzing dart. He was expelled from Hogwarts. It was all over. He was never going back.**

"Oh yes you are, if I have anything to say about it," growled Sirius and Remus nodded in agreement.**  
**

**He looked up at the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon was purple-faced, shouting, his fists still raised; Aunt Petunia had her arms around Dudley, who was retching again.**

**Harry's temporarily stupefied brain seemed to reawaken. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand. There was only one thing for it. He would have to run - now. **

"Don't run away again," sighed Remus.

"You ran away before?" asked Tonks.

"Yeah, when I blew up my aunt," said _Harry_. "As in I inflated her," he quickly added.

"Shoot, I'd like to have had a piece of her," muttered Tonks much to the amusement of Remus, Sirius, and the kids and the annoyance of Molly.**  
**

**Where he was going to go, Harry didn't know, but he was certain of one thing: at Hogwarts or outside it, he needed his wand. In an almost dream like state, he pulled his wand out and turned to leave the kitchen.**

"**Where d'you think you're going?" yelled Uncle Vernon. When Harry didn't reply, he pounded across the kitchen to block the doorway into the hall. "I haven't finished with you, boy!"**

"**Get out of the way," said Harry quietly.**

"**You're going to stay here and explain how my son-"**

"**If you don't get out of the way I'm going to jinx you," said Harry, raising the wand.**

"Harry, don't," said Remus. "You're not expelled."

"But I don't know that," said little Harry.**  
**

"**You can't pull that one on me!" snarled Uncle Vernon. "I know you're not allowed to use it outside that madhouse you call a school!"**

"**The madhouse has chucked me out," said Harry. "So I can do whatever I like. You've got three seconds. One - two -"**

**A resounding CRACK filled the kitchen. Aunt Petunia screamed, 'Hide!' Uncle Vernon yelled and ducked, but for the third time that night Harry was searching for the source of a disturbance he had not made. He spotted it at once: a dazed and ruffled-looking barn owl was sitting outside on the kitchen sill, having just collided with the closed window.**

"Errol," sighed Bill. "Looks like Dad got wind of what happened."**  
**

**Ignoring Uncle Vernon's anguished yell of 'OWLS!' Harry crossed the room at a run and wrenched the window open. The owl stuck out its leg, to which a small roll of parchment was tied, shook its leathers, and took off the moment Harry had taken the letter. Hands shaking, Harry unfurled the second message, which was written very hastily and blotchily in black ink.**

**Harry —**

**Dumbledore's just arrived at the Ministry and he's trying to sort it all out. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE'S HOUSE.**

**DO NOT DO ANY MORE MAGIC. DO NOT SURRENDER YOUR WAND.**

**Arthur Weasley**

"Good, at least you now know what to do," said Remus.**  
**

**Dumbledore was trying to sort it all out… what did that mean? How much power did Dumbledore have to override the Ministry of Magic?**

"Enough," said Dumbledore. "At least enough to keep them from expelling you outright."**  
**

**Was there a chance that he might be allowed back to Hogwarts, then? A small shoot of hope burgeoned in Harry's chest, almost immediately strangled by panic - how was he supposed to refuse to surrender his wand without doing magic? He'd have to duel with the Ministry representatives, and if he did that, he'd be lucky to escape Azkaban, let alone expulsion.**

**His mind was racing… he could run for it and risk being captured by the Ministry, or stay put and wait for them to find him here. He was much more tempted by the former course, but he knew Mr. Weasley had his best interests at heart… and after all, Dumbledore had sorted out much worse than this before.**

"**Right," Harry said, "I've changed my mind, I'm staying."**

"That must've shocked them," said Charlie.

"It did," said _Harry_, chuckling at remembering their faces.

** He flung himself down at the kitchen table and faced Dudley and Aunt Petunia. The Dursleys appeared taken aback at his abrupt change of mind. Aunt Petunia glanced despairingly at Uncle Vernon. The vein in his purple temple was throbbing worse than ever.**

"**Who are all these ruddy owls from?" he growled.**

"It's only two," said little Ginny. "You should see Hogwarts."

"You haven't seen it," said Percy.

"I know, but the book explained it," retorted little Ginny.**  
**

"**The first one was from the Ministry of Magic, expelling me," said Harry calmly. He was straining his ears to catch any noises outside, in case the Ministry representatives were approaching, and it was easier and quieter to answer Uncle Vernon's questions than to have him start raging and bellowing. "The second one was from my friend Ron's dad, who works at the Ministry."**

"**Ministry of Magic?" bellowed Uncle Vernon. "People like you in government! Oh, this explains everything, everything, no wonder the country's going to the dogs."**

"But we don't bother with your politics," retorted Percy.**  
**

**When Harry did not respond, Uncle Vernon glared at him, then spat out, "And why have you been expelled?"**

"**Because I did magic."**

"**AHA!" roared Uncle Vernon, slamming his fist down on top of the fridge, which sprang open; several of Dudley's low-fat snacks toppled out and burst on the floor. "So you admit it! What did you do to Dudley?"**

"He didn't do anything, you bast-," Charlie's swearing was suddenly turned into a beep via Hermione's spell.

He glared at her as she stowed her wand, but she didn't say anything.**  
**

"**Nothing," said Harry, slightly less calmly. "That wasn't me -"**

"**Was," muttered Dudley unexpectedly, and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia instantly made flapping gestures at Harry to quieted him while they both bent low over Dudley.**

"**Go on, son," said Uncle Vernon, "what did he do?"**

"**Tell us, darling," whispered Aunt Petunia.**

"**Pointed his wand at me," Dudley mumbled.**

"**Yeah, I did, but I didn't use -" Harry began angrily, but –**

"**SHUT UP!" roared Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia in unison.**

"You shut up," muttered Percy.

"Do they ever even listen to you?" asked Remus. Little Harry shook his head quickly.**  
**

"**Go on, son," repeated Uncle Vernon, moustache blowing about furiously.**

"**All went dark," Dudley said hoarsely, shuddering. "Everything dark. And then I h-heard… things. Inside m-my head."**

**Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia exchanged looks of utter horror. If their least favorite thing in the world was magic - closely followed by neighbors who cheated more than they did on the hosepipe ban - people who heard voices were definitely in the bottom ten. They obviously thought Dudley was losing his mind.**

"**What sort of things did you hear, Popkin?" breathed Aunt Petunia, very white-faced and with tears in her eyes.**

**But Dudley seemed incapable of saying. He shuddered again and shook his large blond head, and despite the sense of numb dread that had settled on Harry since the arrival of the first owl, he felt a certain curiosity. Dementors caused a person to relive the worst moments of their life. What would spoiled, pampered, bullying Dudley have been forced to hear?**

"Did you ever find out?" whispered Ron.

Harry nodded, but said, "Later," and gestured to where Remus was listening.**  
**

"**How come you fell over, son?" said Uncle Vernon, in an unnaturally quiet voice, the kind of voice he might adopt at the bedside of a very ill person.**

"He as that type of voice?" asked Fred.

"I've never heard it," said little Harry.**  
**

"**T-tripped," said Dudley shakily. "And then –"**

**He gestured at his massive chest. Harry understood. Dudley was remembering the clammy cold that filled the lungs as hope and happiness were sucked out of you.**

Sirius shuddered once again. Remus smiled gently at his friend, knowing he'd never be quite the same again. Dementors would do that even if you only met one one time, but being around many for several year really changed you.**  
**

"**Horrible," croaked Dudley. "Cold. Really cold."**

"**Okay," said Uncle Vernon, in a voice of forced calm, while Aunt Petunia laid an anxious hand on Dudley's forehead to feel his temperature. "What happened then, Dudders?"**

"**Felt… felt… felt… as if… as if…"**

"**As if you'd never be happy again," Harry supplied dully.**

"**Yes," Dudley whispered, still trembling.**

"**So!" said Uncle Vernon, voice restored to full and considerable volume as he straightened up.**

"**You put some crackpot spell on my son so he'd hear voices and believe he was - was doomed to misery, or something, did you?"**

"**How many times do I have to tell you?" said Harry, temper and voice both rising. "It wasn't me! It was a couple of Dementors!"**

"**A couple of - what's this codswallop?"**

"**De - men - tors," said Harry slowly and clearly. "Two of them."**

"**And what the ruddy hell are Dementors?"**

"Why was he able to say it that first time," mumbled _Harry_.

"Huh?" asked _Ginny_.

"Oh nothing, just that you might be laughing in a moment," _Harry_ said quickly.

"Laughing while the Dursleys are in the book?" asked _Ginny_ with raised eyebrows. "I think not."**  
**

"**They guard the wizard prison, Azkaban," said Aunt Petunia.**

"How the hell does she know that?" asked little Harry.

"Language, Harry," said Remus quietly.

"Sorry," apologized little Harry, "but she doesn't know anything about the wizarding world, so how does she know that?"

"I do not know," said Remus.**  
**

**Two seconds of ringing silence followed these words before Aunt Petunia clapped her hand over her mouth as though she had let slip a disgusting swear word. Uncle Vernon was goggling at her.**

"Well, he wouldn't expect her to say something like that," said little Hermione.**  
**

**Harry's brain reeled. Mrs. Figg was one thing - but Aunt Petunia?**

"**How d'you know that?" he asked her, astonished.**

**Aunt Petunia looked quite appalled with herself. She glanced at Uncle Vernon in fearful apology, then lowered her hand slightly to reveal her horsy teeth.**

"**I heard - that awful boy – telling her about them - years ago," she said jerkily.**

"James wouldn't have talked to Petunia even if he had to," said Sirius.

"**If you mean my mum and dad, why don't you use their names?" said Harry loudly, but Aunt Petunia ignored him. She seemed horribly flustered.**

**Harry was stunned. Except for one outburst years ago, in the course of which Aunt Petunia had screamed that Harry's mother had been a freak, he had never heard her mention her sister. He was astounded that she had remembered this scrap of information about the magical world for so long, when she usually put all her energies into pretending it didn't exist.**

More growls and glare were sent at the book, the most powerful coming from Remus and Sirius.

**Uncle Vernon opened his mouth, closed it again, opened it once more, shut it, then, apparently struggling to remember how to talk, opened it for a third time and croaked, "So - so - they - er - they - er - they actually exist, do they - er - Dementy-whatsits?"**

"Now I see what you mean," said _Ginny_, who despite her convictions that she wouldn't laugh, had cracked a smile.**  
**

**Aunt Petunia nodded.**

**Uncle Vernon looked from Aunt Petunia to Dudley to Harry as if hoping somebody was going to shout 'April Fool!' When nobody did, he opened his mouth yet again, but was spared the struggle to find more words by the arrival of the third owl of the evening. It zoomed through the still-open window like a feathery cannon-ball and landed with a clatter on the kitchen table, causing all three of the Dursleys to jump with fright. Harry tore a second official-looking envelope from the owls beak and ripped it open as the owl swooped back out into the night.**

"**Enough - effing - owls," muttered Uncle Vernon distractedly, stomping over to the window and slamming it shut again.**

"That won't help," said Fred. "Do you ever learn?"

"I think it was established that his brain's capacity is to small to learn," said Charlie.

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**Further to our letter of approximately twenty-two minutes ago,**

"Crikey, they're precise," cried Tonks.

** the Ministry of Magic has revised its decision to destroy your wand forthwith. You may retain your wand until your disciplinary hearing on the twelfth of August, at which time an official decision will be taken.**

The entire room sighed as one, though considering _Harry_ had told them he was an Auror, he obviously wasn't expelled.**  
**

**Following discussions with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Ministry has agreed that the question of your expulsion will also be decided at that time. You should therefore consider yourself suspended from school pending further enquiries.**

**With best wishes,**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Mafalda Hopkirk**

**Improper Use of Magic Office**

**Ministry of Magic**

**Harry read this letter through three times in quick succession. The miserable knot in his chest loosened slightly with the relief of Knowing he was not yet definitely expelled, though his fears were by no means banished. Everything seemed to hang on this hearing on the twelfth of August.**

"You shouldn't even have a trial since it was a life and death matter," said Remus.

"And this is what governs the wizarding world?" asked little Hermione.

"Yes," sighed Remus, "though not all the countries are as bad as England. I think America's wizarding government is rather decent, at least it's better than ours."**  
**

"**Well?" said Uncle Vernon, recalling Harry to his surroundings. "What now? Have they sentenced you to anything?**

Neville glared at the book and read the next line through gritted teeth.

** Do your lot have the death penalty?" he added as a hopeful afterthought.**

"How dare he!" shouted Remus. "As if Harry would ever do something that deserved that!"

Others in the room looked like they were about to shout as well, but were interrupted by the books on the nearby bookcase flying off the shelves. Little Ginny looked around in panic because she had been the one to accidently do that.

"It's okay, Gin," said Arthur, hasitily pulling his wand out and reorganizing the books.

"It must be a lot easier to deal with accidental magic in a wizard family," said little Hermione. "You can clean up easier."

"Yeah, it's easier," said Tonks. "Dad's told me some stories about what he did as a kid, and Grandma and Grandpa Tonks had a lot of trouble trying to keep it quiet."

"**I've got to go to a hearing," said Harry.**

"**And they'll sentence you there?"**

"**I suppose so."**

"**I won't give up hope, then," said Uncle Vernon nastily.**

If explosions of anger towards the Dursleys had been extreme earlier, they were mild compared to the explosion that was currently taking place.

Arthur needn't have bothered putting the books back on the bookshelf as they suddenly flew off again and also the same table caught on fire. Harry suddenly saw a piece of paper fly away from the book.

"Neville, hand me the book for a moment," said _Harry_ quickly. It was as he feared, a piece from one of the later chapters had fallen out. He quickly summoned the stray piece, stuck it back where it belonged and said, "_Geminio_," and the book was duplicated. Harry handed the original back to Neville and placed the copy under the sofa.

"Why did you do that?" asked Sirius.

"Considering what's happening in the second chapter the book will probably explode at some point today or tomorrow," said _Harry_.

"It's that bad?" asked Charlie.

"Yes," said _Harry_ at the same time _Ron_ said, "Worse."

"What happens?" asked Bill worriedly. He was afraid that something really dangerous would happen, though he didn't know what could be worse than the resurrection of Voldemort.

"You'll find out," said _Harry_ gingerly. He knew that he should prepare himself for even worse explosions once the toad entered the story.**  
**

"**Well, if that's all," said Harry, getting to his feet. He was desperate to be alone, to think, perhaps to send a letter to Ron, Hermione or Sirius.**

"**NO, IT RUDDY WELL IS NOT ALL!" bellowed Uncle Vernon. "SIT BACK DOWN!"**

"**What now?" said Harry impatiently.**

"**DUDLEY!" roared Uncle Vernon. "I want to know exactly what happened to my son!"**

"**FINE!" yelled Harry, and in his temper, red and gold sparks shot out of the end of his wand, still clutched in his hand. All three Dursleys flinched, looking terrified.**

"Does that count as underage magic as well?" asked little Harry nervously.

"I don't think so as it wasn't a spell," said Remus, "but I don't know the ins and outs of law. I probably should learn some of them though."**  
**

"**Dudley and I were in the alleyway between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk," said Harry, speaking fast, fighting to control his temper. "Dudley thought he'd be smart with me, I pulled out my wand but didn't use it. Then two Dementors turned up —"**

"**But what ARE Dementoids?"**

Even though the situation was serious, several people laughed at Vernon's inability to pronounce Dementors, despite Harry having said the name only moments before. Even Sirius managed to crack a grin.

** asked Uncle Vernon furiously. "What do they DO?"**

"**I told you - they suck all the happiness out of you," said Harry, "and if they get the chance, they kiss you -**

"**Kiss you?" said Uncle Vernon, his eyes popping slightly. "Kiss you?"**

"It does sound rather strange," said little Hermione.**  
**

"**It's what they call it when they suck the soul out of your mouth."**

Sirius' face was a pasty white. He had seen it happen too many times in Azkaban. "Do you want to step out?" Remus asked quietly.

Sirius shook his head. "I can do this," he whispered back.

**Aunt Petunia uttered a soft scream.**

"**His soul? They didn't take - he's still got his -"**

**She seized Dudley by the shoulders and shook him, as though testing to see whether she could hear his soul rattling around inside him.**

"She's thicker than I thought," muttered Remus.

"As if one could hear the soul move," said Percy. "It is a spiritual element and does not have a physical form while on Earth."**  
**

"**Of course they didn't get his soul, you'd know if they had," said Harry, exasperated.**

"**Fought 'em off, did you, son?" said Uncle Vernon loudly, with the appearance of a man struggling to bring the conversation back on to a plane he understood. "Gave 'em the old one-two, did you?"**

"You can't do that do them," said Charlie slowly and angrily through gritted teeth. He didn't know if his brain could stand reading about these people much longer.**  
**

"**You can't give a Dementor the old one-two," said Harry through clenched teeth.**

"**Why's he all right, then?" blustered Uncle Vernon. "Why isn't he all empty, then?"**

"**Because I used the Patronus -"**

**WHOOSH. With a clattering, a whirring of wings and a soft fall of dust, a fourth owl came shooting out of the kitchen fireplace.**

"You never do get through, do you?" asked Sirius.

"Not for awhile," said _Harry_.**  
**

"**FOR GOD'S SAKE!" roared Uncle Vernon, pulling great clumps of hair out of his moustache, something he hadn't been driven to do in a long time. "I WILL NOT HAVE OWLS HERE, I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS, I TELL YOU!"**

"It's not like it's my fault," said little Harry. "I'm not asking for them."**  
**

**But Harry was already pulling a roll of parchment from the owl's leg. He was so convinced that this letter had to be from Dumbledore, explaining everything - the Dementors, Mrs. Figg, what the Ministry was up to, how he, Dumbledore, intended to sort everything out - that for the first time in his life he was disappointed to see Sirius's handwriting. **

"Why, pup?" asked Sirius.

"I was just fed up with people telling me to stay were I was," explained _Harry_.**  
**

**Ignoring Uncle Vernon's on going rant about owls, and narrowing his eyes against a second cloud of dust as the most recent owl look off back up the chimney, Harry read Sirius's message.**

**Arthur's just told us what's happened. Don't leave the house again, whatever you do.**

**Harry found this such an inadequate response to everything that had happened tonight that he turned the piece of parchment over, looking for the rest of the letter, but there was nothing else.**

"Sorry, pup," apologized Sirius, "I'm probably to scared to write more."**  
**

**And now his temper was rising again. Wasn't anybody going to say 'well done' for fighting off two Dementors single-handed?**

"Well done, Harry!" cried the twins.

**Both Mr. Weasley and Sirius were acting as though he'd misbehaved, and were saving their tellings-off until they could ascertain how much damage had been done.**

"…**A peck, I mean, pack of owls shooting in and out of my house. I won't have it, boy, I won't-"**

"Why did the title have to come from something Vernon said?" growled little _Ginny_. "I don't like it anymore."

"I'm not the one who came up with the titles," said _Harry_ in defense.**  
**

"**I can't stop the owls coming," Harry snapped, crushing Sirius's letter in his fist.**

**"I want the truth about what happened tonight!" bar ked Uncle Vernon. "If it was Demenders**

Sirius tried to suppress a snort. Even though he still was feeling the aftereffects of the Dementors, he couldn't help but find Vernon's inability to pronounce them funny.

** who hurt Dudley, how come you've been expelled? You did you-know-what, you've admitted it!"**

**Harry took a deep, steadying breath. His head was beginning to ache again. He wanted more than anything to get out of the kitchen, and away from the Dursleys.**

"**I did the Patronus Charm to get rid of the Dementors," he said, forcing himself to remain calm.**

"**But what were Dementoids doing in Little Whinging?" said Uncle Vernon in an outraged tone.**

**"Couldn't tell you," said Harry wearily. "No idea."**

"Did you ever find out?" asked Molly.

"Yes," growled _Harry_. "You'll see."**  
**

**His head was pounding in the glare of the strip-lighting now. His anger was ebbing away. He felt drained, exhausted. The Dursleys were all staring at him.**

"**It's you," said Uncle Vernon forcefully. "It's got something to do with you, boy, I know it. **

**Why else would they turn up here? Why else would they be down that alleyway? You've got to be the only - the only -" Evidently, he couldn't bring himself to say the word 'wizard' "the only you know-what for miles."**

"Well, the only one who is at Hogwarts," said Sirius. He was still eager to meet this new-found cousin of Harry's.**  
**

"**I don't know why they were here."**

**But at Uncle Vernon's words, Harry's exhausted brain had ground back into action. Why had the Dementors come to Little Whinging? How could it be coincidence that they had arrived in the alleyway where Harry was? Had they been sent? Had the Ministry of Magic lost control of the Dementors? Had they deserted Azkaban and joined Voldemort, as Dumbledore had predicted they would?**

"That is more likely than the Ministry sending them," said Remus. "I doubt they're that corrupt."**  
**

"**These Demembers guard some weirdo's prison?" asked Uncle Vernon, lumbering along in the wake of Harry's train of thought.**

"**Yes," said Harry.**

**If only his head would stop hurting, if only he could just leave the kitchen and get to his dark bedroom and think…**

"**Oho! They were coming to arrest you!" said Uncle Vernon, with the triumphant air of a man reaching an unassailable conclusion. "That's it, isn't it, boy? You're on the run from the law!"**

"Shut up," growled little Ron.

"**Of course I'm not," said Harry, shaking his head as though to scare off a fly, his mind racing now.**

"**Then why -?"**

"**He must have sent them," said Harry quietly, more to himself than to Uncle Vernon.**

"**What's that? Who must have sent them?"**

"**Lord Voldemort," said Harry.**

**He registered dimly how strange it was that the Dursleys, who flinched, winced and squawked if they heard words like 'wizard', 'magic' or 'wand', could hear the name of the most evil wizard of all time without the slightest tremor.**

"That is rather ironic," said _Hermione_.**  
**

"**Lord - hang on," said Uncle Vernon, his face screwed up, a look of dawning comprehension coming into his piggy eyes. "I've heard that name… that was the one who —"**

"**Murdered my parents, yes," Harry said dully.**

Everyone looked down briefly in remembrance of the Potters.**  
**

"**But he's gone," said Uncle Vernon impatiently, without the slightest sign that the murder of Harry's parents might be a painful topic. **(More growls.)**"That giant bloke said so. He's gone."**

"I wish he were," sighed Arthur, who was dreading the rest of the books. Something really dangerous was sure to happen, and bad enough things had already happened.**  
**

"**He's back," said Harry heavily.**

**It felt very strange to be standing here in Aunt Petunia's surgically clean kitchen, beside the top of-the-range fridge and the wide-screen television, talking calmly of Lord Voldemort to Uncle Vernon. The arrival of the Dementors in Little Whinging seemed to have breached the great, invisible wall that divided the relentlessly non-magical world of Privet Drive and the world beyond, Harry's two lives had somehow become fused and everything had been turned upside-down; the Dursleys were asking for details about the magical world, and Mrs. Figg knew Albus Dumbledore; Dementors were soaring around Little Whinging, and he might never return to Hogwarts. Harry's head throbbed more painfully.**

"**Back?" whispered Aunt Petunia.**

"She would know some," said Remus quietly. "Lily told her family as much as she dared, which was the bare minimal."**  
**

**She was looking at Harry as she had never looked at him before. And all of a sudden, for the very first time in his life, Harry fully appreciated that Aunt Petunia was his mother's sister. He could not have said why this hit him so very powerfully at this moment. All he knew was that he was not the only person in the room who had an inkling of what Lord Voldemort being back might mean. **

"If she even knows a quarter of it, she'll probably do something somewhat helpful," said Remus.

"I doubt that," said Sirius.

"She might, for Lily," Remus explained quietly.**  
**

**Aunt Petunia had never in her life looked at him like that before. Her large, pale eyes (so unlike her sister's) were not narrowed in dislike or anger, they were wide and fearful.**

**The furious pretence that Aunt Petunia had maintained all Harry's life - that there was no magic and no world other than the world she inhabited with Uncle Vernon - seemed to have fallen away.**

"**Yes," Harry said, talking directly to Aunt Petunia now. "He came back a month ago. I saw him."**

**Her hands found Dudley's massive leather-clad shoulders and clutched them.**

"**Hang on," said Uncle Vernon, looking from his wife to Harry and back again, apparently dazed and confused by the unprecedented understanding that seemed to have sprung up between them.**

"**Hang on. This Lord Voldything's back, you say."**

"We should call him that!" cried Charlie.

"No," shouted Molly. "That is what gets you killed!"

"Mum, it's not like he can pay attention to whenever someone calls him something other than 'You-Know-Who'," said Bill.

The four time travelers all looked at each other fearfully. Voldemort had indeed done figured out a way to know when someone called him by his name.**  
**

"**Yes."**

"**The one who murdered your parents."**

"They're not even gentle about it," growled Sirius.

"It's better than the car crash story," said little Harry.

"Car crash?" asked Tonks and Fleur.

"That's how they told me my parents died," said _Harry_. "I didn't find out the truth till my eleventh birthday when Hagrid came to deliver my letter."

Tonks wondered if she should just keep her hair red as it kept turning into that color, but eventually decided to change it back to its pink. Fleur was glaring at the book wish such severity, that Neville hid behind it.**  
**

"**Yes."**

"**And now he's sending Dismembers after you?"**

"**Looks like it," said Harry.**

"**I see," said Uncle Vernon, looking from his white - faced wife to Harry and hitching up his trousers. He seemed to be swelling, his great purple face stretching before Harry's eyes. "Well, that settles it," he said, his shirt front straining as he inflated himself, "you can get out of this house, boy!"**

"He's kicking you out?" shouted Molly.

"He's threatened to do it before," said little Harry quietly.**  
**

"**What?" said Harry.**

**"You heard me - OUT!" Uncle Vernon bellowed, and even Aunt Petunia and Dudley jumped.**

"**OUT! OUT! I should've done this years ago! Owls treating the place like a rest home, puddings exploding, half the lounge destroyed, Dudley's tail, Marge bobbing around on the ceiling and that flying Ford Anglia - OUT! OUT! You've had it! You're history! You're not staying here if some loony's after you, you're not endangering my wife and son, you're not bringing trouble down on us. If you're going the same way as your useless parents, I've had it! OUT!"**

"But all of the letters said to stay there," said Bill. "How do you get out of this one?"**  
**

**Harry stood rooted to the spot. The letters from the Ministry, Mr. Weasley and Sirius were all crushed in his left hand. Don't leave the house again, whatever you do. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE'S HOUSE.**

"So you're going to have to not listen to someone," said Charlie.

"It better be your uncle you don't listen to," said Sirius.**  
**

**"You heard me!" said Uncle Vernon, bending forward now, his massive purple face coming so close to Harry's, he actually felt flecks of spit hit his face. "Get going! You were all keen to leave half an hour ago! I'm right behind you! Get out and never darken our doorstep again! Why we ever kept you in the first place, I don't know, Marge was right, it should have been the orphanage. We were too damn soft for our own good, thought we could squash it out of you, thought we could turn you normal, but you've been rotten from the beginning and I've had enough - owls!"**

"Yes, more owls!" cried little Ron. "They annoy him."**  
**

**The fifth owl zoomed down the chimney so fast it actually hit the floor before zooming into the air again with a loud screech. Harry raised his hand to seize the letter, which was in a scarlet envelope, but it soared straight over his head, flying directly at Aunt Petunia, who let out a scream and ducked, her arms over her face. The owl dropped the red envelope on her head, turned, and flew straight back up the chimney.**

"That's one rushed owl," said George.**  
**

**Harry darted forwards to pick up the letter, but Aunt Petunia beat him to it.**

"**You can open it if you like," said Harry, "but I'll hear what it says anyway. That's a Howler."**

"**Let go of it, Petunia!" roared Uncle Vernon. "Don't touch it, it could be dangerous!"**

"They're not dangerous unless there's something in them like Bubotuber pus ," said Neville.**  
**

"**It's addressed to me," said Aunt Petunia in a shaking voice. "It's addressed to me, Vernon, look! Mrs. Petunia Dursley, The Kitchen, Number Four, Privet Drive –"**

**She caught her breath, horrified. The red envelope had begun to smoke.**

"**Open it!' Harry urged her. "Get it over with! It'll happen anyway."**

"**No."**

**Aunt Petunia's hand was trembling. She looked wildly around the kitchen as though looking for an escape route, but too late -the envelope burst into flames. Aunt Petunia screamed and dropped it.**

**An awful voice filled the kitchen, echoing in the confined space, issuing from the burning letter on the table.**

**Remember my last, Petunia.**

Dumbledore slowly nodded. Of course, Petunia would want to keep Harry safe for Lily. Hopefully she'd tell that to her husband.**  
**

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she might faint. She sank into the chair beside Dudley, her face in her hands. The remains of the envelope smouldered into ash in the silence.**

"**What is this?" Uncle Vernon said hoarsely. "What - I don't -Petunia?"**

**Aunt Petunia said nothing. Dudley was staring stupidly at his mother, his mouth hanging open.**

**The silence spiraled horribly. Harry was watching his aunt, utterly bewildered, his head throbbing fit to burst.**

"**Petunia, dear?" said Uncle Vernon timidly. "P-Petunia?"**

**She raised her head. She was still trembling. She swallowed.**

"**The boy - the boy will have to stay, Vernon," she said weakly.**

"What?" asked little Harry. "She's never disagreed with him before."

"Despite everything your aunt said, she loved your sister," said Dumbledore calmly. "As much as it seems that she hates you, I'm sure deep down she loves you."

Little Harry raised his eyes and huffed. He highly doubted that.**  
**

"**W-what?"**

"**He stays," she said. She was not looking at Harry. She got to her feet again.**

"**He… but Petunia…"**

"**If we throw him out, the neighbors will talk," she said. She was rapidly regaining her usual brisk, snappish manner, though she was still very pale. "They'll ask awkward questions, they'll want to know where he's gone. We'll have to keep him."**

"That better not be her only reason," growled Remus.

"They always care about the neighbors," muttered little Harry. "What's the deal?"

"Some people like to always have a good impression," said little Hermione. "Though it is sometimes necessary to let others see your faults."**  
**

**Uncle Vernon was deflating like an old tire.**

"**But Petunia, dear –"**

**Aunt Petunia ignored him. She turned to Harry. "You're to stay in your room," she said. "You're not to leave the house. Now get to bed."**

**Harry didn't move.**

"**Who was that Howler from?"**

"**Don't ask questions," Aunt Petunia snapped.**

"Did she even know?" asked _Ginny_.

"I think so, but I'm not certain," said _Harry_.

"Who sent it?" asked Percy.

"You'll find out," said Harry.

"I'm getting tired of being told that," said Fred.

"Then don't ask questions," teased _Hermione_. Little Harry involuntarily shuddered. "Sorry," said _Hermione_ quickly.

"It's okay," assured little Harry in a small voice.**  
**

"**Are you in touch with wizards?"**

"**I told you to get to bed!"**

"**What did it mean? Remember the last what?"**

"Letter, I'd assume," said Arthur. "But who would send a Muggle a letter?"

"You would," said Molly.

"I meant, besides me," said Arthur quickly. He got a series of shrugs as an answer.**  
**

"**Go to bed!"**

"**How come -?"**

"**YOU HEARD YOUR AUNT, NOW GET TO BED!"**

"Chapter's over," said Neville. "That was a lot of yelling."

"It's my turn now," said Fred and Neville tossed the book over.**  
**

* * *

**_A/N Tonks is so much fun to write because I like having a slightly immature older girl. I hope I'm keeping her in character._  
**


	4. The Advance Guard

_**Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings.**_

Before Fred could start eating, little Harry asked, "Is it dinnertime?"

Molly looked up at the clock. "My," she said, "It's almost seven! No wonder people are hungry." She hurried into the kitchen with Fleur, little Ginny, and little Hermione following. Tonks too got up to go and help, but was sent back immediately, "You'd knock over the pans!" cried little Ginny. Tonks exited the kitchen rather quickly at that.

Those in the sitting room spent the fifteen or so minutes that dinner was being prepared discussing the book and other topics. Tonks had headed straight for Sirius. "I'm so glad you didn't do it," she said. "Mum was certain you didn't at first, but with all the 'evidence' she changed her mind."

"The Minister informed me that they plan to run an article about your innocence in the next day or two," said Dumbledore. "After that, you'll be a free man."

"Thank you, sir," said Sirius. "It just seems so strange, only a few days ago the entire wizarding world thought I was some mad mass murderer, and now they'll find out they had the wrong guy all along."

"I wonder how Crouch will be able to cover up the fact you didn't get a trial," muttered Remus.

"You didn't have a trial?" shouted Tonks. Sirius shook his head.

"That reminds me," cut in Remus, "what are we going to do about Crouch Jr?"

"Probably the best idea is to wait until the books are finished, then head on over," said Remus.

"Crouch Jr?" asked Tonks. "Barty Crouch's son? The one who's a Death Eater?"

"That's the one," said Sirius.

"What about him?"

"He escaped Azkaban," said Remus. "Polyjuice. His mother entered and Polyjuiced herself into him and he Polyjuiced himself into her."

"How'd he do that?"

"His father," growled Sirius.

"What the hell?" shouted Tonks.

"You heard correctly," sighed Remus. "Letting his son out will cause him to loose his job at the Ministry, if not an Azkaban sentence."

"What other crazy things have I missed?" asked Tonks.

"I think you'll find out the main parts of it as we read," said _Harry_. He would've liked to tell Tonks some of the stuff that had happened, but Molly had just called them for dinner.

After dinner, which as spaghetti with lots of sauce and cheese, Fred grabbed the book.

**The Advance Guard**

"I wonder who that is," said little Ron.**  
**

**I've just been attacked by Dementors and I might be expelled from Hogwarts. I want to know what's going on and when I'm going to get out of here.**

**Harry copied these words on to three separate pieces of parchment the moment he reached the desk in his dark bedroom. He addressed the first to Sirius, the second to Ron and the third to Hermione.**

"Is that the order or importance?" asked _Hermione_, glaring at _Harry_.

"Uh, I just figured Sirius would be the most likely to respond," said _Harry_ nervously.

"It's okay," sighed _Hermione_. She quickly put her hand to her stomach.

"Are you okay?" _Ron_ asked tensely.

"Yes, the baby's just moving around," said _Hermione_.**  
**

**His owl, Hedwig, was off hunting; her cage stood empty on the desk. Harry paced the bedroom waiting for her to come back, his head pounding, his brain too busy for sleep even though his eyes stung and itched with tiredness. His back ached from hauling Dudley home, and the two lumps on his head where the window and Dudley had hit him were throbbing painfully.**

**Up and down he paced, consumed with anger and frustration, grinding his teeth and clenching his fists, casting angry looks out at the empty, star-strewn sky every time he passed the window. Dementors sent to get him, Mrs. Figg and Mundungus Fletcher tailing him in secret, then suspension from Hogwarts and a hearing at the Ministry of Magic - and still no one was telling him what was going on.**

**And what, what, had that Howler been about? Whose voice had echoed so horribly, so menacingly, through the kitchen?**

"I bet it's Dumbledore," said Bill.

"What makes you say that?" asked Charlie.

"It just seems like something he'd do," defended Bill. Dumbledore smiled subtly. Bill was right, or so he thought.

"I'll bet you a Sickle it isn't Dumbledore," said Charlie.

"You're on," agreed Bill.**  
**

**Why was he still trapped here without information? Why was everyone treating him like some naughty kid? Don't do any more magic, stay in the house…**

**He kicked his school trunk as he passed it, but far from relieving his anger he felt worse, as he now had a sharp pain in his toe to deal with in addition to the pain in the rest of his body.**

**Just as he limped past the window, Hedwig soared through it with a soft rustle of wings like a small ghost.**

_Harry_ shuddered, remembering what would happen to his lovely owl.**  
**

"**About time!" Harry snarled, as she landed lightly on top of her cage. "You can put that down, I've got work for you!"**

"Don't take your anger out on the owl!" cried Tonks. "She'll hate you!"

**Hedwig's large, round, amber eyes gazed at him reproachfully over the dead frog clamped in her beak.**

**"Come here," said Harry, picking up the three small rolls of parchment and a leather thong and tying the scrolls to her scaly leg. "Take these straight to Sirius, Ron and Hermione and don't come back here without good long replies. Keep pecking them till they've written decent-length answers if you've got to. Understand?"**

"Have you any idea how painful that was?" asked _Ron_, looking down at his hands. He had one little mark left pinkie finger from Hedwig.

"Sorry," said _Harry_.**  
**

**Hedwig gave a muffled hooting noise, her beak still full of frog.**

"**Get going, then," said Harry.**

**She took off immediately. The moment she'd gone, Harry threw himself down on his bed without undressing and stared at the dark ceiling. In addition to every other miserable feeling, he now felt guilty that he'd been irritable with Hedwig; she was the only friend he had at number four, Privet Drive. But he'd make it up to her when she came back with the answers from Sirius, Ron and Hermione.**

"I write you, don't I?" asked Sirius.

"No, but I find out why I wasn't getting answers," said _Harry_ quickly. "There was a valid reason."**  
**

**They were bound to write back quickly; they couldn't possibly ignore a Dementor attack. **

"That was true," muttered _Ron_. "We really wanted to write you, but Dumbledore wouldn't let us."

Remus glared at Dumbledore. "Why won't you let us write cub?" he asked.

"I do not know," said Dumbledore. "Perhaps because letters can be intercepted and whatever is going on mustn't be intercepted."

Remus accepted Dumbledore's answer, but continued to glare at the man.**  
**

**He'd probably wake up tomorrow to three fat letters full of sympathy and plans for his immediate removal to The Burrow. And with that comforting idea, sleep rolled over him, stifling all further thought.**

**But Hedwig didn't return next morning. Harry spent the day in his bedroom, leaving it only to go to the bathroom. Three times that day Aunt Petunia shoved food into his room through the cat flap Uncle Vernon had installed three summers ago.**

"Cat flap?" growled Tonks, her hair turning a spiky red.

"Long story," sighed _Harry_. "I'll tell you later."

** Every time Harry heard her approaching he tried to question her about the Howler, but he might as well have interrogated the doorknob for all the answers he got.**

"You tried asking her something?" asked _Ginny_.

"Yeah, I thought she might respond," sighed _Harry_.**  
**

**Otherwise, the Dursleys kept well clear of his bedroom. Harry couldn't see the point of forcing his company on them; another row would achieve nothing except perhaps make him so angry he'd perform more illegal magic.**

"As long as you don't use your wand, you would be fine," said Sirius.

"How do you know that?" asked Remus.

"Summer after fifth year the people who used to be my parents confiscated my wand," said Sirius dully. "I learned how to do some wandless magic that year and no one ever knew."

"But the Trace only let's people know if magic is done around an underage wizard," said Percy.

"Yeah, but they managed to set up some weird spell in our house that alerted them if I did magic with a wand," said Sirius.

"So you know a little bit of wandless magic?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah, the only one I can still do is the warming charm. It came in handy."**  
**

**So it went on for three whole days. Harry was alternately filled with restless energy that made him unable to settle to anything, during which time he paced his bedroom, furious at the whole lot of them for leaving him to stew in this mess; and with a lethargy so complete that he could lie on his bed for an hour at a time, staring dazedly into space, aching with dread at the thought of the Ministry hearing.**

**What if they ruled against him? What if he was expelled and his wand was snapped in half? What would he do, where would he go? He could not return to living full-time with the Dursleys, not now he knew the other world, the one to which he really belonged. Might he be able to move into Sirius's house, as Sirius had suggested a year ago, before he had been forced to flee from the Ministry? Would Harry be allowed to live there alone, given that he was still underage? Or would the matter of where he went next be decided for him? Had his breach of the International Statute of Secrecy been severe enough to land him in a cell in Azkaban?**

"_Harry_, you really are a pessimist," sighed Bill.

"It happens when you live with them," muttered _Harry_. He had gotten out of most of his pessimism, but he still usually came to the worst conclusion first.**  
**

**Whenever this thought occurred, Harry invariably slid off his bed and began pacing again.**

**On the fourth night after Hedwig's departure Harry was lying in one of his apathetic phases, staring at the ceiling, his exhausted mind quite blank, when his uncle entered his bedroom. Harry looked slowly around at him. Uncle Vernon was wearing his best suit and an expression of enormous smugness.**

**"We're going out," he said.**

"Well, that's obvious," said Tonks.**  
**

"**Sorry?"**

"**We - that is to say, your aunt, Dudley and I - are going out."**

"**Fine," said Harry dully, looking back at the ceiling.**

"**You are not to leave your bedroom while we are away."**

"**Okay."**

"**You are not to touch the television, the stereo, or any of our possessions."**

"**Right."**

"**You are not to steal food from the fridge."**

"**Okay."**

"**I am going to lock your door."**

"Eet's dangerous to be locked een a room with no one else een ze 'ouse," said Fleur, while everyone else sent dangerous looks at the book.**  
**

"**You do that."**

**Uncle Vernon glared at Harry, clearly suspicious of this lack of argument, then stomped out of the room and closed the door behind him. Harry heard the key turn in the lock and Uncle Vernon's footsteps walking heavily down the stairs. A few minutes later he heard the slamming of car doors, the rumble of an engine, and the unmistakable sound of the car sweeping out of the drive.**

**Harry had no particular feeling about the Dursleys leaving. It made no difference to him whether they were in the house or not. He could not even summon the energy to get up and turn on his bedroom light. The room grew steadily darker around him as he lay listening to the night sounds through the window he kept open all the time, waiting for the blessed moment when Hedwig returned. The empty house creaked around him. The pipes gurgled. Harry lay there in a kind of stupor, thinking of nothing, suspended in misery.**

**Then, quite distinctly, he heard a crash in the kitchen below.**

"Who's there?" asked Molly, her face turning white.

** He sat bolt upright, listening intently. The Dursleys couldn't be back, it was much too soon, and in any case he hadn't heard their car.**

**There was silence for a few seconds, then voices. **

"Well, it probably isn't burglars since they'd try to be quiet," said little Hermione.

**Burglars, he thought, sliding off the bed on to his feet - but a split second later it occurred to him that burglars would keep their voices down, and whoever was moving around in the kitchen was certainly not troubling to do so.**

Fred looked up and his eyes went back and forth between little Hermione and _Harry_ in surprise. People hadn't said the same thing as the book in a little while.

** He snatched up his wand from the bedside table and stood facing his bedroom door, listening with all his might. Next moment, he jumped as the lock gave a loud click and his door swung open. Harry stood motionless, staring through the open doorway at the dark upstairs landing, straining his ears for further sounds, but none came. He hesitated for a moment, then moved swiftly and silently out of his room to the head of the stairs.**

**His heart shot upwards into his throat. There were people standing in the shadowy hall below, silhouetted against the streetlight glowing through the glass door; eight or nine of them, all, as far as he could see, looking up at him.**

**"Lower your wand, boy, before you take someone's eye out," said a low, growling voice.**

"Moody," said Remus, smiling. He thought he knew where this chapter was going now.

"It better be the real one," said Bill.

"Real one?" asked Tonks.

"Moody was supposed to be DADA professor in my fourth year," said Harry, "but Crouch Jr managed to attack him and Polyjuice him for the year. This Death Eater was also partially responsible for Voldemort's resurrection."

"I see why you really want to get him back in prison," said Tonks. "I barely remember when You-Know-Who was around, but it was bad."

**Harry's heart was thumping uncontrollably. He knew that voice, but he did not lower his wand. "Professor Moody?" he said uncertainly.**

"**I don't know so much about 'Professor'," growled the voice, "never got round to much teaching, did I? Get down here, we want to see you properly."**

Sirius grinned. "Moody would be proud."

"Why?" asked little Harry.

"You're not lowering your defenses," explained Sirius. "That's a mark of a good Auror."**  
**

**He had very good reason to be suspicious. He had recently spent nine months in what he had thought was Mad-Eye Moody's company only to find out that it wasn't Moody at all, but an impostor; an impostor, moreover, who had tried to kill Harry before being unmasked. But before he could make a decision about what to do next, a second, slightly hoarse voice floated upstairs.**

"**It's all right, Harry. We've come to take you away."**

**Harry's heart leapt. He knew that voice, too, though he hadn't heard it for over a year.**

"**P-Professor Lupin?" he said disbelievingly. "Is that you?"**

"Yes, you're there again!" cried George.

"You taught at Hogwarts?" asked Tonks.

"Yes, I will," said Remus. "I hope," he quickly added.

"I am certain that I will hire you, Remus," said Dumbledore.**  
**

"**Why are we all standing in the dark?" said a third voice, this one completely unfamiliar, a woman's. "Lumos."**

**A wand-tip flared, illuminating the hall with magical light. Harry blinked. The people below were crowded around the foot of the stairs, gazing up at him intently, some craning their heads for a better look.**

**Remus Lupin stood nearest to him. Though still quite young, Lupin looked tired and rather ill; he had more grey hairs than when Harry had last said goodbye to him and his robes were more patched and shabbier than ever.**

"Guess unemployment must not be suiting me," sighed Remus. He had a job tutoring Muggle children English, but with being at Hogwarts for a year he had probably lost that job.

"But you had brilliant scores on everything," said Tonks. "There's a few awards in the trophy room with your name on them."

"Thank you, Tonks," said Remus, "but there's more to getting a job than good grades."**  
**

**Nevertheless, he was smiling broadly at Harry, who tried to smile back despite his state of shock.**

"**Oooh, he looks just like I thought he would," said the witch who was holding her lit wand aloft. She looked the youngest there; she had a pale heart-shaped face, dark twinkling eyes, and short spiky hair that was a violent shade of violet. "Wotcher, Harry!"**

"I'm there!" cried Tonks. A moment later she said, "Why do I have purple hair?"

"How should I know," said _Harry_.**  
**

"**Yeah, I see what you mean, Remus," said a bald black wizard standing furthest back -**

"Kingsley," said Sirius. "He graduated a couple of years about James and me from Auror training. He's a good bloke."

** he had a deep, slow voice and wore a single gold hoop in his ear - "he looks exactly like James."**

"**Except the eyes," said a wheezy-voiced, silver-haired wizard at the back. "Lily's eyes."**

**Mad-Eye Moody, who had long grizzled grey hair and a large chunk missing from his nose, was squinting suspiciously at Harry through his mismatched eyes. One eye was small, dark and beady, the other large, round and electric blue - the magical eye that could see through walls, doors and the back of Moody's own head. "Are you quite sure it's him, Lupin?" he growled. "It'd be a nice lookout if we bring back some Death Eater impersonating him. We ought to ask him something only the real Potter would know. Unless anyone brought any Veritaserum?"**

"Oh boy, he's worse," sighed Remus.

"What would you expect after being locked in a trunk for nine months?" retorted Bill.

"Huh?" asked Tonks.

"Crouch Jr." said Ron simply.

"Oh."**  
**

"**Harry, what form does your Patronus take?" Lupin asked.**

"**A stag," said Harry nervously.**

"**That's him, Mad-Eye," said Lupin.**

**Very conscious of everybody still staring at him, Harry descended the stairs, stowing his wand in the back pocket of his jeans as he came.**

"Moody's not gonna like that," said Sirius.

"Why?" asked little Harry. "It seems like a safe place."**  
**

"**Don't put your wand there, boy!" roared Moody. "What if it ignited? Better wizards than you have lost buttocks, you know!"**

"**Who d'you know who's lost a buttock?" the violet-haired woman asked Mad-Eye interestedly.**

"**Never you mind, you just keep your wand out of your back pocket!" growled Mad-Eye.**

"Me thinks it was him," said Fred.

"Was it?" asked Tonks.

"Yes," said Sirius. "I was there when it happened. First time I ever heard Moody swear."

Laughter circled around the room. They all had a fairly good idea of what Moody was like, and thinking of him loosing a buttock was rather weird.

"I hadn't ever heard that story," said _Harry_.

"I wonder why I never told you," mused Sirius. "Well, you know now. Though, James had put a firework in Moody's back pocket and when the wand was put there . . ."

The laughter which had calmed down, came back fourfold. "Was that the start of his major paranoia?" asked Remus. "He wasn't that paranoid when I first met him."

"Probably, but we had a good laugh over it after that day," said Sirius. "And we never got caught either."

"How did you get the firework into his trousers?" asked Bill.

"Mad-Eye always had a spare pair of pants in is cubical, so James stuck the firework in those ones. He didn't have his eye at that point, but he still had an excellent sense of when someone was sneaking up on him," explained Sirius. "We then caused a mess, so he had to change his pants. I think you know what happened next."

"**Elementary wand-safety, nobody bothers about it any more." He stumped off towards the kitchen. "And I saw that," he added irritably, as the woman rolled her eyes towards the ceiling.**

"You never can get away with anything with Mad-eye," said _Harry_.**  
**

**Lupin held out his hand and shook Harry's.**

"**How are you?" he asked, looking closely at Harry.**

"**F-fine…"**

**Harry could hardly believe this was real. Four weeks with nothing, not the tiniest hint of a plan to remove him from Privet Drive, and suddenly a whole bunch of wizards was standing matter-of factly in the house as though this was a long-standing arrangement. He glanced at the people surrounding Lupin; they were still gazing avidly at him. He felt very conscious of the fact that he had not combed his hair for four days.**

"I doubt it would make a difference, at least it didn't with James," said Sirius.**  
**

"**I'm - you're really lucky the Dursleys are out…" he mumbled.**

**"Lucky, ha!" said the violet-haired woman. "It was me who lured them out of the way. Sent a letter by Muggle post telling them they'd been short-listed for the All-England Best Kept Suburban Lawn Competition. They're heading off to the prize-giving right now… or they think they are." **

"Nice one Tonks!" cried Charlie.

"Thanks."

"You got the pranking gene," said Sirius.

"Well, it shows up every so often," grinned Tonks. "Being a Metamorphagas helps with pranking too."

**Harry had a fleeting vision of Uncle Vernon's face when he realized there was no All-England Best Kept Suburban Lawn Competition.**

"'E won't be 'appy," said Fleur.**  
**

"**We are leaving, aren't we?" he asked. "Soon?"**

"**Almost at once," said Lupin, "we're just waiting for the all-clear."**

"**Where are we going? The Burrow?" Harry asked hopefully.**

"**Not The Burrow, no,"**

"Why?" asked little Harry. "Isn't it one of the safest places?"

** said Lupin, motioning Harry towards the kitchen; the little knot of wizards followed, all still eyeing Harry curiously. "Too risky. We've set up Headquarters somewhere undetectable. It's taken a while…"**

**Mad-Eye Moody was now sitting at the kitchen table swigging from a hip flask, his magical eye spinning in all directions, taking in the Dursleys' many labor-saving appliances.**

"And probably wondering if some of them are meant to explode," muttered Sirius.**  
**

"**This is Alastor Moody, Harry" Lupin continued, pointing towards Moody.**

"**Yeah, I know," said Harry uncomfortably. It felt odd to be introduced to somebody he'd thought he'd known for a year.**

"That doesn't make much sense," said Percy.**  
**

"**And this is Nymphadora -"**

"Oh, Moony, you're in trouble now," grinned Sirius.

"Is that your name?" asked little Harry.

"Yes," said Tonks, but she sent a glare around the room, "but don't call me that."**  
**

"**Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus," said the young witch with a shudder, "it's Tonks."**

"**Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be known by her surname only," finished Lupin.**

"You said it twice!" cried Sirius. "You're gonna get hexed at some point."**  
**

"**So would you if your fool of a mother had called you Nymphadora," muttered Tonks.**

"Well, Andy had to deal with a weird name, so she thought her daughter should as well," said Sirius.**  
**

"**And this is Kingsley Shacklebolt." He indicated the tall black wizard, who bowed. **

"**Elphias Doge." The wheezy-voiced wizard nodded. "Dedalus Diggle -"**

"**We've met before," squeaked the excitable Diggle, dropping his violet-colored top hat. "Emmeline Vance." A stately-looking witch in an emerald green shawl inclined her head. "Sturgis Podmore." A square-jawed wizard with thick straw-colored hair winked. "And Hestia Jones." A pink-cheeked, black-haired witch waved form next to the toaster.**

Sirius grinned at the mention of Hestia.

"He had a bit of a crush on her during Hogwarts," explained Remus, causing Sirius to turn slightly red.**  
**

**Harry inclined his head awkwardly at each of them as they were introduced. He wished they would look at something other than him; it was as though he had suddenly been ushered onstage. He also wondered why so many of them were there.**

"**A surprising number of people volunteered to come and get you," said Lupin, as though he had read Harry's mind; the corners of his mouth twitched slightly.**

"They probably just wanted to see the Boy-Who-Lived, at least some of them," said _Ginny_.**  
**

"**Yeah, well, the more the better," said Moody darkly. "We're your guard, Potter."**

"**We're just waiting for the signal to tell us it's safe to set off," said Lupin, glancing out of the kitchen window. "We've got about fifteen minutes."**

"**Very clean, aren't they, these Muggles?" said the witch called Tonks, who was looking around the kitchen with great interest. "My dad's Muggle-born and he's a right old slob. I suppose it varies, just as it does with wizards?"**

"**Er - yeah," said Harry. "Look -" he turned back to Lupin,**

"Hey, I'm talking to you," said Tonks.

"I knew Remus best at that point," said _Harry_.**  
**

"**what's going on, I haven't heard anything from anyone, what's Vol—?"**

**Several of the witches and wizards made odd hissing noises; Dedalus Diggle dropped his hat again and Moody growled, "Shut up!"**

"That's the first time I heard Moody tell someone not to say the name," said Sirius in surprise.**  
**

"**What?" said Harry.**

"**We're not discussing anything here, it's too risky," said Moody, turning his normal eye on Harry. His magical eye remained focused on the ceiling. "Damn it," he added angrily, putting a hand up to the magical eye, "it keeps getting stuck - ever since that scum wore it."**

**And with a nasty squelching sound much like a plunger being pulled from a sink, he popped out his eye.**

"Eww!" cried little Ginny.**  
**

**"Mad-Eye, you do know that's disgusting, don't you?" said Tonks conversationally.**

**"Get me a glass of water, would you, Harry," requested Moody.**

**Harry crossed to the dishwasher, took out a clean glass and filled it with water at the sink, still watched eagerly by the band of wizards. Their relentless staring was starting to annoy him.**

"Most of us probably aren't used to Muggle appliances," said Remus.

"Maybe, but I think it was probably me they were looking at," said _Harry_.**  
**

"**Cheers," said Moody, when Harry handed him the glass. He dropped the magical eyeball into the water and prodded it up and down;**

"That's disturbing," said Fred. The others also looked rather disgusted.

** the eye whizzed around, staring at them all in turn. "I want three hundred and sixty degrees visibility on the return journey."**

"**How're we getting - wherever we're going?" Harry asked.**

"**Brooms," said Lupin. "Only way. You're too young to Apparate, they'll be watching the Floo Network and it's more than our life's worth to set up an unauthorized Portkey."**

"**Remus says you're a good flier," said Kingsley Shacklebolt in his deep voice.**

"Understatement," muttered _Ron_.

"Was that your first time on a broom this afternoon?" asked Tonks.

"Yeah," said little Harry.

"Well, you did have a kids broom when you were one, but you haven't flown since then," said Remus.

"You're a natural then," said Tonks enviously.**  
**

"**He's excellent," said Lupin, who was checking his watch. "Anyway, you'd better go and get packed, Harry, we want to be ready to go when the signal comes."**

"**I'll come and help you," said Tonks brightly.**

**She followed Harry back into the hall and up the stairs, looking around with much curiosity and interest.**

**"Funny place," she said. "It's a bit too clean, d'you know what I mean?**

"Yes," said the entirety of the room.

"Everyone needs a bit of a mess," said Remus, "though I keep most things organized."

** Bit unnatural. Oh, this is better," she added, as they entered Harry's bedroom and he turned on the light.**

**His room was certainly much messier than the rest of the house. Confined to it for four days in a very bad mood, Harry had not bothered tidying up after himself. Most of the books he owned were strewn over the floor where he'd tried to distract himself with each in turn and thrown it aside; Hedwig's cage needed cleaning out and was starting to smell; and his trunk lay open, revealing a jumbled mixture of Muggle clothes and wizards' robes that had spilled on to the floor around it.**

"_Harry_," groaned _Ginny_.

"What?"

"I'm so glad you're no longer that messy."

"Well, since I'm married, I had to clean up," said _Harry_. "Anyway, I was rather angry that summer so I didn't feel like cleaning."**  
**

**Harry started picking up books and throwing them hastily into his trunk. Tonks paused at his open wardrobe to look critically at her reflection in the mirror on the inside of the door.**

"**You know, I don't think violet's really my color," she said pensively, tugging at a lock of spiky hair. "D'you think it makes me look a bit peaky?"**

"**Er -" said Harry, looking up at her over the top of Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland.**

"Never ask a guy about whether something looks good or not," said _Ginny_. "They'll say it does, even if it doesn't."

"I don't do that!" cried _Harry_.

"I asked you if that purple dress made me look fat, and you said 'no,'" replied _Ginny_.

"You're pregnant," answered _Harry_. "What was I supposed to say?" _Ginny_ groaned while the rest laughed as Fred continued reading.**  
**

"**Yeah, it does," said Tonks decisively. She screwed up her eyes in a strained expression as though she was struggling to remember something. A second later, her hair had turned bubblegum pink.**

"**How did you do that?" said Harry, gaping at her as she opened her eyes again.**

"**I'm a Metamorphmagus," she said, looking back at her reflection and turning her head so that she could see her hair from all directions. "It means I can change my appearance at will," she added, spotting Harry's puzzled expression in the mirror behind her. "I was born one. I got top marks in Concealment and Disguise during Auror training without any study at all, it was great."**

"I become an Auror!" cried Tonks in surprise.

"I don't see Andy being very happy with that," said Sirius.

"Well, it sounds cool. I've been thinking of becoming one," said Tonks.

"**You're an Auror?" said Harry, impressed. Being a Dark-wizard-catcher was the only career he'd ever considered after Hogwarts.**

"And you became one," said Sirius, smiling proudly.**  
**

**"Yeah," said Tonks, looking proud. "Kingsley is as well, he's a bit higher up than me, though. I only qualified a year ago. Nearly failed on Stealth and Tracking. I'm dead clumsy, did you hear me break that plate when we arrived downstairs?"**

"Figures," muttered Tonks.**  
**

"**Can you learn how to be a Metamorphmagus?" Harry asked her, straightening up, completely forgetting about packing.**

**Tonks chuckled.**

"**Bet you wouldn't mind hiding that scar sometimes, eh?"**

**Her eyes found the lightning-shaped scar on Harry's forehead.**

"**No, I wouldn't mind," Harry mumbled, turning away. He did not like people staring at his scar.**

**"Well, you'll have to learn the hard way, I'm afraid," said Tonks. "Metamorphmagi are really rare, they're born, not made. Most wizards need to use a wand, or potions, to change their appearance. But we've got to get going, Harry, we're supposed to be packing," she added guiltily, looking around at all the mess on the floor.**

"Packing doesn't take too long with magic," said Bill. He was eager to try packing with magic from home as he was now Of Age. He'd already done it a few times at Hogwarts.**  
**

"**Oh — yeah," said Harry, grabbing a few more books.**

"**Don't be stupid, it'll be much quicker if I - pack!" cried Tonks, waving her wand in a long, sweeping movement over the floor.**

**Books, clothes, telescope and scales all soared into the air and flew pell-mell into the trunk.**

"Sounds like a mess," said Percy.

"Well, they're in," said Charlie. "Isn't that what counts?"

"But it can be very difficult to find anything if the trunk is a mess," responded Percy.**  
**

"**It's not very neat," said Tonks, walking over to t he trunk and looking down at the jumble inside. "My mums got this knack of getting stuff to fit itself in neatly - she even gets the socks to fold themselves - but I've never mastered how she does it - it's a kind of flick -" She flicked her wand hopefully.**

**One of Harry's socks gave a feeble sort of wiggle and flopped back on top of the mess in the trunk.**

"Not everyone is as neat as Andy," said Sirius. "Thankfully."**  
**

"**Ah, well," said Tonks, slamming the trunk's lid shut, "at least it's all in. That could do with a bit of cleaning, too." She pointed her wand at Hedwig's cage. "Scourgify." A few feathers and droppings vanished. "Well, that's a bit better - I've never quite got the hang of these householdy sort of spells. Right - got everything? Cauldron? Broom? Wow! - A Firebolt!"**

"Tonks," laughed Sirius. "Just like always."

"What?" asked Tonks.

"You always wanted to ride my broom when you were little and unable to even walk ten steps without tripping over air."

"Shut up," muttered Tonks, turning red yet again. This time from embarrassment and not anger.**  
**

**Her eyes widened as they fell on the broomstick in Harry's right hand it was his pride and joy, a gift from Sirius, an international-standard broomstick.**

"**And I'm still riding a Comet Two Sixty" said Tonks enviously.**

"When you can stay on it," teased Charlie.

"Oh, how am I going to make it to wherever Headquarters is if I can't stay on a broom?" asked Tonks.

"You've probably figured out how to stay on one, at least for a little while," said Bill.

"I hope so."

** "Ah well… wand still in your jeans? Both buttocks still on? Okay, let's go. Locomotor trunk."**

**Harry's trunk rose a few inches into the air. Holding her wand like a conductor's baton, Tonks made the trunk hover across the room and out of the door ahead of them, Hedwig's cage in her left hand. Harry followed her down the stairs carrying his broomstick.**

**Back in the kitchen Moody had replaced his eye, which was spinning so fast after its cleaning it made Harry feel sick to look at it. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Sturgis Podmore were examining the microwave and Hestia Jones was laughing at a potato peeler she had come across while rummaging in the drawers. **

**Lupin was sealing a letter addressed to the Dursleys.**

"Why bother?" asked George.**  
**

"**Excellent," said Lupin, looking up as Tonks and Harry entered. "We've got about a minute, I think. We should probably get out into the garden so we're ready. Harry, I've left a letter telling your aunt and uncle not to worry –"**

Little Harry snorted.

"**They won't," said Harry.**

"**- that you're safe -"**

"Like they'd care," muttered little Harry. Sirius glared at the book.**  
**

"**That'll just depress them."**

"**- and you'll see them next summer."**

"**Do I have to?"**

"No," said Molly and little Harry's face lit up into a huge smile. He had already been told several times that he wouldn't be going back to the Dursleys and each time it was said, he felt more confident that it wouldn't happen.**  
**

**Lupin smiled but made no answer.**

"**Come here, boy," said Moody gruffly, beckoning Harry towards him with his wand. "I need to Disillusion you."**

"**You need to what?" said Harry nervously.**

"**Disillusionment Charm," said Moody, raising his wand. "Lupin says you've got an Invisibility Cloak, but it won't stay on while we're flying; this'll disguise you better. Here you go - He rapped him hard on the top of the head and Harry felt a curious sensation as though Moody had just smashed an egg there; cold trickles seemed to be running down his body from the point the wand had struck.**

"**Nice one, Mad-Eye," said Tonks appreciatively, staring at Harry's midriff.**

**Harry looked down at his body, or rather, what had been his body, for it didn't look anything like his any more. It was not invisible; it had simply taken on the exact color and texture of the kitchen unit behind him. He seemed to have become a human chameleon.**

"A rather accurate description," said Dumbledore.**  
**

"**Come on," said Moody, unlocking the back door with his wand. They all stepped outside on to Uncle Vernon's beautifully kept lawn.**

"I hope you messed it up," said Fred.

"I think we scuffed it a bit," said _Harry_, "but it was dark so I couldn't tell."**  
**

"**Clear night," grunted Moody, his magical eye scanning the heavens. "Could've done with a bit more cloud cover. Right, you," he barked at Harry," we're going to be flying in close formation. Tonks'll be right in front of you, keep close on her tail. Lupin'll be covering you from below I'm going to be behind you. The rest'll be circling us. We don't break ranks for anything, got me? If one of us is killed -"**

"Please tell me that doesn't happen," begged a white-faced Molly.

"No," said _Ron_. He then mumbled, "Not this time anyway."

Remus looked up startled. So was someone killed getting Harry away from the Dursleys another time?**  
**

"**Is that likely?" Harry asked apprehensively, but Moody ignored him.**

"**- the others keep flying, don't stop, don't break ranks. If they take out all of us and you survive, Harry, the rear guard are standing by to take over; keep flying east and they'll join you."**

"**Stop being so cheerful, Mad-Eye, he'll think we're not taking this seriously" said Tonks, as she strapped Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage into a harness hanging from her broom.**

"I can't believe you have the guts to say that to him," said Sirius.

"Well, you played a prank one him," retorted Tonks.

"Yes, but doing something discreetly and saying something to his face are two different things," said Sirius.**  
**

"**I'm just telling the boy the plan," growled Moody. "Our jobs to deliver him safely to Headquarters and if we die in the attempt –"**

"**No one's going to die," said Kingsley Shacklebolt in his deep, calming voice.**

"His voice does seem to help people relax," said Remus.**  
**

"**Mount your brooms, that's the first signal!" said Lupin sharply pointing into the sky.**

**Far, far above them, a shower of bright red sparks had flared among the stars, Harry recognized them at once as wand sparks. He swung his right leg over his Firebolt, gripped its handle tightly and felt it vibrating very slightly, as though it was as keen as he was to be up in the air once more.**

"**Second signal, let's go!" said Lupin loudly as more sparks, green this time, exploded high above them.**

"Why red and green? It isn't Christmas time," said Tonks.

"How though I know?" asked Remus.**  
**

**Harry kicked off hard from the ground. The cool night air rushed through his hair as the neat square gardens of Privet Drive fell away, shrinking rapidly into a patchwork of dark greens and blacks, and every thought of the Ministry hearing was swept from his mind as though the rush of air had blown it out of his head. He felt as though his heart was going to explode with pleasure; he was flying again, flying away from Privet Drive as he'd been fantasizing about all summer, he was going home… for a few glorious moments, all his problems seemed to recede to nothing, insignificant in the vast, starry sky.**

"**Hard left, hard left, there's a Muggle looking up!" shouted Moody from behind him. Tonks swerved and Harry followed her, watching his trunk swinging wildly beneath her broom. "We need more height… give it another quarter of a mile!"**

"That's high," said little Hermione.

"Isn't it dangerous to be up that high?" asked Molly.

"Not if you know how to fly," said _Harry_.

**Harry's eyes watered in the chill as they soared upwards; he could see nothing below now but tiny pinpricks of light that were car headlights and streetlamps. Two of those tiny lights might belong to Uncle Vernon's car… the Dursleys would be heading back to their empty house right now, full of rage about the non-existent Lawn Competition… and Harry laughed aloud at the thought,**

"I'd love to see their faces," said little Harry.

** though his voice was drowned by the flapping robes of the others, the creaking of the harness holding his trunk and the cage, and the whoosh of the wind in their ears as they sped through the air. He had not felt this alive in a month, or this happy.**

Yet again, glares were sent at the book. "That's never going to happen, Harry," said Sirius.**  
**

"**Bearing south!" shouted Mad-Eye. "'Town ahead!"**

**They soared right to avoid passing directly over the glittering spider's web of lights below.**

"**Bear southeast and keep climbing, there's some low cloud ahead we can lose ourselves in!" called Moody.**

"**We're not going through clouds!" shouted Tonks angrily, "we'll get soaked, Mad-Eye!"**

"Are you sure you're not a Gryffindor?" asked Bill.

"Yes, I'm a Puff," replied Tonks. "The Hat didn't even consider Gryffindor."**  
**

**Harry was relieved to hear her say this; his hands were growing numb on the Firebolt's handle.**

**He wished he had thought to put on a coat; he was starting to shiver.**

"Why 'adn't you worn a coat?" asked Fleur.

"It was July," said _Harry_. "And rather hot at the ground. I hadn't expected to go flying about half a mile in the air."**  
**

**They altered their course every now and then according to Mad-Eyes instructions. Harry's eyes were screwed up against the rush of icy wind that was starting to make his ears ache; he could remember being this cold on a broom only once before, during the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff in his third year, which had taken place in a storm. The guard around him was circling continuously like giant birds of prey. Harry lost track of time. He wondered how long they had been flying, it felt like an hour at least.**

"Depends on where you're going," said Remus, "but considering it's Moody, you're probably going the extra long way."**  
**

"**Turning southwest!" yelled Moody "We want to avoid the motorway!"**

**Harry was now so chilled he thought longingly of the snug, dry interiors of the cars streaming along below, then, even more longingly, of traveling by Floo powder; it might be uncomfortable to spin around in fireplaces but it was at least warm in the flames… **

**Kingsley Shacklebolt swooped around him, bald pate and earring gleaming slightly in the moonlight… now Emmeline Vance was on his right, her wand out, her head turning left and right… then she, too, swooped over him, to be replaced by Sturgis Podmore…**

"**We ought to double back for a bit, just to make sure we're not being followed!" Moody shouted.**

"I think if you were being followed, you'd have seen someone by now," said Bill.

"Was he like this before?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah, but he's worse in this book," said Sirius.**  
**

"**ARE YOU MAD, MAD-EYE"' Tonks screamed from the front. "We're all frozen to our brooms! If we keep going off-course we're not going to get there until next week! Besides, we're nearly there now!"**

"Just head down then," said little Ron.**  
**

"**Time to start the descent!" came Lupin's voice. "Follow Tonks, Harry!"**

**Harry followed Tonks into a dive. They were heading for the largest collection of lights he had yet seen, a huge, sprawling crisscrossing mass, glittering in lines and grids, interspersed with patches of deepest black. Lower and lower they flew, until Harry could see individual headlights and streetlamps, chimneys and television aerials. He wanted to reach the ground very much, though he felt sure someone would have to unfreeze him from his broom.**

"I doubt it's that cold," said Percy.**  
**

"**Here we go!" called Tonks, and a few seconds later she had landed.**

**Harry touched down right behind her and dismounted on a patch of unkempt grass in the middle of a small square. Tonks was already unbuckling Harry's trunk. Shivering, Harry looked around.**

**The grimy fronts of the surrounding houses were not welcoming; some of them had broken windows, glimmering dully in the light fro the streetlamps, paint was peeling from many of the doors and heaps of rubbish lay outside several sets of front steps.**

Sirius' eyebrows went into his hairline. If this was the place he thought it was . . .**  
**

"**Where are we?" Harry asked, but Lupin said quietly, "In a minute."**

**Moody was rummaging in his cloak, his gnarled hands clumsy with cold.**

"**Got it," he muttered, raising what looked like a silver cigarette lighter into the air and clicking it.**

"Ah, yes, my Deluminator," said Dumbledore.**  
**

**The nearest streetlamp went out with a pop. **

**He clicked the unlighter again;**

"There have been rather amusing names for it," said Dumbledore smiling. "Was it not called a Put-Outer earlier?"

"Yeah, I didn't know the name of it for quite a while," said _Harry_.

** the next lamp went out; he kept clicking until every lamp in the square was extinguished and the only remaining light came from curtained windows and the sickle moon overhead.**

"**Borrowed it from Dumbledore," growled Moody, pocketing the Put-Outer. "That'll take care of any Muggles looking out of the window, see? Now come on, quick."**

"If Muggles aren't looking, why do you have to be quick?" asked Neville.

"It's still the safer thing to do," said Remus.**  
**

**He took Harry by the arm and led him from the patch of grass, across the road and on to the pavement; Lupin and Tonks followed, carrying Harry's trunk between them, the rest of the guard, all with their wands out, flanking them.**

**The muffled pounding of a stereo was coming from an upper window in the nearest house. A pungent smell of rotting rubbish came from the pile of bulging bin-bags just inside the broken gate.**

"**Here," Moody muttered, thrusting a piece of parchment towards Harry's Disillusioned hand and holding his lit wand close to it, so as to illuminate the writing. "Read quickly and memorize."**

**Harry looked down at the piece of paper. The narrow handwriting was vaguely familiar. It said: The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.**

"What the bloody hell are you doing there?" shouted Sirius in a chorus of beeps. "And why is it being used as Headquarters?"

"What are the beeps for?" asked Tonks. "And why are you so angry, Sirius?"

"Whenever there's a beep, it means Sirius said a swear word," said _Harry_.

"Number twelve, Gimmauld Place is where I grew up," growled Sirius. "To say it simply, it's like the Dursleys."

"Your realitives didn't like you either?" asked little Harry.

"No," said Sirius quietly. "Our childhoods are too similar."

"Um, should we keep reading?" asked Fred. "The chapter is over."

"I guess so," said Sirius angrily. "But why in the name of Merlin are we at my house?"

"Sirius, none of the public believes you to be innocent in these books," said _Harry_. "You needed to be hidden otherwise you'd have been, well . . ."

"Oh," said Sirius, his face turning pale. "I see. But I still wish it didn't have to be that evil house."

"So did a lot of us," said _Hermione_. "I think it's my turn to read."

_Harry_ visibly relaxed. His eardrums would survive another chapter.

* * *

**_BlackGryphon101 : Thanks for the review. I'm glad your enjoying it._**


	5. Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place

**_A/N The cooking tip of the day is, 'do not let a pot of water sit on the stove while it is turned on during dinner. It will burn.' Yes, it is possible to burn water as strange as it sounds. Now I just need to get the pot cleaned up._**

**_This chapter should have been up yesterday, but there was some error that prevented me from logging in on Sunday, and most of today. I think everything if find now, for the moment at least._**

**_This was a difficult chapter since the Weasley's find out about Percy's betrayal. I hope I got the reactions right._**

**_Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione._**

**_I just fixed an error with the book that a reviewer pointed out.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings._**

_Hermione_ turned the page and began.

**Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place**

Sirius growled low in his throat at the mention of his despised childhood home.

"**What's the Order of the -?" Harry began.**

"**Not here, boy!" snarled Moody. "Wait till we're inside!"**

"Good idea," said Molly. She didn't want anything to happen. The book was barely started and already things were going crazy.

**He pulled the piece of parchment out of Harry's hand and set fire to it with his wand-tip. As the message curled into flames and floated to the ground, Harry looked around at the houses again. They were standing outside number eleven; he looked to the left and saw number ten; to the right, however, was number thirteen.**

"**But where's -?"**

"**Think about what you've just memorized," said Lupin quietly.**

**Harry thought, and no sooner had he reached the part about number twelve, Grimmauld Place, than a battered door emerged out of nowhere between numbers eleven and thirteen, followed swiftly by dirty walls and grimy windows. It was as though an extra house had inflated, pushing those on either side out of its way. Harry gaped at it. The stereo in number eleven thudded on. Apparently the Muggles inside hadn't felt anything.**

"What charm are on that house?" asked Arthur.

"Well, right now all it is is unplottable," said Sirius, "but I guess the Fidelius Charm was added for security, hence _Harry_ having to memorize the address."

"What's unplottable?" asked little Hermione.

"It's what the name is," explained Sirius. "You have to know it's there in order to find it. Keeps other wizards away as well as Muggles. It was the Blacks idea."

"So the Fidelius charm would add extra security," said Remus, "all the better."

"**Come on, hurry," growled Moody, prodding Harry in the back.**

"How does he know where my back is if I'm invisible?" asked little Harry.

"He just does," said Remus, smiling at the little boy.

**Harry walked up the worn stone steps, staring at the newly materialized door. Its black paint was shabby and scratched. The silver doorknocker was in the form of a twisted serpent. There was no keyhole or letterbox.**

"What would you expect in a wizarding house?" asked Neville.

"I dunno," said little Harry.

**Lupin pulled out his wand and tapped the door once. Harry heard many loud, metallic clicks and what sounded like the clatter of a chain. The door creaked open.**

"**Get in quick, Harry," Lupin whispered, "but don't go far inside and don't touch anything."**

"Good idea, since all of the family but Andy and Dora are evil," said Sirius. "There's no knowing what vile things are around. They would know I'd get the house, so they probably left as many traps as possible."

"But weren't you disowned?" asked Remus.

"Yeah, but since Regulus died the house automatically went to me as technically I was still a Black," said Sirius. "The who inheriting issue is really complicated for wizarding families."

**Harry stepped over the threshold into the almost total darkness of the hall. He could smell damp, dust and a sweetish, rotting smell; the place had the feeling of a derelict building. He looked over his shoulder and saw the others filing in behind him, Lupin and Tonks carrying his trunk and Hedwig's cage. Moody was standing on the top step releasing the balls of light the Put-Outer had stolen from the streetlamps; they flew back to their bulbs and the square glowed momentarily with orange light before Moody limped inside and closed the front door, so that the darkness in the hall became complete.**

"**Here -"**

**He rapped Harry hard over the head with his wand; Harry felt as though something hot was trickling down his back this time and knew that the Disillusionment Charm must have lifted.**

"Why does it feel different going on and off?" asked little Hermione.

"I'm no exactly certain, but I think it's because when it's placed on someone, it's changing them, but when it's taken off, that person is going back to normal," said _Hermione_.

"**Now stay still, everyone, while I give us a bit of light in here," Moody whispered.**

**The others' hushed voices were giving Harry an odd feeling of foreboding; it was as though they had just entered the house of a dying person. He heard a soft hissing noise and then old-fashioned gas lamps sputtered into life all along the walls, casting a flickering insubstantial light over the peeling wallpaper and threadbare carpet of a long, gloomy hallway, where a cobwebby chandelier glimmered overhead and age-blackened portraits hung crooked on the walls. Harry heard something scuttling behind the baseboard. Both the chandelier and the candelabra on a rickety table nearby were shaped like serpents.**

"They loved Slytherin," growled Sirius. "That's why I was disowned; I was a Gryffindor."

**There were hurried footsteps and Ron's mother, Mrs. Weasley, emerged from a door at the far end of the hall. She was beaming in welcome as she hurried towards them, though Harry noticed that she was rather thinner and paler than she had been last time he had seen her.**

"**Oh, Harry, it's lovely to see you!" she whispered, pulling him into a rib-cracking hug before holding him at arm's length and examining him critically. "You're looking peaky; you need feeding up, but you'll have to wait a bit for dinner, I'm afraid."**

**She turned to the gang of wizards behind him and whispered urgently, "He's just arrived, the meetings started."**

"Why's everyone whispering?" wondered Neville.

"They all want to," said Bill sarcastically. "Actually, there's probably a decent reason."

**The wizards behind Harry all made noises of interest and excitement and began filing past him towards the door through which Mrs. Weasley had just come. Harry made to follow Lupin, but Mrs. Weasley held him back.**

"**No, Harry, the meetings only for members of the Order. **

"That won't go over well," said Bill.

"It didn't," assured _Ron_.

**Ron and Hermione are upstairs, you can wait with them until the meetings over, then we'll have dinner. And keep your voice down in the hall," she added in an urgent whisper.**

"**Why?"**

"**I don't want anything to wake up."**

"Wake up?" asked little Hermione. "What's in the house? Cats?"

"No, probably some portrait or other," said Sirius. "My mother better not have done one." The last part of his statement was said in a low, angry, growl.

"**What d'you -?"**

"**I'll explain later, I've got to hurry, I'm supposed to be at the meeting - I'll just show you where you're sleeping."**

**Pressing her finger to her lips, she led him on tiptoe past a pair of long, moth-eaten curtains, behind which Harry supposed there must be another door, and after skirting a large umbrella stand that looked as though it had been made from a severed troll's leg they started up the dark staircase, **

"You'll probably fall over it, Tonks," said Sirius.

"Oi!" cried Tonks. "I don't fall over everything!"

"Yes, you do," said Charlie. "You're a hazard, especially in Potions."

"It's not my fault," defended Tonks.

"I guess it's Ted's then," teased Sirius.

"Oi!" cried Tonks again. "Don't go after my dad."

"You said yourself that you inherited your clumsiness from him," pointed out Bill.

"Oh, whatever," muttered Tonks.

**passing a row of shrunken heads mounted on plaques on the wall. A closer look showed Harry that the heads belonged to house-elves. All of them had the same rather snout-like nose.**

"What?" shouted the entire, room, expect for Dumbledore, the time travelers, and Sirius.

"My mother's favorite pastime," muttered Sirius. "Beheading house-elves when they were too old."

"Shouldn't that be illegal?" asked little Harry.

"Nothing's illegal to the evil pureblood," said Sirius.

**Harry's bewilderment deepened with every step he took. What on earth were they doing in a house that looked as though it belonged to the darkest of wizards?**

"That's because it did belong to them," said _Ginny_.

"**Mrs. Weasley, why -?"**

"**Ron and Hermione will explain everything, dear, I've really got to dash," Mrs. Weasley whispered distractedly. "There -" they had reached the second landing, "- you're the door on the right. I'll call you when it's over."**

**And she hurried off downstairs again.**

**Harry crossed the dingy landing, turned the bedroom doorknob, which was shaped like a serpents head, and opened the door.**

**He caught a brief glimpse of a gloomy high-ceilinged, twin-bedded room; then there was a loud twittering noise, followed by an even louder shriek, and his vision was completely obscured by a large quantity of very bushy hair. **

_Hermione_ turned a slight shade of red. She had jumped on him rather hard.

**Hermione had thrown herself on to him in a hug that nearly knocked him flat, while Ron's tiny owl, Pigwidgeon, zoomed excitedly round and round their heads.**

"**HARRY! Ron, he's here, Harry's here!**

"I have eyes you know," said _Ron_ in a teasing tone.

**We didn't hear you arrive! Oh, how are you? Are you all right? Have you been furious with us? I bet you have, I know our letters were useless - but we couldn't tell you anything, Dumbledore made us swear we wouldn't, oh, we've got so much to tell you, and you've got things to tell us - the Dementors! When we heard - and that Ministry hearing - it's just outrageous, I've looked it all up, they can't expel you, they just can't, there's provision in the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery for the use of magic in life-threatening situations -"**

"Whoa, calm down, _Hermione_," said George causing _Hermione_ to turn slightly redder.

"**Let him breathe, Hermione," said Ron, grinning as he closed the door behind Harry. He seemed to have grown several more inches during their month apart, making him taller and more gangly looking than ever, though the long nose, bright red hair and freckles were the same.**

**Still beaming, Hermione let go of Harry, but before she could say another word there was a soft whooshing sound and something white soared from the top of a dark wardrobe and landed gently on Harry's shoulder.**

"Hedwig," said little Harry softly.

"**Hedwig!"**

**The snowy owl clicked her beak and nibbled his ear affectionately as Harry stroked her feathers.**

"**She's been in a right state," said Ron. "Pecked us half to death when she brought your last letters, look at this -"**

**He showed Harry the index finger of his right hand, which sported a half-healed but clearly deep cut.**

"_Harry_!" cried Tonks. "See what you did!" The time travelers laughed and _Ron_ stroked said cut. He still had a scar from the pecking attack.

"**Oh, yeah," Harry said. "Sorry about that, but I wanted answers, you know -"**

"**We wanted to give them to you, mate," said Ron. "Hermione was going spare, she kept saying you'd do something stupid if you were stuck all on your own without news, but Dumbledore made us -"**

"**- swear not to tell me," said Harry. "Yeah, Hermione's already said."**

"I'm sure it was for your own good," said Dumbledore.

"I understand why you didn't want it sent in any letters because of interception, but it would've been a lot more helpful if I knew what had been going on that year," said _Harry_. "I would've understood a lot more and some bad things wouldn't have happened." He tried to avoid looking at Sirius as he was afraid Sirius would figure out what he was talking about if their eyes met.

"Harry, I do not know for certain what you wished to know at this point, and I'm sorry if my actions caused problems for you," said Dumbledore. "I do not know why I would choose not to tell you after you had arrived, but I probably had a reason, though maybe not a good one."

**The warm glow that had flared inside him at the sight of his two best friends was extinguished as something icy flooded the pit of his stomach. All of a sudden - after yearning to see them for a solid month — he felt he would rather Ron and Hermione left him alone.**

"What?" asked Fred. "Why?"

"I have a bit of a temper . . ." began _Harry_.

"Understatement," Ron _muttered_ in interruption.

**There was a strained silence in which Harry stroked Hedwig automatically, not looking at either of the others.**

"**He seemed to think it was best," said Hermione rather breathlessly. "Dumbledore, I mean."**

"**Right," said Harry. He noticed that her hands, too, bore the marks of Hedwigs beak and found that he was not at all sorry.**

"_Harry_!" cried Molly in a horrified tone.

"Don't worry, it's all fine now," said _Hermione_ quickly.

"**I think he thought you were safest with the Muggles -" Ron began.**

"**Yeah?" said Harry, raising his eyebrows. "Have either of you been attacked by Dementors this summer?"**

**"Well, no-but that's why he's had people from the Order of the Phoenix tailing you all the time-"**

**Harry felt a great jolt in his guts as though he had just missed a step going downstairs. So everyone had known he was being followed, except him.**

"I sense a temper explosion coming up," said Remus. "If he's anything like Lily . . ."

"**Didn't work that well, though, did it?" said Harry, doing his utmost to keep his voice even. "Had to look after myself after all, didn't I?"**

"**He was so angry," said Hermione, in an almost awestruck voice. "Dumbledore. We saw him. When he found out Mundungus had left before his shift had ended. He was scary."**

"Seeing you angry is something I wish I hadn't seen," said _Ginny_.

**"Well, I'm glad he left," Harry said coldly. "If he hadn't, I wouldn't have done magic and Dumbledore would probably have left me at Privet Drive all summer."**

"There were plans to get you, but the Dementor attack sped them up," said _Hermione_.

"I figured that out," said _Harry_, "but thanks."

"**Aren't you… aren't you worried about the Ministry of Magic hearing?" said Hermione quietly.**

"**No," Harry lied defiantly. **

"_Harry_," reprimanded _Ginny_.

"Sorry."

**He walked away from them, looking around, with Hedwig nestled contentedly on his shoulder, but this room was not likely to raise his spirits. It was dank and dark. A blank stretch of canvas in an ornate picture frame was all that relieved the bareness of the peeling walls, and as Harry passed it he thought he heard someone, who was lurking out of sight, snigger.**

"Phineas," muttered Sirius. "The least-liked Headmaster of all time."

_Ginny_ stifled a snort. She wondered if Snape could give Phineas a run for his money. It was something she didn't want to find out.

**"So why's Dumbledore been so keen to keep me in the dark?" Harry asked, still trying hard to keep his voice casual. "Did you - er - bother to ask him at all?"**

**He glanced up just in time to see them exchanging a look that told him he was behaving just as they had feared he would. It did nothing to improve his temper.**

"Oh dear," sighed Tonks. "You're going to yell, aren't you?"

"**We told Dumbledore we wanted to tell you what was going on," said Ron. "We did, mate. But he's really busy now, we've only seen him twice since we came here and he didn't have much time, he just made us swear not to tell you important stuff when we wrote, he said the owls might be intercepted."**

"Which could happen," said Dumbledore.

"There are other ways of communication that cannot be monitored," said _Harry_ firmly.

"**He could still've kept me informed if he'd wanted to," Harry said shortly. "You're not telling me he doesn't know ways to send messages without owls."**

**Hermione glanced at Ron and then said, "I thought that, too. But he didn't want you to know anything."**

"**Maybe he thinks I can't be trusted," said Harry, watching their expressions.**

"**Don't be thick," said Ron, looking highly disconcerted.**

"**Or that I can't take care of myself."**

"**Of course he doesn't think that!" said Hermione anxiously.**

"**So how come I have to stay at the Dursleys' while you two get to join in everything that's going on here?" said Harry, the words tumbling over one another in a rush, his voice growing louder with every word. "How come you two are allowed to know everything that's going on?"**

"I'm sure they don't know everything that's going on," said Percy. "No offense, but you're only fifteen."

"**We're not!" Ron interrupted. "Mum won't let us near the meetings, she says we're too young -" But before he knew it, Harry was shouting.**

"**SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! ME, I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS' FOR A MONTH! AND I'VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU TWO'VE EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT - WHO SAVED THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED BOTH YOUR SKINS FROM THE DEMENTORS?"**

"_Hermione_! You're not reading it!" cried _Ron_. _Harry_ groaned, knowing that this was going to be a loud chapter. Everyone else looked at the time travelers strangely, wondering what was going on.

"I for one would like to still be able to hear after this chapter," replied _Hermione_. She was about the continue reading, but realized the book was no longer in her hands. "_Ronald_!" she shouted, but _Ron_ was already reading the book in a loud voice.

**Every bitter and resentful thought Harry had had in the past month was pouring out of him: his frustration at the lack of news, the hurt that they had all been together without him, his fury at being followed and not told about it - all the feelings he was half-ashamed of finally burst their boundaries. Hedwig took fright at the noise and soared off to the top of the wardrobe again; Pigwidgeon twittered in alarm and zoomed even faster around their heads.**

"**WHO HAD TO GET PAST DRAGONS AND SPHINXES AND EVERY OTHER FOUL THING LAST YEAR? WHO SAW HIM COME BACK? WHO HAD TO ESCAPE FROM HIM? ME!"**

"_Ron_!" cried _Ginny_. "Some of us would like working ears!"

"If you wake up James, it's your fault," said _Harry_, causing _Ron_ to drop is voice slightly. He didn't like dealing with crying babies, something he had had to do with his many nieces and nephews.

**Ron was standing there with his mouth half-open, clearly stunned and at a loss for anything to say, while Hermione looked on the verge of tears.**

"**BUT WHY SHOULD I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY SHOULD ANYONE BOTHER TO TELL ME WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING?"**

Remus quickly conjured up a pair of earplugs and stuck them in. Yes,_ Ron's_ voice had dropped slightly, but it still was extremely loud.

"**Harry, we wanted to tell you, we really did -" Hermione began.**

"**CAN'T'VE WANTED TO THAT MUCH, CAN YOU, OR YOU'D HAVE SENT ME AN OWL, BUT DUMBLEDORE MADE YOU SWEAR–"**

"**Well, he did -"**

"**FOUR WEEKS I'VE BEEN STUCK IN PRIVET DRIVE, NICKING PAPERS OUT OF BINS TO TRY AND FIND OUT WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON -"**

"**We wanted to -"**

"**I SUPPOSE YOU'VE BEEN HAVING A REAL LAUGH, HAVEN'T YOU, ALL HOLED UP HERE TOGETHER -"**

"Okay, the yelling is over," said _Ron_ with a grin. "You can have the book back now."

_Hermione_ took the book and whacked _Ron_ on the back of the head with it. "Oi!" _Ron_ cried rubbing the spot, "be careful with that thing."

"Then don't take it from me," retorted _Hermione_, reading once again in a calm voice.

"Wow _Harry_, you could give your mother a run for her money," said Remus while rubbing his ears. "You really got her temper, though without the red hair."

"**No, honest -"**

"**Harry we're really sorry!" said Hermione desperately, her eyes now sparkling with tears. "You're absolutely right, Harry - I'd be furious if it was me!"**

**Harry glared at her, still breathing deeply, then turned away from them again, pacing up and down. Hedwig hooted glumly from the top of the wardrobe. There was a long pause, broken only by the mournful creak of the floorboards below Harry's feet.**

"**What is this place, anyway?" he shot at Ron and Hermione.**

"**Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix," said Ron at once.**

"I didn't want anymore yelling," said _Ron_.

"It was out of my system, so I don't think I would have been able to yell again for a bit," said _Harry_.

"**Is anyone going to bother telling me what the Order of the Phoenix -?"**

"**It's a secret society," said Hermione quickly. **

"Wow, so that's how you get the trio to give you answers. . ." began Fred.

"Yell at them!" finished George.

"You two will be doing no such thing," reprimanded Molly whilst glaring at the twins.

**"Dumbledore's in charge, he founded it. It's the people who fought against You-Know-Who last time."**

"**Who's in it?" said Harry, coming to a halt with his hands in his pockets.**

"**Quite a few people -"**

"**We've met about twenty of them," said Ron, "but we think there are more."**

"No, that actually was about it," said _Harry_. "And that was at the end. When the second Order first started, it was a little closer to a dozen, but a few others joined as they came of age."

"That many were lost?" asked Sirius quietly. Dumbledore nodded sadly.

**Harry glared at them.**

"**Well?" he demanded, looking from one to the other.**

"**Er," said Ron. "Well what?"**

"**Voldemort!" said Harry furiously, and both Ron and Hermione winced. **

"When do you two say it?" asked Bill.

"You'll find out, though I think we might have mentioned it earlier," said _Hermione_. "But we're not telling."

"**What's happening? What's he up to? Where is he? What are we doing to stop him?"**

"**We've told you, the Order don't let us in on their meetings," said Hermione nervously. "So we don't know the details - but we've got a general idea," she added hastily, seeing the look on Harry's face.**

"**Fred and George have invented Extendable Ears, see," said Ron. "They're really useful."**

"Boys," said Molly, glaring at them again. They had exchanged a mischievous grin. So, their prank shop was still going it seemed.

"If they do what they sound like they do, you two have invented something pretty cool," said Sirius.

"**Extendable -?"**

**"Ears, yeah. Only we've had to stop using them lately because Mum found out and went berserk. Fred and George had to hide them all to stop Mum binning them. But we got a good bit of use out of them before Mum realized what was going on. We know some of the Order are following known Death Eaters, keeping tabs on them, you know -"**

"**Some of them are working on recruiting more people to the Order -" said Hermione.**

"**And some of them are standing guard over something," said Ron. "They're always talking about guard duty."**

Dumbledore, Remus, and Sirius exchanged a quick glance. Were they guarding the prophesy? _Harry_ noticed and figured they were wondering about the prophesy and he quickly nodded his head. The three former members of the Order gasped, so _Harry_ learned about the prophesy. Dumbledore was wondering if this was what _Harry_ had been talking about earlier; how it would have been easier if he'd known.

"**Couldn't have been me, could it?" said Harry sarcastically.**

"**Oh, yeah," said Ron, with a look of dawning comprehension.**

**Harry snorted. He walked around the room again, looking anywhere but at Ron and Hermione.**

"**So, what have you two been doing, if you're not allowed in meetings?" he demanded. "You said you'd been busy"'**

"**We have," said Hermione quickly. "We've been decontaminating this house, it's been empty for ages and stuff's been breeding in here. We've managed to clean out the kitchen, most of the bedrooms and I think we're doing the drawing room tomo-"**

"Well, the house would have been empty since my parents' deaths and Kreacher probably wouldn't have bothered cleaning," said Sirius. "So, there's probably a few years of vermin in it."

**With two loud cracks, Fred and George, Ron's elder twin brothers, had materialized out of thin air in the middle of the room. Pigwidgeon twittered more wildly than ever and zoomed off to join Hedwig on top of the wardrobe.**

"Guess someone got their Apparating license," said Remus.

"Cool!" cried the twins eagerly.

"**Stop doing that!" Hermione said weakly to the twins, who were as vividly red-haired as Ron, though stockier and slightly shorter.**

"**Hello, Harry," said George, beaming at him. "We thought we heard your dulcet tones."**

"**You don't want to bottle up your anger like that, Harry, let it all out," said Fred, also beaming.**

"**There might be a couple of people fifty miles away who didn't hear you."**

"Boys!"

"Molly, they'll never stop being themselves," said Arthur. "You probably should leave well enough alone."

"Bu-but," began Molly, but _Hermione_ continued to read.

"**You two passed your Apparation tests, then?" asked Harry grumpily.**

"**With distinction," said Fred, who was holding what looked like a piece of very long, flesh colored string.\**

"Is that the Extendable Ear?" asked Charlie. "It certainly sounds interesting."

"**It would have taken you about thirty seconds longer to walk down the stairs," said Ron.**

"**Time is Galleons, little brother," said Fred. **

"**Anyway, Harry, you're interfering with reception. Extendable Ears," he added in response to Harry's raised eyebrows, and held up the string which Harry now saw was trailing out on to the landing. "We're trying to hear what's going on downstairs."**

"**You want to be careful," said Ron, staring at the Ear, "if Mum sees one of them again…"**

"**It's worth the risk, that's a major meeting they're having," said Fred.**

**The door opened and a long mane of red hair appeared.**

"**Oh, hello, Harry!" said Ron's younger sister, Ginny, brightly. **

"Still?" grumbled _Ginny_.

"Hey, I think it changes in the next book," defended _Harry_.

"You two didn't get together until sixth year?" asked Bill.

"No," said _Harry_.

"Wait, you two are married?" asked Tonks.

"Yep," said _Ginny_, "and so are those two."

"Neato," said Tonks brightly. She looked at the two women. "Are both of you expecting?"

"Yes," said _Hermione_. "I'm due in about three weeks and Ginny is due in mid-January."

"Cool," said Tonks. "I love babies."

_Harry_ smiled sadly. Tonks had only gotten a week and a half with her baby.

"**I thought I heard your voice."**

**Turning to Fred and George, she said, "It's no-go with the Extendable Ears, she's gone and put an Imperturbable Charm on the kitchen door."**

"**How d'you know?" said George, looking crestfallen.**

"**Tonks told me how to find out," said Ginny. "You just chuck stuff at the door and if it can't make contact the door's been Imperturbed. I've been flicking Dungbombs at it from the top of the stairs and they just soar away from it, so there's no way the Extendable Ears will be able to get under the gap."**

"Ginevra!" cried Molly while Remus said, "Tonks!"

"What?" both Ginnys and Tonks asked and their questioners groaned.

**Fred heaved a deep sigh.**

"**Shame. I really fancied finding out what old Snape's been up to."**

"What's that greasy git doing in my house?" growled Sirius. "Not that I care about the house, but why is he there?"

"He is a member of the Order, Sirius," said Dumbledore calmly. "And I will ask you to refrain from derogatory comments about Severus."

**"Snape!" said Harry quickly. "Is he here?"**

"**Yeah," said George, carefully closing the door and sitting down on one of the beds; Fred and Ginny followed. "Giving a report. Top secret."**

"**Git," said Fred idly.**

"**He's on our side now," said Hermione reprovingly.**

Sirius snorted. He wouldn't believe that Snape was on their side until all else was proved otherwise.

**Ron snorted. "Doesn't stop him being a git. The way he looks at us when he sees us."**

"**Bill doesn't like him, either," said Ginny, as though that settled the matter.**

**Harry was not sure his anger had abated yet; but his thirst for information was now overcoming his urge to keep shouting. He sank on to the bed opposite the others.**

"**Is Bill here?" he asked. "I thought he was working in Egypt?"**

"**He applied for a desk job so he could come home and work for the Order," said Fred.**

"Well, I guess that's okay," said Bill. "But I still want to work in Egypt for a time."

**"He says he misses the tombs, but;" he smirked, "there are compensations."**

"**What d'you mean?"**

"**Remember old Fleur Delacour?" said George. "She's got a job at Gringotts to eempwve 'er Eeenglish -"**

Fleur guessed what might be happening a moment before _Hermione_ read it. She quickly hid her face in her hands.

"**And Bill's been giving her a lot of private lessons," sniggered Fred.**

Bill and Fleur looked at each other and both turned a brilliant shade of red. Fleur's blush was visible through her fingers and Bill was trying to jerk a pillow out to bury his face in, but Charlie wasn't letting him.

"Let me have one or I'll clobber you," said Bill through gritted teeth. "I can use magic." Charlie refused to back down. Bill pulled out his wand and was about to perform who knew what spell when _Harry_ said, "_Expelliarmus_," and Bill's wand flew across the room.

"You didn't take your wand out," said Tonks in surprise.

"Yeah," said _Harry_, blushing slightly, "I don't need it for simple spells."

"That's so cool," said Tonks in admiration.

**"Charlie's in the Order, too," said George, "but he's still in Romania. Dumbledore wants as many foreign wizards brought in as possible, so Charlie's trying to make contacts on his days off."**

"How many of us are in the Order?" asked Molly.

"By the end of the war, almost the entire family," said _Ginny_.

"Almost?" asked Arthur. "Who wasn't?"

"Well, obviously me since I was still underage, and the other you'll find out in a bit."

"**Couldn't Percy do that?" Harry asked. The last he had heard, the third Weasley brother was working in the Department of International Magical Co-operation at the Ministry of Magic. **

_Hermione_ stopped for a moment to calm herself and the other time travelers looked around awkwardly. It would not be pretty in the Weasley sitting room once the next sentences were read.

**At Harry's words, all the Weasleys and Hermione exchanged darkly significant looks.**

"What did I do?" asked Percy in a worried tone.

"**Whatever you do, don't mention Percy in front of Mum and Dad," Ron told Harry in a tense voice.**

"**Why not?"**

**"Because every time Percy's name's mentioned, Dad breaks whatever he's holding and Mum starts crying," Fred said.**

"What did you do?" shouted Bill.

"Whatever it is it hasn't happened yet, so please don't yell at me," begged Percy.

"**It's been awful," said Ginny sadly.**

"**I think we're well shut of him," said George, with an uncharacteristically ugly look on his face.**

"**What's happened?" Harry said.**

**"Percy and Dad had a row," said Fred. "I've never seen Dad row with anyone like that. It's normally Mum who shouts."**

"If you were shouting, it had to be bad," said Charlie quietly, wondering what on earth his younger brother could have done that got his dad angry enough to yell.

"**It was the first week back after term ended," said Ron. "We were about to come and join the Order. Percy came home and told us he'd been promoted."**

"Isn't that good?" asked little Ginny.

"Usually, but remember, Percy had been working for Crouch Sr. who had been placed under the Imperious curse," said Arthur. "Something isn't right if he gets promoted. Usually a scandal like that would cause a person to get demoted, not promoted."

"**You're kidding?" said Harry.**

**Though he knew perfectly well that Percy was highly ambitious, Harry's impression was that Percy had not made a great success of his first job at the Ministry of Magic. Percy had committed the fairly large oversight of failing to notice that his boss was being controlled by Lord Voldemort (not that the Ministry had believed it - they all thought Mr. Crouch had gone mad).**

"So does the Ministry get stupider?" asked Tonks. "Dad says it's pretty dumb right now."

"Yeah, it basically does," said _Ron_.

"**Yeah, we were all surprised," said George, "because Percy got into a load of trouble about Crouch, there was an inquiry and everything. They said Percy ought to have realized Crouch was off his rocker and informed a superior. But you know Percy, Crouch left him in charge, he wasn't going to complain."**

"I should've told someone," muttered Percy. "I must make sure my future self does that if this happens again."

"**So how come they promoted him?"**

**"That's exactly what we wondered," said Ron, who seemed very keen to keep normal conversation going now that Harry had stopped yelling. "He came home really pleased with himself - even more pleased than usual, if you can imagine that - and told Dad he'd been offered a position in Fudge's own office. A really good one for someone only a year out of Hogwarts: Junior Assistant to the Minister. He expected Dad to be all impressed, I think."**

"If it had been under different circumstances I probably would be," assured Arthur. "This is just a fishy situation."

"**Only Dad wasn't," said Fred grimly.**

"**Why not?" said Harry.**

"**Well, apparently Fudge has been storming round the Ministry checking that nobody's having any contact with Dumbledore," said George.**

"**Dumbledore's name is mud with the Ministry these days, see," said Fred. "They all think he's just making trouble saying You-Know-Who's back."**

"Well, he is," said Fred.

"Yes, but hardly anyone at the Ministry believed it," said _Ginny_. "The Ministry thought it was a pile of dragon dung for quite awhile."

"So they eventually come around?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah, but not for a time," answered Ron.

"**Dad says Fudge has made it clear that anyone who's in league with Dumbledore can clear out their desks," said George.**

"That certainly is different compared to earlier when he constantly pestered you," said Bill. "Please tell me he gets sacked soon."

"He gets sacked, but I won't tell you when," said _Ron_.

"Meanie," muttered Bill teasingly.

"**Trouble is, Fudge suspects Dad, he knows he's friendly with Dumbledore, and he's always thought Dad's a bit of a weirdo because of his Muggle obsession."**

"**But what's that got to do with Percy?" asked Harry, confused.**

"**I'm coming to that. Dad reckons Fudge only wants Percy in his office because he wants to use him to spy on the family - and Dumbledore."**

"Why would I do that?" asked Percy nervously. Everyone's eyes kept going between the book and himself.

**Harry let out a low whistle.**

"**Bet Percy loved that."**

"Why would I?" wondered Percy.

**Ron laughed in a hollow sort of way.**

**"He went completely berserk. He said - well, he said loads of terrible stuff. He said he's been having to struggle against Dad's lousy reputation ever since he joined the Ministry and that Dad's got no ambition and that's why we've always been - you know - not had a lot of money, I mean -"**

"Percival Ignatius Weasley!" shouted Molly.

"Mum, I haven't done it yet," said Percy in a disbelieving voice. What had caused him to say something like that? He loved his family and he knew they didn't have much money, but that wasn't his dad's fault. Why was he acting this way?

"**What?" said Harry in disbelief, as Ginny made a noise like an angry cat.**

"**I know," said Ron in a low voice. "And it got worse. He said Dad was an idiot to run around with Dumbledore, that Dumbledore was heading for big trouble and Dad was going to go down with him, and that he - Percy - knew where his loyalty lay and it was with the Ministry. And if Mum and Dad were going to become traitors to the Ministry he was going to make sure everyone knew he didn't belong to our family any more. And he packed his bags the same night and left. He's living here in London now."**

"Percy!" cried the entire Weasley family and they sent glares in his direction.

"I haven't done it yet!" protested Percy. "Why did I do it?" he asked the time travelers.

"You were blindly following the Ministry," said _Ron_. "You simply did whatever they said."

"Please tell me I come to my senses, please," begged Percy. The time travelers exchanged a quick glance and _Ron_ said, "You do, after a few years."

Percy rested his head in his hands. Why would he do such a thing? Family was one of the most important things! Wasn't mankind commanded to love their neighbors, and family was in that category, as themselves? Why would he abandon them?

Molly and Arthur looked at each other. What had caused their son to do this? Had they done something wrong with raising him?

Bill was doing his best not to glare at his younger brother. True, they had never been close, but he was still his brother. Why would one of his brothers do something like that? They all had been raised knowing that family was probably the most important material thing in the world.

Charlie too was trying to avoid catching Percy's eye. He was the Weasley with the major temper, and he knew that if he looked at his brother, he'd fly into one. What on earth had possessed Percy? The Percy he knew cared about his family even though he didn't exactly fit in. Charlie took several deep breaths to calm himself. Percy better hope that this didn't happen in their future cause if it did, he'd have to look out for his anger.

The twins wondered if they were too hard on Percy. Had a prank pushed him over the edge? He was the funnest one to prank since they always got a reaction, but if it was their fault, they could stop pranking him.

Little Ron and little Ginny also wondered what caused Percy to abandon them. He was their brother and big brothers were supposed to protect the younger siblings. You didn't protect someone by leaving them.

The others, despite having known Percy for only a short time, knew that this Percy wasn't very happy with his future self.

"Well, this might be one thing that gets changed," whispered _Ron_. "I hope Percy chooses the right path this time."

"So do I," said _Ginny_.

After a few minutes of silence, in which everyone was thinking the above thoughts, _Hermione_ began to read again.

**Harry swore under his breath. He had always liked Percy least of Ron's brothers,**

"Sorry," apologized Harry.

"I deserve it," muttered Percy despondently.

"Percy, you're right, it hasn't happened yet and by God's grace it won't," said Arthur firmly finally finding his voice.. "Let's try and remember that, okay?" He smiled at his third son.

"Thanks, Dad," said Percy. He was still looking at the ground, but his shoulders no longer were as slumped.

**but he had never imagined he would say such things to Mr. Weasley.**

"**Mum's been in a right state," said Ron dully. "You know - crying and stuff. She came up to London to try and talk to Percy but he slammed the door in her face. I dunno what he does if he meets Dad at work - ignores him, I s'pose."**

"I'm sorry, Mum," said Percy quietly.

"It's okay dear," answered Molly. "You're father's right. This hasn't happened yet, so we shouldn't blame you for it."

"**But Percy must know Voldemort's back," said Harry s lowly. "He's not stupid, he must know your mum and dad wouldn't risk everything without proof."**

"Yeah, you ought to know that," said Bill, eying his younger brother.

"**Yeah, well, your name got dragged into the row," said Ron, shooting Harry a furtive look.**

"**Percy said the only evidence was your word and… I dunno… he didn't think it was good enough."**

"Percy!" cried little Ron. "Harry's practically family!"

"I don't know why my future self is such a prat!" cried Percy. "I wish I weren't like that and I don't want it to happen!"

"**Percy takes the Daily Prophet seriously," said Hermione tartly, and the others all nodded.**

**"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, looking around at them all. They were all regarding him warily.**

"**Haven't - haven't you been getting the Daily Prophet!" Hermione asked nervously.**

"**Yeah, I have!" said Harry.**

"But not reading it," said little Hermione. "Getting something and reading it are two entirely different things."

"**Have you - er - been reading it thoroughly?" Hermione asked, still more anxiously.**

"**Not cover to cover," said Harry defensively. "If they were going to report anything about Voldemort it would be headline news, wouldn't it?"**

**The others flinched at the sound of the name. Hermione hurried on, "Well, you'd need to read it cover to cover to pick it up, but they - um - they mention you a couple of times a week."**

"Probably not in a good way," muttered Sirius. He hated the idea of his godson having to deal with even more scandal.

"**But I'd have seen -"**

"**Not if you've only been reading the front page, you wouldn't," said Hermione, shaking her head. "I'm not talking about big articles. They just slip you in, like you're a standing joke."**

"So now everyone thinks your a liar?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah, it happens," said _Harry_. "One day I'm loved, and the next day I'm hated."

"We have to make sure Fudge doesn't become Minister," said Bill. "It's his fault that no one believes Voldemort is back."

"**What d'you -?"**

"**It's quite nasty, actually," said Hermione in a voice of forced calm. "They're just building on Rita's stuff."**

"**But she's not writing for them any more, is she?"**

"**Oh, no, she's kept her promise - not that she's got any choice," Hermione added with satisfaction. "But she laid the foundation for what they're trying to do now."**

"Eet can get worse?" asked Fleur.

"Murphy's Law," said _Hermione_ yet again.

"**Which is what?" said Harry impatiently.**

"**Okay, you know she wrote that you were collapsing all over the place and saying your scar was hurting and all that?"**

"**Yeah," said Harry, who was not likely to forget Rita Skeeters stories about him in a hurry.**

**"What were they?" asked Tonks.**

"Mostly lies," answered _Harry_. "She also made it seem like I was very week and fainted a lot."

"**Well, they're writing about you as though you're this deluded, attention-seeking person who thinks he's a great tragic hero or something," said Hermione, very fast, as though it would be less unpleasant for Harry to hear these facts quickly. **

"And that is about as far from the truth as is possible," said Remus.

"**They keep slipping in snide comments about you. If some far-fetched story appears, they say something like, 'tale worthy of Harry Potter', and if anyone has a funny accident or anything it's, 'lets hope he hasn't got a scar on his forehead or we'll be asked to worship him next -"**

"How can they say that about cub?" growled Remus angrily.

"**I don't want anyone to worship -" Harry began hotly.**

"**I know you don't," said Hermione quickly, looking frightened. "I know, Harry. But you see what they're doing? They want to turn you into someone nobody will believe. Fudge is behind it, I'll bet anything. They want wizards on the street to think you're just some stupid boy who's a bit of a joke, who tells ridiculous tall stories because he loves being famous and wants to keep it going."**

"I don't want to be famous," said little Harry. "I want to just be Harry."

"You'll be that at home, I can promise you that much," said Sirius, "at Hogwarts, I'm not sure, but hopefully it won't be as bad as it was for your future self."

"**I didn't ask - I didn't want - Voldemort killed my parents!" Harry spluttered. "I got famous because he murdered my family but couldn't kill me! Who wants to be famous for that? Don't they think I'd rather it'd never -"**

"**We know, Harry," said Ginny earnestly.**

"**And of course, they didn't report a word about the Dementors attacking you," said Hermione.**

"Well, naturally they wouldn't want it out that Dementors had left Azkaban," said Bill.

"**Someone's told them to keep that quiet. That should've been a really big story, out-of-control Dementors. They haven't even reported that you broke the International Statute of Secrecy. We thought they would, it would tie in so well with this image of you as some stupid show-off. We think they're biding their time until you're expelled, then they're really going to go to town - I mean, if you're expelled, obviously," she went on hastily. "You really shouldn't be, not if they abide by their own laws, there's no case against you."**

"But considering how corrupt the Ministry is . . ." Arthur's voice trailed off.

**They were back on the hearing and Harry did not want to think about that. He cast around for another change of subject, but was saved the necessity of finding one by the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.**

**Fred gave the Extendable Ear a hearty tug; there was another loud crack and he and George vanished. Seconds later, Mrs. Weasley appeared in the bedroom doorway.**

"Ah, the joys of being able to Apparate," sighed Sirius.

"Yeah, escaping and also scaring your friends half to death," muttered Remus.

"**The meeting's over, you can come down and have dinner now. Everyone's dying to see you, Harry. And who's left all those Dungbombs outside the kitchen door?"**

"**Crookshanks," said Ginny unblushingly. "He loves playing with them."**

"Ginevra!"

"Good, we corrupted you," smirked the twins.

"I'm glad," grinned little Ginny.

**"Oh," said Mrs. Weasley, "I thought it might have been Kreacher, he keeps doing odd things like that.**

"Why does that filthy elf still have to be around?" Sirius growled.

"Mum said he was weird when she was young," began Tonks, "I'd hate to know what he's like now."

**Now don't forget to keep your voices down in the hall. Ginny, your hands are filthy, what have you been doing? Go and wash them before dinner, please."**

Molly groaned. She should've figured out that her daughter was the one tossing the Dungbombs.

**Ginny grimaced at the others and followed her mother out of the room, leaving Harry alone with Ron and Hermione. **

**Both of them were watching him apprehensively, as though they feared he would start shouting again now that everyone else had gone. The sight of them looking so nervous made him feel slightly ashamed.**

"**Look…" he muttered, but Ron shook his head, and Hermione said quietly, "We knew you'd be angry, Harry, we really don't blame you, but you've got to understand, we did try to persuade Dumbledore -"**

"**Yeah, I know," said Harry shortly.**

**He cast around for a topic that didn't involve his headmaster, because the very thought of Dumbledore made Harry's insides burn with anger again.**

"**Who's Kreacher?" he asked.**

"**The house-elf who lives here," said Ron. "Nutter. Never met one like him."**

**Hermione frowned at Ron.**

"**He's not a nutter, Ron."**

"**His life's ambition is to have his head cut off and stuck up on a plaque just like his mother," said Ron irritably. "Is that normal, Hermione?"**

"It's normal for a Black house-elf," said Sirius.

"That's just sick," said George whilst making a disgusted face.

"**Well - well, if he is a bit strange, it's not his fault."**

**Ron rolled his eyes at Harry.**

"**Hermione still hasn't given up on SPEW -"**

"_Hermione_, I thought you knew that that wouldn't work," said Bill.

"I didn't figure it for awhile still," protested _Hermione_, but her cheeks turned pink.

"**It's not SPEW!" said Hermione heatedly. "It's the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. And it's not just me, Dumbledore says we should be kind to Kreacher too."**

"**Yeah, yeah," said Ron. "C'mon, I'm starving."**

"Like that's new," said Fred.

**He led the way out of the door and on to the landing, but before they could descend the stairs -**

"**Hold it!" Ron breathed, flinging out an arm to stop Harry and Hermione walking any further.**

"**They're still in the hall, we might be able to hear something."**

"Harry, it's not polite to eavesdrop," said Remus.

"But there aren't eaves inside a house," retorted little Harry.

Sirius and Remus started for a moment. "Did I do something wrong?" asked little Harry.

"No," said Remus, "that's just something your mother would say. You almost looked like her when you said that." Little Harry smiled widely. He enjoyed hearing positive comments about his parents after the years of negative ones.

**The three of them looked cautiously over the banisters. The gloomy hallway below was packed with witches and wizards, including all of Harry's guard. They were whispering excitedly together. In the very center of the group Harry saw the dark, greasy-haired head and prominent nose of his least favorite teacher at Hogwarts, Professor Snape. Harry leaned further over the banisters. He was very interested in what Snape was doing for the Order of the Phoenix…**

"Probably spying on them for Voldemort," growled Sirius.

"Sirius," said Dumbledore. "Please stop saying comments like that aloud. If you must say them, think them."

"Yes, sir," said Sirius.

**A thin piece of flesh-colored string descended in front of Harry's eyes. Looking up, he saw Fred and George on the landing above, cautiously lowering the Extendable Ear towards the dark knot of people below. A moment later, however, they all began to move towards the front door and out of sight.**

"**Damnit," Harry heard Fred whisper, as he hoisted the Extendable Ear back up again.**

**They heard the front door open, then close.**

"**Snape never eats here," Ron told Harry quietly. "Thank God. C'mon."**

"**And don't forget to keep your voice down in the hall, Harry," Hermione whispered.**

"What is in the hall that needs quiet?" wondered little Ginny.

**As they passed the row of house-elf heads on the wall, they saw Lupin, Mrs. Weasley and Tonks at the front door, magically sealing its many locks and bolts behind those who had just left.**

"**We're eating down in the kitchen," Mrs. Weasley whispered, meeting them at the bottom of the stairs. "Harry, dear, if you'll just tiptoe across the hall, it's through this door here -"**

**CRASH.**

"That was probably me," mumbled Tonks.

"**Tonks!" cried Mrs. Weasley in exasperation, turning to look behind her.**

"**I'm sorry!" wailed Tonks, who was lying flat on the floor. "It's that stupid umbrella stand, that's the second time I've tripped over -"**

"I don't get it why my parents had that thing," said Sirius. "The moment I can, I'm burning it."

**But the rest of her words were drowned by a horrible, ear-splitting, blood-curdling screech. The moth-eaten velvet curtains Harry had passed earlier had flown apart, but there was no door behind them. For a split second, Harry thought he was looking through a window, a window behind which an old woman in a black cap was screaming and screaming as though she were being tortured - then he realized it was simply a life-size portrait, but the most realiztic, and the most unpleasant, he had ever seen in his life.**

"Oh, no," moaned Sirius quietly. That better not be who he thought it was.

**The old woman was drooling, her eyes were rolling, the yellowing skin of her face stretched taut as she screamed; and all along the hall behind them, the other portraits awoke and began to yell, too, so that Harry actually screwed up his eyes at the noise and clapped his hands over his ears. Lupin and Mrs. Weasley darted forward and tried to tug the curtains shut over the old woman, but they would not close and she screeched louder than ever, brandishing clawed hands as though trying to tear at their faces.**

"**Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers -"**

"No!" cried Sirius. "She did!"

"Who did what?" asked Fleur.

"My mother had a portrait made," said Sirius. "She was unbearable in life, and probably is even more unbearable in portrait form."

**Tonks apologized over and over again, dragging the huge, heavy troll's leg back off the floor; Mrs. Weasley abandoned the attempt to close the curtains and hurried up and down the hall, stunning all the other portraits with her wand; and a man with long black hair came charging out of a door facing Harry.**

"Me!"

"We know, Padfoot," said a slightly annoyed Remus. He was tired and needed to get to sleep and wanted to get through however many chapters they needed to as quickly as possible.

"**Shut up, you horrible old hag, shut UP!" he roared, seizing the curtain Mrs. Weasley had abandoned.**

"I've always wanted to say that to her without getting cursed," said Sirius, "and it looks like I can."

"But children are supposed to respect and obey their parents," said little Hermione.

"Would you call someone like her a parent?" asked Sirius. When little Hermione didn't answer, he said, "I thought so."

**The old woman's face blanched.**

"**Yoooou!" she howled, her eyes popping at the sight of the man. "Blood traitor, abomination, shame of my flesh!"**

"**I said - shut - UP!" roared the man, and with a stupendous effort he and Lupin managed to force the curtains closed again.**

**The old woman's screeches died and an echoing silence fell. Panting slightly and sweeping his long dark hair out of his eyes, Harry's godfather Sirius turned to face him.**

"**Hello, Harry," he said grimly, "I see you've met my mother."**

"Nice intro, Siri," said Tonks.

"How many times do I have to ask you not to call me, Siri," asked Sirius. "Rest assured, if you continue, I'll call you by your proper name."

"You wouldn't!" cried Tonks.

"Oh, yes I would," assured Sirius.

"The chapter's over," said _Hermione_, breaking up the banter between Sirius and Tonks. "Charlie, I think you're next."

* * *

**_Hey: Thanks for the review._**


	6. The Order of the Phoenix

**_A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings._**

"I think this should be the last chapter tonight," said Arthur. Remus nodded in agreement. He was tired and usually was on the day before the full moon. He hoped that he'd be able to at least read tomorrow.

**The Order of the Phoenix**

"So, will we learn what's going on?" asked Bill.

"**Your -?"**

**"My dear old mum, yeah," said Sirius. "We've been trying to get her down for a month but we think she put a Permanent Sticking Charm on the back of the canvas. Let's get downstairs, quick, before they all wake up again."**

"Couldn't you blast the wall out?" asked Charlie.

"That might work," mused Sirius, "but knowing my old mum, she'd probably have thought of a way to make that impossible."

"It's gone now," said _Harry_, "but I'm not sure how Kreacher got rid of it."

"You got him to get it down?" asked Sirius in surprise.

"Yeah," admitted _Harry_. "He might've taken it up to the garret, but all I wanted was for it to be out of the living quarters."

"Wait you?" asked Sirius.

"I mean, we wanted it," said _Harry_, mentally cursing himself for his slip of the tongue. Sirius was smart, and was probably already wondering if he died at some point.

"**But what's a portrait of your mother doing here?" Harry asked, bewildered, as they went through the door from the hall and led the way down a flight of narrow stone steps, the others just behind them.**

"**Hasn't anyone told you? This was my parents' house," said Sirius. "But I'm the last Black left, so it's mine now. I offered it to Dumbledore for Headquarters - about the only useful thing I've been able to do."**

**Harry, who had expected a better welcome, noted how hard and bitter Sirius' voice sounded.**

"Sorry, pup," apologized Sirius.

"It's okay, you hated being shut up in the house," said _Harry_ with a smile.

**He followed his godfather to the bottom of the steps and through a door leading into the basement kitchen.**

**It was scarcely less gloomy than the hall above, a cavernous room with rough stone walls. Most of the light was coming from a large fire at the far end of the room. A haze of pipe smoke hung in the air like battle fumes, through which loomed the menacing shapes of heavy iron pots and pans hanging from the dark ceiling. Many chairs had been crammed into the room for the meeting and a long wooden table stood in the middle of them, littered with rolls of parchment, goblets, empty wine bottles, and a heap of what appeared to be rags. Mr. Weasley and his eldest son Bill were talking quietly with their heads together at the end of the table.**

"I thought the meeting was over," said George.

**Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat. Her husband, a thin, balding, red-haired man who wore horn-rimmed glasses, looked around and jumped to his feet.**

"**Harry!" Mr. Weasley said, hurrying forward to greet him, and shaking his hand vigorously.**

"**Good to see you!"**

**Over his shoulder Harry saw Bill, who still wore his long hair in a ponytail,**

Molly sighed and shook her head. She would never be able to get her boys to wear respetable hairstyles.

Bill looked at his red locks. They were almost long enough for the ponytail and hopefully he'd have one by the end of the year.

**hastily rolling up the lengths of parchment left on the table.**

"**Journey all right, Harry?" Bill called, trying to gather up twelve scrolls at once. "Mad-Eye didn't make you come via Greenland, then?"**

"Yes," said the immature occupants of the room in unison.

"**He tried," said Tonks, striding over to help Bill and immediately toppling a candle on to the last piece of parchment. "Oh no - sorry -"**

"**Here, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, sounding exasperated, and she repaired the parchment with a wave of her wand. In the flash of light caused by Mrs. Weasley's charm Harry caught a glimpse of what looked like the plan of a building.**

"And once again, you'll be investigating," sighed Remus.

**Mrs. Weasley had seen him looking. She snatched the plan off the table and stuffed it into Bill's already overladen arms.**

"**This sort of thing ought to be cleared away promptly at the end of meetings," she snapped, before sweeping off towards an ancient dresser from which she started unloading dinner plates.**

**Bill took out his wand, muttered, "Evanesco!" and the scrolls vanished.**

"So, can you get things back?" asked little Hermione.

"Yes, if you know what it is, there's a reverse spell," said Dumbledore.

"Wow, if I knew that, I'd never get in trouble for messiness," said Neville.

"You don't learn how to vanish for several years, and it's even harder to call things back," said Sirius, "but you'll get there."

"**Sit down, Harry," said Sirius. "You've met Mundungus, haven't you?"**

**The thing Harry had taken to be a pile of rags gave a prolonged, grunting snore, then jerked awake.**

**'Some'n say m'name?' Mundungus mumbled sleepily. "I 'gree with Sirius…" He raised a very grubby hand in the air as though voting, his droopy, bloodshot eyes unfocused.**

"Well, that's good," said Sirius, "though I don't know what I said."

**Ginny giggled.**

"**The meeting's over, Dung," said Sirius, as they all sat down around him at the table. "Harry's arrived."**

"**Eh?" said Mundungus, peering balefully at Harry through his matted ginger hair. "Blimey, so 'e 'as. Yeah… you all right, 'Arry?"**

"Why would he care?" asked Fred. "He left."

"Frederick!"

"**Yeah," said Harry.**

**Mundungus fumbled nervously in his pockets, still staring at Harry, and pulled out a grimy black pipe. He stuck it in his mouth, ignited the end of it with his wand and took a deep pull on it. Great billowing clouds of greenish smoke obscured him within seconds.**

"So he's still smoking," muttered Remus. "Doesn't he know it's bad?"

"I guess not," said Sirius, who also remembered the meetings that had the awful smell attached to them.

"**Owe you a 'pology," grunted a voice from the middle of the smelly cloud.**

"**For the last time, Mundungus," called Mrs. Weasley, "will you please not smoke that thing in the kitchen, especially not when we're about to eat!"**

"**Ah," said Mundungus. "Right. Sorry, Molly."**

**The cloud of smoke vanished as Mundungus stowed his pipe back in his pocket, but an acrid smell of burning socks lingered.**

"That doesn't sound pleasant," said little Ginny.

**"And if you want dinner before midnight I'll need a hand," Mrs. Weasley said to the room at large. "No, you can stay where you are, Harry dear, you've had a long journey."**

"**What can I do, Molly?" said Tonks enthusiastically, bounding forwards.**

**Mrs. Weasley hesitated, looking apprehensive.**

"**Er - no, it's all right, Tonks, you have a rest too, you've done enough today."**

"I think it's probably because you'll knock things over," teased Charlie.

"Charlie, stop it!" begged Tonks.

"**No, no, I want to help!" said Tonks brightly, knocking over a chair as she hurried towards the dresser, from which Ginny was collecting cutlery.**

"Uh, I think it might be better if you stayed out of the kitchen," said Charlie.

"But what if I get married?" asked Tonks. "I'll have to know how to cook."

"Unless your husband can cook," pointed out Charlie. "Then it won't matter."

Tonks threw a pillow in Charlie's direction.

**Soon, a series of heavy knives were chopping meat and vegetables of their own accord, supervised by Mr. Weasley, while Mrs. Weasley stirred a cauldron dangling over the fire and the others took out plates, more goblets and food from the pantry. Harry was left at the table with Sirius and Mundungus, who was still blinking at him mournfully.**

"**Seen old Figgy since?" he asked.**

"**No," said Harry, "I haven't seen anyone."**

"**See, I wouldn't 'ave left," said Mundungus, leaning forward, a pleading note in his voice, "but I 'ad a business opportunity -"**

"My godson is more important than any smuggled goods," snarled Sirius.

**Harry felt something brush against his knees and started, but it was only Crookshanks, Hermione's bandy-legged ginger cat, who wound himself once around Harry's legs, purring, then jumped on to Sirius's lap and curled up. Sirius scratched him absent-mindedly behind the ears as he turned, still grim-faced, to Harry.**

"So you finally like cats," teased Remus.

"What? No! I never will like cats!" cried Sirius.

"But what about Mr. Tibbles?" asked little Harry.

"Oh, that cat," said Sirius, "I guess he'd be okay." Everyone was laughing at the look on Sirius' face. It was clear that he didn't want to have anything to do with cats, but he also wanted his godson happy, so he had a very conflicted face.

"**Had a good summer so far?"**

"**No, it's been lousy," said Harry.**

**For the first time, something like a grin flitted across Sirius's face.**

**"Don't know what you're complaining about, myself." **

Cries of "Sirius!" and "Padfoot!" rang out.

"**What?" said Harry incredulously.**

"**Personally, I'd have welcomed a Dementor attack.**

"Is my future self crazy?" asked Sirius with a slight shudder.

**A deadly struggle for my soul would have broken the monotony nicely. You think you've had it bad, at least you've been able to get out and about, stretch your legs, get into a few fights… I've been stuck inside for a month."**

"**How come?" asked Harry, frowning.**

"**Because the Ministry of Magic's still after me,**

"At least that's not true this time," said Remus thankfully.

**and Voldemort will know all about me being an Animagus by now, Wormtail will have told him, so my big disguise is useless. There's not much I can do for the Order of the Phoenix… or so Dumbledore feels."**

**There was something about the slightly flattened tone of voice in which Sirius uttered Dumbledore's name that told Harry that Sirius, too, was not very happy with the Headmaster.**

"Sir, I just want to say that the decisions you made were the ones you thought to be best," said _Harry_. "I will think and do otherwise, but I know you tried."

"Thank you, Harry," said Dumbledore, but he wondered whether _Harry_ would think the same after he found out everything concerning the prophesy, if he didn't know already. A part of Dumbledore hoped that _Harry_ did know, it would save him explaining it.

**Harry felt a sudden upsurge of affection for his godfather.**

"**At least you've known what's been going on," he said bracingly.**

"**Oh yeah," said Sirius sarcastically. "Listening to Snape's reports, having to take all his snide hints that he's out there risking his life while I'm sat on my backside here having a nice comfortable time… asking me how the cleanings going -"**

"Cleaning?" asked Fleur.

"Cleaning, as in getting stuff picked up," said little Hermione.

"I know ze definition," retorted Fleur.

"**What cleaning?" asked Harry.**

"**Trying to make this place fit for human habitation," said Sirius, waving a hand around the dismal kitchen. "No one's lived here for ten years, not since my dear mother died, unless you count her old house-elf, and he's gone round the twist - hasn't cleaned anything in ages."**

"**Sirius," said Mundungus, who did not appear to have paid any attention to the conversation, but had been closely examining an empty goblet. "This solid silver, mate?"**

"**Yes," said Sirius, surveying it with distaste. "Finest fifteenth-century goblin-wrought silver, embossed with the Black family crest."**

"**That'd come off, though," muttered Mundungus, polishing it with his cuff.**

"He's not going to steal it, is he?" asked little Hermione.

"I could care less," muttered Sirius. "It's just yet another reminder of my awful family, so offense Tonks."

"None taken, Siri."

"Very well then, Nymphadora," said Sirius.

Tonks' hair turned red. "Don't call me that," she growled.

"Then stop calling me Siri," said Sirius. "That was okay when you were little, but not now."

"Oh, all right," muttered Tonks, her hair going back to pink.

"**Fred - George - NO, JUST CARRY THEM!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.**

"What are we doing?" asked the twins in unison.

**Harry, Sirius and Mundungus looked round and, a split second later, they had dived away from the table. Fred and George had bewitched a large cauldron of stew, an iron flagon of Butterbeer and a heavy wooden breadboard, complete with knife, to hurtle through the air towards them. The stew skidded the length of the table and came to a halt just before the end, leaving a long black burn on the wooden surface; the flagon of Butterbeer fell with a crash, spilling its contents everywhere; the bread knife slipped off the board and landed, point down and quivering ominously, exactly where Sirius's right hand had been seconds before.**

"Sakes alive!" cried Sirius. "You two are dangerous."

"It makes the world -"

"A more exciting place!"

"**FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" screamed Mrs. Weasley. **

"**THERE WAS NO NEED - I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS - JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC NOW, YOU DON'T HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERY TINY LITTLE THING!"**

"But we do!" cried Bil, and to prove his point, he summoned the footstool which was only about three feet away.

"William," groaned Molly and she shook her head.

"**We were just trying to save a bit of time!" said Fred, hurrying forward to wrench the bread knife out of the table. "Sorry, Sirius, mate - didn't mean to -"**

**Harry and Sirius were both laughing; Mundungus, who had toppled backwards off his chair, was swearing as he got to his feet; Crookshanks had given an angry hiss and shot off under the dresser, from where his large yellow eyes glowed in the darkness.**

"**Boys," Mr. Weasley said, lifting the stew back into the middle of the table, "your mother's right, you're supposed to show a sense of responsibility now you've come of age -"**

"**None of your brothers caused this sort of trouble!" Mrs. Weasley raged at the twins as she slammed a fresh flagon of Butterbeer on to the table, and spilling almost as much again. "Bill didn't feel the need to Apparate every few feet!**

"Hmm, I think I might have to do that," mused Bill.

"Don't, please," said Molly.

**Charlie didn't charm everything he met! Percy -"**

**She stopped dead, catching her breath with a frightened look at her husband, whose expression was suddenly wooden.**

The atmosphere in the room became somewhat thick. Percy shifted awkwardly in his seat.

"**Let's eat," said Bill quickly.**

"**It looks wonderful, Molly," said Lupin, ladling stew on to a plate for her and handing it across the table.**

**For a few minutes there was silence but for the chink of plates and cutlery and the scraping of chairs as everyone settled down to their food. Then Mrs. Weasley turned to Sirius.**

"**I've been meaning to tell you, Sirius, there's something trapped in that writing desk in the drawing room, it keeps rattling and shaking. Of course, it could just be a Boggart, but I thought we ought to ask Alastor to have a look at it before we let it out."**

"**Whatever you like," said Sirius indifferently.**

**"The curtains in there are full of Doxys, too," Mrs. Weasley went on. "I thought we might try and tackle them tomorrow."**

"Sounds like a lot of creatures have been having fun at your place," said Remus.

"They can keep having fun," said Sirius indifferently.

"**I look forward to it," said Sirius. Harry heard the sarcasm in his voice, but he was not sure that anyone else did.**

**Opposite Harry, Tonks was entertaining Hermione and Ginny by transforming her nose between mouthfuls. Screwing up her eyes each time with the same pained expression she had worn back in Harry's bedroom, her nose swelled to a beak-like protuberance that resembled Snape's, shrank to the size of a button mushroom and then sprouted a great deal of hair from each nostril.**

**Apparently this was a regular mealtime entertainment, because Hermione and Ginny were soon requesting their favorite noses.**

"**Do that one like a pig snout, Tonks."**

**Tonks obliged, and Harry, looking up, had the fleeting impression that a female Dudley was grinning at him from across the table.**

"Don't insult on of my favorite faces!" cried Tonks.

"I think I did," said _Harry_. "Sorry."

"Pup, don't insult her like that."

**Mr. Weasley, Bill and Lupin were having an intense discussion about goblins.**

"**They're not giving anything away yet," said Bill. "I still can't work out whether or not they believe he's back. Course, they might prefer not to take sides at all. Keep out of it."**

"**I'm sure they'd never go over to You-Know-Who," said Mr. Weasley, shaking his head.**

"You never can tell with goblins, or anything really," said Remus.**  
**

"**They've suffered losses too; remember that goblin family he murdered last time, somewhere near Nottingham?"**

"**I think it depends what they're offered," said Lupin. "And I'm not talking about gold. If they're offered the freedoms we've been denying them for centuries they're going to be tempted.**

"So, why can't they be offered those freedoms?" asked little Hermione.

"I don't know," said Bill.**  
**

**Have you still not had any luck with Ragnok, Bill?"**

"**He's feeling pretty anti-wizard at the moment," said Bill, "he hasn't stopped raging about the Bagman business, he reckons the Ministry did a cover-up, those goblins never got their gold from him, you know -"**

"They won't forget that in a hurry, that's for certain," said Charlie.

"Bagman still has to be careful about which goblin helps him at the bank," said _Harry_. "And so do I," he added silently.**  
**

**A gale of laughter from the middle of the table drowned the rest of Bill's words. Fred, George, Ron and Mundungus were rolling around in their seats.**

"… **and then," choked Mundungus, tears running down his face, "and then, if you'll believe it, 'e says to me, 'e says, 'Ere, Dung, where did ya get all them toads from? 'Cos some son of a Bludger's gone and nicked all mine!' And I says, 'Nicked all your toads, Will, what next? So you'll be wanting some more, then?' And if you'll believe me, lads, the gormless gargoyle buys all 'is own toads back orf me for a lot more'n what 'e paid in the first place -"**

"**I don't think we need to hear any more of your business dealings, thank you very much, Mundungus," said Mrs. Weasley sharply, as Ron slumped forwards on to the table, howling with laughter.**

"**Beg pardon, Molly," said Mundungus at once, wiping his eyes and winking at Harry. "But, you know, Will nicked 'em orf Warty Harris in the first place so I wasn't really doing nothing wrong."**

"**I don't know where you learned about right and wrong, Mundungus, but you seem to have missed a few crucial lessons," said Mrs. Weasley coldly.**

"I didn't know you had it in you, Mum!" cried Fred.

"Had what?" asked Molly.

"That's was sarcastic," explained George. Molly groaned.**  
**

**Fred and George buried their faces in their goblets of Butterbeer; George was hiccoughing. For some reason, Mrs. Weasley threw a very nasty look at Sirius before getting to her feet and going to fetch a large rhubarb crumble for pudding. Harry looked round at his godfather.**

"**Molly doesn't approve of Mundungus," said Sirius in an undertone.**

"He sounds like he is a slacker," said Molly. "And he abandoned his guard duty."**  
**

"**How come he's in the Order?" Harry said, very quietly.**

"**He's useful," Sirius muttered. "Knows all the crooks - well, he would, seeing as he's one himself. But he's also very loyal to Dumbledore, who helped him out of a tight spot once. It pays to have someone like Dung around, he hears things we don't. But Molly thinks inviting him to stay for dinner is going too far. She hasn't forgiven him for slipping off duty when he was supposed to be tailing you."**

"He could've been killed!" cried Molly.

"I wasn't, okay," said _Harry_. "Can you calm down?"**  
**

**Three helpings of rhubarb crumble and custard later and the waistband on Harry's jeans was feeling uncomfortably tight (which was saying something as the jeans had once been Dudley's).**

"When?" asked little Ron.

"From when he was about ten," said _Harry_.

Sirius growled low in his throat. "As soon as we're done reading, we are really going on a shopping trip, Harry," he said.

"Thanks," said little Harry in a quiet and somewhat sleepy voice. It was getting late and he was starting to get tired.**  
**

**As he laid down his spoon there was a lull in the general conversation: Mr. Weasley was leaning back in his chair, looking replete and relaxed; Tonks was yawning widely, her nose now back to normal; and Ginny who had lured Crookshanks out from under the dresser, was sitting cross-legged on the floor, rolling Butterbeer corks for him to chase.**

"**Nearly time for bed, I think," said Mrs. Weasley with a yawn.**

"**Not just yet, Molly" said Sirius, pushing away his empty plate and turning to look at Harry.**

"**You know, I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort."**

Tonks started slightly, but soon regained control of herself. Looking around the room, _Harry_ was pleased that many of the occupants were no longer flinching. Molly and Arthur, along with Percy, Neville, George, little Ron, and little Ginny were the only ones and _Harry_ hoped that by the end of the two weeks he was here, they would no longer be afraid of the name.**  
**

**The atmosphere in the room changed with the rapidity Harry associated with the arrival of Dementors. Where seconds before it had been sleepily relaxed, it was now alert, even tense. A frisson had gone around the table at the mention of Voldemort's name. Lupin, who had been about to take a sip of wine, lowered his goblet slowly, looking wary.**

**"I did!" said Harry indignantly. "I asked Ron and Hermione but they said we're not allowed in the Order, so -"**

"**And they're quite right," said Mrs. Weasley. "You're too young."**

"Didn't you say earlier that I wasn't a child?" asked little Harry.

"Yes," said Molly slowly, "but I don't think my future self knows everything that you have gone through."**  
**

**She was sitting bolt upright in her chair, her fists clenched on its arms, every trace of drowsiness gone.**

"**Since when did someone have to be in the Order of the Phoenix to ask questions?" asked Sirius. "Harry's been trapped in that Muggle house for a month. He's got the right to know what's been happen—"**

"**Hang on!" interrupted George loudly.**

"**How come Harry gets his questions answered?" said Fred angrily.**

"**We've been trying to get stuff out of you for a month and you haven't told us a single stinking thing!" said George.**

"'**You're too young, you're not in the Order'," said Fred in a high-pitched voice that sounded uncannily like his mother's. "Harry's not even of age!"**

"Charlie!" cried Fred. "I do not sound like that."

"When you imitate Mum, you do sound like that," teased Charlie.**  
**

"**It's not my fault you haven't been told what the Order's doing," said Sirius calmly, "that's your parents' decision. Harry, on the other hand -"**

"You are his legal guardian, though many think otherwise," said Remus.**  
**

"**It's not down to you to decide what's good for Harry!" said Mrs. Weasley sharply. The expression on her normally kind face looked dangerous. "You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said, I suppose?"**

"**Which bit?" Sirius asked politely, but with the air of a man readying himself for a fight.**

"Sirius, you don't want to get into a yelling match with Mum," said Bill with a shudder.

"I wonder what would happen if we set one up between the portrait and Mum?" asked George.

"Don't you even think about that, George Fabien," said Molly.**  
**

**"The bit about not telling Harry more than he needs to know," said Mrs. Weasley, placing a heavy emphasis on the last three words. Ron, Hermione, Fred and George's heads swiveled from Sirius to Mrs. Weasley as though they were following a tennis rally. Ginny was kneeling amid a pile of abandoned Butterbeer corks, watching the conversation with her mouth slightly open. Lupin's eyes were fixed on Sirius.**

**"I don't intend to tell him more than he needs to know, Molly," said Sirius. "But as he was the one who saw Voldemort come back" (again, there was a collective shudder around the table at the name) "he has more right than most to -"**

"Because that is true, it would seem that _Harry_ ought to know, but considering what the Order is most likely doing . . ." began Dumbledore. "_Harry_, you do find out why you weren't told, correct?"

"Yes, and I understood why," answered _Harry_, "but a little more information would have been helpful in this year. The one bit though was best to learn in seventh year."**  
**

"**He's not a member of the Order of the Phoenix!" said Mrs. Weasley. "He's only fifteen and -"**

"**And he's dealt with as much as most in the Order," said Sirius, "and more than some."**

"That is true," admitted Molly, "but Harry needs a childhood."

"I didn't have one," said _Harry_ simply. "Telling me wouldn't have made a difference in that sense."**  
**

"**No one's denying what he's done!" said Mrs. Weasley, her voice rising, her fists trembling on the arms of her chair. "But he's still -"**

"**He's not a child!" said Sirius impatiently.**

"**He's not an adult either!" said Mrs. Weasley, the color rising in her cheeks. "He's not James, Sirius!"**

Sirius winced visibly.

"I'm sorry," said Molly. "I should know that you don't think that."

"You, don't, do you?" asked little Harry with a slight whimper.

"No, pup, you're Harry, not your dad," answered Sirius. "I miss your father dreadfully, but you're your own person."**  
**

"**I'm perfectly clear who he is, thanks, Molly," said Sirius coldly.**

"**I'm not sure you are!" said Mrs. Weasley. "Sometimes, the way you talk about him, it's as though you think you've got your best friend back!"**

Sirius was staring, shocked at the book as was Molly. Neither of them could believe what was being said.

"**What's wrong with that?" said Harry.**

"**What's wrong, Harry, is that you are not your father, however much you might look like him!" said Mrs. Weasley, her eyes still boring into Sirius. "You are still at school and adults responsible for you should not forget it!"**

"**Meaning I'm an irresponsible godfather?" demanded Sirius, his voice rising.**

"No, but you are rather rash sometimes," said Remus.

"I intend to change," said Sirius firmly.**  
**

"**Meaning you have been known to act rashly, Sirius, which is why Dumbledore keeps reminding you to stay at home and -"**

"**We'll leave my instructions from Dumbledore out of this, if you please!" said Sirius loudly.**

"**Arthur!" said Mrs. Weasley, rounding on her husband. "Arthur, back me up!"**

"Molly, Sirius is right," said Arthur. "I don't know what the Order knows that Harry doesn't, but I think he should be told, though I don't know what my future self will say."**  
**

**Mr. Weasley did not speak at once. He took off his glasses and cleaned them slowly on his robes, not looking at his wife. Only when he had replaced them carefully on his nose did he reply.**

**"Dumbledore knows the position has changed, Molly. He accepts that Harry will have to be filled in, to a certain extent, now that he is staying at Headquarters."**

**"Yes, but there's a difference between that and inviting him to ask whatever he likes!"**

"**Personally," said Lupin quietly, looking away from Sirius at last, as Mrs. Weasley turned quickly to him, hopeful that finally she was about to get an ally, "I think it better that Harry gets the facts - not all the facts, Molly, but the general picture - from us, rather than a garbled version from… others."**

"Like newspapers?" asked little Ron.

"Yeah, that or just other people in general, I'd guess," said Charlie.**  
**

**His expression was mild, but Harry felt sure Lupin, at least, knew that some Extendable Ears had survived Mrs. Weasley's purge.**

"Well, he's a prankster," said Sirius.

"**Well," said Mrs. Weasley, breathing deeply and looking around the table for support that did not come, "well… I can see I'm going to be overruled. I'll just say this: Dumbledore must have had his reasons for not wanting Harry to know too much, and speaking as someone who has Harry's best interests at heart -"**

"**He's not your son," said Sirius quietly.**

"**He's as good as," said Mrs. Weasley fiercely. "Who else has he got?"**

"He's got us," said Remus and Sirius together.**  
**

"**He's got me!"**

"**Yes," said Mrs. Weasley, her lip curling, "the thing is, it's been rather difficult for you to look after him while you've been locked up in Azkaban, hasn't it?"**

"Molly!" cried Arthur.

"That was really below the belt, Mum," said Charlie.

"I'm sorry, Sirius," apologized Molly. "I don't know why I'm acting like this."**  
**

**Sirius started to rise from his chair.**

"**Molly, you're not the only person at this table who cares about Harry," said Lupin sharply. "Sirius, sit down."**

**Mrs. Weasley's lower lip was trembling. Sirius sank slowly back into his chair, his face white.**

"**I think Harry ought to be allowed a say in this," Lupin continued, "he's old enough to decide for himself."**

"**I want to know what's been going on," Harry said at once.**

"And you should know," said Arthur firmly.**  
**

**He did not look at Mrs. Weasley. He had been touched by what she had said about his being as good as a son, but he was also impatient with her mollycoddling. Sirius was right, he was not a child.**

"I'm going to make sure you have a childhood though," whispered Sirius.**  
**

"**Very well," said Mrs. Weasley, her voice cracking. "Ginny - Ron - Hermione - Fred - George – I want you out of this kitchen, now."**

"That's not going to go well," winced Bill. "Especially with the twins as they would be of age by this book."**  
**

**There was instant uproar.**

"Told ya."**  
**

"**We're of age!" Fred and George bellowed together.**

"**If Harry's allowed, why can't I?" shouted Ron.**

"I am older," said little Ron.

"**Mum, I want to hear!" wailed Ginny.**

"Let's see," Sirius said grinning. "The twins will stay, they are of age and all, Ron and Hermione will stay; seeing as they are Harry's best mates and he will just tell then anyways. But Ginny, I don't think you'll get to stay."

"I thought you wanted us to know!" cried little Ginny.

"I do, but I you're mother doesn't," said Sirius somewhat sadly.**  
**

"**NO!" shouted Mrs. Weasley, standing up, her eyes over bright. "I absolutely forbid -"**

"Technically you can't stop the twins," said Remus quietly.**  
**

"**Molly, you can't stop Fred and George," said Mr. Weasley wearily. "They are of age."**

"**They're still at school."**

"Doesn't count," said Remus. "They're legal adults."**  
**

"**But they're legally adults now," said Mr. Weasley, in the same tired voice.**

**Mrs. Weasley was now scarlet in the face.**

"**I - oh, all right then, Fred and George can stay, but Ron -"**

**"Harry'll tell me and Hermione everything you say anyway!" said Ron hotly. "Won't - won't you?" he added uncertainly, meeting Harry's eyes.**

**For a split second, Harry considered telling Ron that he wouldn't tell him a single word, that he could try a taste of being kept in the dark and see how he liked it. But the nasty impulse vanished as they looked at each other.**

"_Harry_!" cried _Ron_ and _Hermione_.**  
**

"**Course I will," Harry said.**

"So, it doesn't matter," said Sirius. "They should stay."**  
**

**Ron and Hermione beamed.**

"**Fine!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "Fine! Ginny - BED!"**

**Ginny did not go quietly. They could hear her raging and storming at her mother all the way up the stairs, and when she reached the hall Mrs. Blacks ear-splitting shrieks were added to the din.**

"It was just an act," said a grinning _Ginny_.

"Why did you do that?" wondered _Ron_.

"I had to make it seem like I wouldn't find out anything for Mum, but Hermione told me that night," explained _Ginny_.

"Ginevra!"**  
**

**Lupin hurried off to the portrait to restore calm. It was only after he had returned, closing the kitchen door behind him and taking his seat at the table again, that Sirius spoke.**

"**Okay, Harry… what do you want to know?"**

**Harry took a deep breath and asked the question that had obsessed him for the last month.**

"**Where's Voldemort?" he said, ignoring the renewed shudders and winces at the name. "What's he doing? I've been trying to watch the Muggle news, and there hasn't been anything that looks like him yet, no funny deaths or anything."**

"**That's because there haven't been any funny deaths yet," said Sirius, "not as far as we know, anyway… and we know quite a lot."**

"You just better not be boasting, Sirius," said Remus.

"I doubt I'd do something like that about something this serious," said Sirius, for once not using the dreadful pun.**  
**

"**More than he thinks we do, anyway," said Lupin.**

"**How come he's stopped killing people?" Harry asked. He knew Voldemort had murdered more than once in the last year alone.**

"**Because he doesn't want to draw attention to himself," said Sirius. "It would be dangerous for him. His comeback didn't come off quite the way he wanted it to, you see. He messed it up."**

"**Or rather, you messed it up for him," said Lupin, with a satisfied smile.**

"How did I do that?" wondered little Harry.

"Probably by living yet again," said Charlie.**  
**

"**How?" Harry asked, perplexed.**

"**You weren't supposed to survive!" said Sirius. "Nobody apart from his Death Eaters was supposed to know he'd come back. But you survived to bear witness."**

"**And the very last person he wanted alerted to his return the moment he got back was Dumbledore," said Lupin. "And you made sure Dumbledore knew at once."**

"Good thing you saw Dumbledore first," said Arthur.**  
**

"**How has that helped?" Harry asked.**

"**Are you kidding?" said Bill incredulously. "Dumbledore was the only one You-Know-Who was ever scared of!"**

"Why is that, sir?" asked Bill.

"Because I knew him as a boy and when he was Tom Riddle," said Dumbledore.

"Tom Riddle, isn't that the kid who has his name on the 'Awards to the School' plaque and the list of old Head Boys?" asked Tonks.

"One and the same, "answered Dumbledore.

"And you're telling me he's You-Know-Who?" asked Tonks, utterly disgusted.

"Again, correct," said Dumbledore.

"Blech," said Tonks. "I'm never going in the trophy room again."

"Once I am able to, I am going to remove his name from the award plaque," said Dumbledore. "He got it through blaming someone else for something he had been doing, though no one but myself suspected that."

"What did he do?" Tonks asked.

"He opened the Chamber of Secrets back in the 40's," said _Harry_. "He said Hagrid opened it, and the Headmaster at the time believed him, but I found out in my second year."

"So that's why Hagrid was expelled," said Tonks.

"Yes, but please don't let him know you know," begged _Harry_. "I want to let him keep that part private."

"Okay," agreed Tonks, but she was surprised at this new information.**  
**

"**Thanks to you, Dumbledore was able to recall the Order of the Phoenix about an hour after Voldemort returned," said Sirius.**

"**So, what's the Order been doing?" said Harry, looking around at them all.**

"**Working as hard as we can to make sure Voldemort can't carry out his plans," said Sirius.**

"That's good," said George.**  
**

"**How d'you know what his plans are?" Harry asked quickly.**

"**Dumbledore's got a shrewd idea,' said Lupin, "and Dumbledore's shrewd ideas normally turn out to be accurate."**

"Just like you, _Harry_," teased _Ginny_, causing _Harry's_ ears to turn red.

"Yeah, your hunches are usually correct as well," admitted _Hermione_.**  
**

"**So what does Dumbledore reckon he's planning?"**

"**Well, firstly, he wants to build up his army again," said Sirius. "In the old days he had huge numbers at his command: witches and wizards he'd bullied or bewitched into following him, his faithful Death Eaters, a great variety of Dark creatures. You heard him planning to recruit the giants; well, they'll be just one of the groups he's after. He's certainly not going to try and take on the Ministry of Magic with only a dozen Death Eaters."**

"So that shows that you're insaner than Voldemort," said _Ron_.

"Oi!" cried _Harry_.

"What did you do that time?" asked Sirius in a tone that showed he didn't want to know.

"Uh, you'll see," said _Hermione_ quickly, "if it's what I think it is."

"Considering you're _Hermione_, it probably is," answered _Ginny_.

"**So you're trying to stop him getting more followers?"**

"**We're doing our best," said Lupin.**

"**How?"**

**"Well, the main thing is to try and convince as many people as possible that You-Know-Who really has returned, to put them on their guard," said Bill.**

"**It's proving tricky, though."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because of the Ministry's attitude," said Tonks. "You saw Cornelius Fudge after You-Know- Who came back, Harry. Well, he hasn't shifted his position at all. He's absolutely refusing to believe it's happened."**

"The Minister is a complete and utter idiot," muttered Charlie.

"That's already been confirmed several times," stated Percy, "but it's true."**  
**

"**But why?" said Harry desperately. "Why's he being so stupid? If Dumbledore -"**

"**Ah, well, you've put your finger on the problem," said Mr. Weasley with a wry smile. "Dumbledore."**

"**Fudge is frightened of him, you see," said Tonks sadly.**

"**Frightened of Dumbledore?" said Harry incredulously.**

"**Frightened of what he's up to," said Mr. Weasley. "Fudge thinks Dumbledore's plotting to overthrow him. He thinks Dumbledore wants to be Minister for Magic."**

"But you don't," said Fred.

"That is correct," answered Dumbledore. "I have never wanted that position, nor will I want it. I like teaching."**  
**

"**But Dumbledore doesn't want -"**

"**Of course he doesn't," said Mr. Weasley. "He's never wanted the Minister's job, even though a lot of people wanted him to take it when Millicent Bagnold retired. Fudge came to power instead, but he's never quite forgotten how much popular support Dumbledore had, even though Dumbledore never applied for the job."**

"**Deep down, Fudge knows Dumbledore's much cleverer than he is - a much more powerful wizard, and in the early days of his Ministry he was forever asking Dumbledore for help and advice," said Lupin. "But it seems he's become fond of power, and much more confident. He loves being Minister for Magic and he's managed to convince himself that he's the clever one and Dumbledore's simply stirring up trouble for the sake of it."**

"How can someone that thick be in government?" asked little Ron.

"Usually politicians aren't the smartest," said _Hermione_. "I mean, they're fine on the outside, but once you figure out what they're really like, they often can be conniving at best. Not all are like that, but a decent portion are."**  
**

"**How can he think that?" said Harry angrily. "How can he think Dumbledore would just make it all up - that I'd make it all up?"**

"They probably don't want to believe You-Know-Who is back," said Molly. "Almost everyone lost someone and no one wants to worry about that again."

"But how will they explain Cedric's death?" asked Charlie. "That isn't something they can ignore."

"Whatever zey do, eet weell be dumb," said Fleur.**  
**

"**Because accepting that Voldemort's back would mean trouble like the Ministry hasn't had to cope with for nearly fourteen years," said Sirius bitterly. "Fudge just can't bring himself to face it. It's so much more comfortable to convince himself Dumbledore's lying to destabilize him."**

"**You see the problem," said Lupin. "While the Ministry insists there is nothing to fear from Voldemort it's hard to convince people he's back, especially as they really don't want to believe it in the first place. What's more, the Ministry's leaning heavily on the Daily Prophet not to report any of what they're calling Dumbledore's rumor- mongering, so most of the wizarding community are completely unaware any things happened, and that makes them easy targets for the Death Eaters if they're using the Imperius Curse."**

"So, Fudge is just making it easier for Voldemort," said Bill, ignoring the flinches from the majority of his younger siblings and his parents.**  
**

"**But you're telling people, aren't you?" said Harry, looking around at Mr. Weasley, Sirius, Bill, Mundungus, Lupin and Tonks. "You're letting people know he's back?"**

**They all smiled humorlessly.**

"**Well, as everyone thinks I'm a mad mass-murderer and the Ministry's put a ten thousand Galleon price on my head, I can hardly stroll up the street and start handing out leaflets, can I?" said Sirius restlessly.**

"**And I'm not a very popular dinner guest with most of the community," said Lupin. "It's an occupational hazard of being a werewolf."**

"You're a werewolf?" asked Tonks in surprise.

"Yes," said Remus simply, wondering what Tonks' reaction would be.

"Cool!" That certainly wasn't what he was expecting. "I mean, that's interesting," said Tonks, stumbling over her words.

"You're not scared?" asked Remus in surprise.

"Why should I be? It's not a full moon at the moment," said Tonks. "That's the only time they're dangerous, except for Greyback."

"So, you accept me?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" asked Tonks. "I mean, people often don't like me since I'm a Metamorphmagus , so why should it be different with werewolves?"

Remus didn't respond. That was two people in the last few days that accepted him right out, granted both of them had something different about them as well, but still, two people. And the Weasleys also had accepted him once they had gotten over the initial shock.**  
**

"**Tonks and Arthur would lose their jobs at the Ministry if they started shooting their mouths off," said Sirius, "and it's very important for us to have spies inside the Ministry, because you can bet Voldemort will have them."**

"**We've managed to convince a couple of people, though," said Mr. Weasley, "Tonks here, for one - she's too young to have been in the Order of the Phoenix last time, and having Aurors on our side is a huge advantage - Kingsley Shacklebolt's been a real asset, too; he's in charge of the hunt for Sirius, so he's been feeding the Ministry information that Sirius is in Tibet."**

"So I guess I can't go there," fake-pouted Sirius.

"Why would you want to go there in the first place?" asked Remus. "I didn't even know you knew that country existed."

"Moony, you better watch it because when I get my wand . . ."**  
**

"**But if none of you are putting the news out that Voldemorts back -" Harry began.**

"**Who said none of us are putting the news out?" said Sirius. "Why d'you think Dumbledore's in such trouble?"**

"**What d'you mean?" Harry asked.**

"**They're trying to discredit him," said Lupin. "Didn't you see the Daily Prophet last week? They reported that he'd been voted out of the Chairmanship of the International Confederation of Wizards because he's getting old and losing his grip, but it's not true; he was voted out by Ministry wizards after he made a speech announcing Voldemorts return. They've demoted him from Chief Warlock on the Wizengamot - that's the Wizard High Court - and they're talking about taking away his Order of Merlin, First Class, too."**

"They can't do that, can they?" asked Bill.

"Not legally," said Percy.**  
**

"**But Dumbledore says he doesn't care what they do as long as they don't take him off the Chocolate Frog Cards," said Bill, grinning.**

"I like what my card says," said Dumbledore. "It is probably one of things that has information about me and is all fact."**  
**

"**It's no laughing matter," said Mr. Weasley sharply. "If he carries on defying the Ministry like this he could end up in Azkaban, and the last thing we want is to have Dumbledore locked up. While You-Know-Who knows Dumbledore's out there and wise to what he's up to he's going to go cautiously. If Dumbledore's out of the way - well, You-Know-Who will have a clear field."**

The time travelers winced. The war had gotten a lot worse once Dumbledore was dead.**  
**

"**But if Voldemort's trying to recruit more Death Eaters it's bound to get out that he's come back, isn't it?" asked Harry desperately.**

"**Voldemort doesn't march up to people's houses and bang on their front doors, Harry," said Sirius. "He tricks, jinxes and blackmails them. He's well-practiced at operating in secret. In any case, gathering followers is only one thing he's interested in. He's got other plans too, plans he can put into operation very quietly indeed, and he's concentrating on those for the moment."**

"**What's he after apart from followers?" Harry asked swiftly. He thought he saw Sirius and Lupin exchange the most fleeting of looks before Sirius answered.**

"**Stuff he can only get by stealth."**

**When Harry continued to look puzzled, Sirius said, "Like a weapon. Something he didn't have last time."**

"The prophesy," mouthed Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus. _Harry_ nodded when he noticed what they were doing.**  
**

"**When he was powerful before?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Like what kind of weapon?" said Harry. "Something worse than the Avada Kedavra -?"**

"Depends on you're point of view," said _Ron_, who had heard the majority of the story regarding the prophesy.**  
**

"**That's enough!"**

**Mrs. Weasley spoke from the shadows beside the door. Harry hadn't noticed her return from taking Ginny upstairs. Her arms were crossed and she looked furious.**

"**I want you in bed, now. All of you," she added, looking around at Fred, George, Ron and Hermione.**

"**You can't boss us -" Fred began.**

"Fred, listen to your mother," said Arthur.

"I haven't done it yet!"

"I know, but do listen."**  
**

"**Watch me," snarled Mrs. Weasley. **

**She was trembling slightly as she looked at Sirius. "You've given Harry plenty of information. Any more and you might just as well induct him into the Order straightaway."**

"**Why not?" said Harry quickly. "I'll join, I want to join, I want to fight."**

"You're just like your father," said Remus with a gentle smile.**  
**

**"No."**

**It was not Mrs. Weasley who spoke this time, but Lupin.**

"**The Order is comprised only of overage wizards," he said. "Wizards who have left school," he added, as Fred and George opened their mouths. "There are dangers involved of which you can have no idea, any of you… I think Molly's right, Sirius. We've said enough."**

**Sirius half-shrugged but did not argue. Mrs. Weasley beckoned imperiously to her sons and Hermione. One by one they stood up and Harry, recognizing defeat, followed suit.**.

"Well, that's over," said Charlie, shutting the book and placing it on the side table.

"Okay, same bedding arrangements as last night," said Molly. "Tonks, would you mind joining Ginny, Hermione, and Fleur in Ginny's bedroom. I know it will be a little crowded, but it will be cozy."

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley, that's fine," said Tonks jumping up from the rocker and promptly knocking it over.

"I'll get that," said Bill before Tonks could knock anything else over.

It took a while for everyone to settle down for the night. Remus transfigured the sofa's again and he and Sirius began to get ready for bed. "Sirius, tomorrow is a full moon," said Remus slowly.

"Yeah, I know," said Sirius. "You said you've been taking Wolfsbane though."

"Yes, I have," answered Remus, "and I've been thinking -"

"Since when are you not thinking?"

"Hear me out, Padfoot," said Remus. "I've been thinking of doing something that night."

Sirius' eyes grew wide with realization. "And you want me to come as well? Sure thing, Remy.

"Don't call me that, or I'll have to start calling you, 'Siri,'" teased Remus

"Please don't," begged Sirius.

"Okay, but lay off with the 'Remy' then," said Remus. "G'night."

"Night," mumbled Sirius.

* * *

Meanwhile in Bill and Charlie's room, which was currently shared by _Ron_ and _Hermione_, _Hermione_ was getting her pajamas on when she winced.

"What's wrong?" asked _Ron_.

"Just a contraction," said _Hermione_. "It's nothing. False labor is normal, especially in a first births." She proceeded to finish getting in her pajamas and climbed into bed. "Relax, _Ron_, I'll be fine."

"I hope you're right," said _Ron_ as he too got into the bed.

* * *

Soon all was quiet in the Burrow, until about two am.

* * *

_**BlackGryphon101 : Thanks for the review and hopefully he does change.**_

_** twilight fan Kate : Thanks for the review. I can assure you that three will probably be some swearing when that comes into the open.  
**_

_**Hey : Thanks for the review.**_


	7. The Two AM Adventure

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
**_

_Soon all was quiet in the Burrow, until about two am._

* * *

At roughly two am, _Hermione_ woke up in pain. She looked down and saw that the bed was wet on her side. "_Ron_, uh, _Ron_," she said. _Ron_ didn't wake. "_Ronald_!"

_Ron_ woke up instantly. "What?" he asked panicking as he grabbed his wand.

"My water broke," said _Hermione_ simply. _Ron_ vaulted out of the bed and ran over to her side. "What can I do? Are you in pain? Do you need another pillow? Should i -"

"_Ron_," said _Hermione_ as another contraction shook her. "Go and get your mother. Quickly!"

"Okay!" yelled _Ron_ and he ran pell-mell to his parent's bedroom and banged on the door. "Mum! Mum!" he called.

A sleepy Molly walked to the door. "_Ron_!" she said in surprise. "What do you need?"

"_Hermione_'swaterbroke!" he shouted.

"_Ron_, calm down and say it slowly," said Molly, though she thought she had heard her future son correctly.

"_Hermione's_ water broke," said _Ron_ as calmly as he could, which wasn't very calmly.

"What?" said Molly in surprise. "Okay, you go and stay with her while I go and get my old Healer book."

_Ron_ nodded and ran back to the bedroom. He didn't get very far when he tripped over the bottom step. A nearby door opened. "_Ron_, what's going on?" asked _Harry_, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "If you wake James . . ."

"_Hermione's_ water broke!" _Ron_ yelled again.

"What?"

"You heard me!" shouted _Ron_ as he regained his balance and thundered up the stairs.

"What was that about?" asked _Ginny_ from the bed.

"_Hermione's_ in labor," said _Harry_.

"What?"

"Is everyone saying that today?" wondered _Harry_ silently. "Yeah, it seems as if the newest Weasley decided to show up while we were in the past."

"I told her it wasn't a good idea for her to come," muttered _Ginny_, "but I should go and see if there's something I can do to help."

"Okay, _Gin_," said _Harry_, "if you think that's wise."

"_Hermione_ helped with James' birth by being there for me, it's only fair that I'm there for her," said _Ginny_ as she got out of bed and put a dressing gown on. She exited the room and nearly ran into her mother. "Mum," she called.

"Oh, _Ginny_, I'm glad to see you? Do you think you can help. I don't think I can birth a baby alone."

"Yeah, I can help. Do you think I should get Tonks?"

Molly sucked in her breath. "She may be more of a hindrance, but it might be a good idea for her to know what's going on in case we need her."

A loud cry was heard from the bedroom and was followed by a bellow from _Ron_. "MUM!"

"I'm coming!" called Molly. "Tell Tonks and come upstairs as fast as you can."

"Will do, Mum," said _Ginny_, going into her old bedroom. She walked to the cot that Tonks was in and shook her. "Tonks!" she called in a loud whisper. "Tonks!"

"Wha?" asked Tonks with a yawn. "Who's calling me?'

"It's me, _Ginny_," said _Ginny_. "I need you two get up."

"Why?" asked Tonks, slowly sitting up.

"Hermione's gone into labor," explained _Ginny_. "We need you ready in case someone else is needed."

Tonks fully woke up at that. "So a new Weasley is coming?"

"Yes," answered _Ginny_. "I can't explain now as I have to get to _Hermione_, but we'll call you if we need you."

"Okay," replied Tonks as _Ginny_ ran upstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile _Ron_ had been trying to figure out ways to help _Hermione_. "Is there anything I can get you?" he asked for what seemed to be the dozenth time.

"_Ron_, for the last time -" began _Hermione_, but was cut off as yet another contraction shuddered her body.

"How far apart are they?" asked Molly.

"They were about ten minutes apart when I went to bed," answered _Hermione_. "I don't know what they are now."

"Let me see how much you're dilated," said Molly. She bustled around at the foot of the bed and soon said, "Your at about four centimeters. And I'll be able to tell how far apart the contractions are in a few minutes."

A few minutes later _Hermione_ winced at another contraction. "I'd guess they're about six to seven minutes apart," said Molly. "

"So, what do I do?" asked _Hermione_ nervously.

"We have to wait dear," said Molly patiently. "You're contractions have to be pretty close together and you need to be dilated roughly nine or ten centimeters to push. Hopefully you'll be able to push in a few hours."

"A few hours?" asked _Hermione_.

"It takes a while, but usually once you start active labor it goes fairly quickly," said _Ginny_. "At least that was how it was for me. I know it isn't like that always."

"Yeah, that's true," said Molly. "I was in labor for over twelve hours with the twins."

"Twelve hours?" whimpered _Hermione_.

"Don't worry dear," said Molly. "It's rare for birth to take that long. You'll do fine."

_Ron_ had been walking back and forth between the bed and the wall during this conversation.

"_Ron_, stop pacing!" begged _Hermione_. "You're scaring me."

"Sorry," said _Ron_. "I just can't stay still."

"Molly, can you deliver the baby?" asked _Hermione_. "I don't want to have to go to St. Mungo's and deal with everything. I'm a time traveler, so that would cause problems and I don't even have a legal identity, so I can't even go to a Muggle hospital."

"Of course I can," said Molly. "I was studying to be a Healer when Bill arrived, but I still remember what I studied and I've birthed seven children of my own and helped with Harry and Neville's births."

_Hermione_ nodded, but cried out with another contraction. "Are there any spells to help with pain?" she asked once she had caught her breath.

"Yes, but it's best to wait as long as you can before administering them," said Molly. "But don't be afraid to let me know when you can't stand it anymore." _Hermione_ nodded quickly and lay back on the pillows.

The time seemed to pass by incredibly slowly for the four in the bedroom, but especially for _Hermione_. The contractions were getting closer and closer together as well as getting sharper.

"Let's check the dilation again," said Molly. "Well, you're progressing nicely. Already at six centimeters. I'd say you'll be ready to push within a few hours as your contractions are now about five minutes apart."

"I just want this baby out of me," moaned _Hermione_.

_Ron_ carefully brushed her hair off her sweaty brow. "You're almost there, sweetheart," he whispered.

_Ginny_ felt as if she hadn't been able to do much, but _Hermione_ had insisted on her staying. "Just stay, please!" _Hermione_ moaned again as another contraction, this one sharper than before racked her body. "I think I need one of those spells," she whimpered.

"You've held out long," said Molly and she promptly administered the spell. Immediately _Hermione_ felt some relief. It was still painful, but it wasn't as bad as it had been earlier.

Slowly the next hour passed. It was nearing four in the morning. "Seven centimeters," said Molly. "Give it another two or three centimeters and I think you'll be ready to push."

"How long will that take?" moaned _Hermione_ as _Ginny_ stroked her hand.

"Probably two or so hours," answered Molly.

Two hours later the contractions were almost right on top of each other. _Ron_ was holding _Hermione's_ hand and she was gripping it so hard he wondered if he'd be able to feel it in the morning.

"You're fully dilated," said Molly. "Push." _Ginny_ held on to _Hermione's_ other hand and it was gripped tightly as well.

"Come on, _Hermione_!" she called, "You can do it!"

"Keep going," encouraged Molly. _Hermione_ pushed two more times. "I see the top of the head," said Molly. "Keep going. A few more pushes should do it."

"This is all your bloody fault, _Ronald Billius Weasley_!" she cried, while wincing in pain. "I am not doing this again!" _Ron_ looked worried, but Molly quietly said, "A lot of woman say that in the middle of labor. Don't worry about it."

A half dozen pushes and about fifteen minutes later Molly called, "Baby's here! _Ron_, would you like to cut the cord?"

"Uh, sure," said _Ron_ a bit nervously and pulled out his wand. "_Diffindo_," he said quietly and cast a gentle cutting charm which sliced cleanly through the cord.

Molly quickly conjured a blanket and handed the baby to _Ron_. "It's a girl," she said smiling. _Ron_ walked slowly to the bedside where an exhausted _Hermione_ lay. "Do you want to meet your daughter?" he asked and he gently handed her the baby.

"Rose," whispered _Hermione_. "That's what we had agreed on. Rose Cedrella Weasley."

"You're naming her after Grandma Weasley?" asked _Ron_ in surprise.

"Yes," answered _Hermione_ weakly. "It fits best I think."

"Would you like me to go and clean little Rose up?" asked Molly. "It will only take a few minutes."

_Hermione_ nodded slowly, her eyes closed. _Ron_ was sitting on the chair next to the bed and stroking her hand. "You did well, dear," he whispered. "Rose is the perfect addition to the family. And guess what, I think she'll be a redhead."

"Oh dear," groaned _Hermione_. "And she'll probably end up with the Weasley temper as well." _Hermione_ yawned.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" asked _Ron_.

"No," answered _Hermione_. "I need to see my daughter first."

At that point Molly walked in with little Rose bundled up in a blanket. "There you go," she said, handing her to _Hermione_. "All nice and clean. I weighed her too, so that's why I was a little longer. She weighs seven pounds, six ounces, is eighteen inches long, and was born at six-seventeen am on the fifth of December, 1987, or I guess you'll say 2005."

"Thanks, Mum," said _Ron_. "I know this was probably more than a little awkward for you, but thanks."

"_Ronald_, Rose is my grandchild, whether it is in the future or not," answered Molly, gathering up the dirty bedclothes. "Now you two get some rest. _Ginny_, let them have some family time."

"Yes, Mum," said _Ginny_, getting up and exiting in the room. "_Hermione_, let me know if you need anything, all right?"

"Yes," said _Hermione_ with another yawn.

"Rose is asleep right now, but when she wakes, she'll probably have to be fed," said Molly. "If you'd like, I can help you learn how to feed her."

"I'd like that, but I need some sleep before I feed her," said _Hermione_. _Ron_ silently conjured a small cot and gently took his daughter from Hermione.

"My sweet Rosie," he whispered as he placed her in the cot. "Sleep well."

Molly smiled at the happy couple as she exited the bedroom. She hadn't expected to birth a grandchild for several years at the very least, but things of this sort could often be very surprising. Soon the newest Weasley family was all asleep.

Molly went downstairs and placed the soiled bedclothes in the laundry, then she went back to her bedroom where she found Arthur awake. "Well?" he asked.

"Rose Cedrella Weasley is the newest addition to the Weasleys weighing seven pounds, six ounces and was born at six-seventeen this morning," answered Molly with a tired smile.

"So, are we announcing it to everyone at breakfast?" asked Arthur as he got out of bed.

"I suppose that is best, but we probably should ask _Ron_ and _Hermione_," answered Molly. "I'm going to go let Tonks know the baby's born. We woke her in case we'd need her, but that was unnecessary."

With another yawn, Molly headed for her daughter's room where she found all four girls awake.

"Mum, what was the screaming?" asked little Ginny.

"Dears, you all know that our time traveler _Hermione_ was pregnant," said Molly, "well, the baby was born about half an hour ago."

"Crikey!" cried Tonks. "So you didn't need me?"

"No, sorry for waking you, but we didn't know," said Molly.

"It's fine," said Tonks, "but a baby, wow."

Little Hermione was sitting on the edge of the bed with a very confused expression. "Is something wrong?" asked Molly.

"I just don't understand how this all works," said little Hermione. "I'm only eight, but my future self just had a baby . . ."

"Time travel is confusing in general," said Molly, "but having both versions of someone makes it even stranger. Don't worry though, I doubt you personally will be affected by this."

"Do you zink I could hold z baby?" asked Fleur.

"Probably you'll be able to, but not for awhile," said Molly. "Both mother and child need their rest at this moment, as do _Ginny_ and I since we've been up since a little after two in the morning."

"Okay, Mum," said little Ginny. "Go to bed."

"Thanks, Gin," said Molly and she headed back to her room for a quick nap before the day started.

* * *

Meanwhile Ginny had arrived back in Percy's bedroom. "Well?" asked _Harry_.

"Rose Cedrella Weasley," answered _Ginny_. "Seven pounds, six ounces, eighteen inches long, born at six-seventeen this morning."

"I think this is probably the most interesting birth story yet," said _Harry_, "though the future version of your Mum is probably going to kill us for not letting her be there."

"Just tell he the 1987 version of her did it," retorted _Ginny_, while stifling a yawn. "How'd James do?"

"He's still asleep," answered _Harry_, "but I hadn't expected him to wake as he's a pretty sound sleeper."

"Good," said _Ginny_ tiredly.

"So, how are we going to do the reading?" asked _Harry_ curiously.

"I dunno," said _Ginny_. "Maybe we could transfigure one of the chairs into a reclining bed, but I doubt _Hermione_ would join us today. She would probably tell us to continue."

"I suppose that's best," said _Harry_, "but I should check just the same."

"Well, I'm going to get a bit of shut-eye," answered _Ginny_ as she climbed into the bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Around eight the rest of the house arose and made their way downstairs. Arthur was in the kitchen trying to figure out how to get breakfast, but eventually decided to make a big pot of porridge because that was almost impossible to make incorrectly. He had also gotten out some raisins, brown sugar, honey, and molasses for sweetening.

"Hello," he said as the kitchen began to fill.

"Where's Mum?" asked Bill once he had gotten over his initial surprise of his dad cooking.

"She's resting," answered Arthur. "There was a . . . a bit of an adventure last night, but we want to explain it to everyone at the same time, so you'll have to wait until after breakfast."

"Okay," said Bill, but he was wondering what exactly had happened that had caused his mother to be up all night.

* * *

By the time everyone had eaten their fill, they were more than eager to find out what had transpired during the night. Molly had gone back to Bill and Charlie's room before heading downstairs to help _Hermione_ learn how to nurse. Soon after, once mother and daughter were asleep again, she and an exhausted _Ron_ walked in.

"What happened?" asked Percy. "Dad keeps alluding to it, but never says anything."

Tonks quickly clapped a hand over little Ginny's mouth to keep her from announcing the news.

"_Hermione_ had the baby," said Ron. For what was probably the first time ever, the kitchen at the Burrow held complete silence. Everyone stared at Ron. "It's true," he said. "Rose Cedrella Weasley. Mother and daughter are both resting comfortably."

"Wow, that's just, wow," said Bill in shock. Soon everyone was busy congratulating _Ron_.

"_Ron_, you know your mother might kill you when we get back as she wasn't there for the birth," teased _Harry_.

"Oh dear, you're right," said _Ron_ nervously.

"I'm sure I'll understand," said Molly, but she was rather confused herself.

"You two going to continue reading with us?" asked Fred.

"Well, I think I'll probably be there," said _Ron_, "at least, some of the time. Hermione said she might come tomorrow or maybe later today if we can conjure a reclining bed for her."

"_Ron_!" came a call from upstairs.

"I'll see you later," said _Ron_ and he headed back up to his new family.

"Well," said Sirius, "that made for an interesting morning."

Remus nodded tiredly. He was always exhausted the whole day of a full moon. Well, reading didn't take too much energy, so he'd probably be in decent shape this evening. But he was most exited about romping with Padfoot again. He hadn't had a friend with him at full moon for six years, not since that horrible Halloween.

"Shall we proceed to the sitting room?" asked Arthur.

"I have to go upstairs really fast, then I'll be back," said Molly. She hurried into her bedroom and pulled out an old box. Quickly she found what she was looking for and went and knocked on the door of the room that _Ron_ and _Hermione_ were currently sharing.

"Come in," said _Hermione_.

"How are you doing?" asked Molly.

"Okay," answered _Hermione_. "I'm just tired."

"Childbirth is the most work anyone woman ever does," answered Molly gently. "I found the old baby monitor. Arthur wanted to get one. I'm sure you know how to work them?"

"Yes," answered _Hermione_. "So you're taking the one part?"

"Yes," answered Molly. "Call if you need us, or send _Ron_."

"Will do," said _Hermione_. "And, Molly, thanks again."

"It's no problem dear," answered Molly reassuringly.

She walked back downstairs and found everyone gathered in the sitting room ready to read. Once again, little Harry was snuggled in Sirius' lap. As there was space on the couch, he and Remus were sitting there currently.

"Who's reading?" asked Charlie.

"I think I am," answered Percy and he picked up the book from the side table.

* * *

_**A/N I want to say that I have never given birth, so the descriptions are from what I've read and what I've heard my older sisters say about the births of their children. I think everything is fairly accurate and I know it was fast birth, but my sister was in labor with my niece for only five hours, so they do occasionally go quickly.  
**_

* * *

_**Katrina : Thanks for the review, but I don't think I'm going to do that. The room is getting rather crowded**_

_**Hey: Thanks for the review.**_


	8. The Noble and Most Ancient House ofBlack

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.**_

_**As a few people asked whether or not future Molly would have memories of delivering Rosie, I'm answering here: No, she will not have memories of it. This is because once a change had been made, a parallel universe was set off. The change that did this was Dumbledore getting Harry and Hermione and them finding out about the wizarding world before they found out in the books. The time travelers are going to go back to their universe at the end, and it will be as it was after the books, but not for this universe as they have made changes already. I hope this explanation makes sense. If it doesn't, go and watch the Doctor Who episode titled 'Father's Day.' You'll understand how changing the past sets off a parallel universe then. :)**_

_**Now, onto the story.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the words in regular bold are JK Rowling's.  
**_

Before Percy could start reading, there was a knock at the door. "That's probably Dumbledore," said Arthur and he went to the door. There stood Dumbledore with a copy of the Daily Prophet in his hands.

"The article about Sirius' innocence came out this morning," he announced. "I'm certain you all would like to read it."

"Of course we would," assured Arthur. "And we've got some interesting news for you." He said this as they walked into the sitting room.

"Where are Ronald and Hermione, our time travelers?" inquired Dumbledore upon entering.

"That's the news," said Harry. "Hermione had the baby last night, so they're both upstairs resting."

"Give them my congratulations," answered Dumbledore. "It sounds like you two had an interesting night."

"We certainly did," answered Ginny. "Oh, is the article out?" she asked excitedly when she saw the paper under Dumbledore's arm.

"It is," answered Dumbledore. "Arthur, would you read it?"

"Certainly Albus," answered Arthur. The article was on the front page.

_**Black Revealed to be Innocent! Real Traitor from Halloween 1981 Discovered!**_

_**By unknown means the true story of Halloween, 1981 was discovered earlier this week by Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, and an unknown man who most likely was in his mid-twenties. "The four men showed up at my office around midnight on the first of December," said Minister Bagnold. "It was quite a surprise when they said that Black was innocent."**_

_**The true traitor that night was Peter Pettigrew, who previously had been recorded as killed by Sirius Black. Pettigrew is an illegal rat Animagus and had been hiding in that form for the past six years in the home of a wizarding family who wish to remain anonymous.**_

"Good," said Bill._**  
**_

_**Pettigrew was brought to Minister Bagnold's office late on 1 December, 1987. There he was forced to transform and by they way he acted, confirmed the story that he was the true traitor. He was immediately sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban Prison and was sent there that very night. Sirius Black was also released that night and went home with Arthur Weasley.**_

_**The entire wizarding world offers their sincere apologizes to Sirius Black and wish that he may someday be able to forgive them for the great injustice that he received.**  
_

"Well, now you are officially a free man," said Arthur. "All the readers of the Daily Prophet know, and soon all the rest will as well."

"Thanks, Albus," said Sirius. "As soon as I can, I'd like to go and get a new wand. I feel so lost without it."_**  
**_

Percy opened the book to the next chapter. "I don't think you'll like this chapter, Sirius," he said.

"Why?"

In answer, Percy started to read._**  
**_

**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black**

"Oh."**  
**

**Mrs. Weasley followed them upstairs looking grim.**

"But she's not a grim," said George.

"It's an expression, George," sighed Percy.

"I was joking," protested George. "Live a little, Perce, unless you want the same thing to happen."

George's statement struck a nerve in Percy, but managed to calm down fairly quickly. "You're right," he said. "I don't want that to happen."**  
**

**"I want you all to go straight to bed, no talking," she said as they reached the first landing, "we've got a busy day tomorrow. I expect Ginny's asleep," she added to Hermione, "so try not to wake her up."**

"**Asleep, yeah, right," said Fred in an undertone, after Hermione bade them goodnight and they were climbing to the next floor. "If Ginny's not lying awake waiting for Hermione to tell her everything they said downstairs then I'm a Flobberworm…"**

"Well, good thing I wasn't asleep, cause I wouldn't want you to be a Flobberworm," said _Ginny_.**  
**

"**All right, Ron, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley on the second landing, pointing them into their bedroom. "Off to bed with you."**

**"Night," Harry and Ron said to the twins.**

"**Sleep tight," said Fred, winking.**

"I have a feeling they're going to be Apparating in," said Sirius.**  
**

**Mrs. Weasley closed the door behind Harry with a sharp snap. The bedroom looked, if anything, even danker and gloomier than it had on first sight. The blank picture on the wall was now breathing very slowly and deeply, as though its invisible occupant was asleep. Harry put on his pajamas, took off his glasses and climbed into his chilly bed while Ron threw Owl Treats up on top of the wardrobe to pacify Hedwig and Pigwidgeon, who were clattering around and rustling their wings restlessly.**

"**We can't let them out to hunt every night," Ron explained as he pulled on his maroon pajamas.**

"I thought you didn't like maroon," said Bill.

"I don't, but I guess that's what I got," said little Ron.**  
**

"**Dumbledore doesn't want too many owls swooping around the square, thinks it'll look suspicious. Oh yeah… I forgot…"**

**He crossed to the door and bolted it.**

"**What're you doing that for?"**

"**Kreacher," said Ron as he turned off the light. "First night I was here he came wandering in at three in the morning. Trust me, you don't want to wake up and find him prowling around your room. Anyway…" **

"That happened to me often enough when I was young," muttered Sirius.**  
**

**he got into his bed, settled down under the covers then turned to look at Harry in the darkness; Harry could see his outline by the moonlight filtering in through the grimy window, "what d'you reckon?"**

**Harry didn't need to ask what Ron meant.**

"**Well, they didn't tell us much we couldn't have guessed, did they?" he said, thinking of all that had been said downstairs. "I mean, all they've really said is that the Order's trying to stop people joining Vol—"**

**There was a sharp intake of breath from Ron.**

"—**demort," said Harry firmly. "When are you going to start using his name? Sirius and Lupin do."**

"I wish you would call me by my first name," said Remus.

"It was because you had been my professor and I didn't feel comfortable calling you by your first name," explained _Harry_. "I got over it though."**  
**

**Ron ignored this last comment.**

**"Yeah, you're right," he said, "we already knew nearly everything they told us, from using the Extendable Ears. The only new bit was -"**

**Crack.**

"Told ya," said Sirius.

"No one disagreed with you," said Charlie.**  
**

**"OUCH!"**

**"Keep your voice down, Ron, or Mum'll be back up he re."**

**"You two just Apparated on my knees!"**

"Ouch," winced little Ron.**  
**

**"Yeah, well, it's harder in the dark."**

"It shouldn't be," said Bill. "As long as you have a visualization of where you're going, the amount of light shouldn't matter."**  
**

**Harry saw the blurred outlines of Fred and George leaping down from Ron's bed. There was a groan of bedsprings and Harry's mattress descended a few inches as George sat down near his feet.**

**"So, got there yet?" said George eagerly.**

**"The weapon Sirius mentioned?" said Harry.**

**"Let slip, more like," said Fred with relish, now sitting next to Ron. "We didn't hear about that on the old Extendables, did we?"**

**"What d'you reckon it is?" said Harry.**

**"Could be anything," said Fred.**

**"But there can't be anything worse than the Avada Kedavra Curse, can there?" said Ron. "What's worse than death?"**

**"Maybe it's something that can kill loads of people at once," suggested George.**

"Like a bomb?" asked little Harry.

"Bomb?" inquired Arthur.

"Muggle war weapon," said _Harry _quickly. "It explodes and kills and destroys just about everything within a certain radius."

Arthur looked as if he wished he hadn't asked, which was extremely rare when it came to Muggle objects.**  
**

**"Maybe it's some particularly painful way of killing people," said Ron fearfully.**

**"He's got the Cruciatus Curse for causing pain," said Harry, "he doesn't need anything more efficient than that."**

"Please," begged Neville softly.

"Sorry, Nev," said _Harry_ and he smiled gently at the young boy.**  
**

**There was a pause and Harry knew that the others, like him, were wondering what horrors this weapon could perpetrate.**

**"So who d'you think's got it now?" asked George.**

**"I hope it's our side," said Ron, sounding slightly nervous.**

**"If it is, Dumbledore's probably keeping it," said Fred.**

**"Where?" said Ron quickly. "Hogwarts?"**

"I doubt it," said Remus, though he knew where it was hidden.**  
**

**"Bet it is!" said George. "That's where he hid the Philosopher's Stone."**

"Philosopher's Stone?" asked Tonks.

"Long story," answered _Harry_. "It's a Stone that makes you immortal as long as you drink the Elixar it provides. Voldemort tried to get it in my first year. And yes, he didn't have a body, so he possessed the body of our DADA professor, Quirrell."

"Quirrell becomes DADA professor?" asked Tonks. "He certainly isn't brave enough."

"That's an understatement," muttered _Ginny_, who hadn't heard the full story, but knew Quirrell wasn't the man for the job.**  
**

**"A weapons going to be a lot bigger than the Stone, though!" said Ron.**

**"Not necessarily" said Fred.**

**"Yeah, size is no guarantee of power," said George. "Look at Ginny."**

"Why?" asked little Ginny.**  
**

**"What d'you mean?" said Harry.**

**"You've never been on the receiving end of one of her Bat-Bogey Hexes, have you?"**

"Have you now?" asked Tonks.

"Yes," said _Harry_, "and believe me it's pretty painful."

_Ginny_ grinned smugly.**  
**

"**Shh!" said Fred, half-rising from the bed. "Listen!"**

**They fell silent. Footsteps were coming up the stairs.**

"Mum," said the Weasley children together.**  
**

"**Mum," said George and without further ado there was a loud crack and Harry felt the weight vanish from the end of his bed. A few seconds later, they heard the floorboard creak outside their door; Mrs. Weasley was plainly listening to check whether or not they were talking.**

**Hedwig and Pigwidgeon hooted dolefully. The floorboard creaked again and they heard her heading upstairs to check on Fred and George.**

"**She doesn't trust us at all, you know," said Ron regretfully.**

"Considering the twins can Apparate, I can see why I don't," said Molly.**  
**

**Harry was sure he would not be able to fall asleep; the evening had been so packed with things to think about that he fully expected to lie awake for hours mulling it all over. He wanted to continue talking to Ron, but Mrs. Weasley was now creaking back downstairs again, and once she had gone he distinctly heard others making their way upstairs… in fact, many-legged creatures were cantering softly up and down outside the bedroom door, and Hagrid the Care of Magical Creatures teacher was saying, "Beauties, arn' they, eh, Harry? We'll be studyin' weapons this term…" and Harry saw that the creatures had cannons for heads and were wheeling to face him… he ducked…**

"Probably the best thing to do in Hagrid's class, no matter what the creatures," muttered _Ginny_.

"Hagrid becomes the Care of Magical Creatures professor?" asked Tonks.

"Yeah, in my third year," said _Harry_. "He loves it, though his classes can get a bit dangerous."**  
**

**The next thing he knew, he was curled into a warm ball under his bedclothes and George's loud voice was filling the room.**

"My voice isn't loud," said George.

"Uh, yeah, it is," said _Ginny_. "Especially when Fred does something crazy."

"Why would I yell at Fred?" asked George.

_Ginny_ mentally slapped herself. How could she have been so stupid? "You name your son Fred," she explained. "And he's rather like you two twins."

"Oh," said George. "Let me guess, does Fred have a son named George?"

_Ginny_ and _Harry_ looked at each other. "No," answered _Harry_ finally. "Fred doesn't have kids."

"I'd like to be a dad though," said Fred. "Am I just taking longer?"

_Harry_ and _Ginny_ were practically panicking at the moment. Percy looked up and realized that something was amiss, so he decided to keep reading. _Ginny_ and _Harry_ sent him a relieved look, and he wondered if Fred's lack of children was a topic that needed to be avoided, but why?

"**Mum says get up, your breakfast is in the kitchen and then she needs you in the drawing room, there are loads more Doxys than she thought and she's found a nest of dead Puffskeins under the sofa."**

"Your house sounds like it's been a zoo for the past several years," said Tonks. "Now all you need is a Chimera."

"Lands sakes, we definitely do not need that," said Arthur.**  
**

**Half an hour later Harry and Ron, who had dressed and breakfasted quickly, entered the drawing room, a long, high-ceilinged room on the first floor with olive green walls covered in dirty tapestries. The carpet exhaled little clouds of dust every time someone put their foot on it and the long, moss green velvet curtains were buzzing as though swarming with invisible bees. It was around these that Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George were grouped, all looking rather peculiar as they had each tied a cloth over their nose and mouth. Each of them was also holding a large bottle of black liquid with a nozzle at the end.**

"**Cover your faces and take a spray," Mrs. Weasley said to Harry and Ron the moment she saw them, pointing to two more bottles of black liquid standing on a spindle-legged table. "It's Doxycide. I've never seen an infestation this bad - what that house-elf's been doing for the last ten years -"**

**Hermione's face was half concealed by a tea towel but Harry distinctly saw her throw a reproachful look at Mrs. Weasley.**

"Kreacher's really old, he probably couldn't manage -"

"Oh, he'd be able to manage all right," said Sirius. "House-elf magic is different than normal wizard magic."**  
**

"**You'd be surprised what Kreacher can manage when he wants to, Hermione," said Sirius, who had just entered the room carrying a bloodstained bag of what appeared to be dead rats. "I've just been feeding Buckbeak," he added, in reply to Harry s enquiring look. "I keep him upstairs in my mothers bedroom.**

"Nice, I'm getting my revenge," said an evilly grinning Sirius.

** Anyway… this writing desk…"**

**He dropped the bag of rats into an armchair, then bent over to examine the locked cabinet which, Harry now noticed for the first time, was shaking slightly.**

"Defiantly a Boggart," said Remus.**  
**

"**Well, Molly, I'm pretty sure this is a Boggart," said Sirius, peering through the keyhole, "but perhaps we ought to let Mad-Eye have a shifty at it before we let it out - knowing my mother, it could be something much worse."**

"Now that's true," muttered Sirius.**  
**

"**Right you are, Sirius," said Mrs. Weasley.**

**They were both speaking in carefully light, polite voices that told Harry quite plainly that neither had forgotten their disagreement of the night before.**

**A loud, clanging bell sounded from downstairs, followed at once by the cacophony of screams and wails that had been triggered the previous night by Tonks knocking over the umbrella stand.**

"**I keep telling them not to ring the doorbell!" said Sirius exasperatedly, hurrying out of the room. They heard him thundering down the stairs as Mrs. Black's screeches echoed up through the house once more:**

"**Stains, of dishonor, filthy half-breeds, blood traitors, children of filth."**

"This may sound hypocritical, but the final one isn't anywhere near correct, at least it can be taken that way," said _Ginny_.

"Huh?" asked _Harry_.

"Well, Sirius is obviously the first one, Remus the second, and my family the third," said _Ginny_. "Most likely she's meaning Hermione since the Black's never were fans of Muggles, (no offence Hermione) but, could Teddy . . ."

"Oh," said _Harry_ in realization. "Yeah, I guess you could, but it still isn't true."**  
**

"**Close the door, please, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley.**

**Harry took as much time as he dared to close the drawing-room door; he wanted to listen to what was going on downstairs. Sirius had obviously managed to shut the curtains over his mother's portrait because she had stopped screaming. He heard Sirius walking down the hall, then the clattering of the chain on the front door, and then a deep voice he recognized as Kingsley Shacklebolt's saying, "Hestia's just relieved me, so she's got Moody's Cloak now, thought I'd leave a report for Dumbledore…"**

**Feeling Mrs. Weasley's eyes on the back of his head, Harry regretfully closed the drawing-room door and rejoined the Doxy party.**

**Mrs. Weasley was bending over to check the page on Doxys in Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests, which was lying open on the sofa.**

"Why do you still have that trashy book?" asked Remus.

"I don't anymore," said Molly, "not now at least."

"Why did she have it?" wondered Sirius.

"The information was true, even if it was gotten in a faulty way," answered _Ginny_. "Oh, and you two should've been here when Mum burned the Lockhart books. It was quite a spectacle."

"You burned books?" asked Remus in horror.

"It was Lockhart's books, and you know he's a fraud," answered Molly.**  
**

"**Right, you lot, you need to be careful, because Doxy's bite and their teeth are poisonous. I've got a bottle of antidote here, but I'd rather nobody needed it."**

**She straightened up, positioned herself squarely in front of the curtains and beckoned them all forward.**

"**When I say the word, start spraying immediately," she said. "They'll come flying out at us, I expect, but it says on the sprays one good squirt will paralyze them. When they're immobilized, just throw them in this bucket."**

**She stepped carefully out of their line of fire, and raised her own spray.**

"**All right - squirt!"**

**Harry had been spraying only a few seconds when a fully-grown Doxy came soaring out of a fold in the material, shiny beetle-like wings whirring, tiny needle-sharp teeth bared, its fairy-like body covered with thick black hair and its four tiny fists clenched with fury. Harry caught it full in the face with a blast of Doxycide. It froze in midair and fell, with a surprisingly loud hunk, on to the worn carpet below. Harry picked it up and threw it in the bucket.**

**"Fred, what are you doing?" said Mrs. Weasley sharply. "Spray that at once and throw it away!"**

"Well then, Fred's being Fred," answered Charlie with a grin.**  
**

**Harry looked round. Fred was holding a struggling Doxy between his forefinger and thumb.**

"**Right-o,' Fred said brightly, spraying the Doxy quickly in the face so that it fainted, but the moment Mrs. Weasley's back was turned he pocketed it with a wink.**

"Frederick Gideon Weasley!"

"**We want to experiment with Doxy venom for our Skiving Snackboxes," George told Harry under his breath.**

"Isn't that dangerous?" asked Bill.

"The twins figured out a way to make it work," said Harry. "They figured out how to do a lot of things."**  
**

**Deftly spraying two Doxys at once as they soared straight for his nose, Harry moved closer to George and muttered out of the corner of his mouth, "What are Skiving Snackboxes?"**

"**Range of sweets to make you ill," George whispered,**

"Why would you want to become ill?" asked little Hermione.

Remus' mouth opened in surprise. He thought he had an idea of what George was talking about and if he were correct, the twins were brilliant.

** keeping a wary eye on Mrs. Weasley's back. "Not seriously ill, mind, just ill enough to get you out of a class when you feel like it. Fred and I have been developing them this summer. They're double-ended, color-coded chews. If you eat the orange half of the Puking Pastilles, you throw up. Moment you've been rushed out of the lesson for the hospital wing, you swallow the purple half –"**

"**which restores you to full fitness, enabling you to pursue the leisure activity of your own choice during an hour that would otherwise have been devoted to unprofitable boredom. That's what we're putting in the adverts, anyway," whispered Fred, **

"Awesome!" cried the twins and Sirius. Remus just grinned widely.**  
**

**who had edged over out of Mrs. Weasley's line of vision and was now sweeping a few stray Doxys from the floor and adding them to his pocket. "But they still need a bit of work. At the moment our testers are having a bit of trouble stopping puking long enough to swallow the purple end."**

"You two better not be using your brothers," said Molly.

"Mum, do you think we'd endanger our dear siblings?" asked George.

"Yes," answered little Ron.**  
**

"**Testers?"**

"**Us," said Fred. "We take it in turns. George did the Fainting Fancies - we both tried the Nosebleed Nougat -"**

"I wish we'd had something like that at Hogwarts," sighed Sirius.

"If we had, you'd not have shown up at any of your classes," said Remus.**  
**

"**Mum thought we'd been dueling," said George.**

"**Joke shop still on, then?" Harry muttered, pretending to be adjusting the nozzle on his spray.**

"**Well, we haven't had a chance to get premises yet," said Fred, dropping his voice even lower as Mrs. Weasley mopped her brow with her scarf before returning to the attack, "so we're running it as a mail-order service at the moment. We put advertisements in the Daily Prophet last week."**

"Boys!"

"Molly, this sounds like it might be a good business," said Arthur. "You should at least allow them to experiment."

"Very well," said Molly, "but don't come crawling to me if it fails."

"Oh, we won't," said Fred.

"Cause it won't fail," answered George. They both had gotten very excited about the joke shop while reading and were eager to begin to try and figure out things they could do.**  
**

"**All thanks to you, mate," said George. "But don't worry… Mum hasn't got a clue. She won't read the Daily Prophet any more, 'cause of it telling lies about you and Dumbledore."**

**Harry grinned. He had forced the Weasley twins to take the thousand Galleons prize money he had won in the Triwizard Tournament to help them realize their ambition to open a joke shop, but he was still glad to know that his part in furthering their plans was unknown to Mrs. Weasley. She did not think running a joke shop was a suitable career for two of her sons.**

"I don't, but it looks like I'll have to deal with it," resigned Molly.**  
**

**The de-Doxying of the curtains took most of the morning. It was past midday when Mrs. Weasley finally removed her protective scarf, sank into a sagging armchair and sprang up again with a cry of disgust, having sat on the bag of dead rats. The curtains were no longer buzzing; they hung limp and damp from the intensive spraying. At the foot of them unconscious Doxys lay crammed in the bucket beside a bowl of their black eggs, at which Crookshanks was now sniffing and Fred and George were shooting covetous looks.**

"**I think we'll tackle those after lunch." Mrs. Weasley pointed at the dusty glass-fronted cabinets standing on either side of the mantelpiece. They were crammed with an odd assortment of objects: a selection of rusty daggers, claws, a coiled snakeskin, a number of tarnished silver boxes inscribed with languages Harry could not understand and, least pleasant of all, an ornate crystal bottle with a large opal set into the stopper, full of what Harry was quite sure was blood.**

"Probably was," said Sirius darkly.**  
**

**The clanging doorbell rang again. Everyone looked at Mrs. Weasley.**

"**Stay here," she said firmly, snatching up the bag of rats as Mrs. Black's screeches started up again from down below. "I'll bring up some sandwiches."**

**She left the room, closing the door carefully behind her. At once, everyone dashed over to the window to look down on the doorstep. They could see the top of an unkempt gingery head and a stack of precariously balanced cauldrons.**

"Oh dear, Mundungus arrived," said Tonks.**  
**

"**Mundungus!" said Hermione. "What's he brought all those cauldrons for?"**

"**Probably looking for a safe place to keep them," said Harry. "Isn't that what he was doing the night he was supposed to be tailing me? Picking up dodgy cauldrons?"**

"**Yeah, you're right!" said Fred, as the front door opened; Mundungus heaved his cauldrons through it and disappeared from view. "Blimey, Mum won't like that…"**

**He and George crossed to the door and stood beside it, listening closely. Mrs. Black's screaming had stopped.**

"**Mundungus is talking to Sirius and Kingsley," Fred muttered, frowning with concentration. "Can't hear properly… d'you reckon we can risk the Extendable Ears?"**

"If it's Dung, I doubt you'll need the Extendables," said Sirius.**  
**

"**Might be worth it," said George. "I could sneak up stairs and get a pair -"**

**But at that precise moment there was an explosion of sound from downstairs that rendered Extendable Ears quite unnecessary. All of them could hear exactly what Mrs. Weasley was shouting at the top of her voice.**

"**WE ARE NOT RUNNING A HIDEOUT FOR STOLEN GOODS!"**

"Ah, come on, Perce," begged Charlie.

"No," answered Percy firmly. "Yelling while reading is not something I intend to start doing."**  
**

"**I love hearing Mum shouting at someone else," said Fred, with a satisfied smile on his face as he opened the door an inch or so to allow Mrs. Weasley's voice to permeate the room better, "it makes such a nice change."**

"I don't shout at you that much, do I?" asked Molly.

"Um, I think you might," said Bill slowly. He didn't want to aggraivate his mother, but he also wanted to defend the twins.

"Sorry, boys," said Molly. "You two are going to give me a head of gray hair before you graduate Hogwarts if you do half the stuff you're described doing."

"I think it will be Ron that gives you they gray hairs, but you're right, the twins are rather wild," said Charlie.**  
**

"**- COMPLETELY IRRESPONSIBLE, AS IF WE HAVEN'T GOT ENOUGH TO WORRY ABOUT WITHOUT YOU DRAGGING STOLEN CAULDRONS INTO THE HOUSE -"**

"**The idiots are letting her get into her stride," said George, shaking his head. "You've got to head her off early otherwise she builds up a head of steam and goes on for hours. And she's been dying to have a go at Mundungus ever since he sneaked off when he was supposed to be following you, Harry - and there goes Sirius's mum again."**

"I really want there to be a competition between the two of you," said Sirius. "I think you could be one of the few to shut her up."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I doubt that will happen," answered Molly, though she was rather flattered.**  
**

**Mrs. Weasley's voice was lost amid fresh shrieks and screams from the portraits in the hall.**

**George made to shut the door to drown the noise, but before he could do so, a house-elf edged into the room.**

**Except for the filthy rag tied like a loincloth around its middle, it was completely naked. It looked very old. Its skin seemed to be several times too big for it and, though it was bald like all house-elves, there was a quantity of white hair growing out of its large, batlike ears. Its eyes were a bloodshot and watery grey and its fleshy nose was large and rather snoutlike.**

"He doesn't sound much worse," muttered Sirius angrily.**  
**

**The elf took absolutely no notice of Harry and the rest. Acting as though it could not see them, it shuffled hunchbacked, slowly and doggedly, towards the far end of the room, all the while muttering under its breath in a hoarse, deep voice like a bullfrogs.**

"… **smells like a drain and a criminal to boot, but she's no better, nasty old blood traitor with her brats messing up my mistress's house, oh, my poor mistress, if she knew, if she knew the scum they've let into her house, what would she say to old Kreacher, oh, the shame of it, Mudbloods and werewolves and traitors and thieves, poor old Kreacher, what can he do…"**

"Shut up you foul thing," snarled Sirius.

"Sirius!" cried little Hermione. "It's a poor house-elf!"

"I doubt he'd qualify as poor," huffed Sirius, but he became quiet.**  
**

"**Hello, Kreacher," said Fred very loudly, closing the door with a snap.**

**The house-elf froze in his tracks, stopped muttering, and gave a very pronounced and very unconvincing start of surprise.**

"**Kreacher did not see young master," he said, turning around and bowing to Fred. Still facing the carpet, he added, perfectly audibly, "Nasty little brat of a blood traitor it is."**

"The first part is wrong, but I am proud to be a blood traitor," said Arthur firmly.

"**Sorry?" said George. "Didn't catch that last bit."**

"**Kreacher said nothing," said the elf, with a second bow to George, adding in a clear undertone, "and there's its twin, unnatural little beasts they are."**

"Now that can be considered true," muttered little Ron, though not maliciously.**  
**

**Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not. The elf straightened up, eyeing them all**

**malevolently, and apparently convinced that they could not hear him as he continued to mutter.**

"… **and there's the Mudblood, **

"Don't call her that!" shouted little Ron.**  
**

**standing there bold as brass, oh, if my mistress knew, oh, how she'd cry, and there's a new boy, Kreacher doesn't know his name. What is he doing here? Kreacher doesn't know…"**

"**This is Harry, Kreacher," said Hermione tentatively. "Harry Potter."**

**Kreacher's pale eyes widened and he muttered faster and more furiously than ever.**

"**The Mudblood is talking to Kreacher as though she is my friend, if Kreacher's mistress saw him in such company, oh, what would she say -"**

"**Don't call her a Mudblood!" said Ron and Ginny together, very angrily.**

"**It doesn't matter," Hermione whispered, "he's not in his right mind, he doesn't know what he's -"**

"Oh, he's in his right mind all right," growled Sirius. "I just want that elf to die."

"Sirius, remember what I said," said _Harry_, "he's better now. When you see him next, try being kind to him."

Sirius snorted. He doubted that anything he did would change they way the elf acted around him.**  
**

"**Don't kid yourself, Hermione, he knows exactly what he's saying," said Fred, eying Kreacher with great dislike.**

**Kreacher was still muttering, his eyes on Harry.**

"**Is it true? Is it Harry Potter? Kreacher can see the scar, it must be true, that's the boy who stopped the Dark Lord, Kreacher wonders how he did it -"**

"**Don't we all, Kreacher," said Fred.**

"You said it had something to do with Mrs. Potter's sacrifice, right?" asked Bill.

"Correct, Mr. Weasley," answered Dumbledore, "though I am not certain of the full extent of the sacrifice yet."**  
**

"**What do you want, anyway?" George asked.**

**Kreacher's huge eyes darted towards George.**

"**Kreacher is cleaning," he said evasively.**

**"A likely story," said a voice behind Harry.**

**Sirius had come back; he was glowering at the elf from the doorway. The noise in the hall had abated; perhaps Mrs. Weasley and Mundungus had moved their argument down into the kitchen.**

"Or Mum hexed Mundungus to the next week," said little Ginny.**  
**

**At the sight of Sirius, Kreacher flung himself into a ridiculously low bow that flattened his snoutlike nose on the floor.**

"**Stand up straight," said Sirius impatiently. "Now, what are you up to?"**

"**Kreacher is cleaning," the elf repeated. "Kreacher lives to serve the Noble House of Black -"**

"Yeah, but I don't think I'm considered in the 'Noble' part of it," said Sirius proudly. "And I'm thankful for that."**  
**

"**And it's getting blacker every day, it's filthy," said Sirius.**

"Why must you always use awful puns, Sirius?" asked Remus.

"Because I like to be 'Sirius,' he responded. Remus groaned and placed his head in his hands briefly. The whole 'serious' 'Sirius' pun annoyed him, but he enjoyed hearing it again.**  
**

"**Master always liked his little joke," said Kreacher, bowing again, and continuing in an undertone, "Master was a nasty ungrateful swine who broke his mother's heart -"**

"Yeah right," snorted Sirius. "It was just because I was a Gryffie that loved the Light and enjoyed Muggleborns and halfbloods."**  
**

"**Because I wasn't the Death Eater pureblood loving son she always wanted me to be."**

"**My mother didn't have a heart, Kreacher," snapped Sirius. "She kept herself alive out of pure spite."**

"Now that's true," answered Tonks. "I had one run in with her in Diagon Alley, and it was one of my worst experiences ever."

"I feel sorry for you," winced Sirius.**  
**

**Kreacher bowed again as he spoke.**

"**Whatever Master says," he muttered furiously. "Master is not fit to wipe slime from his mother's boots, oh, my poor mistress, what would she say if she saw Kreacher serving him, how she hated him, what a disappointment he was -"**

"**I asked you what you were up to," said Sirius coldly. "Every time you show up pretending to be cleaning, you sneak something off to your room so we can't throw it out."**

"That came in handy though," sighed _Harry_.

"What happened?" asked Remus.

"You'll find out in the seventh book," _Harry_ answered.**  
**

"**Kreacher would never move anything from its proper place in Master's house," said the elf, then muttered very fast, "Mistress would never forgive Kreacher if the tapestry was thrown out, seven centuries it's been in the family, Kreacher must save it, Kreacher will not let Master and the blood traitors and the brats destroy it -"**

"Is it still there?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, but Hermione manged to change it so all of the blasted off ones came back and the majority of the others disappeared," answered _Ginny_. "For example, Bellatrix is gone from it."

"Who else?" asked Sirius.

"The list is too long to give you right now, but maybe Hermione could show you the spell before we leave and you could do it yourself," said _Harry_.**  
**

"**I thought it might be that," said Sirius, casting a disdainful look at the opposite wall. "She'll have put another Permanent Sticking Charm on the back of it, I don't doubt, but if I can get rid of it I certainly will. Now go away, Kreacher."**

**It seemed that Kreacher did not dare disobey a direct order; nevertheless, the look he gave Sirius as he shuffled out past him was full of deepest loathing and he muttered all the way out of the room.**

"**- comes back from Azkaban ordering Kreacher around, oh, my poor mistress, what would she say if she saw the house now, scum living in it, her treasures thrown out, she swore he was no son of hers and he's back, they say he's a murderer too -"**

"**Keep muttering and I will be a murderer!" said Sirius irritably as he slammed the door shut on the elf.**

"Sirius!"

"Shut it, Moony," said Sirius. "You know what that blasted elf is like."

"Do either of you know the spell?" asked Molly.

"No, answered _Ginny_. "James isn't up yet, so we don't have to worry about it at the moment, but I should probably get him up fairly soon."**  
**

"**Sirius, he's not right in the head," Hermione pleaded, "I don't think he realizes we can hear him."**

"**He's been alone too long," said Sirius, "taking mad orders from my mother's portrait and talking to himself, but he was always a foul little -"**

"**If you could just set him free," said Hermione hopefully, "maybe -"**

"**We can't set him free, he knows too much about the Order" said Sirius curtly. **

"**And anyway, the shock would kill him. You suggest to him that he leaves this house, see how he takes it."**

"Unless it's to some other Black house," huffed _Harry_.

"But I'm the last Black," said Sirius confusedly.

"There were others who used to be Blacks," answered _Ginny_.

"Like Mum," added Tonks.

"Oh, but he wouldn't do something like that, would he?" asked Sirius. _Harry_ raised his eyebrows. "Okay, he would."**  
**

**Sirius walked across the room to where the tapestry Kreacher had been trying to protect hung the length of the wall. Harry and the others followed.**

**The tapestry looked immensely old; it was faded and looked as though Doxys had gnawed it in places. Nevertheless, the golden thread with which it was embroidered still glinted brightly enough to show them a sprawling family tree dating back (as far as Harry could tell) to the Middle Ages. Large words at the very top of the tapestry read:**

**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black Toujours pur**

**"What's that mean?" asked little Ginny.**

"Always pure," growled Sirius.**  
**

"**You're not on here!" said Harry, after scanning the bottom of the tree closely.**

"**I used to be there," said Sirius, pointing at a small, round, charred hole in the tapestry, rather like a cigarette burn. "My sweet old mother blasted me off after I ran away from home - Kreacher's quite fond of muttering the story under his breath."**

"**You ran away from home?"**

**"When I was about sixteen," said Sirius. "I'd had enough."**

"I was surprised you'd lasted that long," said Remus.**  
**

"**Where did you go?" asked Harry, staring at him.**

"**Your dad's place," said Sirius. "Your grandparents were really good about it; they sort of adopted me as a second son. Yeah, I camped out at your dad's in the school holidays, and when I was seventeen I got a place of my own. My Uncle Alphard had left me a decent bit of gold - he's been wiped off here, too, that's probably why - anyway, after that I looked after myself. I was always welcome at Mr. and Mrs. Potter's for Sunday lunch, though."**

"Whatever happened to by Grandpa and Grandpa Potter?" asked little Harry.

"A Death Eater attack about a week before that Halloween," said Sirius sadly. "Charlus and Dorea were two of the nicest people I'd ever met. Aunt Dorea was one of the few other Blacks who was halfway decent. She was disowned long before I was born."

"My grandmother was a Black?" asked little Harry in surprise.

"Yes," answered Sirius. "Also, Ron and Ginny are your third cousins and I'm your second cousin."

"We're related to Harry?" asked little Ron in surprise. "Merlin!"

"Ronald, don't say that," said Molly gently, but firmly.**  
**

"**But… why did you…?"**

"**Leave?" Sirius smiled bitterly and ran his fingers through his long, unkempt hair. "Because I hated the whole lot of them: my parents, with their pure-blood mania, convinced that to be a Black made you practically royal… my idiot brother, soft enough to believe them… that's him."**

**Sirius jabbed a finger at the very bottom of the tree, at the name Regulus Black. A date of death (some fifteen years previously) followed the date of birth.**

**"He was younger than me," said Sirius, "and a much better son, as I was constantly reminded."**

"**But he died," said Harry.**

"**Yeah," said Sirius. "Stupid idiot… he joined the Death Eaters."**

"You're brother was a Death Eater?" asked Bill.

"Considering my family, it's one of the more . . . appropriate occupations," said Sirius.**  
**

"**You're kidding!"**

"**Come on, Harry, haven't you seen enough of this house to tell what kind of wizards my family were?" said Sirius testily.**

"**Were - were your parents Death Eaters as well?"**

"No, but they . . ." began Sirius, but Percy cut him off.

"You explain here in the book," he said and continued to read.**  
**

"**No, no, but believe me, they thought Voldemort had the right idea, they were all for the purification of the wizarding race, getting rid of Muggle-borns and having pure-bloods in charge. They weren't alone, either, there were quite a few people, before Voldemort showed his true colors, who thought he had the right idea about things… they got cold feet when they saw what he was prepared to do to get power, though. But I bet my parents thought Regulus was a right little hero for joining up at first."**

"**Was he killed by an Auror?" Harry asked tentatively.**

"**Oh, no," said Sirius. "No, he was murdered by Voldemort. Or on Voldemort's orders, more likely; I doubt Regulus was ever important enough to be killed by Voldemort in person. From what I found out after he died, he got in so far, then panicked about what he was being asked to do and tried to back out. **

"At least he tried to leave," said Charlie.

_Harry_ and _Ginny_ exchanged a glance. At least Sirius would learn the truth about his brother. That would be good for him.**  
**

**Sirius now had a bittersweet smile on his face. "At least he try to back out… he wasn't that bad." But he was really thinking about how he had let his brother down somehow, by not protecting him; stopping him form ever joining in the first place.**

Sirius looked down sadly. He wished he had been able to take Regulus with him when he ran away.**  
**

**Well, you don't just hand in your resignation to Voldemort. It's a lifetime of service or death."**

"**Lunch," said Mrs. Weasleys voice.**

**She was holding her wand high in front of her, balancing a huge tray loaded with sandwiches and cake on its tip. She was very red in the face and still looked angry. The others moved over to her, eager for some food, but Harry remained with Sirius, who had bent closer to the tapestry.**

"**I haven't looked at this for years. There's Phineas Nigellus… my great-great-grandfather, see?… least popular Headmaster Hogwarts ever had… and Araminta Mehflua… cousin of my mothers… tried to force through a Ministry Bill to make Muggle-hunting legal… **

"What?" said Molly in shock and horror.

"My family are all lunatics, except for a few exceptions," said Sirius.

"I doubt you fit within the exceptions then," said Remus.

"Oi!"

**and dear Aunt Elladora… she started the family tradition of beheading house-elves when they got too old to carry tea trays… of course, any time the family produced someone halfway decent they were disowned. I see Tonks isn't on here. Maybe that's why Kreacher won't take orders from her - he's supposed to do whatever anyone in the family asks him -"**

"**You and Tonks are related?" Harry asked, surprised.**

**"Oh, yeah, her mother Andromeda was my favorite cousin," said Sirius, examining the tapestry closely. "No, Andromeda's not on here either, look -"**

**He pointed to another small round burn mark between two names, Bellatrix and Narcissa.**

Neville growled at Bellatrix's name and several people looked at him sympathetically. Tonks too, glared at the mention of her aunts.**  
**

"**Andromeda's sisters are still here because they made lovely, respectable pure-blood marriages, but Andromeda married a Muggle-born, Ted Tonks, so -"**

**Sirius mimed blasting the tapestry with a wand and laughed sourly. Harry, however, did not laugh; he was too busy staring at the names to the right of Andromeda's burn mark. A double line of gold embroidery linked Narcissa Black with Lucius Malfoy and a single vertical gold line from their names led to the name Draco.**

"**You're related to the Malfoys!"**

"We're all related somehow or other," said Arthur. "Honestly, I knew that you were some degree of cousin, Harry. And Hermione, if you go back far enough and find the Squib or wizard that your descended from, we're most likely related as well."**  
**

**"The pure-blood families are all interrelated," said Sirius. "If you're only going to let your sons and daughters marry pure-bloods your choice is very limited; there are hardly any of us left.**

**Molly and I are cousins by marriage and Arthur's something like my second cousin once removed. But there's no point looking for them on here - if ever a family was a bunch of blood traitors it's the Weasleys."**

"Are we on there now?" asked Charlie.

"Yep," answered _Harry_ with a grin.**  
**

**But Harry was now looking at the name to the left of Andromeda's burn: Bellatrix Black, which was connected by a double line to Rodolphus Lestrange.**

"**Lestrange…" Harry said aloud. The name had stirred something in his memory; he knew it from somewhere, but for a moment he couldn't think where, though it gave him an odd, creeping sensation in the pit of his stomach.**

"**They're in Azkaban," said Sirius shortly.**

**Harry looked at him curiously.**

"**Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus came in with Barty Crouch Junior," said Sirius, in the same brusque voice. "Rodolphus' brother Rabastan was with them, too."**

"And I hope they stay there the rest of their lives," growled Sirius. "And Crouch Junior too once we get him back in there."**  
**

**Then Harry remembered. He had seen Bellatrix Lestrange inside Dumbledore's Pensieve, the strange device in which thoughts and memories could be stored: a tall dark woman with heavylidded eyes, who had stood at her trial and proclaimed her continuing allegiance to Lord Voldemort, her pride that she had tried to find him after his downfall and her conviction that she would one day be rewarded for her loyalty.**

"**You never said she was your -"**

"**Does it matter if she's my cousin?" snapped Sirius. "As far as I'm concerned, they're not my family. She's certainly not my family. I haven't seen her since I was your age, unless you count a glimpse of her coming into Azkaban. D'you think I'm proud of having a relative like her?"**

"No," said little Harry quickly. "It's just like the Dursleys."**  
**

"**Sorry," said Harry quickly, "I didn't mean - I was just surprised, that's all -"**

"**It doesn't matter, don't apologize," Sirius mumbled. He turned away from the tapestry, his hands deep in his pockets. "I don't like being back here," he said, staring across the drawing room. "I never thought I'd be stuck in this house again."**

**Harry understood completely. He knew how he would feel, when he was grown up and thought he was free of the place forever, to return and live at number four, Privet Drive.**

"**It's ideal for Headquarters, of course," Sirius said. "My father put every security measure known to wizard kind on it when he lived here. It's unplottable, so Muggles could never come and call - as if they'd ever have wanted to - and now Dumbledore's added his protection, you'd be hard put to find a safer house anywhere. Dumbledore is Secret Keeper for the Order, you know – nobody can find Headquarters unless he tells them personally where it is - that note Moody showed you last night, that was from Dumbledore…" Sirius gave a short, bark-like laugh. "If my parents could see the use their house was being put to now… well, my mothers portrait should give you some idea."**

"At least you're getting a leettle revenge," said Fleur.**  
**

**He scowled for a moment, then sighed.**

**"I wouldn't mind if I could just get out occasionally and do something useful. I've asked Dumbledore whether I can escort you to your hearing - as Snuffles, obviously - so I can give you a bit of moral support, what d'you think?"**

"That's probably not a very good idea because you could very easily get caught," said Bill.

"I'm so thankful I won't have to deal with hiding this time around," said Sirius.

**Harry felt as though his stomach had sunk through the dusty carpet. He had not thought about the hearing once since dinner the previous evening; in the excitement of being back with the people he liked best, and hearing everything that was going on, it had completely flown his mind. At Sirius's words, however, the crushing sense of dread returned to him. He stared at Hermione and the Weasleys, all tucking into their sandwiches, and thought how he would feel if they went back to Hogwarts without him.**

"Horrible," said _Ginny_ quietly, "but thankfully that didn't happen."**  
**

"**Don't worry," Sirius said. Harry looked up and realized that Sirius had been watching him. "I'm sure they'll clear you, there's definitely something in the International Statute of Secrecy about being allowed to use magic to save your own life."**

"**But if they do expel me," said Harry quietly, "can I come back here and live with you?"**

"Don't think about expulsion," said Remus firmly.

"It's already happened," said _Harry_.**  
**

**Sirius smiled sadly.**

"**We'll see."**

"**I'd feel a lot better about the hearing if I knew I didn't have to go back to the Dursleys," Harry pressed him.**

"**They must be bad if you prefer this place," said Sirius gloomily.**

"You're there," said little Harry. "And you love me."

"Thanks kiddo," said Sirius, pulling little Harry into a tight hug.**  
**

"**Hurry up, you two, or there won't be any food left," Mrs. Weasley called.**

**Sirius heaved another great sigh, cast a dark look at the tapestry, then he and Harry went to join the others.**

**Harry tried his best not to think about the hearing while they emptied the glass-fronted cabinets that afternoon. Fortunately for him, it was a job that required a lot of concentration, as many of the objects in there seemed very reluctant to leave their dusty shelves. Sirius sustained a bad bite from a silver snuffbox; within seconds his bitten hand had developed an unpleasant crusty covering like a tough brown glove.**

"Eww," said little Hermione.**  
**

"**It's okay," he said, examining the hand with interest before tapping it lightly with his wand and restoring its skin to normal, "must be Wartcap powder in there."**

**He threw the box aside into the sack where they were depositing the debris from the cabinets; Harry saw George wrap his own hand carefully in a cloth moments later and sneak the box into his already Doxy-filled pocket.**

Molly glared at George, but didn't say anything as she had promised not to give them anymore trouble about the joke-shop. "I just hope they don't injure themselves," she thought."**  
**

**They found an unpleasant-looking silver instrument, something like a many-legged pair of tweezers, which scuttled up Harry's arm like a spider when he picked it up, and attempted to puncture his skin. Sirius seized it and smashed it with a heavy book entitled Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy. There was a musical box that emitted a faintly sinister, tinkling tune when wound, and they all found themselves becoming curiously weak and sleepy, until Ginny had the sense to slam the lid shut; a heavy locket that none of them could open;**

_Harry_ growled at the mention of the locket and got many curious looks. _Ginny_ shuddered when she remembered that she had handled yet another piece of Voldemort's soul. Ugh, she was not looking forward to the final book.

** a number of ancient seals; and, in a dusty box, an Order of Merlin, First Class, that had been awarded to Sirius's grandfather for services to the Ministry. **

"**It means he gave them a load of gold," said Sirius contemptuously, throwing the medal into the rubbish sack.**

"They give that medal away that flippantly?" asked Percy.

"It's no longer like that," said _Ginny_. "Now people actually have to earn it." And she smiled widely at Harry.

"You got the Order of Merlin?" asked Remus in surprise.

"Just wait and see," sighed _Harry_.**  
**

**Several times Kreacher sidled into the room and attempted to smuggle things away under his loincloth, muttering horrible curses every time they caught him at it. When Sirius wrested a large golden ring bearing the Black crest from his grip, Kreacher actually burst into furious tears and left the room sobbing under his breath and calling Sirius names Harry had never heard before.**

"Sirius, you shouldn't swear in front of children," said Arthur.

"I though we confirmed I wasn't a child," said _Harry_ teasingly

"Okay then," said Arthur. "You shouldn't swear in front of people who haven't reached the legal age of adulthood. And even then you should try to avoid it."

"Nice save, Arthur," Remus.

"Thanks."**  
**

"**It was my father's," said Sirius, throwing the ring into the sack. "Kreacher wasn't quite as devoted to him as to my mother, but I still caught him snogging a pair of my father's old trousers last week."**

"He certainly sounds mental," said Charlie.**  
**

**Mrs. Weasley kept them all working very hard over the next few days. The drawing room took three days to decontaminate. Finally, the only undesirable things left in it were the tapestry of the Black family tree, which resisted all their attempts to remove it from the wall, and the rattling writing desk. Moody had not dropped by Headquarters yet, so they could not be sure what was inside it.**

**They moved from the drawing room to a dining room on the ground floor where they found spiders as large as saucers lurking in the dresser (Ron left the room hurriedly to make a cup of tea and did not return for an hour and a half). **

"Tea doesn't take that long," said little Ginny.

"It was a spider!" cried little Ron.

The twins looked down at the ground. They hadn't realized that what they did would affect Ron this long.

"Is _Ron_ still afraid of spiders?" asked Bill.

"Sort of," said _Ginny_. "He still hates them, but he can successfully get rid of them without a panic attack."**  
**

**The china, which bore the Black crest and motto, was all thrown unceremoniously into a sack by Sirius, and the same fate met a set of old photographs in tarnished silver frames, all of whose occupants squealed shrilly as the glass covering them smashed.**

**Snape might refer to their work as 'cleaning', but in Harry's opinion they were really waging war on the house, which was putting up a very good fight, aided and abetted by Kreacher. The house-elf kept appearing wherever they were congregated, his muttering becoming more and more offensive as he attempted to remove anything he could from the rubbish sacks. Sirius went as far as to threaten him with clothes, but Kreacher fixed him with a watery stare and said, "Master must do as Master wishes," before turning away and muttering very loudly, "but Master will not turn Kreacher away, no, because Kreacher knows what they are up to, oh yes, he is plotting against the Dark Lord, yes, with these Mudbloods and traitors and scum…" At which Sirius, ignoring Hermione's protests, seized Kreacher by the back of his loincloth and threw him bodily from the room.**

**The doorbell rang several times a day, which was the cue for Sirius's mother to start shrieking again, and for Harry and the others to attempt to eavesdrop on the visitor, though they gleaned very little from the brief glimpses and snatches of conversation they were able to sneak before Mrs. Weasley recalled them to their tasks. Snape flitted in and out of the house several times more, though to Harry's relief they never came face to face; Harry also caught sight of his Transfiguration teacher Professor McGonagall, looking very odd in a Muggle dress and coat, and she also seemed too busy to linger. Sometimes, however, the visitors stayed to help. Tonks joined them for a memorable afternoon in which they found a murderous old ghoul lurking in an upstairs toilet, and Lupin, who was staying in the house with Sirius but who left it for long periods to do mysterious work for the Order,**

"Most likely spying on werewolf communities," said Remus.**  
**

**helped them repair a grandfather clock that had developed the unpleasant habit of shooting heavy bolts at passers-by. Mundungus redeemed himself slightly in Mrs. Weasley's eyes by rescuing Ron from an ancient set of purple robes that had tried to strangle him when he removed them from their wardrobe.**

"It seems as if even harmless things are dangerous in your house," said Bill.

"You should see George's," said _Harry_. "It's not dangerous in the sense of Grimmauld place danger, but you still have to be careful when looking for things. I once was trying to find a paring knife. I opened a drawer and one of those spring snakes popped out at me."

"Oh yes, George loves telling that one," said a laughing _Ginny_. "I also enjoy hearing about how the 'great _Harry Potter_' was frightened by a bit of cloth."

"Hey, when something black pops out at you into your face, wouldn't you be scared as well?" retorted _Harry_.

"Just read, Percy," said Bill. "Otherwise this would probably go on for awhile."**  
**

**Despite the fact that he was still sleeping badly, still having dreams about corridors and locked doors that made his scar prickle, Harry was managing to have fun for the first time all summer.**

Sirius growled low in his throat and death glares were sent at the book for who knew how many times.**  
**

**As long as he was busy he was happy; when the action abated, however, whenever he dropped his guard, or lay exhausted in bed watching blurred shadows move across the ceiling, the thought of the looming Ministry hearing returned to him. Fear jabbed at his insides like needles as he wondered what was going to happen to him if he was expelled. The idea was so terrible that he did not dare voice it aloud, not even to Ron and Hermione, who, though he often saw them whispering together and casting anxious looks in his direction, followed his lead in not mentioning it.**

"But can't not talking about something make you dread it more?" asked little Hermione.

"Sometimes," answered _Ginny_. "And sometimes not."**  
**

**Sometimes, he could not prevent his imagination showing him a faceless Ministry official who was snapping his wand in two and ordering him back to the Dursleys'… but he would not go. He was determined on that. He would come back here to Grimmauld Place and live with Sirius.**

**He felt as though a brick had dropped into his stomach when Mrs. Weasley turned to him during dinner on Wednesday evening and said quietly, "I've ironed your best clothes for tomorrow morning, Harry, and I want you to wash your hair tonight, too. A good first impression can work wonders."**

"They are very helpful," said little Hermione.**  
**

**Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny all stopped talking and looked over at him. Harry nodded and tried to keep eating his chops, but his mouth had become so dry he could not chew.**

"**How am I getting there?" he asked Mrs. Weasley, trying to sound unconcerned.**

"**Arthur's taking you to work with him," said Mrs. Weasley gently.**

**Mr. Weasley smiled encouragingly at Harry across the table.**

"**You can wait in my office until it's time for the hearing," he said.**

**Harry looked over at Sirius, but before he could ask the question, Mrs. Weasley had answered it.**

"**Professor Dumbledore doesn't think it's a good idea for Sirius to go with you, and I must say I -"**

"**Think he's quite right," said Sirius through clenched teeth.**

"It's just because I'm not considered innocent, right?" asked Sirius.

"That would be my guess," answered Dumbledore.**  
**

**Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips.**

"**When did Dumbledore tell you that?" Harry said, staring at Sirius.**

"**He came last night, when you were in bed," said Mr. Weasley.**

**Sirius stabbed moodily at a potato with his fork. Harry lowered his own eyes to his plate. The thought that Dumbledore had been in the house on the eve of his hearing and not asked to see him made him feel, if it were possible, even worse.**

"Are you deliberately avoiding him?" asked Sirius. "Because if you are . . ." Sirius pounded his fist into the palm of his other hand.

"The chapter is finished," announced Percy. "Who's next?"

"I am," said George as he took the book.**  
**

* * *

_** Writerofthegods : Thanks for the reviews.**_

_**Katrina : Thanks for the review and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**twilight fan Kate : Thanks for the review. Yeah, when a baby joins a family, there is a lot of happiness, but most of it doesn't hit until you actually see the baby. At least, that's how it is for me personally. Once Rosie is brought downstairs in a day or two, there will be a lot more excitement.**_

_**iloveharrypotter : Thanks for the review. I figured that those who also were discriminated would understand Remus better and accept him. There will be slips of the tongue in several of the future chapters as it is impossible for the time travelers to always avoid mentioning something about the future. And your guess may or may not be right. You'll have to wait.**_

_**Hey : Thanks for the review.**_


	9. The Ministry of Magic

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.**_

_**I will try to get the next chapter out tomorrow as it isn't that long of a chapter, but after that I won't be able to write until Thrusday or Friday most likely. I'm having a friend spend Tuesday and Wednesday night while her parents are out of town, so I won't get much computer time for those three days. So then, the next chapter will probably be out either Monday or Friday, but hopefully Monday.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowling's.**_

George was just about to read when a cry of "Mama!" came from the bedroom.

"James is awake," said _Ginny_. "I'll be back shortly, or you could start reading if you'd like."

"We probably should start," said _Harry_, "especially since we won't be able to read late tonight."

"You don't have to stop 'cause of me," said Remus.

"This whole book is pretty important," said _Harry_. "You should hear it, but as us four have lived through it, we all know pretty much everything that happens. Some of us don't know a few details, but that's it."

"Very well," said Arthur and George flipped the page.

"Oh, goody, I get a short chapter," said George._**  
**_

**The Ministry of Magic**

"Is this your first time going there?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah," said _Harry_.**  
**

**Harry awoke at half past five the next morning as abruptly and completely as if somebody had yelled in his ear. For a few moments he lay immobile as the prospect of the disciplinary hearing filled every tiny particle of his brain, then, unable to bear it, he leapt out of bed and put on his glasses. Mrs. Weasley had laid out his freshly laundered jeans and T-shirt at the foot of his bed. Harry scrambled into them. The blank picture on the wall sniggered.**

"Phineas," muttered Sirius.**  
**

**Ron was lying sprawled on his back with his mouth wide open, fast asleep. He did not stir as Harry crossed the room, stepped out on to the landing and closed the door softly behind him. Trying not to think of the next time he would see Ron, when they might no longer be fellow students at Hogwarts, Harry walked quietly down the stairs, past the heads of Kreacher's ancestors, and down into the kitchen.**

**He had expected it to be empty, but when he reached the door he heard the soft rumble of voices on the other side. He pushed it open and saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Lupin and Tonks sitting there almost as though they were waiting for him. **

"Probably we were," said Molly.**  
**

**All were fully dressed except Mrs. Weasley, who was wearing a quilted purple dressing gown. She leapt to her feet the moment Harry entered.**

"**Breakfast," she said as she pulled out her wand and hurried over to the fire.**

"**M - m - morning, Harry," yawned Tonks. Her hair was blonde and curly this morning. "Sleep all right?"**

"**Yeah," said Harry.**

"**I've b - b - been up all night," she said, with another shuddering yawn. "Come and sit down…"**

"What were you doing up all right?" asked Charlie.

"How should I know?" asked Tonks. "It's the future."**  
**

**She drew out a chair, knocking over the one beside it in the process.**

"**What do you want, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley called. "Porridge? Muffins? Kippers? Bacon and eggs? Toast?"**

"**Just - just toast, thanks," said Harry.**

**Lupin glanced at Harry, then said to Tonks, "What were you saying about Scrimgeour?"**

"He's a great Auror, but can follows the Ministry rather blindly at times," said Sirius, "or so that's what I remember about him."**  
**

"**Oh… yeah… well, we need to be a bit more careful, he's been asking Kingsley and me funny questions…"**

**Harry felt vaguely grateful that he was not required to join in the conversation. His insides were squirming. Mrs. Weasley placed a couple of pieces of toast and marmalade in front of him; he tried to eat, but it was like chewing carpet. Mrs. Weasley sat down on his other side and started fussing with his T-shirt, tucking in the label and smoothing out the creases across his shoulders. He wished she wouldn't.**

"Good impressions are important," said Molly.**  
**

"… **and I'll have to tell Dumbledore I can't do night duty tomorrow, I'm just too tired," Tonks finished, yawning hugely again.**

"**I'll cover for you," said Mr. Weasley. "I'm okay, I've got a report to finish anyway."**

**Mr. Weasley was not wearing wizards' robes but a pair of pinstriped trousers and an old bomber jacket.**

"You should take dressing lessons from my dad," said Tonks. "He'd teach ya how to dress Muggleish."

"Really?" asked Arthur eagerly.

"Yeah."

** He turned from Tonks to Harry.**

"**How are you feeling?"**

**Harry shrugged.**

"**It'll all be over soon," Mr. Weasley said bracingly. "In a few hours time you'll be cleared."**

"You better be," growled Charlie.

"Well, you're here and have a wand, so I'd suppose that you were cleared," said Percy.

"And you just took all the suspense away!" cried Tonks, but she too was relieved.**  
**

**Harry said nothing.**

"**The hearing's on my floor, in Amelia Bones's office. She's Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and the one who'll be questioning you."**

"You'll be fine then," said Arthur. "Amelia will give you a fair trial."**  
**

**"Amelia Bones is okay, Harry," said Tonks earnestly. "She's fair, she'll hear you out."**

**Harry nodded, still unable to think of anything to say.**

"**Don't lose your temper," said Sirius abruptly. "Be polite and stick to the facts."**

Remus raised his eyebrows and glanced at his friend, but didn't say anything. Whenever they got caught with a prank at Hogwarts, Sirius most certainly didn't stick to the facts and he wasn't always polite, though it was rare for him to loose his temper.**  
**

**Harry nodded again.**

"**The law's on your side," said Lupin quietly. "Even underage wizards are allowed to use magic in life-threatening situations."**

**Something very cold trickled down the back of Harry's neck; for a moment he thought someone was putting a Disillusionment Charm on him, then he realized that Mrs. Weasley was attacking his hair with a wet comb. She pressed hard on the top of his head.**

"**Doesn't it ever lie flat?" she said desperately.**

**Harry shook his head.**

"Neither does James' hair," said _Harry_. "Ginny is mad at me for giving him the 'Potter hair' along with the 'Weasley red.'

"I think it's a great combination," said Sirius. "And add his grandfather's eyes to the mix . . ."**  
**

**Mr. Weasley checked his watch and looked up at Harry.**

"**I think we'll go now," he said. "We're a bit early but I think you'll be better off at the Ministry than hanging around here."**

"And a bloody good thing I was there early to," _Harry_ muttered, causing several people to look rather nervous.

Dumbledore furrowed his eyebrows. Surely Fudge wouldn't try doing something stupid to try and make _Harry_ look bad, would he?**  
**

"**Okay," said Harry automatically, dropping his toast and getting to his feet.**

"**You'll be all right, Harry," said Tonks, patting him on the arm.**

"**Good luck," said Lupin. "I'm sure it will be fine."  
**

"**And if it's not," said Sirius grimly, "I'll see to Amelia Bones for you…"**

"Sirius," said Remus gently, or as gently as was possible on the morning of a full moon.**  
**

**Harry smiled weakly. Mrs. Weasley hugged him.**

"**We've all got our fingers crossed," she said.**

"**Right," said Harry. "Well… see you later then."**

**He followed Mr. Weasley upstairs and along the hall. He could hear Sirius's mother grunting in her sleep behind her curtains. Mr. Weasley unbolted the door and they stepped out into the cold, grey dawn.**

"**You don't normally walk to work, do you?" Harry asked him, as they set off briskly around the square.**

"**No, I usually Apparate," said Mr. Weasley, "but obviously you can't, and I think it's best we arrive in a thoroughly non-magical fashion… makes a better impression, given what you're being disciplined for…"**

"Good idea Arthur," said Molly. "We don't want Harry in any more trouble than he is already."**  
**

**Mr. Weasley kept his hand inside his jacket as they walked. Harry knew it was clenched around his wand. The run-down streets were almost deserted, but when they arrived at the miserable little underground station they found it already full of early-morning commuters. As ever when he found himself in close proximity to Muggles going about their daily business, Mr. Weasley was hard put to contain his enthusiasm.**

"**Simply fabulous," he whispered, indicating the automatic ticket machines. "Wonderfully ingenious."**

"Arthur, you have to be more careful around Muggles," sighed an exasperated Molly.

"Sorry, dear."**  
**

"**They're out of order," said Harry, pointing at the sign.**

"**Yes, but even so…" said Mr. Weasley, beaming at them fondly.**

**They bought their tickets instead from a sleepy-looking guard (Harry handled the transaction, as Mr. Weasley was not very good with Muggle money) **

"I can use both pretty well," said Tonks. "That's one of the many nice things about having a dad who's Muggle-born."**  
**

**and five minutes later they were boarding an underground train that rattled them off towards the center of London. Mr. Weasley kept anxiously checking and re-checking the Underground Map above the windows.**

"**Four more stops, Harry… Three stops left now… Two stops to go, Harry…"**

**They got off at a station in the very heart of London, and were swept from the train in a tide of be suited men and women carrying briefcases. Up the escalator they went, through the ticket barrier (Mr. Weasley delighted with the way the stile swallowed his ticket), and emerged on to a broad street lined with imposing-looking buildings and already full of traffic.**

"**Where are we?" said Mr. Weasley blankly, and for one heart-stopping moment Harry thought they had got off at the wrong station despite Mr. Weasley's continual references to the map; but a second later he said, "Ah yes… this way, Harry," and led him down a side road.**

"**Sorry," he said, "but I never come by train and it all looks rather different from a Muggle perspective. As a matter of fact, I've never even used the visitors' entrance before."**

"There's a visitors entrance?" asked Percy interestedly.

"Yeah, makes it a little easier to tell who's there for work and who's there for some other purpose," answered Arthur.**  
**

**The further they walked, the smaller and less imposing the buildings became, until finally they reached a street that contained several rather shabby-looking offices, a pub and an overflowing dumpster. Harry had expected a rather more impressive location for the Ministry of Magic.**

"And risk the Statute of Secrecy?" asked Remus.

"I wasn't thinking about that at the moment," admitted _Harry_.**  
**

"**Here we are," said Mr. Weasley brightly, pointing at an old red telephone box, which was missing several panes of glass and stood before a heavily graffitied wall. "After you, Harry."**

**He opened the telephone-box door.**

**Harry stepped inside, wondering what on earth this was about. Mr. Weasley folded himself in beside Harry and closed the door. It was a tight fit; Harry was jammed against the telephone apparatus, which was hanging crookedly from the wall as though a vandal had tried to rip it off.**

"Probably just looks like that to keep anyone from entering," said Bill. "That's what a lot of magical things look like."**  
**

**Mr. Weasley reached past Harry for the receiver.**

"**Mr. Weasley, I think this might be out of order, too," Harry said.**

"**No, no, I'm sure it's fine," said Mr. Weasley, holding the receiver above his head and peering at the dial. "Let's see… six…" he dialed the number, "two… four… and another four… and another two…"**

"That spells 'magic!'" cried little Hermione.

"Huh?" asked little Ginny. "Numbers can't spell."

"For each number on a telephone there's three or four numbers also," explained little Hermione. "There's an 'M' on the six, 'A' on the two, 'G' and 'I' are both on the four and 'C' is also on the two."

"Oh," said little Ginny. The others too found the fact that both numbers and letters were on a telephone to be very interested.

"Can we get a teleaphone Molly?" asked Arthur.

"Arthur dear, I doubt one would work with all the magic in the air here," answered Molly. "And no, you are not making any modifications to one."**  
**

**As the dial whirred smoothly back into place, a cool female voice sounded inside the telephone box, not from the receiver in Mr. Weasley's hand, but as loudly and plainly as though an invisible woman were standing right beside them.**

"**Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."**

"**Er…" said Mr. Weasley, clearly uncertain whether or not he should talk into the receiver. He compromised by holding the mouthpiece to his ear,**

"That should be by your mouth," said little Harry, "and the other piece is by your ear."

"Oh," said Arthur and if he had been able to, he'd probably have gone off and tried to make a phone call immediately.**  
**

"**Arthur Weasley, Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, here to escort Harry Potter, who has been asked to attend a disciplinary hearing…"**

"**Thank you," said the cool female voice. "Visitor, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes."**

**There was a click and a rattle, and Harry saw something slide out of the metal chute where returned coins usually appeared. He picked it up: it was a square silver badge with Harry Potter, Disciplinary Hearing on it. He pinned it to the front of his T-shirt as the female voice spoke again.**

"**Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."**

**The floor of the telephone box shuddered. They were sinking slowly into the ground. Harry watched apprehensively as the pavement seemed to rise up past the glass windows of the telephone box until darkness closed over their heads. Then he could see nothing at all; he could hear only a dull grinding noise as the telephone box made its way down through the earth. After about a minute, though it felt much longer to Harry, a chink of golden light illuminated his feet and, widening, rose up his body, until it hit him in the face and he had to blink to stop his eyes from watering.**

**"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day," said the woman's voice.**

"Is that automatic?" asked Charlie.

"Prob'ly," said Bill.**  
**

**The door of the telephone box sprang open and Mr. Weasley stepped out of it, followed by Harry, whose mouth had fallen open.**

"Don't catch any flies," teased little Hermione.**  
**

**They were standing at one end of a very long and splendid hall with a highly polished, dark wood floor. The peacock blue ceiling was inlaid with gleaming golden symbols that kept moving and changing like some enormous heavenly notice board. The walls on each side were paneled in shiny dark wood and had many gilded fireplaces set into them. Every few seconds a witch or wizard would emerge from one of the left-hand fireplaces with a soft whoosh. On the right-hand side, short queues of wizards were forming before each fireplace, waiting to depart.**

**Halfway down the hall was a fountain. A group of golden statues, larger than life-size, stood in the middle of a circular pool. Tallest of them all was a noble-looking wizard with his wand pointing straight up in the air. Grouped around him were a beautiful witch, a centaur, a goblin and a house-elf. The last three were all looking adoringly up at the witch and wizard. **

"Like that would ever happen," muttered Sirius. "I with that statue was gone."

_Harry_ sighed, Sirius would get his wish about the statue, but the new one was even worse. Now there wasn't a statue, but a simple memorial for the two wizarding wars with Voldemort. It was a white marble pillar that had all of the names of those who had died listed on it as well as information about the war.**  
**

**Glittering jets of water were flying from the ends of their wands, the point of the centaur's arrow, the tip of the goblins hat and each of the house-elf's ears, so that the tinkling hiss of falling water was added to the pops and cracks of the Apparators and the clatter of footsteps as hundreds of witches and wizards, most of whom were wearing glum, early-morning looks, strode towards a set of golden gates at the far end of the hall.**

"**This way," said Mr. Weasley.**

**They joined the throng, wending their way between the Ministry workers, some of whom were carrying tottering piles of parchment, others battered briefcases; still others were reading the Daily Prophet while they walked. As they passed the fountain Harry saw silver Sickles and bronze Knuts glinting up at him from the bottom of the pool. A small smudged sign beside it read:**

**ALL PROCEEDS FROM THE FOUNTAIN OF MAGICAL BRETHREN WILL BE GIVEN TO ST. MUNGO'S HOSPITAL FOR MAGICAL MALADIES AND INJURIES.**

Neville sighed at the mention of the hospital. He visited his parents often and he wished that just once his mother or father would recognize him. He wanted them to remember him.**  
**

**If I'm not expelled from Hogwarts, I'll put in ten Galleons, Harry found himself thinking desperately.**

"That would help a lot," said Dumbledore quietly. "Most people only put a few Kunts in. I know for some that's all they can spare, but others can offer much more, but don't."**  
**

"**Over here, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, and they stepped out of the stream of Ministry employees heading for the golden gates. Seated at a desk to the left, beneath a sign saying Security, a badly shaven wizard in peacock blue robes looked up as they approached and put down his Daily Prophet.**

"**I'm escorting a visitor," said Mr. Weasley, gesturing towards Harry.**

"**Step over here," said the wizard in a bored voice.**

**Harry walked closer to him and the wizard held up a long golden rod, thin and flexible as a car aerial, and passed it up and down Harry's front and back.**

"It's like one of those things that detects metal," explained Arthur.**  
**

"**Wand," grunted the security wizard at Harry, putting down the golden instrument and holding out his hand.**

**Harry produced his wand. The wizard dropped it on to a strange brass instrument, which looked something like a set of scales with only one dish. It began to vibrate. A narrow strip of parchment came speeding out of a slit in the base. The wizard tore this off and read the writing on it.**

**"Eleven inches, phoenix-feather core, been in use four years. That correct?"**

"**Yes," said Harry nervously.**

"**I keep this," said the wizard, impaling the slip of parchment on a small brass spike. "You get this back," he added, thrusting the wand at Harry.**

"**Thank you."**

"**Hang on…" said the wizard slowly.**

**His eyes had darted from the silver visitors badge on Harry's chest to his forehead.**

"At least he didn't notice right away," said Fred. "That might've been awkward."

"It was awkward enough," said _Harry_.

At that point _Ginny_ came back in the room. "He's all set," she said. "New nappy and you got some food in you. Mum, I'm going to grab a banana for him really fast. Be back in a jiffy." She handed James to _Harry_ and hurried off to the kitchen coming back with a banana. "Bana!" cried James. "Pese?"

"Yes, James, you can have the banana," said _Ginny_, pealing it and giving a piece to her son.

"So what's happened?" asked _Ginny_ sitting down next to _Harry_.

"I just got to the Ministry and had my wand checked," explained _Harry_ as George started to read again.**  
**

"**Thank you, Eric," said Mr. Weasley firmly, and grasping Harry by the shoulder he steered him away from the desk and back into the stream of wizards and witches walking through the golden gates.**

**Jostled slightly by the crowd, Harry followed Mr. Weasley through the gates into the smaller hall beyond, where at least twenty lifts stood behind wrought golden grilles. Harry and Mr. Weasley joined the crowd around one of them. Nearby, stood a big bearded wizard holding a large cardboard box which was emitting rasping noises.**

"**All right, Arthur?" said the wizard, nodding at Mr. Weasley.**

"**What've you got there, Bob?" asked Mr. Weasley, looking at the box.**

"**We're not sure," said the wizard seriously. "We thought it was a bog-standard chicken until it started breathing fire. Looks like a serious breach of the Ban on Experimental Breeding to me."**

"Hagrid would like that," said Charlie.

"You are not mentioning it to him," said Molly. "The Skrewts in the previous book were more than enough?"

"Skrewts?" asked Tonks.

"You don't want to know," said all of the kids except for Charlie who said, "They're a combination of Manticores and Fire-crabs."

"Oh," said Tonks nervously. She hoped Hagrid would never try doing that while she was at Hogwarts. As much as she liked the man, she didn't share the same fascination for dangerous creatures that he had.**  
**

**With a great jangling and clattering a lift descended in front of them; the golden grille slid back and Harry and Mr. Weasley stepped into the lift with the rest of the crowd and Harry found himself jammed against the back wall. Several witches and wizards were looking at him curiously; he stared at his feet to avoid catching anyone's eye, flattening his fringe as he did so.**

**The grilles slid shut with a crash and the lift ascended slowly, chains rattling, while the same cool female voice Harry had heard in the telephone box rang out again.**

"**Level Seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club and Ludicrous Patents Office."**

"Official Gobstones Club?" asked little Harry while little Hermione asked, "Ludicrous Patents Office?"

"Yeah, they both exist," said Arthur. "I've never been in either and I'm told it gets rather crazy in both of them."**  
**

**The lift doors opened. Harry glimpsed an untidy-looking corridor, with various posters of Quidditch teams tacked lopsidedly on the walls. One of the wizards in the lift, who was carrying an armful of broomsticks, extricated himself with difficulty and disappeared down the corridor.**

**The doors closed, the lift juddered upwards again and the woman's voice announced:**

"**Level Six, Department of Magical Transportation, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office and Apparation Test Center."**

**Once again the lift doors opened and four or five witches and wizards got out; at the same time, several paper aeroplanes swooped into the lift. Harry stared up at them as they flapped idly around above his head; they were a pale violet color and he could see Ministry of Magic stamped along the edge of their wings.**

"**Just inter-departmental memos," Mr. Weasley muttered to him. "We used to use owls, but the mess was unbelievable… droppings all over the desks…"**

"I remember that," said Sirius. "It made my hair a disaster."

"You're hair is a disaster," said Remus, "but it looks great."

"Moony!"**  
**

**As they clattered upwards again the memos flapped around the lamp swaying from the lift's ceiling.**

"**Level Five, Department of International Magical Co -operation, incorporating the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Office of Law and the International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats."**

**When the doors opened, two of the memos zoomed out with a few more of the witches and wizards, but several more memos zoomed in, so that the light from the lamp flickered and flashed overhead as they darted around it.**

"**Level Four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office and Pest Advisory Bureau."**

Remus glared at the book at the mention of this department as werewolves were registered under 'Beasts.'**  
**

"**S'cuse," said the wizard carrying the fire-breathing chicken and he left the lift pursued by a little flock of memos. The doors clanged shut yet again.**

"**Level Three, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, including the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator Headquarters and Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee."**

"That floor sounds like it could get rather interesting at times," said Tonks.

**Everybody left the lift on this floor except Mr. Weasley, Harry and a witch who was reading an extremely long piece of parchment that was trailing on the floor. The remaining memos continued to soar around the lamp as the lift juddered upwards again, then the doors opened and the voice made its announcement.**

"**Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services."**

Sirius sighed. He was wondering if he'd like to become an Auror again. He loved being one, but at the same time it was working for the Ministry that had unjustly thrown him into Azkaban. Though, it was mostly Crouch Sr.'s fault. That was something he'd have to think about in the next coming days. It wasn't as if he needed a job. Heck, he had control of the main Black family vault since all the rest of his immediate family was dead.

"That's my floor," grinned Arthur.**  
**

"**This is us, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, and they followed the witch out of the lift into a corridor lined with doors. "My office is on the other side of the floor."**

"**Mr. Weasley" said Harry, as they passed a window through which sunlight was streaming, "aren't we still underground?"**

"**Yes, we are," said Mr. Weasley. "Those are enchanted windows. Magical Maintenance decide what weather we'll get every day. We had two months of hurricanes last time they were angling for a pay rise…**

"That happens on occasion," said Sirius.

** Just round here, Harry."**

**They turned a corner, walked through a pair of heavy oak doors and emerged in a cluttered open area divided into cubicles, which was buzzing with talk and laughter. Memos were zooming in and out of cubicles like miniature rockets. A lopsided sign on the nearest cubicle read: Auror Headquarters.**

**Harry looked surreptitiously through the doorways as they passed. The Aurors had covered their cubicle walls with everything from pictures of wanted wizards and photographs of their families, to posters of their favorite Quidditch teams and articles from the Daily Prophet. A scarlet-robed man with a ponytail longer than Bill's was sitting with his boots up on his desk, dictating a report to his quill. A little further along, a witch with a patch over one eye was talking over the top of her cubicle wall to Kingsley Shacklebolt.**

"**Morning, Weasley," said Kingsley carelessly, as they drew nearer. "I've been wanting a word with you, have you got a second?"**

"**Yes, if it really is a second," said Mr. Weasley, "I'm in rather a hurry."**

**They were talking as though they hardly knew each other and when Harry opened his mouth to say hello to Kingsley, Mr. Weasley stood on his foot. **

"My guess is we're not supposed to know each other very well," said Arthur. "My department doesn't interact with the Auror's very often."

**They followed Kingsley along the row and into the very last cubicle.**

**Harry received a slight shock; blinking down at him from every direction was Sirius's face.**

"I didn't know he liked me that much," said Sirius.

"Shut up," muttered Remus.

"Is he always like that?" asked Tonks.

"Yes," said nearly the entire room.

"Eet's funny," said Fleur with a grin.

** Newspaper cuttings and old photographs - even the one of Sirius being best man at the Potters' wedding -papered the walls. The only Sirius-free space was a map of the world in which little red pins were glowing like jewels.**

"**Here," said Kingsley brusquely to Mr. Weasley, shoving a sheaf of parchment into his hand. "I need as much information as possible on flying Muggle vehicles sighted in the last twelve months. We've received information that Black might still be using his old motorcycle."**

"That's still around?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, though I think Hagrid still has it at this point," said _Harry_.

"I'll have to get her back," sighed Sirius. "You'll love riding her, Harry," he told little Harry who grinned. Riding a motorcycle sounded like fun.

** Kingsley tipped Harry an enormous wink and added, in a whisper, "Give him the magazine, he might find it interesting." Then he said in normal tones, "And don't take too long, Weasley, the delay on that firelegs report held our investigation up for a month."**

"**If you had read my report you would know that the term is firearms," said Mr. Weasley coolly.**

"**And I'm afraid you'll have to wait for information on motorcycles; we're extremely busy at the moment." He dropped his voice and said, "If you can get away before seven, Molly's making meatballs."**

"Those are the best!" cried little Ron.

"You'd eat dirt if there was enough ketchup," said Fred.

"Oi!" cried little Ron. "I like yummy food, not icky food."

"So that explains why you'll get a half-dozen sausages, but refuse to eat any salad," mused Molly.**  
**

**He beckoned to Harry and led him out of Kingsley's cubicle, through a second set of oak doors, into another passage, turned left, marched along another corridor, turned right into a dimly lit and distinctly shabby corridor, and finally reached a dead end, where a door on the left stood ajar, revealing a broom cupboard, and a door on the right bore a tarnished brass plaque reading:**

**Misuse of Muggle Artifacts.**

**Mr. Weasley's dingy office seemed to be slightly smaller than the broom cupboard.**

"They really should know that office is far too small," sighed Molly.

"Dear, it's fine," said Arthur. "I like the coziness."

** Two desks had been crammed inside it and there was barely space to move around them because of all the overflowing filing cabinets lining the walls, on top of which were tottering piles of files. The little wall space available bore witness to Mr. Weasley's obsessions: several posters of cars, including one of a dismantled engine; two illustrations of postboxes he seemed to have cut out of Muggle children's books; and a diagram showing how to wire a plug.**

**Sitting on top of Mr. Weasley's overflowing in-tray was an old toaster that was hiccoughing in a disconsolate way and a pair of empty leather gloves that were twiddling their thumbs. A photograph of the Weasley family stood beside the in-tray. Harry noticed that Percy appeared to have walked out of it.**

Glares were sent at the book in remembrance of Percy's betrayal and the Percy in the room turned a slight shade of red.**  
**

"**We haven't got a window," said Mr. Weasley apologetically, taking off his bomber jacket and placing it on the back of his chair. "We've asked, but they don't seem to think we need one. Have a seat, Harry, doesn't look as if Perkins is in yet."**

**Harry squeezed himself into the chair behind Perkins's desk while Mr. Weasley riffled through the sheaf of parchment Kingsley Shacklebolt had given him.**

"**Ah," he said, grinning, as he extracted a copy of a magazine entitled The Quibbler from its midst, **

"**yes…" He flicked through it. "Yes, he's right, I'm sure Sirius will find that very amusing - oh dear, what's this now?"**

"What would I find funny?" asked Sirius as a wide grin broke out on _Harry_ and _Ginny's_ faces.

"I think you'll find out," answered Bill, looking at the time traveler's faces.**  
**

**A memo had just zoomed in through the open door and fluttered to rest on top of the hiccoughing toaster. Mr. Weasley unfolded it and read it aloud.**

"'**Third regurgitating public toilet reported in Bethnal Green, kindly investigate immediately.' This is getting ridiculous…"**

"**A regurgitating toilet?"**

"**Anti-Muggle pranksters," said Mr. Weasley, frowning. "We had two last week, one in Wimbledon, one in Elephant and Castle. Muggles are pulling the flush and instead of everything disappearing - well, you can imagine. **

"I guess it's worse than a normal overflowing toilet," said little Hermione. "It's happens sometimes when the drain clogs."**  
**

**The poor things keep calling in those - pumbles, I think they're called - you know, the ones who mend pipes and things."**

"Plumbers?" asked little Harry and little Hermione together**.****  
**

"**Plumbers?"**

"**Exactly, yes, but of course they're flummoxed. I only hope we can catch whoever's doing it."**

"**Will it be Aurors who catch them?"**

"Na, it's not that big of a deal," said Sirius. "Not that I mean it isn't important, just not important enough for Aurors."**  
**

"**Oh no, this is too trivial for Aurors, it'll be the ordinary Magical Law Enforcement Patrol - ah, Harry, this is Perkins."**

**A stooped, timid-looking old wizard with fluffy white hair had just entered the room, panting.**

"**Oh, Arthur!" he said desperately, without looking at Harry. "Thank goodness, I didn't know what to do for the best, whether to wait here for you or not. I've just sent an owl to your home but you've obviously missed it - an urgent message came ten minutes ago -"**

"**I know about the regurgitating toilet," said Mr. Weasley.**

"**No, no, it's not the toilet, it's the Potter boy's hearing - they've changed the time and venue - it starts at eight o'clock now and it's down in old Courtroom Ten -"**

"What?" shouted nearly the entire room. Dumbledore didn't shout, but looked extremely outraged. What was Fudge doing? Remus and Sirius shouted the loudest naturally.

James whimpered and looked up at his dad. "It's okay, Jamsie," said _Harry_.

"They haven't used those old Courtrooms since the Death Eater trials," said Molly darkly. "What do they think they're doing using it for Harry's 'underage magic' trial?"**  
**

"**Down in old - but they told me - Merlin's beard!"**

**Mr. Weasley looked at his watch, let out a yelp and leapt from his chair.**

"**Quick, Harry, we should have been there five minutes ago!"**

"They're trying to make you look bad by having you be late," growled Remus. "The bloody, blasted Ministry," he muttered under his breath. They were also on his list to get back at, if he could somehow do it without getting thrown into Azkaban.**  
**

**Perkins flattened himself against the filing cabinets as Mr. Weasley left the office at a run, Harry close on his heels.**

"**Why have they changed the time?" Harry said breathlessly, as they hurtled past the Auror cubicles; people poked out their heads and stared as they streaked past. Harry felt as though he'd left all his insides back at Perkins's desk.**

"**I've no idea, but thank goodness we got here so early, if you'd missed it, it would have been catastrophic!"**

"Would you've been expelled without a chance to defend yourself?" asked George.

"I don't know, but considering what the Ministry was like at the time, yes," answered _Harry_.

"That's outrageous!" cried Percy. "When I'm Minister that won't happen."

"So you still want to be Minister, Perce?" asked Bill.

"Yes, and I'd be better than Fudge cause I'd actually do things right," said Percy firmly.**  
**

**Mr. Weasley skidded to a halt beside the lifts and jabbed impatiently at the 'down' button.**

"**Come ON!"**

"Yelling won't make eet go faster," said Fleur.

"It can help with the temper though," said Neville. When he got mad he often yelled at inanimate objects and that helped him calm down.**  
**

**The lift clattered into view and they hurried inside. Every time it stopped Mr. Weasley cursed furiously and pummeled the number nine button.**

"**Those courtrooms haven't been used in years," said Mr. Weasley angrily. "I can't think why they're doing it down there - unless - but no -"**

"What?" asked little Harry.

"I don't know what my future self is thinking," answered Arthur quietly.**  
**

**A plump witch carrying a smoking goblet entered the lift at that moment, and Mr. Weasley did not elaborate.**

"**The Atrium," said the cool female voice and the golden grilles slid open, showing Harry a distant glimpse of the golden statues in the fountain. The plump witch got out and a sallow skinned wizard with a very mournful face got in.**

"**Morning, Arthur," he said in a sepulchral voice as the lift began to descend. "Don't often see you down here."**

"You rarely have to go down there," said Molly, "and I'm very thankful for that. There's to much odd going's on down there."**  
**

"**Urgent business, Bode," said Mr. Weasley, who was bouncing on the balls of his feet and throwing anxious looks over at Harry.**

"**Ah, yes," said Bode, surveying Harry unblinkingly. "Of course."**

**Harry barely had emotion to spare for Bode, but his unfaltering gaze did not make him feel any more comfortable.**

"**Department of Mysteries," said the cool female voice, and left it at that.**

"It wouldn't be a Mystery otherwise," said Charlie.**  
**

"**Quick, Harry," said Mr. Weasley as the lift doors rattled open, and they sped up a corridor that was quite different from those above. The walls were bare; there were no windows and no doors apart from a plain black one set at the very end of the corridor. Harry expected them to go through it, **

"You don't want to go through that door, pup," said Sirius, exchanging a quick glance with Remus. That door led to the Hall of Prophesies, and he wanted his godson to avoid that area.

**but instead Mr. Weasley seized him by the arm and dragged him to the left, where there was an opening leading to a flight of steps.**

"**Down here, down here," panted Mr. Weasley, taking two steps at a time. "The lift doesn't even come down this far… why they're doing it down there I…"**

**They reached the bottom of the steps and ran along yet another corridor, which bore a great resemblance to the one that led to Snape's dungeon at Hogwarts, with rough stone walls and torches in brackets. The doors they passed here were heavy wooden ones with iron bolts and keyholes.**

"**Courtroom… Ten… I think… we're nearly… yes."**

**Mr. Weasley stumbled to a halt outside a grimy dark door with an immense iron lock and slumped against the wall, clutching at a stitch in his chest.**

"**Go on," he panted, pointing his thumb at the door. "Get in there."**

"**Aren't - aren't you coming with -"**

"I wish I could, but I doubt I'm allowed," said Arthur.**  
**

"**No, no, I'm not allowed. Good luck!"**

**Harry's heart was beating a violent tattoo against his Adam's apple. He swallowed hard, turned the heavy iron door handle and stepped inside the courtroom.**

"That's done," said George. He was thankful he didn't have to read about the trial. "You're next," he said and tossed the book to _Harry_, who caught it midair with a wandless and nonverbal levitating charm and summoned it to him. After handing James to _Ginny_, he turned the page. This wasn't the best chapter in the book, but then it wasn't the worst chapter either.**  
**

* * *

**_birdy: Thanks for the review. _**

**_Snow246: Thanks for the review. And that will probably happen the next day, so ten to fifteen chapters most likely, though Ron is going to come down for a short while fairly soon._  
**


	10. The Hearing

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.**_

_**I hope to have the next chapter out this weekend, but I'm going to be rather busy. I'll get it out as soon as I can though. Happy Reading. And a Happy Easter as well if I'm unable to post before then.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowling's.**_

_Harry_ took a deep breath before beginning._**  
**_

**The Hearing**

**Harry gasped; he could not help himself. The large dungeon he had entered was horribly familiar. He had not only seen it before, he had been here before. This was the place he had visited inside Dumbledore's Pensieve, the place where he had watched the Lestranges sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban.**

"I found out that I was in a different one, but they all look the same," said _Harry_. Sirius sighed. He didn't want his pup in the same room that that lunatic had been tried in.**  
**

**The walls were made of dark stone, dimly lit by torches. Empty benches rose on either side of him, but ahead, in the highest benches of all, were many shadowy figures. They had been talking in low voices, but as the heavy door swung closed behind Harry an ominous silence fell.**

**A cold male voice rang across the courtroom.**

**"You're late."**

"And it's your ruddy fault," said little Ginny.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" cried a horrified Molly. "Do not say that word!"

"Sorry, Mum, but it is their fault."

"That may be correct Ginevra, but you should not swear," said Molly.**  
**

**"Sorry," said Harry nervously "I — I didn't know the time had been changed."**

**"That is not the Wizengamot's fault," said the voice. "An owl was sent to you this morning. Take your seat."**

"Yeah right," huffed Bill. "How many minutes warning was he given. Five, ten?"

"It was fifteen," said _Ginny_. "Sirius looked as if he'd curse the Ministry owl when he saw the notice."**  
**

**Harry dropped his gaze to the chair in the center of the room, the arms of which were covered in chains. He had seen those chains spring to life and bind whoever sat between them. His footsteps echoed loudly as he walked across the stone floor. When he sat gingerly on the edge of the chair the chains clinked threateningly, but did not bind him.**

"Good," growled Sirius. "If they had, I'd go and personally kill Fudge."

"Padfoot," said Remus softly. Sirius calmed down slightly, but considered to mutter insults under his breath and little Harry looked up nervously at his godfather. What was the man saying and was he actually defending him again?

** Feeling rather sick, he looked up at the people seated at the bench above.**

**There were about fifty of them, all, as far as he could see, wearing plum-colored robes with an elaborately worked silver W on the left-hand side of the chest and all staring down their noses at him, some with very austere expressions, others looks of frank curiosity.**

**In the very middle of the front row sat Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic. Fudge was a portly man who often sported a lime-green bowler hat, though today he had dispensed with it; he had dispensed, too, with the indulgent smile he had once worn when he spoke to Harry. A broad, square-jawed witch with very short grey hair sat on Fudge's left; she wore a monocle and looked forbidding.**

"Good, Amelia is there," said Arthur. "You at least will have her on your side."**  
**

**On Fudge's right was another witch, but she was sitting so far back on the bench that her face was in shadow.**

**"Very well," said Fudge. "The accused being present - finally - let us begin. Are you ready?" he called down the row.**

**"Yes, sir," said an eager voice Harry knew. Ron's brother Percy was sitting at the very end of the front bench. Harry looked at Percy, expecting some sign of recognition from him, but none came. Percy's eyes, behind his horn-rimmed glasses, were fixed on his parchment, a quill poised in his hand.**

Glares were sent at the book and Percy clenched his fists. He desperately hoped he wasn't an idiot for long, but he probably was. At least he knew he came back 'cause the time travelers talked about him.**  
**

**"Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August," said Fudge in a ringing voice, and Percy began taking notes at once, "into offenses committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.**

**"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister.**

Remus glared darkly at the book and _Harry_ was slightly unnerved. Remus defiantly wasn't a person you wanted to cross. He might not get angry easily, but when he did . . .

** Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley -"**

Charlie glared at the book. So now his brother was even involved with the Wizengamot?**  
**

**"Witness for the defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," said a quiet voice from behind Harry, who turned his head so fast he cricked his neck.**

"Good, you're there and will be able to help him," sighed a relieved Remus.**  
**

**Dumbledore was striding serenely across the room wearing long midnight-blue robes and a perfectly calm expression. His long silver beard and hair gleamed in the torchlight as he drew level with Harry and looked up at Fudge through the half-moon spectacles that rested halfway down his very crooked nose.**

**The members of the Wizengamot were muttering. All eyes were now on Dumbledore. Some looked annoyed, others slightly frightened; two elderly witches in the back row, however, raised their hands and waved in welcome.**

"That's another two for you then," said Bill.**  
**

**A powerful emotion had risen in Harry's chest at the sight of Dumbledore, a fortified, hopeful feeling rather like that which phoenix song gave him. He wanted to catch Dumbledore's eye, but Dumbledore was not looking his way; he was continuing to look up at the obviously flustered Fudge.**

**"Ah," said Fudge, who looked thoroughly disconcerted. "Dumbledore. Yes. You - er - got our – er - message that the time and -er - place of the hearing had been changed, then?"**

"Or was the time change more to keep Dumbledore from appearing to defend _Harry_?" wondered Sirius. "That sounds like something that idiot would do."

"That's a possibility," said Arthur. "It's probably a combination of wanting to make _Harry_ look bad and keeping Dumbledore away."**  
**

**"I must have missed it," said Dumbledore cheerfully…"However, due to a lucky mistake I arrived at the Ministry three hours early, so no harm done."**

**"Yes - well - I suppose we'll need another chair - I - Weasley, could you -?"**

**"Not to worry, not to worry," said Dumbledore pleasantly; he took out his wand, gave it a little flick, and a squashy chintz armchair appeared out of nowhere next to Harry. Dumbledore sat down, put the tips of his long fingers together and surveyed Fudge over them with an expression of polite interest. The Wizengamot was still muttering and fidgeting restlessly; only when Fudge spoke again did they settle down.**

**"Yes," said Fudge again, shuffling his notes. "Well, then. So. The charges. Yes."**

"At least he's scared," said Percy. "That will probably help you."**  
**

**He extricated a piece of parchment from the pile before him, took a deep breath, and read out, "the charges against the accused are as follows: That he did knowingly, deliberately and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, having received a previous written warning from the Ministry of Magic on a similar charge, produce a Patronus Charm in a Muggle-inhabited area, in the presence of a Muggle,**

"Who knew about magic," added little Hermione.

** on the second of August at twenty-three minutes past nine, which constitutes an offence under Paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, and also under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy.**

**"You are Harry James Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?" Fudge said, glaring at Harry over the top of his parchment.**

**"Yes," Harry said.**

**"You received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did you not?"**

**"Yes, but -"**

**"And yet you conjured a Patronus on the night of the second of August?" said Fudge.**

**"Yes," said Harry, "but -"**

**"Knowing that you are not permitted to use magic outside school while you are under the age of seventeen?"**

**"Yes, but -"**

"For Merlin's sake, they need to allow him to explain!" cried Charlie, "or this won't go anywhere."

"It will go in the direction that blasted Minister wants it to," said Bill.

"William!" cried Molly. "Never call the Minister that, even if he isn't the Minister yet and deserves to be called that."**  
**

**"Knowing that you were in an area full of Muggles?"**

**"Yes, but -"**

**"Fully aware that you were in close proximity to a Muggle at the time?"**

**"Yes," said Harry angrily, "but I only used it because we were -"**

**The witch with the monocle cut across him in a booming voice.**

**"You produced a fully-fledged Patronus?"**

"Amelia," smiled Sirius. "She's impressed."**  
**

**"Yes," said Harry, "because -"**

**"A corporeal Patronus?"**

**"A - what?" said Harry.**

**"Your Patronus had a clearly defined form? I mean to say, it was more than vapour or smoke?"**

**"Yes," said Harry, feeling both impatient and slightly desperate, "it's a stag, it's always a stag."**

"Just like James' Patronus and Animagus form," said Sirius.

"Mr. Potter was an Animagus?" asked Tonks in surprise. "But Professor McGonagall showed us the list of registered Aniamgi and he wasn't on there."

Sirius sighed. "That's because James was an illegal Animagus. He and I became Animagi in our fifth year to help Remus with his transformations."

"You're one also? Wow!" cried Tonks. "What's your form? And Mr. Potters was a stag?"

"I'm a dog, which sort of looks like the Grim," explained Sirius. "And yes, you're correct about James."

"I think 'sort of' is an understatement, Padfoot," said Remus.

**"Always?" boomed Madam Bones. "You have produced a Patronus before now?"**

"Now she's really impressed," said Tonks, who had met Madam Bones before in Diagon Alley and sort of knew her.**  
**

**"Yes," said Harry, "I've been doing it for over a year."**

**"And you are fifteen years old?"**

**"Yes, and -"**

**"You learned this at school?"**

**"Yes, Professor Lupin taught me in my third year, because of the -"**

"And you put in a good word for Professor Moony too," smiled Sirius.**  
**

**"Impressive," said Madam Bones, staring down at him, "a true Patronus at his age… very impressive indeed."**

**Some of the wizards and witches around her were muttering again; a few nodded, but others were frowning and shaking their heads.**

"All of the nodders are probably on your side as well," said Percy. "As long as you get more than half on your side, you'll be fine."**  
**

**"It's not a question of how impressive the magic was," said Fudge in a testy voice, "in fact, the more impressive the worse it is, I would have thought, given that the boy did it in plain view of a Muggle!"**

"Who was a relative of his," said _Ginny_ angrily. She didn't know the details of the chapter, and they weren't making her any happier than the general idea she'd had earlier.**  
**

**Those who had been frowning now murmured in agreement, but it was the sight of Percy's sanctimonious little nod that goaded Harry into speech.**

**"I did it because of the Dementors!" he said loudly, before anyone could interrupt him again. He had expected more muttering, but the silence that fell seemed to be somehow denser than before.**

"At least they know now," said Tonks.**  
**

**"Dementors?" said Madam Bones after a moment, her thick eyebrows rising until her monocle looked in danger of falling out. "What do you mean, boy?"**

"She better believe you," growled Sirius.

"I'm certain Amelia will," said Dumbledore. "She would have to have a very good reason for her not to believe him."**  
**

**"I mean there were two Dementors down that alleyway and they went for me and my cousin!"**

**"Ah," said Fudge again, smirking unpleasantly as he looked around at the Wizengamot, as though inviting them to share the joke. "Yes. Yes, I thought we'd be hearing something like this."**

"Pompous part of a fool," muttered Charlie, which his mother thankfully didn't hear.**  
**

**"Dementors in Little Whinging?" Madam Bones said, in a tone of great surprise. "I don't understand -"**

**"Don't you, Amelia?" said Fudge, still smirking. "Let me explain.**

**He's been thinking it through and decided Dementors would make a very nice little cover story, very nice indeed. Muggles can't see Dementors, can they, boy? Highly convenient, highly convenient… so it's just your word and no witnesses…"**

"Shut up you old fool!" cried Sirius. "I will not have you calling my pup a liar!"

"Couldn't you use a memory or Veritaserum?" asked Bill.

"Well, not exactly," said Arthur. "Memories can be tampered with, so they can be faulty. And it's illegal to use Veritaserum on a minor without parental or guardian consent."**  
**

**"I'm not lying!" said Harry loudly, over another outbreak of muttering from the court. "There were two of them, coming from opposite ends of the alley, everything went dark and cold and my cousin felt them and ran for it -"**

**"Enough, enough!" said Fudge, with a very supercilious look on his face. "I'm sorry to interrupt what I'm sure would have been a very well-rehearsed story -"**

"Harry wouldn't lie," said little Ron firmly.**  
**

**Dumbledore cleared his throat. The Wizengamot fell silent again.**

**"We do, in fact, have a witness to the presence of Dementors in that alleyway," he said, "other than Dudley Dursley, I mean."**

"Who?" asked Neville.

"I think he means Arabella," said Remus.

**Fudge's plump face seemed to slacken, as though somebody had let air out of it. He stared down at Dumbledore for a moment or two, then, with the appearance of a man pulling himself back together, said, "We haven't got time to listen to more tarradiddles, I'm afraid, Dumbledore. I want this dealt with quickly -"**

"And wrongly?" added Percy questioningly.**  
**

**"I may be wrong," said Dumbledore pleasantly, "but I am sure that under the Wizengamot Charter of Rights, the accused has the right to present witnesses for his or her case? Isn't that the policy of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Madam Bones?" he continued, addressing the witch in the monocle.**

**"True," said Madam Bones. "Perfectly true."**

**"Oh, very well, very well," snapped Fudge. "Where is this person?"**

**"I brought her with me," said Dumbledore. "She's just outside the door. Should I -?"**

"Who wants to be Dumbledore was expecting Fudge to act like a git?" asked Charlie. No one took him up. "Anyone?"

"It's too obvious he knew," said Bill. "He's Dumbledore."

"I am afraid I do not know everything," said Dumbledore. "Fudge's behavior was most likely a lucky guess."**  
**

**"No — Weasley, you go," Fudge barked at Percy, who got up at once, ran down the stone steps from the judge's balcony and hurried past Dumbledore and Harry without glancing at them.**

**A moment later, Percy returned, followed by Mrs. Figg. She looked scared and more batty than ever. Harry wished she had thought to change out of her carpet slippers.**

**Dumbledore stood up and gave Mrs. Figg his chair, conjuring a second one for himself.**

**"Full name?" said Fudge loudly, when Mrs. Figg had perched herself nervously on the very edge of her seal.**

**"Arabella Doreen Figg," said Mrs. Figg in her quavery voice.**

"Now her middle name I didn't know," murmured Sirius.

"No, Sirius, you are not pranking her with the knowledge of her middle name," said a tired sounding Remus.**  
**

**"And who exactly are you?" said Fudge, in a bored and lofty voice.**

**"I'm a resident of Little Whinging, close to where Harry Potter lives," said Mrs. Figg.**

**"We have no record of any witch or wizard living in Little Whinging, other than Harry Potter," said Madam Bones at once. "That situation has always been closely monitored, given… given past events."**

**"I'm a Squib," said Mrs. Figg. "So you wouldn't have me registered, would you?"**

"Squib's aren't regitered?" asked little Hermione. "But they're the children of magical parents. They should be."

"Many Squibs wouldn't want to be registered even if they could," said Remus. "They usually leave the Magical world completely once they're eighteen and only occasionally come back."**  
**

**"A Squib, eh?" said Fudge, eyeing her closely. "We'll be checking that. You'll leave details of your parentage with my assistant Weasley. Incidentally, can Squibs see Dementors?" he added, looking left and right along the bench.**

**"Yes, we can!" said Mrs. Figg indignantly.**

**Fudge looked back down at her, his eyebrows raised. "Very well," he said aloofly. "What is your story?"**

**"I had gone out to buy cat food from the corner shop at the end of Wisteria Walk, around about nine o'clock, on the evening of the second of August,"**

**gabbled Mrs. Figg at once, as though she had learned what she was saying by heart, "when I heard a disturbance down the alleyway between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk. On approaching the mouth of the alleyway I saw Dementors running -"**

"Ooch, slip-up," winced Remus.

"Can Squibs see Dementors?" asked little Harry.

"I don't think so, but Fudge probably doesn't know that," answered Remus.**  
**

**"Running?" said Madam Bones sharply. "Dementors don't run, they glide."**

**"That's what I meant to say," said Mrs. Figg quickly, patches of pink appearing in her withered cheeks. "Gliding along the alley towards what looked like two boys."**

**"What did they look like?" said Madam Bones, narrowing her eyes so that the edge of the monocle disappeared into her flesh.**

**"Well, one was very large and the other one rather skinny -"**

"I think she meant the Dementors," said Charlie with a bit of a laugh.**  
**

**"No, no," said Madam Bones impatiently. "The Dementors… describe them."**

**"Oh," said Mrs. Figg, the pink flush creeping up her neck now. "They were big. Big and wearing cloaks."**

**Harry felt a horrible sinking in the pit of his stomach. Whatever Mrs. Figg might say, it sounded to him as though the most she had ever seen was a picture of a Dementor, and a picture could never convey the truth of what these beings were like: the eerie way they moved, hovering inches over the ground; or the rotting smell of them; or that terrible rattling noise they made as they sucked on the surrounding air…**

**In the second row, a dumpy wizard with a large black moustache leaned close to whisper in the ear of his neighbor, a frizzy-haired witch. She smirked and nodded.**

**"Big and wearing cloaks," repeated Madam Bones coolly, while Fudge snorted derisively. "I see. Anything else?"**

**"Yes," said Mrs. Figg. "I felt them. Everything went cold, and this was a very warm summer's night, mark you. And I felt… as though all happiness had gone from the world… and I remembered… dreadful things…"**

"That's accurate," said a shuddering Sirius. Remus again placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder and Sirius grabbed it for a moment as if it was a lifeline.**  
**

**Her voice shook and died.**

**Madam Bones's eyes widened slightly. Harry could see red marks under her eyebrow where the monocle had dug into it.**

**"What did the Dementors do?" she asked, and Harry felt a rush of hope.**

"She'll be able to figure out what happened quite easily," said Remus;**  
**

**"They went for the boys," said Mrs. Figg, her voice stronger and more confident now, the pink flush ebbing away from her face. "One of them had fallen. The other was backing away, trying to repel the Dementor. That was Harry. He tried twice and produced only silver vapour. On the third attempt, he produced a Patronus, which charged down the first Dementor and then, with his encouragement, chased the second one away from his cousin. And that that is what happened," Mrs. Figg finished, somewhat lamely.**

**Madam Bones looked down at Mrs. Figg in silence. Fudge was not looking at her at all, but fidgeting with his papers. Finally, he raised his eyes and said, rather aggressively, "That's what you saw, is it?"**

**"That is what happened," Mrs. Figg repeated.**

**"Very well," said Fudge. "You may go."**

**Mrs. Figg cast a frightened look from Fudge to Dumbledore, then got up and shuffled off towards the door. Harry heard it thud shut behind her.**

**"Not a very convincing witness," said Fudge loftily.**

"That's just because you don't like Squibs," muttered Bill. "And you also want to disregard _Harry_."**  
**

**"Oh, I don't know," said Madam Bones, in her booming voice. "She certainly described the effects of a Dementor attack very accurately. And I can't imagine why she would say they were there if they weren't."**

**"But Dementors wandering into a Muggle suburb and just happening to come across a wizard?" snorted Fudge. "The odds on that must be very, very long. Even Bagman wouldn't have bet -"**

**"Oh, I don't think any of us believe the Dementors were there by coincidence," said Dumbledore lightly.**

"Do you suppose they're out of the Ministry's control?" asked Sirius.

"I'm certain of it," said Dumbledore, "or nearly certain."

"So Voldemort sent those ruddy Dementors," muttered Sirius.

"That, or someone at the Ministry did in order to get Harry expelled," suggested Bill.

"Who'd want to do that?" asked Tonks.

"Fudge," answered most of the younger people.**  
**

**The witch sitting to the right of Fudge, with her face in shadow, moved slightly but everyone else was quite still and silent.**

**"And what is that supposed to mean?" Fudge asked icily.**

**"It means that I think they were ordered there," said Dumbledore.**

**"I think we might have a record of it if someone had ordered a pair of Dementors to go strolling through Little Whinging!" barked Fudge.**

**"Not if the Dementors are taking orders from someone other than the Ministry of Magic these days," said Dumbledore calmly. "I have already given you my views on this matter, Cornelius."**

**"Yes, you have"' said Fudge forcefully, "and I have no reason to believe that your views are anything other than bilge, Dumbledore. "The Dementors remain in place in Azkaban and are doing everything we ask them to."**

**"Then," said Dumbledore, quietly but clearly, "we must ask ourselves why somebody within the Ministry ordered a pair of Dementors into that alleyway on the second of August."**

**In the complete silence that greeted these words, the witch to the right of Fudge leaned forwards so that Harry saw her for the first time.**

**He thought she looked just like a large, pale toad. She was rather squat with a broad, flabby face, as little neck as Uncle Vernon and a very wide, slack mouth. Her eyes were large, round and slightly bulging. Even the little black velvet bow perched on top of her short curly hair put him in mind of a large fly she was about to catch on a long sticky tongue.**

"Nice one, cub," said Remus. "She deserves that description."**  
**

**"The Chair recognizes Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister," said Fudge.**

**The witch spoke in a fluttery, girlish, high-pitched voice that took Harry aback; he had been expecting a croak.**

"Most people think that," snarled Sirius. He had had one run-in with Umbridge and that was one to many.**  
**

**"I'm sure I must have misunderstood you, Professor Dumbledore," she said, with a simper that left her big, round eyes as cold as ever. "So silly of me. But it sounded for a teensy moment as though you were suggesting that the Ministry of Magic had ordered an attack on this boy!"**

"Who wants to bet she did it?" asked Tonks.

"I'll take you up," said Percy. "I doubt someone could be that mean."

"Five Knuts?" asked Tonks. "That's all I have on me at the moment."

"You're on," said Percy smugly. Surely no official person would do such a thing and jeopardize their position.

Remus raised his eyebrows, but he didn't say anything. It certainly was plausible that Umbridge did send the Dementors and if she had . . . Well, let's just say she'd be in tiny pieces.**  
**

**She gave a silvery laugh that made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand up. A few other members of the Wizengamot laughed with her. It could not have been plainer that not one of them was really amused.**

**"If it is true that the Dementors are taking orders only from the Ministry of Magic, and it is also true that two Dementors attacked Harry and his cousin a week ago, then it follows logically that somebody at the Ministry might have ordered the attacks," said Dumbledore politely. "Of course, these particular Dementors may have been outside Ministry control -"**

"But if they are, then they're most likely within Voldemort's control," shuddered Bill.**  
**

**"There are no Dementors outside Ministry control!" snapped Fudge, who had turned brick red. **

"Well, I'd take that as a 'yes, there are Dementor's out of our control,'" said Molly.

**Dumbledore inclined his head in a little bow.**

**"Then undoubtedly the Ministry will be making a full inquiry into why two Dementors were so very far from Azkaban and why they attacked without authorization."**

**"It is not for you to decide what the Ministry of Magic does or does not do, Dumbledore!" snapped Fudge, now a shade of magenta of which Uncle Vernon would have been proud.**

**"Of course it isn't," said Dumbledore mildly. "I was merely expressing my confidence that this matter will not go uninvestigated."**

**He glanced at Madam Bones, who readjusted her monocle and stared back at him, frowning slightly.**

**"I would remind everybody that the behavior of these Dementors, if indeed they are not figments of this boy's imagination, is not the subject of this hearing!" said Fudge. "We are here to examine Harry Potter's offences under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery!"**

**"Of course we are," said Dumbledore, "but the presence of Dementors in that alleyway is highly relevant. Clause Seven of the Decree states that magic may be used before Muggles in exceptional circumstances, and as those exceptional circumstances include situations which threaten the life of the wizard or witch him - or herself, or any witches, wizards or Muggles present at the time of the -"**

**"We are familiar with Clause Seven, thank you very much!" snarled Fudge.**

"Then listen and obey it!" cried little Hermione. "Are all government people like this?"

"Not all, but some in both Magical and Muggle governments," said _Harry_. "Politicians aren't the most honest folks."**  
**

**"Of course you are," said Dumbledore courteously. "Then we are in agreement that Harry's use of the Patronus Charm in these circumstances falls precisely into the category of exceptional circumstances the clause describes?"**

**"If there were Dementors, which I doubt."**

**"You have heard it from an eyewitness," Dumbledore interrupted. "If you still doubt her truthfulness, call her back, question her again. I am sure she would not object."**

**"I - that - not -" blustered Fudge, fiddling with the papers before him. "It's - I want this over with today, Dumbledore!"**

"But honesty ees better zan speed," said Fleur simply.**  
**

**"But naturally, you would not care how many times you heard from a witness, if the alternative was a serious miscarriage of justice," said Dumbledore.**

**"Serious miscarriage, my hat!" said Fudge at the top of his voice. "Have you ever bothered to tot up the number of cock-and-bull stories this boy has come out with, Dumbledore, while trying to cover up his flagrant misuse of magic out of school? I suppose you've forgotten the Hover Charm he used three years ago -"**

**"That wasn't me, it was a house-elf!" said Harry.**

"What was a house-elf doing at your house?" asked Tonks.

"Long story," said _Harry_. "It might be easier for you to skim the first four books than for us to try and explain everything. I'll get them for you at lunch."

"Okay," agreed Tonks.**  
**

**"YOU SEE" roared Fudge, gesturing flamboyantly in Harry's direction. "A house-elf! In a Muggle house! I ask you."**

**"The house-elf in question is currently in the employ of Hogwarts School," said Dumbledore. "I can summon him here in an instant to give evidence if you wish."**

"Great going, Professor!" cried Charlie. "Put him in his place!"**  
**

**"I - not - I haven't got time to listen to house-elves! Anyway, that's not the only - he blew up his aunt, for God's sake!" Fudge shouted, banging his fist on the judge's bench and upsetting a bottle of ink.**

**"And you very kindly did not press charges on that occasion, accepting, I presume, that even the best wizards cannot always control their emotions," said Dumbledore calmly, as Fudge attempted to scrub the ink off his notes.**

"That's a prime example," smirked Neville.**  
**

**"And I haven't even started on what he gets up to at school."**

"Which isn't your business," muttered Remus.**  
**

**"But, as the Ministry has no authority to punish Hogwarts students for misdemeanors at school, Harry's behavior there is not relevant to this hearing," said Dumbledore, as politely as ever, but now with a suggestion of coolness behind his words.**

**"Oho!" said Fudge. "Not our business what he does at school, eh? You think so?"**

"Something tells me the Ministry is going to interfere at Hogwarts," sighed Arthur. "And that won't be good."**  
**

**"The Ministry does not have the power to expel Hogwarts students, Cornelius, as I reminded you on the night of the second of August," said Dumbledore. "Nor does it have the right to confiscate wands until charges have been successfully proven; again, as I reminded you on the night of the second of August. In your admirable haste to ensure that the law is upheld, you appear, inadvertently I am sure, to have overlooked a few laws yourself."**

**"Laws can be changed," said Fudge savagely.**

"Oh, shut up already!" cried Charlie.

"Boys, telling a book to shut up will not help," said Molly, though she too was extremely annoyed with Fudge.

**"Of course they can," said Dumbledore, inclining his head. "And you certainly seem to be making many changes, Cornelius. Why, in the few short weeks since I was asked to leave the Wizengamot, it has already become the practice to hold a full criminal trial to deal with a simple matter of underage magic!"**

**A few of the wizards above them shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Fudge turned a slightly deeper shade of puce. The toadlike witch on his right, however, merely gazed at Dumbledore, her face quite expressionless.**

**"As far as I am aware," Dumbledore continued, "there is no law yet in place that says this court's job is to punish Harry for every bit of magic he has ever performed. He has been charged with a specific offence and he has presented his defense. All he and I can do now is to await your verdict."**

**Dumbledore put his fingertips together again and said no more. Fudge glared at him, evidently incensed. Harry glanced sideways at Dumbledore, seeking reassurance; he was not at all sure that Dumbledore was right in telling the Wizengamot, in effect, that it was about time they made a decision. Again, however, Dumbledore seemed oblivious to Harry's attempt to catch his eye. He continued to look up at the benches where the entire Wizengamot had fallen into urgent, whispered conversations.**

**Harry looked at his feet. His heart, which seemed to have swollen to an unnatural size, was thumping loudly under his ribs. He had expected the hearing to last longer than this. He was not at all sure that he had made a good impression. He had not really said very much. He ought to have explained more fully about the Dementors, about how he had fallen over, about how both he and Dudley had nearly been kissed…**

"No kiddo, it's probably better this way," said Remus. "Fudge would twist your words somehow or other."**  
**

**Twice he looked up at Fudge and opened his mouth to speak, but his swollen heart was now constricting his air passages and both times he merely took a deep breath and looked back down at his shoes.**

**Then the whispering stopped. Harry wanted to look up at the judges, but found that it was really much, much easier to keep examining his laces.**

**"Those in favor of clearing the witness of all charges?" said Madam Bones' booming voice.**

**Harry's head jerked upwards. There were hands in the air, many of them… more than half!**

"Good, you're fine," sighed Sirius in relief, though he already knew _Harry_ had been acquitted.**  
**

**Breathing very fast, he tried to count, but before he could finish, Madam Bones had said, "And those in favor of conviction?"**

**Fudge raised his hand; so did half a dozen others, including the witch on his right and the heavily-moustached wizard and the frizzy-haired witch in the second row. Fudge glanced around at them all, looking as though there was something large stuck in his throat, then lowered his own hand. He took two deep breaths and said, in a voice distorted by suppressed rage, "Very well, very well… cleared of all charges."**

"Did Percy vote?" asked Bill rather darkly.

"He was only the scribe, so he didn't get a vote, but I did see him nodded in agreement with Fudge and Umbridge," admitted _Harry _slowly. "Sorry, Perce, but that's the truth."

Percy nodded mutely. He wanted his period of idiocy over and that would take quite awhile.**  
**

**"Excellent," said Dumbledore briskly, springing to his feet, pulling out his wand and causing the two chintz armchairs to vanish. "Well, I must be getting along. Good-day to you all." And without looking once at Harry, he swept from the dungeon.**

"Why aren't you staying?" asked Sirius.

Dumbledore sighed. He thought he might know why, but he didn't want to say it at the moment.

"It will come out eventually," said _Harry_. "Just leave Dumbledore's choices alone at the moment. The chapter's over by the way. Who's next?"**  
**

* * *

_**Hey: Thanks for the review. Ron will probably bring Rose down sometime after lunch.  
**_

**_futureauthor62 : Thanks for the review. I hope you didn't waste too much time reading this fic. :) Yeah, I know I have a few errors and I intend to go and fix them at some point. I'm glad you're looking forward to what happens next._  
**


	11. The Woes of Mrs Weasley

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.**_

_**Sorry for the wait, but I had family at my house for Easter. Also, updates may be a bit unpredictable for a while as my older sister is overdue with her second child, and her two year old will be here for a few days when the baby is born. I'm going to try and have a chapter out Wednesday or Thursday, but that might not happen.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowling's.**_

"I think it's little Ron's turn," said _Ginny_ slowly, "but I personally don't think the younger ones should read anymore. It get's rather crazy after this."

"You're right, _Gin_," said _Harry_. "So then, Molly, I think you're next." Molly took the book from _Harry_ and turned the page._**  
**_

**The Woes of Mrs. Weasley**

"Uh, was that a good decision?" asked _Ginny_ quickly as Molly asked, "What woes?" in a worried tone.**  
**

**Dumbledore's abrupt departure took Harry completely by surprise. He remained sitting where he was in the chained chair, struggling with his feelings of shock and relief. The Wizengamot were all getting to their feet, talking, gathering up their papers and packing them away. Harry stood up. Nobody seemed to be paying him the slightest bit of attention, except the toadlike witch on Fudge's right, who was now gazing down at him instead of at Dumbledore. Ignoring her, he tried to catch Fudge's eye, or Madam Bones's, wanting to ask whether he was free to go, but Fudge seemed quite determined not to notice Harry, and Madam Bones was busy with her briefcase, so he took a few tentative steps towards the exit and, when nobody called him back, broke into a very fast walk.**

"You're out of there," sighed a very relieved Sirius.**  
**

**He took the last few steps at a run, wrenched open the door and almost collided with Mr. Weasley, who was standing right outside, looking pale and apprehensive.**

"**Dumbledore didn't say -"**

"**Cleared," Harry said, pulling the door closed behind him, "of all charges!"**

**Beaming, Mr. Weasley seized Harry by the shoulders.**

"**Harry, that's wonderful! Well, of course, they couldn't have found you guilty, not on the evidence, but even so, I can't pretend I wasn't -"**

"Arthur, you're happy just the same," said a smiling Molly. They all were relieved that _Harry_ was acquitted, even though it was rather obvious that he had been.**  
**

**But Mr. Weasley broke off, because the courtroom door had just opened again. The Wizengamot were filing out.**

"**Merlin's beard!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley wonderingly, pulling Harry aside to let them all pass.**

"**You were tried by the full court?"**

"**I think so," said Harry quietly.**

"It's not completely full though, since many of the inherited seats are empty," said Arthur. "_Harry_, you do know about the Potter seat, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," said _Harry_. "I'm filling it actually, even though I don't exactly want to."

"And what about the Black?" wondered Percy. "There's that seat as well."

"It's filled too," said _Harry_ quickly. At the moment Andromeda was in it, but when Teddy graduated from Hogwarts, they'd offer it to him as he was the nearest Black relative, even though that wasn't his surname.

"I hope I don't have it," said Sirius. "I'm not one for politics."

"No, not you," answered _Harry_ quietly.

"Than who?" asked Sirius.

"I'll tell you later," _Harry_ assured his godfather. He didn't want to get into that at the moment.**  
**

**One or two of the wizards nodded to Harry as they passed and a few, including Madam Bones, said, "Morning, Arthur," to Mr. Weasley, but most averted their eyes. Cornelius Fudge and the toadlike witch were almost the last to leave the dungeon. Fudge acted as though Mr. Weasley and Harry were part of the wall, but again, the witch looked almost appraisingly at Harry as she passed. Last of all to pass was Percy. Like Fudge, he completely ignored his father and Harry; he marched past clutching a large roll of parchment and a handful of spare quills, his back rigid and his nose in the air. The lines around Mr. Weasleys mouth tightened slightly, but other than this he gave no sign that he had seen his third son.**

Arthur sighed and looked gently at his third son.

"I'm sorry, Dad," said Percy in a small voice.

"It's okay," sighed Arthur. "You can't help what you're future self is doing."**  
**

"**I'm going to take you straight back so you can tell the others the good news," he said, beckoning Harry forwards as Percy's heels disappeared up the steps to Level Nine. "I'll drop you off on the way to that toilet in Bethnal Green. Come on…"**

"**So, what will you have to do about the toilet?" Harry asked, grinning. Everything suddenly seemed five times funnier than usual. It was starting to sink in: he was cleared, he was going back to Hogwarts.**

**"Oh, it's a simple enough anti-jinx," said Mr. Weasley as they mounted the stairs, "but it's not so much having to repair the damage, it's more the attitude behind the vandalism, Harry. Muggle baiting might strike some wizards as funny, but it's an expression of something much deeper and nastier, and I for one -"**

"Could these Muggle-baitings be subtle attacks against them in preparation for war?" wondered Charlie.

"That's a possibility," said Arthur, "but I certainly hope not."**  
**

**Mr. Weasley broke off in mid-sentence. They had just reached the ninth-level corridor and Cornelius Fudge was standing a few feet away from them, talking quietly to a tall man with sleek blond hair and a pointed, pale face.**

"Malfoy," muttered Arthur darkly.

**The second man turned at the sound of their footsteps. He, too, broke off in mid-conversation, his cold grey eyes narrowed and fixed upon Harry's face.**

"**Well, well, well… Patronus Potter," said Lucius Malfoy coolly.**

"Zat could be tweested eento a compleement," said Fleur.

"As if I'd want to be complimented by him," huffed _Harry_. "And he'd never do something like that in the first place."

"Eet was a joke," said Fleur.

"I know," answered _Harry_. "I was just teasing."**  
**

**Harry felt winded, as though he had just walked into something solid. He had last seen those cold grey eyes through slits in a Death Eaters hood, and last heard that man's voice jeering in a dark graveyard while Lord Voldemort tortured him. Harry could not believe that Lucius Malfoy dared look him in the face; he could not believe that he was here, in the Ministry of Magic, or that Cornelius Fudge was talking to him, when Harry had told Fudge mere weeks ago that Malfoy was a Death Eater.**

"**The Minister was just telling me about your lucky escape, Potter," drawled Mr. Malfoy. "Quite astonishing, the way you continue to wriggle out of very tight holes… snakelike, in fact."**

"So now you're degrading your own house," muttered Charlie.**  
**

**Mr. Weasley gripped Harry's shoulder in warning.**

**"Yeah," said Harry, "yeah, I'm good at escaping."**

"Please don't do what your book-self has done, Harry," said Sirius quietly, speaking to little Harry. "'Cause if you do, I'm going to have a heart attack and grey hairs by the time I'm thirty."

"I'll try not to," answered little Harry.

**Lucius Malfoy raised his eyes to Mr. Weasley's face.**

"**And Arthur Weasley too! What are you doing here, Arthur?"**

"**I work here," said Mr. Weasley curtly.**

**"Not here, surely?" said Mr. Malfoy, raising his eye brows and glancing towards the door over Mr. Weasley's shoulder. "I thought you were up on the second floor… don't you do something that involves sneaking Muggle artifacts home and bewitching them?"**

Several sharp glares were sent in the direction of the book and many people growled under their breath.**  
**

"**No," Mr. Weasley snapped, his fingers now biting into Harry's shoulder.**

"Sorry," apologized Arthur.

"It's fine," assured _Harry_. "It wouldn't have been good if you'd attacked him again."

"**What are you doing here, anyway?" Harry asked Lucius Malfoy.**

"**I don't think private matters between myself and the Minister are any concern of yours, Potter," said Malfoy, smoothing the front of his robes. Harry distinctly heard the gentle clinking of what sounded like a full pocket of gold. "Really, just because you are Dumbledore's favorite boy, you must not expect the same indulgence from the rest of us… shall we go up to your office, then, Minister?"**

"**Certainly," said Fudge, turning his back on Harry and Mr. Weasley. "This way, Lucius."**

"That's one reason Fudge is an idiot," muttered Bill.

"I think imbecile is a better word," said Percy.

"Yeah, prob'bly," agreed Bill.**  
**

**They strode off together, talking in low voices. Mr. Weasley did not let go of Harry's shoulder until they had disappeared into the lift.**

"**Why wasn't he waiting outside Fudge's office if they've got business to do together?" Harry burst out furiously. "What was he doing down here?"**

"**Trying to sneak down to the courtroom, if you ask me," said Mr. Weasley, looking extremely agitated and glancing over his shoulder as though making sure they could not be overheard.**

**"Trying to find out whether you'd been expelled or not. I'll leave a note for Dumbledore when I drop you off, he ought to know Malfoy's been talking to Fudge again."**

"**What private business have they got together, anyway?"**

"Something dodgy at any rate," said Remus.**  
**

"**Gold, I expect," said Mr. Weasley angrily. "Malfoy's been giving generously to all sorts of things for years… gets him in with the right people… then he can ask favors… delay laws he doesn't want passed… oh, he's very well-connected, Lucius Malfoy."**

"In all the wrong ways," growled Sirius. "I'm ashamed to call him my cousin."

"Then don't," said George.**  
**

**The lift arrived; it was empty except for a flock of memos that flapped around Mr. Weasley's head as he pressed the button for the Atrium and the doors clanged shut. He waved them away irritably.**

"**Mr. Weasley" said Harry slowly, "if Fudge is meeting Death Eaters like Malfoy, if he's seeing them alone, how do we know they haven't put the Imperius Curse on him?"**

"**Don't think it hasn't occurred to us, Harry" said Mr. Weasley quietly. "But Dumbledore thinks Fudge is acting of his own accord at the moment - which, as Dumbledore says, is not a lot of comfort. Best not talk about it any more just now, Harry."**

"Especially at the Ministry," added Arthur quietly.**  
**

**The doors slid open and they stepped out into the now almost-deserted Atrium. Eric the watchwizard was hidden behind his Daily Prophet again. They had walked straight past the golden fountain before Harry remembered.**

"**Wait…" he told Mr. Weasley, and, pulling his moneybag from his pocket, he turned back to the fountain.**

**He looked up into the handsome wizard's face, but up close Harry thought he looked rather weak and foolish. The witch was wearing a vapid smile like a beauty contestant, and from what Harry knew of goblins and centaurs, they were most unlikely to be caught staring so soppily at humans of any description. **

"Then why is it even there?" asked Tonks, who hadn't gone into the Ministry yet.

"Because the people who commissioned it were idiots and so were a lot of others who came after them," said _Ginny_.**  
**

**Only the house-elf's attitude of creeping servility looked convincing. With a grin at the thought of what Hermione would say if she could see the statue of the elf, Harry turned his moneybag upside-down and emptied not just ten Galleons, but the whole contents into the pool.**

"Wow, how many Galleons was that?" asked Fred.

"I dunno," said Harry, "prob'bly around twenty or so."

"That will help," said Neville in a small voice.**  
**

"**I knew it!" yelled Ron, punching the air. "You always get away with stuff!"**

"**They were bound to clear you," said Hermione, who had looked positively faint with anxiety when Harry had entered the kitchen and was now holding a shaking hand over her eyes, "there was no case against you, none at all."**

"**Everyone seems quite relieved, though, considering you all knew I'd get off," said Harry, smiling.**

**Mrs. Weasley was wiping her face on her apron, and Fred, George and Ginny were doing a kind of war dance to a chant that went: "He got off, he got off, he got off…"**

"Fred! George! Ginny!"

"Mum, it hasn't happened yet!" cried the three.

"I was more like the twins than you probably want to know," sighed _Ginny_. _Harry_ smiled at her.

"Well, you had to learn how to hold your own," he said gently.**  
**

"**That's enough! Settle down!" shouted Mr. Weasley, though he too was smiling. "Listen, Sirius, Lucius Malfoy was at the Ministry -"**

"**What?" said Sirius sharply.**

"**He got off, he got off, he got off…"**

"**Be quiet, you three! Yes, we saw him talking to Fudge on Level Nine, then they went up to Fudge's office together. Dumbledore ought to know."**

"**Absolutely," said Sirius. "We'll tell him, don't worry."**

**"Well, I'd better get going, there's a vomiting toilet waiting for me in Bethnal Green. Molly, I'll be late, I'm covering for Tonks, but Kingsley might be dropping in for dinner -"**

"**He got off, he got off, he got off…"**

"You're still doing it," said a smiling Sirius.**  
**

"**That's enough - Fred - George - Ginny!" said Mrs. Weasley, as Mr. Weasley left the kitchen.**

"**Harry, dear, come and sit down, have some lunch, you hardly ate breakfast."**

**Ron and Hermione sat themselves down opposite him, looking happier than they had done since he had first arrived at Grimmauld Place, and Harry's feeling of giddy relief, which had been somewhat dented by his encounter with Lucius Malfoy, swelled again. The gloomy house seemed warmer and more welcoming all of a sudden; even Kreacher looked less ugly as he poked his snoutlike nose into the kitchen to investigate the source of all the noise.**

"It's all in the perspective," said little Hermione.**  
**

"**Course, once Dumbledore turned up on your side, there was no way they were going to convict you," said Ron happily, now dishing great mounds of mashed potatoes on to everyone's plates.**

"I have a feeling I am not well-liked in the government circles at the moment, though," said Dumbledore, "but I am glad that I was able to help _Harry_."**  
**

"**Yeah, he swung it for me," said Harry. He felt it would sound highly ungrateful, not to mention childish, to say, "I wish he'd talked to me, though. Or even looked at me."**

**And as he thought this, the scar on his forehead burned so badly that he clapped his hand to it.**

"**What's up?" said Hermione, looking alarmed.**

"**Scar," Harry mumbled. "But it's nothing… it happens all the time now…"**

Dumbledore sighed. He had a feeling what the scar was, especially considering how Harry had been able to tell some of what Voldemort had been thinking the previous year, and if he was correct, he dreaded everyone finding out.

"Is it because Voldemort is now in a huma-physical form now?" asked Remus. Voldemort did not deserve the term 'human' whatsoever.

"That is my theory," said Dumbledore. "Though I think there probably is more which will be discovered."

"You said it," muttered _Harry_. He was glad that all he had left was the mark; no thoughts that weren't his own and no pain.

Remus, though, was startled by and wondered what his surrogate nephew was talking about.

**None of the others had noticed a thing; all of them were now helping themselves to food while gloating over Harry's narrow escape; Fred, George and Ginny were still singing. Hermione looked rather anxious, but before she could say anything, Ron had said happily, "I bet Dumbledore turns up this evening, to celebrate with us, you know."**

"**I don't think he'll be able to, Ron," said Mrs. Weasley, setting a huge plate of roast chicken down in front of Harry. "He's really very busy at the moment."**

**"HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF"**

"**SHUT UP!" roared Mrs. Weasley.**

"Wow, that continued for awhile," said Tonks.

"It's the twins," said Charlie. "What else would they do except annoy."

"OI!"

**Over the next few days Harry could not help noticing that there was one person within number twelve, Grimmauld Place, who did not seem wholly overjoyed that he would be returning to Hogwarts. Sirius had put up a very good show of happiness on first hearing the news, wringing Harry's hand and beaming just like the rest of them. Soon, however, he was moodier and surlier than before, talking less to everybody, even Harry, and spending increasing amounts of time shut up in his mother's room with Buckbeak.**

"Sirius, what are you doing?" asked Remus.

"I don't know," answered Sirius. "I probably wish _Harry_ was staying, but he needs to go to Hogwarts."**  
**

"**Don't you go feeling guilty!" said Hermione sternly, after Harry had confided some of his feelings to her and Ron while they scrubbed out a mouldy cupboard on the third floor a few days later. "You belong at Hogwarts and Sirius knows it. Personally, I think he's being selfish."**

"_Hermione_," sighed _Ginny_. "Sirius was just disappointed that Harry had to leave and he was stuck."

"I'm certain she knows that now, _Gin_," said _Harry_. "I understand why Sirius was acting that way that year."

"**That's a bit harsh, Hermione," said Ron, frowning as he attempted to prize off a bit of mould that had attached itself firmly to his finger, "you wouldn't want to be stuck inside this house without any company."**

"I don't think I'd want to be stuck in that house with company," said Sirius. "Unless of course it's Harry or Remus."

"Thanks Padfoot," said Remus. Little Harry just smiled at his godfather, who pulled him in for another hug.**  
**

"**He'll have company!" said Hermione. "It's Headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix, isn't it? He just got his hopes up that Harry would be coming to live here with him."**

"I think it might have been the family aspect," said Sirius gently.

"And what am I?" wondered Tonks.

"Uh . . ."

"Never mind, I don't want to know," answered Tonks.**  
**

"**I don't think that's true" said Harry, wringing out his cloth. "He wouldn't give me a straight answer when I asked him if I could."**

**"He just didn't want to get his own hopes up even more," said Hermione wisely. "And he probably felt a bit guilty himself, because I think a part of him was really hoping you'd be expelled. Then you'd both be outcasts together."**

"**Come off it!" said Harry and Ron together, but Hermione merely shrugged.**

"**Suit yourselves. But I sometimes think Ron's mum's right and Sirius gets confused about whether you're you or your father, Harry."**

"I know that is not true," said Sirius. "You may look like your father, but you are not him."**  
**

"**So you think he's touched in the head?" said Harry heatedly.**

"**No, I just think he's been very lonely for a long time," said Hermione simply.**

Sirius sighed sadly, knowing that point of _Hermione's_ to be true. The past few days though had been the best days since probably Hogwarts.**  
**

**At this point, Mrs. Weasley entered the bedroom behind them.**

"**Still not finished?" she said, poking her head into the cupboard.  
**

Little Harry shuddered slightly at the mention of the cupboard and Sirius gently rubbed his back.**  
**

"**I thought you might be here to tell us to have a break" said Ron bitterly. "D'you know how much mould we've got rid of since we arrived here?"**

"**You were so keen to help the Order," said Mrs. Weasley, "you can do your bit by making Headquarters fit to live in."**

"**I feel like a house-elf," grumbled Ron.**

"Ron!" cried little Hermione.

"What?" asked little Ron.

"Don't be mean to the house-elves!"

"Oh great," muttered _Harry_ under his breath.**  
**

"**Well, now you understand what dreadful lives they lead, perhaps you'll be a bit more active in SPEW!" said Hermione hopefully, as Mrs. Weasley left them to it. "You know, maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to show people exactly how horrible it is to clean all the time - we could do a sponsored scrub of Gryffindor common room, all proceeds to SPEW, it would raise awareness as well as funds."**

"I highly doubt that would work," said Percy, "though the students should clean up their own messes." He glared at Charlie.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that it exploded!" cried Charlie.

"What exploded?" asked Molly.

"Uh," said Charlie. He turned to Bill. "Do you wanna explain?"

"No," answered Bill. "I don't even know what the heck you were trying to do!"

"Charles, what are you going on about?" Molly asked again.

"Well . . . uh . . . um . . .er . . . you see . . ."

"Just get to the point."

"Um . . ."

"Charles Septimus Weasley!"

"Okay, okay. I was summoning and banishing my History of Magic textbook and it exploded. End of story."

"When did that happen?" asked Arthur.

"The day before we came here," answered Charlie.

"It made a rather interesting mess," added Bill. "Disintegrated textbook has a very strange odor."

"Bill!"

"Please continue reading, Molly," asked Arthur. "They'll be arguing all day otherwise."

"Very well. But boys, don't try doing stuff like that anymore," begged Molly. "I don't want you to get injured or worse."

"I certainly don't remember hearing about that one," whispered _Ginny_ to _Harry_. "But Bill and Charlie were basically slightly more mature versions of the twins, so they would do some stupid things like that."

"I heard that!" cried Bill.

"Does he already have enhanced hearing or something?" muttered _Harry_.

Remus gasped. He had enhanced hearing since he was a werewolf, but Bill didn't get attacked, did he? Merlin he hoped that that didn't happen. He'd never want someone else to have to deal with it.**  
**

"**I'll sponsor you to shut up about SPEW," Ron muttered irritably, but only so Harry could hear him.**

"Good thing _Ron_ and _Hermione_ aren't here right now," winced _Harry_. "_Hermione_'d have a fit."**  
**

**Harry found himself daydreaming about Hogwarts more and more as the end of the holidays approached; he could not wait to see Hagrid again, to play Quidditch, even to stroll across the vegetable patches to the Herbology greenhouses; **

**it would be a treat just to leave this dusty, musty house, where half of the cupboards were still bolted shut and Kreacher wheezed insults out of the shadows as you passed, though Harry was careful not to say any of this within earshot of Sirius.**

"Thanks, kiddo," said Sirius, "but no hard feelings, okay?"

"I don't have any, Sirius," assured _Harry_ with a smile. "I understand why you hated the house as it was basically like Privet Drive for me."**  
**

**The fact was that living at the Headquarters of the anti-Voldemort movement was not nearly as interesting or exciting as Harry would have expected before he'd experienced it. **

**Though members of the Order of the Phoenix came and went regularly, sometimes staying for meals, sometimes only for a few minutes of whispered conversation, Mrs. Weasley made sure that Harry and the others were kept well out of earshot (whether Extendable or normal) and nobody, not even Sirius, seemed to feel that Harry needed to know anything more than he had heard on the night of his arrival.**

"Sorry," said Sirius and Remus together.

"Look, we've already gone over this," said _Harry_. "Please don't apologize for things you haven't done, especially since there will be a lot of that otherwise."**  
**

**On the very last day of the holidays Harry was sweeping up Hedwig's owl droppings from the top of the wardrobe when Ron entered their bedroom carrying a couple of envelopes.**

"**Booklists have arrived," he said, throwing one of the envelopes up to Harry, who was standing on a chair. "About time, I thought they'd forgotten, they usually come much earlier than this…"**

"I wonder what delayed them," mused Molly. "Well, they're there in time to make it to Diagon Alley."**  
**

**Harry swept the last of the droppings into a rubbish bag and threw the bag over Ron's head into the wastepaper basket in the corner, which swallowed it and belched loudly. He then opened his letter. It contained two pieces of parchment: one the usual reminder that term started on the first of September; the other telling him which books he would need for the coming year.**

"**Only two new ones," he said, reading the list, "The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5, by Miranda Goshawk, and Defensive Magical Theory, by Wilbert Slinkhard."**

"That's it?" asked a shocked Remus. "Just a Theory book? How do they expect you to pass your O.W.L.S. with only that one? And that book hasn't ever been used before."

"There hasn't been a DADA professor for two years in a row since the '40s," said Bill. "What do you expect? Hopefully you get some sort of practical book as well."

"It isn't going to be fun when they find out," sighed _Harry_. _Ginny_ nodded in agreement and Remus looked scared. "Find out what?" he thought. "Surely the new professor couldn't be that bad, could he or she?"

**Crack.**

**Fred and George Apparated right beside Harry. He was so used to them doing this by now that he didn't even fall off his chair.**

"**We were just wondering who assigned the Slinkhard book," said Fred conversationally.**

"**Because it means Dumbledore's found a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," said George.**

"**And about time too," said Fred.**

"**What d'you mean?" Harry asked, jumping down beside them.**

"**Well, we overheard Mum and Dad talking on the Extendable Ears a few weeks back," Fred told Harry, "and from what they were saying, Dumbledore was having real trouble finding anyone to do the job this year."**

"Well, the record is not the best," said Dumbledore, "especially in the previous four."

"What normally happens?" asked little Ginny.

"They retire or are called out of country," answered Dumbledore. "Or other things along those lines."**  
**

"**Not surprising, is it, when you look at what's happened to the last four?" said George.**

"**One sacked, one dead, one's memory removed and one locked in a trunk for nine months," said Harry, counting them off on his fingers. "Yeah, I see what you mean."**

"At least I'm the one who ended up fine, for the most part," said Remus. "Though Moody at least survived with most of his brain in tact."

"That is, if he had it all to begin with," added Sirius. "He always was paranoid, but just sounds more paranoid."**  
**

"**What's up with you, Ron?" asked Fred.**

**Ron did not answer. Harry looked round. Ron was standing very still with his mouth slightly open, gaping at his letter from Hogwarts.**

"**What's the matter?" said Fred impatiently, moving around Ron to look over his shoulder at the parchment.**

**Fred's mouth fell open, too.**

**"Prefect?" he said, staring incredulously at the letter. "Prefect?"**

"Ron!" cried Molly, dropping the book and dashing to her son. "That's almost everyone!"

Little Ron turned bright red as his mother enveloped him in her massive hug.

"So that makes it, me, Charlie, and Percy," said Bill.

"Do I ever become one?" asked little Ginny.

"Yes," answered _Ginny_ with a grin.

Molly smiled wider and headed back to her seat to continue reading.**  
**

**George leapt forwards, seized the envelope in Ron's other hand and turned it upside-down. Harry saw something scarlet and gold fall into George's palm.**

"**No way," said George in a hushed voice.**

"**There's been a mistake," said Fred, snatching the letter out of Ron's grasp and holding it up to the light as though checking for a watermark. "No one in their right mind would make Ron a prefect."**

"I've always thought I was insane," said Dumbledore. "Thank you for confirming it Mr. Weasley."

The Marauders, Bill, Charlie, George, _Harry_, and _Ginny_ laughed, Fred turned red, and the others simply looked either annoyed or confused.**  
**

**The twins' heads turned in unison and both of them stared at Harry.**

"**We thought you were a cert!" said Fred, in a tone that suggested Harry had tricked them in some way.**

"**We thought Dumbledore was bound to pick you!" said George indignantly.**

"**Winning the Triwizard and everything!" said Fred.**

"**I suppose all the mad stuff must've counted against him," said George to Fred.**

"If it counted against Harry, shouldn't it count against Ron as well?" wondered Charlie. "They did most of the insane things together."

"I have my reasons for choosing the Prefects and Head Boy and Girl," assured Dumbledore.

"Such as matchmaking?" teased Remus.

"Yes," answered Dumbledore simply, causing all of the younger people to look rather confused.**  
**

"**Yeah," said Fred slowly. "Yeah, you've caused too much trouble, mate. Well, at least one of you's got their priorities right."**

**He strode over to Harry and clapped him on the back while giving Ron a scathing look.**

**"Prefect… ickle Ronnie the Prefect."**

"**Oh, Mum's going to be revolting," groaned George, thrusting the prefect badge back at Ron as though it might contaminate him.**

"George!"

"I think they yelling at people for future actions should be the same as apologizing for future actions," said _Ginny_. Molly nodded slowly in agreement. The twins couldn't help what they would do, but their pranks still aggravated her. "Especially for the famous GE," she added under her breath.

_Harry_ grinned and nodded. Oh yes, the incidents around O.W.L.S. would be wild.

**Ron, who still had not said a word, took the badge, stared at it for a moment, then held it out to Harry as though asking mutely for confirmation that it was genuine. Harry took it. A large P was superimposed on the Gryffindor lion. He had seen a badge just like this on Percy's chest on his very first day at Hogwarts.**

**The door banged open. Hermione came tearing into the room, her cheeks flushed and her hair flying. There was an envelope in her hand.**

"**Did you - did you get -?"**

**She spotted the badge in Harry's hand and let out a shriek.**

"**I knew it!' she said excitedly, brandishing her letter. "Me too, Harry, me too!"**

"She thought it was you?" asked Percy.

"Yeah," said _Harry_, "but it's all fine now."**  
**

"**No," said Harry quickly, pushing the badge back into Ron's hand. "It's Ron, not me."**

"**It - what?"**

"**Ron's prefect, not me," Harry said.**

"**Ron?" said Hermione, her jaw dropping. "But… are you sure? I mean -"**

"You don't believe it either?" asked little Ron sadly.

"Sor-" began little Hermione. "Oops."

**She turned red as Ron looked round at her with a defiant expression on his face.**

"**It's my name on the letter," he said.**

"**I…" said Hermione, looking thoroughly bewildered. "I… well… wow! Well done, Ron! That's really -"**

"**Unexpected," said George, nodding.**

"**No," said Hermione, blushing harder than ever, "no it's not… Ron's done loads of… he's really…"**

**The door behind her opened a little wider and Mrs. Weasley backed into the room carrying a pile of freshly laundered robes.**

Molly began to read faster, eager to see what her future self's reaction was.

"Molly dear, slow down so we can understand," said Arthur.

"Sorry."**  
**

"**Ginny said the booklists had come at last," she said, glancing around at all the envelopes as she made her way over to the bed and started sorting the robes into two piles. "If you give them to me I'll take them over to Diagon Alley this afternoon and get your books while you're packing. Ron, I'll have to get you more pajamas, these are at least six inches too short, I can't believe how fast you're growing… what color would you like?"**

"**Get him red and gold to match his badge," said George, smirking.**

"**Match his what?" said Mrs. Weasley absently, rolling up a pair of maroon socks and placing them on Ron's pile.**

"**His badge," said Fred, with the air of getting the worst over quickly. "His lovely shiny new prefect's badge."**

**Fred's words took a moment to penetrate Mrs. Weasley's preoccupation with pajamas.**

"**His… but… Ron, you're not…?"**

"I'm probably just very surprised," said Molly to assure her youngest son.**  
**

**Ron held up his badge.**

**Mrs. Weasley let out a shriek just like Hermione's.**

**"I don't believe it! I don't believe it! Oh, Ron, how wonderful! A prefect! That's everyone in the family!"**

"**What are Fred and I, next-door neighbors?" said George indignantly, as his mother pushed him aside and flung her arms around her youngest son.**

"Oh, you two," groaned Molly.**  
**

**"Wait until your father hears! Ron, I'm so proud of you, what wonderful news, you could end up Head Boy just like Bill and Percy, it's the first step! Oh, what a thing to happen in the middle of all this worry, I'm just thrilled, oh, Ronnie —"**

**Fred and George were both making loud retching noises behind her back but Mrs. Weasley did not notice;**

Molly sent a sharp glare towards the twins, but didn't say anything.

** arms tight around Ron's neck, she was kissing him all over his face, which had turned a brighter scarlet than his badge.**

"**Mum… don't… Mum, get a grip…" he muttered, trying to push her away.**

**She let go of him and said breathlessly, "Well, what will it be? We gave Percy an owl, but you've already got one, of course."**

"**W-what do you mean?" said Ron, looking as though he did not dare believe his ears.**

"You always need to get a present when you become a Prefect," said Arthur. "Weasley tradition, and probably wizarding tradition in general."**  
**

"**You've got to have a reward for this!" said Mrs. Weasley fondly. "How about a nice new set of dress robes?"**

"**We've already bought him some," said Fred sourly, who looked as though he sincerely regretted this generosity.**

"**Or a new cauldron, Charlie's old one's rusting through, or a new rat, you always liked Scabbers"**

Everyone winced. "Am I not told the whole story?" asked Molly.

"I don't think so," said _Harry_. "That's something we'll have to make sure you know when we go back."**  
**

"**Mum," said Ron hopefully, "can I have a new broom?"**

**Mrs. Weasley's face fell slightly; broomsticks were expensive.**

"Sorry," said little Ron in a small voice.**  
**

"**Not a really good one!" Ron hastened to add. "Just - just a new one for a change…"**

**Mrs. Weasley hesitated, then smiled.**

"**Of course you can… well, I'd better get going if I've got a broom to buy too. I'll see you all later… little Ronnie, a prefect! And don't forget to pack your trunks… a prefect… oh, I'm all of a dither!"**

**She gave Ron yet another kiss on the cheek, sniffed loudly, and bustled from the room.**

**Fred and George exchanged looks.**

"**You don't mind if we don't kiss you, do you, Ron?" said Fred in a falsely anxious voice.**

"**We could curtsey, if you like," said George.**

"**Oh, shut up," said Ron, scowling at them.**

"**Or what?" said Fred, an evil grin spreading across his face. "Going to put us in detention?"**

"I could!" cried little Ron. He could use his status to get back at the twins for some of the things they'd do to him.**  
**

"**I'd love to see him try," sniggered George.**

"You two my be seventh years this year, but you always have to listen to the Prefects, even the younger ones," said Molly.**  
**

"**He could if you don't watch out!" said Hermione angrily.**

**Fred and George burst out laughing, and Ron muttered, "Drop it, Hermione."**

"**We're going to have to watch our step, George," said Fred, pretending to tremble, "with these two on our case…"**

"**Yeah, it looks like our law-breaking days are finally over," said George, shaking his head.**

**And with another loud crack, the twins Disapparated.**

"**Those two!" said Hermione furiously, staring up at the ceiling, through which they could now hear Fred and George roaring with laughter in the room upstairs. **

Molly sighed and shook her head. Those boys were crazy, but they reminded her more and more of her brothers each day.**  
**

"**Don't pay any attention to them, Ron, they're only jealous!"**

"**I don't think they are," said Ron doubtfully, also looking up at the ceiling. "They've always said only prats become prefects… still," he added on a happier note, "they've never had new brooms! I wish I could go with Mum and choose… she'll never be able to afford a Nimbus, but there's the new Cleansweep out, that'd be great… yeah, I think I'll go and tell her I like the Cleansweep, just so she knows."**

"Thanks Ron," said Molly. "I don't know broomsticks, except for the cleaning type."**  
**

**He dashed from the room, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.**

**For some reason, Harry found he did not want to look at Hermione. He turned to his bed, picked up the pile of clean robes Mrs. Weasley had laid on it and crossed the room to his trunk.**

"**Harry?" said Hermione tentatively.**

"**Well done, Hermione," said Harry, so heartily it did not sound like his voice at all, and, still not looking at her, "brilliant. Prefect. Great."**

"**Thanks," said Hermione. "Erm - Harry - could I borrow Hedwig so I can tell Mum and Dad? They'll be really pleased - I mean prefect is something they can understand."**

"**Yeah, no problem," said Harry, still in the horrible hearty voice that did not belong to him. "Take her!"**

"You were jealous of _Ron_?" asked _Ginny_ in surprise.

"Yeah," answered _Harry_ quietly.**  
**

**He leaned over his trunk, laid the robes on the bottom of it and pretended to be rummaging for something while Hermione crossed to the wardrobe and called Hedwig down. A few moments passed; Harry heard the door close but remained bent double, listening; the only sounds he could hear were the blank picture on the wall sniggering again and the wastepaper basket in the corner coughing up the owl droppings.**

**He straightened up and looked behind him. Hermione had left and Hedwig had gone. Harry hurried across the room, closed the door, then returned slowly to his bed and sank on to it, gazing unseeingly at the foot of the wardrobe.**

**He had forgotten completely about prefects being chosen in the fifth year. He had been too anxious about the possibility of being expelled to spare a thought for the fact that badges must be winging their way towards certain people. But if he had remembered… if he had thought about it… what would he have expected?**

**Not this, said a small and truthful voice inside his head.**

**Harry screwed up his face and buried it in his hands. He could not lie to himself; if he had known the prefect badge was on its way, he would have expected it to come to him, not Ron. Did this make him as arrogant as Draco Malfoy? Did he think himself superior to everyone else? Did he really believe he was better than Ron?**

"I have a lot of thoughts like these this year," said _Harry_. "Just a warning."

"We kinda figured that already," said Sirius, "but thanks."**  
**

**No, said the small voice defiantly.**

**Was that true? Harry wondered, anxiously probing his own feelings.**

**I'm better at Quidditch, said the voice. But I'm not better at anything else.**

"You'll probably end up with Quidditch Caption next year," said Sirius.**  
**

**That was definitely true, Harry thought; he was no better than Ron in lessons. **

"That was because you didn't apply yourself," said _Ginny_. "But you still were in the top ten of your year, with Ron in the top fifteen."**  
**

**But what about outside lessons? What about those adventures he, Ron and Hermione had had together since starting at Hogwarts, often risking much worse than expulsion?**

**Well, Ron and Hermione were with me most of the time, said the voice in Harry's head.**

**Not all the time, though, Harry argued with himself. They didn't fight Quirrell with me. They didn't take on Riddle and the Basilisk. They didn't get rid of all those Dementors the night Sirius escaped. They weren't in that graveyard with me, the night Voldemort returned…**

**And the same feeling of ill-usage that had overwhelmed him on the night he had arrived rose again. I've definitely done more, Harry thought indignantly. I've done more than either of them!**

"Harry, calm down," said _Ginny_.

"Uh, _Gin_, I'm all right now," _Harry_ said with a grin. _Ginny_ turned red when she realized she had talked to a book again.**  
**

**But maybe, said the small voice fairly, maybe Dumbledore doesn't choose prefects because they've got themselves into a load of dangerous situations… maybe he chooses them for other reasons… Ron must have something you don't…**

"I would have my reasons Harry," said Dumbledore calmly, "but I am sorry to distress you like this."**  
**

**Harry opened his eyes and stared through his fingers at the wardrobe's clawed feet, remembering what Fred had said: "No one in their right mind would make Ron a prefect…"**

**Harry gave a small snort of laughter. A second later he felt sickened with himself.**

"Good, your senses are on their way back," said Sirius.**  
**

**Ron had not asked Dumbledore to give him the prefect badge. This was not Ron's fault. Was he, Harry, Ron's best friend in the world, going to sulk because he didn't have a badge, laugh with the twins behind Ron's back, ruin this for Ron when, for the first time, he had beaten Harry at something?**

**At this point Harry heard Ron's footsteps on the stairs again. He stood up, straightened his glasses, and hitched a grin on to his face as Ron bounded back through the door.**

"**Just caught her!" he said happily. "She says she'll get the Cleansweep if she can."**

"**Cool," Harry said, and he was relieved to hear that his voice had stopped sounding hearty.**

"**Listen - Ron - well done, mate."**

"Good, you're fine now," said Charlie.

"Usually when we get mad or annoyed it only lasts a short time," said _Harry_.

"Usually?" asked Molly.

"Last book," said _Harry_ quickly. He wasn't looking forward to everyone finding out about the second big fight. That one would be uglier.**  
**

**The smile faded off Ron's face.**

"**I never thought it would be me!" he said, shaking his head. "I thought it would be you!"**

"**Nah, I've caused too much trouble," Harry said, echoing Fred.**

"Now that is true," said Arthur.**  
**

**"Yeah," said Ron, "yeah, I suppose… well, we'd better get our trunks packed, hadn't we?"**

**It was odd how widely their possessions seemed to have scattered themselves since they had arrived. It took them most of the afternoon to retrieve their books and belongings from all over the house and stow them back inside their school trunks. Harry noticed that Ron kept moving his prefects badge around, first placing it on his bedside table, then putting it into his jeans pocket, then taking it out and lying it on his folded robes, as though to see the effect of the red on the black. **

Bill turned red. He had done that as well the previous year.**  
**

**Only when Fred and George dropped in and offered to attach it to his forehead with a Permanent Sticking Charm did he wrap it tenderly in his maroon socks and lock it in his trunk.**

Molly was obviously struggling to keep from yelling at the twins. Arthur placed a hand on her arm and she calmed down enough to continue reading.**  
**

**Mrs. Weasley returned from Diagon Alley around six o'clock, laden with books and carrying a long package wrapped in thick brown paper that Ron took from her with a moan of longing.**

"**Never mind unwrapping it now, people are arriving for dinner, I want you all downstairs," she said, but the moment she was out of sight Ron ripped off the paper in a frenzy and examined every inch of his new broom, an ecstatic expression on his face.**

"Nothing can stop you from opening brooms, can it?" asked Molly with a sigh.**  
**

**Down in the basement Mrs. Weasley had hung a scarlet banner over the heavily laden dinner table, which read:**

**CONGRATULATIONS RON AND HERMIONE NEW PREFECTS**

**She looked in a better mood than Harry had seen her all holiday.**

"There probably is something grand to celebrate," said Molly.

"Oi!" cried _Ginny_. "My birthday was in there!"

"Oh yes. Your birthday also is grand to celebrate." said Molly quickly. "But a Prefect is also wonderful."**  
**

"**I thought we'd have a little party, not a sit-down dinner," she told Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny as they entered the room. "Your father and Bill are on their way, Ron. I've sent them both owls and they're thrilled," she added, beaming. Fred rolled his eyes.**

**Sirius, Lupin, Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt were already there and Mad-Eye Moody stumped in shortly after Harry had got himself a Butterbeer.**

"**Oh, Alastor, I am glad you're here," said Mrs. Weasley brightly, as Mad-Eye shrugged off his traveling cloak. "We've been wanting to ask you for ages - could you have a look in the writing desk in the drawing room and tell us what's inside it? We haven't wanted to open it just in case it's something really nasty."**

"**No problem, Molly…"**

**Moody's electric-blue eye swiveled upwards and stared fixedly through the ceiling of the kitchen.**

**"Drawing room…" he growled, as the pupil contracted. "Desk in the corner? Yeah, I see it… yeah, it's a Boggart… want me to go up and get rid of it, Molly?"**

"That probably would've been better," muttered _Ginny_. Her mother hadn't been very well the next day after the Boggart incident.**  
**

"**No, no, I'll do it myself later," beamed Mrs. Weasley, "you have your drink. We're having a little bit of a celebration, actually…" She gesture d at the scarlet banner. "Fourth prefect in the family!" she said fondly, ruffling Ron's hair.**

"**Prefect, eh?" growled Moody, his normal eye on Ron and his magical eye swiveling around to gaze into the side of his head. Harry had the very uncomfortable feeling it was looking at him and moved away towards Sirius and Lupin.**

"**Well, congratulations," said Moody, still glaring at Ron with his normal eye, "authority figures always attract trouble, but I suppose Dumbledore thinks you can withstand most major jinxes or he wouldn't have appointed you…"**

"Moody," said Sirius with a laugh. "At least he still has his mutated sense of humor."**  
**

**Ron looked rather startled at this view of the matter but was saved the trouble of responding by the arrival of his father and eldest brother. Mrs. Weasley was in such a good mood she did not even complain that they had brought Mundungus with them; he was wearing a long overcoat that seemed oddly lumpy in unlikely places and declined the offer to remove it and put it with Moody's traveling cloak.**

"**Well, I think a toast is in order," said Mr. Weasley, when everyone had a drink. He raised his goblet. "To Ron and Hermione, the new Gryffindor prefects!"**

**Ron and Hermione beamed as everyone drank to them, and then applauded.**

"**I was never a prefect myself," said Tonks brightly **

"Whatever," said Tonks. "I don't exactly care."**  
**

**from behind Harry as everybody moved towards the table to help themselves to food. Her hair was tomato red and waist-length today; she looked like Ginny's older sister. "My Head of House said I lacked certain necessary qualities."**

"**Like what?" said Ginny, who was choosing a baked potato.**

"**Like the ability to behave myself," said Tonks.**

"If you're anything like your mother, that's true," said Sirius.

"What do you mean?" asked Tonks.

"She did some rather crazy things in her Hogwarts years, especially concerning her relationship with your father. They had a secret relationship for most of their school year, but after a misunderstanding, Andy stood up in the middle of the Great Hall and announced her undying love for your father. Needless to say, the was disinherited immediately."

"Wow, Mum's never told me that," said Tonks in amazement.

"She probably wants to keep a good reputation around you," said Sirius. "And probably doesn't want you doing the same thing."**  
**

**Ginny laughed; Hermione looked as though she did not know whether to smile or not and compromised by taking an extra large gulp of Butterbeer and choking on it.**

"**What about you, Sirius?" Ginny asked, thumping Hermione on the back.**

**Sirius, who was right beside Harry, let out his usual bark-like laugh.**

"**No one would have made me a prefect, I spent too much time in detention with James. Lupin was the good boy, he got the badge."**

"Yeah, but it didn't help very much," said Remus. "I think I got it via elimination. None of us boys in our year fit the qualifications exactly."**  
**

"**I think Dumbledore might have hoped I would be able to exercise some control over my best friends," said Lupin. "I need scarcely say that I failed dismally."**

**Harry's mood suddenly lifted. His father had not been a prefect either. All at once the party seemed much more enjoyable; he loaded up his plate, feeling doubly fond of everyone in the room.**

**Ron was rhapsodizing about his new broom to anybody who would listen.**

"Which probably is me," said Sirius with a smirk.**  
**

**"… nought to seventy in ten seconds, not bad, is it? When you think the Comet Two Ninety's only nought to sixty and that's with a decent tailwind according to Which Broomstick?"**

**Hermione was talking very earnestly to Lupin about her view of elf rights.**

"**I mean, it's the same kind of nonsense as werewolf segregation, isn't it? It all stems from this horrible thing wizards have of thinking they're superior to other creatures…"**

"There are many different stances people take regarding the magical creatures," said Remus. "It's usually a mess."**  
**

**Mrs. Weasley and Bill were having their usual argument about Bill's hair.**

"… **getting really out of hand, and you're so good-looking, it would look much better shorter, wouldn't it, Harry?"**

"Don't ask me questions about hair," said _Harry_. "I've got enough of it on my own."**  
**

"**Oh - I dunno -" said Harry, slightly alarmed at being asked his opinion; he slid away from them in the direction of Fred and George, who were huddled in a corner with Mundungus.**

**Mundungus stopped talking when he saw Harry, but Fred winked and beckoned Harry closer.**

"**It's okay," he told Mundungus, "we can trust Harry, he's our financial backer."**

"**Look what Dung's got us," said George, holding out his hand to Harry. It was full of what looked like shriveled black pods. A faint rattling noise was coming from them, even though they were completely stationary.**

"Venomous Tentacula seeds!" cried Neville. "They're rare!"

"What are you getting those for?" asked Molly.

"How should we know?" asked George.**  
**

**"Venomous Tentacula seeds," said George. "We need them for the Skiving Snackboxes but they're a Class C Non-Tradable Substance so we've been having a bit of trouble getting hold of them."**

"**Ten Galleons the lot, then Dung?" said Fred.**

"**Wiv all the trouble I went to to get 'em?" said Mundungus, his saggy, bloodshot eyes stretching even wider. "I'm sorry, lads, but I'm not taking a Knut under twenty."**

"**Dung likes his little joke," Fred said to Harry.**

"**Yeah, his best one so far has been six Sickles for a bag of Knarl quills," said George.**

"Now that is outrageous," said Bill. "That normally would be priced at three or four Sickles."**  
**

"**Be careful," Harry warned them quietly.**

"**What?" said Fred. "Mum's busy cooing over Prefect Ron, we're okay."**

"**But Moody could have his eye on you," Harry pointed out.**

"Good one, _Harry_," said Sirius. "You keep getting more of the Marauder spirit."

"As if we need more of that," muttered Remus.**  
**

**Mundungus looked nervously over his shoulder.**

"**Good point, that," he grunted. "All right, lads, ten it is, if you'll take 'em quick."**

"**Cheers, Harry!" said Fred delightedly, when Mundungus had emptied his pockets into the twins' outstretched hands and scuttled off towards the food. "We'd better get these upstairs…"**

"Just don't do something overly dangerous," said Arthur, knowing that whatever the twins were doing was probably somewhat dangerous.**  
**

**Harry watched them go, feeling slightly uneasy. It had just occurred to him that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would want to know how Fred and George were financing their joke shop business when, as was inevitable, they finally found out about it. Giving the twins his Triwizard winnings had seemed a simple thing to do at the time, but what if it led to another family row and a Percylike estrangement? Would Mrs. Weasley still feel that Harry was as good as her son if she found out he had made it possible for Fred and George to start a career she thought quite unsuitable?**

**Standing where the twins had left him, with nothing but a guilty weight in the pit of his stomach for company, Harry caught the sound of his own name. Kingsley Shacklebolt's deep voice was audible even over the surrounding chatter.**

"… **why Dumbledore didn't make Potter a prefect?" said Kingsley.**

"**He'll have had his reasons," replied Lupin.**

"You will explain them eventually, sir," said _Harry_.**  
**

"**But it would've shown confidence in him. It's what I'd've done," persisted Kingsley, "specially with the Daily Prophet having a go at him every few days…"**

**Harry did not look round; he did not want Lupin or Kingsley to know he had heard. Though not remotely hungry, he followed Mundungus back towards the table. His pleasure in the party had evaporated as quickly as it had come; he wished he were upstairs in bed.**

**Mad-Eye Moody was sniffing at a chicken-leg with what remained of his nose; evidently he could not detect any trace of poison, because he then tore a strip off it with his teeth.**

"… **the handles made of Spanish oak with anti-jinx varnish and in-built vibration control -" Ron was saying to Tonks.**

"You're still talking about it?" asked Percy.

"Yeah, so?" asked little Ron.**  
**

**Mrs. Weasley yawned widely.**

"**Well, I think I'll sort out that Boggart before I turn in… Arthur, I don't want this lot up too late, all right? Night, Harry, dear."**

**She left the kitchen. Harry set down his plate and wondered whether he could follow her without attracting attention.**

"**You all right, Potter?" grunted Moody.**

**"Yeah, fine," lied Harry.**

**Moody took a swig from his hipflask, his electric-blue eye staring sideways at Harry.**

"Which is always creepy," said Sirius.**  
**

"**Come here, I've got something that might interest you," he said.**

**From an inner pocket of his robes Moody pulled a very tattered old wizarding photograph.**

"**Original Order of the Phoenix," growled Moody.**

"Oh," said Remus quietly.**  
**

**"Found it last night when I was looking for my spare Invisibility Cloak, seeing as Podmore hasn't had the manners to return my best one… thought people might like to see it."**

**Harry took the photograph. A small crowd of people, some waving at him, others lifting their glasses, looked back up at him.**

"**There's me," said Moody, unnecessarily pointing at himself. The Moody in the picture was unmistakable, though his hair was slightly less grey and his nose was intact. "And there's Dumbledore beside me, Dedalus Diggle on the other side… that's Marlene McKinnon, she was killed two weeks after this was taken, they got her whole family. **

**That's Frank and Alice Longbottom -"**

Neville looked down. He really wished he could've known his parents as they had been in the Order.**  
**

**Harry's stomach, already uncomfortable, clenched as he looked at Alice Longbottom; he knew her round, friendly face very well, even though he had never met her, because she was the image of her son, Neville.**

**"— poor devils," growled Moody. "Better dead than what happened to them… and that's Emmeline Vance, you've met her, and that there's Lupin, obviously… Benjy Fenwick, he copped it too, we only ever found bits of him… shift aside there," he added, poking the picture, and the little photographic people edged sideways, so that those who were partially obscured could move to the front.**

"**That's Edgar Bones… brother of Amelia Bones, they got him and his family, too, he was a great wizard… Sturgis Podmore, blimey, he looks young… Caradoc Dearborn, vanished six months after this, we never found his body… Hagrid, of course, looks exactly the same as ever… Elphias Doge, you've met him, I'd forgotten he used to wear that stupid hat… **

Molly stopped, sniffled slightly, took a deep breath in continued in a stuttering voice.

**Gideon Prewett, it took five Death Eaters to kill him and his brother Fabian, they fought like heroes… budge along, budge along…"**

Molly took another shuddering breath and continued in a slightly steadier voice.**  
**

**The little people in the photograph jostled among themselves and those hidden right at the back appeared at the forefront of the picture.**

"**That's Dumbledore's brother Aberforth, only time I ever met him, strange bloke… that's Dorcas Meadowes, Voldemort killed her personally… Sirius, when he still had short hair… and… there you go, thought that would interest you!"**

**Harry's heart turned over. His mother and father were beaming up at him, sitting on either side of a small, watery-eyed man whom Harry recognized at once as Wormtail, the one who had betrayed his parents' whereabouts to Voldemort and so helped to bring about their deaths.**

"Can't that rat walk out of the picture or get blasted out?" asked Sirius.

"Uh, Sirius, I hate to say this, but your kinda channeling your mother with the talk about blasting people out," said _Harry_ in a quiet voice.

"Oh great Merlin," moaned Sirius. "Sorry, I just hate that RAT!" His voice grew slightly louder with each word and ended on a yell. Little Harry was getting used to Sirius' yelling and also knew that it didn't mean someone was angry with him.**  
**

"**Eh?" said Moody.**

**Harry looked up into Moody's heavily scarred and pitted face. Evidently Moody was under the impression he had just given Harry a bit of a treat.**

"**Yeah," said Harry, once again attempting to grin. "Er… listen, I've just remembered, I haven't packed my…"**

"Ah yes, the ingenious 'forgot to pack something' escape," said Sirius.

"Yeah, except it never worked for you," muttered Remus. "Sometimes I thought Mrs. Potter couldn't wait to get you out of the house."

"Oi! I heard that!" cried Sirius.**  
**

**He was spared the trouble of inventing an object he had not packed. Sirius had just said, "What's that you've got there, Mad-Eye?" and Moody had turned towards him. **

**Harry crossed the kitchen, slipped through the door and up the stairs before anyone could call him back.**

**He did not know why it had been such a shock; he had seen pictures of his parents before, after all, and he had met Wormtail but to have them sprung on him like that, when he was least expecting it… no one would like that, he thought angrily…**

"Mad-eye wouldn't hurt you deliberately, you know that, don't you?" asked Remus.

"Yeah," said _Harry_.

"Ya know," began Sirius. "I think the Order has a picture of you as a baby with Mad-Eye. Does anyone know where it went?"

"Fabien had a copy, and I thin he gave me a copy of it," said Molly. "Next time I go upstairs, I'll check in our photo album."

"Oh great," muttered _Harry_. He hadn't realized that Mad-Eye probably had seen him as in infant and the fact that there was a picture of the two of them . . . . Well, he sensed some blackmail coming his way, at least if his wife had anything to do with coming up something and he knew she would.**  
**

**And then, to see them surrounded by all those other happy faces… Benjy Fenwick, who had been found in bits, and Gideon Prewett, who had died like a hero, and the Longbottoms, who had been tortured into madness… all waving happily out of the photograph forever more, not knowing that they were doomed… well, Moody might find that interesting… he, Harry, found it disturbing…**

**Harry tiptoed up the stairs in the hall past the stuffed elf-heads, glad to be on his own again, but as he approached the first landing he heard noises. Someone was sobbing in the drawing room.**

"**Hello?" Harry said.**

**There was no answer but the sobbing continued. He climbed the remaining stairs two at a time, walked across the landing and opened the drawing-room door.**

**Someone was cowering against the dark wall, her wand in her hand, her whole body shaking with sobs. Sprawled on the dusty old carpet in a patch of moonlight, clearly dead, was Ron.**

"What?" shouted Molly, nearly dropping the book.

"But I'm upstairs," said a very confused little Ron.

"I think it's the Boggart," Remus said quickly before anything else could be said.

"Oh," Molly began, "the woes."**  
**

**All the air seemed to vanish from Harry's lungs; he felt as though he were falling through the floor; his brain turned icy cold - Ron dead, no, it couldn't be-**

**But wait a moment, it couldn't be - Ron was downstairs -**

"**Mrs. Weasley?" Harry croaked.**

**"R - r - riddikulus!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed, pointing her shaking wand at Ron's body.**

**Crack.**

**Ron's body turned into Bill's, spread-eagled on his back, his eyes wide open and empty. Mrs. Weasley sobbed harder than ever.**

"So, your Boggart is us dead?" asked Bill as gently as he could.

"I guess so," said Molly in a hoarse voice.**  
**

"**R -riddikulus!" she sobbed again.**

**Crack.**

**Mr. Weasley's body replaced Bill's, his glasses askew, a trickle of blood running down his face.**

_Harry_ winced at the image. The attack from Nagini had been too close for comfort. "Could Boggarts foretell the future?" he wondered. Arthur, Bill, George, and _Ron_ had all had near death experiences and Fred had died. All of them had been Molly's Boggarts. That was something he'd have to discuss with _Hermione_ when she had her energy back.**  
**

"**No!" Mrs. Weasley moaned. "No… riddikulus! Riddikulus! RIDDlKULUS"**

**Crack. Dead twins. Crack. Dead Percy.**

"So even though I left, you still worry about me?" asked Percy.

"You're my son, Percy," answered Molly. "Nothing will stop me from worrying about you."

** Crack. Dead Harry…**

"I'm in that?" asked little Harry in surprise.

"I consider you part of the family," Molly answered with a smile, "even though I have only known you a few days."**  
**

"**Mrs. Weasley, just get out of here!" shouted Harry, staring down at his own dead body on the floor. "Let someone else -"**

"**What's going on?"**

**Lupin had come running into the room, closely followed by Sirius, with Moody stumping along behind them. Lupin looked from Mrs. Weasley to the dead Harry on the floor and seemed to understand in an instant. Pulling out his own wand, he said, very firmly and clearly:**

"**Riddikulus!"**

**Harry's body vanished. A silvery orb hung in the air over the spot where it had lain. Lupin waved his wand once more and the orb vanished in a puff of smoke.**

"So that's still your Boggart," said Sirius.

"Yeah, I guess so," answered Remus. "That, or it's what I force the Boggart to turn into."

"You can force a Boggart to turn into something other than your greatest fear?" asked _Ginny_.

"Yeah, if you make it think that what you're thinking of is your greatest fear," Remus explained.

"Wow," said _Harry_. "_Hermione_ would be excited to hear that."**  
**

"**Oh - oh - oh!" gulped Mrs. Weasley, and she broke into a storm of crying, her face in her hands.**

"**Molly," said Lupin bleakly, walking over to her. "Molly don't…"**

**Next second, she was sobbing her heart out on Lupin's shoulder.**

"**Molly, it was just a Boggart," he said soothingly, patting her on the head, "just a stupid Boggart…"**

"**I see them d-d - dead all the time!" Mrs. Weasley moaned into his shoulder. "All the't -'t - time! I d - d - dream about it…"**

**Sirius was staring at the patch of carpet where the Boggart, pretending to be Harry's body, had lain. **

**Moody was looking at Harry, who avoided his gaze. He had a funny feeling Moody's magical eye had followed him all the way out of the kitchen.**

"**D-d - don't tell Arthur," Mrs. Weasley was gulping now, mopping her eyes frantically with her cuffs. "I d - d - don't want him to know… being silly…"**

**Lupin handed her a handkerchief and she blew her nose.**

"**Harry, I'm so sorry. What must you think of me?" she said shakily. "Not even able to get rid of a Boggart…"**

"Well, I couldn't get rid of a Boggart for quite a while either," said _Harry_, "though I doubt it would still be a Dementor."**  
**

"**Don't be stupid," said Harry, trying to smile.**

"**I'm just's -'s - so worried," she said, tears spilling out of her eyes again. "Half the f - f - family's in the Order, it'll b - b - be a miracle if we all come through this… **

_Harry_ and _Ginny_ suppressed winces and _Ginny_ pulled James in for a tight hug. "Down, Mama," he said.

"All right, dear," said _Ginny_ and she placed him on the ground.

He ran off towards Arthur and climbed up into his grandfather's lap. "Ganpa!" he cried.**  
**

**and P - P - Percy's not talking to us… what if something d-d - dreadful happens and we've never m - m - made it up with him? And what's going to happen if Arthur and I get killed, who's g - g - going to look after Ron and Ginny?"**

"Molly, I'm certain if something happened, the Order would look after them," assured Remus.**  
**

"**Molly that's enough," said Lupin firmly. "This isn't like last time. The Order are better prepared, we've got a head start, we know what Voldemorts up to -"**

**Mrs. Weasley gave a little squeak of fright at the sound of the name.**

"**Oh, Molly, come on, it's about time you got used to hearing his name - look, I can't promise no one's going to get hurt, nobody can promise that, but we're much better off than we were last time. You weren't in the Order then, you don't understand. Last time we were outnumbered twenty to one by the Death Eaters and they were picking us off one by one…"**

The entire group looked down. All of those who were old enough to remember the war had lost someone; a friend or family member. And even those who didn't remember the war had lost someone who otherwise should have been close to them.**  
**

**Harry thought of the photograph again, of his parents' beaming faces. He knew Moody was still watching him.**

"**Don't worry about Percy" said Sirius abruptly. "He'll come round. It's only a matter of time before Voldemort moves into the open; once he does, the whole Ministry's going to be begging us to forgive them. And I'm not sure I'll be accepting their apology," he added bitterly.**

"And you have a perfectly valid reason not to," answered Bill.

"At least they apologized to you," said Charlie.

"Yeah, but it's right to accept it," said Sirius, "and I am this time around, I just don't want to do it quite yet."

"Just as long as you do it at some point," said Remus.

"**And as for who's going to look after Ron and Ginny if you and Arthur died," said Lupin, smiling slightly, "what do you think we'd do, let them starve?"**

"Are you a Seer?" teased Tonks, causing Remus' ears to turn a pale pink and everyone else to laugh.**  
**

**Mrs. Weasley smiled tremulously.**

"**Being silly," she muttered again, mopping her eyes.**

**But Harry, closing his bedroom door behind him some ten minutes later, could not think Mrs. Weasley silly. He could still see his parents beaming up at him from the tattered old photograph, unaware that their lives, like so many of those around them, were drawing to a close. The image of the Boggart posing as the corpse of each member of Mrs. Weasley's family in turn kept flashing before his eyes.**

**Without warning, the scar on his forehead seared with pain again and his stomach churned horribly.**

"**Cut it out," he said firmly, rubbing the scar as the pain receded.**

"**First sign of madness, talking to your own head," said a sly voice from the empty picture on the wall.**

"You'll just make him think he's crazier since he can't even tell where you're voice is coming from," muttered Sirius.

"Anyway, Harry is already mad," added Ginny.**  
**

**Harry ignored it. He felt older than he had ever felt in his life and it seemed extraordinary to him that barely an hour ago he had been worried about a joke shop and who had got a prefects badge.**

"You're growing up way to fast," sighed Molly. "You needed a childhood and you will get one." The last part of her sentence was directed at little Harry.

Molly looked down to continue the chapter, but realized it was over. "Who's next?" she asked. "The chapter is finished."

"I think it it my turn," said Dumbledore and Molly delivered the book to him.

* * *

**_A/N 2 Concerning what I said about Ginny being a Prefect. I don't think it's ever said who the Prefects were in the year below Harry and I like the idea of Ginny being one, especially considering what happens in her sixth year._  
**

* * *

_**Hey: Thanks for the review. **_

_**Snow246 : Thanks for the review.**_

_** Mrs. Fantasy : Thanks for the review. Yeah, I figured that the Weasleys would realize that it hadn't happened yet and understand that Percy didn't want it to happen either. And Baby Rose will be coming down sometime the next day.**_

_**booklover92 : Thanks for the review. And no, I don't think I'll bring in future Neville. I know he does a lot, but I don't want to end up with too many characters. If I think I can handle it, I may bring him in, but I haven't one-hundred percent decided yet.  
**_


	12. Luna Lovegood

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowling's.**_

Dumbledore turned the page and began._**  
**_

**Luna Lovegood**

"Oh!" cried little Ginny. "She's one of my close friends and lives a few miles away. She's funny, but I like her."

"Luna is a dear," answered _Ginny_. "And she still is a close friend."

Before Dumbledore had a chance to continue, there was a knock at the door. Molly got up to answer it.

"Mrs. Weasley?" asked the little blond girl.

"Hello, Luna," Molly answered.

"Daddy said to take you some Gurdyroot infusion," said Luna. "It's delicious." She handed Molly the bottle of the greyish drink.

"Thank you Luna," said Molly. "Would you like to come in?"

"I would love to, but I must check with my Daddy," Luna. "Otherwise the Blibertines will kidnap me."

Luna wandered in the house and stepped up to the fireplace. While she was Flooing her family, Molly went back to the sitting room.

"That was Luna," she said. "Harry, is it all right if she stays?"

"Sure," said Harry. "Although, probably no one else from this time should come as I personally don't think there needs to be anyone else involved with changes."

"Thank you," said Molly. "Now what should I do with this Gurdyroot Infusion?"

"Get rid of it," said Harry quietly. "It's disgusting. And I don't think it's any better in 1987 than it is in 1998."

Molly nodded and put it in the kitchen. She would dispose of it later. Luna walked into the sitting room. "Daddy said I could stay for the day," she said airly. "You're Harry Potter," she said to the younger Harry.

"Uh, yeah, I am," said little Harry awkardly.

"And so are you," said Luna in slight surprise, looking up at _Harry_.

"Yeah," said _Harry_. "I'm from the future. 2005 to be exact."

"What's it like?"

"You will see," Harry answered. "At the present we're reading books about my Hogwarts years in order to change the future for the better."

"Why?"

"Voldemort came back at the end of my fourth year," _Harry_ said.

"Oh," said Luna. She hadn't flinched at the mention of his name. "Did you try setting Nargles on him?"

_Harry_ struggled to keep from laughing. That was so Luna to say something like that. "No, I'm afraid I didn't," he answered. "Would you care to join us?"

"I'd like to," Luna answered and she sat down in the wingback chair between _Harry_ and Dumbledore.

They began to introduce her to the others, and when they got to Sirius she said, "I knew you were innocent. The Humdingers must've gotten to you."

After introducing Luna to everyone and vise versa, Dumbledore began to read again and reread the title for Luna's benefit.

**Luna Lovegood.**

"I'm in the story?" asked Luna. "I hope the Letterballs don't do something. They're quite prone to attacking people who are in books."

"You will be safe," said Molly. She didn't quite know what to make of Luna and her creatures, but she was an interesting girl.

**Harry had a troubled nights sleep. His parents wove in and out of his dreams, never speaking; Mrs. Weasley sobbed over Kreacher's dead body, watched by Ron and Hermione who were wearing crowns, and yet again Harry found himself walking down a corridor ending in a locked door.**

"What was that about?" asked _Ginny_.

"No idea," _Harry_ answered.

"Could it have something to do with the fact Ron and Hermione are Prefects?" asked Percy.

"Maybe," _Harry_ answered.

"And why would someone weep over Kreacher's dead body?" asked Sirius. "I'd say 'good riddance'."

"Now you mustn't treat House-Elves that way otherwise the Gibbersnatcher will kill you," Luna answered. Sirius wisely kept his mouth shut.**  
**

**He awoke abruptly with his scar prickling to find Ron already dressed and talking to him.**

"… **better hurry up, Mum's going ballistic, she says we're going to miss the train."**

"Which we nearly always do," said Molly. "How many minutes did we have this year?"

"I think five," said Charlie. "But it was mostly the twins fault. They tied the trainer laces together of all three of us Hogwarts students."

Molly sighed and shook her head. She actually was dreading what the twins would do once they could control their magic, better than how they could do it at this point at least.**  
**

**There was a lot of commotion in the house. From what he heard as he dressed at top speed, Harry gathered that Fred and George had bewitched their trunks to fly downstairs to save the bother of carrying them, with the result that they had hurtled straight into Ginny and knocked her down two flights of stairs into the hall; Mrs. Black and Mrs. Weasley were both screaming at the top of their voices.**

"Boys!" Molly cried. "Have you any idea how dangerous that is!"

"Molly dear, calm down please," said Arthur.

"**- COULD HAVE DONE HER A SERIOUS INJURY, YOU IDIOTS -"**

"That's my Mum," said little Ron.**  
**

"**- FILTHY HALF-BREEDS, BESMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS -"**

"That's the portrait of my mother," Sirius explained.

"Sounds like Nargles may have gotten to her."**  
**

**Hermione came hurrying into the room looking flustered, just as Harry was putting on his trainers. Hedwig was swaying on her shoulder, and she was carrying a squirming Crookshanks in her arms.**

**"Mum and Dad just sent Hedwig back." The owl fluttered obligingly over and perched on top of her cage. "Are you ready yet?"**

"**Nearly. Is Ginny all right?" Harry asked, shoving on his glasses.**

"Ahh, so you care for her already?" teased Sirius.

_Harry_ turned red.

"No he hadn't," _Ginny_ answered for her husband.**  
**

"**Mrs. Weasley's patched her up," said Hermione. "But now Mad-Eye's complaining that we can't leave unless Sturgis Podmore's here, otherwise the guard will be one short.'**

"**Guard?" said Harry. "We have to go to King's Cross with a guard?"**

"No, it's probably you," said Fred.**  
**

"**You have to go to King's Cross with a guard," Hermione corrected him.**

"**Why?" said Harry irritably. "I thought Voldemort was supposed to be lying low, or are you telling me he's going to jump out from behind a dustbin to try and do me in?"**

"_Harry_!" admonished Molly, while Remus and Sirius laughed.

"That's something you're father might have said," said Sirius, "at least when he was younger and before he got married."**  
**

"**I don't know, it's just what Mad-Eye says," said Hermione distractedly, looking at her watch, "but if we don't leave soon we're definitely going to miss the train…"**

"**WILL YOU LOT GET DOWN HERE NOW, PLEASE!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed and Hermione jumped as though scalded and hurried out of the room. Harry seized Hedwig, stuffed her unceremoniously into her cage, and set off downstairs after Hermione, dragging his trunk.**

**Mrs. Black's portrait was howling with rage but nobody was bothering to close the curtains over her; all the noise in the hall was bound to rouse her again, anyway.**

"**Harry, you're to come with me and Tonks," shouted Mrs. Weasley - over the repeated screeches of "MUDBLOODS! SCUM! CREATURES OF DIRT!" - "Leave your trunk and your owl, Alastor's going to deal with the luggage… oh, for heaven's sake, Sirius, Dumbledore said no!"**

"What are you doing?" asked Remus.

"I don't know," responded Sirius. "Would you like me to travel to the first of September, 1995 to find out?"**  
**

**A bear-like black dog had appeared at Harry's side as he was clambering over the various trunks cluttering the hall to get to Mrs. Weasley.**

Remus sighed and shook his head. His friend certainly could be rash at times. He hoped that raising little Harry would change that for both their sakes.**  
**

"**Oh honestly…" said Mrs. Weasley despairingly. "Well, on your own head be it!"**

**She wrenched open the front door and stepped out into the weak September sunlight. Harry and the dog followed her. The door slammed behind them and Mrs. Black's screeches were cut off instantly.**

"**Where's Tonks?" Harry said, looking round as they went down the stone steps of number twelve, which vanished the moment they reached the pavement.**

"**She's waiting for us just up here," said Mrs. Weasley stiffly, averting her eyes from the lolloping black dog beside Harry.**

**An old woman greeted them on the corner. She had tightly curled grey hair and wore a purple hat shaped like a pork pie.**

"Ugh," shuddered Tonks. "I don't like the idea of disguising myself like that."

"You do impersonate female teachers on occasion," said Bill.

"Yeah, and it scares the crap out of us too," muttered Charlie, who had once been caught by 'McGonagall' setting up a trap in the hallway near the Slytherin common room.

"It's fun to prank," said Tonks mischievously.**  
**

"**Wotcher, Harry," she said, winking. "Better hurry up, hadn't we, Molly?" she added, checking her watch.**

"**I know, I know," moaned Mrs. Weasley, lengthening her stride, "but Mad-Eye wanted to wait for Sturgis… if only Arthur could have got us cars from the Ministry again… but Fudge won't let him borrow so much as an empty ink bottle these days… how Muggles can stand traveling without magic."**

"It's what we're used to," said little Hermione, who was still getting used to the idea that she was a witch.

**But the great black dog gave a joyful bark and gamboled around them, snapping at pigeons and chasing its own tail. Harry couldn't help laughing. Sirius had been trapped inside for a very long time. Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips in an almost Aunt Petunia-ish way.**

"Don't compare me to that woman!"

"Sorry," _Harry_ apologized.**  
**

**It took them twenty minutes to reach King's Cross on foot and nothing more eventful happened during that time than Sirius scaring a couple of cats for Harry's entertainment.**

"Or would it be his?" asked _Ginny_.

** Once inside the station they lingered casually beside the barrier between platforms nine and ten until the coast was clear, then each of them leaned against it in turn and fell easily through on to platform nine and three-quarters, where the Hogwarts Express stood belching sooty steam over a platform packed with departing students and their families. Harry inhaled the familiar smell and felt his spirits soar… he was really going back…**

"**I hope the others make it in time," said Mrs. Weasley anxiously, staring behind her at the wrought-iron arch spanning the platform, through which new arrivals would come.**

"**Nice dog, Harry!" called a tall boy with dreadlocks.**

"**Thanks, Lee," said Harry, grinning, as Sirius wagged his tail frantically.**

"Still vain, I see," muttered Remus.

"Oi!"**  
**

"**Oh good," said Mrs. Weasley, sounding relieved, "here's Alastor with the luggage, look…"**

**A porter's cap pulled low over his mismatched eyes, Moody came limping through the archway pushing a trolley loaded with their trunks.**

"**All okay," he muttered to Mrs. Weasley and Tonks, "don't think we were followed…"**

**Seconds later, Mr. Weasley emerged on to the platform with Ron and Hermione. They had almost unloaded Moody's luggage trolley when Fred, George and Ginny turned up with Lupin.**

"**No trouble?" growled Moody.**

"**Nothing," said Lupin.**

"Translates to, 'no trouble that is not in the category of having the Weasley twins, Ginny, and a Marauders alone together,'" said Sirius.**  
**

"**I'll still be reporting Sturgis to Dumbledore," said Moody, "that's the second time he's not turned up in a week. Getting as unreliable as Mundungus."**

"Oh, yeah," said _Ginny_ quietly. "It was about that time." _Harry_ nodded solemnly.

"What time?" wondered Dumbledore silently. He was hoping Sturgis hadn't been caught at this guard job, but if he hadn't shown up, most likely that had happened.**  
**

**"Well, look after yourselves," said Lupin, shaking hands all round. He reached Harry last and gave him a clap on the shoulder. "You too Harry. Be careful."**

"**Yeah, keep your head down and your eyes peeled," said Moody, shaking Harry's hand too. "And don't forget, all of you - careful what you put in writing. If in doubt, don't put it in a letter at all."**

"**It's been great meeting all of you," said Tonks, hugging Hermione and Ginny "We'll see you soon, I expect."**

"Christmas," said George.**  
**

**A warning whistle sounded; the students still on the platform started hurrying on to the train.**

"**Quick, quick," said Mrs. Weasley distractedly, hugging them at random and catching Harry twice. "Write… be good… if you've forgotten anything we'll send it on… on to the train, now, hurry…"**

**For one brief moment, the great black dog reared on to its hind legs and placed its front paws on Harry's shoulders, but Mrs. Weasley shoved Harry away towards the train door, hissing, "For heaven's sake, act more like a dog, Sirius!"**

"Molly!" said Arthur. "If he's found out, it would be because of you."

"I shouldn't have done that," sighed Molly while shaking her head. "That was so stupid of me."

"**See you!" Harry called out of the open window as the train began to move, while Ron, Hermione and Ginny waved beside him. The figures of Tonks, Lupin, Moody and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley shrank rapidly but the black dog was bounding alongside the window, wagging its tail; blurred people on the platform were laughing to see it chasing the train, then they rounded a bend, and Sirius was gone.**

"**He shouldn't have come with us," said Hermione in a worried voice.**

"'E was een 'is dog form," said Fleur. "Most likely 'e'll be fine."

"I hope so," said Remus.**  
**

"**Oh, lighten up," said Ron, "he hasn't seen daylight for months, poor bloke."**

"**Well," said Fred, clapping his hands together, "can't stand around chatting all day, we've got business to discuss with Lee. See you later," and he and George disappeared down the corridor to the right.**

"Joke shop!" cried the twins.**  
**

**The train was gathering still more speed, so that the houses outside the window flashed past, and they swayed where they stood.**

"**Shall we go and find a compartment, then?" Harry asked.**

**Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.**

"Prefect's have to go to their compartment for a meeting," said Remus. "James and Sirius were disappointed when they found out."

"That was because we didn't have your great mind to plan our Opening Feast prank," explained Sirius.

"Thankfully," Remus muttered.**  
**

"**Er," said Ron.**

"**We're - well - Ron and I are supposed to go into the prefect carriage," Hermione said awkwardly.**

**Ron wasn't looking at Harry; he seemed to have become intensely interested in the fingernails on his left hand.**

"**Oh," said Harry. "Right. Fine."**

"**I don't think we'll have to stay there all journey," said Hermione quickly. "Our letters said we just get instructions from the Head Boy and Girl and then patrol the corridors from time to time."**

"**Fine," said Harry again. "Well, I - I might see you later, then."**

"We would try to get to you compartment," said little Ron. "Right?"

"Yeah, right," said little Hermione.

"**Yeah, definitely," said Ron, casting a shifty, anxious look at Harry. "It's a pain having to go down there, I'd rather - but we have to -I mean, I'm not enjoying it, I'm not Percy," he finished defiantly.**

"Good, cause I wouldn't want a doppelganger," said Percy.

"A doppel-what?" asked little Ginny.

"A double of a living person," Percy explained.

"So are we ones?" asked the twins.

"No, you're two different people who look alike since you're twins," said Percy. "Doppelganger's are also sometimes ghostly."

"Sounds weird," said little Ron.

"They are," Remus answered.**  
**

"**I know you're not," said Harry and he grinned. But as Hermione and Ron dragged their trunks, Crookshanks and a caged Pigwidgeon off towards the engine end of the train, Harry felt an odd sense of loss. He had never traveled on the Hogwarts Express without Ron.**

"Yeah, since the one time you didn't travel on the Express you were with Ron," muttered _Ginny_.

"**Come on," Ginny told him, "if we get a move on we'll be able to save them places."**

**"Right," said Harry, picking up Hedwig's cage in one hand and the handle of his trunk in the other. They struggled off down the corridor, peering through the glass-paneled doors into the compartments they passed, which were already full. Harry could not help noticing that a lot of people stared back at him with great interest and that several of them nudged their neighbors and pointed him out. After he had met this behavior in five consecutive carriages he remembered that the Daily Prophet had been telling its readers all summer what a lying show-off he was. He wondered dully whether the people now staring and whispering believed the stories.**

**In the very last carriage they met Neville Longbottom, Harry's fellow fifth-year Gryffindor, his round face shining with the effort of pulling his trunk along and maintaining a one-handed grip on his struggling toad, Trevor.**

"I think you should change his name to Houdini," said little Hermione.

"Why?" asked Neville.

"Houdini was a great escape artist," explained little Hermione. "He often would get out of nearly impossible traps. People loved to watch his act."**  
**

"**Hi, Harry" he panted. "Hi, Ginny… everywhere's full… I can't find a seat…"**

**"What are you talking about?" said Ginny, who had squeezed past Neville to peer into the compartment behind him. "There's room in this one, there's only Loony Lovegood in here —"**

"Sorry, Luna," said little Ginny.

"It's okay," assured Luna. "People do it all the time."

"That doesn't mean it's right though," said Bill.

"I'm used to it," Luna answered.

**Neville mumbled something about not wanting to disturb anyone.**

"**Don't be silly," said Ginny, laughing, "she's all right."**

**She slid the door open and pulled her trunk inside. Harry and Neville followed.**

"**Hi, Luna," said Ginny, "is it okay if we take these seats?"**

**The girl beside the window looked up. She had straggly, waist-length, dirty blonde hair, very pale eyebrows and protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. Harry knew at once why Neville had chosen to pass this compartment by. The girl gave off an aura of distinct dottiness. Perhaps it was the fact that she had stuck her wand behind her left ear for safekeeping,**

"Moody would've had my hide had I done that," said Sirius.

"Why?" Luna inquired.

"He'd say that it could fall out too easily."

** or that she had chosen to wear a necklace of Butterbeer corks, or that she was reading a magazine upside-down. Her eyes ranged over Neville and came to rest on Harry. She nodded.**

"**Thanks," said Ginny, smiling at her.**

**Harry and Neville stowed the three trunks and Hedwig's cage in the luggage rack and sat down.**

**Luna watched them over her upside-down magazine, which was called The Quibbler. She did not seem to need to blink as much as normal humans. She stared and stared at Harry, who had taken the seat opposite her and now wished he hadn't.**

"**Had a good summer, Luna?" Ginny asked.**

**"Yes," said Luna dreamily, without taking her eyes off Harry. "Yes, it was quite enjoyable, you know. You're Harry Potter," she added.**

"**I know I am," said Harry. **

"Good," said Charlie.

"Considering what happened in your first year . . ." said Bill.

"What happened?" Tonks asked.

"I was asked if I was Harry, and I said 'Oh, him,'" _Harry_ explained.**  
**

**Neville chuckled. Luna turned her pale eyes on him instead.**

"**And I don't know who you are."**

"**I'm nobody," said Neville hurriedly.**

"No you're not," said Remus firmly. "You have great potential, but just need to get over your nervousness. If you think you can do something, you will be able to do something."

Neville nodded. In the past few days he had learned a lot and now knew that his parents weren't as perfect as his grandmother had told him. That helped some, but he wished he could know that he could do spells.**  
**

"**No you're not," said Ginny sharply. "Neville Longbottom - Luna Lovegood. Luna's in my year, but in Ravenclaw."**

"Good, my parents' house," said Luna.

"**Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure," said Luna in a singsong voice.**

**She raised her upside-down magazine high enough to hide her face and fell silent. Harry and Neville looked at each other with their eyebrows raised. Ginny suppressed a giggle.**

**The train rattled onwards, speeding them out into open country. It was an odd, unsettled sort of day; one moment the carriage was full of sunlight and the next they were passing beneath ominously grey clouds.**

"**Guess what I got for my birthday?" said Neville.**

"**Another Remembrall?" said Harry, remembering the marble-like device Neville's grandmother had sent him in an effort to improve his abysmal memory.**

"There isn't much of a point to those," said Tonks.

"Expect to use to get on a Quidditch team," _Ginny_ teased. _Harry_ got several strange looks.

"Read the first book," he said.**  
**

"**No," said Neville. "I could do with one, though, I lost the old one ages ago… no, look at this…"**

**He dug the hand that was not keeping a firm grip on Trevor into his schoolbag and after a little bit of rummaging pulled out what appeared to be a small grey cactus in a pot, except that it was covered with what looked like boils rather than spines.**

"I think that's a Mimbulus - I don't remember what the other part of the name is, but it's a neat plant," said Neville.**  
**

"**Mimbulus mimbletonia," he said proudly.**

**Harry stared at the thing. It was pulsating slightly, giving it the rather sinister look of some diseased internal organ.**

"Don't offend the plant, Harry!" cried Fred. "It can't defend itself."

"Oh yes it can," said Neville, "just not with words."**  
**

"**It's really, really rare," said Neville, beaming. "I don't know if there's one in the greenhouse at Hogwarts, even. I can't wait to show it to Professor Sprout. My Great Uncle Algie got it for me in Assyria. I'm going to see if I can breed from it."**

"I think Professor Sprout would be excited to have one in her greenhouses," said Dumbldore. "She loves it when she can find a new and exotic plant."**  
**

**Harry knew that Neville's favorite subject was Herbology but for the life of him he could not see what he would want with this stunted little plant.**

"**Does it - er - do anything?" he asked.**

"**Loads of stuff!" said Neville proudly. "It's got an amazing defensive mechanism. Here, hold Trevor for me…"**

**He dumped the toad into Harry's lap and took a quill from his schoolbag. Luna Lovegood's popping eyes appeared over the top of her upside-down magazine again, to watch what Neville was doing. Neville held the Mimbulus mimbletonia up t o his eyes, his tongue between his teeth, chose his spot, and gave the plant a sharp prod with the tip of his quill.**

"Uh, that probably wasn't the best idea," winced Remus.

"Why?" asked Neville.

"I'm sure you'll find out," Remus answered.**  
**

**Liquid squirted from every boil on the plant; thick, stinking, dark green jets of it. They hit the ceiling, the windows, and spattered Luna Lovegood's magazine; Ginny, who had flung her arms up in front of her face just in time, merely looked as though she was wearing a slimy green hat,**

Luna laughed lightly at the image. "I'm sure it looked lovely."**  
**

**but Harry, whose hands had been busy preventing Trevor's escape, received a faceful. It smelled like rancid manure.**

"Eww," said little Ginny, making a face.**  
**

**Neville, whose face and torso were also drenched, shook his head to get the worst out of his eyes.**

"**S - sorry," he gasped. "I haven't tried that before… didn't realize it would be quite so… don't worry, though, Stinksap's not poisonous," he added nervously, as Harry spat a mouthful on to the floor.**

"But probably isn't best for the digestive system," said Bill with a bit of a laugh.**  
**

**At that precise moment the door of their compartment slid open.**

"**Oh… hello, Harry," said a nervous voice. "Um… bad time?"**

"Yes," said Percy. "He's a mess."**  
**

**Harry wiped the lenses of his glasses with his Trevor-free hand. A very pretty girl with long, shiny black hair was standing in the doorway smiling at him: Cho Chang, the Seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.**

"Uh oh," said Charlie. "Not the best time for a crush to walk in."**  
**

"**Oh… hi," said Harry blankly.**

"**Um…" said Cho. "Well… just thought I'd say hello… bye then."**

**Rather pink in the face, she closed the door and departed. Harry slumped back in his seat and groaned. He would have liked Cho to discover him sitting with a group of very cool people laughing their heads off at a joke he had just told; he would not have chosen to be sitting with Neville and Loony Lovegood, clutching a toad and dripping in Stinksap.**

"**Never mind," said Ginny bracingly. "Look, we can easily get rid of all this." She pulled out her wand. "Scourgify!"**

"Magic is a lovely thing," said _Ginny_.**  
**

**The Stinksap vanished.**

"**Sorry," said Neville again, in a small voice.**

"Look at it as an adventure," said Tonks. "A messy adventure."

Charlie threw a pillow at her.**  
**

**Ron and Hermione did not turn up for nearly an hour, by which time the food trolley had already gone by. Harry, Ginny and Neville had finished their pumpkin pasties and were busy swapping Chocolate Frog Cards when the compartment door slid open and they walked in, accompanied by Crookshanks and a shrilly hooting Pigwidgeon in his cage.**

"**I'm starving," said Ron, stowing Pigwidgeon next to Hedwig, grabbing a Chocolate Frog from Harry and throwing himself into the seat next to him. He ripped open the wrapper, bit off the frog's head and leaned back with his eyes closed as though he had had a very exhausting morning.**

"Logical discussion isn't your forte," said Percy.

"Huh?" asked little Ron.

"Never mind," said Percy quickly. "It would take to long to try and explain."**  
**

"**Well, there are two fifth-year prefects from each house," said Hermione, looking thoroughly disgruntled as she took her seat. "Boy and girl from each."**

"**And guess who's a Slytherin prefect?" said Ron, still with his eyes closed.**

"**Malfoy," replied Harry at once, certain his worst fear would be confirmed.**

"**Course," said Ron bitterly, stuffing the rest of the Frog into his mouth and taking another.**

"**And that complete cow Pansy Parkinson," said Hermione viciously. "How she got to be a prefect when she's thicker than a concussed troll…"**

"Slytherin prefects are chosen by their parentage, not by their qualities," said Sirius. "Otherwise my cousin would never have been Prefect."

"Which one?" asked Tonks.

"The insane one," said Sirius darkly.**  
**

"**Who's Hufflepuff?" Harry asked.**

"**Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott," said Ron thickly.**

**"And Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw," said Hermione.**

"**You went to the Yule Ball with Padma Patil," said a vague voice.**

**Everyone turned to look at Luna Lovegood, who was gazing unblinkingly at Ron over the top of The Quibbler. He swallowed his mouthful of Frog.**

"**Yeah, I know I did," he said, looking mildly surprised.**

"**She didn't enjoy it very much," Luna informed him. "She doesn't think you treated her very well, because you wouldn't dance with her. I don't think I'd have minded," she added thoughtfully, "I don't like dancing very much."**

"Are you dropping a hint?" asked Bill.

"I suppose I could be," answered Luna. "But I don't think I am."**  
**

**She retreated behind The Quibbler again. Ron stared at the cover with his mouth hanging open for a few seconds, then looked around at Ginny for some kind of explanation, but Ginny had stuffed her knuckles in her mouth to stop herself giggling. Ron shook his head, bemused, then checked his watch.**

"**We're supposed to patrol the corridors every so often," he told Harry and Neville, "and we can give out punishments if people are misbehaving. I can't wait to get Crabbe and Goyle for something."**

"Just as long as you don't abuse it," said Bill. "But it is nice to catch people at mischief."

"But I zought you were a meeschief maker," said Fleur.

"Yeah, but I can't catch myself, can I?" asked Bill cheekily.**  
**

"**You're not supposed to abuse your position, Ron!" said Hermione sharply.**

"**Yeah, right, because Malfoy won't abuse it at all," said Ron sarcastically.**

"**So you're going to descend to his level?"**

"**No, I'm just going to make sure I get his mates before he gets mine."**

"That's not the point of being a prefect, Ron," said Molly.**  
**

"**For heaven's sake, Ron -"**

"**I'll make Goyle do lines, it'll kill him, he hates writing," said Ron happily. He lowered his voice to Goyle's low grunt and, screwing up his face in a look of pained concentration, mimed writing in midair. "I… must… not… look… like… a… baboon's… backside."**

The youngsters broke out in laughter, Remus and Sirius suppressed snorts of amusement, and Molly and Arthur looked somewhat annoyed. Dumbledore smiled and no one knew what he was thinking.**  
**

**Everyone laughed, but nobody laughed harder than Luna Lovegood. She let out a scream of mirth that caused Hedwig to wake up and flap her wings indignantly and Crookshanks to leap up into the luggage rack, hissing. Luna laughed so hard her magazine slipped out of her grasp, slid down her legs and on to the floor.**

"**That was funny!"**

**Her prominent eyes swam with tears as she gasped for breath, staring at Ron. Utterly nonplussed, he looked around at the others, who were now laughing at the expression on Ron's face and at the ludicrously prolonged laughter of Luna Lovegood, who was rocking backwards and forwards, clutching her sides.**

"**Are you taking the mickey?" said Ron, frowning at her.**

"**Baboon's… backside!" she choked, holding her ribs.**

**Everyone else was watching Luna laughing, but Harry glancing at the magazine on the floor, noticed something that made him dive for it. Upside-down it had been hard to tell what the picture on the front was, but Harry now realized it was a fairly bad cartoon of Cornelius Fudge; Harry only recognized him because of the lime-green bowler hat. One of Fudge's hands was clenched around a bag of gold; the other hand was throttling a goblin. The cartoon was captioned: How Far Will Fudge Go to Gain Gringotts?**

"Not very far as he's a coward and you don't want to mess with goblins," said Harry.

"Please don't tell me you're speaking from experience," begged Sirius.

"Then I won't."**  
**

**Beneath this were listed the titles of other articles inside the magazine.**

**Corruption in the Quidditch League:**

**How the Tornados are Taking Control**

**Secrets of the Ancient Runes Revealed**

**Sirius Black: Villain or Victim?**

"Now I want to know what that article said," said Sirius.**  
**

"**Can I have a look at this?" Harry asked Luna eagerly.**

**She nodded, still gazing at Ron, breathless with laughter.**

**Harry opened the magazine and scanned the index. Until this moment he had completely forgotten the magazine Kingsley had handed Mr. Weasley to give to Sirius, but it must have been this edition of The Quibbler.**

**He found the page, and turned excitedly to the article.**

**This, too, was illustrated by a rather bad cartoon; in fact, Harry would not have known it was supposed to be Sirius if it hadn't been captioned. Sirius was standing on a pile of human bones with his wand out. The headline on the article said:**

**SIRIUS - BLACK AS HE'S PAINTED?**

**Notorious mass murderer or innocent singing sensation?**

"Neither, if his singing voice has anything to say about it," muttered Remus.

"Hey, I can sing just fine!"

"Yeah, you'd win first place in a competition for the worst singer and that would be against Banshies," retorted Remus. "Trust me, try to avoid hearing him."

"Should auld acquaintance be forgot -" Sirius began, but was immediately silenced by Remus. Everyone had covered their ears during the brief portion of Sirius' singing."

"And that is why you don't want to hear him," Remus finished. "And no, you may not be unsilenced for a few pages."**  
**

**Harry had to read this first sentence several times before he was convinced that he had not misunderstood it. Since when had Sirius been a singing sensation?**

**For fourteen years Sirius Black has been believed guilty of the mass murder of twelve innocent Muggles and one wizard. Black's audacious escape from Azkaban two years ago has led to the widest manhunt ever conducted by the Ministry of Magic. None of us has ever questioned that he deserves to be recaptured and handed back to the Dementors.**

**BUT DOES HE?**

**Startling new evidence has recently come to light that Sirius Black may not have committed the crimes for which he was sent to Azkaban. **

"Well, they got that part true," muttered Remus.

**In fact, says Doris Purkiss, of 18 Acanthia Way, Little Norton, Black may not even have been present at the killings.**

"**What people don't realize is that Sirius Black is a false name," says Mrs. Purkiss. "The man people believe to be Sirius Black is actually Stubby Boardman, lead singer of popular singing group The Hobgoblins, who retired from public life after being struck on the ear by a turnip at a concert in Little Norton Church Hall nearly fifteen years ago. I recognized him the moment I saw his picture in the paper. Now, Stubby couldn't possibly have committed those crimes, because on the day in question he happened to be enjoying a romantic candlelit dinner with me. I have written to the Minister for Magic and am expecting him to give Stubby, alias - Sirius, a full pardon any day now."**

Sirius began to laugh and it was extremely amusing to see him clutching his belly and having his mouth wide open without a sound coming out of it. That, along with the previous paragraph caused the rest of the room to begin to laugh as well.**  
**

**Harry finished reading and stared at the page in disbelief. Perhaps it was a joke, he thought, perhaps the magazine often printed spoof Hems. He flicked back a few pages and found the piece on Fudge.**

**Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic, denied that he had any plans to take over the running of the Wizarding Bank, Gringotts, when he was elected Minister for Magic five years ago. Fudge has always insisted that he wants nothing more than to 'co-operate peacefully' with the guardians of our gold.**

**BUT DOES HE?**

**Sources close to the Minister have recently disclosed that Fudge's dearest ambition is to seize control of the goblin gold supplies and that he will not hesitate to use force if need be.**

"I doubt he'd be smart enough to handle a hoard of angry goblins," muttered _Ginny_. "It takes guts to do that."

"Will someone please explain?" asked Remus.

"No," said _Harry_. "The books will eventually." Remus groaned and placed his head in his hands. He'd have to check a mirror soon to see if he had any more grey hairs.**  
**

"**It wouldn't be the first time, either," said a Ministry insider. "Cornelius 'Goblin-Crusher' Fudge, that's what his friends call him. If you could hear him when he thinks no one's listening, oh, he's always talking about the goblins he's had done in; he's had them drowned, he's had them dropped off buildings, he's had them poisoned, he's had them cooked in pies…"**

"Now that better not be true," growled Bill.**  
**

**Harry did not read any further. Fudge might have many faults but Harry found it extremely hard to imagine him ordering goblins to be cooked in pies. He flicked through the rest of the magazine. Pausing every few pages, he read: an accusation that the Tutshill Tornados were winning the Quidditch League by a combination of blackmail, illegal broom-tampering and torture; an interview with a wizard who claimed to have flown to the moon on a Cleansweep Six and brought back a bag of moon frogs to prove it; and an article on ancient runes which at least explained why Luna had been reading The Quibbler upside-down. According to the magazine, if you turned the runes on their heads they revealed a spell to make your enemy's ears turn into kumquats. In fact, compared to the rest of the articles in The Quibbler, the suggestion that Sirius might really be the lead singer of The Hobgoblins was quite sensible.**

"So that explains how insane the rest of them are," said Charlie, who, after Sirius' solo, believed that no worse singer had ever existed.**  
**

"**Anything good in there?" asked Ron as Harry closed the magazine.**

"**Of course not," said Hermione scathingly, before Harry could answer. "The Quibbler's rubbish, everyone knows that."**

"My father is the editor," said Luna angrily.

"_Hermione_ actually likes it now," said _Ginny_. Luna calmed down slightly, but glared at little Hermione.

"I do?" little Hermione asked in surprise.

"Yes, and I think in this book you'll find out why," explained _Harry_.**  
**

"**Excuse me," said Luna; her voice had suddenly lost its dreamy quality. "My father's the editor."**

"**I - oh," said Hermione, looking embarrassed. "Well, it's got some interesting… I mean, it's quite…"**

"**I'll have it back, thank you," said Luna coldly, and leaning forwards she snatched it out of Harry's hands. Riffling through it to page fifty-seven, she turned it resolutely upside-down again and disappeared behind it, just as the compartment door opened for the third time.**

**Harry looked around; he had expected this, but that did not make the sight of Draco Malfoy smirking at him from between his cronies Crabbe and Goyle any more enjoyable.**

"Oh great, do they always have to bother you on the train ride?" asked George.

"It's tradition," said _Ginny_.**  
**

"**What?" he said aggressively, before Malfoy could open his mouth.**

"**Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," drawled Malfoy, whose sleek blond hair and pointed chin were just like his fathers. "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."**

"**Yeah," said Harry, "but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone."**

"Nice one, _Harry_!" said Fred. He started to lean forward to high-five _Harry_, but stopped since _Harry_ was on the other side of the room. "Ya know, George, I think we should invent something that allows people to high-five each other from across a room."

"Yeah, that sounds cool," agreed George. He reached under the cushion and pulled out a crumpled sheet of parchment and grabbed a quill and some inkfrom the nearby side table. He quickly wrote down the idea and returned everything to the table.**  
**

**Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville laughed. Malfoy's lip curled.**

"**Tell me, how does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter?" he asked.**

"**Shut up, Malfoy," said Hermione sharply.**

"**I seem to have touched a nerve," said Malfoy, smirking. "Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be dogging your footsteps in case you step out of line."**

"He didn't," growled Remus.

"Hopefully he was just being annoying, but he probably figured out who the dog was," muttered Bill.

"**Get out!" said Hermione, standing up.**

**Sniggering, Malfoy gave Harry a last malicious look and departed, with Crabbe and Goyle lumbering along in his wake. Hermione slammed the compartment door behind them and turned to look at Harry, who knew at once that she, like him, had registered what Malfoy had said and been just as unnerved by it.**

"**Chuck us another Frog," said Ron, who had clearly noticed nothing.**

**Harry could not talk freely in front of Neville and Luna.**

"Don't worry, we all become very close friends this year," said _Harry_.

** He exchanged another nervous look with Hermione, then stared out of the window.**

**He had thought Sirius coming with him to the station was a bit of a laugh, but suddenly it seemed reckless, if not downright dangerous… Hermione had been right… Sirius should not have come.**

**What if Mr. Malfoy had noticed the black dog and told Draco? What if he had deduced that the Weasleys, Lupin, Tonks and Moody knew where Sirius was hiding? Or had Malfoy's use of the word dogging been a coincidence?**

"Most likely not," said Charlie angrily.**  
**

**The weather remained undecided as they traveled further and further north. Rain spattered the windows in a half-hearted way, then the sun put in a feeble appearance before clouds drifted over it once more. When darkness fell and lamps came on inside the carriages, Luna rolled up The Quibbler, put it carefully away in her bag and took to staring at everyone in the compartment instead.**

**Harry was sitting with his forehead pressed against the train window, trying to get a first distant glimpse of Hogwarts, but it was a moonless night and the rain-streaked window was grimy.**

"**We'd better change," said Hermione at last, and all of them opened their trunks with difficulty and pulled on their school robes. She and Ron pinned their prefect badges carefully to their chests. Harry saw Ron checking his reflection in the black window.**

The twins sniggered and Molly sent another glare at them.

**At last, the train began to slow down and they heard the usual racket up and down it as everybody scrambled to get their luggage and pets assembled, ready to get off. As Ron and Hermione were supposed to supervise all this, they disappeared from the carriage again, leaving Harry and the others to look after Crookshanks and Pigwidgeon.**

"**I'll carry that owl, if you like, " said Luna to Harry, reaching out for Pigwidgeon as Neville stowed Trevor carefully in an inside pocket.**

"I hope he doesn't escape that time," said Neville.**  
**

"**Oh - er - thanks, " said Harry, handing her the cage and hoisting Hedwig's more securely into his arms.**

**They shuffled out of the compartment feeling the first sting of the night air on their faces as they joined the crowd in the corridor. Slowly, they moved towards the doors. Harry could smell the pine trees that lined the path down to the lake. He stepped down on to the platform and looked around, listening for the familiar call of "firs'-years over 'ere… firs'-years…"**

**But it did not come. Instead, a quite different voice, a brisk female one, was calling out, "First years line up over here, please! All first-years to me!"**

"What happened to Hagrid?" asked Sirius nervously.**  
**

**A lantern came swinging towards Harry and by its light he saw the prominent chin and severe haircut of Professor Grubbly-Plank, the witch who had taken over Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures lessons for a while the previous year.**

"**Where's Hagrid?" he said out loud.**

"**I don't know," said Ginny, "but we'd better get out of the way, we're blocking the door."**

"**Oh, yeah…"**

**Harry and Ginny became separated as they moved off along the platform and out through the station. Jostled by the crowd, Harry squinted through the darkness for a glimpse of Hagrid; he had to be here, Harry had been relying on it - seeing Hagrid again was one of the things he'd been looking forward to most. But there was no sign of him.**

**He can't have left, Harry told himself as he shuffled slowly through a narrow doorway on to the road outside with the rest of the crowd. He's just got a cold or something…**

"I don't think half-giants can get colds," said Bill, "or at least they don't indispose them."

**He looked around for Ron or Hermione, wanting to know what they thought about the reappearance of Professor Grubbly-Plank, but neither of them was anywhere near him, so he allowed himself to be shunted forwards on to the dark rain-washed road outside Hogsmeade Station.**

**Here stood the hundred or so horseless stagecoaches that always took the students above first year up to the castle. Harry glanced quickly at them, turned away to keep a lookout for Ron and Hermione, then did a double-take.**

**The coaches were no longer horseless. There were creatures standing between the carriage shafts.**

"Of course, you can see the Thestrals now," sighed Remus. He had hoped that those who came after the war wouldn't have to see them, but as there was another war, that hope was now futile.

"What are Thestrals?" asked Tonks.

"They're a winged beast that can only be seen if one has seen death," _Ginny_ answered.

"But wouldn't I have been able to see them before, 'cause of my parents?" asked little Harry.

"Thankfully you were in the cot," said Sirius, "and even if you had, you wouldn't have been able to see the Thestrals anyway since you wouldn't have understood death."

** If he had had to give them a name, he supposed he would have called them horses, though there was something reptilian about them, too. They were completely fleshless, their black coats clinging to their skeletons, of which every bone was visible.**

"Zey don't sound very nice to see," said Fleur.

** Their heads were dragonish, and their pupil-less eyes white and staring. Wings sprouted from each wither - vast, black leathery wings that looked as though they ought to belong to giant bats. Standing still and quiet in the gathering gloom, the creatures looked eerie and sinister. Harry could not understand why the coaches were being pulled by these horrible horses when they were quite capable of moving along by themselves.**

"They've always pulled them," said Sirius gently.

"Yeah, I learned that eventually," answered _Harry_.**  
**

"**Where's Pig?" said Ron's voice, right behind Harry.**

"**That Luna girl was carrying him," said Harry, turning quickly, eager to consult Ron about Hagrid. "Where d'you reckon -"**

"**- Hagrid is? I dunno," said Ron, sounding worried. "He'd better be okay…"**

"I'm sure he is," said Dumbledore. "He probably is on Order business."**  
**

**A short distance away, Draco Malfoy, followed by a small gang of cronies including Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson, was pushing some timid-looking second-years out of the way so that he and his friends could get a coach to themselves. Seconds later, Hermione emerged panting from the crowd.**

"**Malfoy was being absolutely foul to a first-year back there. I swear I'm going to report him, he's only had his badge three minutes and he's using it to bully people worse than ever… **

"Why did you have to make him a Prefect?" asked Remus.

"I doubt I had much of a choice," said Dumbledore. "There rarely is with the Slytherins."

**where's Crookshanks?"**

"**Ginny's got him," said Harry. "There she is…"**

**Ginny had just emerged from the crowd, clutching a squirming Crookshanks.**

"I don't think he likes me," said little Ginny.**  
**

"**Thanks," said Hermione, relieving Ginny of the cat. "Come on, let's get a carriage together before they all fill up…"**

"**I haven't got Pig yet!" Ron said, but Hermione was already heading off towards the nearest unoccupied coach. Harry remained behind with Ron.**

"**What are those things, d'you reckon?" he asked Ron, nodding at the horrible horses as the other students surged past them.**

"**What things?"**

"**Those horse -"**

"And Ron can't see them," said Molly. "I hope he still can't."

"All four of us can, Mum," said _Ginny_, swallowing to try and rid herself of the lump in her throat.**  
**

**Luna appeared holding Pigwidgeon's cage in her arms; the tiny owl was twittering excitedly as usual.**

"**Here you are," she said. "He's a sweet little owl, isn't he?"**

"Just as long as he doesn't get near coffee grinds," muttered _Harry_.

"What happened?" asked Charlie.

"There was a dish of coffee grinds on the table ready to go in the rubbish bin, and Pig flew in the window with a letter," said _Harry_. "Mum got the letter and for some reason Pig thought the coffee grinds were for him. The next thing we knew was there was a little furball fluttering around the house at lighting speed. You couldn't even see him." _Harry_ stopped for a breath. "So, Dad managed to open a window before too much damage was done and Pig flew off. He didn't come back for about two days and was still a little on the hyper side."

The room broke out in laughter once Harry was done. "That's one wild owl," said Sirius.

"Only you could buy one like that too," Remus muttered.

"I never heard that story," said _Ginny_ once the room had calmed down.

"It happened while you were away at one of your training camps," said _Harry_.

"Oh, that explains it."**  
**

"**Er… yeah… he's all right," said Ron gruffly. "Well, come on then, let's get in… what were you saying, Harry?"**

"**I was saying, what are those horse things?" Harry said, as he, Ron and Luna made for the carriage in which Hermione and Ginny were already sitting.**

"**What horse things?"**

"**The horse things pulling the carriages!" said Harry impatiently. They were, after all, about three feet from the nearest one; it was watching them with empty white eyes. Ron, however, gave Harry a perplexed look.**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**I'm talking about - look!"**

**Harry grabbed Ron's arm and wheeled him about so that he was face to face with the winged horse. Ron stared straight at it for a second, then looked back at Harry.**

"He later said he thought you had finally gone insane," said _Ginny_.**  
**

"**What am I supposed to be looking at?"**

"**At the - there, between the shafts! Harnessed to the coach! It's right there in front"**

**But as Ron continued to look bemused, a strange thought occurred to Harry.**

"**Can't… can't you see them?"**

"**See what?"**

"**Can't you see what's pulling the carriages?"**

"You should've made him feel them," said Remus.**  
**

**Ron looked seriously alarmed now.**

"**Are you feeling all right, Harry?"**

**"I… yeah…"**

**Harry felt utterly bewildered. The horse was there in front of him, gleaming solidly in the dim light issuing from the station windows behind them, vapour rising from its nostrils in the chilly night air. Yet, unless Ron was faking - and it was a very feeble joke if he was - Ron could not see it at all.**

"**Shall we get in, then?" said Ron uncertainly, looking at Harry as though worried about him.**

"**Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah, go on…"**

"**It's all right," said a dreamy voice from beside Harry as Ron vanished into the coach's dark interior. "You're not going mad or anything. I can see them, too."**

Luna let out a small gasp. "Who died?" she whispered.**  
**

"**Can you?" said Harry desperately, turning to Luna. He could see the bat-winged horses reflected in her wide silvery eyes.**

"**Oh, yes," said Luna, "I've been able to see them ever since my first day here.**

Luna's eyes widened. It would probably happen soon if she could see them at eleven.

** They've always pulled the carriages. Don't worry. You're just as sane as I am."**

"No offence, but that wasn't he most reassuring thing to hear," said Harry.

"It's fine," Luna answered.**  
**

**Smiling faintly, she climbed into the musty interior of the carriage after Ron. Not altogether reassured, Harry followed her.**

"The chapter is finished," Dumbledore said. "I'm assuming the youngest are no longer reading?"

"Correct," _Harry_ answered. "There are some things that I don't think they should see in print."

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "Miss Delacour, I think you are next then." And Fleur got up and took the book.**  
**

* * *

_**A/N I'm posting this again as there have been some seating rearrangements. I'll post this again when either more people come or Ron and Hermione come back downstairs.**__** Starting from where Remus is sitting, I'm going counter-clockwise.**_

_**Remus, Sirius, with little Harry in his lap, Ginny, and Harry are on one sofa. Next is a wingback chair that Luna is sitting on. Then there is an easy chair that Dumbledore is in. Next is a desk chair that is presently empty. Neville and little Ron are in an easy chair. Fleur is in a cushioned rocking chair. Then there is another sofa where the Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie sit. Next is the love seat where Molly and Arthur sit. Percy is in a second wingback chair. Finally little Ginny and little Hermione are on a beanbag. James travels around to various people's laps and also often is on the floor.**_

_**Also, if any of you want to try and come up with some creatures for Luna to try and help me out, you're welcome to. Either PM or review and tell me the name of the creature and a general idea of what it does so I can try to use it correctly.  
**_

* * *

_**MyName : I personally think that you can't have your Prefect status taken away unless you do something really out of conduct. And I think that Snape would've wanted to make certain that the people who were Prefects would have the ability to keep the students safe. You're are entitled to you're own opinion though, and Ginny's Prefecthood won't be playing much of a role in this story.  
**_


	13. The Sorting Hat's New Song

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.**_

**_Well, here's the next chapter. Sorry for the delay, but I had a busy weekend and I'm sick. In other news, my newest nephew joined the family on Thursday. Break is now over for me, but I hope to have another chapter out by Wednesday. I only have five more weeks of school though, so hopefully I'll be able to write a little more in the summer. I hope you enjoy the chapter._**_**  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowling's.**_

Fleur turned the page and began._**  
**_

**The Sorting Hat's New Song**

"What's so different about this song?" asked Bill. "It's a new one every year."

"Another war has started," said Arthur slowly. "That might be a reason."

**Harry did not want to tell the others that he and Luna were having the same hallucination, if that was what it was, so he said nothing more about the horses as he sat down inside the carriage and slammed the door behind him. Nevertheless, he could not help watching the silhouettes of the horses moving beyond the window.**

"**Did everyone see that Grubbly-Plank woman?" asked Ginny. "What's she doing back here? Hagrid can't have left, can he?"**

"He's probably with the giants still," said Remus. "At least, that would be my guess."**  
**

"**I'll be quite glad if he has," said Luna, "he isn't a very good teacher, is he?"**

"Oh yes he is," muttered Charlie. "He knows his creatures."

"I do not know him yet, so I can't defend my comment," said Luna.**  
**

"**Yes, he is!" said Harry, Ron and Ginny angrily.**

**Harry glared at Hermione. She cleared her throat and quickly said, "Erm… yes… he's very good."**

"**Well, we in Ravenclaw think he's a bit of a joke," said Luna, unfazed.**

Charlie sent a dark glare at the book since the present Luna hadn't met Hagrid yet.**  
**

"**You've got a rubbish sense of humor then," Ron snapped, as the wheels below them creaked into motion.**

**Luna did not seem perturbed by Ron's rudeness; on the contrary, she simply watched him for a while as though he were a mildly interesting television program.**

"Don't ask," said _Harry_ quickly. He didn't want to start explaining.

**Rattling and swaying, the carriages moved in convoy up the road. When they passed between the tall stone pillars topped with winged boars on either side of the gates to the school grounds, Harry leaned forwards to try and see whether there were any lights on in Hagrid's cabin by the Forbidden Forest, but the grounds were in complete darkness. Hogwarts Castle, however, loomed ever closer: a towering mass of turrets, jet black against the dark sky, here and there a window blazing fiery bright above them.**

**The carriages jingled to a halt near the stone steps leading up to the oak front doors and Harry got out of the carriage first. He turned again to look for lit windows down by the Forest, but there was definitely no sign of life within Hagrids cabin. Unwillingly, because he had half-hoped they would have vanished, he turned his eyes instead upon the strange, skeletal creatures standing quietly in the chill night air, their blank white eyes gleaming.**

**Harry had once before had the experience of seeing something that Ron could not, but that had been a reflection in a mirror, something much more insubstantial than a hundred very solid looking beasts strong enough to pull a fleet of carriages. If Luna was to be believed, the beasts had always been there but invisible. Why, then, could Harry suddenly see them, and why could Ron not?**

"You've seen death," said Arthur sadly. From what _Ginny_ had said, it seemed as if many of them could see the Thestrals now, and that was something he didn't want to happen.

"**Are you coming or what?" said Ron beside him.**

"**Oh… yeah," said Harry quickly and they joined the crowd hurrying up the stone steps into the castle.**

**The Entrance Hall was ablaze with torches and echoing with footsteps as the students crossed the flagged stone floor for the double doors to the right, leading to the Great Hall and the start-of-term feast.**

**The four long house tables in the Great Hall were filling up under the starless black ceiling, which was just like the sky they could glimpse through the high windows. Candles floated in midair all along the tables, illuminating the silvery ghosts who were dotted about the Hall and the faces of the students talking eagerly, exchanging summer news, shouting greetings at friends from other houses, eyeing one another's new haircuts and robes. Again, Harry noticed people putting their heads together to whisper as he passed; he gritted his teeth and tried to act as though he neither noticed nor cared.**

**Luna drifted away from them at the Ravenclaw table. The moment they reached Gryffindors, Ginny was hailed by some fellow fourth-years and left to sit with them; Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville found seats together about halfway down the table between Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor house ghost, and Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, the last two of whom gave Harry airy, overly-friendly greetings that made him quite sure they had stopped talking about him a split second before. He had more important things to worry about, however: he was looking over the students' heads to the staff table that ran along the top wall of the Hall.**

"**He's not there."**

**Ron and Hermione scanned the staff table too, though there was no real need; Hagrid's size made him instantly obvious in any lineup.**

"Well, he is half-giant," said Charlie.**  
**

"**He can't have left," said Ron, sounding slightly anxious.**

"And I wouldn't allow him too either," said Dumbledore. "Hagrid wouldn't be able to work anywhere else, and I'd get many letters from angry parents if I did let him permanently leave."

"**Of course he hasn't," said Harry firmly.**

"**You don't think he's… hurt, or anything, do you?" said Hermione uneasily.**

"**No," said Harry at once.**

"**But where is he, then?"**

**There was a pause, then Harry said very quietly, so that Neville, Parvati and Lavender could not hear, **

"**Maybe he's not back yet. You know - from his mission - the thing he was doing over the summer for Dumbledore.'**

"**Yeah… yeah, that'll be it," said Ron, sounding reassured, but Hermione bit her lip, looking up and down the staff table as though hoping for some conclusive explanation of Hagrid's absence.**

"**Who's that?" she said sharply, pointing towards the middle of the staff table.**

**Harry's eyes followed hers. They lit first upon Professor Dumbledore, sitting in his high-backed golden chair at the center of the long staff table, wearing deep-purple robes scattered with silvery stars and a matching hat. Dumbledore's head was inclined towards the woman sitting next to him, who was talking into his ear. She looked, Harry thought, like somebody's maiden aunt: squat, with short, curly, mouse-brown hair in which she had placed a horrible pink Alice band that matched the fluffy pink cardigan she wore over her robes. **

"NOOOO!" cried Remus. "NOT HER? Please tell me it isn't her!"

"Isn't who?" asked Molly, wondering who could provoke such a reaction from mild tempered Remus.

"One of the most vile women to ever walk on the face of the planet," Remus growled in response.

**Then she turned her face slightly to take a sip from her goblet and he saw, with a shock of recognition, a pallid, toadlike face and a pair of prominent, pouchy eyes.**

"**It's that Umbridge woman!"**

"BLAST!" shouted Remus. "It is her. What the heck is she doing at Hogwarts?"

"Something that isn't good," muttered Sirius, who had heard too much about Umbridge's laws. If she ever did anything to Harry, oh, she would pay.

"So that's how you ended up meeting her," Remus muttered darkly. He had hoped it had just been a chance meeting, but no, Umbridge had to go and get herself a position at Hogwarts and in a class that any seventh-year, heck, any fifth-year could teach ten times better.

"**Who?" said Hermione.**

"**She was at my hearing, she works for Fudge!"**

"**Nice cardigan," said Ron, smirking.**

"I don't think I ever want to wear pink again," stated little Hermione firmly.

"**She works for Fudge!" Hermione repeated, frowning. "What on earth's she doing here, then?"**

"**Dunno…"**

**Hermione scanned the staff table, her eyes narrowed.**

"**No," she muttered, "no, surely not…"**

"What?" asked Molly.

"The Ministry wouldn't, couldn't possibly be doing that, could they?" asked Bill, who had figured out what probably was going on.

"Doing what?" wondered George.

"They better not be," Remus growled.

**Harry did not understand what she was talking about but did not ask; his attention had been caught by Professor Grubbly-Plank who had just appeared ****behind the staff table; she worked her way along to the very end and took the seat that ought to have been Hagrids. That meant the first-years must have crossed the lake and reached the castle, and sure enough, a few seconds later, the doors from the Entrance Hall opened. A long line of scared-looking first-years entered, led by Professor McGonagall, who was carrying a stool on which sat an ancient wizard's hat, heavily patched and darned with a wide rip near the frayed brim.**

**The buzz of talk in the Great Hall faded away. The first-years lined up in front of the staff table facing the rest of the students, and Professor McGonagall placed the stool carefully in front of them, then stood back.**

**The first-years' faces glowed palely in the candlelight. A small boy right in the middle of the row looked as though he was trembling. Harry recalled, fleetingly, how terrified he had felt when he had stood there, waiting for the unknown test that would determine to which house he belonged. The whole school waited with bated breath. Then the rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth and the Sorting Hat burst into song:**

Fleur began to sing as well in a light soprano voice. She was making up the tune as she went along, but it sounded lovely.**  
**

**In times of old when I was new,**

**And Hogwarts barely started,**

**The founders of our noble school,**

**Thought never to be parted,**

**United by a common goal,**

**They had the selfsame yearning,**

**To make the world's best magic school,**

**And pass along their learning.**

"**Together we will build and teach!"**

**The four good friends decided,**

**And never did they dream,**

**That they might some day be divided,**

**For were there such friends anywhere,**

**As Slytherin and Gryffindor?**

"Yeah, 'cept all the did was argue," muttered Percy.

"You better be glad _Hermione_ and _Ron_ didn't hear you say that," said _Harry_. "Otherwise you might not be in one piece anymore."

**Unless it was the second pair**

**Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?**

**So how could it have gone so wrong?**

**How could such friendships fail?**

**Why, I was there and so can tell,**

**The whole sad, sorry tale.**

**Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those whose**

**Ancestry is purest."**

**Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose**

**Intelligence is surest."**

**Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those**

**With brave deeds to their name."**

**Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,**

**And treat them just the same."**

"And that's why Hufflepuff is the best house," said Tonks proudly.

"I think you have to have some Gryffindor in you to say that in a room-full of Gryffindors," said Charlie.

**These differences caused little strife,**

**When first they came to light,**

**For each of the four founders had**

**A house in which they might**

**Take only those they wanted,**

**So, for instance, Slytherin**

**Took only pure-blood wizards**

**Of great cunning, just like him,**

**And only those of sharpest mind**

**Were taught by Ravenclaw**

**While the bravest and the boldest**

**Went to daring Gryffindor.**

**Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,**

**And taught them all she knew,**

**Thus the houses and their founders**

**Retained friendships firm and true.**

**So Hogwarts worked in harmony**

**For several happy years,**

**But then discord crept among us**

**Feeding on our faults and fears.**

**The houses that, like pillars four,**

**Had once held up our school,**

**Now turned upon each other and,**

**Divided, sought to rule.**

**And for a while it seemed the school**

**Must meet an early end,**

**What with dueling and with fighting**

**And the clash of friend on friend**

**And at last there came a morning**

**When old Slytherin departed**

**And though the fighting then died out**

**He left us quite downhearted.**

**And never since the founders four**

**Were whittled down to three**

**Have the houses been united**

**As they once were meant to be.**

**And now the Sorting Hat is here**

**And you all know the score:**

**I sort you into houses**

**Because that is what I'm for,**

**But this year I'll go further,**

**Listen closely to my song:**

**Though condemned I am to split you**

**Still I worry that it's wrong,**

**Though I must fulfill my duty**

**And must quarter every year**

**Still I wonder whether Sorting**

**May not bring the end I fear.**

**Oh, know the perils, read the signs,**

**The warning history shows,**

**For our Hogwarts is in danger**

**From external, deadly foes**

**And we must unite inside her**

**Or we'll crumble from within**

**I have told you, I have warned you…**

**Let the Sorting now begin.**

"I highly doubt it's even possible for Gryffindor and Slytherin to unite," said Sirius.

"Well, maybe the other three can though," said Bill.

"That's a possibility at least," said Remus.

"As long as Quidditch is kept out of the union," said Charlie. "Sports are no fun without competition."

**The Hat became motionless once more; applause broke out, though it was punctured, for the first time in Harry's memory, with muttering and whispers. All across the Great Hall students were exchanging remarks with their neighbors, and Harry, clapping along with everyone else, knew exactly what they were talking about.**

"**Branched out a bit this year, hasn't it?" said Ron, his eyebrows raised.**

"**Too right it has," said Harry.**

**The Sorting Hat usually confined itself to describing the different qualities looked for by each of the four Hogwarts houses and its own role in Sorting them. Harry could not remember it ever trying to give the school advice before.**

"During our years it did," said Remus.

"Same here," said Arthur. "Though, You-Know-Who wasn't in full power at our time, he was gaining it."

**"I wonder if it's ever given warnings before?" said Hermione, sounding slightly anxious.**

"Yes, it has," said Remus. "Whenever there is great danger, it feels honor-bound to do so."**  
**

"**Yes, indeed," said Nearly Headless Nick knowledgeably, leaning across Neville towards her (Neville winced; it was very uncomfortable to have a ghost lean through you). "The Hat feels itself honor-bound to give the school due warning whenever it feels –"**

Remus blinked in shock.**  
**

**But Professor McGonagall, who was waiting to read out the list of first-years' names, was giving the whispering students the sort of look that scorches. Nearly Headless Nick placed a see-through finger to his lips and sat primly upright again as the muttering came to an abrupt end.**

**With a last frowning look that swept the four house tables, Professor McGonagall lowered her eyes to her long piece of parchment and called out the first name.**

"**Abercrombie, Euan."**

**The terrified-looking boy Harry had noticed earlier stumbled forwards and put the Hat on his head; it was only prevented from falling right down to his shoulders by his very prominent ears. The Hat considered for a moment, then the rip near the brim opened again and shouted:**

"**Gryffindor!"**

"Yay!" cried the Weasley boys.**  
**

**Harry clapped loudly with the rest of Gryffindor house as Euan Abercrombie staggered to their table and sat down, looking as though he would like very much to sink through the floor and never be looked at again.**

**Slowly, the long line of first-years thinned. In the pauses between the names and the Sorting Hat's decisions, Harry could hear Ron's stomach rumbling loudly. Finally, "Zeller, Rose" was Sorted into Hufflepuff, and Professor McGonagall picked up the Hat and stool and marched them away as Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet.**

**Whatever his recent bitter feelings had been towards his Headmaster, Harry was somehow soothed to see Dumbledore standing before them all. **

"It is nice to have a sense of security with something that hasn't changed in a long time and probably won't change for a long time either," said Molly.**  
**

**Between the absence of Hagrid and the presence of those dragonish horses, he had felt that his return to Hogwarts, so long anticipated, was full of unexpected surprises, like jarring notes in a familiar song. But this, at least, was how it was supposed to be: their Headmaster rising to greet them all before the start-of-term feast.**

**"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! There is a time for speechmaking, but this is not it. Tuck in!"**

"I love how you do that," said Charlie. "It helps relieve the nervousness."

**There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate - for food had appeared out of nowhere,**

"Not out of nowhere," said Percy, "but from the kitchens. Food cannot appear out of nowhere as it is one of the five exceptions to Gamp's laws of Elemental Transfiguration."

"Spare the lecture, Perce," said Bill.

**so that the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegetables, bread and sauces and flagons of pumpkin juice.**

"**Excellent," said Ron, with a kind of groan of longing, and he seized the nearest plate of chops and began piling them on to his plate, watched wistfully by Nearly Headless Nick.**

"**What were you saying before the Sorting?" Hermione asked the ghost. "About the Hat giving warnings?"**

"**Oh, yes," said Nick, who seemed glad of a reason to turn away from Ron, who was now eating roast potatoes with almost indecent enthusiasm. "Yes, I have heard the Hat give several warnings before, always at times when it detects periods of great danger for the school. And always, of course, its advice is the same: stand together, be strong from within."**

"A house divided against itself cannot stand," said little Hermione.

"Huh?" asked little Ron.

"Muggle saying," little Hermione answered. She had started getting used to using the wizarding vocabulary.**  
**

"**Ow kunnit nofe skusin danger ifzat?" said Ron.**

"Is it bad that I understand that?" asked Remus somewhat worriedly.

"Maybe," said George. "What did he say?"

"I think Ron said, 'How can it know if the school is in danger if it's a Hat?'," Remus answered. "The only reason I know that is because of this guy here," and he whacked Sirius on the back of his head.**  
**

**His mouth was so full Harry thought it was quite an achievement for him to make any noise at all.**

"**I beg your pardon?" said Nearly Headless Nick politely, while Hermione looked revolted. Ron gave an enormous swallow and said, "How can it know if the school's in danger if it's a Hat?"**

**"I have no idea," said Nearly Headless Nick. "Of course, it lives in Dumbledore's office, so I daresay it picks things up there."**

"**And it wants all the houses to be friends?" said Harry, looking over at the Slytherin table, where Draco Malfoy was holding court. "Fat chance."**

"**Well, now, you shouldn't take that attitude," said Nick reprovingly. "Peaceful cooperation, that's the key. We ghosts, though we belong to separate houses, maintain links of friendship. In spite of the competitiveness between Gryffindor and Slytherin, I would never dream of seeking an argument with the Bloody Baron."**

"**Only because you're terrified of him," said Ron.**

"Everyone is," said Bill, "or at least most people are."

"I do with I knew how he got bloody," said Tonks.

"I know," _Harry_ taunted. He couldn't help it. He loved it when he knew some secret of Hogwarts that no one else knew.

"Tell me!" cried Tonks.

"You'll find out in a few books," said _Harry_.**  
**

**Nearly Headless Nick looked highly affronted.**

"**Terrified? I hope I, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, have never been guilty of cowardice in my life! The noble blood that runs in my veins -"**

"**What blood?" asked Ron. "Surely you haven't still got -?"**

"Ron, have you ever been told that your tactless?" asked Percy.

"Yes he has, especially by Hermione," answered _Ginny_. "You're better now though," she said, addressing little Ron.**  
**

"**Its a figure of speech!" said Nearly Headless Nick, now so annoyed his head was trembling ominously on his partially severed neck. "I assume I am still allowed to enjoy the use of whichever words I like, even if the pleasures of eating and drinking are denied me! But I am quite used to students poking fun at my death, I assure you!"**

"**Nick, he wasn't really laughing at you!" said Hermione, throwing a furious look at Ron.**

**Unfortunately, Ron's mouth was packed to exploding point again and all he could manage was**

"**Node iddum eentup sechew," which Nick did not seem to think constituted an adequate apology.**

"What did he say?" asked Fred, looking at Remus.

"I think he said, 'No, I didn't mean to upset you' or something along those lines," Remus answered.**  
**

**Rising into the air, he straightened his feathered hat and swept away from them to the other end of the table, coming to rest between the Creevey brothers, Colin and Dennis.**

"**Well done, Ron," snapped Hermione.**

"**What?" said Ron indignantly, having managed, finally, to swallow his food. "I'm not allowed to ask a simple question?"**

"Well, not without a bit of tact," said Charlie.**  
**

"**Oh, forget it," said Hermione irritably, and the pair of them spent the rest of the meal in huffy silence.**

**Harry was too used to their bickering to bother trying to reconcile them; he felt it was a better use of his time to eat his way steadily through his steak and kidney pie, then a large plateful of his favorite treacle tart.**

"I wonder where you got that gene as neither of your parents cared for treacle," mused Sirius. "No matter, we'll have a lot of it at our house as it's one of my favorite desserts."**  
**

**When all the students had finished eating and the noise level in the Hall was starting to creep upwards again, Dumbledore got to his feet once more. Talking ceased immediately as all turned to lace the Headmaster. Harry was feeling pleasantly drowsy now. His four-poster bed was waiting somewhere above, wonderfully warm and soft…**

"**Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students - and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too." (Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged smirks.)**

"**Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.**

"Does anyone ever read that?" asked Tonks.

"I do," said Percy.

"Besides you," added Tonks. "Good, I'm glad. You can't disobey the rules if you don't know what the rules are."

"Uh, well you can still disobey them, but you can also say you didn't know what the rules were," said Charlie.

"**We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."**

"She won't be any good," muttered Remus.

"And in your O.W.L. year," sighed Molly. "And the twins N.E.W.T.s year too. This has to be stopped. That woman cannot teach at Hogwarts."

"Molly, I don't want her there anymore than you do," said Dumbledore, "but I'm afraid I didn't have much of a choice in this matter. Umbridge would have off the bottom of my list for teachers, but Fudge probably placed her."

"The Ministry can't do that, can they?" asked Bill.

"Not everything the Ministry can and can't do isn't set down, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore answered. "They will often be able to get away with illegal doing that are not written down since there isn't anything stating their illegality."

"Me thinks there will be a lot of pranking her this year, eh Gred?"

"Right on, Forge."

**There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause, during which Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged slightly panicked looks; Dumbledore had not said for how long Grubbly- Plank would be teaching.**

**Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the -"**

**He broke off, looking enquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge cleared her throat, "Hem, hem," and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.**

"She bloody interrupted you!" cried Charlie.

"Please calm down, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore. "This event has not happened yet."**  
**

**Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair and Professor McGonagall's mouth was as thin as Harry had ever seen it. No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before. Many of the students were smirking; this woman obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts.**

"Or she does, but just wants to annoy everyone to death," said George.**  
**

"**Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."**

**Her voice was high-pitched, breathy and little-girlish and, again, Harry felt a powerful rush of dislike that he could not explain to himself; all he knew was that he loathed everything about her, from her stupid voice to her fluffy pink cardigan. She gave another little throat-clearing cough ("hem, hem") and continued.**

"**Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"**

"Uh, this is a school full of teenagers," said Bill. "I don't think anyone is going to be very happy."**  
**

**Harry glanced around. None of the faces he could see looked happy. On the contrary, they all looked rather taken-aback at being addressed as though they were five years old.**

"**I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"**

"That might work in a preschool, but definitely not at Hogwarts," said Charlie. "And she sounds evil."**  
**

**Students exchanged looks at this; some of them were barely concealing grins.**

"**I'll be her friend as long as I don't have to borrow that cardigan," Parvati whispered to Lavender, and both of them lapsed into silent giggles.**

**Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again ("hem, hem"), but when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more businesslike and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them.**

"**The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them for ever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."**

"Which does not include you," growled Remus.**  
**

**Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back to her. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawklike, and Harry distinctly saw her exchange a significant glance with Professor Sprout as Umbridge gave another little "hem, hem" and went on with her speech.**

"Who did you dislike more, Umbridge or Snape?" asked Sirius.

"Umbridge, by a long shot," said _Harry_.

Sirius was shocked as he had been half expecting Umbridge and Snape to be on equal grounds considering _Harry's_ dislike of them.**  
**

"**Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation…"**

"She's going to be changing things, and most of them for the worse," muttered Sirius.

"Isn't change good though?" asked little Harry. He was glad for the change from the Dursleys.

"When it isn't Umbridge who's doing it," Sirius retorted.**  
**

**Harry found his attentiveness ebbing, as though his brain was slipping in and out of tune. The quiet that always filled the Hall when Dumbledore was speaking was breaking up as students put their heads together, whispering and giggling. Over on the Ravenclaw table Cho Chang was chatting animatedly with her friends. A few seats along from Cho, Luna Lovegood had got out The Quibbler again. **

"Good, no one is paying attention," said Remus to many people's surprise. "She doesn't deserve to be listened to."**  
**

**Meanwhile, at the Hufflepuff table Ernie Macmillan was one of the few still staring at Professor Umbridge, but he was glassy-eyed and Harry was sure he was only pretending to listen in an attempt to live up to the new prefect's badge gleaming on his chest.**

**Professor Umbridge did not seem to notice the restlessness of her audience. Harry had the impression that a full-scale riot could have broken out under her nose and she would have ploughed on with her speech. The teachers, however, were still listening very attentively, and Hermione seemed to be drinking in every word Umbridge spoke, though, judging by her expression, they were not at all to her taste.**

"… **because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."**

"She better not be doing what I think she's going to do," Remus growled.

"What?" asked Sirius.

"I don't to say it for fear it will come true," Remus answered. He was dreading that Umbridge would do something to Dumbledore as the Ministry hadn't liked the way Hogwarts was being run for quite a long time.**  
**

**She sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, though Harry noticed that several of them brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping. A few students joined in, but most had been taken unawares by the end of the speech, not having listened to more than a few words of it, and before they could start applauding properly, Dumbledore had stood up again.**

"**Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her. "Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held…"**

"And right back to probably the most important point of the evening," said Charlie.

"And that probably is true, considering what Umbridge has talked about," muttered Bill.**  
**

"**Yes, it certainly was illuminating," said Hermione in a low voice.**

"**You're not telling me you enjoyed it?" Ron said quietly, turning a glazed face towards Hermione. "That was about the dullest speech I've ever heard, and I grew up with Percy."**

"Oi!"**  
**

"**I said illuminating, not enjoyable," said Hermione. "It explained a lot."**

"It sounded like a load of bullshit to me," said Charlie.

"**Did it?" said Harry in surprise. "Sounded like a load of waffle to me."**

"**There was some important stuff hidden in the waffle," said Hermione grimly.**

"**Was there?" said Ron blankly.**

"**How about: 'progress for progress's sake must be discouraged'? How about: 'pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited'?"**

"**Well, what does that mean?" said Ron impatiently.**

"**I'll tell you what it means," said Hermione through gritted teeth. "It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts."**

"Blasted," growled Sirius. "Nothing good can come of this."**  
**

**There was a great clattering and banging all around them; Dumbledore had obviously just dismissed the school, because everyone was standing up ready to leave the Hall. Hermione jumped up, looking flustered.**

**"Ron, we're supposed to show the first-years where to go!"**

"**Oh yeah," said Ron, who had obviously forgotten. "Hey - hey, you lot! Midgets!"**

"Ron!" cried Bill.

"I haven't done it," little Ron protested.**  
**

"**Ron!"**

"**Well, they are, they're titchy…"**

"**I know, but you can't call them midgets! - First-years!" Hermione called commandingly along the table. "This way, please!"**

**A group of new students walked shyly up the gap between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, all of them trying hard not to lead the group. They did indeed seem very small; Harry was sure he had not appeared that young when he had arrived here. **

"No, you were probably smaller," teased _Ginny_.

"He was smaller," _Ron_ answered from the doorway.

"_Ron_!" cried Molly. "How are _Hermione_ and Rose?"

"They're both fine and resting comfortably," said _Ron_, "in fact, _Hermione_ asked me to bring Rose down for a little while after lunch. When are you planning on eating?"

"I think the plan is when this chapter is finished," said Arthur. "Does that sound about right?"

"Fine with me," said _Harry_. "I can't wait to see my little niece."

"Yeah, I want you guys to meet her," said _Ron _with the nervousness of a new father. "I'll go let _Hermione_ know. I think she's going to feed Rose in a bit, and she wants you to show her how to hold Rose again. She wasn't fully awake when you first showed her."

"Certainly, _Ron_," said Molly. "Just let me know when _Hermione_ wants me."

"Will do, Mum," said _Ron_ and he hurried back upstairs to his family.

"I still cannot believe that a baby was born here earlier," said Tonks.

"Who's Rose?" asked Luna.

"Rose is future _Ron_ and _Hermione's_ daughter," said _Ginny_. "She was born earlier this morning."

"Oh," answered Luna. "Aren't you to a mite young?" she asked little Ron and little Hermione.

"It's our future counterparts," said little Hermione.

**He grinned at them. A blond boy next to Euan Abercrombie looked petrified; he nudged Euan and whispered something in his ear.**

**Euan Abercrombie looked equally frightened and stole a horrified look at Harry, who felt the grin slide off his face like Stinksap.**

"So know everyone's scared of you," said Percy. "That stupid _Daily Prophet_."

"Percy!" cried Molly in horror, but she was glad that her son at his current age was realizing what was wrong, even though his future self didn't.

"**See you later," he said dully to Ron and Hermione and he made his way out of the Great Hall alone, doing everything he could to ignore more whispering, staring and pointing as he passed.**

**He kept his eyes fixed ahead as he wove his way through the crowd in the Entrance Hall, then he hurried up the marble staircase, took a couple of concealed short cuts and had soon left most of the crowds behind.**

**He had been stupid not to expect this, he thought angrily as he walked through the much emptier upstairs corridors. Of course everyone was staring at him; he had emerged from the Triwizard maze two months previously clutching the dead body of a fellow student and claiming to have seen Lord Voldemort return to power. There had not been time last term to explain himself before they'd all had to go home - even if he had felt up to giving the whole school a detailed account of the terrible events in that graveyard.**

**Harry had reached the end of the corridor to the Gryffindor common room and come to a halt in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady before he realized that he did not know the new password.**

"You're best friends with the Prefects and you don't know the password?" asked Bill.

"Oi! You don't always tell me!" cried Charlie.**  
**

"**Er…" he said glumly, staring up at the Fat Lady, who smoothed the folds of her pink satin dress and looked sternly back at him.**

"**No password, no entrance," she said loftily.**

"He's a bloody member of your house!" cried Sirius.

"**Harry, I know it!" Someone panted up behind him and he turned to see Neville jogging towards him. "Guess what it is? I'm actually going to be able to remember it for once -" He waved the stunted little cactus he had shown them on the train. "Mimbulus mimbletonia!"**

"Okay, so Neville won't have a problem remembering, but I have a feeling a lot of the other Gryffindors will have trouble," said Percy.

"**Correct," said the Fat Lady, and her portrait swung open towards them like a door, revealing a circular hole in the wall behind, through which Harry and Neville now climbed.**

**The Gryffindor common room looked as welcoming as ever, a cozy circular tower room full of dilapidated squashy armchairs and rickety old tables. A fire was crackling merrily in the grate and a few people were warming their hands by it before going up to their dormitories; on the other side of the room Fred and George Weasley were pinning something up on the notice board.**

**Harry waved goodnight to them and headed straight for the door to the boys' dormitories; he was not in much of a mood for talking at the moment. Neville followed him.**

**Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan had reached the dormitory first and were in the process of covering the walls beside their beds with posters and photographs. They had been talking as Harry pushed open the door but stopped abruptly the moment they saw him. Harry wondered whether they had been talking about him, then whether he was being paranoid.**

"You're hunches are rarely wrong," said _Ginny_.

"Mama! Hungy!" cried James suddenly from his perch on his grandpa's lap.

_Ginny_ picked up her wand and summoned a few crackers from the kitchen. "There James," she said. "We'll have lunch in just a few minutes."

James had a mouthful of cracker by this point and everyone smiled at him.**  
**

"**Hi," he said, moving across to his own trunk and opening it.**

"**Hey, Harry," said Dean, who was putting on a pair of pajamas in the West Ham colors. "Good holiday?"**

"**Not bad," muttered Harry, as a true account of his holiday would have taken most of the night to relate and he could not face it. "You?"**

"**Yeah, it was okay," chuckled Dean. "Better than Seamus's, anyway, he was just telling me."**

"Seamus better not be betraying you," growled Sirius, who didn't know much about the lad, but liked what he had heard so far.**  
**

"**Why, what happened, Seamus?" Neville asked as he placed his Mimbulus mimbletonia tenderly on his bedside cabinet.**

**Seamus did not answer immediately; he was making rather a meal of ensuring that his poster of the Kenmare Kestrels Quidditch team was quite straight. Then he said, with his back still turned to Harry, "Me mam didn't want me to come back."**

"Oh great," groaned Tonks. "It's because you two share a dorm, isn't it? His mum prob'bly believes the _Prophet_."**  
**

"**What?" said Harry, pausing in the act of pulling off his robes.**

"**She didn't want me to come back to Hogwarts."**

**Seamus turned away from his poster and pulled his own pajamas out of his trunk, still not looking at Harry.**

"**But - why?" said Harry, astonished. He knew that Seamus's mother was a witch and could not understand, therefore, why she should have come over so Dursleyish.**

**Seamus did not answer until he had finished buttoning his pajamas.**

"**Well," he said in a measured voice, "I suppose… because of you."**

"Did he know what to think?" asked Bill.

"I don't really know what was going on in his mind that year," said _Harry_, "and I don't want to bring it up as it is in our past now."**  
**

"**What d'you mean?" said Harry quickly.**

**His heart was beating rather fast. He felt vaguely as though something was closing in on him.**

"**Well," said Seamus again, still avoiding Harry's eye, "she… er… well, it's not just you, it's Dumbledore, too…"**

"**She believes the Daily Prophet?" said Harry. "She thinks I'm a liar and Dumbledore's an old fool?"**

"Neither of which are true," stated Neville.**  
**

**Seamus looked up at him.**

"**Yeah, something like that."**

**Harry said nothing. He threw his wand down on to his bedside table, pulled off his robes, stuffed them angrily into his trunk and pulled on his pajamas. He was sick of it; sick of being the person who was stared at and talked about all the time. If any of them knew, if any of them had the faintest idea what it felt like to be the one all these things had happened to… Mrs. Finnigan had no idea, the stupid woman, he thought savagely.**

"_Harry_!" cried Molly. "It's not her fault."

"I know, and it's fine now," sighed _Harry_.**  
**

**He got into bed and made to pull the hangings closed around him, but before he could do so, Seamus said, "Look… what did happen that night when… you know, when… with Cedric Diggory and all?"**

**Seamus sounded nervous and eager at the same time. Dean, who had been bending over his trunk trying to retrieve a slipper, went oddly still and Harry knew he was listening hard.**

"**What are you asking me for?" Harry retorted. "Just read the Daily Prophet like your mother, why don't you? That'll tell you all you need to know."**

"_Harry_, calm down," said Sirius.

_Harry_ looked at his godfather in shock. That wasn't something he had expected to hear Sirius say. "Uh, Sirius, it happened about ten years ago," he said.

"Oops, sorry," Sirius apologized.**  
**

"**Don't you have a go at my mother," Seamus snapped.**

"**I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar," said Harry.**

"At least you've got some backbone," said Tonks.

"**Don't talk to me like that!"**

"**I'll talk to you how I want," said Harry, his temper rising so fast he snatched his wand back from his bedside table. "If you've got a problem sharing a dormitory with me, go and ask McGonagall if you can be moved… stop your mummy worrying -"**

"**Leave my mother out of this, Potter!"**

"Ooch, last names," winced Neville.**  
**

"**What's going on?"**

**Ron had appeared in the doorway. His wide eyes traveled from Harry, who was kneeling on his bed with his wand pointing at Seamus, to Seamus, who was standing there with his fists raised.**

"**He's having a go at my mother!" Seamus yelled.**

"**What?" said Ron. "Harry wouldn't do that — we met your mother, we liked her…"**

"**That's before she started believing every word the stinking Daily Prophet writes about me!" said Harry at the top of his voice.**

"**Oh," said Ron, comprehension dawning across his freckled face. "Oh… right."**

"You two better not have an argument this year," said Arthur. "I doubt either of you could survive."**  
**

"**You know what?" said Seamus heatedly, casting Harry a venomous look. "He's right, I don't want to share a dormitory with him any more, he's a madman."**

"**That's out of order, Seamus," said Ron, whose ears were starting to glow red - always a danger sign.**

"**Out of order, am I?" shouted Seamus, who in contrast with Ron was tuning paler. "You believe all the rubbish he's come out with about You-Know-Who, do you, you reckon he's telling the truth?"**

"**Yeah, I do!" said Ron angrily.**

"**Then you're mad, too," said Seamus in disgust.**

"**Yeah? Well, unfortunately for you, pal, I'm also a prefect!" said Ron, jabbing himself in the chest with a finger. "So unless you want detention, watch your mouth!"**

**Seamus looked for a few seconds as though detention would be a reasonable price to pay to say what was going through his mind; but with a noise of contempt he turned on his heel, vaulted into bed and pulled the hangings shut with such violence that they were ripped from the bed and fell in a dusty pile to the floor. Ron glared at Seamus, then looked at Dean and Neville.**

"**Anyone else's parents got a problem with Harry?" he said aggressively.**

"**My parents are Muggles, mate," said Dean, shrugging. "They don't know nothing about no deaths at Hogwarts, because I'm not stupid enough to tell them."**

"Did Hermione tell her parents much of what happened?" asked Molly.

"I don't think so," said Harry, "at least, not while it was going on. She told them pretty much everything though after the war."**  
**

"**You don't know my mother, she'd weasel anything out of anyone!" Seamus snapped at him.**

**"Anyway your parents don't get the Daily Prophet. They don't know our Headmaster's been sacked from the Wizengamot and the International Confederation of Wizards because he's losing his marbles -"**

"**My gran says that's rubbish," piped up Neville. "She says it's the Daily Prophet that's going downhill, not Dumbledore. She's cancelled our subscription. We believe Harry" said Neville simply. **

**He climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin, looking owlishly over them at Seamus. "My gran's always said You-Know-Who would come back one day. She says if Dumbledore says he's back, he's back."**

**Harry felt a rush of gratitude towards Neville. Nobody else said anything. Seamus got out his wand, repaired the bed hangings and vanished behind them. Dean got into bed, rolled over and fell silent. Neville, who appeared to have nothing more to say either, was gazing fondly at his moonlit cactus.**

**Harry lay back on his pillows while Ron bustled around the next bed, putting his things away. He felt shaken by the argument with Seamus, whom he had always liked very much. How many more people were going to suggest that he was lying, or unhinged?**

"A whole lot of people," _Harry_ muttered.**  
**

**Had Dumbledore suffered like this all summer, as first the Wizengamot, then the International Confederation of Wizards had thrown him from their ranks? Was it anger at Harry, perhaps, that had stopped Dumbledore getting in touch with him for months? **

"Harry, I would never take my anger out on you," said Dumbledore. He sighed. He was certain the reason he was avoiding _Harry_ was because there was a part of Riddle in _Harry_, and since Riddle had come back, the connection was probably more powerful and he probably didn't want to endanger anyone until he was certain of the extent of the connection.**  
**

**The two of them were in this together, after all; Dumbledore had believed Harry, announced his version of events to the whole school and then to the wider wizarding community. Anyone who thought Harry was a liar had to think that Dumbledore was, too, or else that Dumbledore had been hoodwinked…**

**They'll know we're right in the end, thought Harry miserably, as Ron got into bed and extinguished the last candle in the dormitory. But he wondered how many more attacks like Seamus' he would have to endure before that time came.**

"Zat ees eet," said Fleur, shutting the book.

"Can we eat now?" asked little Ron.

"Yes," said Molly with a smile. "But I should go and help _Hermione_ again. It can sometimes take a little while to figure out the best way to nurse, especially with a firstborn." Molly got up and headed upstairs to help with her granddaughter and the rest of the family headed outside until it was time to eat.**  
**

* * *

**_A/N I forgot Tonks in my seating arrangement. She's in the desk chair at the moment._  
**

* * *

**_Hey: Thanks for the review._  
**


	14. Professor Umbridge

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowling's.**_

Molly headed upstairs and entered the bedroom. "Hi, Mum," said _Ron_. He was sitting on the bed holding Rose.

"Hello," Molly answered. "How are you doing _Hermione_?"

"I'm all right, just tired," _Hermione_ answered.

"You probably will be for awhile," Molly replied. "_Ron_, can I have Rose to help Hermione position her again for nursing?"

"Uh, yeah," said _Ron_ and he handed his baby daughter over.

As Molly was helping _Hermione_ arrange her arms for positioning Rose to nurse, her left sleeve fell back revealing a scar. Molly looked at it startled, but she managed to ignore it for the moment. Once _Hermione_ was settled nursing Rose, she turned to _Ron_.

"_Ron_, what's the scar on _Hermione's_ arm for?" she asked in a low tone. "It didn't look like a normal one. In fact, it looked like letters."

_Ron_ sighed. He had hoped his mother wouldn't notice it. "Mum, I think Hermione ought to explain when she wants to. She probably realized that you saw it. And anyway, I think the book might explain, but I'm not completely sure."

"Very well," said Molly. She wanted to know, but also understood that her future children had a right to let them know certain things at a certain time.

By the time Molly had arrived downstairs, the girls, Fleur, both Ginnys, little Hermione, and Tonks, had started making turkey sandwiches. "Thank you," said Molly, "you didn't have to make lunch."

"I like cooking," answered Fleur with a smile. Molly helped the girls finish making the sandwiches and also grabbed several dozen apples which they brought outside. Arthur had set up a large tent and had cast a heating charm over it as it was a little crowded to eat inside. After lunch, and a quick fly for some of the younger children, they gathered back inside and Remus picked up the book. When he opened it to the next page he let out a growl.

"What's wrong?" asked Sirius and Remus read the title.

**Professor Umbridge**

"Oh."

**Seamus dressed at top speed next morning and left the dormitory before Harry had even put on his socks.**

"**Does he think he'll turn into a nutter if he stays in a room with me too long?" asked Harry loudly, as the hem of Seamus's robes whipped out of sight.**

"**Don't worry about it, Harry," Dean muttered, hoisting his schoolbag on to his shoulder, "he's just…"**

**But apparently he was unable to say exactly what Seamus was, and after a slightly awkward pause followed him out of the room.**

"They two of them are really close friends," _Harry_ explained. "And Dean didn't know what to think."**  
**

**Neville and Ron both gave Harry an it's-his-problem-not-yours look, but Harry was not much consoled. How much more of this would he have to take?**

"**What's the matter?" asked Hermione five minutes later, catching up with Harry and Ron halfway across the common room as they all headed towards breakfast. "You look absolutely - Oh for heaven's sake."**

"How can you look 'for heaven's sake'?" asked George.

**She was staring at the common-room notice board, where a large new sign had been put up.**

"That's not anything knew," said Sirius.**  
**

**GALLONS OF GALLEONS.**

**Pocket money failing to keep pace with your outgoings? Like to earn a little extra gold? Contact Fred and George Weasley, Gryffindor common room, for simple, part-time, virtually painless jobs. (We regret that all work is undertaken at applicant's own risk.)**

"Boys!"

"Molly, remember what I said?" Arthur asked. Molly sighed and leaned back in the love seat.

"Virtually painless?" asked Bill with a raised eyebrow. "Do I even want to know?"

"I don't know," said Sirius, "but you two just might make it on level with the Marauders."

"Uh, Sirius, if they manage to successfully open a jokeshop I think they will beat us," said Remus. "We only terrorized people during our school years, not after them."**  
**

**"They are the limit," said Hermione grimly, taking d own the sign, which Fred and George had pinned up over a poster giving the date of the first Hogsmeade weekend in October. "We'll have to talk to them, Ron."**

**Ron looked positively alarmed.**

"As he should," said Fred. "Please don't get in our way, little brother."

"I think I will stay out of it," said little Ron.**  
**

"**Why?"**

"**Because we're prefects!" said Hermione, as they climbed out through the portrait hole. "It's up to us to stop this kind of thing!"**

**Ron said nothing; Harry could tell from his glum expression that the prospect of stopping Fred and George doing exactly what they liked was not one he found inviting.**

"And it also sounds dangerous," added _Ginny_.**  
**

"**Anyway, what's up, Harry?" Hermione continued, as they walked down a flight of stairs lined with portraits of old witches and wizards, all of whom ignored them, being engrossed in their own conversation. **

**"You look really angry about something."**

"**Seamus reckons Harry's lying about You-Know-Who," said Ron succinctly, when Harry did not respond.**

**Hermione, who Harry had expected to react angrily on his behalf, sighed.**

"**Yes, Lavender thinks so too," she said gloomily.**

**"Been having a nice little chat with her about whet her or not I'm a lying, attention-seeking prat, have you?" Harry said loudly.**

"**No," said Hermione calmly. "I told her to keep her big fat mouth shut about you, actually. And it would be quite nice if you stopped jumping down our throats, Harry, because in case you haven't noticed, Ron and I are on your side."**

**There was a short pause.**

"**Sorry," said Harry in a low voice.**

"**That's quite all right," said Hermione with dignity… Then she shook her head. "Don't you remember what Dumbledore said at the last end-of-term feast?"**

**Harry and Ron both looked at her blankly and Hermione sighed again.**

"You two don't remember things well do you?" asked Bill.

"I remember plenty of things," answered _Harry_, "but just not what Hermione thinks is important to remember."**  
**

"**About You-Know-Who. He said his 'gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust —'"**

"**How do you remember stuff like that?" asked Ron, looking at her in admiration.**

"By listening," stated little Hermione.**  
**

"**I listen, Ron," said Hermione, with a touch of asperity.**

**"So do I, but I still couldn't tell you exactly what -"**

"There also is remembering," little Hermione added, "which I don't think you do much of."**  
**

"**The point," Hermione pressed on loudly, "is that this sort of thing is exactly what Dumbledore was talking about. You-Know-Who's only been back two months and we've already started fighting among ourselves. And the Sorting Hats warning was the same: stand together, be united —"**

"**And Harry got it right last night," retorted Ron. "If that means we're supposed to get matey with the Slytherins-fat chance."**

"**Well, I think it's a pity we're not trying for a bit of inter-house unity," said Hermione crossly.**

"Don't tell me she wanted to be friends with the Snakes!" cried Charlie.

"I don't think she was implying that," said _Harry_, "but she was for the other Houses uniting."**  
**

**They had reached the foot of the marble staircase. A line of fourth-year Ravenclaws was crossing the Entrance Hall; they caught sight of Harry and hurried to form a tighter group, as though frightened he might attack stragglers.**

"**Yeah, we really ought to be trying to make friends with people like that," said Harry sarcastically.**

**They followed the Ravenclaws into the Great Hall, all looking instinctively at the staff table as they entered. Professor Grubbly-Plank was chatting to Professor Sinistra, the Astronomy teacher, and Hagrid was once again conspicuous only by his absence. The enchanted ceiling above them echoed Harry's mood; it was a miserable rain-cloud grey.**

"**Dumbledore didn't even mention how long that Grubbly-Plank woman's staying," he said, as they made their way across to the Gryffindor table.**

"They was probably to keep people from noticing that Hagrid is gone," said Percy.

"Uh, Percy, it's practically impossible not to notice Hagrid's absence," Charlie responded.**  
**

"**Maybe…" said Hermione thoughtfully.**

"**What?" said both Harry and Ron together.**

**"Well… maybe he didn't want to draw attention to Hagrid not being here**."

"**What d'you mean, draw attention to it?" said Ron, half-laughing. "How could we not notice?"**

**Before Hermione could answer, a tall black girl with long braided hair had marched up to Harry.**

"**Hi, Angelina."**

"**Hi," she said briskly, "good summer?" And without waiting for an answer, "Listen, I've been made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain."**

"She sounds like she'll make a good one," said Charlie.**  
**

"**Nice one," said Harry, grinning at her; he suspected Angelina's pep talks might not be as longwinded as Oliver Wood's had been, which could only be an improvement.**

"You better not let Oliver hear that," said _Ginny_.

"I'll try not to," _Harry_ answered.**  
**

"**Yeah, well, we need a new Keeper now Oliver's left. Tryouts are on Friday at five o'clock and I want the whole team there, all right? Then we can see how the new personnel fit in."**

"**Okay," said Harry.**

**Angelina smiled at him and departed.**

"**I'd forgotten Wood had left," said Hermione vaguely as she sat down beside Ron and pulled a plate of toast towards her. "I suppose that will make quite a difference to the team?"**

"**I s'pose," said Harry, taking the bench opposite. "He was a good Keeper…"**

"**Still, it won't hurt to have some new blood, will it?" said Ron.**

"Wait, is this when _Ron_ joins?" asked Bill. "I think he said he joined in fifth year."

"I'll let him answer," said _Harry_ since _Ron_ had just walked into the room carrying Rose.

Remus quickly placed the book down as everyone turned to look at _Ron_ and Rose. _Harry_ quickly conjured up another easy chair which settled itself next to him. "Thanks," said _Ron_ as he sat down.

"So that's your - my . . daughter . . . " said a very confused little Ron.

"Uh, yeah," answered _Ron_. "Dad, do you want to hold her?"

"Sure," said Arthur, putting James on the floor. "I'm going to hold your cousin." James looked curiously at the baby in Arthur's arms. "Baby," he said. "Baby."

"Yes, Jamie, that's Baby Rose," said _Harry_, walking over and picking up his son. "She's little."

"Ittle," said James, sticking his thumb in his mouth.

"Yeah, squirt," said _Harry_. "And I think it is your nap time." He started to head out of the room. "I'll be back in a little bit," he said.

"Thanks, Harry," said _Ginny_. "Night-night James."

"Hi there little Rosie," said Arthur when Ron handed her to him. "I'm your grandpa. You're a little redhead just like almost everyone in your family." The rest of the Weasleys as well as most of the others in the room crowded around the love seat, all trying to get a look at Rose.

"Can I hold her, Dad?" asked Bill.

"In just a moment," said Arthur, and he gently placed a little kiss on Rose's forehead. "Okay, Bill, sit down first please." Bill sat down and Arthur handed the baby over.  
A few minutes later _Harry_ returned and told _Ginny_ that James was sound asleep. Rose continued around the room in a similar manner for about half-an-hour before _Ron_ intervened.

"It's time for you to go back to Mummy," he said, whilst taking her from Fred. He had nearly cried when Fred had asked to hold her. Once Rose was in Arthur's lap, Molly had gone and gotten their old camera and had taken a picture of everyone with Rose. "Mum, could I have copies of all those pictures?" he asked. "And especially the one of Fred," he mentally added.

"Of course you can," assured Molly. "Now you get that little girl of yours up to her mummy." _Ron_ nodded and hurried back upstairs. Just as they were about to start reading again, Ron came back.

"_Hermione_ said to stay down her for a little while. Something about mother/daughter time," he said as he sat down in the conjured chair. "So what's going on?"

"Umbridge is there and this is the worst schedeule," said _Harry_.

"Not that day," moaned _Ron_. "Well, keep reading whoever is reading."

"I am," said Remus and he picked up the book with slightly shaking hands. The full moon was only a couple of hours away.

**With a whoosh and a clatter, hundreds of owls came soaring in through the upper windows. They descended all over the Hall, bringing letters and packages to their owners and showering the breakfasters with droplets of water; it was clearly raining hard outside. Hedwig was nowhere to be seen, but Harry was hardly surprised; his only correspondent was Sirius, and he doubted Sirius would have anything new to tell him after only twenty-four hours apart. Hermione, however, had to move her orange juice aside quickly to make way for a large damp barn owl bearing a sodden Daily Prophet in its beak.**

"**What are you still getting that for?" said Harry irritably, thinking of Seamus as Hermione placed a Knut in the leather pouch on the owl's leg and it took off again. "I'm not bothering… load of rubbish."**

"**It's best to know what the enemy is saying," said Hermione darkly, and she unfurled the newspaper and disappeared behind it, not emerging until Harry and Ron had finished eating.**

**"Nothing," she said simply, rolling up the newspaper and laying it down by her plate. "Nothing about you or Dumbledore or anything."**

"At least that's good," said Bill.**  
**

**Professor McGonagall was now moving along the table handing out schedules.**

**"Look at today!" groaned Ron. "History of Magic, double Potions, Divination and double Defense Against the Dark Arts… Binns, Snape, Trelawney and that Umbridge woman all in one day!**

"Ooch, that's as bad as it can get," winced Charlie.

"Yeah, if Trelawney's the best, what has the world come to?" Bill added.**  
**

**I wish Fred and George'd hurry up and get those Skiving Snackboxes sorted**…"

"Ron!"

"Mum, I'd probably skive off if I had those four professors in one day," admitted Percy.

"Percy!" cried the twins. "Good for you!"

"Mind you, I won't unless it's those four," restated Percy.

"**Do mine ears deceive me?'" said Fred, arriving with George and squeezing on to the bench beside Harry. "Hogwarts prefects surely don't wish to skive off lessons?"**

"**Look what we've got today," said Ron grumpily, shoving his timetable under Fred's nose. "That's the worst Monday I've ever seen."**

"**Fair point, little bro," said Fred, scanning the column. "You can have a bit of Nosebleed Nougat cheap if you like."**

"Uh, why?" asked Charlie nervously. He highly doubted the twins would give Ron a discount.**  
**

"**Why's it cheap?" said Ron suspiciously.**

"**Because you'll keep bleeding till you shrivel up, we haven't got an antidote yet," said George, helping himself to a kipper.**

"At least you had the brains to ask before accepting," said Bill.

"Yeah," admitted _Ron_.**  
**

"**Cheers," said Ron moodily, pocketing his timetable, "but I think I'll take the lessons."**

"**And speaking of your Skiving Snackboxes," said Hermione, eyeing Fred and George beadily, "you can't advertise for testers on the Gryffindor noticeboard."**

"**Says who?" said George, looking astonished.**

"**Says me," said Hermione. "And Ron."**

"I do wish she hadn't added me," muttered Ron.**  
**

"**Leave me out of it," said Ron hastily.**

**Hermione glared at him. Fred and George sniggered.**

"**You'll be singing a different tune soon enough, Hermione," said Fred, thickly buttering a crumpet. "You're starting your fifth year, you'll be begging us for a Snackbox before long."**

"**And why would starting fifth year mean I want a Skiving Snackbox?" asked Hermione.**

"**Fifth year's OWL year," said George.**

"**So?"**

"**So you've got your exams coming up, haven't you? They'll be keeping your noses so hard to that grindstone they'll be rubbed raw," said Fred with satisfaction.**

"O.W.L.s are insane," said Bill. "I'm thankful they're done."

"But now you have N.E.W.T.s," reminded Charlie.

"Yeah, but in some ways they're easier 'cause they're only on the subjects you want to take instead of all of them," said Bill. "I'm only taking N.E.W.T.s required for curse breaking."**  
**

"**Half our year had minor breakdowns coming up to OWLs," said George happily. "Tears and tantrums… Patricia Stimpson kept coming over faint…"**

"**Kenneth Towler came out in boils, d'you remember?" said Fred reminiscently.**

"**That's 'cause you put Bulbadox powder in his pajamas," said George.**

**"Oh yeah," said Fred, grinning. "I'd forgotten… hard to keep track sometimes, isn't it?"**

"**Anyway, it's a nightmare of a year, the fifth," said George. "If you care about exam results, anyway. Fred and I managed to keep our spirits up somehow."**

"**Yeah… you got, what was it, three OWLs each?" said Ron.**

"What subjects were they in?" asked Arthur before Molly could say anything about lack of studying.

"They both passed DADA and Charms," said _Ron_. "George passed in Herbology and Fred in Transfiguration."

"Wow, the twins in separate classes," said Bill in surprise. "That's a first."

"Oh, and George said he could've passed Potions, but they deliberately failed 'cause of Snape," _Ron_ added.**  
**

"**Yep," said Fred unconcernedly. "But we feel our futures lie outside the world of academic achievement."**

"**We seriously debated whether we were going to bother coming back for our seventh year," said George brightly, "now that we've got-"**

"You two better not be thinking of leaving school," muttered Molly. "It's bad enough that Charlie will do so."

"Oh yeah," said Charlie, remembering what was mentioned in the first book. "But school isn't everything," he added. "I mean, it sounds like I've got a great job in the future."

"Yes, but education is still important," Molly said in reply. Remus decided to continue reading before an argument broke out.**  
**

**He broke off at a warning look from Harry, who knew George had been about to mention the Triwizard winnings he had given them.**

"I do with you had told me," said _Ron_. "I only found out when we read it."

"There is this thing called a secret . . ." began _Harry_.

"All right, all right," said _Ron_. "Keep reading please."**  
**

"**- now that we've got our OWLs," George said hastily. "I mean, do we really need NEWTs? But we didn't think Mum could take us leaving school early, not on top of Percy turning out to be the world's biggest prat."**

"I'm not going to do that this time," said Percy through gritted teeth.**  
**

**"We're not going to waste our last year here, though," said Fred, looking affectionately around at the Great Hall. "We're going to use it to do a bit of market research, find out exactly what the average Hogwarts student requires from a joke shop, carefully evaluate the results of our research, then produce products to fit the demand."**

"**But where are you going to get the gold to start a joke shop?" Hermione asked skeptically. "You're going to need all the ingredients and materials - and premises too, I suppose…"**

**Harry did not look at the twins. His face felt hot; he deliberately dropped his fork and dived down to retrieve it. He heard Fred say overhead, "Ask us no questions and we'll tell you no lies, Hermione. C'mon, George, if we get there early we might be able to sell a few Extendable Ears before Herbology."**

"I thought you said it was only George who passed in Herbology," said Molly.

"Yeah, I know," said _Ron_. "I don't know what Fred did during that class, but they always walk with each other to the classes the other isn't in."**  
**

**Harry emerged from under the table to see Fred and George walking away, each carrying a stack of toast.**

"**What did that mean?" said Hermione, looking from Harry to Ron. "'Ask us no questions… ' Does that mean they've already got some gold to start a joke shop?"**

**"You know, I've been wondering about that," said Ron, his brow furrowed. "They bought me a new set of dress robes this summer and I couldn't understand where they got the Galleons…"**

"Those were some of the best dress robes," mused _Ron_. "And I think they're still in my closet."**  
**

**Harry decided it was time to steer the conversation out of these dangerous waters.**

"**D'you reckon it's true this year's going to be really tough? Because of the exams?"**

**"Oh, yeah," said Ron. "Bound to be, isn't it? OWLs are really important, affect the jobs you can apply for and everything. We get career advice, too, later this year, Bill told me. So you can choose what NEWTs you want to do next year."**

"**D'you know what you want to do after Hogwarts?" Harry asked the other two, as they left the Great Hall shortly afterwards and set off towards their History of Magic classroom.**

"**Not really," said Ron slowly. "Except… well…" He looked slightly sheepish.**

"**What?" Harry urged him.**

'"**Well, it'd be cool to be an Auror,'" said Ron in an off-hand voice.**

"And you are one, right?" Bill asked to be sure.

"Yep," _Ron_ answered. "And did _Harry_ tell you he's Assistant Head Auror?"

"_Ron_!"

"No," said Molly in shock. "Congratulations _Harry_. You must be the youngest person ever to be in that position."

"Uh, yeah, I am," said _Harry_. He could feel his face turning red.

"And when the current Head retires in about two years, _Harry_ will become Head," Ron added. He didn't want to get into who the current Head was as that would lead to questions.

"_Ron_!"**  
**

"**Yeah, it would," said Harry fervently.**

"**But they're, like, the elite," said Ron. "You've got to be really good. What about you, Hermione?"**

"**I don't know," she said. "I think I'd like to do something really worthwhile."**

"Auror's are worthwhile!" cried Tonks.

"**An Auror's worthwhile!" said Harry.**

"**Yes, it is, but it's not the only worthwhile thing," said Hermione thoughtfully, "I mean, if I could take SPEW further…"**

"Oh dear," sighed _Ginny_.**  
**

**Harry and Ron carefully avoided looking at each other.**

**History of Magic was by common consent the most boring subject ever devised by wizardkind. **

"I think it could've been better if there was a different teacher," said _Harry_. "The book certainly was interesting when I read it before first year."

"You read the History of Magic textbook?" cried a horrified _Ron_. "I do not know you!"

"Shut it," muttered _Harry_. "I do like to read, just usually not school stuff."

**Professor Binns, their ghost teacher, had a wheezy, droning voice that was almost guaranteed to cause severe drowsiness within ten minutes, five in warm weather. He never varied the form of their lessons, but lectured them without pausing while they took notes, or rather, gazed sleepily into space. Harry and Ron had so far managed to scrape passes in this subject only by copying Hermione's notes before exams; she alone seemed able to resist the soporific power of Binns's voice.**

"How did you manage to pass that class, Bill?" asked Charlie. "I know for a fact you skived most of the classes."

"I read the book," retorted Bill, while nervously looking around the room as both his parents and the Headmaster were in it. "Binns rarely, if ever, talked about something that wasn't in even more detail in the books."

"William, I can't believe that you did that!" cried Molly. "And I thought you were diligent."

"I still studied the material, Mum," said Bill. "I doubt Binns would notice if the class even showed up."

**Today, they suffered an hour and a half's droning on the subject of giant wars. Harry heard just enough within the first ten minutes to appreciate dimly that in another teacher's hands this subject might have been mildly interesting, but then his brain disengaged, and he spent the remaining hour and twenty minutes playing hangman on a corner of his parchment with Ron, while Hermione shot them filthy looks out of the corner of her eye.**

"**How would it be," she asked them coldly, as they left the classroom for break (Binns drifting away through the blackboard), "if I refused to lend you my notes this year?"**

"**We'd fail our OWL," said Ron. "If you want that on your conscience, Hermione…"**

"Well, we failed it anyway," muttered Ron.

"**Well, you'd deserve it," she snapped. "You don't even try to listen to him, do you?"**

"**We do try," said Ron. "We just haven't got your brains or your memory or your concentration - you're just cleverer than we are - is it nice to rub it in?"**

"**Oh, don't give me that rubbish," said Hermione, but she looked slightly mollified as she led the way out into the damp courtyard.**

**A fine misty drizzle was falling, so that the people standing in huddles around the edges of the yard looked blurred at the edges. Harry, Ron and Hermione chose a secluded corner under a heavily dripping balcony, turning up the collars of their robes against the chilly September air and talking about what Snape was likely to set them in the first lesson of the year. They had got as far as agreeing that it was likely to be something extremely difficult, just to catch them off guard after a two-month holiday,**

"That's why you study over break," said Percy.

"Yeah, but you haven't had to deal with summer break yet," retorted Charlie.

** when someone walked around the corner towards them.**

"**Hello, Harry!"**

**It was Cho Chang and, what was more, she was on her own again. **

**This was most unusual: Cho was almost always surrounded by a gang of giggling girls; Harry remembered the agony of trying to get her by herself to ask her to the Yule Ball.**

"**Hi," said Harry, feeling his face grow hot. At least you're not covered in Stinksap this time, he told himself. Cho seemed to be thinking along the same lines.**

"**You got that stuff off, then?"**

"**Yeah," said Harry, trying to grin as though the memory of their last meeting was funny as opposed to mortifying. "So, did you… er… have a good summer?"**

"_Harry_!" cried _Ginny_.

"Look, I wasn't thinking clearly at that moment," said _Harry_ sadly.**  
**

**The moment he had said this he wished he hadn't - Cedric had been Cho's boyfriend and the memory of his death must have affected her holiday almost as badly as it had affected Harry's.**

**Something seemed to tauten in her face, but she said, "Oh, it was all right, you know…"**

"**Is that a Tornados badge?" Ron demanded suddenly, pointing to the front of Cho's robes, where a sky-blue badge emblazoned with a double gold 'T' was pinned. "You don't support them, do you?"**

"_Ron_, you don't understand tact, do you?" muttered _Ginny_.

"I'm learning," retorted _Ron_.**  
**

"**Yeah, I do," said Cho.**

"**Have you always supported them, or just since they started winning the league?" said Ron, in what Harry considered an unnecessarily accusatory tone of voice.**

"_Ron_, _Harry's_ trying to get a girl, you don't disrupt those kinds of things," said Charlie.

"Well, he didn't end up with her," responded _Ron_. "Do I get credit for that?" _Ron_ suddenly found several pillows flying towards him, mainly courtsey of _Harry_ and _Ginny_.**  
**

"**I've supported them since I was six," said Cho coolly. "Anyway… see you, Harry."**

**She walked away. Hermione waited until Cho was halfway across the courtyard before rounding on Ron.**

"**You are so tactless!"**

"**What? I only asked her if -"**

"**Couldn't you tell she wanted to talk to Harry on her own?"**

"**So? She could've done, I wasn't stopping -"**

"**Why on earth were you attacking her about her Quidditch team?"**

"**Attacking? I wasn't attacking her, I was only -"**

"**Who cares if she supports the Tornados?"**

"**Oh, come on, half the people you see wearing those badges only bought them last season -"**

"**But what does it matter!"**

**"It means they're not real fans, they're just jumping on the bandwagon -"**

"And real fans stick around people who sometimes loose," added little Ron proudly.

"What about those who always loose?" asked Bill.

"The Cannons will win sometime!"**  
**

"**That's the bell," said Harry dully, because Ron and Hermione were bickering too loudly to hear it. They did not stop arguing all the way down to Snape's dungeon, which gave Harry plenty of time to reflect that between Neville and Ron he would be lucky ever to have two minutes of conversation with Cho that he could look back on without wanting to leave the country.**

**And yet, he thought, as they joined the queue lining up outside Snape's classroom door, she had chosen to come and talk to him, hadn't she? She had been Cedric's girlfriend; she could easily have hated Harry for coming out of the Triwizard maze alive when Cedric had died, yet she was talking to him in a perfectly friendly way, not as though she thought him mad, or a liar, or in some horrible way responsible for Cedric's death… yes, she had definitely chosen to come and talk to him, and that made the second time in two days… and at this thought, Harry's spirits rose.**

**Even the ominous sound of Snape's dungeon door creaking open did not puncture the small, hopeful bubble that seemed to have swelled in his chest. He filed into the classroom behind Ron and Hermione and followed them to their usual table at the back, where he sat down between Ron and Hermione and ignored the huffy, irritable noises now issuing from both of them.**

"**Settle down," said Snape coldly, shutting the door behind him.**

**There was no real need for the call to order; the moment the class had heard the door close, quiet had fallen and all fidgeting stopped. Snape's mere presence was usually enough to ensure a class's silence.**

"That's because he's creepy," said Bill.**  
**

**"Before we begin today's lesson," said Snape, sweeping over to his desk and staring around at them all, "I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'Acceptable' in your OWL, or suffer my… displeasure."**

"You only take the 'Outstanding' students into your NEWT class," muttered Bill. "And I'm glad a NEWT in Potions isn't required for a Curse Breaker."**  
**

**His gaze lingered this time on Neville, who gulped.**

"**After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me," Snape went on. "I take only the very best into my NEWT Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying goodbye."**

**His eyes rested on Harry and his lip curled. Harry glared back, feeling a grim pleasure at the idea that he would be able to give up Potions after fifth year.**

"**But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell," said Snape softly, "so, whether or not you are intending to attempt NEWT, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high pass level I have come to expect from my OWL students.**

"**Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: if you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing." On Harry's left, Hermione sat up a little straighter, her expression one of utmost attention. "The ingredients and method -" Snape flicked his wand "- are on the blackboard -" (they appeared there) "- you will find everything you need —" he flicked his wand again "- in the store cupboard —" (the door of the said cupboard sprang open) "- you have an hour and a half… start."**

**Just as Harry, Ron and Hermione had predicted, Snape could hardly have set them a more difficult, fiddly potion. The ingredients had to be added to the cauldron in precisely the right order and quantities; the mixture had to be stirred exactly the right number of times, firstly in clockwise, then in anti-clockwise directions; the heat of the flames on which it was simmering had to be lowered to exactly the right level for a specific number of minutes before the final ingredient was added.**

"**A light silver vapour should now be rising from your potion," called Snape, with ten minutes left to go.**

**Harry, who was sweating profusely, looked desperately around the dungeon. His own cauldron was issuing copious amounts of dark grey steam;**

"That's pretty good for a first time," said Sirius.

"Snape didn't think so," _Harry_ muttered.

** Ron's was spitting green sparks. Seamus was feverishly prodding the flames at the base of his cauldron with the tip of his wand, as they seemed to be going out. The surface of Hermione's potion, however, was a shimmering mist of silver vapour, and as Snape swept by he looked down his hooked nose at it without comment, which meant he could find nothing to criticize.**

"Wow, they're all experts compared to your potion, Moony," teased Sirius.

"Please no," begged Remus.

"What happened?" asked _Harry_.

"Remus' potion exploded and it showered everyone with bits of the Draught of Living Death," said Sirius. "I think everyone was very tired for the rest of the day, though Remus had to go to the hospital wing since it completely knocked him out."

"I thought the Draught of Living Death only caused sleepiness if drunk," said a rather confused _Harry_.

"If it's made correctly," added Sirius. "Incorrectly made potions do lots of amusing things."

"At least it was correct enough that it didn't permanently injure anyone," said a relieved Remus.**  
**

**At Harry's cauldron, however, Snape stopped, and looked down at it with a horrible smirk on his face.**

"**Potter, what is this supposed to be?"**

**The Slytherins at the front of the class all looked up eagerly; they loved hearing Snape taunt Harry.**

"**The Draught of Peace," said Harry tensely.**

"**Tell me, Potter," said Snape softly, "can you read?"**

Sirius growled low in his throat. How dare Snivillous talk to his godson like that.**  
**

**Draco Malfoy laughed.**

"**Yes, I can," said Harry, his fingers clenched tightly around his wand.**

"**Read the third line of the instructions for me, Potter."**

**Harry squinted at the blackboard; it was not easy to make out the instructions through the haze of multi-colored steam now filling the dungeon.**

"'**Add powdered moonstone, stir three times counter-clockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes then add two drops of syrup of hellebore.'"**

**His heart sank. He had not added syrup of hellebore, but had proceeded straight to the fourth line of the instructions after allowing his potion to simmer for seven minutes.**

"**Did you do everything on the third line, Potter?"**

"**No," said Harry very quietly.**

**"I beg your pardon?"**

"**No," said Harry, more loudly. "I forgot the hellebore."**

"That's fixable though," said Arthur. "It would take a bit of work, but it's still a salvageable potion."**  
**

"**I know you did, Potter, which means that this mess is utterly worthless. Evanesco."**

"WHAT?" shouted Molly. "Seamus was doing worse than you, and should also have had his potion vanished. And I don't even consider that fair. Albus, you must talk with Snape about his attitude."

"Molly, this hasn't happened yet," Dumbledore began, "but I will talk to him about equal treatment."**  
**

**The contents of Harry's potion vanished; he was left standing foolishly beside an empty cauldron.**

"**Those of you who have managed to read the instructions, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name and bring it up to my desk for testing," said Snape.**

"**Homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion making, to be handed in on Thursday."**

**While everyone around him filled their flagons, Harry cleared away his things, seething. His potion had been no worse than Ron's, which was now giving off a foul odour of bad eggs; or Neville's, which had achieved the consistency of just-mixed cement and which Neville was now having to gouge out of his cauldron; yet it was he, Harry, who would be receiving zero marks for the day's work. He stuffed his wand back into his bag and slumped down on to his seat, watching everyone else march up to Snape's desk with filled and corked flagons. When at long last the bell rang, Harry was first out of the dungeon and had already started his lunch by the time Ron and Hermione joined him in the Great Hall. The ceiling had turned an even murkier grey during the morning. Rain was lashing the high windows.**

"**That was really unfair," said Hermione consolingly, sitting down next to Harry and helping herself to shepherd's pie. "Your potion wasn't nearly as bad as Goyle's; when he put it in his flagon the whole thing shattered and set his robes on fire."**

"No that one is dangerous," said Molly. "And I doubt yours was."

"Uh, any potion made incorrectly has the chance of being dangerous," said Bill, "but some mistakes are worse than others and Harry's wouldn't have injured anyone."**  
**

"**Yeah, well," said Harry, glowering at his plate, "since when has Snape ever been fair to me?"**

**Neither of the others answered; all three of them knew that Snape and Harry's mutual enmity had been absolute from the moment Harry had set foot in Hogwarts.**

"They talk about 'love at first sight', and for the two of you it's 'hate at first sight'," said Tonks.**  
**

"**I did think he might be a bit better this year," said Hermione in a disappointed voice. "I mean… you know…" she looked around carefully; there were half a dozen empty seats on either side of them and nobody was passing the table "… now he's in the Order and everything."**

"I doubt that will help things in regards to you three," said Charlie.**  
**

"**Poisonous toadstools don't change their spots," said Ron sagely. "Anyway I've always thought Dumbledore was cracked trusting Snape. Where's the evidence he ever really stopped working for You-Know-Who?"**

"It is there, _Ronald_," said Dumbledore. "I have simply have chosen not to show all the evidence."

"I understand now," said _Ron_. "In fact, I know why he changed." Dumbledore was slightly shocked at this statement, but if _Harry_ learned this information, he would share it with _Ron_ and _Hermione_.**  
**

"**I think Dumbledore's probably got plenty of evidence, even if he doesn't share it with you, Ron," snapped Hermione.**

"**Oh, shut up, the pair of you," said Harry heavily, as Ron opened his mouth to argue back.**

**Hermione and Ron both froze, looking angry and offended.**

"**Can't you give it a rest?" said Harry. "You're always having a go at each other, it's driving me mad." And abandoning his shepherd's pie, he swung his schoolbag back over his shoulder and left them sitting there.**

"Do you two still bicker a lot?" asked Bill.

"Yes," answered Ron quickly. "It's a part of us, but we always make up quickly."**  
**

**He walked up the marble staircase two steps at a time, past the many students hurrying towards lunch. The anger that had just flared so unexpectedly still blazed inside him, and the vision of Ron and Hermione's shocked faces afforded him a sense of deep satisfaction. Serve them right, he thought, why can't they give it a rest… bickering all the time… it's enough to drive anyone up the wall…**

**He passed the large picture of Sir Cadogan the knight on a landing; Sir Cadogan drew his sword and brandished it fiercely at Harry, who ignored him.**

"Good idea," said Tonks.**  
**

"**Come back, you scurvy dog! Stand fast and fight!" yelled Sir Cadogan in a muffled voice from behind his visor, but Harry merely walked on and when Sir Cadogan attempted to follow him by running into a neighboring picture, he was rebuffed by its inhabitant, a large and angry-looking wolfhound.**

**Harry spent the rest of the lunch hour sitting alone underneath the trapdoor at the top of North Tower. Consequently, he was the first to ascend the silver ladder that led to Sibyll Trelawney's classroom when the bell rang.**

**After Potions, Divination was Harry's least favorite class, which was due mainly to Professor Trelawney's habit of predicting his premature death every few lessons.**

"She always picks some student or other," said Tonks. "Last year it was Bill."

"OI!" cried Bill. "You promised you wouldn't say!"

"I promised I wouldn't say that year," Tonks corrected.

"Yeah, well she had done it since my third year," _Harry_ muttered.

"That means she likes you," said Tonks. _Harry_ shuddered.

"Please, mental image," he begged. _Ginny_ too was looking rather green.

** A thin woman, heavily draped in shawls and glittering with strings of beads, she always reminded Harry of some kind of insect, with her glasses hugely magnifying her eyes. She was busy putting copies of battered leather-bound books on each of the spindly little tables with which her room was littered when Harry entered the room, but the light cast by the lamps covered by scarves and the low-burning, sickly-scented fire was so dim she appeared not to notice him as he took a seat in the shadows.**

**The rest of the class arrived over the next five minutes. Ron emerged from the trapdoor, looked around carefully, spotted Harry and made directly for him, or as directly as he could while having to wend his way between tables, chairs and overstuffed pouffes.**

"**Hermione and me have stopped arguing," he said, sitting down beside Harry.**

"**Good," grunted Harry.**

"**But Hermione says she thinks it would be nice if you stopped taking out your temper on us," said Ron.**

"**I'm not -"**

**"I'm just passing on the message," said Ron, talking over him. "But I reckon she's right. It's not our fault how Seamus and Snape treat you."**

**"I never said it -"**

"**Good-day," said Professor Trelawney in her usual misty, dreamy voice, and Harry broke off, again feeling both annoyed and slightly ashamed of himself. "And welcome back to Divination. I have, of course, been following your fortunes most carefully over the holidays, and am delighted to see that you have all returned to Hogwarts safely - as, of course, I knew you would.**

**"Yeah, right, she's just an old fraud," muttered Tonks.**

"She predicted correcting in the third book," said Charlie.

"Another lucky guess," said Tonks.

"It wasn't," assured Percy. "It was a real prophesy."

"**You will find on the tables before you copies of The Dream Oracle, by Inigo Imago. Dream interpretation is a most important means of divining the future and one that may very probably be tested in your OWL. Not, of course, that I believe examination passes or failures are of the remotest importance when it comes to the sacred art of divination. If you have the Seeing Eye, certificates and grades matter very little. However, the Headmaster likes you to sit the examination, so…"**

**Her voice trailed away delicately, leaving them all in no doubt that Professor Trelawney considered her subject above such sordid matters as examinations.**

"**Turn, please, to the introduction and read what Imago has to say on the matter of dream interpretation. Then, divide into pairs. Use The Dream Oracle to interpret each others most recent dreams. Carry on."**

**The one good thing to be said for this lesson was that it was not a double period. By the time they had all finished reading the introduction of the book, they had barely ten minutes left for dream interpretation. At the table next to Harry and Ron, Dean had paired up with Neville, who immediately embarked on a long-winded explanation of a nightmare involving a pair of giant scissors wearing his grandmother's best hat; Harry and Ron merely looked at each other glumly.**

"**I never remember my dreams," said Ron, "you say one."**

"**You must remember one of them," said Harry impatiently.**

**He was not going to share his dreams with anyone. He knew perfectly well what his regular nightmare about a graveyard meant, he did not need Ron or Professor Trelawney or the stupid Dream Oracle to tell him.**

"Yeah, your dreams had a whole separate meaning," said _Ron_.**  
**

"**Well, I dreamed I was playing Quidditch the other night," said Ron, screwing up his face in an effort to remember.**

"Well, that figures," said George.

"You'd dream the same," said little Ron.

** "What d'you reckon that means?"**

**"Probably that you're going to be eaten by a giant marshmallow or something," said Harry, turning the pages of The Dream Oracle without interest.**

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me not to laugh?" asked _Ron_.

"No."**  
**

**It was very dull work looking up bits of dreams in the Oracle and Harry was not cheered up when Professor Trelawney set them the task of keeping a dream diary for a month as homework. When the bell went, he and Ron led the way back down the ladder, Ron grumbling loudly.**

"**D'you realize how much homework we've got already? Binns set us a foot-and-a-half-long essay on giant wars, Snape wants a foot on the use of moonstones, and now we've got a month's dream diary from Trelawney! Fred and George weren't wrong about OWL year, were they? That Umbridge woman had better not give us any…"**

"Oh, she'll probably give you a ton just to be mean," said Bill. _Harry_ and _Ron_ tensed up. It would not be calm in the room for much longer, though technically it hadn't been calm for several days.

**When they entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom they found Professor Umbridge already seated at the teacher's desk, wearing the fluffy pink cardigan of the night before and the black velvet bow on top of her head. Harry was again reminded forcibly of a large fly perched unwisely on top of an even larger toad.**

**The class was quiet as it entered the room; Professor Umbridge was, as yet, an unknown quantity and nobody knew how strict a disciplinarian she was likely to be.**

"**Well, good afternoon!" she said, when finally the whole class had sat down.**

**A few people mumbled "good afternoon" in reply.**

"**Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge'. One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"**

"For Merlin's sake, you're not in Kindergarten!" cried Tonks. "I can see why you hate her."**  
**

"**Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her.**

"**There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."**

"Oh great, that's not a good sign," muttered Bill. That statement always meant a boring lesson, or lessons.**  
**

**Many of the class exchanged gloomy looks; the order "wands away" had never yet been followed by a lesson they had found interesting. Harry shoved his wand back inside his bag and pulled out quill, ink and parchment. Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wand, which was an unusually short one, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once:**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts A Return to Basic Principles**

"Fifth years don't need that as they should already understand that aspect," said Remus.**  
**

"**Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her.**

"**The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year.**

"Well, it's all Voldemort's fault," muttered Bill. "He was the one who jinxed it."**  
**

"**You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centerd, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year.**

"So, you're not going to be learning anything this year," said Charlie.

"Surely the Ministry would want to make certain that we can defend ourselves if necessary," said Percy.

"Yeah, but I highly doubt there ever will be a necessary time," muttered Sirius angrily.

** Copy down the following, please."**

**She rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by: Course Aims:**

**1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.**

**2. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used.**

**3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.**

"What the ruddy heck!" cried Bill. "Where's using defensive spells?"

"William!" cried Molly.

"Sorry, Mum, but learning the spells is just as important," Bill defended. "Especially considering the times."**  
**

**For a couple of minutes the room was full of the sound of scratching quills on parchment. When everyone had copied down Professor Umbridge's three course aims she asked, "Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"**

**There was a dull murmur of assent throughout the class.**

"**I think we'll try that again," said Professor Umbridge. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply, 'Yes, Professor Umbridge', or 'No, Professor Umbridge'. So: has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"**

"**Yes, Professor Umbridge," rang through the room.**

"You should've said no," suggested Fred.

"I don't think that would have gone over very well," said _Ron_, knowing that Umbridge would probably have put everyone in detention..**  
**

"**Good," said Professor Umbridge. "I should like you to turn to page five and read 'Chapter One, Basics for Beginners'. There will be no need to talk."**

"Or think," _Ginny_ muttered darkly and causing everyone to look worried.

**Professor Umbridge left the blackboard and settled herself in the chair behind the teacher's desk, observing them all closely with those pouchy toad's eyes. Harry turned to page five of his copy of Defensive Magical Theory and started to read.**

**It was desperately dull, quite as bad as listening to Professor Binns. He felt his concentration sliding away from him; he had soon read the same line half a dozen times without taking in more than the first few words. Several silent minutes passed. Next to him, Ron was absent-mindedly turning his quill over and over in his fingers, staring at the same spot on the page. Harry looked right and received a surprise to shake him out of his torpor. **

**Hermione had not even opened her copy of Defensive Magical Theory.**

"What has happened to the world?" shouted George.

"Shut up," muttered little Hermione.

** She was staring fixedly at Professor Umbridge with her hand in the air.**

**Harry could not remember Hermione ever neglecting to read when instructed to, or indeed resisting the temptation to open any book that came under her nose.**

"You better be glad she didn't hear that, mate," said _Ron_. "Otherwise you might just have to run for your life."

"I don't think Hermione would do that, would she?" asked _Harry_ worriedly.

"I don't know," said _Ron_. "She might."**  
**

**He looked at her enquiringly, but she merely shook her head slightly to indicate that she was not about to answer questions, and continued to stare at Professor Umbridge, who was looking just as resolutely in another direction.**

**After several more minutes had passed, however, Harry was not the only one watching Hermione. The chapter they had been instructed to read was so tedious that more and more people were choosing to watch Hermione's mute attempt to catch Professor Umbridge's eye rather than struggle on with 'Basics for Beginners'.**

**"Which none of you are," said Charlie.**

"I don't think I'm good at DADA," said Neville in a small voice.

"Nev, this is the year that you really start to improve," said _Harry_. "You do quite well in your Defense OWL."**  
**

**When more than half the class were staring at Hermione rather than at their books, Professor Umbridge seemed to decide that she could ignore the situation no longer.**

"**Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" she asked Hermione, as though she had only just noticed her.**

"**Not about the chapter, no," said Hermione.**

"**Well, we're reading just now," said Professor Umbridge, showing her small pointed teeth. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."**

"**I've got a query about your course aims," said Hermione.**

"I'll be she didn't expect that," said Tonks.**  
**

**Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows.**

"**And your name is?"**

"**Hermione Granger," said Hermione.**

"**Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," said Professor Umbridge in a voice of determined sweetness.**

"**Well, I don't," said Hermione bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells."**

**There was a short silence in which many members of the class turned their heads to frown at the three course aims still written on the blackboard.**

"That many people didn't figure it out?" asked Percy in surprise.**  
**

"**Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"**

**"Well no, but aren't classes supposed to prepare you for the real world?" asked Arthur.**

Dumbledore sighed. He knew that he must have been forced to hire Umbridge as he would never hire someone like her.**  
**

"**We're not going to use magic?" Ron exclaimed loudly.**

"**Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr. -?"**

"**Weasley," said Ron, thrusting his hand into the air.**

"That should be obvious," said George. "Ron's a red-head."

"Well, so are you," retorted little Ron.**  
**

**Professor Umbridge, smiling still more widely, turned her back on him. Harry and Hermione immediately raised their hands too. Professor Umbridge's pouchy eyes lingered on Harry for a moment before she addressed Hermione.**

"**Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"**

"**Yes," said Hermione. "Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"**

"Yes," the entire room answered.**  
**

"**Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" asked Professor Umbridge, in her falsely sweet voice.**

"No, but she could teach the class a heck of a lot better than you can," growled Sirius.

"Sirius," said Molly. "I agree with you, but please watch what you say."**  
**

"**No, but -"**

"**Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. **

**You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way -"**

"**What use is that?" said Harry loudly. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be in a -"**

"**Hand, Mr. Potter!" sang Professor Umbridge.**

**Harry thrust his fist in the air. Again, Professor Umbridge promptly turned away from him, but now several other people had their hands up, too.**

"**And your name is?" Professor Umbridge said to Dean.**

"**Dean Thomas."**

"**Well, Mr. Thomas?"**

"**Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?" said Dean. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk free."**

"**I repeat," said Professor Umbridge, smiling in a very irritating fashion at Dean, "do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"**

**"No, but they have been in other classes," said Bill.**

"What do you mean?" asked Tonks.

"Pixies, Boggats . . ." began Charlie.

"Who brought pixies?" asked Tonks through her giggles.

"Idiockhart," said _Ron_.

"Who?" asked Tonks, struggling to keep from laughing harder.

"Also known as Lockhart," said _Harry_. "He's an old fraud and was our Defense teacher in second year. And _Ron_, where'd you get the nickname?"

"I just made it up on the spot," said _Ron_.

"Nice," said Fred.**  
**

"**No, but -"**

**Professor Umbridge talked over him. "I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," she said, **

"But I'm going to anyway," continued Remus.

"Moony!" cried Sirius. "Glad to have you back."

"Shut up, Paddy," Remus muttered.**  
**

**an unconvincing smile stretching her wide mouth, "but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed - not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."**

"**If you mean Professor Lupin," piped up Dean angrily, "he was the best we ever -"**

"That's nice of him," said Remus softly. "They didn't care."

"No they didn't. I think all of the Gryffindors and nearly all of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws would have had you back in a heartbeat, even though they knew about the furry problem," said _Harry_.**  
**

"**Hand, Mr. Thomas! As I was saying - you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day -"**

"Well, it's true that they've seen a lot of Dark attacks," said Arthur, "but they need to be prepared."

"I just wish they didn't have to see things firsthand," sighed Molly.**  
**

"**No we haven't," Hermione said, "we just -"**

"**Your hand is not up, Miss Granger!"**

**Hermione put up her hand. Professor Umbridge turned away from her.**

"**It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them on you."**

"Well, that was a bad," said Molly slowly.

"But it taught me how to throw of the Imperious Curse," said _Harry_, "and that was very helpful."

"I wonder what Voldemort would've done to Crouch Jr. if he had known that he taught you how to throw of the Imperious Curse," mused _Ron_.

"Probably something bad," winced _Harry_. That thought hadn't crossed his mind.

"Wait, isn't Crouch's son dead?" asked Tonks.

"No," said Remus. "Crouch snuck him out and is hiding him at his house. One of the things were going to do at the end if send Crouch Jr. back where he belongs."

"**Well, he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" said Dean hotly. "Mind you, we still learned loads."**

"**Your hand is not up, Mr. Thomas!" trilled Professor Umbridge. "Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about.**

"School is more than passing examinations," said Percy. "It's learning how to be an adult, and you can only learn that through practical situations."

** And your name is?" she added, staring at Parvati, whose hand had just shot up.**

"**Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the counter-curses and things?"**

"**As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions," said Professor Umbridge dismissively.**

"Merlin's pants!" cried Bill. "How the heck can she even think that? I highly doubt that's even feasible."

"**Without ever practicing them beforehand?" said Parvati incredulously. "Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?"**

"**I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough -"**

"**And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" said Harry loudly, his fist in the air again.**

"_Harry_, calm down," said Molly. "She's probably trying to egg you on."

"This has already happened, but thanks for the advice," responded _Harry_.

**Professor Umbridge looked up.**

"**This is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world," she said softly.**

"But it teaches you about the real world," said little Hermione angrily. "This woman more than lives up to her name."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked little Ginny. "It's a name."

"Names sometimes can come from another word," little Hermione answered simply. "'Umbridge' is very similar to 'umbrage' which basically means to annoy or offend."

"Your right, she does," agreed Bill.**  
**

"**So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting for us out there?"**

"**There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter."**

"**Oh, yeah?" said Harry. His temper, which seemed to have been bubbling just beneath the surface all day, was reaching boiling point.**

"**Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" enquired Professor Umbridge in a horribly honeyed voice.**

"**Hmm, let's think…" said Harry in a mock thoughtful voice. "Maybe… Lord Voldemort!"**

Several people jumped slightly, but they all were starting to get used to it. George seemed to be the calmest of those who hadn't said the name yet. Tonks had looked slightly startled at the suddenness in which the name had come up, but other than that had not been frightened. Percy, little Ginny, and little Ron had all taken sharp intakes of breath. Molly and Arthur still were the most scared, and that was because they remembered the destruction from last time very clearly. Bill, Charlie, and Fred looked rather annoyed at their families response; Neville was somewhat pale; Fleur had squealed slightly, but otherwise seemed all right; little Hermione looked lightly nervous, but had quickly shaken it off. Everyone else wasn't scared at all.**  
**

**Ron gasped; Lavender Brown uttered a little scream; Neville slipped sideways off his stool.**

**Professor Umbridge, however, did not flinch. She was staring at Harry with a grimly satisfied expression on her face.**

"**Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter."**

**The classroom was silent and still. Everyone was staring at either Umbridge or Harry.**

"**Now, let me make a few things quite plain."**

**Professor Umbridge stood up and leaned towards them, her stubby-fingered hands splayed on her desk.**

"**You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead -"**

"How dare she lie," growled Sirius.

"Uh, Sirius, basically the entire Ministry is lying," said _Harry_.**  
**

"**He wasn't dead," said Harry angrily, "but yeah, he's returned!"**

'"**Mr-Potter-you-have-already-lost-your-house-ten-points-do-not-make-matters-worse-for yourself," said Professor Umbridge in one breath without looking at him. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."**

"**It is NOT a lie!" said Harry. "I saw him, I fought him!"**

"**Detention, Mr. Potter!" said Professor Umbridge triumphantly.**

"She wanted to bait you," sighed Sirius. "If she does anything . . . well, she'll be in pieces."

** "Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, 'Basics for Beginners'."**

**Professor Umbridge sat down behind her desk. Harry, however, stood up. Everyone was staring at him; Seamus looked half-scared, half-fascinated.**

"**Harry, no!" Hermione whispered in a warning voice, tugging at his sleeve, but Harry jerked his arm out of her reach.**

"**So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" Harry asked, his voice shaking.**

"Harry, as much as you should tell the truth, Umbridge is a very dangerous person," said Remus as calmly as he could. "You ought to know to stay away from her."

**There was a collective intake of breath from the class, for none of them, apart from Ron and Hermione, had ever heard Harry talk about what had happened on the night Cedric had died.**

**They stared avidly from Harry to Professor Umbridge, who had raised her eyes and was staring at him without a trace of a fake smile on her face.**

"**Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," she said coldly.**

"No it wasn't!" shouted Fred loudly. He knew that this could be prevented, but he still felt like he had lost a friend.

"Don't wake the babies," said _Ginny_ firmly.

"Sorry, sis."**  
**

"**It was murder," said Harry. He could feel himself shaking. He had hardly spoken to anyone about this, least of all thirty eagerly listening classmates. "Voldemort killed him and you know it."**

**Professor Umbridge's face was quite blank. For a moment, Harry thought she was going to scream at him. Then she said, in her softest, most sweetly girlish voice, "Come here, Mr. Potter, dear."**

Sirius growled low in his throat and Remus was gripping the book so tightly _Harry_ thought he heard the spine tear slightly.

"Boy am I glad I copied the book," he thought.**  
**

**He kicked his chair aside, strode around Ron and Hermione and up to the teacher's desk. He could feel the rest of the class holding its breath. He felt so angry he did not care what happened next.**

**Professor Umbridge pulled a small roll of pink parchment out of her handbag, stretched it out on the desk, dipped her quill into a bottle of ink and started scribbling, hunched over so that Harry could not see what she was writing. Nobody spoke. After a minute or so she rolled up the parchment and tapped it with her wand; it sealed itself seamlessly so that he could not open it.**

"**Take this to Professor McGonagall, dear," said Professor Umbridge, holding out the note to him. He took it from her without saying a word, turned on his heel and left the room, not even looking back at Ron and Hermione, slamming the classroom door shut behind him. He walked very fast along the corridor, the note to McGonagall clutched tight in his hand, and turning a corner walked slap into Peeves the poltergeist, a wide-mouthed little man floating on his back in midair, juggling several inkwells.**

"**Why it's Potty Wee Potter!" cackled Peeves,**

"He always called James that as well," whispered Sirius in order to cheer up his godson and little Harry grinned slightly.

** allowing two of the inkwells to fall to the ground where they smashed and spattered the walls with ink; Harry jumped backwards out of the way with a snarl.**

"**Get out of it, Peeves."**

"**Oooh, Crackpot's feeling cranky" said Peeves, pursuing Harry along the corridor, leering as he zoomed along above him. "What is it this time, my fine Potty friend? Hearing voices? Seeing visions? Speaking in -" Peeves blew a gigantic raspberry "— tongues?"**

"**I said, leave me ALONE!" Harry shouted, running down the nearest flight of stairs, but Peeves merely slid down the banister on his back beside him.**

"**Oh, most think he's barking, the potty wee lad, But some are more kindly and think he's just sad, but Peevesy knows better and says that he's mad — "**

"Peeves can be funny and helpful on occasion, but he's just annoying at the moment," sighed Bill.

"**SHUT UP!"**

**A door to his left flew open and Professor McGonagall emerged from her office looking grim and slightly harassed.**

"**What on earth are you shouting about, Potter?" she snapped, as Peeves cackled gleefully and zoomed out of sight. '"Why aren't you in class?"**

"**I've been sent to see you," said Harry stiffly.**

"**Sent? What do you mean, sent?"**

"It isn't normal for a pupil to be sent to another professor," said Dumbledore. "Even if that professor is their Head of House."**  
**

**He held out the note from Professor Umbridge. Professor McGonagall took it from him, frowning, slit it open with a tap of her wand, stretched it out and began to read. Her eyes zoomed from side to side behind their square spectacles as she read what Umbridge had written, and with each line they became narrower.**

"**Come in here, Potter."**

**He followed her inside her study. The door closed automatically behind him.**

"**Well?" said Professor McGonagall, rounding on him. "Is this true?"**

"**Is what true?" Harry asked, rather more aggressively than he had intended. "Professor?" he added, in an attempt to sound more polite.**

"**Is it true that you shouted at Professor Umbridge?"**

"**Yes," said Harry.**

"**You called her a liar?"**

"**Yes."**

"**You told her He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back?"**

"**Yes."**

**Professor McGonagall sat down behind her desk, watching Harry closely. Then she said, "Have a biscuit, Potter."**

"What?" shouted Sirius in surprise. "Read that again please, Moony."

**Professor McGonagall sat down behind her desk, watching Harry closely. Then she said, "Have a biscuit, Potter."**

"Holy cow! I wish she'd have done that for us," complained Sirius.

"Wow, she really likes you, Harry," said Bill. "I don't think McGonagall's done that to anyone else before."

"It was a shock," admitted _Harry_.

"**Have - what?"**

"**Have a biscuit," she repeated impatiently, indicating a tartan tin of cookies lying on top of one of the piles of papers on her desk. "And sit down."**

**There had been a previous occasion when Harry, expecting to be caned by Professor McGonagall, had instead been appointed by her to the Gryffindor Quidditch team.**

"Now I want to hear that story," said Tonks.

"Later, or read the first book," said _Harry_.

"Oh, don't be difficult," Tonks muttered.

** He sank into a chair opposite her and helped himself to a Ginger Newt, feeling just as confused and wrong footed as he had done on that occasion.**

**Professor McGonagall set down Professor Umbridge's note and looked very seriously at Harry.**

"**Potter, you need to be careful."**

**Harry swallowed his mouthful of Ginger Newt and stared at her. Her tone of voice was not at all what he was used to; it was not brisk, crisp and stern; it was low and anxious and somehow much more human than usual.**

"**Misbehavior in Dolores Umbridge's class could cost you much more than house points and a detention."**

"What else?" asked Charlie warily.

"Expulsion," said Remus. "She'd love to do it to you."

"But why?" asked little Harry.

"People like her don't need good reasons," said Sirius. "If they don't like you, that's it."**  
**

"**What do you -?"**

"**Potter, use your common sense," snapped Professor McGonagall, with an abrupt return to her usual manner. "You know where she comes from, you must know to whom she is reporting."**

**The bell rang for the end of the lesson. Overhead and all around came the elephantine sounds of hundreds of students on the move.**

"**It says here she's given you detention every evening this week, starting tomorrow," Professor McGonagall said, looking down at Umbridge's note again.**

"**Every evening this week!" Harry repeated, horrified. "But, Professor, couldn't you -?"**

"**No, I couldn't," said Professor McGonagall flatly.**

"But it's a completely unfair detention," said little Hermione. "Couldn't you do something Headmaster?"

"I'm afraid I can't," said Dumbledore. "At least not without jeopardising my position as Headmaster and I have to stay there for the time being to make sure that she doesn't take over the school."**  
**

"**But -"**

"**She is your teacher and has every right to give you detention. You will go to her room at five o'clock tomorrow for the first one. Just remember: tread carefully around Dolores Umbridge."**

"**But I was telling the truth!" said Harry, outraged. "Voldemort is back, you know he is; Professor Dumbledore knows he is -"**

"**For heaven's sake, Potter!" said Professor McGonagall, straightening her glasses angrily (she had winced horribly when he had used Voldemort's name). **

"**Do you really think this is about truth or lies? It's about keeping your head down and your temper under control!"**

"I'm sure McGonagall wants you to tell everyone just as much as you want to," said Percy.**  
**

**She stood up, nostrils wide and mouth very thin, and Harry stood up, too.**

"**Have another biscuit," she said irritably, thrusting the tin at him.**

"**No, thanks," said Harry coldly.**

"**Don't be ridiculous," she snapped.**

**He took one.**

"**Thanks," he said grudgingly.**

"**Didn't you listen to Dolores Umbridge's speech at the start-of-term feast, Potter?"**

"**Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah… she said… progress will be prohibited or… well, it meant that… that the Ministry of Magic is trying to interfere at Hogwarts."**

**Professor McGonagall eyed him closely for a moment, then sniffed, walked around her desk and held open the door for him.**

"**Well, I'm glad you listen to Hermione Granger at any rate," she said, pointing him out of her office.**

Sirius laughed slightly. "So she didn't think you understood."

"I don't know what she thought," said _Harry_.

"Uh, guys, I probably should go back and check on Hermione," said _Ron_.

"Oh, okay," said _Harry_. He was really worried now as Ron normally would read after Remus, but now it would be Sirius. Well, the book would not last another chapter. He was sure of that.

"Mate, are you all right?" asked _Ron_.

"Uh, yeah," said _Harry_ nervously.

_Ron_ sighed. He didn't think _Harry_ was telling the truth, but he wasn't certain. "Well, I'll see you in a bit," he told the group. "Good luck."

"Well, it's my turn now," said Sirius. "Harry, can you move to one of my knees so I can see the book a little easier."

"Okay, Sirius," said little Harry quietly and he did as he was asked. Sirius turned the page and _Harry_ and _Ginny_ braced themselves for a very loud chapter.**  
**


	15. Detention with Dolores

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.**_

_**I apologize for the long wait, but I was having some trouble with the reactions in this chapter. I wanted to get them just right, and I'm still not entirely happy. Also, I've got big paper due in two weeks that is worth roughly twenty percent of my semester grade in my English class which I really want to get a good grade in. This paper also is the one I will submit on my college application in the fall, so I don't know how much time I'll be able to write for the next few weeks. I just wanted to give you a heads up.**_

_**And I figured out a way to write Luna's creatures. Shut your eyes and randomly type about ten or so characters, just make certain there are some vowels. The results are quite interesting.**_

_**Also, for some reason I am unable to reply to reviews directly. I think I responded to most of you who have PMing turned on, so sorry if I didn't reply. I hope this glitch gets fixed fairly soon.****  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowling's.**_

Sirius took the book and immediately growled. Little Harry looked over at the book and said, "Oh."

"What's wrong?" asked Remus.

**Detention with Dolores**

"I just hope it's something like cleaning cauldrons," growled Remus.

_Ginny_ exchanged a nervous look with _Harry_. Of all the chapters for Sirius to get, he had to get this one.

"Uh, Harry," said _Harry_, addressing his younger counterpart. "It might be a smart idea for you to move.

"Why?" asked little Harry. Normally he wouldn't ask, but he was starting to get comfortable with asking questions.

"Sirius is probably going to get rather angry and I'm afraid something will explode," explained _Harry_. "It would probably be safer for you to move, at least for this chapter."

"Okay," agreed little Harry. He climbed down from Sirius' lap and moved over to the conjured chair by _Harry_.

Sirius looked even more worried at _Harry's_ statement. The chapter was probably worse than he thought it would be. Taking a deep breath he continued, hoping he could get through it without anything too dangerous happening.**  
**

**Dinner in the Great Hall that night was not a pleasant experience for Harry. The news about his shouting match with Umbridge had traveled exceptionally fast even by Hogwarts' standards. He heard whispers all around him as he sat eating between Ron and Hermione. The funny thing was that none of the whisperers seemed to mind him overhearing what they were saying about him.**

**On the contrary, it was as though they were hoping he would get angry and start shouting again, so that they could hear his story first-hand.**

"**He says he saw Cedric Diggory murdered…"**

"**He reckons he dueled with You-Know-Who…"**

"**Come off it…"**

"**Who does he think he's kidding?"**

"**Pur-Lease…"**

"Is that person saying 'please' for 'Fur Elise'? asked little Hermione. No one answered as they didn't know.**  
**

"**What I don't get," said Harry through clenched teeth, laying down his knife and fork (his hands were shaking too much to hold them steady), "is why they all believed the story two months ago when Dumbledore told them…"**

"I doubt they did," sighed Dumbledore. "There was only the two of us saying that, and then they went home and listened to their parents and the _Daily Prophet_ for two months."**  
**

"**The thing is, Harry, I'm not sure they did," said Hermione grimly. "Oh, let's get out of here." She slammed down her own knife and fork; Ron looked longingly at his half-finished apple pie but followed suit. People stared at them all the way out of the Hall.**

"Wow, you managed to get Ron away from food," said Bill.

"OI!" cried little Ron.**  
**

"**What d'you mean, you're not sure they believed Dumbledore?" Harry asked Hermione when they reached the first-floor landing.**

"**Look, you don't understand what it was like after it happened," said Hermione quietly. "You arrived back in the middle of the lawn clutching Cedric's dead body… none of us saw what happened in the maze… we just had Dumbledore's word for it that You-Know-Who had come back and killed Cedric and fought you."**

"**Which is the truth!" said Harry loudly.**

**"I know it is, Harry, so will you please stop biting my head off?" said Hermione wearily. "It's just that before the truth could sink in, everyone went home for the summer, where they spent two months reading about how you're a nutcase and Dumbledore's going senile!"**

"Wow, Hermione I think you've thought like most of the professors," said Charlie.

"Uh, thanks, I guess," said little Hermione.**  
**

**Rain pounded on the windowpanes as they strode along the empty corridors back to Gryffindor Tower. Harry felt as though his first day had lasted a week, but he still had a mountain of homework to do before bed. A dull pounding pain was developing over his right eye. He glanced out of a rain-washed window at the dark grounds as they turned into the Fat Lady's corridor. There was still no light in Hagrid's cabin.**

"**Mimbulus mimbletonia," said Hermione, before the Fat Lady could ask. The portrait swung open to reveal the hole behind it and the three of them scrambled through it.**

**The common room was almost empty; nearly everyone was still down at dinner. Crookshanks uncoiled himself from an armchair and trotted to meet them, purring loudly, and when Harry, Ron and Hermione took their three favorite chairs at the fireside he leapt lightly on to Hermione's lap and curled up there like a furry ginger cushion. Harry gazed into the flames, feeling drained and exhausted.**

"**How can Dumbledore have let this happen?" Hermione cried suddenly, making Harry and Ron jump; Crookshanks leapt off her, looking affronted. She pounded the arms of her chair in fury, so that bits of stuffing leaked out of the holes. "How can he let that terrible woman teach us? And in our OWL year, too!"**

"Well, at least you had two competent teachers, even though one was a Death Eater in disguise," said Bill.

"And there's books," added Percy. "Just study and practice in secret."

"**Well, we've never had great Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, have we?" said Harry.**

"What about me?" asked Remus.

"Sorry," said _Harry_. "We just hadn't had the best experience with the other teachers."**  
**

**"You know what it's like, Hagrid told us, nobody wants the job; they say it's jinxed."**

"**Yes, but to employ someone who's actually refusing to let us do magic! What's Dumbledore playing at?"**

"**And she's trying to get people to spy for her," said Ron darkly. "Remember when she said she wanted us to come and tell her if we hear anyone saying You-Know-Who's back?"**

"**Of course she's here to spy on us all, that's obvious, why else would Fudge have wanted her to come?" snapped Hermione.**

"**Don't start arguing again," said Harry wearily, as Ron opened his mouth to retaliate. "Can't we just… let's just do that homework, get it out of the way…"**

"Harry!" cried the twins. "Don't go to the dark side!"

"Well, it does have cookies, so I think I might," replied _Harry_ and causing many confused looks from the majority of the room and smothered laughter from Tonks.**  
**

**They collected their schoolbags from a corner and returned to the chairs by the fire. People were coming back from dinner now. Harry kept his face averted from the portrait hole, but could still sense the stares he was attracting.**

"**Shall we do Snape's stuff first?" said Ron, dipping his quill into his ink. "The properties… of moonstone… and its uses… in potion-making…" he muttered, writing the words across the top of his parchment as he spoke them. "There." He underlined the title, then looked up expectantly at Hermione.**

"**So, what are the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making?"**

"Ron!" cried Molly. "You can't expect Hermione to write the essay for you! You have to do it yourself."

"Uh, Mum, your talking to a book again," said Fred.**  
**

**But Hermione was not listening; she was squinting over into the far corner of the room, where Fred, George and Lee Jordan were now sitting at the center of a knot of innocent-looking first years, all of whom were chewing something that seemed to have come out of a large paper bag that Fred was holding.**

"**No, I'm sorry, they've gone too far," she said, standing up and looking positively furious. "Come on, Ron."**

"**I - what?" said Ron, plainly playing for time. "No- come on, Hermione - we can't tell them off for giving out sweets."**

"Did she honestly think the twins would do something that harmless?" asked Bill.

"Yeah," said _Harry_.**  
**

"**You know perfectly well that those are bits of Nosebleed Nougat or - or Puking Pastilles or -"**

"**Fainting Fancies?" Harry suggested quietly.**

**One by one, as though hit over the head with an invisible mallet, the first-years were slumping unconscious in their seats; some slid right on to the floor, others merely hung over the arms of their chairs, their tongues lolling out. Most of the people watching were laughing; Hermione, however, squared her shoulders and marched directly over to where Fred and George now stood with clipboards, closely observing the unconscious first-years. Ron rose halfway out of his chair, hovered uncertainly for a moment or two, then muttered to Harry, "She's got it under control," before sinking as low in his chair as his lanky frame permitted.**

That's being a slacker," said Percy. "He won't be able to keep the Prefect badge if he acts like one."**  
**

"**That's enough!" Hermione said forcefully to Fred and George, both of whom looked up in mild surprise.**

"**Yeah, you're right," said George, nodding, "this dosage looks strong enough, doesn't it?"**

"George!"

"**I told you this morning, you can't test your rubbish on students!"**

"It's not rubbish!" cried all the pranksters.**  
**

"**We're paying them!" said Fred indignantly.**

"**I don't care, it could be dangerous!"**

"**Rubbish," said Fred.**

"**Calm down, Hermione, they're fine!" said Lee reassuringly as he walked from first-year to first year, inserting purple sweets into their open mouths.**

"**Yeah, look, they're coming round now," said George.**

**A few of the first-years were indeed stirring. Several looked so shocked to find themselves lying on the floor, or dangling off their chairs, that Harry was sure Fred and George had not warned them what the sweets were going to do.**

"If you're going to do something like that, you should at least warn them," said Charlie. "And make sure you've got warnings on the labels if you open the shop. You don't want to get sued."

"Oh, thanks," said George.

"They did that, right?" asked _Ginny_.

"I think so, or at least eventually figured out that they needed to," said _Harry_. "Nothing major happened though."

"**Feel all right?" said George kindly to a small dark-haired girl lying at his feet.**

"**I - I think so," she said shakily.**

"**Excellent," said Fred happily, but the next second Hermione had snatched both his clipboard and the paper bag of Fainting Fancies from his hands.**

"Fred!"

"Molly, calm down," said Arthur. "It hasn't happened yet."**  
**

"**It is NOT excellent!"**

"**Course it is, they're alive, aren't they?" said Fred angrily.**

"**You can't do this, what if you made one of them really ill?"**

"**We're not going to make them ill, we've already tested them all on ourselves, this is just to see if everyone reacts the same -"**

"**If you don't stop doing it, I'm going to -"**

"**Put us in detention?" said Fred, in an I'd-like-to-see-you-try-it voice.**

"**Make us write lines?" said George, smirking.**

**Onlookers all over the room were laughing. Hermione drew herself up to her full height;**

"Which actually isn't very high," added _Harry_. "_Hermione's_ only slightly over five feet and the twins were nearly six feet."

**her eyes were narrowed and her bushy hair seemed to crackle with electricity.**

"**No," she said, her voice quivering with anger, "but I will write to your mother."**

"Ooch, that's under the belt," winced Bill.**  
**

"**You wouldn't," said George, horrified, taking a step back from her.**

"**Oh, yes, I would," said Hermione grimly. "I can't stop you eating the stupid things yourselves, but you're not to give them to the first-years."**

**Fred and George looked thunderstruck. It was clear that as far as they were concerned, Hermione's threat was way below the belt. With a last threatening look at them, she thrust Fred's clipboard and the bag of Fancies back into his arms, and stalked back to her chair by the fire. Ron was now so low in his seat that his nose was roughly level with his knees.**

"**Thank you for your support, Ron," Hermione said acidly.**

"Well, you did fine," said little Ron.**  
**

**"You handled it fine by yourself," Ron mumbled.**

**Hermione stared down at her blank piece of parchment for a few seconds, then said edgily, "Oh, it's no good, I can't concentrate now. I'm going to bed."**

**She wrenched her bag open; Harry thought she was about to put her books away, but instead she pulled out two misshapen woolly objects, placed them carefully on a table by the fireplace, covered them with a few screwed-up bits of parchment and a broken quill and stood back to admire the effect.**

"And she's not even allowing them to know what they're picking up!" cried Charlie. "As much as I love creatures, freeing elves that don't want to be freed can count as abuse."

"She found out eventually," said _Harry_. "And now she's working more on House-elf rights rather than freedom. She's making headway as well."

"Good," said little Hermione, who had looked horrified when she found out that she could possibly be abusing the elves by trying to free them.**  
**

"**What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" said Ron, watching her as though fearful for her sanity.**

"**They're hats for house-elves," she said briskly, now stuffing her books back into her bag. "I did them over the summer. I'm a really slow knitter without magic but now I'm back at school I should be able to make lots more."**

"Does she have any idea that she cannot free the elves herself?" asked Percy.

"Not really," said _Harry_. "At least at the time she didn't."

"Why won't they work?" little Hermione asked.

"House-elves have to be freed by their master," explained Arthur. "The only reason _Harry_ was able to free Dobby was because he handed his sock to Malfoy Sr. and the sock was tossed to Dobby accidentally. Also, Dobby was the exception regarding House-elf freedom."**  
**

"**You're leaving out hats for the house-elves?" said Ron slowly. "And you're covering them up with rubbish first?"**

"**Yes," said Hermione defiantly, swinging her bag on to her back.**

"**That's not on," said Ron angrily. "You're trying to trick them into picking up the hats. You're setting them free when they might not want to be free."**

"**Of course they want to be free!" said Hermione at once, though her face was turning pink.**

"Loosing battle there," sighed George.

"Yeah, never get on the wrong side of Ron," agreed Fred.**  
**

"**Don't you dare touch those hats, Ron!"**

**Hermione was now glaring at Ron, if he had touch the hats she didn't know what she would do.**

**She turned on her heel and left. Ron waited until she had disappeared through the door to the girls' dormitories, then cleared the rubbish off the woolly hats.**

"**They should at least see what they're picking up," he said firmly. **

"**Anyway…" he rolled up the parchment on which he had written the title of Snape's essay, "there's no point trying to finish this now, I can't do it without Hermione, I haven't got a clue what you're supposed to do with moonstones, have you?"**

"That's what studying is for," sighed Bill. He was a prankster and a bit of a procrastinator, but he still studied.

**Harry shook his head, noticing as he did so that the ache in his right temple was getting worse. He thought of the long essay on giant wars and the pain stabbed at him sharply. Knowing perfectly well that when the morning came, he would regret not finishing his homework that night, he piled his books back into his bag.**

"**I'm going to bed too."**

"Harry, you have detention the rest of the nights," said Tonks. "How do you expect to get it done?"

"Maybe he thinks the Dajefenets will be able to do it for him," said Luna. "They will work on things left out."

**He passed Seamus on the way to the door leading to the dormitories, but did not look at him. Harry had a fleeting impression that Seamus had opened his mouth to speak, but he sped up and reached the soothing peace of the stone spiral staircase without having to endure any more provocation.**

**The following day dawned just as leaden and rainy as the previous one. Hagrid was still absent from the staff table at breakfast.**

"**But on the plus side, no Snape today" said Ron bracingly.**

"That's always a plus," Bill agreed.**  
**

**Hermione yawned widely and poured herself some coffee. She looked mildly pleased about something, and when Ron asked her what she had to be so happy about, she simply said, "The hats have gone. Seems the house-elves do want freedom after all."**

"Who picked them up?" asked Charlie. "I doubt any of the elves could."

"Isn't Dobby there?" wondered Fred. "He might've taken them."

"Perhaps," said Bill. "It does make sense."

"**I wouldn't bet on it," Ron told her cuttingly. "They might not count as clothes. They didn't look anything like hats to me, more like woolly bladders."**

"_RON_!"

"What?" _Ron_ asked from the doorway. He had heard his name shouted and ran down.

"You're a tactless git, that's what," said _Ginny_.

"Oh, well, I ought to get back to _Hermione_," said _Ron_. "I'll probably be down in about half-an-hour, I think _Hermione_ might fall asleep fairly soon, so I'll be down then."

**Hermione did not speak to him all morning.**

"So, not much new," said Charlie in a teasing tone.

**Double Charms was succeeded by double Transfiguration. Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall both spent the first fifteen minutes of their lessons lecturing the class on the importance of OWLs.**

"**What you must remember," said little Professor Flitwick squeakily perched as ever on a pile of books so that he could see over the top of his desk, "is that these examinations may influence your futures for many years to come! If you have not already given serious thought to your careers, now is the time to do so. And in the meantime, I'm afraid, we shall be working harder than ever to ensure that you all do yourselves justice!"**

**They then spent over an hour reviewing Summoning Charms,**

"Which you're quite good at, pup" said Sirius.

**which according to Professor Flitwick were bound to come up in their OWL, ****and he rounded off the lesson by setting them their largest ever amount of Charms homework.**

**It was the same, if not worse, in Transfiguration.**

"Transfiguration is easy," said Sirius.

"Not for everyone," muttered Charlie.

"**You cannot pass an OWL," said Professor McGonagall grimly, "without serious application, practice and study. I see no reason why everybody in this class should not achieve an OWL in Transfiguration as long as they put in the work." Neville made a sad little disbelieving noise.**

"Neville, all you need is confidence," said Remus.

**"Yes, you too, Longbottom," said Professor McGonagall. "There's nothing wrong with your work except lack of confidence. So… today we are starting Vanishing Spells. **

"You'll probably be fairly good at it as you did vanish a sheet of glass," said Percy. "And vanishing is supposed to be one of the hardest parts of Transfiguration."

**These are easier than Conjuring Spells, which you would not usually attempt until NEWT level, but they are still among the most difficult magic you will be tested on in your OWL."**

**She was quite right; Harry found the Vanishing Spells horribly difficult.**

"But, things like that are easy for you now, or it seems like that," said George. "The wandless magic and all."

"I have a feeling it might be explained," said _Harry_, "and I'll explain at the end of the seventh book if it isn't explained earlier."

**By the end of a double period neither he nor Ron had managed to vanish the snails on which they were practicing, though Ron said hopefully he thought his looked a bit paler. Hermione, on the other hand, successfully vanished her snail on the third attempt, earning her a ten-point bonus for Gryffindor from Professor McGonagall. She was the only person not given homework; everybody else was told to practice the spell overnight, ready for a fresh attempt on their snails the following afternoon.**

**Now panicking slightly about the amount of homework they had to do,**

"And that is why you do it when it is assigned," said little Hermione.

**Harry and Ron spent their lunch hour in the library looking up the uses of moonstones in potion-making. Still angry about Ron's slur on her woolly hats, Hermione did not join them. By the time they reached Care of Magical Creatures in the afternoon, Harry's head was aching again.**

**The day had become cool and breezy, and as they walked down the sloping lawn towards Hagrid's cabin on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, they felt the occasional drop of rain on their faces. Professor Grubbly-Plank stood waiting for the class some ten yards from Hagrid's front door, a long trestle table in front of her laden with twigs. As Harry and Ron reached her, a loud shout of laughter sounded behind them; turning, they saw Draco Malfoy striding towards them, surrounded by his usual gang of Slytherin cronies. He had clearly just said something highly amusing, because Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and the rest continued to snigger heartily as they gathered around the trestle table and, judging by the way they all kept looking over at ****Harry, he was able to guess the subject of the joke without too much difficulty.**

"**Everyone here?" barked Professor Grubbly-Plank, once all the Slytherins and Gryffindors had arrived. "Let's crack on then. Who can tell me what these things are called?"**

**She indicated the heap of twigs in front of her. **

"Bowtruckles!" cried Charlie. "They're the guardians of the wand-trees."

**Hermione's hand shot into the air. Behind her back, Malfoy did a buck-toothed imitation of her jumping up and down in eagerness to answer a question.**

Sharp glares were sent at the book.

"Ya know," said Sirius. "I can rightfully punish him for doing things like that as I'm the Head of the House of Black and he's a minor member."

"Oh, please do," said little Harry.

"I will if I can," agreed Sirius.

**Pansy Parkinson gave a shriek of laughter that turned almost at once into a scream, as the twigs on the table leapt into the air and revealed themselves to be what looked like tiny pixieish creatures made of wood, each with knobbly brown arms and legs, two twiglike fingers at the end of each hand and a funny flat, barklike face in which a pair of beetle-brown eyes glittered.**

"They sound rather ugly," said little Harry.

"Don't insult animals!" begged Charlie. "They are unable to defend themselves with words."

"**Oooooh!" said Parvati and Lavender, thoroughly irritating Harry. Anyone would have thought Hagrid had never shown them impressive creatures; admittedly, the Flobberworms had been a bit dull, but the Salamanders and Hippogriffs had been interesting enough, and the Blast-Ended Skrewts perhaps too much so.**

"I don't think I'll ever recover from those," shivered _Harry_. "You're lucky you didn't have them, _Gin_."

"**Kindly keep your voices down, girls!" said Professor Grubbly-Plank sharply, scattering a handful of what looked like brown rice among the stick-creatures, who immediately fell upon the food. "So - anyone know the names of these creatures? Miss Granger?"**

"**Bowtruckles," said Hermione. "They're tree-guardians, usually live in wand-trees."**

"**Five points for Gryffindor," said Professor Grubbly-Plank. "Yes, these are Bowtruckles, and as Miss Granger rightly says, they generally live in trees whose wood is of wand quality. Anybody know what they eat?"**

"**Woodlice," said Hermione promptly which explained why what Harry had taken to be grains of brown rice were moving. "But fairy eggs if they can get them."**

"Are all mythology creatures real?" asked little Hermione. "Dragons, Sphinx, Cerberus, pixies, they all exist."

"There had to be some way for those creatures to reach mythology," said Arthur. "Yes, I think they're all real, though some are rarer than others."

"**Good girl, take another five points. So, whenever you need leaves or wood from a tree in which a Bowtruckle lodges, it is wise to have a gift of woodlice ready to distract or placate it. They may not look dangerous, but if angered they will try to gouge at human eyes with their fingers, which, as you can see, are very sharp and not at all desirable near the eyeballs. So if you'd like to gather closer, take a few woodlice and a Bowtruckle - I have enough here for one between three - you can study them more closely. I want a sketch from each of you with all body-parts labeled by the end of the lesson."**

**The class surged forwards around the trestle table. Harry deliberately circled around the back so that he ended up right next to Professor Grubbly-Plank.**

"**Where's Hagrid?" he asked her, while everyone else was choosing Bowtruckles.**

"**Never you mind," said Professor Grubbly-Plank repressively, which had been her attitude last time Hagrid had failed to turn up for a class, too. Smirking all over his pointed face, Draco Malfoy leaned across Harry and seized the largest Bowtruckle.**

"**Maybe," said Malfoy in an undertone, so that only Harry could hear him, "the stupid great oaf's got himself badly injured."**

"Shut up," growled little Ron.

"I am going to punish him the minute he does something out of line in this time," stated Sirius. "It's my right by wizarding law."

"**Maybe you will if you don't shut up," said Harry out of the side of his mouth.**

"**Maybe he's been messing with stuff that's too big for him, if you get my drift."**

"How the heck does he know?" cried Bill. "Shouldn't only Order members know where Hagrid is?"

"Yes, but that rarely happens," said Dumbledore.

**Malfoy walked away, smirking over his shoulder at Harry, who felt suddenly sick. Did Malfoy know something? His father was a Death Eater after all; what if he had information about Hagrid's fate that had not yet reached the ears of the Order? He hurried back around the table to Ron and Hermione who were squatting on the grass some distance away and attempting to persuade a Bowtruckle to remain still long enough for them to draw it. Harry pulled out parchment and quill, crouched down beside the others and related in a whisper what Malfoy had just said.**

"**Dumbledore would know if some thing had happened to Hagrid," said Hermione at once. "It's just playing into Malfoy's hands to look worried; it tells him we don't know exactly what's going on. We've got to ignore him, Harry. Here, hold the Bowtruckle for a moment, just so I can draw its face…"**

"**Yes," came Malfoy's clear drawl from the group nearest them, "Father was talking to the Minister just a couple of days ago, you know, and it sounds as though the Ministry's really determined to crack down on sub-standard teaching in this place. So even if that overgrown moron does show up again, he'll probably be sent packing straightaway."**

"**OUCH!"**

**Harry had gripped the Bowtruckle so hard that it had almost snapped, and it had just taken a great retaliatory swipe at his hand with its sharp fingers, leaving two long deep cuts there.**

"They have a defense mechanism," retorted little Hermione.

"Okay, I give you that," sighed Charlie in agreement.

**Harry dropped it. Crabbe and Goyle, who had already been guffawing at the idea of Hagrid being sacked, laughed still harder as the Bowtruckle set off at full tilt towards the Forest, a little moving stick-man soon swallowed up among the tree roots. When the bell echoed distantly over the grounds, Harry rolled up his blood-stained Bowtruckle picture and marched off to Herbology with his hand wrapped in Hermione's handkerchief, and Malfoy's derisive laughter still ringing in his ears.**

"**If he calls Hagrid a moron one more time…" said Harry through gritted teeth.**

"**Harry, don't go picking a row with Malfoy, don't forget, he's a prefect now, he could make life difficult for you…"**

"As if he isn't already doing it," muttered little Harry.

**"Wow, I wonder what it'd be like to have a difficult life?" said Harry sarcastically. Ron laughed, but Hermione frowned. Together, they traipsed across the vegetable patch. The sky still appeared unable to make up its mind whether it wanted to rain or not.**

"**I just wish Hagrid would hurry up and get back, that's all," said Harry in a low voice, as they reached the greenhouses. "And don't say that Grubbly-Plank woman's a better teacher!" he added threateningly.**

"**I wasn't going to," said Hermione calmly.**

"**Because she'll never be as good as Hagrid," said Harry firmly, fully aware that he had just experienced an exemplary Care of Magical Creatures lesson and was thoroughly annoyed about it.**

"_Harry_," sighed _Ginny_. That was just like her husband.

**The door of the nearest greenhouse opened and some fourth-years spilled out of it, including Ginny.**

"**Hi," she said brightly as she passed. A few seconds later, Luna Lovegood emerged, trailing behind the rest of the class, a smudge of earth on her nose, and her hair tied in a knot on the top of her head. When she saw Harry, her prominent eyes seemed to bulge excitedly and she made a beeline straight for him. **

**Many of his classmates turned curiously to watch. Luna took a great breath and then said, without so much as a preliminary hello, "I believe He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back and I believe you fought him and escaped from him."**

"Good for you Luna," said Fred.

"Thank you."

"**Er - right," said Harry awkwardly. Luna was wearing what looked like a pair of orange radis****hes for earrings, a fact that Parvati and Lavender seemed to have noticed, as they were both giggling and pointing at her earlobes.**

**"You can laugh," Luna said, her voice rising, apparently under the impression that Parvati and Lavender were laughing at what she had said rather than what she was wearing, "but people used to believe there were no such things as the Blibbering Humdinger or the Crumple-Horned Snorkack!"**

"I haven't heard of those creatures," said Charlie.

"That is because they have yet to be seen," announced Luna. "But there is much evidence of their existence."

"**Well, they were right, weren't they?' said Hermione impatiently. "There weren't any such things as the Blibbering Humdinger or the Crumple-Horned Snorkack."**

**Luna gave her a withering look and flounced away, radishes swinging madly Parvati and Lavender were not the only ones hooting with laughter now.**

"**D'you mind not offending the only people who believe me?" Harry asked Hermione as they made their way into class.**

"**Oh, for heaven's sake, Harry, you can do better than her," said Hermione. **

"**Ginny's told me all about her; apparently, she'll only believe in things as long as there's no proof at all. Well, I wouldn't expect anything else from someone whose father runs The Quibbler."**

**Harry thought of the sinister winged horses he had seen on the night he had arrived and how Luna had said she could see them too. His spirits sank slightly. Had she been lying? But before he could devote much more thought to the matter, Ernie Macmillan had stepped up to him.**

"**I want you to know, Potter," he said in a loud, carrying voice, "that it's not only weirdos who support you. I personally believe you one hundred percent. My family have always stood firm behind Dumbledore, and so do I."**

"Well, he made a turnaround," said Charlie. "I practically wanted to kill him in the second book."

"Why?" asked Tonks.

"Read," answered the room. They didn't want to get into more explanations.

**"Er - thanks very much, Ernie," said Harry, taken aback but pleased. Ernie might be pompous on occasions like this, but Harry was in a mood to deeply appreciate a vote of confidence from somebody who did not have radishes dangling from their ears.**

**Ernie's words had certainly wiped the smile from Lavender Brown's face and as he turned to talk to Ron and Hermione, Harry caught Seamus's expression, which looked both confused and defiant.**

**To nobody's surprise, Professor Sprout started their lesson by lecturing them about the importance of OWLs. Harry wished all the teachers would stop doing this; he was starting to get an anxious, twisted feeling in his stomach every time he remembered how much homework he had to do, a feeling that worsened dramatically when Professor Sprout gave them yet another essay at the end of class. Tired and smelling strongly of dragon dung, Professor Sprout's preferred type of fertilizer, the Gryffindors trooped back up to the castle an hour and a half later, none of them talking very much; it had been another long day.**

**As Harry was starving, and he had his first detention with Umbridge at five o'clock, he headed straight for dinner without dropping off his bag in Gryffindor Tower so that he could bolt something down before facing whatever she had in store for him. He had barely reached the entrance of the Great Hall, however, when a loud and angry voice yelled, "Oy, Potter!"**

"**What now?" he muttered wearily, turning to face Angelina Johnson, who looked as though she was in a towering temper.**

"Uh oh, she's captain and is going to be mad about your detention," winced Bill, who had ended up on the wrong side of his friend Ryan, who was a year above him, for ending up in detention on tryouts in fourth year.**  
**

**"I'll tell you what now," she said, marching straight up to him and poking him hard in the chest with her finger. "How come you've landed yourself in detention for five o'clock on Friday?"**

"**What?" said Harry. "Why… oh yeah, Keeper tryouts!"**

"Don't tell me that the great Quidditch player forgot about tryouts!" cried Charlie.

"He did," _Ginny_ answered with a grin**.  
**

"**Now he remembers!" snarled Angelina. "Didn't I tell you I wanted to do a tryout with the whole team, and find someone who fitted in with everyone! Didn't I tell you I'd booked the Quidditch pitch specially? And now you've decided you're not going to be there!"**

"**I didn't decide not to be there!" said Harry, stung by the injustice of these words. "I got detention from that Umbridge woman, just because I told her the truth about You-Know-Who."**

"Why'd you not say V-Voldemort?" asked Fred.

"I dunno," said _Harry_.**  
**

"**Well, you can just go straight to her and ask her to let you off on Friday," said Angelina fiercely, "and I don't care how you do it. Tell her You-Know-Who's a figment of your imagination if you like, just make sure you're there!"**

"Wow, she's obsessed," said Charlie. Everyone stared at him. "Hey, the fact that Voldemort is back means more than Quidditch."

"Who are you and what have you done with Charlie?" asked Bill in disbelief.**  
**

**She turned on her heel and stormed away.**

"**You know what?" Harry said to Ron and Hermione as they entered the Great Hall. "I think we'd better check with Puddlemere United whether Oliver Wood's been killed during a training session, because Angelina seems to be channeling his spirit."**

"I don't think she was as bad," said _Ginny_, "but then, I never played under Oliver."

"You get on the team?" asked Bill. "But all they need is a Keeper."

"Just read and you'll figure it out," said _Ginny_.**  
**

"**What d'you reckon are the odds of Umbridge letting you off on Friday?" said Ron skeptically, as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.**

"Uh, probably in the negatives," said Tonks.**  
**

"**Less than zero," said Harry glumly, tipping lamb chops on to his plate and starting to eat. "Better try, though, hadn't I? I'll offer to do two more detentions or something, I dunno…" He swallowed a mouthful of potato and added, "I hope she doesn't keep me too long this evening.**

_Harry_ sighed. Umbridge had kept him nearly as long, if not longer than Idiockhart.**  
**

**You realize we've got to write three essays, practice Vanishing Spells for McGonagall, work out a counter-charm for Flitwick, finish the Bowtruckle drawing and start that stupid dream diary for Trelawney?"**

"Crikey, that is a lot of homework," said Bill.**  
**

**Ron moaned and for some reason glanced up at the ceiling.**

"**And it looks like it's going to rain."**

"And what has that got to do with homework?" asked Percy. "He wasn't thinking of studying outside, was he?"**  
**

"**What's that got to do with our homework?" said Hermione, her eyebrows raised.**

"**Nothing," said Ron at once, his ears reddening.**

**At five to five Harry bade the other two goodbye and set off for Umbridge's office on the third floor. When he knocked on the door she called, "Come in," in a sugary voice. He entered cautiously, looking around.**

**He had known this office under three of its previous occupants.**

**In the days when Gilderoy Lockhart had lived here it had been plastered in beaming portraits of himself.**

"Wow, he's vain," said Tonks.

"You said it," muttered _Ginny_.

** When Lupin had occupied it, it was likely you would meet some fascinating Dark creature in a cage or tank if you came to call.**

"That sounds like you, Moony," said Sirius.

Remus smiled wearily. The full moon was getting closer and his energy was leaving him. Well, this moon would be better than he thought it would be though since Sirius would be with him again, that is, if Sirius wanted to stay with him.

** In the impostor Moody's days it had been packed with various instruments and artifacts for the detection of wrong doing and concealment.**

**Now, however, it looked totally unrecognizable. The surfaces had all been draped in lacy covers and cloths. There were several vases full of dried flowers, each one residing on its own doily, and on one of the walls was a collection of ornamental plates, each decorated with a large technicolor kitten wearing a different bow around its neck.**

"Excuse me while I go and throw up," said Charlie.

"Uh, are you going to do it?" asked little Ginny after a moment.

"It was just an expression showing how disgusted I am with her office," Charlie explained.

** These were so foul that Harry stared at them, transfixed, until Professor Umbridge spoke again.**

"**Good evening, Mr. Potter."**

**Harry started and looked around. He had not noticed her at first because she was wearing a luridly flowered set of robes that blended only too well with the tablecloth on the desk behind her.**

"**Evening, Professor Umbridge," Harry said stiffly.**

"**Well, sit down," she said, pointing towards a small table draped in lace beside which she had drawn up a straight-backed chair. A piece of blank parchment lay on the table, apparently waiting for him.**

"**Er," said Harry, without moving. "Professor Umbridge. Er - before we start, I - I wanted to ask you a… a favor."**

**Her bulging eyes narrowed.**

"**Oh, yes?"**

"**Well, I'm… I'm in the Gryffindor Quidditch team. And I was supposed to be at the tryouts for the new Keeper at five o'clock on Friday and I was - was wondering whether I could skip detention that night and do it - do it another night… instead…"**

"She's just going to be glad that you are going to miss tryouts," said Remus angrily. If this woman got anywhere near his cub this time around, he'd make certain to station himself near her home on a full moon despite the blasted Ministry.**  
**

**He knew long before he reached the end of his sentence that it was no good.**

"**Oh, no," said Umbridge, smiling so widely that she looked as though she had just swallowed a particularly juicy fly. "Oh, no, no, no. This is your punishment for spreading evil, nasty, attention-seeking stories, **

**"They are not attention-seeking," growled Sirius.**

"Perhaps you needed a visit from the Edablees," said Luna.

"What are those?" asked Harry.

"They're these little winged invisible bugs that latch onto your tongue and when they're there, you can only tell the truth," Luna explained.

"Uh, those don't exist," said little Hermione. "Nothing can make you tell the truth, well, the truth potion can, but that's it."

"But they exist," Luna insisted.

"No they don't!" cried little Hermione.

"Lay off, you two, will ya?" asked _Harry_.

**Mr. Potter, and punishments certainly cannot be adjusted to suit the guilty one's convenience. No, you will come here at five o'clock tomorrow, and the next day, and on Friday too, and you will do your detentions as planned. I think it rather a good thing that you are missing something you really want to do. It ought to reinforce the lesson I am trying to teach you."**

"Yeah, right, you couldn't teach a fly to breath," muttered Sirius under his breath.**  
**

**Harry felt the blood surge to his head and heard a thumping noise in his ears. So he told 'evil, nasty, attention-seeking stories', did he?**

**She was watching him with her head slightly to one side, still smiling widely, as though she knew exactly what he was thinking and was waiting to see whether he would start shouting again. With a massive effort, Harry looked away from her, dropped his schoolbag beside the straight-backed chair and sat down."There," said Umbridge sweetly, "we're getting better at controlling our temper already, aren't we? Now, you are going to be doing some lines for me, Mr. Potter. No, not with your quill," she added, as Harry bent down to open his bag. "You're going to be using a rather special one of mine. Here you are."**

**She handed him a long, thin black quill with an unusually sharp point.**

"WHAT THE RUDDY HELL?" screamed Sirius, nearly ripping the book binding. "A BLOOD QUILL?"

"What?" asked Arthur worriedly, hoping he hadn't heard Sirius right.

"THE BLOODY TOAD IS USING A BLOODY BLOOD QUILL!"

"WHAT?" shouted Remus. He began to mutter under his breath about attacking her that night as _Harry_ began to scoot away from the two.

"What's a blood quill?" asked Tonks, but no one heard her as they were all too busy yelling curses against Umbridge. Harry quickly placed Muffliato charms on the younger ones, those under Hogwarts age, and Ginny conjured a dummy of Umbridge for people to take their anger out on. It was a pile of ash in about ten seconds.

After about ten minutes, _Harry_ shouted over everyone, "Sirius, just read!" Sirius obliged, but he was still extremely angry and Harry removed the Muffalito.

**"I want you to write, I must not tell lies," she told him softly.**

"He bloody well wasn't telling lies!" growled Remus feriously. "You're the bloody liar and you bloody know it!"**  
**

"**How many times?" Harry asked, with a creditable imitation of politeness.**

"**Oh, as long as it takes for the message to sink in," said Umbridge sweetly. **

_Harry_ absently rubbed the back of his hand. Umbridge had literally meant it.

**"Off you go."**

**She moved over to her desk, sat down and bent over a stack of parchment that looked like essays for marking. Harry raised the sharp black quill, then realized what was missing.**

"**You haven't given me any ink," he said.**

"**Oh, you won't need ink," said Professor Umbridge, with the merest suggestion of a laugh in her voice.**

Sirius gripped the book so hard his knuckles turned white. Suddenly, the binding completely ripped and the book caught on fire. Startled, Sirius dropped the book and Arthur sent a quick Agumenti charm before any more damage happened.

"That evil bitch!" growled Sirius.

"Why don't we call her Umbitch?" asked Bill.

If the nickname had come up in any other circumstance, Molly would've scolded her son, but the woman deserved any and all vile nicknames that her family gave.

"Uh, so what are we going to do about the book?" asked Charlie.

"I copied it since I thought this might happen," _Harry_ answered and he reached under his chair and pulled out another copy. Before handing it off to Sirius he duplicated it again for safety.

"Good idea, _Harry_," whispered _Ginny_. The book probably would get destroyed several more times over the course of the reading.**  
**

**Harry placed the point of the quill on the paper and wrote: I must not tell lies.**

**He let out a gasp of pain. The words had appeared on the parchment in what appeared to be shining red ink. At the same time, the words had appeared on the back of Harry's right hand, cut into his skin as though traced there by a scalpel - yet even as he stared at the shining cut, the skin healed over again, leaving the place where it had been slightly redder than before but quite smooth.**

**Everyone who hadn't heard about blood quills looked disgusted and those who had looked disgusted.  
**

"WHAT THE HECK?" shouted Bill. "That should be outlawed!"

"It is for the most part," said Arthur, struggling to stay calm, and not succeeding very well. "It's only supposed to be used for signing Ministry and Gringotts documents, and only if that is absolutely necessary."

"Not to mention they're illegal to use on minors," Remus put in, "without consent of a parent or guardian that is."

"They also scar if they're used too much," Sirius added angrily. He saw _Harry_ absently rubbing his hand and quickly reached over and grabbed it. "WHAT?" he shouted when he saw the thin white lines. "How many times did she have you write that?"

"Sirius, calm down," said _Harry_, knowing that he probably wouldn't be successful. He too was struggling to stay calm, but he didn't want his newly freed godfather to do anything stupid about something that hopefully would never happen. "It's been a long time."

"How many times?" Sirius asked again, struggling to keep from yelling. He knew that _Harry_ would know he wasn't yelling at him, he wasn't as certain about little Harry, but he didn't want to yell at his godson even if it wasn't at him in particular.

"I lost count," said _Harry_, which was true. This was a long time ago.

"She better not do a thing this time," Sirius snarled. "Or I'll attack her in dog form and rip her throat out."

**Harry looked round at Umbridge. She was watching him, her wide, toadlike mouth stretched in a smile.**

"Please tell me she gets caught," begged Remus.

"Eventually," _Harry_ said, "but not for awhile."

"Dang."**  
**

"**Yes?"**

"**Nothing," said Harry quietly.**

**He looked back at the parchment, placed the quill on it once more, wrote I must not tell lies, and felt the searing pain on the back of his hand for a second time; once again, the words had been cut into his skin; once again, they healed over seconds later.**

"It won't heal anymore fairly soon," growled Remus, who had seen the marks on _Harry's_ hand earlier and now knew what they meant, much to his chagrin.**  
**

**And on it went. Again and again Harry wrote the words on the parchment in what he soon came to realize was not ink, but his own blood. And, again and again, the words were cut into the back of his hand, healed, and reappeared the next time he set quill to parchment.**

**Darkness fell outside Umbridge's window. Harry did not ask when he would be allowed to stop.**

"Noble git," muttered _Ginny_ under her breath.**  
**

**He did not even check his watch. He knew she was watching him for signs of weakness and he was not going to show any, not even if he had to sit there all night, cutting open his own hand with this quill…**

"**Come here," she said, after what seemed hours.**

"Which it probably was," muttered Charlie. This had to be the worst detention that was possible, and that included the adventure in the forest with Quirrellmort.**  
**

**He stood up. His hand was stinging painfully. When he looked down at it he saw that the cut had healed, but that the skin there was red raw.**

"**Hand," she said.**

**He extended it. She took it in her own. Harry repressed a shudder as she touched him with her thick, stubby fingers on which she wore a number of ugly old rings.**

"**Tut, tut, I don't seem to have made much of an impression yet," she said, smiling. "Well, we'll just have to try again tomorrow evening, won't we?**

Sharp glares were sent at the book and Sirius could've sworn he'd seen the book start to smoke.

** You may go."**

"She's pure evil!" cried little Ron.

"Understatement," _Harry_ muttered.

"What else does she do?" asked a rather pale Molly.

"You don't want to know, but you'll find out," _Harry_ said quietly.**  
**

**Harry left her office without a word. The school was quite deserted; it was surely past midnight.**

"Doesn't she know that you're a growing boy who needs his sleep?" cried Molly.

"I doubt that," _Ginny_ muttered darkly.**  
**

**He walked slowly up the corridor, then, when he had turned the corner and was sure she would not hear him, broke into a run.**

**He had not had time to practice Vanishing Spells, had not written a single dream in his dream diary and had not finished the drawing of the Bowtruckle, nor had he written his essays. He skipped breakfast next morning to scribble down a couple of made-up dreams for Divination, their first lesson, and was surprised to find a disheveled Ron keeping him company.**

"**How come you didn't do it last night?" Harry asked, as Ron stared wildly around the common room for inspiration. Ron, who had been fast asleep when Harry got back to the dormitory, muttered something about "doing other stuff", bent low over his parchment and scrawled a few words.**

"**That'll have to do," he said, slamming the diary shut. "I've said I dreamed I was buying a new pair of shoes, she can't make anything weird out of that, can she?"**

"I'll bet she can," said Bill. "It's Trelawney."**  
**

**They hurried off to North Tower together.**

"**How was detention with Umbridge, anyway? What did she make you do?"**

**Harry hesitated for a fraction of a second, then said, "Lines."**

"Harry!" cried Sirius. "For Merlin's sake, tell him!"

"He found out," _Harry_ muttered.**  
**

"**That's not too bad, then, eh?" said Ron.**

"**Nope," said Harry.**

"Harry!" cried Molly.

"I don't like sympathy," _Harry_ argued.**  
**

"**Hey - I forgot - did she let you off for Friday?"**

"**No," said Harry.**

**Ron groaned sympathetically.**

**It was another bad day for Harry; he was one of the worst in Transfiguration, not having practiced Vanishing Spells at all. He had to give up his lunch hour to complete the picture of the Bowtruckle and, meanwhile, Professors McGonagall, Grubbly-Plank and Sinistra gave them yet more homework, which he had no prospect of finishing that evening because of his second detention with Umbridge. To cap it all, Angelina Johnson tracked him down at dinner again and, on learning that he would not be able to attend Friday's Keeper tryouts, told him she was not at all impressed by his attitude and that she expected players who wished to remain on the team to put training before their other commitments.**

"She wouldn't kick you off the team?" asked Charlie in surprise.

"I don't think so," said _Harry_. "She's just good at intimidation."

"Don't let her hear you say that," warned _Ginny_. "Otherwise she might do something to you at our next Sunday dinner."

"Angelina comes over for dinner?" asked Arthur.

"Uh, yeah," said _Harry_ awkwardly.

"Does that mean she marries someone?" Molly asked.

"Not telling," said _Ginny_ quickly. It was hard to keep from mentioning anything from the future.

"**I'm in detention!" Harry yelled after her as she s talked away. "D'you think I'd rather be stuck in a room with that old toad or playing Quidditch?"**

**"At least it's only lines," said Hermione consolingly, as Harry sank back on to his bench and looked down at his steak and kidney pie, which he no longer fancied very much. "It's not as if it's a dreadful punishment, really…"**

"She didn't know, did she?" asked Percy.

"Not at that point," answered _Ginny_.

"Harry, friends are to support you and what she's doing is wrong," said Sirius. "Surely you knew that."

"Well, I thought that it was wrong, but I didn't know," answered _Harry_. "Also, I didn't want to get any of the other professors in trouble by helping me."**  
**

**Harry opened his mouth, closed it again and nodded. He was not really sure why he was not telling Ron and Hermione exactly what was happening in Umbridge's room: he only knew that he did not want to see their looks of horror; that would make the whole thing seem worse and therefore more difficult to face. He also felt dimly that this was between himself and Umbridge, a private battle of wills, and he was not going to give her the satisfaction of hearing that he had complained about it.**

"Harry," sighed Dumbledore. "Sometimes you need to tell people things, and I think this is probably one of those times."**  
**

"**I can't believe how much homework we've got," said Ron miserably.**

"**Well, why didn't you do any last night?" Hermione asked him. "Where were you, anyway?"**

"**I was… I fancied a walk," said Ron shiftily.**

"I doubt that," _Ginny_ muttered with a smirk.

"What?" asked George.

"Oh, you'll find out," _Ginny_ assured.**  
**

**Harry had the distinct impression that he was not alone in concealing things at the moment.**

"What ees 'e up to?" wondered Fleur.**  
**

**The second detention was just as bad as the previous one. The skin on the back of Harry's hand became irritated more quickly now and was soon red and inflamed. Harry thought it unlikely that it would keep healing as effectively for long. Soon the cut would remain etched into his hand and Umbridge would, perhaps, be satisfied. He let no gasp of pain escape him, however, and from the moment of entering the room to the moment of his dismissal, again past midnight, he said nothing but "good evening" and "goodnight."**

"I just hope this is your only week of detention with her," muttered Remus angrily.**  
**

**His homework situation, however, was now desperate, and when he returned to the Gryffindor common room he did not, though exhausted, go to bed, but opened his books and began Snape's moonstone essay. It was half past two by the time he had finished it. He knew he had done a poor job, but there was no help for it; unless he had something to give in he would be in detention with Snape next.**

"And you really don't need that at the moment," said Percy.

"Though, Snape probably hates Umbitch just as much," said Bill. "I'd like to see who'd survive if they were locked in a room."

Molly looked over and saw the twins grinning mischievously at each other. "No, you will not," said Molly firmly.

** He then dashed off answers to the questions Professor McGonagall had set them, cobbled together something on the proper handling of Bowtruckles for Professor Grubbly- Plank, and staggered up to bed, where he fell fully clothed on top of the covers and fell asleep immediately.**

**Thursday passed in a haze of tiredness. Ron seemed very sleepy too, though Harry could not see why he should be. Harry's third detention passed in the same way as the previous two, except that after two hours the words I must not tell lies did not fade from the back of Harry's hand, but remained scratched there, oozing droplets of blood.**

Several growls were heard and glares were sent at the book yet again. Sirius was unfazed by the glares as he too was glaring at the book as hard as he could without doing something to it.

** The pause in the pointed quill's scratching made Professor Umbridge look up.**

"**Ah," she said softly, moving around her desk to examine his hand herself. "Good. That ought to serve as a reminder to you, oughtn't it? You may leave for tonight."**

"**Do I still have to come back tomorrow?" said Harry picking up his schoolbag with his left hand rather than his smarting right one.**

"**Oh yes," said Professor Umbridge, smiling as widely as before. "Yes, I think we can etch the message a little deeper with another evening's work."**

Sirius growled low in his throat and clenched the book.**  
**

**Harry had never before considered the possibility that there might be another teacher in the world he hated more than Snape, but as he walked back towards Gryffindor Tower he had to admit he had found a strong contender. She's evil, he thought, as he climbed a staircase to the seventh floor, she's an evil, twisted, mad old-**

Sirius sighed in disappointment.

"What?" asked Remus.

"He didn't finish his thought," Sirius muttered.**  
**

"**Ron?"**

**He had reached the top of the stairs, turned right and almost walked into Ron, who was lurking behind a statue of Lachlan the Lanky, clutching his broomstick. He gave a great leap of surprise when he saw Harry and attempted to hide his new Cleansweep Eleven behind his back.**

"Wait, is he trying out for the team?" asked Bill.

"You'll see," _Harry_ answered.

"I wanna play Keeper," piped up little Ron.

"Well, you'll be the first Weasley in a long time to have that position," said Charlie.**  
**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**Er - nothing. What are you doing?"**

**Harry frowned at him.**

"**Come on, you can tell me! What are you hiding here for?"**

"**I'm - I'm hiding from Fred and George, if you must know," said Ron. "They just went past with a bunch of first-years, I bet they're testing stuff on them again. I mean, they can't do it in the common room now, can they, not with Hermione there."**

"Always know a way around the rules," said the twins together.

"I don't want to know," said Arthur quietly. "I really don't."**  
**

**He was talking in a very fast, feverish way.**

"**But what have you got your broom for, you haven't been flying, have you?" Harry asked.**

"**I - well - well, okay, I'll tell you, but don't laugh, all right?" Ron said defensively, turning redder with every second. "I - I thought I'd try out for Gryffindor Keeper now I've got a decent broom. There. Go on. Laugh."**

"I wouldn't," said little Harry. "You're a Weasley and they're good at Quidditch."

"Thanks," said little Ron turning bright red. All the other Weasley Quidditch players looked slightly embarrassed as well.**  
**

"**I'm not laughing," said Harry. Ron blinked. "It's a brilliant idea! It'd be really cool if you got on the team! I've never seen you play Keeper, are you good?"**

**"I'm not bad," said Ron, who looked immensely relieved at Harry's reaction. "Charlie, Fred and George always made me Keep for them when they were training during the holidays."**

"You're better than any of us, Ron," said Bill. "I can't catch to save my life." Little Ron turned red again.**  
**

"**So you've been practicing tonight?"**

"**Every evening since Tuesday… just on my own, though. I've been trying to bewitch Quaffles to fly at me, but it hasn't been easy and I don't know how much use it'll be." Ron looked nervous and anxious. "Fred and George are going to laugh themselves stupid when I turn up for the tryouts. They haven't stopped taking the mickey out of me since I got made a prefect."**

"If you do anything . . . " began Molly, and she glared at the twins.**  
**

"**I wish I was going to be there," said Harry bitterly, as they set off together towards the common room.**

"**Yeah, so do - Harry, what's that on the back of your hand?"**

**Harry, who had just scratched his nose with his free right hand, tried to hide it, but had as much success as Ron with his Cleansweep.**

"**It's just a cut - it's nothing - it's -"**

**But Ron had grabbed Harry's forearm and pulled the back of Harry's hand up level with his eyes. There was a pause, during which he stared at the words carved into the skin, then, looking sick, he released Harry.**

"**I thought you said she was just giving you lines?"**

"Well, she is, just in a different sense than they usually are," said little Hermione.**  
**

**Harry hesitated, but after all, Ron had been honest with him, so he told Ron the truth about the hours he had been spending in Umbridge's office.**

"**The old hag!" Ron said in a revolted whisper as they came to a halt in front of the Fat Lady, who was dozing peacefully with her head against her frame. "She's sick! Go to McGonagall, say something!"**

"**No," said Harry at once. "I'm not giving her the satisfaction of knowing she's got to me."**

"_Harry_, for once in your life, stop being a noble git," said _Ginny_.

"Hun, this has already happened," said _Harry_. "And I think it's impossible for me not to be a noble git." "Ouch!" _Ginny_ had just swatted him on the back of the head.

"**Got to you? You can't let her get away with this!"**

"**I don't know how much power McGonagall's got over her," said Harry.**

"**Dumbledore, then, tell Dumbledore!"**

"**No," said Harry flatly.**

"_Harry_," groaned Charlie.**  
**

"**Why not?"**

"**He's got enough on his mind," said Harry, but that was not the true reason. He was not going to go to Dumbledore for help when Dumbledore had not spoken to him once since June.**

"Why aren't you speaking to him?" asked Tonks.

"I think I no, but I do not wish to say it at the moment," said Dumbledore.**  
**

**"Well, I reckon you should -" Ron began, but he was interrupted by the Fat Lady, who had been watching them sleepily and now burst out, "Are you going to give me the password or will I have to stay awake all night waiting for you to finish your conversation?"**

"I think it's our fault she's rather curt," said Remus.

"Yeah, we did traumatize her on occasion," said Sirius.

"If you mean all the time, you're correct," Remus retorted.

"What did you do to her?" wondered Charlie.

Sirius was just about to tell about a few things he remembered when Arthur said, "Please don't. If I know my sons they'll try it."

**Friday dawned sullen and sodden as the rest of the week. Though Harry automatically glanced towards the staff table when he entered the Great Hall, it was without any real hope of seeing Hagrid, and he turned his mind immediately to his more pressing problems, such as the mountainous pile of homework he had to do and the prospect of yet another detention with Umbridge.**

**Two things sustained Harry that day. One was the thought that it was almost the weekend; the other was that, dreadful though his final detention with Umbridge was sure to be, he had a distant view of the Quidditch pitch from her window and might, with luck, be able to see something of Ron's tryout. These were rather feeble rays of light, it was true, but Harry was grateful for anything that might lighten his present darkness; he had never had a worse first week of term at Hogwarts.**

"And I think it was my worst ever," _Harry_ muttered. _Ginny_ sighed. True, this had been a fairly bad week for her as well, but it had nothing on the first week of her sixth year. She hadn't even told _Harry_ everything that had happened to her that year. Some things were just too awful.**  
**

**At five o'clock that evening he knocked on Professor Umbridge's office door for what he sincerely hoped would be the final time, and was told to enter. The blank parchment lay ready for him on the lace-covered table, the pointed black quill beside it.**

"**You know what to do, Mr. Potter," said Umbridge, smiling sweetly at him.**

"Blech," said little Ginny.**  
**

**Harry picked up the quill and glanced through the window. If he just shifted his chair an inch or so to the right… on the pretext of shifting himself closer to the table, he managed it. He now had a distant view of the Gryffindor Quidditch team soaring up and down the pitch, while half a dozen black figures stood at the foot of the three high goalposts, apparently awaiting their turn to Keep. It was impossible to tell which one was Ron at this distance.**

**"And I thought the Weasley hair was visible at any distance," muttered Fred in fake disappointment.**

"Want me to make it so?" asked Bill, pulling out his wand.

"No!" cried Fred, covering his hair with his hands. "I like my hair!"**  
**

**I must not tell lies, Harry wrote. The cut in the back of his right hand opened and began to bleed afresh.**

**I must not tell lies. The cut dug deeper, stinging and smarting.**

**I must not tell lies. Blood trickled down his wrist.**

**A sound of tearing paper suddenly broke the noise of Sirius' reading.**

"Here," said _Harry_, "I'll fix it." And with a quick flick of his hand, the book binding was back to normal.

"How did you do that?" asked Sirius in surprise.

"Silent, wandless magic," _Harry_ answered simply.

"B-but that's supposed to be impossible!" Sirius cried. "I think Merlin was the last person able to do that."

"Yeah, well, then it's not impossible, but improbable," said _Ginny_.

"Wow," was all Sirius could say as he turned back to the book.**  
**

**He chanced another glance out of the window. Whoever was defending the goalposts now was doing a very poor job indeed. Katie Bell scored twice in the few seconds Harry dared to watch.**

**Hoping very much that the Keeper wasn't Ron, he dropped his eyes back to the parchment shining with blood.**

**I must not tell lies.**

**I must not tell lies.**

**He looked up whenever he thought he could risk it; when he could hear the scratching of Umbridge's quill or the opening of a desk drawer. The third person to try out was pretty good, the fourth was terrible, the fifth dodged a Bludger exceptionally well but then fumbled an easy save.**

"I can't remember if Ron was third or fifth in the lineup," said _Ginny_. "Anyway, he did pretty well. Better than most of the others at least."**  
**

**The sky was darkening, and Harry doubted he would be able to see the sixth and seventh people at all.**

**I must not tell lies.**

**I must not tell lies.**

**The parchment was now dotted with drops of blood from the back of his hand, which was searing with pain. When he next looked up, night had fallen and the Quidditch pitch was no longer visible.**

"**Let's see if you've gotten the message yet, shall we?" said Umbridges soft voice half an hour later. She moved towards him, stretching out her short ringed fingers for his arm. And then, as she took hold of him to examine the words now cut into his skin, pain seared, not across the back of his hand, but across the scar on his forehead.**

"Is she a Death Eater?" asked Sirius darkly.

"No, but she certainly is evil enough," _Harry_ answered.

** At the same time, he had a most peculiar sensation somewhere around his midriff.**

"Wait, she wasn't doing that was she?" cried Remus.

"Uh, I don't think so," said _Harry_.**  
**

**He wrenched his arm out of her grip and leapt to his feet, staring at her. She looked back at him, a smile stretching her wide, slack mouth.**

**"Yes, it hurts, doesn't it?" she said softly.**

**He did not answer. His heart was thumping very hard and fast. Was she talking about his hand or did she know what he had just felt in his forehead?**

**"Well, I think I've made my point, Mr. Potter. You may go."**

"And avoid her, please!" Sirius begged.

**He caught up his schoolbag and left the room as quickly as he could.**

**Stay calm, he told himself, as he sprinted up the stairs. Stay calm, it doesn't necessarily mean what you think it means…**

"**Mimbulus mimbletonia!" he gasped at the Fat Lady, who swung forwards once more.**

**A roar of sound greeted him. Ron came running towards him, beaming all over his face and slopping Butterbeer down his front from the goblet he was clutching.**

"**Harry, I did it, I'm in, I'm Keeper!"**

"Congratulations!" cried everyone causing little Ron to turn bright red yet again and fumble for the nearest pillow to bury his face in.**  
**

"**What? Oh - brilliant!" said Harry, trying to smile naturally, while his heart continued to race and his hand throbbed and bled.**

"**Have a Butterbeer." Ron pressed a bottle on him. "I can't believe it - where's Hermione gone?"**

"**She's there," said Fred, who was also swigging Butterbeer, and pointed to an armchair by the fire. Hermione was dozing in it, her drink tipping precariously in her hand.**

"**Well, she said she was pleased when I told her," said Ron, looking slightly put out.**

**"Let her sleep," said George hastily. It was a few moments before Harry noticed that several of the first-years gathered around them bore unmistakable signs of recent nosebleeds.**

"Boys!"

"Molly, please, can you give it a rest?" asked Arthur. "They're the twins and this happened yet."**  
**

"**Come here, Ron, and see if Oliver's old robes fit you," called Katie Bell, "we can take off his name and put yours on instead…"**

**As Ron moved away, Angelina came striding up to Harry.**

"**Sorry I was a bit short with you earlier, Potter," she said abruptly. "It's stressful this managing lark, you know, I'm starting to think I was a bit hard on Wood sometimes." She was watching Ron over the rim of her goblet with a slight frown on her face.**

"**Look, I know he's your best mate, but he's not fabulous," she said bluntly. **

Ron looked slightly crestfallen.

"Hey, you got on the team," Percy pointed out and Ron cracked a smile.

**"I think with a bit of training he'll be all right, though. He comes from a family of good Quidditch players. I'm banking on him turning out to have a bit more talent than he showed today, to be honest. Vicky Frobisher and Geoffrey Hooper both flew better this evening, but Hoopers a real whiner, he's always moaning about something or other, and Vicky's involved in all sorts of societies. She admitted herself that if training clashed with her Charms Club she'd put Charms first. Anyway, we're having a practice session at two o'clock tomorrow, so just make sure you're there this time. And do me a favor and help Ron as much as you can, okay?"**

**He nodded, and Angelina strolled back to Alicia Spinnet. Harry moved over to sit next to Hermione, who awoke with a jerk as he put down his bag.**

"**Oh, Harry, it's you… good about Ron, isn't it?" she said blearily. "I'm just so-so - so tired," she yawned. "I was up until one o'clock making more hat's. They're disappearing like mad!"**

"Dobby, it's got to be him," said Bill.**  
**

**And sure enough, now that he looked, Harry saw that there were woolly hats concealed all around the room where unwary elves might accidentally pick them up.**

"**Great," said Harry distractedly; if he did not tell somebody soon, he would burst. "Listen, Hermione, I was just up in Umbridge's office and she touched my arm."**

**Hermione listened closely. When Harry had finished, she said slowly "You're worried You- Know-Who's controlling her like he controlled Quirrell?"**

"**Well," said Harry, dropping his voice, "it's a possibility, isn't it?"**

"No, she's just that evil on her own," said Charlie.**  
**

"**I suppose so," said Hermione, though she sounded unconvinced. "But I don't think he can be possessing her the way he possessed Quirrell, I mean, he's properly alive again now, isn't he, he's got his own body, he wouldn't need to share someone else's. He could have her under the Imperius Curse, I suppose…"**

"Fat chance," Remus muttered. He had seen a bit too much of Umbridge, Umbitch, (he liked that name) to know that she acted this way voluntarily.**  
**

**Harry watched Fred, George and Lee Jordan juggling empty Butterbeer bottles for a moment.**

**Then Hermione said, "But last year your scar hurt when nobody was touching you, and didn't Dumbledore say it had to do with what You-Know-Who was feeling at the time?**

**I mean, maybe this hasn't got anything to do with Umbridge at all, maybe it's just coincidence it happened while you were with her?"**

"**She's evil," said Harry flatly. "Twisted."**

"Understatement," muttered _Harry_ darkly, causing several panicked looks.

"How could she get worse?" wondered George.**  
**

"**She's horrible, yes, but… Harry, I think you ought to tell Dumbledore your scar hurt."**

**It was the second time in two days he had been advised to go to Dumbledore and his answer to Hermione was just the same as his answer to Ron.**

"**I'm not bothering him with this. Like you just said, its not a big deal. It's been hurting on and off all summer - it was just a bit worse tonight, that's all -"**

"_Harry_, did you act like this because of how you were raised?" asked Sirius bluntly.

"What?" asked a very startled _Harry_.

"You were raised not to go for help and the like," Sirius responded. "Is that why you refused to go to McGonagall or Dumbledore?"

"Uh . . ."

"_Harry_." Sirius sighed. "Look, I'm certain you know by now that it's okay to go to someone when something happens to you, right?"

"Um . . ."

"He does know since I make him on occasion," said _Ginny_.

"Well, that's one of your jobs," said Sirius. "And Harry, (this time addressing little Harry) if anyone ever does something, and I don't mean something this bad, but anything to you, I want you to tell me and I won't punish you. Guardians are supposed to take care of you and help you. What your relatives did is not proper." Little Harry nodded.**  
**

"**Harry, I'm sure Dumbledore would want to be bothered by this -"**

"**Yeah," said Harry, before he could stop himself, "that's the only bit of me Dumbledore cares about, isn't it, my scar?"**

"**Don't say that, it's not true!"**

"**I think I'll write and tell Sirius about it, see what he thinks -"**

"**Harry, you can't put something like that in a letter!" said Hermione, looking alarmed. "Don't you remember, Moody told us to be careful what we put in writing! We just can't guarantee owls aren't being intercepted any more!"**

"Well, write in code then," said Percy.**  
**

"**All right, all right, I won't tell him, then!" said Harry irritably. He got to his feet. "I'm going to bed. Tell Ron for me, will you?"**

"**Oh no," said Hermione, looking relieved, **

"**if you're going that means I can go too, without being rude. I'm absolutely exhausted and I want to make some more hats tomorrow. Listen, you can help me if you like, it's quite fun, I'm getting better, I can do patterns and bobbles and all sorts of things now."**

**Harry looked into her face, which was shining with glee, and tried to look as though he was vaguely tempted by this offer.**

"It failed epically ya know," said _Ginny_. "_Hermione_ told me."

"It's just another part of the Potter men curse," said Sirius.

"What else is in it?" asked little Harry.

"Untameable hair, glasses, and falling for redheads," Sirius finished.**  
**

"**Er… no, I don't think I will, thanks," he said.**

"Knitting isn't exactly a boys thing," said _Harry_.

** "Er- not tomorrow. I've got loads of homework to do…"**

**And he traipsed off to the boys' stairs, leaving her looking slightly disappointed.**

"It's over," said a very relieved Sirius.

"I think I'm next," said Arthur and he took the book.**  
**

* * *

_**Can't be bothered to login: Thanks for the review.**_

_**Snow246: Thanks for the review.**_

**_sch591: Thanks for the review. Yes, Ginny is pregnant. My experience with pregnant women mostly is with my sisters and both of them are very calm people. I'll try to get her a little more hormonal, and she definitely will be very angry during the seventh book._  
**


	16. Percy and Padfoot

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.**_

_**Sorry for the super long wait. I've been kinda busy with school for the last few weeks. I only have one more week of school left after this, so hopefully once summer starts I can update a little more.**_

_**Wow, it's been a year since I've started this series.******__ I've gotten almost four and a half books done in that time. I know some of my readers have been with me since the beginning and thank you for sticking with me even though I've often had long gaps with updates. I hope to have all of the books done by this time next year at the latest, but hopefully I will be able to get them finished earlier._ Now onto the chapter.  


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowling's.**_

Arthur took the book and turned the page. "Well, you must contact us somehow Perce," he said.

"Maybe you came to your senses quickly," said Charlie, hoping that what he said was true, though doubting it.

"I doubt it," muttered Percy. He knew he was stubborn, and even if he now believed that You-Know-Who had come back because of the trial, he was certain his Weasley pride would prevent him from returning to his family._**  
**_

**Percy and Padfoot**

"Oh, so we share a chapter," said Sirius and Percy cracked a slight grin.

"Can I come back?" asked little Harry. "The book won't explode this time, will it?"

"Yes, you can," said Sirius. "And I hope the book doesn't explode again in the near future."

"But it will happen again," _Harry_ muttered under his breath. He was certain that it would. When they found out everything else about Umbridge . . .

**Harry was first to wake up in his dormitory next morning. He lay for a moment watching dust swirl in the chink of sunlight coming through the gap in his four-posters hangings, and savored the thought that it was Saturday. The first week of term seemed to have dragged on forever, like one gigantic History of Magic lesson.**

"But the first week is when you're supposed to scare the heck out of the first years," said Charlie.

"Charlie!"

"I survived," said Percy and he muttered, "Barely."

"What happened?" asked _Ginny_ warily.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," said Tonks.

**Judging by the sleepy silence and the freshly minted look of that beam of sunlight, it was just after daybreak. He pulled open the curtains around his bed, got up and started to dress. The only sound apart from the distant twittering of birds was the slow, deep breathing of his fellow Gryffindors. He opened his schoolbag carefully, pulled out parchment and quill and headed out of the dormitory for the common room.**

**Making straight for his favorite squashy old armchair beside the now extinct fire, Harry settled himself down comfortably and unrolled his parchment while looking around the room. The detritus of crumpled-up bits of parchment, old Gobstones, empty ingredient jars and sweet wrappers that usually covered the common room at the end of each day was gone, as were all Hermione's elf hats. Wondering vaguely how many elves had now been set free whether they wanted to be or not, Harry uncorked his ink bottle, dipped his quill into it, then held it suspended an inch above the smooth yellowish surface of his parchment, thinking hard… but after a minute or so he found himself staring into the empty grate, at a complete loss for what to say.**

**He could now appreciate how hard it had been for Ron and Hermione to write him letters over the summer. How was he supposed to tell Sirius everything that had happened over the past week and pose all the questions he was burning to ask without giving potential letter-thieves a lot of information he did not want them to have?**

**He sat quite motionless for a while, gazing into the fireplace, then, finally coming to a decision, he dipped his quill into the ink bottle once more and set it resolutely on the parchment.**

**Dear Snuffles,**

"Well, no one should be able to figure that one out," said Sirius rather proudly.**  
**

**Hope you're okay, the first week back here's been terrible, I'm really glad it's the weekend. We've got a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge. She's nearly as nice as your mum. **

Sirius snorted.

"Now know one will get that unless they know her," said Molly. "And to an outsider that would sound like the greatest compliment."

"Unless they've met Umbitch," muttered _Ginny_.**  
**

**I'm writing because that thing I wrote to you about last summer happened again last night when I was doing a detention with Umbridge.**

"Okay, nice and subtle," Sirius agreed. "And I probably would be the only one to understand that, with the exception of Remus."**  
**

**We're all missing our biggest friend, we hope he'll be back soon.**

"Again, I doubt anyone can guess that's Hagrid," said Bill.

"I just hope I can figure that out," said Sirius.**  
**

**Please write back quickly.**

**Best,**

**Harry**

**Harry reread the letter several times, trying to see it from the point of view of an outsider. He could not see how they would know what he was talking about - or who he was talking to - just from reading this letter. He did hope Sirius would pick up the hint about Hagrid and tell them when he might be back. Harry did not want to ask directly in case it drew too much attention to what Hagrid might be up to while he was not at Hogwarts.**

"So you do have a brain," said _Ginny_.

"Yeah," agreed _Harry_. "I just don't always use it."

"My cheeky husband," grinned _Ginny_.**  
**

**Considering it was a very short letter, it had taken a long time to write; sunlight had crept halfway across the room while he had been working on it and he could now hear distant sounds of movement from the dormitories above. Sealing the parchment carefully, he climbed through the portrait hole and headed off for the Owlery.**

"**I would not go that way if I were you," said Nearly Headless Nick, drifting disconcertingly through a wall just ahead of Harry as he walked down the passage. "Peeves is planning an amusing joke on the next person to pass the bust of Paracelsus halfway down the corridor."**

"And the bust is probably going to fall on the person's head," Sirius muttered. "Peeves doesn't change his pranks much."**  
**

"**Does it involve Paracelsus falling on top of the persons head?" asked Harry.**

"**Funnily enough, it does," said Nearly Headless Nick in a bored voice. "Subtlety has never been Peeves's strong point. I'm off to try and find the Bloody Baron… he might be able to put a stop to it… see you, Harry"**

"**Yeah, bye," said Harry and instead of turning right, he turned left, taking a longer but safer route up to the Owlery. His spirits rose as he walked past window after window showing brilliantly blue sky; he had training later, he would be back on the Quidditch pitch at last.**

"But not for long," _Harry_ muttered darkly, causing Remus to look very worried. He hated it that he had been kicked off the team for the season. And that wasn't the worst of what Umbridge had done.**  
**

**Something brushed his ankles. He looked down and saw the caretaker's skeletal grey cat, Mrs. Norris, slinking past him. She turned lamplike yellow eyes on him for a moment before disappearing behind a statue of Wilfred the Wistful.**

"**I'm not doing anything wrong," Harry called after her. She had the unmistakable air of a cat that was off to report to her boss, yet Harry could not see why; he was perfectly entitled to walk up to the Owlery on a Saturday morning.**

"Though knowing Filch, he'll try and get you into trouble for doing that," muttered Bill. "Or Umbitch will."**  
**

**The sun was high in the sky now and when Harry entered the Owlery the glassless windows dazzled his eyes; thick silvery beams of sunlight crisscrossed the circular room in which hundreds of owls nestled on rafters, a little restless in the early-morning light, some clearly just returned from hunting. The straw-covered floor crunched a little as he stepped across tiny animal bones, craning his neck for a sight of Hedwig.**

"**There you are," he said, spotting her somewhere near the very top of the vaulted ceiling. "Get down here, I've got a letter for you."**

**With a low hoot she stretched her great white wings and soared down on to his shoulder.**

"**Right, I know this says Snuffles on the outside," he told her, giving her the letter to clasp in her beak and, without knowing exactly why, whispering, "but it's for Sirius, okay?"**

"She's a smart owl and will be able to figure that out," said Sirius.**  
**

**She blinked her amber eyes once and he took that to mean that she understood.**

"**Safe flight, then," said Harry and he carried her to one of the windows; with a moment's pressure on his arm, Hedwig took off into the blindingly bright sky. He watched her until she became a tiny black speck and vanished, then switched his gaze to Hagrid's hut, clearly visible from this window, and just as clearly uninhabited, the chimney smokeless, the curtains drawn.**

**The treetops of the Forbidden Forest swayed in a light breeze. Harry watched them, savoring the fresh air on his face, thinking about Quidditch later… then he saw it. A great, reptilian winged horse, just like the ones pulling the Hogwarts carriages, with leathery black wings spread wide like a pterodactyl's, rose up out of the trees like a grotesque, giant bird. **

**It soared in a great circle, then plunged back into the trees. The whole thing had happened so quickly, Harry could hardly believe what he had seen, except that his heart was hammering madly.**

"Well, hopefully that will get cleared up in Care of Magical Creatures," said Bill. "I think Thestrals are usually done in fifth year."**  
**

**The Owlery door opened behind him. He leapt in shock and, turning quickly, saw Cho Chang holding a letter and a parcel in her hands.**

"**Hi," said Harry automatically.**

"**Oh… hi," she said breathlessly. "I didn't think anyone would be up here this early… I only remembered five minutes ago, it's my mum's birthday."**

"Ooch, don't want to forget that," said Sirius.

"Sirius, you deliberately forgot your mother's birthday every time," Remus pointed out.

"Yeah, Moony, but she hated me, so it was evening the score," responded Sirius.**  
**

**She held up the parcel.**

"**Right," said Harry. His brain seemed to have jammed. He wanted to say something funny and interesting, but the memory of that terrible winged horse was fresh in his mind.**

"**Nice day," he said, gesturing to the windows. His insides seemed to shrivel with embarrassment. The weather. He was talking about the weather…**

"Well, you obviously have a crush," said Remus. _Harry_ turned slightly red. He hated having to read about his crush on Cho, but to have _Ginny_ hear about it as well, that made it even worse.**  
**

"**Yeah," said Cho, looking around for a suitable owl. "Good Quidditch conditions. I haven't been out all week, have you?"**

"**No," said Harry.**

**Cho had selected one of the school barn owls. She coaxed it down on to her arm where it held out an obliging leg so that she could attach the parcel.**

"**Hey, has Gryffindor got a new Keeper yet?" she asked.**

"**Yeah," said Harry. "It's my friend Ron Weasley, d'you know him?"**

"**The Tornados-hater?" said Cho rather coolly. "Is he any good?"**

"**Yeah," said Harry, "I think so. I didn't see his tryout, though, I was in detention."**

**Cho looked up, the parcel only half-attached to the owl's legs.**

**"That Umbridge woman's foul," she said in a low voice. "Putting you in detention just because you told the truth about how - how - how he died. Everyone heard about it, it was all over the school. You were really brave standing up to her like that."**

"Good, another person who believes you," said Arthur.**  
**

**Harry's insides re-inflated so rapidly he felt as though he might actually float a few inches off the dropping-strewn floor. Who cared about a stupid flying horse; Cho thought he had been really brave. For a moment, he considered accidentally-on-purpose showing her his cut hand as he helped her tie her parcel on to her owl… **

"Do it, pup," said Sirius. "I'm certain that she of all people would understand."**  
**

**but the very instant this thrilling thought occurred, the Owlery door opened again.**

**Filch the caretaker came wheezing into the room. There were purple patches on his sunken, veined cheeks, his jowls were aquiver and his thin grey hair disheveled; he had obviously run here. Mrs. Norris came trotting at his heels, gazing up at the owls overhead and mewing hungrily.**

**There was a restless shifting of wings from above and a large brown owl snapped his beak in a menacing fashion.**

"**Aha!' said Filch, taking a flat-footed step toward s Harry, his pouchy cheeks trembling with anger. "I've had a tip-off that you are intending to place a massive order for Dungbombs!"**

"Who want's to bet Umbtich told him?" asked Fred.

"It's too obvious that she did, Fred," said Bill. "Sorry."**  
**

**Harry folded his arms and stared at the caretaker**.

"**Who told you I was ordering Dungbombs?"**

**Cho was looking from Harry to Filch, also frowning; the barn owl on her arm, tired of standing on one leg, gave an admonitory hoot but she ignored it.**

"**I have my sources," said Filch in a self-satisfied hiss. "Now hand over whatever it is you're sending."**

**Feeling immensely thankful that he had not dawdled in posting off the letter, Harry said, "I can't, it's gone."**

"**Gone?" said Filch, his face contorting with rage.**

"**Gone," said Harry calmly.**

**Filch opened his mouth furiously, mouthed for a few seconds, then raked Harry's robes with his eyes.**

"They're not going to be in there," said Charlie. "He's smarter than that."

"**How do I know you haven't got it in your pocket?"**

"**Because -"**

"**I saw him send it," said Cho angrily.**

"Wow, that's nice," said Tonks.

"Always have an alibi," stated Sirius. "Even if the alibi is making things up."

"Is that how you managed to get away with being in two places at once so much of the time?" inquired Dumbledore with a grin.

"Uh . . . well . . . maybe," said Sirius slowly.

**Filch rounded on her.**

"**You saw him -?"**

"**That's right, I saw him," she said fiercely.**

**There was a moments pause in which Filch glared at Cho and Cho glared right back, then the caretaker turned on his heel and shuffled back towards the door. He stopped with his hand on the handle and looked back at Harry.**

"**If I get so much as a whiff of a Dungbomb."**

"Well, at least 'Arry eesn't a prankster," said Fleur.**  
**

**He stumped off down the stairs. Mrs. Norris cast a last longing look at the owls and followed him.**

**Harry and Cho looked at each other.**

"**Thanks," Harry said.**

"**No problem," said Cho, finally fixing the parcel to the barn owl's other leg, her face slightly pink. "You weren't ordering Dungbombs, were you?"**

"**No," said Harry.**

"**I wonder why he thought you were, then?" she said as she carried the owl to the window.**

"Everyone seems to want to get me in trouble," muttered little Harry.

** Harry shrugged. He was quite as mystified by that as she was, though oddly it was not bothering him very much at the moment.**

**They left the Owlery together. At the entrance of a corridor that led towards the west wing of the castle, Cho said, "I'm going this way. Well, I'll… I'll see you around, Harry."**

"**Yeah… see you."**

**She smiled at him and departed. Harry walked on, feeling quietly elated. He had managed to have an entire conversation with her and not embarrassed himself once… you were really brave standing up to her like that… Cho had called him brave… she did not hate him for being alive… Of course, she had preferred Cedric, he knew that… though if he'd only asked her to the Ball before Cedric had, things might have turned out differently… she had seemed sincerely sorry that she'd had to refuse when Harry asked her…**

"**Morning," Harry said brightly to Ron and Hermione as he joined them at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.**

"**What are you looking so pleased about?" said Ron, eyeing Harry in surprise.**

"**Erm… Quidditch later," said Harry happily, pulling a large platter of bacon and eggs towards him.**

**"Oh… yeah…" said Ron. He put down the piece of toast he was eating and took a large swig of pumpkin juice. Then he said, "Listen… you don't fancy going out a bit earlier with me, do you? Just to - er - give me some practice before training? So I can, you know, get my eye in a bit."**

"**Yeah, okay," said Harry.**

"**Look, I don't think you should," said Hermione seriously. "You're both really behind on homework as it -"**

"Oh, sod off," muttered Charlie.

"Charlie!" cried Molly. "She's only trying to get Harry and Ron to do their homework, which they should've been working on anyways."

**But she broke off; the morning post was arriving and, as usual, the Daily Prophet was soaring towards her in the beak of a screech owl, which landed perilously close to the sugar bowl and held out a leg. Hermione pushed a Knut into its leather pouch, took the newspaper, and scanned the front page critically as the owl took off.**

"**Anything interesting?" said Ron. Harry grinned, knowing Ron was keen to keep her off the subject of homework.**

"**No," she sighed, "just some guff about the bass player in the Weird Sisters getting married."**

"That's interesting," Tonks protested.

"Not everyone is obsessed with them," retorted Charlie.**  
**

**Hermione opened the paper and disappeared behind it. Harry devoted himself to another helping of eggs and bacon. Ron was staring up at the high windows, looking slightly preoccupied.**

"**Wait a moment," said Hermione suddenly. "Oh no… Sirius!"**

"What?" cried Remus in a panicked tone. "They haven't caught you, have they?"

"I doubt it," said Sirius, but he wasn't so sure. He had acted rather rashly by going to the station.**  
**

"**What's happened?" said Harry, snatching at the paper so violently it ripped down the middle, with him and Hermione each holding one half.**

**"'The Ministry of Magic has received a tip-off from a reliable source that Sirius Black, notorious mass murderer… blah blah blah… is currently hiding in London!'" Hermione read from her half in an anguished whisper.**

"Told you that was a dumb idea," Remus muttered.

"Well, I guess that's the end of going out in dog form," Sirius grumbled. "Thankfully everyone knows this time around."**  
**

"**Lucius Malfoy I'll bet anything," said Harry in a low, furious voice. "He did recognize Sirius on the platform…"**

"**What?" said Ron, looking alarmed. "You didn't say -"**

"**Shh!" said the other two.**

"… '**warns wizarding community that Black is very dangerous… killed thirteen people… broke out of Azkaban… ' the usual rubbish," Hermione concluded, laying down her half of the paper and looking fearfully at Harry and Ron. "Well, he just won't be able to leave the house again, that's all," she whispered. "Dumbledore did warn him not to."**

**Harry looked down glumly at the bit of the Prophet he had torn off. Most of the page was devoted to an advertisement for Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions, which was apparently having a sale.**

"**Hey!" he said, flattening it down so Hermione and Ron could see it. "Look at this!"**

"**I've got all the robes I want," said Ron.**

"**No," said Harry. "Look… this little piece here…"**

**Ron and Hermione bent closer to read it; the item was barely an inch long and placed right at the bottom of a column. It was headlined:**

**TRESPASS AT MINISTRY**

"What?" asked Sirius in surprise.

"Oh, no," Arthur mouthed.

"What's wrong?" Molly asked as Arthur began again.**  
**

**Sturgis Podmore, **

"He works for the Order, doesn't he?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah, what did he do?" wondered Remus. "From what I remember he wasn't the type to break in to anything."**  
**

**38, of number two, Laburnum Garden s, Clapham, has appeared in front of the Wizengamot charged with trespass and attempted robbery at the Ministry of Magic on 31st August. Podmore was arrested by Ministry of Magic watchwizard Eric Munch, who found him attempting to force his way through a top-security door at one o'clock in the morning. Podmore, who refused to speak in his own defense, was convicted on both charges and sentenced to six months in Azkaban.**

**"He would not do something like that," said Remus firmly.**

"Do you think he might've been under the Imperious?" asked Sirius.

"It is possible," said Dumbledore. He thought he might know what was going on. He was certain they were guarding the door to the Prophesy room and Sturgis could've been put under the Imperious curse and made to get the Prophesy. He almost laughed though. Perhaps Riddle didn't know that only he or Harry could pick up the Prophesy. Trying to make others get it would not work.**  
**

"**Sturgis Podmore?" said Ron slowly. "He's that bloke who looks like his head's been thatched, isn't he? He's one of the Ord—"**

"Don't talk about that there!" cried Bill. "I doubt you're even supposed to know about the Order. You probably only know because you had to live at Headquarters."**  
**

"**Ron, shh!" said Hermione, casting a terrified look around them.**

"**Six months in Azkaban!" whispered Harry, shocked. "Just for trying to get through a door!"**

"**Don't be silly, it wasn't just for trying to get through a door. What on earth was he doing at the Ministry of Magic at one o'clock in the morning?" breathed Hermione.**

"**D'you reckon he was doing something for the Order?" Ron muttered.**

"**Wait a moment…" said Harry slowly. "Sturgis was supposed to come and see us off, remember?"**

"Oh right!" cried Percy. "Didn't Moody say he lost his extra Invisibilty Cloak 'cause Mr. Podmore didn't return it?"**  
**

**The other two looked at him.**

"**Yeah, he was supposed to be part of our guard going to King's Cross, remember? And Moody was all annoyed because he didn't turn up; so he couldn't have been on a job for them, could he?"**

"**Well, maybe they didn't expect him to get caught," said Hermione.**

"**It could be a frame-up!" Ron exclaimed excitedly. "No - listen!" he went on, dropping his voice dramatically at the threatening look on Hermione's face. "The Ministry suspects he's one of Dumbledore's lot so - I dunno - they lured him to the Ministry, and he wasn't trying to get through a door at all! Maybe they've just made something up to get him!"**

"That's great thinking," said Sirius. "I doubt I could've thought like that at fifteen."

Little Ron turned slightly red. He might not have said that yet, but still, to hear that he could think well was really nice.**  
**

**There was a pause while Harry and Hermione considered this. Harry thought it seemed farfetched. Hermione, on the other hand, looked rather impressed.**

"**Do you know, I wouldn't be at all surprised if that were true."**

**She folded up her half of the newspaper thoughtfully. As Harry laid down his knife and fork, she seemed to come out of a reverie.**

"**Right, well, I think we should tackle that essay for Sprout on self-fertilizing shrubs first and if we're lucky we'll be able to start McGonagall's Inanimatus Conjurus Spell before lunch…"**

**Harry felt a small twinge of guilt at the thought of the pile of homework awaiting him upstairs, but the sky was a clear, exhilarating blue, and he had not been on his Firebolt for a week…**

"_Harry_," sighed _Ginny_. "Do you ever learn the importance of homework?"

"Uh, not really," said _Harry_ with a grin. He was promptly swatted on the back of the head.**  
**

"Don't tell me you did it?" groaned Fred.

"Oi!" cried _Ginny_. "School isn't my favorite thing, but you still go to learn. And I learned a lot of prank material by studying."

"How does that work?" wondered George.

"You learn interesting spells and I sometimes was able to figure out how to combine some of them," _Ginny_ explained.**  
**

**"I mean, we can do it tonight," said Ron, as he and Harry walked down the sloping lawns towards the Quidditch pitch, their broomsticks over their shoulders, and with Hermione's dire warnings that they would fail all their OWLs still ringing in their ears. "And we've got tomorrow. She gets too worked up about work, that's her trouble…" There was a pause and he added, in a slightly more anxious tone, "D'you think she meant it when she said we weren't copying from her?"**

"You two do need to learn how to study," said Percy. "It's very important."

"Percy, not everyone wants to become Minister of Magic," said Bill.**  
**

"**Yeah, I do," said Harry. "Still, this is important, too, we've got to practice if we want to stay on the Quidditch team…"**

"**Yeah, that's right," said Ron, in a heartened tone. "And we have got plenty of time to do it all…"**

"Work before play," said little Hermione. "You'll run out of time if you don't."**  
**

**As they approached the Quidditch pitch, Harry glanced over to his right to where the trees of the Forbidden Forest were swaying darkly. Nothing flew out of them; the sky was empty but for a few distant owls fluttering around the Owlery tower. He had enough to worry about; the flying horse wasn't doing him any harm; he pushed it out of his mind.**

**They collected balls from the cupboard in the changing room and set to work, Ron guarding the three tall goalposts, Harry playing Chaser and trying to get the Quaffle past Ron. Harry thought Ron was pretty good; he blocked three-quarters of the goals Harry attempted to put past him and played better the longer they practiced. **

"Yeah, but Chaser isn't your forte," said _Ginny_. "You don't have the best throwing arm."

_Harry_ grinned. Before Arthur could continue reading a cry came from the bedroom. "Mama! Mama!"

"Sound's like James is up," said _Harry_. "I'll get him this time, Gin."

"Okay, _Harry_," said _Ginny_. "He'll need his nappy changed and probably will need a snack as well."

"Thanks," _Harry_ answered and went into the bedroom.

"Should I continue?" asked Arthur.

"Yeah, I think it's fine," said _Ginny_. "Harry knows what happens."**  
**

**After a couple of hours they returned to the castle for lunch - during which Hermione made it quite clear she thought they were irresponsible — then returned to the Quidditch pitch for the real training session. All their teammates but Angelina were already in the changing room when they entered.**

"**All right, Ron?" said George, winking at him.**

"**Yeah," said Ron, who had become quieter and quieter all the way down to the pitch.**

"I'm certain you'll be fine," said Molly. Little Ron looked slightly nervous. He hoped he would play well.**  
**

"**Ready to show us all up, Ickle Prefect?" said Fred, emerging tousle-haired from the neck of his Quidditch robes, a slightly malicious grin on his face.**

"Fred, stop teasing your brother," admonished Molly.

"Mum, it hasn't happened yet," protested Fred.

"Well, see that it doesn't."

"If Ron doesn't become a Prefect it won't," Fred retorted.

"Frederick," said Molly firmly and Fred stopped talking.**  
**

"**Shut up," said Ron, stony-faced, **

**pulling on his own team robes for the first time. They fitted him well considering they had been Oliver Wood's, who was rather broader in the shoulder.**

"**Okay, everyone," said Angelina, entering from the Captain's office, already changed. "Let's get to it; Alicia and Fred, if you can just bring out the ball crate for us. Oh, and there are a couple of people out there watching but I want you to just ignore them, all right?"**

"Depends on who they are," muttered Charlie.**  
**

**Something in her would-be casual voice made Harry think he might know who the uninvited spectators were, and sure enough, when they left the changing room for the bright sunlight of the pitch it was to a storm of catcalls and jeers from the Slytherin Quidditch team and assorted hangers-on, who were grouped halfway up the empty stands and whose voices echoed loudly around the stadium.**

"**What's that Weasley's riding?'" **

**Malfoy called in his sneering drawl. "Why would anyone put a flying charm on a mouldy old log like that?"**

"Can someone conjure a dummy of him?" begged Sirius. "I want to rip its head off."

"Are we getting violent now, Siri?" asked Tonks.

"Shut it," muttered a red-faced Sirius.

"Sure," said _Ginny_ and she conjured a dummy of Malfoy that was extremely close to what he looked like as a fifth year.

Sirius jumped up and grabbed the dummy in a headlock. After giving it several kicks and punches, he ripped the head off causing feathers to fly everywhere.

"Feather dummy?" asked George. "Interesting."**  
**

**Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson guffawed and shrieked with laughter. Ron mounted his broom and kicked off from the ground and Harry followed him, watching his ears turn red from behind.**

"**Ignore them," he said, accelerating to catch up with Ron, "we'll see who's laughing after we play them…"**

"I hope you kick their arces," said Bill.

"William!"

"Molly, Bill's an adult and I doubt you can keep language in check all the time," said Arthur. "But, Bill, could you try to lay off the swearing a bit more?"

"I'll try, I just hate those Snakes," Bill growled.**  
**

"**Exactly the attitude I want, Harry," said Angelina approvingly, soaring around them with the Quaffle under her arm and slowing to hover on the spot in front of her airborne team. "Okay, everyone, we're going to start with some passes just to warm up, the whole team please -"**

"**Hey, Johnson, what's with that hairstyle, anyway?" shrieked Pansy Parkinson from below. "Why would anyone want to look like they've got worms coming out of their head?"**

"Braided 'air ees pretty," said Fleur.**  
**

**Angelina swept her long braided hair out of her face and continued calmly, "Spread out, then, and let's see what we can do…"**

**Harry reversed away from the others to the far side of the pitch. Ron fell back towards the opposite goal. Angelina raised the Quaffle with one hand and threw it hard to Fred, who passed to George, who passed to Harry, who passed to Ron, who dropped it.**

"It's just a fluke," assured Molly, trying to encourage her son. "Not everyone catches the ball every time."**  
**

**The Slytherins, led by Malfoy, roared and screamed with laughter. Ron, who had pelted towards the ground to catch the Quaffle before it landed, pulled out of the dive untidily, so that he slipped sideways on his broom, and returned to playing height, blushing. Harry saw Fred and George exchange looks, but uncharacteristically neither of them said anything, for which he was grateful.**

"**Pass it on, Ron," called Angelina, as though nothing had happened.**

**Ron threw the Quaffle to Alicia, who passed back to Harry, who passed to George…**

"**Hey, Potter, how's your scar feeling?" called Malfoy. "Sure you don't need a lie down? It must be, what, a whole week since you were in the hospital wing, that's a record for you, isn't it?"**

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy," muttered little Ginny.**  
**

**George passed to Angelina; she reverse-passed to Harry, who had not been expecting it, but caught it in the very tips of his fingers and passed it quickly to Ron, who lunged for it and missed by inches.**

"**Come on now, Ron," said Angelina crossly, as he dived for the ground again, chasing the Quaffle. "Pay attention."**

**It would have been hard to say whether Ron's face or the Quaffle was a deeper scarlet when he again returned to playing height. Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin team were howling with laughter.**

"Can't you make it so only Gryffindors can watch during the Gryffindor practice?" asked Charlie.

"I will see," said Dumbledore. "That would probably make things a little fairer."**  
**

**On his third attempt, Ron caught the Quaffle; perhaps out of relief he passed it on so enthusiastically that it soared straight through Katie's outstretched hands and hit her hard in the face.**

**"Sorry!" Ron groaned, zooming forwards to see whether he had done any damage.**

"**Get back in position, she's fine!" barked Angelina. "But as you're passing to a teammate, do try not to knock her off her broom, won't you? We've got Bludgers for that!"**

**Katie's nose was bleeding. Down below, the Slytherins were stamping their feet and jeering. Fred and George converged on Katie.**

"**Here, take this," Fred told her, handing her something small and purple from out of his pocket, "it'll clear it up in no time."**

"Fred! What did you give her?" cried Bill.

At that point _Harry_ walked in with a half-awake little boy. "Did Fred just do what I think he did?"

"If you mean, gave Katie a sweet, yes," answered _Ginny_. She was eager to know what exactly had happened as she hadn't heard the whole story**.**

_Harry_ sat down on the couch and James snuggled up against him and started sucking him thumb.**  
**

"**All right," called Angelina, "Fred, George, go and get your bats and a Bludger. Ron, get up to the goalposts. Harry, release the Snitch when I say so. We're going to aim for Ron's goal, obviously."**

**Harry zoomed off after the twins to fetch the Snitch.**

"**Ron's making a right pig's ear of things, isn't he?" muttered George, as the three of them landed at the crate containing the balls and opened it to extract one of the Bludgers and the Snitch.**

"**He's just nervous," said Harry, "he was fine when I was practicing with him this morning."**

"**Yeah, well, I hope he hasn't peaked too soon," said Fred gloomily.**

**They returned to the air. When Angelina blew her whistle, Harry released the Snitch and Fred and George let fly the Bludger. From that moment on, Harry was barely aware of what the others were doing. It was his job to recapture the tiny fluttering golden ball that was worth a hundred and fifty points to the Seeker's team and doing so required enormous speed and skill. He accelerated, rolling and swerving in and out of the Chasers, the warm autumn air whipping his face, and the distant yells of the Slytherins so much meaningless roaring in his ears… but too soon, the whistle brought him to a halt again.**

"**Stop - stop - STOP!" screamed Angelina. "Ron - you're not covering your middle post!"**

"We only play with one goal at home," said Charlie. "So, it isn't the best for learning Keeper tactics."**  
**

**Harry looked round at Ron, who was hovering in front of the left-hand hoop, leaving the other two completely unprotected.**

"**Oh… sorry…"**

"**You keep shifting around while you're watching the Chasers!" said Angelina. "Either stay in center position until you have to move to defend a hoop, or else circle the hoops, but don't drift vaguely off to one side, that's how you let in the last three goals!"**

"**Sorry…" Ron repeated, his red face shining like a beacon against the bright blue sky.**

"**And Katie, can't you do something about that nosebleed?"**

"**It's just getting worse!" said Katie thickly, attempting to stem the flow with her sleeve.**

"Frederick!"

"Sorry!"**  
**

**Harry glanced round at Fred, who was looking anxious and checking his pockets. He saw Fred pull out something purple, examine it for a second and then look round at Katie, evidently horror-struck.**

"What did you do?" moaned Tonks.**  
**

"Did he give her the wrong end?" asked _Ginny_. "Fred wa-is such an idiot at times." _Ginny_ blinked several times to try and stop the tears. They didn't want anyone to know about Fred's death until it happened, but it was hard to never slip. She hoped no one had noticed, but from the looks that Remus and Sirius were giving each other, they suspected something.

"_Ginny_, do you have something in your eye?" asked Molly gently.

"No, not anymore," said _Ginny_. And it was true, she had wiped away the tears.**  
**

"**Well, let's try again," said Angelina. She was ignoring the Slytherins, who had now set up a chant of "Gryffindor are losers, Gryffindor are losers,"**

"Seriously, they suck at insults in general," said Charlie. "At least Gryffindors can come up with witty ones."

** but there was a certain rigidity about her seat on the broom nevertheless.**

**This time they had been flying for barely three minutes when Angelina's whistle sounded. Harry, who had just sighted the Snitch circling the opposite goalpost, pulled up feeling distinctly aggrieved.**

"**What now?" he said impatiently to Alicia, who was nearest.**

"**Katie," she said shortly.**

**Harry turned and saw Angelina, Fred and George all flying as fast as they could towards Katie. Harry and Alicia sped towards her, too. It was plain that Angelina had stopped training just in time; Katie was now chalk white and covered in blood.**

"Boys, whatever you did was extremely dangerous and I don't want to hear about you doing it this time around," said Molly. "If you have to give someone a Nosebleed Pasty or whatever they're called, give the right one."

"They're Nosebleed Nogguts," corrected George. "And we'll be careful, won't we?"**  
**

"**She needs the hospital wing," said Angelina.**

"**We'll take her," said Fred. "She - er - might have swallowed a Blood Blisterpod by mistake -"**

"Fred . . ."

"Moliy, give it a rest," said Arthur. "It's they twins and they'd never deliberately hurt someone. . . . Never deliberately hurt a friend that is."**  
**

"**Well, there's no point continuing with no Beaters and a Chaser gone," said Angelina glumly as Fred and George zoomed off towards the castle supporting Katie between them. "Come on, let's go and get changed."**

**The Slytherins continued to chant as they trailed back into the changing rooms.**

"Can't you silence them?" asked little Ron.

"And get a years worth of detention from Snape?" asked _Harry_, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, right," said little Ron.**  
**

"**How was practice?" asked Hermione rather coolly half an hour later, as Harry and Ron climbed through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room.**

"**It was -" Harry began.**

"**Completely lousy," said Ron in a hollow voice, sinking into a chair beside Hermione. She looked up at Ron and her frostiness seemed to melt.**

"**Well, it was only your first one," she said consolingly, "it's bound to take time to -"**

"That's probably not the best thing to say," winced Tonks.

"Why?" asked little Hermione.

"Ron might take it differently than how you mean it," Tonks explained.

"**Who said it was me who made it lousy?" snapped Ron.**

"See?"

"**No one," said Hermione, looking taken aback, "I thought -"**

"**You thought I was bound to be rubbish?"**

"**No, of course I didn't! Look, you said it was lousy so I just -"**

"**I'm going to get started on some homework," said Ron**

"That's the first time I've ever heard that from him," said Bill in surprise.

"Good for you, Ron," said Percy proudly.

** angrily and stomped off to the staircase to the boys' dormitories and vanished from sight. Hermione turned to Harry.**

"**Was he lousy?"**

**"No," said Harry loyally.**

"Thanks, but I know when I do badly," muttered little Ron sadly.

"Hey, cheer up," said little Harry. "You'll do fine. You were great earlier."**  
**

**Hermione raised her eyebrows.**

"**Well, I suppose he could've played better," Harry muttered, "but it was only the first training session, like you said…"**

**Neither Harry nor Ron seemed to make much headway with their homework that night. Harry knew Ron was too preoccupied with how badly he had performed at Quidditch practice and he himself was having difficulty in getting the "Gryffindor are losers" chant out of his head.**

**They spent the whole of Sunday in the common room, buried in their books while the room around them filled up, then emptied. It was another clear, fine day and most of their fellow Gryffindors spent the day out in the grounds, enjoying what might well be some of the last sunshine that year. By the evening, Harry felt as though somebody had been beating his brain against the inside of his skull.**

"**You know, we probably should try and get more homework done during the week," Harry muttered to Ron,**

"Yes, zen you'd have free weekends," said Fleur. "Zat ees what I do."

** as they finally laid aside Professor McGonagall's long essay on the Inanimatus Conjurus Spell and turned miserably to Professor Sinistra's equally long and difficult essay about Jupiter's many moons.**

"**Yeah," said Ron, rubbing slightly bloodshot eyes and throwing his fifth spoiled bit of parchment into the fire beside them. "Listen… shall we just ask Hermione if we can have a look at what she's done?"**

**Harry glanced over at her; she was sitting with Crookshanks on her lap and chatting merrily to Ginny as a pair of knitting needles flashed in midair in front of her, now knitting a pair of shapeless elf socks.**

"How can you tell if they're socks if they're shapeless?" asked Charlie.

"I dunno," admitted _Harry_. "I think I may have just guessed."**  
**

"**No," he said heavily, "you know she won't let us."**

**And so they worked on while the sky outside the windows became steadily darker. Slowly, the crowd in the common room began to thin again. At half past eleven, Hermione wandered over to them, yawning.**

"**Nearly done?"**

**"No," said Ron shortly.**

"**Jupiter's biggest moon is Ganymede, not Callisto," she said, pointing over Ron's shoulder at a line in his Astronomy essay, "and it's lo that's got the volcanoes."**

"Well, so she still helps," said Bill.

"It's ingrained in her," said Ginny. "Hermione can't help but help."**  
**

"**Thanks," snarled Ron, scratching out the offending sentences.**

"**Sorry, I only -"**

"**Yeah, well, if you've just come over here to criticize -"**

"**Ron -"**

"**I haven't got time to listen to a sermon, all right, Hermione, I'm up to my neck in it here -"**

"**No - look!"**

**Hermione was pointing to the nearest window. Harry and Ron both looked over. A handsome screech owl was standing on the windowsill, gazing into the room at Ron.**

"**Isn't that Hermes?" said Hermione, sounding amazed.**

"**Blimey, it is!" said Ron quietly, throwing down his quill and getting to his feet. "What's Percy writing to me for?"**

"I hope it's to ask for forgiveness," said Percy quietly. He hated the idea that his future self and abandoned the family at a time when they would all need each other.**  
**

**He crossed to the window and opened it; Hermes flew inside, landed on Ron's essay and held out a leg to which a letter was attached. Ron took the letter off it and the owl departed at once, leaving inky footprints across Ron's drawing of the moon lo.**

"**That's definitely Percy's handwriting," said Ron, s inking back into his chair and staring at the words on the outside of the scroll: Ronald Weasley, Gryffindor House, Hogwarts. He looked up at the other two. "What d'you reckon?"**

"**Open it!" said Hermione eagerly, and Harry nodded.**

**Ron unrolled the scroll and began to read. The further down the parchment his eyes traveled, the more pronounced became his scowl. When he had finished reading, he looked disgusted.**

The slight hope that Percy had vanished instantly. "Percy, I'm certain you come back," said Molly.

** He thrust the letter at Harry and Hermione, who leaned towards each other to read it together:**

**Dear Ron,**

**I have only just heard (from no less a person than the Minister for Magic himself, who has it from your new teacher, Professor Umbridge) that you have become a Hogwarts prefect. I was most pleasantly surprised when I heard this news and must firstly offer my congratulations.**

**I must admit that I have always been afraid that you would take what we might call the 'Fred and George' route, rather than following in my footsteps, **

"OI!" cried the twins. "We're awesome!"**  
**

**so you can imagine my feelings on hearing you have stopped flouting authority and have decided to shoulder some real responsibility.**

"Isn't rescuing people responsibility?" asked little Ron, remembering what had happened in the other books.

"Yeah," admitted Percy. "I'm not thinking straight in the future."

"Understatement," _Ginny_ muttered.

**But I want to give you more than congratulations, Ron, I want to give you some advice, which is why I am sending this at night rather than by the usual morning post. Hopefully, you will be able to read this away from prying eyes and avoid awkward questions.**

"Well, he's got _Harry_ and _Hermione_ with him, so both are unavoidable," said Fred.

**From something the Minister let slip when telling me you are now a prefect, I gather that you are still seeing a lot of Harry Potter. I must tell you, Ron, that nothing could put you in danger of losing your badge more than continued fraternization with that boy. **

"What?" shouted Bill. "What in the name of Merlin could possess you to say that?"

"I don't know," said Percy. "Sorry, _Harry_."

"Percy, it's in the past," assured _Harry_.**  
**

**Yes, I am sure you are surprised to hear this - no doubt you will say that Potter has always been Dumbledore's favorite — but I feel bound to tell you that Dumbledore may not be in charge at Hogwarts much longer and the people who count have a very different - and probably more accurate - view of Potter's behavior.**

"Well, hopefully that will come true, but not in the sense you're thinking of," said Bill.

** I shall say no more here, but if you look at the Daily Prophet tomorrow you will get a good idea of the way the wind is blowing — and see if you can spot yours truly!**

"Now what did you do, Perce?" asked Charlie. "What can a regular twenty-year-old do to get in the papers?"

"How should I know?" muttered Percy. "I'm not my future self!"**  
**

**Seriously, Ron, you do not want to be tarred with the same brush as Potter, it could be very damaging to your future prospects, and I am talking here about life after school, too. As you must be aware, given that our father escorted him to court, Potter had a disciplinary hearing this summer in front of the whole Wizengamot and he did not come out of it looking too good. He got off on a mere technicality, if you ask me, and many of the people I've spoken to remain convinced of his guilt.**

**It may be that you are afraid to sever ties with Potter - I know that he can be unbalanced and, for all I know, violent -**

"Only if someone is hurting someone I love," growled _Harry_.

"Trust me, his angry side is something you never want directed at you," said _Ginny_. "I've seen him get angry at someone, and well, he could leave them in pieces if he wanted to."**  
**

**but if you have any worries about this, or have spotted anything else in Potter's behavior that is troubling you, I urge you to speak to Dolores Umbridge, a truly delightful woman who I know will be only too happy to advise you.**

"Have you gone insane?" asked Charlie.

"Maybe," admitted Percy. "I certainly don't know what she is like."

**This leads me to my other bit of advice. As I have hinted above, Dumbledore's regime at Hogwarts may soon be over. Your loyalty, Ron, should be not to him, but to the school and the Ministry. I am very sorry to hear that, so far, Professor Umbridge is encountering very little cooperation from staff as she strives to make those necessary changes within Hogwarts that the Ministry so ardently desires (although she should find this easier from next week — again, see the Daily Prophet tomorrow!). I shall say only this - a student who shows himself willing to help Professor Umbridge now may be very well-placed for Head Boyship in a couple of years!**

"Uh, if I have to be nice to Umbitch to become Head Boy, I won't," said little Ron firmly.**  
**

**I am sorry that I was unable to see more of you over the summer. It pains me to criticize our parents, but I am afraid I can no longer live under their roof while they remain mixed up with the dangerous crowd around Dumbledore. (If you are writing to Mother at any point, you might tell her that a certain Sturgis Podmore, who is a great friend of Dumbledore's, has recently been sent to Azkaban for trespass at the Ministry. Perhaps that will open their eyes to the kind of petty criminals with whom they are currently rubbing shoulders.) I count myself very lucky to have escaped the stigma of association with such people - the Minister really could not be more gracious to me — and I do hope, Ron, that you will not allow family ties to blind you to the misguided nature of our parents' beliefs and actions, either. I sincerely hope that, in time, they will realize how mistaken they were and I shall, of course, be ready to accept a full apology when that day comes.**

"Uh, I think you've got it the other way around," said Tonks slowly.**  
**

**Please think over what I have said most carefully, particularly the bit about Harry Potter, and congratulations again on becoming prefect.**

**Your brother,**

"At least you're still admitting a relationship with him," said Sirius.

**Percy**

"For certain your future self has a case of the Gea Eidse," said Luna.

"What?" asked little Ginny.

"They muddle your thinking and make you always think the opposite of what you should," explained Luna.**  
**

**Harry looked up at Ron.**

"**Well," he said, trying to sound as though he found the whole thing a joke, "if you want to - er - what is it?" - he checked Percy's letter - "Oh yeah - 'severe ties' with me, I swear I won't get violent."**

"**Give it back," said Ron, holding out his hand. "He is -" Ron said jerkily, tearing Percy's letter in half "the world's -" he tore it into quarters "biggest -" he tore it into eighths "git." He threw the pieces into the fire.**

Percy sighed. Why was he such an idiot in the future? What had caused him to abandon his family? Whatever it was, he didn't want it to happen this time around.**  
**

"**Come on, we've got to get this finished sometime before dawn," he said briskly to Harry, pulling Professor Sinistra's essay back towards him.**

**Hermione was looking at Ron with an odd expression on her face.**

"**Oh, give them here," she said abruptly.**

"**What?" said Ron.**

"**Give them to me, I'll look through them and correct them," she said.**

"She never could stay angry at you long," said _Ginny_.

"Yeah," agreed _Harry_. "And it's a good thing too."

"**Are you serious? Ah, Hermione, you're a life-saver," said Ron, "what can I -?"**

"**What you can say is, promise we'll never leave our homework this late again," she said, holding out both hands for their essays, but she looked slightly amused all the same.**

"**Thanks a million, Hermione," said Harry weakly, passing over his essay and sinking back into his armchair, rubbing his eyes.**

**It was now past midnight and the common room was deserted but for the three of them and Crookshanks. The only sound was that of Hermione's quill scratching out sentences here and there on their essays and the ruffle of pages as she checked various facts in the reference books strewn across the table. Harry was exhausted. He also felt an odd, sick, empty feeling in his stomach that had nothing to do with tiredness and everything to do with the letter now curling blackly in the heart of the fire.**

**He knew that half the people inside Hogwarts thought him strange, even mad; he knew that the Daily Prophet had been making snide allusions to him for months, but there was something about seeing it written down like that in Percys writing, about knowing that Percy was advising Ron to drop him and even to tell tales about him to Umbridge, that made his situation real to him as nothing else had. He had known Percy for four years, had stayed in his house during the summer holidays, shared a tent with him during the Quidditch World Cup, had even been awarded full marks by him in the second task of the Triwizard Tournament last year, yet now, Percy thought him unbalanced and possibly violent.**

"I'm sorry, Harry," said Percy. "I know it's the future, but I know the truth this time. Fudge isn't as good as my future self thinks he is."

"Perce, thanks," said _Harry_. "I know that this is difficult for you to hear about. But don't worry, your senses return." Percy immediately relaxed with the knowledge that he wouldn't be a complete git for the rest of his life.

_Harry_ sighed. He knew that he probably shouldn't say what would happen, but Percy had looked so worried that he would have completely abandoned the family for life that he felt he had to assure Percy that he would come back.**  
**

**And with a surge of sympathy for his godfather, Harry thought Sirius was probably the only person he knew who could really understand how he felt at the moment, because Sirius was in the same situation. Nearly everyone in the wizarding world thought Sirius a dangerous murderer and a great Voldemort supporter and he had had to live with that knowledge for fourteen years…**

**Harry blinked. He had just seen something in the fire that could not have been there. It had flashed into sight and vanished immediately. No… it could not have been… he had imagined it because he had been thinking about Sirius…**

"Sirius," said Remus as firmly as he could. His voice always lost some authority at full moon.

"**Okay, write that down," Hermione said to Ron, pushing his essay and a sheet covered in her own writing back to Ron, "then add this conclusion I've written for you."**

"She shouldn't be writing his own work," said Molly.

"It rarely happened," assured _Harry_. "Usually only when we're up till three am the day before it's due."

"How often does that happen?" inquired Molly.

"Not too often," answered _Harry_. "At least I don't think it was too often."**  
**

"**Hermione, you are honestly the most wonderful person I've ever met," said Ron weakly, "and if I'm ever rude to you again -"**

"**- I'll know you're back to normal," said Hermione. "Harry, yours is okay except for this bit at the end, I think you must have misheard Professor Sinistra, Europa's covered in ice, not mice - Harry?"**

"I think that was a spelling mistake," said _Harry_ as laughter was heard around the room.

"Mice?" asked Charlie. "Seriously _Harry_, Europa can't support life."

"Look, it was late," defended _Harry_. "I'm allowed an honest spelling mistake, aren't I?"**  
**

**Harry had slid off his chair on to his knees and was now crouching on the singed and threadbare hearthrug, gazing into the flames.**

"**Er - Harry?" said Ron uncertainly. "Why are you down there?"**

"**Because I've just seen Sirius's head in the fire," said Harry.**

"What are you doing?" asked Remus. "You could easily get caught."

"I'm trying to contact Harry," said Sirius. "At least, that's most likely what I'm doing. And I know how not to get caught."

"I hope you do," Remus responded. "You got caught ninety percent of the time at Hogwarts."

"No, it was more like ten percent," Sirius retorted.

"Ten percent of the time you got away," Remus corrected.

"As interesting as this is, may we continue?" Dumbledore interjected. He knew that they needed to get some more reading in as they wouldn't be able to read after dinner because of the full moon.**  
**

**He spoke quite calmly; after all, he had seen Sirius's head in this very fire the previous year and talked to it, too; nevertheless, he could not be sure that he had really seen it this time… it had vanished so quickly…**

**"Sirius's head?" Hermione repeated. "You mean like when he wanted to talk to you during the Triwizard Tournament? But he wouldn't do that now, it would be too - Sirius!"**

"Or maybe he would," said Tonks. "He's insane enough."

"OI!"**  
**

**She gasped, gazing at the fire; Ron dropped his quill. There in the middle of the dancing flames sat Sirius's head, long dark hair falling around his grinning face.**

"**I was starting to think you'd go to bed before everyone else had disappeared," he said. "I've been checking every hour."**

"Don't you know how dangerous that is?" cried Molly. "What if someone had seen you and reported you?"**  
**

"**You've been popping into the fire every hour?" Harry said, half-laughing.**

"**Just for a few seconds to check if the coast was clear."**

"**But what if you'd been seen?" said Hermione anxiously.**

"**Well, I think a girl - first-year, by the look of her - might've got a glimpse of me earlier, but don't worry" Sirius said hastily, as Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth, "I was gone the moment she looked back at me and I'll bet she just thought I was an oddly-shaped log or something."**

"I wouldn't be too sure," said Bill warily. "You never can be too cautious in a situation like this."**  
**

"**But, Sirius, this is taking an awful risk -" Hermione began.**

"**You sound like Molly," said Sirius. "This was the only way I could come up with of answering Harry's letter without resorting to a code - and codes are breakable."**

**At the mention of Harry's letter, Hermione and Ron both turned to stare at him.**

"**You didn't say you'd written to Sirius!" said Hermione accusingly.**

**"I forgot," said Harry, which was perfectly true; his meeting with Cho in the Owlery had driven everything before it out of his mind. "Don't look at me like that, Hermione, there was no way anyone would have got secret information out of it, was there, Sirius?"**

"**No, it was very good," said Sirius, smiling. "Anyway, we'd better be quick, just in case we're disturbed - your scar."**

"**What about -?" Ron began, but Hermione interrupted him. "We'll tell you afterwards. Go on, Sirius."**

"**Well, I know it can't be fun when it hurts, but we don't think it's anything to really worry about. It kept aching all last year, didn't it?"**

"**Yeah, and Dumbledore said it happened whenever Voldemort was feeling a powerful emotion," said Harry, ignoring, as usual, Ron and Hermione's winces. "So maybe he was just, I dunno, really angry or something the night I had that detention."**

"It's probably something more than that," said Sirius. "He's a lot more powerful at this point than he was during the Tournament."**  
**

"**Well, now he's back it's bound to hurt more often," said Sirius.**

**"So you don't think it had anything to do with Umbridge touching me when I was in detention with her?" Harry asked.**

"**I doubt it," said Sirius. "I know her by reputation and I'm sure she's no Death Eater -"**

"She's evil enough though," Remus snarled.**  
**

"**She's foul enough to be one," said Harry darkly, and Ron and Hermione nodded vigorously in agreement.**

"Hey, you think like Harry," said Tonks, causing the two to look slightly uncomfortable.**  
**

"**Yes, but the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters," said Sirius with a wry smile. "I know she's a nasty piece of work, though — you should hear Remus talk about her."**

"**Does Lupin know her?" asked Harry quickly, remembering Umbridge's comments about dangerous half-breeds during her first lesson.**

"**No," said Sirius, "but she drafted a bit of anti-werewolf legislation two years ago that makes it almost impossible for him to get a job."**

"That foul woman," growled Remus. "Things are hard enough now, and she has to keep making it harder.**  
**

**Harry remembered how much shabbier Lupin looked these days and his dislike of Umbridge deepened even further.**

"**What's she got against werewolves?" said Hermione angrily.**

"She thinks we're evil, dangerous and should all be in Azkaban," said Remus angrily. "Only one of them fits me."

"Remus," said Sirius firmly. "Stop it. You're human and only have a 'furry problem'."

"You're a werewolf?" asked Luna.

"Yes."

"You don't seem like the ones you hear about more," said Luna airily. "You seem very nice."**  
**

"**Scared of them, I expect," said Sirius, smiling at her indignation. **

"**Apparently she loathes part humans; she campaigned to have merpeople rounded up and tagged last year, too. **

"They're not even dangerous unless you try and invade the lakes they live in," cried Charlie.**  
**

**Imagine wasting your time and energy persecuting merpeople when there are little toerags like Kreacher on the loose."**

**Ron laughed but Hermione looked upset.**

**"Sirius!" she said reproachfully. "Honestly, if you made a bit of an effort with Kreacher, I'm sure he'd respond. After all, you are the only member of his family he's got left, and Professor Dumbledore said -"**

**"So, what are Umbridge's lessons like?" Sirius interrupted. "Is she training you all to kill half-breeds?"**

Sirius huffed. "Well, if she was teaching that, you'd at least learn magic."

"**No," said Harry, ignoring Hermione's affronted look at being cut off in her defense of Kreacher. **

"**She's not letting us use magic at all!"**

"**All we do is read the stupid textbook," said Ron.**

"**Ah, well, that figures," said Sirius. "Our information from inside the Ministry is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."**

"Traind in combat?" asked little Harry. "Are we supposed to form an army to take over the wizarding world or something?"**  
**

"**Trained in combat!" repeated Harry incredulously. "What does he think we're doing here, forming some sort of wizard army?"**

Both Harrys turned red at saying very similar thoughts.**  
**

"**That's exactly what he thinks you're doing," said Sirius, "or, rather, that's exactly what he's afraid Dumbledore's doing - forming his own private army, with which he will be able to take on the Ministry of Magic."**

"Why would Fudge think something like that?" asked Bill. "You don't want to take over the Ministry."**  
**

**There was a pause at this, then Ron said, "That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard, including all the stuff that Luna Lovegood comes out with."**

"Sorry," said little Ron quickly. "You're nice."

"**So we're being prevented from learning Defense Against the Dark Arts because Fudge is scared we'll use spells against the Ministry?" said Hermione, looking furious.**

**"Yep," said Sirius. "Fudge thinks Dumbledore will stop at nothing to seize power. He's getting more paranoid about Dumbledore by the day. It's a matter of time before he has Dumbledore arrested on some trumped-up charge."**

**This reminded Harry of Percy's letter.**

"**D'you know if there's going to be anything about Dumbledore in the Daily Prophet tomorrow? Ron's brother Percy reckons there will be -"**

"**I don't know," said Sirius, "I haven't seen anyone from the Order all weekend, they're all busy. It's just been Kreacher and me here."**

**There was a definite note of bitterness in Sirius's voice.**

"**So you haven't had any news about Hagrid, either?"**

"**Ah…" said Sirius, "well, he was supposed to be back by now, no one's sure what's happened to him."**

"Knowing Hagrid, he's probably trying to bring the giants back even if they don't want to come," said Bill.

** Then, seeing their stricken faces, he added quickly, "But Dumbledore's not worried, so don't you three get yourselves in a state; I'm sure Hagrid's fine."**

"He's half-giant after all," said Charlie. "And it's hard to injure him."**  
**

"**But if he was supposed to be back by now…" said Hermione in a small, anxious voice.**

"**Madame Maxime was with him, we've been in touch with her and she says they got separated on the journey home - but there's nothing to suggest he's hurt or - well, nothing to suggest he's not perfectly okay."**

**Unconvinced, Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged worried looks.**

"**Listen, don't go asking too many questions about Hagrid," said Sirius hastily, "it'll just draw even more attention to the fact that he's not back and I know Dumbledore doesn't want that. Hagrid's tough, he'll be okay." And when they did not appear cheered by this, Sirius added, "When's your next Hogsmeade weekend, anyway? I was thinking, we got away with the dog disguise at the station, didn't we? I thought I could —"**

"Sirius, you mustn't," said Arthur. "The last thing that our future selves need is you back in Azkaban."**  
**

"**NO!" said Harry and Hermione together, very loudly.**

"**Sirius, didn't you see the Daily Prophet?" said Hermione anxiously.**

"**Oh, that," said Sirius, grinning, "they're always guessing where I am, they haven't really got a clue -"**

"Really, you can't always act that rashly," said Percy. "It's dangerous."

"**Yeah, but we think this time they have,' said Harry. "Something Malfoy said on the train made us think he knew it was you, and his father was on the platform, Sirius - you know, Lucius Malfoy - so don't come up here, whatever you do. If Malfoy recognizes you again -"**

"**All right, all right, I've got the point," said Sirius. He looked most displeased. "Just an idea, thought you might like to get together."**

"**I would, I just don't want you chucked back in Azkaban!" said Harry.**

**There was a pause in which Sirius looked out of the fire at Harry, a crease between his sunken eyes.**

**"You're less like your father than I thought," he said finally, a definite coolness in his voice. "The risk would've been what made it fun for James."**

**"Sirius!" shouted Remus. "That was completely uncalled for."**

Little Harry looked up nervously at his godfather. "I'm sorry, Harry," said Sirius quietly. "I must be slowly going insane locked up in that house."

"You already were insane," muttered Tonks under her breath.**  
**

"**Look -"**

"**Well, I'd better get going, I can hear Kreacher coming down the stairs," said Sirius, but Harry was sure he was lying. "I'll write to tell you a time I can make it back into the fire, then, shall I? If you can stand to risk it?"**

**There was a tiny pop, and the place where Sirius's head had been was flickering flame once more.**

"Chapter's over," said Arthur. "Bill, I think you're next."

* * *

**A/N Once again, I'm unable to reply to reviews. I'm reading and enjoying them all, and thank you all for reviewing.  
**


	17. The Hogwarts High Inquisitor

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.**_

_**Okay, school is pretty much out, (I have to do math and Spanish over the Summer. It's one of the very few downsides to home schooling), and I'm doing a lot of babysitting, so I don't know how regular updates will be. I'm going on vacation on Saturday, but I'll try to get the next chapter up before I leave as I may or may not have a chance to work on this while I'm gone.**_

_**Happy reading.****  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowling's.**_

Bill groaned when he turned the page.

"What awful thing did she do now?" moaned Percy._**  
**_

**The Hogwarts High Inquisitor**

"Something tells me that isn't good," muttered Charlie darkly.

"If it has anything to do with Umbitch, it isn't," stated Sirius.**  
**

**They had expected to have to comb Hermione's Daily Prophet carefully next morning to find the article Percy had mentioned in his letter. However, the departing delivery owl had barely cleared the top of the milk jug when Hermione let out a huge gasp and flattened the newspaper to reveal a large photograph of Dolores Umbridge, smiling widely and blinking slowly at them from beneath the headline.**

**MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM **

**DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED **

**FIRST EVER HIGH INQUISITOR**

**"Umbridge – Inquisitor?" said Harry darkly, his half-eaten piece of toast slipping from his fingers. "What does that mean?" Hermione read aloud:**

"**In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

"That's illegal!" cried Arthur. "The Ministry is not allowed to interfere at Hogwarts!"

"But does Fudge care?" asked Charlie.

"No," answered _Harry_ and _Ginny_ together.

"'**The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time,' said junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley. 'He is now responding to concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve.'**

"Who wants to bet it's the Slytherin parents?" asked Bill.

"It's always them," said Tonks. "Sorry."**  
**

"**This is not the first time in recent weeks that the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, has used new laws to effect improvements at the wizarding school. As recently as August 30th, Educational Decree Number Twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current Headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person. **

"So that's how she managed to wheedle her way in," growled Remus.

'**That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts,' said Weasley last night. 'Dumboldore couldn't find anyone so the Minister put in Umbridge, and of course, she's been an immediate success —'"**

"What they ruddy heck?" shouted Charlie. "Percy, how in the world can you say that? She's bloody torturing them!"

"I . . . uh," stuttered Percy nervously.

"Charlie, don't yell at your brother," said Molly quietly. "Percy, all you probably are hearing is what the Ministry is saying, and it probably isn't the truth."

"Okay, Mum," said Percy slowly.

Everyone felt slightly awkward as the majority of them, the Weasley children, Sirius, and Remus, wanted to hex Percy, but as he was only eleven at the present moment, restrained themselves from doing so.**  
**

"**She's been a WHAT?" said Harry loudly.**

"A total success," answered George rather seriously, or as seriously as was possible for a nine year old Weasley twin.

"Shut it," muttered _Harry_, but he was struggling to keep from laughing. Yes, George was joking some more, but it didn't have the same lightheartedness that it had at this point. He loved hearing the old George, but it was rather difficult at times.**  
**

"**Wait, there's more," said Hermione grimly.**

"'—**an immediate success, totally revolutionizing the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts.'**

"Yeah, and she's probably only telling them how insane I am," muttered little Harry.

Sirius gently placed a hand on little Harry's shoulder.**  
**

"**It is this last function that the Ministry has now formalized with the passing of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, which creates the new position of Hogwarts High Inquisitor.**

"'**This is an exciting new phase in the Minister's plan to get to grips with what some are calling the falling standards at Hogwarts,' said Weasley. 'The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect he fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post and we are delighted to say that she has accepted.'**

"**The Ministry's new moves have received enthusiastic support from parents of students at Hogwarts.**

Several people tried to stifle snorts, but all were unsuccessful.**  
**

'**I feel much easier in my mind now that I know Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective evaluation,' said Mr. Lucius Malfoy, 41, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night. **

"Okay, so once again they're all talking to the slimy snakes," muttered Bill.**  
**

**'Many of us with our children's best interests at heart have been concerned about some of Dumbledore's eccentric decisions in the last few years and are glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation.'**

"**Among those eccentric decisions are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in this newspaper, which have included the employment of werewolf Remus Lupin, half-giant Rubeus Hagrid and delusional ex-Auror, 'Mad - Eye' Moody.**

"The only dangerous one was Mad-Eye and that was only because he was a Death Eater in disguise," said Fred.

"I nearly killed Harry," Remus pointed out.

"You didn't though," said Harry. "And you were only dangerous because you forgot your potion that night."**  
**

"**Rumors abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, once Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, is no longer up to the task of managing the prestigious school of Hogwarts "'I think the appointment of the Inquisitor is a first step towards ensuring that Hogwarts has a headmaster in whom we can all repose our confidence,' said a Ministry insider last night.**

"**Wizengamot elders Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden have resigned in protest at the introduction of the post of Inquisitor to Hogwarts.**

"While that is good in some ways, they probably just ended up making the Wizengamot weaker," said Arthur.**  
**

"'**Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost of Cornelius Fudge's office,' said Madam Marchbanks. 'This is a further disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore.'**

"**(For a full account of Madam Marchbanks's alleged links to subversive goblin groups, turn to page seventeen.)"**

**Hermione finished reading and looked across the table at the other two.**

"**So now we know how we ended up with Umbridge! Fudge passed this Decree and forced her on us! And now he's given her the power to inspect the other teachers!" Hermione was breathing fast and her eyes were very bright. "I can't believe this. It's outrageous!"**

"**I know it is," said Harry. He looked down at his right hand, clenched on the table-top, and saw the faint white outline of the words Umbridge had forced him to cut into his skin.**

Sirius growled under his breath at the mention of the scars.**  
**

**But a grin was unfurling on Ron's face.**

"**What?" said Harry and Hermione together, staring at him.**

"**Oh, I can't wait to see McGonagall inspected," said Ron happily. "Umbridge won't know what's hit her."**

"**Well, come on," said Hermione, jumping up, "we'd better get going, if she's inspecting Binns's class we don't want to be late…"**

**But Professor Umbridge was not inspecting their History of Magic lesson, which was just as dull as the previous Monday, nor was she in Snape's dungeon when they arrived for double Potions, where Harry's moonstone essay was handed back to him with a large, spiky black 'D' scrawled in an upper corner.**

"That's not that bad, is it?" asked little Harry. "I mean, it's still a pass, right?"

"Not in the wizarding world," said Bill. "Grades are done slightly differently."

Little Harry looked rather confused. "How are they done?" he asked.

Percy was just about to answer, but _Harry_ said, "If I remember right, the grade system is explained fairly soon. Can you wait a few more minutes?"

"Yeah," answered little Harry.**  
**

**"I have awarded you the grades you would have received if you presented this work in your OWL," said Snape with a smirk, as he swept among them, passing back their homework. "This should give you a realiztic idea of what to expect in the examination."**

**Snape reached the front of the class and turned on his heel to face them.**

"**The general standard of this homework was abysmal. Most of you would have failed had this been your examination. I expect to see a great deal more effort for this weeks essay on the various varieties of venom antidotes, or I shall have to start handing out detentions to those dunces who get a D."**

"Wouldn't 'aving detention make eet even 'arder to get good grades?" asked Fleur.

"Yes, but Snape never is fair," muttered Bill.**  
**

**He smirked as Malfoy sniggered and said in a carrying whisper, "Some people got a D? Ha!"**

"Hmf," growled Sirius. "Snape probably just gave him an O."

**Harry realized that Hermione was looking sideways to see what grade he had received; he slid his moonstone essay back into his bag as quickly as possible, feeling that he would rather keep that information private.**

**Determined not to give Snape an excuse to fail him this lesson, Harry read and reread every line of instructions on the blackboard at least three times before acting on them. His Strengthening Solution was not precisely the clear turquoise shade of Hermione's but it was at least blue rather than pink, like Neville's, and he delivered a flask of it to Snape's desk at the end of the lesson with a feeling of mingled defiance and relief.**

"**Well, that wasn't as bad as last week, was it?" said Hermione, as they climbed the steps out of the dungeon and made their way across the Entrance Hall towards lunch. "And the homework didn't go too badly, either, did it?"**

"Only _Hermione_," sighed _Ginny_.**  
**

**When neither Ron nor Harry answered, she pressed on, "I mean, all right, I didn't expect the top grade, not if he's marking to OWL standard, but a pass is quite encouraging at this stage, wouldn't you say?"**

**Harry made a non-committal noise in his throat.**

"**Of course, a lot can happen between now and the exam, we've got plenty of time to improve, but the grades we're getting now are a sort of baseline, aren't they? Something we can build on…"**

"Shouldn't she just say outright that she wants to know what your grades are?" asked Charlie.

"She's tries not to be blunt," said _Harry_, "but it usually doesn't work."**  
**

**They sat down together at the Gryffindor table.**

"**Obviously, I'd have been thrilled if I'd got an O -"**

"**Hermione," said Ron sharply "if you want to know what grades we got, ask."**

"**I don't - I didn't mean - well, if you want to tell me -"**

"**I got a P," said Ron, ladling soup into his bowl. "Happy?"**

"**Well, that's nothing to be ashamed of," said Fred, who had just arrived at the table with George and Lee Jordan and was sitting down on Harry's right. "Nothing wrong with a good healthy P."**

"Boys," said Molly. "You do not want to fail, and a P is a failure."**  
**

"**But," said Hermione, "doesn't P stand for…"**

"**Poor, yeah," said Lee Jordan. "Still, better than D, isn't it? 'Dreadful'?"**

"Oh," said little Harry, his face turning slightly red. "It's the last grade before a fail in Muggle school."

"What are the grades?" asked little Ginny.

"There's A which is all grades ninety to one-hundred and it's divided into three, A-, A, and A+, depending on where in the ninety's the grade falls, and the B's are between eighty and ninety, C's are between seventy and eighty, and D's are between sixty and seventy," explained little Hermione. "The other letter grades are also divided into three and anything below a sixty is a failure, though some schools make it so if it's below a seventy it's a failure."

"Oh, sounds complicated," said little Ron.

"I prefer our grading system," admitted Bill.**  
**

**Harry felt his face grow warm and faked a small coughing fit over his roll. When he emerged from this he was sorry to find that Hermione was still in full flow about OWL grades.**

"**So top grade's O for 'Outstanding'," she was saying, 'and then there's A-"**

"**No, E," George corrected her, "E for 'Exceeds Expectations'. And I've always thought Fred and I should've got E in everything, because we exceeded expectations just by turning up for the exams."**

"Nice one," said Sirius. "I often thought the same thing."**  
**

**They all laughed except Hermione, who ploughed on, "So, after E it's A for 'Acceptable', and that's the last pass grade, isn't it?"**

"**Yep," said Fred, dunking an entire roll in his soup, transferring it to his mouth and swallowing it whole.**

"**Then you get P for 'Poor'-" Ron raised both his arms in mock celebration - "and D for 'Dreadful'."**

"**And then T," George reminded him.**

"T?" inquired Charlie. "There's that low of a grade?"

Remus awkwardly looked down at his feet.**  
**

"**T?" asked Hermione, looking appalled. "Even lower than a D? What on earth does that stand for?"**

"**Troll", said George promptly.**

**Harry laughed again, though he was not sure whether or not George was joking. **

"It's true," said Remus.

"How do you know?" asked Molly. "I'm certain that grade rarely is given."

"Sometimes it is," said Sirius.

"Please, no," begged Remus.

"This guy, " Sirius said as he gestured at Remus, "actually got a T."

"What?" cried _Harry_ in complete shock. "Remus, I never heard that."

"Well, I try to keep it a secret," Remus muttered. He sent a sharp glare at Sirius, which was even more ferocious than usual as it was only hours until the full moon.

"What subject, that is, if I'm allowed to ask?" inquired Ginny.

"Potions," said mumbled Remus. "I got a T on my Potions OWL."

"Wow, that's rather unexpected," said _Harry_. "I guess that subject isn't your forte."

"No," Remus answered. "It was a lucky day for Slughorn is I didn't explode a cauldron."**  
**

**He imagined trying to conceal from Hermione that he had received T's in all his OWLs and immediately resolved to work harder from now on.**

"**You lot had an inspected lesson yet?" Fred asked them.**

"**No," said Hermione at once. "Have you?"**

"**Just now, before lunch," said George. "Charms."**

"**What was it like?" Harry and Hermione asked together.**

**Fred shrugged.**

"**Not that bad. Umbridge just lurked in the corner making notes on a clipboard. You know what Flitwick's like, he treated her like a guest, didn't seem to bother him at all. She didn't say much. Asked Alicia a couple of questions about what the classes are normally like, Alicia told her they were really good, that was it."**

"**I can't see old Flitwick getting marked down," said George, "he usually gets everyone through their exams all right."**

"Yes, but he's part goblin," said Sirius. "That will probably make thing a little harder for him, though I doubt Umbitch would try and get rid of him as he's been there for a long time."**  
**

"**Who've you got this afternoon?" Fred asked Harry.**

"**Trelawney -"**

"**A T if ever I saw one."**

"**- and Umbridge herself."**

"**Well, be a good boy and keep your temper with Umbridge today" said George. "Angelina'll do her nut if you miss any more Quidditch practices."**

"Good, she's properly obsessed," said Sirius.

"Is there a way to be properly obsessed?" asked Tonks, immediately regretting asking the question.

"Yes," answered all the Quidditch nuts.**  
**

**But Harry did not have to wait for Defense Against the Dark Arts to meet Professor Umbridge.**

The sentence was met with groans from nearly everyone in the room.

"Of all the luck," muttered George.

"It was established earlier that Harry has horrible luck," said Percy. "He is a living example of Murpy's law."

**He was pulling out his dream diary in a seat at the very back of the shadowy Divination room when Ron elbowed him in the ribs and, looking round, he saw Professor Umbridge emerging through the trapdoor in the floor. The class, which had been talking cheerily fell silent at once.**

**The abrupt fall in the noise level made Professor Trelawney, who had been wafting about handing out copies of The Dream Oracle, look round.**

"**Good afternoon, Professor Trelawney," said Professor Umbridge with her wide smile. "You received my note, I trust? Giving the time and date of your inspection?"**

"Does she think everyone else is an idiot?" asked Bill.

"Yes," said _Ginny_.**  
**

**Professor Trelawney nodded curtly and, looking very disgruntled, turned her back on Professor Umbridge and continued to give out books. Still smiling, Professor Umbridge grasped the back of the nearest armchair and pulled it to the front of the class so that it was a few inches behind Professor Trelawneys seat. She then sat down, took her clipboard from her flowery bag and looked up expectantly, waiting for the class to begin.**

"She's going to make a class that already sucks, suck even harder," muttered Bill. Molly glared at him for his language, but didn't say anything as James hadn't heard, and she didn't want him to notice his uncle's vocabulary.**  
**

**Professor Trelawney pulled her shawls tight about her with slightly trembling hands and surveyed the class through her hugely magnifying lenses.**

"**We shall be continuing our study of prophetic dreams today," she said in a brave attempt at her usual mystic tones, though her voice shook slightly. "Divide into pairs, please, and interpret each other's latest night-time visions with the aid of the Oracle."**

**She made as though to sweep back to her seat, saw Professor Umbridge sitting right beside it, and immediately veered left towards Parvati and Lavender, who were already deep in discussion about Parvati's most recent dream.**

**Harry opened his copy of The Dream Oracle, watching Umbridge covertly. She was already making notes on her clipboard. After a few minutes she got to her feet and began to pace the room in Trelawney's wake, listening to her conversations with students and posing questions here and there. Harry bent his head hurriedly over his book.**

"**Think of a dream, quick," he told Ron, "in case the old toad comes our way."**

"**I did it last time," Ron protested, "it's your turn, you tell me one."**

"Boys," sighed little Hermione. "Why do you take a class that you have to make up homework on? You should do something that you'd actually have to work on."

"Do you honestly think _Ron_ and _Harry_ would deliberately do that?" asked Charlie.

"Oh, right," said little Hermione, turning red.**  
**

"**Oh, I dunno…" said Harry desperately, who could not remember dreaming anything at all over the last few days. "Lets say I dreamed I was… drowning Snape in my cauldron. Yeah, that'll do…"**

"The true son of a Marauder," said Sirius proudly.**  
**

**Ron chortled as he opened his Dream Oracle.**

"**Okay, we've got to add your age to the date you had the dream, the number of letters in the subject… would that be 'drowning' or 'cauldron' or 'Snape'?"**

"The subject is Snape. Drowning is a verb, and cauldron is a direct object," said little Hermione. "Do they ever teach grammar at Hogwarts?"

"No," said Dumbledore. "Perhaps that should be added. Six years of grammar and other general education taught by parents doesn't always seem to drill things in. No offense, Molly and Arthur."

"None taken, Albus," said Molly. "I'm not the best with correct grammar."**  
**

"**It doesn't matter, pick any of them," said Harry, chancing a glance behind him. Professor Umbridge was now standing at Professor Trelawneys shoulder making notes while the Divination teacher questioned Neville about his dream diary.**

"**What night did you dream this again?" Ron said, immersed in calculations.**

"As if that's possible," muttered _Ginny_. "More like 'pretending to be immersed in calculations.'"**  
**

"**I dunno, last night, whenever you like," Harry told him, trying to listen to what Umbridge was saying to Professor Trelawney. They were only a table away from him and Ron now. Professor Umbridge was making another note on her clipboard and Professor Trelawney was looking extremely put out.**

"It almost makes you feel sorry for her," said Charlie. _Ginny_ started at him in shock. "Key word being 'almost.'" added Charlie with a grin.**  
**

"**Now," said Umbridge, looking up at Trelawney, "you've been in this post how long, exactly?" **

**Professor Trelawney scowled at her, arms crossed and shoulders hunched as though wishing to protect herself as much as possible from the indignity of the inspection. After a slight pause in which she seemed to decide that the question was not so offensive that she could reasonably ignore it, she said in a deeply resentful tone, "Nearly sixteen years."**

"So, since right before you were born, Harry," said Sirius. "Now, why does it seem like there's a missing piece?"**  
**

"**Quite a period," said Professor Umbridge, making a note on her clipboard. "So it was Professor Dumbledore who appointed you?"**

"**That's right," said Professor Trelawney shortly.**

"I wonder why?" mused Sirius.

Remus looked thoughtful. "Could Trelawney's being a professor have anything to do with the other prophesy she had made?" he wondered. "Book Dumbledore had mentioned that Trelawney had made another correct prophesy before the one about the rat."**  
**

**Professor Umbridge made another note.**

**"And you are a great-great-granddaughter of the celebrated Seer Cassandra Trelawney?"**

"She probably has some Seeing ability then," said Luna airily.**  
**

"**Yes," said Professor Trelawney, holding her head a little higher.**

**Another note on the clipboard.**

"**But I think - correct me if I am mistaken - that you are the first in your family since Cassandra to be possessed of Second Sight?"**

"**These things often skip - er - three generations," said Professor Trelawney.**

"It probably would've been a bit more convincing without the 'er'," said Bill.

"Don't tell me you're defending her," moaned Charlie.

"I'm not," Bill assured. "I'm merely stating a fact. And you were the one who almost felt sorry for her earlier."**  
**

**Professor Umbridge's toadlike smile widened.**

"**Of course," she said sweetly, making yet another note. "Well, if you could just predict something for me, then?" And she looked up enquiringly, still smiling.**

"Predeection's cannot come on command," said Fleur. "Even eef Trelawney ees a true Seer, she wouldn't be able to predict just like zat."**  
**

**Professor Trelawney stiffened as though unable to believe her ears. "I don't understand you," she said, clutching convulsively at the shawl around her scrawny neck.**

"**I'd like you to make a prediction for me," said Professor Umbridge very clearly. Harry and Ron were not the only people now watching and listening sneakily from behind their books. Most of the class were staring transfixed at Professor Trelawney as she drew herself up to her full height, her beads and bangles clinking.**

"**The Inner Eye does not See upon command!" she said in scandalized tones.**

"**I see," said Professor Umbridge softly, making yet another note on her clipboard.**

"**I - but - but… wait!" said Professor Trelawney suddenly, in an attempt at her usual ethereal voice, though the mystical effect was ruined somewhat by the way it was shaking with anger.**

"**I… I think I do see something… something that concerns you… why, I sense something… something dark… some grave peril…"**

"Well, that was true," muttered _Harry_ while suppressing a snort.

"What happened?" asked Remus all to eagerly.

"You'll have to wait and see," said _Harry_.**  
**

**Professor Trelawney pointed a shaking finger at Professor Umbridge who continued to smile blandly at her, eyebrows raised.**

"**I am afraid… I am afraid that you are in grave danger!" Professor Trelawney finished dramatically.**

**There was a pause. Professor Umbridge surveyed Professor Trelawney.**

"**Right," she said softly, scribbling on her clipboard once more. "Well, if that's really the best you can do…"**

"So, Umbridge doesn't believe her," muttered Charlie. "Too bad."**  
**

**She turned away, leaving Professor Trelawney standing rooted to the spot, her chest heaving.**

**Harry caught Ron's eye and knew that Ron was thinking exactly the same as he was: they both knew that Professor Trelawney was an old fraud, but on the other hand, they loathed Umbridge so much that they felt very much on Trelawneys side - until she swooped down on them a few seconds later, that is.**

"**Well?" she said, snapping her long fingers under Harry's nose, uncharacteristically brisk. "Let me see the start you've made on your dream diary, please."**

**And by the time she had interpreted Harry's dreams at the top of her voice (all of which, even the ones that involved eating porridge, apparently foretold a gruesome and early death),**

"Is it possible to drown in a bowlful of porridge?" asked little Ginny.

"According to Trewlawney, yes," answered Fred.

** he was feeling much less sympathetic towards her. All the while, Professor Umbridge stood a few feet away, making notes on that clipboard, and when the bell rang she descended the silver ladder first and was waiting for them all when they reached their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson ten minutes later.**

"What about her other Defense classes?" asked Percy, before realizing how stupid that probably sounded.

"Everyone probably would learn more without her, but she's probably figured out some way to keep teaching," said Arthur.

**She was humming and smiling to herself when they entered the room. Harry and Ron told Hermione, who had been in Arithmancy, exactly what had happened in Divination while they all took out their copies of Defensive Magical Theory, but before Hermione could ask any questions Professor Umbridge had called them all to order and silence fell.**

"**Wands away" she instructed them all with a smile, and those people who had been hopeful enough to take them out, sadly returned them to their bags. **

"**As we finished Chapter One last lesson, I would like you all to turn to page nineteen today and commence 'Chapter Two, Common Defensive Theories and their Derivation'. There will be no need to talk."**

"Or think," added Sirius.**  
**

**Still smiling her wide, self-satisfied smile, she sat down at her desk. The class gave an audible sigh as it turned, as one, to page nineteen. Harry wondered dully whether there were enough chapters in the book to keep them reading through all this year's lessons and was on the point of checking the contents page when he noticed that Hermione had her hand in the air again.**

"Oh, good," said Bill. "Another interrupted lesson."**  
**

**Professor Umbridge had noticed, too, and what was more, she seemed to have worked out a strategy for just such an eventuality. Instead of trying to pretend she had not noticed Hermione she got to her feet and walked around the front row of desks until they were face to face, then she bent down and whispered, so that the rest of the class could not hear, **

"How did you still hear?" asked Charlie.

"I was sitting next to her," answered _Harry_.**  
**

"**What is it this time, Miss Granger?"**

"**I've already read Chapter Two," said Hermione.**

"**Well then, proceed to Chapter Three."**

"**I've read that too. I've read the whole book."**

"She read that awful book?" asked Bill in complete shock.

"Yeah, but wait until you hear what she did with it," answered _Ginny_ with a grin. She had had to take out the rubbish bin and had seen it in there. Having put two and two together, she figured how who's it was.**  
**

**Professor Umbridge blinked but recovered her poise almost instantly.**

"**Well, then, you should be able to tell me what Slinkhard says about counter-jinxes in Chapter Fifteen."**

"**He says that counter-jinxes are improperly named," said Hermione promptly. "He says - 'jinx' is just a name people give their jinxes when they want to make them sound more acceptable."**

**Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows and Harry knew she was impressed, against her will.**

"**But I disagree," Hermione continued.**

"Good for you," said Percy. "Isn't it good to disagree with authors sometimes? I mean, you shouldn't always read people that you share the same world view with. You have to know the other side to understand the world better."**  
**

**Professor Umbridge's eyebrows rose a little higher and her gaze became distinctly colder.**

"**You disagree?" she repeated.**

"She'd do well as a Communist," muttered _Harry_. "They hate people disagreeing with their philosophy."**  
**

"**Yes, I do," said Hermione, who, unlike Umbridge, was not whispering, but speaking in a clear, carrying voice that had by now attracted the attention of the rest of the class. "Mr. Slinkhard doesn't like jinxes, does he? But, I think they can be very useful when they're used defensively."**

"**Oh, you do, do you?" said Professor Umbridge, forgetting to whisper and straightening up. "Well, I'm afraid it is Mr. Slinkhard's opinion, and not yours, that matters within this classroom, Miss Granger."**

"I with there was a class that you could disagree with the author on," said Bill. "That would certainly make classes interesting."

"Perhaps an extra-circular class could be organized in which that is possible Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore. "You could all share your opinions on the books you've read for school and fun and explain why you agree or disagree with the authors."

"That would be fun," said Percy. "I think that should be done."

"Maybe we could try an organize something when we get back?" suggested Bill. "Sooner the better in my opinion."

"**But -" Hermione began.**

"**That is enough," said Professor Umbridge. She walked back to the front of the class and stood before them, all the jauntiness she had shown at the beginning of the lesson gone. "Miss Granger, I am going to take five points from Gryffindor house."**

**There was an outbreak of muttering at this.**

"**What for?" said Harry angrily.**

"**Don't you get involved!" Hermione whispered urgently to him.**

"**For disrupting my class with pointless interruptions," said Professor Umbridge smoothly.**

"It's already a pointless class, so how can an interruption be pointless unless the person is saying something dumber than the book, which in the case of Hermione is not plausible," said Percy.

** "I am here to teach you using a Ministry-approved method that does not include inviting students to give their opinions**

"But our opinions ought to be known as someday we'll be the one's in charge and we'll need our own formulated ideas," said little Hermione.

"The Ministry is one big idiot at this time," said Tonks. "Or at least most of them are."

"Yeah, otherwise you'd be classifying yourself as an idiot," teased Sirius.

**on matters about which they understand very little. Your previous teachers in this subject may have allowed you more license, but as none of them - with the possible exception of Professor Quirrell, who did at least appear to have restricted himself to age appropriate subjects - would have passed a Ministry inspection -"**

"**Yeah, Quirrell was a great teacher," said Harry loudly, "there was just that minor drawback of him having Lord Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head."**

"_Harry_," groaned _Ginny_.

"Please don't tell me you got another detention," moaned Molly.

"I didn't get _a_ detention," said _Harry_, causing many people to groan.

**This pronouncement was followed by one of the loudest silences Harry had ever heard. Then - "I think another week's detentions would do you some good, Mr. Potter," said Umbridge sleekly.**

**The cut on the back of Harry's hand had barely healed and, by the following morning, it was bleeding again. He did not complain during the evening's detention; he was determined not to give Umbridge the satisfaction; over and over again he wrote _I must not tell lies_ and not a sound escaped his lips, though the cut deepened with every letter.**

Remus' face was turning red from keeping his anger from exploding. It didn't help for suddenly there was an explosion outside. The kids ran to the window to look out. A few trees which had been near the drive were reduced to cinders. "Cool!" cried little Ron. "I want to explode trees!"

"What was the explosion?" asked _Ron_, who had entered the room.

"That was Remus," answered Sirius.

"Wait, Remus exploded?" asked _Ron_. He looked as if her were about to panic.

"No, he caused a couple of trees out front to explode though," said _Ginny_. "It's _Harry's_ second week of detention with Umbitch."

"Oh," said _Ron_, still in shock that Remus could get so angry to perform accidental magic at his age. "Well, I better tell _Hermione_ what happened. The upstairs rocked a bit."

"Sorry about that," said Remus, who seemed to be slightly composed. "This isn't good at anytime, much less mere hours before the full moon."

"Well, I hope it gets slightly calmer before your adventure," said _Ron_. "Oh, and Hermione wants to join you guys tomorrow. Probably late morning or early afternoon."

"Certainly Ron," said Molly. "We could transfigure a chair into a recliner if that would help you tomorrow."

"She'd probably like that," said _Ron_. "Well, I need to get back to my daughter. I swear, she's already grown an inch."

"Uh, I doubt that's possible," said Bill.

"She would not have grown yet, but maybe she's stretching a bit more," said Molly. "It's a tad early for that, but who knows. She's perfect though, Ron. Go and enjoy her."**  
**

**The very worst part of this second week's worth of detentions was, just as George had predicted, Angelinas reaction. She cornered him just as he arrived at the Gryffindor table for breakfast on Tuesday and shouted so loudly that Professor McGonagall came sweeping down upon the pair of them from the staff table.**

"**Miss Johnson, how dare you make such a racket in the Great Hall! Five points from Gryffindor!"**

"**But Professor - he's gone and landed himself in detention again -"**

**"What's this, Potter?" said Professor McGonagall sharply, rounding on Harry. "Detention? From whom?"**

"**From Professor Umbridge," muttered Harry, not meeting Professor McGonagalls beady, square-framed eyes.**

"**Are you telling me," she said, lowering her voice so that the group of curious Ravenclaws behind them could not hear, "that after the warning I gave you last Monday you lost your temper in Professor Umbridge's class again?"**

"**Yes," Harry muttered, speaking to the floor.**

"**Potter, you must get a grip on yourself! You are heading for serious trouble! Another five points from Gryffindor!"**

"What?" cried Sirius. "She gave him a biscuit last time!"

"But she gave him a warning as well," Percy pointed out.**  
**

"**But - what -? Professor, no!" Harry said, furious at this injustice, "I'm already being punished by her, why do you have to take points as well?"**

"**Because detentions do not appear to have any effect on you whatsoever!" said Professor McGonagall tartly. "No, not another word of complaint, Potter! And as for you, Miss Johnson, you will confine your shouting matches to the Quidditch pitch in future or risk losing the team captaincy!"**

"Minnie wouldn't do it," said Sirius. "She better not do it!"

"Calm down," said _Harry_. "And no, I think it was probably an empty threat. It would take a lot more for Minerva to remove a Quidditch member."**  
**

**Professor McGonagall strode back towards the staff table. Angelina gave Harry a look of deepest disgust and stalked away, upon which he flung himself on to the bench beside Ron, fuming.**

"**She's taken points off Gryffindor because I'm having my hand sliced open every night! How is that fair, how?"**

"I assure you, if Minerva knew what was going on, she'd take action," said Dumbledore. "I hope you do tell her before it's too late."

"I already had permanent scars at that point," said _Harry_.

"That might be, but you still should have told," said Arthur.**  
**

"**I know, mate," said Ron sympathetically, tipping bacon on to Harry's plate, "she's bang out of order."**

**Hermione, however, merely rustled the pages of her Daily Prophet and said nothing.**

"**You think McGonagall was right, do you?" said Harry angrily to the picture of Cornelius Fudge obscuring Hermione's face.**

"**I wish she hadn't taken points from you, but I think she's right to warn you not to lose your temper with Umbridge," said Hermione's voice, while Fudge gesticulated forcefully from the front page, clearly giving some kind of speech.**

"I wonder if anyone understood it?" muttered Tonks.

"Probably not," said George.**  
**

**Harry did not speak to Hermione all through Charms, but when they entered Transfiguration he forgot about being cross with her. Professor Umbridge and her clipboard were sitting in a corner and the sight of her drove the memory of breakfast right out of his head.**

"**Excellent," whispered Ron, as they sat down in their usual seats. "Let's see Umbridge get what she deserves."**

"This will be fun," said Fred, wiggling his eyebrows.**  
**

**Professor McGonagall marched into the room without giving the slightest indication that she knew Professor Umbridge was there.**

"**That will do," she said and silence fell immediately. "Mr. Finnigan, kindly come here and hand back the homework - Miss Brown, please take this box of mice - don't be silly, girl, they won't hurt you - and hand one to each student -"**

"Good, start with ignoring her," said Charlie. "She'll hate that."**  
**

"**Hem, hem," said Professor Umbridge, employing the same silly little cough she had used to interrupt Dumbledore on the first night of term. Professor McGonagall ignored her. Seamus handed back Harry's essay; Harry took it without looking at him and saw, to his relief, that he had managed an A.**

"That's pretty good," said Sirius. "They are grading you at OWL level without any warning."

"Yeah, but you got an O in that subject, didn't you?" asked _Harry_.

"On the exam, yes, in everyday classes, not exactly," Sirius answered.

"What do you mean, 'not exactly?'" asked little Harry.

"I knew that material, but didn't always push myself," explained Sirius. "Or at least, that's what I think happened. A lot of stuff is blurred."

"Will you remember later?" little Harry inquired.

"I hope so," said Sirius. "There probably is a lot of good stories in there that I could tell you."

"I hope you remember," said little Harry, giving Sirius a big hug.**  
**

"**Right then, everyone, listen closely - Dean Thomas, if you do that to the mouse again I shall put you in detention -**

"What did he do?" asked Bill.

"I think he started to change the color of the fur," said _Harry_. "That or it had to do with sparkles."

** most of you have now successfully Vanished your snails and even those who were left with a certain amount of shell have got the gist of the spell. Today, we shall be -"**

"**Hem, hem," said Professor Umbridge.**

"Minnie's going to get annoyed pretty quickly," said Sirius. "Something better explode, and I hope it's Umbitch."

"Sirius!" cried Tonks, as she gasped for breath. "That's epic!"

"Why, thank you Dora," said Sirius with a grin. Remus looked at his friend. The sadness and horror were still in his eyes, but he looked a lot happier. Not to mention a little fatter and better kept.**  
**

"**Yes?" said Professor McGonagall, turning round, her eyebrows so close together they seemed to form one long, severe line.**

"**I was just wondering, Professor, whether you received my note telling you of the date and time of your inspec—"**

"**Obviously I received it, or I would have asked you what you are doing in my classroom," said Professor McGonagall, turning her back firmly on Professor Umbridge. **

"Good one, Minnie!" cried Sirius whilst pumping his fist in the air.

Back at Hogwarts, McGonagall felt as if someone was strangely proud of her for some reason she couldn't quite grasp. She shrugged it off and continued her lesson planning.**  
**

**Many of the students exchanged looks of glee. "As I was saying: today, we shall be practicing the altogether more difficult Vanishment of mice. Now, the Vanishing Spell -"**

"**Hem, hem."**

"**I wonder," said Professor McGonagall in cold fury, turning on Professor Umbridge, "how you expect to gain an idea of my usual teaching methods if you continue to interrupt me? You see, I do not generally permit people to talk when I am talking."**

"Another great comeback for Minnie!" cried Fred in a sports announcer voice.

"And the score now stands at two - nil for Minnie!" continued George in the same tone.

"You two are weird," said Neville with a laugh.**  
**

**Professor Umbridge looked as though she had just been slapped in the face. She did not speak, but straightened the parchment on her clipboard and began scribbling furiously.**

**Looking supremely unconcerned, Professor McGonagall addressed the class once more.**

"**As I was saying: the Vanishing Spell becomes more difficult with the complexity of the animal to be Vanished. The snail, as an invertebrate, does not present much of a challenge; the mouse, as a mammal, offers a much greater one. This is not, therefore, magic you can accomplish with your mind on your dinner. So - you know the incantation, let me see what you can do…"**

"**How she can lecture me about not losing my temper with Umbridge!" Harry muttered to Ron under his breath, but he was grinning - his anger with Professor McGonagall had quite evaporated.**

"McGonagall isn't yelling though," said Charlie. "I think that is where the difference lies."**  
**

**Professor Umbridge did not follow Professor McGonagall around the class as she had followed Professor Trelawney; perhaps she realized Professor McGonagall would not permit it. She did, however, take many more notes while sitting in her corner, and when Professor McGonagall finally told them all to pack away, she rose with a grim expression on her face.**

"**Well, it's a start," said Ron, holding up a long wriggling mouse-tail and dropping it back into the box Lavender was passing around. **

"That's better than my first time at that," admitted Bill. "All I had at the end was a noseless and earless mouse."

"Ugh," shuddered little Hermione. "That sounds disgusting.**  
**

**As they filed out of the classroom, Harry saw Professor Umbridge approach the teacher's desk; he nudged Ron, who nudged Hermione in turn, and the three of them deliberately fell back to eavesdrop.**

"**How long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" Professor Umbridge asked.**

"**Thirty-nine years this December," said Professor McGonagall brusquely, snapping her bag shut.**

"Wow, she's been there awhile," said Arthur. "She must've just started a few years before we went, Molly."**  
**

**Professor Umbridge made a note.**

"**Very well," she said, "you will receive the results of your inspection in ten days' time."**

"**I can hardly wait," said Professor McGonagall, in a coldly indifferent voice, and she strode off towards the door. "Hurry up, you three," she added, sweeping Harry, Ron and Hermione before her.**

**Harry could not help giving her a faint smile and could have sworn he received one in return. **

"She sort of understands what it's like for you know," said Sirius.**  
**

**He had thought that the next time he would see Umbridge would be in his detention that evening, but he was wrong. When they walked down the lawns towards the Forest for Care of Magical Creatures, they found her and her clipboard waiting for them beside Professor Grubbly-Plank.**

"Is she stalking him?" asked a rather angry Molly.

"Probably," muttered Sirius darkly. "She just wants to get him into even more trouble."**  
**

"**You do not usually take this class, is that correct?" Harry heard her ask as they arrived at the trestle table where the group of captive Bowtruckles were scrabbling around for woodlice like so many living twigs.**

"**Quite correct," said Professor Grubbly-Plank, hands behind her back and bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I am a substitute teacher standing in for Professor Hagrid."**

**Harry exchanged uneasy looks with Ron and Hermione. Malfoy was whispering with Crabbe and Goyle; he would surely love this opportunity to tell tales on Hagrid to a member of the Ministry.**

"I am so turning him into a ferret," said Sirius.

"Let me know when you do it," said Bill. "I'd like to see it."**  
**

"**Hmm," said Professor Umbridge, dropping her voice, though Harry could still hear her quite clearly. "I wonder - the Headmaster seems strangely reluctant to give me any information on the matter - can you tell me what is causing Professor Hagrid's very extended leave of absence?"**

**Harry saw Malfoy look up eagerly and watch Umbridge and Grubbly-Plank closely.**

"**Fraid I can't," said Professor Grubbly-Plank breezily. "Don't know anything more about it than you do. Got an owl from Dumbledore, would I like a couple of weeks' teaching work. I accepted. That's as much as I know. Well… shall I get started then?"**

"Good thing she doesn't know the details as otherwise it wouldn't be pretty," said Charlie. "I'm assuming he is trying to get the giants on their side."**  
**

"**Yes, please do," said Professor Umbridge, scribbling on her clipboard.**

**Umbridge took a different tack in this class and wandered amongst the students, questioning them on magical creatures. Most people were able to answer well and Harry's spirits lifted somewhat; at least the class was not letting Hagrid down.**

"Good," said Charlie in a very relieved voice.**  
**

"**Overall," said Professor Umbridge, returning to Professor Grubbly-Plank's side after a lengthy interrogation of Dean Thomas, "how do you, as a temporary member of staff- an objective outsider, I suppose you might say — how do you find Hogwarts? Do you feel you receive enough support from the school management?"**

"**Oh, yes, Dumbledore's excellent," said Professor Grubbly-Plank heartily. "Yes, I'm very happy with the way things are run, very happy indeed."**

"That won't make her very happy," said Bill.**  
**

**Looking politely incredulous, Umbridge made a tiny note on her clipboard and went on, **

"It's not over yet?" cried Fred, clutching his heart. "If I have to deal with her anymore, I'm afraid I'll have a heart attack."

"Enough with the dramatics," moaned Percy. "If you want to stop hearing about her, we've got to read. She'll be gone by the end of the book."

_Harry_ and _Ginny_ exchanged a quick glance. Umbridge wouldn't be as gone as everyone hoped.**  
**

"**And what are you planning to cover with this class this year - assuming, of course, that Professor Hagrid does not return?"**

"**Oh, I'll take them through the creatures that most often come up in OWL," said Professor Grubbly-Plank. "Not much left to do - they've studied unicorns and Nifflers, I thought we'd cover Porlocks and Kneazles, make sure they can recognize Crups and Knarls, you know…"**

"The usual stuff that comes up on an OWL," said Bill. "How stupid is she?"

"Very, but that's already established," said Charlie.**  
**

"**Well, you seem to know what you're doing, at any rate," said Professor Umbridge, making a very obvious tick on her clipboard. Harry did not like the emphasis she put on 'you' and liked it even less when she put her next question to Goyle. "Now, I hear there have been injuries in this class?"**

"Oh great, not that," moaned little Ginny.**  
**

**Goyle gave a stupid grin. Malfoy hastened to answer the question.**

"**That was me," he said. "I was slashed by a Hippogriff."**

**"Wait, what?" asked Sirius.**

"Malfoy was an idiot and insulted the Hippogriff after Hagrid warned everyone not to," said Harry. "It's was Buckbeak."**  
**

"**A Hippogriff?" said Professor Umbridge, now scribbling frantically.**

**"Only because he was too stupid to listen to what Hagrid told him to do," said Harry angrily.**

**Both Ron and Hermione groaned. Professor Umbridge turned her head slowly in Harry's direction.**

"**Another nights detention, I think," she said softly.**

"Uh, teacher's can't give a student detention if they are in another class at the moment," said Sirius.

"And you know that, how?" asked Molly.

"One of the DADA professor's came into Charms after we had played a prank and tried to give the four of us detention," said Sirius. "Flitwick said that he couldn't do it as it wasn't DADA class, but then he ended up giving us the detention."

"Sounds like something he might do," said Charlie. He and Bill exchanged a look. It seemed as if they might use this knew knowledge to their advantage.

** "Well, thank you very much, Professor Grubbly-Plank, I think that's all I need here. You will be receiving the results of your inspection within ten days."**

"**Jolly good," said Professor Grubbly-Plank, and Professor Umbridge set off back across the lawn to the castle.**

**It was nearly midnight when Harry left Umbridge's office that night, his hand now bleeding so severely that it was staining the scarf he had wrapped around it.**

Fierce glares were sent at the book that slightly unnerved Bill.

** He expected the common room to be empty when he returned, but Ron and Hermione had sat up waiting for him. He was pleased to see them, especially as Hermione was disposed to be sympathetic rather than critical.**

"**Here," she said anxiously, pushing a small bowl of yellow liquid towards him, "soak your hand in that, it's a solution of strained and pickled Murtlap tentacles, it should help."**

"Thank goodness for Hermione," said Bill. "You two would have been in trouble so many more times if it weren't for her."**  
**

**Harry placed his bleeding, aching hand into the bowl and experienced a wonderful feeling of relief. Crookshanks curled around his legs, purring loudly, then leapt into his lap and settled down.**

"**Thanks," he said gratefully, scratching behind Crookshanks's ears with his left hand.**

"**I still reckon you should complain about this," said Ron in a low voice.**

"What, patting Crookshanks?" asked little Harry cheekily.

"Good one, pup," said Sirius. "That sounds like something your Mum would say."**  
**

"**No," said Harry flatly.**

"**McGonagall would go nuts if she knew —"**

"**Yeah, she probably would," said Harry dully. "And how long do you reckon it'd take Umbridge to pass another decree saying anyone who complains about the High Inquisitor gets sacked immediately?"**

"Couple of days at the most," muttered Bill.**  
**

**Ron opened his mouth to retort but nothing came out and, after a moment, he closed it again, defeated.**

"**She's an awful woman," said Hermione in a small voice. "Awful. You know, I was just saying to Ron when you came in… we've got to do something about her."**

"**I suggested poison," said Ron grimly.**

"Ron!" cried Molly.

"Oi! I haven't done it yet!" cried little Ron. "Though I think I still will," he muttered.**  
**

"**No… I mean, something about what a dreadful teacher she is, and how we're not going to learn any Defense from her at all," said Hermione.**

"**Well, what can we do about that?" said Ron, yawning. "It's too late, isn't it? She's got the job, she's here to stay. Fudge'll make sure of that."**

"**Well," said Hermione tentatively. "You know, I was thinking today…" she shot a slightly nervous look at Harry and then plunged on, "I was thinking that - maybe the time's come when we should just - just do it ourselves."**

"Is she doing what I think she's doing?" asked Charlie.

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking and I think we are thinking the same thing, then yes, as she's probably doing what I think she's doing, she also would be getting ready to do whatever you think she'll do if we're thinking the same thing," said Bill.

"What did you say?" asked little Ron.

"Don't ask him to repeat," said Tonks. "Basically, Umbridge will probably do what they both think she'll do."

"Oh, couldn't you have said that in the first place, Bill?"

"I did," protested Bill, "just in a more interesting way."

"**Do what ourselves?" said Harry suspiciously, still floating his hand in the essence of Murtlap tentacles.**

**"Well - learn Defense Against the Dark Arts ourselves," said Hermione.**

"So, she is thinking of doing what I thought she was thinking of doing," mused Charlie.

"Same here," said Bill. "So we were both thinking the same thing about what Hermione was thinking about."

"Shut it, Jack," muttered _Ginny_.

"Jack?" asked Bill. "I don't have anything near 'Jack' in my name."

"You sound like a character from a Muggle pirate movie that just came out," explained _Harry_. "Talking very fast and not making much sense and whatnot."

"I'm making perfect sense!"

"Just read!" cried _Ginny_.

"EED!" echoed James from his place in his dad's lap.

"See, even James wants you to," said a grinning _Harry_.

"**Come off it," groaned Ron. "You want us to do extra work? D'you realize Harry and I are behind on homework again and it's only the second week?"**

"**But this is much more important than homework!" said Hermione.**

**"Something more important than homework?" asked Percy in shock. "I mean, school wise. Family is more important than school anytime."**

"Is she an Android?" asked Tonks.

"What ees an Android?" said Fleur**.**

"Some robot like thing that looks exactly like the human it's supposed to impersonate," explained Tonks. "They're in a Sci-Fi show my dad likes to watch."**  
**

**Harry and Ron goggled at her.**

**"I didn't think there was anything in the universe more important than homework!" said Ron.**

"Uh, Quidditch!" shouted all the Quidditch fans.**  
**

"**Don't be silly, of course there is," said Hermione, and Harry saw, with an ominous feeling, that her face was suddenly alight with the kind of fervour that SPEW usually inspired in her. "It's about preparing ourselves, like Harry said in Umbridge's first lesson, for what's waiting for us out there. It's about making sure we really can defend ourselves. If we don't learn anything for a whole year -"**

"Good point," said Remus. "At least you had two competent teachers, though the fourth year was a little weird. You learned things both years that were useful. I'll put it that way."**  
**

"**We can't do much by ourselves," said Ron in a defeated voice. "I mean, all right, we can go and look jinxes up in the library and try and practice them, I suppose -"**

"**No, I agree, we've gone past the stage where we can just learn things out of books"' said Hermione. "We need a teacher, a proper one, who can show us how to use the spells and correct us if we're going wrong."**

"But where can you find one?" asked Arthur. "It sounds like a great idea, but having a proper teacher is very important."**  
**

**"If you're talking about Lupin…" Harry began.**

"I'm honored that you thought of me, _Harry_," said Remus, "but I doubt I could do it. Anyway, she probably isn't thinking of me."

"Then who?" asked Neville.**  
**

"**No, no, I'm not talking about Lupin," said Hermione. "He's too busy with the Order and, anyway, the most we could see him is during Hogsmeade weekends and that's not nearly often enough."**

"**Who, then?" said Harry, frowning at her.**

**Hermione heaved a very deep sigh.**

"**Isn't it obvious?" she said. "I'm talking about you, Harry."**

"You certainly would make a great DADA teacher, _Harry_," said Bill. "You knew some things in fourth year that I don't even know yet."

**There was a moment's silence. A light night breeze rattled the windowpanes behind Ron, and the fire guttered.**

"**About me what?" said Harry.**

**"I'm talking about you teaching us Defense Against the Dark Arts."**

**Harry stared at her. Then he turned to Ron, ready to exchange the exasperated looks they sometimes shared when Hermione elaborated on far-fetched schemes like SPEW to Harry's consternation, however, Ron did not look exasperated.**

"That's because it was an excellent idea this time," _Ginny_ said with a grin. "And it was extremely useful too," she added so as to not offend little Hermione.**  
**

**He was frowning slightly, apparently thinking. Then he said, "That's an idea."**

"**What's an idea?" said Harry.**

"**You," said Ron. "Teaching us to do it."**

"**But…"**

**Harry was grinning now, sure the pair of them were pulling his leg.**

"**But I'm not a teacher, I can't -"**

"Oh, yes you can," assured Charlie. "You know a lot of cool stuff."**  
**

"**Harry, you're the best in the year at Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione.**

"**Me?" said Harry, now grinning more broadly than ever. "No I'm not, you've beaten me in every test -"**

**"Actually, I haven't," said Hermione coolly. "You beat me in our third year -**

"Really?" asked _Ginny_. "I hadn't heard that."

"Yeah, it was only DADA and Herbology that Hermione wasn't top every test," said _Harry_.

** the only year we both sat the test and had a teacher who actually knew the subject. But I'm not talking about test results, Harry. Think what you've done!"**

"**How d'you mean?"**

"**You know what, I'm not sure I want someone this stupid teaching me," Ron said to Hermione, smirking slightly. He turned to Harry.**

"**Let's think," he said, pulling a face like Goyle concentrating.**

"Better not let _Ron_ hear that," said _Ginny_. "He might hex you pretty badly."

** "Uh… first year - you saved the Philosopher's Stone from You-Know-Who."**

"**But that was luck," said Harry, "it wasn't skill."**

"**Second year," Ron interrupted, "you killed the Basilisk and destroyed Riddle."**

"**Yeah, but if Fawkes hadn't turned up, I -"**

**"Third year," said Ron, louder still, "you fought off about a hundred Dementors at once -"**

"**You know that was a fluke, if the Time-Turner hadn't -"**

"**Last year," Ron said, almost shouting now, "you fought off You-Know-Who again-"**

"**Listen to me!" said Harry, almost angrily, because Ron and Hermione were both smirking now.**

"**Just listen to me, all right? It sounds great when you say it like that, but all that stuff was luck - I didn't know what I was doing half the time, I didn't plan any of it, I just did whatever I could think of, and I nearly always had help -"**

"_Harry_, sometimes you're too humble for your own good," sighed Sirius. "You need to learn when it's stuff you've done yourself."

"I think I've sorta learned it, Sirius," said _Harry_. "But I just don't like getting praised."

"I'm proud of you for that," said Sirius. "Most people in your situation would let fame go to their heads."**  
**

**Ron and Hermione were still smirking and Harry felt his temper rise; he wasn't even sure why he was feeling so angry.**

"**Don't sit there grinning like you know better than I do, I was there, wasn't I?" he said heatedly. "I know what went on, all right? And I didn't get through any of that because I was brilliant at Defense Against the Dark Arts, I got through it all because - because help came at the right time, or because I guessed right - but I just blundered through it all, I didn't have a clue what I was doing - STOP LAUGHING!"**

**The bowl of Murtlap essence fell to the floor and smashed. He became aware that he was on his feet, though he couldn't remember standing up. Crookshanks streaked away under a sofa. Ron and Hermione's smiles had vanished.**

"**You don't know what it's like! You - neither of you - you've never had to face him, have you? You think it's just memorizing a bunch of spells and throwing them at him, like you're in class or something? The whole time you're sure you know there's nothing between you and dying except your own - your own brain or guts or whatever - like you can think straight when you know you're about a second from being murdered, or tortured, or watching your friends die - **

There were several winces at that.**  
**

**they've never taught us that in their classes, what it's like to deal with things like that - and you two sit there acting like I'm a clever little boy to be standing here, alive, like Diggory was stupid, like he messed up — you just don't get it, that could just as easily have been me, it would have been if Voldemort hadn't needed me -"**

"And if he hadn't been an idiot," muttered _Ginny_.**  
**

"**We weren't saying anything like that, mate," said Ron, looking aghast. "We weren't having a go at Diggory, we didn't - you've got the wrong end of the -"**

**He looked helplessly at Hermione, whose face was stricken.**

**"Harry," she said timidly, "don't you see? This… this is exactly why we need you… we need to know what it's r-really like… facing him… facing V-Voldemort."**

"So that's when she says it the first time in the books," said Bill. "Good for her."**  
**

**It was the first time she had ever said Voldemort's name and it was this, more than anything else, that calmed Harry. **

"Well, that's nice to know," said Charlie.**  
**

**Still breathing hard, he sank back into his chair, becoming aware as he did so that his hand was throbbing horribly again. He wished he had not smashed the bowl of Murtlap essence.**

"**Well… think about it," said Hermione quietly. "Please?"**

**Harry could not think of anything to say. He was feeling ashamed of his outburst already. He nodded, hardly aware of what he was agreeing to. Hermione stood up.**

"**Well, I'm off to bed," she said, in a voice that was clearly as natural as she could make it.**

"**Erm… night."**

**Ron had gotten to his feet, too.**

"**Coming?" he said awkwardly to Harry.**

"**Yeah," said Harry. "In… in a minute. I'll just clear this up."**

**He indicated the smashed bowl on the floor. Ron nodded and left.**

"**Reparo," Harry muttered, pointing his wand at the broken pieces of china. They flew back together, good as new, but there was no returning the Murtlap essence to the bowl.**

"There really should be a spell to return spilled liquids to their container," said Tonks.

"Maybe you could invent it," said Charlie. "It would come in handy for you." Charlie suddenly found a pillow had hit his face rather hard.**  
**

**He was suddenly so tired he was tempted to sink back into his armchair and sleep there, but instead he forced himself to his feet and followed Ron upstairs. His restless night was punctuated once more by dreams of long corridors and locked doors and he awoke next day with his scar prickling again.**

"How long do these dreams go for?" asked a worried Sirius.

"Quite awhile," sighed _Harry_. Sirius groaned.

"That's it," said Bill.

Arthur looked out the window. "Remus, do you think we can manage one more chapter and dinner before the full moon rises?"

"Yeah," said Remus rather tiredly. "I think I can handle that much, but I might fall asleep. I don't know."**  
**

* * *

**_A/N Hermione's explanation of how grades work is what's done at my school. I think it's pretty much the same everywhere. Though, my school is one that does not allow 'D' grades._**

* * *

_**Hey: Thanks for the review. **_

**_Twilightfan: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you're enjoying it._  
**


	18. In the Hogs Head

**_A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione._**

**_I apologize for how late this chapter was. I was on vacation with my family, and the timeshare we were at didn't have internet. :( I was able to get access briefly at the office in order to get the first part of this chapter, and I was able to get it done on word. The next chapter is almost done, so hopefully that will be up in day or two. I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowling's._**

"I think it's my turn," said Tonks and she grabbed the book from Bill. "This should be fun," she said with a grin and proceeded to read.

**In the Hogs Head**

**"I'm guessing they have a meeting there about the Defense group," said Sirius.**

Dumbledore sighed. He wished he was on better terms with Aberforth. But, he didn't know who should be the one to apologize for everything. Both of them had been in the wrong at one point or another. Maybe Aberforth was waiting for the same thing as he was, but he couldn't be sure.

**Hermione made no mention of Harry giving Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons for two whole weeks after her original suggestion. **

**Harry's detentions with Umbridge were finally over (he doubted whether the words now etched into the back of his hand would ever fade entirely); **

Sirius furrowed his eyebrows angrily. He had seen the scars on _Harry's_ hand, and they were clearly visible, even though it had been about ten years since the detentions.

**Ron had had four more Quidditch practices and not been shouted at during the last two; **

Little Ron sighed in relief. If that wasn't improvement, he didn't know what was. Charlie sent him an encouraging smile.

**and all three of them had managed to Vanish their mice in Transfiguration (Hermione had actually progressed to Vanishing kittens),**

"What happens to them?" asked little Hermione worriedly. "They don't die, do they?"

"No," assured Arthur. "Minerva brings them back after the lesson. Her animagus form is a cat, so she certainly wouldn't want to injure other cats."

Little Hermione let out a sigh of relief. She was thankful that she wasn't injuring any cute kittens.

** before the subject was broached again, on a wild, blustery evening at the end of September, when the three of them were sitting in the library, looking up potion ingredients for Snape.**

**"I was wondering," Hermione said suddenly, "whether you'd thought any more about Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry."**

"I'm sure he's always thinking of it," said Sirius. "What with toad-face and all."

"**Course I have," said Harry grumpily, "can't forget it, can we, with that hag teaching us -"**

Sirius looked up in surprise. "Looks like I'm rubbing off on you," he said, grinning at both Harrys.

"**I meant the idea Ron and I had -" Ron cast her an alarmed, threatening kind of look. She frowned at him, "- Oh, all right, the idea I had then - about you teaching us."**

**Harry did not answer at once. He pretended to be perusing a page of Asiatic Anti-Venoms, because he did not want to say what was in his mind.**

**He had given the matter a great deal of thought over the past fortnight. Sometimes it seemed an insane idea, just as it had on the night Hermione had proposed it, but at others, he had found himself thinking about the spells that had served him best in his various encounters with Dark creatures and Death Eaters - found himself, in fact, subconsciously planning lessons…**

"That's a sign that you will be a natural teacher," said Arthur. "You'd probably be better than most of the recent teachers, with the exception of Remus."

"Thanks, but _Harry_ can do things at his age that I couldn't do until I was much older," said Remus. "I didn't produce a Patronus until well out of Hogwarts."

_Harry_ looked slightly embarrassed.

"**Well," he said slowly, when he could no longer pretend to find Asiatic Anti-Venoms interesting, "yeah, I - I've thought about it a bit."**

"A bit?" asked _Ginny_, raising one eyebrow and glancing at her husband.

"All right, I'll admit it was a bit of an understatement," _Harry_ said in defense. He didn't want to be attacked by his boogies.

"**And?" said Hermione eagerly.**

"**I dunno," said Harry, playing for time. He looked up at Ron.**

"**I thought it was a good idea from the start," said Ron, who seemed keener to join in this conversation now that he was sure Harry was not going to start shouting again.**

"You did tend to yell at him quite frequently," said _Ginny_.

**Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair.**

"**You did listen to what I said about a load of it being luck, didn't you?"**

"Luck isn't everything," said Bill. "From what we've read, you know what to do in certain situations."

_Harry_ looked down at the floor. Yes, he knew that he was good at DADA, he was the youngest Assistant Head Auror, but he still knew that without his friends, he would've been dead in first year.

**"Yes, Harry," said Hermione gently, "but all the same, there's no point pretending that you're not good at Defense Against the Dark Arts, because you are. You were the only person last year who could throw off the Imperius Curse completely, you can produce a Patronus, you can do all sorts of stuff that full-grown wizards can't, Viktor always said -"**

**Ron looked round at her so fast he appeared to crick his neck. Rubbing it, he said, "Yeah? What did Vicky say?"**

"_Ron_," groaned _Ginny_. "It will be interesting to see what he will do when Rose starts dating."

_Harry_ winced. "Whoever it is better watch out."

"Yeah, it probably will be pretty bad," admitted Arthur. "I hope I wasn't too harsh with you and _Ginny_."

"You weren't," said _Harry_. He hadn't had to worry about Arthur beyond the father to son-in-law talk. It had been the Weasley boys he had had to worry about, though once Ron was fine with it, most of the others followed suite.

"Yeah, and knowing about _Harry_ for a long time, and personally knowing him since his second year helped you to get to know him," added _Ginny_.

"**Ho ho," said Hermione in a bored voice. "He said Harry knew how to do stuff even he didn't, and he was in the final year at Durmstrang."**

**Ron was looking at Hermione suspiciously.**

"**You're not still in contact with him, are you?"**

"I think someone has a major crush," teased Bill. Little Ron turned bright red. He already liked the version of Hermione that was in the room with him.

"Bill, you better be thankful that _Ron_ isn't in here," said _Harry_. "He didn't get through Auror training in less than half the time for nothing."

"**So what if I am" said Hermione coolly, though her face was a little pink. "I can have a pen-pal if I -"**

"**He didn't only want to be your pen-pal," said Ron accusingly.**

"But she did, so there," said _Ginny_ firmly.

"Does 'e ever learn to geeve eet a rest?" asked Fleur.

"Not for a long, long time," said _Ginny_. "Come to think of it, I'm not even sure he has completely given it a rest. If anything, he's even more determined to keep her away from guys she dated at one point."

"Well, it's obvious he loves her," said Remus. "James was like that too. He'd threaten to hex anyone who so much as looked at Lily during seventh year."

"Oh yeah, I think I remember that," said Sirius. "Didn't he end up sending that sixth year Ravenclaw, Phillip Wilkins I think was his name, to the hospital wing with his arms and legs switched?"

"What?" asked _Harry_, who was struggling to not laugh.

"You know about Switching Spells, right?" asked Sirius. Without waiting for _Harry_ to confirm this he continued, "Well, James switched Wilkins's arms and legs. Legs where his arms usually would be and his arms where his legs usually would be. Madam Pomfrey had a time sorting him out."

"And this was when he was Head Boy?" asked _Ginny_ in shock. "What did the professors do?"

"I don't remember," said Sirius sadly.

"I think he had a few detentions, about a hundred points taken off, and the Head Boyship was given to Remus for a month, but that was it for punishment," said Dumbledore. "Minerva did award him for his chivalry throughout the next few weeks though."

"What did Wilkins do?" asked _Harry_.

"He tried to spike Lily's pumpkin juice with a love potion," said Remus. "James caught him in the act though, and I think you can deduce the rest."

"I hope you aren't that crazy," said _Ginny_, playing with James' hands. "Yes, you, I'm talking about you." James' face broke into a grin, and his few pearly teeth were visible.

"You're parents seem to be quite crazy," said Neville. "And you got some of it."

**Hermione shook her head exasperatedly and, ignoring Ron, who was continuing to watch her, said to Harry, "Well, what do you think? Will you teach us?"**

"**Just you and Ron, yeah?"**

"I highly doubt it would be the three of you," said Charlie. "If _Hermione_ wanted to, she could look everything up and learn that way. There's got to be something more if she wants you to teach DADA."

"**Well," said Hermione, looking a mite anxious again. "Well… now, don't fly off the handle again, Harry, please… but I really think you ought to teach anyone who wants to learn. I mean, we're talking about defending ourselves against V-Voldemort. Oh, don't be pathetic, Ron.**

"She's one to talk as she just started saying it," muttered Fred.

"Oi, the same goes for you," added Bill. "And probably most of us."

** It doesn't seem fair if we don't offer the chance to other people."**

**Harry considered this for a moment, then said, "Yeah, but I doubt anyone except you two would want to be taught by me. I'm a nutter, remember?"**

"Not everyone thinks that," said Percy. "It's not possible. Considering the size of Hogwarts, there has to be a certain percentage that does not think you're a nutter. It is impossible for everyone to be of one mind in a certain aspect."

"Percy, not all of us enjoy math," said Fred.

"**Well, I think you might be surprised how many people would be interested in hearing what you've got to say" said Hermione seriously. "Look," she leaned towards him - Ron, who was still watching her with a frown on his face, leaned forwards to listen too - "you know the first weekend in October's a Hogsmeade weekend? How would it be if we tell anyone who's interested to meet us in the village and we can talk it over?"**

"**Why do we have to do it outside school?" said Ron.**

"One reason, Umbitch," said George simply.

"**Because," said Hermione, returning to the diagram of the Chinese Chomping Cabbage she was copying, "I don't think Umbridge would be very happy if she found out what we were up to."**

"And she'll probably try to make it illegal," muttered Sirius.

**Harry had been looking forward to the weekend trip into Hogsmeade, but there was one thing worrying him. Sirius had maintained a stony silence since he had appeared in the fire at the beginning of September; Harry knew they had made him angry by saying they didn't want him to come - but he still worried from time to time that Sirius might throw caution to the winds and turn up anyway. What were they going to do if the great black dog came bounding up the street towards them in Hogsmeade, perhaps under the nose of Draco Malfoy?**

"I'm not that stupid," said Sirius.

"You did do some really dumb things though at Hogwarts," said Remus slowly. "Though most of us were involved in most of them."

"Yeah, well, I'm a lot older at this point," said Sirius. "And there's Harry to boot."

"**Well, you can't blame him for wanting to get out and about," said Ron, when Harry discussed his fears with him and Hermione. "I mean, he's been on the run for over two years, hasn't he, and I know that can't have been a laugh, but at least he was free, wasn't he? And now he's just shut up all the time with that ghastly elf."**

**Hermione scowled at Ron, but otherwise ignored the slight on Kreacher.**

"**The trouble is," she said to Harry, "until V-Voldemort - oh, for heaven's sake, Ron - comes out into the open, Sirius is going to have to stay hidden, isn't he? I mean, the stupid Ministry isn't going to realize Sirius is innocent until they accept that Dumbledore's been telling the truth about him all along. And once the fools start catching real Death Eaters again, it'll be obvious Sirius isn't one… I mean, he hasn't got the Mark, for one thing."**

"I hadn't thought of that," said Remus. "Couldn't they have checked for that before throwing you in?"

"I think it can be hidden with a glamor charm," said Sirius. "Anyway, I was a Black and that was enough for them I think."

"Curse the blasted Ministry," muttered Remus. "They need major reform."

"**I don't reckon he'd be stupid enough to turn up," said Ron bracingly. "Dumbledore'd go mad if he did and Sirius listens to Dumbledore even if he doesn't like what he hears."**

"I assure you that what I am doing is for the best," said Dumbledore. "I'm certain that my future self does not want you locked up in your childhood home anymore than you're future self does."

Sirius nodded curtly. He still looked up to Dumbledore, but considering what his previous headmaster had done to Harry by forcing him to live with his so-called "relatives" his opinion of him had changed, and not for the better. He didn't know what he would do to the headmaster if he hadn't agreed to allow little Harry to leave the Dursley's.

**When Harry continued to look worried, Hermione said, "Listen, Ron and I have been sounding out people who we thought might want to learn some proper Defense Against the Dark Arts, and there are a couple who seem interested. We've told them to meet us in Hogsmeade."**

"**Right," said Harry vaguely, his mind still on Sirius.**

"**Don't worry, Harry" Hermione said quietly. "You've got enough on your plate without Sirius, too."**

"I'm an adult and ought to be able to look after myself," said Sirius.

"Yeah, but not adults are as rash as you are," said _Harry_ in comeback.

**She was quite right, of course, he was barely keeping up with his homework, though he was doing much better now that he was no longer spending every evening in detention with Umbridge. Ron was even further behind with his work than Harry, because while they both had Quidditch practice twice a week, Ron also had his prefect duties. However, Hermione, who was taking more subjects than either of them, had not only finished all her homework but was also finding time to knit more elf clothes. Harry had to admit that she was getting better; it was now almost always possible to distinguish between the hats and the socks.**

"If _Hermione_ were here . . ." started _Ginny_.

"I know, I know," said _Harry_. "She'd have the Bat-Boogey Hex on me faster than I could say House-elf."

"I thought only Weasley women knew that hex," said Bill.

"Hermione is a Weasley women," corrected _Harry_.

**The morning of the Hogsmeade visit dawned bright but windy. After breakfast they queued up in front of Filch, who matched their names to the long list of students who had permission from their parents or guardian to visit the village. With a slight pang, Harry remembered that if it hadn't been for Sirius, he would not have been going at all.**

"I'm glad I was able to do that much for you while on the run," said Sirius.

**When Harry reached Filch, the caretaker gave a great sniff as though trying to detect a whiff of something from Harry. Then he gave a curt nod that set his jowls aquiver again and Harry walked on, out on to the stone steps and the cold, sunlit day.**

**"Er - why was Filch sniffing you?" asked Ron, as he, Harry and Hermione set off at a brisk pace down the wide drive to the gates.**

"**I suppose he was checking for the smell of Dungbombs," said Harry with a small laugh. "I forgot to tell you…"**

**And he recounted the story of sending his letter to Sirius and Filch bursting in seconds later, demanding to see the letter. To his slight surprise, Hermione found this story highly interesting, much more, indeed, than he did himself.**

"What's going on?" asked Fred in fake shock.

"I can find things funny when I so choose," said little Hermione defensively.

"**He said he was tipped off you were ordering Dungbombs? But who tipped him off?"**

"**I dunno," said Harry, shrugging. "Maybe Malfoy, he'd think it was a laugh."**

"Maybe, but the puzzle piece is just a bit off," said Tonks.

"What do you mean?' asked little Ginny.

"Malfoy easily could've done it, but I doubt it was him," said Tonks. "He'd try to do something bigger."

**They walked between the tall stone pillars topped with winged boars and turned left on to the road into the village, the wind whipping their hair into their eyes.**

"**Malfoy?" said Hermione, skeptically. "Well… yes… maybe…"**

"So she doesn't think it's him either," said Arthur.

"Like it was said earlier, Umbitch is a likely candidate," said Bill.

**And she remained deep in thought all the way into the outskirts of Hogsmeade.**

"**Where are we going, anyway?" Harry asked. "The Three Broomsticks?"**

"**Oh - no," said Hermione, coming out of her reverie, "no, it's always packed and really noisy. I've told the others to meet us in the Hog's Head, that other pub, you know the one, it's not on the main road. I think it's a bit… you know… dodgy… but students don't normally go in there, so I don't think we'll be overheard."**

"Hermione, one of the first lessons you must learn about doing things of this sort is to do it in crowded areas," said Fred. "It's harder to be overheard in noisy places."

"Yeah," agreed George. "We plan a lot of pranks in the middle meals 'cause there's so much chatter."

Molly raised her eyebrows and glanced at the twins, who winked at her.

**They walked down the main street past Zonko's Wizarding Joke Shop, where they were not surprised to see Fred, George and Lee Jordan, **

"The three musketeers," said _Harry_ with a laugh. "Though one of the number is gone," he added silently.

"What are they?" asked little Ginny.

"Old story about three guys and their adventures," said _Harry_. "It's quite intertaining."

**past the post office, from which owls issued at regular intervals, and turned up a side-street at the top of which stood a small inn. A battered wooden sign hung from a rusty bracket over the door, with a picture on it of a wild boar's severed head, leaking blood on to the white cloth around it. The sign creaked in the wind as they approached. All three of them hesitated outside the door.**

"**Well, come on," said Hermione, slightly nervously. Harry led the way inside.**

**It was not at all like the Three Broomsticks, whose large bar gave an impression of gleaming warmth and cleanliness. The Hog's Head bar comprised one small, dingy and very dirty room that smelled strongly of something that might have been goats. **

"It's Aberforth," said Sirius. "Goat smell makes sense."

"Wait, the owner of the Hogs Head is your brother, Headmaster?" asked Bill in surprise. He had known the Headmaster had a brother named Aberforth, he had gone through some old records of various detentions for one of his detentions once, and had come across the Dumbledores.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, though we are not on the best of terms and haven't been for many years," said Dumbledore with a sense of sadness.

**The bay windows were so encrusted with grime that very little daylight could permeate the room, which was lit instead with the stubs of candles sitting on rough wooden tables. The floor seemed at first glance to be compressed earth, though as Harry stepped on to it he realized that there was stone beneath what seemed to be the accumulated filth of centuries.**

**Harry remembered Hagrid mentioning this pub in his first year: "Yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hogs Head" he had said, explaining how he had won a dragon's egg from a hooded stranger there. At the time Harry had wondered why Hagrid had not found it odd that the stranger kept his face hidden throughout their encounter; now he saw that keeping your face hidden was something of a fashion in the Hog's Head. There was a man at the bar whose whole head was wrapped in dirty grey bandages, though he was still managing to gulp endless glasses of some smoking, fiery substance through a slit over his mouth; two figures shrouded in hoods sat at a table in one of the windows; Harry might have thought them Dementors if they had not been talking in strong Yorkshire accents,**

Several people snorted at _Harry's _thoughts.

"I wish you'd share more thoughts like this," said _Ginny_. "They're funny."

James had noticed that everyone was laughing and he started to laugh as well, causing his future family to laugh harder.

** and in a shadowy corner beside the fireplace sat a witch with a thick, black veil that fell to her toes. They could just see the tip of her nose because it caused the veil to protrude slightly.**

"Harry, anyone of those people could be Umbridge or one of her henchmen in disguise," said Remus. "Just be careful."

"It's not illegal at this point," said Percy. "So, they should be safe."

**"I don't know about this, Hermione," Harry muttered, as they crossed to the bar. He was looking particularly at the heavily veiled witch. "Has it occurred to you Umbridge might be under that?"**

**Hermione cast an appraising eye over the veiled figure.**

"**Umbridge is shorter than that woman," she said quietly. "And anyway, even if Umbridge does come in here there's nothing she can do to stop us, Harry, because I've double- and triple checked the school rules. We're not out of bounds; I specifically asked Professor Flitwick whether students were allowed to come in the Hog's Head, and he said yes, but he advised me strongly to bring our own glasses.**

"Aberforth never was very tidy growing up," said Dumbledore. "He'd use the same glass again and again until you couldn't see through it, and then he'd use it again."

"Does he have any sense of decency?" asked Molly.

"Not fully," said Dumbledore. "Thankfully he does have some though."

** And I've looked up everything I can think of about study groups and homework groups and they're definitely allowed. I just don't think it's a good idea if we parade what we're doing."**

"**No," said Harry dryly, "especially as it's not exactly a homework group you're planning, is it?"**

"It sort of is," said little Ron. "It's a school group."

**The barman sidled towards them out of a back room. He was a grumpy-looking old man with a great deal of long grey hair and beard. He was tall and thin and looked vaguely familiar to Harry.**

"It's because he's related to the Headmaster!" cried Sirius.

"Hey, I didn't know Albus had any siblings at this point," _Harry_ defended.

"**What?" he grunted.**

"**Three Butterbeers, please," said Hermione.**

**The man reached beneath the counter and pulled up three very dusty, very dirty bottles, which he slammed on the bar.**

"**Six Sickles," he said.**

"Gone up two Sickles then," muttered Sirius.

"Inflation," said Charlie.

"Sirius, I can't believe you remember the price of a Butterbeer," said Remus shaking his head.

"I got one quite frequently," Sirius defended.

"**I'll get them," said Harry quickly, passing over the silver. The barman's eyes traveled over Harry, resting for a fraction of a second on his scar. Then he turned away and deposited Harry's money in an ancient wooden till whose drawer slid open automatically to receive it. Harry, Ron and Hermione retreated to the furthest table from the bar and sat down, looking around. The man in the dirty grey bandages rapped the counter with his knuckles and received another smoking drink from the barman.**

**"You know what?" Ron murmured, looking over at the bar with enthusiasm. "We could order anything we liked in here. I bet that bloke would sell us anything, he wouldn't care. I've always wanted to try Firewhisky -"**

"_Ronald_!" cried a horrorstruck Molly. She couldn't believe her son would consider doing something like that.

"That reminds me, I will need to order one next time I go to Hogsmeade," said Bill.

Molly groaned, but knew she couldn't stop her eldest. He was a legal adult, at least in the wizarding world.

"**You - are - a -prefect," snarled Hermione.**

"**Oh," said Ron, the smile fading from his face. "Yeah…"**

"Also, Aberforth is fairly responsible," said Dumbledore. "If he's anything like what he was like growing up, he wouldn't sell Firewhiskey to an underage wizard or witch."

"**So, who did you say is supposed to be meeting us?" Harry asked, wrenching open the rusty top of his Butterbeer and taking a swig.**

"**Just a couple of people," Hermione repeated, checking her watch and looking anxiously towards the door. **

"I wonder what her definition of a 'couple of people' is," said Bill. "Something tells me it won't be like a half-dozen."

"**I told them to be here about now and I'm sure they all know where it is - oh, look, this might be them now."**

**The door of the pub had opened. A thick band of dusty sunlight split the room in two for a moment and then vanished, blocked by the incoming rush of a crowd of people.**

"Crowd?" asked little Harry. "Who all did she ask?"

"Just wait a moment," said Tonks. "There's a list."

**First came Neville with Dean and Lavender, who were closely followed by Parvati and Padma Patil with (Harry's stomach did a back-flip) Cho and one of her usually-giggling girlfriends, **

"Does someone have a crush?" asked Sirius in a teasing tone.

"Shut it," mumbled _Harry_, struggling to keep from blushing.

**then (on her own and looking so dreamy she might have walked in by accident) Luna Lovegood; **

**"No, I always walk in with a purpose," said Luna.**

**then Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, Colin and Dennis Creevey, **

"Isn't he a second year?" asked Molly. "What is he doing there?"

"I dunno," said Charlie. "But he's there."

Molly glared at the twins, who grinned cheekily. They were the only ones who could've helped Dennis in.

**Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff girl with a long plait down her back whose name Harry did not know; three Ravenclaw boys he was pretty sure were called Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner**

_Ginny_ turned slightly pink at the mention of her first boyfriend and _Harry_ glared at the book.

**and Terry Boot, Ginny, closely followed by a tall skinny blond boy with an upturned nose whom Harry recognized vaguely as being a member of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and, bringing up the rear, Fred and George Weasley with their friend Lee Jordan, all three of whom were carrying large paper bags crammed with Zonko's merchandise.**

"**A couple of people?" said Harry hoarsely to Hermione. "A couple of people?"**

**"Yes, well, the idea seemed quite popular," said Hermione happily, "Ron, do you want to pull up some more chairs?"**

**The barman had frozen in the act of wiping out a glass with a rag so filthy it looked as though it had never been washed. Possibly, he had never seen his pub so full.**

"I think a more accurate statement would be 'he'd never seen it so full of students,'" said Arthur. "I think it frequently gets on the full side."

"**Hi," said Fred, reaching the bar first and counting his companions quickly, "could we have… twenty-five Butterbeers, please?"**

**The barman glared at him for a moment, then, throwing down his rag irritably as though he had been interrupted in something very important, he started passing up dusty Butterbeers from under the bar.**

"Please sterilize them first," said Molly softly.

"**Cheers," said Fred, handing them out. "Cough up, everyone, I haven't got enough gold for all of these…"**

**Harry watched numbly as the large chattering group took their beers from Fred and rummaged in their robes to find coins. He could not imagine what all these people had turned up for until the horrible thought occurred to him that they might be expecting some kind of speech, at which he rounded on Hermione.**

"**What have you been telling people?" he said in a low voice. "What are they expecting?"**

"**I've told you, they just want to hear what you've got to say," said Hermione soothingly; but Harry continued to look at her so furiously that she added quickly, "you don't have to do anything yet, I'll speak to them first."**

**"Hi, Harry," said Neville, beaming and taking a seat opposite him.**

Neville smiled. He was glad he was there and he hoped that this group would help him. He wanted to be like his parents.

**Harry tried to smile back, but did not speak; his mouth was exceptionally dry. Cho had just smiled at him and sat down on Ron's right. Her friend, who had curly reddish-blonde hair, did not smile, but gave Harry a thoroughly mistrustful look which plainly told him that, given her way, she would not be here at all.**

_Harry_ bit his lip to keep from cursing the book at the mention of they're betrayer. He had forgiven her, but it was something that he wouldn't ever be able to forget.

**In twos and threes the new arrivals settled around Harry, Ron and Hermione, some looking rather excited, others curious, Luna Lovegood gazing dreamily into space. When everybody had pulled up a chair, the chatter died out. Every eye was upon Harry.**

"**Er," said Hermione, her voice slightly higher than usual out of nerves. "Well - er - hi."**

**The group focused its attention on her instead, though eyes continued to dart back regularly to Harry.**

"I'm not a museum piece!" cried little Harry.

"**Well… erm… well, you know why you're here. Erm… well, Harry here had the idea - I mean" (Harry had thrown her a sharp look) "I had the idea - that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts - and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us -" (Hermione's voice became suddenly much stronger and more confident)**

"Dissing Umbitch is always easy," said _Ginny_.

"**- because nobody could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts -" ("Hear, hear," said Anthony Goldstein, and Hermione looked heartened) "- Well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands."**

**She paused, looked sideways at Harry, and went on, "And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just in theory but doing the real spells -"**

"**You want to pass your Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL too, though, I bet?" said Michael Corner, who was watching her closely.**

"**Of course I do," said Hermione at once. "But more than that, I want to be properly trained in defense because… because…" she took a great breath and finished, "because Lord Voldemort is back."**

"That will shock people," said Bill. "I mean, the fact that you said Voldemort."

**The reaction was immediate and predictable. Cho's friend shrieked and slopped Butterbeer down herself; Terry Boot gave a kind of involuntary twitch; Padma Patil shuddered, and Neville gave an odd yelp that he managed to turn into a cough. All of them, however, looked fixedly, even eagerly, at Harry.**

"**Well… that's the plan, anyway" said Hermione. "If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to -"**

"**Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?" said the blond Hufflepuff player in a rather aggressive voice.**

"Smith," muttered _Ginny_ angrily.

"**Well, Dumbledore believes it -" Hermione began.**

"**You mean, Dumbledore believes him," said the blond boy, nodding at Harry.**

"**Who are you?" said Ron, rather rudely.**

"**Zacharias Smith," said the boy, "and I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes him say You-Know-Who's back."**

"**Look," said Hermione, intervening swiftly, "that's really not what this meeting was supposed to be about -"**

"**It's okay, Hermione," said Harry.**

**It had just dawned on him why there were so many people there. He thought Hermione should have seen this coming. Some of these people - maybe even most of them - had turned up in the hopes of hearing Harry's story firsthand.**

"**What makes me say You-Know-Who's back?" he repeated, looking Zacharias straight in the face. "I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn't believe him, you won't believe me, and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone."**

**The whole group seemed to have held its breath while Harry spoke. Harry had the impression that even the barman was listening. He was wiping the same glass with the filthy rag, making it steadily dirtier.**

"He's interested," said Dumbledore. "And it's perfectly safe for him to overhear you. In fact, it is helpful to me as I will know what is going on."

**Zacharias said dismissively, "All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought Diggory's body back to Hogwarts. He didn't give us details, he didn't tell us exactly how Diggory got murdered, I think we'd all like to know -"**

"**If you've come to hear exactly what it looks like when Voldemort murders someone I can't help you," Harry said. His temper, always so close to the surface these days, was rising again. He did not take his eyes from Zacharias Smith's aggressive face, and was determined not to look at Cho.**

"**I don't want to talk about Cedric Diggory, all right? So if that's what you're here for, you might as well clear out."**

"I hope Smith leaves," muttered Tonks. From the bit she had heard, Smith was a disgrace to Hufflepuff house in her opinion.

**He cast an angry look in Hermione's direction. This was, he felt, all her fault; she had decided to display him like some sort of freak and of course they had all turned up to see just how wild his story was. **

**"Yes, that was my real intent, how did you ever figure it out?" Hermione said sarcastically.**

**But none of them left their seats, not even Zacharias Smith, though he continued to gaze intently at Harry.**

"**So," said Hermione, her voice very high-pitched again. "So… like I was saying… if you want to learn some defense, then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet and where we're going to -"**

"**Is it true," interrupted the girl with the long plait down her back, looking at Harry, "that you can produce a Patronus?"**

"**Yeah," said Harry slightly defensively.**

"**A corporeal Patronus?"**

"That's got to be Susan," said Molly. "She is extremely like her aunt."

**The phrase stirred something in Harry's memory.**

"**Er - you don't know Madam Bones, do you?" he asked.**

**The girl smiled.**

"**She's my auntie," she said. "I'm Susan Bones. She told me about your hearing. So - is it really true? You make a stag Patronus?"**

"**Yes," said Harry.**

"**Blimey, Harry!" said Lee, looking deeply impressed. "I never knew that!"**

**"Mum told Ron not to spread it around," said Fred, grinning at Harry. "She said you got enough attention as it was."**

"**She's not wrong," mumbled Harry, and a couple of people laughed.**

**The veiled witch sitting alone shifted very slightly in her seat.**

"That's got to be a spy," growled Sirius. "I'd like to hex that person to death."

_Harry_ and _Ginny_ exchanged a quick look. That statement would hold true, even though the witch was a spy for the order.

"**And did you kill a Basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office?" demanded Terry Boot. "That's what one of the portraits on the wall told me when I was in there last year…"**

"**Er - yeah, I did, yeah," said Harry.**

**Justin Finch-Fletchley whistled; the Creevey brothers exchanged awestruck looks and Lavender Brown said "Wow!" softly. Harry was feeling slightly hot around the collar now; he was determinedly looking anywhere but at Cho.**

"**And in our first year," said Neville to the group at large, "he saved that Philosophy Stone -"**

**"Philosopher's," hissed Hermione.**

"**Yes, that - from You-Know-Who," finished Neville.**

**Hannah Abbott's eyes were as round as Galleons.**

"**And that's not to mention," said Cho (Harry's eyes snapped across to her; she was looking at him, smiling; his stomach did another somersault) "all the tasks he had to get through in the Triwizard Tournament last year - getting past dragons and merpeople and Acromantula and things…"**

**There was a murmur of impressed agreement around the table. Harry's insides were squirming.**

**He was trying to arrange his face so that he did not look too pleased with himself. The fact that Cho had just praised him made it much, much harder for him to say the thing he had sworn to himself he would tell them.**

"**Look," he said, and everyone fell silent at once, " I… I don't want to sound like I'm trying to be modest or anything, but… I had a lot of help with all that stuff…"**

"**Not with the dragon, you didn't," said Michael Corner at once. "That was a seriously cool bit of flying…"**

"**Yeah, well -" said Harry, feeling it would be churlish to disagree.**

"**And nobody helped you get rid of those Dementors this summer," said Susan Bones.**

"**No," said Harry, "no, okay, I know I did bits of it without help, but the point I'm trying to make is -"**

"**Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?" said Zacharias Smith.**

"**Here's an idea," said Ron loudly, before Harry could speak, "why don't you shut your mouth?"**

"Good one Ron!" cried Fred.

**Perhaps the word 'weasel' had affected Ron particularly strongly. In any case, he was now looking at Zacharias as though he would like nothing better than to thump him.**

"_Ron_ told me that he nearly punched him," said _Ginny_. "I'm amazed he didn't."

** Zacharias flushed.**

"**Well, we've all turned up to learn from him and now he's telling us he can't really do any of it," he said.**

"**That's not what he said," snarled Fred.**

"**Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?" enquired George, pulling a long and lethal looking metal instrument from inside one of the Zonko's bags.**

"I wonder what it is," mused George.

"**Or any part of your body, really, we're not fussy where we stick this," said Fred.**

"**Yes, well," said Hermione hastily, "moving on… the point is, are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?"**

**There was a murmur of general agreement. Zacharias folded his arms and said nothing, though perhaps this was because he was too busy keeping an eye on the instrument in Fred's hand.**

"**Right," said Hermione, looking relieved that something had at last been settled. "Well, then, the next question is how often we do it. I really don't think there's any point in meeting less than once a week -"**

**"Hang on," said Angelina, "we need to make sure this doesn't clash with our Quidditch practice."**

"**No," said Cho, "nor with ours."**

"**Nor ours," added Zacharias Smith.**

"Great, you've got three Quiddtich teams to organize around," said Bill. "That will make things harder."

"But more unpredictable as well," added Tonks. "Isn't that better for secrecy?"

"**I'm sure we can find a night that suits everyone," aid Hermione, slightly impatiently, "but you know, this is rather important, we're talking about learning to defend ourselves against V-Voldemort's Death Eaters -"**

"**Well said!" barked Ernie Macmillan, who Harry had been expecting to speak long before this.**

"He knows how to keep quiet when it's necessary," said Ginny.

"**Personally I think this is really important, possibly more important than anything else we'll do this year, even with our OWLs coming up!"**

**He looked around impressively, as though waiting for people to cry "Surely not!" When nobody spoke, he went on, "I, personally am at a loss to see why the Ministry has foisted such a useless teacher on us at this critical period. Obviously, they are in denial about the return of You-Know- Who, but to give us a teacher who is trying to actively prevent us from using defensive spells -"**

"**We think the reason Umbridge doesn't want us trained in Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione, "is that she's got some… some mad idea that Dumbledore could use the students in the school as a kind of private army. She thinks he'd mobilize us against the Ministry."**

**Nearly everybody looked stunned at this news; everybody except Luna Lovegood, who piped up, "Well, that makes sense. After all, Cornelius Fudge has got his own private army."**

"He does?" asked Sirius in surprise. "I wonder what?"

"**What?" said Harry, completely thrown by this unexpected piece of information.**

"**Yes, he's got an army of Heliopaths," said Luna so lemnly.**

"Spirits of fire," sighed Luna. "They're quite dangerous and scary."

"They don't exist," said little Hermione. "They can't!"

"Centaurs, Cerebi, mermaids, and other creatures that Muggles pass off as mythological exist," said Luna. "Why Helopaths exist?"

"**No, he hasn't," snapped Hermione.**

"**Yes, he has," said Luna.**

"**What are Heliopaths?" asked Neville, looking blank.**

"**They're spirits of fire," said Luna, her protuberant eyes widening so that she looked madder than ever, "great tall flaming creatures that gallop across the ground burning everything in front of -"**

"**They don't exist, Neville," said Hermione tartly.**

"**Oh, yes, they do!" said Luna angrily.**

"**I'm sorry, but where's the proof of that?" snapped Hermione.**

"**There are plenty of eye-witness accounts. Just because you're so narrow-minded you need to have everything shoved under your nose before you -"**

"**Hem, hem," said Ginny, in such a good imitation of Professor Umbridge that several people looked around in alarm and then laughed.**

"Another Weasley trait," said _Ginny_ with a grin. "We're great at imitations."

** "Weren't we trying to decide how often we're going to meet and have defense lessons?"**

"**Yes," said Hermione at once, "yes, we were, you're right, Ginny."**

"**Well, once a week sounds cool," said Lee Jordan.**

"**As long as -" began Angelina.**

"Yes, we know about the Quidditch," groaned Percy. "Does she ever give it a rest?"

"Not really," said _Harry_. Angelina still enjoyed a good game of Quidditch, but being pregnant with a second child made things a little difficult.

"**Yes, yes, we know about the Quidditch," said Hermione in a tense voice. "Well, the other thing to decide is where we're going to meet…"**

**This was rather more difficult; the whole group fell silent.**

"**Library?" suggested Katie Bell after a few moments.**

"**I can't see Madam Pince being too chuffed with us doing jinxes in the library," said Harry.**

"No she won't," said Sirius in a tone that he knew about this from personal experience. No one wanted to ask why.

"**Maybe an unused classroom?" said Dean.**

"**Yeah," said Ron, "McGonagall might let us have hers, she did when Harry was practicing for the Triwizard."**

**But Harry was pretty certain that McGonagall would not be so accommodating this time. For all that Hermione had said about study and homework groups being allowed, he had the distinct feeling that this one might be considered a lot more rebellious.**

"Yes, but Minnie would understand and probably figure something out," said Sirius.

"**Right, well, we'll try to find somewhere," said Hermione. "We'll send a message round to everybody when we've got a time and a place for the first meeting."**

**She rummaged in her bag and produced parchment and a quill, then hesitated, rather as though she was steeling herself to say something.**

"**I - I think everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was here. But I also think," she took a deep breath, "that we all ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing. So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge or anybody else what we're up to."**

"But wouldn't it be dangerous if the list was found?" asked a nervous Molly.

"Yeah, but Hermione is so organized I doubt that is possible," said Charlie.

**Fred reached out for the parchment and cheerfully wrote his signature, but Harry noticed at once that several people looked less than happy at the prospect of putting their names on the list.**

"**Er…" said Zacharias slowly, not taking the parchment that George was trying to pass to him, "well… I'm sure Ernie will tell me when the meeting is."**

**But Ernie was looking rather hesitant about signing, too. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.**

"**I - well, we are prefects," Ernie burst out. "And if this list was found… well, I mean to say… you said yourself, if Umbridge finds out -"**

**"You just said this group was the most important thing you'd do this year," Harry reminded him.**

"**I - yes," said Ernie, "yes, I do believe that, it ' s just -"**

"**Ernie, do you really think I'd leave that list lying around?" said Hermione testily.**

"**No. No, of course not," said Ernie, looking slightly less anxious. "I - yes, of course I'll sign."**

**Nobody raised objections after Ernie, though Harry saw Cho's friend give her a rather reproachful look before adding her own name. **

"Something tells me she isn't a good person to have in your group," said Bill. "I hope you keep an eye on her."

**When the last person - Zacharias - had signed, Hermione took the parchment back and slipped it carefully into her bag. There was an odd feeling in the group now. It was as though they had just signed some kind of contract.**

"Knowing what Hermione's like, there got to be a jinx of sorts if you say something to someone," said Tonks. "I hope it's a good one."

"**Well, time's ticking on," said Fred briskly, getting to his feet. "George, Lee and I have got items of a sensitive nature to purchase, we'll be seeing you all later."**

**In twos and threes the rest of the group took their leave, too.**

**Cho made rather a business of fastening the catch on her bag before leaving, her long dark curtain of hair swinging forwards to hide her face, but her friend stood beside her, arms folded, clicking her tongue, so that Cho had little choice but to leave with her. As her friend ushered her through the door, Cho looked back and waved at Harry.**

"**Well, I think that went quite well," said Hermione happily, as she, Harry and Ron walked out of the Hog's Head into the bright sunlight a few moments later. Harry and Ron were clutching their bottles of Butterbeer.**

"**That Zacharias bloke's a wart," said Ron, who was glowering after the figure of Smith, just discernible in the distance.**

"**I don't like him much, either," admitted Hermione, "but he overheard me talking to Ernie and Hannah at the Hufflepuff table and he seemed really interested in coming, so what could I say?**

**But the more people the better really - I mean, Michael Corner and his friends wouldn't have come if he hadn't been going out with Ginny -"**

"What?" shouted all the Weasley boys.

"You dated him?" cried Bill, looking at his future sister.

"Yes," said _Ginny_, "but it wasn't for very long."

"_Ginny_, fourteen is far too young to be dating," said Molly.

"Mum, you got married soon out of Hogwarts," _Ginny_ protested. "Anyway, this happened a long time ago for me and nothing bad came of it, other than a couple of arguments."

"But dear, I was older when I started to date your father," said Molly. "I just don't like you dating at such a young age."

**Ron, who had been draining the last few drops from his Butterbeer bottle, gagged and sprayed Butterbeer down his front.**

"**He's WHAT?" spluttered Ron, outraged, his ears now resembling curls of raw beef. "She's going out with - my sister's going - what d'you mean, Michael Corner?"**

"At least Ron's there to make certain things don't get out of hand," said Charlie, eyeing his future sister as well."

"I'm not a wore!" cried _Ginny_. "We didn't do anything other than hold hands."

"**Well, that's why he and his friends came, I think - well, they're obviously interested in learning defense, but if Ginny hadn't told Michael what was going on -"**

"**When did this - when did she -?"**

"**They met at the Yule Ball and got together at the end of last year," said Hermione composedly. They had turned into the High Street and she paused outside Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, where there was a handsome display of pheasant feather quills in the window. "Hmm… I could do with a new quill."**

"How fast do you go through those?" asked Percy.

**She turned into the shop. Harry and Ron followed her.**

"**Which one was Michael Corner?" Ron demanded furiously.**

"**The dark one," said Hermione.**

"**I didn't like him," said Ron at once.**

"I think they probably could've gotten on decently if he hadn't been dating me," said _Ginny_. "_Ron_ is such an idiot at times." The last part was muttered under her breath and only _Harry_ heard her.

"**Big surprise," said Hermione under her breath.**

"**But," said Ron, following Hermione along a row of quills in copper pots, "I thought Ginny fancied Harry!"**

**Hermione looked at him rather pityingly and shook her head.**

**"Ginny used to fancy Harry, but she gave up on him months ago.**

"B-but how did you two end up together then?" asked Molly.

"You'll find out, Mum," said _Ginny_. "It's quite a story."

**Not that she doesn't like you, of course," she added kindly to Harry while she examined a long black and gold quill.**

**Harry, whose head was still full of Cho's parting wave, did not find this subject quite as interesting as Ron, who was positively quivering with indignation, but it did bring something home to him that until now he had not really registered.**

"**So that's why she talks now?" he asked Hermione. "She never used to talk in front of me."**

"It was a little girl hero crush," said _Ginny_ through a bright red face. Her younger self was an even brighter red though, as little Ginny was in the midst of her crush on little Harry.

"**Exactly," said Hermione. "Yes, I think I'll have this one…"**

**She went up to the counter and handed over fifteen Sickles and two Knuts, with Ron still breathing down her neck.**

"**Ron," she said severely as she turned and trod on his feet, "this is exactly why Ginny hasn't told you she's seeing Michael, she knew you'd take it badly. So don't harp on about it, for heaven's sake."**

"He's just being protective," said Bill. "At least he's there." Ginny groaned. They didn't seem to understand that this was long ago for her, and not for a long time for them.

"Merlin, am I glad I don't have brothers," muttered Tonks.

"**What d'you mean? Who's taking anything badly? I'm not going to harp on about anything…" **

"Isn't that what's he's doing?" asked little Ginny.

**Ron continued to chunter under his breath all the way down the street.**

**Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry and then said in an undertone, while Ron was still muttering imprecations about Michael Corner, "And talking about Michael and Ginny… what about Cho and you?"**

"**What d'you mean?" said Harry quickly.**

"Denial," said Sirius. "You really do like her."

**It was as though boiling water was rising rapidly inside him; a burning sensation that was causing his face to smart in the cold -had he been that obvious?**

"**Well," said Hermione, smiling slightly, "she just couldn't keep her eyes off you, could she?"**

**Harry had never before appreciated just how beautiful the village of Hogsmeade was.**

"Many lovers do end up together there," agreed Sirius. "And many breakups happen in Hogsmeade as well."

"The chapter's finished," announced Tonks.

"I'll get some dinner," said Molly. "Because a few people need to eat early."

_**A/N considering what Molly's says about Ginny's dating age: I personally have an objection to dating before college age, so seventeen or eighteen. I did not like it that the HP characters were dating at thirteen and fourteen. In my opinion, no one is mature enough to do that at that age. I also have an objection to kissing when the couple is not engaged, and even then I'm not a huge fan. I think that the first kiss between a couple should be the wedding kiss.**_

_**These are just my opinions, and you are free to object to them.**_


	19. Full Moon AdventuresLooking at Photos

**_A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione._**

**_This chapter isn't a reading chapter, but hopefully I'll be able to get the next one out in a few days, or sooner.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowling's._**

Soon dinner was on the table. Sirius ate ravishingly, as did most of the others, but Remus picked at his food. He never ate much before a transformation. This one would one of the better transformations in six years. After six long years, he would finally have one of his old companions back. He was certain that the wolf would be calmer because of that, though he had been able to afford Wolfsbane this time around, so that would help too.

Once the meal was finished, Remus got up and went outside and Sirius followed his friend. _Harry_ too got up from the table. "Will you be okay?" he asked _Ginny_.

"I think they question more lies in the field, of will you be okay?" said _Ginny_. "You've never been with a werewolf at full moon."

"I know, but I'll stay in my Animagus form," assured _Harry_. "We will all come back. I promise."

"Just don't do anything stupid," begged _Ginny_. "And make certain Sirius doesn't do anything dumb as well."

"I will try," said _Harry_. He gave her a kiss, tickled James' toes, and headed outside.

Remus was standing by the broomshed, and was steadying himself against the wall. He knew what he wanted to do, but he needed _Harry's_ help and he didn't want to endanger him.

"_Harry_!" cried Sirius. "What are you doing outside?"

"I'm coming with you," said _Harry_. "I'm an Animagus as well."

"Remus?" asked Sirius. "Is that okay?"

"Yes," said Remus slowly. He could feel that the transformation would be soon. "_Harry_, do you think we could go to Little Winging?

"What do you want to go there for?" asked _Harry_.

"Teach your relatives a lesson," said Remus. "All I want to do is scare them. I've been taking Wolfsbane, so I'll be sane."

"I guess," said _Harry_ a little uncertainly. "Just don't hurt them or anything."

"They hurt you though," said Sirius angrily.

"I don't want to argue about this now," said _Harry_. "If we are to scare the Dursleys', we will have to leave now. I'll Apparate you too a nearby park and put a few spells around it while we transform. Then I can lead you to Privet Drive."

"Thanks," said Sirius.

"Was this your idea?" _Harry_ asked.

"No, it was Remus'," said Sirius. "He said that he decided to do this while reading the third book."

"So that's what he was muttering about," thought _Harry_. He was truly surprised that Remus could think of something like that. "Well, let's get going." _Harry_ grabbed Remus and Sirius' arms, and Side-along Apparated them to the park which was nearby Number 4, Privet Drive. He had made certain to land in a grove of trees. He quickly set up a couple of Muggle-repealing charms, and a few minutes later, the full moon rose. He and Sirius quickly transformed.

Upon seeing _Harry's_ Animagus form, Sirius let out a gasp. "Prongs?" he thought in surprise. He ran up and rubbed the stag's legs. The stag bent its neck and muzzled the dog.

A loud howl broke the silence; Remus had transformed. The wolf alley walked towards the two Animagus, curiosity on its face. This wasn't something new, it was certain of that, but it was something that hadn't happened in a really long time.

He heard a voice in his head. "Come on Moony!" it was the dog. "We need to terrorize the Dursley's."

"Just don't permanently injure them," added a stag.

The wolf stared in shock. This was almost exactly like the old times: the wolf, the dog, and the stag romping together once again.

The three exited the wooded area and soon were running along a grassy patch that ran along the road. The stag let out a cry that the other two animals knew meant, turn left. Soon the there were on Privet Drive. The dog growled low in his throat and the wolf let out a howl. A young boy who was outside screamed in terror and darted inside, into Number 4.

With another howl, the wolf began to run towards the house. The dog and the stag were not far wolf stopped on the lawn. A light was on in the sitting room and he could see shadows through the curtains. There were three shadows: a fat man, a thin woman, and a dumpy boy. The dog too had arrived at this point andgrowled loudly. A high pitched scream came from inside. The curtains suddenly were thrust aside and the fat face of the man appeared. "Go away you ugly brutes!" it cried. And he hit the window with his fist.

The dog growled even louder and the wolf joined in. Two screams were heard this time and the cry of, "Mummy! They're going to eat me!"

"I wish," thought the dog, and the other two animals grinned in their respective ways. In Animagus form, animals could choose to send certain thoughts to other Animagi or magical animals in general.

"Did that w-wolf just grin?" stuttered the woman in a high voice.

"Don't be preposterous," grunted the man, throwing the curtain back in place. "Wolves can't grin."

A loud noise was heard outside and the stag deduced that Vernon, for that was the fat man's name, had gone to get something. He sent a thought. "Back away for a bit." And the three animals did so.

Vernon arrived at the door with a pistol. "Where did those brutes go?" he growled.

"They would've left by now," said the woman. "Animals hate civilization."

"I hope you're right, Petunia," muttered Vernon. "But something tells me that boy has something to do with this. I hope he never comes back."

"B-But Vernon, they're surely will be questioning if he disappears," stuttered Petunia. "What will the neighbors think?"

Vernon's reply was unheard though, because the dog had suddenly run forward and had bounded over the gate into the backyard. The stag was about the run after him, but the wolf stopped him. "Just wait," it told him. "Padfoot is going to scare them more."

Two high pitched screams and one long line of swear words were heard from the house. "What did he do?" wondered the stag. "Or do I want to know?"

Another round of screams were heard and another male voice suddenly spoke. Sirius had transformed back into human. The stag and the wolf were unable to hear him though. They decided to go closer to see what was going on. The wolf was a little nervous about being this close to humans, but he still had full control over his thoughts, and he hadn't tried attacking anyone, so he was certain all would be fine.

No sooner had they arrived at the window when a boy pressed a pudgy face to the window. "Dad!" he cried. "They're back!"

"Good for you, Dudders!" cried Vernon. He grabbed something off the nearby table and dashed for the door. The stag and the wolf beat him though. The wolf bared it's teeth and growled. Vernon dropped the pistol in shock. The stag caught Vernon in it's antlers and walked into the house, pushing Vernon backwards while he struggled unsuccessfully to get out of the set of antlers.

The stag shoved Vernon onto the sofa, none to gently, and the wolf had slowly followed the stag inside. Sirius was standing in the corner with Petunia and Dudley huddled in another corner. The stag slowly walked up behind the two people and jabbed them with his antlers. The two shrieked loudly and the stag prodded them back to the sofa where Vernon was sitting.

"What the ruddy hell is going on?" shouted Vernon once Petunia and Dudley were on the sofa. "You there," he growled, glaring at Sirius. "What the hell are you doing in my house? And where's that ruddy boy? He has something to do with this, I know it!"

"Shut up," growled Sirius. "We're a bunch of wizards. I'm here to scare you. Harry is at the Weasleys. And no, Harry doesn't have anything to do with this."

The stag looked confused for a moment, but then realized that little Harry didn't have anything to do with this adventure, and probably didn't even know it was happening.

At the mention of wizards, Vernon's already pale face became even paler, Petunia looked as if she might faint, and Dudley just looked confused.

"Let me explain," said Sirius. "I know that Albus Dumbledore came here a few days ago and took Harry with him for a few days. Well, in those few days we've discovered what has been going on here."

"He's an awful boy!" cried Vernon. "Everything that has happened to him we've done for his own good and our own safety. If he had been allowed to roam, he'd have destroyed this house!"

"Shut up!" shouted Sirius again, flicking his wand. Vernon gasped and clutched at his throat. "Simple silencing spell," said Sirius. "I'll take it off when I feel like it."

The stag and the wolf looked at each other. This was going to be one fun evening. The only thing that the wolf didn't like was that he was unable to personally freak out the Dursleys. Yes, he certainly had scared them, but it wasn't like he could transform out of his wolf form and do what Sirius was doing.

"I'll let Sirius vent for a bit, then I'll transform and scare them more," said the stag. The wolf grinned and nodded.

"What did that wolf just do?" asked a panicking Dudley.

"Oh, it just grinned," said Sirius in a passing tone. "Nothing to important."

"B-but -" stuttered Petunia.

"Keep your mouth shut, or I'll use a silencing spell on you," growled Sirius. Petunia immediately stopped and put her hand to her mouth.

"Now, as I was saying," continued Sirius. "I know what you have done to Harry, my godson. (Vernon and Petunia gasped, though Vernon's was silent.) Yes, I am his godfather. I know that you've made him sleep in a cupboard, cook your meals, do chores while your elephant of a son watches stupid things from that black box, that he has been starved, and that you've punished him when he's done magic." Sirius glared sharply at everyone. "That is not a way to treat family!" he shouted. "And I know this personally as my own family did things like that to me as I was not the 'perfect son' they wanted.

"Harry is my godson, and I came her tonight to scare you stiff because of everything that you've done. Petunia, he's your nephew, Lily's son! for crying out loud, and you treat him like a servant! What do you think Lily would say if she knew?"

Petunia stiffened up. She didn't know what her sister would do. Half of what she did was because Vernon made her do it. She would much rather do her own cooking, the boy always ruined her expensive food, charred the pots, and spilled food on her newly cleaned floor.

"Now, in a few days, I will be coming to take Harry away from here for good. Until then. . . ." Sirius flicked his wand, and instead of Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley sitting on the couch, there was a walrus, a giraffe, and a baby elephant.

Sirius dusted his hands off, transformed back into a dog in front of the startled animals eyes, and walked out of the door, the wolf following. The stag stayed behind. It was glad that the Dursleys had gotten transfigured, but leaving them like that for a few days was going a bit to far. He transformed back into _Harry_, and almost laughed at the horrified expressions on his 'relatives' faces.

He flicked his wand, and all was right in the Dursley home. Well, expect for the fact that he was in it.

"What the blazes are you doing here?" shouted Vernon. "And you the heck did you get to be like that? You're bloody seven years old, not twenty-seven!"

"For your information, Vernon," said _Harry_ calmly, "I am not twenty-seven. I am twenty-five. I'm a time traveler and I come from 2005.

"What my godfather said is true, my younger self soon will be away from here and will be raised in a loving way, unlike the way I was raised. It was because of you that I never knew that love was until I was eleven. It was because of you that I never valued my own life until I was an adult. It was because of you that I didn't know I was a wizard until I was eleven.

I shouldn't have transformed you back. You deserved that, but I know that holding a grudge is wrong. Now, when we come back with the papers in a few days, I want you to sign them, no questions asked, though you probably would do it like that anyway." _Harry_ paused for a moment before continuing, "Oh, and Dudley, I'm not what you're parents always told you. I'm not the bad boy, you are."

_Harry_ turned around and started for the door. "Goodnight!" he called, transformed before their eyes, and ran outside after the wolf and the dog.

"What the hell!" was the last thing all three heard. They soon were back at the park and were all laughing in their various ways.

"Thanks Padfoot," said the stag. "I've wanted to do something like that for a long, long time."

"Sometimes you're too insane for your own good," added the wolf.

"Thanks," said the dog. "And Moony, this was your idea."

"What should we do for the next several hours?" asked the stag. It was only about midnight, and there was still a few hours until the moon set.

"I don't know," the wolf said. "Let's just roam like the old days."

"'What say, Prongslet?" asked the dog.

"Prongslet?" asked the stag.

"Or Sticks?" suggested the dog.

"Shut up," thought the stag. "We'll discuss names later. For now, let's have fun."

The three animals went off into the wooded area of the park and began to roam like they Marauders had done at Hogwarts.

* * *

During the adventure of scaring the Dursleys, a lot of activity was going on at the Weasley home as well. Luna had gotten permission to continue the reading, as long as she came home at nights. Arthur had Apparated her back, and when he came home, he found that the kitchen table was strewn with photos.

"What's this one?" asked little Harry, holding up a small photo.

Molly looked over at what he was holding. "That was the first time you and Ron met," she said. "Lily had brought you over as James was on a mission. You were about a month old at the time. Ron was nine months and had just started crawling. The two of you were so cute as babies."

"These photos are weird," said little Hermione. "They move. It's impossible!"

"Maybe for you, it seems strange, but not very many things are impossible with magic," said Bill.

"Mum, do you have a copy of the photo of when Harry destroyed the twins bedroom?" asked Charlie.

"What?" asked little Harry.

"We don't remember that!" cried the twins.

"You two were about three-and-a-half at the time, so I doubt you'd be able to remember" said Arthur. "That was one weird day."

"What did I do?" asked little Harry.

"Let's see," said Molly. She moved a couple of photos aside. "Ah, here it is," she said, and showed little Harry a picture of a bedroom that looked as if a hurricane at just gone through it.

"I don't remember hearing about this," said Bill.

"You were out at a friends house for a night or two," said Molly. "If I remember right, this took place in the summer of 1981. Soon after Ginny's birth, the Potter's came over to celebrate. You and Ron had gone upstairs. Harry, you were the cutest toddler. After visiting for about an hour, Lily had to leave and went upstairs. The two of you were in the twins' room, doing who knew what.

"You were so mad about having to leave, you somehow managed to destroy the twins room."

"I wondered if a hurricane had come," said Charlie. "It felt like it.

"Finally Lily managed to get you calm enough to get away, and before Arthur fixed the room, I took a photo. First magic is always impressive."

"Was I involved in it too?" asked little Ron.

"Probably," said Molly. "It was a little too much destruction for one baby wizard to create."

"So that was my first magic?" asked little Harry.

"Yes, and we all knew that you'd turn out to be a few powerful wizard if you could do so much destruction at a year old."

After looking at a few more photos and getting the stories that went along with them, it was time for bed.

"Will we see Rose in the morning?" asked Tonks, who had just come in after helping little Ginny and Fleur get ready for bed.

"Yes," said Molly. "_Hermione_ is planning on coming down at some point tomorrow. Now off to bed all of you." Everyone but Bill scampered off to their respective beds, but Bill stayed in the kitchen with his parents.

"Yes, Bill?" asked Arthur.

"Dad, do you think it's wise to be learning about the future?" asked Bill. "I mean, what if something truly awful happens, like, well, one of us Weasley's dies? Something that we don't want to know."

"I think _Harry_ probably has that covered, somehow or other," assured Arthur, but he too had been thinking about what his son had just mentioned. "Because of the books, we do know that You-Know-Who is going to come back and we can be ready for that."

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous," said Bill. "I have a gut feeling that many people are going to start dying soon. And I don't want to know those things."

"But, maybe the deaths can be prevented," said Molly.

"Yes, but couldn't more deaths happen?"

"I think this is something you ought to talk to _Harry_ about," said Arthur. "He must have a plan to make certain this time it's better, not worse."

"Okay," said Bill quietly. He left the kitchen and went out to the tent.

"Do you think he's right?" asked Molly quietly. "Could we make things worse?"

"I don't know," said Arthur. "I hope we can make things better. Things already are better if _Harry_ will be raised by Sirius. Changes for the better are already happening, and I think they will continue to happen."

"I hope so, Arthur," sad Molly. And the two went up to their bedroom.

* * *

Early in the morning, the three adventures returned. They had played a form of tag, among other things, and had scavenged some, and just plain had fun. Now that it was almost moonset, they had returned to the Burrow. It had been a bit of a walk, but it wasn't too bad in their Animagus forms.

Remus began to transform back into his human self as the moon started to set. He was exhausted, but satisfied too. He had done what he wanted to do, scare the Dursley's half to death. Once he was transformed, _Harry_ and Sirius transformed back as well. Remus was sitting with his back against the broomshed, breathing heavily.

"Do you need anything?" asked Sirius.

"I need to go to bed," said Remus through half-closed eyes.

A tent door opened, and three sleepy boys walked out. They hadn't gotten much sleep, instead, they two older boys had been talking to Percy. He had poured out why he thought he had abandoned the family, and Bill and Charlie felt awful. They were determined to include their younger brother in more things.

"Oh, your back," said Percy, realizing that there were people outside of the tent. "Good, I was wondering when you'd get here."

"Perce, can Remus go and sleep in the tent?" asked _Harry_. "It's been a long night."

"Sure, at least, I'm fine," said Percy. "Charlie, Bill?"

"Yeah," agreed the two other boys.

"Thanks," said Sirius and he and _Harry_ helped Remus get into the tent. Remus fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillows. "Should we try and get forty winks as well?" asked Sirius.

"Prob'bly," said _Harry_. He wasn't certain how far they would read, but today still wouldn't be a good day. The three of the adventurer's fell asleep as the rest of the Burrow began to wake up.


	20. Educational Decree Number TwentyFour

**_A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione._**

**_This chapter probably would've been out sooner, but my mom was sick and basically took over the computer for a few days. Also, I got my wisdom teeth pulled out on Monday. I'm doing fine, my mouth is a little swollen and I can only eat soft foods, but other than that, I feel fine. I hope to get a few more chapters out before I go to camp in a week and a half. Enjoy reading.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowling's._**

While _Harry_, Remus, and Sirius got some sleep after their adventure, the rest of the Weasley family began to get up. Molly began to make up a pot of porridge the girls started cutting up some fruit.

_Ron_ came downstairs midway through breakfast and said, "_Hermione_ will be ready to come downstairs in about an hour. Oh, and how did last night go?"

"I think it went fine," said Arthur. "_Harry_, Sirius, and Remus are all in the tent taking a nap. I have no idea what they did last night."

"Okay, well I'll see you in a bit," _Ron_ said, and he went back upstairs.

At about nine o'clock, Bill Apparated over to the Lovegood's to pick up Luna and soon they were getting ready to read. All they needed to do was wait for Hermione, Ron, and Rose to arrive downstairs.

Quarter-past nine, _Harry_ walked in, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "How'd it go?" asked _Ginny_.

"Just fine," said _Harry_. "I think the Dursleys are now too scared to do much of anything for a little while."

"You scared the Dursleys!" cried little Harry in awe. "What did you do?"

"Nothing much," said _Harry_. "Just three animals arriving on their lawn. Oh, and I got to shove Vernon around with my antlers." The last statement was added as if it were an afterthought.

"_Harry_!" _Ginny_ cried.

"You've got antlers?" asked a lot of the younger kids in unison.

"I'm a stag Animagus," _Harry_ explained. "There's not enough room to transform in here, but I'll show you later."

"_Harry_!" called a voice from upstairs. "I could use a bit of help!"

"Coming, _Ron_," _Harry_ responded and went up to help his friend.

Rose was lying in the cot and _Ron_ had helped _Hermione_ to a sitting position. "Are you ready to stand up?" _Ron_ asked gently. _Hermione_ nodded and _Ron_ carefully reached around _Hermione_ and helped pull her to a standing position. _Harry_ moved quickly to _Hermione's_ other side and helped to support her until she could find her center of balance.

Once _Hermione_ was ready, the three began to slowly move downstairs. It took awhile, but eventually they got to the sitting room. _Harry_ transfigured the easy chair next to the sofa into a reclining bed and _Ron_ carefully eased _Hermione_ onto it. "I'll be back in a minute with Rose," he said, once she was settled.

Soon, the new family was comfortably seated and ready to begin reading again, as were the rest of the readers. There was a bit of awkwardness regarding _Hermione_ and the baby, especially with little Hermione, but most were fairly comfortable with the circumstances "Should we wait for Remus and Sirius?" asked Arthur.

_Harry_ was just about to answer, when a sleepy Sirius walked in. "Remus said to start," he said with a yawn. "He'll be in, in a few hours and will read the chapters over lunch."

"Well then, I guess it's time to start," said Molly. "Are you comfortable, _Hermione_?"

"Yes, thank you, Molly," said _Hermione_ from the bed. Rose was asleep and snuggled up in her arms. "Who's turn is it to read now?" she asked.

"I think it's my turn," said Fred, and he grabbed the book before anyone could say otherwise.

**Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four**

"Oh, crap, that won't be any good," muttered Bill. "Anything that hag comes up with isn't good."**  
**

**Harry felt happier for the rest of the weekend than he had done all term. He and Ron spent much of Sunday catching up with all their homework again,**

"You consider that fun?" asked a horrified George.

"Good for you," said little Hermione, getting several glares from the Weasley boys.**  
**

** and although this could hardly be called fun, the last burst of autumn sunshine persisted, so rather than sitting hunched over tables in the common room they took their work outside and lounged in the shade of a large beech tree on the edge of the lake.**

"Well, that makes things a little more enjoyable," agreed Charlie.**  
**

**Hermione, who of course was up to date with all her work, brought more wool outside with her and bewitched her knitting needles so that they flashed and clicked in midair beside her, producing more hats and scarves.**

**Knowing they were doing something to resist Umbridge and the Ministry, and that he was a key part of the rebellion, gave Harry a feeling of immense satisfaction. He kept reliving Saturdays meeting in his mind: all those people, coming to him to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts… and the looks on their faces as they had heard some of the things he had done… and Cho praising his performance in the Triwizard Tournament – The knowledge that all those people did not think him a lying weirdo, but someone to be admired, buoyed him up so much that he was still cheerful on Monday morning, despite the imminent prospect of all his least favorite classes.**

**He and Ron headed downstairs from their dormitory, discussing Angelina's idea that they were to work on a new move called the Sloth Grip Roll during that night's Quidditch practice,**

"Does it have anything to do with it's name?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, it actually is a pretty cool move," said _Ron_.**  
**

** and not until they were halfway across the sunlit common room did they notice the addition to the room that had already attracted the attention of a small group of people.**

**A large sign had been affixed to the Gryffindor noticeboard; so large it covered everything else on it - the lists of secondhand spellbooks for sale, the regular reminders of school rules from Argus Filch, the Quidditch team training timetable, the offers to barter certain Chocolate Frog Cards for others, the Weasleys' latest advertisement for testers, the dates of the Hogsmeade weekends and the lost and found notices. The new sign was printed in large black letters and there was a highly official-looking seal at the bottom beside a neat and curly signature.**

**BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS**

**All student organizations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded.**

"No!" shouted Charlie and Sirius.

"What?" asked little Ginny. "What's so bad?"

"It's Quidditch!" the two cried. Bill too looked horrified.

"I'm certain the Quidditch teams will be allowed to reform," said Dumbledore.

"Yeah, but she'll probably try and stop the Gryffindor team at all costs," muttered Bill.

"But it also would include the DA," added Tonks.**  
**

**An organization, society, team, group or club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students.**

"Oh, so it doesn't include the DA then," said Percy with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" asked a very confused Neville. "She made it to make the DA illegal."

"I think they key here is 'regular'," said Percy. "I highly doubt their meetings will be regular as they have to work with Quidditch schedules and other things like that."

"I with we could've figured that out," muttered _Ron_. "I'd love to have seen her face if we told her that."

"Wait, could this organization include classes?" asked Charlie.

"Taken literally, I assume it could," said Arthur, "but I hope that this doesn't mean everyone will skive off classes."

"She's dumber than dumb," groaned _Ginny_.

**Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge).**

**No student organization, society, team, group or club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.**

**Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an organization, society, team, group or club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.**

**The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-four.**

**Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor**

**Harry and Ron read the notice over the heads of some anxious-looking second-years.**

"**Does this mean they're going to shut down the Gobstones Club?" one of them asked his friend.**

"The horrors!" mock cried Fred.

"Shut it and read," muttered Bill.**  
**

"**I reckon you'll be okay with Gobstones," Ron said darkly, making the second-year jump. "I don't think we're going to be as lucky, though, do you?" he asked Harry as the second-years hurried away.**

**Harry was reading the notice through again. The happiness that had filled him since Saturday was gone. His insides were pulsing with rage.**

"**This isn't a coincidence," he said, his hands forming fists. "She knows."**

"So, she either was there or had a spy," growled Sirius. "She's just digging her grave even deeper, if that's possible."**  
**

"**She can't," said Ron at once.**

"**There were people listening in that pub. And let's face it, we don't know how many of the people who turned up we can trust… any of them could have run off and told Umbridge…"**

**And he had thought they believed him, thought they even admired him…**

"**Zacharias Smith!" said Ron at once, punching a fist into his hand. "Or - I thought that Michael Corner had a really shifty look, too -"**

"Is that just because I was dating him?" asked _Ginny_.

"Uh . . ." said _Ron_, looking quite terrified of his younger sister.**  
**

"**I wonder if Hermione's seen this yet?" Harry said, looking round at the door to the girls' dormitories.**

"**Let's go and tell her," said Ron. He bounded forwards, pulled open the door and set off up the spiral staircase.**

"Ron," sighed Molly.

"So that how you found out," said Bill with a grin.

"Oh, shut it," muttered Charlie. "You're just annoyed that you didn't get to find out the fun way."

"Oi!" cried Bill. "I'm thankful you found out the embarrassing way, not me."

"Boys, please stop arguing," said Arthur quietly.**  
**

**He was on the sixth stair when there was a loud, wailing, klaxon-like sound and the steps melted together to make a long, smooth stone slid. There was a brief moment when Ron tried to keep running, arms working madly like windmills, then he toppled over backwards and shot down the newly created slide, coming to rest on his back at Harry's feet.**

"**Er - I don't think we're allowed in the girls' dormitories," said Harry, pulling Ron to his feet and trying not to laugh.**

"Thanks mate," muttered a red-faced Ron. Most of the girls were trying to avoid laughing.

**Two fourth-year girls came zooming gleefully down the stone slide.**

"**Oooh, who tried to get upstairs?" they giggled happily, leaping to their feet and ogling Harry and Ron.**

"**Me," said Ron, who was still rather disheveled. " I didn't realize that would happen. It's not fair!" he added to Harry, as the girls headed off for the portrait hole, still giggling madly. "Hermione's allowed in our dormitory, how come we're not allowed -?"**

"Technically, _Hermione_ isn't supposed to go into your dormitory also," added Dumbledore.

"What?" cried _Hermione_. "I broke a rule?"

"_Hermione_, it's fine," assured Dumbledore. "Girls are allowed to go into the boy's dormitories, but it's not approved of. The only reason for the regulations is to keep boys and girls separate at night, and the teachers don't expect many girls to go and sleep in a boys room. It's more likely to happen the other way around, and the professors at Hogwarts didn't want that to happen."**  
**

"**Well, it's an old-fashioned rule," said Hermione, who had just slid neatly on to a rug in front of them and was now getting to her feet, "but it says in Hogwarts A History, that the founders thought boys were less trustworthy than girls. Anyway, why were you trying to get in there?"**

"**To see you - look at this!" said Ron, dragging her over to the noticeboard.**

**Hermione's eyes slid rapidly down the notice. Her expression became stony.**

"**Someone must have blabbed to her!" Ron said angrily.**

"**They can't have done," said Hermione in a low voice.**

"**You're so naive," said Ron,** "**you think just because you're all honorable and trustworthy -"**

"**No, they can't have done, because I put a jinx on that piece of parchment we all signed," said Hermione grimly. "Believe me, if anyone's run off and told Umbridge, we'll know exactly who they are and they will really regret it."**

"**What'll happen to them?" said Ron eagerly.**

"**Well, put it this way" said Hermione, "it'll make Eloise Midgeon's acne look like a couple of cute freckles.**

"Was her acne really bad?" asked Sirius.

"The worst in the school," said _Hermione_.

"Oh, so whoever blabs will look awful," said little Ron. "And they'll deserve it."

"I guess no one ever wants to get on the wrong side of Hermione then," said Bill. _Ron_ nodded rather sheepishly. He had ended up on the wrong side of his wife numerous times, mostly in the last nine months. How was he supposed to know what pregnant women were like?**  
**

** Come on, let's get down to breakfast and see what the others think… I wonder whether this has been put up in all the houses?"**

**It was immediately apparent on entering the Great Hall that Umbridge's sign had not only appeared in Gryffindor Tower. There was a peculiar intensity about the chatter and an extra measure of movement in the Hall as people scurried up and down their tables conferring on what they had read. Harry, Ron and Hermione had barely taken their seats when Neville, Dean, Fred, George and Ginny descended upon them.**

"**Did you see it?"**

"**D'you reckon she knows?"**

"**What are we going to do?"**

"First thing is, don't talk about it in the Great Hall," said Sirius. "Toad might overhear."**  
**

**They were all looking at Harry. He glanced around to make sure there were no teachers near them.**

"**We're going to do it anyway of course," he said quietly.**

"**Knew you'd say that"' said George, beaming and thumping Harry on the arm.**

"**The prefects as well?" said Fred, looking quizzically at Ron and Hermione.**

"**Of course," said Hermione coolly.**

"Well, she came up with the idea, she better stay with it," said Charlie.**  
**

"**Here come Ernie and Hannah Abbott," said Ron, looking over his shoulder. "And those Ravenclaw blokes and Smith… and no one looks very spotty."**

"Um, I don't think it's a very good idea for them to be coming over to the Gryffindor table," said Bill. "It usually doesn't happen, and Umbitch will know something is up if people start doing that."**  
**

**Hermione looked alarmed.**

"**Nevermind spots, the idiots can't come over here now, it'll look really suspicious - sit down!" she mouthed to Ernie and Hannah, gesturing frantically to them to rejoin the Hufflepuff table.**

"**Later! We'll - talk - to - you - later!"**

"**I'll tell Michael," said Ginny impatiently, swinging herself off her bench, "the fool, honestly…"**

**She hurried off towards the Ravenclaw table; Harry watched her go. Cho was sitting not far away, talking to the curly-haired friend she had brought along to the Hog's Head. Would Umbridge's notice scare her off meeting them again?**

**But the full repercussions of the sign were not felt until they were leaving the Great Hall for History of Magic.**

"**Harry! Ron!"**

**It was Angelina and she was hurrying towards them looking perfectly desperate.**

"**It's okay," said Harry quietly, when she was near enough to hear him. "We're still going to -"**

"I think this is about Quidditch," said Charlie rather angrily. The nerve of that toad to disband Quidditch. If that didn't get students rebeling, he didn't know what would.

"**You realize she's including Quidditch in this?" Angelina said over him. "We have to go and ask permission to re-form the Gryffindor team!"**

"**What?" said Harry.**

"**No way," said Ron, appalled.**

"**You read the sign, it mentions teams too! So listen, Harry… I am saying this for the last time… please, please don't lose your temper with Umbridge again or she might not let us play any more!"**

_Harry_ let out a long sigh. That too had happened that year. At least Gryffindor still had had a team, unlike in Ginny's sixth year. There hadn't been Quidditch that year, but considering circomstances, it was understandable.

"Is something wrong?" asked Molly.

"What, no," said _Harry_ quickly.

"Mama! Dada!" came a call from the bedroom.

"I'll go get him, _Gin_," said _Harry_. "Be back in a bit. You guys can continue reading."

_Harry_ got up and went into the bedroom to get James ready for the day.

"**Okay, okay," said Harry, for Angelina looked as though she was on the verge of tears. "Don't worry, I'll behave myself…"**

"**Bet Umbridge is in History of Magic," said Ron grimly, as they set off for Binns's lesson. "She hasn't inspected Binns yet… bet you anything she's there…"**

"I doubt inspecting Binn's would do much good," said Sirius. "She'll never be able to fire him."**  
**

**But he was wrong; the only teacher present when they entered was Professor Binns, floating an inch or so above his chair as usual and preparing to continue his monotonous drone on giant wars. Harry did not even attempt to follow what he was saying today; he doodled idly on his parchment ignoring Hermione's frequent glares and nudges, until a particularly painful poke in the ribs made him look up angrily.**

"**What?"**

**She pointed at the window. Harry looked round. Hedwig was perched on the narrow window ledge, gazing through the thick glass at him, a letter tied to her leg. Harry could not understand it; they had just had breakfast, why on earth hadn't she delivered the letter then, as usual?**

"She's smart enough to know if the letter shouldn't be seen by other eyes, namely Umbitch," said Bill.**  
**

** Many of his classmates were pointing out Hedwig to each other, too.**

"**Oh, I've always loved that owl, she's so beautiful," Harry heard Lavender sigh to Parvati.**

"That's random," said little Ginny.**  
**

**He glanced round at Professor Binns who continued to read his notes, serenely unaware that the class's attention was even less focused upon him than usual. Harry slipped quietly off his chair, crouched down and hurried along the row to the window, where he slid the catch and opened it very slowly.**

**He had expected Hedwig to hold out her leg so that he could remove the letter and then fly off to the Owlery but the moment the window was open wide enough she hopped inside, hooting dolefully. **

**He closed the window with an anxious glance at Professor Binns, crouched low again and sped back to his seat with Hedwig on his shoulder. He regained his seat, transferred Hedwig to his lap and made to remove the letter tied to her leg.**

**Only then did he realize that Hedwig's feathers were oddly ruffled; some were bent the wrong way, and she was holding one of her wings at an odd angle.**

"Someone intercepted it!" cried Charlie in horror. What if that letter contained important information? Well, if something was that important, it probably would be in code.

"That's vile toad," growled Tonks.**  
**

"**She's hurt!" Harry whispered, bending his head low over her. Hermione and Ron leaned in closer; Hermione even put down her quill. "Look - there's something wrong with her wing -"**

**Hedwig was quivering; when Harry made to touch the wing she gave a little jump, all her feathers on end as though she was inflating herself, and gazed at him reproachfully.**

"**Professor Binns," said Harry loudly, and everyone in the class turned to look at him. "I'm not feeling well."**

"You could've just left," said Sirius. "He never would've noticed."

"Sirius, _Harry_ is being a good student and telling when he needs to leave. I hope you didn't just walk out of your classes," responded Molly.

"I didn't have to walk out of classes as I didn't always walk into them," retorted Sirius. Molly just groaned.**  
**

**Professor Binns raised his eyes from his notes, looking amazed, as always, to find the room in front of him full of people.**

"**Not feeling well?" he repeated hazily.**

"**Not at all well," said Harry firmly getting to his feet with Hedwig concealed behind his back. "I think I need to go to the hospital wing."**

"**Yes," said Professor Binns, clearly very much wrong-footed. "Yes… yes, hospital wing… well, off you go, then, Perkins…"**

"For once someone didn't know my name," _Harry_ muttered as he came back into the room with a hungry James. "Gin, what should I get him?"

"Some of the porridge should be fine," _Ginny_ answered. "He likes that."

"Okay," agreed _Harry_. He got some porridge for his son and set up in the kitchen, leaving the door open so he could listen in while he fed James.**  
**

**Once outside the room, Harry returned Hedwig to his shoulder and hurried off up the corridor, pausing to think only when he was out of sight of Binns's door. His first choice of somebody to cure Hedwig would have been Hagrid, of course, but as he had no idea where Hagrid was his only remaining option was to find Professor Grubbly-Plank and hope she would help.**

**He peered out of a window at the blustery, overcast grounds. There was no sign of her anywhere near Hagrid's cabin; if she was not teaching, she was probably in the staff room. He set off downstairs, Hedwig hooting feebly as she swayed on his shoulder.**

**Two stone gargoyles flanked the staff-room door. As Harry approached, one of them croaked, "You should be in class, Sonny Jim."**

"Well, he is the son of Jim," teased Sirius.

"What?" asked little Harry.

"To annoy your father, me and Remus would sometimes call him Jim," Sirius explained.

_Harry_ stifled a snort from the kitchen. Yet another funny detail about his parents he hadn't heard earlier. He envied his younger self as he would be lots of stories.**  
**

"**This is urgent," said Harry curtly.**

"**Ooooh, urgent, is it?" said the other gargoyle in a high-pitched voice. "Well, that's put us in our place, hasn't it?"**

**Harry knocked. He heard footsteps, then the door opened and he found himself face to face with Professor McGonagall.**

"**You haven't been given another detention!" she said at once, her square spectacles flashing alarmingly.**

"Why does she think that?" asked Neville.

"The last time he saw her outside of class was because of detention," explained Percy.**  
**

"**No, Professor!" said Harry hastily.**

"**Well then, why are you out of class?"**

"**It's urgent, apparently," said the second gargoyle snidely.**

"Why do they act like that?" asked Charlie.

"I find it to be amusing," Dumbledore answered. "The gargoyles are quite entertaining, not to mention smart."**  
**

"**I'm looking for Professor Grubbly-Plank," Harry explained. "It's my owl, she's injured."**

"**Injured owl, did you say?"**

**Professor Grubbly-Plank appeared at Professor McGonagall's shoulder, smoking a pipe and holding a copy of the Daily Prophet.**

"**Yes," said Harry, lifting Hedwig carefully off his shoulder, "she turned up after the other post owls and her wing's all funny, look -"**

**Professor Grubbly-Plank stuck her pipe firmly between her teeth and took Hedwig from Harry while Professor McGonagall watched.**

"**Hmm," said Professor Grubbly-Plank, her pipe waggling slightly as she talked. "Looks like something's attacked her. Can't think what would have done it, though. Thestrals will sometimes go for birds, of course, but Hagrid's got the Hogwarts Thestrals well-trained not to touch owls."**

**Harry neither knew nor cared what Thestrals were; **

"You should've asked," said Sirius. "Then you would know about the horses."

"Well, I didn't, but I found out about the Thestrals later," responded _Harry_. Would anyone ever figure out that this was the past for him?**  
**

**he just wanted to know that Hedwig was going to be all right. Professor McGonagall, however, looked sharply at Harry and said, "Do you know how far this owl's traveled, Potter?"**

"**Er," said Harry. "From London, I think."**

**He met her eyes briefly and knew, by the way her eyebrows had joined in the middle, that she understood 'London' to mean 'number twelve, Grimmauld Place'.**

"At least she knows you're communicating with me," said Sirius.**  
**

**Professor Grubbly-Plank pulled a monocle out of the inside of her robes and screwed it into her eye, to examine Hedwig's wing closely. "I should be able to sort this out if you leave her with me, Potter," she said, "she shouldn't be flying long distances for a few days, in any case."**

"**Er - right - thanks"' said Harry, just as the bell rang for break.**

"**No problem," said Professor Grubbly-Plank gruffly, turning back into the staff room.**

"**Just a moment, Wilhelmina!" said Professor McGonagall. "Potter's letter!"**

"_Harry_!" cried Bill. "It could be extremely important."**  
**

"**Oh yeah!" said Harry, who had momentarily forgotten the scroll tied to Hedwig's leg. Professor Grubbly-Plank handed it over and then disappeared into the staff room carrying Hedwig, who was staring at Harry as though unable to believe he would give her away like this. Feeling slightly guilty, he turned to go, but Professor McGonagall called him back.**

"**Potter!"**

"**Yes, Professor?"**

**She glanced up and down the corridor; there were students coming from both directions.**

"**Bear in mind," she said quickly and quietly, her eyes on the scroll in his hand, "that channels of communication in and out of Hogwarts may be being watched, won't you?"**

"Good thing she warned him," said _Hermione_. "I hate to think what might've happened otherwise."**  
**

**"I -" said Harry, but the flood of students rolling along the corridor was almost upon him.**

**Professor McGonagall gave him a curt nod and retreated into the staff room, leaving Harry to be swept out into the courtyard with the crowd. He spotted Ron and Hermione already standing in a sheltered corner, their cloak collars turned up against the wind. Harry slit open the scroll as he hurried towards them and found five words in Sirius's handwriting:**

**Today, same time, same place.**

"I doubt anyone could figure that out," said Charlie.

"Unless they had the original letter," added George.

"Which they don't," Fred finished.**  
**

"**Is Hedwig okay?" asked Hermione anxiously, the moment he was within earshot.**

"**Where did you take her?" asked Ron.**

"**To Grubbly-Plank," said Harry. "And I met McGonagall… listen…"**

**And he told them what Professor McGonagall had said. To his surprise, neither of the others looked shocked. On the contrary, they exchanged significant looks.**

"So, did you figure it out?" asked Bill.

"Yes, but it was nice to know for certain," _Hermione_ answered.**  
**

"**What?" said Harry, looking from Ron to Hermione and back again.**

"**Well, I was just saying to Ron… what if someone had tried to intercept Hedwig? I mean, she's never been hurt on a flight before, has she?"**

"**Who's the letter from, anyway?" asked Ron, taking the note from Harry.**

"**Snuffles"' said Harry quietly.**

"'**Same time, same place?' Does he mean the fire in the common room?"**

"**Obviously," said Hermione, also reading the note. She looked uneasy. "I just hope nobody else has read this…"**

"**But it was still sealed and everything," said Harry, trying to convince himself as much as her.**

"There are spells to reseal letters," said Arthur. "You never can be to sure at this point, especially with Umbridge on the prowl."

"Don't insult cats!" cried _Ginny_ in mock horror.**  
**

"**And nobody would understand what it meant if they didn't know where we'd spoken to him before, would they?"**

"**I don't know," said Hermione anxiously, hitching her bag back over her shoulder as the bell rang again, "it wouldn't be exactly difficult to re-seal the scroll by magic… and if anyone's watching the Floo Network… but I don't really see how we can warn him not to come without that being intercepted, too!"**

**They trudged down the stone steps to the dungeons for Potions, all three of them lost in thought, but as they reached the bottom of the steps they were recalled to themselves by the voice of Draco Malfoy who was standing just outside Snape's classroom door, waving around an official looking piece of parchment and talking much louder than was necessary so that they could hear every word.**

"Git," muttered the twins.**  
**

"**Yeah, Umbridge gave the Slytherin Quidditch team permission to continue playing straightaway, I went to ask her first thing this morning. Well, it was pretty much automatic, I mean, she knows my father really well, he's always popping in and out of the Ministry… it'll be interesting to see whether Gryffindor are allowed to keep playing, won't it?"**

"Shut up," growled Sirius. "Where did he learn his manners anyway?"

"Not from his mother," said Tonks. "Mum told me that Aunt Cissy was always prim and proper."

"You betcha," said Sirius. "How she married Malfoy is beyond me. Cissy was actually pretty decent growing up, it wasn't until she went to Hogwarts that things started going wrong with her."**  
**

"**Don't rise," Hermione whispered imploringly to Harry and Ron, who were both watching Malfoy, faces set and fists clenched. "It's what he wants."**

**"I mean," said Malfoy, raising his voice a little more, his grey eyes glittering malevolently in Harry and Ron's direction, "if it's a question of influence with the Ministry, I don't think they've got much chance…**

"That boy is going to get hexed to the moon and back as soon as I can get over there," growled Sirius.

Little Harry looked up at his godfather with a frightened expression.

"Not you, tyke," said Sirius gently. "You're too nice." Little Harry's ears turned a light shade of pink and Sirius pulled him in for a hug.

"Okay, James is ready for the day," _Harry_ announced, walking in with a pink-faced James. He had just had his face scrubbed to get rid of the porridge. "I swear half of it ended up on the floor or on his face," _Harry_ said as he placed James in the playpen. "Now you play nicely for a little while, you hear?"

James gave _Harry_ a toothy grin, and started throwing all the balls and blocks out of the playpen.

"James," sighed _Ginny_, but she was smiling.

"You did that too, Harry," said Sirius. "You had a good arm for a one-year-old. James was hoping you'd play Chaser."

_Harry_ grinned, but his ears were slightly red, which was pretty normal at the present moment.

"Can we keep reading?" asked Luna. "Otherwise the Teaje Finks will show up."

Fred grinned and started to read again.**  
**

**from what my father says, they've been looking for an excuse to sack Arthur Weasley for years… **

Several sharp glares were sent at the book.

"I appreciate the defense, but I think you're scaring Fred slightly," said Arthur. Fred was rather nervous at the power of the glares. He was thankful they weren't directed at him. The book was bad enough.**  
**

**and as for Potter… my father says it's a matter of time before the Ministry has him carted off to St. Mungo's… apparently they've got a special ward for people whose brains have been addled by magic."**

Neville growled low in his throat and clenched his fists in anger. Little Ron smiled gently at his friend. "Nev, it's okay," he said. "Malfoy's stupid."**  
**

**Malfoy made a grotesque face, his mouth sagging open and his eyes rolling. Crabbe and Goyle gave their usual grunts of laughter; Pansy Parkinson shrieked with glee.**

**Something collided hard with Harry's shoulder, knocking him sideways. A split second later he realized that Neville had just charged past him, heading straight for Malfoy.**

"Good for you, Nev," said little Harry.

"Now who can say you don't have Gryffindor bravery?" asked little Hermione.**  
**

"**Neville, no!"**

**Harry leapt forward and seized the back of Neville's robes; Neville struggled frantically, his fists flailing, trying desperately to get at Malfoy who looked, for a moment, extremely shocked.**

"**Help me!" Harry flung at Ron, managing to get an arm around Neville's neck and dragging him backwards, away from the Slytherins. Crabbe and Goyle were flexing their arms as they stepped in front of Malfoy, ready for the fight. Ron seized Neville's arms, and together he and Harry succeeded in dragging Neville back into the Gryffindor line. Neville's face was scarlet; the pressure Harry was exerting on his throat rendered him quite incomprehensible, but odd words spluttered from his mouth.**

"**Not… funny… don't… Mungo's… show… him…"**

"I wish you could've let him clobber him," muttered Charlie.**  
**

**The dungeon door opened. Snape appeared there. His black eyes swept up the Gryffindor line to the point where Harry and Ron were wrestling with Neville.**

**"Fighting, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom?" Snape said in his cold, sneering voice. "Ten points from Gryffindor. Release Longbottom, Potter, or it will be detention. Inside, all of you."**

"Why does he always have to arrive a few moments too late?" asked Molly. "Malfoy was the one who deserved the points taken off. And detention as well."**  
**

**Harry let go of Neville, who stood panting and glaring at him.**

"**I had to stop you," Harry gasped, picking up his bag. "Crabbe and Goyle would've torn you apart."**

"I faced them in the first book," Neville defended.

"Yes, and ended up in the hospital wing out cold," said Molly. "It's a great idea to defend your parents, but you also have to consider your own safety."

"Yes'm," said Neville in a low tone.

"Someday you'll get zem," encouraged Fleur gently.**  
**

**Neville said nothing; he merely snatched up his own bag and stalked off into the dungeon.**

"**What in the name of Merlin," said Ron slowly, as they followed Neville, "was that about?"**

**Harry did not answer. He knew exactly why the subject of people who were in St. Mungo's because of magical damage to their brains was highly distressing to Neville, but he had sworn to Dumbledore that he would not tell anyone Neville's secret. Even Neville did not know Harry knew.**

"Thanks," said Neville quietly. Even though everyone knew, he was thankful future Harry hadn't told anyone.**  
**

**Harry, Ron and Hermione took their usual seats at the back of the class, pulled out parchment, quills and their copies of One Thousand Magical Herb s and Fungi. The class around them was whispering about what Neville had just done, but when Snape closed the dungeon door with an echoing bang, everybody immediately fell silent.**

"**You will notice," said Snape, in his low, sneering voice, "that we have a guest with us today."**

"Oh crap," groaned Bill.

"Umbridge and Snape?" moaned Charlie.

"Can it get worse?" added Tonks.

"Eet probably can," said Fleur. "Eesn't zere Murphy's Law?"

"Yeah, things can almost always get worse," sighed _Harry_.

**He gestured towards the dim corner of the dungeon and Harry saw Professor Umbridge sitting there, clipboard on her knee. He glanced sideways at Ron and Hermione, his eyebrows raised.**

**Snape and Umbridge, the two teachers he hated most. It was hard to decide which one he wanted to triumph over the other.**

"Who would you want to triumph?" asked Sirius.

"Snape, no questions asked," said _Harry_. He got a few odd looks for the second part of his statement, but shrugged them off.**  
**

"**We are continuing with our Strengthening Solution today. You will find your mixtures as you left them last lesson; if correctly made they should have matured well over the weekend - instructions -" he waved his wand again "- on the board. Carry on."**

**Professor Umbridge spent the first half hour of the lesson making notes in her corner. Harry was very interested in hearing her question Snape; so interested, that he was becoming careless with his potion again.**

"**Salamander blood, Harry!" Hermione moaned, grabbing his wrist to prevent him adding the wrong ingredient for the third time, "not pomegranate juice!"**

"What would happen?" asked Charlie.

"Weakening Solution," answered Sirius with a grin.

"Do I want to know how you know this?" asked _Harry_.

"Probably not, but I'll tell it anyway," said Sirius cheekily. "Remus was making a Strengthening Solution and put the pomegranate juice in. I think everything else was done correctly, which was a rarity. So, he took it to Sluggy, who tested it, and suddenly found that he couldn't even hold a quill.

"Naturally everyone was freaking out, but Lily had the right idea to go and get Madam Pomfrey. Several doses of Strengthening Solution later, Sluggy was nearly fine, just tired, and he also knew not to rest potions from Remus on himself."

"A Weakening Solution isn't even a potion," Charlie pointed out.

"I know, that's what's so funny," said Sirius. "Remus, the worst potion maker ever, managed to accidentally invent a potion."

"Even your accidents are crazy," said _Harry_. "I wish I knew more about your schooldays."

Sirius looked slightly worried. It seemed that his guess might be true. He probably wasn't around anymore for _Harry_, otherwise he'd have told most of these stories already. He hoped his guess was wrong, but something told him he was correct.**  
**

"**Right," said Harry vaguely, putting down the bottle and continuing to watch the corner.**

**Umbridge had just got to her feet. "Ha," he said softly, as she strode between two lines of desks towards Snape, who was bending over Dean Thomas's cauldron.**

"**Well, the class seem fairly advanced for their level," she said briskly to Snape's back.**

"**Though I would question whether it is advisable to teach them a potion like the Strengthening Solution. I think the Ministry would prefer it if that was removed from the syllabus."**

"Excuse me, it's been on the syllabus since almost the time of the Founders," said Bill. "She can't just change tradition like that."

"Or maybe she can," sighed Charlie. "She's already started."**  
**

**Snape straightened up slowly and turned to look at her.**

"**Now… how long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" she asked, her quill poised over her clipboard.**

"**Fourteen years," Snape replied. His expression was unfathomable. Harry, watching him closely, added a few drops to his potion; it hissed menacingly and turned from turquoise to orange.**

"So he got the job right at the end of the war," muttered Sirius.**  
**

"**You applied first for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, I believe?" Professor Umbridge asked Snape.**

"Thank Merlin he hasn't got that teaching position, and never will get it," said Bill.

"But if he got it, he'd be gone by the end of the year," Percy pointed out. "Wouldn't that be good?"

"I guess, but I don't think I could stand the torture of him teaching DADA," admitted Bill.**  
**

"**Yes," said Snape quietly.**

"**But you were unsuccessful?"**

**Snape's lip curled.**

"**Obviously"**

There were several snorts that were unsuccessful at staying silent. No one wanted to laugh as it was Snape, but he was getting the better of Umbridge.**  
**

**Professor Umbridge scribbled on her clipboard.**

"**And you have applied regularly for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post since you first joined the school, I believe?"**

"**Yes," said Snape quietly, barely moving his lips. He looked very angry.**

"So, Dumbledore doesn't want him to have it either," said Charlie in relief.

"Or maybe Dumbledore just wants to keep Snape alive and in one piece," added Tonks.

"I can assure you that one of you is correct to a certain degree," said Dumbledore. "It may or may not come to play in these books."**  
**

"**Do you have any idea why Dumbledore has consistently refused to appoint you?" asked Umbridge.**

"**I suggest you ask him," said Snape jerkily.**

"**Oh, I shall," said Professor Umbridge, with a sweet smile.**

"**I suppose this is relevant?" Snape asked, his black eyes narrowed.**

**"Oh yes," said Professor Umbridge, "yes, the Ministry wants a thorough understanding of teachers - er - backgrounds."**

"Would it be good if she got him thrown out?" asked Bill.

"Perhaps," said _Ginny_. "You'll have to decide later." Yes, it was essential that Snape stay around, if it hadn't been for him, all the Hogwarts students except for the Slytherin's would probably be dead.**  
**

**She turned away, walked over to Pansy Parkinson and began questioning her about the lessons.**

**Snape looked round at Harry and their eyes met for a second. Harry hastily dropped his gaze to his potion, which was now congealing foully and giving off a strong smell of burned rubber.**

"**No marks again, then, Potter" said Snape maliciously, emptying Harry's cauldron with a wave of his wand. **

"Biased git," muttered Sirius. "Give him a bloody chance!"

"I just am no good at potions," said little Harry. "It sounds too hard."

"Don't worry, I'm decent at potions," said Sirius. "I'll make sure you know some of the basics before you go to Hogwarts. That way Snape won't be able to get on your case as much. Okay?"

Little Harry nodded slightly.**  
**

"**You will write me an essay on the correct composition of this potion, indicating how and why you went wrong, to be handed in next lesson, do you understand?"**

"**Yes," said Harry furiously. Snape had already given them homework and he had Quidditch practice this evening;**

"If the team is reformed," pointed out Percy.**  
**

** this would mean another couple of sleepless nights. It did not seem possible that he had awoken that morning feeling very happy. All he felt now was a fervent desire for this day to end.**

"**Maybe I'll skive off Divination," he said glumly, as they stood in the courtyard after lunch, the wind whipping at the hems of robes and brims of hats. "I'll pretend to be ill and do Snape's essay instead, then I won't have to stay up half the night."**

"**You can't skive off Divination," said Hermione severely.**

"Says the girl who up and walked out," retorted George.

"**Hark who's talking, you walked out of Divination, you hate Trelawney!" said Ron indignantly.**

Little Ron grinned at his brother. "We think alike!"**  
**

"**I don't hate her," said Hermione loftily. "I just think she's an absolutely appalling teacher and a real old fraud. **

"So, that's the nice way of saying that you hate her," said Tonks.**  
**

**But Harry's already missed History of Magic and I don't think he ought to miss anything else today!"**

"Divination wouldn't be too bad to miss though," said Bill. "I skipped most of the classes and still managed an A on the OWL."

"William!"

"You shouldn't have said that, bro," said Charlie.

"Shut up," muttered Bill, swatting his brother.**  
**

**There was too much truth in this to ignore, so half an hour later Harry took his seat in the hot, overperfumed atmosphere of the Divination classroom, feeling angry at everybody. Professor Trelawney was yet again handing out copies of The Dream Oracle. Harry thought he'd surely be much better employed doing Snape's punishment essay than sitting here trying to find meaning in a lot of made-up dreams.**

**It seemed, however, that he was not the only person in Divination who was in a temper.**

"I guess she got her results back," said Fred.

"Probably not very nice either," added George.**  
**

**Professor Trelawney slammed a copy of the Oracle down on the table between Harry and Ron and swept away, her lips pursed; she threw the next copy of the Oracle at Seamus and Dean, narrowly avoiding Seamus's head, and thrust the final one into Neville's chest with such force that he slipped off his pouffe.**

"**Well, carry on!" said Professor Trelawney loudly, her voice high-pitched and somewhat hysterical, "you know what to do! Or am I such a sub-standard teacher that you have never learned how to open a book?"**

**The class stared perplexedly at her, then at each other. Harry, however, thought he knew what was the matter. As Professor Trelawney flounced back to the high-backed teacher's chair, her magnified eyes full of angry tears, he leaned his head closer to Ron's and muttered, "I think she's got the results of her inspection back."**

"**Professor?" said Parvati Patil in a hushed voice (she and Lavender had always rather admired Professor Trelawney). "Professor, is there anything - er - wrong?"**

"**Wrong!" cried Professor Trelawney in a voice throbbing with emotion. "Certainly not! I have been insulted, certainly… insinuations have been made against me… unfounded accusations leveled… but no, there is nothing wrong, certainly not!"**

"Sounds like something you might say, love," said _Ginny_.

"Oi!" cried _Harry_. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

"Sometimes when you have to hide certain information you can be."**  
**

**She took a great shuddering breath and looked away from Parvati, angry tears spilling from under her glasses.**

"**I say nothing," she choked, "of sixteen years of devoted service… it has passed, apparently, unnoticed… but I shall not be insulted, no, I shall not!"**

"**But, Professor, who's insulting you?" asked Parvati timidly.**

"**The Establishment!" said Professor Trelawney, in a deep, dramatic, wavering voice.**

"So, Umbitch," said Tonks simply.**  
**

"**Yes, those with eyes too clouded by the mundane to See as I See, to Know as I Know… of course, we Seers have always been feared, always persecuted… it is - alas -our fate."**

**She gulped, dabbed at her wet cheeks with the end of her shawl, then she pulled a small embroidered handkerchief from her sleeve, and blew her nose very hard with a sound like Peeves blowing a raspberry.**

**Ron sniggered. Lavender shot him a disgusted look.**

"**Professor," said Parvati, "do you mean… is it something Professor Umbridge -?"**

"**Do not speak to me about that woman!" cried Professor Trelawney, leaping to her feet, her beads rattling and her spectacles flashing. "Kindly continue with your work!"**

**And she spent the rest of the lesson striding among them, tears still leaking from behind her glasses, muttering what sounded like threats under her breath.**

"… **may well choose to leave… the indignity of it… on probation… we shall see… how she dares…"**

"I'd like to see what kind of revenge Trelawney could invoke on Umbridge," said Bill.**  
**

"**You and Umbridge have got something in common," Harry told Hermione quietly when they met again in Defense Against the Dark Arts. "She obviously reckons Trelawney's an old fraud, too… looks like she's put her on probation."**

**Umbridge entered the room as he spoke, wearing her black velvet bow and an expression of great smugness.**

"**Good afternoon, class."**

"**Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted dully.**

"**Wands away, please."**

**But there was no answering flurry of movement this time; nobody had bothered to take out their wands.**

"**Please turn to page thirty-four of Defensive Magical Theory and read the third chapter, entitled 'Case for Non-Offensive Responses to Magical Attack'. There will be -"**

"**- no need to talk," Harry, Ron and Hermione said together, under their breaths.**

"**No Quidditch practice," said Angelina in hollow tones when Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the common room after dinner that night.**

"Blast!" cried Tonks. It might be the Gryffindors, but they still deserved a team.

Little Ron sighed. So, he didn't get to play after all.**  
**

"**But I kept my temper!" said Harry, horrified. "I didn't say anything to her, Angelina, I swear, I -"**

"**I know, I know," said Angelina miserably. "She just said she needed a bit of time to consider."**

"So, no," groaned Charlie.

"Surely you could do something, Professor," said Bill.

"Yes I could, if the matter was brought to my attention," said Dumbledore. "We can't have the Gryffindor's out of running for the Quidditch cup now, can we?"**  
**

"**Consider what?" said Ron angrily. "She's given the Slytherins permission, why not us?"**

**But Harry could imagine how much Umbridge was enjoying holding the threat of no Gryffindor Quidditch team over their heads and could easily understand why she would not want to relinquish that weapon over them too soon.**

"**Well," said Hermione, "look on the bright side - at least now you'll have time to do Snape's essay!"**

"Who's bright side is that?" asked little Ginny. She'd choose Quidditch over homework any day.**  
**

"**That's a bright side, is it?" snapped Harry, while Ron stared incredulously at Hermione. "No Quidditch practice, and extra Potions?"**

**Harry slumped down into a chair, dragged his Potions essay reluctantly from his bag and set to work. It was very hard to concentrate; even though he knew Sirius was not due in the fire until much later, he could not help glancing into the flames every few minutes just in case. There was also an incredible amount of noise in the room: Fred and George appeared finally to have perfected one type of Skiving Snackbox, which they were taking turns to demonstrate to a cheering and whooping crowd.**

**First, Fred would take a bite out of the orange end of a chew, at which he would vomit spectacularly into a bucket they had placed in front of them. Then he would force down the purple end of the chew, at which the vomiting would immediately cease. Lee Jordan, who was assisting the demonstration, was lazily Vanishing the vomit at regular intervals with the same Vanishing Spell Snape kept using on Harry's potions.**

"Sounds impressive," said Sirius at the same time Molly said, "That sounds rather dangerous. What if the other end didn't stop the vomiting?"

"I'm sure we've worked everything out," said Fred.

"They did, don't worry Mum," said _Harry_. Molly nodded, but it was obvious she still was slightly worried.**  
**

**What with the regular sounds of retching, cheering and the sound of Fred and George taking advance orders from the crowd, Harry was finding it exceptionally difficult to focus on the correct method for Strengthening Solution. Hermione was not helping matters; the cheers and the sound of vomit hitting the bottom of Fred and George's bucket were punctuated by her loud and disapproving sniffs, which Harry found, if anything, more distracting.**

"**Just go and stop them, then!" he said irritably, after crossing out the wrong weight of powdered griffin claw for the fourth time.**

"But they're not disobeying any rules," said Bill with a grin.**  
**

"**I can't, they're not technically doing anything wrong," said Hermione through gritted teeth.**

**"They're quite within their rights to eat the foul things themselves and I can't find a rule that says the other idiots aren't entitled to buy them, not unless they're proven to be dangerous in some way and it doesn't look as though they are."**

"Just make certain they're perfect before selling, please?" asked Molly.

"We would do that anyway," said George.

"Yeah, we don't want a death from our products," added Fred.**  
**

**She, Harry and Ron watched George projectile-vomit into the bucket, gulp down the rest of the chew and straighten up, beaming with his arms wide to protracted applause.**

"**You know, I don't get why Fred and George only got three OWLs each," said Harry, watching as Fred, George and Lee collected gold from the eager crowd. "They really know their stuff."**

"Or they could have been smart, but deliberately failed the OWLs," said Charlie.

"I think that's what George said," added Harry. "They wanted the time to work on products, so they only passed the OWLs they'd need for the jokeshop. They knew most of the other stuff though."**  
**

"**Oh, they only know flashy stuff that's of no real use to anyone," said Hermione disparagingly.**

**"No real use?" said Ron in a strained voice. "Hermione, they've made about twenty-six Galleons already."**

The twins whistled in awe. This joke-shop sounded great.**  
**

**It was a long while before the crowd around the Weasley twins dispersed, then Fred, Lee and George sat up counting their takings even longer, so it was well past midnight when Harry, Ron and Hermione finally had the common room to themselves. At long last, Fred had closed the doorway to the boys' dormitories behind him, rattling his box of Galleons ostentatiously so that Hermione scowled. **

**Harry, who was making very little progress with his Potions essay, decided to give it up for the night. As he put his books away, Ron, who was dozing lightly in an armchair, gave a muffled grunt, awoke, and looked blearily into the fire.**

"**Sirius!" he said.**

"Good, I'm there," said Sirius.**  
**

**Harry whipped round. Sirius's untidy dark head was sitting in the fire again.**

"**Hi," he said, grinning.**

"**Hi," chorused Harry, Ron and Hermione, all three kneeling down on the hearthrug. Crookshanks purred loudly and approached the fire, trying, despite the heat, to put his face close to Sirius's.**

**"How're things?" said Sirius.**

"**Not that good," said Harry, as Hermione pulled Crookshanks back to stop him singeing his whiskers. "The Ministry's forced through another decree, which means we're not allowed to have Quidditch teams -"**

"**Or secret Defense Against the Dark Arts groups?" said Sirius.**

"How did you know?" asked Charlie.

"Well, an Order spy would be my guess," said Arthur.**  
**

**There was a short pause.**

"**How did you know about that?" Harry demanded.**

"**You want to choose your meeting places more carefully," said Sirius, grinning still more broadly. "The Hog's Head, I ask you."**

"**Well, it was better than the Three Broomsticks!" said Hermione defensively. "That's always packed with people -"**

"In the middle of their conversations," said Bill. "They wouldn't pay much attention to a group of Hogwarts students."

"I figured that out awhile ago," said a rather red _Hermione_.**  
**

**"Which means you'd have been harder to overhear," said Sirius. "You've got a lot to learn, Hermione."**

"**Who overheard us?" Harry demanded.**

"**Mundungus, of course," said Sirius, and when they all looked puzzled he laughed. "He was the witch under the veil."**

"I still want to throtle him," muttered Sirius, remembering his earlier statement regarding the witch.

"Someone gets to do that at a certain point," said _Ron_. He promptly found a pillow in his face, courtesy of _Harry_.**  
**

"**That was Mundungus?" Harry said, stunned. "What was he doing in the Hog's Head?"**

"**What do you think he was doing?" said Sirius impatiently. "Keeping an eye on you, of course."**

"**I'm still being followed?" asked Harry angrily.**

"**Yeah, you are," said Sirius, "and just as well, isn't it, if the first thing you're going to do on your weekend off is organize an illegal defense group."**

"You sound like you're proud," said Tonks.

"Who wouldn't be?" Sirius asked.

"Good point," Tonks admitted.**  
**

**But he looked neither angry nor worried. On the contrary, he was looking at Harry with distinct pride.**

"**Why was Dung hiding from us?" asked Ron, sounding disappointed. "We'd've liked to've seen him."**

"**He was banned from the Hog's Head twenty years ago," said Sirius,**

"What did he do to get banned?" asked Charlie.

"I'm afraid I don't know," said Dumbledore. "Aberforth has a short temper that goes along with his long memory."**  
**

** "and that barman's got a long memory. We lost Moody's spare Invisibility Cloak when Sturgis was arrested, so Dung's been dressing as a witch a lot lately…**

"I almost feel sorry for him," said _Ginny_.

"Almost?" asked little Ginny.

"That idiot left Harry to deal with Dementors alone," muttered _Ginny_.**  
**

** anyway… first of all, Ron - I've sworn to pass on a message from your mother."**

"**Oh yeah?" said Ron, sounding apprehensive.**

"**She says on no account whatsoever are you to take part in an illegal secret Defense Against the ark Arts group. She says you'll be expelled for sure and your future will be ruined. She says there will be plenty of time to learn how to defend yourself later and that you are too young to be worrying about that right now. She also" (Sirius's eyes turned to the other two) "advises Harry and Hermione not to proceed with the group, though she accepts that she has no authority over either of them and simply begs them to remember that she has their best interests at heart. She would have written all this to you, but if the owl had been intercepted you'd all have been in real trouble, and she can't say it for herself because she's on duty tonight."**

"What's that mean?" asked George.

"Probably nothing too good," sighed Sirius, who was pretty certain it had to do with the prophesy.

"So you're not as happy with the group first time around," said Arthur.

"Well, I doubt I know what that woman is really like," Molly defended. "Mind you, I still with it was legal, but they need to learn to defend themselves."**  
**

"**On duty doing what?" said Ron quickly.**

**"Never you mind, just stuff for the Order," said Sirius. "So it's fallen to me to be the messenger and make sure you tell her I passed it all on, because I don't think she trusts me to."**

**There was another pause in which Crookshanks, mewing, attempted to paw Sirius's head, and Ron fiddled with a hole in the hearthrug.**

"**So, you want me to say I'm not going to take part in the Defense group?" he muttered finally.**

"**Me? Certainly not!" said Sirius, looking surprised. "I think it's an excellent idea!"**

"Sirius!" cried Molly.

"What?" Sirius asked. "It sounds like you only asked me to be messenger boy."**  
**

"**You do?" said Harry, his heart lifting.**

"**Of course I do!" said Sirius. "D'you think your father and I would've lain down and taken orders from an old hag like Umbridge?"**

"**But - last term all you did was tell me to be careful and not take risks -"**

"**Last year, all the evidence was that someone inside Hogwarts was trying to kill you, Harry!" said Sirius impatiently. "This year, we know there's someone outside Hogwarts who'd like to kill us all, so I think learning to defend yourselves properly is a very good idea!"**

"**And if we do get expelled?" Hermione asked, a quizzical look on her face.**

"Better to be expelled with the knowledge that you can defend yourself than be a sitting duck inside Hogwarts," said Sirius.**  
**

"**Hermione, this whole thing was your idea!" said Harry, staring at her.**

"**I know it was. I just wondered what Sirius thought," she said, shrugging.**

**"Well, better expelled and able to defend yourselves than sitting safely in school without a clue," said Sirius.**

"You don't change much," said little Harry.**  
**

"**Hear, hear," said Harry and Ron enthusiastically.**

"**So," said Sirius, "how are you organizing this group? Where are you meeting?"**

"**Well, that's a bit of a problem now," said Harry. "Dunno where we're going to be able to go."**

"**How about the Shrieking Shack?" suggested Sirius.**

"Bit small," said Bill.

"Hey, I didn't know the size," Sirius defended.**  
**

"**Hey, that's an idea!" said Ron excitedly, but Hermione made a skeptical noise and all three of them looked at her, Sirius's head turning in the flames.**

"**Well, Sirius, it's just that there were only four of you meeting in the Shrieking Shack when you were at school," said Hermione, "and all of you could transform into animals and I suppose you could all have squeezed under a single Invisibility Cloak if you'd wanted to. But there are twenty-eight of us and none of us is an Animagus, so we wouldn't need so much an Invisibility Cloak as an Invisibility Marquee -"**

"**Fair point," said Sirius, looking slightly crestfallen. "Well, I'm sure you'll come up with somewhere. There used to be a pretty roomy secret passageway behind that big mirror on the fourth floor, you might have enough space to practice jinxes in there."**

**"Fred and George told me it's blocked," said Harry, shaking his head. "Caved in or something."**

"Too bad," sighed Sirius. "That was a nice passageway."

**"Oh…" said Sirius, frowning. "Well, I'll have a think and get back to -"**

"Did he not know about the Room of Requirements?" asked _Ron_.

"Room of what?" asked Sirius.

"Does that answer your question?" asked _Hermione_.

"Yeah," _Ron_ said slowly. Yet another area the Marauders didn't know about, and they had thought they knew everything about Hogwarts.

"You'll find out," _Harry_ assured his godfather, who looked very eager to discover another area the Marauders hadn't discovered.**  
**

**He broke off. His face was suddenly tense, alarmed. He turned sideways, apparently looking into the solid brick wall of the fireplace.**

"Did he see a Sekid?" asked Luna. "They like to live in fireplace bricks and eat hair of flooers."**  
**

"**Sirius?" said Harry anxiously.**

**But he had vanished. Harry gaped at the flames for a moment, then turned to look at Ron and Hermione.**

"**Why did he -?"**

**Hermione gave a horrified gasp and leapt to her feet, still staring at the fire.**

**A hand had appeared amongst the flames, groping as though to catch hold of something; a stubby, short-fingered hand covered in ugly old-fashioned rings.**

"Drat it!" cried Bill. "She knows!"

"Thank heavens you were able to get out of there," sighed Molly in relief. It would've been awful if Sirius had been caught.

"She was probably looking for you as well," Arthur pointed out. "Hopefully you weren't too near the fireplace."**  
**

**The three of them ran for it. At the door of the boys' dormitory Harry looked back. Umbridge's hand was still making snatching movements amongst the flames, as though she knew exactly where Sirius's hair had been moments before and was determined to seize it.**

"Well, that's the end of the chapter," said Fred.

"And the end of communicating with Sirius via Floo," added Arthur.

"I think it's your turn, _Hermione_," said _Ron_. "Do you feel up to reading?"

"Sure, but can you take Rose?"

_Ron_ nodded and carefully took his daughter into his arms. The book was passed to _Hermione_ and she turned the page.**  
**


	21. Dumbledore's Army

**_A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione._**

**_Sorry I haven't been replying to reviews as much lately. I kinda forgot about it. I've still been reading and enjoying all of them though._**

**_I don't think there will be any chapters until the 19th at the earliest. I'll try to get one out before, but I'm not certain if I can. Sunday I leave for summer camp, and I'm there until Saturday. The next day a friend and I are going to another friend's house for a sleepover. I will not have the chance to write at either of these places as I won't be able to get on a computer. Enjoy this chapter, and I will update as soon as I can.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowling's._**

Hermione's face broke into a huge grin when she saw the chapter title.

"Good chapter, I take it?" asked Sirius.

"One of the best in this book," said Hermione and she started to read.**_  
_**

**Dumbledore's Army**

"You have an army?" asked little Ron.

"No, Mr. Weasley, I do not," said Dumbledore. Turning to the time travelers he asked, "Does this have to do with the defense group?"

"Not tellin'," said _Ginny_.

"You ought to have an army," said Luna. "The Minister does."

"I thought we already discussed this," said a rather annoyed Percy. Luna was an interesting girl, but she could get annoying quickly.**  
**

"**Umbridge has been reading your mail, Harry. There's no other explanation."**

"**You think Umbridge attacked Hedwig?" he said, outraged.**

"**I'm almost certain of it," said Hermione grimly. "Watch your frog, it's escaping."**

"So, you're in Charms," said Sirius.

**Harry pointed his wand at the bullfrog that had been hopping hopefully towards the other side of the table - "Accio!" - and it zoomed gloomily back into his hand.**

"At least you're great at that spell," said Fred.

"It is handy," _Harry_ agreed.**  
**

**Charms was always one of the best lessons in which to enjoy a private chat; there was generally so much movement and activity that the danger of being overheard was very slight.**

"See, _Hermione_," said George. "Noise means not being overheard."

"I know, I know," muttered _Hermione_. She still wondered how she could have been so thick as to think it would be better to plan a Defense group a fairly empty pub.**  
**

** Today, with the room full of croaking bullfrogs and cawing ravens, and with a heavy downpour of rain clattering and pounding against the classroom windows, Harry, Ron and Hermione's whispered discussion about how Umbridge had nearly caught Sirius went quite unnoticed.**

"**I've been suspecting this ever since Filch accused you of ordering Dungbombs, because it seemed such a stupid lie," Hermione whispered. "I mean, once your letter had been read it would have been quite clear you weren't ordering them, so you wouldn't have been in trouble at all - it's a bit of a feeble joke, isn't it? But then I thought, what if somebody just wanted an excuse to read your mail? Well then, it would be a perfect way for Umbridge to manage it - tip off Filch, let him do the dirty work and confiscate the letter, then either find a way of stealing it from him or else demand to see it - I don't think Filch would object, when's he ever stuck up for a student's rights?**

"Never," said everyone who had been caught by Filch, so it was most of the room answering.**  
**

** Harry, you're squashing your frog."  
**

**Harry looked down; he was indeed squeezing his bullfrog so tightly its eyes were popping; he replaced it hastily upon the desk.**

"Too bad that wasn't the toad," said Bill.

"There is a major difference between toads and frogs," said little Hermione. "Toads like land, whereas frogs prefer the water. Also toads often have dryer skin than frogs. Another difference -"

"Was I really like that before I met _Ron_ and _Harry_?" _Hermione_ wondered.

Little Hermione's lecture on the differences of toads and frogs was interrupted by _Hermione_ beginning to read again.

"**It was a very, very close call last night," said Hermione. "I just wonder if Umbridge knows how close it was. Silencio."**

**The bullfrog on which she was practicing her Silencing Charm was struck dumb mid-croak and glared at her reproachfully.**

"**If she'd caught Snuffles -"**

**Harry finished the sentence for her.**

"**- He'd probably be back in Azkaban this morning." He waved his wand without really concentrating; his bullfrog swelled like a green balloon and emitted a high-pitched whistle.**

"Uh, I don't think that's supposed to happen," said Bill.**  
**

"**Silencio!" said Hermione hastily, pointing her wand at Harry's frog, which deflated silently before them. "Well, he mustn't do it again, that's all. I just don't know how we're going to let him know. We can't send him an owl."**

"**I don't reckon he'll risk it again," said Ron. "He's not stupid, he knows she nearly got him. Silencio."**

**The large and ugly raven in front of him let out a derisive caw.**

"**Silencio. SILENCIO!"**

"Yelling won't help," said Sirius. "I got many a lecture on that."**  
**

**The raven cawed more loudly.**

"**Its the way you're moving your wand," said Hermione, watching Ron critically, "you don't want to wave it, it's more a sharp jab."**

"Déjà vu, anyone?" asked Charlie with a grin.

_Ron_ and _Hermione_ turned a slight shade of red. Similar thoughts had been going through their heads as well.

"**Ravens are harder than frogs," said Ron through clenched teeth.**

"The animal shouldn't make a difference," said Arthur.**  
**

**"Fine, let's swap," said Hermione, seizing Ron's raven and replacing it with her own fat bullfrog.**

"**Silencio!" The raven continued to open and close its sharp beak, but no sound came out.**

"**Very good, Miss Granger!" said Professor Flitwick's squeaky little voice, making Harry, Ron and Hermione all jump. "Now, let me see you try, Mr. Weasley."**

"**Wha—? Oh - oh, right," said Ron, very flustered. "Er - silencio!"**

**He jabbed at the bullfrog so hard he poked it in the eye: the frog gave a deafening croak and leapt off the desk.**

**It came as no surprise to any of them that Harry and Ron were given additional practice of the Silencing Charm for homework.**

**They were allowed to remain inside over break due to the downpour outside. They found seats in a noisy and overcrowded classroom on the first floor in which Peeves was floating dreamily up near the chandelier, occasionally blowing an ink pellet at the top of somebody's head. They had barely sat down when Angelina came struggling towards them through the groups of gossiping students.**

"**I've got permission!" she said. "To re-form the Quidditch team!"**

"Yay!" cried the Quidditch fanatics.

"**Excellent!" said Ron and Harry together.**

"**Yeah," said Angelina, beaming. "I went to McGonagall and I think she might have appealed to Dumbledore. Anyway, Umbridge had to give in. Ha!**

"Thank you, Professor!" cried Charlie.

"You're not even at Hogwarts," said Fred.

"But it's Quidditch!" Charlie responded.**  
**

**So I want you down at the pitch at seven o'clock tonight, all right, because we've got to make up time. You realize we're only three weeks away from our first match?"**

"James would've been panicking," said Sirius. "Probably would've had us out there at four in the morning every day."

"He was a little - eccentric," agreed Molly.**  
**

**She squeezed away from them, narrowly dodged an ink pellet from Peeves, which hit a nearby first-year instead, and vanished from sight.**

**Ron's smile slipped slightly as he looked out of the window, which was now opaque with hammering rain.**

"**Hope this clears up. What's up with you, Hermione?"**

**She, too, was gazing at the window, but not as though she really saw it. Her eyes were unfocused and there was a frown on her face.**

"**Just thinking…" she said, still frowning at the rain-washed window.**

"**About Siri— Snuffles?" said Harry.**

"Good catch," said Bill.**  
**

"**No… not exactly…" said Hermione slowly. "More… wondering… I suppose we're doing the right thing… I think… aren't we?"**

"You have to learn defense, especially considering that Voldemort is back," said Bill firmly.**  
**

**Harry and Ron looked at each other.**

"**Well, that clears that up," said Ron. "It would've been really annoying if you hadn't explained yourself properly."**

**Hermione looked at him as though she had only just realized he was there.**

"I knew he was there, I was just deep in thought," _Hermione_ mumbled.**  
**

"**I was just wondering," she said, her voice stronger now, "whether we're doing the right thing, starting this Defense Against the Dark Arts group."**

"**What?" said Harry and Ron together.**

"**Hermione, it was your idea in the first place!" said Ron indignantly.**

**"I know," said Hermione, twisting her fingers together. "But after talking to Snuffles…"**

"**But he's all for it," said Harry.**

"**Yes," said Hermione, staring at the window again. "Yes, that's what made me think maybe it wasn't a good idea after all…"**

"Oi!" cried Sirius. "My advice isn't that awful, is it?"

"You can be rash," said _Harry_. "I think that was the logic behind your worries, right _Hermione_?"

"Yeah, I'm glad it went through though," said _Hermione_. "Goodness knows how many more deaths there could've been."

_Hermione's_ statement worried the adults in the room. How many deaths had there been? This war couldn't be as bad as the previous one, could it?

James had long since thrown all his toys out and had been playing with his fingers, which he was no bored with. "UP!" he cried. "UP!"

"Can you say please?" asked Bill, getting up and going over to the playpen.

"Pese! Up pese!"

"Okay squirt," said Bill with a grin and he headed back to his seat carrying his nephew and a few small toys that he picked up off the ground.**  
**

**Peeves floated over them on his stomach, peashooter at the ready; automatically all three of them lifted their bags to cover their heads until he had passed.**

"**Let's get this straight," said Harry angrily, as they put their bags back on the floor, "Sirius agrees with us, so you don't think we should do it any more?"**

**Hermione looked tense and rather miserable. Now staring at her own hands, she said, "Do you honestly trust his judgment?"**

"**Yes, I do!" said Harry at once. "He's always given us great advice!"**

"Thank you, Harry," said Sirius.**  
**

**An ink pellet whizzed past them, striking Katie Bell squarely in the ear. Hermione watched Katie leap to her feet and start throwing things at Peeves; it was a few moments before Hermione spoke again and it sounded as though she was choosing her words very carefully.**

"**You don't think he has become… sort of… reckless… since he's been cooped up in Grimmauld Place? You don't think he's… kind of… living through us?"**

_Hermione_ winced. "Sorry, Sirius," she said before continuing.**  
**

"**What d'you mean, 'through us'?" Harry retorted.**

"**I mean… well, I think he'd love to be forming secret Defense societies right under the nose of someone from the Ministry…**

Sirius grinned. That certainly was true.**  
**

** I think he's really frustrated at how little he can do where he is… so I think he's keen to kind of… egg us on."**

"Heck, even if I was free at this point, I'd egg you on," said Sirius.

"I'm certain of that now," said _Hermione_ slowly. "But I didn't know you very well back then."**  
**

**Ron looked utterly perplexed.**

"**Sirius is right," he said, "you do sound just like my mother."**

"Well, don't guys often marry women like their mother?" asked Bill.

_Ron_ and _Harry_ turned red. It had been true in their cases at any rate.**  
**

**Hermione bit her lip and did not answer. The bell rang just as Peeves swooped down on Katie and emptied an entire ink bottle over her head.**

"Poor girl," said Molly gently.**  
**

**The weather did not improve as the day wore on, so that at seven o'clock that evening, when Harry and Ron went down to the Quidditch pitch for practice, they were soaked through within minutes, their feet slipping and sliding on the sodden grass. The sky was a deep, thundery grey and it was a relief to gain the warmth and light of the changing rooms, even if they knew the respite was only temporary. They found Fred and George debating whether to use one of their own Skiving Snackboxes to get out of flying.**

Charlie's eyes grew extremely wide. "Don't skive off of Quidditch!" he cried in horror. "It's the best thing at Hogwarts!"

"Yeah, but doing it in the rain isn't the best," muttered _Harry_.**  
**

"… **but I bet she'd know what we'd done," Fred said out of the corner of his mouth. "If only I hadn't offered to sell her some Puking Pastilles yesterday."**

"**We could try the Fever Fudge," George muttered, "no one's seen that yet -"**

"**Does it work?" enquired Ron hopefully, as the hammering of rain on the roof intensified and wind howled around the building.**

"**Well, yeah," said Fred, "your temperature'll go right up."**

"**But you get these massive pus-filled boils, too," said George, "and we haven't worked out how to get rid of them yet."**

"Ouch," Bill winced. "You'll need to get that fixed before you can sell them."**  
**

"**I can't see any boils," said Ron, staring at the, twins.**

"**No, well, you wouldn't," said Fred darkly, "they're not in a place we generally display to the public."**

"**But they make sitting on a broom a right pain in the -"**

"I didn't need to know that," said a slightly disgusted Tonks. The rest of the females in the room agreed with her, though the guys were rather interested.**  
**

**"All right, everyone, listen up," said Angelina loudly, emerging from the Captain's office. "I know it's not ideal weather, but there's a chance we'll be playing Slytherin in conditions like this so it's a good idea to work out how we're going to cope with them. Harry, didn't you do something to your glasses to stop the rain fogging them up when we played Hufflepuff in that storm?'**

_Harry_ shuddered slightly at the memory of that match.**  
**

"**Hermione did it," said Harry. He pulled out his wand, tapped his glasses and said, "Impervius!"**

"**I think we all ought to try that," said Angelina. "If we could just keep the rain off our faces it would really help visibility - all together, come on - Impervius! okay. Let's go."**

**They all stowed their wands back in the inside pockets of their robes, shouldered their brooms and followed Angelina out of the changing rooms.**

**They squelched through the deepening mud to the middle of the pitch; visibility was still very poor even with the Impervius Charm; **

"I don't think it's meant to be directly performed on faces," said Arthur.**  
**

**light was fading fast and curtains of rain were sweeping the grounds.**

"**All right, on my whistle," shouted Angelina.**

**Harry kicked off from the ground, spraying mud in all directions, and shot upwards, the wind pulling him slightly off course.**

**He had no idea how he was going to see the Snitch in this weather; he was having enough difficulty seeing the one Bludger with which they were practicing; a minute into the practice it almost unseated him and he had to use the Sloth Grip Roll to avoid it. Unfortunately, Angelina did not see this. In fact, she did not appear to be able to see anything; none of them had a clue what the others were doing. The wind was picking up; even at a distance Harry could hear the swishing, pounding sounds of the rain pummeling the surface of the lake.**

"Wow, I don't think I could hear that," said Charlie.**  
**

**Angelina kept them at it for nearly an hour before conceding defeat. She led her sodden and disgruntled team back into the changing rooms, insisting that the practice had not been a waste of time, though without any real conviction in her voice. Fred and George were looking particularly annoyed; both were bandy-legged and winced with every movement. Harry could hear them complaining in low voices as he toweled his hair dry.**

"**I think a few of mine have ruptured," said Fred in a hollow voice.**

"**Mine haven't," said George, through clenched teeth, "they're throbbing like mad… feel bigger if anything."**

"Boys, you don't talk about things like that in public, especially around girls," reprimanded Arthur. "It's not polite."

"Yes, Dad," said the twins.**  
**

"**OUCH!" said Harry.**

**He pressed the towel to his face, his eyes screwed tight with pain. The scar on his forehead had seared again, more painfully than it had in weeks.**

"Does Voldemort know about the connection?" asked Bill.

"It doesn't seem like it," said Dumbledore. "He'd try sending false visions or possessing Harry if he knew."

"P-possessing?" stuttered little Harry.

"Now see what you've done," growled Sirius. "Harry, he won't possess you. I'll make sure of that." Little Harry nodded, but he was still scared.**  
**

"**What's up?" said several voices.**

**Harry emerged from behind his towel; the changing room was blurred because he was not wearing his glasses, but he could still tell that everyone's face was turned towards him.**

"**Nothing," he muttered, "I - poked myself in the eye, that's all."**

"Did you honestly think that would work?" asked _Hermione_.

**But he gave Ron a significant look and the two of them hung back as the rest of the team filed back outside, muffled in their cloaks, their hats pulled low over their ears.**

"Oh, so he did figure it out," _Ginny_ said.

"I'm not that thick," _Ron_ retorted. "I do figure things out on occasion."**  
**

"**What happened?" said Ron, the moment Alicia had disappeared through the door. "Was it your scar?"**

**Harry nodded.**

"**But…" looking scared, Ron strode across to the window and stared out into the rain, "he - he can't be near us now, can he?"**

"He's more powerful," said Dumbledore quietly.**  
**

"**No," Harry muttered, sinking on to a bench and rubbing his forehead. "He's probably miles away. It hurt because… he's… angry."**

**Harry had not meant to say that at all, and heard the words as though a stranger had spoken them - yet knew at once that they were true. He did not know how he knew it, but he did; Voldemort, wherever he was, whatever he was doing, was in a towering temper.**

"**Did you see him?" said Ron, looking horrified. "Did you… get a vision, or something?"**

**Harry sat quite still, staring at his feet, allowing his mind and his memory to relax in the aftermath of the pain.**

**A confused tangle of shapes, a howling rush of voices…**

**"He wants something done, and it's not happening fast enough," he said.**

"He wants the prophesy," Sirius mouthed. He shook his head. That better not ever happen. It was bad enough that Voldemort knew about the first part, but if he were to find out about the rest. . . .**  
**

**Again, he felt surprised to hear the words coming out of his mouth, and yet was quite certain they were true.**

"**But… how do you know?" said Ron.**

**Harry shook his head and covered his eyes with his hands, pressing down upon them with his palms. Little stars erupted in them. He felt Ron sit down on the bench beside him and knew Ron was staring at him.**

"**Is this what it was about last time?" said Ron in a hushed voice. "When your scar hurt in Umbridge's office? You-Know-Who was angry?"**

**Harry shook his head.**

"**What is it, then?"**

**Harry was thinking himself back. He had been looking into Umbridge's face… his scar had hurt… and he had had that odd feeling in his stomach… a strange, leaping feeling… a happy feeling… but of course, he had not recognized it for what it was, as he had been feeling so miserable himself…**

"**Last time, it was because he was pleased," he said. "Really pleased.**

"That's scary," Charlie winced. "Voldemort happy is really not a good thing."**  
**

** He thought… something good was going to happen. And the night before we came back to Hogwarts…" he thought back to the moment when his scar had hurt so badly in his and Ron's bedroom in Grimmauld Place… "he was furious."**

**He looked round at Ron, who was gaping at him.**

"**You could take over from Trelawney, mate," he said in an awed voice.**

"'E's just telling what 'appening, not foretelling zings," corrected Fleur.

"**I'm not making prophecies," said Harry.**

"**No, you know what you're doing?" Ron said, sounding both scared and impressed. "Harry, you're reading You-Know-Who's mind!"**

"No, mood more likely," said _Ginny_.**  
**

"**No," said Harry, shaking his head. "It's more like… his mood,**

_Ginny_ raised her eyebrow and glanced at her husband, who was a bit red in the face.**  
**

** I suppose. I'm just getting flashes of what mood he's in. Dumbledore said something like this was happening last year. He said that when Voldemort was near me, or when he was feeling hatred, I could tell. Well, now I'm feeling it when he's pleased, too…"**

"And whenever he feels like that, something bad has just happened or is about to happen," said Bill sadly.**  
**

**There was a pause. The wind and rain lashed at the building.**

"**You've got to tell someone," said Ron.**

"**I told Sirius last time."**

"**Well, tell him about this time!"**

"**Can't, can I?" said Harry grimly. "Umbridge is watching the owls and the fires, remember?"**

"Too bad neither of us are telepathic," said Sirius with a slight grin.**  
**

"**Well then, Dumbledore."**

**"I've just told you, he already knows," said Harry shortly, getting to his feet, taking his cloak off his peg and swinging it around him. "There's no point telling him again."**

"Harry, I think this is something that my future self ought to know," said Dumbledore gently. "You can never tell me this too many times."**  
**

**Ron did up the fastening of his own cloak, watching Harry thoughtfully.**

"**Dumbledore'd want to know," he said.**

**Harry shrugged.**

"**C'mon… we've still got Silencing Charms to practice."**

**They hurried back through the dark grounds, sliding and stumbling up the muddy lawns, not talking. Harry was thinking hard. What was it that Voldemort wanted done that was not happening quickly enough? "… he's got other plans… plans he can put into operation very quietly indeed… stuff he can only get by stealth… like a weapon. Something he didn't have last time."**

**Harry had not thought about those words in weeks; he had been too absorbed in what was going on at Hogwarts, too busy dwelling on the ongoing battles with Umbridge, the injustice of all the Ministry interference… but now they came back to him and made him wonder… Voldemort's anger would make sense if he was no nearer to laying hands on the weapon, whatever it was.**

**Had the Order thwarted him, stopped him from seizing it? Where was it kept? Who had it now?**

"Does anyone have an idea on what it could be?" asked Charlie.

"Yes," said Sirius and Dumbledore together.

"What is it?" asked Percy.

"Let's hope you don't have to find out," muttered Sirius angrily.**  
**

"**Mimbulus mimbletonia," said Ron's voice and Harry came back to his senses just in time to clamber through the portrait hole into the common room.**

**It appeared that Hermione had gone to bed early, leaving Crookshanks curled in a nearby chair and an assortment of knobbly knitted elf hats lying on a table by the fire. Harry was rather grateful that she was not around, because he did not much want to discuss his scar hurting and have her urge him to go to Dumbledore, too. Ron kept throwing him anxious glances, but Harry pulled out his Charms books and set to work on finishing his essay, though he was only pretending to concentrate and by the time Ron said he was going up to bed, too, he had written hardly anything.**

**Midnight came and went while Harry was reading and rereading a passage about the uses of scurvy-grass, lovage and sneezewort and not taking in a word of it.**

"Just go to bed and do it later," said Tonks.**  
**

**These plants are most efficacious in the inflaming of the brain, and are therefore much used in Confusing and Befuddlement Draughts, where the wizard is desirous of producing hot-headedness and recklessness…**

… **Hermione said Sirius was becoming reckless cooped up in Grimmauld Place…**

… **most efficacious in the inflaming of the brain, and are therefore much used…**

"Go to sleep," said Molly. "You'll never be able to study if you can't concentrate."**  
**

… **the Daily Prophet would think his brain was inflamed if they found out that he knew what Voldemort was feeling…**

… **therefore much used in Confusing and Befuddlement Draughts…**

… **confusing was the word, all right; why did he know what Voldemort was feeling? What was this weird connection between them, which Dumbledore had never been able to explain satisfactorily?**

… **where the wizard is desirous…**

… **how Harry would like to sleep…**

… **producing hot-headedness…**

… **it was warm and comfortable in his armchair before the fire, with the rain still beating heavily on the windowpanes, Crookshanks purring, and the crackling of the flames…**

**The book slipped from Harry's slack grip and landed with a dull thud on the hearthrug. His head rolled sideways…**

**He was walking once more along a windowless corridor, his footsteps echoing in the silence. As the door at the end of the passage loomed larger, his heart beat fast with excitement… if he could only open it… enter beyond… He stretched out his hand… his fingertips were inches from it…**

"**Harry Potter, sir!"**

"Three guess who, and if you need the other two, your dumber than a Flobberworm," said Fred.

**He awoke with a start. The candles had all been extinguished in the common room, but there was something moving close by.**

"**Whozair?" said Harry, sitting upright in his chair. The fire was almost out, the room very dark.**

"**Dobby has your owl, sir!" said a squeaky voice.**

"**Dobby?" said Harry thickly, peering through the gloom towards the source of the voice.**

**Dobby the house-elf was standing beside the table on which Hermione had left half a dozen of her knitted hats. His large, pointed ears were now sticking out from beneath what looked like all the hats Hermione had ever knitted;**

"Dobby took the hats!" cried _Hermione_ in surprise.

"Uh, yeah," said _Harry_.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I dunno," said _Harry_.

**he was wearing one on top of the other, so that his head seemed elongated by two or three feet, and on the very topmost bobble sat Hedwig, hooting serenely and obviously cured.**

"**Dobby volunteered to return Harry Potter's owl," said the elf squeakily, with a look of positive adoration on his face, "Professor Grubbly-Plank says she is all well now, sir." He sank into a deep bow so that his pencil-like nose brushed the threadbare surface of the hearthrug and Hedwig gave an indignant hoot and fluttered on to the arm of Harry's chair.**

"**Thanks, Dobby!" said Harry, stroking Hedwig's head and blinking hard, trying to rid himself of the image of the door in his dream… it had been very vivid. Surveying Dobby more closely, he noticed that the elf was also wearing several scarves and innumerable socks, so that his feet looked far too big for his body.**

"'E's been taking zem all," said Fleur.

"I hope I don't do that this time around," said little Hermione. "Now that I know what House-elves really are like."

"Hermione, it was just a mistake anyone could've made," assured Arthur. "Many of our customs are hard for Muggle-born's to get used to."**  
**

"**Er… have you been taking all the clothes Hermione's been leaving out?"**

"**Oh, no, sir," said Dobby happily. "Dobby has been taking some for Winky, too, sir."**

"At least he's not selfish," said Neville.**  
**

"**Yeah, how is Winky?" asked Harry.**

**Dobby's ears drooped slightly.**

"**Winky is still drinking lots, sir," he said sadly, his enormous round green eyes, large as tennis balls, downcast. "She still does not care for clothes, Harry Potter. Nor do the other house-elves. None of them will clean Gryffindor Tower any more, not with the hats and socks hidden everywhere, they finds them insulting, sir. Dobby does it all himself,**

"What?" cried _Hermione_. "All I did was make him work harder?"

"Relax, _Hermione_," said _Ron_. "You wanted Gryffindor tower cleaned by paid House-elves, and Dobby fit that."

"Yes, b-but -"

"Just keep reading," said _Ron_ calmly. "It's long in the past and doesn't matter anymore."**  
**

**sir, but Dobby does not mind, sir, for he always hopes to meet Harry Potter and tonight, sir, he has got his wish!" Dobby sank into a deep bow again. "But Harry Potter does not seem happy," Dobby went on, straightening up again and looking timidly at Harry. "Dobby heard him muttering in his sleep.**

"Which isn't anything new," said _Ginny_. "It still happens sometimes."

_Harry_ shifted. Yes, he still had dreams about the war and everything. They were getting better, but every once in a while there was a bad one and he knew he shouted in them sometimes.

"Sorry if they wake you, _Gin_," he said quietly.

"_Harry_, it's fine," _Ginny_ assured him. "I have my share as well."**  
**

**Was Harry Potter having bad dreams?"**

"**Not really bad," said Harry, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "I've had worse."**

**The elf surveyed Harry out of his vast, orb-like eyes. Then he said very seriously, his ear drooping, "Dobby wishes he could help Harry Potter, for Harry Potter set Dobby free and Dobby is much, much happier now."**

"He's just one batty House-elf," said George.

"I wish my family had had him instead of Kreacher," muttered Sirius.**  
**

**Harry smiled.**

"**You can't help me, Dobby, but thanks for the offer."**

**He bent and picked up his Potions book. He'd have to try to finish the essay tomorrow. He closed the book and as he did so the firelight illuminated the thin white scars on the back of his hand - the result of his detentions with Umbridge…**

"**Wait a moment - there is something you can do for me, Dobby," said Harry slowly. The elf looked round, beaming.**

"**Name it, Harry Potter, sir!"**

"Why do all the creatures call you by both names?" asked Tonks.

"I have no idea," said _Harry_. He did find it slightly odd when he was addressed as such.**  
**

"**I need to find a place where twenty-eight people can practice Defense Against the Dark Arts without being discovered by any of the teachers. Especially," Harry clenched his hand on the book, so that the scars shone pearly white, "Professor Umbridge."**

"She's the only teacher you'd get in trouble with," said Bill. "Well, maybe Snape, but he'd be glad you're learning spells. At least, I'd hope so."

"Yeah, but it's better to be on the safe side and say no teachers whatsoever," said Charlie.**  
**

**He expected the elf's smile to vanish, his ears to droop; he expected him to say it was impossible, or else that he would try to find somewhere, but his hopes were not high. What he had not expected was for Dobby to give a little skip, his ears waggling cheerfully, and clap his hands together.**

"**Dobby knows the perfect place, sir!" he said happily. "Dobby heard tell of it from the other house-elves when he came to Hogwarts, sir. It is known by us as the Come and Go Room, sir, or else as the Room of Requirement!"**

"I've never heard of that room," said Sirius. "Is it a new thing?"

"No, it's been at Hogwarts since it was built," said _Harry_. He too was surprised to find out that the Marauders didn't know about the Room of Requirement.

"James would've been so annoyed to discover that we didn't know everything about Hogwarts," said Sirius with a sad smile. "Though, he would've been proud that his son had found it."

"You didn't find the Chamber of Secrets either," _Harry_ pointed out.

"True, but that was a dangerous area," said Sirius. He addressed little Harry."And I don't want you finding that place if you can avoid it, all right? You're older self nearly got killed, and there's no knowing what could happen a second time."

"Yes, Da-Sirius," said little Harry quietly. He flinched. He had nearly called Sirius 'Dad.' He was a bad boy and wasn't allowed to call anyone that. He didn't have parents, so he shouldn't call anyone that. He braced himself for the slap he knew would come. Nothing happened. He looked up into Sirius' face expecting to see anger. Instead he saw tears. Why would his godfather be crying?

"What did you just say?" asked Sirius very quietly and gently.

Little Harry twisted nervously in Sirius' lap. He was half tempted to get up and run out of the house. "Um, I said 'Yes, Sirius.'"

"No, what did you nearly say before 'Sirius,'" Sirius asked.

Little Harry swallowed nervously. He didn't want to say it. He knew he'd get into trouble. It always happened whenever he called someone 'Dad.'

"I just want to know," said Sirius gently. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"B-but I'm not allowed to say it," little Harry said.

"If you said what I think you did, it certainly is all right to say it," Sirius assured his godson.

"I-I s-s-sa-said D-d-d-da-da-dad," little Harry stuttered.

Sirius pulled little Harry in tightly and hugged him. The tears were running down his cheeks, but he didn't care. His godson had called him 'Dad.' He didn't know what to think. It had only been a few days, and already this had happened.

"Sorry, Sirius," said little Harry. "Sorry I made you cry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," said Sirius in a husky voice. "I'm happy, that's why I'm crying. I want you to call me Dad, that is if you want to."

"What?" asked little Harry in surprise. "But you're not."

"I know, but I am your godfather, and am supposed to be like a dad to you," said Sirius. "That's what your father wanted, if anything were to happen to him. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to be a dad to you these past six years, but I'm going to be one from now on. If you want to call me Dad, I'd love it."

"Uh, oh, okay," said little Harry. "Uh, D-Dad."

Sirius smiled even wider, if that was possible, and hugged little Harry again.

The rest of the Weasleys and guests had been quiet during this exchange, but they all had wide smiles and tears running down their cheeks. All were happy that little Harry would have someone like a Dad from now on.

The younger Weasley children were a little confused about what was going on. What was so special about the word 'Dad?' A dad was someone who played with you and raised you. Yeah, Harry was an orphan, but why should he be so scared to say 'Dad?' He didn't have one, but why did that stop him from saying that word?

"Oh, Harry," said Molly, smiling gently at Sirius and little Harry. Little Harry was snuggled up against Sirius and was hugging him tightly.

_Harry_ was looking at his younger self with envy. He wished he had had this sort of relationship with Sirius. Yes, the two of them had been close, but not this close. He hadn't ever come close to calling Sirius 'Dad.' He wished that it had happened to him. Ginny placed a hand on his shoulder and he realized he was shaking.

"_Harry_," said _Ginny_ softly and she hugged him.

"Thanks, _Gin_," said _Harry_ hoarsely.

A few minutes later Hermione began to read again in a slightly quavery voice. She was still extremely joyful about what had taken place.

"**Why?" said Harry curiously.**

"**Because it is a room that a person can only enter," said Dobby seriously, "when they have real need of it. Sometimes it is there, and sometimes it is not, but when it appears, it is always equipped for the seeker's needs. Dobby has used it, sir," said the elf, dropping his voice and looking guilty, "when Winky has been very drunk; he has hidden her in the Room of Requirement and he has found antidotes to Butterbeer there, and a nice elf-sized bed to settle her on while she sleeps it off, sir… and Dobby knows Mr. Filch has found extra cleaning materials there when he has run short, sir, and -"**

"Sounds impressive," said Sirius. "Imagine what we could've done if we had found it."

"I have a feeling that much of the castle would be destroyed," said Dumbledore with a smile.

"So, it's a good thing you didn't find it," said little Ron.

"I guess, but I am slightly disappointed," admitted Sirius.**  
**

**"And if you really needed a bathroom," said Harry, suddenly remembering something Dumbledore had said at the Yule Ball the previous Christmas, "would it fill itself with chamber pots?"**

"So that's what you meant by 'Dumbledore told me,'" muttered _Hermione_.**  
**

"**Dobby expects so, sir," said Dobby, nodding earnestly. "It is a most amazing room, sir."**

"I am so going to find it," said Bill. "Think of all the books and prank supplies."

"I think all the dragon books in the world could be there," said a very excited Charlie. "Do you think it could cause a dragon to appear?"

"Charles! You are not trying that!" scolded Molly.

"Relax Mum, I'm not that stupid," said Charlie.

"I wonder if it could materialize animals," mused Ron. "They're not an exception to Gamps Five Exceptions, are they?"

"No," said Hermione slowly. "Things can be transfigured into animals, so I'd expect the Room of Requirement to be able to do the same."

"I'll test it," said Bill. "I'll ask for a dog or cat."

"Try a dog, then it can traumatize Mrs. Norris," suggested Tonks.

"Good call, I'll do that," said Bill. Molly groaned again.

**"How many people know about it?" said Harry, sitting up straighter in his chair.**

"**Very few, sir. Mostly people stumbles across it when they needs it, sir, but often they never finds it again, for they do not know that it is always there waiting to be called into service, sir."**

"Hmm, I can't wait to find it," said Tonks.

"Eet does sound very eenteresting," agreed Fleur. "Zough eet could be dangerous."

"How come?" asked Charlie.

"Well, eef you asked for a dragon," began Fleur.

"Oh, yeah," said Tonks, but it still is going to be fun."**  
**

"**It sounds brilliant," said Harry, his heart racing. "It sounds perfect, Dobby. When can you show me where it is?"**

"**Any time, Harry Potter, sir," said Dobby, looking delighted at Harry's enthusiasm. "We could go now, if you like!"**

**For a moment Harry was tempted to go with Dobby. He was halfway out of his seat, intending to hurry upstairs for his Invisibility Cloak when, not for the first time, a voice very much like Hermione's whispered in his ear: **

"Your conscience sounds like my voice?" asked _Hermione_.

"It's the same for me," admitted a slightly red _Ron_. A little squeak from his lap caused him to look down. Rose had her eyes open. "Hey, there Rosie," said _Ron_ quietly. "You're awake little girl. Is it time for food?"

"Probably," said _Hermione_. "Ron, do you want to switch tasks?"

"Uh, sure," said _Ron_. He carefully got up and handed Rose to Hermione, who had conjured a nursing blanket. A few minutes later Hermione was situated and Ron stated to read.**  
**

**reckless. It was, after all, very late, he was exhausted, and had Snape's essay to finish.**

**"Not tonight, Dobby," said Harry reluctantly, sinking back into his chair. "This is really important… I don't want to blow it, it'll need proper planning. Listen, can you just tell me exactly where this Room of Requirement is, and how to get in there?"**

**Their robes billowed and swirled around them as they splashed across the flooded vegetable patch to double Herbology, where they could hardly hear what Professor Sprout was saying over the hammering of raindrops hard as hailstones on the greenhouse roof. The afternoons Care of Magical Creatures lesson was to be relocated from the storm-swept grounds to a free classroom on the ground floor and, to their intense relief, Angelina had sought out her team at lunch to tell them that Quidditch practice was cancelled.**

"Come on, you can't cancel Quidditch!" cried Charlie.

"I don't think I want to be on the team when you become captain," said Bill. "I wouldn't want to be at your practices."

"Oh, don't be a pussycat," said Charlie, throwing a pillow at his older brother.

_Ron_ laughed as he watched the two of them. He barely remembered his oldest brothers when they were this age, and now he had some interesting stories to tell them when he got back. A few moments later, once he could control himself, he started reading again.**  
**

"**Good," said Harry quietly, when she told him, "because we've found somewhere to have our first Defense meeting. Tonight, eight o'clock, seventh floor opposite that tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by those trolls.**

"That area sounds familiar," mused Sirius. "Could we possibly have found that place and not found it again?" he wondered silently.**  
**

** Can you tell Katie and Alicia?"**

**She looked slightly taken aback but promised to tell the others. Harry returned hungrily to his sausages and mash. When he looked up to take a drink of pumpkin juice, he found Hermione watching him.**

"**What?" he said thickly.**

**"Well… it's just that Dobby's plans aren't always that safe. Don't you remember when he lost you all the bones in your arm?"**

"Wasn't that mostly because of Idiockart?" asked Bill.**  
**

"**This room isn't just some mad idea of Dobby's; Dumbledore knows about it, too, he mentioned it to me at the Yule Ball."**

**Hermione's expression cleared.**

"**Dumbledore told you about it?"**

**"Just in passing," said Harry, shrugging.**

"Yeah, and accidentally," said Fred.

"And not knowing what it was," added George.

"And -" started Fred.

"Quiet you two, we get the picture," said Percy.**  
**

"**Oh, well, that's all right then," said Hermione briskly and raised no more objections.**

**Together with Ron they had spent most of the day seeking out those people who had signed their names to the list in the Hog's Head and telling them where to meet that evening. Somewhat to Harry's disappointment, it was Ginny who managed to find Cho Chang and her friend first;**

"_Harry_," groaned _Ginny_.**  
**

**however, by the end of dinner he was confident that the news had been passed to every one of the twenty-five people who had turned up in the Hog's Head.**

**At half past seven Harry, Ron and Hermione left the Gryffindor common room, Harry clutching a certain piece of aged parchment in his hand. Fifth-years were allowed to be out in the corridors until nine o'clock, but all three of them kept looking around nervously as they made their way along the seventh floor.**

"Filch would do anything to get you into trouble," said Bill. "Even if you technically are allowed to be out and about."**  
**

"**Hold it," Harry warned, unfolding the piece of parchment at the top of the last staircase, tapping it with his wand and muttering, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."**

**A map of Hogwarts appeared on the blank surface of the parchment. Tiny black moving dots, labeled with names, showed where various people were.**

"**Filch is on the second floor," said Harry, holding the map close to his eyes, "and Mrs. Norris is on the fourth."**

"**And Umbridge?" said Hermione anxiously.**

"**In her office," said Harry, pointing. **

"Everyone is out of the way," sighed Sirius in relief.**  
**

**"Okay, lets go."**

**They hurried along the corridor to the place Dobby had described to Harry, a stretch of blank wall opposite an enormous tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy's foolish attempt to train trolls for the ballet.**

"What?" asked a laughing little Hermione. "Who in their right minds would do something like that?"

"Barnabas he Barmy wasn't in his right mind," said Bill. "Which is evident from what he did."**  
**

"**Okay," said Harry quietly, while a moth-eaten troll paused in his relentless clubbing of the would be ballet teacher to watch them. "Dobby said to walk past this bit of wall three times, concentrating hard on what we need."**

**They did so, turning sharply at the window just beyond the blank stretch of wall, then at the man-sized vase on its other side. Ron had screwed up his eyes in concentration; Hermione was whispering something under her breath; Harry's fists were clenched as he stared ahead of him.**

**We need somewhere to learn to fight… he thought. Just give us a place to practice… somewhere they can't find us…**

"You should be a little more specific," said Sirius. "With something like that it can't hurt."

_Harry_ sighed. Perhaps if they had been more specific Umbridge wouldn't have been able to find them, even with Marietta.**  
**

"**Harry!" said Hermione sharply, as they wheeled around after their third walk past.**

**A highly polished door had appeared in the wall. Ron was staring at it, looking slightly wary.**

"Well, a door had appeared out of nowhere, which is strange even for Hogwarts," he said before reading again.**  
**

**Harry reached out, seized the brass handle, pulled open the door and led the way into a spacious room lit with flickering torches like those that illuminated the dungeons eight floors below.**

**The walls were lined with wooden bookcases and instead of chairs there were large silk cushions on the floor. A set of shelves at the far end of the room carried a range of instruments such as Sneakoscopes, Secrecy Sensors and a large, cracked Foe-Glass that Harry was sure had hung, the previous year, in the fake Moody's office.**

"Those will come in handy," said Arthur.**  
**

"**These will be good when we're practicing Stunning, " said Ron enthusiastically, prodding one of the cushions with his foot.**

"**And just look at these books!" said Hermione excitedly, **

"So, I guess you're the one who thought of that?" asked Tonks.

"No, it all was _Harry_," said _Hermione_ proudly, causing Harry to turn red.**  
**

**running a finger along the spines of the large leather-bound tomes. "A Compendium of Common Curses and their Counter-Actions… The Dark Arts Outsmarted… Self-Defensive Spellwork… wow…" She looked around at Harry, her face glowing, and he saw that the presence of hundreds of books had finally convinced Hermione that what they were doing was right. **

"**Harry, this is wonderful, there's everything we need here!"**

"I guess it's not called the 'Room of Requirement' for nothing," said Sirius.

"There better not be any Wodneis in there," said Luna. "They often hide in areas with lots of strange magic."

"We'll look out for them," said Neville. This girl was interesting and fun.**  
**

**And without further ado she slid 'Jinxes for the Jinxed' from its shelf, sank on to the nearest cushion and began to read.**

**There was a gentle knock on the door. Harry looked round. Ginny, Neville, Lavender, Parvati and Dean had arrived.**

"**Whoa," said Dean, staring around, impressed. "What is this place?"**

**Harry began to explain, but before he had finished more people had arrived and he had to start all over again.**

"Just wait for everyone," said Charlie. "Easier that way."**  
**

** By the time eight o'clock arrived, every cushion was occupied. Harry moved across to the door and turned the key protruding from the lock; it clicked in a satisfyingly loud way and everybody fell silent, looking at him. Hermione carefully marked her page of 'Jinxes for the Jinxed' and set the book aside.**

"**Well," said Harry, slightly nervously. "This is the place we've found for practice sessions, and you've - er - obviously found it okay."**

"**It's fantastic!" said Cho, and several people murmured their agreement.**

"**It's bizarre," said Fred, frowning around at it. "We once hid from Filch in here, remember, George? But it was just a broom cupboard then."**

"So, why would we remember that?" asked George.

"A prankster remembers every hiding place in case they have to use it again," said Sirius. "I think that room was a broom cupboard once for us as well. The place certainly was the same."**  
**

"**Hey, Harry, what's this stuff?" asked Dean from the rear of the room, indicating the Sneakoscopes and the Foe-Glass.**

"**Dark detectors," said Harry, stepping between the cushions to reach them. "Basically they all show when Dark wizards or enemies are around, but you don't want to rely on them too much, they can be fooled…"**

**He gazed for a moment into the cracked Foe-Glass; shadowy figures were moving around inside it, though none was recognizable. He turned his back on it.**

"I'd keep an eye on that though," said Arthur. "You never know."**  
**

"**Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and - er -" He noticed a raised hand. "What, Hermione?"**

"**I think we ought to elect a leader," said Hermione.**

"Isn't Harry the leader?" asked Bill.

"I wanted to put it to vote," explained Hermione.**  
**

"**Harry's leader," said Cho at once, looking at Hermione as though she were mad.**

**Harrys stomach did yet another back-flip.**

_Ginny_ glared at the book. She hated hearing _Harry's_ thoughts on Cho.

"**Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly," said Hermione, unperturbed. "It makes it formal and it gives him authority. So - everyone who thinks Harry ought to be our leader?"**

**Everybody put up their hand, even Zacharias Smith, though he did it very half-heartedly.**

"He's a git," said Charlie. "Just kick him out."**  
**

"**Er - right, thanks," said Harry, who could feel his face burning. "And -what, Hermione?"**

"**I also think we ought to have a name," she said brightly, her hand still in the air. "It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?"**

"**Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" said Angelina hopefully.**

"Nice one," said Tonks.**  
**

**"Or the Ministry of Magic are Morons Group?" suggested Fred.**

"I like that one," said Fred with a grin.

"Not everyone is a moron though," said Arthur, but he too was smiling.

"Oh, sorry Dad," said Fred quickly.

"It's fine," Arthur assured his son.**  
**

"**I was thinking," said Hermione, frowning at Fred, "more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings."**

"**The Defense Association?" said Cho. "The D.A. for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?"**

"**Yeah, the D.A.'s good," said Ginny. "Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army, because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?"**

"Good one, Ginny," cried the Weasley boys. Little Ginny turned slightly red, but she was proud that she came up with the name.

"It is nice, isn't it?" she asked.

"Better than the other suggestions," agreed Molly.**  
**

**There was a good deal of appreciative murmuring and laughter at this.**

"**All in favor of the D.A.?" said Hermione bossily, kneeling up on her cushion to count. "That's a majority - motion passed!"**

**She pinned the piece of parchment with all of their signatures on it on to the wall and wrote across the top in large letters: Dumbledore's Army.  
**

"**Right," said Harry, when she had sat down again, "shall we get practicing then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is Expelliarmus, you know, the Disarming Charm. I know it's pretty basic but I've found it really useful -"**

"One of the best," said _Ginny_.**  
**

**"Oh, please," said Zacharias Smith, rolling his eye s and folding his arms. "I don't think Expelliarmus is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?"**

"He got away from him the previous year with it," Charlie pointed out.

"Thanks, but we all knew that," said Percy.

"Can we prank him somehow?" asked Fred.

"I dunno," said George. "We will once we're all at Hogwarts though."**  
**

"**I've used it against him," said Harry quietly. "It saved my life in June." **

**Smith opened his mouth stupidly. The rest of the room was very quiet.**

"**But if you think it's beneath you, you can leave," Harry said.**

**Smith did not move. Nor did anybody else.**

"Shoot," muttered Tonks. "I wish that disgrace on Hufflepuff would leave."**  
**

"**Okay," said Harry, his mouth slightly drier than usual with all these eyes upon him, "I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice."**

**It felt very odd to be issuing instructions, but not nearly as odd as seeing them followed.**

**Everybody got to their feet at once and divided up. Predictably, Neville was left partnerless.**

"Why does no one partner with me?" wondered Neville sadly.

"At this point you were still a little unpredictable with magic," said _Harry_. "You'd try to do one thing, and something else would happen. Don't worry though, you soon get over it."

Neville nodded, but still looked a little disappointed.**  
**

"**You can practice with me," Harry told him. "Right-on the count of three, then-one, two, three-"**

**The room was suddenly full of shouts of Expelliarmus. Wands flew in all directions; missed spells hit books on shelves and sent them flying into the air. Harry was too quick for Neville, whose wand went spinning out of his hand, hit the ceiling in a shower of sparks and landed with a clatter on top of a bookshelf, from which Harry retrieved it with a Summoning Charm.**

"That should probably be the next thing you teach," said Molly.**  
**

**Glancing around, he thought he had been right to suggest they practice the basics first; there was a lot of shoddy spellwork going on; many people were not succeeding in Disarming their opponents at all, but merely causing them to jump backwards a few paces or wince as their feeble spell whooshed over them.**

"**Expelliarmus!" said Neville, and Harry, caught unawares, felt his wand fly out of his hand.**

"Constant vigilance!" cried Sirius and _Harry_ started in his seat.

"You sounded like Mad-Eye there," he said once he had caught his breath.

"I know," responded Sirius.**  
**

"**I DID IT!" said Neville gleefully. "I've never done it before - I DID IT!"**

"Good for you, Neville," said Sirius proudly.**  
**

"**Good one!" said Harry encouragingly, deciding not to point out that in a real duel Neville's opponent was unlikely to be staring in the opposite direction with his wand held loosely at his side. **

"Oh, I did it," said Neville. "That's the point, right?"**  
**

"**Listen, Neville, can you take it in turns to practice with Ron and Hermione for a couple of minutes so I can walk around and see how the rest are doing?"**

**Harry moved off into the middle of the room. Something very odd was happening to Zacharias Smith. Every time he opened his mouth to disarm Anthony Goldstein, his own wand would fly out of his hand, yet Anthony did not seem to be making a sound. Harry did not have to look far to solve the mystery: Fred and George were several feet from Smith and taking it in turns to point their wands at his back.**

"Boys!" cried Molly. "That's very unsportsmanlike."

"Sorry," mumbled the twins.**  
**

"**Sorry, Harry" said George hastily, when Harry caught his eye. "Couldn't resist."**

**Harry walked around the other pairs, trying to correct those who were doing the spell wrong.**

**Ginny was teamed with Michael Corner; she was doing very well, whereas Michael was either very bad or unwilling to jinx her. **

"He was unwilling to jinx me, but he paid for it later," said _Ginny_ with an evil smirk.**  
**

**Ernie Macmillan was flourishing his wand unnecessarily, giving his partner time to get in under his guard; the Creevey brothers were enthusiastic but erratic and mainly responsible for all the books leaping off the shelves around them; Luna Lovegood was similarly patchy, occasionally sending Justin Finch-Fletchley's wand spinning out of his hand, at other times merely causing his hair to stand on end.**

"Spells often do that," said Luna. "Mum is trying to work to get them to always do what they're supposed to do."

"Sometimes though it's because the person casting the spell isn't doing it right," Arthur gently pointed out.

"I know, but she's still trying," Luna answered.**  
**

"**Okay, stop!" Harry shouted. "Stop! STOP!"**

**"I need a whistle," he thought, and immediately spotted one lying on top of the nearest row of books.**

"Wow, that's neat," said Bill. "You can add things to the room while you're in it."**  
**

** He caught it up and blew hard. Everyone lowered their wands.**

"**That wasn't bad," said Harry, "but there's definite room for improvement." Zacharias Smith glared at him. "Let's try again."**

**He moved off around the room again, stopping here and there to make suggestions. Slowly, the general performance improved.**

"Good, but it's just the first day, so don't expect perfection," Arthur said.**  
**

**He avoided going near Cho and her friend for a while, but after walking twice around every other pair in the room felt he could not ignore them any longer.**

"**Oh no," said Cho rather wildly as he approached. "Expelliarmious! I mean, Expellimellius! I - oh, sorry, Marietta!"**

**Her curly-haired friend's sleeve had caught fire; Marietta extinguished it with her own wand and glared at Harry as though it was his fault.**

"She really isn't a good person to have in there," said Sirius.**  
**

"**You made me nervous, I was doing all right before then!" Cho told Harry ruefully.**

"**That was quite good," Harry lied, but when she raised her eyebrows he said, "Well, no, it was lousy, but I know you can do it properly, I was watching from over there."**

**She laughed. Her friend Marietta looked at them rather sourly and turned away.**

"**Don't mind her," Cho muttered. "She doesn't really want to be here but I made her come with me. Her parents have forbidden her to do anything that might upset Umbridge. You see - her mum works for the Ministry."**

"You really don't want her if she doesn't want to be there," said Charlie. "This isn't gonna end well."

"Don't jinx it!" cried little Ron.**  
**

"**What about your parents?" asked Harry.**

"**Well, they've forbidden me to get on the wrong side of Umbridge, too," said Cho, drawing herself up proudly. "But if they think I'm not going to fight You-Know-Who after what happened to Cedric -"**

**She broke off, looking rather confused, and an awkward silence fell between them; Terry Boot's wand went whizzing past Harry's ear and hit Alicia Spinnet hard on the nose.**

"Ouch," winced little Ginny.**  
**

"**Well, my dad is very supportive of any anti-Ministry action!" said Luna Lovegood proudly from just behind Harry; evidently she had been eavesdropping on his conversation while Justin Finch-Fletchley attempted to disentangle himself from the robes that had flown up over his head. "He's always saying he'd believe anything of Fudge; I mean, the number of goblins Fudge has had assassinated! And of course he uses the Department of Mysteries to develop terrible poisons, which he secretly feeds to anybody who disagrees with him. And then there's his Umgubular Slashkilter —"**

"What?" asked little Harry.

"Daddy hasn't told me about that yet," said Luna. "I'll have to ask him."**  
**

"**Don't ask," Harry muttered to Cho as she opened her mouth, looking puzzled. She giggled.**

"**Hey, Harry," Hermione called from the other end of the room, "have you checked the time?"**

**He looked down at his watch and was shocked to see it was already ten past nine, which meant they needed to get back to their common rooms immediately or risk being caught and punished by Filch for being out of bounds. He blew his whistle; everybody stopped shouting "Expelliarmus" and the last couple of wands clattered to the floor.**

"**Well, that was pretty good," said Harry, "but we've overrun, we'd better leave it here. Same time, same place next week?"**

"Uh, better change the time," said Bill. "That way you're still obeying the new decree."

"**Sooner!' said Dean Thomas eagerly and many people nodded in agreement.**

**Angelina, however, said quickly. "The Quidditch season's about to start, we need team practices too!"**

"**Let's say next Wednesday night, then," said Harry, "we can decide on additional meetings then. Come on, we'd better get going."**

**He pulled out the Marauder's Map again and checked it carefully for signs of teachers on the seventh floor.**

"That will be extremely helpful to escape with," said Percy. "You can get back without having to worry about being caught."**  
**

** He let them all leave in threes and fours, watching their tiny dots anxiously to see that they returned safely to their dormitories: the Hufflepuffs to the basement corridor that also led to the kitchens; **

"Only common room I never went to," _Harry_ muttered.

"I know when you went to the Slytherin common room, but when did you go to the Ravenclaw one?" asked Sirius.

"You'll find out in a bit," said _Harry_.**  
**

**the Ravenclaws to a tower on the west side of the castle, and the Gryffindors along the corridor to the Fat Lady's portrait.**

"**That was really, really good, Harry" said Hermione, when finally it was just her, Harry and Ron who were left.**

"**Yeah, it was!" said Ron enthusiastically, as they slipped out of the door and watched it melt back into stone behind them. "Did you see me disarm Hermione, Harry?"**

"**Only once," said Hermione, stung. "I got you loads more than you got me -"**

"**I did not only get you once, I got you at least three times -"**

"Arguring again," sighed Fleur. "Do you ever stop?"

"Uh yeah," said _Ron_. "Sometimes."**  
**

"**Well, if you're counting the one where you tripped over your own feet and knocked the wand out of my hand -"**

**They argued all the way back to the common room, but Harry was not listening to them. He had one eye on the Marauder's Map, but he was also thinking of Cho saying he made her nervous.**

_Ginny_ glared at the book again.**  
**

"And that's the end," said _Ron_ with a smile. Dumbledore's Army had started. "Who's next?"

"I am," Charlie said, and Ron tossed the book over.**  
**


	22. The Lion and the Serpent

**_A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione._**

**_Well, I had a lovely week at summer camp. Lot's of lectures, small group discussions, and activities ranging from theater workshops to going to the Getty Museum, to going to Les Mis (which is awesome by the way!)._**

**_I also saw the final Harry Potter movie last night, and really liked it. A few scenes I didn't like and a few scenes I wished were in the film, but hopefully some of those will be in the deleted scenes as that usually happens. If you haven't seen it, I recommend going to see it as soon as you can._**

**_I had some trouble with this chapter as it is not one that I like, because of Malfoy's insults. I hope I did the characters justice in the way that they react. Happy reading everyone._**

**_I just fixed a rather major error that a reader kindly pointed out.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowling's._**

Charlie took the book and said with a grin, "I get a Quidditch chapter!"

_Harry_ sighed and frowned slightly. He knew what this chapter would be about, and there would be a lot of yelling and angry Weasleys, he was certain of this.**_  
_**

**The Lion and the Serpent**

"So, Gryffindor and Slytherin again," said Tonks.**  
**

**Harry felt as though he were carrying some kind of talisman inside his chest over the following two weeks, a glowing secret that supported him through Umbridge's classes and even made it possible for him to smile blandly as he looked into her horrible bulging eyes. He and the D.A. were resisting her under her very nose, doing the very thing she and the Ministry most feared, and whenever he was supposed to be reading Wilbert Slinkhard's book during her lessons he dwelled instead on satisfying memories of their most recent meetings, remembering how Neville had successfully disarmed Hermione, how Colin Creevey had mastered the Impediment Jinx after three meetings' hard effort, how Parvati Patil had produced such a good Reductor Curse that she had reduced the table carrying all the Sneakoscopes to dust.**

"Wow, I wouldn't want to be in the way of that curse," said little Ron.**  
**

**He was finding it almost impossible to fix a regular night of the week for the D.A. meetings, **

"Then you're getting around the decree," said Sirius. "Always know the loopholes."

"Did you know them, Sir-Dad?" asked little Harry. It would take awhile to get used to being able to call someone 'Dad.'

Sirius smiled at being called 'Dad' again and said, "Yes, Harry, I did know some of the loopholes. One of the best being that you can't be punished for something done the previous term. We'd always try to have a major prank done the final evening of first term, and when McGonagall or another teacher caught on, it was already the next. It made for several great pranks without detention."

**as they had to accommodate three separate team's Quidditch practices, which were often rearranged due to bad weather conditions; but Harry was not sorry about this; he had a feeling that it was probably better to keep the timing of their meetings unpredictable. If anyone was watching them, it would be hard to make out a pattern.**

"Because there wasn't any," grinned _Ginny_.**  
**

**Hermione soon devised a very clever method of communicating the time and date of the next meeting to all the members in case they needed to change it at short notice, because it would look suspicious if people from different Houses were seen crossing the Great Hall to talk to each other too often. She gave each of the members of the D.A. a fake Galleon (Ron became very excited when he first saw the basket and was convinced she was actually giving out gold).**

Ron's ears turned red. He had forgotten his reaction to the DA Galleons at that point.**  
**

"**You see the numerals around the edge of the coins?" Hermione said, holding one up for examination at the end of their fourth meeting. The coin gleamed fat and yellow in the light from the torches. "On real Galleons that's just a serial number referring to the goblin who cast the coin. On these fake coins, though, the numbers will change to reflect the time and date of the next meeting. The coins will grow hot when the date changes, so if you're carrying them in a pocket you'll be able to feel them. We take one each, and when Harry sets the date of the next meeting he'll change the numbers on his coin, and because I've put a Protean Charm on them, they'll all change to mimic his."**

"B-but that's NEWT level!" cried Bill. "I haven't even learned that yet. It's not until seventh year."

"She's not the brightest witch of her age for nothing," said _Ron_.

"Yeah, she is brilliant," agreed _Ginny_. _Hermione_ had taught her how to change the charm in order to allow messages to be sent as well. Being able to send short written messages was very handy that year.

**A blank silence greeted Hermione's words. She looked around at all the faces upturned to her, rather disconcerted.**

**"Well - I thought it was a good idea," she said uncertainly, "I mean, even if Umbridge asked us to turn out our pockets, there's nothing fishy about carrying a Galleon, is there?**

"No, that's pretty normal," agreed Tonks. "Most people would have one or two in their pockets normally."**  
**

** But… well, if you don't want to use them -"**

"**You can do a Protean Charm?" said Terry Boot.**

"**Yes," said Hermione.**

"**But that's… that's NEWT standard, that is," he said weakly.**

"**Oh," said Hermione, trying to look modest. "Oh… well… yes, I suppose it is."**

"And you just pass it off like it's normal," said Charlie while shaking his head.

"It seemed normal for me," _Hermione_ explained.**  
**

"**How come you're not in Ravenclaw?" he demanded, staring at Hermione with something close to wonder. "With brains like yours?"**

"**Well, the Sorting Hat did seriously consider putting me in Ravenclaw during my Sorting," said Hermione brightly, "but it decided on Gryffindor in the end. So, does that mean we're using the Galleons?"**

"How close did you become?" asked _Harry_.

"For the longest time, or so it seemed, the Hat couldn't decide. Finally it decided I'd have a better chance at making friends in Gryffindor, and that Gryffindor would just be a better place in the long run," _Hermione_ answered.

"Oh," said _Ginny_.

"Yeah, I wasn't too happy at first, especially with sharing a house with Ron and Harry because I just thought they were trouble makers at first," said a rather embarrassed _Hermione_.

"You didn't get the best first impression of the two of us," agreed _Harry_. "And you didn't give the best either, no offense."

"None taken," _Hermione_ replied. "I know I was a little over-the-top."

"A little?" mouthed _Ron_. Only _Harry_ saw, and he stifled a laugh.

**There was a murmur of assent and everybody moved forwards to collect one from the basket.**

**Harry looked sideways at Hermione.**

"**You know what these remind me of?"**

"The Dark Mark," said Dumbledore quietly to himself. "It's very similar to how it works. Touch one, and they all burn."**  
**

"**No, what's that?"**

"**The Death Eaters' scars. Voldemort touches one of them, and all their scars burn, and they know they've got to join him."**

_Harry_ shifted awkwardly at saying nearly the same thing as Dumbledore. He couldn't get used to the idea that most people thought he was better than Dumbledore, even though Dumbledore himself had told him that.**  
**

"**Well… yes," said Hermione quietly, "that is where I got the idea but you'll notice I decided to engrave the date on bits of metal rather than on our members' skin."**

"Your way is more humane," agreed Percy.**  
**

"**Yeah… I prefer your way," said Harry, grinning, as he slipped his Galleon into his pocket. "I suppose the only danger with these is that we might accidentally spend them."**

"That might be a bit of a problem," admitted Sirius.**  
**

"**Fat chance," said Ron, who was examining his own fake Galleon with a slightly mournful air, "I haven't got any real Galleons to confuse it with."**

The Weasleys shifted awkwardly at the mention of money. Molly and Arthur sighed. They wished that their children had Galleons in their pocket money.**  
**

**As the first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, drew nearer, their D.A. meetings were put on hold because Angelina insisted on almost daily practices. The fact that the Quidditch Cup had not been held for so long added considerably to the interest and excitement surrounding the forthcoming game; the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were taking a lively interest in the outcome, for they, of course, would be playing both teams over the coming year; and the Heads of House of the competing teams, though they attempted to disguise it under a decent pretence of sportsmanship, were determined to see their own side victorious. Harry realized how much Professor McGonagall cared about beating Slytherin when she abstained from giving them homework in the week leading up to the match.**

"Good for Minnie," said Sirius with a wide smile.

"I wonder if she'd still try and give you a detention if you said that to her face," mused Bill.

"I don't think I want to try," admitted Sirius, though he did look interested.**  
**

"**I think you've got enough to be getting on with at the moment," she said loftily. Nobody could quite believe their ears until she looked directly at Harry and Ron and said grimly, "I've become accustomed to seeing the Quidditch Cup in my study, boys, and I really don't want to have to hand it over to Professor Snape, so use the extra time to practice, won't you?"**

"You just gotta love her when she does that," said Sirius. He got several odd looks from the younger children. "I didn't mean it in that sense," he mumbled, his face turning red.

"I know," said Molly. "But you have to remember, younger children often see things literally."**  
**

**Snape was no less obviously partisan; he had booked the Quidditch pitch for Slytherin practice so often that the Gryffindors had difficulty getting on it to play.**

"Git," muttered Bill under his breath. Only Charlie heard, and he grinned.**  
**

** He was also turning a deaf ear to the many reports of Slytherin attempts to hex Gryffindor players in the corridors.**

"Double git," added Charlie.**  
**

** When Alicia Spinnet turned up in the hospital wing with her eyebrows growing so thick and fast they obscured her vision and obstructed her mouth, Snape insisted that she must have attempted a Hair-thickening Charm on herself and refused to listen to the fourteen eye-witnesses who insisted they had seen the Slytherin Keeper, Miles Bletchley, hit her from behind with a jinx while she worked in the library.**

"What the heck?" cried Sirius.

"I will be talking with him," assured Dumbledore. Sirius eyed the headmaster, but didn't say anything. He was planning on having a talk with Snape as soon as he could.**  
**

**Harry felt optimistic about Gryffindor's chances; they had, after all, never lost to Malfoy's team.**

"That's because they had a Seeker who bought himself onto the team," said _Ginny_. "And we had the most brilliant Seeker ever."

"Oi!" cried Charlie. He knew that Harry was the better one, but he couldn't resist teasing his sister.

"Sorry, but I think my husband is better," replied _Ginny_ with a grin.

"Stop it, _Gin-gin_," said an extremely red _Harry_.

_Ginny_ just smiled, and kissed _Harry_. _Ron_ made a gagging face. It had been three years since his sister and _Harry_ had gotten married, but he still didn't like watching them kiss. Suddenly he felt a whack. "Ow!" he cried.

"Stop it," said _Hermione_, who had just finished feeding and burping Rose. "Now you know how _Harry_ feels when you snog me in public."

"Can I hold her?" asked Molly.

"Yes," said Hermione. Molly got up and took her little granddaughter back to the love seat, cooing all the way.

James meanwhile had gotten tired of playing on Bill's lap and had toddled over to _Harry_. "Fly!" he said. "Dada fly!"

"We don't have your broom, James," said _Harry_ softly.

"We have a few kid brooms," said Arthur. "They're old, but they still work. I'll go and get one."

"Thank you," said _Harry_. "Should I just go into the hallway for him to fly for a few minutes?"

"That should work," said Molly, not looking up from Rose's face.

A few minutes later Arthur was back with the broom.

"Can you say 'Thank you' to Grandpa?" asked _Harry_.

"And oo, Ganpa," said James. Arthur grinned, and ruffled James' hair.

"Thanks, Dad," said _Harry_, and he and James went out into the hallway, leaving the door open so _Harry_ could continue to listen.**  
**

**Admittedly, Ron was still not performing to Wood's standard, but he was working extremely hard to improve. His greatest weakness was a tendency to lose confidence after he'd made a blunder; if he let in one goal he became flustered and was therefore likely to miss more.**

"Believe you can do it," said Arthur. "That helps immensely."

"I didn't know you played Quidditch, Dad," said Percy.

"I played a few pick-up games," said Arthur. "Typically I played keeper, mostly just to stay out of the way of Gideon and Fabien's Bludgers."

"Uncle Gabien and Uncle Fabien were Beaters?" asked Fred.

"Just like us?" added George.

"Yes," said Arthur with a sad smile. "You two are extremely like them, sometimes you act a bit too much like them prank-wise."

The twins grinned at learning more about their uncles who were rarely spoken about in the house.

_Ron_ smiled sadly at the mention of his uncles. How he wished he could've gotten to know them."**  
**

**On the other hand, Harry had seen Ron make some truly spectacular saves when he was on form; during one memorable practice he had hung one-handed from his broom and kicked the Quaffle so hard away from the goal hoop that it soared the length of the pitch and through the center hoop at the other end; **

_Ron_ turned red at the mention of his accidental save.**  
**

**the rest of the team felt this save compared favorably with one made recently by Barry Ryan, the Irish International Keeper, against Poland's top Chaser, Ladislaw Zamojski.**

**Even Fred had said that Ron might yet make him and George proud, and that they were seriously considering admitting he was related to them, something they assured him they had been trying to deny for four years.**

"Boys!" cried Molly, but softly, as she didn't want to startle Rose.

"What?" asked Fred. "It's a joke."

"You're jokes can be hurtful though, if they're done in that sense," reprimanded Molly.**  
**

**The only thing really worrying Harry was how much Ron was allowing the tactics of the Slytherin team to upset him before they even got on to the pitch.**

**Harry, of course, had endured their snide comments for over four years, so whispers of, "Hey, Potty, I heard Warrington's sworn to knock you off your broom on Saturday", far from chilling his blood, made him laugh.**

**"Warrington's aim's so pathetic I'd be more worried if he was aiming for the person next to me," he retorted, which made Ron and Hermione laugh and wiped the smirk off Pansy Parkinsons face.**

"The combination of James and Lily's wit sounds dangerous," said Sirius. "You really are good at making a joke, Harry."

"Thanks!" called _Harry_ from the other room, which was accompanied by a crash.

"You okay?" asked Sirius worriedly.

"Yeah, we're both fine, but the wall's not," said _Harry_, bringing in James who was red from exercise, and a rather sheepish expression on his face.

"What happened?" asked Arthur.

"James crashed into the kitchen wall and poked a hold in it with the broom handle," said _Harry_.

"Is he okay?" asked Molly.

"Yes, James is fine," answered _Harry_. "Go to Mama now, please." James toddle over to _Ginny_ who picked him up a bit awkwardly. "I'll go and repair it," Harry continued. "Be back in a moment."

A minute later _Harry_ was back. "Well, now we know not to let James fly inside," he said.

"I thought we had already figured that out when he nearly killed Snuffles the dog," muttered _Ginny_.

"When did that happen?" asked _Harry_. "I certainly never heard about it."

"I must've happened while you were on a mission," said _Ron_. "_Ginny_ flooed me about it, and she was in a state."

"George was really happy though," pointed out _Hermione_. "He was proud that James was already living up to his family and namesakes at one."

"That's like George," said _Harry_ with a smile. "Well, I learned to not let James fly inside as well."

"Shall I keep reading?" asked Charlie, and without waiting for an answer, he continued.**  
**

**But Ron had never endured a relentless campaign of insults, jeers and intimidation. When Slytherins, some of them seventh-years and considerably larger than he was, muttered as they passed in the corridors, "Got your bed booked in the hospital wing, Weasley?" he didn't laugh, but turned a delicate shade of green. When Draco Malfoy imitated Ron dropping the Quaffle (which he did whenever they came within sight of each other),**

"Git," muttered George angrily. Anyone who did that to his little brother was going to get punched or hexed, though punching was what was available at the moment since he didn't own a wand yet.**  
**

** Ron's ears glowed red and his hands shook so badly that he was likely to drop whatever he was holding at the time, too.**

**October extinguished itself in a rush of howling winds and driving rain and November arrived, cold as frozen iron, with hard frosts every morning and icy draughts that bit at exposed hands and faces. The skies and the ceiling of the Great Hall turned a pale, pearly grey, the mountains around Hogwarts were snowcapped, and the temperature in the castle dropped so low that many students wore their thick protective dragon skin gloves in the corridors between lessons.**

**The morning of the match dawned bright and cold. When Harry awoke he looked round at Ron's bed and saw him sitting bolt upright, his arms around his knees, staring fixedly into space.**

Little Ron looked nervous as well. If he couldn't play in the future, he was certain he'd never try to play.

"First matches are always the worst," said Bill. "I'm certain you'll do fine with time." Little Ron nodded, but he still looked nervous.**  
**

"**You all right?" said Harry.**

**Ron nodded but did not speak. Harry was reminded forcibly of the time Ron had accidentally put a Slug-vomiting Charm on himself; he looked just as pale and sweaty as he had done then, not to mention as reluctant to open his mouth.**

"You didn't do it again, did you?" asked Charlie.

"No," answered _Ron_ firmly, but he was struggling not to laugh.**  
**

"**You just need some breakfast," Harry said bracingly. "C'mon."**

**The Great Hall was filling up fast when they arrived, the talk louder and the mood more exuberant than usual. As they passed the Slytherin table there was an upsurge of noise. Harry looked round and saw that, in addition to the usual green and silver scarves and hats, every one of them was wearing a silver badge in the shape of what seemed to be a crown. For some reason many of them waved at Ron, laughing uproariously. **

**Harry tried to see what was written on the badges as he walked by, but he was too concerned to get Ron past their table quickly to linger long enough to read them.**

"If they're anything like what they were the previous year . . ." growled Sirius.

"What were they the previous year?" asked Tonks. She hadn't gotten that far in her readings. She was only in the third book.

"I don't want to say for fear of becoming sick," answered Sirius.

"So, is that another way of saying, 'read the books'?" asked a rather annoyed Tonks.

"Yes," Sirius answered simply.**  
**

**They received a rousing welcome at the Gryffindor table, where everyone was wearing red and gold, but far from raising Ron's spirits the cheers seemed to sap the last of his morale; he collapsed on to the nearest bench looking as though he were facing his final meal.**

"Well, in some cases it can be," said Fred.

"Fred!" cried Bill. "That's plain mean!"

"Sorry, Bill, Ron," said Fred quietly.**  
**

"**I must've been mental to do this," he said in a croaky whisper. "Mental."**

"**Don't be thick," said Harry firmly, passing him a choice of cereals, "you're going to be fine. It's normal to be nervous."**

"**I'm rubbish," croaked Ron. "I'm lousy. I can't play to save my life. What was I thinking?"**

"You are brilliant," said Charlie. "None of the rest of us can play Keeper to save our lives, that's something you've got over us."**  
**

"**Get a grip," said Harry sternly. "Look at that save you made with your foot the other day, even Fred and George said it was brilliant."**

**Ron turned a tortured face to Harry.**

"**That was an accident," he whispered miserably. "I didn't mean to do it - I slipped off my broom when none of you were looking and when I was trying to get back on I kicked the Quaffle by accident."**

"Oh," said Bill. "That's still impressive."

"I don't think many people can accidently score a goal," Percy pointed out.**  
**

"**Well," said Harry, recovering quickly from this unpleasant surprise, "a few more accidents like that and the game's in the bag, isn't it?"**

**Hermione and Ginny sat down opposite them wearing red and gold scarves, gloves and rosettes.**

"**How're you feeling?" Ginny asked Ron, who was now staring into the dregs of milk at the bottom of his empty cereal bowl as though seriously considering attempting to drown himself in them.**

"I wasn't thinking that," muttered _Ron_, "but I was wondering if I could use it somehow to get myself sick."**  
**

"**He's just nervous," said Harry.**

"**Well, that's a good sign, I never feel you perform as well in exams if you're not a bit nervous," said Hermione heartily.**

"Exams and Quidditch are not the same," stressed Bill.

"Yeah, Quidditch is fun and exams are horrid," responded Charlie.

"I consider it to be vise versa," retorted Percy. He suddenly found seven pillows in his face, courtesy of his brothers, sister, and Tonks.**  
**

**"Hello," said a vague and dreamy voice from behind them. Harry looked up: Luna Lovegood had drifted over from the Ravenclaw table. Many people were staring at her and a few were openly laughing and pointing; she had managed to procure a hat shaped like a life-size lion's head, which was perched precariously on her head.**

"Cool," said Neville. "I'd like something like that."

"Maybe I can try to make more," said Luna.**  
**

"**I'm supporting Gryffindor," said Luna, pointing unnecessarily at her hat. "Look what it does…"**

**She reached up and tapped the hat with her wand. It opened its mouth wide and gave an extremely realiztic roar that made everyone in the vicinity jump.**

"**It's good, isn't it?" said Luna happily. "I wanted to have it chewing up a serpent to represent Slytherin, you know, but there wasn't time. **

"I wish you could've done that," sighed Charlie. "It would've been awesome!"**  
**

**Anyway… good luck, Ronald!"**

"And you let her call you that?" asked Bill in surprise.

"I was shocked at her hat," muttered _Ron_. It was a well-known fact that he didn't like being called his full name. Whenever his mum called him by his full name she was usually upset or worried, and _Hermione_ was a completely different story.**  
**

**She drifted away. They had not quite recovered from the shock of Luna's hat before Angelina came hurrying towards them, accompanied by Katie and Alicia, whose eyebrows had mercifully been returned to normal by Madam Pomfrey.**

"She can do just about anything, thankfully," said Sirius.**  
**

"**When you're ready," she said, "we're going to go straight down to the pitch, check out conditions and change."**

"**We'll be there in a bit," Harry assured her. "Ron's just got to have some breakfast."**

**It became clear after ten minutes, however, that Ron was not capable of eating anything more and Harry thought it best to get him down to the changing rooms. As they rose from the table, Hermione got up, too, and taking Harry's arm she drew him to one side.**

"**Don't let Ron see what's on those Slytherins' badges," she whispered urgently.**

"Was it bad?" asked Arthur. He hated hearing about how the Slytherins treated others, and especially his own son.

"You don't want to know," muttered _Ginny_. It had taken all of her strength not to clobber the entire Slytherin house when she saw the badges.**  
**

**Harry looked questioningly at her, but she shook her head warningly; Ron had just ambled over to them, looking lost and desperate.**

"**Good luck, Ron," said Hermione, standing on tiptoe and kissing him on the cheek.**

"Aww," said Tonks, causing both Hermiones and Rons to turn red.**  
**

** "And you, Harry -"**

**Ron seemed to come to himself slightly as they walked back across the Great Hall. He touched the spot on his face where Hermione had kissed him, looking puzzled, as though he was not quite sure what had just happened. He seemed too distracted to notice much around him, but Harry cast a curious glance at the crown-shaped badges as they passed the Slytherin table, and this time he made out the words etched on to them:**

**Weasley Is Our King**

"What?" asked a very little Ginny. "Isn't that good?"

"Depending on the sense it's taken in," muttered Bill. He thought he knew what the badge might mean, and if he was correct . . . well, he wanted to hex Malfoy to death, bring him back to life, and do it again.**  
**

**With an unpleasant feeling that this could mean nothing good, he hurried Ron across the Entrance Hall, down the stone steps and out into the icy air.**

**The frosty grass crunched under their feet as they hurried down the sloping lawns towards the stadium. There was no wind at all and the sky was a uniform pearly white, which meant that visibility would be good without the drawback of direct sunlight in the eyes. Harry pointed out these encouraging factors to Ron as they walked, but he was not sure that Ron was listening.**

"I think I lost my senses, I was so nervous," said _Ron_, who was not looking forward to hearing about how he failed from _Harry's_ perspective.

"_Ron_, if you want to step out, you can," said _Hermione_.

"No, I can stand it," _Ron_ said, taking a deep breath. This had happened ten years ago. He should be fine with hearing it again.

**Angelina had changed already and was talking to the rest of the team when they entered. Harry and Ron pulled on their robes (Ron attempted to do his up back-to-front for several minutes before Alicia took pity on him and went to help), then sat down to listen to the pre-match talk while the babble of voices outside grew steadily louder as the crowd came pouring out of the castle towards the pitch.**

"**Okay, I've only just found out the final line-up for Slytherin," said Angelina, consulting a piece of parchment. "Last year's Beaters, Derrick and Bole, have left, but it looks as though Montague's replaced them with the usual gorillas, rather than anyone who can fly particularly well. They're two blokes called Crabbe and Goyle, I don't know much about them-"**

"They're pure idiots," said Fred.

"They won't be a match for us," added George.

"I hope we beat them good," Fred continued.

"Which we will," said George confidently.

Percy was about to correct his brother's grammar, but Charlie started to read again.

"**We do," said Harry and Ron together.**

"**Well, they don't look bright enough to tell one end of a broom from the other,"**

"I'm surprised they can mount," agreed Charlie.

** said Angelina, pocketing her parchment, "but then I was always surprised Derrick and Bole managed to find their way on to the pitch without signposts."**

"**Crabbe and Goyle are in the same mould," Harry assured her.**

"Or perhaps worse?" wondered little Ron.

"Maybe," said little Hermione. "They should probably all still be in First Year. Are people able to fail a year?"

"Sometimes, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore. "It rarely happens though as we consider both practical and written work for advancement. Sometimes a student will excel in one, and have trouble with the other."**  
**

**They could hear hundreds of footsteps mounting the banked benches of the spectators' stands. **

**Some people were singing, though Harry could not make out the words. **

"Thanks heavens I couldn't at the time," muttered _Harry_. He wondered if he should make another duplicate or two of the book. One copy had already been destroyed.

"Charlie, can I have the book for a moment?" he asked. Charlie looked surprised, but did as _Harry_ requested. _Harry_ quickly made two more copies of the book, and stashed them under the sofa.

"Is something bad going to happen in this chapter?" Molly asked.

"Let's just say something that will get tempers rising," said _Harry_. He was certain that the book would be destroyed again shortly.**  
**

**He was starting to feel nervous, but he knew his butterflies were as nothing compared to Ron's, who was clutching his stomach and staring straight ahead again, his jaw set and his complexion pale grey.**

"You sound worse than most people," winced Bill.

"Keeper is a harder position to play than Chaser," said _Ron_. "And a lot more depends on the Keeper."

"True," admitted Bill.**  
**

"**It's time," said Angelina in a hushed voice, looking at her watch. "C'mon everyone… good luck."**

**The team rose, shouldered their brooms and marched in single file out of the changing room and into the dazzling sunlight. A roar of sound greeted them in which Harry could still hear singing, though it was muffled by the cheers and whistles.**

**The Slytherin team was standing waiting for them. They, too, were wearing those silver crownshaped badges. The new Captain, Montague, was built along the same lines as Dudley Dursley, **

"So, how can he get on a broom then?" asked little Harry. "Wouldn't he break it?"

"He probably has a custom made one," said Sirius.**  
**

**with massive forearms like hairy hams. Behind him lurked Crabbe and Goyle, almost as large, blinking stupidly in the sunlight, swinging their new Beaters' bats. Malfoy stood to one side, the sunlight gleaming on his white-blond head. He caught Harry's eye and smirked, tapping the crown-shaped badge on his chest.**

"**Captains, shake hands," ordered the referee Madam Hooch, as Angelina and Montague reached each other. Harry could tell that Montague was trying to crush Angelina's fingers, though she did not wince. **

"Good for her," said _Ginny_ proudly. It was always harder to be a girl captain, but there was a sense of pride with it as well.**  
**

"**Mount your brooms…"**

**Madam Hooch placed her whistle in her mouth and blew.**

**The balls were released and the fourteen players shot upwards. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Ron streak off towards the goal hoops. Harry zoomed higher, dodging a Bludger, and set off on a wide lap of the pitch, gazing around for a glint of gold; on the other side of the stadium, Draco Malfoy was doing exactly the same.**

"**And it's Johnson - Johnson with the Quaffle, what a player that girl is, I've been saying it for years but she still won't go out with me -"**

"_Lee_," groaned Hermione. Lee had always been an entertaining person, and he still was, though his sense of humor was a little dryer since the war.

"That kid has guts," said Tonks.

"**JORDAN!" yelled Professor McGonagall.**

"**- just a fun fact, Professor, adds a bit of interest - and she's ducked Warrington, she's passed Montague, she's — ouch - been hit from behind by a Bludger from Crabbe… Montague catches the Quaffle, Montague heading back up the pitch and - nice Bludger there from George Weasley, that's a Bludger to the head for Montague, he drops the Quaffle, caught by Katie Bell, Katie Bell of Gryffindor reverse-passes to Alicia Spinnet and Spinnet's away -"**

**Lee Jordan's commentary rang through the stadium and Harry listened as hard as he could through the wind whistling in his ears and the din of the crowd, all yelling and booing and singing.**

"**- dodges Warrington, avoids a Bludger - close call, Alicia - and the crowd are loving this, just listen to them, what's that they're singing?"**

"Why did he have to draw attention to it?" moaned _Ron_. _Hermione_ placed her arm on his shoulder. She couldn't wrap her arm around him from her reclining position, but at least she was able to comfort him this way.**  
**

**And as Lee paused to listen, the song rose loud and clear from the sea of green and silver in the Slytherin section of the stands:**

Charlie gripped the book so hard his knuckles started to turn white. "Those-those bast-("Charles," said Molly firmly, but quietly)-vile gits," Charlie said, switching his swear in mid-word.

"What?" asked Bill, thought he didn't want to know he answer.**  
**

"**Weasley cannot save a thing, He cannot block a single ring, That's why Slytherins all sing: Weasley is our King."**

"What?" cried an outraged Arthur. "Malfoy is going to pay."

It was such a shock for the Wealsey boys to see their father like this that Charlie almost dropped the book.

"It goes on, should I continue?" he asked warily.

"Yes," said Molly. She was clenching her teeth.

"**Weasley was born in a bin, He always lets the Quaffle in Weasley will make sure we win Weasley is our King."**

Little Ron let out an angry scream, and vaulted out of his seat and over to Bill.

"Hey there, little guy," said Bill as little Ron clambered onto Bill's lap.

"I hate them! I hate them!" he cried, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Ronnie, this hasn't happened yet," said Bill softly. "And hopefully this won't ever happen." Little Ron nodded, but he was still sniffling. Bill smiled softly at his youngest brother, conjured a handkerchief, and handed it to little Ron. "You can stay here if you'd like," he said. Little Ron nodded again, and shifted into a more comfortable position in Bill's lap.

Charlie looked at his youngest brother with worry. He didn't want to continue reading this if it hurt little Ron that much.

"I think you should just read and get it over with," said Ron, who was clenching his teeth to keep from destroying the book.

"—**and Alicia passes back to Angelina!" Lee shouted, and as Harry swerved, his insides boiling at what he had just heard, he knew Lee was trying to drown out the words of the song. "Come on now, Angelina — looks like she's got just the Keeper to beat! - SHE SHOOTS - SHE - aaaah…"**

**Bletchley, the Slytherin Keeper, had saved the goal;**

"Bummer," muttered Sirius. Little Harry giggled. His godfather was quite funny.**  
**

** he threw the Quaffle to Warrington who sped off with it, zig-zagging in between Alicia and Katie; the singing from below grew louder and louder as he drew nearer and nearer Ron.**

"**Weasley is our King, Weasley is our King, He always lets the Quaffle in Weasley is our King."**

"Damn lyrics," muttered Tonks. "I want to kill my cousin."

"You have my permission," growled Sirius. He was so going to give Cissy a talking to about child raising.**  
**

**Harry could not help himself: abandoning his search for the Snitch, he wheeled around to watch Ron, a lone figure at the far end of the pitch, hovering before the three goal hoops while the massive Warrington pelted towards him.**

"**- and it's Warrington with the Quaffle, Warrington heading for goal, he's out of Bludger range with just the Keeper ahead -"**

**A great swell of song rose from the Slytherin stands below:**

"**Weasley cannot save a thing, He cannot block a single ring…"**

"Oh yes I can," growled the Rons. They looked at each other in surprise, and little Ron cracked a slight smile.**  
**

"**- so it's the first test for new Gryffindor Keeper Weasley, brother of Beaters Fred and George, and a promising new talent on the team -come on, Ron!"**

**But the scream of delight came from the Slytherins' end: Ron had dived wildly, his arms wide, and the Quaffle had soared between them straight through Ron's central hoop.**

Neville winced. That was bad, but he didn't say anything out of politeness.

"Were you affected by the Quidodakfina?" asked Luna. "They often affect all Quidditch players, but they usually affect Keepers the worst."

"Maybe," shrugged _Ron_.

Little Hermione sighed, and shook her head. Someone needed to knock some sense into this girl. Where did she get all these strange creatures anyway?**  
**

**"Slytherin score!" came Lee's voice amid the cheering and booing from the crowds below, "so that's ten-nil to Slytherin - bad luck, Ron."**

**The Slytherins sang even louder:**

"**WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN, HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN…"**

"SHUT UP!" shouted Percy, finally loosing his grip. Charlie started when he heard his usually quiet brother yell. "Not you, those stupid Slytherins," Percy clarified, though it was unnecessary.

Dumbledore's twinkle had gone out of his eyes. There was a line when sportmanship was crossed, and the Slytherins had crossed it a long time ago. They would have to get some more rules regarding what kind of jeering was allowed on the Quidditch pitch, if any should be allowed.**  
**

"**- and Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell tanking up the pitch -" cried Lee valiantly, though the singing was now so deafening that he could hardly make himself heard above it.**

"**WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN WEASLEY IS OUR KING…"**

"**Harry, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" screamed Angelina, soaring past him to keep up with Katie. "GET GOING!"**

"Never stand still," said Charlie firmly. "Shouldn't you know that from your second year with that Bludger?"

**Harry realized he had been stationary in midair for over a minute, watching the progress of the match without sparing a thought for the whereabouts of the Snitch; horrified, he went into a dive and started circling the pitch again, staring around, trying to ignore the chorus now thundering through the stadium:**

"**WEASLEY IS OUR KING, WEASLEY IS OUR KING…"**

"Do they ever stop that song?" growled Fred. He looked as if he'd go and punch Malfoy that moment.

George was sending a death glare in the direction of the book. Ron was his only younger bother, so he got even angrier as he didn't have other brothers to watch out for.**  
**

**There was no sign of the Snitch anywhere he looked; Malfoy was still circling the stadium just as he was. They passed one another midway around the pitch, going in opposite directions, and Harry heard Malfoy singing loudly:**

"**WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN…"**

"I was born at the Burrow you idot!" cried little Ron.

"Ron, can you please yell quieter?" asked Molly. "We don't want to startle Rose or James."**  
**

**"—and it's Warrington again," bellowed Lee, "who passes to Pucey, Pucey's off past Spinnet, come on now, Angelina, you can take him - turns out you can't - but nice Bludger from Fred Weasley, I mean, George Weasley, oh, who cares, one of them, anyway, and Warrington drops the Quaffle and Katie Bell — er - drops it, too - so that's Montague with the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Montague takes the Quaffle and he's off up the pitch, come on now, Gryffindor, block him!"**

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" chanted the twins.

_Ron_ turned slightly red at all the encouragement. This probably would have helped him when he was first starting to play.**  
**

**Harry zoomed around the end of the stadium behind the Slytherin goal hoops, willing himself not to look at what was going on at Ron's end. As he sped past the Slytherin Keeper, he heard Bletchley singing along with the crowd below:**

"**WEASLEY CANNOT SAVE A THING…"**

"**- and Pucey's dodged Alicia again and he's heading straight for goal, stop it, Ron!"**

"Come on, Ron!" said little Ginny, who was bouncing up and down in the beanbag, much to the annoyance of little Hermione.**  
**

**Harry did not have to look to see what had happened: there was a terrible groan from the Gryffindor end, coupled with fresh screams and applause from the Slytherins. Looking down, Harry saw the pug-faced Pansy Parkinson right at the front of the stands, her back to the pitch as she conducted the Slytherin supporters who were roaring:**

"**THAT'S WHY SLYTHERINS ALL SING WEASLEY IS OUR KING."**

**But twenty-nil was nothing,**

"Anyone can let in two goals," said Bill. "They have no right to make fun of you for only letting in two. They don't have a right to make fun of you in general."

"Those were the only two goals that had come at me so far," mumbled _Ron_.

"I'm sure you get better, Ron," assured Molly, forgetting for a moment that this version of her son was from the future.**  
**

** there was still time for Gryffindor to catch up or catch the Snitch. A few goals and they would be in the lead as usual, Harry assured himself, bobbing and weaving through the other players in pursuit of something shiny that turned out to be Montague's watchstrap.**

**But Ron let in two more goals. There was an edge of panic in Harry's desire to find the Snitch now. If he could just get it soon and finish the game quickly.**

"**- and Katie Bell of Gryffindor dodges Pucey, ducks Montague, nice swerve, Katie, and she throws to Johnson, Angelina Johnson takes the Quaffle, she's past Warrington, she's heading for goal, come on now, Angelina - GRYFFINDOR SCORE! **

"Yes!" cried the Gryffindors. Even Tonks and Luna looked pleased. Any goal that wasn't Slytherin was a good goal when their teams weren't playing.**  
**

**It's forty-ten, forty-ten to Slytherin and Pucey has the Quaffle"**

**Harry could hear Luna's ludicrous lion hat roaring **

"Sorry for calling it ludicrous," said _Harry_ before he could stop himself. "Ow!" he cried when _Ginny_ whacked him.

"That was for apologizing when you won't let us apologize," she said.**  
**

**amidst the Gryffindor cheers and felt heartened; only thirty points in it, that was nothing, they could pull back easily. Harry ducked a Bludger that Crabbe had sent rocketing in his direction and resumed his frantic scouring of the pitch for the Snitch, keeping one eye on Malfoy in case he showed signs of having spotted it, but Malfoy, like him, was continuing to soar around the stadium, searching fruitlessly…**

"— **Pucey throws to Warrington, Warrington to Montague, Montague back to Pucey -Johnson intervenes, Johnson takes the Quaffle, Johnson to Bell, this looks good - I mean bad - Bells hit by a Bludger from Goyle of Slytherin and it's Pucey in possession"**

"**WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN, HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN"**

"**WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN"**

"So, Harry will make sure we win," retorted little Ginny.**  
**

**But Harry had seen it at last: the tiny fluttering Golden Snitch was hovering feet from the ground at the Slytherin end of the pitch.**

**He dived…**

"Come on!" cried little Ginny eagerly. Little Harry leaned forward, eager to hear what the outcome was. Almost everyone was on edge about the match. Even Fleur looked interested.**  
**

**In a matter of seconds, Malfoy was streaking out of the sky on Harry's left, a green and silver blur lying flat on his broom…**

**The Snitch skirted the foot of one of the goal hoops and scooted off towards the other side of the stands; its change of direction suited Malfoy, who was nearer; **

"Don't let him get it!" cried George.**  
**

**Harry pulled his Firebolt around, he and Malfoy were now neck and neck…**

"Come on, you have a better broom," encouraged Sirius.

**Feet from the ground, Harry lifted his right hand from his broom, stretching towards the Snitch… to his right, Malfoy's arm extended too, was reaching, groping…**

**It was over in two breathless, desperate, windswept seconds - Harry's fingers closed around the tiny, struggling ball - Malfoy's fingernails scrabbled the back of Harry's hand hopelessly - **

"YES!" cried the Quidditch fans, and even those who were not fans looked pleased.**  
**

**Harry pulled his broom upwards, holding the struggling ball in his hand and the Gryffindor spectators screamed their approval…**

**They were saved, it did not matter that Ron had let in those goals, nobody would remember as long as Gryffindor had won -**

"That's true," agreed Bill. "The winning is what counts at Quidditch games like this."**  
**

**WHAM.**

**A Bludger hit Harry squarely in the small of the back and he flew forwards off his broom. **

"Foul!" growled Bill. "Whoever did that is going to pay."

_Ron_ and _Harry_ exchanged a nervous glance. The next scene was not going to be pretty.**  
**

**Luckily he was only five or six feet above the ground, having dived so low to catch the Snitch, but he was winded all the same as he landed flat on his back on the frozen pitch. He heard Madam Hooch's shrill whistle, an uproar in the stands compounded of catcalls, angry yells and jeering, a thud, then Angelina's frantic voice.**

"**Are you all right?"**

**"Course I am," said Harry grimly, taking her hand and allowing her to pull him to his feet.**

**Madam Hooch was zooming towards one of the Slytherin players above him, though he could not see who it was from this angle.**

"**It was that thug Crabbe," said Angelina angrily, "he whacked the Bludger at you the moment he saw you'd got the Snitch -**

"Well, he better be kicked off the Quidditch team," muttered Charlie.

** but we won, Harry, we won!"**

**Harry heard a snort from behind him and turned around, still holding the Snitch tightly in his hand: Draco Malfoy had landed close by. White-faced with fury, he was still managing to sneer.**

"If he keeps doing that, his face will freeze into one," said Tonks.

"Zat would eemprove 'is looks," stated Fleur.**  
**

**"Saved Weasley's neck, haven't you?" he said to Harry. "I've never seen a worse Keeper… but then he was born in a bin… did you like my lyrics, Potter?"**

"Shut up," growled the older Weasley boys. Molly and Arthur both looked as if they'd like to do something to Malfoy as well.**  
**

**Harry didn't answer. He turned away to meet the rest of the team who were now landing one by one, yelling and punching the air in triumph; all except Ron, who had dismounted from his broom over by the goalposts and seemed to be making his way slowly back to the changing rooms alone.**

"**We wanted to write another couple of verses!" Malfoy called, as Katie and Alicia hugged Harry. "But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly - we wanted to sing about his mother, see-"**

A loud ripping sound was heard. Charlie had gripped the book so hard that it had torn in two. His knuckles were white from clenching his fists so hard.

Bill was glaring at the shreds of book on the ground. How anyone could say that about his mum, he didn't know. She was one of the kindest witches that ever had existed.

Percy kept looking back and forth between what was left of the book and Molly, horrified that anyone could think she was anything but wonderful.

The twins were muttering dangerously under their breath and Bill scooted away, not wanting to know what they were plotting.

From his perch on Bill's lap, little Ron was fuming. He no longer cared that he had been insulted several times in the song. His mum had been insulted, and that was too much.

Little Ginny got up from the beanbag and went over to Molly. "I love you and you aren't either of those things Malfoy said you were," she said simply and kissed Molly on the cheek.

"Thanks sweetheart," said Molly softly, and she kissed little Ginny back.

Little Harry looked as if he might explode if he didn't hit something soon. He had only met Mrs. Weasley, but she was one of the nicest people he ever had know, in fact, she probably was the nicest. How anyone could think otherwise was beyond him.

Little Hermione and Neville were extremely angry with Malfoy as well. They might not know Mrs. Weasley very well, but Malfoy was drawing the line concerning insults.

Fleur and Tonks glared sharply at the books, and Tonks' hair started to turn red as it always did when she was angry.

_Ginny_ looked outraged. She hadn't heard this detail the first time around, and wished that she still hadn't heard it.

_Ron_ sucked in a deep breath. He had been prepared for the insults against him, but not this one. He had almost forgotten. It was something that he always would remember, but it hadn't crossed his mind until it was too late.

_Harry_ punched the armrest of the sofa to get some of his anger out. It was amazing how rehearing something that made you angry ten years ago could still cause a powerful reaction.

_Hermione_ took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. It didn't work very well, but she couldn't get overly angry as it would not be good for breast-feeding.

Dumbledore sighed. He really was going to give a lecture on sportsmanship, and especially to the Slytherins. Molly Weasley had to be one of the best people ever.

Arthur had put his arm around his wife and pulled her close. He knew that the insult had hurt her worse than she was showing. "You're amazing dear," he whispered. "You are neither of those things, just like Ginny said."

"I'm anything but thin," Molly protested, but Arthur shushed her.

"You've had seven children," he said. "And you're just as beautiful.

"Now Arthur- " started Molly, but he stopped her again.

"Please don't protest," he said. "_Harry_, could you get a copy?"

"Um, you might want to use the ripped book for a bit longer," said _Harry_, knowing that the book would be destroyed again in just a few seconds.

Charlie reached down and gathered the pieces. After a quick _Repario_, courtesy of Bill, which mostly fixed the book, he started again.

"**Talk about sour grapes," said Angelina, casting Malfoy a disgusted look.**

"**- we couldn't fit in useless loser either - for his father, you know -"**

A similar reaction that had happened just moments earlier occurred again. The newly repaired book suddenly burst into flames. Charlie dropped the book in surprise. Thankfully _Ron_ was on top of things with a quick _Aguamenti_ charm.

"You're not a loser, Dad," said Bill, sending a dark glare at the ashes from the book.

"Thanks, Bill," said Arthur, but he sighed. He knew that he probably could get a job higher up in the Ministry that would pay more in order to provide better for his family, but he loved his job.

"Arthur, you love your job, and that's important," said Molly. "We've always been able to manage." Arthur smiled and put one arm around his wife and gave her a hug.

"Is that why you said not to get another copy out?" asked Neville, looking at the still smoking ashes.

"Yes," said _Harry_. "I knew something would happen again." He reached under the sofa, pulled out another copy and tossed it over to Charlie.**  
**

**Fred and George had realized what Malfoy was talking about. Halfway through shaking Harry's hand, they stiffened, looking round at Malfoy.**

"**Leave it!" said Angelina at once, taking Fred by the arm. "Leave it, Fred, let him yell, he's just sore he lost, the jumped-up little -"**

"Why'd she grab Fred?" asked Molly.

"Fred always wa-is the one more likely to jump on someone," said _Ginny_, once again mentally kicking herself for nearly slipping. They didn't want everyone to know about the deaths until they happened, though it was obvious some expected certain ones.**  
**

"**- but you like the Weasleys, don't you, Potter?" said Malfoy, sneering. "Spend holidays there and everything, don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been dragged up by Muggles, even the Weasleys' hovel smells okay -"**

"Shut up," growled little Ginny.

**Harry grabbed hold of George. **

"Something tells me that's not a good idea," winced Bill. "Both of you have tempers and are inclined to get violent at times."

"If it's against our family . . ." began George angrily. Charlie started to read again and cut him off.**  
**

**Meanwhile, it was taking the combined efforts of Angelina, Alicia and Katie to stop Fred leaping on Malfoy, who was laughing openly.**

"Wow, Fred is inclined to leap," said Tonks.

"Oi!" cried Fred and threw a pillow at Tonks, but he was proud just the same.**  
**

** Harry looked around for Madam Hooch, but she was still berating Crabbe for his illegal Sludger attack.**

"Malfoy probably told him to do that so he could get away with this," growled Sirius. "He is in so much trouble."**  
**

"**Or perhaps," said Malfoy, leering as he backed away, "you can remember what your mother's house stank like, Potter, and Weasleys pigsty reminds you of it —"**

"Shut up!" shouted nearly everyone in the room. Startled, James looked up from the picture book he was looking at. Thankfully, Rose was sound asleep and wasn't woken up.

"Why didn't you do anything?" asked Sirius, glaring at Dumbledore.

"Sirius, I'm certain my future self didn't know what was going on," replied Dumbledore. "I probably saw Malfoy and Harry, but I wouldn't know what he was saying. Rest assured, if I had known what was going on, my future self would have have stopped them."**  
**

**Harry was not aware of releasing George, all he knew was that a second later both of them were sprinting towards Malfoy. He had completely forgotten that all the teachers were watching: all he wanted to do was cause Malfoy as much pain as possible; with no time to draw out his wand, he merely drew back the fist clutching the Snitch and sank it as hard as he could into Malfoys stomach -**

"_Harry_, as good as the intentions are, that wasn't a smart idea," said Arthur.

"I know," sighed Harry. He wished that he could've kept his temper, but Umbitch would've figured out some other way to kick him off the team. At least he was kicked off trying to defend his parents and the Weasley's honor.

Sirius didn't know whether to scold Harry or to be proud. It was a mixture of both. _Harry_ shouldn't have jumped on Malfoy, but he knew that he'd've done the same.**  
**

"**Harry! HARRY! GEORGE! NO"**

**He could hear girls' voices screaming, Malfoy yelling, George swearing, a whistle blowing and the bellowing of the crowd around him, but he did not care. Not until somebody in the vicinity yelled "Impedimenta!" and he was knocked over backwards by the force of the spell, did he abandon the attempt to punch every inch of Malfoy he could reach.**

"Did he bruise?" asked Fred, his expression and tone were both hoping for a positive answer..

"Prob'bly," Ron answered. "If he didn't, he has really tough skin."**  
**

"**What do you think you're doing?" screamed Madam Hooch, as Harry leapt to his feet. It seemed to have been her who had hit him with the Impediment Jinx; she was holding her whistle in one hand and a wand in the other; her broom lay abandoned several feet away. Malfoy was curled up on the ground, whimpering and moaning, his nose bloody; George was sporting a swollen lip; Fred was still being forcibly restrained by the three Chasers, and Crabbe was cackling in the background. "I've never seen behavior like it - back up to the castle, both of you, and straight to your Head of House's office! Go! Now."**

"Hopefully McGonagall will understand," said Charlie.

"She ought to," said Sirius. "She better."**  
**

**Harry and George turned on their heels and marched off the pitch, both panting, neither saying a word to the other. The howling and jeering of the crowd grew fainter and fainter until they reached the Entrance Hall, where they could hear nothing except the sound of their own footsteps. Harry became aware that something was still struggling in his right hand, the knuckles of which he had bruised against Malfoy's jaw. Looking down, he saw the Snitch's silver wings protruding from between his fingers, struggling for release.**

"James usualy would snitch the Snitch," said Sirius, "even though he wasn't the Seeker."

**They had barely reached the door of Professor McGonagall's office when she came marching along the corridor behind them. She was wearing a Gryffindor scarf, but tore it from her throat with shaking hands as she strode towards them, looking livid.**

"Is it just me, or is she often angry with you?" asked Percy.

"We keep doing stupid stunts," said _Ron_. "That's why she's like that a lot. I think she actually likes us though."**  
**

"**In!" she said furiously, pointing to the door. Harry and George entered. She strode around behind her desk and faced them, quivering with rage as she threw the Gryffindor scarf aside on to the floor.**

"**Well?" she said.**

"When she's speaking in one word sentences, it's not good," winced Sirius, who had had this experience too often.**  
**

** "I have never seen such a disgraceful exhibition. Two on one! Explain yourselves!"**

"**Malfoy provoked us," said Harry stiffly.**

"Not a good answer," said Tonks. "I think he provokes you daily."**  
**

"**Provoked you?" shouted Professor McGonagall, slamming a fist on to her desk so that her tartan tin slid sideways off it and burst open, littering the floor with Ginger Newts. "He'd just lost, hadn't he? Of course he wanted to provoke you! But what on earth he can have said that justified what you two —"**

"**He insulted my parents," snarled George. "And Harry's mother."**

"**But instead of leaving it to Madam Hooch to sort out, you two decided to give an exhibition of Muggle dueling, did you?" bellowed Professor McGonagall. "Have you any idea what you've - ?"**

"Did she know zat Madame Hooch was busy?" asked Fleur.

"I don't know, but I don't think she did at the time," admitted Harry.**  
**

"**Hem, hem."**

"Drat it," groaned Bill. "Umbitch just has to show up."**  
**

**Harry and George both wheeled round. Dolores Umbridge was standing in the doorway wrapped in a green**

"She's wearing green?" asked Fred, looking slightly sick.

"She was a Slytherin," said Dumbledore.**  
**

** tweed cloak that greatly enhanced her resemblance to a giant toad, and was smiling in the horrible, sickly, ominous way that Harry had come to associate with imminent misery.**

_Ron_ started to harm the _Imperial March_ from _Star Wars_ until _Hermione_ swatted him on the arm.**  
**

"**May I help, Professor McGonagall?" asked Professor Umbridge in her most poisonously sweet voice.**

"Yes," said Percy. When everyone stared at him in horror he added, "By leaving."**  
**

**Blood rushed into Professor McGonagall's face.**

"**Help?" she repeated, in a constricted voice. "What do you mean, help?"**

**Professor Umbridge moved forwards into the office, still smiling her sickly smile.**

"**Why, I thought you might be grateful for a little extra authority"**

"Oh, just get out of there," groaned Tonks. "I don't think you count as authority."**  
**

**Harry would not have been surprised to see sparks fly from Professor McGonagall's nostrils.**

"I'd like to see that happen," said Sirius. "But I don't think I've ever gotten her that angry."

"I think the only person who can get her that angry is the toad," said _Ginny_. "That or Voldemort," she added silently.**  
**

"**You thought wrong," she said, turning her back on Umbridge.**

"**Now, you two had better listen closely. I do not care what provocation Malfoy offered you, I do not care if he insulted every family member you possess, your behavior was disgusting and I am giving each of you a week's worth of detentions! Do not look at me like that, Potter, you deserve it! And if either of you ever -"**

"**Hem, hem."**

"What the heck could she want?" cried Bill. "Detention is enough."**  
**

**Professor McGonagall closed her eyes as though praying for patience as she turned her face towards Professor Umbridge again.**

"**Yes?"**

"**I think they deserve rather more than detentions," said Umbridge, smiling still more broadly.**

"Oh, go to Mars," muttered George.

"And cause the Martions to have to deal with her?" asked Fred.

"Oh, well, where could she go?" wondered George.**  
**

**Professor McGonagall's eyes flew open.**

"**But unfortunately" she said, with an attempt at a reciprocal smile that made her look as though she had lockjaw, "it is what I think that counts, as they are in my House, Dolores."**

"Good comeback, Minnie!" said Sirius. He liked seeing the toad get kicked back into place.**  
**

"**Well, actually, Minerva," simpered Professor Umbridge, "I think you'll find that what I think does count. Now, where is it? Cornelius just sent it… I mean," she gave a false little laugh as she rummaged in her handbag, "the Minister just sent it… ah yes…"**

"Not another," groaned Molly. "How many of these degrees are there?"

"Too many," muttered Hermione. "They practicall covered up the entrance hall by the end of the year."**  
**

**She had pulled out a piece of parchment which she now unfurled, clearing her throat fussily before starting to read what it said.**

"**Hem, hem… 'Educational Decree Number Twenty-five'."**

"**Not another one!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall violently.**

"**Well, yes," said Umbridge, still smiling. "As a matter of fact, Minerva, it was you who made me see that we needed a further amendment… you remember how you overrode me, when I was unwilling to allow the Gryffindor Quidditch team to re-form? How you took the case to Dumbledore, who insisted that the team be allowed to play? Well, now, I couldn't have that. I contacted the Minister at once, and he quite agreed with me that the High Inquisitor has to have the power to strip pupils of privileges, or she - that is to say, I - would have less authority than common teachers! **

"You should be in a dung heap!" cried Neville, surprising even himself with his outburst.

**And you see now, don't you, Minerva, how right I was in attempting to stop the Gryffindor team re-forming? Dreadful tempers… **

"Only when they're provoked by Malfoy's insults," retorted Tonks.**  
**

**anyway, I was reading out our amendment… hem, hem… 'High Inquisitor will henceforth have supreme authority over all punishments, sanctions and removal of privileges pertaining to the students of Hogwarts, and the power to alter such punishments, sanctions and removals of privileges as may have been ordered by other staff members. Signed, Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, Order of Merlin First Class, etc., etc.'"**

"What deed 'e do to get an Order of Merlin?" asked Fleur.

"I have no idea," said Arthur. "I guess that he probably didn't truely deserve it though."**  
**

**She rolled up the parchment and put it back into her handbag, still smiling.**

"**So… I really think I will have to ban these two from playing Quidditch ever again," she said, looking from Harry to George and back again.**

"WHAT?" cried all the Quidditch players.

"How can she do that?" shouted Charlie. "It's not fair! In fact, I think that should be illegal!"

Molly thankfully had cast a silencling spell around Rose as she had a feeling there would be yelling quite shortly. James, jerked his head up, wondering why everyone was yelling. He looked around for a bit, but soon turned back to his picture books.**  
**

**Harry felt the Snitch fluttering madly in his hand.**

"**Ban us?" he said, and his voice sounded strangely distant. "From playing… ever again?"**

"**Yes, Mr. Potter, I think a lifelong ban ought to do the trick," said Umbridge, her smile widening still further as she watched him struggle to comprehend what she had said. "You and Mr. Weasley here. And I think, to be safe, this young man's twin ought to be stopped, too - **

"But I didn't do anything!" cried Fred.

"Now that really isn't fair," growled Percy.**  
**

**if his teammates had not restrained him, I feel sure he would have attacked young Mr. Malfoy as well.**

"You bet I would've," said Fred. "And I'd've pummled him."**  
**

** I will want their broomsticks confiscated, of course; I shall keep them safely in my office, to make sure there is no infringement of my ban. But I am not unreasonable, Professor McGonagall," she continued, turning back to Professor McGonagall who was now standing as still as though carved from ice, staring at her. "The rest of the team can continue playing, I saw no signs of violence from any of them. Well… good afternoon to you." **

"More like, have a sucky afternoon," muttered Charlie under his breath, which thankfully his mother didn't hear.**  
**

**And with a look of the utmost satisfaction, Umbridge left the room, leaving a horrified silence in her wake.**

"**Banned," said Angelina in a hollow voice, late that evening in the common room. "Banned. No Seeker and no Beaters… what on earth are we going to do?"**

"Reform the team again," sighed Charlie. "And you guys sounded so good."**  
**

**It did not feel as though they had won the match at all. Everywhere Harry looked there were disconsolate and angry faces; the team themselves were slumped around the fire, all apart from Ron, who had not been seen since the end of the match.**

"**It's just so unfair," said Alicia numbly. "I mean, what about Crabbe and that Bludger he hit after the whistle had been blown? Has she banned him?"**

"Hopefully," said little Harry.

"It would be fair," agreed little Hermione.**  
**

"**No," said Ginny miserably; she and Hermione were sitting on either side of Harry. "He just got lines, I heard Montague laughing about it at dinner."**

"I hope it's with Umbitch," muttered little Ron.

"Ron, you shouldn't wish that type of punishment on anyone, not even on Crabbe," reprimanded Molly.**  
**

"**And banning Fred when he didn't even do anything!" said Alicia furiously, pummeling her knee with her fist.**

"**It's not my fault I didn't," said Fred, with a very ugly look on his face, "I would've pounded the little scumbag to a pulp if you three hadn't been holding me back."**

**Harry stared miserably at the dark window. Snow was falling. The Snitch he had caught earlier was now zooming around and around the common room; people were watching its progress as though hypnotized and Crookshanks was leaping from chair to chair, trying to catch it.**

"**I'm going to bed," said Angelina, getting slowly t o her feet. "Maybe this will all turn out to have been a bad dream… maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and find we haven't played yet…"**

"I wish that could happen," agreed Sirius. There had been many times in the past six years he had wished that. He wished that James and Lily's deaths had been nothing but a horrible nightmare, but it wasn't so. It had been real, and he had to learn to live with it.

"D-Dad?" asked little Harry, only stumbling slightly over 'Dad.' "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, pup," said Sirius, ruffling Harry's hair and feeling a slightly flinch. Harry still wasn't used to gentle touches. "Just thinking about the past is all."**  
**

**She was soon followed by Alicia and Katie. Fred and George sloped off to bed some time later, glowering at everyone they passed, and Ginny went not long after that. Only Harry and Hermione were left beside the fire.**

"**Have you seen Ron?" Hermione asked in a low voice.**

**Harry shook his head.**

"**I think he's avoiding us," said Hermione. "Where do you think he -?"**

**But at that precise moment, there was a creaking sound behind them as the Fat Lady swung forwards and Ron came clambering through the portrait hole. He was very pale indeed and there was snow in his hair. When he saw Harry and Hermione, he stopped dead in his tracks.**

"I had hoped everyone would be gone at that point," mumbled _Ron_.

"You thought we'd go to bed before knowing where you were?" asked _Harry_.

"I dunno," shrugged _Ron_. "I guess."**  
**

"**Where have you been?" said Hermione anxiously, springing up.**

"**Walking," Ron mumbled. He was still wearing his Quidditch things.**

"You were walking all day?" asked Arthur.

"I was embarrassed," admitted Ron. "I knew I had done horribly."**  
**

"**You look frozen," said Hermione. "Come and sit down!"**

**Ron walked to the fireside and sank into the chair furthest from Harry's, not looking at him. The stolen Snitch zoomed over their heads.**

"**I'm sorry," Ron mumbled, looking at his feet.**

"**What for?" said Harry.**

"**For thinking I can play Quidditch," said Ron. "I'm going to resign first thing tomorrow."**

"Don't you dare," said Bill. "Then all that will be left is Chasers."**  
**

"**If you resign," said Harry testily, "there'll only be three players left on the team." And when Ron looked puzzled, he said, "I've been given a lifetime ban. So've Fred and George."**

"**What?" Ron yelped.**

**Hermione told him the full story; Harry could not bear to tell it again. When she had finished, Ron looked more anguished than ever.**

"**This is all my fault -"**

"You're channeling _Harry_ with taking blame," teased _Ginny_.

"Oi!" cried the two together.

"**You didn't make me punch Malfoy," said Harry angrily.**

"**- if I wasn't so terrible at Quidditch -"**

"**- it's got nothing to do with that."**

"**- it was that song that wound me up -"**

"**- it would've wound anyone up."**

**Hermione got up and walked to the window, away from the argument, watching the snow swirling down against the pane.**

"**Look, drop it, will you!" Harry burst out. "It's bad enough, without you blaming yourself for everything!"**

"And now you know how I often feel," muttered _Ron_.

"Well, we have to put ourselves in other's shoes at times," said _Harry_, "but your right, people do kinda sound like idiots when they take the blame for something that isn't their fault."

"Though I still can't help it sometimes," he silently added.**  
**

**Ron said nothing but sat gazing miserably at the damp hem of his robes. After a while he said in a dull voice, "This is the worst I've ever felt in my life."**

"**Join the club," said Harry bitterly.**

**"Well," said Hermione, her voice trembling slightly. "I can think of one thing that might cheer you both up."**

"What?" asked Tonks, knowing that it would have to be something amazing.**  
**

"**Oh yeah?" said Harry skeptically.**

**"Yeah," said Hermione, turning away from the pitch-black, snow-flecked window, a broad smile spreading across her face. "Hagrid's back."**

"That ought to do it somewhat," said Percy.

"It did help," _Harry_ agreed.

"That's the end of the chapter," said Charlie. "Who's next?"

"I am," said Percy. And the book was handed over to him.

**_A/N Thanks to all of the reviewers. I think I replyed to most of them, but with the new system it's a bit harder to tell. Anyway, even if I didn't reply, I still read them and enjoyed them._**


	23. Hagrid's Tale

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.**_  
_**As some of you already know, I'm planning on writing a sequel to the Books From the Future series when it is done. I've already started planning some of this, but would like to get a title settled so it makes it easier to save documents. I have two titles that I currently am thinking of are, "Saving the Future" and "Changing Lives, Changing Times." I'll be posting a poll in my profile if you'd like to vote, and for those of you who don't have accounts, you can vote in a review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowling's. Also I don't own Narnia.**_

Percy was just about to read when the door opened and in stumbled a sleepy Remus. He yawned and grabbed onto the door frame, nearly falling over. Sirius gently pushed little Harry out of his lap and went over to his friend.

"Did you get a decent rest?" he asked Remus. Remus nodded, and yawned again.

"I'll wake up in a bit," he said, rubbing his eyes. "I don't feel as bad this time, I think that's because I had friends with me again. And that hasn't happened in a really long time."

"I'll be there with you from now on," assured Sirius, gently placing a hand on Remus' shoulder. "Do you need some food?"

"I will in a bit, when I wake up a bit more" said Remus. "When were you planning on lunch, Molly?"

Molly looked up at the clock. "I think after this chapter is over would be a good time to eat," she said. "Can you wait, or do you need something now?"

"I can wait," said Remus, and he sank onto the empty easy chair next to the sofa which the time travelers were on. "Where are you in the book?"

Sirius sat back down in the other chair, and little Harry climbed back into Sirius' lap.

_Harry_ gave a quick recap of what had been read since the previous day. Remus glared angrily at the book when the new decree was mentioned, but seemed pleased with the first DA meeting and especially with the discovery of the new hidden room. ("I don't even want to think about what James would do if he knew there were rooms he never found," he said.) When _Harry_ mentioned what had happened in the previous chapter, Remus looked as if he would personally go and thrash Malfoy.

Once Remus knew the basics, Percy started to read.

**Hagrid's Tale**

"Goodie, you'll get to find out what he was up to with the giants," said Charlie eagerly. "Maybe he brought some back."

"Hopefully he didn't," said Molly. "I mean, hopefully he convinced them, but there better not be a giant on Hogwarts' grounds."

_Harry_, _Ron_, and _Hermione_ exchanged glances. Little did Molly know that there was a giant in the forest.

**Harry sprinted up to the boys' dormitories to fetch the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map from his trunk; he was so quick that he and Ron were ready to leave at least five minutes before Hermione hurried back down from the girls' dormitories, wearing scarf, gloves and one of her own knobbly elf hats.**

"So they fit you as well?" asked George. _Hermione_ simply glared as she wasn't near any extra pillows.

**"Well, it's cold out there!" she said defensively, as Ron clicked his tongue impatiently.**

"You did look a little silly," _Ron_ defended. He got another glare.

**They crept through the portrait hole and covered themselves hastily in the Cloak - Ron had grown so much he now needed to crouch to prevent his feet showing -**

"I remember when that happened," said Sirius, sending a look over at Remus, who groaned.

"You grew next," he retorted with another yawn.

"Are you certain you can be up?" asked _Harry_. He didn't want anything to happen to Remus if he didn't get enough sleep after a transformation.

"This is the best day after a transformation that I've had since 1981," said Remus. "I'm fine."

"Just let us know if you need anything," said Arthur. A few days previously, he wouldn't care a bit about how werewolves feel after transforming, but the books had changed that. There was a human within the werewolf, which was different than what he had grown up with.

**then, moving slowly and cautiously, they proceeded down the many staircases, pausing at intervals to check on the map for signs of Filch or Mrs. Norris. They were lucky; they saw nobody but Nearly Headless Nick, who was gliding along absent-mindedly humming something that sounded horribly like Weasley is our King.**

"Why would he be doing that?" growled Bill. "If I catch a single Gryffindor . . ."

"Bill, this hasn't happened yet, so you can't clobber anyone," said _Ginny_, but she appreciated the defense.

**They crept across the Entrance Hall and out into the silent, snowy grounds. With a great leap of his heart, Harry saw little golden squares of light ahead and smoke coiling up from Hagrid's chimney. He set off at a quick march, the other two jostling and bumping along behind him. They crunched excitedly through the thickening snow until at last they reached the wooden front door. When Harry raised his fist and knocked three times, a dog started barking frantically inside.**

**"Hagrid, it's us!" Harry called through the keyhole.**

**"Shoulda known!" said a gruff voice.**

**They beamed at each other under the Cloak; they could tell by Hagrid's voice that he was pleased. "Bin home three seconds… out the way, Fang… out the way, yeh dozy dog…"**

"He's just excited, like usual," said Charlie.

**The bolt was drawn back, the door creaked open and Hagrid's head appeared in the gap.**

**Hermione screamed.**

"What happened?" asked Fred.

"Hagrid isn't that scary," said Charlie.

"Deed 'e get injured?" asked Fleur. Everyone stopped talking, knowing that Fleur most likely was correct.

"That probably happened, or Hagrid got a new hairdo," added Sirius. "He can be frightening when he tries to do his hair."

**"Merlin's beard, keep it down!" said Hagrid hastily, staring wildly over their heads. "Under that Cloak, are yeh? Well, get in, get in!"**

**"I'm sorry!" Hermione gasped, as the three of them squeezed past Hagrid into the house and pulled the Cloak off themselves so he could see them. "I just - oh, Hagrid!"**

**"It's nuthin', it's nuthin'!" said Hagrid hastily, shutting the door behind them and hurrying to close all the curtains, but Hermione continued to gaze up at him in horror.**

"What happened?" asked Bill.

Percy's face had a rather disgusted expression as he continued to read.

**Hagrid's hair was matted with congealed blood and his left eye had been reduced to a puffy slit amid a mass of purple and black bruising. There were many cuts on his face and hands, some of them still bleeding, and he was moving gingerly, which made Harry suspect broken ribs.**

"Whatever did that to him would have to be really powerful," said Charlie. "No wizard could hurt him that much."

"Do you think the giants could've done it?" asked Tonks.

"They probably did," said Bill. "I guess they weren't too happy. The only issue is, I think it's too long for them to be from the original visit, and that's if the giants did it."

**It was obvious that he had only just got home; a thick black traveling cloak lay over the back of a chair and a haversack large enough to carry several small children leaned against the wall inside the door. Hagrid himself, twice the size of a normal man, was now limping over to the fire and placing a copper kettle over it.**

**"What happened to you?" Harry demanded, while Fang danced around them all, trying to lick their faces.**

**"Told yeh, nuthin'," said Hagrid firmly. "Want a cuppa?"**

"Hagrid," sighed Charlie. "He's a great guy, but he sure stinks at switching topics."

**"Come off it," said Ron, "you're in a right state!"**

**"I'm tellin' yeh, I'm fine," said Hagrid, straightening up and turning to beam at them all, but wincing. "Blimey, it's good ter see yeh three again - had good summers, did yeh?"**

**"Hagrid, you've been attacked!" said Ron.**

"Way to state the obvious," muttered Tonks. "Hopefully you'll be able to knock some sense into Hagrid though."

**"Fer the las' time, it's nuthin'!" said Hagrid firmly.**

"I wouldn't say having mincemeat for a face is nothing," said little Ron.

**"Would you say it was nothing if one of us turned up with a pound of mince instead of a face?" Ron demanded.**

"Wow, you still think on the same lines!" cried George. Little Ron grabbed the last pillow that was nearby and threw it at his brother.

**"You ought to go and see Madam Pomfrey, Hagrid," said Hermione anxiously, "some of those cuts look nasty."**

**"I'm dealin' with it, all righ'?" said Hagrid repressively.**

**He walked across to the enormous wooden table that stood in the middle of his cabin and twitched aside a tea towel that had been lying on it. Underneath was a raw, bloody, green-tinged steak slightly larger than the average car tire.**

"Dragon meat," said Charlie, nodding.

"Why would Hagrid have that?" asked Fred. "It doesn't sound good to eat."

"You don't eat it silly," said Charlie, looking horrified at the thought. "It's good for healing injuries of great extent though."

**"You're not going to eat that, are you, Hagrid?" said Ron, leaning in for a closer look. "It looks poisonous."**

**"It's s'posed ter look like that, it's dragon meat," Hagrid said. "An' I didn' get it ter eat."**

**He picked up the steak and slapped it over the left side of his face. Greenish blood trickled down into his beard as he gave a soft moan of satisfaction.**

**"Tha's better. It helps with the stingin', yeh know."**

**"So, are you going to tell us what's happened to you?" Harry asked.**

**"Can't, Harry. Top secret. More'n me job's worth ter tell yeh that."**

"I think they already know some of it," said Molly.

"And he'll end up telling them anyway," added Arthur, "if he's anything like he was in the first book."

**"Did the giants beat you up, Hagrid?" asked Hermione quietly.**

**Hagrid's fingers slipped on the dragon steak and it slid squelchily on to his chest.**

"I guess he didn't know they could easily guess," said Arthur.

**"Giants?" said Hagrid, catching the steak before it reached his belt and slapping it back over his face, "who said anythin' abou' giants? Who yeh bin talkin' to? Who's told yeh what I've - who's said I've bin - eh?"**

**"We guessed," said Hermione apologetically.**

**"Oh, yeh did, did yeh?" said Hagrid, surveying her sternly with the eye that was not hidden by the steak.**

**"It was kind of… obvious," said Ron. Harry nodded.**

**Hagrid glared at them, then snorted, threw the steak back on to the table and strode over to the kettle, which was now whistling.**

**"Never known kids like you three fer knowin' more'n yeh oughta," he muttered, splashing boiling water into three of his bucket-shaped mugs. "An' I'm not complimentin' yeh, neither. Nosy, some'd call it. Interferin'."**

"You three wouldn't be the Golden Trio if you didn't interfere," said _Ginny_, ruffling _Harry's_ hair.

**But his beard twitched.**

"He's smiling," Bill grinned. "It's practically impossible for Hagrid to stay mad at someone for long."

**"So you have been to look for giants?" said Harry, grinning as he sat down at the table.**

**Hagrid set tea in front of each of them, sat down, picked up his steak again and slapped it back over his face.**

**"Yeah, all righ'," he grunted, "I have."**

**"And you found them?" said Hermione in a hushed voice.**

**"Well, they're not that difficult ter find, ter be honest," said Hagrid. "Pretty big, see."**

"Zey are called géants for a reason," said Fleur, slightly slipping back into French.

**"Where are they?" said Ron.**

**"Mountains," said Hagrid unhelpfully.**

**"So why don't Muggles -?"**

"They do run into them on occasion," said Dumbledore. "Many of the mountaineering deaths are actually caused by giants."

Little Hermine gasped. Her family went into the mountains frequently to vacation. "I don't want to go to the mountains anymore," she said.

"They're not in every mountain range," assured Arthur. "There are hardly any in Great Britain, if there are any at all." Little Hermione sighed in relief, but she still looked nervous.

**"They do," said Hagrid darkly. "On'y their deaths are always put down ter mountaineerin' accidents, aren' they?"**

**He adjusted the steak a little so that it covered the worst of the bruising.**

**"Come on, Hagrid, tell us what you've been up to!" said Ron. "Tell us about being attacked by the giants and Harry can tell you about being attacked by the Dementors -"**

"_Ron_," groaned Charlie. "That was about the worst thing you could say at that moment."

**Hagrid choked in his mug and dropped his steak at the same time; a large quantity of spit, tea and dragon blood was sprayed over the table as Hagrid coughed and spluttered and the steak slid, with a soft splat, on to the floor.**

**"Whadda yeh mean, attacked by Dementors?" growled Hagrid.**

"Oh dear," sighed _Ginny_, knowing that Hagrid would freak out, not that she didn't blame him of course.

**"Didn't you know?" Hermione asked him, wide-eyed.**

**"He was on a secret mission for the Order and prob'bly didn't want owls following him," said Charlie.**

**"I don' know anythin' that's bin happenin' since I left. I was on a secret mission, wasn' I, didn' wan' owls followin' me all over the place - ruddy Dementors! Yeh're not serious?"**

"No, I am," said Sirius.

"Sirius, that joke was old the second time you used it," groaned Remus. Sirius just grinned. He was glad that he was starting to get back to his old self, though he knew it would never fully come back. He'd never be the same carefree person again.

**"Yeah, I am, they turned up in Little Whinging and attacked my cousin and me, and then the Ministry of Magic expelled me -"**

**"Harry, it might've been better to say that in a different way," said Ginny, knowing Hagrid was bound to overreact.**

**"WHAT?"**

**"- and I had to go to a hearing and everything, but tell us about the giants first."**

"Oh yes, the giants are way more important than the fact that you were almost expelled," muttered Charlie.

"Well, I wasn't expelled, so I figured giants were higher up on the list," retorted _Harry_.

**"You were expelled!"**

**"Tell us about your summer and I'll tell you about mine."**

"That should work," said George.

**Hagrid glared at him through his one open eye. Harry looked right back, an expression of innocent determination on his face.**

**"Oh, all righ'," Hagrid said in a resigned voice.**

**He bent down and tugged the dragon steak out of Fang's mouth.**

**"Oh, Hagrid, don't, it's not hygien—" Hermione began, but Hagrid had already slapped the meat back over his swollen eye.**

**He took another fortifying gulp of tea, then said, "Well, we set off righ' after term ended -"**

**"Madame Maxime went with you, then?" Hermione interjected.**

"I wonder what Beauxbatons did for a Headmistress during that time," mused Bill.

"Ze assistant 'Ead would have taken over," said Fleur, as if it was the only answer in the world.

**"Yeah, tha's righ'," said Hagrid, and a softened expression appeared on the few inches of face that were not obscured by beard or green steak.**

**"Yeah, it was jus' the pair of us. An' I'll tell yeh this, she's not afraid of roughin' it, Olympe. Yeh know, she's a fine, well-dressed woman, an' knowin' where we was goin' I wondered 'ow she'd feel abou' clamberin' over boulders an' sleepin' in caves an' tha', bu' she never complained once."**

**"You knew where you were going?" Harry repeated. "You knew where the giants were?"**

**"Well, Dumbledore knew, an' he told us," said Hagrid.**

**"Are they hidden?" asked Ron. "Is it a secret, where they are?"**

"Not exactly," said Dumbledore. "It's just that the majority of wizards do not care where the giants are as long as they leave us alone. They also live in hard to reach places, at least for us to reach."

**"Not really" said Hagrid, shaking his shaggy head. "It's jus' that mos' wizards aren' bothered where they are,'s long as it's a good long way away. But where they are's very difficult ter get ter, fer humans anyway, so we needed Dumbledore's instructions. Took us abou' a month ter get there -"**

**"A month?" said Ron, as though he had never heard of a journey lasting such a ridiculously long time. "But - why couldn't you just grab a Portkey or something?"**

"Eet was supposed to be secret," said Fleur.

**There was an odd expression in Hagrid's unobscured eye as he surveyed Ron; it was almost pitying.**

**"We're bein' watched, Ron," he said gruffly.**

**"What d'you mean?"**

"Watched, as in having an eye kept on them," said Tonks. _Ron_ conjured a pillow and threw it at her.

**"Yeh don' understand," said Hagrid. "The Ministry's keepin' an eye on Dumbledore an' anyone they reckon's in league with 'im, an' -"**

**"We know about that," said Harry quickly keen to hear the rest of Hagrid's story, "we know about the Ministry watching Dumbledore -"**

**"So you couldn't use magic to get there?" asked Ron, looking thunderstruck, "you had to act like Muggles all the way?"**

**"Well, not exactly all the way" said Hagrid cagily. "We jus' had ter be careful, 'cause Olympe an' me, we stick out a bit —"**

"A bit?" asked Tonks, with a raised eyebrow.

"They would stick out a lot," said Neville simply.

**Ron made a stifled noise somewhere between a snort and a sniff and hastily took a gulp of tea.**

**"- so we're not hard ter follow. We was pretendin' we was goin' on holiday together, so we got inter France an' we made like we was headin' fer where Olympes school is, 'cause we knew we was bein' tailed by someone from the Ministry. We had to go slow, 'cause I'm not really s'posed ter use magic an' we knew the Ministry'd be lookin' fer a reason ter run us in. But we managed ter give the berk tailin' us the slip round abou' Dee-John —"**

**"Ooooh, Dijon?" said Hermione excitedly. "I've been there on holiday, did you see -?"**

"That's not a good time for that," said little Ron.

**She fell silent at the look on Ron's face.**

**"We chanced a bit o' magic after that an' it wasn' a bad journey. Ran inter a couple o' mad trolls on the Polish border an' I had a sligh' disagreement with a vampire in a pub in Minsk, bu' apart from tha' couldn't'a bin smoother.**

"Running into trolls and vampires is considered smooth?" asked little Hermione skeptically.

"It seems so for Hagrid at least," said Charlie, though he thought that was slightly beyond Hagrid's normal means of smooth. The giants must've been really bad for trolls and vampires to be easy to deal with.

**"An' then we reached the place, an' we started trekkin' up through the mountains, lookin' fer signs of 'em…**

**"We had ter lay off the magic once we got near 'em. Partly 'cause they don' like wizards an' we didn' want ter put their backs up too soon, an' partly 'cause Dumbledore had warned us You- Know-Who was bound ter be after the giants an' all. Said it was odds on he'd sent a messenger off ter them already. Told us ter be very careful of drawin' attention ter ourselves as we got nearer in case there was Death Eaters around."**

**Hagrid paused for a long draught of tea.**

**"Go on!" said Harry urgently.**

**"Found 'em," said Hagrid baldly. "Went over a ridge one nigh' an' there they was, spread ou' underneath us. Little fires burnin' below an' huge shadows… it was like watchin' bits o' the mountain movin'."**

"They were mistaken for giants in _The Silver Chair_," murmured little Hermione. "Eustace and Jill actually thought they were weird rocks."

"It's almost strange how close some Muggle ideas of magical creatures are to what they really are like," said Percy. "And other times their ideas are way off."

**"How big are they?" asked Ron in a hushed voice.**

**"Bout twenty feet," said Hagrid casually. "Some o' the bigger ones mighta bin twenty-five."**

Little Harry let out a whistle. He hadn't imagined how big giants were, but then, the _Narnia_ giants were huge too.

**"And how many were there?" asked Harry.**

**"I reckon abou' seventy or eighty," said Hagrid.**

"Zat's not very many," said Fleur rather sadly. She had a passion for different magical beings, as she was part Veela.

**"Is that all?" said Hermione.**

**"Yep," said Hagrid sadly, "eighty left, an' there was loads once, musta bin a hundred diff'rent tribes from all over the world. Bu' they've bin dyin' out fer ages. Wizards killed a few, o' course, bu' mostly they killed each other, an' now they're dyin' out faster than ever. They're not made ter live bunched up together like tha'.**

"Most creatures aren't meant to live like that," said Charlie. "That's why I want to work on the dragon reserve. It's a couple hundred acres of land, and it hardly looks like it's a reserve."

"You'll end up getting yourself killed if you work at a place like that," said Molly rather firmly. "Dragons are extremely dangerous. Whatever will you do if you get married?

You wouldn't want to leave behind a wife and kids, would you?"

"MUM!" cried Charlie, his ears turning red. "It's my life! And I don't want to get married, at least not for a long time!" Silently he added, "Though Nymphadora Weasley does have a nice ring to it." His face turned red the moment he thought of it, and tried to hide his face, but it was difficult as most of the pillows were on the other side of the room.

**Dumbledore says it's our fault, it was the wizards who forced 'em to go an' made 'em live a good long way from us an' they had no choice bu' ter stick together fer their own protection."**

**"So," said Harry, "you saw them and then what?"**

**"Well, we waited till morning, didn' want ter go sneakin' up on 'em in the dark, fer our own safety," said Hagrid. "Bout three in the mornin' they fell asleep jus' where they was sittin'. We didn' dare sleep. Fer one thing, we wanted ter make sure none of 'em woke up an' came up where we were, an' fer another, the snorin' was unbelievable. Caused an avalanche near mornin'.**

**"Anyway, once it was light we wen' down ter see 'em."**

**"Just like that?" said Ron, looking awestruck. "You just walked right into a giant camp?"**

**"Well, Dumbledore'd told us how ter do it," said Hagrid. "Give the Gurg gifts, show some respect, yeh know."**

"Gur-what?" asked little Hermione.

"Gurg," said Charlie. "Giant for chief."

**"Give the what gifts?" asked Harry.**

**"Oh, the Gurg - means the chief."**

**"How could you tell which one was the Gurg?" asked Ron.**

"It's obvious," said Bill. "He's the big and lazy one."

"So, _Ron_?" asked _Harry_, knowing he was probably going to get a pillow in the face or worse. "He's certainly one of the tallest Weasleys and he can be lazy."

"Oi!" cried _Ron_, grabbing a pillow from the pile by Percy and throwing it at _Harry_. "You're my boss!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Bill.

"Harry has more paperwork, and I end up on more missions," said _Ron_.

"I'd rather be on the missions," _Harry_ muttered.

"And I'll let you know he's my brother!" retorted _Ginny_, "though I do agree with the lazy bit."

"If you weren't pregnant," began _Ron_, but was silenced by a whack in the arm from _Hermione_.

"Being pregnant does have it's advantages," grinned _Ginny_. _Ron_ just glared at her.

"What?" asked Molly.

"I'm Assistant Head of the Aurors, remember?" said _Harry_. "And _Ron's_ a member of the Aurors, therefore, I'm his boss."

"And you're younger too," huffed _Ron_, but he was just pretending to be annoyed.

Little Ron giggled. His older self was funny.

"Ron, my leg's gone to sleep," winced Bill. "Do you think you could move a bit?"

"I'll go back to my seat," said little Ron. He got up and climbed back into the seat he and Neville shared, though if that stupid song started again, he would go back to Bill.

**Hagrid grunted in amusement.**

**"No problem," he said. "He was the biggest, the ugliest an' the laziest.**

"You forgot ugly," said _Hermione_ teasingly.

"Oi!" cried _Ron_, trying to look annoyed, but not succeeding. He knew it was all innocent teasing.

**Sittin' there waitin' ter bevbrought food by the others. Dead goats an' such like. Name o' Karkus. I'd put him at twenty-two, twenty-three feet an' the weight o' a couple o' bull elephants. Skin like rhino hide an' all."**

**"And you just walked up to him?" said Hermione breathlessly.**

**"Well… down ter him, where he was lyin' in the valley. They was in this dip between four pretty high mountains, see, beside a mountain lake, an' Karkus was lyin' by the lake roarin' at the others ter feed him an' his wife. Olympe an' I went down the mountainside -"**

**"But didn't they try and kill you when they saw you?" asked Ron incredulously.**

**"It was def'nitely on some o' their minds," said Hagrid, shrugging, "but we did what Dumbledore told us ter do, which was ter hold our gift up high an' keep our eyes on the Gurg an' ignore the others. So tha's what we did. An' the rest of 'em went quiet an' watched us pass an' we got right up ter Karkus's feet an' we bowed an' put our present down in front o' him."**

**"What do you give a giant?" asked Ron eagerly. "Food?"**

"Do you always think with your stomach?" asked Tonks.

"No," retorted _Ron_. "Only ninety-nine point nine percent of the time."

"_Ronald_!"

"Sorry, _Hermione_."

**"Nah, he can get food all righ' fer himself," said Hagrid. "We took him magic. Giants like magic, jus' don' like us usin' it against 'em. Anyway, that firs' day we gave 'im a branch o' Gubraithian fire."**

"Everlasting fire," said Bill. "It's pretty cool. I'd like to learn how to cast it."

"I think that's in seventh year," said Arthur, "or that's how it was done when I went."

"Same for us," said Sirius, looking over at Remus, who nodded in agreement.

**Hermione said, "Wow!" softly, but Harry and Ron both frowned in puzzlement.**

**"A branch of -?"**

**"Everlasting fire," said Hermione irritably, "you ought to know that by now. Professor Flitwick's mentioned it at least twice in class!"**

"And we're supposed to pay attention to things mentioned in passing?" asked Charlie.

"Of course," said Percy, looking up from the book. "You never know when something that is briefly mentioned will become important. Think back to the first book; I'm certain no one was expecting that important information would be on a Chocolate Frog card."

"That was to solve a mystery," said Bill. "I doubt it isn't as important in a regular class."

"It isn't," said the twins.

Percy shot a glare at them. "It certainly ought to be," he responded. "I always try to write down what the professors say, even if it doesn't seem important at the time. It will be at some point."

"I don't think that would happen all the time," said Neville bluntly.

**"Well, anyway," said Hagrid quickly, intervening before Ron could answer back, "Dumbledore'd bewitched this branch to burn fer evermore, which isn' somethin' any wizard could do, an' so I lies it down in the snow by Karkus's feet and says, 'A gift to the Gurg of the giants from Albus Dumbledore, who sends his respectful greetings.'"**

**"And what did Karkus say?" asked Harry eagerly.**

**"Nothin'," said Hagrid. "Didn' speak English."**

**"You're kidding!"**

"Nope," said Charlie, popping the 'p'. "Very few giants speak English, and the few that do can't speak it very well."

"Where do you find out about all this?" asked Fred.

"I read," Charlie answered. The twins and Ron made wretching noises. "But it's things I'm interested in," he continued. "That's the only reason."

"Please tell me you at least read your schoolbooks," Molly said pleadingly.

Charlie looked uncomfortable and glanced at Percy, gesturing that he should continue. Percy gave Charlie a glare, but he obliged.

**"Didn' matter," said Hagrid imperturbably, "Dumbledore had warned us tha' migh' happen. Karkus knew enough to yell fer a couple o' giants who knew our lingo an' they translated fer us."**

**"And did he like the present?" asked Ron.**

**"Oh yeah, it went down a storm once they understood what it was," said Hagrid, turning his dragon steak over to press the cooler side to his swollen eye. "Very pleased. So then I said, Dumbledore asks the Gurg to speak with his messenger when he returns tomorrow with another gift."**

"Why can't you just ask them then?" asked little Hermione.

"That's not a wise move," said Percy. "You don't randomly ask someone where they live the first time you meet them, do you?"

"No," little Hermione said slowly.

"Well then, it's along the same lines to ask the giants to fight for you when you first meet them," Percy continued. "Also, giants are probably a lot more violent than new neighbors."

**"Why couldn't you speak to them that day?" asked Hermione.**

**"Dumbledore wanted us ter take it very slow," said Hagrid. "Let 'em see we kept our promises. We'll come back tomorrow with another present, an' then we do come back with another present - gives a good impression, see? An' gives them time ter test out the firs' present an' find out it's a good one, an' get 'em eager fer more. In any case, giants like Karkus - overload 'em with information an' they'll kill yeh jus' to simplify things. So we bowed outta the way an' went off an' found ourselves a nice little cave ter spend that night in an' the followin' mornin' we went back an' this time we found Karkus sittin' up waitin' fer us lookin' all eager."**

"Sounds like your making some headway then," said Sirius. "That's good."

**"And you talked to him?"**

**"Oh yeah. Firs' we presented him with a nice battle helmet -goblin-made an' indestructible, yeh know - an' then we sat down an' we talked."**

**"What did he say?"**

**"Not much," said Hagrid. "Listened mostly. Bu' there were good signs. He'd heard o' Dumbledore, heard he'd argued against the killin' o' the last giants in Britain. Karkus seemed ter be quite int'rested in what Dumbledore had ter say. An' a few o' the others, 'specially the ones who had some English, they gathered round an' listened too. We were hopeful when we left that day. Promised ter come back next mornin' with another present…**

**"Bu' that night it all wen' wrong."**

Groans came from throughout the room.

**"What d'you mean?" said Ron quickly.**

**"Well, like I say, they're not meant ter live together, giants," said Hagrid sadly. "Not in big groups like that. They can' help themselves, they half kill each other every few weeks.**

"So the giants aren't like the Harfang ones, even though they did eat humans" mused little Hermione. "They sound more like the Ettinsmore giants."

"_Narnia_ still?" asked Charlie. When little Hermione had first mentioned them earlier in the week, it made him want to read them. Books on how the Muggles thought magic worked could often be very interesting. He took Muggle studies where they learned things about Muggles, but they didn't read Muggle literature. He thought that might make an interesting addition to the class.

**The men fight each other an' the women fight each other; the remnants of the old tribes fight each other, an' that's even without squabbles over food an' the best fires an' sleepin' spots. Yeh'd think, seein' as how their whole race is abou' finished, they'd lay off each other, bu'…"**

**"Endangerment doesn't slow down what is genetically implanted in creatures," said little Hermione. "They'll always act the way they were created to act."**  
**Hagrid sighed deeply.**

**"That night a fight broke out, we saw it from the mouth of our cave, lookin' down on the valley. Went on fer hours, yeh wouldn' believe the noise. An' when the sun came up the snow was scarlet an' his head was lyin' at the bottom o' the lake."**

**"Whose head?" gasped Hermione.**

**"Karkus's," said Hagrid heavily. "There was a new Gurg, Golgomath." He sighed deeply.**

"And you have to start over," sighed Tonks.

**"Well, we hadn' bargained on a new Gurg two days after we'd made friendly contact with the firs' one, an' we had a funny feelin' Golgomath wouldn' be so keen ter listen to us, bu' we had ter try."**

**"You went to speak to him?" asked Ron incredulously. "After you'd watched him rip off another giant's head?"**

"I doubt they had much of a choice," said Percy. "Giants certainly would be helpful if this war does happen."

"I expect it will," said Dumbledore slowly. "Time is very confusing. Some things can be changed without causing much harm, such as your rescue of Sirius, but other events are fixed permanently and never can be changed no matter how much people try."

"So, even if we do change things, some of the events in the books will still happen?" asked Arthur.

"Yes," Dumbledore answered simply. "And my guess is some things will change for the better, and others perhaps for the worse. I do not know fully what the consequences of such an event may hold."

"We do have a solution to keep the universe from getting completely thrown off course," said Hermione. "I'm afraid we can't explain it to you at the present moment, but when the time comes we will."

Percy was getting slightly uncomfortable with the discussion of permanent things. He hoped that his abandonment of his family did not fall under 'fixed events.' He decided to continue reading before any other discussion happened.

**"Course we did," said Hagrid, "we hadn' gone all that way ter give up after two days! We wen' down with the next present we'd meant ter give ter Karkus.**  
**"I knew it was no go before I'd opened me mouth. He was sitting there wearin' Karkus's helmet, leerin' at us as we got nearer. He's massive, one o' the biggest ones there. Black hair an' matchin' teeth an' a necklace o' bones. Human-lookin' bones, some of 'em. Well, I gave it a go - held out a great roll o' dragon skin - an' said, 'gift fer the Gurg of the giants —' Nex' thing I knew, I was hangin' upside-down in the air by me feet, two of his mates had grabbed me."**

Charlie gasped. If he thought Hagrid was strong, he didn't want to know how strong a giant was. Hagrid was impossible for someone to move, probably even with a levitation charm. He knew giants were strong, but this really put it into perspective.

Everyone else looked nervous for Hagrid as well. _Ginny_ was intrigued as she had heard this story second-hand from the trio, and they had forgotten to give her some of the details, such as Hagrid being picked up.

**Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth.**

**"How did you get out of that?" asked Harry.**

**"Wouldn'ta done if Olympe hadn' bin there," said Hagrid. "She pulled out her wand an' did some o' the fastes' spellwork I've ever seen. Ruddy marvellous. Hit the two holdin' me right in the eyes with Conjunctivitus Curses an' they dropped me straightaway - bu' we were in trouble then, 'cause we'd used magic against 'em, an' that's what giants hate abou' wizards. We had ter leg it an' we knew there was no way we was going ter be able ter march inter the camp again."**

"So, it was a failure," sighed Tonks.

"But aren't zere ozer giants?" asked Fleur. "Not everyone would be 'appy wiz ze new Grog."

"Good point," said Bill. "One or two giants would be a huge help."

**"Blimey, Hagrid," said Ron quietly.**

**"So, how come it's taken you so long to get home if you were only there for three days?" asked Hermione.**

**"We didn' leave after three days!" said Hagrid, looking outraged. "Dumbledore was relyin' on us!"**

**"But you've just said there was no way you could go back!"**

**"Not by daylight we couldn', no. We just had ter rethink a bit. Spent a couple o' days lyin' low up in the cave an' watchin'. An' wha' we saw wasn' good."**

"Did he rip off more heads?" asked Hermione, sounding squeamish.

**"No," said Hagrid, "I wish he had."**

That can only mean major trouble," muttered Bill.

"Death Eaters?" suggested little Ron.

**"What d'you mean?"**

**"I mean we soon found out he didn' object ter all wizards - just us."**

**"Death Eaters?" said Harry quickly.**

**"Yep," said Hagrid darkly. "Couple of 'em were visitin' him ev'ry day, bringin' gifts ter the Gurg, an' he wasn' dangling them upside-down."**

"Damn," groaned Charlie, ignoring the look from his mother. If they couldn't get the giants on their side, that would mean a lot of destruction. Giants could cause a ton of damage very easily.

**"How d'you know they were Death Eaters?" said Ron.**

**"Because I recognized one of 'em," Hagrid growled. "Macnair, remember him? Bloke they sent ter kill Buckbeak? Maniac, he is. Likes killin' as much as Golgomath; no wonder they were gettin' on so well."**

**"So Macnair's persuaded the giants to join You-Know-Who?" said Hermione desperately.**

**"Hold yer Hippogriffs, I haven' finished me story yet!" said Hagrid indignantly, who, considering he had not wanted to tell them anything in the first place, now seemed to be rather enjoying himself.**

"Once Hagrid starts telling a story, it's nearly impossible for him to stop," said Charlie.

"That's Hagrid for you," said Arthur.

**"Me an' Olympe talked it over an' we agreed, jus' 'cause the Gurg looked like favorin' You-Know-Who didn' mean all of 'em would. We had ter try an' persuade some o' the others, the ones who hadn' wanted Golgomath as Gurg."**

"How could you tell which ones they were?" asked Ron.

**"Well, they were the ones bein' beaten to a pulp, weren' they?" said Hagrid patiently. "The ones with any sense were keepin' outta Golgomath's way, hidin' out in caves roun' the gully jus' like we were. So we decided we'd go pokin' round the caves by night an' see if we couldn' persuade a few o' them."**

"Isn't that dangerous?" asked Mollyk worriedly.

"It sounds fun!" cried Fred.

"Fun things are often dangerous," added George.

"Poking around in caves looking for giants isn't exactly my idea of fun," said Tonks.

"I'd do it," said Charlie, "though I'd rather poke around for dragons."

Molly groaned. She hoped that this was just a phase, but most likely it wasn't as Charlie worked with dragons in the future.

"You went poking around dark caves looking for giants?" said Ron, with awed respect in his voice.

"Eet ees one of ze most dangerous zings you can do," Fleur pointed out.

"And exciting," added little Ginny, even though she would never do something like that, it still sounded cool.

**"Well, it wasn' the giants who worried us most," said Hagrid. "We were more concerned abou' the Death Eaters. Dumbledore had told us before we wen' not ter tangle with 'em if we could avoid it, an' the trouble was they knew we was around — 'spect Golgomath told 'em abou' us. At night, when the giants were sleepin' an' we wanted ter be creepin' inter the caves, Macnair an' the other one were sneakin' round the mountains lookin' fer us. I was hard put to stop Olympe jumpin' out at 'em," said Hagrid, the corners of his mouth lifting his wild beard, "she was rarin' ter attack 'em… she's somethin' when she's roused, Olympe… fiery, yeh know… 'spect it's the French in her…"**

"Yeah right," muttered Bill. Fleur sent a frosty glare at him that scared him. That girl could glare and she was only ten. He didn't want to know what her glare looked like in adulthood.

**Hagrid gazed misty-eyed into the fire. Harry allowed him thirty seconds of reminiscence before clearing his throat loudly.**

**"So, what happened? Did you ever get near any of the other giants?"**

**"What? Oh… oh, yeah, we did. Yeah, on the third night after Karkus was killed we crept outta the cave we'd bin hidin' in an' headed back down inter the gully, keepin' our eyes skinned fer the Death Eaters. Got inside a few o' the caves, no go - then, in abou' the sixth one, we found three giants hidin'."**

"Three in one cave?" asked George.

"The cave must've been small," said little Hermione.

"I think the cave was slightly small, and the giants rather large," said _Harry_.

**"Cave must've been cramped," said Ron.**

**"Wasn' room ter swing a Kneazle," said Hagrid.**

**"Didn't they attack you when they saw you?" asked Hermione.**

**"Probably woulda done if they'd bin in any condition," said Hagrid, "but they was badly hurt, all three o' them; Golgomath's lot had beaten 'em unconscious; they'd woken up an' crawled inter the nearest shelter they could find. Anyway, one o' them had a bit of English an' 'e translated fer the others, an' what we had ter say didn' seem ter go down too badly. So we kep' goin' back, visitin' the wounded… I reckon we had abou' six or seven o' them convinced at one poin'."**

"That's good," said Fred, but little Harry shook his head.

"Hagrid said 'at one point.' That means something happened," he said.

**"Six or seven?" said Ron eagerly.**

**"Well that's not bad - are they going to come over here and start fighting You-Know-Who with us?"**

**But Hermione said, "What do you mean 'one point', Hagrid?"**

**Hagrid looked at her sadly.**

**"Golgomath's lot raided the caves. The ones tha' survived didn' wan' no more ter to do with us after that."**

"So, no giants," sighed little Ginny. She would've liked to hear about them, though she never wanted to actually meet one.

**"So… so there aren't any giants coming?" said Ron, looking disappointed.**

**"Nope," said Hagrid,**

"Bu-" began _Ginny_, wondering how Grawp ended up coming.

"Later," _Harry_ said quickly. It would be bad enough when Grawp actually came into the story. He didn't want to deal with it any sooner than he needed to.

**heaving a deep sigh as he turned over his steak and applied the cooler side to his face, "but we did wha' we meant ter do, we g ave 'em Dumbledore's message an' some o' them heard it an' I spect some o' them'll remember it. Jus' maybe, them that don' want ter stay around Golgomath'll move outta the mountains, an' there's gotta be a chance they'll remember Dumbledore's friendly to 'em… could be they'll come."**

**Snow was filling up the window now. Harry became aware that the knees of his robes were soaked through: Fang was drooling with his head in Harry's lap.**

Little Ginny made a face.

**"Hagrid?" said Hermione quietly after a while.**

**"Mmm?"**

**"Did you… was there any sign of… did you hear anything about your… your… mother while you were there?"**

"That's sweet of you," said Molly.

**Hagrid's unobscured eye rested upon her and Hermione looked rather scared.**

**"I'm sorry… I… forget it -"**

**"Dead," Hagrid grunted. "Died years ago. They told me."**

"Oh," said little Hermione sadly.

**"Oh… I'm… I'm really sorry" said Hermione in a very small voice. Hagrid shrugged his massive shoulders.**

**"No need," he said shortly. "Can't remember her much. Wasn' a great mother.**

**They were silent again. Hermione glanced nervously at Harry and Ron, plainly wanting them to speak.**

**"But you still haven't explained how you got in this state, Hagrid," Ron said, gesturing towards Hagrid's bloodstained face.**

**"Or why you're back so late," said Harry. "Sirius says Madame Maxime got back ages ago -"**

**"Who attacked you?" said Ron.**

**"I haven' bin attacked!" said Hagrid emphatically. "I -"**

"So what did hurt him?" asked Bill. "His injuries from the giants should've healed by now."

**But the rest of his words were drowned in a sudden outbreak of rapping on the door. Hermione gasped; her mug slipped through her fingers and smashed on the floor; Fang yelped. All four of them stared at the window beside the doorway. The shadow of somebody small and squat rippled across the thin curtain.**

"Dang it!" cried Tonks. "It's that vile toad again!"

"We really need to come up with more nicknames for her," said Bill.

**"It's her!" Ron whispered.**

**"Get under here!" Harry said quickly; seizing the Invisibility Cloak, he whirled it over himself and Hermione while Ron tore around the table and dived under the Cloak as well. Huddled together, they backed away into a corner. Fang was barking madly at the door. Hagrid looked thoroughly confused.**

"Naturally, he hasn't heard about Dungbridge yet," said Charlie, trying to come up with more names like Bill had suggested.

**"Hagrid, hide our mugs!"**

**Hagrid seized Harry and Ron's mugs and shoved them under the cushion in Fang's basket. Fang was now leaping up at the door; Hagrid pushed him out of the way with his foot and pulled it open.**

**Professor Umbridge was standing in the doorway wearing her green tweed cloak and a matching hat with earflaps.**

"Does she look more vile in pink or in green?" asked Bill.

"I don't know," said _Harry_ at the same time _Ginny_ said, "Pink."

"Why?" _Harry_ asked.

"I like green," _Ginny_ answered simply, giving him a kiss. "It's the color of your eyes."

**Lips pursed, she leaned back so as to see Hagrid's face; she barely reached his navel.**

**"So," she said slowly and loudly, as though speaking to somebody deaf. "You're Hagrid, are you?"**

**Without waiting for an answer she strolled into the room, her bulging eyes rolling in every direction.**

**"Get away," she snapped, waving her handbag at Fang, who had bounded up to her and was attempting to lick her face.**

**"Er - I don' want ter be rude," said Hagrid, staring at her, "but who the ruddy hell are you?"**

"That wasn't rude at all," said Tonks sarcastically.

**"My name is Dolores Umbridge."**

**Her eyes were sweeping the cabin. Twice they stared directly into the corner where Harry stood, sandwiched between Ron and Hermione.**

**"Dolores Umbridge?" Hagrid said, sounding thoroughly confused. "I thought you were one o' them Ministry - don' you work with Fudge?"**

"Good, he didn't say what I thought he might say," sighed Molly.

"I do wish he had called her a hag," muttered Tonks. "She deserves it."

**"I was Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, yes," said Umbridge, now pacing around the cabin, taking in every tiny detail within, from the haversack against the wall to the abandoned traveling cloak. "I am now the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher -"**

**"Tha's brave of yeh," said Hagrid, "there's not many'd take tha' job any more."**

"Finally someone who has the galls to interrupt her," said Charlie.

**"- and Hogwarts High Inquisitor," said Umbridge, giving no sign that she had heard him.**

**"Wha's that?" said Hagrid, frowning.**

**"Precisely what I was going to ask," said Umbridge, pointing at the broken shards of china on the floor that had been Hermione's mug.**

**"Oh," said Hagrid, with a most unhelpful glance towards the corner where Harry, Ron and Hermione stood hidden,**

"He really has to learn how to be less obvious," sighed Charlie.

"We can teach him," said Fred, with a glance at George.

"Normally I would say that's a bad thing, but with something like this, that's probably a good idea," said Percy. "I don't want Hagrid to get into any more trouble."

**"oh, tha' was… was Fang. He broke a mug. So I had ter use this one instead."**

**Hagrid pointed to the mug from which he had been drinking, one hand still clamped over the dragon steak pressed to his eye. Umbridge stood facing him now, taking in every detail of his appearance instead of the cabin's.**

**"I heard voices," she said quietly.**

"How is he going to deal with that?" sighed Arthur.

**"I was talkin' ter Fang," said Hagrid stoutly.**

"That might work," said Goerge.

**"And was he talking back to you?"**

"Or not," finished Fred.

**"Well… in a manner o' speaking," said Hagrid, looking uncomfortable. "I sometimes say Fang's near enough human -"**

**"There are three sets of footprints in the snow leading from the castle doors to your cabin," said Umbridge sleekly.**

"For all the sneaking around you did, you certainly weren't very sneaky," said _Ginny_. "Please tell me you get better."

"We learned," said _Ron_, "not always in the best ways, but we learned."

**Hermione gasped; Harry clapped a hand over her mouth. Luckily, Fang was sniffing loudly around the hem of Professor Umbridge's robes and she did not appear to have heard.**

**"Well, I on'y jus' got back," said Hagrid, waving an enormous hand at the haversack. "Maybe someone came ter call earlier an' I missed 'em."**

"Decent excuse," said Bill, nodding. Hagrid was better at this than he appeared, or so it seemed.

**"There are no footsteps leading away from your cabin door."**

"Zat ees a problem," said Fleur.

**"Well, I… I don' know why that'd be…" said Hagrid, tugging nervously at his beard and again glancing towards the corner where Harry, Ron and Hermione stood, as though asking for help.**

**"Erm…"**

**Umbridge wheeled round and strode the length of the cabin, looking around carefully. She bent and peered under the bed. She opened Hagrid's cupboards. She passed within two inches of where Harry, Ron and Hermione stood pressed against the wall; Harry actually pulled in his stomach as she walked by. After looking carefully inside the enormous cauldron Hagrid used for cooking, she wheeled round again and said, "What has happened to you? How did you sustain those injuries?"**

**Hagrid hastily removed the dragon steak from his face, which in Harrys opinion was a mistake, because the black and purple bruising all around his eye was now clearly visible, not to mention the large amount of fresh and congealed blood on his face. "Oh, I… had a bit of an accident," he said lamely.**

**"What sort of accident?"**

**"I - I tripped."**

"Tripped?" asked Sirius. "Was that the best thing he could come up with?"

**"You tripped," she repeated coolly.**

**"Yeah, tha's right. Over… over a friend's broomstick.**

"I think that just made it worse," sighed Remus.

**I don' fly, meself. Well, look at the size o' me, I don' reckon there's a broomstick that'd hold me. Friend o' mine breeds Abraxan horses, I dunno if you've ever seen 'em, big beasts, winged, yeh know, I've had a bit of a ride on one o' them an' it was -"**

More sighs were heard. Hagrid really was horrible at changing topics.

**"Where have you been?" asked Umbridge, cutting coolly through Hagrid's babbling.**

**"Where've I -?"**

**"Been, yes," she said. "Term started two months ago. Another teacher has had to cover your classes. None of your colleagues has been able to give me any information as to your whereabouts. You left no address. Where have you been?"**

**There was a pause in which Hagrid stared at her with his newly uncovered eye. Harry could almost hear his brain working furiously.**

**"I - I've been away for me health," he said.**

"If he wasn't so beat up, that excuse probably would work," said Charlie.

**"For your health," repeated Professor Umbridge. Her eyes traveled over Hagrid's discolored and swollen face; dragon blood dripped gently and silently on to his waistcoat.**

**"I see."**

**"Yeah," said Hagrid, "bit o' - o' fresh air, yeh know -"**

**"Yes, as gamekeeper fresh air must be so difficult to come by," said Umbridge sweetly. The small patch of Hagrid's face that was not black or purple, flushed.**

**"Well — change o' scene, yeh know –"**

**"Mountain scenery?" said Umbridge swiftly.**

"Oh crap," groaned Bill. "I think she might know."

**"She knows," Harry thought desperately.**

**"Mountains?" Hagrid repeated, clearly thinking fast. "Nope, South o' France fer me. Bit o' sun an'… an' sea."**

**"Really?" said Umbridge. "You don't have much of a tan."**

**"Yeah… well… sensitive skin," said Hagrid, attempting an ingratiating smile. Harry noticed that two of his teeth had been knocked out.**

"I really hope we find out who or what has done this soon," said Bill.

"Maybe he met a giant on the way back?" suggested little Harry.

"Perhaps," Sirius agreed. It seemed logical at any rate. At the moment it seemed the only logical answer that was possible.

**Umbridge looked at him coldly; his smile faltered. Then she hoisted her handbag a little higher into the crook of her arm and said, "I shall, of course, be informing the Minister of your late return."**

**"Righ'," said Hagrid, nodding.**

**"You ought to know, too, that as High Inquisitor it is my unfortunate but necessary duty to inspect my fellow teachers. So I daresay we shall meet again soon enough." She turned sharply and marched back to the door.**

**"You're inspectin' us?" Hagrid repeated blankly, looking after her.**

**"Oh, yes," said Umbridge softly, looking back at him with her hand on the door handle. "The Ministry is determined to weed out unsatisfactory teachers, Hagrid. Goodnight."**

"If she even thinks of getting rid of him . . .," growled Remus.

"Calm down, Moony," said Sirius. "I doubt she's dumb enough to throw out Hagrid. Shell have three-fourths of the school, and then some trying to kill her."-  
She left, closing the door behind her with a snap. Harry made to pull off the Invisibility Cloak but Hermione seized his wrist.

**"Not yet," she breathed in his ear. "She might not be gone yet."**

**Hagrid seemed to be thinking the same way; he stumped across the room and pulled back the curtain an inch or so.**

**"She's goin' back ter the castle," he said in a low voice. "Blimey… inspectin' people, is she?"**

**"Yeah," said Harry, pulling off the Cloak. "Trelawney's on probation already…"**

**"Um… what sort of thing are you planning to do with us in class, Hagrid?" asked Hermione.**

**"Oh, don' you worry abou' that, I've got a great load o' lessons planned," said Hagrid enthusiastically, scooping up his dragon steak from the table and slapping it over his eye again.**

"I wonder how many have the ability to kill them," muttered Molly worriedly.

"Probably all of them," said Charlie. "This is Hagrid we're talking about."

**"I've bin keepin' a couple o' creatures saved fer yer OWL year; you wait, they're somethin' really special."**

**"Erm… special in what way?" asked Hermione tentatively.**

**"I'm not sayin'," said Hagrid happily. "I don' wan t ter spoil the surprise."**

**"Look, Hagrid," said Hermione urgently, dropping all pretence, "Professor Umbridge won't be at all happy if you bring anything to class that's too dangerous."**

"I doubt anything is dangerous according to Hagrid," muttered Sirius, both interested in what would happen, and worried for his godson's safety.

**"Dangerous?" said Hagrid, looking genially bemused. "Don' be silly, I wouldn' give yeh anythin' dangerous! I mean, all righ', they can look after themselves -"**

**"Hagrid, you've got to pass Umbridge's inspection, and to do that it would really be better if she saw you teaching us how to look after Porlocks, how to tell the difference between Knarls and hedgehogs, stuff like that!" said Hermione earnestly.**

**"But tha's not very interestin', Hermione," said Hagrid. "The stuff I've got's much more impressive. I've bin bringin' 'em on fer years, I reckon I've got the on'y domestic herd in Britain."**

"Threstals," said Bill. "I think that's pretty standard."

"I actually think that's usually on the NEWTs," said Charlie.

**"Hagrid… please…" said Hermione, a note of real desperation in her voice. "Umbridge is looking for any excuse to get rid of teachers she thinks are too close to Dumbledore. Please, Hagrid, teach us something dull that's bound to come up in our OWL."**

"I hope he listens to you," said Arthur.

"So do I," said Dulmbledore. "If she keeps going the way she has been, I fear she'll have more power at Hogwarts than I have."

**But Hagrid merely yawned widely and cast a one-eyed look of longing towards the vast bed in the corner.**

**"Lis'en, it's bin a long day an' it's late," he said, patting Hermione gently on the shoulder, so that her knees gave way and hit the floor with a thud. "Oh - sorry -" He pulled her back up by the neck of her robes. "Look, don' you go worryin' abou' me, I promise yeh I've got really good**  
**stuff planned fer yer lessons now I'm back… now you lot had better get back up to the castle, an' don' forget ter wipe yer footprints out behind yeh!"**

"He remembers to tell them that, and can't remember how to to be secreative himself," sighed Remus.

**"I dunno if you got through to him," said Ron a short while later when, having checked that the coast was clear, they walked back up to the castle through the thickening snow, leaving no trace behind them due to the Obliteration Charm Hermione was performing as they went.**

**"Then I'll go back again tomorrow," said Hermione determinedly. "I'll plan his lessons for him if I have to. I don't care if she throws out Trelawney but she's not getting rid of Hagrid!"**

"Good for you, Hermione!" said Charlie.

"That's it," said Percy shutting the book.

"Can we have lunch now?" asked little Ron. "I'm starving."

"Yes," Molly agreed. "Does someone want to take this sweet little girl?"

"I'll takes her," said Arthur, and Molly handed Rose to her grandpa. She got up and headed for the kitchen to get the next meal ready.

* * *

_**Fan: You are entitled to your own opinions. I personally think that Harry, especially at the age of seven, would need someone that he could call 'Dad.' I also think that Sirius would feel honored to be called that by Harry. I'm not meaning to be rude, but am merely stating my opinion.**_

_**I want to add that I am not shipping Charlie/Tonks in this story. Charlie does have a crush on Tonks though, that's the only reason for the way he acts with her.**_


	24. The Eye of the Snake

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.**_

_**I had some problems with reactions in this chapter, and some of them aren't exactly what I'd like.**_

_**Also, for fun I took a couple of 'What Weasley are you?' quizzes, and almost every single time I ended up with Percy. I actually think it fits. I never would abandon my family, but I do sometimes feel like I don't quite fit in as I never was especially close to any of my siblings growing up since the majority of them were quite a bit older than me.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowling's.**_

After a delicious lunch of meatballs, the family gathered back to read some more. _Ginny_ had put James down for a nap/room-time in the bedroom. _Hermione_ took Rose as it was nearly time for a feeding. Once everyone was seated George took the book._**  
**_

**The Eye of the Snake**

"Anything to do with Slytherin?" asked Fred.

The four time travelers shuddered slightly, all certain they knew what this chapter would hold. This was where things got hard.

Remus, who was more awake now, noticed the shivers, and wondered if something bad happened in this chapter. Considering the fact that there hadn't been any major catastrophes yet, and that the year was about half over, it was inevitable that something really bad was going to happen soon. He just hoped there weren't any deaths yet.**  
**

**Hermione ploughed her way back to Hagrid's cabin through two feet of snow on Sunday morning. Harry and Ron wanted to go with her, but their mountain of homework had reached an alarming height again, so they remained grudgingly in the common room, trying to ignore the gleeful shouts drifting up from the grounds outside, where students were enjoying themselves skating on the frozen lake, tobogganing and, worst of all, bewitching snowballs to zoom up to Gryffindor Tower and rap hard on the windows.**

"**Oy!" bellowed Ron, finally losing patience and sticking his head out of the window, "I am a prefect and if one more snowball hits this window -OUCH!"**

**He withdrew his head sharply, his face covered in snow.**

"Who wants to bet it's us?" asked George, with a grin.

"It's too obvious that it is you," muttered Tonks. She was sincerely thankful that she wouldn't have to deal with them for very long at Hogwarts. They'd only be there for her final two years.**  
**

"**It's Fred and George," he said bitterly, slamming the window behind him. "Gits…"**

"We're not!" cried the twins together.

**Hermione returned from Hagrid's just before lunch, shivering slightly, her robes damp to the knees.**

"**So?" said Ron, looking up when she entered. "Got all his lessons planned for him?"**

"**Well, I tried," she said dully, sinking into a chair beside Harry. She pulled out her wand and gave it a complicated little wave so that hot air streamed out of the tip; she then pointed this at her robes, which began to steam as they dried out. "He wasn't even there when I arrived, I was knocking for at least half an hour. And then he came stumping out of the Forest -"**

"Well, that means he was probably working on a lesson," said Charlie. "That's good at any rate."**  
**

**Harry groaned. The Forbidden Forest was teeming with the kind of creatures most likely to get Hagrid the sack. **

"**What's he keeping in there? Did he say?" he asked.**

"**No," said Hermione miserably. "He says he wants them to be a surprise. I tried to explain about Umbridge, but he just doesn't get it. He kept saying nobody in their right mind would rather study Knarls than Chimaeras -**

"Then I guess most of us are out of our minds then," said Percy. "I'd rather study Knarls."**  
**

** oh, I don't think he's got a Chimaera," she added at the appalled look on Harry and Ron's faces, "but that's not for lack of trying, from what he said about how hard it is to get eggs. I don't know how many times I told him he'd be better off following Grubbly-Plank's plan, I honestly don't think he listened to half of what I said. He's in a bit of a funny mood, you know. He still won't say how he got all those injuries."**

"Something illegal?" suggested Neville.

"Perhaps," agreed Arthur. That too made sense, but so did the comment of meeting a giant on the way home. But Hagrid had said no giants had come. All the pieces were probably there, but something wasn't fitting in the right place.**  
**

**Hagrid's reappearance at the staff table at breakfast next day was not greeted by enthusiasm from all students. Some, like Fred, George and Lee, roared with delight and sprinted up the aisle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables to wring Hagrid's enormous hand; others, like Parvati and Lavender, exchanged gloomy looks and shook their heads. Harry knew that many of them preferred Professor Grubbly-Plank's lessons, and the worst of it was that a very small, unbiased part of him knew that they had good reason: Grubbly-Plank's idea of an interesting class was not one where there was a risk that somebody might have their head ripped off.**

"But that's where the excitement is!" cried Charlie.

"Sometimes I wonder where this insanity came from," muttered Bill. "You're the only one who could find amusement in danger."

"Says the person who's going to be a Curse Breaker," retorted Charlie.

"Oi!" cried Bill, but the point was taken. Curse breaking was dangerous, but he guessed it probably was a little more expected. A dragon could burn you at any point, and didn't curse breakers usually know when there were curses near them?**  
**

**It was with a certain amount of apprehension that Harry, Ron and Hermione headed down to Hagrid's on Tuesday, heavily muffled against the cold. Harry was worried, not only about what Hagrid might have decided to teach them, but also about how the rest of the class, particularly Malfoy and his cronies, would behave if Umbridge was watching them.**

**However, the High Inquisitor was nowhere to be seen as they struggled through the snow towards Hagrid, who stood waiting for them on the edge of the Forest. He did not present a reassuring sight; the bruises that had been purple on Saturday night were now tinged with green and yellow and some of his cuts still seemed to be bleeding.**

"So he's still being attacked," muttered Bill. "Could the thing be in the forest?"

"I wonder how long it's going to take them," thought _Hermione_. At this rate someone would probably figure it out before it was revealed.**  
**

**Harry could not understand this: had Hagrid perhaps been attacked by some creature whose venom prevented the wounds it inflicted from healing? As though to complete the ominous picture, Hagrid was carrying what looked like half a dead cow over his shoulder.**

"Thestals," said Bill.**  
**

"**We're workin' in here today!" Hagrid called happily to the approaching students, jerking his head back at the dark trees behind him. "Bit more sheltered! Anyway, they prefer the dark."**

"**What prefers the dark?" Harry heard Malfoy say sharply to Crabbe and Goyle, a trace of panic in his voice. "What did he say prefers the dark - did you hear?"**

"Oh, is Mr. Ferret Boy scared of the dark?" asked Fred, getting laughs from just about everyone and a glare from his mother.**  
**

**Harry remembered the only other occasion on which Malfoy had entered the Forest before now; he had not been very brave then, either. He smiled to himself; after the Quidditch match anything that caused Malfoy discomfort was all right with him.**

"_Harry_," sighed _Hermione_.

"You wouldn't be any different," _Harry_ pointed out.**  
**

"**Ready?" said Hagrid cheerfully, looking around at the class. "Right, well, I've bin savin' a trip inter the Forest fer yer fifth year. Thought we'd go an' see these creatures in their natural habitat. Now, what we're studyin' today is pretty rare, I reckon I'm probably the on'y person in Britain who's managed ter train 'em."**

"**And you're sure they're trained, are you?" said Malfoy, the panic in his voice even more pronounced. "Only it wouldn't be the first time you'd brought wild stuff to class, would it?"**

"Shut it," muttered Bill. "The Buckbeak incident was your fault, and you know it."**  
**

**The Slytherins murmured agreement and a few Gryffindors looked as though they thought Malfoy had a fair point, too.**

"**Course they're trained," said Hagrid, scowling and hoisting the dead cow a little higher on his shoulder.**

"**So what happened to your face, then?" demanded Malfoy.**

"**Mind yer own business!" said Hagrid, angrily. "Now, if yeh've finished askin' stupid questions, follow me!"**

"At least whatever their seeing isn't what has injured him," said Molly in relief.

**He turned and strode straight into the Forest. Nobody seemed much disposed to follow. Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione, who sighed but nodded, and the three of them set off after Hagrid, leading the rest of the class.**

**They walked for about ten minutes until they reached a place where the trees stood so closely together that it was as dark as twilight and there was no snow at all on the ground. With a grunt, Hagrid deposited his half a cow on the ground, stepped back and turned to face his class, most of whom were creeping from tree to tree towards him, peering around nervously as though expecting to be set upon at any moment.**

"Considering what has happened in previous classes with Hagrid, I don't blame them," said Arthur.

"Also, wouldn't this be one of the first times, if not the first time, they have gone into the forest?" asked Bill, sending a wink at the trio.**  
**

"**Gather roun', gather roun'," Hagrid encouraged. "Now, they'll be attracted by the smell o' the meat but I'm goin' ter give 'em a call anyway, 'cause they'll like ter know it's me."**

**He turned, shook his shaggy head to get the hair out of his face and gave an odd, shrieking cry that echoed through the dark trees like the call of some monstrous bird. Nobody laughed: most of them looked too scared to make a sound.**

**Hagrid gave the shrieking cry again. A minute passed in which the class continued to peer nervously over their shoulders and around trees for a first glimpse of whatever it was that was coming. And then, as Hagrid shook his hair back for a third time and expanded his enormous chest, Harry nudged Ron and pointed into the black space between two gnarled yew trees.**

**A pair of blank, white, shining eyes were growing larger through the gloom and a moment later the dragonish face, neck and then skeletal body of a great, black, winged horse emerged from the darkness.**

"At least you're no longer going to think you're imagining them," said Bill.

**It surveyed the class for a few seconds, swishing its long black tail, then bowed its head and began to tear flesh from the dead cow with its pointed fangs.**

**A great wave of relief broke over Harry. Here at last was proof that he had not imagined these creatures, that they were real:**

**Hagrid knew about them too. He looked eagerly at Ron, but Ron was still staring around into the trees and after a few seconds he whispered, "Why doesn't Hagrid call again?"**

"You are extremely lucky that you can't see them," said Sirius.

"Were you able to see them in that class?" asked _Ron_.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, I had seen my Uncle Alphard die a few months earlier. He was one of the only decent Black's."

**Most of the rest of the class were wearing expressions as confused and nervously expectant as Ron's and were still gazing everywhere but at the horse standing feet from them. There were only two other people who seemed to be able to see them: a stringy Slytherin boy standing just behind Goyle was watching the horse eating with an expression of great distaste on his face; and Neville, whose eyes were following the swishing progress of the long black tail.**

Neville gulped. Who did he see die? He knew that Thestrals could only be seen by those who had seen death, his Gran had told him that.

"**Oh, an' here comes another one!" said Hagrid proudly, as a second black horse appeared out of the dark trees, folded its leathery wings closer to its body and dipped its head to gorge on the meat. "Now… put yer hands up, who can see 'em?"**

**Immensely pleased to feel that he was at last going to understand the mystery of these horses, Harry raised his hand. Hagrid nodded at him.**

"**Yeah… yeah, I knew you'd be able ter, Harry," he said seriously. "An' you too, Neville, eh? An' -"**

"**Excuse me," said Malfoy in a sneering voice, "but what exactly are we supposed to be seeing?"**

"For once he can't pretend to know what's going on," said Charlie rather gladly.

**For an answer, Hagrid pointed at the cow carcass on the ground. The whole class stared at it for a few seconds, then several people gasped and Parvati squealed. Harry understood why: bits of flesh stripping themselves away from the bones and vanishing into thin air had to look very odd indeed.**

"**What's doing it?" Parvati demanded in a terrified voice, retreating behind the nearest tree.**

"**What's eating it?"**

"**Thestrals," said Hagrid proudly and Hermione gave a soft "Oh!" of comprehension at Harry's shoulder. "Hogwarts has got a whole herd of 'em in here. Now, who knows -?"**

"**But they're really, really unlucky!" interrupted Parvati, looking alarmed. "They're supposed to bring all sorts of horrible misfortune on people who see them. Professor Trelawney told me once -"**

"They're not unlucky," said Charlie. "Not on their own anyway."

"**No, no, no," said Hagrid, chuckling, "tha's jus' superstition, that is, they aren' unlucky, they're dead clever an' useful! Course, this lot don' get a lot o' work, it's mainly jus' pullin' the school carriages unless Dumbledore's takin' a long journey an' don' want ter Apparate - an' here's another couple, look -"**

**Two more horses came quietly out of the trees, one of them passing very close to Parvati, who shivered and pressed herself closer to the tree, saying, "I think I felt something, I think it's near me!"**

"It's weird when they brush against you," admitted Bill. Hagrid had shown him a Thestral, or well, actually he had _tried_ to show him a Threstal. Once he had felt something that he couldn't see, he was kinda freaked out.

"Wait until you fly on something you can't see," muttered _Hermione_. She had had to fly on a Thestral twice, though the second time wasn't _quite_ as bad in some ways. It had become visible half-way through the flight. Rose began to fuss, so _Hermione_ got ready to feed her. _Ron_ conjured another blanket, and soon Rose was happy nursing.

Remus looked worried. He didn't like the idea of the trio, of even if it was just Hermione, flying on Thestrals. It probably was one thing if you could see them, but if they were invisible . . .

Thankfully _Ron_ was the only other one who heard and he grinned. It did make an interesting memory now, at least the flight did.

"**Don' worry, it won' hurt yen," said Hagrid patiently. "Righ', now, who can tell me why some o' yeh can see 'em an' some can't?"**

**Hermione raised her hand.**

"**Go on then," said Hagrid, beaming at her.**

"**The only people who can see Thestrals," she said, "are people who have seen death."**

Little Hermione looked confused. That didn't seem logical, but then, a lot of things in the magical world weren't logical.**  
**

_Ron_ shuddered. It had been Fred's death which had caused him to see the Thestrals.

"So you can see them," confirmed Tonks.

"Since my seventh year," said _Ron_ sadly.

"And the rest of you?" asked Molly, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Seventh year for me," said _Hermione_ and _Ginny_ said, "Sixth year."

Molly sighed. She didn't want her babies to have to see Thestrals. It meant that they had lost their innocence, though with everything the trio and Ginny had gone through by this time, she knew they had lost it long ago.

"**Tha's exactly right," said Hagrid solemnly, "ten points ter Gryffindor. Now, Thestrals -"**

"**Hem, hem."**

"Oh great," groaned little Ginny.

**Professor Umbridge had arrived. She was standing a few feet away from Harry, wearing her green hat and cloak again, her clipboard at the ready. Hagrid, who had never heard Umbridge's fake cough before, was gazing in some concern at the closest Thestral, evidently under the impression that it had made the sound.**

Several people giggled. That was like Hagrid.**  
**

"**Hem, hem."**

"**Oh, hello!" Hagrid said, smiling, having located the source of the noise.**

"**You received the note I sent to your cabin this morning?" said Umbridge, in the same loud, slow voice she had used with him earlier, as though she were addressing somebody both foreign and very slow. **

"Hagrid is not an idiot!" cried Charlie.

"Yeah, you are," muttered Percy, getting several strange looks.

"You're joking more!" cried George.

"These books are great if they make you joke!" added Fred.

"You'll be a prankster yet!" they finished together.

Percy groaned, but the twins were right. The books were helping him to learn to take some things a little lighter.

"**Telling you that I would be inspecting your lesson?"**

"**Oh, yeah," said Hagrid brightly. "Glad yeh found the place all righ'! Well, as you can see - or, I dunno - can you? We're doin' Thestrals today -"**

"**I'm sorry?" said Professor Umbridge loudly, cupping her hand around her ear and frowning. "What did you say?"**

**Hagrid looked a little confused.**

**"Er - Thestrals!" he said loudly. "Big - er - winged horses, yeh know!"**

**He flapped his gigantic arms hopefully. Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows at him and muttered as she made a note on her clipboard: "Has… to… resort… to… crude… sign… language."**

"Just because you don't know what Thestrals are . . ." Charlie began, but he was to angry to continue.

"**Well… anyway…" said Hagrid, turning back to the class and looking slightly flustered, "erm… what was I sayin'?"**

"**Appears… to… have… poor… short… term… memory," muttered Umbridge, loudly enough for everyone to hear her. Draco Malfoy looked as though Christmas had come a month early; Hermione, on the other hand, had turned scarlet with suppressed rage.**

"Shut up and get the hell out of there," growled Tonks, a light red tinge appearing at the tips of her hair. Fred scooted away from the edge of the couch and towards George. He didn't want to be near Tonks if she got angry.

"**Oh, yeah," said Hagrid, throwing an uneasy glance at Umbridge's clipboard, but ploughing on valiantly. "Yeah, I was gonna tell yeh how come we got a herd. Yeah, so, we started off with a male an' five females. This one," he patted the first horse to have appeared, "name o' Tenebrus, he's my special favorite, firs' one born here in the Forest -"**

"**Are you aware," Umbridge said loudly, interrupting him, "that the Ministry of Magic has classified Thestrals as 'dangerous'?"**

"Even if he was aware, I doubt he'd care," said Bill.

"That rhymed!" said little Ginny.

**Harry's heart sank like a stone, but Hagrid merely chuckled.**

"**Thestrals aren' dangerous! All righ', they might take a bite outta yeh if yeh really annoy them -"**

"Hagrid," groaned Charlie.

"I think Hogwarts needs to give lessons in tact," said Arthur. "Now that may be true, but Hagrid really needs to learn when to say certain things and when not to say things."**  
**

"**Shows… signs… of… pleasure… at… idea… of… violence," muttered Umbridge, scribbling on her clipboard again.**

"I wish she'd just shut up," muttered Fleur.

"Send the Deafenerites after her," said Luna. "They attach themselves to their victim's tongue and makes it impossible for them to talk for several days."**  
**

"**No - come on!" said Hagrid, looking a little anxious now. "I mean, a dog'll bite if yeh bait it, won' it - but Thestrals have jus' got a bad reputation because o' the death thing - people used ter think they were bad omens, didn' they? Jus' didn' understand, did they?"**

**Umbridge did not answer; she finished writing her last note, then looked up at Hagrid and said, again very loudly and slowly, "Please continue teaching as usual. I am going to walk," she mimed walking (Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were having silent fits of laughter) "among the students" (she pointed around at individual members of the class) "and ask them questions." She pointed at her mouth to indicate talking.**

"Can't she see Hagrid isn't an idiot?" groaned Tonks. She wanted to seriously maim this person, and probably this wasn't the worst Umbitch (she really was thankful Bill had come up with that name) could do.**  
**

**Hagrid stared at her, clearly at a complete loss to understand why she was acting as though he did not understand normal English. Hermione had tears of fury in her eyes now.**

"**You hag, you evil hag!" she whispered, as Umbridge walked towards Pansy Parkinson. "I know what you're doing, you awful, twisted, vicious -"**

"I really hope Umbridge didn't hear that," said Molly.

"She didn't," _Hermione_ assured. She had taken an awful risk whispering that when said hag was nearby, but it had felt good.**  
**

"**Erm… anyway," said Hagrid, clearly struggling to regain the flow of his lesson, "so - Thestrals. Yeah. Well, there's loads o' good stuff abou' them…"**

"**Do you find," said Professor Umbridge in a ringing voice to Pansy Parkinson, "that you are able to understand Professor Hagrid when he talks?"**

**Just like Hermione, Pansy had tears in her eyes, but these were tears of laughter; indeed, her answer was almost incoherent because she was trying to suppress her giggles.**

"**No… because… well… it sounds… like grunting a lot of the time."**

"Git," growled Charlie.**  
**

**Umbridge scribbled on her clipboard. The few unbruised bits of Hagrid's face flushed, but he tried to act as though he had not heard Pansy's answer.**

"**Er… yeah… good stuff abou' Thestrals. Well, once they're tamed, like this lot, yeh'll never be lost again. 'Mazin' sense o' direction, jus' tell 'em where yeh want ter go -"**

"I'm glad you knew that fact," muttered _Ginny_. There was no telling where they might've ended up if the Thestrals couldn't tell direction, though maybe things would've ended better if they hadn't arrived. It was something they never would know.**  
**

"**Assuming they can understand you, of course," said Malfoy loudly, and Pansy Parkinson collapsed in a fit of renewed giggles. **

**Professor Umbridge smiled indulgently at them and then turned to Neville.**

"**You can see the Thestrals, Longbottom, can you?" she said.**

**Neville nodded.**

"**Who did you see die?" she asked, her tone indifferent.**

Neville tensed up. He didn't want to find out who had died. Little Ron looked at his friend with concern.**  
**

"**My… my grandad," said Neville.**

Neville gasped. His grandad was starting to ail, but he hadn't expected he'd actually see his grandad die. Tonks reached over and gently placed her hand on Neville's shoulder.

"It's okay, Neville," she said quietly. "You're grandad is still with you now." Neville nodded silently, but he still was in shock.**  
**

"**And what do you think of them?" she said, waving her stubby hand at the horses, who by now had stripped a great deal of the carcass down to bone.**

"**Erm," said Neville nervously, with a glance at Hagrid. "Well, they're… er… okay…"**

"**Students… are… too… intimidated… to… admit… they… are… frightened," muttered Umbridge, making another note on her clipboard.**

"I wouldn't be scared of something like that," Neville said through gritted teeth.**  
**

"**No!" said Neville, looking upset. "No, I'm not scared of them!"**

"**It's quite all right," said Umbridge, patting Neville on the shoulder with what she evidently intended to be an understanding smile, though it looked more like a leer to Harry. "Well, Hagrid," she turned to look up at him again, speaking once more in that loud, slow voice, "I think I've got enough to be getting along with. You will receive" (she mimed taking something from the air in front of her) "the results of your inspection" (she pointed at the clipboard) "in ten days' time." She held up ten stubby little fingers, then, her smile wider and more toadlike than ever before beneath her green hat, she bustled from their midst, leaving Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson in fits of laughter, Hermione actually shaking with fury and Neville looking confused and upset.**

"**That foul, lying, twisting old gargoyle!" stormed Hermione half an hour later, as they made their way back up to the castle through the channels they had made earlier in the snow. "You see what she's up to? It's her thing about half-breeds all over again - she's trying to make out Hagrid's some kind of dimwitted troll, just because he had a giantess for a mother - and oh, it's not fair, that really wasn't a bad lesson at all - I mean, all right, if it had been Blast-Ended Skrewts again, but Thestrals are fine - in fact, for Hagrid, they're really good!"**

"They're one of the tamest things he's shown you," agreed Bill. "At least of what's in the books."**  
**

"**Umbridge said they're dangerous," said Ron.**

"You don't have to believe everything she says," retorted Tonks.**  
**

"**Well, it's like Hagrid said, they can look after themselves," said Hermione impatiently, "and I suppose a teacher like Grubbly-Plank wouldn't usually show them to us before NEWT level, but, well, they are very interesting, aren't they? The way some people can see them and some can't! I wish I could."**

_Hermione_ got several uncomfortable looks from the adults in the room. "I now wish that I couldn't see them," she said quietly.

Arthur smiled sadly. "So does everyone who can see them," he said. He had been with his older brother Billus when he died.

**"Do you?" Harry asked her quietly.**

**She looked suddenly horrorstruck.**

"**Oh, Harry - I'm sorry - no, of course I don't - that was a really stupid thing to say."**

"**It's okay," he said quickly, "don't worry"**

"**I'm surprised so many people could see them," said Ron. "Three in a class -"**

"Nothing compared to nowadays," muttered _Ron_. "Though not as many can see them now thankfully."**  
**

"**Yeah, Weasley, we were just wondering," said a malicious voice. Unheard by any of them in the muffling snow, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were walking along right behind them. "D'you reckon if you saw someone snuff it you'd be able to see the Quaffle better?"**

Several people growled low in their throats. Death was not something you joked about.**  
**

**He, Crabbe and Goyle roared with laughter as they pushed past on their way to the castle, then broke into a chorus of "Weasley is our King". Ron's ears turned scarlet.**

"**Ignore them, just ignore them," intoned Hermione, pulling out her wand and performing the charm to produce hot air again, so that she could melt them an easier path through the untouched snow between them and the greenhouses.**

**December arrived, bringing with it more snow and a positive avalanche of homework for the fifth-years. Ron and Hermione's prefect duties also became more and more onerous as Christmas approached. They were called upon to supervise the decoration of the castle ("You try putting up tinsel when Peeves has got the other end and is trying to strangle you with it," said Ron),**

"Ah," sighed Bill. "I know the feeling."**  
**

** to watch over first- and second-years spending their break-times inside because of the bitter cold ("And they're cheeky little snot-rags, you know, we definitely weren't that rude when we were in first year," said Ron) **

"Um, I think you might've been," teased _Ginny_. "Especially you _Ron_. _Ron_ glared at his sister.

"One word: _Hermione_," said _Harry_.

"That was three words," _Ron_ muttered, but he got the point.

**and to patrol the corridors in shifts with Argus Filch, who suspected that the holiday spirit might show itself in an outbreak of wizard duels ("He's got dung for brains, that one," said Ron furiously). They were so busy that Hermione had even stopped knitting elf hats and was fretting that she was down to her last three.**

"**All those poor elves I haven't set free yet, having to stay here over Christmas because there aren't enough hats!"**

_Hermione_ turned red. She really had been an idiot about the elves.**  
**

**Harry, who had not had the heart to tell her that Dobby was taking everything she made, bent lower over his History of Magic essay.**

"I wish you had told me," muttered _Hermione_. "It probably would've helped."**  
**

**In any case, he did not want to think about Christmas. For the first time in his school career, he very much wanted to spend the holidays away from Hogwarts. Between his Quidditch ban and worry about whether or not Hagrid was going to be put on probation, he felt highly resentful towards the place at the moment. The only thing he really looked forward to were the D.A. meetings, and they would have to stop over the holidays, as nearly everybody in the D.A. would be spending the time with their families. Hermione was going skiing with her parents, something that greatly amused Ron, who had never heard of Muggles strapping narrow strips of wood on to their feet to slide down mountains. Ron was going home to The Burrow. Harry endured several days of envy before Ron said, in response to Harry asking him how he was going to get home for Christmas: "But you're coming too! Didn't I say? Mum wrote and told me to invite you weeks ago!"**

"_Ron_!" cried _Ginny_. "Is your head made of air or something?"

"It's made of something," assured Fred.

"We're just not certain what it is," finished George.

"Shut up," muttered _Ron_ half-heartedly. It sounded weird, but he was enjoying getting teased by the twins again. It had been too long.

**Hermione rolled her eyes, but Harry's spirits soared: the thought of Christmas at The Burrow was truly wonderful, though slightly marred by Harry's guilty feeling that he would not be able to spend the holiday with Sirius. He wondered whether he could possibly persuade Mrs. Weasley to invite his godfather for the festivities. **

"I'm certain I would try to figure out a way," assured Molly. "Even though we argued the last time we were in the book.."

**Even though he doubted whether Dumbledore would permit Sirius to leave Grimmauld Place anyway, he could not help but think Mrs. Weasley might not want him; they were so often at loggerheads. Sirius had not contacted Harry at all since his last appearance in the fire, and although Harry knew that with Umbridge on constant watch it would be unwise to attempt to contact him, he did not like to think of Sirius alone in his mother's old house, perhaps pulling a lonely cracker with Kreacher.**

Sirius snorted. "That would never happen in a million years!" he cried.

"Would it happen in a million and one years?" asked little Harry.

"That sounds like something your mother would say," Remus said. "She was extremely witty, and I think you've inherited some of it."

Little Harry grinned. He loved hearing good things about his parents and how he was like them.

**Harry arrived early in the Room of Requirement for the last D.A. meeting before the holidays and was very glad he had, because when the lamps burst into light he saw that Dobby had taken it upon himself to decorate the place for Christmas. He could tell the elf had done it, because nobody else would have strung a hundred golden baubles from the ceiling, each showing a picture of Harry's face and bearing the legend: HAVE A VERY HARRY CHRISTMAS!**

The room burst into laughter and _Harry_ grinned slightly. Now everyone knew. Well, it wasn't that big of a deal.

"I wish I couldve seen your face," said _Ginny_. "It would've been priceles."

"But you see it all the time," said Fred.

"Oh, you," muttered _Ginny_, but she didn't want to get to annoyed with her brother. George was one thing, she could get revenge later, but Fred. . .

**Harry had only just managed to get the last of them down before the door creaked open and Luna Lovegood entered, looking as dreamy as always.**

"**Hello," she said vaguely, looking around at what remained of the decorations. "These are nice, did you put them up?"**

"**No," said Harry, "it was Dobby the house-elf."**

"**Mistletoe," said Luna dreamily, pointing at a large clump of white berries placed almost over Harry's head. **

"You better not have kissed," muttered _Ginny_. _Harry_ gasped. Everyone would ind out about his kiss! He hope that this writer didn't put the details in.

"We didn't," he assured his wife.

**He jumped out from under it. "Good thinking," said Luna very seriously. "It's often infested with Nargles."**

"I guess that's a new creature Daddy discovers," mused Luna. "I'll have to tell him about them."

**Harry was saved the necessity of asking what Nargles were by the arrival of Angelina, Katie and Alicia. All three of them were breathless and looked very cold.**

"**Well," said Angelina dully, pulling off her cloak and throwing it into a corner, "we've finally replaced you."**

"So you found a Seeker and Beaters," said Bill, hoping the the replacements were decent. The teams really needed reserves like the professional teams at times like this.

"**Replaced me?" said Harry blankly.**

"**You and Fred and George," she said impatiently. "We've got another Seeker!"**

"**Who?" said Harry quickly.**

George looked at the book in surprise for a moment before continuing.

"**Ginny Weasley," said Katie.**

**Harry gaped at her.**

"Did you think I wasn't good enough or something?" asked _Ginny_.

"I didn't know you flew," _Harry_ defended.

"A Weasley who doesn't fly a broom," stated _Ginny_. "That is completely off."

"Uh, what about me?" asked Percy.

"You fly," _Ginny_ said, "you're not a huge fan of it, but you can fly."

"So, is that the position you usually play?" asked Tonks.

"No," _Ginny_ answered. "I'm better at Chaser."

"**Yeah, I know," said Angelina, pulling out her wand and flexing her arm, "but she's pretty good, actually. Nothing on you, of course," she said, throwing him a very dirty look, "but as we can't have you…"**

**Harry bit back the retort he was longing to utter: did she imagine for a second that he did not regret his expulsion from the team a hundred times more than she did?**

**"I don't think she did," said Ginny. "She was more annoyed, but she did understand the reasoning later. I think George explained it to her."**

"**And what about the Beaters?" he asked, trying to keep his voice even.**

"**Andrew Kirke," said Alicia without enthusiasm, "and Jack Sloper. Neither of them are brilliant, but compared to the rest of the idiots who turned up…"**

"How bad were they?" asked Charlie tentatively.

"You don't want to know," _Ginny_ muttered.

"That bad then, eh?" asked Bill. _Ginny_ nodded.

**The arrival of Ron, Hermione and Neville brought this depressing discussion to an end, and within five minutes the room was full enough to prevent Harry seeing Angelina's burning, reproachful looks.**

"**Okay," he said, calling them all to order. "I thought this evening we should just go over the things we've done so far, because it's the last meeting before the holidays and there's no point starting anything new right before a three-week break -"**

"Good idea," said Charlie. "I wish the regular professors thought like that."

"Not all of them do that," said Dumbledore. "I think the majority of them do review work at this point."

"Not Snape," Bill pointed out.

"Professor Snape," said Dumbledore quietly.

"Yeah, him," muttered Bill, then speaking louder, "but he usually gives us a really hard potion on the first and last days of term."

Dumbledore sighed. He would have to speak with his potions master at some point fairly soon.

"**We're not doing anything new?" said Zacharias Smith, in a disgruntled whisper loud enough to carry through the room. "If I'd known that, I wouldn't have come."**

"You should've told him then," said Sirius.**  
**

"**We're all really sorry Harry didn't tell you, then," said Fred loudly.**

**Several people sniggered. Harry saw Cho laughing and felt the familiar swooping sensation in his stomach, as though he had missed a step going downstairs.**

_Ginny_ gritted her teeth. She could stand this. Then a horrible thought struck her. She would have to deal with _Harry's_ thoughts on Michael and Dean!**  
**

**"- we can practice in pairs," said Harry. "We'll start with the Impediment Jinx, for ten minutes, then we can get out the cushions and try Stunning again."**

**They all divided up obediently; Harry partnered Neville as usual.**

"Sorry," muttered Neville. He was a klutz, and that was why nobody paired with him.

"Nev, it's fine," _Harry_ assured. "You're a brilliant wizard. And very powerful."

"I am?" asked Neville in surprise.

"Yes," said _Harry_ with a wide smile. He was looking forward to what Neville would think of himself once he started to prove himself.**  
**

**The room was soon full of intermittent cries of "Impedimenta!" People froze for a minute or so, during which their partner would stare aimlessly around the room watching other pairs at work, then would unfreeze and take their turn at the jinx.**

**Neville had improved beyond all recognition. After a while, when Harry had unfrozen three times in a row, he had Neville join Ron and Hermione again so that he could walk around the room and watch the others. When he passed Cho she beamed at him; he resisted the temptation to walk past her several more times.**

_Ginny_ made a face at the mention of her husband's crush.

**After ten minutes on the Impediment Jinx, they laid out cushions all over the floor and started practicing Stunning again. Space was really too confined to allow them all to work this spell at once; half the group observed the others for a while, then swapped over.**

"Could we have asked the room to expand?" wondered _Hermione_ as she burped Rose, who was done feeding.

"I dunno," shrugged _Harry_.

"Yes," _Ginny_ answered simply. "The Room did that for us quite frequently during the Ca- in sixth year." _Harry_ reached over and hugged his wife. It was still difficult for her to talk about her sixth year.

Molly looked worriedly at her daughter. What had caused her to know that the Room could expand in her sixth year and what word had she stopped mid-sentence?**  
**

**Harry felt himself positively swelling with pride as he watched them all. True, Neville did Stun Padma Patil rather than Dean, at whom he had been aiming, but it was a much closer miss than usual, and everybody else had made enormous progress.**

**At the end of an hour, Harry called a halt.**

"**You're getting really good," he said, beaming around at them. "When we get back from the holidays we can start doing some of the big stuff - maybe even Patronuses."**

"Cool!" cried Bill.

"Probably you'll be able to teach some of them," said Percy. "Most likely the seventh years, and the majority of the sixth. Hermione too is a definate. I'm not so certain about the others. Maybe some of the fourth and other fifth years as well."

"Harry learned the Patronous Charm in third year," said Remus. "And it isn't the age, but rather the skill level and the power of a happy memory that allows one to produce a patronous.**  
**

**There was a murmur of excitement. The room began to clear in the usual twos and threes; most people wished Harry a "Happy Christmas" as they went. Feeling cheerful, he collected up the cushions with Ron and Hermione and stacked them neatly away. Ron and Hermione left before he did; he hung back a little, because Cho was still there and he was hoping to receive a "Happy Christmas" from her.**

A few people started to look a little uncomfortable. _Ginny_ was taking deep breaths and struggling to avoid setting fire to the book.

"Do I have to read this section?" asked George.

"Here, I'll read till this scene is over," said Bill, and George passed the book over.**  
**

"**No, you go on," he heard her say to her friend Marietta and his heart gave a jolt that seemed to take it into the region of his Adam's apple.**

**He pretended to be straightening the cushion pile. He was quite sure they were alone now and waited for her to speak. Instead, he heard a hearty sniff.**

**He turned and saw Cho standing in the middle of the room, tears pouring down her face.**

"**Wha—?"**

**He didn't know what to do. She was simply standing there, crying silently.**

"Crying girls," muttered Sirius.

"Sirius, she did loose her boyfriend a few months ago," said Remus quietly. Sirius quickly became more solemn.**  
**

**"What's up?" he said, feebly.**

**She shook her head and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.**

"**I'm - sorry," she said thickly. "I suppose… it's just… learning all this stuff… it just makes me… wonder whether… if he'd known it all… he'd still be alive."**

Everyone had a moment's silence for Cedric, even though he hadn't died yet in their time.**  
**

**Harry's heart sank right back past its usual spot and settled somewhere around his navel. He ought to have known. She wanted to talk about Cedric.**

"**He did know this stuff," Harry said heavily. "He was really good at it, or he could never have got to the middle of that maze. But if Voldemort really wants to kill you, you don't stand a chance."**

"Unless you're name is Harry Potter," said _Ron_.

**She hiccoughed at the sound of Voldemort's name, but stared at Harry without flinching.**

"**You survived when you were just a baby," she said quietly.**

"**Yeah, well," said Harry wearily, moving towards the door, "I dunno why nor does anyone else, so it's nothing to be proud of."**

"Why does everyone make a fuss about it?" asked little Harry. He hadn't had much personal experience, aside from some random people shaking his hand or bowing to him, but a lot of fuss was made about it in the books.

"Everyone was so thankful for Voldemort to be gone that I guess they got carried away," said Remus. "I'm glad you don't let it go to your head." He whispered to Sirius, "I'm so thankful he doesn't have James' ego. He takes after Lily in the publicity department." Sirius nodded in agreement. James had been a great friend, but he did like to show off to get attention, which Lily had hated.**  
**

**"Oh, don't go!" said Cho, sounding tearful again. "I'm really sorry to get all upset like this… I didn't mean to…"**

**She hiccoughed again. She was very pretty even when her eyes were red and puffy. Harry felt thoroughly miserable. He'd have been so pleased with just a "Happy Christmas".**

"**I know it must be horrible for you," she said, mop ping her eyes on her sleeve again. "Me mentioning Cedric, when you saw him die… I suppose you just want to forget about it?"**

Harry did not say anything to this; it was quite true, but he felt heartless saying it.

"She probably would understand," said Arthur quietly. "Even though it wasn't violent, I often want to forget about seeing my older brother Bilius die."**  
**

"**You're a r-really good teacher, you know," said Cho, with a watery smile. "I've never been able to Stun anything before."**

"And she's a fifth year?" asked Charlie. "I can do that spell."

"You have older siblings," said Molly, "and can learn some things earlier because of that."**  
**

"**Thanks," said Harry awkwardly.**

**They looked at each other for a long moment. Harry felt a burning desire to run from the room and, at the same time, a complete inability to move his feet.**

The majority of the younger members of the room braced themselves for something disgusting, whereas some of the older members were slightly indifferent. They had had this problem already and it was the sign of young love, or love in general.**  
**

"**Mistletoe," said Cho quietly, pointing at the ceiling over his head.  
**

"**Yeah," said Harry. His mouth was very dry. "It's probably full of Nargles, though."**

"Hopefully you can get out of the kiss with that statement," muttered _Ginny_.**  
**

"**What are Nargles?"**

"**No idea," said Harry. She had moved closer. His brain seemed to have been Stunned. "You'd have to ask Loony. Luna, I mean."**

**Cho made a funny noise halfway between a sob and a laugh. She was even nearer to him now.**

**He could have counted the freckles on her nose.**

"**I really like you, Harry."**

**He could not think. A tingling sensation was spreading through him, paralysing his arms, legs and brain.**

**She was much too close. He could see every tear clinging to her eyelashes…**

**He returned to the common room half an hour**

Sighs of relief were heard around the room. _Harry_ and _Ginny's_ were the loudest though. Both of them were extremely thankful they didn't have to hear that scene. Bill handed the book back to George, thankful he didn't have to read a kissing scene either.**  
**

**later to find Hermione and Ron in the best seats by the fire; nearly everybody else had gone to bed. Hermione was writing a very long letter; she had already filled half a roll of parchment, which was dangling from the edge of the table. Ron was lying on the hearthrug, trying to finish his Transfiguration homework.**

"Which is probably due the next day," muttered Percy. _Ron_ really needed to learn to work ahead of time. He'd probably get better grades if he wasn't stressed.**  
**

"**What kept you?" he asked, as Harry sank into the armchair next to Hermione's.**

"Cho," said little Ron.

"I know that now," _Ron_ muttered.**  
**

**Harry didn't answer. He was in a state of shock. Half of him wanted to tell Ron and Hermione what had just happened, but the other half wanted to take the secret with him to the grave.**

"**Are you all right, Harry?" Hermione asked, peering at him over the tip of her quill.**

**Harry gave a half-hearted shrug. In truth, he didn't know whether he was all right or not.**

"**What's up?" said Ron, hoisting himself up on his elbow to get a clearer view of Harry. "What's happened?"**

"_Ron_, can't you tell he has stars in his eyes?" asked Tonks.

_Harry_ looked repulsed and glared at Tonks. The rest of the room laughed.**  
**

**Harry didn't quite know how to set about telling them, and still wasn't sure whether he wanted to. Just as he had decided not to say anything, Hermione took matters out of his hands.**

"**Is it Cho?" she asked in a businesslike way. "Did she corner you after the meeting?"**

"At least you have a good friend that's a girl to help you with things like this," said Bill.**  
**

**Numbly surprised, Harry nodded. Ron sniggered, breaking off when Hermione caught his eye.**

"**So - er - what did she want?" he asked in a mock casual voice.**

"**She -" Harry began, rather hoarsely; he cleared his throat and tried again. "She - er -"**

"**Did you kiss?" asked Hermione briskly.**

"And right to the point," said Charlie.**  
**

**Ron sat up so fast he sent his ink bottle flying all over the rug. Disregarding this completely, he stared avidly at Harry.**

"**Well?" he demanded.**

**Harry looked from Ron's expression of mingled curiosity and hilarity to Hermione's slight frown, and nodded.**

"**HA!"**

**Ron made a triumphant gesture with his fist and went into a raucous peal of laughter that made several timid-looking second-years over beside the window jump. A reluctant grin spread over Harry's face as he watched Ron rolling around on the hearthrug.**

**Hermione gave Ron a look of deep disgust and returned to her letter.**

"**Well?" Ron said finally, looking up at Harry. "How was it?"**

**Harry considered for a moment.**

"**Wet," he said truthfully.**

"That's all you can say?" asked Sirius. "Kisses aren't supposed to be like that! Kisses are -" He was cut off by a silencing spell from Remus.

"You really do not want to know what he was going to say," said Remus. "And no Sirius, you have to stay quiet for a few minutes."**  
**

**Ron made a noise that might have indicated jubilation or disgust, it was hard to tell.**

"**Because she was crying," Harry continued heavily.**

"**Oh," said Ron, his smile fading slightly. "Are you that bad at kissing?"**

"_Ron_!" cried _Ginny_. "I'll have you know _Harry's_ a great kisser!"

"Yeah, but he didn't have to bloody show it off," _Ron_ muttered. He still remembered how shocked he was after that Quidditch match.**  
**

"**Dunno," said Harry, who hadn't considered this, and immediately felt rather worried. "Maybe I am."**

"**Of course you're not," said Hermione absently, still scribbling away at her letter.**

"**How do you know?" said Ron very sharply.**

"**Because Cho spends half her time crying these days," said Hermione vaguely. "She does it at mealtimes, in the loos, all over the place."**

"**You'd think a bit of kissing would cheer her up," said Ron, grinning.**

"**Ron," said Hermione in a dignified voice, dipping the point of her quill into her inkpot, "you are the most insensitive wart I have ever had the misfortune to meet."**

"**What's that supposed to mean?" said Ron indignantly. "What sort of person cries while someone's kissing them?"**

"A lot of people," said Molly. "Though it usually isn't sad crying."

"Please, Mum, don't go there," begged Bill. He didn't want to know what happened when his parents kissed.**  
**

"**Yeah," said Harry, slightly desperately, "who does?"**

**Hermione looked at the pair of them with an almost pitying expression on her face.**

"**Don't you understand how Cho's feeling at the moment?" she asked.**

"**No," said Harry and Ron together.**

"Boys," muttered Tonks.**  
**

**Hermione sighed and laid down her quill.**

"**Well, obviously, she's feeling very sad, because of Cedric dying. Then I expect she's feeling confused because she liked Cedric and now she likes Harry, and she can't work out who she likes best. Then she'll be feeling guilty, thinking it's an insult to Cedric's memory to be kissing Harry at all, and she'll be worrying about what everyone else might say about her if she starts going out with Harry. And she probably can't work out what her feelings towards Harry are, anyway, because he was the one who was with Cedric when Cedric died, so that's all very mixed up and painful. Oh, and she's afraid she's going to be thrown off the Ravenclaw Quidditch team because she's been flying so badly."**

**A slightly stunned silence greeted the end of this speech, then Ron said, "One person can't feel all that at once, they'd explode."**

"Ron, some people can have a lot more emotions than others," said Charlie.

"Just because the only feeling you have is hunger doesn't mean everyone is like that," added Fred.

"OI!" cried little Ron.**  
**

"**Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have," said Hermione nastily picking up her quill again.**

"Or you can word it that way," said Bill.

_Hermione_ glared at Bill. She would've thrown a pillow, but as she had a now sleeping baby in her arms it made it rather hard.**  
**

"**She was the one who started it," said Harry. "I wouldn't've - she just sort of came at me - and next thing she's crying all over me - I didn't know what to do —"**

"Just kiss," said Sirius, who had just been released from the silencing spell.**  
**

"**Don't blame you, mate," said Ron, looking alarmed at the very thought.**

"**You just had to be nice to her," said Hermione, looking up anxiously. "You were, weren't you?"**

"**Well," said Harry, an unpleasant heat creeping up his face, "I sort of - patted her on the back a bit."**

**Hermione looked as though she was restraining herself from rolling her eyes with extreme difficulty.**

"You two were extremely thick when it came to girls," _Hermione_ said. "If you hadn't had me . . . well, I don't know what you would've done."**  
**

"**Well, I suppose it could have been worse," she said. "Are you going to see her again?"**

"**I'll have to, won't I?" said Harry. "We've got D.A. meetings, haven't we?"**

"She means dates," said Fleur.

"Dates?" asked little Ron. "That's that yummy food, isn't it?"

All of the girls except for little Ginny groaned.

"No it isn't, and you don't need to know the actual definition yet," said Molly.**  
**

"**You know what I mean," said Hermione impatiently.**

**Harry said nothing. Hermione's words opened up a whole new vista of frightening possibilities.**

**He tried to imagine going somewhere with Cho — Hogsmeade, perhaps - and being alone with her for hours at a time. Of course, she would have been expecting him to ask her out after what had just happened… the thought made his stomach clench painfully.**

"**Oh well," said Hermione distantly, buried in her letter once more, "you'll have plenty of opportunities to ask her."**

**"What if he doesn't want to ask her?" said Ron, who had been watching Harry with an unusually shrewd expression on his face.**

"**Don't be silly," said Hermione vaguely, "Harry's liked her for ages, haven't you, Harry?"**

**He did not answer. Yes, he had liked Cho for ages, but whenever he had imagined a scene involving the two of them it had always featured a Cho who was enjoying herself, as opposed to a Cho who was sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder.**

"That does put a damper on things," agreed Bill, who too liked girls enjoying themselves.**  
**

"**Who're you writing the novel to, anyway?" Ron asked Hermione, trying to read the bit of parchment now trailing on the floor. Hermione hitched it up out of sight.**

"**Viktor."**

"**Krum?"**

"**How many other Viktors do we know?"**

"Oh, let's see," mused _Ginny_. "There's Viktor Krum, and there's Viktor Krum, and there's Viktor Krum, so I guess . . . one."

**Ron said nothing, but looked disgruntled. They sat in silence for another twenty minutes, Ron finishing his Transfiguration essay with many snorts of impatience and crossings-out, Hermione writing steadily to the very end of the parchment, rolling it up carefully and sealing it, and Harry staring into the fire, wishing more than anything that Sirius's head would appear there and give him some advice about girls.**

"Trust me, you don't want to hear his girl advise," said Remus.

"Oi!" cried Sirius. "I did manage to catch a girl before . . . well, before everything went wrong."

"Before that Halloween night?" asked _Harry_ slowly. Sirius nodded.

**But the fire merely crackled lower and lower, until the red-hot embers crumbled into ash and, looking around, Harry saw that they were, yet again, the last ones in the common room.**

"**Well, night," said Hermione, yawning widely as she set off up the girls' staircase.**

"**What does she see in Krum?" Ron demanded, as he and Harry climbed the boys' stairs.**

"**Well," said Harry, considering the matter, "I s'pose he's older, isn't he… and he's an international Quidditch player…"**

"**Yeah, but apart from that," said Ron, sounding aggravated. "I mean, he's a grouchy git, isn't he?"**

"**Bit grouchy, yeah," said Harry, whose thoughts were still on Cho.**

"And which probably means you won't get a straight answer from him," muttered _Ginny_.**  
**

**They pulled off their robes and put on pajamas in silence; Dean, Seamus and Neville were already asleep. Harry put his glasses on his bedside table and got into bed but did not pull the hangings closed around his four-poster; instead, he stared at the patch of starry sky visible through the window next to Neville's bed. If he had known, this time last night, that in twenty-four hours' time he would have kissed Cho Chang…**

"Stop thinking about that already," groaned little Ron.**  
**

**"Night," grunted Ron, from somewhere to his right.**

**"Night," said Harry.**

**Maybe next time… if there was a next time…she'd be a bit happier. He ought to have asked her out; she had probably been expecting it and was now really angry with him… or was she lying in bed, still crying about Cedric? He did not know what to think. Hermione's explanation had made it all seem more complicated rather than easier to understand.**

"Boys," muttered Fleur. She hadn't had issues with them personally, but had heard lots about their thickheadedness from her cousins.**  
**

**That's what they should teach us here, he thought, turning over on to his side, how girls' brains work… it'd be more useful than Divination, anyway…**

"That's true," said Bill. He had gotten his fair share of slaps from girls when he was being an idiot, though he never knew that at the time.**  
**

**Neville snuffled in his sleep. An owl hooted somewhere out in the night.**

**Harry dreamed he was back in the D.A. room. Cho was accusing him of luring her there under false pretences; she said he had promised her a hundred and fifty Chocolate Frog Cards if she showed up. Harry protested… Cho shouted, "Cedric gave me loads of Chocolate Frog Cards, look!" And she pulled out fistfuls of Cards from in side her robes and threw them into the air.**

**Then she turned into Hermione, who said, "You did promise her, you know, Harry… I think you'd better give her something else instead… how about your Firebolt?" **

**And Harry was protesting that he could not give Cho his Firebolt, because Umbridge had it, and anyway the whole thing was ridiculous, he'd only come to the D.A. room to put up some Christmas baubles shaped like Dobby's head…**

"Dobby would've found that funny," said little Ginny.

"You do know that you have insanely weird dreams," said Tonks with a laugh.

**The dream changed…**

_Harry_ stiffened. He knew what was coming up. _Ginny_ gently placed her hand on his shoulder, knowing this was another difficult chapter. She too was trying to stay calm.

_Ron_ and _Hermione_ too were nervous. Both of them knew what was coming, but they didn't know the details, and didn't really want to know them.**  
**

**His body felt smooth, powerful and flexible. He was gliding between shining metal bars, across dark, cold stone… he was flat against the floor, sliding along on his belly… it was dark, yet he could see objects around him shimmering in strange, vibrant colors… he was turning his head… at first glance the corridor was empty… but no… a man was sitting on the floor ahead, his chin drooping on to his chest, his outline gleaming in the dark…**

"Someone's asleep on the job," said Arthur. _Ron_ swallowed. That man was his father. He braced himself for what would come next.

"Are you all right, Ron?" asked Molly.

_Ron_ longed to say, "No," but he he nodded quickly and beckoned for George to keep reading.

"Could Voldemort be posssessing his snake?" Dumbledore wondered. That could be the reason _Harry_ was acting like one at the moment.**  
**

**Harry put out his tongue… he tasted the man's scent on the air… he was alive but drowsy… sitting in front of a door at the end of the corridor…**

**Harry longed to bite the man… but he must master the impulse… he had more important work to do…**

"That settled it," Dumbledore thought. "Voldemort was trying to get into the Hall of Prophicies."**  
**

**But the man was stirring… a silver Cloak fell from his legs as he jumped to his feet; and Harry saw his vibrant, blurred outline towering above him, saw a wand withdrawn from a belt… he had no choice… he reared high from the floor and struck once, twice, three times, plunging his fangs deeply into the man's flesh, feeling his ribs splinter beneath his jaws, feeling the warm gush of blood…**

George almost shoved the book away from him, he was so horrified. Everyone else from the past looked extremely worried and they all were hoping that this man, whoever he was, would be all right.

_Ron_ was green. He really wished he still didn't have the mental image of what really had happened. _Hermione_ leaned back in the seat, trying to relax. She didn't know what was worse, imagining what had happened or actually knowing what had happened. _Ginny_ and _Harry_ were holding each other's hands tightly, trying to stay calm.

George took a deep breath and began to read again.**  
**

**The man was yelling in pain… then he fell silent… he slumped backwards against the wall… blood was splattering on to the floor…**

The majority of the room looked as if they'd be sick. George bravely continued to read.

"I hope that's no one we know," said little Harry. The rest of the current members of the room nodded in agreememnt.**  
**

**His forehead hurt terribly… it was aching fit to burst…**

"**Harry! HARRY!"**

**He opened his eyes. Every inch of his body was covered in icy sweat; his bed covers were twisted all around him like a strait-jacket; he felt as though a white-hot poker were being applied to his forehead.**

"**Harry!"**

**Ron was standing over him looking extremely frightened. There were more figures at the foot of Harry's bed. He clutched his head in his hands; the pain was blinding him… he rolled right over and vomited over the edge of the mattress.**

"Anyone would after seeing something like that," said Luna, who wasn't as calm and distant as she usually was.**  
**

"**He's really ill," said a scared voice. "Should we call someone?"**

"**Harry! Harry!"**

**He had to tell Ron, it was very important that he tell him… taking great gulps of air, Harry pushed himself up in bed, willing himself not to throw up again, the pain half-blinding him.**

George dropped the book. "I-I," he stuttered. "I can't read this."

Bill picked up the book, knowing that it had to be bad. He gasped when he saw the next line, but after taking a deep breath he was able to continue the chapter.**  
**

"**Your dad," he panted, his chest heaving. "Your dad's… been attacked…"**

"WHAT?" cried Molly, grabbing for her husband's hand. Arthur took in a sharp breath. It was he who had fallen asleep on the job.

"I-Is Dad okay?" stuttered Charlie.

Before anyone could do anything, _Ron_ nodded. He couldn't let everyone sit in agony, wondering what would happen to their dad. The Weasleys and everyone else from the past sighed in relief. It was extremely helpful to know that no one died, at least not yet.

**"What?" said Ron uncomprehendingly.**

"It was about midnight," _Ron_ muttered, but he did wish he had believed _Harry_ faster.**  
**

"**Your dad! He's been bitten, it's serious, there was blood everywhere…"**

Arthur winced and Molly squeezed his hand. He hoped he was fine. He knew he lived, but there still could be complications.**  
**

"**I'm going for help," said the same scared voice, and Harry heard footsteps running out of the dormitory.**

"**Harry, mate," said Ron uncertainly, "you… you were just dreaming…"**

"I think it's been confirmed that _Harry's_ dreams are often what's happening," said Tonks.

"None of us really knew what was going on at that point," _Hermione_ said.**  
**

"**No!" said Harry furiously; it was crucial that Ron understand. "It wasn't a dream… not an ordinary dream… I was there, I saw it… I did it…"**

"No you didn't," said _Ginny_ firmly. "I'm not certain how this all works, but that much I'm certain about."

"I know that now," _Harry_ muttered. "And you'll find out how it works."**  
**

**He could hear Seamus and Dean muttering but did not care. The pain in his forehead was subsiding slightly, though he was still sweating and shivering feverishly. He retched again and Ron leapt backwards out of the way.**

"**Harry, you're not well," he said shakily. "Neville's gone for help."**

"I was really worried by that point," _Ron_ admittied. "And really hoping that _Harry_ was wrong."**  
**

"**I'm fine!" Harry choked, wiping his mouth on his pyjamas and shaking uncontrollably.**

"**There's nothing wrong with me, it's your dad you've got to worry about - we need to find out where he is - he's bleeding like mad - I was - it was a huge snake."**

"Nagini," muttered _Ginny_.

"The same snake he drank milk from?" asked little Ginny.

"Yep," _Ginny_ answered.**  
**

**He tried to get out of bed but Ron pushed him back into it; Dean and Seamus were still whispering somewhere nearby. Whether one minute passed or ten, Harry did not know; he simply sat there shaking, feeling the pain recede very slowly from his scar… then there were hurried footsteps coming up the stairs and he heard Neville's voice again.**

"**Over here, Professor."**

"Good, you've got Minnie," sighed Sirius. With this kind of incident, it probably was better that it was McGonagall, and not a nurse.**  
**

**Professor McGonagall came hurrying into the dormitory in her tartan dressing gown, her glasses perched lopsidedly on the bridge of her bony nose.**

"**What is it, Potter? Where does it hurt?"**

**He had never been so pleased to see her; it was a member of the Order of the Phoenix he needed now, not someone fussing over him and prescribing useless potions.**

"Madam Pomfrey would've been a bad person to get at that point," agreed _Ginny_.**  
**

"**It's Ron's dad," he said, sitting up again. "He's been attacked by a snake and it's serious, I saw it happen."**

"**What do you mean, you saw it happen?" said Professor McGonagall, her dark eyebrows contracting.**

"It does sound a little strange," Remus said.**  
**

"**I don't know… I was asleep and then I was there…"**

"**You mean you dreamed this?"**

"It was a dream of something that was really happening," stated _Hermione_.**  
**

"**No!" said Harry angrily; would none of them understand? "I was having a dream at first about something completely different, something stupid… and then this interrupted it. It was real, I didn't imagine it. Mr. Weasley was asleep on the floor and he was attacked by a gigantic snake, there was a load of blood, he collapsed, someone's got to find out where he is…"**

"Please, someone find him quickly," begged Fred, who despite knowing that his dad lived, was still extremely scared. In fact, no one had seen him this worried before. Little Ron was actually surprised that the twins could worry. George looked over at his twin and placed a hand on Fred's knee. He too was scared, but he didn't want to show it in front of Fred.

Bill and Charlie were struggling to stay calm, and Bill was trying to gain enough controll to continue reading.

Percy was nervously chewing on the inside of his lip, something he hadn't done in years.

Little Ron and little Ginny were looking up at their dad, surprised that he could get hurt.

The rest of the people in the room were looking nervous as well. They all hoped that Arthur would be found quickly and that their wouldn't be any issues.

"Keep reading Bill," Molly begged. Bill swallowed hard and continued.**  
**

**Professor McGonagall was gazing at him through her lopsided spectacles as though horrified at what she was seeing.**

"She told me later that she knew it to be true, but didn't want to have to believe it," said _Hermione_.**  
**

"**I'm not lying and I'm not mad!" Harry told her, his voice rising to a shout. "I tell you, I saw it happen!"**

"**I believe you, Potter," said Professor McGonagall curtly. "Put on your dressing gown - we're going to see the Headmaster."**

"Good," said Remus quietly. "You're going to get help."

"That's it," Bill sighed, and he put the book down.

"I'll take it," _Harry_ said and he summoned the book. The silence in the room was deafening, but it wasn't anything compared to what it could've been if _Ron_ hadn't let them know that their father would be all right. Normally he didn't like sharing things before they happened, but this was another exception.

"Shall I read?" he asked. Arthur nodded. He wanted to find out what exactly had happened and how badly hurt he actually was.


	25. St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladie

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowling's.**_

_Harry_ turned the page and started to read rather quickly as everyone was anxious._**  
**_

**St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries**

"Good, we're able to get you there," sighed Molly in relief. Arthur too relaxed. If he was in St. Mungo's, they'd know what to do.**  
**

**Harry was so relieved she was taking him seriously that he did not hesitate, but jumped out of bed at once, pulled on his dressing gown and pushed his glasses back on to his** **nose.**

"**Weasley, you ought to come too," said Professor McGonagall.**

"If she hadn't let me come, I'd probably have snitched your Invisibility Cloak and followed anyway," _Ron_ admitted. "I was so worried that night."

_Harry_ grinned slightly. Yes, _Ron_ probably would do something like that.**  
**

**They followed Professor McGonagall past the silent figures of Neville, Dean and Seamus, out of the dormitory, down the spiral stairs into the common room, through the portrait hole and off along the Fat Lady's moonlit corridor. Harry felt as though the panic inside him might spill over at any moment; he wanted to run, to yell for Dumbledore; Mr. Weasley was bleeding as they walked along so sedately, and what if those fangs (Harry tried hard not to think 'my fangs') had been poisonous? **

"Where they?" asked a pale Molly.

_Ginny_ bit her lip nervously and nodded. Molly gasped, but Arthur gently pulled her towards him. "Molly, I'm still alive in the future," he whispered.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean everything's fine," Molly whimpered.

"Dad doesn't have problems from this," assured _Ron_. "Or at least he hasn't said anything." Molly and Arthur both relaxed, but they still were quite nervous.

**They passed Mrs Norris, who turned her lamplike eyes upon them and hissed faintly, but Professor McGonagall said, "Shoo!" Mrs Norris slunk away into the shadows, and in a few minutes they had reached the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office.**

"**Fizzing Whizzbee," said Professor McGonagall.**

"Yet another candy," mused little Harry. It was interesting how the Headmaster always used candy for a password.**  
**

**The gargoyle sprang to life and leapt aside; the wall behind it split in two to reveal a stone staircase that was moving continually upwards like a spiral escalator. The three of them stepped on to the moving stairs; the wall closed behind them with a thud and they were moving upwards in tight circles until they reached the highly polished oak door with the brass knocker shaped like a griffin.**

**Though it was now well past midnight there were voices coming from inside the room, a positive babble of them. It sounded as though Dumbledore was entertaining at least a dozen people.**

"The portraits," said Sirius.**  
**

**Professor McGonagall rapped three times with the griffin knocker and the voices ceased abruptly as though someone had switched them all off.**

"And now they're going to pretend to be asleep and then gossip about it later," muttered Bill.

** The door opened of its own accord and Professor McGonagall led Harry and Ron inside.**

**The room was in half-darkness; the strange silver instruments standing on tables were silent and still rather than whirring and emitting puffs of smoke as they usually did; the portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses covering the walls were all snoozing in their frames. Behind the door, a magnificent red and gold bird the size of a swan dozed on its perch with its head under its wing.**

"Oh good, you get to see Fawkes looking nice," said Charlie. He was trying to keep the atmosphere from getting too gloomy.**  
**

"**Oh, it's you, Professor McGonagall… and… ah."**

"So you still don't want to look at me," muttered little Harry. Sirius glared at the Headmaster.**  
**

**Dumbledore was sitting in a high-backed chair behind his desk; he leaned forward into the pool of candlelight illuminating the papers laid out before him. He was wearing a magnificently embroidered purple and gold dressing gown over a snowy white nightshirt, but seemed wide awake, his penetrating light blue eyes fixed intently upon Professor McGonagall.**

"**Professor Dumbledore, Potter has had a… well, a nightmare," said Professor McGonagall. "He says…"**

"It wasn't a nightmare," muttered _Ginny_.**  
**

"**It wasn't a nightmare," said Harry quickly.**

**Professor McGonagall looked round at Harry, frowning slightly.**

"**Very well, then, Potter, you tell the Headmaster about it."**

"It's probably best if he explains it," agreed Percy.**  
**

"**I… well, I was asleep…" said Harry and, even in his terror and his desperation to make Dumbledore understand, he felt slightly irritated that the Headmaster was not looking at him, but examining his own interlocked fingers. "But it wasn't an ordinary dream… it was real… I saw it happen…" He took a deep breath, "Ron's dad - Mr. Weasley - has been attacked by a giant snake."**

**The words seemed to reverberate in the air after he had said them, sounding slightly ridiculous, even comic. There was a pause in which Dumbledore leaned back and stared meditatively at the ceiling. Ron looked from Harry to Dumbledore, white-faced and shocked.**

"Harry wasn't making much sense in the dorm, but when he said it outright . . ." _Ron_ shuddered, remembering how terrified he had been that night. _Ginny_ placed a hand on her brother's knee. She too had been scared nearly out of her wits that night.**  
**

"**How did you see this?" Dumbledore asked quietly, still not looking at Harry.**

"**Well… I don't know," said Harry, rather angrily - what did it matter? "Inside my head, I suppose -"**

**"You misunderstand me," said Dumbledore, still in the same calm tone. "I mean… can you remember — er - where you were positioned as you watched this attack happen? Were you perhaps standing beside the victim, or else looking down on the scene from above?"**

**This was such a curious question that Harry gaped at Dumbledore; it was almost as though he knew…**

"**I was the snake," he said. "I saw it all from the snake's point of view."**

"I can see why you didn't want to tell us that detail," said _Ginny_. _Harry_ hadn't ever told them exactly how he saw the vision, and it was completely understandable.**  
**

**Nobody else spoke for a moment, then Dumbledore, now looking at Ron who was still white faced, asked in a new and sharper voice, "Is Arthur seriously injured?"**

"**Yes," said Harry emphatically - why were they all so slow on the uptake, did they not realize how much a person bled when fangs that long pierced their side? And why could Dumbledore not do him the courtesy of looking at him?**

"Do you know now?" asked Dumbledore, who had his suspicions on why he wasn't looking at _Harry_.

"Yes, I do," _Harry_ answered.**  
**

**But Dumbledore stood up, so quickly it made Harry jump, and addressed one of the old portraits hanging very near the ceiling. "Everard?" he said sharply. "And you too, Dilys!"**

"Why is he calling portraits?" asked little Ginny.

"Everard and Dilys are two extremely important Heads," Remus explained. "They have portraits in other locations as well as Hogwarts. Everard's other portrait is in the Ministry, and Dilys has one in St. Mungo's."**  
**

**A sallow-faced wizard with a short black bangs and an elderly witch with long silver ringlets in the frame beside him, both of whom seemed to have been in the deepest of sleeps, opened their eyes immediately.**

"**You were listening?" said Dumbledore.**

**The wizard nodded; the witch said, "Naturally."**

"**The man has red hair and glasses," said Dumbledore. "Everard, you will need to raise the alarm, make sure he is found by the right people -"**

"Yeah, we don't want any Voldy sympathizers finding you," said Bill.**  
**

**Both nodded and moved sideways out of their frames, but instead of emerging in neighboring pictures (as usually happened at Hogwarts) neither reappeared. One frame now contained nothing but a backdrop of dark curtain, the other a handsome leather armchair. Harry noticed that many of the other headmasters and mistresses on the walls, though snoring and drooling most convincingly, kept sneaking peeks at him from under their eyelids, and he suddenly understood who had been talking when they had knocked.**

"You are a bit slow sometimes," said Charlie. "I figured it out the second time I ended up in there after a prank."

"Yes, and then you made certain to go into full details so everyone knew," muttered Bill.

"When was this?" asked Tonks.

"During my first year," Charlie answered.

"And zen did you keep it up?" asked Fleur.

"**Everard and Dilys were two of Hogwarts's most celebrated Heads," Dumbledore said, now sweeping around Harry, Ron and Professor McGonagall to approach the magnificent sleeping bird on his perch beside the door. "Their renown is such that both have portraits hanging in other important wizarding institutions.**

**As they are free to move between their own portraits, they can tell us what may be happening elsewhere…"**

"**But Mr. Weasley could be anywhere!" said Harry.**

"I think I know where he is," said Dumbledore. "If he's doing what I think he is."**  
**

"**Please sit down, all three of you," said Dumbledore, as though Harry had not spoken, "Everard and Dilys may not be back for several minutes. Professor McGonagall, if you could draw up extra chairs."**

**Professor McGonagall pulled her wand from the pocket of her dressing gown and waved it; three chairs appeared out of thin air, straight-backed and wooden, quite unlike the comfortable chintz armchairs that Dumbledore had conjured up at Harry's hearing. **

"Can the chairs have anything to do with the personality of the one conjuring them?" asked Percy. "You're a little more relaxed than Professor McGonagall."

"Quite possibly, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore.**  
**

**Harry sat down, watching Dumbledore over his shoulder. Dumbledore was now stroking Fawkes's plumed golden head with one finger. The phoenix awoke immediately. He stretched his beautiful head high and observed Dumbledore through bright, dark eyes.**

"**We will need," Dumbledore said very quietly to the bird, "a warning."**

"About Umbitch?" asked Bill.**  
**

**There was a flash of fire and the phoenix had gone.**

**Dumbledore now swooped down upon one of the fragile silver instruments whose function Harry had never known, carried it over to his desk, sat down facing them again and tapped it gently with the tip of his wand.**

**The instrument tinkled into life at once with rhythmic clinking noises. Tiny puffs of pale green smoke issued from the minuscule silver tube at the top. Dumbledore watched the smoke closely, his brow furrowed. After a few seconds, the tiny puffs became a steady stream of smoke that thickened and coiled in the air… a serpent's head grew out of the end of it, opening its mouth wide. Harry wondered whether the instrument was confirming his story: he looked eagerly at Dumbledore for a sign that he was right, but Dumbledore did not look up.**

"**Naturally, naturally," murmured Dumbledore apparently to himself, still observing the stream of smoke without the slightest sign of surprise. "But in essence divided?"**

"What does that mean?" asked Tonks.

Dumbledore sighed. If it meant what he thought, then Harry was most certainly a Horcrux. The 'essence divided' probably had to do with Harry's ability to love.

"I think it's explained at some point," said _Harry_. "Or at least, you'll understand it somewhat. It's kinda complicated."**  
**

**Harry could make neither head nor tail of this question. The smoke serpent, however, split itself instantly into two snakes, both coiling and undulating in the dark air. With a look of grim satisfaction, Dumbledore gave the instrument another gentle tap with his wand: the clinking noise slowed and died and the smoke serpents grew faint, became a formless haze and vanished.**

**Dumbledore replaced the instrument on its spindly little table. Harry saw many of the old headmasters in the portraits follow him with their eyes, then, realizing that Harry was watching them, hastily pretend to be sleeping again. Harry wanted to ask what the strange silver instrument was for, but before he could do so, there was a shout from the top of the wall to their right; the wizard called Everard had reappeared in his portrait, panting slightly.**

"Good, you've been found if he's back," sighed Molly in relief.**  
**

"**Dumbledore!"**

"**What news?" said Dumbledore at once.**

**"I yelled until someone came running," said the wizard, who was mopping his brow on the curtain behind him, "said I'd heard something moving downstairs - they weren't sure whether to believe me but went down to check - you know there are no portraits down there to watch from. Anyway, they carried him up a few minutes later. He doesn't look good, he's covered in blood,**

Molly let out a low whimper and the rest of the Weasley's stiffened slightly.**  
**

**I ran along to Elfrida Cragg's portrait to get a good view as they left -"**

"**Good," said Dumbledore as Ron made a convulsive movement. "I take it Dilys will have seen him arrive, then -"**

**And moments later, the silver-ringleted witch had reappeared in her picture, too; she sank, coughing, into her armchair and said, "Yes, they've taken him to St. Mungo's, Dumbledore… they carried him past my portrait… he looks bad…"**

Little Ginny had had enough. She got up from the beanbag, and curled up in Arthur's lap. Arthur smiled and hugged his daughter.

"**Thank you," said Dumbledore. He looked round at Professor McGonagall.**

"**Minerva, I need you to go and wake the other Weasley children."**

"**Of course…"**

**Professor McGonagall got up and moved swiftly to the door. Harry cast a sideways glance at Ron, who was looking terrified.**

"**And Dumbledore - what about Molly?" said Professor McGonagall, pausing at the door.**

"**That will be a job for Fawkes when he has finished keeping a lookout for anybody approaching," said Dumbledore. "But she may already know… that excellent clock of hers…"**

"Did she?" asked Arthur, after a quick glance at his wife who was still pale.

"Thank Merlin, no," said _Ginny_. "She was asleep. In some ways it would've been worse if Mum had seen your hand move.**  
**

**Harry knew Dumbledore was referring to the clock that told, not the time, but the whereabouts and conditions of the various Weasley family members, and with a pang he thought that Mr. Weasley's hand must, even now, be pointing at mortal peril. But it was very late. Mrs. Weasley was probably asleep, not watching the clock. Harry felt cold as he remembered Mrs. Weasley's Boggart turning into Mr. Weasley's lifeless body, his glasses askew, blood running down his face… but Mr. Weasley wasn't going to die… he couldn't…**

"I am mortal," said Arthur, "but I'm glad you think I can't die."

"I didn't mean it like that," muttered _Harry_. "I just couldn't imagine what it would be like without you. You've basically been a dad to me since I met you at twelve."

"Thank you, Harry," said Arthur. He was touched that Harry would think of him as a father.

Sirius and Remus exchanged glances. Probably something happened to one of them, if not both, during _Harry's_ childhood.**  
**

**Dumbledore was now rummaging in a cupboard behind Harry and Ron. He emerged from it carrying a blackened old kettle, which he placed carefully on his desk. He raised his wand and murmured, "Portus!" For a moment the kettle trembled, glowing with an odd blue light; then it quivered to rest, as solidly black as ever.**

"You're making an illegal Portkey?" asked Percy in surprise.

"There's not much of a choice at this point," stated _Ginny_.

"True," Percy admitted, but he was still in shock that the Headmaster of all people would disobey the law.**  
**

**Dumbledore marched over to another portrait, this time of a clever-looking wizard with a pointed beard, who had been painted wearing the Slytherin colors of green and silver and was apparently sleeping so deeply that he could not hear Dumbledore's voice when he attempted to rouse him.**

"**Phineas. Phineas."**

**The subjects of the portraits lining the room were no longer pretending to be asleep; they were shifting around in their frames, the better to watch what was happening. When the clever-looking wizard continued to feign sleep, some of them shouted his name, too.**

"**Phineas! Phineas! PHINEAS!"**

"My dear old relative," muttered Sirius.**  
**

**He could not pretend any longer; he gave a theatrical jerk and opened his eyes wide.**

"**Did someone call?"**

"Are you deaf or something?" asked Tonks, getting annoyed.

"At least he pretends to be," said _Harry_.**  
**

"**I need you to visit your other portrait again, Phineas," said Dumbledore. "I've got another message."**

"**Visit my other portrait?" said Phineas in a reedy voice, giving a long, fake yawn (his eyes traveling around the room and focusing on Harry). "Oh, no, Dumbledore, I am too tired tonight."**

"Shut up you," growled Sirius. "Portraits don't need sleep!"

"Then why do they?" asked little Harry.

"So they can spy on others," answered Charlie.**  
**

**Something about Phineas's voice was familiar to Harry, where had he heard it before? But before he could think, the portraits on the surrounding walls broke into a storm of protest.**

"**Insubordination, sir!" roared a corpulent, red-nosed wizard, brandishing his fists. "Dereliction of duty!"**

"**We are honor-bound to give service to the present Headmaster of Hogwarts!" cried a frail looking old wizard whom Harry recognized as Dumbledore's predecessor, Armando Dippet.**

"**Shame on you, Phineas!"**

"**Shall I persuade him, Dumbledore?" called a gimlet-eyed witch, raising an unusually thick wand that looked not unlike a birch rod.**

"Yes!" cried Sirius.

"Sirius, calm down," said Remus, "though I will admit Phineas would deserve it."**  
**

**"Oh, very well," said the wizard called Phineas, eyeing the wand with mild apprehension, "though he may well have destroyed my picture by now, he's done away with most of the family -"**

"**Sirius knows not to destroy your portrait," said Dumbledore, and Harry realized immediately where he had heard Phineas's voice before: issuing from the apparently empty frame in his bedroom in Grimmauld Place. "You are to give him the message that Arthur Weasley has been gravely injured and that his wife, children and Harry Potter will be arriving at his house shortly. Do you understand?"**

"**Arthur Weasley, injured, wife and children and Harry Potter coming to stay," repeated Phineas in a bored voice. "Yes, yes… very well."**

"That's probably going to cheer me up some," said Sirius. When he got confused looks from everyone he added, "The fact everyone is coming over, not that Arthur's hurt."**  
**

**He sloped away into the frame of the portrait and disappeared from view at the very moment the study door opened again. Fred, George and Ginny were ushered inside by Professor McGonagall, all three of them looking dishevelled and shocked, still in their night things.**

"It was so confusing," _Ginny_ said. "It didn't help none of us were fully awake. All McGonagall said was that Dad was hurt and we had to get to Dumbledore's office."**  
**

"**Harry - what's going on?" asked Ginny, who looked frightened. "Professor McGonagall says you saw Dad get hurt -"**

"**Your father has been injured in the course of his work for the Order of the Phoenix," said Dumbledore, before Harry could speak. "He has been taken to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I am sending you back to Sirius's house, which is much more convenient for the hospital than The Burrow. You will meet your mother there."**

"**How're we going?" asked Fred, looking shaken. "Floo powder?"**

"No, that can be traced," said Bill. "And the toad is watching the fireplaces."

"Would she watch Dumbledore's?" asked George.

"Probably," Bill answered.**  
**

"**No," said Dumbledore, "Floo powder is not safe at the moment, the Network is being watched. You will be taking a Portkey." He indicated the old kettle lying innocently on his desk. "We are just waiting for Phineas Nigellus to report back… I want to be sure that the coast is clear before sending you -"**

**There was a flash of flame in the very middle of the office, leaving behind a single golden feather that floated gently to the floor.**

"**It is Fawkes's warning," said Dumbledore, catching the feather as it fell. "Professor Umbridge must know you're out of your beds… Minerva, go and head her off - tell her any story -"**

"I wonder what she did tell her?" mused Bill.

"I never heard," _Hermione_ answered. "Did any of you hear?" The other three shook their heads.

"It must've been really good or really bad then," said Charlie.

"Well, Umbridge didn't catch us," said _Harry_.**  
**

**Professor McGonagall was gone in a swish of tartan.**

"**He says he'll be delighted," said a bored voice behind Dumbledore; the wizard called Phineas had reappeared in front of his Slytherin banner. "My great-great-grandson has always had an odd taste in house-guests."**

"No, it's the rest of you who have had the odd tastes," retorted Sirius. "I'm one of the few sensible Blacks."

"OI!" cried Tonks. "Are you calling me unsensible, Siri?"

"No," said Sirius. "And don't call me that."**  
**

"If you two are sensible, I'd hate to see what an unsensible Black is like," muttered _Ron_.

"**Come here, then," Dumbledore said to Harry and the Weasleys. "And quickly, before anyone else joins us."**

**Harry and the others gathered around Dumbledore's desk.**

"**You have all used a Portkey before?" asked Dumbledore, and they nodded, each reaching out to touch some part of the blackened kettle. "Good. On the count of three, then… one… two…"**

**It happened in a fraction of a second: in the infinitesimal pause before Dumbledore said "three", Harry looked up at him - they were very close together - and Dumbledore's clear blue gaze moved from the Portkey to Harry's face.**

**At once, Harry's scar burned white-hot, as though the old wound had burst open again – and unbidden, unwanted, but terrifyingly strong, there rose within Harry a hatred so powerful he felt, for that instant, he would like nothing better than to strike - to bite - to sink his fangs into the man before him —**

"What in the world?" asked Tonks. "How's that work?"

"All will be explained at some point," said _Harry_. He hated having to say that, but it was true. He didn't want to get into the fact that Voldemort could possess him and could send visions, even though the Weasley's already had an idea about that.**  
**

** "… three."**

**Harry felt a powerful jerk behind his navel, the ground vanished from beneath his feet, his hand was glued to the kettle; he was banging into the others as they all sped forwards in a swirl of colors and a rush of wind, the kettle pulling them onwards… until his feet hit the ground so hard his knees buckled, the kettle clattered to the ground, and somewhere close at hand a voice said:**

**"Back again, the blood-traitor brats. Is it true their father's dying?"**

"Shut up Kreacher," muttered Sirius. "First thing I'm doing is freeing that bloody elf. Hopefully he dies of shock."

"SIRIUS!" cried both Hermiones in horror.

"**OUT!" roared a second voice.**

Harry winced. That must've been when Kreacher went to Narcissa.**  
**

**Harry scrambled to his feet and looked around; they had arrived in the gloomy basement kitchen of number twelve, Grimmauld Place. The only sources of light were the fire and one guttering candle, which illuminated the remains of a solitary supper. Kreacher was disappearing through the door to the hall, looking back at them malevolently as he hitched up his loincloth; Sirius was hurrying towards them all, looking anxious. He was unshaven and still in his day clothes; there was also a slightly Mundungus-like whiff of stale drink about him.**

"Sirius, were you drinking?" asked Remus seriously.

"I dunno," shrugged Sirius. "I guess so."

"**What's going on?" he said, stretching out a hand to help Ginny up. "Phineas Nigellus said Arthur's been badly injured —"**

"**Ask Harry," said Fred.**

"**Yeah, I want to hear this for myself," said George.**

**The twins and Ginny were staring at him. Kreacher's footsteps had stopped on the stairs outside.**

"**It was -" Harry began; this was even worse than telling McGonagall and Dumbledore. "I had a - a kind of – vision."**

**And he told them all that he had seen, though he altered the story so that it sounded as though he had watched from the sidelines as the snake attacked, rather than from behind the snake's own eyes. Ron, who was still very white, gave him a fleeting look, but did not speak.**

"I was confused as to why you were changing the story," _Ron_ explained.

"I didn't want to freak anyone else out," _Harry_ muttered.

"I doubt telling the truth would've done that," assured _Ginny_.**  
**

** When Harry had finished, Fred, George and Ginny continued to stare at him for a moment. Harry did not know whether he was imagining it or not, but he fancied there was something accusatory in their looks.**

**Well, if they were going to blame him just for seeing the attack, he was glad he had not told them that he had been inside the snake at the time.**

"We weren't going to blame you!" cried _Ginny_, horrified at the very idea that _Harry_ would even think that.

"I was downright confused at that point," _Harry_ defended. "I didn't know what had just happened, except that it had something to do with Voldemort and probably me."**  
**

"**Is Mum here?" said Fred, turning to Sirius.**

"**She probably doesn't even know what's happened yet," said Sirius. "The important thing was to get you away before Umbridge could interfere. I expect Dumbledore's letting Molly know now."**

**"We've got to go to St. Mungo's," said Ginny urgently. She looked around at her brothers; they were of course still in their pajamas. "Sirius, can you lend us cloaks or anything?"**

"You four better not run off there," said Molly firmly. "As much as you'd like to, it would be extremely awkward to explain how you knew."**  
**

"**Hang on, you can't go tearing off to St. Mungo's!" said Sirius.**

"**Course we can go to St. Mungo's if we want," said Fred, with a mulish expression. "He's our dad!"**

"**And how are you going to explain how you knew Arthur was attacked before the hospital even let his wife know?"**

"That is a bit of a problem," admitted Tonks.

"**What does that matter?" said George hotly.**

"**It matters because we don't want to draw attention to the fact that Harry is having visions of things that are happening hundreds of miles away!" said Sirius angrily. "Have you any idea what the Ministry would make of that information?"**

**Fred and George looked as though they could not care less what the Ministry made of anything.**

"They're a bunch of idiots anyway," said Fred.

**Ron was still ashen-faced and silent.**

**Ginny said, "Somebody else could have told us… we could have heard it somewhere other than Harry."**

"Like who?" asked Remus. "There's no one else who could've known."**  
**

"**Like who?" said Sirius impatiently. "Listen, your dad's been hurt while on duty for the Order and the circumstances are fishy enough without his children knowing about it seconds after it happened, you could seriously damage the Order's -"**

"**We don't care about the dumb Order!" shouted Fred.**

"**It's our dad dying we're talking about!" yelled George.**

"I hate to say this, but if you two act like that, it means you're not old enough for the Order," said Remus. "One thing you learn is that you have to be able to sacrifice things, even if it is something important."**  
**

"**Your father knew what he was getting into and he won't thank you for messing things up for the Order!" said Sirius, equally angry. "This is how it is - this is why you're not in the Order – you don't understand - there are things worth dying for!"**

_Harry_ swallowed. Yes, there were things worth dying for, but he wished that it weren't true.**  
**

"**Easy for you to say, stuck here!" bellowed Fred. "I don't see you risking your neck!"**

"Frederick!"

"I haven't done it yet," Fred protested meekly.

"I know that, but you should know Sirius would be out there if he could," Molly said.

**The little color remaining in Sirius's face drained from it. He looked for a moment as though he would quite like to hit Fred, but when he spoke, it was in a voice of determined calm.**

"**I know it's hard, but we've all got to act as though we don't know anything yet. We've got to stay put, at least until we hear from your mother, all right?"**

**Fred and George still looked mutinous. Ginny, however, took a few steps over to the nearest chair and sank into it. Harry looked at Ron, who made a funny movement somewhere between a nod and a shrug, and they sat down too. The twins glared at Sirius for another minute, then took seats either side of Ginny.**

**"That's right," said Sirius encouragingly, "come on, let's all… let's all have a drink while we're waiting. Accio Butterbeer!"**

"Oh, come on," said Fred. "George and me are adults!"

"No, you will not be having Firewhiskey," said Sirius firmly. "That's for me."

"Sirius!" cried Remus, who made a move to playfully whack Sirius, but stopped when little Harry flinched at the raised arm.**  
**

**He raised his wand as he spoke and half a dozen bottles came flying towards them out of the pantry, skidded along the table, scattering the debris of Sinus's meal, and stopped neatly in front of the six of them. They all drank, and for a while the only sounds were those of the crackling of the kitchen fire and the soft thud of their bottles on the table.**

**Harry was only drinking to have something to do with his hands. **

**His stomach was full of horrible hot, bubbling guilt. They would not be here if it were not for him; they would all still be asleep in bed. And it was no good telling himself that by raising the alarm he had ensured that Mr. Weasley was found, because there was also the in escapable business of it being he who had attacked Mr. Weasley in the first place.**

"Ow!" _Harry_ suddenly cried.

"Are you all right?" asked Molly quickly.

_Harry_ nodded, but glared at _Ginny_ for she had just whacked him. "What was that for?"

"For thinking stupid things," _Ginny_ answered. "You seriously thought that?"

"Uh, yeah," _Harry_ mumbled, knowing he probably was going to get hit a lot in the later books.**  
**

**Don't be stupid, you haven't got fangs, he told himself, trying to keep calm, though the hand on his Butterbeer bottle was shaking, you were lying in bed, you weren't attacking anyone…**

**But then, what just happened in Dumbledore's office? he asked himself. I felt like I wanted to attack Dumbledore, too…**

"There has to be an explanation for that somehow," said Percy. "Did it have something to do with the fact that in the dream you were a snake?"

"Sort of," said _Harry_. "It's all explained at some point."**  
**

**He put the bottle down a little harder than he meant to, and it slopped over on to the table. No one took any notice. Then a burst of fire in midair illuminated the dirty plates in front of them and, as they gave cries of shock, a scroll of parchment fell with a thud on to the table, accompanied by a single golden phoenix tail feather.**

"**Fawkes!" said Sirius at once, snatching up the parchment. "That's not Dumbledore's writing – it must be a message from your mother - here -"**

**He thrust the letter into George's hand, who ripped it open and read aloud: "Dad is still alive. I am setting out for St. Mungo's now. Stay where you are. I will send news as soon as I can. Mum."**

**George looked around the table.**

"**Still alive…" he said slowly. "But that makes it sound…"**

"H-how bad w-was it?" asked Arthur shakily.

_Ron_ sighed, took a deep breath and said, "It was pretty bad. For awhile the Healers were unsure if you'd make it, but thankfully you did."

**He did not need to finish the sentence. It sounded to Harry, too, as though Mr. Weasley was hovering somewhere between life and death. Still exceptionally pale, Ron stared at the back of his mothers letter as though it might speak words of comfort to him. Fred pulled the parchment out of George's hands and read it for himself, then looked up at Harry, who felt his hand shaking on his Butterbeer bottle again and clenched it more tightly to stop the trembling.**

**If Harry had ever sat through a longer night than this one, he could not remember it. Sirius suggested once, without any real conviction, that they all go to bed, but the Weasleys' looks of disgust were answer enough. They mostly sat in silence around the table, watching the candle wick sinking lower and lower into liquid wax, occasionally raising a bottle to their lips, speaking only to check the time, to wonder aloud what was happening, and to reassure each other that if there was bad news, they would know straightaway, for Mrs. Weasley must long since have arrived at St. Mungo's.**

**Fred fell into a doze, his head lolling sideways on to his shoulder. Ginny was curled like a cat on her chair, but her eyes were open; Harry could see them reflecting the firelight. Ron was sitting with his head in his hands, whether awake or asleep it was impossible to tell. **

"I was awake," said _Ron_. "I don't think I could've gone to sleep even if I wanted to."**  
**

**Harry and Sirius looked at each other every so often, intruders upon the family grief, waiting… waiting…**

**At ten past five in the morning by Ron's watch, the kitchen door swung open and Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen. She was extremely pale, but when they all turned to look at her, Fred, Ron and Harry half rising from their chairs, she gave a wan smile.**

"**He's going to be all right," she said, **

"Yes," sighed Molly in relief, even though she had already been told this, it was nice to have it confirmed in the book.

Cheers from the Weasley children were heard around the room. It was a relief to have it stated in the book that their dad was all right. Even the non-Weasleys were extremely thankful that everything was turning out okay.

**her voice weak with tiredness. "He's sleeping. We can all go and see him later. Bill's sitting with him now; he's going to take the morning off work."**

**Fred fell back into his chair with his hands over his face. George and Ginny got up, walked swiftly over to their mother and hugged her. Ron gave a very shaky laugh and downed the rest of his Butterbeer in one.**

"I hope there wasn't much left in there," muttered _Hermione_.

"It was only about two or three normal sips," said _Ron_. "At least, I think it was about that much."**  
**

"**Breakfast!" said Sirius loudly and joyfully, jumping to his feet. "Where's that accursed house-elf? Kreacher! KREACHER!"**

**But Kreacher did not answer the summons.**

"But House-elves are always supposed to answer the summons of a family member, especially the summons of their master," said Remus.

"Could he have gone to another Black?" asked Bill.

"No, I'm the last one," said Sirius, "but . . . Damn! That infernal elf!"

"What?" asked a worried Remus.

"That bloody elf could've gone to Cissy," Sirius said through gritted teeth. "She's a Black by birth, so she can give him orders as well."**  
**

"**Oh, forget it, then," muttered Sirius, counting the people in front of him. "So, it's breakfast for - let's see - seven… bacon and eggs, I think, and some tea, and toast -"**

**Harry hurried over to the stove to help. He did not want to intrude on the Weasleys' happiness**

"OW!" he cried as _Ginny_ playfully whacked him again.

"You're a part of our family," she said firmly. "How long did it take you to figure that out?"**  
**

**and he dreaded the moment when Mrs. Weasley would ask him to recount his vision. However, he had barely taken plates from the dresser when Mrs. Weasley lifted them out of his hands and pulled him into a hug.**

"**I don't know what would have happened if it hadn't been for you, Harry," she said in a muffled voice. "They might not have found Arthur for hours, and then it would have been too late, but thanks to you he's alive and Dumbledore's been able to think up a good cover story for Arthur being where he was, you've no idea what trouble he would have been in otherwise, look at poor Sturgis…"**

Bill winced, knowing that if a cover story wasn't given, his Dad could easily have ended up in Azkaban.**  
**

**Harry could hardly bear her gratitude, but fortunately she soon released him to turn to Sirius and thank him for looking after her children through the night. Sirius said he was very pleased to have been able to help, and hoped they would all stay with him as long as Mr. Weasley was in hospital.**

"Or until Christmas break is over," added Charlie. "Whichever comes first."**  
**

"**Oh, Sirius, I'm so grateful… they think he'll be there a little while and it would be wonderful to be nearer… of course, that might mean we're here for Christmas."**

"**The more the merrier!" said Sirius with such obvious sincerity that Mrs. Weasley beamed at him, threw on an apron and began to help with breakfast.**

"**Sirius," Harry muttered, unable to stand it a moment longer. "Can I have a quick word? Er - now?"**

**He walked into the dark pantry and Sirius followed. Without preamble, Harry told his godfather every detail of the vision he had had, including the fact that he himself had been the snake who had attacked Mr. Weasley.**

Little Harry shuddered. "Harry," Sirius said quietly, "you didn't do it. It was not physically possible for you to be the one." Little Harry nodded, but it still was scary.**  
**

**When he paused for breath, Sirius said, "Did you tell Dumbledore this?"**

"**Yes," said Harry impatiently, "but he didn't tell me what it meant. Well, he doesn't tell me anything any more."**

"**I'm sure he would have told you if it was anything to worry about," said Sirius steadily.**

"**But that's not all," said Harry, in a voice only a little above a whisper. "Sirius, I… I think I'm going mad. Back in Dumbledore's office, just before we took the Portkey… for a couple of seconds there I thought I was a snake, I felt like one - my scar really hurt when I was looking at Dumbledore -Sirius, I wanted to attack him!"**

**He could only see a sliver of Sirius's face; the rest was in darkness.**

"**It must have been the aftermath of the vision, that's all," said Sirius. "You were still thinking of the dream or whatever it was and –"**

"**It wasn't that," said Harry, shaking his head, "it was like something rose up inside me, like there's a snake inside me."**

Dumbledore furrowed his eyebrows. It seemed most likely that with the connection between Voldemort and _Harry_, that there was a chance Voldemort could posses _Harry_.**  
**

"**You need to sleep," said Sirius firmly. "You're going to have breakfast, then go upstairs to bed, and after lunch you can go and see Arthur with the others. You're in shock, Harry; you're blaming yourself for something you only witnessed, and it's lucky you did witness it or Arthur might have died. Just stop worrying."**

"Like I would," _Harry_ muttered. It was in his nature to worry, though he was trying to stop worrying as much.**  
**

**He clapped Harry on the shoulder and left the pantry, leaving Harry standing alone in the dark.**

**Everyone but Harry spent the rest of the morning sleeping. He went up to the bedroom he and Ron had shared over the last few weeks of summer, but while Ron crawled into bed and was asleep within minutes, Harry sat fully clothed, hunched against the cold metal bars of the bedstead, keeping himself deliberately uncomfortable, determined not to fall into a doze, terrified that he might become the serpent again in his sleep and wake to find that he had attacked Ron, or else slithered through the house after one of the others…**

"_Harry_, there are several reasons that theory isn't plausible," said Remus. "One, you are not an Animagus. Two, to have attacked Arthur you would've had to travel to wherever it is he was. Three, it is completely impossible to travel that quickly. Four, you can't Apparate or Disapparate out of Hogwarts."

"I get the picture," muttered _Harry_. He had been an idiot to think that, but he didn't know much about the laws of magic at that point. What was he supposed to have thought?**  
**

**When Ron woke up, Harry pretended to have enjoyed a refreshing nap too.**

"It didn't work," _Ron_ told _Harry_. "You really stink at pretending."

"At least I've gotten better at it over the years," retorted _Harry_.

"Yeah, you usually can fool strangers at least," _Ron_ finished. "But not me."**  
**

** Their trunks arrived from Hogwarts while they were eating lunch, so they could dress as Muggles for the trip to St Mungo's. Everybody except Harry was riotously happy and talkative as they changed out of their robes into jeans and sweatshirts. When Tonks and Mad-Eye turned up to escort them across London, they greeted them gleefully, laughing at the bowler hat Mad-Eye was wearing at an angle to conceal his magical eye and assuring him, truthfully, that Tonks, whose hair was short and bright pink again, would attract far less attention on the Underground.**

**Tonks was very interested in Harry's vision of the attack on Mr. Weasley, something Harry was not remotely interested in discussing.**

"**There isn't any Seer blood in your family, is there?" she enquired curiously, as they sat side by side on a train rattling towards the heart of the city.**

"I don't think so," said Sirius. "At least there aren't any Seers that are closely related to you."

"**No," said Harry, thinking of Professor Trelawney and feeling insulted.**

"**No," said Tonks musingly, "no, I suppose it's not really prophecy you're doing, is it? I mean, you're not seeing the future, you're seeing the present… it's odd, isn't it? Useful, though…"**

"Sometimes," agreed _Harry_.

"Well, it certainly was useful several times later on," said _Hermione_, thinking of all the near escapes they had had in their seventh year.**  
**

**Harry didn't answer; fortunately, they got out at the next stop, a station in the very heart of London, and in the bustle of leaving the train he was able to allow Fred and George to get between himself and Tonks, who was leading the way. They all followed her up the escalator, Moody clunking along at the back of the group, his bowler tilted low and one gnarled hand stuck in between the buttons of his coat, clutching his wand. Harry thought he sensed the concealed eye staring hard at him.**

"You have good senses," said Fred.**  
**

**Trying to avoid any more questions about his dream, he asked Mad-Eye where St. Mungo's was hidden.**

"**Not far from here," grunted Moody as they stepped out into the wintry air on a broad store-lined street packed with Christmas shoppers. He pushed Harry a little ahead of him and stumped along just behind; Harry knew the eye was rolling in all directions under the tilted hat. "Wasn't easy to find a good location for a hospital. Nowhere in Diagon Alley was big enough and we couldn't have it underground like the Ministry - wouldn't be healthy. In the end they managed to get hold of a building up here. Theory was, sick wizards could come and go and just blend in with the crowd."**

"If a healthy wizard can't blend with a crowd, I highly doubt a sick one will be able to," said Tonks.

**He seized Harry's shoulder to prevent them being separated by a gaggle of shoppers plainly intent on nothing but making it into a nearby shop full of electrical gadgets.**

"**Here we go," said Moody a moment later.**

**They had arrived outside a large, old-fashioned, red-brick department store called Purge & Dowse Ltd. The place had a shabby, miserable air; the window displays consisted of a few chipped dummies with their wigs askew, standing at random and modeling fashions at least ten years out of date. Large signs on all the dusty doors read: "Closed for Refurbishment". Harry distinctly heard a large woman laden with plastic shopping bags say to her friend as they passed, "It's never open, that place…"**

"Do you ever have to change the memories of Muggles who think to much about that place?" asked George.

"Occasionally," said Dumbledore. "Usually they don't think twice about it though."**  
**

"**Right," said Tonks, beckoning them towards a window displaying nothing but a particularly ugly female dummy. Its false eyelashes were hanging off and it was modeling a green nylon pinafore dress. "Everybody ready?"**

**They nodded, clustering around her. Moody gave Harry another shove between the shoulder blades to urge him forward and Tonks leaned close to the glass, looking up at the very ugly dummy, her breath steaming up the glass. "Wotcher… We're here to see Arthur Weasley."**

"You're asking a dummy that?" asked little Hermione. "How's that supposed to work?"**  
**

**Harry thought how absurd it was for Tonks to expect the dummy to hear her talking so quietly through a sheet of glass, with buses rumbling along behind her and all the racket of a street full of shoppers. Then he reminded himself that dummies couldn't hear anyway. Next second, his mouth opened in shock as the dummy gave a tiny nod and beckoned with its jointed finger, and Tonks had seized Ginny and Mrs. Weasley by the elbows, stepped right through the glass and vanished.**

"Magic," said Fred with a grin.**  
**

**Fred, George and Ron stepped after them. Harry glanced around at the jostling crowd; not one of them seemed to have a glance to spare for window displays as ugly as those of Purge & Dowse Ltd; nor did any of them seem to have noticed that six people had just melted into thin air in front of them.**

"We wouldn't want Muggles to notice that," said Remus. "There are actually a lot of places like that."**  
**

"**C'mon," growled Moody, giving Harry yet another poke in the back, and together they stepped forward through what felt like a sheet of cool water, emerging quite warm and dry on the other side.**

**There was no sign of the ugly dummy or the space where she had stood. They were in what seemed to be a crowded reception area where rows of witches and wizards sat upon rickety wooden chairs, some looking perfectly normal and perusing out-of-date copies of WitchWeekly, others sporting gruesome disfigurements such as elephant trunks or extra hands sticking out of their chests. The room was scarcely less quiet than the street outside, for many of the patients were making very peculiar noises: a sweaty-faced witch in the center of the front row, who was fanning herself vigorously with a copy of the Daily Prophet, kept letting off a high-pitched whistle as steam came pouring out of her mouth; a grubby-looking warlock in the corner clanged like a bell every time he moved and, with each clang, his head vibrated horribly so that he had to seize himself by the ears to hold it steady.**

"You guys have weird problems," said little Harry.

"There's worse," Sirius assured gravely.**  
**

**Witches and wizards in lime-green robes were walking up and down the rows, asking questions and making notes on clipboards like Umbridge's. Harry noticed the emblem embroidered on their chests: a wand and bone, crossed.**

"**Are they doctors?" he asked Ron quietly.**

"**Doctors?" said Ron, looking startled. "Those Muggle nutters that cut people up? Nah, they're Healers."**

"Doctors can be very helpful," said little Hermione firmly. "They fix people by taking bad things out of their body, or by getting bones back into the correct positions."**  
**

"**Over here!" called Mrs. Weasley above the renewed clanging of the warlock in the corner, and they followed her to the queue in front of a plump blonde witch seated at a desk marked Enquiries. The wall behind her was covered in notices and posters saying things like: **

**A CLEAN CAULDRON KEEPS POTIONS FROM BECOMING POISONS and ANTIDOTES ARE ANTI-DON'TS UNLESS APPROVED BY A QUALIFIED HEALER. **

**There was also a large portrait of a witch with long silver ringlets which was labeled:**

**Dilys Derwent**

**St. Mungo's Healer 1722-**

**Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 1741- Dilys was eyeing the Weasley party closely as though counting them; when Harry caught her eye she gave a tiny wink, walked sideways out of her portrait and vanished.**

"So she's still keeping an eye out," said Sirius.

"At least Dumbledore will know that we're there," Molly said.**  
**

**Meanwhile, at the front of the queue, a young wizard was performing an odd on-the-spot jig and trying, in between yelps of pain, to explain his predicament to the witch behind the desk.**

"**It's these - ouch - shoes my brother gave me - ow- they're eating my - OUCH - feet - look at them, there must be some kind of - AARGH - jinx on them and I can't - AAAAARGH – get them off." He hopped from one foot to the other as though dancing on hot coals.**

"**The shoes don't prevent you reading, do they?" said the blonde witch, irritably pointing at a large sign to the left of her desk. "You want Spell Damage, fourth floor. Just like it says on the floor guide. Next!"**

"She doesn't have to be that curt," said George. The only times he had gone into St. Mungo's were to welcome little Ron and little Ginny into the family. **  
**

**As the wizard hobbled and pranced sideways out of the way, the Weasley party moved forward a few steps and Harry read the floor guide:**

**ARTEFACT ACCIDENTS… Ground floor Cauldron explosion, wand backfiring, broom crashes, etc.**

"My favorite floor," Tonks muttered, who had ended up in St. Mungo's numerous times because of her ability to trip over anything and everything.**  
**

**CREATURE-INDUCED INJURIES… First floor Bites, stings, burns, embedded spines, etc.**

**MAGICAL BUGS… Second floor Contagious maladies, e.g. dragon pox, vanishing sickness, scrojungulus, etc.**

**POTION AND PLANT POISONING… Third floor Rashes, regurgitation (uncontrollable), etc.**

**SPELL DAMAGE… Fourth floor Unliftable jinxes, hexes, and incorrectly applied charms, etc.**

Neville looked down at the mention of the fourth floor. He had been there a few times now that he was starting to get older. He hated going, but never would dare tell his grandmother.**  
**

**VISITORS' TEAROOM AND HOSPITAL SHOP… Fifth floor IF YOU ARE UNSURE WHERE TO GO, INCAPABLE OF NORMAL SPEECH OR UNABLE TO REMEMBER WHY YOU ARE HERE, OUR WELCOME WITCH WILL BE PLEASED TO HELP.**

"I don't think she's very pleased at the moment," said little Ron.

"Maybe some Ungelots got to her," said Luna quietly. She hadn't talked much, but it didn't mean that she wasn't paying attention. She just didn't like to talk.**  
**

**A very old, stooped wizard with a hearing trumpet had shuffled to the front of the queue now.**

"**I'm here to see Broderick Bode!" he wheezed.**

"I wonder if he was they guy who did it," muttered _Harry_.

"Did what?" asked Sirius warily.

"I'm afraid you'll find out," _Harry_ answered.**  
**

"**Ward forty-nine, but I'm afraid you're wasting your time," said the witch dismissively. "He's completely addled, you know - still thinks he's a teapot. Next!"**

**A harassed-looking wizard was holding his small daughter tightly by the ankle while she flapped around his head using the immensely large, feathery wings that had sprouted right out through the back of her romper suit.**

"**Fourth floor," said the witch, in a bored voice, without asking, and the man disappeared through the double doors beside the desk, holding his daughter like an oddly shaped balloon. "Next!"**

**Mrs. Weasley moved forward to the desk.**

"**Hello," she said, "my husband, Arthur Weasley, was supposed to be moved to a different ward this morning, could you tell us -?"**

"**Arthur Weasley?" said the witch, running her finger down a long list in front of her. "Yes, first floor, second door on the right, Dai Llewellyn Ward."**

Remus sighed. "That's the ward I was in when I became a . . . first got bitten."

"**Thank you," said Mrs. Weasley. "Come on, you lot."**

**They followed her through the double doors and along the narrow corridor beyond, which was lined with more portraits of famous Healers and lit by crystal bubbles full of candles that floated up on the ceiling, looking like giant soapsuds. More witches and wizards in lime-green robes walked in and out of the doors they passed; a foul-smelling yellow gas wafted into the passageway as they passed one door, and every now and then they heard distant wailing. They climbed a flight of stairs and entered the Creature-Induced Injuries corridor, where the second door on the right bore the words: Dangerous' Dai Llewellyn Ward: Serious Bites. Underneath this was a card in a brass holder on which had been handwritten: Healer-in-Charge: Hippocrates Smethwyck. Trainee Healer: Augustus Pye.**

"**We'll wait outside, Molly," Tonks said. "Arthur won't want too many visitors at once… it ought to be just the family first."**

**Mad-Eye growled his approval of this idea and set himself with his back against the corridor wall, his magical eye spinning in all directions. Harry drew back, too, but Mrs. Weasley reached out a hand and pushed him through the door, saying, "Don't be silly, Harry, Arthur wants to thank you."**

"You really are thick sometimes," _Ginny_ muttered. "You just saved Dad's life, and you think he doesn't want to see you?"

"I wasn't used to being included like that," a red-faced _Harry_ muttered.**  
**

**The ward was small and rather dingy, as the only window was narrow and set high in the wall facing the door. Most of the light came from more shining crystal bubbles clustered in the middle of the ceiling. The walls were of panelled oak and there was a portrait of a rather vicious-looking wizard on the wall, captioned: Urquhart Rackharrow, 1612—1697, Inventor of the Entrail-expelling Curse.**

"How would that be useful?" asked a rather disgusted little Hermione.

"I don't really know," Arthur said. "There are some weird curses out there."

**There were only three patients. Mr. Weasley was occupying the bed at the far end of the ward beside the tiny window. Harry was pleased and relieved to see that he was propped up on several pillows and reading the Daily Prophet by the solitary ray of sunlight falling on to his bed. He looked up as they walked towards him and, seeing who it was, beamed.**

"Looks like you're about back to normal," sighed Molly.**  
**

"**Hello!" he called, throwing the Prophet aside. "Bill just left, Molly, had to get back to work, but he says he'll drop in on you later."**

"**How are you, Arthur?" asked Mrs. Weasley, bending down to kiss his cheek and looking anxiously into his face. "You're still looking a bit peaky."**

"**I feel absolutely fine," said Mr. Weasley brightly, holding out his good arm to give Ginny a hug.**

"**If they could only take the bandages off, I'd be fit to go home."**

"**Why can't they take them off, Dad?" asked Fred.**

"**Well, I start bleeding like mad every time they try," said Mr. Weasley cheerfully,**

"And that's cheerful?" asked Neville in surprise.**  
**

** reaching across for his wand, which lay on his bedside cabinet, and waving it so that six extra chairs appeared at his bedside to seat them all. "It seems there was some rather unusual kind of poison in that snake's fangs that keeps wounds open. They're sure they'll find an antidote, though; they say they've had much worse cases than mine, and in the meantime I just have to keep taking a Blood-Replenishing Potion every hour. But that fellow over there," he said, dropping his voice and nodding towards the bed opposite in which a man lay looking green and sickly and staring at the ceiling. "Bitten by a werewolf, poor chap. No cure at all."**

"Poor bloke," sighed Remus. "It'll be harder since he's an adult."

"**A werewolf?" whispered Mrs. Weasley, looking alarmed. "Is he safe in a public ward? Shouldn't he be in a private room?"**

"Sorry, Remus," said Molly quickly. "I know werewolves are only dangerous at full moon, but fear can keep you away the rest of the time."**  
**

"**It's two weeks till full moon," Mr. Weasley reminded her quietly. "They've been talking to him this morning, the Healers, you know, trying to persuade him he'll be able to lead an almost normal life. I said to him - didn't mention names, of course - but I said I knew a werewolf personally, very nice man, who finds the condition quite easy to manage."**

Remus stifled a snort. "I don't think you can quite call it that."**  
**

"**What did he say?" asked George.**

"**Said he'd give me another bite if I didn't shut up," said Mr. Weasley sadly. "And that woman over there," he indicated the only other occupied bed, which was right beside the door, "won't tell the Healers what bit her, which makes us all think it must have been something she was handling illegally. Whatever it was took a real chunk out of her leg, very nasty smell when they take off the dressings."**

"**So, you going to tell us what happened, Dad?" asked Fred, pulling his chair closer to the bed.**

"**Well, you already know, don't you?" said Mr. Weasley, with a significant smile at Harry. "It's very simple - I'd had a very long day, dozed off, got sneaked up on and bitten."**

**"Is it in the Prophet, you being attacked?" asked Fred, indicating the newspaper Mr. Weasley had cast aside.**

"No, as this is something that we wouldn't want to be widely known," said Dumbledore.**  
**

"**No, of course not," said Mr. Weasley, with a slightly bitter smile, "the Ministry wouldn't want everyone to know a dirty great serpent got —"**

"Dad!" cried Percy, knowing whatever his dad was going to say next probably wasn't the best thing to say with children around.**  
**

"**Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley warned him.**

"**- got - er - me," Mr. Weasley said hastily, though Harry was quite sure that was not what he had meant to say.**

"**So where were you when it happened, Dad?" asked George.**

"**That's my business," said Mr. Weasley, though with a small smile. He snatched up the Daily Prophet, shook it open again and said, "I was just reading about Willy Widdershins's arrest when you arrived. You know Willy turned out to be behind those regurgitating toilets back in the summer? One of his jinxes backfired, the toilet exploded and they found him lying unconscious in the wreckage covered from head to foot in -"**

"Zat ees dégoûtant!" cried Fleur, making a face.**  
**

"**When you say you were 'on duty'," Fred interrupted in a low voice, "what were you doing?"**

"Something that people who are not members of the Order should not know," said Sirius.

"Do you know what the thing is?" asked Bill.

"I'm pretty certain," said Sirius. "And I think Remus knows as well."**  
**

"**You heard your father," whispered Mrs. Weasley, "we are not discussing this here! Go on about Willy Widdershins, Arthur."**

"**Well, don't ask me how, but he actually got off the toilet charge," said Mr. Weasley grimly. "I can only suppose gold changed hands -"**

"**You were guarding it, weren't you?" said George quietly. "The weapon? The thing You-Know-Who's after?"**

"**George, be quiet!" snapped Mrs. Weasley.**

"You really should know not to discuss things like that in public," said Sirius.**  
**

"**Anyway," said Mr. Weasley, in a raised voice, "this time Willy's been caught selling biting doorknobs to Muggles and I don't think he'll be able to worm his way out of it because, according to this article, two Muggles have lost fingers and are now in St. Mungo's for emergency bone re-growth and memory modification. Just think of it, Muggles in St. Mungo's! I wonder which ward they're in?"**

"Dad," groaned Bill, shaking his head.**  
**

**And he looked eagerly around as though hoping to see a signpost.**

"**Didn't you say You-Know-Who's got a snake, Harry?" asked Fred, looking at his father for a reaction. "A massive one? You saw it the night he returned, didn't you?"**

"It probably is the same snake," said little Ron.**  
**

"**That's enough," said Mrs. Weasley crossly. "Mad-Eye and Tonks are outside, Arthur, they want to come and see you. And you lot can wait outside," she added to her children and Harry. "You can come and say goodbye afterwards. Go on."**

**They trooped back into the corridor. Mad-Eye and Tonks went in and closed the door of the ward behind them. Fred raised his eyebrows.**

"**Fine," he said coolly, rummaging in his pockets, **

"You better not have any of those ear things!" cried Molly.

"They're called Extendable Ears," corrected George.

"And we probably do have them," finished Fred.**  
**

"**be like that. Don't tell us anything."**

"**Looking for these?" said George, holding out what looked like a tangle of flesh-colored string.**

"**You read my mind," said Fred, grinning. "Let's see if St. Mungo's puts Imperturbable Charms on its ward doors, shall we?"**

"If they don't, they better start," muttered Molly.**  
**

**He and George disentangled the string and separated five Extendable Ears from each other. Fred and George handed them around. Harry hesitated to take one.**

"**Go on, Harry, take it! You saved Dad's life. If anyone's got the right to eavesdrop on him, it's you."**

"I love your logic," said Sirius with a grin. "Why could we never come up with excuses like that?"

"Because you didn't have the brains," retorted Remus.**  
**

**Grinning in spite of himself, Harry took the end of the string and inserted it into his ear as the twins had done.**

"**Okay, go!" Fred whispered.**

**The flesh-colored strings wriggled like long skinny worms and snaked under the door. At first, Harry could hear nothing, then he jumped as he heard Tonks whispering as clearly as though she were standing right beside him.**

"… **they searched the whole area but couldn't find the snake anywhere. It just seems to have vanished after it attacked you, Arthur… but You-Know-Who can't have expected a snake to get in, can he?"**

"**I reckon he sent it as a lookout," growled Moody, "cause he's not had any luck so far, has he? No, I reckon he's trying to get a clearer picture of what he's facing and if Arthur hadn't been there the beast would've had a lot more time to look around. So, Potter says he saw it all happen?"**

"**Yes," said Mrs. Weasley. She sounded rather uneasy. "You know, Dumbledore seems almost to have been waiting for Harry to see something like this."**

**"Why would you want that?" asked Charlie.**

"I'm certain I do not want this to be happening, but it is helping to prove a theory I have about Harry's scar," said Dumbledore quietly.**  
**

"**Yeah, well," said Moody, "there's something funny about the Potter kid, we all know that."**

**"Dumbledore seemed worried about Harry when I spoke to him this morning," whispered Mrs Weasley.**

"**Course he's worried," growled Moody. "The boy's seeing things from inside You-Know-Who's snake. Obviously, Potter doesn't realize what that means, but if You-Know-Who's possessing him —"**

"What?" cried little Harry in horror. "V-Voldemort possessing me?"

"That can't be possible," said Sirius quickly. "For one, you two are too far apart, and another, you're too pure for someone like Voldemort to be able to possess."

"B-bu . . ." began little Harry, but Sirius shushed him. "It can't happen Harry. Possession doesn't work that way."

"But in the second book . . ." began Arthur, but stopped when he saw _Ginny_ shiver slightly.

"Were you?" asked Molly quietly.

_Harry_ sighed. "Not at this point," he said, and he left it at that.**  
**

**Harry pulled the Extendable Ear out of his own, his heart hammering very fast and heat rushing up his face. He looked around at the others. They were all staring at him, the strings still trailing from their ears, looking suddenly fearful.**

"And that's it," said _Harry_. "Mum, I think it's your turn." And he handed the book to Molly, who relinquished her hold on Arthur's hand.**  
**


	26. Christmas on the Closed Ward

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.**_

_**I apologize for how long it took to get this chapter out, but I had a very busy August. I was gone four days a week with my summer babysitting job, and between other end-of-summer activities, it made it hard to find time to write. The school year has just begun for me, but hopefully I'll be able to continue writing, and hopefully updates won't be this far between.  
**_

_**Updates may be a little unpredictable for awhile. I just started a Spanish class at the local community collage this week, so that will take quite a bit of time. My two other classes, which are both honors level, don't start until September 13, but I have a lot of work that I have to get done before then. I'll still try to update, but I have to keep my schoolwork up.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowling's.**_

Molly turned the page and started to read._**  
**_

**Christmas on the Closed Ward**

Neville swallowed. That was where his parents were, but what was everyone else doing up there? Mr. Weasley was on the first floor.

**Was this why Dumbledore would no longer meet Harry's eyes? Did he expect to see Voldemort staring out of them, afraid, perhaps, that their vivid green might turn suddenly to scarlet, with catlike slits for pupils? Harry remembered how the snakelike face of Voldemort had once forced itself out of the back of Professor Quirrell's head and ran his hand over the back of his own, wondering what it would feel like if Voldemort burst out of his skull.**

"I think you have to allow that to happen," said _Ron_ slowly. He hadn't realized that _Harry_ had gotten that extreme with worrying.**  
**

**He felt dirty, contaminated, as though he were carrying some deadly germ, unworthy to sit on the Underground train back from the hospital with innocent, clean people whose minds and bodies were free of the taint of Voldemort… he had not merely seen the snake, he had been the snake, he knew it now…**

"_Harry_, you have remembered everything that has happened," said _Ginny_ firmly, but quietly so only he could hear. "That means you aren't possessed. W-when it happened to-to me, I c-couldn't remember anything that happened when-when I was p-possessed."

_Harry_ gently pulled his wife in for a hug. Even though it had been nearly twenty years since the Chamber incident, she still couldn't talk about it without terrible memories coming back. "I know _Gin_," he said quietly. "But I was an idiot at the time and didn't think of that."

**A truly terrible thought then occurred to him, a memory bobbing to the surface of his mind, one that made his insides writhe and squirm like serpents.**

**What's he after, apart from followers?**

Dumbledore sighed, and Remus and Sirius tried to stay calm. Everything had happened just because of the prophesy. Sirius gritted his teeth. He wanted to kill whoever had told Voldemort about the prophesy, and it would not be a pleasant death either.**  
**

**Stuff he can only get by stealth… like a weapon. Something he didn't have last time. I'm the weapon, Harry thought, and it was as though poison were pumping through his veins, chilling him, bringing him out in a sweat as he swayed with the train through the dark tunnel. **

Little Harry's eyes went wide and he began to hyperventilate. Sirius started to rub his back to calm him down. "Harry, you are not the weapon," Sirius said firmly, though he wasn't as certain as he sounded. "You are not the weapon, and won't ever be one." He mentally added, "As long as I'm around to keep you from that damn prophesy anyway."

Little Harry's breathing slowed, but he was still in a state of panic. Sirius continued to massage little Harry's back to cause him to relax. Remus reached over and gently rubbed little Harry's knee. "You're nothing of the sort," he said gently. "And you mustn't worry about it." Though he too was nervous about Harry finding out about the prophesy.

Little Harry nodded quickly. He was beginning to relax, but still was terrified about the idea of being the weapon.

Dumbledore sighed. While Harry technically wasn't the weapon, he still played a major role with it. The prophesy was about him, and it did say that Harry would be the one to defeat Voldemort. He didn't think Harry was the weapon exactly, but he didn't know if Sirius and Remus, as well as everyone else would think along the same lines.**  
**

**I'm the one Voldemort's trying to use, that's why they've got guards around me everywhere I go, it's not for my protection, it's for other people's, only it's not working, they can't have someone on me all the time at Hogwarts… I did attack Mr. Weasley last night, it was me. Voldemort made me do it and he could be inside me, listening to my thoughts right now –**

"_Harry_, you would know if he was possessing you," stated Molly. "Wouldn't he?"

"Well, he might have an idea," said _Ginny_ slowly. "And since he was in his regular form, it might be easier to tell. All I knew was that I didn't know what was going on with me."

Molly winced. She had briefly forgotten that her daughter had been possessed by that mad-man. "Sorry for mentioning that," she said quickly.

_Ginny_ smiled at her mother. She could understand as it hadn't happened yet to her younger self, and hopefully wouldn't. "It's okay."**  
**

"**Are you all right, Harry, dear?" whispered Mrs. Weasley leaning across Ginny to speak to him as the train rattled along through its dark tunnel. "You don't look very well. Are you feeling sick?"**

"Anyone would be after thinking something like that," said Bill, who was looking rather disgusted.

"And like Sirius said, can it even happen?" asked little Ron. "You-Know-Who is a long way from Harry."

"But there is some strange sort of connection with the two of them," said Bill. "All of the visions that Harry has been having. I wouldn't be too surprised if there is some way for Voldemort to try and deliberately start sending visions or worse."

_Harry_ winced. Up to this point, all of the visions had been true things, but Bill was right. Voldemort did figure out how to plant visions.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" asked Arthur.

"Wha-?" began Harry, and he quickly shook his head. _Ginny_ looked over at her husband, and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Even after all these years, he still blamed himself somewhat for all of the deaths that had happened, but especially Sirius'.**  
**

**They were all watching him. He shook his head violently and stared up at an advertisement for home insurance.**

"**Harry, dear, are you sure you're all right?" said Mrs. Weasley in a worried voice, as they walked around the unkempt patch of grass in the middle of Grimmauld Place. "You look ever so pale… are you sure you slept this morning? You go upstairs to bed right now and you can have a couple of hours of sleep before dinner, all right?"**

**He nodded; here was a ready-made excuse not to talk to any of the others, which was precisely what he wanted, so when she opened the front door he hurried straight past the troll's-leg umbrella stand, up the stairs and into his and Ron's bedroom.**

"How does he manage to walk by that thing?" muttered Tonks. Every time it had been mentioned earlier, she had tripped over it.

"Maybe it's attracted to you," teased Charlie. Tonks glared at her friend. Sometimes she didn't know why she was friends with him.

"Are you two een love?" asked Fleur, shocking most of the room. She acted a lot older than she was, but she was only ten and still a child.

"For crying out loud!" cried Tonks, "No way!"

Charlie looked down, trying to hide his red cheeks. He wished Tonks would pay more attention to him, but then, maybe she would in a few years, or if they got together in the books. He hoped that they would.

Bill looked over at his blushing brother, and tried to hide the smile on his face. It might seem mean, but he liked seeing his younger siblings get embarrassed over girls. It served them right for all the times they did it to him.**  
**

**Here, he began to pace up and down, past the two beds and Phineas Nigellus's empty picture frame, his brain teeming and seething with questions and ever more dreadful ideas.**

**How had he become a snake? Perhaps he was an Animagus… no, he couldn't be, he would know… perhaps Voldemort was an Animagus… yes, thought Harry, that would fit, he would turn into a snake of course…**

"That's the first logical thing you've come up with for awhile," stated Percy. "And naturally, he's enough of a snake in real life to easily be able to become an actual one."

"That may be logical, but I doubt Voldemort is an Animagus," said Remus. "There was nothing about it in the previous war. My guess it that the snake is Nagini, his pet, and perhaps he was possessing her. Or she was simply doing his bidding."

**and when he's possessing me, then we both transform… that still doesn't explain how I got to London and back to my bed in the space of about five minutes… but then Voldemort's about the most powerful wizard in the world, apart from Dumbledore, it's probably no problem at all to him to transport people like that.**

Sirius sighed. He was certain that if _Harry_ had grown up in the wizarding world he'd know this wasn't possible. He mentally kicked himself. It was all his fault that everything had happened. If only he hadn't gone after Peter, or better, not switched Secret Keepers. If either thing had happened, _Harry_ would have lived with someone, him at the very least, who had loved him. And then he would understand how magic worked. Well, that would just have to happen this time around. He was extremely thankful that little Harry would be living with him this time around. Life would certainly be much better because of it.

"Harry, you really should know that that can't happen at Hogwarts," said Sirius. "That kind of thing is nearly impossible outside of Hogwarts, so inside it truly is an impossibility."

"Yeah, I figured it out later," muttered a slightly red _Harry_, but in his defense Hermione hadn't started lecturing to them about Apparation yet.

"I'm glad to see that some of the lectures from Lily and me have started to rub off on you," said Remus.

"Well, I did have six years to think about them," mumbled Sirius, causing Remus to look down quickly. Yes, Sirius had had a long time to mull over things without being distracted.**  
**

**And then, with a terrible stab of panic, he thought, but this is insane - if Voldemort's possessing me, I'm giving him a clear view into the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix right now!**

"And even if someone is possessing you, it's impossible for it to be happening twenty-four/seven," said Bill. "If they're that desperate, they'd use the Imperious Curse."

"You really should consider joining the Aurors," said Sirius. "You've got the right mind and personality. Logical, but willing to take a chance if necessary."

"Don't, Bill," begged Molly. "Cruse Breaking would be dangerous enough, and I'm already going to have a son and a son-in-law in the Aurors. I don't think I could stand any more."

"I don't know what I'm going to do yet, Mum," said Bill. "But whatever it is, I'll be careful."

**He'll know who's in the Order and where Sirius is… and I've heard loads of stuff I shouldn't have, everything Sirius told me the first night I was here…**

**There was only one thing for it: he would have to leave Grimmauld Place straightaway. **

"That is probably the most dangerous thing you could possibly do at this point," said Molly.**  
**

**He would spend Christmas at Hogwarts without the others, which would keep them safe over the holidays at least… but no, that wouldn't do, there were still plenty of people at Hogwarts to maim and injure. What if it was Seamus, Dean or Neville next time? He stopped his pacing and stood staring at Phineas Nigellus's empty frame. A leaden sensation was settling in the pit of his stomach. He had no alternative: he was going to have to return to Privet Drive, cut himself off from other wizards entirely.**

"Don't do that!" cried little Ginny, turning red immediately. She was still nervous about speaking with _two_ Harry Potters in the room, but was gradually getting used to it.**  
**

**Well, if he had to do it, he thought, there was no point hanging around. Trying with all his might not to think how the Dursleys were going to react when they found him on their doorstep six months earlier than they had expected, he strode over to his trunk, slammed the lid shut and locked it, then glanced around automatically for Hedwig before remembering that she was still at Hogwarts - well, her cage would be one less thing to carry - he seized one end of his trunk and had dragged it halfway towards the door when a snide voice said, "Running away, are we?"**

"Phineas," muttered Sirius. "At least he's good for something."

"Everyone is good for something," said Luna quietly, "otherwise, what would be the point?"**  
**

**He looked around. Phineas Nigellus had appeared on the canvas of his portrait and was leaning against the frame, watching Harry with an amused expression on his face.**

"**Not running away, no," said Harry shortly, dragging his trunk a few more feet across the room.**

"Not technically anyway," said Charlie. "But you still shouldn't do it."

"**I thought," said Phineas Nigellus, stroking his pointed beard, "that to belong in Gryffindor house you were supposed to be brave! It looks to me as though you would have been better off in my own house. We Slytherins are brave, yes, but not stupid. For instance, given the choice, we will always choose to save our own necks."**

"But sometimes the other neck is worth saving," said _Ron_ stoutly. "There is such a thing as self-sacrifice."**  
**

"**It's not my own neck I'm saving," said Harry tersely, tugging the trunk over a patch of particularly uneven, moth-eaten carpet right in front of the door.**

"**Oh, I see," said Phineas Nigellus, still stroking his beard, "this is no cowardly flight - you are being noble."**

"Hence your nickname, noble git," teased _Ginny_.

"And sometimes the git part wins out for a bit," added _Hermione_.

**Harry ignored him. His hand was on the doorknob when Phineas Nigellus said lazily, "I have a message for you from Albus Dumbledore."**

**Harry span round.**

"**What is it?"**

"'**Stay where you are.'"**

"**I haven't moved!" said Harry, his hand still upon the doorknob. "So what's the message?"**

"That is the message!" said _Ginny_ with a laugh. "Honestly, you boys can be incredibly thick at times."

"At least you have Harry," said _Hermione_. "I've got this one in the house." And she gestured to _Ron_.

"OI!" cried _Ron_, but he was laughing. That's what he loved about his family: all of the good-natured teasing that went on.

"_Ron_, don't wake the ba-" began _Hermione_, but it was too late. Rose had woken up, but it seemed that her father hadn't woken her, but that it was simply time for her nap to be over.

"Hey there, Rosie," _Ron_ cooed.

"You want her?" asked _Hermione_. In a quieter tone she asked, "Or should we ask someone who won't have a chance?"

"I think the second choice," _Ron_ replied equally quietly. "Are you fine with Tonks holding her? I doubt anything could happen while she's sitting."

_Hermione_ nodded. _Ron_ picked the baby up and went across the room to Tonks. "Here, do you wanna hold her for a bit?" he asked.

"Really?" asked Tonks in surprise. She had hardly held babies before. Partly she didn't know many families who had babies, and most people didn't trust her with their babies.

"Yes," answered _Ron_, "just don't try standing up or anything."

Tonks nodded and soon she was situated with a pillow under her arm. ("Even newborns can get heavy," Molly said.) Once everyone was ready, Molly started to read again.

"**I have just given it to you, dolt," said Phineas Ni gellus smoothly. "Dumbledore says, 'Stay where you are.'"**

"**Why?" said Harry eagerly, dropping the end of his trunk. "Why does he want me to stay? What else did he say?"**

"**Nothing whatsoever," said Phineas Nigellus, raising a thin black eyebrow as though he found Harry impertinent.**

**Harry's temper rose to the surface like a snake rearing from long grass. He was exhausted, he was confused beyond measure, he had experienced terror, relief, then terror again in the last twelve hours, and still Dumbledore did not want to talk to him!**

"You're book self better have a really good explanation," muttered Sirius, glaring at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sighed yet again. He wished his future self wasn't being so secretive and would actually talk to _Harry_. His worries about the possibility of Voldemort possessing Harry were most likely true, but that shouldn't prevent him from trying to explain to _Harry_ at the very least. He hoped that everything got explained in the end, or else he'd have some very mad people in the room.**  
**

"**So that's it, is it?" he said loudly. "'Stay where you are'! That's all anyone could tell me after I got attacked by those Dementors, too! Just stay put while the grown-ups sort it out, Harry! We won't bother telling you anything, though, because your tiny little brain might not be able to cope with it!"**

"Ouch," winced Bill. "I can see why you felt that way. Probably a lot of things would have been better if they had been explained."

_Harry_ nodded in agreement. If he had understood what was going on this year, it probably would have gone much, much better.**  
**

"**You know," said Phineas Nigellus, even more loudly than Harry "this is precisely why I loathed being a teacher! Young people are so infernally convinced that they are absolutely right about everything. Has it not occurred to you, my poor puffed-up popinjay, that there might be an excellent reason why the Headmaster of Hogwarts is not confiding every tiny detail of his plans to you? Have you never paused, while feeling hard-done-by, to note that following Dumbledores orders has never yet led you into harm? No. No, like all young people, you are quite sure that you alone feel and think, you alone recognize danger, you alone are the only one clever enough to realize what the Dark Lord may be planning -"**

"Well, that's true," muttered _Ron_.

"What do you mean?" asked Arthur.

"Harry was the only one who actually mostly understood what was going on," _Ron_ explained. "He didn't understand everything, but between the three of us, we usually had an idea."

"Thanks for that _Ron_," muttered _Harry_. it might be somewhat true, but he didn't want everyone to know. And anyway, it was mostly because of the connection that he even had a slight idea about Voldemort's plans.**  
**

"**He is planning something to do with me, then?" said Harry swiftly.**

"**Did I say that?" said Phineas Nigellus, idly examining his silk gloves. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have better things to do than listen to adolescent agonising… good-day to you."**

**And he strolled to the edge of his frame and out of sight.**

"**Fine, go then!" Harry bellowed at the empty frame. "And tell Dumbledore thanks for nothing!"**

"Did he?" asked _Ginny_.

"I hope not," _Harry_ winced.

"Considering who it is, I would expect Phineas to do something like that," admitted Sirius.

**The empty canvas remained silent. Fuming, Harry dragged his trunk back to the foot of his bed, then threw himself face down on the moth-eaten covers, his eyes shut, his body heavy and aching.**

**He felt as though he had journeyed for miles and miles… it seemed impossible that less than twenty-four hours ago Cho Chang had been approaching him under the mistletoe… he was so tired… he was scared to sleep… yet he did not know how long he could fight it… Dumbledore had told him to stay… that must mean he was allowed to sleep… but he was scared… what if it happened again?**

**He was sinking into shadows…**

**It was as though a film in his head had been waiting to start.**

"Crap," muttered Charlie. "Are you ever able to sleep without weird dreams?"

"Sometimes," _Harry_ answered, which was true now, though he had nightmares about the war still on occasion.**  
**

**He was walking down a deserted corridor towards a plain black door, past rough stone walls, torches, and an open doorway on to a flight of stone steps leading downstairs on the left…**

**He reached the black door but could not open it… he stood gazing at it, desperate for entry… something he wanted with all his heart lay beyond… a prize beyond his dreams… if only his scar would stop prickling… then he would be able to think more clearly…**

"**Harry," said Ron's voice, from far, far away, "Mum says dinner's ready, but she'll save you something if you want to stay in bed."**

**Harry opened his eyes, but Ron had already left the room.**

**He doesn't want to be on his own with me, Harry thought. Not after what he heard Moody say.**

"_Harry_!" cried _Ron_. "You think I'd actually believe you were possessed after over four years of friendship?" Harry shrugged. "The only reason I was already out was because I didn't want the food to get cold."

"You and your stomach," muttered _Hermione_.**  
**

**He supposed none of them would want him there any more, now that they knew what was inside him.**

**He would not go down to dinner; he would not inflict his company on them. He turned over on to his other side and, after a while, dropped back off to sleep. He woke much later, in the early hours of the morning, his insides aching with hunger and Ron snoring in the next bed. **

**Squinting around the room, he saw the dark outline of Phineas Nigellus standing again in his portrait and it occurred to Harry that Dumbledore had probably sent Phineas Nigellus to watch over him, in case he attacked somebody else.**

"No, it probably is in case you decided to do something incredibly stupid," retorted _Ginny_.

"Which, considering who you are, is fairly common," said _Ron_, who suddenly found a pillow in his face.

**The feeling of being unclean intensified. He half-wished he had not obeyed Dumbledore… if this was how life was going to be for him in Grimmauld Place from now on, maybe he would be better off in Privet Drive after all.**

**Everybody else spent the following morning putting up Christmas decorations. Harry could not remember Sirius ever being in such a good mood; he was actually singing carols,**

"I hope you all have ear plugs," said Remus. "Especially for when he sings in the shower."

"I am not a bad singer!" cried Sirius.

"That's true," Remus agreed, causing everyone to be confused, because Sirius had shown off his singing earlier, and it was bad. "You're an awful singer," Remus finished. Sirius glared at his friend, while the rest laughed. _Harry_ smiled. It was so wonderful to see the Marauders joking around and teasing each other again.**  
**

** apparently delighted that he was to have company over Christmas. Harry could hear his voice echoing up through the floor in the cold drawing room where he was sitting alone, watching the sky growing whiter outside the windows, threatening snow, all the time feeling a savage pleasure that he was giving the others the opportunity to keep talking about him, as they were bound to be doing.**

"We were," said _Ginny_, "but it was because we were worried about you, not because we thought you were possessed."**  
**

**When he heard Mrs. Weasley calling his name softly up the stairs around lunchtime, he retreated further upstairs and ignored her.**

**Around six o'clock in the evening the doorbell rang and Mrs. Black started screaming again.**

**Assuming that Mundungus or some other Order member had come to call, Harry merely settled himself more comfortably against the wall of Buckbeak's room where he was hiding, trying to ignore how hungry he felt as he fed dead rats to the Hippogriff. It came as a slight shock when somebody hammered hard on the door a few minutes later.**

"**I know you're in there," said Hermione's voice. "Will you please come out? I want to talk to you."**

"What are you doing there?" asked little Ginny. "You're skiing."

"It'll be explained in a minute," said _Hermione_.**  
**

"**What are you doing here?" Harry asked her, pulling open the door as Buckbeak resumed his scratching at the straw-strewn floor for any fragments of rat he may have dropped. "I thought you were skiing with your mum and dad?"**

"**Well, to tell the truth, skiing's not really my thing," said Hermione. "So, I've come here for Christmas." There was snow in her hair and her face was pink with cold. "But don't tell Ron. I told him it's really good because he kept laughing so much. **

_Hermione_ turned red and _Ron_ laughed. "I think I should take you skiing sometime," he teased.

"Oh no you won't!" cried _Hermione_, scooting towards the other side of the reclining bed, away from the couch were _Ron_ was seated. Both knew the other was teasing, but they liked playing along sometimes.

**Mum and Dad are a bit disappointed, but I've told them that everyone who is serious about the exams is staying at Hogwarts to study. **

"But you're not at Hogwarts," protested Percy.

"Well, I went to Hogwarts, and when I discovered what had happened, McGonagall gave me permission to come over to Grimmauld Place to see you guys," _Hermione_ defended.**  
**

**They want me to do well, they'll understand. Anyway," she said briskly, "let's go to your bedroom, Ron's mum has lit a fire in there and she's sent up sandwiches."**

**Harry followed her back to the second floor. When he entered the bedroom, he was rather surprised to see both Ron and Ginny waiting for them, sitting on Ron's bed.**

"**I came on the Knight Bus," said Hermione airily, pulling off her jacket before Harry had time to speak. "Dumbledore told me what had happened first thing this morning, but I had to wait for term to end officially before setting off. Umbridge is already livid that you lot disappeared right under her nose, even though Dumbledore told her Mr. Weasley was in St. Mungo's and he'd given you all permission to visit. So…"**

**She sat down next to Ginny, and the two girls and Ron all looked up at Harry.**

"**How're you feeling?" asked Hermione.**

"**Fine," said Harry stiffly.**

"I really think that word should be banned from your vocabulary," _Ginny_ said. "You use it way to often when it doesn't apply."**  
**

"**Oh, don't lie, Harry," she said impatiently. "Ron and Ginny say you've been hiding from everyone since you got back from St. Mungo's."**

"**They do, do they?" said Harry, glaring at Ron and Ginny. Ron looked down at his feet but Ginny seemed quite unabashed.**

"**Well, you have!" she said. "And you won't look at any of us!"**

"**It's you lot who won't look at me!" said Harry angrily.**

"**Maybe you're taking it in turns to look, and keep missing each other," suggested Hermione, the corners of her mouth twitching.**

"Hermione made a joke!" cried Fred.

"What just happened?" added George.

"Oh, shut up," muttered little Hermione. "I can joke if I want to, which just doesn't happen very often."**  
**

"**Very funny," snapped Harry, turning away.**

"**Oh, stop feeling all misunderstood," said Hermione sharply. "Look, the others have told me what you overheard last night on the Extendable Ears -"**

"**Yeah?" growled Harry, his hands deep in his pockets as he watched the snow now falling thickly outside. "All been talking about me, have you? Well, I'm getting used to it."**

"**We wanted to talk to you, Harry," said Ginny, "but as you've been hiding ever since we got back -"**

"**I didn't want anyone to talk to me," said Harry, who was feeling more and more nettled.**

"**Well, that was a bit stupid of you," said Ginny angrily, "seeing as you don't know anyone but me who's been possessed by You-Know-Who, and I can tell you how it feels."**

_Ginny_ winced. She knew that she had been quite straightforward at this point, but had forgotten exactly how blunt she had been.**  
**

**Harry remained quite still as the impact of these words hit him. Then he wheeled round.**

"**I forgot," he said.**

"**Lucky you," said Ginny coolly.**

"**I'm sorry" Harry said, and he meant it. "So… so, do you think I'm being possessed, then?"**

"**Well, can you remember everything you've been doing?" Ginny asked. "Are there big blank periods where you don't know what you've been up to?"**

"Finally you're going to figure out that you aren't possessed," sighed Bill, who had started to get tired of _Harry's_ worries when he needed be worried.**  
**

**Harry racked his brains.**

"**No," he said.**

"**Then You-Know-Who hasn't ever possessed you," said Ginny simply. "When he did it to me, I couldn't remember what I'd been doing for hours at a time. I'd find myself somewhere and not know how I got there."**

**Harry hardly dared believe her, yet his heart was lightening almost in spite of himself.**

"**That dream I had about your dad and the snake, though —"**

"**Harry you've had these dreams before," Hermione said. "You had flashes of what Voldemort was up to last year."**

"**This was different," said Harry, shaking his head. "I was inside that snake. It was like I was the snake… what if Voldemort somehow transported me to London —?"**

"Voldemort was possessing the snake, and sending you a vision at the same time," said Remus. "It would appear to you that you are the snake."**  
**

"**One day," said Hermione, sounding thoroughly exasperated, "you'll read _Hogwarts: A History_, and perhaps it will remind you that you can't Apparate or Disapparate inside Hogwarts. Even Voldemort couldn't just make you fly out of your dormitory, Harry."**

"Finally someone knocks sense into you," sighed Bill.

"And have you read it yet?" inquired Percy.

"No," _Harry_ answered simply. "I've got the living library as my friend."

"You better not have meant me," said _Hermione_, glaring at Harry.

"Who else would I have meant?" _Harry_ asked, getting an even sharper glare in return.

"Can we call you that?" asked Fred.

"No you may not," said _Hermione_ firmly. "Harry, and don't you call me that again either."

"Do you think she's still dealing with hormones?" whispered _Ron_ to _Harry_, who shrugged.

"I heard that _Ronald_!" cried _Hermione_. Ron winced, knowing he's be in for it later.**  
**

"**You didn't leave your bed, mate," said Ron. "I saw you thrashing around in your sleep for at least a minute before we could wake you up."**

"Good, you've got more confirmation that you were wrong," said Charlie.

**Harry started pacing up and down the room again, thinking. What they were all saying was not only comforting, it made sense… without really thinking, he took a sandwich from the plate on the bed and crammed it hungrily into his mouth.**

**"I'm not the weapon after all," thought Harry. His heart swelled with happiness and relief, and he felt like joining in as they heard Sirius tramping past their door towards Buckbeak's room, singing "God Rest Ye, Merry Hippogriffs" at the top of his voice.**

"Oh joy," muttered Remus. "I hope no one goes deaf."

**How could he have dreamed of returning to Privet Drive for Christmas? Sirius's delight at having the house full again, and especially at having Harry back, was infectious. He was no longer their sullen host of the summer; now he seemed determined that everyone should enjoy themselves as much, if not more than they would have done at Hogwarts, and he worked tirelessly in the run-up to Christmas Day, cleaning and decorating with their help, so that by the time they all went to bed on Christmas Eve the house was barely recognisable. The tarnished chandeliers were no longer hung with cobwebs but with garlands of holly and gold and silver streamers; magical snow glittered in heaps over the threadbare carpets; a great Christmas tree, obtained by Mundungus and decorated with live fairies, blocked Sirius's family tree from view, and even the stuffed elf-heads on the hall wall wore Father Christmas hats and beards.**

"And that's the only way they actually look halfway decent," said Sirius. "I always tried to do that when I was younger, but my 'parents' always caught me."**  
**

**Harry awoke on Christmas morning to find a stack of presents at the foot of his bed and Ron already halfway through opening his own, rather larger, pile.**

"**Good haul this year," he informed Harry through a cloud of paper. "Thanks for the Broom Compass, it's excellent; beats Hermione's - she got me a homework planner–"**

"Sorry, _Hermione_," said _Ron_ quickly, as she was sending one of her sharper glares at him. "I never meant for you to find that out."

"I wonder how many other things you've said about me that you've never meant for me to find out," _Hermione_ muttered.**  
**

**Harry sorted through his presents and found one with Hermione's handwriting on it. She had given him, too, a book that resembled a diary except that it said things like "Do it today or later you'll pay!" every time he opened a page.**

"That would be annoying," said Fred.

"Could it be charmed to say things to get you involved with pranks?" wondered George.

"Let's try," said Fred, wiggling his eyebrows mischievously.

"Oh boy," groaned Charlie, knowing the twins would be exploding books now.

**Sirius and Lupin had given Harry a set of excellent books entitled Practical Defensive Magic and its Use Against the Dark Arts, which had superb, moving color illustrations of all the counterjinxes and hexes it described.**

"Ooh," said Percy. "That sounds cool."

"It's not out yet," said _Ginny_. "Sorry to disappoint you."**  
**

** Harry flicked through the first volume eagerly; he could see it was going to be highly useful in his plans for the D.A.. Hagrid had sent a furry brown wallet that had fangs, which were presumably supposed to be an anti-theft device, but unfortunately prevented Harry putting any money in without getting his fingers ripped off.**

"Maybe you have to stroke it," said George. "That's how the monster book could be opened."

"I'll have to try that," said _Harry_. "I think I still have it somewhere in the house, or probably the vault. Thanks for the idea."**  
**

** Tonks's present was a small, working model of a Firebolt, which Harry watched fly around the room, wishing he still had his full-size version; Ron had given him an enormous box of Every-Flavour Beans, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley the usual hand-knitted jumper and some mince pies, and Dobby a truly dreadful painting that Harry suspected had been done by the elf himself. He had just turned it upside down to see whether it looked better that way when, with a loud crack, Fred and George Apparated at the foot of his bed.**

"**Happy Christmas," said George. "Don't go downstairs for a bit."**

"**Why not?" said Ron.**

"**Mum's crying again," said Fred heavily. "Percy sent back his Christmas jumper."**

"Percy!" shouted Bill. "What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"I don't know!" Percy cried. "I don't know what I'm doing!"

"You just better hope you come back quickly," growled Charlie, who really loved his younger brother and was hurt even though this hadn't yet happened.

Molly sighed, and rubbed her eyes, trying to keep from crying. "Where did I go wrong?" she wondered. "What did I do?"

Arthur gently placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. He too was wondering if they did something wrong with raising Percy. Why else would he leave?

**"Without a note," added George. "Hasn't asked how Dad is or visited him or anything."**

"That's not true thankfully," sighed _Ron_.

"What do you mean?" asked Percy, wondering if he came to his senses soon.

"Well, your future self did visit dad, but it was while he was unconscious," said _Ron_ slowly. "It was soon after he was taken there, and in the few minutes that no one else was there."

Percy sighed in relief. "At least I'm not a complete idiot," he whispered.**  
**

"**We tried to comfort her," said Fred, moving around the bed to look at Harry's portrait. "Told her Percy's nothing more than a humungous pile of rat droppings."**

"Fred!" This time it was Bill yelling. "Even if Percy is acting like an idiot, that doesn't make him droppings."**  
**

"**Didn't work," said George, helping himself to a Chocolate Frog. "So Lupin took over. Best let him cheer her up before we go down for breakfast, I reckon."**

"**What's that supposed to be, anyway?" asked Fred, squinting at Dobby's painting. "Looks like a gibbon with two black eyes."**

"**It's Harry!" said George, pointing at the back of the picture, "says so on the back!"**

"Do you still have it?" asked _Ginny_, who hadn't seen it.

"Uh, I might," said _Harry_. "It might be somewhere in Grimmlaud Place." He actually hoped it was still around, even though it was an awful painting, it was a gift from Dobby.**  
**

"**Good likeness," said Fred, grinning. Harry threw his new homework diary at him; it hit the wall opposite and fell to the floor where it said happily: "If you've dotted the 'i's and crossed the 't's then you may do whatever you please!"**

**They got up and dressed. They could hear the various inhabitants of the house calling "Happy Christmas" to one another. On their way downstairs they met Hermione.**

"**Thanks for the book, Harry" she said happily. "I've been wanting that New Theory of Numerology for ages! **

"At least you can read her mind," muttered _Ron_.**  
**

**And that perfume's really unusual, Ron."**

"Unusual as in it was a 'bad smell', or unusual as in 'that's not a normal gift,'" asked Tonks.

"The latter answer," said _Hermione_.**  
**

"**No problem," said Ron. "Who's that for, anyway?" he added, nodding at the neatly wrapped present she was carrying.**

"**Kreacher," said Hermione brightly.**

"**It had better not be clothes!" Ron warned her. "You know what Sirius said: Kreacher knows too much, we can't set him free!"**

"**It isn't clothes," said Hermione, "although if I had my way I'd certainly give him something to wear other than that filthy old rag. No, it's a patchwork quilt, I thought it would brighten up his bedroom."**

"Good idea, but if he's anything like the Kreacher I knew, and he sure sounds like him, he'll probably throw it away," said Sirius.**  
**

"**What bedroom?" said Harry, dropping his voice to a whisper as they were passing the portrait of Sirius's mother.**

"**Well, Sirius says it's not so much a bedroom, more a kind of -den," said Hermione. "Apparently he sleeps under the boiler in that cupboard off the kitchen."**

Little Harry shivered slightly. That reminded him too much of his cupboard.**  
**

**Mrs. Weasley was the only person in the basement when they arrived there. She was standing at the stove and sounded as though she had a bad head cold as she wished them "Happy Christmas," and they all averted their eyes.**

"**So, is this Kreacher's bedroom?" said Ron, strolling over to a dingy door in the corner opposite the pantry. Harry had never seen it open.**

"**Yes," said Hermione, now sounding a little nervous. "Er… I think we'd better knock."**

**Ron rapped on the door with his knuckles but there was no reply.**

"**He must be sneaking around upstairs," he said, and without further ado pulled open the door. "Urgh!"**

**Harry peered inside. Most of the cupboard was taken up with a very large and old-fashioned boiler, but in the foot's space underneath the pipes Kreacher had made himself something that looked like a nest. A jumble of assorted rags and smelly old blankets were piled on the floor and the small dent in the middle of it showed where Kreacher curled up to sleep every night. Here and there among the material were stale bread crusts and mouldy old bits of cheese. In a far corner glinted small objects and coins that Harry guessed Kreacher had saved, magpie-like, from Sirius's purge of the house, **

"I wish we'd had the locket," _Harry_ muttered.

"Locket?" wondered Remus silently. "'What locket? Why would _Harry_ want a locket?"**  
**

**and he had also managed to retrieve the silver-framed family photographs that Sirius had thrown away over the summer. Their glass might be shattered, but still the little black-and-white people inside them peered up at him haughtily, including - he felt a little jolt in his stomach - the dark, heavy-lidded woman whose trial he had witnessed in Dumbledore's Pensieve: Bellatrix Lestrange. **

Neville clenched his fists. He wanted to get that woman someday, if she ever managed to get out of Azkaban, which hopefully would never happen.**  
**

**By the looks of it, hers was Kreacher's favorite photograph; he had placed it to the fore of all the others and had mended the glass clumsily with Spellotape.**

A low growl escaped Neville's throat. "Why does he act like that?" he asked. "She's the most evil Death Eater ever!"

"He's insane," Sirius answered simply. "And he always went for the insane members of the Black family, which was everyone 'cept me and Andromada and now Tonks."**  
**

"**I think I'll just leave his present here," said Hermione, laying the package neatly in the middle of the depression in the rags and blankets and closing the door quietly. "He'll find it later, that'll be fine."**

"**Come to think of it," said Sirius, emerging from the pantry carrying a large turkey as they closed the cupboard door, "has anyone actually seen Kreacher lately?"**

"**I haven't seen him since the night we came back here," said Harry. "You were ordering him out of the kitchen."**

"**Yeah…" said Sirius, frowning. "You know, I think that's the last time I saw him, too… he must be hiding upstairs somewhere."**

"**He couldn't have left, could he?" said Harry. "I mean, when you said 'out', maybe he thought you meant get out of the house?"**

"**No, no, house-elves can't leave unless they're given clothes. They're tied to their family's house," said Sirius.**

"Yeah, but there are a lot of people who used to be a Black," said Arthur. "Wouldn't Kreacher have to obey them as well?"

"Yes," Sirius answered. "If he so wished. I'm the only one he has to obey without having to punish himself, but he can disobey me if he wishes to do that."

"But you said earlier that he could've gone to your cousin's house," Remus said slowly. "Do you think he did?"

"Probably," growled Sirius. "And if he did, that elf is going to be in major trouble when he gets back."

"Uh, this is the future," said little Ginny quietly.**  
**

"**They can leave the house if they really want to," Harry contradicted him. "Dobby did, he left the Malfoys' to give me warnings two years ago. He had to punish himself afterwards, but he still managed it."**

**Sirius looked slightly disconcerted for a moment, then said, "I'll look for him later, I expect I'll find him upstairs crying his eyes out over my mother's old bloomers or something. Of course, he might have crawled into the airing cupboard and died… but I mustn't get my hopes up."**

"Sirius, even though you hate that elf, that's no way to act," reprimanded Remus.**  
**

**Fred, George and Ron laughed; Hermione, however, looked reproachful.**

**Once they had eaten their Christmas lunch, the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were planning to pay Mr. Weasley another visit, escorted by Mad-Eye and Lupin. Mundungus turned up in time for Christmas pudding and trifle, having managed to 'borrow' a car for the occasion, as the Underground did not run on Christmas Day. The car, which Harry doubted very much had been taken with the knowledge or consent of it's owner, had had a similar Enlarging Spell put upon it as the Weasley's old Ford Anglia; although normally proportioned outside, ten people with Mundungus driving were able to fit into it quite comfortably. Mrs. Weasley hesitated before getting inside - Harry knew her disapproval of Mundungus was battling with her dislike of traveling without magic - but, finally, the cold outside and her children's pleading triumphed, and she settled herself into the back seat between Fred and Bill with good grace.**

**The journey to St. Mungo's was quite quick as there was very little traffic on the roads. A small trickle of witches and wizards was creeping furtively up the otherwise deserted street to visit the hospital. Harry and the others got out of the car, and Mundungus drove off around the corner to wait for them. They strolled casually towards the window where the dummy in green nylon stood, then, one by one, stepped through the glass.**

**The reception area looked pleasantly festive: the crystal orbs that illuminated St. Mungo's had been colored red and gold to become gigantic, glowing Christmas baubles; holly hung around every doorway; and shining white Christmas trees covered in magical snow and icicles glittered in every corner, each one topped with a gleaming gold star. It was less crowded than the last time they had been there, although halfway across the room Harry found himself shunted aside by a witch with a walnut jammed up her left nostril.**

"That usually happens at dinners," sighed Sirius. "And most often to me, until I had the sense to stay at Hogwarts or go to James' for Christmas."**  
**

"**Family argument, eh?" smirked the blonde witch behind the desk. "You're the third I've seen today… Spell Damage, fourth floor."**

**They found Mr. Weasley propped up in bed with the remains of his turkey dinner on a tray on his lap and a rather sheepish expression on his face.**

"What did Dad do this time?" moaned Bill, knowing that his father had most likely decided to do something rather, well, dumb.

"**Everything all right, Arthur?" asked Mrs. Weasley, after they had all greeted Mr. Weasley and handed over their presents.**

"**Fine, fine," said Mr. Weasley, a little too heartily. "You — er — haven't seen Healer Smethwyck, have you?"**

"**No," said Mrs. Weasley suspiciously, "why?"**

"**Nothing, nothing," said Mr. Weasley airily, starting to unwrap his pile of gifts. "Well, everyone had a good day? What did you all get for Christmas? Oh, Harry - this is absolutely wonderful!" For he had just opened Harry's gift of fuse-wire and screwdrivers.**

"You know how to play to his likes," said Charlie with a grin. Arthur looked excited about the gift, even though it was years away.**  
**

**Mrs. Weasley did not seem entirely satisfied with Mr. Weasley's answer. As her husband leaned over to shake Harry's hand, she peered at the bandaging under his nightshirt.**

"**Arthur," she said, with a snap in her voice like a mousetrap, "you've had your bandages changed. Why have you had your bandages changed a day early, Arthur? They told me they wouldn't need doing until tomorrow."**

"Uh oh," said Fred.

"Dad's in trouble," finished George.**  
**

"**What?" said Mr. Weasley, looking rather frightened and pulling the bed covers higher up his chest. "No, no - it's nothing - it's -I-"**

**He seemed to deflate under Mrs. Weasley's piercing gaze.**

"**Well - now don't get upset, Molly, but Augustus Pye had an idea… he's the Trainee Healer, you know, lovely young chap and very interested in… um… complementary medicine… I mean, some of these old Muggle remedies… well, they're called stitches, Molly, and they work very well on - on Muggle wounds -"**

"Stitches?" asked little Ron with a wince. "Like, sewing?"

"Yes," answered little Hermione. "Almost exactly like it."

"What exactly is it?" asked Bill. Stitches sounded dangerous to him.

"It's when a doctor sews up your skin after an incision or other major cut in the body," explained little Hermione. "You then wait a couple of weeks for everything to heal, then go back in to get the stitches taken out. A thin scar is left, but that's all that tells you there were stitches."

"That sounds brutal," winced Fred. "I never want that to happen to me."

"Stitches are very helpful," said little Hermione stoutly. "My dad got a really bad cut from a knife once, and the doctor put stitches in his finger to keep it together. It's fine now."

"Couldn't he just have repaired it?" asked little Ron.

"Ron, they're Muggles," Molly said gently.

"Oh, sorry."**  
**

**Mrs. Weasley let out an ominous noise somewhere between a shriek and a snarl. Lupin strolled away from the bed and over to the werewolf, who had no visitors and was looking rather wistfully at the crowd around Mr. Weasley; Bill muttered something about getting himself a cup of tea and Fred and George leapt up to accompany him, grinning.**

"**Do you mean to tell me," said Mrs. Weasley, her voice growing louder with every word and apparently unaware that her fellow visitors were scurrying for cover, "that you have been messing about with Muggle remedies?"**

"**Not messing about, Molly, dear," said Mr. Weasley imploringly, "it was just - just something Pye and I thought we'd try - only, most unfortunately — well, with these particular kinds of wounds - it doesn't seem to work as well as we'd hoped -"**

"**Meaning?"**

"**Well… well, I don't know whether you know what - what stitches are?"**

"**It sounds as though you've been trying to sew your skin back together," said Mrs. Weasley with a snort of mirthless laughter,**

"Which is exactly what it is," said Molly with a shudder. "It makes some sense, but still, it does not seem like it would be very helpful."**  
**

** "but even you, Arthur, wouldn't be that stupid —"**

"**I fancy a cup of tea, too," said Harry, jumping to his feet.**

**Hermione, Ron and Ginny almost sprinted to the door with him. As it swung closed behind them, they heard Mrs. Weasley shriek, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, TH AT'S THE GENERAL IDEA?"**

"**Typical Dad," said Ginny, shaking her head as they set off up the corridor. "Stitches… I ask you…"**

"**Well, you know, they do work well on non-magical wounds," said Hermione fairly. "I suppose something in that snake's venom dissolves them or something. I wonder where the tearoom is?"**

"**Fifth floor," said Harry, remembering the sign over the welcome witch's desk.**

**They walked along the corridor, through a set of double doors and found a rickety staircase lined with more portraits of brutal-looking Healers. As they climbed it, the various Healers called out to them, diagnosing odd complaints and suggesting horrible remedies. Ron was seriously affronted when a medieval wizard called out that he clearly had a bad case of spattergroit.**

The trio exchanged an amused glance. _Ron's_ 'spattergroit' case would arrive in about a year and a half.**  
**

"**And what's that supposed to be?" he asked angrily, as the Healer pursued him through six more portraits, shoving the occupants out of the way.**

"**Tis a most grievous affliction of the skin, young master, that will leave you pockmarked and more gruesome even than you are now -"**

"**Watch who you're calling gruesome!" said Ron, his ears turning red.**

"**- the only remedy is to take the liver of a toad, bind it tight about your throat, stand naked at the full moon in a barrel of eels' eyes -"**

"If that's the remedy, how do werewolves heal themselves?" wondered little Harry.

"Good question," Remus said, "but I'm afraid I do not know the answer."**  
**

"**I have not got spattergroit!"**

"**But the unsightly blemishes upon your visage, young master -"**

"They're called freckles!" cried little Ron.**  
**

"**They're freckles!" said Ron furiously. "Now get back in your own picture and leave me alone!" He rounded on the others, who were all keeping determinedly straight faces.**

"**What floor's this?"**

"**I think it's the fifth," said Hermione.**

"**Nah, it's the fourth," said Harry, "one more —"**

**But as he stepped on to the landing he came to an abrupt halt, staring at the small window set into the double doors that marked the start of a corridor signposted SPELL DAMAGE. A man was peering out at them all with his nose pressed against the glass. He had wavy blond hair, bright blue eyes and a broad vacant smile that revealed dazzlingly white teeth.**

"Noooooo!" cried Bill.

"Not Idiockhart!" added George.

"Oh, so is that the nickname you came up for him?" asked Tonks. She had read the previous books, and understood the name. Lockhart really had been an idiot.**  
**

"**Blimey!" said Ron, also staring at the man.**

"**Oh, my goodness," said Hermione suddenly, sounding breathless. "Professor Lockhart!"**

**Their ex-Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher pushed open the doors and moved towards them, wearing a long lilac dressing gown.**

"**Well, hello there!" he said. "I expect you'd like my autograph, would you?"**

"So he still acts like that," muttered Charlie, who had hoped he wouldn't.**  
**

"**Hasn't changed much, has he?" Harry muttered to Ginny, who grinned.**

Charlie and _Harry_ exchanged a quick glance.

"**Er — how are you, Professor?" said Ron, sounding slightly guilty. It had been Ron's malfunctioning wand that had damaged Professor Lockhart's memory so badly that he had landed in St. Mungo's in the first place,**

"Ah, but I think he's better off that way," said Tonks. "At least he sounds a bit smarter from what it looked like in the second book."**  
**

**though as Lockhart had been attempting to permanently wipe Harry and Ron's memories at the time, Harry's sympathy was limited.**

"**I'm very well indeed, thank you!" said Lockhart exuberantly, pulling a rather battered peacockfeather quill from his pocket. "Now, how many autographs would you like? I can do joined-up writing now, you know!"**

"Like that's a major achievement," muttered little Hermione. "I learned that in first grade!"**  
**

"**Er - we don't want any at the moment, thanks," said Ron, raising his eyebrows at Harry, who asked, "Professor, should you be wandering around the corridors? Shouldn't you be in a ward?"**

**The smile faded slowly from Lockhart's face. For a few moments he gazed intently at Harry, then he said, "Haven't we met?"**

"**Er… yeah, we have," said Harry. "You used to teach us at Hogwarts, remember?"**

"**Teach?" repeated Lockhart, looking faintly unsettled. "Me? Did I?"**

**And then the smile reappeared upon his face so suddenly it was rather alarming.**

"**Taught you everything you know, I expect, did I? **

"That could be debated as you didn't know anything," said Bill. "Except how to be an idiot and how to obliviate."**  
**

**Well, how about those autographs, then? Shall we say a round dozen, you can give them to all your little friends then and nobody will be left out!"**

**But just then a head poked out of a door at the far end of the corridor and a voice called, "Gilderoy, you naughty boy, where have you wandered off to?"**

**A motherly-looking Healer wearing a tinsel wreath in her hair came bustling up the corridor, smiling warmly at Harry and the others.**

"**Oh, Gilderoy, you've got visitors! How lovely, and on Christmas Day, too! Do you know, he never gets visitors, poor lamb, and I can't think why, he's such a sweetie, aren't you?"**

"**We're doing autographs!" Gilderoy told the Healer with another glittering smile. "They want loads of them, won't take no for an answer! I just hope we've got enough photographs!"**

"**Listen to him," said the Healer, taking Lockhart's arm and beaming fondly at him as though he were a precocious two-year-old.**

"He's certainly acting like one," said little Ron.

"You're one to talk," muttered Fred.

"OI!" cried little Ron.**  
**

** "He was rather well known a few years ago; we very much hope that this liking for giving autographs is a sign that his memory might be starting to come back. Will you step this way? He's in a closed ward, you know, he must have slipped out while I was bringing in the Christmas presents, the door's usually kept locked… not that he's dangerous! But," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "he's a bit of a danger to himself, bless him… doesn't know who he is, you see, wanders off and can't remember how to get back… it is nice of you to have come to see him."**

"**Er," said Ron, gesturing uselessly at the floor above, "actually, we were just — er -"**

**But the Healer was smiling expectantly at them, and Ron's feeble mutter of "going to have a cup of tea" trailed away into nothingness. They looked at each other helplessly, then followed Lockhart and his Healer along the corridor.**

"**Let's not stay long," Ron said quietly.**

**The Healer pointed her wand at the door of the Janus Thickey Ward and muttered, "Alohomora."**

Neville gulped. He probably was there as it was Christmas. Once he had turned six, his gran had insisted that they spend part of Christmas Day there with his parents, though she had been going as long as he could remember.

**The door swung open and she led the way inside, keeping a firm grasp on Gilderoy's arm until she had settled him into an armchair beside his bed.**

"**This is our long-term residents' ward," she informed Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny in a low voice. "For permanent spell damage, you know. Of course, with intensive remedial potions and charms and a bit of luck, we can produce some improvement. Gilderoy does seem to be getting back some sense of himself; and we've seen a real improvement in Mr. Bode, he seems to be regaining the power of speech very well, though he isn't speaking any language we recognize yet. Well, I must finish giving out the Christmas presents, I'll leave you all to chat."**

**Harry looked around. The ward bore unmistakable signs of being a permanent home to its residents. They had many more personal effects around their beds than in Mr. Weasley's ward; the wall around Gilderoy's headboard, for instance, was papered with pictures of himself, all beaming toothily and waving at the new arrivals. He had autographed many of them to himself in disjointed, childish writing. The moment he had been deposited in his chair by the Healer, Gilderoy pulled a fresh stack of photographs towards him, seized a quill and started signing them all feverishly.**

"**You can put them in envelopes," he said to Ginny, **

**throwing the signed pictures into her lap one by one as he finished them. "I am not forgotten, you know, no, I still receive a very great deal of fan mail… Gladys Gudgeon writes weekly… I just wish I knew why." He paused, looking faintly puzzled, then beamed again and returned to his signing with renewed vigour. "I suspect it is simply my good looks…"**

**A sallow-skinned, mournful-looking wizard lay in the bed opposite staring at the ceiling; he was mumbling to himself and seemed quite unaware of anything around him. Two beds along was a woman whose entire head was covered in fur; Harry remembered something similar happening to Hermione during their second year, although fortunately the damage, in her case, had not been permanent.**

**At the far end of the ward flowery curtains had been drawn around two beds to give the occupants and their visitors some privacy.**

Neville shuffled his feet awkwardly, guessing that that was him and his gran.**  
**

"**Here you are, Agnes," said the Healer brightly to the furry-faced woman, handing her a small pile of Christmas presents. "See, not forgotten, are you? And your son's sent an owl to say he's visiting tonight, so that's nice, isn't it?"**

**Agnes gave several loud barks.**

"**And look, Broderick, you've been sent a potted plant and a lovely calendar with a different fancy Hippogriff for each month; they'll brighten things up, won't they?" said the Healer, **

**bustling along to the mumbling man, setting a rather ugly plant with long, swaying tentacles**

"Long, swaying tentacles?" asked Neville hesitently.

"That's what it says," confirmed Molly.

"If it's what I think it is, then it's really bad," Neville continued. "I think it's a potted Devil's Snare. They have tentacles like the description, and are often thought to be ugly by those who don't like Herbology."

The four time travelers looked at each other. If only Neville had recognized it in the ward, Mr. Bode would probably have survived.

"Hopefully a Healer recognizes it," said Arthur, "because whoever sent it is either an idiot or is trying to kill him. I'm going for the latter situation."**  
**

** on the bedside cabinet and fixing the calendar to the wall with her wand. "And - oh, Mrs. Longbottom, are you leaving already?"**

Everyone quickly turned and looked at Neville, who tried to hide behind little Ron. When they noticed how uncomortable he was, they all tried to avert their gazes.

**Harry's head span round. The curtains had been drawn back from the two beds at the end of the ward and two visitors were walking back down the aisle between the beds: a formidable-looking old witch wearing a long green dress, a moth-eaten fox fur and a pointed hat decorated with what was unmistakeably a stuffed vulture and, trailing behind her looking thoroughly depressed - Neville.**

**With a sudden rush of understanding, Harry realized who the people in the end beds must be. He cast around wildly for some means of distracting the others so that Neville could leave the ward unnoticed and unquestioned, **

"Thanks," said little Neville, hoping that whatever _Harry_ would do would work.**  
**

**but Ron had also looked up at the sound of the name "Longbottom", and before Harry could stop him had called out, "Neville!"**

Neville sighed. "Sorry," _Harry_ said, "I really wish _Ron_ hadn't noticed."**  
**

**Neville jumped and cowered as though a bullet had narrowly missed him.**

"**It's us, Neville!" said Ron brightly, getting to his feet. "Have you seen -? Lockhart's here! Who've you been visiting?"**

"Ron, you really have to learn tact," sighed Percy.

"I hadn't known," said _Ron_ quietly. "If I had, I wouldn't have said that."**  
**

"**Friends of yours, Neville, dear?" said Neville's grandmother graciously, bearing down upon them all.**

**Neville looked as though he would rather be anywhere in the world but here. A dull purple flush was creeping up his plump face and he was not making eye contact with any of them.**

"**Ah, yes," said his grandmother, looking closely at Harry and sticking out a shrivelled, clawlike hand for him to shake. "Yes, yes, I know who you are, of course. Neville speaks most highly of you."**

"**Er - thanks," said Harry, shaking hands. Neville did not look at him, but surveyed his own feet, the color deepening in his face all the while.**

"**And you two are clearly Weasleys," Mrs. Longbottom continued, proffering her hand regally to Ron and Ginny in turn. "Yes, I know your parents — not well, of course — but fine people, fine people… and you must be Hermione Granger?"**

**Hermione looked rather startled that Mrs. Longbottom knew her name, but shook hands all the same.**

"**Yes, Neville's told me all about you. Helped him out of a few sticky spots, haven't you? He's a good boy," she said, casting a sternly appraising look down her rather bony nose at Neville, "but he hasn't got his father's talent, I'm afraid to say."**

Neville looked down. He did believe that to be true.

Molly gritted her teeth. "I'm going to have to have a talk with you gran," she said. "She should not be saying things like that. Everyone's different from their parents."

"You just take after your mother a bit more than your father," said Remus with a gentle smile. "It wasn't until about her fourth or fifth year that she actually began to gain all of her magical abilities."

Neville nodded at the encouragement, but he still thought his grandmother was correct. He wasn't good enough to be his parents' child.**  
**

**And she jerked her head in the direction of the two beds at the end of the ward, so that the stuffed vulture on her hat trembled alarmingly.**

"**What?" said Ron, looking amazed. (Harry wanted to stamp on Ron's foot, but that sort of thing is much harder to bring off unnoticed when you're wearing jeans rather than robes.)**

"I wish you had done it," muttered _Ron_, knowing that he was going to probably be in trouble for the next thing he said.**  
**

** "Is that your dad down the end, Neville?"**

"_Ron_!" cried the older Weasley boys in horrified tones.

_Ron_ turned bright red. "I know I didn't have any right to say that," he said slowly, "but I honestly didn't know what was going on, or why Neville was there."**  
**

"**What's this?" said Mrs. Longbottom sharply. "Haven't you told your friends about your parents, Neville?"**

**Neville took a deep breath, looked up at the ceiling and shook his head. Harry could not remember ever feeling sorrier for anyone, but he could not think of any way of helping Neville out of the situation.**

"**Well, it's nothing to be ashamed of!" said Mrs. Longbottom angrily. "You should be proud, Neville, proud! They didn't give their health and their sanity so their only son would be ashamed of them, you know!"**

"I'm not," said Neville in a small voice. "But I don't like people knowing."

"Everyone here will keep your secret Neville," said Dumbledore. "And they won't tell without your permission. Right?" The final part of his question was asked to the entire room, who all nodded. "See, it will be okay. And you'll see that it helps to have others to share the pain with." Dumbledore sighed internally. He wished that he had had others to share the pain of his family events, but he had never been close to his brother, and like Neville, hadn't wanted people to know. Neither of which helped with sharing the pain.******  
**

"**I'm not ashamed," said Neville, very faintly, still looking anywhere but at Harry and the others.**

**Ron was now standing on tiptoe to look over at the inhabitants of the two beds.**

"_Ronald Billius Weasley_!" cried Molly. "Didn't I teach you better than that?"**  
**

"**Well, you've got a funny way of showing it!" said Mrs. Longbottom. "My son and his wife," she said, turning haughtily to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, "were tortured into insanity by You-Know-Who's followers."**

Molly stuttered over the bluntness of Agusta Longbottom's statement.**  
**

Sirius shuddered. He was still getting used to the idea that Alice and Frank were merely shells. It had happened after he was sent to Azkaban, and everything that had happened since then was practically new, even if it was six years old.

Neville looked down. He hated that Bellatrix, Crouch, and whoever else had done it and wished that they had left his parents alone.

Luna smiled at the shy boy. "It will be okay some day," she said in a soft, encouraging voice. "Perhaps they can fix it somehow."

Everyone else looked around uncomfortably. They had all known it because of the previous book, but it still was difficult to hear it stated so openly.

**Hermione and Ginny both clapped their hands over their mouths. Ron stopped craning his neck to catch a glimpse of Neville's parents and looked mortified.**

"I'm glad to see you understood," said Arthur firmly. He knew that it wasn't _Ron's_ fault he had been acting the way he had, the boy didn't know what the matter was, but he still should've known he was being disrespectful.**  
**

"**They were Aurors, you know, and very well respected within the wizarding community" Mrs. Longbottom went on. "Highly gifted, the pair of them. I - yes, Alice dear, what is it?"**

**Neville's mother had come edging down the ward in her nightdress. She no longer had the plump, happy-looking face Harry had seen in Moody's old photograph of the original Order of the Phoenix. Her face was thin and worn now, her eyes seemed overlarge and her hair, which had turned white, was wispy and dead-looking. She did not seem to want to speak, or perhaps she was not abl**e to,

"She can't," said Neville with tears in his eyes.

Molly wordlessly handed the book over to Arthur and went to Neville. Little Ron scooted out of the chair and went back to the couch with Bill. Molly sat down and pulled Neville onto her lap and held him.

Arthur, supposing that he was supposed to read now, continued where Moll had left off.

**but she made timid motions towards Neville, holding something in her outstretched hand.**

"**Again?" said Mrs. Longbottom, sounding slightly weary. "Very well, Alice dear, very well - Neville, take it, whatever it is."**

**But Neville had already stretched out his hand, into which his mother dropped an empty Drooble's Best Blowing Gum wrapper.**

"That's her favorite candy," said Neville, wiping away the tears with the back of his hand.**  
**

"**Very nice, dear," said Neville's grandmother in a falsely cheery voice, patting his mother on the shoulder. But Neville said quietly, "Thanks, Mum."**

**His mother tottered away, back up the ward, humming to herself. Neville looked around at the others, his expression defiant, as though daring them to laugh, but Harry did not think he'd ever found anything less funny in his life.**

"**Well, we'd better get back," sighed Mrs Longbottom, drawing on long green gloves. "Very nice to have met you all. Neville, put that wrapper in the bin, she must have given you enough of them to paper your bedroom by now."**

**But as they left, Harry was sure he saw Neville slip the candy wrapper into his pocket.**

"I never throw them away," Neville said softly. "I only have a few, but they're all I have from her."**  
**

**The door closed behind them.**

"**I never knew," said Hermione, who looked tearful.**

"**Nor did I," said Ron rather hoarsely.**

"**Nor me," whispered Ginny.**

**They all looked at Harry.**

"**I did," he said glumly. "Dumbledore told me but I promised I wouldn't tell anyone… that's what Bellatrix Lestrange got sent to Azkaban for, using the Cruciatus Curse on Neville's parents until they lost their minds."**

"**Bellatrix Lestrange did that?" whispered Hermione, horrified. "That woman Kreacher's got a photo of in his den?"**

Neville nodded angrily.**  
**

**There was a long silence, broken by Lockhart's angry voice.**

"**Look, I didn't learn joined-up writing for nothing, you know!"**

Despite the tension and sadness moments earlier, most of the room couldn't help but laugh. Lockhart was good for relieving tension, but that was about it.

"And that's the end of the chapter," said Arthur. "Who's next?"

"It's my turn," said Dumbledore and the book was passed to him.**  
**

* * *

_**Furionknight: Thanks for the review.  
**_

**_ANGIE: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the story._**

**_steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee: Thanks for the review and sorry for the long wait. :)_  
**


	27. Occlumency

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.**_

_**Sorry for the wait again. I'm in my senior year of high school, and that means getting ready for college. I'm going to try to get this story finished by the end of September, but we'll have to see if that happens. I hope so. My goal is to have the reading part finished before I go off to college next fall, and I think that can happen.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowling's.**_

Dumbledore turned the page and was just about to read when James woke up and started calling for his parents.

"I'll get him this time," said _Ginny_, getting up and heading into the bedroom. About ten minutes later she was back with James ready for the rest of the day, until it was his bedtime.

_Hermione _smiled at the two and looked down at her little girl. She hoped that Rose would stay small for a long time, but babies grew quickly. She didn't want to think about what Molly from her time would say when she arrived home with a baby._**  
**_

**Occlumency**

"That probably will come in handy," said Sirius. "And anyway, it's always a good thing to know."

"Do you know it?" asked Remus in surprise.

"Yeah, it's something that's always taught to Black's as tradition," Sirius answered. "Thank Merlin I did know it for when I became a Gryffindor, my family always wanted to know what I was thinking about them, but luckily I was able to keep them out."

_Harry_ looked surprised. He hadn't know this tidbit, and wished that Sirius could've taught him Occlumency. It probably would have, no it would have gone better that way.

**Kreacher, it transpired, had been lurking in the attic.**

"Or had he?" asked Charlie suspiciously. He agreed with the theory that Kreacher had gone to another member of the Black family when Sirius kicked him out.**  
**

** Sirius said he had found him up there, covered in dust, no doubt looking for more relics of the Black family to hide in his cupboard. Though Sirius seemed satisfied with this story, it made Harry uneasy. Kreacher seemed to be in a better mood on his reappearance, his bitter muttering had subsided somewhat and he submitted to orders more docilely than usual, though once or twice Harry caught the house-elf staring at him avidly, but always looking quickly away whenever he saw that Harry had noticed.**

"He definitely did something if he's acting that way," muttered Sirius.**  
**

**Harry did not mention his vague suspicions to Sirius, whose cheerfulness was evaporating fast now that Christmas was over. As the date of their departure back to Hogwarts drew nearer, he became more and more prone to what Mrs. Weasley called 'fits of the sullens', in which he would become taciturn and grumpy, often withdrawing to Buckbeak's room for hours at a time. His gloom seeped through the house, oozing under doorways like some noxious gas, so that all of them became infected by it.**

**Harry didn't want to leave Sirius again with only Kreacher for company; in fact, for the first time in his life, he was not looking forward to returning to Hogwarts. Going back to school would mean placing himself once again under the tyranny of Dolores Umbridge, who had no doubt managed to force through another dozen decrees in their absence; there was no Quidditch to look forward to now that he had been banned; there was every likelihood that their burden of homework would increase as the exams drew even nearer; and Dumbledore remained as remote as ever. In fact, if it hadn't been for the D.A., Harry thought he might have begged Sirius to let him leave Hogwarts and remain in Grimmauld Place.**

"Might've been better that way," _Harry_ muttered angrily. The D.A. had ended soon afterward, and everything had started to happen. In fact, if he had been there, Sirius probably wouldn't have died.

"Harry, calm down," said _Ginny_ quietly, breaking into his thoughts. "This has already happened and you can't do anything to change it, at least not your you."**  
**

**Then, on the very last day of the holidays, something happened that made Harry positively dread his return to school.**

"Something worse?" asked little Ginny.

"Things almost always get worse before getting better," stated little Hermione.

"That's true," muttered _Hermione_.

"What does zat mean?" asked Fleur. "Deed eet 'appen for you?"

"Yes," _Hermione_ said, "And you really don't want to know what happened." She, Harry, and Ron exchanged a glance. The seventh book would certainly be the hardest, one reason being that _Ginny_ would find out everything that happened.**  
**

"**Harry, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, poking her head in to his and Ron's bedroom, where the pair of them were playing wizard chess watched by Hermione, Ginny and Crookshanks, "could you come down to the kitchen? Professor Snape would like a word with you."**

"That git's there?" groaned Sirius. "What can he want?"

"Sirius," said Dumbledore firmly, but quietly. "Professor Snape is the only member of my staff proficient enough at Occumency to teach it."

"You know it," Sirius retorted. "Why can't you teach him?"

Dumbledore sighed. He was certain that the reason he wouldn't teach Harry was because of the possibility that Voldemort could possess Harry. If that happened, Harry could very easily do something to him, the incident in his office proved that. If Snape was teaching him, the chance that Voldemort would try anything was lower. He didn't even know if Voldemort knew about the connection, but after the incident with the snake, he probably did.

"Dumbledore? Why the hell can't you teach him?" Sirius asked for about the third time. He had been asking and pausing for a short time, but he wasn't getting any response.

Dumbledore looked up in surprise. "Sirius, I'm afraid I can't answer that at the moment as I don't know all the facts. I have my suspicions, but I want to be certain before I tell you. If it isn't discovered by the end of the book, I'll tell you."

Sirius glared at the Headmaster, but sighed, knowing he was beaten. "You better," he growled as Dumbledore began to read again.

**Harry did not immediately register what she had said; one of his castles was engaged in a violent tussle with a pawn of Ron's and he was egging it on enthusiastically.**

Bill laughed. "The one time I played chess with your dad he was acting like that, and he was nineteen at the time."

"You played chess with my dad?" asked both Harrys in surprise. Little Harry was eager to learn more about his father's everyday life, and _Harry_ was surprised that his dad played chess. He hadn't heard that before.

"Yeah, just the one time," said Bill. "And _Harry_, sorry if I never told you that."

"**Squash him - squash him, he's only a pawn, you idiot. Sorry, Mrs. Weasley, what did you say?"**

"**Professor Snape, dear. In the kitchen. He'd like a word."**

**Harry's mouth fell open in horror. He looked around at Ron, Hermione and Ginny, all of whom were gaping back at him. Crookshanks, whom Hermione had been restraining with difficulty for the past quarter of an hour, leapt gleefully on to the board and set the pieces running for cover, squealing at the top of their voices.**

"**Snape?" said Harry blankly.**

"**Professor Snape, dear," said Mrs. Weasley reprovingly. "Now come on, quickly, he says he can't stay long."**

"Good riddance," muttered Bill under his breath.**  
**

"**What's he want with you?" said Ron, looking unnerved as Mrs. Weasley withdrew from the room. "You haven't done anything, have you?"**

"**No!" said Harry indignantly, racking his brains to think what he could have done that would make Snape pursue him to Grimmauld Place. Had his last piece of homework perhaps earned a T?**

"I highly doubt that Snape would come all that way just to say you epically failed something," Charlie said.**  
**

** A minute or two later, he pushed open the kitchen door to find Sirius and Snape both seated at the long kitchen table, glaring in opposite directions. The silence between them was heavy with mutual dislike. A letter lay open on the table in front of Sirius.**

"**Er," said Harry, to announce his presence.**

"Not the best choice of words," said Tonks.

"It was Snape," retorted _Harry_. "Doesn't that give me some leeway?"

**Snape looked around at him, his face framed between curtains of greasy black hair.**

"**Sit down, Potter."**

"**You know," said Sirius loudly, leaning back on his rear chair legs and speaking to the ceiling, "I think I'd prefer it if you didn't give orders here, Snape. It's my house, you see."**

**An ugly flush suffused Snape's pallid face. Harry sat down in a chair beside Sirius, facing Snape across the table.**

"**I was supposed to see you alone, Potter," said Snape, the familiar sneer curling his mouth, "but Black -"**

"**I'm his godfather," said Sirius, louder than ever.**

"And that gives me the right to be there," said Sirius firmly.**  
**

"**I am here on Dumbledore's orders," said Snape, whose voice, by contrast, was becoming more and more quietly waspish, "but by all means stay, Black, I know you like to feel… involved."**

Remus narrowed his eyes. If Snape was going where he thought he was, things would not be pretty.**  
**

"**What's that supposed to mean?" said Sirius, letting his chair fall back on to all four legs with a loud bang.**

"**Merely that I am sure you must feel - ah - frustrated by the fact that you can do nothing useful," Snape laid a delicate stress on the word, "for the Order."**

"That was uncalled for," growled Molly. "Professor Snape knows that you can't do anything at the moment without getting arrested."

"Yeah, but when does he acknowledge things like that?" asked Sirius.

"Never," muttered _Ron_.**  
**

**It was Sirius's turn to flush. Snape's lip curled in triumph as he turned to Harry.**

"**The Headmaster has sent me to tell you, Potter, that it is his wish for you to study Occlumency this term."**

"I take my statement from earlier back," said Sirius. "Occlumency is a good thing, but not if Snape is teaching it."**  
**

"**Study what?" said Harry blankly.**

**Snape's sneer became more pronounced.**

"**Occlumency, Potter. The magical Defense of the mind against external penetration. An obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one."**

"If it's such an unusual branch of magic, why is he annoyed that _Harry_ doesn't know it?" asked little Hermione. "I'm not annoyed when people don't know that there actually are some lost Shakespeare plays. I simply explain it."

"Yeah, but not everyone is that understanding," said _Ron_, looking at _Hermione_ curiously. Sometimes _Hermione_ did get annoyed that he didn't know something, but was that when he was supposed to know it as it usually had to do with schoolwork?

"There are Shakespeare plays that have been lost?" asked Remus. "Like what?"

"Well, as they're lost, most of the names have been lost as well, but 'Love's Labor's Won' is an actual lost play," said little Hermione. "Or so it is theorized as it is an actual title, but they're aren't any plays with it as a title. It easily could be that the title simply changed, and we have the play, or that it actually is a missing play."

"Hermione, is that fact ever going to be helpful?" asked little Ron.

Little Hermione glared at him and looked hurt. "Yes," she growled. "All facts are. There's no such thing as a useless fact."

**Harry's heart began to pump very fast indeed. Defense against external penetration? But he was not being possessed, they had all agreed on that…**

"**Why do I have to study Occlu — thing?" he blurted out.**

"**Because the Headmaster thinks it a good idea," said Snape smoothly. "You will receive private lessons once a week, but you will not tell anybody what you are doing, least of all Dolores Umbridge. You understand?"**

"It's not like he'd even tell Umbitch," muttered Bill.

**"Yes," said Harry. "Who's going to be teaching me?"**

**Snape raised an eyebrow.**

"**I am," he said.**

The entire room was filled with groans, even though they knew it was unavoidable.**  
**

**Harry had the horrible sensation that his insides were melting.**

**Extra lessons with Snape - what on earth had he done to deserve this? He looked quickly round at Sirius for support.**

"**Why can't Dumbledore teach Harry?" asked Sirius aggressively. "Why you?"**

"**I suppose because it is a headmaster's privilege to delegate less enjoyable tasks," said Snape silkily. "I assure you I did not beg for the job." He got to his feet. "I will expect you at six o'clock on Monday evening, Potter. My office. If anybody asks, you are taking remedial Potions. Nobody who has seen you in my classes could deny you need them."**

"If Snape had gotten out of my hair . . ." began _Harry_.

"Sorry, pup," said Sirius, "but Potter's have almost always stunk at Potions."

"At least James managed to pass his Potion's OWL," muttered Remus, causing Sirius to grin. The Marauders had never let Remus forget he actually failed something.**  
**

**He turned to leave, his black traveling cloak billowing behind him.**

"**Wait a moment," said Sirius, sitting up straighter in his chair.**

**Snape turned back to face them, sneering.**

"**I am in rather a hurry, Black. Unlike you, I do not have unlimited leisure time."**

"**I'll get to the point, then," said Sirius, standing up. He was rather taller than Snape who, Harry noticed, balled his fist in the pocket of his cloak over what Harry was sure was the handle of his wand. "If I hear you're using these Occlumency lessons to give Harry a hard time, you'll have me to answer to."**

"**How touching," Snape sneered. "But surely you have noticed that Potter is very like his father?"**

"In some ways, you are," said Sirius to little Harry, "but your personality is more like your mother's. Though you did inherit a combination of their tempers."

"**Yes, I have," said Sirius proudly.**

"**Well then, you'll know he's so arrogant that criticism simply bounces off him," Snape said sleekly.**

"Now that isn't true," growled Sirius. "_Harry_, does he ever see you for yourself, and not your father?"

_Harry_ sighed. "I don't think so," he said, "and the only reason he ever saves my life is because of Mum."

"He saves your life again?" cried Sirius while Remus said, "How do you know about Lily and Snape's friendship?"

_Harry_ mentally cursed himself for letting that slip. He was trying as hard as he could from mentioning future events, but it certainly was hard at times. "Yes, Sirius, he does save my life again. And Remus, you'll find out the answer to your question later on."**  
**

**Sirius pushed his chair roughly aside and strode around the table towards Snape, pulling out his wand as he went. Snape whipped out his own. They were squaring up to each other, Sirius looking livid, Snape calculating, his eyes darting from Sirius's wand-tip to his face.**

"**Sirius!" said Harry loudly, but Sirius appeared not to hear him.**

"**I've warned you, Snivellus," said Sirius, his face barely a foot from Snape's, "I don't care if Dumbledore thinks you've reformed, I know better -"**

"**Oh, but why don't you tell him so?" whispered Snape. "Or are you afraid he might not take very seriously the advice of a man who has been hiding inside his mother's house for six months?"**

"It wasn't my bloody choice," Sirius muttered.**  
**

"**Tell me, how is Lucius Malfoy these days? I expect he's delighted his lapdog's working at Hogwarts, isn't he?"**

"**Speaking of dogs," said Snape softly, "did you know that Lucius Malfoy recognized you last time you risked a little jaunt outside? Clever idea, Black, getting yourself seen on a safe station platform… gave you a cast-iron excuse not to leave your hidey-hole in future, didn't it?"**

**Sirius raised his wand.**

"**NO!" Harry yelled, vaulting over the table and trying to get in between them. "Sirius, don't!"**

"I don't know if that is bravery or stupidity," commented Remus. "I don't think I've ever seen someone get between Snape and Sirius when they're fighting."

"That's because anyone who would have done it would have been turned into mincemeat," said _Ron_, who had witnessed other fights between the two during the summer he spent at Grimmauld Place.

"**Are you calling me a coward?" roared Sirius, trying to push Harry out of the way, but Harry would not budge.**

"**Why, yes, I suppose I am," said Snape.**

"**Harry - get - out - of - it!" snarled Sirius, pushing him aside with his free hand.**

**The kitchen door opened and the entire Weasley family, plus Hermione, came inside, all looking very happy, with Mr. Weasley walking proudly in their midst dressed in a pair of striped pajamas covered by a mackintosh.**

"**Cured!" he announced brightly to the kitchen at large. "Completely cured!"**

"Yay!" cried little Ginny, jumping up and hugging her dad. Everyone looked relieved that Mr. Weasley was fine, even though they had already been told that.**  
**

**He and all the other Weasleys froze on the threshold, gazing at the scene in front of them, which was also suspended in mid-action, both Sirius and Snape looking towards the door with their wands pointing into each other's faces and Harry immobile between them, a hand stretched out to each, trying to force them apart.**

"**Merlin's beard," said Mr. Weasley, the smile sliding off his face, "what's going on here?"**

"Two men fighting," said Luna quietly.

"We know that," muttered George.

"The question was asked," Luna said simply. "And questions require answers."

**Both Sirius and Snape lowered their wands. Harry looked from one to the other. Each wore an expression of utmost contempt, yet the unexpected entrance of so many witnesses seemed to have brought them to their senses. Snape pocketed his wand, turned on his heel and swept back across the kitchen, passing the Weasleys without comment. At the door he looked back.**

"**Six o'clock, Monday evening, Potter."**

**And he was gone. Sirius glared after him, his wand at his side.**

"**What's been going on?" asked Mr. Weasley again.**

"Nothing that you want to know," said _Ginny_, who wished she didn't know the full details of the fight she walked in on.**  
**

"**Nothing, Arthur," said Sirius, who was breathing heavily as though he had just run a long distance. "Just a friendly little chat between two old school friends."**

"Well, for Sirius and Snape, that actually was calm," said Remus slowly. "Normally there would have been a lot of hexing before even the raised voices started."**  
**

** With what looked like an enormous effort, he smiled. "So… you're cured? That's great news, really great."**

"**Yes, isn't it?" said Mrs. Weasley, leading her husband forward to a chair. "Healer Smethwyck worked his magic in the end, found an antidote to whatever that snake's got in its fangs, and Arthur's learned his lesson about dabbling in Muggle medicine, haven't you, dear?" she added, rather menacingly.**

"**Yes, Molly, dear," said Mr. Weasley meekly.**

"Does he meddle in it again?" asked Bill, knowing that his father was extremely unlikely to stop meddling in Muggle things.

"Not that I know of," said _Ginny_. "But for all I know, Dad easily could've done it."**  
**

**That night's meal should have been a cheerful one, with Mr. Weasley back amongst them. Harry could tell Sirius was trying to make it so, yet when his godfather was not forcing himself to laugh loudly at Fred and George's jokes or offering everyone more food, his face fell back into a moody, brooding expression. Harry was separated from him by Mundungus and Mad-Eye, who had dropped in to offer Mr. Weasley their congratulations. He wanted to talk to Sirius, to tell him he shouldn't listen to a word Snape said, that Snape was goading him deliberately and that the rest of them didn't think Sirius was a coward for doing as Dumbledore told him and remaining in Grimmauld Place. But he had no opportunity to do so, and, eyeing the ugly look on Sirius's face, Harry wondered occasionally whether he would have dared to mention it even if he had the chance.**

**Instead, he told Ron and Hermione under his voice about having to take Occlumency lessons with Snape.**

"Didn't Snape tell you not to tell people?" asked Percy.

"Yeah, but I knew that Ron and Hermione wouldn't do anything," defended _Harry_.**  
**

"**Dumbledore wants to stop you having those dreams about Voldemort," said Hermione at once. "Well, you won't be sorry not to have them any more, will you?"**

"**Extra lessons with Snape?" said Ron, sounding aghast. "I'd rather have the nightmares!"**

_Ron_ winced. "Now that I know who actually was sending the nightmares, I'd rather have the extra lessons. At least they're a bit safer."

"That probably could be argued," muttered _Harry_.**  
**

**They were to return to Hogwarts on the Knight Bus the following day, escorted once again by Tonks and Lupin, both of whom were eating breakfast in the kitchen when Harry, Ron and Hermione came down next morning.**

**The adults seemed to have been mid-way through a whispered conversation as Harry opened the door; all of them looked round hastily and fell silent.**

"Again, what is with the secrets?" asked little Hermione.**  
**

**After a hurried breakfast, they all pulled on jackets and scarves against the chilly grey January morning. Harry had an unpleasant constricted sensation in his chest; he did not want to say goodbye to Sirius. He had a bad feeling about this parting; he didn't know when they would next see each other and he felt it was incumbent upon him to say something to Sirius to stop him doing anything stupid -**

_Harry_ was struggling to keep his breathing even. This was the last time he saw his godfather, except for the battle in the Department of Mysteries.

"Dada?" asked James looking up at his dad. "'Old me"

"Sure, Jamsie," said _Harry_, taking his son in his arms and cuddling him.**  
**

**Harry was worried that Snape's accusation of cowardice had stung Sirius so badly he might even now be planning some foolhardy trip beyond Grimmauld Place. Before he could think of what to say, however, Sirius had beckoned him to his side.**

"**I want you to take this," he said quietly, thrusting a badly wrapped package roughly the size of a paperback book into Harry's hands.**

"**What is it?" Harry asked.**

"**A way of letting me know if Snape's giving you a hard time. No, don't open it in here!" said Sirius, with a wary look at Mrs. Weasley, who was trying to persuade the twins to wear handknitted mittens. "I doubt Molly would approve - but I want you to use it if you need me, all right?"**

"You gave him the mirror," said Remus quietly.

"What mirror?" asked little Harry.

"A two-way mirror," said Sirius. "Your father and I used to use them when we were in separate detentions."

"**Okay," said Harry, stowing the package away in the inside pocket of his jacket, but he knew he would never use whatever it was. **

_Harry_ sighed. If only he had known what it was, perhaps Sirius would still be alive. No matter how many times people had told him, he still thought Sirius' death was his fault. The other deaths were in the middle of a battle, they couldn't have been prevented (_Ginny_, _Ron_, and _Hermione, _as well as the rest of the Weasleys, had finally slapped that into his head), but nothing would have happened to Sirius if he hadn't been so stupid as to run into the Ministry.

"Why?" asked little Ron. "It would be a safe way of talking to him."

"I didn't know what it was," said _Harry_ slowly, trying to stay calm. "I wish I had known."**  
**

**It would not be he, Harry, who lured Sirius from his place of safety, no matter how foully Snape treated him in their forthcoming Occlumency classes.**

_Harry_ sighed again. It was he who had lured Sirius out. If he hadn't left, Sirius would've stayed at Grimmlaud Place. _Ginny_ gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "_Harry_," she whispered. "It's not your fault. How many times must we say that?"

"But it is," muttered _Harry_. "If I hadn't left, Sirius wouldn't have either."

Remus looked worriedly at the two. What had happened to Sirius that _Harry_ thought was his fault? He gasped, Sirius surely hadn't died, had he? He desperately hoped it wasn't true and that the two were worrying about something else.**  
**

"**Let's go, then," said Sirius, clapping Harry on the shoulder and smiling grimly, and before Harry could say anything else, they were heading upstairs, stopping before the heavily chained and bolted front door, surrounded by Weasleys.**

"**Goodbye, Harry, take care," said Mrs. Weasley, hugging him.**

"**See you, Harry, and keep an eye out for snakes for me!" said Mr. Weasley genially, shaking his hand.**

"Dad," groaned Bill.**  
**

"**Right - yeah," said Harry distractedly; it was his last chance to tell Sirius to be careful; he turned, looked into his godfather's face: and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could do so Sirius was giving him a brief, one-armed hug, and saying gruffly, "Look after yourself, Harry." Next moment, Harry found himself being shunted out into the icy winter air, with Tonks (today heavily disguised as a tall, tweedy woman with iron-grey hair) chivvying him down the steps.**

**The door of number twelve slammed shut behind them. They followed Lupin down the front steps. As he reached the pavement, Harry looked round. Number twelve was shrinking rapidly as those on either side of it stretched sideways, squeezing it out of sight. One blink later, it had gone.**

"That sounds so weird," said little Harry.

"Get used to it," said Fred. "That's magic for ya."**  
**

"**Come on, the quicker we get on the bus the better," said Tonks, and Harry thought there was nervousness in the glance she threw around the square. Lupin flung out his right arm.**

**BANG.**

**A violently purple, triple-decker bus had appeared out of thin air in front of them, narrowly avoiding the nearest lamppost, which jumped backwards out of its way.**

**A thin, pimply, jug-eared youth in a purple uniform leapt down on to the pavement and said, "Welcome to the -"**

"**Yes, yes, we know, thank you," said Tonks swiftly. "On, on, get on -"**

**And she shoved Harry forwards towards the steps, past the conductor, who goggled at Harry as he passed.**

"**Ere - it's 'Arry -!"**

"**If you shout his name I will curse you into oblivion," muttered Tonks menacingly,**

"And she means it," said Charlie, who had been hexed several times before he figured out not to call Tonks 'Nymphradora.'

"She's hexed you?" asked George. "Good." Charlie glared at him.

"More times than he can count," said Tonks proudly.

"Yeah, and we're still friends," said Charlie with a grin.**  
**

** now shunting Ginny and Hermione forwards.**

"**I've always wanted to go on this thing," said Ron happily, joining Harry on board and looking around.**

"I don't anymore," said little Ron, who after hearing about _Harry's_ trip in third year, made him not want to ride the Knight Bus anymore.**  
**

**It had been evening the last time Harry had traveled by Knight Bus and its three decks had been full of brass bedsteads. Now, in the early morning, it was crammed with an assortment of mismatched chairs grouped haphazardly around windows. Some of these appeared to have fallen over when the bus stopped abruptly in Grimmauld Place; a few witches and wizards were still getting to their feet, grumbling, and somebody's shopping bag had slid the length of the bus: an unpleasant mixture of frogspawn, cockroaches and custard creams was scattered all over the floor.**

"Urgh," winced little Ron.**  
**

"**Looks like we'll have to split up," said Tonks briskly, looking around for empty chairs. "Fred, George and Ginny, if you just take those seats at the back… Remus can stay with you."**

"Why do I have to be with the twins?" muttered little Ginny.

"You can't separate the Golden Trio," said Bill. "And it also is a good idea to separate your group so no one notices."

"I thought you liked us!" cried Fred.

"Yeah," added George. "What happened?"

Little Ginny glared sharply at her brothers.

**She, Harry, Ron and Hermione proceeded up to the very top deck, where there were two unoccupied chairs at the very front of the bus and two at the back. Stan Shunpike, the conductor, followed Harry and Ron eagerly to the back. Heads turned as Harry passed and, when he sat down, he saw all the faces flick back to the front again.**

**As Harry and Ron handed Stan eleven Sickles each, the bus set off again, swaying ominously. It rumbled around Grimmauld Place, weaving on and off the pavement, then, with another tremendous BANG, they were all flung backwards; Ron's chair toppled right over and Pigwidgeon, who had been on his lap, burst out of his cage and flew twittering wildly up to the front of the bus where he fluttered down on to Hermione's shoulder instead. Harry, who had narrowly avoided falling by seizing a candle bracket, looked out of the window: they were now speeding down what appeared to be a motorway.**

"Hopefully it is on," said little Ron.**  
**

"**Just outside Birmingham," said Stan happily, answering Harry's unasked question as Ron struggled up from the floor. "You keepin' well, then, 'Arry? **

"I thought Tonks told you not to say his name," said Charlie.**  
**

**I seen your name in the paper loads over the summer, but it weren't never nuffink very nice. I said to Ern, I said, 'e didn't seem like a nutter when we met 'im, just goes to show, dunnit?"**

"So, does he believe you?" asked Neville.

"I thinks so," said _Harry_. "It was a little confusing about what he meant."**  
**

**He handed over their tickets and continued to gaze, enthralled, at Harry. Apparently, Stan did not care how nutty somebody was, if they were famous enough to be in the paper. The Knight Bus swayed alarmingly, overtaking a line of cars on the inside. Looking towards the front of the bus, Harry saw Hermione cover her eyes with her hands, Pigwidgeon swaying happily on her shoulder.**

**BANG.**

**Chairs slid backwards again as the Knight Bus jumped from the Birmingham motorway to a quiet country lane full of hairpin bends. Hedgerows on either side of the road were leaping out of their way as they mounted the verges. From here they moved to a main street in the middle of a busy town, then to a viaduct surrounded by tall hills, then to a windswept road between high-rise flats, each time with a loud BANG.**

"**I've changed my mind," muttered Ron, picking himself up from the floor for the sixth time, "I never want to ride on this thing again."**

"Have you had to ride it since?" asked Charlie.

"Thankfully, no," said _Ron_. "Apparation is extremely handy when it comes to avoiding the Knight Bus."

"Zat experience sounds quite interesting zough," said Fleur. "Zere eesn't a bus een France."

"**Listen, it's 'Ogwarts stop after this," said Stan brightly, swaying towards them. "That bossy woman**

"Me? Bossy?" cried Tonks.

"You can be a bit sometimes," said Charlie. Tonks quickly threw a pillow at him.**  
**

** up front 'oo got on with you, she's given us a little tip to move you up the queue. We're just gonna let Madam Marsh off first, though -" there was more retching from downstairs, followed by a horrible spattering sound "- she's not feeling 'er best."**

"I don't think anyone can feel their best on the Knight Bus," said _Ginny_. "Especially when you're pregnant."

"You were on the Knight Bus while you were pregnant?" asked Molly. "When?"

"It was before I knew I was expecting number two here," said _Ginny_, gesturing to her stomach. "I needed to get to Diagon Alley, and you're not supposed to Floo or Apparate with young children, usually under the age of a year. So, I needed to use the Knight Bus. And unbeknownst to me, I was five weeks pregnant. It was the worst trip of my life."**  
**

**A few minutes later, the Knight Bus screeched to a halt outside a small pub, which squeezed itself out of the way to avoid a collision. They could hear Stan ushering the unfortunate Madam Marsh out of the bus and the relieved murmurings of her fellow passengers on the second deck. The bus moved on again, gathering speed, until -**

**BANG.**

**They were rolling through a snowy Hogsmeade. Harry caught a glimpse of the Hog's Head down its side street, the severed boar's head sign creaking in the wintry wind. Flecks of snow hit the large window at the front of the bus. At last they rolled to a halt outside the gates to Hogwarts.**

**Lupin and Tonks helped them off the bus with their luggage, then got off to say goodbye. Harry glanced up at the three decks of the Knight Bus and saw all the passengers staring down at them, noses flat against the windows.**

"Why do they always have to look at me?" muttered little Harry.

"I don't know," said Sirius gently. "But I'll try to keep them from doing it this time around."**  
**

"**You'll be safe once you're in the grounds," said Tonks, casting a careful eye around at the deserted road. "Have a good term, okay?"**

"**Look after yourselves," said Lupin, shaking hands all round and reaching Harry last. "And listen…" he lowered his voice while the rest of the m exchanged last-minute goodbyes with Tonks, "Harry, I know you don't like Snape, but he is a superb Occlumens and we all - Sirius included - want you to learn to protect yourself, so work hard, all right?"**

"**Yeah, all right," said Harry heavily, looking up into Lupin's prematurely lined face. "See you, then."**

**The six of them struggled up the slippery drive towards the castle, dragging their trunks.**

**Hermione was already talking about knitting a few elf hats before bedtime. Harry glanced back when they reached the oaken front doors; the Knight Bus had already gone and he half-wished, given what was coming the following evening, that he was still on board.**

**Harry spent most of the next day dreading the evening. His morning double-Potions lesson did nothing to dispel his trepidation, as Snape was as unpleasant as ever. His mood was further lowered by the D.A. members constantly approaching him in the corridors between classes, asking hopefully if there would be a meeting that night.**

"**I'll let you know in the usual way when the next one is," Harry said over and over again, "but I can't do it tonight, I've got to go to - er - remedial Potions."**

"**You take remedial Potions!" asked Zacharias Smith superciliously, having cornered Harry in the Entrance Hall after lunch. "Good Lord, you must be terrible. Snape doesn't usually give extra lessons, does he?"**

"I don't think he ever does," said Bill. "He believes that if you can't do your work yourself, you're not smart enough to continue."

"When did you hear that?" asked Molly.

"He didn't say it exactly that bluntly, but he certainly implied it in OWL year," Bill admitted.**  
**

**As Smith strode away in an annoyingly buoyant fashion, Ron glared after him.**

"**Shall I jinx him? I can still get him from here," he said, raising his wand and taking aim between Smith's shoulder blades.**

"Do it!" cried George.

"He deserves it," added Fred.

"Boys," said Molly sternly, each giving them a glare.**  
**

**"Forget it," said Harry dismally. "It's what everyone's going to think, isn't it? That I'm really stup —"**

"**Hi, Harry," said a voice behind him. He turned round and found Cho standing there.**

"**Oh," said Harry as his stomach leapt uncomfortably. "Hi."**

_Harry_ felt his face turn red. Why did all of his confrontations with Cho have to be mentioned?**  
**

"**We'll be in the library, Harry," said Hermione firmly as she seized Ron above the elbow and dragged him off towards the marble staircase.**

"**Had a good Christmas?" asked Cho.**

"**Yeah, not bad," said Harry.**

"**Mine was pretty quiet," said Cho. For some reason, she was looking rather embarrassed.**

"**Erm… there's another Hogsmeade trip next month, did you see the notice?"**

"**What? Oh, no, I haven't checked the noticeboard since I got back."**

"**Yes, it's on Valentine's Day…"**

"Oh great," groaned Charlie. "That's the worst day for Hogsmeade."

"For boys at least," retorted Tonks. "Girls love it."

"If you'd come, I'd like it," thought Charlie, not daring to say it out loud. He turned red soon after thinking it.

"Something wrong?" asked Bill, noticing that his brother was both quiet and red, not usually a good sign.

"Wha-, oh, uh, um, uh, n-no," said Charlie, turning even redder.

Bill looked at his brother and then at Tonks. "Ah," he said quietly, wondering if he should somehow set the two of them up.**  
**

"**Right," said Harry, wondering why she was telling him this. "Well, I suppose you want to -?"**

"**Only if you do," she said eagerly.**

**Harry stared. He had been about to say, "I suppose you want to know when the next D.A. meeting is?" but her response did not seem to fit.**

"**I - er —" he said.**

"**Oh, it's okay if you don't," she said, looking mortified. "Don't worry. I - I'll see you around."**

**She walked away. Harry stood staring after her, his brain working frantically. Then something clunked into place.**

"**Cho! Hey - CHO!"**

**He ran after her, catching her halfway up the marble staircase.**

"**Er - d'you want to come into Hogsmeade with me on Valentine's Day?"**

"You didn't," groaned _Ginny_. "I thought she asked you."

"Sorry," muttered _Harry_, dreading the description of Valentine's Day, which was sure to be in the book.**  
**

**"Oooh, yes!" she said, blushing crimson and beaming at him.**

"Something tells me that this date isn't going to go well," said Sirius.

"He's James' son," said Remus. "Do you expect otherwise?"

"True," Sirius admitted. "Any and all dates fail until it is 'the one.'"

"Huh?" asked little Harry.

"You'll have bad luck with girl until you meet the one you're supposed to marry," Sirius explained.**  
**

"**Right… well… that's settled then," said Harry, and feeling that the day was not going to be a complete loss after all, he headed off to the library to pick up Ron and Hermione**

"We're not packages!" cried little Ron, causing laughter.**  
**

**before their afternoon lessons, walking in a rather bouncy way himself.**

**By six o'clock that evening, however, even the glow of having successfully asked out Cho Chang could not lighten the ominous feelings that intensified with every step Harry took towards Snape's office.**

**He paused outside the door when he reached it, wishing he were almost anywhere else, then, taking a deep breath, he knocked and entered.**

**The shadowy room was lined with shelves bearing hundreds of glass jars in which slimy bits of animals and plants were suspended in variously colored potions. In one corner stood the cupboard full of ingredients that Snape had once accused Harry - not without reason - of robbing.**

**Harry's attention was drawn towards the desk, however, where a shallow stone basin engraved with runes and symbols lay in a pool of candlelight. Harry recognized it at once - it was Dumbledore's Pensieve.**

"Probably in case _Harry_ manages to deflect Snape and get into his mind," winced Remus, knowing that whatever memories Snape didn't want Harry to see probably had to do with them embarrassing him.**  
**

** Wondering what on earth it was doing there, he jumped when Snape's cold voice came out of the shadows.**

"**Shut the door behind you, Potter."**

**Harry did as he was told, with the horrible feeling that he was imprisoning himself. When he turned back into the room, Snape had moved into the light and was pointing silently at the chair opposite his desk. Harry sat down and so did Snape, his cold black eyes fixed unblinkingly upon Harry, dislike etched in every line of his face.**

"**Well, Potter, you know why you are here," he said. "The Headmaster has asked me to teach you Occlumency. I can only hope that you prove more adept at it than at Potions."**

"He'd be better if you'd actually teach, and stop breathing down their necks while brewing," said Molly. "Slughorn never did that. He'd explain the potion, and help you if you couldn't figure out what to do."

"I wish we had Slughorn then," said Charlie.**  
**

"**Right," said Harry tersely.**

"**This may not be an ordinary class, Potter," said Snape, his eyes narrowed malevolently, "but I am still your teacher and you will therefore call me 'sir' or 'professor' at all times."**

"The greasy git doesn't deserve it," muttered Sirius.

"Sirius," said Dumbledore. "Severus may not always treat his students correctly, but he still needs to be respected as he is a professor."

"Whatever happened to respect being earned?" Sirius retorted.

Dumbledore didn't say anything. He merely continued to read.**  
**

"**Yes… sir," said Harry.**

**Snape continued to survey him through narrowed eyes for a moment, then said, "Now, Occlumency. As I told you back in your dear godfather's kitchen, this branch of magic seals the mind against magical intrusion and influence."**

"**And why does Professor Dumbledore think I need it, sir?" said Harry, **

**looking directly into Snape's eyes and wondering whether Snape would answer.**

**Snape looked back at him for a moment and then said contemptuously, "Surely even you could have worked that out by now, Potter? The Dark Lord is highly skilled at Legilimency -"**

"**What's that? Sir?"**

"**It is the ability to extract feelings and memories from another persons mind -"**

"Like mind-reading?" asked little Hermione.

"Yes," said Remus, "though Snape would not call it that."**  
**

"**He can read minds?" said Harry quickly, his worst fears confirmed.**

"**You have no subtlety, Potter," said Snape, his dark eyes glittering. "You do not understand fine distinctions. It is one of the shortcomings that makes you such a lamentable potion-maker."**

"Shut up!" growled Sirius.

**Snape paused for a moment, apparently to savor the pleasure of insulting Harry, before continuing.**

"**Only Muggles talk of 'mind-reading'. The mind is not a book, to be opened at will and examined at leisure. Thoughts are not etched on the inside of skulls, to be perused by any invader. The mind is a complex and many-layered thing, Potter - or at least, most minds are." He smirked. "It is true, however, that those who have mastered Legilimency are able, under certain conditions, to delve into the minds of their victims and to interpret their findings correctly. The Dark Lord, for instance, almost always knows when somebody is lying to him. Only those skilled at Occlumency are able to shut down those feelings and memories that contradict the lie, and so can utter falsehoods in his presence without detection."**

"That certainly sounds like mind-reading," stated Tonks, who knew a little bit about it because of her dad.**  
**

**Whatever Snape said, Legilimency sounded like mind-reading to Harry, and he didn't like the sound of it at all.**

"**So he could know what we're thinking right now? Sir?"**

"**The Dark Lord is at a considerable distance and the walls and grounds of Hogwarts are guarded by many ancient spells and charms to ensure the bodily and mental safety of those who dwell within them," said Snape. "Time and space matter in magic, Potter. Eye contact is often essential to Legilimency."**

"Though Harry and Voldemort defy all logic concerning it," muttered _Hermione_.

"What does that mean?" asked Neville.

"Basically, nothing happens the way you expect," _Ron_ answered, "though it should be somewhat obvious by now."

"Yeah, right," said Neville, wondering why he hadn't realized that.**  
**

"**Well then, why do I have to learn Occlumency?"**

**Snape eyed Harry, tracing his mouth with one long, thin finger as he did so.**

"**The usual rules do not seem to apply with you, Potter. The curse that failed to kill you seems to have forged some kind of connection between you and the Dark Lord. The evidence suggests that at times, when your mind is most relaxed and vulnerable - when you are asleep, for instance - you are sharing the Dark Lord's thoughts and emotions. **

**The Headmaster thinks it inadvisable for this to continue. He wishes me to teach you how to close your mind to the Dark Lord."**

**Harry's heart was pumping fast again. None of this added up.**

"**But why does Professor Dumbledore want to stop it?" he asked abruptly. "I don't like it much, but it's been useful, hasn't it? I mean… I saw that snake attack Mr. Weasley and if I hadn't, Professor Dumbledore wouldn't have been able to save him, would he? Sir?"**

"I'm extremely thankful that you did see that snake," said _Ron_. "I don't know what I would've done if - well - if D-Dad hadn't made it."

"He did Ron, and we have to be thankful for that," said _Ginny, _though as their father was getting older, they were wondering if any of the snake poison could be affecting him. He looked and acted a lot older than the other wizards his age, but it could also simply be from what had happened in the last ten years.

**Snape stared at Harry for a few moments, still tracing his mouth with his finger. **

**When he spoke again, it was slowly and deliberately, as though he weighed every word.**

"**It appears that the Dark Lord has been unaware of the connection between you and himself until very recently. Up till now it seems that you have been experiencing his emotions, and sharing his thoughts, without his being any the wiser. However, the vision you had shortly before Christmas -"**

"**The one with the snake and Mr. Weasley?"**

"**Do not interrupt me, Potter," said Snape in a dangerous voice.**

"It was for clarification," said Remus shortly. This book wasn't good for his nerves to begin with, but he still wasn't back to his normal self after the full moon.**  
**

** "As I was saying, the vision you had shortly before Christmas represented such a powerful incursion upon the Dark Lord's thoughts -"**

"**I saw inside the snake's head, not his!"**

"**I thought I just told you not to interrupt me, Potter?"**

**But Harry did not care if Snape was angry; at last he seemed to be getting to the bottom of this business; he had moved forwards in his chair so that, without realizing it, he was perched on the very edge, tense as though poised for flight.**

"Foreshadowing?" asked _Ron_, who had heard about Snape's flight.**  
**

"**How come I saw through the snakes eyes if it's Voldemort's thoughts I'm sharing?"**

"**Do not say the Dark Lord's name!" spat Snape.**

**There was a nasty silence. They glared at each other across the Pensieve.**

"**Professor Dumbledore says his name," said Harry quietly.**

"**Dumbledore is an extremely powerful wizard," Snape muttered. "While he may feel secure enough to use the name… the rest of us…"**

"It's because you're a blasted Death Eater," growled Sirius. "And always will be."

"Sirius," said Dumbledore firmly. "Severus switched sides."

"You'll know by the end of the books," assured Harry. "Snape truly was on Dumbledore's side."

"Was?" questioned Remus.

"Just read," muttered _Harry_. _Merlin, it was hard to avoid mentioning the future at times._**  
**

**He rubbed his left forearm, apparently unconsciously, on the spot where Harry knew the Dark Mark was burned into his skin.**

"Do Death Eaters feel something whenever Voldemort's name is mentioned?" asked Bill. "Like how most people flinch?"

"That is a possibility," agreed Remus. "Perhaps it should be looked into."**  
**

**"I just wanted to know," Harry began again, forcing his voice back to politeness, "why -"**

"**You seem to have visited the snake's mind because that was where the Dark Lord was at that particular moment," snarled Snape. "He was possessing the snake at the time and so you dreamed you were inside it, too."**

"That makes sense," said Bill quietly.

"But how is that possible?" asked Percy. "It's hard enough for someone to possess one thing, but to be possessing two, isn't that impossible?"

"I don't think that word can be used with Voldemort," growled Charlie, who really hoped that this wasn't true, otherwise he couldn't be killed for good.**  
**

"**And Vol— he - realized I was there?"**

"**It seems so," said Snape coolly.**

"**How do you know?" said Harry urgently. "Is this just Professor Dumbledore guessing, or -?"**

"**I told you," said Snape, rigid in his chair, his eyes slits, "to call me 'sir'."**

"**Yes, sir," said Harry impatiently, "but how do you know -?"**

"**It is enough that we know," said Snape repressively. **

"Again, just bloody tell him!" cried Sirius, causing little Harry to look up in alarm. "Sorry pup," said Sirius in a quieter tone.**  
**

**"The important point is that the Dark Lord is now aware that you are gaining access to his thoughts and feelings. He has also deduced that the process is likely to work in reverse; that is to say, he has realized that he might be able to access your thoughts and feelings in return -"**

"**And he might try and make me do things?" asked Harry. "Sir?" he added hurriedly.**

"**He might," said Snape, sounding cold and unconcerned. "Which brings us back to Occlumency."**

**Snape pulled out his wand from an inside pocket of his robes and Harry tensed in his chair, but Snape merely raised the wand to his temple and placed its tip into the greasy roots of his hair.**

**When he withdrew it, some silvery substance came away, stretching from temple to wand like a thick gossamer strand, which broke as he pulled the wand away from it and fell gracefully into the Pensieve, where it swirled silvery-white, neither gas nor liquid. Twice more, Snape raised the wand to his temple and deposited the silvery substance into the stone basin, then, without offering any explanation of his behavior, he picked up the Pensieve carefully, removed it to a shelf out of their way and returned to face Harry with his wand held at the ready.**

"So he is worried that Harry can cause the spell to backfire on him," said Bill. "That's good at least."**  
**

"**Stand up and take out your wand, Potter."**

**Harry got to his feet, feeling nervous. They faced each other with the desk between them.**

**"You may use your wand to attempt to disarm me, or defend yourself in any other way you can think of," said Snape.**

**"And what are you going to do?" Harry asked, eyeing Snape's wand apprehensively.**

"**I am about to attempt to break into your mind," said Snape softly. "We are going to see how well you resist. I have been told that you have already shown aptitude at resisting the Imperius Curse. You will find that similar powers are needed for this… brace yourself, now. Legilimens!"**

"He didn't even tell him how to do it!" cried Percy. "Shouldn't it at least have been explained?"

"I don't know if that would've helped," said _Harry_. "I was unable to do it, even with trying."

"Yeah, but if you had known how to try . . ." began Charlie, but Dumbledore continued to read, blocking out the rest of his sentence.**  
**

**Snape had struck before Harry was ready, before he had even begun to summon any force of resistance. The office swam in front of his eyes and vanished; image after image was racing through his mind like a flickering film so vivid it blinded him to his surroundings.**

**He was five, watching Dudley riding a new red bicycle, and his heart was bursting with jealousy… he was nine, and Ripper the bulldog was chasing him up a tree and the Dursleys were laughing below on the lawn… **

"What?" growled Sirius.

"That hasn't happened," said little Harry nervously.

"Sirius, relax," said Harry, knowing that it was probably unlikely to happen. That just wasn't like his godfather. "It happened a long time ago, and I wasn't injured."**  
**

**he was sitting under the Sorting Hat, and it was telling him he would do well in Slytherin… Hermione was lying in the hospital wing, her face covered with thick black hair… a hundred Dementors were closing in on him beside the dark lake… Cho Chang was drawing nearer to him under the mistletoe…**

"**No," said a voice inside Harry's head, as the memory of Cho drew nearer, "you're not watching that, you're not watching it, it's private –"**

**He felt a sharp pain in his knee. Snape's office had come back into view and he realized that he had fallen to the floor;**

"You managed to get him out," said Remus proudly.

"But you said you couldn't do it," said a very confused little Ginny.**  
**

** one of his knees had collided painfully with the leg of Snape's desk. He looked up at Snape, who had lowered his wand and was rubbing his wrist. There was an angry weal there, like a scorch mark.**

"**Did you mean to produce a Stinging Hex?" asked Snape coolly.**

"**No," said Harry bitterly, getting up from the floor.**

"Oi, at least it worked," said Bill.**  
**

"**I thought not," said Snape, watching him closely. "You let me get in too far. You lost control."**

"**Did you see everything I saw?" Harry asked, unsure whether he wanted to hear the answer.**

"**Flashes of it," said Snape, his lip curling. "To whom did the dog belong?"**

"**My Aunt Marge," Harry muttered, hating Snape.**

"**Well, for a first attempt that was not as poor as it might have been," said Snape, raising his wand once more. **

"**You managed to stop me eventually, though you wasted time and energy shouting. You must remain focused. Repel me with your brain and you will not need to resort to your wand."**

"Just explain," growled Sirius. "At least I was told a little more of how it worked."**  
**

"**I'm trying," said Harry angrily, "but you're not telling me how!"**

"**Manners, Potter," said Snape dangerously. "Now, I want you to close your eyes."**

**Harry threw him a filthy look before doing as he was told. He did not like the idea of standing there with his eyes shut while Snape faced him, carrying a wand.**

"**Clear your mind, Potter," said Snape's cold voice. "Let go of all emotion…"**

"That's true, but you also have to relax," said Sirius.**  
**

**But Harry's anger at Snape continued to pound through his veins like venom. Let go of his anger? He could as easily detach his legs…**

"**You're not doing it, Potter… you will need more discipline than this… focus, now…"**

**Harry tried to empty his mind, tried not to think, or remember, or feel…**

"**Let's go again… on the count of three… one - two - three -Legilimens!"**

**A great black dragon was rearing in front of him… his father and mother were waving at him out of an enchanted mirror… Cedric Diggory was lying on the ground with blank eyes staring at him…**

_Harry_ closed his eyes. That image was still there, in the back of his mind, as plain as the day it had happened. _Ginny_ gently took his hand and rubbed the back of it.**  
**

"**NOOOOOOO!"**

**Harry was on his knees again, his face buried in his hands, his brain aching as though someone had been trying to pull it from his skull.**

"**Get up!" said Snape sharply. "Get up! You are not trying, you are making no effort. You are allowing me access to memories you fear, handing me weapons!"**

"Just shut it," muttered Sirius.**  
**

**Harry stood up again, his heart thumping wildly as though he had really just seen Cedric dead in the graveyard. Snape looked paler than usual, and angrier, though not nearly as angry as Harry was.**

"**I - am - making - an - effort," he said through clenched teeth.**

"**I told you to empty yourself of emotion!"**

"**Yeah? Well, I'm finding that hard at the moment," Harry snarled.**

"See why Snape is not the right person," said Sirius through clenched teeth. "Just teach him yourself."

Dumbledore made no answer, but simply continued reading.

"**Then you will find yourself easy prey for the Dark Lord!" said Snape savagely. "Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily - weak people, in other words - they stand no chance against his powers! **

"Yeah, expect for the fact that Harry doesn't fit those," muttered Charlie. "You're the one provoking him."

"Charles," said Molly firmly.

**He will penetrate your mind with absurd ease, Potter!"**

"**I am not weak," said Harry in a low voice, fury now pumping through him so that he thought he might attack Snape in a moment.**

"**Then prove it! Master yourself!" spat Snape. "Control your anger, discipline your mind! We shall try again! Get ready, now! Legilimens!"**

**He was watching Uncle Vernon hammering the letterbox shut… a hundred Dementors were drifting across the lake in the grounds towards him… he was running along a windowless passage with Mr. Weasley… they were drawing nearer to the plain black door at the end of the corridor… Harry expected to go through it… but Mr. Weasley led him off to the left, down a flight of stone steps…**

"**I KNOW! I KNOW!"**

"Know what?" asked Neville.**  
**

**He was on all fours again on Snape's office floor, his scar was prickling unpleasantly, but the voice that had just issued from his mouth was triumphant. He pushed himself up again to find Snape staring at him, his wand raised. It looked as though, this time, Snape had lifted the spell before Harry had even tried to fight back.**

"**What happened then, Potter?" he asked, eyeing Harry intently.**

"**I saw - I remembered," Harry panted. "I've just realized…"**

"**Realized what?" asked Snape sharply.**

**Harry did not answer at once; he was still savoring the moment of blinding realization as he rubbed his forehead…**

**He had been dreaming about a windowless corridor ending in a locked door for months, without once realizing that it was a real place. Now, seeing the memory again, he knew that all along he had been dreaming about the corridor down which he had run with Mr. Weasley on the twelfth of August as they hurried to the courtrooms in the Ministry; it was the corridor leading to the Department of Mysteries and Mr. Weasley had been there the night that he had been attacked by Voldemort's snake.**

Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus all exchanged a glance. _Harry_ would probably put the rest of the pieces together soon now that he knew where his visions were taking place.**  
**

**He looked up at Snape.**

"**What's in the Department of Mysteries?"**

"**What did you say?" Snape asked quietly and Harry saw, with deep satisfaction, that Snape was unnerved.**

"Good, he deserves that," muttered Bill under his breath.

"**I said, what's in the Department of Mysteries, sir?" Harry said.**

"**And why," said Snape slowly, "would you ask such a thing?"**

"**Because" said Harry, watching Snape's face closely, "that corridor I've just seen - I've been dreaming about it for months — I've just recognized it - it leads to the Department of Mysteries… and I think Voldemort wants something from —"**

"You're really good at putting pieces together with only a little information and some logic," said Sirius. "I'll bet the Auror force is extremely thankful for you."

Harry turned slightly red. "You bet they are," said Ron. "Harry usually can figure out what's going on, even without all of the information." Harry turned even redder.

"You're the strategist," said _Harry_. "If you're leading a team, even I have to be on my toes during team practices."**  
**

"**I have told you not to say the Dark Lord's name!"**

**They glared at each other. Harrys scar seared again, but he did not care. Snape looked agitated; but when he spoke again he sounded as though he was trying to appear cool and unconcerned.**

"**There are many things in the Department of Mysteries, Potter, few of which you would understand and none of which concern you.**

"Liar," muttered Sirius.

"There's something that has to do with me?" asked little Harry.

"Yes, and hopefully you never find out what it is," said Sirius. "You won't like it when, or hopefully if, you do."**  
**

** Do I make myself plain?"**

"**Yes," Harry said, still rubbing his prickling scar, which was becoming more painful.**

"**I want you back here same time on Wednesday. We will continue work then."**

"**Fine," said Harry. He was desperate to get out of Snape's office and find Ron and Hermione.**

**"You are to rid your mind of all emotion every night before sleep; empty it, make it blank and calm, you understand?"**

"How does that work?" asked Fred. "That's the best time to plan pranks."

"**Yes," said Harry, who was barely listening.**

"**And be warned, Potter… I shall know if you have not practiced"**

"**Right," Harry mumbled. He picked up his schoolbag, swung it over his shoulder and hurried towards the office door. As he opened it, he glanced back at Snape, who had his back to Harry and was scooping his own thoughts out of the Pensieve with the tip of his wand and replacing them carefully inside his own head. Harry left without another word, closing the door carefully behind him, his scar still throbbing painfully.**

**Harry found Ron and Hermione in the library, where they were working on Umbridge's most recent ream of homework.**

"You're doing it?" asked Fred in horror.

"I didn't want to get expelled," mumbled _Hermione_.**  
**

**Other students, nearly all of them fifth-years, sat at lamp-lit tables nearby, noses close to books, quills scratching feverishly, while the sky outside the mullioned windows grew steadily blacker. The only other sound was the slight squeaking of one of Madam Pince's shoes, as the librarian prowled the aisles menacingly, breathing down the necks of those touching her precious books.**

"She really is too obsessed with them," said Percy. "Books are meant to be read, not guarded under lock and key."**  
**

**Harry felt shivery; his scar was still aching, he felt almost feverish.**

**When he sat down opposite Ron and Hermione, he caught sight of himself in the window opposite; he was very white and his scar seemed to be showing up more clearly than usual.**

"**How did it go?" Hermione whispered, and then, looking concerned. "Are you all right, Harry?"**

"**Yeah… fine… I dunno," said Harry impatiently, wincing as pain shot through his scar again. "Listen… I've just realized something"**

**And he told them what he had just seen and deduced.**

"**So… so are you saying…" whispered Ron, as Madam Pince swept past, squeaking slightly, "that the weapon - the thing You-Know-Who's after — is in the Ministry of Magic?"**

"First Hogwarts, and now the Ministry," sighed Bill. "Where's he going to go after another thing. Gringotts?"

"**In the Department of Mysteries, it's got to be," Harry whispered. "I saw that door when your dad took me down to the courtrooms for my hearing and it's definitely the same one he was guarding when the snake bit him."**

**Hermione let out a long, slow sigh.**

"**Of course," she breathed.**

"**Of course what?" said Ron rather impatiently.**

"**Ron, think about it… Sturgis Podmore was trying to get through a door at the Ministry of Magic… it must have been that one, it's too much of a coincidence!"**

"**How come Sturgis was trying to break in when he's on our side?" said Ron.**

"He had to be Impurised then," said Bill.**  
**

"**Well, I don't know," Hermione admitted. "That is a bit odd…"**

"**So what's in the Department of Mysteries?" Harry asked Ron. "Has your dad ever mentioned anything about it?"**

"**I know they call the people who work in there 'Unspeakables',"said Ron, frowning. "Because no one really seems to know what they do - **

"And they're not allowed to say either," said Charlie.**  
**

**weird place to have a weapon."**

"**It's not weird at all, it makes perfect sense," said Hermione. "It will be something top secret that the Ministry has been developing, I expect… **

"That guess was about as far off as was possible," muttered _Hermione_.**  
**

**Harry, are you sure you're all right?"**

**For Harry had just run both his hands hard over his forehead as though trying to iron it.**

"**Yeah… fine…" he said, lowering his hands, which we re trembling. "I just feel a bit… I don't like Occlumency much."**

"**I expect anyone would feel shaky if they'd had their mind attacked over and over again," said Hermione sympathetically. "Look, let's get back to the common room, we'll be a bit more comfortable there."**

**But the common room was packed and full of shrieks of laughter and excitement; Fred and George were demonstrating their latest bit of joke shop merchandise.**

**"Headless Hats!" shouted George, as Fred waved a pointed hat decorated with a fluffy pink feather at the watching students. "Two Galleons each, watch Fred, now!"**

**Fred swept the hat on to his head, beaming. For a second he merely looked rather stupid; then both hat and head vanished.**

"Wow, that's - wow," said Sirius, strugglng to find the correct word.**  
**

**Several girls screamed, but everyone else was roaring with laughter.**

"**And off again!" shouted George, and Fred's hand groped for a moment in what seemed to be thin air over his shoulder; then his head reappeared as he swept the pink-feathered hat from it.**

**"How do those hats work, then?" said Hermione, distracted from her homework and watching Fred and George closely. "I mean, obviously it's some kind of Invisibility Spell, but it's rather clever to have extended the field of invisibility beyond the boundaries of the charmed object… I'd imagine the charm wouldn't have a very long life though."**

"It last for a couple of weeks, depending on how often it's used," said _Harry_. "At least that's what George told me. I haven't tried it yet."**  
**

**Harry did not answer; he was feeling ill.**

"**I'm going to have to do this tomorrow," he muttered, pushing the books he had just taken out of his bag back inside it.**

"**Well, write it in your homework planner then!" said Hermione encouragingly. "So you don't forget!"**

**Harry and Ron exchanged looks as he reached into his bag, withdrew the planner and opened it tentatively.**

"**Don't leave it till later, you big second-rater!" chided the book as Harry scribbled down Umbridge's homework. Hermione beamed at it.**

"**I think I'll go to bed," said Harry, stuffing the homework planner back into his bag and making a mental note to drop it in the fire the first opportunity he got.**

"_Harry James Potter_!" cried _Hermione_ in anger and horror.

"Sorry _Hermione_," said a rather terrified _Harry_. "I didn't do it, at least, I don't remember doing it."

"_Gin_, do me a favor and whack him," whispered _Hermione_. _Ginny_ did as she was requested.

"OW!" cried _Harry_.

"Don't do stupid things like that," said _Ginny_. _Harry_ nodded, knowing that he'd be in big trouble during the seventh book.

"At least you don't give me planners anymore," said _Harry_, trying to improve _Hermione's_ mood. _Hermione_ just glared at him.**  
**

**He walked across the common room, dodging George, who tried to put a Headless Hat on him, and reached the peace and cool of the stone staircase to the boys' dormitories. He was feeling sick again, just as he had the night he had had the vision of the snake, but thought that if he could just lie down for a while he would be all right.**

**He opened the door of his dormitory and was one step inside it when he experienced pain so severe he thought that someone must have sliced into the top of his head. He did not know where he was, whether he was standing or lying down, he did not even know his own name. **

**Maniacal laughter was ringing in his ears… he was happier than he had been in a very long time… jubilant, ecstatic, triumphant… a wonderful, wonderful thing had happened…**

"Oh no," groaned everying, knowing that something horrible would have had to have happen for Voldemort to be happy, and it wouldn't be good for anyone on the light side.

"So this is when," began _Ginny_, then she mouthed, "they escaped?"

"I think so," said _Ron_, clenching his fist. He was extremely thankful that Dolohov was no more. After everything he had done, he had deserved to die.**  
**

"**Harry? HARRY!"**

**Someone had hit him around the face. The insane laughter was punctuated with a cry of pain.**

**The happiness was draining out of him, but the laughter continued…**

**He opened his eyes and, as he did so, he became aware that the wild laughter was coming out of his own mouth. The moment he realized this, it died away; Harry lay panting on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, the scar on his forehead throbbing horribly. Ron was bending over him, looking very worried.**

"**What happened?" he said.**

"**I… dunno…" Harry gasped, sitting up again. "He's really happy… really happy…"**

"**You-Know-Who is?"**

"**Something good's happened," mumbled Harry.**

**He was shaking as badly as he had done after seeing the snake attack Mr. Weasley and felt very sick. "Something he's been hoping for."**

**The words came, just as they had back in the Gryffindor changing room, as though a stranger was speaking them through Harry's mouth, yet he knew they were true. He took deep breaths, willing himself not to vomit all over Ron.**

"Thanks mate," said _Ron_.**  
**

**He was very glad that Dean and Seamus were not here to watch this time.**

"**Hermione told me to come and check on you," said Ron in a low voice, helping Harry to his feet. "She says your Defenses will be low at the moment, after Snape's been fiddling around with your mind… still, I suppose it'll help in the long run, won't it?" He looked doubtfully at Harry as he helped him towards his bed. Harry nodded without any conviction and slumped back on his pillows, aching all over from having fallen to the floor so often that evening, his scar still prickling painfully. He could not help feeling that his first foray into Occlumency had weakened his mind's resistance rather than strengthening it, and he wondered, with a feeling of great trepidation, what had happened to make Lord Voldemort the happiest he had been in fourteen years.**

"Whatever just happened has got to be extremely bad, and it can't be that someone on our side has died," said Arthur. "That's too simple. It has to be something bigger, but what?"

"I zink eet's my turn now," said Fleur, and she was handed the book.**  
**


	28. The Beetle at Bay

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.**_

_**Wow, this chapter came out fast. Since the story is starting to get a little more fast-paced, it's easier to write. I hope to get at least one more chapter out this week. **_

_**Enjoy reading.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowling's.**_

As Fleur looked at the title, a confused expression came across her face._**  
**_

**The Beetle at Bay**

"What can that mean?" asked Charlie.

"Isn't what Skeeter could turn into?" asked Fred.

"Oh yeah," continued George. "And Hermione trapped her in a jar too."

"So she comes back," groaned Bill. "And probably writes another horrible article."

**Harry's question was answered the very next morning. When Hermione's Daily Prophet arrived she smoothed it out, gazed for a moment at the front page and gave a yelp that caused everyone in the vicinity to stare at her.**

"So whatever happened is really big news," stated Remus, wondering what it could be.**  
**

"**What?" said Harry and Ron together.**

**For an answer she spread the newspaper on the table in front of them and pointed at ten black and- white photographs that filled the whole of the front page, nine showing wizards' faces and the tenth, a witch's. Some of the people in the photographs were silently jeering; others were tapping their fingers on the frame of their pictures, looking insolent. Each picture was captioned with a name and the crime for which the person had been sent to Azkaban.**

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" cried Sirius, causing little Harry to cover his ears. Sirius gritted his teeth as he said, "My cousin better not be among them."**  
**

**Antonin Dolohov, read the legend beneath a wizard with a long, pale, twisted face who was sneering up at Harry, convicted of the brutal murders of Gideon and Fabian Prewett.**

Molly looked down at her hands as a tear came into her eye. Even after six years it still hurt to think of them. Sometimes it even hurt to look at the twins because they looked and acted so much like their uncles. Arthur gently pulled her in for a hug.

The other Weasleys, especially the three older ones, looked extremely angry. They all had clear memories of their uncles that had been taken away far too early. That bastard who did it still deserved to be in Azkaban. And he deserved to be there until the day he died, not out on the streets.**  
**

**Augustus Rookwood, said the caption beneath a pockmarked man with greasy hair who was leaning against the edge of his picture, looking bored, convicted of leaking Ministry of Magic secrets to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.**

**But Harry's eyes were drawn to the picture of the witch.**

"NO," growled Sirius, knowing the only person that could be.**  
**

** Her face had leapt out at him the moment he had seen the page. She had long, dark hair that looked unkempt and straggly in the picture, though he had seen it sleek, thick and shining. She glared up at him through heavily lidded eyes, an arrogant, disdainful smile playing around her thin mouth. Like Sirius, she retained vestiges of great good looks, but something - perhaps Azkaban - had taken most of her beauty.**

**Bellatrix Lestrange, convicted of the torture and permanent incapacitation of Frank and Alice Longbottom.**

Neville clenched his fists. "Why?" he growled. "Why her?"

"I don't know," said _Harry_, "but don't worry, she's taken care of in our time."

"Good," said Neville, still in an angry tone.**  
**

**Hermione nudged Harry and pointed at the headline over the pictures, which Harry, concentrating on Bellatrix, had not yet read.**

**MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN**

"So the Dementors must be on Voldemort's side," stated Remus. "Otherwise none of them could've gotten out."

"OI!" cried Sirius. "I managed to get out."

"Yes, but you had an unknown Animagus form," responded Remus.**  
**

**MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS 'RALLYING POINT' FOR OLD DEATH EATERS**

"What?" cried Remus. "How in the world can they believe you're behind it?"

"I don't know," muttered Sirius. "But I know for certain, that Bellatrix would never follow me."**  
**

"**Black?" said Harry loudly. "Not -?"**

"**Shh!" whispered Hermione desperately. "Not so loud - just read it!"**

**The Ministry of Magic announced late last night that there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban.**

**Speaking to reporters in his private office, Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, confirmed that ten high-security prisoners escaped in the early hours of yesterday evening and that he has already informed the Muggle Prime Minister of the dangerous nature of these individuals.**

"**We find ourselves, most unfortunately, in the same position we were two and a half years ago when the murderer Sirius Black escaped," said Fudge last night. "Nor do we think the two breakouts are unrelated. An escape of this magnitude suggests outside help, and we must remember that Black, as the first person ever to break out of Azkaban, would be ideally placed to help others follow in his footsteps. We think it likely that these individuals, who include Black's cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, have rallied around Black as their leader.**

Sirius snorted as Bellatrix following was as unlikely as him joining the Death Eaters.**  
**

**We are, however, doing all we can to round up the criminals, and we beg the magical community to remain alert and cautious. On no account should any of these individuals be approached."**

"**There you are, Harry," said Ron, looking awestruck. "That's why he was happy last night."**

"**I don't believe this," snarled Harry, "Fudge is blaming the breakout on Sirius?"**

"Well, he doesn't want to let it out that he's been an idiot," stated Charlie. "Please tell me he doesn't get elected again."

"He doesn't," said _Ron_ quickly, earning him a glare from _Hermione_. "What?" he asked. "It's shown in the next book."

"_Ron_, that might be true, but not everything that happens should be blurted out," said _Hermione_ tiredly. "Some things have to wait." Rose let out a slight whimper to let her mother know she had awoken.

"Hi, Rosie," said _Hermione_ in a quiet voice, gently stroking her baby. "Is it snacktime?" _Ron_ handed _Hermione_ a blanket to cover up with and soon Rose was happily eating.**  
**

"**What other options does he have?" said Hermione bitterly. "He can hardly say, 'everyone, Dumbledore warned me this might happen, the Azkaban guards have joined Lord Voldemort' - stop whimpering, Ron - 'now Voldemort's worst supporters have broken out, too.' I mean, he's spent a good six months telling everyone you and Dumbledore are liars, hasn't he?"**

**Hermione ripped open the newspaper and began to read the report inside while Harry looked around the Great Hall. He could not understand why his fellow students were not looking scared or at least discussing the terrible piece of news on the front page,**

"Not everyone gets the _Daily Prophet_ while at school," said Dumbledore. "Most young people do not seem to care much for the real world and what happens in it."**  
**

** but very few of them took the newspaper every day like Hermione. There they all were, talking about homework and Quidditch and who knew what other rubbish, when outside these walls ten more Death Eaters had swollen Voldemort's ranks.**

**He glanced up at the staff table. It was a different story there:**

"Well, most of them would get the _Daily Prophet_," stated Bill.**  
**

** Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were deep in conversation, both looking extremely grave. Professor Sprout had the Prophet propped against a bottle of ketchup and was reading the front page with such concentration that she was not noticing the gentle drip of egg yolk falling into her lap from her stationary spoon. Meanwhile, at the far end of the table, Professor Umbridge was tucking into a bowl of porridge. For once her pouchy toad's eyes were not sweeping the Great Hall looking for misbehaving students. She scowled as she gulped down her food and every now and then she shot a malevolent glance up the table to where Dumbledore and McGonagall were talking so intently.**

"She's mad about something," said Fred.

"**Oh my -" said Hermione wonderingly, still staring at the newspaper.**

"**What now?" said Harry quickly; he was feeling jumpy.**

"**It's… horrible," said Hermione, looking shaken. She folded back page ten of the newspaper and handed it to Harry and Ron.**

**TRAGIC DEMISE OF MINISTRY OF MAGIC WORKER**

**St. Mungo's Hospital promised a full inquiry last night after Ministry of Magic worker Broderick Bode, 49, was discovered dead in his bed, strangled by a potted-plant. **

"I wish my future self had noticed that," muttered Neville.

"Nev, it's all right," assured Harry. "Who expects that to happen?"

"Mad-Eye would say 'An Auror,'" said Sirius.**  
**

**Healers called to the scene were unable to revive Mr. Bode, who had been injured in a workplace accident some weeks prior to his death.**

**Healer Miriam Strout, who was in charge of Mr. Bode's ward at the time of the incident, has been suspended on full pay and was unavailable for comment yesterday, but a spokeswizard for the hospital said in a statement:**

"**St. Mungo's deeply regrets the death of Mr. Bode, whose health was improving steadily prior to this tragic accident.**

"That must've been why they wanted to kill him," muttered Remus. "He knew, and if he could tell, that would be bad for the Death Eaters."**  
**

"**We have strict guidelines on the decorations permitted on our wards but it appears that Healer Strout, busy over the Christmas period, overlooked the dangers of the plant on Mr. Bode's bedside table. As his speech and mobility improved, Healer Strout encouraged Mr. Bode to look after the plant himself, unaware that it was not an innocent Flitterbloom, but a cutting of Devil's Snare which, **

"They look nothing alike!" cried Neville. "Okay, well, they both have tentacles, but a Flitterbloom usually has flowers or buds. And even when it doesn't, you can tell the difference between Flitterbloom and Devil's Snare because a Flitterbloom's tentacles are delicate and thin, rather than thick like Devil's Snare."

"Neville, I have a feeling you could almost pass a Herbology NEWT right now," said Remus, with a gentle smile. Herbology really was where Neville's strength lay.

Neville turned red. "Th-thank you M-Mr. Lupin," he stuttered.

"Please, call me Remus," said Remus. "Mr. Lupin makes me sound old."**  
**

**when touched by the convalescent Mr. Bode, throttled him instantly.**

"**St. Mungo's is as yet unable to account for the presence of the plant on the ward and asks any witch or wizard with information to come forward."**

"**Bode…" said Ron. "Bode. It rings a bell…"**

"**We saw him," Hermione whispered. "In St. Mungo's, remember? He was in the bed opposite Lockhart's, just lying there, staring at the ceiling. And we saw the Devil's Snare arrive. She - the Healer - said it was a Christmas present."**

**Harry looked back at the story. A feeling of horror was rising like bile in his throat.**

"**How come we didn't recognize Devils Snare? We've seen it before… we could've stopped this from happening."**

"You just don't expect it to see it in a pot," said Charlie. "And especially not in a hospital."**  
**

"**Who expects Devils Snare to turn up in a hospital disguised as a pot plant?" said Ron sharply. "It's not our fault, whoever sent it to the bloke is to blame! They must be a real prat, why didn't they check what they were buying?"**

"Unless they were planning on killing him," said Percy, who was certain that had been the plan. Why else would there be Devils Snare in a pot?**  
**

"**Oh, come on, Ron!" said Hermione shakily. "I don't think anyone could put Devils Snare in a pot and not realize it tries to kill whoever touches it? This - this was murder… a clever murder, as well… if the plant was sent anonymously, how's anyone ever going to find out who did it?"**

**Harry was not thinking about Devil's Snare. He was remembering taking the lift down to the ninth level of the Ministry on the day of his hearing and the sallow-faced man who had got in on the. Atrium level.**

"**I met Bode," he said slowly. "I saw him at the Ministry with your dad."**

**Ron's mouth fell open.**

"**I've heard Dad talk about him at home! He was an Unspeakable - he worked in the Department of Mysteries!"**

"And if he knew what the weapon was -" started Bill.

"Anyone on Voldemort's side would probably want him out of the way," finished Charlie.**  
**

**They looked at each other for a moment, then Hermione pulled the newspaper back towards her, closed it, glared for a moment at the pictures of the ten escaped Death Eaters on the front, then leapt to her feet.**

"**Where are you going?" said Ron, startled.**

"**To send a letter," said Hermione, swinging her bag on to her shoulder. "It… well, I don't know whether… but it's worth trying… and I'm the only one who can."**

"Who's she writing?" asked little Ginny.

"Someone that we really didn't want to meet, but that was also unavoidable," said _Harry_.**  
**

"**I hate it when she does that," grumbled Ron, as he and Harry got up from the table and made their own, slower way out of the Great Hall. "Would it kill her to tell us what she's up to for once? **

"_Ronald_!"**  
**

**It'd take her about ten more seconds - hey, Hagrid!"**

**Hagrid was standing beside the doors into the Entrance Hall, waiting for a crowd of Ravenclaws to pass. He was still as heavily bruised as he had been on the day he had come back from his mission to the giants and there was a new cut right across the bridge of his nose.**

"So whatever's hurting him, still is," said little Ginny.**  
**

"**All righ', you two?" he said, trying to muster a smile but managing only a kind of pained grimace.**

"**Are you okay, Hagrid?" asked Harry, following him as he lumbered after the Ravenclaws.**

"**Fine, fine," said Hagrid with a feeble assumption of airiness; he waved a hand and narrowly missed concussing a frightened-looking Professor Vector, who was passing. "Jus' busy, yeh know, usual stuff lessons ter prepare - couple o' salamanders got scale rot - an' I'm on probation," he mumbled.**

"What?" cried Charlie. "That-that bi-vile cow!"

"**You're on probation?" said Ron very loudly, so that many of the passing students looked around curiously.**

"_Ron_!" admonished _Hermione_.

"Sorry," muttered _Ron_. "I was shocked."

** "Sorry - I mean - you're on probation?" he whispered.**

"**Yeah," said Hagrid. "S'no more'n I expected, ter tell yeh the truth. Yeh migh' not've picked up on it, bu' that inspection didn' go too well, yeh know… anyway," he sighed deeply. "Bes' go an' rub a bit more chilli powder on them salamanders or their tails'll be hangin' off 'em next. See yeh, Harry… Ron…"**

**He trudged away, out of the front doors and down the stone steps into the damp grounds. Harry watched him go, wondering how much more bad news he could stand.**

"Not much," _Harry_ muttered angrily. This school year was certainly one of his worst, at least, the worst that he spent on the school grounds.**  
**

**The fact that Hagrid was now on probation became common knowledge within the school over the next few days, but to Harry's indignation, hardly anybody appeared to be upset about it; indeed, some people, Draco Malfoy prominent among them, seemed positively gleeful.**

Nearly everyone glared darkly at the book.

"That kid is in so much trouble," growled Sirius.**  
**

** As for the freakish death of an obscure Department of Mysteries employee in St. Mungo's, Harry, Ron and Hermione seemed to be the only people who knew or cared.**

**There was only one topic of conversation in the corridors now: the ten escaped Death Eaters, whose story had finally filtered through the school from those few people who read the newspapers. Rumors were flying that some of the convicts had been spotted in Hogsmeade, that they were supposed to be hiding out in the Shrieking Shack and that they were going to break into Hogwarts, just as Sirius Black had once done.**

"But none of them have any reason to break into Hogwarts," said Remus. "At least, not like what Sirius had."**  
**

**Those who came from wizarding families had grown up hearing the names of these Death Eaters spoken with almost as much fear as Voldemorts; the crimes they had committed during the days of Voldemort's reign of terror were legendary. There were relatives of their victims among the Hogwarts students, who now found themselves the unwilling objects of a gruesome sort of reflected fame as they walked the corridors: Susan Bones, whose uncle, aunt and cousins had all died at the hands of one of the ten, said miserably during Herbology that she now had a good idea what it felt like to be Harry.**

"Her family and Amelia were the only Bones' to survive," said Dumbledore sadly. "And that was simply because they were out of the country at the time."**  
**

"**And I don't know how you stand it - it's horrible," she said bluntly, dumping far too much dragon manure on her tray of Screechsnap seedlings, causing them to wriggle and squeak in discomfort.**

**It was true that Harry was the subject of much renewed muttering and pointing in the corridors these days, yet he thought he detected a slight difference in the tone of the whisperers' voices. **

**They sounded curious rather than hostile now, and once or twice he was sure he overheard snatches of conversation that suggested that the speakers were not satisfied with the Prophets version of how and why ten Death Eaters had managed to break out of the Azkaban fortress. In their confusion and fear, these doubters now seemed to be turning to the only other explanation available to them: the one that Harry and Dumbledore had been expounding since the previous year.**

"Yes," said Sirius. "At least they're believing you again. Though I wish it had happened in a different way."**  
**

**It was not only the students' mood that had changed. It was now quite common to come across two or three teachers conversing in low, urgent whispers in the corridors, breaking off their conversations the moment they saw students approaching.**

"**They obviously can't talk freely in the staff room any more," said Hermione in a low voice, as she, Harry and Ron passed Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout huddled together outside the Charms classroom one day. "Not with Umbridge there."**

"**Reckon they know anything new?" said Ron, gazing back over his shoulder at the three teachers.**

"I doubt it," said Bill. "You'd know it too if that were true."

"**If they do, we're not going to hear about it, are we?" said Harry angrily. "Not after Decree… what number are we on now?" For new notices had appeared on the house noticeboards the morning after news of the Azkaban breakout:**

**BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS**

**Teachers are hereby banned from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subjects they are paid to teach.**

"So, they can't tell you not to do something," said Charlie. "And that means pranks are allowed."

"Charles!" cried Molly.

"Technically he is correct, Molly," said Dumbledore. "Your children are excellent at finding the loopholes."**  
**

**The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-six.**

**Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor**

**This latest Decree had been the subject of a great number of jokes among the students. Lee Jordan had pointed out to Umbridge that by the terms of the new rule she was not allowed to tell Fred and George off for playing Exploding Snap in the back of the class.**

"**Exploding Snap's got nothing to do with Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor! That's not information relating to your subject!"**

"Smart alec," said Remus, but he was smiling. James and Sirius would have said the same thing.**  
**

**When Harry next saw Lee, the back of his hand was bleeding rather badly. Harry recommended essence of Murtlap.**

"Does Lee have a scar?" asked Sirius rather darkly.

"Yeah," said _Harry_. "Though the light has to hit his hand just right."

"W-what does it say?" asked Fred, wondering if his question was appropriate.

"'I will not talk back to a professor,'" said _Harry_. "Though Lee did add in a smaller text, 'even though I'm right.'"

"He what?" cried Molly. "He deliberately added words?"

"Don't ask me why Lee did that," said _Harry_, raising his hands in defense. "Lee's got the pranking spirit in him, not as big as the twins, but it's still there."**  
**

**Harry had thought the breakout from Azkaban might have humbled Umbridge a little, that she might have been abashed at the catastrophe that had occurred right under the nose of her beloved Fudge. It seemed, however, to have only intensified her furious desire to bring every aspect of life at Hogwarts under her personal control. She seemed determined at the very least to achieve a sacking before long, and the only question was whether it would be Professor Trelawney or Hagrid who went first.**

**Every single Divination and Care of Magical Creatures lesson was now conducted in the presence of Umbridge and her clipboard. **

"That would make it even worse," moaned Bill.

"Not to mention make the professors uncomfortable," added Percy.

"What about her classes?" asked Neville.

"I don't know," answered _Hermione_. "But then, she wasn't even a qualified teacher."**  
**

**She lurked by the fire in the heavily perfumed tower room, interrupting Professor Trelawney's increasingly hysterical talks with difficult questions about ornithomancy and heptomology, insisting that she predicted students' answers before they gave them and demanding that she demonstrate her skill at the crystal ball, the tea leaves and the rune stones in turn. Harry thought Professor Trelawney might soon crack under the strain. **

**Several times he passed her in the corridors - in itself a very unusual occurrence as she generally remained in her tower room - muttering wildly to herself, wringing her hands and shooting terrified glances over her shoulder, and all the while giving off a powerful smell of cooking sherry. If he had not been so worried about Hagrid, he would have felt sorry for her - but if one of them was to be ousted from their job, there could be only one choice for Harry as to who should remain.**

**Unfortunately, Harry could not see that Hagrid was putting up a better show than Trelawney.**

"I wouldn't care much of Trelawney got the sack, but if she tries to kick out Hagrid. . . ." Charlie slammed his fist into his open other hand.**  
**

**Though he seemed to be following Hermione's advice and had shown them nothing more frightening than a Crup — a creature indistinguishable from a Jack Russell terrier except for its forked tail - since before Christmas, he too seemed to have lost his nerve. He was oddly distracted and jumpy during lessons, losing the thread of what he was saying to the class, answering questions wrongly, and all the time glancing anxiously at Umbridge. **

"If she'd just leave, that would make things better immediately," snarled Bill.**  
**

**He was also more distant with Harry, Ron and Hermione than he had ever been before, and had expressly forbidden them to visit him after dark.**

"**If she catches yeh, it'll be all of our necks on the line," he told them flatly, and with no desire to do anything that might jeoparize his job further they abstained from walking down to his hut in the evenings.**

"What about the Invisibility Cloak?" asked George.

"They could still be found," said Percy.**  
**

**It seemed to Harry that Umbridge was steadily depriving him of everything that made his life at Hogwarts worth living: visits to Hagrid's house, letters from Sirius, his Firebolt and Quidditch.**

Sirius sucked in his breath dangerously. "I'm going to do everything to ensure that this cow does not get a job there," he growled.**  
**

**He took his revenge the only way he could - by redoubling his efforts for the D.A..**

**Harry was pleased to see that all of them, even Zacharias Smith, had been spurred on to work harder than ever by the news that ten more Death Eaters were now on the loose, but in nobody was this improvement more pronounced than in Neville.**

"Me?" asked Neville in surprise.**  
**

** The news of his parents' attackers' escape had wrought a strange and even slightly alarming change in him. He had not once mentioned his meeting with Harry, Ron and Hermione on the closed ward in St. Mungo's and, taking their lead from him, they had kept quiet about it too. Nor had he said anything on the subject of Bellatrix and her fellow torturers' escape. In fact, Neville barely spoke during the D.A. meetings any more, but worked relentlessly on every new jinx and counter-curse Harry taught them, his plump face screwed up in concentration, apparently indifferent to injuries or accidents and working harder than anyone else in the room. He was improving so fast it was quite unnerving and when Harry taught them the Shield Charm - a means of deflecting minor jinxes so that they rebounded upon the attacker - only Hermione mastered the charm faster than Neville.**

Neville's jaw dropped open in shock. "I-I can do spells?" he stuttered in amazement.

"You really improved that year," said _Hermione_. "And continued to get even better over the next two."**  
**

**Harry would have given a great deal to be making as much progress at Occlumency as Neville was making during the D.A. meetings.**

"You got jealous of me?" asked Neville in surprise. Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived, jealous of him? He had been learning that Harry wasn't everything his gran had told him, and he was somewhat thankful for that.**  
**

**Harry's sessions with Snape, which had started badly enough, were not improving. On the contrary Harry felt he was getting worse with every lesson.**

**Before he had started studying Occlumency, his scar had prickled occasionally, usually during the night, or else following one of those strange flashes of Voldemort's thoughts or mood that he experienced every now and then. Nowadays, however, his scar hardly ever stopped prickling, and he often felt lurches of annoyance or cheerfulness that were unrelated to what was happening to him at the time, which were always accompanied by a particularly painful twinge from his scar. He had the horrible impression that he was slowly turning into a kind of aerial that was tuned in to tiny fluctuations in Voldemorts mood, and he was sure he could date this increased sensitivity firmly from his first Occlumency lesson with Snape. What was more, he was now dreaming about walking down the corridor towards the entrance to the Department of Mysteries almost every night, dreams which always culminated in him standing longingly in front of the plain black door.**

"Hopefully that door never opens," muttered Remus.

"What's behind it that you really don't want Harry to know?" asked Arthur.

"I'm certain you'll find out at some point," Remus answered.

Arthur nodded, but he still was curious. Whatever it was, it was hidden in the Department of Mysteries, but there were a lot of things in there.**  
**

"**Maybe it's a bit like an illness," said Hermione, looking concerned when Harry confided in her and Ron. "A fever or something. It has to get worse before it gets better."**

"It's not supposed to work like that," muttered Sirius.**  
**

"**The lessons with Snape are making it worse," said Harry flatly. "I'm getting sick of my scar hurting and I'm getting bored with walking down that corridor every night." He rubbed his forehead angrily. "I just wish the door would open, I'm sick of standing staring at it -"**

"You do not want that door to open," said Remus sharply. "If you find out what's behind it . . ." His voice trailed off.

"I understand you're reasoning, Remus," said _Harry_. "But it was good that I found out, in the end at least."**  
**

"**That's not funny," said Hermione sharply. "Dumbledore doesn't want you to have dreams about that corridor at all, or he wouldn't have asked Snape to teach you Occlumency. You're just going to have to work a bit harder in your lessons."**

"**I am working!" said Harry nettled. "You try it some time - Snape trying to get inside your head - it's not a bundle of laughs, you know!"**

"**Maybe…" said Ron slowly.**

"**Maybe what?" said Hermione, rather snappishly.**

"**Maybe it's not Harry's fault he can't close his mind," said Ron darkly.**

"**What do you mean?" said Hermione.**

**"Well, maybe Snape isn't really trying to help Harry…"**

"Ron, that is an excellent theory," said Remus. "Though I doubt it is true."**  
**

**Harry and Hermione stared at him. Ron looked darkly and meaningfully from one to the other.**

"**Maybe," he said again, in a lower voice, "he's actually trying to open Harry's mind a bit wider… make it easier for You-Know —"**

"**Shut up, Ron," said Hermione angrily. "How many times have you suspected Snape, and when have you ever been right? Dumbledore trusts him, he works for the Order, that ought to be enough."**

"**He used to be a Death Eater," said Ron stubbornly. "And we've never seen proof that he really swapped sides."**

"Yeah," agreed Sirius. "Where's the proof?"

"Sirius," said _Harry_ firmly, with a hint of exasperation. "Please give it a rest. I promise you that you will find out the specifics at a later point."

Dumbledore looked curiously at _Harry_, as if wondering how he was so certain, but Fleur continued to read before he could ask any questions.**  
**

"**Dumbledore trusts him," Hermione repeated. "And if we can't trust Dumbledore, we can't trust anyone."**

**With so much to worry about and so much to do - startling amounts of homework that frequently kept the fifth-years working until past midnight, secret D.A. sessions and regular classes with Snape - January seemed to be passing alarmingly fast. Before Harry knew it, February had arrived, bringing with it wetter and warmer weather and the prospect of the second Hogsmeade visit of the year. Harry had had very little time to spare for conversations with Cho since they had agreed to visit the village together, but suddenly found himself facing a Valentine's Day spent entirely in her company.**

"Let's see pup get embarrassed, shall we?" asked Sirius, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

_Harry_ felt his cheeks turn red, but he forced himself to stay in the room.**  
**

**On the morning of the fourteenth he dressed particularly carefully. He and Ron arrived at breakfast just in time for the arrival of the post owls. Hedwig was not there - not that Harry had expected her - but Hermione was tugging a letter from the beak of an unfamiliar brown owl as they sat down.**

"**And about time! If it hadn't come today…" she said, eagerly tearing open the envelope and pulling out a small piece of parchment. Her eyes sped from left to right as she read through the message and a grimly pleased expression spread across her face.**

"**Listen, Harry," she said, looking up at him, "this is really important. Do you think you could meet me in the Three Broomsticks around midday?"**

"You're asking him to cut his date short?" asked Sirius, somewhat disappointed.

"I didn't know he was going out with anyone," defended _Hermione_. "I thought he and _Ron_ would hang out together."**  
**

"**Well… I dunno," said Harry uncertainly. "Cho might be expecting me to spend the whole day with her. We never said what we were going to do."**

"**Well, bring her along if you must," said Hermione urgently. "But will you come?"**

"**Well… all right, but why?"**

"**I haven't got time to tell you now, I've got to answer this quickly."**

"Would it have made it easier if you knew?" asked _Hermione_ quietly.

"I dunno," said _Harry_, equally quietly. "For all I know, Cho and I could've stayed together longer if I had been able to explain. And I don't think that would've been a good thing."**  
**

**And she hurried out of the Great Hall, the letter clutched in one hand and a piece of toast in the other.**

"**Are you coming?" Harry asked Ron, but he shook his head, looking glum.**

"**I can't come into Hogsmeade at all; Angelina wants a full day's training. Like it's going to help; we're the worst team I've ever seen. You should see Sloper and Kirke, they're pathetic, even worse than I am." He heaved a great sigh. "I dunno why Angelina won't just let me resign."**

"You're good, that's why," said Bill firmly, determined that little Ron would not be this. He hoped that this time around little Ron would have more self-confidence.**  
**

"**It's because you're good when you're on form, that's why," said Harry irritably.**

**He found it very hard to be sympathetic to Ron's plight, when he himself would have given almost anything to be playing in the forthcoming match against Hufflepuff. Ron seemed to have noticed Harry's tone, because he did not mention Quidditch again during breakfast, and there was a slight frostiness in the way they said goodbye to each other shortly afterwards. **

**Ron departed for the Quidditch pitch and Harry, after attempting to flatten his hair while staring at his reflection in the back of a teaspoon, proceeded alone to the Entrance Hall to meet Cho, feeling very apprehensive and wondering what on earth they were going to talk about.**

"Quidditch, Quidditch, and Quidditch," said Bill. "That seems to be the only topic you two have in common."

"Oh, and there's Quidditch," added Charlie. His statement earned him a 'shut up' look from Bill and another pillow from Tonks.**  
**

**She was waiting for him a little to the side of the oak front doors, looking very pretty with her hair tied back in a long pony-tail. Harry's feet seemed to be too big for his body as he walked towards her and he was suddenly horribly aware of his arms and how stupid they must look swinging at his sides.**

"**Hi," said Cho slightly breathlessly.**

"**Hi," said Harry.**

**They stared at each other for a moment, then Harry said, "Well - er — shall we go, then?"**

"**Oh - yes…"**

**They joined the queue of people being signed out by Filch, occasionally catching each other's eye and grinning shiftily, but not talking to each other. **

**Harry was relieved when they reached the fresh air, finding it easier to walk along in silence than just stand about looking awkward. It was a fresh, breezy sort of a day and as they passed the Quidditch stadium Harry glimpsed Ron and Ginny skimming along over the stands and felt a horrible pang that he was not up there with them.**

"**You really miss it, don't you?" said Cho.**

"See, I was right," said Bill.

"OI!" cried Charlie. "I was."

"Do you have anymore pillows, Tonks?" asked Bill. "I need to whack him multiple times."

"No, they're all with either Charlie or Percy," Tonks answered.

Bill beckoned to his younger brother, and Percy tossed several pillows to Bill, who promptly whacked Charlie several times.**  
**

**He looked round and saw her watching him.**

"**Yeah," sighed Harry. "I do."**

"**Remember the first time we played against each other, in the third year?" she asked him.**

"**Yeah," said Harry, grinning. "You kept blocking me."**

"**And Wood told you not to be a gentleman and knock me off my broom if you had to," said Cho, smiling reminiscently. "I heard he got taken on by Pride of Portree, is that right?"**

"Puddlemore United," said _an _exasperated_ Ginny_. "And she thinks she knows Quidditch."**  
**

"**Nah, it was Puddlemere United; I saw him at the World Cup last year."**

"**Oh, I saw you there, too, remember? We were on the same campsite. It was really good, wasn't it?"**

**The subject of the Quidditch World Cup carried them all the way down the drive and out through the gates. Harry could hardly believe how easy it was to talk to her - no more difficult, in fact, than talking to Ron and Hermione - and he was just starting to feel confident and cheerful when a large gang of Slytherin girls passed them, including Pansy Parkinson.**

"**Potter and Chang!" screeched Pansy, to a chorus of snide giggles. "Urgh, Chang, I don't think much of your taste… at least Diggory was good-looking!"**

"That girl has no right to say that," muttered Molly.

"Pansy never said what was right," _Harry_ answered.**  
**

**The girls sped up, talking and shrieking in a pointed fashion with many exaggerated glances back at Harry and Cho, leaving an embarrassed silence in their wake. Harry could think of nothing else to say about Quidditch, and Cho, slightly flushed, was watching her feet.**

"**So… where d'you want to go?" Harry asked as they entered Hogsmeade. The High Street was full of students ambling up and down, peering into the shop windows and messing about together on the pavements.**

"**Oh… I don't mind," said Cho, shrugging. "Urn… shall we just have a look in the shops or something?"**

**They wandered towards Dervish and Banges. **

**A large poster had been stuck up in the window and a few Hogsmeaders were looking at it. They moved aside when Harry and Cho approached and Harry found himself staring once more at the pictures of the ten escaped Death Eaters. The poster, By Order of the Ministry of Magic, offered a thousand-Galleon reward to any witch or wizard with information leading to the recapture of any of the convicts pictured.**

"**It's funny, isn't it," said Cho in a low voice, gazing up at the pictures of the Death Eaters, "remember when that Sirius Black escaped, and there were Dementors all over Hogsmeade looking for him? And now ten Death Eaters are on the loose and there are no Dementors anywhere…"**

"**Yeah," said Harry, tearing his eyes away from Bellatrix Lestrange's face to glance up and down the High Street. "Yeah, that is weird."**

"No, it just goes to show that the Dementors are no longer under Ministry control," stated Bill.

"And that's bad," said Fred, trying to clear some things up. These books were really interesting, but sometimes he got really confused.

"Yes," answered Molly.

**He wasn't sorry that there were no Dementors nearby, but now he came to think of it, their absence was highly significant. They had not only let the Death Eaters escape, they weren't bothering to look for them… it looked as though they really were outside Ministry control now.**

**The ten escaped Death Eaters were staring out of every shop window he and Cho passed. It started to rain as they passed Scrivenshaft's; cold, heavy drops of water kept hitting Harry's face and the back of his neck.**

"**Um… d'you want to get a coffee?" said Cho tentatively, as the rain began to fall more heavily.**

"**Yeah, all right," said Harry, looking around. "Where?"**

"**Oh, there's a really nice place just up here; haven't you ever been to Madam Puddifoot's?" she said brightly, **

"Oh no," groaned Sirius.

"What?" asked Percy.

"It's about the girliest shop around," answered Sirius. "I hate to imagine what it's like on Valentine's Day, considering how awful it is on a normal Hogsmeade day."**  
**

**leading him up a side road and into a small teashop that Harry had never noticed before. It was a cramped, steamy little place where everything seemed to have been decorated with frills or bows. Harry was reminded unpleasantly of Umbridge's office.**

"**Cute, isn't it?" said Cho happily.**

"**Er… yeah," said Harry untruthfully.**

**"She's not your type," said Sirius firmly.**

**"I wouldn't be seen in a place like that," said Ginny. "I'd rather be at the stadium."  
**

"**Look, she's decorated it for Valentine's Day!" said Cho, indicating a number of golden cherubs that were hovering over each of the small, circular tables, occasionally throwing pink confetti over the occupants.**

"I think Lockhart would be at home there," said George, causing everyone to laugh.**  
**

"**Aaah…"**

**They sat down at the last remaining table, which was over by the steamy window. Roger Davies, the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain was sitting about a foot and a half away with a pretty blonde girl. They were holding hands. The sight made Harry feel uncomfortable, particularly when, looking around the teashop, he saw that it was full of nothing but couples, all of them holding hands. Perhaps Cho would expect him to hold her hand.**

"**What can I get you, m'dears?" said Madam Puddifoot, a very stout woman with a shiny black bun, squeezing between their table and Roger Davies's with great difficulty.**

"**Two coffees, please," said Cho.**

**In the time it took for their coffees to arrive, Roger Davies and his girlfriend had started kissing over their sugar bowl. Harry wished they wouldn't; he felt that Davies was setting a standard with which Cho would soon expect him to compete.**

"You don't have to kiss on the first date," said Molly. "Sometimes it's best to wait until you're certain that you want to continue dating that person."**  
**

**He felt his face growing hot and tried staring out of the window, but it was so steamed up he couldn't see the street outside. To postpone the moment when he would have to look at Cho, he stared up at the ceiling as though examining the paintwork and received a handful of confetti in the face from their hovering cherub.**

**After a few more painful minutes, Cho mentioned Umbridge. Harry seized on the subject with relief and they passed a few happy moments abusing her, but the subject had already been so thoroughly canvassed during D.A. meetings it did not last very long. Silence fell again. Harry was very conscious of the slurping noises coming from the table next door and cast wildly around for something else to say.**

**"Er… listen, d'you want to come with me to the Three Broomsticks at lunchtime? I'm meeting Hermione Granger there."**

"_Harry_!" cried _Hermione_. "Did you know that there's a thing called tact?"

_Harry_ groaned. "Look, I didn't know how to explain it," he said. "I didn't even know why you wanted to meet me."**  
**

**Cho raised her eyebrows.**

"**You're meeting Hermione Granger? Today?"**

"**Yeah. Well, she asked me to, so I thought I would. D'you want to come with me? She said it wouldn't matter if you did."**

"**Oh… well… that was nice of her."**

**But Cho did not sound as though she thought it was nice at all. On the contrary, her tone was cold and all of a sudden she looked rather forbidding.**

"She must think there's a string of girls that you're meeting," said Tonks.**  
**

**A few more minutes passed in total silence, Harry drinking his coffee so fast that he would soon need a fresh cup. Beside them, Roger Davies and his girlfriend seemed glued together at the lips.**

Everyone who wasn't at dating age made disgusted faces, and even some of the older ones looked slightly uncomfortable.**  
**

**Cho's hand was lying on the table beside her coffee and Harry was feeling a mounting pressure to take hold of it. Just do it, he told himself, as a fount of mingled panic and excitement surged up inside his chest, just reach out and grab it. Amazing, how much more difficult it was to extend his arm twelve inches and touch her hand than it was to snatch a speeding Snitch from midair…**

**But just as he moved his hand forwards, Cho took hers off the table. She was now watching Roger Davies kissing his girlfriend with a mildly interested expression.**

"**He asked me out, you know," she said in a quiet voice. "A couple of weeks ago. Roger. I turned him down, though."**

"And now she's trying to make you jealous," said Tonks.**  
**

**Harry, who had grabbed the sugar bowl to excuse his sudden lunging movement across the table, could not think why she was telling him this. If she wished she were sitting at the next table being heartily kissed by Roger Davies, why had she agreed to come out with him? He said nothing. Their cherub threw another handful of confetti over them; some of it landed in the last cold dregs of coffee Harry had been about to drink.**

"Yuck," said little Ron, sticking out his tongue.**  
**

"**I came in here with Cedric last year," said Cho.**

**In the second or so it took for him to take in what she had said, Harry's insides had become glacial. He could not believe she wanted to talk about Cedric now, while kissing couples surrounded them and a cherub floated over their heads.**

**Cho's voice was rather higher when she spoke again.**

"**I've been meaning to ask you for ages… did Cedric - did he - m - m - mention me at all before he died?"**

"Why'd she have to ask that?" winced little Harry. The said event might not have happened yet, but it was something that he didn't want to talk about.

**This was the very last subject on earth Harry wanted to discuss, and least of all with Cho.**

"**Well - no -" he said quietly. "There - there wasn't time for him to say anything. Erm… so… d'you… d'you get to see a lot of Quidditch in the holidays? You support the Tornados, right?"**

"_Harry_," groaned _Hermione_. "I thought that you'd be better at speaking to girls than that."

"I hadn't had much experience," muttered _Harry_. "It was just you as _Ginny_ had only started speaking in front of me."_ Ginny_ sent a sharp glare at her husband.

**His voice sounded falsely bright and cheery. To his horror, he saw that her eyes were swimming with tears again, just as they had been after the last D.A. meeting before Christmas.**

"**Look," he said desperately, leaning in so that nobody else could overhear, "let's not talk about Cedric right now… let's talk about something else."**

**But this, apparently, was quite the wrong thing to say.**

"Eef a girl wants to talk about a certain subject, avoiding changing ze subject as much as you can," said Fleur. "Especially if ze girl een question ees emotional like Cho seems to be."

"I wish I had had that advice earlier," muttered _Harry_.

"OI!" cried _Ginny_. "You still got me without that advice."

"Very true, _Gin_," said _Harry_, and he gave her a quick kiss.**  
**

"**I thought," she said, tears spattering down on to the table, "I thought you'd u - u - understand! I need to talk about it! Surely you n - need to talk about it t - too! I mean, you saw it happen, d - didn't you?"**

**Everything was going nightmarishly wrong; Roger Davies's girlfriend had even unglued herself to look round at Cho crying.**

"**Well - I have talked about it," Harry said in a whisper, "to Ron and Hermione, but -"**

"It wasn't something you could talk to multiple people about," mumbled _Harry_. Even after ten years he still couldn't talk about it.**  
**

"**Oh, you'll talk to Hermione Granger!" she said shrilly, her face now shining with tears. Several more kissing couples broke apart to stare. "But you won't talk to me! P - perhaps it would be best if we just… just p-paid and you went and met up with Hermione G-Granger, like you obviously want to!"**

"Oh great," groaned _Hermione_. "She didn't think that we were together?"

"Uh, I think she did," said _Harry_ awkwardly. "But, now that I think about it, I'm rather thankful I had to meet you. It ended it a lot sooner."

**Harry stared at her, utterly bewildered, as she seized a frilly napkin and dabbed at her shining face with it.**

"**Cho?" he said weakly, wishing Roger would seize his girlfriend and start kissing her again to stop her goggling at him and Cho.**

**"Go on, leave!" she said, now crying into the napkin. "I don't know why you asked me out in the first place if you're going to make arrangements to meet other girls right after me… how many are you meeting after Hermione?"**

"He's not a player!" cried Sirius. Remus resisted the urge to say that Sirius had been a bit of a one during their Hogwarts years.**  
**

"**It's not like that!" said Harry, and he was so relieved at finally understanding what she was annoyed about that he laughed, which he realized a split second too late was also a mistake.**

**Cho sprang to her feet. The whole tearoom was quiet and everybody was watching them now.**

"**I'll see you around, Harry" she said dramatically, and hiccoughing slightly she dashed to the door, wrenched it open and hurried off into the pouring rain.**

"**Cho!" Harry called after her, but the door had already swung shut behind her with a tuneful tinkle.**

**There was total silence within the teashop. Every eye was on Harry. He threw a Galleon down on to the table, shook pink confetti out of his hair, and followed Cho out of the door.**

"People break up in there all the time," said Sirius. "It's nothing to worry about."

"Uh, Sirius, I think the correct statement would be that you broke up in there all the time," corrected Remus. Sirius sent a half-hearted glare at his friend, but he really was enjoying the teasing again.**  
**

**It was raining hard now and she was nowhere to be seen. He simply did not understand what had happened; half an hour ago they had been getting along fine.**

"**Women!" he muttered angrily, sloshing down the rain-washed street with his hands in his pockets. "What did she want to talk about Cedric for, anyway? Why does she always want to drag up a subject that makes her act like a human hosepipe?"**

**He turned right and broke into a splashy run, and within minutes he was turning into the doorway of the Three Broomsticks. He knew he was too early to meet Hermione, but he thought it likely there would be someone in here with whom he could spend the intervening time. He shook his wet hair out of his eyes and looked around. Hagrid was sitting alone in a corner, looking morose.**

"**Hi, Hagrid!" he said, when he had squeezed through the crammed tables and pulled up a chair beside him.**

**Hagrid jumped and looked down at Harry as though he barely recognized him. Harry saw that he had two fresh cuts on his face and several new bruises.**

"Someone needs to investigate what Hagrid is up to," said Percy. "If it can injure him that badly, think what it could do to the students."**  
**

"**Oh, it's yeh, Harry," said Hagrid. "Yeh all right?"**

"**Yeah, I'm fine," lied Harry; but, next to this battered and mournful-looking Hagrid, he felt he didn't really have much to complain about. "Er - are you okay?"**

"**Me?" said Hagrid. "Oh yeah, I'm grand, Harry, grand."**

**He gazed into the depths of his pewter tankard, which was the size of a large bucket, and sighed. **

**Harry didn't know what to say to him. They sat side by side in silence for a moment. Then Hagrid said abruptly, "In the same boat, yeh an' me, aren' we, 'Arry?"**

"Huh?" asked little Ron.**  
**

"**Er -" said Harry.**

"**Yeah… I've said it before… both outsiders, like," said Hagrid, nodding wisely. "An' both orphans. Yeah… both orphans."**

"Why's Hagrid bringing that up all of a sudden?" wondered Tonks.

Sirius looked sadly down at the little boy in his lap. If only he had done things differently, James and Lily might still be alive.**  
**

**He took a great swig from his tankard.**

"**Makes a diff'rence, havin' a decent family," he said. "Me dad was decent. An' your mum an' dad were decent. If they'd lived, life woulda bin diff'rent, eh?"**

"**Yeah… I s'pose," said Harry cautiously. Hagrid seemed to be in a very strange mood.**

"**Family," said Hagrid gloomily. "Whatever yeh say, blood's important…"**

"Why's Hagrid talking about family all of a sudden?" asked Charlie. "That and how he got expelled are the two things he actually can keep secret."

_Harry_ and _Hermione_ exchanged a glance. It wouldn't be very pleasant in the Burrow when Grawp was discovered, well, the boys might be excited, but certainly not Molly.**  
**

**And he wiped a trickle of it out of his eye.**

"**Hagrid," said Harry, unable to stop himself, "where are you getting all these injuries?"**

"**Eh?" said Hagrid, looking startled. "Wha' injuries?"**

"**All those!" said Harry, pointing at Hagrid's face.**

"**Oh… tha's jus' normal bumps an' bruises, Harry," said Hagrid dismissively, "I got a rough job."**

"Yes, but considering all of the years he's worked as gamekeeper, he hasn't gotten injured," said Percy. "This has to be something new. Something he hasn't had contact with before."

"And the original ones could've been from giants," added Bill. "But not these ones since no giants came back with him."**  
**

**He drained his tankard, set it back on the table and got to his feet.**

"**I'll be seein' yeh, Harry… take care now."**

**And he lumbered out of the pub looking wretched, and disappeared into the torrential rain. Harry watched him go, feeling miserable. Hagrid was unhappy and he was hiding something, but he seemed determined not to accept help. What was going on? But before Harry could think about it any further, he heard a voice calling his name.**

"**Harry! Harry, over here!"**

**Hermione was waving at him from the other side of the room. He got up and made his way towards her through the crowded pub. He was still a few tables away when he realized that Hermione was not alone. She was sitting at a table with the unlikeliest pair of drinking mates he could ever have imagined: Luna Lovegood**

"Ah, I'm there again," said Luna dreamily.**  
**

**and none other than Rita Skeeter,**

"Why is she there?" cried Sirius.

"I think we already figured out that this chapter would have to do with her," said Arthur, though he too was rather angry a Skeeter's latest appearance.**  
**

** ex-journalist on the Daily Prophet and one of Hermione's least favorite people in the world.**

"**You're early!" said Hermione, moving along to give him room to sit down. "I thought you were with Cho, I wasn't expecting you for another hour at least!"**

**"Cho?" said Rita at once, twisting round in her seat to stare avidly at Harry. "A girl?"**

"Shut up," growled Sirius. "Harry's love-life doesn't have anything to do with you."

"I'd like to set up you and Skeeter in your Animagus forms," said Bill. "That would get rid of her."

Sirius' expression had beenn quite amusing to watch during Bill's statement. At the beginning he was horrified, but when he found out that he'd be a dog, and she'd be a bug, he was grinning like mad. "I'll eat her for you," he said.

**She snatched up her crocodile-skin handbag and groped within it.**

"**It's none of your business if Harry's been with a hundred girls," Hermione told Rita coolly. "So you can put that away right now."**

**Rita had been on the point of withdrawing an acid-green quill from her bag. Looking as though she had been forced to swallow Stinksap, she snapped her bag shut again.**

"**What are you up to?" Harry asked, sitting down and staring from Rita to Luna to Hermione.**

"**Little Miss Perfect was just about to tell me when you arrived," said Rita, taking a large slurp of her drink. "I suppose I'm allowed to talk to him, am I?" she shot at Hermione.**

"**Yes, I suppose you are," said Hermione coldly.**

**Unemployment did not suit Rita. **

"Good," said Remus.**  
**

**The hair that had once been set in elaborate curls now hung lank and unkempt around her face. The scarlet paint on her two-inch talons was chipped and there were a couple of false jewels missing from her winged glasses. She took another great gulp of her drink and said out of the corner of her mouth, "Pretty girl, is she, Harry?"**

"Quit it with the girls," muttered Sirius. "Only family gets to tease him concerning girls."**  
**

"**One more word about Harry's love life and the deal's off and that's a promise," said Hermione irritably.**

"Deal?" questioned little Ginny.**  
**

"**What deal?" said Rita, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. "You haven't mentioned a deal yet, Miss Prissy, you just told me to turn up. Oh, one of these days…" She took a deep shuddering breath.**

"**Yes, yes, one of these days you'll write more horrible stories about Harry and me," said Hermione indifferently. "Find someone who cares, why don't you?"**

"**They've run plenty of horrible stories about Harry this year without my help," said Rita, shooting a sideways look at him over the top of her glass and adding in a rough whisper, "How has that made you feel, Harry? Betrayed? Distraught? Misunderstood?"**

"**He feels angry, of course," said Hermione in a hard, clear voice. "Because he's told the Minister for Magic the truth and the Minister's too much of an idiot to believe him."**

"_Hermione_, I can talk you know," said _Harry_. _Hermione_ sent a glare in his direction, and probably would have done something else if she hadn't been burping Rose.**  
**

"**So you actually stick to it, do you, that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back?" said Rita, lowering her glass and subjecting Harry to a piercing stare while her finger strayed longingly to the clasp of the crocodile bag. "You stand by all this garbage Dumbledore's been telling everybody about You-Know-Who returning and you being the sole witness?"**

"**I wasn't the sole witness," snarled Harry. "There were a dozen-odd Death Eaters there as well. Want their names?"**

"Hopefully if she prints them, she'll keep them in tact," muttered Bill.**  
**

"**I'd love them," breathed Rita, now fumbling in her bag once more and gazing at him as though he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "A great bold headline: 'Potter Accuses… ' A sub-heading, 'Harry Potter Names Death Eaters Still Among Us'. And then, beneath a nice big photograph of you, 'Disturbed teenage survivor of You-Know-Who's attack, Harry Potter, 15, caused outrage yesterday by accusing respectable and prominent members of the wizarding community of being Death Eaters… '"**

"Cut out 'disturbed' and it's fine," stated Sirius.**  
**

**The Quick-Quotes Quill was actually in her hand and halfway to her mouth when the rapturous expression on her face died.**

"**But of course," she said, lowering the quill and looking daggers at Hermione, "Little Miss Perfect wouldn't want that story out there, would she?"**

"**As a matter of fact," said Hermione sweetly, "that's exactly what Little Miss Perfect does want."**

**Rita stared at her. So did Harry. Luna, on the other hand, sang 'Weasley is our King' dreamily under her breath and stirred her drink with a cocktail onion on a stick.**

"Why am I singing it?" asked Luna. She liked Ron, and wouldn't be singing something bad about him.

"You're not singing what you think you are," said _Hermione_, getting some confused looks from the majority of the room, but a look of realization from _Ron_ and _Harry_.

"Was this when . . ." started _Ron_, but was interrupted by a nod from his wife. He grinned widely.**  
**

"**You want me to report what he says about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"Rita asked Hermione in a hushed voice.**

"**Yes, I do," said Hermione. "The true story. All the facts. Exactly as Harry reports them. He'll give you all the details, he'll tell you the names of the undiscovered Death Eaters he saw there, he'll tell you what Voldemort looks like now - oh, get a grip on yourself," she added contemptuously, throwing a napkin across the table, for, at the sound of Voldemort's name, Rita had jumped so badly she had slopped half her glass of Firewhisky down herself.**

**Rita blotted the front of her grubby raincoat, still staring at Hermione. Then she said baldly, "The Prophet wouldn't print it. In case you haven't noticed, nobody believes his cock-and-bull story. Everyone thinks he's delusional. Now, if you let me write the story from that angle -"**

"That is not needed," growled _Ron_. "The truth is what's needed."

"Ron, calm down," said _Ginny_. "You know what happens."**  
**

"**We don't need another story about how Harry's lost his marbles!" said Hermione angrily. "We've had plenty of those already, thank you! I want him given the opportunity to tell the truth!"**

"**There's no market for a story like that," said Rita coldly.**

"That must be why I'm there," said Luna.

"Why?" asked Neville.

"The Quibbler," Luna stated airily. "My dad would print it."

"**You mean the Prophet won't print it because Fudge won't let them," said Hermione irritably.**

"Whatever happened to freedom of the press?" asked little Hermione. "Or do wizards not have that?"

"The Prophet is no longer under the Minister's full control, if that's what you're asking," said _Harry_. "It's still a department within the Ministry though. Auror Office does have the ability to withhold certain cases from printing until they are completed."

"That's normal as it's confidential," said little Hermione, "but they shouldn't be allowed to constantly badmouth someone."**  
**

**Rita gave Hermione a long, hard look. Then, leaning forwards across the table towards her, she said in a businesslike tone, "All right, Fudge is leaning on the Prophet, but it comes to the same thing. They won't print a story that shows Harry in a good light. Nobody wants to read it. It's against the public mood. This last Azkaban breakout has got people quite worried enough. People just don't want to believe You-Know-Who's back."**

"Do you think the war could've ended earlier if the rest of the world had believed?" asked _Ginny_.

"I don't know," sighed _Harry_. "Perhaps, but there were all of the little details that couldn't be handled until later."

"What details?" asked the twins.

"Things you don't want to know, but will probably be finding out," stated _Ron_.**  
**

"**So the Daily Prophet exists to tell people what they want to hear, does it?" said Hermione scathingly.**

**Rita sat up straight again, her eyebrows raised, and drained her glass of Firewhisky.**

"**My dad thinks it's an awful paper," said Luna, chipping into the conversation unexpectedly.**

**Sucking on her cocktail onion, she gazed at Rita with her enormous, protuberant, slightly mad eyes. "He publishes important stories he thinks the public needs to know. He doesn't care about making money."**

"And zat's a sign of a good writer," said Fleur, speaking for the first time in a little while. "Preferring ze truz over money."**  
**

**Rita looked disparagingly at Luna.**

"**I'm guessing your father runs some stupid little village newsletter?" she said. "Probably, Twenty- Five Ways to Mingle With Muggles and the dates of the next Bring and Fly Sale?"**

"**No," said Luna, dipping her onion back into her Gillywater, "he's the editor of The Quibbler."**

**Rita snorted so loudly that people at a nearby table looked round in alarm.**

"'**Important stories he thinks the public needs to know', eh? " she said witheringly. "I could manure my garden with the contents of that rag."**

Luna gaze was directed at the book. "It's a wonderful paper, full of interesting facts that hardly anyone knows," she said.**  
**

"**Well, this is your chance to raise the tone of it a bit, isn't it?" said Hermione pleasantly. "Luna says her father's quite happy to take Harry's interview. That's who'll be publishing it."**

**Rita stared at them both for a moment, then let out a great whoop of laughter.**

"**The Quibbler!" she said, cackling. "You think people will take him seriously if he's published in The Quibbler!"**

"Yes," answered nearly everyone.**  
**

"**Some people won't," said Hermione in a level voice. "But the Daily Prophet's version of the Azkaban breakout had some gaping holes in it. I think a lot of people will be wondering whether there isn't a better explanation of what happened, and if there's an alternative story available, even if it is published in a -" she glanced sideways at Luna, "in a - well, an unusual magazine - I think they might be rather keen to read it."**

**Rita didn't say anything for a while, but eyed Hermione shrewdly, her head a little to one side.**

"**All right, let's say for a moment I'll do it," she said abruptly. "What kind of fee am I going to get?"**

"**I don't think Daddy exactly pays people to write for the magazine," said Luna dreamily. "They do it because it's an honor and, of course, to see their names in print."**

"Hmm, money or writing," mused Charlie. "Which is more important to that bug?"**  
**

**Rita Skeeter looked as though the taste of Stinksap was strong in her mouth again as she rounded on Hermione.**

"**I'm supposed to do this for free?"**

"**Well, yes," said Hermione calmly, taking a sip of her drink. "Otherwise, as you very well know, I will inform the authorities that you are an unregistered Animagus. Of course, the Prophet might give you rather a lot for an insider's account of life in Azkaban."**

"More blackmail," smirked Fred. "You'd make a prankster if you'd wanna."

"I do not want to be a prankster," said little Hermione firmly. "And this isn't for my amusement. It is to help a friend."**  
**

**Rita looked as though she would have liked nothing better than to seize the paper umbrella sticking out of Hermione's drink and thrust it up her nose.**

"**I don't suppose I've got any choice, have I?" said Rita, her voice shaking slightly. She opened her crocodile bag once more, withdrew a piece of parchment, and raised her Quick-Quotes Quill.**

"**Daddy will be pleased," said Luna brightly. A muscle twitched in Rita's jaw.**

"**Okay, Harry?" said Hermione, turning to him. "Ready to tell the public the truth?"**

"**I suppose," said Harry, watching Rita balancing the Quick-Quotes Quill at the ready on the parchment between them.**

"**Fire away, then, Rita," said Hermione serenely, fishing a cherry out from the bottom of her glass.**

"Did she actually write it?" asked little Ron as Fleur closed the book.

"Wait till the next chapter," answered _Hermione_ as Ginny took the book.

"Can we have lunch first?" asked Fred, who's stomach had just growled.

"Certianly," said Molly, who hadn't realized that it was nearly two in the afternoon. "These chapters are certainly taking a long time to get through." Molly got up and went into the kitchen, followed by little Ginny, to get lunch ready.

* * *

_**Thanks for all of the reviews. I love getting them. For some weird reason, my computer does not want to load the 'review reply' page, so I'll reply to some of them here. I would reply to all, but need to leave in a little bit, and I still have to eat lunch.  
**_

_**Mikado X Goddess: Yeah, it's not going to be very pretty when Tonks and Remus end up together, at least for Charlie. And yes, Tonks does have an embarassing memory involving Remus, which will be mentioned at some point.**_

**_ LJohnsonSmith: You're going to have to wait and see. :)_  
**


	29. Seen and Unforeseen

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.**_

_**So hear's the news. I am doing a presentation in my English class in a month, and it's worth quite a bit of my grade. It also involves lots of research, and a meeting with the teacher two weeks prior. I'm going to try to continue to update as often as I can, but I doubt they'll be as often as they've been this week. Hopefully after my presentation I'll have more time to write this story. **_

_**In other news, this is the longest chapter so far in this story.  
**_

_**Enjoy reading.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowling's.**_

Soon after eating lunch (as they were eager to continue reading, Molly got supplies out for everyone to make their own sandwich), they gathered back in the sitting room. James was sitting on the couch with Bill, Charlie, and the twins. _Ginny_ smiled slightly at the image. This was yet another moment they should try to capture on film. Rose was still in her mother's arms, but Molly looked as if she'd ask for her granddaughter before much longer.

Dumbledore announced after lunch that he had to go back to Hogwarts and see how everything was getting along. He hadn't been paying as much attention to the school as he ought to.

_Ginny_ opened the book and began to read.

**Seen and Unforeseen**

"What?" asked Bill.

"Something happens that people knew would happen, and something happened that people didn't think would happen," said little Ron.

"Children are supposed to be able to see thing adults can't," admitted Arthur. Little Ron's statement did make sense. Hopefully the chapter title really was that literal about what was to happen.

"My guess is that there'll be something to do with Divination as well," added Tonks.**  
**

**Luna said vaguely that she did not know how soon Rita's interview with Harry would appear in The Quibbler, that her father was expecting a "'lovely long article on recent sightings of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks,'"- "and of course, that'll be a very important story, so Harry's might have to wait for the following issue," said Luna.**

"I doubt it," said Percy. "People will really want to read this."

"And Crumple-Horned Snorkacks aren't?" asked Luna rather hotly.

Percy looked slightly shocked, but quickly recovered. "I didn't say that!" he defended. "What I meant was that Harry's story will appeal to a wider audience, and if you want publication, wider audiences are what you want."**  
**

**Harry had not found it an easy experience to talk about the night when Voldemort had returned.**

"And even then, you still kept a lot of secrets," murmured _Hermione_.

"H-How much did you find out in the books?" asked _Harry_.

"Everything," _Hermione_ answered. "Isn't that what you intended?"

"I told her to leave some things out in the wizard edition," muttered _Harry_. "I was fine with everything for the Muggle version, as they'd think it's fiction, but . . ." His words trailed off.

"You mean, these are actually published books?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah, the first six are," said _Harry_.**  
**

**Rita had pressed him for every little detail and he had given her everything he could remember, knowing that this was his one big opportunity to tell the world the truth.**

"Everything?" asked Hermione.

"Except some details," muttered Harry.

"You left out the tombstone and the Cruciatus Curse," said Hermione gently, but she understood why Harry wouldn't want that publicly known.**  
**

** He wondered how people would react to the story. He guessed that it would confirm a lot of people in the view that he was completely insane, not least because his story would be appearing alongside utter rubbish about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. **

**But the breakout of Bellatrix Lestrange and her fellow Death Eaters had given Harry a burning desire to do something, whether or not it worked…**

"**Can't wait to see what Umbridge thinks of you going public," said Dean, sounding awestruck at dinner on Monday night. Seamus was shoveling down large amounts of chicken and ham pie on Dean's other side, but Harry knew he was listening.**

"You two still hadn't made up?" asked Molly.

"Both of us are extremely stubborn," said _Harry_. "Not to mention he did think I was unstable."

"You did insult his mother," _Ron_ pointed out.

"Yeah, but that was in anger," sighed _Harry_. "I was sorry for saying that almost immediately after it."**  
**

"**It's the right thing to do, Harry," said Neville, who was sitting opposite him. He was rather pale, but went on in a low voice, "It must have been… tough… talking about it… was it?"**

"**Yeah," mumbled Harry, "but people have got to know what Voldemort's capable of, haven't they?"**

"**That's right," said Neville, nodding, "and his Death Eaters, too… people should know…"**

Neville shifted slightly in his seat. It was all because of Death Eaters that his parents couldn't take care of him.**  
**

**Neville left his sentence hanging and returned to his baked potato. Seamus looked up, but when he caught Harry's eye he looked quickly back at his plate again. After a while, Dean, Seamus and Neville departed for the common room, leaving Harry and Hermione at the table waiting for Ron, who had not yet had dinner because of Quidditch practice.**

"Angelina sounds worse than James," said Sirius. "He never missed meals at least."

**Cho Chang walked into the Hall with her friend Marietta. Harry's stomach gave an unpleasant lurch, but she did not look over at the Gryffindor table, and sat down with her back to him.**

"**Oh, I forgot to ask you," said Hermione brightly, glancing over at the Ravenclaw table, "what happened on your date with Cho? How come you were back so early?"**

"'E doesn't know 'ow to date," said Fleur.

"Etiquette lessons should be included at Hogwarts," said little Hermione. "That way people wouldn't make as big of fools of themselves."

"I think the professors expect the parents to take care of that," said Molly, but she did agree with little Hermione's suggestion.

"Beauxbatons has an etiquette class," said Fleur. "Mama told me zat."

"Perhaps it should be considered," said Molly. "We can tell Albus when he comes back."**  
**

"**Er… well, it was…" said Harry, pulling a dish of rhubarb crumble towards him and helping himself to seconds, "a complete fiasco, now you mention it."**

**And he told her what had happened in Madam Puddifoot's teashop.**

"I am glad I got the full details of that at least," said _Hermione_, "though it made a little more sense hearing it from the book."**  
**

"… **so then," he finished several minutes later, as the final bit of crumble disappeared, "she jumps up, right, and says, 'I'll see you around, Harry,' and runs out of the place!" He put down his spoon and looked at Hermione. "I mean, what was all that about? What was going on?"**

**Hermione glanced over at the back of Cho's head and sighed.**

"**Oh, Harry" she said sadly. "Well, I'm sorry, but you were a bit tactless."**

"**Me, tactless?" said Harry, outraged. "One minute we were getting on fine, next minute she was telling me that Roger Davies asked her out and how she used to go and snog Cedric in that stupid teashop - how was I supposed to feel about that?"**

"**Well, you see," said Hermione, with the patient air of someone explaining that one plus one equals two to an over-emotional toddler, "you shouldn't have told her that you wanted to meet me halfway through your date."**

"But you told him to," said a very confused little Ginny.**  
**

"**But, but," spluttered Harry, "but - you told me to meet you at twelve and to bring her along, how was I supposed to do that without telling her?"**

"**You should have told her differently," said Hermione, still with that maddeningly patient air. "You should have said it was really annoying, but I'd made you promise to come along to the Three Broomsticks, and you really didn't want to go, you'd much rather spend the whole day with her, but unfortunately you thought you really ought to meet me and would she please, please come along with you and hopefully you'd be able to get away more quickly. And it might have been a good idea to mention how ugly you think I am, too," Hermione added as an afterthought.**

"**But I don't think you're ugly," said Harry, bemused.**

"Good, cause I would've hexed you," said _Hermione_. "Or gotten Ginny to perform the Bat-Bogey Hex, which I didn't know at the time."

"Do you know it now?" asked _Molly_.

"Of course," said _Hermione_ with a grin. "It is the Weasley women's curse to keep their men in line."**  
**

**Hermione laughed.**

"**Harry you're worse than Ron… well, no, you're not, " she sighed, as Ron himself came stumping into the Hall splattered with mud and looking grumpy. "Look - you upset Cho when you said you were going to meet me, so she tried to make you jealous. It was her way of trying to find out how much you liked her."**

**"Is that what she was doing?" said Harry, as Ron dropped on to the bench opposite them and pulled every dish within reach towards him. "Well, wouldn't it have been easier if she'd just asked me whether I liked her better than you?"**

"The world would be so much easier if girls were like that," sighed Sirius.

"Except we're not like that," stated Tonks. "It would make the world too simple."

"But simple's good!"

"Not always."

"Dora!"

"Don't call me that!"

_Ginny_ started to read before Sirius and Tonks' arguement made even less sense.**  
**

"**Girls don't often ask questions like that," said Hermione.**

"**Well, they should!" said Harry forcefully. "Then I could've just told her I fancy her, and she wouldn't have had to get herself all worked up again about Cedric dying!"**

"**I'm not saying what she did was sensible," said Hermione, as Ginny joined them, just as muddy as Ron and looking equally disgruntled. "I'm just trying to make you see how she was feeling at the time."**

"**You should write a book," Ron told Hermione as he cut up his potatoes, "translating mad things girls do so boys can understand them."**

"That would be a help," said Sirius.

"Sirius, you never even talked to a girl long enough for them to say anything," said Remus. "You started snogging as soon as you were alone."

Sirius turned red at the memories. "Not in front of the children," he muttered, glaring at Remus.

Little Harry looked up at his godfather in confusion. "D-Dad, what are you and Remus talking about?"

"Something that you shouldn't know until you're a teenager," said Sirius, though inside he was smiling. His godson had called him 'Dad' again. He was thankful that little Harry was starting to feel comfortable with saying that. He was sad at the same time though. He didn't want to take James away from little Harry, but he also understood that James would want Sirius to be a father to his godson.

"Harry," said Remus gently. "You can call me 'Remus' if you want to, but if you'd rather, you could call me 'Uncle Moony.'"

"Okay, Rem- Uncle Moony," said little Harry quietly.**  
**

"**Yeah," said Harry fervently, looking over at the Ravenclaw table. Cho had just got up, and, still not looking at him, she left the Great Hall. Feeling rather depressed, he looked back at Ron and Ginny. "So, how was Quidditch practice?"**

"**It was a nightmare," said Ron in a surly voice.**

"**Oh come on," said Hermione, looking at Ginny, "I'm sure it wasn't that -"**

"**Yes, it was," said Ginny. "It was appalling. Angelina was nearly in tears by the end of it."**

"She rarely cries, so that goes to show how bad it was," added _Ginny_, though sometimes small things could set Angelina off now. They usually had to do with Fred Jr. and how much he acted like his uncle, even at not quite two.**  
**

**Ron and Ginny went off for baths after dinner; Harry and Hermione returned to the busy Gryffindor common room and their usual pile of homework. Harry had been struggling with a new star-chart for Astronomy for half an hour when Fred and George turned up.**

"**Ron and Ginny not here?" asked Fred, looking around as he pulled up a chair, and when Harry shook his head, he said, "Good. We were watching their practice. They're going to be slaughtered. They're complete rubbish without us."**

"**Come on, Ginny's not bad," said George fairly, sitting down next to Fred. "Actually, I dunno how she got so good, seeing how we never let her play with us."**

"I played with you earlier," said little Ginny proudly.

"Only because we needed someone," said George. "You're still little."

"I am not!" cried little Ginny. "I is six and that's a big age!"**  
**

"**She's been breaking into your broom shed in the garden since the age of six and taking each of your brooms out in turn when you weren't looking," said Hermione from behind her tottering pile of Ancient Rune books.**

"**Oh," said George, looking mildly impressed. "Well - that'd explain it."**

"**Has Ron saved a goal yet?" asked Hermione, peering over the top of Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms.**

_Ron_ glared at _Hermione_.

"I didn't mean it in that tone," she defended.**  
**

"**Well, he can do it if he doesn't think anyone's watching him," said Fred, rolling his eyes. "So all we have to do is ask the crowd to turn their backs and talk among themselves every time the Quaffle goes up his end on Saturday."**

**He got up again and moved restlessly to the window, staring out across the dark grounds.**

"**You know, Quidditch was about the only thing in this place worth staying for."**

"If you two run away . . ." Molly started, but Arthur stopped her.

"Do you really think Fred and George would run off?" he asked.

"I wouldn't put it past them," said Molly.

The four time travelers exchanged a glance. It wouldn't be too long before the twins escaped, and it wouldn't be quiet when that happened.**  
**

**Hermione cast him a stern look.**

"**You've got exams coming!"**

"Like they're important," muttered Fred, who at nine, didn't care about exams at all.**  
**

"**Told you already, we're not fussed about NEWTs," said Fred. "The Snackboxes are ready to roll, we found out how to get rid of those boils, just a couple of drops of Murtlap essence sorts them, Lee put us on to it."**

"But Harry told Lee," said Sirius.

"Does George know you told Lee about the Murtlap essence?" asked _Ron_.

"I don't know," said _Harry_, "but it really was Hermione."

_Hermione_ groaned. "You mean I helped the twins develop a prank product?"

"You could say that," said _Ron_.**  
**

**George yawned widely and looked out disconsolately at the cloudy night sky.**

"**I dunno if I even want to watch this match. If Zacharias Smith beats us I might have to kill myself."**

"**Kill him, more like," said Fred firmly.**

"**That's the trouble with Quidditch," said Hermione absent-mindedly, once again bent over her Runes translation, "it creates all this bad feeling and tension between the houses."**

Everyone stared open-mouthed at Hermione.

"The tension is needed!" cried Sirius.

"No, you only thought it was needed," stated Remus. "That way you could ignore your brother because he was in a different house."

Sirius glared sharply at Remus. He did regret not trying to help his brother, but at least Reg had realized that Voldemort was wrong, and had tried to get out.**  
**

**She looked up to find her copy of Spellman's Syllabary, and caught Fred, George and Harry all staring at her with expressions of mingled disgust and incredulity on their faces.**

"**Well, it does!" she said impatiently. "It's only a game, isn't it?"**

"**Hermione," said Harry, shaking his head, "you're good on feelings and stuff, but you just don't understand about Quidditch."**

"**Maybe not," she said darkly, returning to her translation, "but at least my happiness doesn't depend on Ron's goalkeeping ability." **

_Ron_ glared at _Hermione_. "I-I" she stuttered, but was cut off by a kiss.

"I know you didn't mean it, love," said _Ron_. "I was horrible at first, I'll admit."

"Oh, _Ron_," sighed _Hermione_. "It means a lot to me now."**  
**

**And though Harry would rather have jumped off the Astronomy Tower than admit it to her, by the time he had watched the game the following Saturday he would have given any number of Galleons not to care about Quidditch either.**

"Harry!" cried the twins in shock.**  
**

**The very best thing you could say about the match was that it was short; the Gryffindor spectators had to endure only twenty-two minutes of agony. It was hard to say what the worst thing was: Harry thought it was a close-run contest between Ron's fourteenth failed save, Sloper missing the Bludger but hitting Angelina in the mouth with his bat, and Kirke shrieking and falling backwards off his broom when Zacharias Smith zoomed at him carrying the Quaffle. The miracle was that Gryffindor only lost by ten points: Ginny managed to snatch the Snitch from right under Hufflepuff Seeker Summerby's nose, so that the final score was two hundred and forty versus two hundred and thirty.**

"Good going, Ginny," said Charlie, who looked quite disappointed that Gryffindor had lost.

"At least you're not fully out of the running," said Bill, trying to be optimistic.**  
**

"**Good catch," Harry told Ginny back in the common room, where the atmosphere resembled that of a particularly dismal funeral.**

"**I was lucky," she shrugged. "It wasn't a very fast Snitch and Summerby's got a cold, he sneezed and closed his eyes at exactly the wrong moment.**

"_Ginny_, you sound like you're good," said Percy. "Don't downgrade yourself."

"I was just telling the truth," muttered a somewhat red _Ginny_.

** Anyway, once you're back on the team -"**

"**Ginny, I've got a lifelong ban."**

"Only as long as Umbitch is there," muttered Bill angrily.**  
**

"**You're banned as long as Umbridge is in the school," Ginny corrected him. **

Little Ginny and Bill looked awkwardly at each other. It was rare, if ever, they almost said the same thing. Age difference played a role in that.**  
**

**"There's a difference. Anyway, once you're back, I think I'll try out for Chaser. Angelina and Alicia are both leaving next year and I prefer goal-scoring to Seeking anyway."**

"And you played professional," added _Ron_, with a huge grin.

"You played professional Quidditch?" asked Tonks in amazement.

"Yes," answered _Ginny_. "I was on the Holyhead Harpies for five years. Once I became pregnant with that future prankster, I quit playing, but I now write Quidditch articles." None of the information was important to the rest of the story. In fact, _Ginny_ was pretty sure that it wouldn't be mentioned, especially if the books just went through the final battle.**  
**

**Harry looked over at Ron, who was hunched in a corner, staring at his knees, a bottle of Butterbeer clutched in his hand.**

**"Angelina still won't let him resign," Ginny said, as though reading Harry's mind.** "**She says she knows he's got it in him."**

**Harry liked Angelina for the faith she was showing in Ron, but at the same time thought it would really be kinder to let him leave the team. Ron had left the pitch to another booming chorus of Weasley is our King sung with great gusto by the Slytherins, who were now favorites to win the Quidditch Cup.**

All the Quidditch fans sent a dark glare at the book.

"Was the toad a Slytherin?" asked Tonks.

"I think so," said _Harry_. "At least, that's the only house that seems to fit her."**  
**

**Fred and George wandered over.**

"**I haven't even got the heart to take the mickey out of him," said Fred, looking over at Ron's crumpled figure. "Mind you… when he missed the fourteenth -"**

**He made wild motions with his arms as though doing an upright doggy-paddle.**

"**- well, I'll save it for parties, eh?"**

_Ron_ shut his eyes tightly. He wished Fred had been there to do that imitation at his stag night.

"_Ron_, are you all right?" asked Arthur, breaking into his thoughts.

"What, Dad?" asked _Ron_ quickly. "Uh, no. Just memories."**  
**

**Ron dragged himself up to bed shortly after this. Out of respect for his feelings, Harry waited a while before going up to the dormitory himself, so that Ron could pretend to be asleep if he wanted to. Sure enough, when Harry finally entered the room Ron was snoring a little too loudly to be entirely plausible.**

_Ron_ turned slightly red.**  
**

**Harry got into bed, thinking about the match. It had been immensely frustrating watching from the sidelines. He was quite impressed by Ginny's performance but he knew if he had been playing he could have caught the Snitch sooner… there had been a moment when it had been fluttering near Kirke's ankle; if Ginny hadn't hesitated, she might have been able to scrape a win for Gryffindor.**

"Oi!" cried _Ginny_. "I didn't get on the team in first year."

"Relax, _Gin_," said _Harry_.

"I wish you've told me that," said _Ginny_. "That way I could've at least improved in the Seeker position during that year."

"If I ever get banned again, and you have to play, I'll be sure to do that," promised _Harry_.**  
**

**Umbridge had been sitting a few rows below Harry and Hermione. Once or twice she had turned squatly in her seat to look at him, her wide toad's mouth stretched in what he thought had been a gloating smile. **

**The memory of it made him feel hot with anger as he lay there in the dark. After a few minutes, however, he remembered that he was supposed to be emptying his mind of all emotion before he slept, as Snape kept instructing him at the end of every Occlumency lesson.**

**He tried for a moment or two, but the thought of Snape on top of memories of Umbridge merely increased his sense of grumbling resentment and he found himself focusing instead on how much he loathed the pair of them. Slowly, Ron's snores died away, to be replaced by the sound of deep, slow breathing. It took Harry much longer to get to sleep; his body was tired, but it took his brain a long time to close down.**

**He dreamed that Neville and Professor Sprout were waltzing around the Room of Requirement while Professor McGonagall played the bagpipes.**

"I wonder if she can play them," mused Charlie. "She is Scottish."

"Being a Scot does automatically mean you can play," Percy pointed out. "I do agree that it would be interesting to see her play them though."

Neville looked a little uncomfortable at the idea of waltzing with a professor, but relaxed slightly since it was a dream.**  
**

** He watched them happily for a while, then decided to go and find the other members of the D.A..**

**But when he left the room he found himself facing, not the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, but a torch burning in its bracket on a stone wall. He turned his head slowly to the left. There, at the far end of the windowless passage, was a plain, black door.**

**He walked towards it with a sense of mounting excitement. He had the strangest feeling that this time he was going to get lucky at last, and find the way to open it… he was feet from it, and saw with a leap of excitement that there was a glowing strip of faint blue light down the right-hand side… the door was ajar… he stretched out his hand to push it wide and -**

**Ron gave a loud, rasping, genuine snore and Harry awoke abruptly with his right hand stretched in front of him in the darkness, to open a door that was hundreds of miles away. He let it fall with a feeling of mingled disappointment and guilt. He knew he should not have seen the door, but at the same time felt so consumed with curiosity about what was behind it that he could not help feeling annoyed with Ron… if only he could have saved his snore for just another minute.**

"At least we don't share a room anymore, _Harry_," said _Ron_ with a grin.

_Hermione_ though looked serious. "I wonder . . ." she began.

"What?" asked _Harry_.

"I wonder, could the mystery of the room have been solved earlier if you had gotten through the door then, or would it have made things worse?"

"I dunno," said Harry, who actually hadn't thought of that. "It could've gone either way."

"What could've gone either way?" asked Remus.

_Harry_ suppressed a wince and said, "You'll see in a couple of chapters."

Remus continued to look worried though. Anything that made _Harry_ act like that, surely couldn't be good. Sirius too was looking slightly worried and wondering what could've happened.**  
**

**They entered the Great Hall for breakfast at exactly the same moment as the post owls on Monday morning. Hermione was not the only person eagerly awaiting her Daily Prophet: nearly everyone was eager for more news about the escaped Death Eaters, who, despite many reported sightings, had still not been caught. **

"Dammit," muttered Sirius. "How long are they loose?"

"The duration of the war," said _Ron_, causing everyone's eyes to open in wide panic.

"H-How long is that?" stuttered Molly.

"Two years, give or take a few months," said _Ginny_ slowly. They were trying to avoid giving information before it came up in the books, but sometimes when I minor direct question was asked, it was extremely hard to avoid answering without getting strange glances.**  
**

**She gave the delivery owl a Knut and unfolded the newspaper eagerly while Harry helped himself to orange juice; as he had only received one note during the entire year, he was sure, when the first owl landed with a thud in front of him, that it had made a mistake.**

"**Who're you after?" he asked it, languidly removing his orange juice from underneath its beak and leaning forwards to see the recipient's name and address:**

**Harry Potter, Great Hall, Hogwarts School.**

**Frowning, he made to take the letter from the owl, but before he could do so, three, four, five more owls had fluttered down beside it and were jockeying for position, treading in the butter and knocking over the salt as each one attempted to give him their letter first.**

"I think the article got printed," said Bill. "No hopefully the world realizes the truth." He directed his glance at Percy who shifted awkwardly. He was quite ashamed of the way his future self had been acting. Hopefully this would cause him to come to his senses.**  
**

"**What's going on?" Ron asked in amazement, as the whole of Gryffindor table leaned forwards to watch and another seven owls landed amongst the first ones, screeching, hooting and flapping their wings.**

"I don't think I'd ever seen so many owls go to one person before," said _Ginny_. "Except perhaps in fourth year."

"Why?" asked Luna.

"Skeeter published an article that didn't have a word of truth in it about Hermione and me," said _Harry_.**  
**

"**Harry!" said Hermione breathlessly, plunging her hands into the feathery mass and pulling out a screech owl bearing a long, cylindrical package. "I think I know what this means - open this one first!"**

**Harry ripped off the brown packaging. Out rolled a tightly furled copy of the March edition of The Quibbler. He unrolled it to see his own face grinning sheepishly at him from the front cover. In large red letters across this picture were the words:**

**SPEAKS OUT AT LAST: THE TRUTH ABOUT HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED AND THE NIGHT I SAW HIM RETURN**

"That should catch people's attention," said Percy.**  
**

**"It's good, isn't it?" said Luna, who had drifted over to the Gryffindor table and now squeezed herself on to the bench between Fred and Ron.**

"**It came out yesterday, I asked Dad to send you a free copy. I expect all these," she waved a hand at the assembled owls still scrabbling around on the table in front of Harry, "are letters from readers."**

"Are they all from people who believed you?" asked George.

"No."**  
**

"**That's what I thought," said Hermione eagerly. "Harry, d'you mind if we -?"**

"**Help yourself," said Harry, feeling slightly bemused.**

**Ron and Hermione both started ripping open envelopes.**

"**This one's from a bloke who thinks you're off your rocker," said Ron, glancing down his letter. "Ah well…"**

"**This woman recommends you try a good course of Shock Spells at St. Mungo's," said Hermione, looking disappointed and crumpling up a second.**

"**This one looks okay, though," said Harry slowly, scanning a long letter from a witch in Paisley.**

"**Hey, she says she believes me!"**

"Good, at least a few more people are going to be prepared," said a relieved Arthur. During the previous war, there had hardly been any secrecy. Just about everything had been in the open, and everyone had no choice but to believe there was a war.**  
**

"**This one's in two minds," said Fred, who had joined in the letter-opening with enthusiasm. "Says you don't come across as a mad person, but he really doesn't want to believe You-Know- Who's back so he doesn't know what to think now. Blimey, what a waste of parchment."**

"**Here's another one you've convinced, Harry!" said Hermione excitedly. "Having read your side of the story, I am forced to the conclusion that the Daily Prophet has treated you very unfairly… little though I want to think that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned, I am forced to accept that you are telling the truth… Oh, this is wonderful!"**

**"Another one who thinks you're barking," said Ron, throwing a crumpled letter over his shoulder "… but this one says you've got her converted and she now thinks you're a real hero - she's put in a photograph, too - wow!"**

"_Ronald_," said _Hermione_, giving her husband a glance.

"I wasn't interested in her," muttered _Ron_, turning red yet again. "She was too old, and, well, I had my eyes on another."

_Hermione_ blushed as well, fairly certain that she had to be the one _Ron_ had been thinking about.**  
**

"**What is going on here?" said a falsely sweet, girlish voice.**

"The toad just had to ruin it," muttered an angry Bill.**  
**

**Harry looked up with his hands full of envelopes. Professor Umbridge was standing behind Fred and Luna, her bulging toad's eyes scanning the mess of owls and letters on the table in front of Harry. Behind her he saw many of the students watching them avidly.**

"**Why have you got all these letters, Mr. Potter?" she asked slowly.**

"Because people wrote to him," stated Fred.**  
**

"**Is that a crime now?" said Fred loudly. "Getting mail?"**

"**Be careful, Mr. Weasley, or I shall have to put you in detention," said Umbridge. "Well, Mr. Potter?"**

**Harry hesitated, but he did not see how he could keep what he had done quiet; it was surely only a matter of time before a copy of _The Quibbler_ came to Umbridge's attention.**

"**People have written to me because I gave an interview," said Harry. "About what happened to me last June."**

**For some reason he glanced up at the staff table as he said this. Harry had the strangest feeling that Dumbledore had been watching him a second before, but when he looked towards the Headmaster he seemed to be absorbed in conversation with Professor Flitwick.**

"**An interview?" repeated Umbridge, her voice thinner and higher than ever. "What do you mean?"**

"As an an interview!" cried George.**  
**

"**I mean a reporter asked me questions and I answered them," said Harry. "Here -"**

**And he threw the copy of The Quibbler to her. She caught it and stared down at the cover. Her pale, doughy face turned an ugly, patchy violet.**

"One of the things she didn't want to happen, did," said a happy Charlie. Anything that the toad didn't like was a good thing, and he hoped a lot of other things happened as well.**  
**

"**When did you do this?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.**

"**Last Hogsmeade weekend," said Harry.**

**She looked up at him, incandescent with rage, the magazine shaking in her stubby fingers.**

"**There will be no more Hogsmeade trips for you, Mr. Potter," she whispered. "How you dare… how you could…" She took a deep breath. "I have tried again and again to teach you not to tell lies. The message, apparently, has still not sunk in. Fifty points from Gryffindor and another week's worth of detentions."**

"She gave you more detentions!" cried Sirius. It was taking nearly all his self-restraint, and the fact that little Harry was in his lap, to keep from leaping out of his chair and hexing the toad to Mars.

**She stalked away, clutching The Quibbler to her chest, the eyes of many students following her.**

**By mid-morning enormous signs had been put up all over the school, not just on house noticeboards, but in the corridors and classrooms too.**

**BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS**

**Any student found in possession of the magazine The Quibbler will be expelled.**

**The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-seven.**

**Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor**

"Everyone will read it now," stated George.

"Huh?" asked little Hermione. "It's banned. Therefore no on should if they obey the rules."

"Where are you?" asked Charlie. "That woman has made Hogwarts impossible and tortures people."

"I don't know," little Hermione answered. "And in regard to the rules, if they would obey them, there wouldn't be detentions. She is an evil woman, but is only trying to gain power."

"Why will people read it?" asked little Ginny, interrupting little Hermione's confusing speech.

"If something isn't allowed at Hogwarts, naturally the students will try to get it," said Bill.

"That explains why George was so happy when nearly all of the WWW products ended up on the banned list," muttered _Hermione_.**  
**

**For some reason, every time Hermione caught sight of one of these signs she beamed with pleasure.**

"**What exactly are you so happy about?" Harry asked her.**

"**Oh, Harry, don't you see?" Hermione breathed. "If she could have done one thing to make absolutely sure that every single person in this school will read your interview, it was banning it!"**

Little Hermione looked shocked at what her future self was doing in this situation. Yes, she did change drastically in the future, but weren't rules, rules?**  
**

**And it seemed that Hermione was quite right. By the end of the day, though Harry had not seen so much as a corner of The Quibbler anywhere in the school, the whole place seemed to be quoting the interview to each other. Harry heard them whispering about it as they queued up outside classes, discussing it over lunch and in the back of lessons, while Hermione even reported that every occupant of the cubicles in the girls' toilets had been talking about it when she nipped in there before Ancient Runes. "Then they spotted me, and obviously they know I know you, so they bombarded me with questions," Hermione told Harry, her eyes shining, "and Harry, I think they believe you, I really do, I think you've finally got them convinced!"**

**Meanwhile, Professor Umbridge was stalking the school, stopping students at random and demanding that they turn out their books and pockets: Harry knew she was looking for copies of The Quibbler, but the students were several steps ahead of her. The pages carrying Harry's interview had been bewitched to resemble extracts from textbooks if anyone but themselves read it, or else wiped magically blank until they wanted to peruse it again. Soon it seemed that every single person in the school had read it.**

**The teachers were of course forbidden from mentioning the interview by Educational Decree Number Twenty-six, but they found ways to express their feelings about it all the same.**

**Professor Sprout awarded Gryffindor twenty points when Harry passed her a watering can; **

"It was heavy," said _Harry_, with a grin.

**a beaming Professor Flitwick pressed a box of squeaking sugar mice on him at the end of Charms, said, "Shh!" and hurried away; **

Little Ron let out a sigh. "I'm hungry."

"Ron, we just ate," said Molly. "You can wait a little while."**  
**

**and Professor Trelawney broke into hysterical sobs during Divination and announced to the startled class, and a very disapproving Umbridge, that Harry was not going to suffer an early death after all, but would live to a ripe old age, become Minister for Magic and have twelve children.**

"I only want one of those," muttered _Harry_. "And part of another."

"What do you mean?" asked Fleur.

"I want to live to an old age, and I want to have children," said _Harry_. "I'm not so certiain I want twelve though."

"I don't think I could manage that many either," said _Ginny_. "Especially since they have both Marauder and Weasley genes."**  
**

**But what made Harry happiest was Cho catching up with him as he was hurrying along to Transfiguration the next day. Before he knew what had happened, her hand was in his and she was breathing in his ear, "I'm really, really sorry. That interview was so brave… it made me cry."**

**He was sorry to hear she had shed even more tears over it, but very glad they were on speaking terms again, and even more pleased when she gave him a swift kiss on the cheek and hurried off again. And unbelievably, no sooner had he arrived outside Transfiguration than something just as good happened: Seamus stepped out of the queue to face him.**

"**I just wanted to say," he mumbled, squinting at Harry's left knee, "I believe you. And I've sent a copy of that magazine to me mam."**

"YES!" cried Neville, surprising everyone. "What?" he asked. "Harry made up with a friend."

"Yeah, but we weren't expecting you to yell," said little Harry. "Thanks though."**  
**

**If anything more was needed to complete Harry's happiness, it was the reaction he got from Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. He saw them with their heads together later that afternoon in the library; they were with a weedy-looking boy Hermione whispered was called Theodore Nott.**

"They can't say anything," said a grinning Remus.

"Why?" Neville asked.

"It was banned," Remus explained. "And they would be in major trouble if they said anything against what Harry said."**  
**

**They looked round at Harry as he browsed the shelves for the book he needed on Partial Vanishment: Goyle cracked his knuckles threateningly and Malfoy whispered something undoubtedly malevolent to Crabbe. Harry knew perfectly well why they were acting like this: he had named all of their fathers as Death Eaters.**

"**And the best bit," whispered Hermione gleefully, as they left the library, "is they can't contradict you, because they can't admit they've read the article!"**

**To cap it all, Luna told him over dinner that no issue of The Quibbler had ever sold out faster.**

"**Dad's reprinting!" she told Harry, her eyes popping excitedly. "He can't believe it, he says people seem even more interested in this than the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks!"**

"Because it's real," said little Hermione.

"Crumple-Horned Snorkacks are real!" said Luna firmly. "There isn't evidence against them."

"Nor evidence for them," pointed out little Hermione.

"You've only been in the wizarding world for a few days," said Luna rather shaprly. "Thererfore you don't know everything about it yet." The shut little Hermione up.

"I don't think they'll be friends any quicker in this timeline," whispered _Ron_ to _Harry_, who nodded in agreement.**  
**

**Harry was a hero in the Gryffindor common room that night. Daringly, Fred and George had put an Enlargement Charm on the front cover of The Quibbler and hung it on the wall, so that Harry's giant head gazed down upon the proceedings, occasionally saying things like 'THE MINISTRY ARE MORONS' and 'EAT DUNG, UMBRIDGE' in a booming voice.**

Ginny started to laugh. "I had forgotten that," she said. "I wonder if it's still around."

"I think McGonagall took it at some point," said _Hermione_. "But I'm pretty certain she wouldn't have thrown it away. I should get Bill to check with her."

"Why me?" asked Bill, curiously. Why could he ask McGonagall, and not someone else.

"Um," said _Ginny_, wondering if this was something they could announce. She was pretty certain that it wouldn't be mentioned in the book. She glanced over at _Harry_, who gave her quick nod.

Everyone had been confused about what was going on. "Bill, you become the DADA professor in 1998," explained _Ginny_. Everyone looked surprised, and Bill and Molly looked a bit scared.

"What about the jinx?" asked Bill warily.

"It got lifted," assured _Ginny_. "Right before you accepted the position."

"Wow," was all Bill could say. A moment later he said, "So, I stopped working for Gringotts?"

"Yeah," said _Harry_. "They cut back on their human employees earlier that year, but McGonagall offered you the job." Harry mentally sighed. He knew it wasn't technically his fault that Bill lost his job, but it was most likely because of the break-in that the goblins cut back on their human employees.

"It did make things a little awkward in my seventh year," admitted _Ginny_. "But it was fun too."

Bill grinned at his sister. That really would be interesting, if it happened this time, and he did hope it would.

Molly looked proudly at her oldest. "My son, a professor," she said with a wide smile.

"You know," _Harry_ whispered to _Ginny_. "If Bill being your professor was awkward for you, think what it will be like for all of the kids, especially his."

"Yeah, that will be interesting," admitted _Ginny_, before turning back to the book.

** Hermione did not find this very amusing; she said it interfered with her concentration, and she ended up going to bed early out of irritation. Harry had to admit that the poster was not quite as funny after an hour or two, especially when the talking spell had started to wear off, so that it merely shouted disconnected words like 'DUNG' and 'UMBRIDGE' at more and more frequent intervals in a progressively higher voice. In fact, it started to make his head ache and his scar began prickling uncomfortably again. To disappointed moans from the many people who were sitting around him, asking him to relive his interview for the umpteenth time, he announced that he too needed an early night.**

**The dormitory was empty when he reached it. He rested his forehead for a moment against the cool glass of the window beside his bed; it felt soothing against his scar. Then he undressed and got into bed, wishing his headache would go away. He also felt slightly sick. He rolled over on to his side, closed his eyes, and fell asleep almost at once…**

**He was standing in a dark, curtained room lit by a single branch of candles. **

"This one's different," said little Ron.**  
**

**His hands were clenched on the back of a chair in front of him. They were long-fingered and white as though they had not seen sunlight for years and looked like large, pale spiders against the dark velvet of the chair.**

Little Ron shivered at the description.**  
**

**Beyond the chair, in a pool of light cast upon the floor by the candles, knelt a man in black robes.**

"**I have been badly advised, it seems," said Harry, in a high, cold voice that pulsed with anger.**

Everyone shivered. "You thought, you were Voldemort again?" asked _Ginny_, looking up from the book.

"How was I supposed to know what was going on?" asked _Harry_. "No one told me anything that year until it was too late."

"What do you mean, too late?" asked Sirius, wishing Dumbledore was there so he could hex him.

"You'll see," said _Harry_, rather sadly and a bit awkwardly. From the way everyone had been acting when he came back into the sitting room after leaving for a time during the fourth book, Cedric's death had been bad enough for everyone in the room. He didn't want to know what it would be like when people in the room started dying.

Sirius looked at his godson gently. _Harry_ had been acting awkwardly around him, and that made him pretty certain that he died sometime in the near future. He had been suspecting it for a time, and this made him even more certain.

Both of their thoughts were interrupted by _Ginny_ reading again.**  
**

"**Master, I crave your pardon," croaked the man kneeling on the floor. The back of his head glimmered in the candlelight. He seemed to be trembling.**

**"I do not blame you, Rookwood," said Harry in that cold, cruel voice.**

Little Harry's eyes widened.

"It's not you," said Sirius quietly, gently rubbing little Harry's back.**  
**

**He relinquished his grip on the chair and walked around it, closer to the man cowering on the floor, until he stood directly over him in the darkness, looking down from a far greater height than usual.**

"**You are sure of your facts, Rookwood?" asked Harry.**

"**Yes, My Lord, yes… I used to work in the Department after - after all…"**

"**Avery told me Bode would be able to remove it."**

"**Bode could never have taken it, Master… Bode would have known he could not… undoubtedly, that is why he fought so hard against Malfoy's Imperius Curse…"**

"**Stand up, Rookwood," whispered Harry.**

**The kneeling man almost fell over in his haste to obey. His face was pockmarked; the scars were thrown into relief by the candlelight. He remained a little stooped when standing, as though halfway through a bow, and he darted terrified looks up at Harry's face.**

"Stop thinking it's you!" cried _Ron_.

"How was I supposed to know?" _Harry_ defended. "It certainly seemed like it was me as I was seeing everything from a first-person perspective."**  
**

"**You have done well to tell me this," said Harry. "Very well… I have wasted months on fruitless schemes, it seems… but no matter… we begin again, from now. You have Lord Voldemort's gratitude, Rookwood…"**

"**My Lord… yes, My Lord," gasped Rookwood, his voice hoarse with relief.**

"**I shall need your help. I shall need all the information you can give me."**

"**Of course, My Lord, of course… anything…"**

"**Very well… you may go. Send Avery to me."**

**Rookwood scurried backwards, bowing, and disappeared through a door.**

**Left alone in the dark room, Harry turned towards the wall. A cracked, age-spotted mirror hung on the wall in the shadows. Harry moved towards it. His reflection grew larger and clearer in the darkness… a face whiter than a skull… red eyes with slits for pupils…**

"**NOOOOOOOOO!"**

"**What?" yelled a voice nearby.**

Molly sighed in relief. "You're awake."**  
**

**Harry flailed around madly, became entangled in the hangings and fell out of his bed. For a few seconds he did not know where he was; he was convinced he was about to see the white, skull like face looming at him out of the dark again, then very near to him Ron's voice spoke.**

"**Will you stop acting like a maniac so I can get you out of here!"**

**Ron wrenched the hangings apart and Harry stared up at him in the moonlight, flat on his back, his scar searing with pain. Ron looked as though he had just been getting ready for bed; one arm was out of his robes.**

"**Has someone been attacked again?" asked Ron, pulling Harry roughly to his feet. "Is it Dad? Is it that snake?"**

"**No - everyone's fine -" gasped Harry, whose forehead felt as though it were on fire. "Well… Avery isn't…**

"Who cares about him?" muttered Fred.

** he's in trouble… he gave him the wrong information… Voldemort's really angry"**

**Harry groaned and sank, shaking, on to his bed, rubbing his scar.**

"**But Rookwood's going to help him now… he's on the right track again…"**

"**What are you talking about?" said Ron, sounding scared. "D'you mean… did you just see You- Know-Who?"**

"**I was You-Know-Who," said Harry,**

"No you weren't," said _Ginny_ firmly.**  
**

**and he stretched out his hands in the darkness and held them up to his face, to check that they were no longer deathly white and long-fingered. "He was with Rookwood, he's one of the Death Eaters who escaped from Azkaban, remember? Rookwood's just told him Bode couldn't have done it."**

"**Done what?"**

_Taken the prophesy_, Remus realized. _The only ones who could do so were Voldemort and Harry, but would Voldemort even try to get into the Departmend of Mystries at this point? Well, it was better to be safe, and that was the reason for the guard. But, did Voldemort even know that no one except who the prophesy was about remove it? Probably not, so that's why he was trying to Imperius workers to do it._**  
**

"**Remove something… he said Bode would have known he couldn't have done it… Bode was under the Imperius Curse… I think he said Malfoy's dad put it on him."**

"**Bode was bewitched to remove something?" Ron said. "But -Harry, that's got to be -"**

"The weapon," chorused nearly the entire room.**  
**

"**The weapon," Harry finished the sentence for him. "I know"**

**The dormitory door opened; Dean and Seamus came in. Harry swung his legs back into bed. He did not want to look as though anything odd had just happened, seeing as Seamus had only just stopped thinking Harry was a nutter.**

"**Did you say," murmured Ron, putting his head close to Harry's on the pretence of helping himself to water from the jug on his bedside table, "that you were You-Know-Who?"**

"**Yeah," said Harry quietly.**

**Ron took an unnecessarily large gulp of water; Harry saw it spill over his chin on to his chest.**

"**Harry," he said, as Dean and Seamus clattered around noisily, pulling off their robes and talking, "you've got to tell -"**

"**I haven't got to tell anyone," said Harry shortly. "I wouldn't have seen it at all if I could do Occlumency. I'm supposed to have learned to shut this stuff out. That's what they want."**

"But considering the unique way you're joined, can you even block him?" wondered Bill.

"I think that might be true," said _Harry_. _Or it could be because my magical abilities were hampered because of the Horcrux._**  
**

**By 'they' he meant Dumbledore. He got back into bed and rolled over on to his side with his back to Ron and after a while he heard Ron's mattress creak as he, too, lay back down. Harry's scar began to burn; he bit hard on his pillow to stop himself making a noise. Somewhere, he knew, Avery was being punished.**

**Harry and Ron waited until break next morning to tell Hermione exactly what had happened; they wanted to be absolutely sure they could not be overheard. Standing in their usual corner of the cool and breezy courtyard, Harry told her every detail of the dream he could remember.**

**When he had finished, she said nothing at all for a few moments, but stared with a kind of painful intensity at Fred and George, who were both headless and selling their magical hats from under their cloaks on the other side of the yard.**

"That was one of the weirdest things I've seen," admitted Ron. "And it was a little disturbing as well."**  
**

"**So that's why they killed him," she said quietly, withdrawing her gaze from Fred and George at last. "When Bode tried to steal this weapon, something funny happened to him. I think there must be defensive spells on it, or around it, to stop people touching it. That's why he was in St. Mungo's, his brain had gone all funny and he couldn't talk. But remember what the Healer told us? He was recovering. And they couldn't risk him getting better, could they? I mean, the shock of whatever happened when he touched that weapon probably made the Imperius Curse lift. Once he'd got his voice back, he'd explain what he'd been doing, wouldn't he? They would have known he'd been sent to steal the weapon. Of course, it would have been easy for Lucius Malfoy to put the curse on him. Never out of the Ministry, is he?"**

"**He was even hanging around that day I had my hearing," said Harry. "In the - hang on…" he said slowly. "He was in the Department of Mysteries corridor that day! Your dad said he was probably trying to sneak down and find out what happened in my hearing, but what if -"**

"He was trying to Imperius Sturgis!" said Remus quickly. The pieces were starting to fall into place.**  
**

"**Sturgis!" gasped Hermione, looking thunderstruck.**

"**Sorry?" said Ron, looking bewildered.**

"**Sturgis Podmore -" said Hermione breathlessly, "arrested for trying to get through a door! Lucius Malfoy must have got him too! I bet he did it the day you saw him there, Harry. Sturgis had Moody's Invisibility Cloak, right? So, what if he was standing guard by the door, invisible, and Malfoy heard him move - or guessed someone was there - or just did the Imperius Curse on the off-chance there'd be a guard there? So, when Sturgis next had an opportunity - probably when it was his turn on guard duty again - he tried to get into the Department to steal the weapon for Voldemort - Ron, be quiet - but he got caught and sent to Azkaban…" She gazed at Harry.**

"It all makes sense now," agreed Arthur, who had been trying to make sense of the whole thing.**  
**

"**And now Rookwood's told Voldemort how to get the weapon?"**

**"I didn't hear all the conversation, but that's what it sounded like," said Harry. "Rookwood used to work there… maybe Voldemort'll send Rookwood to do it?"**

"It won't work if he does," said Sirius.

"How do you know that?" asked Percy, wondering how Sirius could be so sure.

"I know what the weapon is, and it can only be removed a certain way," explained Sirius.**  
**

**Hermione nodded, apparently still lost in thought. Then, quite abruptly, she said, "But you shouldn't have seen this at all, Harry."**

"**What?" he said, taken aback.**

"**You're supposed to be learning how to close your mind to this sort of thing," said Hermione, suddenly stern.**

"**I know I am," said Harry. "But -"**

"**Well, I think we should just try and forget what you saw," said Hermione firmly. "And you ought to put in a bit more effort on your Occlumency from now on."**

"That was a quick turnaround," said Charlie.

"I was worried," said _Hermione_. "Worried and scared about what could happen."**  
**

**Harry was so angry with her he did not talk to her for the rest of the day, which proved to be another bad one. When people were not discussing the escaped Death Eaters in the corridors, they were laughing at Gryffindor's abysmal performance in their match against Hufflepuff; the Slytherins were singing Weasley is our King so loudly and frequently that by sundown Filch had banned it from the corridors out of sheer irritation.**

"Finally he does something worthwhile!" cried a gleeful Sirius.**  
**

**The week did not improve as it progressed. Harry received two more D's in Potions;**

"Snape," muttered Sirius angrily, knowing that _Harry_ didn't deserve them. _Harry_ tried, and he had always though that points should be awarded for trying, as well as success.

** he was still on tenterhooks that Hagrid might get the sack; and he couldn't stop himself dwelling on the dream in which he had been Voldemort - though he didn't bring it up with Ron and Hermione again; he didn't want another telling-off from Hermione. He wished very much that he could have talked to Sirius about it, but that was out of the question, so he tried to push the matter to the back of his mind.**

"Just open the package," said Sirius.

"I didn't know what was in it, and I didn't want you running off to Hogwarts," said Harry. It was a feeble excuse, and in the end, it would've been better if he had opened the package.**  
**

**Unfortunately, the back of his mind was no longer the secure place it had once been.**

"Damn Snape," growled Bill.

"William," said Molly firmly. "You have already taught James some bad words, which hopefully he'll forget, and I'd like you to refrain from teaching him more."**  
**

"**Get up, Potter."**

**A couple of weeks after his dream of Rookwood, Harry was to be found, yet again, kneeling on the floor of Snape's office, trying to clear his head. He had just been forced, yet again, to relive a stream of very early memories he had not even realized he still had, most of them concerning humiliations Dudley and his gang had inflicted upon him in primary school.**

Little Harry shuddered, most of those memories being quite recent ones.**  
**

"**That last memory," said Snape. "What was it?"**

**"I don't know," said Harry, getting wearily to his feet. He was finding it increasingly difficult to disentangle separate memories from the rush of images and sound that Snape kept calling forth.**

"**You mean the one where my cousin tried to make me stand in the toilet?"**

Little Harry gulped. That one had been the day before Dumbledore had come and gotten him.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Sirius, looking down at his godson.

Little Harry nodded, even though he really wasn't okay. It wasn't good to say 'no,' and he'd been doing too much of it lately.

Sirius was pretty certain that little Harry wasn't okay, his childhood experiences of hiding feelings told him that, but he didn't press the issue. Little Harry was gradually coming out of his shell, and he didn't want to force it.

"Little did I know that would actually happen someday," muttered _Harry_, thinking about how everyone had to flush themselves into the Ministry during Voldemort's regime.**  
**

"**No," said Snape softly. "I mean the one with a man kneeling in the middle of a darkened room…"**

"**It's… nothing," said Harry.**

**Snape's dark eyes bored into Harry's. Remembering what Snape had said about eye contact being crucial to Legilimency, Harry blinked and looked away.**

"At least you've figured that much out," said Neville. "Now he can't do it when he wants."**  
**

"**How do that man and that room come to be inside your head, Potter?" said Snape.**

"**It -" said Harry, looking everywhere but at Snape, "it was -just a dream I had."**

"**A dream?" repeated Snape.**

**There was a pause during which Harry stared fixedly at a large dead frog suspended in a jar of purple liquid.**

"**You do know why we are here, don't you, Potter?" said Snape, in a low, dangerous voice. "You do know why I am giving up my evenings to this tedious job?"**

"**Yes," said Harry stiffly.**

"**Remind me why we are here, Potter."**

"**So I can learn Occlumency," said Harry, now glaring at a dead eel.**

"**Correct, Potter. And dim though you may be -" Harry looked back at Snape, hating him "- I would have thought that after over two months of lessons you might have made some progress. How many other dreams about the Dark Lord have you had?"**

"**Just that one," lied Harry.**

"**Perhaps," said Snape, his dark, cold eyes narrowing slightly, "perhaps you actually enjoy having these visions and dreams, Potter. Maybe they make you feel special - important?"**

"Give him a rest!" growled Sirius, hoping that somehow he could hex Snape for acting like this. _Harry_ was not like James in the way he supposed.**  
**

"**No, they don't," said Harry, his jaw set and his fingers clenched tightly around the handle of his wand.**

"**That is just as well, Potter," said Snape coldly, "because you are neither special nor important, and it is not up to you to find out what the Dark Lord is saying to his Death Eaters."**

"**No - that's your job, isn't it?" Harry shot at him.**

"Ooch," winced Bill. "Snape isn't going to take that too well."**  
**

**He had not meant to say it; it had burst out of him in temper. For a long moment they stared at each other, Harry convinced he had gone too far. But there was a curious, almost satisfied expression on Snape's face when he answered.**

Sirius and Remus exchanged a glace. "Lily," they both mouthed. _Harry's_ retort had probably reminded Snape of Lily's sarcasm and wit.**  
**

"**Yes, Potter," he said, his eyes glinting. "That is my job. Now, if you are ready, we will start again."**

**He raised his wand: "One — two - three -Legilimens!"**

**A hundred Dementors were swooping towards Harry across the lake in the grounds…**

Sirius shuddered. It had been a few days, but the effects of the Dementors hadn't left him yet, and he doubted they ever fully would.**  
**

** he screwed up his face in concentration… they were coming closer… he could see the dark holes beneath their hoods… yet he could also see Snape standing in front of him, his eyes fixed on Harry's face, muttering under his breath… and somehow, Snape was growing clearer, and the Dementors were growing fainter…**

**Harry raised his own wand.**

"**Protego!"**

**Snape staggered - his wand flew upwards, away from Harry - and suddenly Harry's mind was teeming with memories that were not his: a hook-nosed man was shouting at a cowering woman, while a small dark-haired boy cried in a corner… a greasy-haired teenager sat alone in a dark bedroom, pointing his wand at the ceiling, shooting down flies… a girl was laughing as a scrawny boy tried to mount a bucking broomstick -**

Sirius' eyes widened. Snape's childhood had been similar to his! He quickly shook his head. No, he would not have sympathy for the man.

"**ENOUGH!"**

**Harry felt as though he had been pushed hard in the chest; he staggered several steps backwards, hit some of the shelves covering Snape's walls and heard something crack. Snape was shaking slightly, and was very white in the face.**

**The back of Harry's robes was damp. One of the jars behind him had broken when he fell against it; the pickled slimy thing within was swirling in its draining potion.**

"**Reparo," hissed Snape, and the jar sealed itself at once. "Well, Potter… that was certainly an improvement…" Panting slightly, Snape straightened the Pensieve in which he had again stored some of his thoughts before starting the lesson, almost as though he was checking they were still there. "I don't remember telling you to use a Shield Charm… but there is no doubt that it was effective…"**

"And you probably scared him," said Bill. "Which is an amazing feat in itself."**  
**

**Harry did not speak; he felt that to say anything might be dangerous. He was sure he had just broken into Snape's memories, that he had just seen scenes from Snape's childhood. It was unnerving to think that the little boy who had been crying as he watched his parents shouting was actually standing in front of him with such loathing in his eyes.**

"Goes to show how childhood can affect ones adulthood," said Arthur.

"But a bad childhood can be overcome," said _Harry_. "Sirius and I did it."

Sirius looked in surprise at _Harry_. _How did he know about his childhood?_**  
**

"**Let's try again, shall we?" said Snape.**

**Harry felt a thrill of dread; he was about to pay for what had just happened, he was sure of it. They moved back into position with the desk between them, Harry feeling he was going to find it much harder to empty his mind this time.**

"**On the count of three, then," said Snape, raising his wand once more. "One - two -" **

**Harry did not have time to gather himself together and attempt to clear his mind before Snape cried, "Legilimens!"**

**He was hurtling along the corridor towards the Department of Mysteries, past the blank stone walls, past the torches - the plain black door was growing ever larger; he was moving so fast he was going to collide with it, he was feet from it and again he could see that chink of faint blue light - The door had flown open!**

"What?" cried Molly. "How can that door open?"

"I don't know," said Arthur, "Unless. . ."

"Unless what?" asked Molly hurriedly. She was worried about this sudden change.

"Unless, You-Know-Who was thinking about the door at the exact same time," finished Arthur.

"That would make sense," agreed Remus. "We know that there is a connection, and that Voldemort can send thoughts, so if he was thinking about it, and Snape was using Legilmency at the same time, the force of the two might just be enough to open the door."

"What did you just say?" asked little Ginny.

"The door opened because Snape was using Legilmency at the same time as Voldemort," explained _Harry_. That wasn't the technical answer, but it was close enough.**  
**

** He was through it at last, inside a black-walled, black-floored circular room lit with blue-flamed candles, and there were more doors all around him - he needed to go on - but which door ought he to take -?**

"Crikey, that's a lot of doors," said little Ron.

"So, the Department of Mysteries is basically a maze?" asked George.

"You could call it one," said _Ron_.**  
**

"**POTTER!"**

**Harry opened his eyes. He was flat on his back again with no memory of having gotten there; he was also panting as though he really had run the length of the Department of Mysteries corridor, really had sprinted through the black door and found the circular room.**

"**Explain yourself!" said Snape, who was standing over him, looking furious.**

"**I… dunno what happened," said Harry truthfully, standing up. There was a lump on the back of his head from where he had hit the ground and he felt feverish. "I've never seen that before. I mean, I told you, I've dreamed about the door… but it's never opened before"**

"**You are not working hard enough!"**

"No, it's your fault," snarled Sirius. "You seem to be making things worse instead of better."**  
**

**For some reason, Snape seemed even angrier than he had done two minutes before, when Harry had seen into his teacher's memories.**

"**You are lazy and sloppy, Potter, it is small wonder that the Dark Lord -"**

"**Can you tell me something, sir?" said Harry, firing up again. "Why do you call Voldemort the Dark Lord? I've only ever heard Death Eaters call him that."**

"Ooooh," said Sirius, an evil glint entering his eyes. "That will rile him."**  
**

**Snape opened his mouth in a snarl - and a woman screamed from somewhere outside the room.**

**Snapes head jerked upwards; he was gazing at the ceiling.**

"**What the -?" he muttered.**

**Harry could hear a muffled commotion coming from what he thought might be the Entrance Hall. Snape looked round at him, frowning.**

"**Did you see anything unusual on your way down here, Potter?"**

**Harry shook his head. Somewhere above them, the woman screamed again. Snape strode to his office door, his wand still held at the ready, and swept out of sight. Harry hesitated for a moment, then followed.**

**The screams were indeed coming from the Entrance Hall; they grew louder as Harry ran towards the stone steps leading up from the dungeons. When he reached the top he found the Entrance Hall packed; students had come flooding out of the Great Hall, where dinner was still in progress, to see what was going on; others had crammed themselves on to the marble staircase.**

"She better not be doing what I think she is," muttered Molly, who was frustrated with that Umbridge woman to no end.**  
**

**Harry pushed forwards through a knot of tall Slytherins and saw that the onlookers had formed a great ring, some of them looking shocked, others even frightened. Professor McGonagall was directly opposite Harry on the other side of the Hall; she looked as though what she was watching made her feel faintly sick.**

**Professor Trelawney was standing in the middle of the Entrance Hall with her wand in one hand and an empty sherry bottle in the other, looking utterly mad. **

"That vile -" began Sirius, but that was all the farther he got. _Harry_ quickly performed a silent, wandless Silenco because he knew that Sirius' vocabulary would be quite colorful for a time.

Little Harry looked up at his godfather, and was quite amused to see him ranting, but no words. It took Sirius several minutes to realize that no one could hear him, and was somewhat relieved. His temper had gotten the better of him.

Once Sirius was silenced, the rest of the room suddenly became quite loud, but the vocabulary was a bit cleaner.

"How dare she," growled Remus. "She's dismissing Trelawney in front of the entire school!"

"I don't like Trelawney, but she doesn't deserve to be dismissed this way," said Bill. "Heck, she doesn't even deserve to be dismissed!"

It took several minutes for everyone to calm down from their rants, and once the room was quiet enough, _Harry_ took the spell off of Sirius, and _Ginny_ started reading again.

**Her hair was sticking up on end, her glasses were lopsided so that one eye was magnified more than the other; her innumerable shawls and scarves were trailing haphazardly from her shoulders, giving the impression that she was falling apart at the seams. Two large trunks lay on the floor beside her, one of them upside down; it looked very much as though it had been thrown down the stairs after her. Professor Trelawney was staring, apparently terrified, at something Harry could not see but which seemed to be standing at the foot of the stairs.**

"**No!" she shrieked. "NO! This cannot be happening… it cannot… I refuse to accept it!"**

"**You didn't realize this was coming?" said a high girlish voice, sounding callously amused, and Harry, moving slightly to his right, saw that Trelawney's terrifying vision was nothing other than Professor Umbridge. **

"Please tell me something awful happened to her after the end of the year," begged Sirius.

"Yes, something happened," said _Harry_. "And it did scar her for life."

"Good," Sirius growled.**  
**

"**Incapable though you are of predicting even tomorrow's weather, you must surely have realized that your pitiful performance during my inspections, and lack of any improvement, would make it inevitable that you would be sacked?"**

"**You c - can't!" howled Professor Trelawney, tears streaming down her face from behind her enormous lenses, "you c - can't sack me! I've b - been here sixteen years! H - Hogwarts is in - my h - home!"**

"**It was your home," said Professor Umbridge, and Harry was revolted to see the enjoyment stretching her toadlike face as she watched Professor Trelawney sink, sobbing uncontrollably, on to one of her trunks, "until an hour ago, when the Minister of Magic countersigned your Order of Dismissal. Now kindly remove yourself from this Hall. You are embarrassing us."**

"No, you're the one who's embarrassed," stated Bill.**  
**

**But she stood and watched, with an expression of gloating enjoyment, as Professor Trelawney shuddered and moaned, rocking backwards and forwards on her trunk in paroxysms of grief. Harry heard a muffled sob to his left and looked around. Lavender and Parvati were both crying quietly, their arms round each other. Then he heard footsteps. Professor McGonagall had broken away from the spectators, marched straight up to Professor Trelawney and was patting her firmly on the back while withdrawing a large handkerchief from within her robes.**

"**There, there, Sibyll… calm down… blow your nose on this… it's not as bad as you think, now… you are not going to have to leave Hogwarts…"**

"I never thought I'd see the day when McGonagall was nice to Trelawney," said Bill.

"You mean 'hear about the day,'" said Fred.

"Don't get technical," moaned Bill, but Fred was right.**  
**

"**Oh really, Professor McGonagall?" said Umbridge in a deadly voice, taking a few steps forward. "And your authority for that statement is…?"**

"**That would be mine," said a deep voice.**

"Yes," said Charlie. "Talk some sense into her Dumbledore!"**  
**

**The oaken front doors had swung open. Students beside them scuttled out of the way as Dumbledore appeared in the entrance. What he had been doing out in the grounds Harry could not imagine, but there was something impressive about the sight of him framed in the doorway against an oddly misty night. Leaving the doors wide open behind him he strode forwards through the circle of onlookers towards Professor Trelawney, tear-stained and trembling, on her trunk, Professor McGonagall alongside her.**

"**Yours, Professor Dumbledore?" said Umbridge, with a singularly unpleasant little laugh. "I'm afraid you do not understand the position. I have here -" she pulled a parchment scroll from within her robes "-an Order of Dismissal signed by myself and the Minister for Magic. Under the terms of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts has the power to inspect, place upon probation and sack any teacher she - that is to say, I - feel is not performing to the standards required by the Ministry of Magic. I have decided that Professor Trelawney is not up to scratch. I have dismissed her."**

"So, would Divination be cancelled?" asked George, not really caring, but wanting an answer anyway.

"I doubt it," said Charlie. "But the new teacher better to be another Ministry employee."**  
**

**To Harry's very great surprise, Dumbledore continued to smile.**

"He's found a loophole," said Remus, who was familiar with they type of smile Dumbledore most likely had. He had seen it countless times on James and Sirius' faces.**  
**

**He looked down at Professor Trelawney, who was still sobbing and choking on her trunk, and said, "You are quite right, of course, Professor Umbridge. As High Inquisitor you have every right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to send them away from the castle. I am afraid," he went on, with a courteous little bow, "that the power to do that still resides with the Headmaster, and it is my wish that Professor Trelawney continue to live at Hogwarts."**

**At this, Professor Trelawney gave a wild little laugh in which a hiccough was barely hidden.**

"**No - no, I'll g - go, Dumbledore! I sh - shall - leave Hogwarts and s - seek my fortune elsewhere -"**

"**No," said Dumbledore sharply. "It is my wish that you remain, Sibyll."**

"Why is he so determined that she stay?" asked Percy.

"All will be explained," assured _Harry_. "I'm pretty certain you'll understand by the end of the book."**  
**

**He turned to Professor McGonagall. Vigorously discussed **

"**Might I ask you to escort Sibyll back upstairs, Professor McGonagall?"**

"**Of course," said McGonagall. "Up you get, Sibyll…"**

**Professor Sprout came hurrying forwards out of the crowd and grabbed Professor Trelawney's other arm. Together, they guided her past Umbridge and up the marble stairs. Professor Flitwick went scurrying after them, his wand held out before him; he squeaked "Locomotor trunks!" and Professor Trelawney's luggage rose into the air and proceeded up the staircase after her, Professor Flitwick bringing up the rear.**

**Professor Umbridge was standing stock still, staring at Dumbledore, who continued to smile benignly.**

"What ees 'e zinking?" wondered Fleur. This Headmaster confused her badly. He was very strange at times.**  
**

"**And what," she said, in a whisper that carried all around the Entrance Hall, "are you going to do with her once I appoint a new Divination teacher who needs her lodgings?"**

"**Oh, that won't be a problem," said Dumbledore pleasantly. "You see, I have already found us a new Divination teacher, and he will prefer lodgings on the ground floor."**

"He didn't!" cried Tonks, trying to suppress a laugh.

"Didn't want?" wondered little Ron.

"If I'm right, you'll know," said Tonks, hoping her guess was correct. It would be amazing if it was.**  
**

"**You've found -?" said Umbridge shrilly. "You've found? Might I remind you, Dumbledore, that under Educational Decree Number Twenty-two -"**

"**The Ministry has the right to appoint a suitable candidate if -and only if- the Headmaster is unable to find one," said Dumbledore. "And I am happy to say that on this occasion I have succeeded. May I introduce you?"**

**He turned to face the open front doors, through which night mist was now drifting. Harry heard hooves. There was a shocked murmur around the Hall and those nearest the doors hastily moved even further backwards, some of them tripping over in their haste to clear a path for the newcomer.**

**Through the mist came a face Harry had seen once before on a dark, dangerous night in the Forbidden Forest: white-blond hair and astonishingly blue eyes; the head and torso of a man joined to the palomino body of a horse.**

Everyone started to laugh. This would make Umbridge wish she hadn't dismissed Trelawney.

"Is that what you thought, Tonks?" asked Charlie.

"Yep," said Tonks. "Centaurs are naturals at Divination, and it makes sense that Dumbledore would hire one. A centaur would be more suitable, and would annoy Umbridge."**  
**

"**This is Firenze," said Dumbledore happily to a thunderstruck Umbridge. "I think you'll find him suitable."**

"She won't like zat," said Fleur, glad that Umbridge was being annoyed again.

"He'll be the bane of her existence for a time," said Percy.

"And that's it," said _Ginny_, putting the book down. "Who reads next?"

"I do," said Remus, and the book was passed to him.**  
**


	30. The Centaur and the Sneak

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.**_

_**Sorry for being nearly a month, but school is insanely busy right now. I have a lot of reading and papers to write, as well as studying for Spanish. Hopefully the gap between updates won't be this long again, but I can't promise. I hope to have another chapter up in the next week or two, but I'll just have to see.  
**_

_**I explored some of what Dumbledore has been doing for the past chapter. Some of you are probably going to like it.**_

_**In other news, I got into Pottermore! If anyone who's already on is interested in friending me, send me a PM with your username, and I'll send you mine and one of us can send the friend request. I don't want to post my username for the world to see because of safety reasons. Hope to see some of you there.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowling's.**_

_Meanwhile at Hogwarts:_

Dumbledore sat in his office, thinking. The books so far had told him several things, and had helped to confirm his belief on how Voldemort had survived that Halloween night. But he still wasn't sure if there were more Horcruxes out there. Knowing Riddle as he did during his school years, Riddle wouldn't have stopped at one. No, he probably would've tried to make more. The question was, how many more and what were they?

The books also had taught him that he wasn't as right as he thought he had been when placing Harry with his relatives. He really should have listened to McGonagall that night. But at least that was mended. Young Harry would now live with his godfather. Dumbledore truly was thankful that Sirius had been innocent. There had been something that didn't quite fit concerning what had happened that night, but he had been too blind to see it, just like many other things.

He decided that while he was here he ought to have a talk with a certain Potions professor. So saying he Flooed Snape, who thankfully was in his office, and soon Snape was in his room.

"Headmaster, have you called to explain why suddenly four students are missing?" Snape asked with his usual sneer. "The three Weasley boys and that Tonks girl, not that I miss them. My classes are suddenly a lot safer when that clumsy girl isn't in them."

"Severus, that is not why I called you, and please refrain from insulting your students, but since you ask, I can tell you in brief. Seven books arrived last week in this very study. Seven books about a certain Harry Potter."

"Potter," Snape growled.

"Yes, Harry," Dumbledore answered. "Now these books are about the future and how there is another war with Voldemort." Snape flinched at the name and rubbed his arm. Dumbledore ignored him. "Now, one thing that has been shown in these books is your appalling treatment of your students." Snape's eyes narrowed and he glared at Dumbledore. "Severus, you of all people know what it is like to be bullied, and you know how it makes someone feel. I have discovered though these books that you frequently bully your students, especially those who are not Slytherins.

"Severus, I will give you until the end of term to start changing your attitude towards your students, and if you don't, I'm afraid I'll have to replace you," said Dumbledore quietly and seriously.

"But, sir, aren't I supposed to stay here for my own safety?" asked Snape.

"You will be allowed to stay, Severus," answered Dumbledore, "as it is the only safe place for you, but you will not be allowed to teach. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," said Snape, not that he wouldn't mind not teaching. Those kids, especially the Weasley's and that Tonks girl were a handful. He couldn't let Dumbledore know that though. He was the only decent Potions Professor at the moment, until one his students could surpass him, which probably would never happen.

"Good, then I expect some changes," said Dumbledore firmly. "And Severus, I really do not want to go back to Slughorn, at least not yet. He was a bit too vain for my tastes." Snape left Dumbledore's office and Dumbledore hoped he had done the right thing. Yes, Snape's attitude was simply who he was, but he hoped that he'd be able to reign it in somewhat, at least, well enough so he didn't target specific students. All the teachers favoured their house to a certain extent. Snape was the worst though, and hopefully that would change at least a little bit. He'd go back to the Burrow eventually, but he wanted to stay away for a little while longer, in order to allow them to freely diss him without them worrying about what he thought. Not that he would care. It probably would do him good to hear what everyone thought of him. He certainly was not proud of how he acted in the future, and here he had just told Severus that he needed to change. "There are two of us that need to do that," he thought, turning back to his instruments. He'd go back to the Burrow shortly, but he needed to start thinking about what he should do. He had decided that if the prophesy was not revealed by the end of the book, he'd tell them. Of course, the ones from the future knew, so they probably would find out in one of the books at any rate.

_Back at the Burrow:_

Remus turned the page and began._**  
**_

**The Centaur and the Sneak**

"I know what the centaur is," said little Ron. "But what's a sneak?"

"You really don't want to meet one," muttered _Ron_ angrily.**  
**

"**I'll bet you wish you hadn't given up Divination now, don't you, Hermione?" asked Parvati, smirking.**

_Hermione_ huffed. "Even with someone who knows the subject, it still wasn't a logical class."

"_Hermione_," said Molly quietly. "Could I have Rose again?"

"Sure," answered _Hermione_, and she handed the baby over. Molly gently held her granddaughter, and smiled at her.**  
**

**It was breakfast time, two days after the sacking of Professor Trelawney, and Parvati was curling her eyelashes around her wand and examining the effect in the back of her spoon. They were to have their first lesson with Firenze that morning.**

"**Not really" said Hermione indifferently, who was reading the Daily Prophet. "I've never really liked horses."**

"He's not a horse!" cried Charlie. "And never say that in front of a centaur is you want to live."

"You didn't ever say that to one's face, did you?" asked Sirius.

"No, but we saw someone who practically did that," said _Harry_ with a grin.

"Who?" asked Charlie, wondering whether or not he should feel sorry for the person. If it was a Slytherin or someone who deserved it, he wouldn't.

"You'll find out towards the end of the book," _Hermione_ answered.

"Is it someone we'll be glad for them to get injured?" asked little Ron eagerly.

"Ronald!" admonished Molly.

"Yes, I think you'll all be glad, answered _Hermione_.

**She turned a page of the newspaper and scanned its columns.**

"**He's not a horse, he's a centaur!" said Lavender, sounding shocked.**

"**A gorgeous centaur…" sighed Parvati.**

"**Either way, he's still got four legs," said Hermione coolly. "Anyway I thought you two were all upset that Trelawney had gone?"**

"**We are!" Lavender assured her. "We went up to her office to see her; we took her some daffodils - not the honking ones that Sprout's got, nice ones."**

"I'd rather have the honking ones," said Tonks.

"You're not an ordinary girl," said Charlie, with a grin.**  
**

"**How is she?" asked Harry.**

"**Not very good, poor thing," said Lavender sympathetically. "She was crying and saying she'd rather leave the castle forever than stay here where Umbridge is, and I don't blame her, Umbridge was horrible to her, wasn't she?"**

"**I've got a feeling Umbridge has only just started being horrible," said Hermione darkly.**

"And it's probably going to start happening a lot faster," added Bill.

"Too true," muttered _Ginny_.**  
**

"**Impossible," said Ron, who was tucking into a large plate of eggs and bacon. "She can't get any worse than she's been already."**

"Murphy's Law," stated most of the room. Over the past few days they had gotten to know it.**  
**

"**You mark my words, she's going to want revenge on Dumbledore for appointing a new teacher without consulting her," said Hermione, closing the newspaper. "Especially another part-human. You saw the look on her face when she saw Firenze."**

"I hope she doesn't injure him in any way," muttered Bill.

"If she tries, she'll be the one injured," said Tonks. "Centaurs are very defensive."**  
**

**After breakfast Hermione departed for her Arithmancy class as Harry and Ron followed Parvati and Lavender into the Entrance Hall, heading for Divination.**

"**Aren't we going up to North Tower?" asked Ron, looking puzzled, as Parvati bypassed the marble staircase.**

"Your new professor is a centaur, _Ron_," said an exasperated Charlie. "They can't climb stairs."

"I know," answered _Ron_. "It's just that after nearly two years of something in one room, it's hard to think of there being a change."**  
**

**Parvati looked at him scornfully over her shoulder.**

"**How d'you expect Firenze to climb that ladder? We're in classroom eleven now, it was on the noticeboard yesterday."**

**Classroom eleven was on the ground floor along the corridor leading off the Entrance Hall from the opposite side to the Great Hall. Harry knew it was one of those classrooms that were never used regularly, and therefore had the slightly neglected feeling of a cupboard or storeroom.**

Little Harry shook ever so slightly at the mention of a cupboard. Sirius sighed and pulled little Harry in for a hug.**  
**

**When he entered it right behind Ron, and found himself in the middle of a forest clearing, he was therefore momentarily stunned.**

**"What the -?"**

**The classroom floor had become springily mossy and trees were growing out of it; their leafy branches fanned across the ceiling and windows, so that the room was full of slanting shafts of soft, dappled, green light. The students who had already arrived were sitting on the earthy floor with their backs resting against tree trunks or boulders, arms wrapped around their knees or folded tightly across their chests, and all looking rather nervous. In the middle of the clearing, where there were no trees, stood Firenze.**

Everyone was staring, open-mouthed at the description of the classroom.

"I want a classroom that looks like that," said Percy enviously.**  
**

"**Harry Potter," he said, holding out a hand when Harry entered.**

"**Er - hi," said Harry, shaking hands with the centaur, who surveyed him unblinkingly through those astonishingly blue eyes but did not smile. "Er - good to see you."**

"**And you," said the centaur, inclining his white-blond head. "It was foretold that we would meet again."**

**Harry noticed there was the shadow of a hoof-shaped bruise on Firenze's chest. **

Charlie narrowed his eyes. _Had the herd kicked Firenze out for helping Dumbledore? He had guessed from the first book that Firenze didn't have the best relationship with the other centaurs, but was it really that bad?_**  
**

**As he turned to join the rest of the class on the ground, he saw they were all looking at him in awe, apparently deeply impressed that he was on speaking terms with Firenze, whom they seemed to find intimidating.**

**When the door was closed and the last student had sat down on a tree stump beside the wastepaper basket, Firenze gestured around the room.**

"**Professor Dumbledore has kindly arranged this classroom for us," said Firenze, when everyone had settled down, "in imitation of my natural habitat. I would have preferred to teach you in the Forbidden Forest, which was - until Monday - my home… but that is no longer possible."**

"I don't think they'd be afraid to go into the forest," said Fred. "They're fifth years."

"Fred, the forest is forbidden," stated Molly.

"But what about when Hagrid took them in there for a lesson?" retorted George. "Was that wrong?"

Molly groaned, and held her head in her hands. The twins were always trying to outsmart her, and they were extremely good at finding loopholes.

"Technically when a professor takes you into the forest it's fine," answered Arthur. "But I'm guessing there has to be more."**  
**

"**Please - er - sir -" said Parvati breathlessly, raising her hand, "- why not? We've been in there with Hagrid, we're not frightened!"**

"**It is not a question of your bravery," said Firenze, "but of my position. I cannot return to the Forest. My herd has banished me."**

"Why would they do that?" asked little Ginny.

"Centaurs are very proud creatures," answered Charlie. "Probably he was banished since he agreed to work for Dumbledore."**  
**

"**Herd?" said Lavender in a confused voice, and Harry knew she was thinking of cows. "What - oh!" Comprehension dawned on her face. "There are more of you!" she said, stunned.**

"**Did Hagrid breed you, like the Thestrals?" asked Dean eagerly.**

Charlie face-palmed. "How thick are these kids?" he asked.

"Dean was raised as a Muggle," said _Harry_. "He didn't know how a lot of things worked. Just like me."

"Raised?" asked Molly.

"He's a half-blood," explained _Ron_, "but his dad, who was a wizard, left the family. His mum either didn't know, or chose not to tell him."**  
**

**Firenze turned his head very slowly to face Dean, who seemed to realize at once that he had said something very offensive.**

"**I didn't - I meant - sorry" he finished in a hushed voice.**

"**Centaurs are not the servants or playthings of humans," said Firenze quietly. There was a pause, then Parvati raised her hand again.**

"**Please, sir… why have the other centaurs banished you?"**

"**Because I have agreed to work for Professor Dumbledore," said Firenze. "They see this as a betrayal of our kind."**

"And I thought Percy was proud," muttered _Ginny_.

"I heard that!" cried Percy rather angrily. "I'm not going to leave this time."**  
**

**Harry remembered how, nearly four years ago, the centaur Bane had shouted at Firenze for allowing Harry to ride to safety on his back; he had called him a 'common mule'. He wondered whether it had been Bane who had kicked Firenze in the chest.**

"Probably," muttered Sirius. "Bane wasn't the nicest of centaurs even when we were at Hogwarts."

"He's that old?" asked little Ron.

"Honestly, Ron!" cried Percy. "I would have thought that after living with Charlie for seven years, you'd know that centaurs live a lot longer than humans, even longer than wizards."

Little Ron's face started to turn red. "Charlie talks more about dragons than any other magical creature," he muttered.

"It's okay, Ron," said Charlie. "I probably haven't said much about centaurs."**  
**

"**Let us begin," said Firenze. He swished his long palomino tail, raised his hand towards the leafy canopy overhead, then lowered it slowly, and as he did so, the light in the room dimmed, so that they now seemed to be sitting in a forest clearing by twilight, and stars appeared on the ceiling.**

"Blimey!" cried Bill. "If my Divination classroom looked like that, I might want to go back."**  
**

**There were oohs and gasps and Ron said audibly, "Blimey!"**

"**Lie back on the floor," said Firenze in his calm voice, "and observe the heavens. Here is written, for those who can see, the fortune of our races."**

**Harry stretched out on his back and gazed upwards at the ceiling. A twinkling red star winked at him from overhead.**

"Bloody Mars," muttered _Harry_.**  
**

"**I know that you have learned the names of the planets and their moons in Astronomy," said Firenze's calm voice, "and that you have mapped the stars progress through the heavens. Centaurs have unraveled the mysteries of these movements over centuries. Our findings teach us that the future may be glimpsed in the sky above us -"**

"**Professor Trelawney did astrology with us!" said Parvati excitedly, raising her hand in front of her so that it stuck up in the air as she lay on her back. "Mars causes accidents and burns and things like that, and when it makes an angle to Saturn, like now -" she drew a right-angle in the air above her "- that means people need to be extra careful when handling hot things -"**

"I doubt he'll be very happy with that," said Charlie. "The only way you could actually learn something is with a real Seer teaching you, and even then, most of you wouldn't learn much."**  
**

"**That," said Firenze calmly, "is human nonsense."**

**Parvati's hand fell limply to her side.**

"**Trivial hurts, tiny human accidents," said Firenze, as his hooves thudded over the mossy floor. "These are of no more significance than the scurryings of ants to the wide universe, and are unaffected by planetary movements."**

"**Professor Trelawney -" began Parvati, in a hurt and indignant voice.**

"**- is a human," said Firenze simply. "And is therefore blinkered and fettered by the limitations of your kind."**

"Ouch," winced Bill, knowing that Parvati probably would be offended. When centaurs wanted to, they could be blunt.

"Oo, 'k?" asked James, looking up at Bill.

"I'm fine," said Bill with a grin.

**Harry turned his head very slightly to look at Parvati. She looked very offended, as did several of the people surrounding her.**

"**Sibyll Trelawney may have Seen, I do not know," continued Firenze, and Harry heard the swishing of his tail again as he walked up and down before them, "but she wastes her time, in the main, on the self-flattering nonsense humans call fortune-telling. I, however, am here to explain the wisdom of centaurs, which is impersonal and impartial. We watch the skies for the great tides of evil or change that are sometimes marked there. It may take ten years to be sure of what we are seeing."**

"But you should at least tell people your hypothesis," muttered _Ginny_.**  
**

**Firenze pointed to the red star directly above Harry.**

"**In the past decade, the indications have been that wizardkind is living through nothing more than a brief calm between two wars. Mars, bringer of battle, shines brightly above us, suggesting that the fight must soon break out again.**

"So, a full blown war is coming?" asked Percy. "I know it, since V-V-Vol . . . You-Know-Who is back."

"Yes, the war starts soon," said _Ginny_, trying to avoid crying. She rarely cried, and even when she did think about everyone who had died, it was usually a few tears, but these pregnancy hormones messed up her emotions big time.

"Good job almost saying Voldemort," said _Harry_.

Several people flinched, Molly and Arthur, Fleur, little Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, and Neville. The others were fine with hearing the name, and most could now say it. _Harry_ was confident that everyone, well, perhaps not Molly and Arthur, would be fine with both hearing and saying 'Voldemort' by the time the books were finished.**  
**

** How soon, centaurs may attempt to divine by the burning of certain herbs and leaves, by the observation of fume and flame…"**

**It was the most unusual lesson Harry had ever attended. They did indeed burn sage and mallowsweet there on the classroom floor, and Firenze told them to look for certain shapes and symbols in the pungent fumes, but he seemed perfectly unconcerned that not one of them could see any of the signs he described, telling them that humans were hardly ever good at this, that it took centaurs years and years to become competent, and finished by telling them that it was foolish to put too much faith in such things, anyway, because even centaurs sometimes read them wrongly. He was nothing like any human teacher Harry had ever had. His priority did not seem to be to teach them what he knew, but rather to impress upon them that nothing, not even centaurs' knowledge, was foolproof.**

"**He's not very definite on anything, is he?" said Ron in a low voice, as they put out their mallowsweet fire. "I mean, I could do with a few more details about this war we're about to have, couldn't you?"**

"I don't know," sighed _Harry_. "It wasn't as open of one, so it made things harder."

"It wasn't an open war?" asked Remus in surprise.

"No," said _Ron_, shaking his head. "Not for a few more years."**  
**

**The bell rang right outside the classroom door and everyone jumped; Harry had completely forgotten they were still inside the castle, and quite convinced that he was really in the Forest.**

**The class filed out, looking slightly perplexed.**

**Harry and Ron were on the point of following them when Firenze called, "Harry Potter, a word, please."**

"Why do they always address me by both my names?" asked little Harry.

"It's the way of many creatures," answered Sirius.**  
**

**Harry turned. The centaur advanced a little towards him. Ron hesitated.**

"**You may stay," Firenze told him. "But close the door, please." Ron hastened to obey.**

"**Harry Potter, you are a friend of Hagrid's, are you not?" said the centaur.**

"But they don't address Hagrid that way," little Ron pointed out.

"I think that's because Hagrid is considered a close friend, but I'm not certain," said Sirius. "Centaurs are confusing to say the least. And I'm certain you've already figured that out."**  
**

"**Yes," said Harry.**

"**Then give him a warning from me. His attempt is not working. He would do better to abandon it."**

"Attempt?" questioned Fred.

"What is he trying to do?" added George.

"Could it be what's injuring him?" suggested little Ron. "It would make sense."

"Could be," said Bill, "but that means whatever his attempt is, is quite dangerous."

"**His attempt is not working?" Harry repeated blankly.**

"**And he would do better to abandon it," said Firenze, nodding. "I would warn Hagrid myself, but I am banished - it would be unwise for me to go too near the Forest now - Hagrid has troubles enough, without a centaurs' battle."**

"**But - what's Hagrid attempting to do?" said Harry nervously.**

"I doubt he'll tell you," said Charlie.**  
**

**Firenze surveyed Harry impassively.**

"**Hagrid has recently rendered me a great service," said Firenze, "and he has long since earned my respect for the care he shows all living creatures. I shall not betray his secret. But he must be brought to his senses. The attempt is not working. Tell him, Harry Potter. Good-day to you."**

"But Hagrid probably won't listen to Harry," sighed Remus, "especially if this is some type of creature or other. And if it's in the forest, most likely that's what it is."**  
**

**The happiness Harry had felt in the aftermath of The Quibbler interview had long since evaporated. As a dull March blurred into a squally April, his life seemed to have become one long series of worries and problems again.**

**Umbridge had continued attending all Care of Magical Creatures lessons, so it had been very difficult to deliver Firenze's warning to Hagrid. At last, Harry had managed it by pretending he'd lost his copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and doubling back after class one day.**

"That's always a good way to talk to someone," agreed Remus. "Or to get away from annoying friends." He eyed Sirius.

"OI! It wasn't our fault that the jug of pumpkin juice exploded!" cried Sirius. "It was supposed to happen to the Slytherins!"

"Huh?" asked _Harry_, wondering what this story could be about.

"You don't want to know," said Remus. "It's quite annoying going around with pumpkin juice in your hair for the entire day."**  
**

**When he'd repeated Firenze's words, Hagrid gazed at him for a moment through his puffy, blackened eyes, apparently taken aback. Then he seemed to pull himself together.**

"**Nice bloke, Firenze," he said gruffly, "but he don' know what he's talkin' abou' on this. The attemp's comin' on fine."**

"It's got to do with a creature," stated Charlie. "And probably one that Hagrid is very fond off, which means it's extremely dangerous."**  
**

"**Hagrid, what're you up to?" asked Harry seriously. "Because you've got to be careful, Umbridge has already sacked Trelawney and, if you ask me, she's on a roll. If you're doing anything you shouldn't be, you'll be -"**

"**There's things more importan' than keepin' a job," said Hagrid, though his hands shook slightly as he said this and a basin full of Knarl droppings crashed to the floor. "Don' worry abou' me, Harry jus' get along now, there's a good lad."**

"When Hagrid says not to worry about him, that's a good sigh to worry about him," said Bill.**  
**

**Harry had no choice but to leave Hagrid mopping up the dung all over his floor, but he felt thoroughly dispirited as he trudged back up to the castle.**

**Meanwhile, as the teachers and Hermione persisted in reminding them, the OWLs were drawing ever nearer. All the fifth-years were suffering from stress to some degree, but Hannah Abbott became the first to receive a Calming Draught from Madam Pomfrey after she burst into tears during Herbology and sobbed that she was too stupid to take exams and wanted to leave school now.**

"There usually are several break downs, or people are a lot more sensitive to good natured teasing," agreed Sirius, eying Remus, who hid his face with the book.

"What happened?" asked Tonks.

"Don't tell," mumbled Remus, but it was futile.

"Moony, this is one of the few stories that I remember quite clearly," said Sirius. "Remus here usually is quite the studier, and at OWLs, well, he became positively dangerous. We learned to avoid him completely if there was a single book in the room, which was almost all of the time. So, he was studding all of the time, and half of it he probably already knew by heart." ("I did not!" interrupted Remus.) "Anyway, James and me decided that Remus needed to loosen up, and we snuck several of his notes. They were his Defense notes. We weren't mean enough to take notes that he actually would need."

"And?" asked Tonks eagerly.

"Let's just say, don't mess with a studying werewolf, especially not during OWLs," said Sirius, backing down after a fearful glare from Remus.

"So?" asked Tonks again.

"Look, if you really want to know, try talking to Remus," answered Sirius. "I'm pretty certain he'll hex me if I try to say anything else."

Remus' glare was enough to prove that Sirius was correct.

**If it had not been for the D.A. lessons, Harry thought he would have been extremely unhappy. He sometimes felt he was living for the hours he spent in the Room of Requirement, working hard but thoroughly enjoying himself at the same time, swelling with pride as he looked around at his fellow D.A. members and saw how far they had come. Indeed, Harry sometimes wondered how Umbridge was going to react when all the members of the D.A. received 'Outstanding' in their Defense Against the Dark Arts OWLs.**

"Not everyone got that," muttered _Hermione_. She still hated that she got a bad grade on her Defense OWL. Getting an O on the NEWT had improved that, but it still was annoying.

**They had finally started work on Patronuses, which everybody had been very keen to practice, though, as Harry kept reminding them, producing a Patronus in the middle of a brightly lit classroom when they were not under threat was very different from producing it when confronted by something like a Dementor.**

"**Oh, don't be such a killjoy," said Cho brightly, watching her silvery swan-shaped Patronus soar around the Room of Requirement during their last lesson before Easter. "They're so pretty!"**

"They're more than pretty!" cried Ginny. "They can bloody well save your life!"**  
**

"**They're not supposed to be pretty, they're supposed to protect you," said Harry patiently. "What we really need is a Boggart or something; that's how I learned, I had to conjure a Patronus while the Boggart was pretending to be a Dementor -"**

"**But that would be really scary!" said Lavender, who was shooting puffs of silver vapour out of the end of her wand. "And I still -can't - do it!" she added angrily.**

"If you get angry, it will be harder to produce one," said Remus quietly.**  
**

**Neville was having trouble, too. His face was screwed up in concentration, but only feeble wisps of silver smoke issued from his wand tip.**

"That's impressive though," said Remus. "It's your first day trying, and to be able to that is quite good."

"Thanks," said a somewhat red Neville. _These people were strange, always telling him that he was doing a great job. He wasn't used to it, but it was a nice change._

"**You've got to think of something happy," Harry reminded him.**

"**I'm trying," said Neville miserably, who was trying so hard his round face was actually shining with sweat.**

"**Harry, I think I'm doing it"' yelled Seamus, who had been brought along to his first ever D.A. meeting by Dean. **

"Good, he's there and you're completely made up," said Molly.

_Harry_ nodded, wondering why the first meeting Seamus came to had to be the one where they were found out.**  
**

"**Look - ah -it's gone… but it was definitely something hairy, Harry!"**

**Hermione's Patronus, a shining silver otter, was gamboling around her.**

"Otter?" asked little Hermione. "Why do Patronuses take certain forms?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but it has something to do with one's personality," answered _Hermione_, "or sometimes they have to do with who the person loves."

"Can zey change?" asked Fleur.

"Yes, but only if the person has a great emotional change," answered _Harry_. "The death of a loved one is often the most common way for a Patronus to change. But they also can change when someone falls in love."**  
**

"**They are sort of nice, aren't they?" she said, looking at it fondly.**

**The door of the Room of Requirement opened, and closed. Harry looked round to see who had entered, but there did not seem to be anybody there. It was a few moments before he realized that the people close to the door had fallen silent. Next thing he knew, something was tugging at his robes somewhere near the knee. He looked down and saw, to his very great astonishment, Dobby the house-elf peering up at him from beneath his usual eight woolly hats.**

"Wh-What's Dobby doing there?" asked little Ginny.**  
**

"**Hi, Dobby!" he said. "What are you - What's wrong?"**

**The elf's eyes were wide with terror and he was shaking. The members of the D.A. closest to Harry had fallen silent; everybody in the room was watching Dobby. The few Patronuses people had managed to conjure faded away into silver mist, leaving the room looking much darker than before.**

"**Harry Potter, sir…" squeaked the elf, trembling from head to foot, "Harry Potter, sir… Dobby has come to warn you… but the house-elves have been warned not to tell…"**

"Crap!" shouted Charlie. "Someone ratted."**  
**

**He ran head-first at the wall. Harry, who had some experience of Dobbys habits of self punishment, made to seize him, but Dobby merely bounced off the stone, cushioned by his eight hats.**

"They're good for something," said little Ron.**  
**

** Hermione and a few of the other girls let out squeaks of fear and sympathy.**

"**What's happened, Dobby?" Harry asked, grabbing the elf's tiny arm and holding him away from anything with which he might seek to hurt himself.**

"**Harry Potter… she… she…"**

**Dobby hit himself hard on the nose with his free fist. Harry seized that, too.**

"**Who's 'she', Dobby?"**

**But he thought he knew; surely only one 'she' could induce such fear in Dobby? The elf looked up at him, slightly cross-eyed, and mouthed wordlessly.**

"**Umbridge?" asked Harry, horrified.**

"Damn!" snarled Bill. "Why does everything have to happen to you?"**  
**

**Dobby nodded, then tried to bang his head on Harry's knees. Harry held him at arm's length.**

"**What about her? Dobby - she hasn't found out about this - about us - about the D.A.?"**

"If Dobby's there, and can't say anything, assume she has and get the hell out of there," suggested Sirius.**  
**

**He read the answer in the elf's stricken face. His hands held fast by Harry, the elf tried to kick himself and fell to the floor.**

"**Is she coming?" Harry asked quietly.**

**Dobby let out a howl, and began beating his bare feet hard on the floor.**

"**Yes, Harry Potter, yes!"**

"Finally he says something," said Fred, sitting on the edge of his seat in worry.**  
**

**Harry straightened up and looked around at the motionless, terrified people gazing at the thrashing elf.**

"**WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Harry bellowed. "RUN!"**

"'Bout time you said that," said George, who had been tense since Charlie's realization.**  
**

**They all pelted towards the exit at once, forming a scrum at the door, then people burst through. Harry could hear them sprinting along the corridors and hoped they had the sense not to try and make it all the way to their dormitories. It was only ten to nine; if they just took refuge in the library or the Owlery, which were both nearer -**

"Hopefully people have the brains to do that," said Bill, hoping that everyone would get away safely, but considering _Harry's_ luck, someone was bound to be caught. And most likely that person would be _Harry_.**  
**

"**Harry, come on!" shrieked Hermione from the center of the knot of people now fighting to get out.**

**He scooped up Dobby, who was still attempting to do himself serious injury, and ran with the elf in his arms to join the back of the queue.**

"**Dobby - this is an order - get back down to the kitchen with the other elves and, if she asks you whether you warned me, lie and say no!" said Harry. "And I forbid you to hurt yourself!" he added, dropping the elf as he made it over the threshold at last and slammed the door behind him.**

"**Thank you, Harry Potter!" squeaked Dobby, and he streaked off.**

"Could Dobby have Apparated some of us?" wondered _Hermione_. "He did do it later . . ." She trailed off, but the trio knew what she was thinking, and _Ginny_ thought she knew.

"Can house-elves side-along people in non-Apparation areas?" asked Percy.

"Yes," answered _Harry_, _Ron_, and _Hermione_.

"I take it you had experience in this matter?" asked Arthur, wondering what had happened that had caused them to know this. House-elves rarely used their magic to help wizards, though Dobby was of a different sort.

"Uh, yeah," said _Harry_. He was dreading reading the seventh book, and that time was getting closer and closer.**  
**

** Harry glanced left and right, the others were all moving so fast he caught only glimpses of flying heels at either end of the corridor before they vanished; he started to run right; there was a boys' bathroom up ahead, he could pretend he'd been in there all the time if he could just reach it -**

"**AAARGH!"**

"Damn!" shouted Charlie. "Someone caught you."

**Something caught him around the ankles and he fell spectacularly, skidding along on his front for six feet before coming to a halt. Someone behind him was laughing. He rolled over on to his back and saw Malfoy concealed in a niche beneath an ugly dragon-shaped vase.**

"**Trip Jinx, Potter!" he said. "Hey Professor - PROFESSOR! I've got one!"**

"Shut up," growled Sirius.

**Umbridge came bustling round the far corner, breathless but wearing a delighted smile.**

"I do not want to see that," shuddered _Ginny_.

"**It's him!" she said jubilantly at the sight of Harry on the floor. "Excellent, Draco, excellent, oh, very good - fifty points to Slytherin! I'll take him from here… stand up, Potter!"**

**Harry got to his feet, glaring at the pair of them. He had never seen Umbridge looking so happy.**

"I think I'm going to be sick," said _Ron_. "Did she look at all like the time in the ministry?"

"Yes," answered _Harry_, knowing that _Ron_ was asking about the trials. "I don't know where she was happier."

"Wait, you see her again?" asked a horrified Remus. "When?"

"Seventh book," _Harry_ answered quickly.**  
**

**She seized his arm in a vice-like grip and turned, beaming broadly, to Malfoy.**

"**You hop along and see if you can round up any more of them, Draco," she said. "Tell the others to look in the library - anybody out of breath - check the bathrooms, Miss Parkinson can do the girls' ones - off you go - and you," she added in her softest, most dangerous voice, as Malfoy walked away, "you can come with me to the Headmasters office, Potter."**

"Hopefully Dumbledore will be able to help you," said Molly worriedly. _Surely Dumbledore would be able to save them, but her opinion of the Headmaster had changed during these books, and she wasn't as confident in him as she had been earlier. But still, he wouldn't allow a student to get expelled. There was a lot she wasn't certain about, but that was not one of them._**  
**

**They were at the stone gargoyle within minutes. Harry wondered how many of the others had been caught. He thought of Ron - Mrs. Weasley would kill him - and of how Hermione would feel if she was expelled before she could take her OWLs. And it had been Seamus's very first meeting… and Neville had been getting so good…**

"Don't worry, he still improves," assured Ginny.

"Uh, Gin, I did see him duel in battle on several occasions," said _Harry_.

"Duel in battle?" asked a pale Neville.

"Yeah," said _Ron_. "But the other guys always came off worse."**  
**

"**Fizzing Whizzbee," sang Umbridge; the stone gargoyle jumped aside, the wall behind split open, and they ascended the moving stone staircase. They reached the polished door with the griffin knocker, but Umbridge did not bother to knock, she strode straight inside, still holding tight to Harry.**

**The office was full of people. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, his expression serene, the tips of his long fingers together. Professor McGonagall stood rigidly beside him, her face extremely tense. Cornelius Fudge,**

"Not him," groaned Tonks, who already wanted to hex this future minister practically to death. She'd stop a little short of that so as not to get in trouble.**  
**

** Minister for Magic, was rocking backwards and forwards on his toes beside the fire, apparently immensely pleased with the situation; Kingsley Shacklebolt**

"Good, someone on your side is there," sighed Remus in relief.

"Isn't Dumbledore . . . " began Neville.

"Yes, Dumbledore's there, but it's good to have another," explained Remus. "And the fact that Fudge thinks Kingsley is on his side, makes it all the better."**  
**

** and a tough-looking wizard with very short wiry hair whom Harry did not recognize, **

"Sounds like Dwalish," muttered Sirius. "Good Auror, but not the nicest of persons."

**were positioned on either side of the door like guards, and the freckled, bespectacled form of Percy Weasley hovered excitedly beside the wall, a quill and a heavy scroll of parchment in his hands, apparently poised to take notes.**

Percy shifted uncomfortably, wondering if hearing _Harry's_ story would bring him back to his senses. He hated how he was going to turn out, and wanted to avoid it.**  
**

**The portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses were not shamming sleep tonight. All of them were alert and serious, watching what was happening below them. As Harry entered, a few flitted into neighboring frames and whispered urgently into their neighbor's ear.**

**Harry pulled himself free of Umbridge's grasp as the door swung shut behind them. Cornelius Fudge was glaring at him with a kind of vicious satisfaction on his face.**

"Que l'homme devrait être congédié!" cried Fleur, slipping into French. (That man should be fired.)**  
**

"**Well," he said. "Well, well, well…"**

**Harry replied with the dirtiest look he could muster. His heart drummed madly inside him, but his brain was oddly cool and clear.**

**"He was heading back to Gryffindor Tower," said Umbridge. There was an indecent excitement in her voice, the same callous pleasure Harry had heard as she watched Professor Trelawney dissolving with misery in the Entrance Hall. "The Malfoy boy cornered him."**

"**Did he, did he?" said Fudge appreciatively. "I must remember to tell Lucius. Well, Potter… I expect you know why you are here?"**

**Harry fully intended to respond with a defiant 'yes': his mouth had opened and the word was half-formed when he caught sight of Dumbledore's face. Dumbledore was not looking directly at Harry - his eyes were fixed on a point just over his shoulder -**

"Why the heck won't he look at you?" groaned Sirius.

"You'll understand by the end of the book," sighed _Harry_, dreading the coming chapters.

** but as Harry stared at him, he shook his head a fraction of an inch to each side.**

**Harry changed direction mid-word.**

"**Ye—no."**

"You really need to learn how to avoid doing that," sighed Sirius.

"Will you teach me?" asked little Harry. He had lied to get out of situations before, but the Dursley's weren't the brightest, and he could sometimes get away with things, not magic things, but other stuff.

Sirius didn't know what to say. He wanted little Harry to know how to avoid dangerous situations where a lie could basically save your life, but he also didn't want his godson lying all the time.

"Perhaps," said Sirius. "I'll have to think about it. I don't want you getting away with things you shouldn't." Little Harry nodded.**  
**

"**I beg your pardon?" said Fudge.**

"**No," said Harry, firmly.**

"**You don't know why you are here?"**

"**No, I don't," said Harry.**

**Fudge looked incredulously from Harry to Professor Umbridge. Harry took advantage of his momentary inattention to steal another quick look at Dumbledore, who gave the carpet the tiniest of nods and the shadow of a wink.**

"At least he's letting you know you're doing the right thing," sighed Remus.**  
**

"**So you have no idea," said Fudge, in a voice positively sagging with sarcasm, "why Professor Umbridge has brought you to this office? You are not aware that you have broken any school rules?"**

"**School rules?" said Harry. "No."**

"No, that kind of meeting is allowed," stated Bill.**  
**

"**Or Ministry Decrees?" amended Fudge angrily.**

"Not technically since there was the loophole about regularity," said Charlie.**  
**

"**Not that I'm aware of," said Harry blandly.**

**His heart was still hammering very fast. It was almost worth telling these lies to watch Fudges blood pressure rising, but he could not see how on earth he would get away with them; if somebody had tipped off Umbridge about the D.A. then he, the leader, might as well be packing his trunk right now.**

"How many times did you think that during your years?" wondered Ron.

"I dunno," shrugged _Harry_. "A few times."**  
**

"**So, it's news to you, is it," said Fudge, his voice now thick with anger, "that an illegal student organization has been discovered within this school?"**

"**Yes, it is," said Harry, hoisting an unconvincing look of innocent surprise on to his face.**

"That is one thing I'm going to teach you," said Sirius, looking at little Harry. "I'll teach you how to get out of situations like this convincingly."

"Okay," said little Harry slowly, wondering why this was a good thing to learn.

"**I think, Minister," said Umbridge silkily from beside him, "we might make better progress if I fetch our informant."**

"**Yes, yes, do," said Fudge, nodding, and he glanced maliciously at Dumbledore as Umbridge left the room. "There's nothing like a good witness, is there, Dumbledore?"**

"**Nothing at all, Cornelius," said Dumbledore gravely, inclining his head.**

**There was a wait of several minutes, in which nobody looked at each other, then Harry heard the door open behind him. Umbridge moved past him into the room, gripping by the shoulder Cho's curly-haired friend, Marietta, who was hiding her face in her hands.**

"I knew I didn't like her," muttered Bill.

**"Don't be scared, dear, don't be frightened," said Professor Umbridge softly, patting her on the back, "it's quite all right, now. You have done the right thing. The Minister is very pleased with you. He'll be telling your mother what a good girl you've been.**

Several suppressed snorts were heard.**  
**

**"Marietta's mother, Minister," she added, looking up at Fudge, "is Madam Edgecombe from the Department of Magical Transportation, Floo Network office - she's been helping us police the Hogwarts fires, you know."**

"**Jolly good, jolly good!" said Fudge heartily. "Like mother, like daughter, eh? Well, come on, now, dear, look up, don't be shy, let's hear what you've got to - galloping gargoyles!"**

"What happened" asked _Fred_.

"You'll see," said Hermione. She was very proud of her jinx, and Marietta still had some scarring from it.**  
**

**As Marietta raised her head, Fudge leapt backwards in shock, nearly landing himself in the fire.**

**He cursed, and stamped on the hem of his cloak which had started to smoke. Marietta gave a wail and pulled the neck of her robes right up to her eyes, but not before everyone had seen that her face was horribly disfigured by a series of close-set purple pustules that had spread across her nose and cheeks to form the word SNEAK.**

"Awesome!" cried the twins.

"Did you do that?" asked little Ginny in awe.

"Yes," said _Hermione_ awkwardly. She still didn't like getting attention for things she did.

"Can you teach me that spell?" asked George.

"Perhaps," _Hermione_ answered, knowing that if George learned it, there's be candies that spelled words across your face. And come to think of it, that might not be such a bad thing. George would get a kick out of experimenting with that.**  
**

"**Never mind the spots now, dear," said Umbridge impatiently, "just take your robes away from your mouth and tell the Minister -"**

**But Marietta gave another muffled wail and shook her head frantically.**

"**Oh, very well, you silly girl, I'll tell him," snapped Umbridge. She hitched her sickly smile back on to her face and said, "Well, Minister, Miss Edgecombe here came to my office shortly after dinner this evening and told me she had something she wanted to tell me. She said that if I proceeded to a secret room on the seventh floor, sometimes known as the Room of Requirement, I would find out something to my advantage. I questioned her a little further and she admitted that there was to be some kind of meeting there. Unfortunately, at that point this hex," she waved impatiently at Marietta's concealed face, "came into operation and upon catching sight of her face in my mirror the girl became too distressed to tell me anymore."**

"Good," muttered _Ron_, wondering what could've happened if Edgecombe had said anything more.**  
**

"**Well, now," said Fudge, fixing Marietta with what he evidently imagined was a kind and fatherly look, "it is very brave of you, my dear, coming to tell Professor Umbridge. You did exactly the right thing. Now, will you tell me what happened at this meeting? What was its purpose? Who was there?"**

**But Marietta would not speak; she merely shook her head again, her eyes wide and fearful.**

"**Haven't we got a counter-jinx for this?" Fudge asked Umbridge impatiently, gesturing at Marietta's face. "So she can speak freely?"**

"**I have not yet managed to find one," Umbridge admitted grudgingly, and Harry felt a surge of pride in Hermione's jinxing ability.**

"Thanks, _Harry_," said _Hermione_.

"Was their a counter-jinx?" asked Fred.

"No," answered _Hermione_. "It was simply one that went away with time."**  
**

"**But it doesn't matter if she won't speak, I can take up the story from here."**

"**You will remember, Minister, that I sent you a report back in October that Potter had met a number of fellow students in the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade -"**

"**And what is your evidence for that?" cut in Professor McGonagall.**

"**I have testimony from Willy Widdershins, Minerva, who happened to be in the bar at the time. He was heavily bandaged, it is true, but his hearing was quite unimpaired," said Umbridge smugly.**

"And that's why you have to be careful," said Sirius. "You would've been much more unlikely to run into someone disguised at the Three Broomsticks than at Hogs Head."

"I learned," muttered _Hermione_.**  
**

** "He heard every word Potter said and hastened straight to the school to report to me -"**

"**Oh, so that's why he wasn't prosecuted for setting up all those regurgitating toilets!" said Professor McGonagall, raising her eyebrows. "What an interesting insight into our justice system!"**

"Indeed," said Percy, wondering why he would work for someone so unjust. Wasn't justice the right thing?

"Please tell me this gets fixed," begged Arthur, who was wondering what could've happened to corrupt the Ministry so.

"It does," assured _Harry_, "but not for a few more years after the events of this book. At the end of the seventh book is when things start getting fixed."

"**Blatant corruption!" roared the portrait of the corpulent, red-nosed wizard on the wall behind Dumbledore's desk.**

"**The Ministry did not cut deals with petty criminals in my day, no sir, they did not!"**

"**Thank you, Fortescue, that will do," said Dumbledore softly.**

"**The purpose of Potter's meeting with these students," continued Professor Umbridge, "was to persuade them to join an illegal society, whose aim was to learn spells and curses the Ministry has decided are inappropriate for school-age -"**

"I think that's because you're too much of an idiot to see that," muttered Fred.

"Wouldn't she have learned those spells and more while at Hogwarts?" asked Charlie.

"Probably," muttered Bill, hoping that whatever punishment _Harry_ got, it would be small. The best thing would be no punishment, but that was impossible to hope for.**  
**

"**I think you'll find you're wrong there, Dolores," said Dumbledore quietly, peering at her over the half-moon spectacles perched halfway down his crooked nose.**

**Harry stared at him. He could not see how Dumbledore was going to talk him out of this one; if Willy Widdershins had indeed heard every word he had said in the Hog's Head there was simply no escaping it.**

"Dumbledore has his ways," admitted Sirius, "though I don't like most of the things he does."

_Harry_ sighed. "Sirius, it's been a long time and I've come to terms with everything. Yes, Dumbledore didn't make the best choice many times, but he's human. I don't want you doing anything drastic this time, do you hear?"

"Yes," muttered Sirius, though Dumbledore was still going to get an earful at some point.

"**Oho!" said Fudge, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet again. "Yes, do let's hear the latest cock-and-bull story designed to pull Potter out of trouble! Go on, then, Dumbledore, go on - Willy Widdershins was lying, was he? Or was it Potters identical twin in the Hog's Head that day? Or is there the usual simple explanation involving a reversal of time, a dead man coming back to life and a couple of invisible Dementors?"**

**Percy Weasley let out a hearty laugh.**

"**Oh, very good, Minister, very good!"**

Percy tried to hide behind the cushion of his chair. Arthur gently placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "It's okay, Percy," he said quietly.**  
**

**Harry could have kicked him. **

"I with you would've," muttered Percy.**  
**

**Then he saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore was smiling gently, too.**

"**Cornelius, I do not deny - and nor, I am sure, does Harry - that he was in the Hog's Head that day, nor that he was trying to recruit students to a Defense Against the Dark Arts group. I am merely pointing out that Dolores is quite wrong to suggest that such a group was, at that time, illegal. If you remember, the Ministry Decree banning all student societies was not put into effect until two days after Harry's Hogsmeade meeting, so he was not breaking any rules at all in the Hog's Head."**

"Good for Dumbledore!" cried the twins, who appeared to be taking the advantage the Dumbledore was not in the room at the present moment. Though, they probably would've cheered even if Dumbledore had been in the room.

**Percy looked as though he had been struck in the face by something very heavy.**

"And you're always going on about logic," said little Ron.

Percy was about to retort, when he realized Ron was right. There could be no punishment for the initial meeting since it took place before the Decree. Not that he wanted there to be a punishment anyway.**  
**

** Fudge remained motionless in mid-bounce, his mouth hanging open.**

"That's understandable," muttered Tonks. "He doesn't have an ounce of logic in him. In fact, he probably doesn't have any brain cells."**  
**

**Umbridge recovered first.**

"**That's all very fine, Headmaster," she said, smiling sweetly, "but we are now nearly six months on from the introduction of Educational Decree Number Twenty-four. If the first meeting was not illegal, all those that have happened since most certainly are."**

"But is there proof of other meetings?" asked Remus, suddenly realizing what Dumbledore was probably up to.

"I don't think so," said Molly quietly, hoping that was true.**  
**

"**Well," said Dumbledore, surveying her with polite interest over the top of his interlocked fingers, "they certainly would be, if they had continued after the Decree came into effect. Do you have any evidence that any such meetings continued?"**

**As Dumbledore spoke, Harry heard a rustle behind him and rather thought Kingsley whispered something. He could have sworn, too, that he felt something brush against his side, a gentle something like a draught or bird wings, but looking down he saw nothing there.**

"Good for Kingsley," said Remus. "That will help quite a bit."

"What did he do?" asked little Ron.

"You'll find out if it's what I think it is," said Remus. "Right, Harry?"

"I think so," answered _Harry_.

"**Evidence?" repeated Umbridge, with that horrible wide toad-like smile. "Have you not been listening, Dumbledore? Why do you think Miss Edgecombe is here?"**

"**Oh, can she tell us about six months' worth of meetings?" said Dumbledore, raising his eyebrows. "I was under the impression that she was merely reporting a meeting tonight."**

"**Miss Edgecombe," said Umbridge at once, "tell us how long these meetings have been going on, dear. You can simply nod or shake your head, I'm sure that won't make the spots worse. **

"Will it?" asked Fred, knowing that if he had made some kind of product, there wouldn't be a stopping point. Remus kept reading though. He wanted _Harry_ out of there as fast as possible.**  
**

**Have they been happening regularly over the last six months?"**

**Harry felt a horrible plummeting in his stomach. This was it, they had hit a dead end of solid evidence that not even Dumbledore would be able to shift aside.**

"**Just nod or shake your head, dear," Umbridge said coaxingly to Marietta, "come on, now, that won't re-activate the jinx."**

"Oh, yes it would have," said _Hermione_.

"How many stages did it have?" asked Bill.

"I wouldn't call it stages, but the more that was told, the brighter the colour would become and the longer it would take for it to go away," _Hermione_ assured the room with an evil grin.

**Everyone in the room was gazing at the top of Marietta's face. Only her eyes were visible between the pulled-up robes and her curly fringe. Perhaps it was a trick of the firelight, but her eyes looked oddly blank.**

"He didn't!" cried Sirius.

"He did," answered _Harry_.

"Uh, am I missing something?" asked Arthur.

"Just read, Remus," said _Harry_. "You'll find out in a bit."**  
**

** And then - to Harry's utter amazement - Marietta shook her head.**

Most of the adults now had figured out that something was amiss, as well as some of the older children. "Did Kingsley do what it looks like he did?" asked Bill.

"I think so, if we're thinking the same thing," said Arthur.**  
**

** Umbridge looked quickly at Fudge, then back at Marietta.**

"**I don't think you understood the question, did you, dear? I'm asking whether you've been going to these meetings for the past six months? You have, haven't you?"**

**Again, Marietta shook her head.**

**Tonks' jaw dropped. "He modified her memory!" she cried. "Good for Kingsley!"**

"He what?" asked little Harry, very confused. _How could someones memory be changed?_

"He modified her memory," said Remus, "or it seems like it. Modifying a memory is making someone forget something that happened. In cases like this, it can be very helpful."

"It's like what happened to the campsite owner in the previous book," explained Arthur.

"Oh," said little Harry. Now it was starting to make sense. Magic was very confusing._**  
**_

"**What do you mean by shaking your head, dear?" said Umbridge in a testy voice.**

"**I would have thought her meaning was quite clear," said Professor McGonagall harshly, "there have been no secret meetings for the past six months. Is that correct, Miss Edgecombe?"**

**Marietta nodded.**

"**But there was a meeting tonight!" said Umbridge furiously. "There was a meeting, Miss Edgecombe, you told me about it, in the Room of Requirement! And Potter was the leader, was he not, Potter organized it, Potter - why are you shaking your head, girl?"**

"**Well, usually when a person shakes their head," said McGonagall coldly, "they mean 'no'. So unless Miss Edgecombe is using a form of sign-language as yet unknown to humans -"**

"Good for Minnie," cheered Sirius, though it was somewhat half-hearted. His godson was still in a room with the idiot, the bitch (One of them. His cousin was another.), the evil Auror, the traitor (again, one of them), and the interferer. Kinglsey and McGonagall were the only people he wasn't currently mad at.**  
**

**Professor Umbridge seized Marietta, pulled her round to face her and began shaking her very hard. A split second later Dumbledore was on his feet, his wand raised; Kingsley started forwards and Umbridge leapt back from Marietta, waving her hands in the air as though they had been burned.**

"**I cannot allow you to manhandle my students, Dolores," said Dumbledore and, for the first time, he looked angry.**

"Did he ever find out about the detentions?" asked Sirius.

"I don't think so," answered _Harry_.**  
**

"**You want to calm yourself, Madam Umbridge," said Kingsley, in his deep, slow voice. "You don't want to get yourself into trouble, now."**

"It must've been so hard for him," said _Hermione_. "Having to pretend he was on Umbridge and Fudge's side, but at the same time try to figure out how to protect you and Dumbledore."**  
**

"**No," said Umbridge breathlessly, glancing up at the towering figure of Kingsley. "I mean, yes - you're right, Shacklebolt - I - I forgot myself."**

**Marietta was standing exactly where Umbridge had released her. She seemed neither perturbed by Umbridge's sudden attack, nor relieved by her release; she was still clutching her robe up to her oddly blank eyes and staring straight ahead of her.**

**A sudden suspicion, connected to Kingsley's whisper and the thing he had felt shoot past him, sprang into Harry's mind.**

"Took you long enough," said _Ron_.

"You probably would've taken longer," _Harry_ retorted in jest.**  
**

"**Dolores," said Fudge, with the air of trying to settle something once and for all, "the meeting tonight - the one we know definitely happened -"**

"**Yes," said Umbridge, pulling herself together, "yes… well, Miss Edgecombe tipped me off and I proceeded at once to the seventh floor, accompanied by certain trustworthy students, so as to catch those in the meeting red-handed. It appears that they were forewarned of my arrival, however, because when we reached the seventh floor they were running in every direction. It does not matter, however. I have all their names here, Miss Parkinson ran into the Room of Requirement for me to see if they had left anything behind. We needed evidence and the room provided."**

**And to Harry's horror, she withdrew from her pocket the list of names that had been pinned upon the Room of Requirement's wall and handed it to Fudge.**

"I thought you said that no one would find it," said little Ginny.

"I didn't expect the room to get broken into," muttered Hermione, wishing she had put some sort of spell on it.

"You know, we probably should teach you the spell we used for the Marauder's Map," said Remus. "That way a list like that couldn't get into the wrong hands unless they could figure out the password."

"That would really help," said _Harry_, wanting to ask right then if he could learn it. But if he did that, Remus and Sirius, as well as the majority of the room, would figure out that something happened to them. He'd wait until after the seventh book to ask. He would like to learn it, and that way he could pass it on.**  
**

"**The moment I saw Potter's name on the list, I knew what we were dealing with," she said softly.**

"**Excellent," said Fudge, a smile spreading across his face, "excellent, Dolores. And… by thunder…"**

**He looked up at Dumbledore, who was still standing beside Marietta, his wand held loosely in his hand.**

**"See what they've named themselves?" said Fudge quietly. "Dumbledore's Army."**

**Dumbledore reached out and took the piece of parchment from Fudge. He gazed at the heading scribbled by Hermione months before and for a moment seemed unable to speak. Then he looked up, smiling.**

"**Well, the game is up," he said simply. "Would you like a written confession from me, Cornelius - or will a statement before these witnesses suffice?"**

Remus' eyes went wide. He thought he knew what Dumbledore was about to do, and if he was correct, it would redeem Dumbledore slightly in his eyes.**  
**

**Harry saw McGonagall and Kingsley look at each other. There was fear in both faces. He did not understand what was going on, and nor, apparently, did Fudge.**

"Good thing he is an idiot actually," muttered Remus under his breath.**  
**

"**Statement?" said Fudge slowly. "What - I don't -?"**

"**Dumbledore's Army, Cornelius," said Dumbledore, still smiling as he waved the list of names before Fudge's face. "Not Potter's Army. Dumbledore's Army."**

"**But - but -"**

**Understanding blazed suddenly in Fudges face. He took a horrified step backwards, yelped, and jumped out of the fire again.**

"**You?" he whispered, stamping again on his smouldering cloak.**

"I love it that he's getting injured," said little Ginny.

Little Hermione glared. "He may be a bumbling fool, and a mean one, but that still doesn't qualify you to wish him injury."**  
**

"**That's right," said Dumbledore pleasantly.**

"No!" cried Molly.

"What, dear?" asked Arthur.

"He's going to take the blame," answered Molly. "There are a lot of things I don't like that he's done, but . . ."

"Mum, if Dumbledore hadn't done this, I don't know what would've happened," said _Ginny_.**  
**

"**You organized this?"**

"**I did," said Dumbledore.**

"**You recruited these students for - for your army?"**

"**Tonight was supposed to be the first meeting," said Dumbledore, nodding. "Merely to see whether they would be interested in joining me. I see now that it was a mistake to invite Miss Edgecombe, of course."**

**Marietta nodded. Fudge looked from her to Dumbledore, his chest swelling.**

"**Then you have been plotting against me!" he yelled.**

"**That's right," said Dumbledore cheerfully.**

"He's giving himself up," said Neville quietly. _Why would someone do that willingly? It was Harry though, so it made some sense._**  
**

"**NO!" shouted Harry.**

**Kingsley flashed a look of warning at him, McGonagall widened her eyes threateningly, but it had suddenly dawned on Harry what Dumbledore was about to do, and he could not let it happen.**

"_Harry_, sometimes you have to allow other people to make a sacrifice," said Sirius gently.

_Harry_ nodded, trying to avoid eye contact. He could feel the tears starting to form in his eyes.

"_Harry_?" asked Arthur, "is something wrong?"

"What?" asked _Harry_, quickly looking up. "N-No, nothings wrong."

Sirius looked skeptically at his godson. That was how James had first acted when his parents had died, before he found out. He was now certain that something happened to at least him.**  
**

"**No — Professor Dumbledore -!"**

"**Be quiet, Harry, or I am afraid you will have to leave my office," said Dumbledore calmly.**

"**Yes, shut up, Potter!" barked Fudge, who was still ogling Dumbledore with a kind of horrified delight. "Well, well, well - I came here tonight expecting to expel Potter and instead -"**

"**Instead you get to arrest me," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It's like losing a Knut and finding a Galleon, isn't it?"**

"**Weasley!" cried Fudge, now positively quivering with delight, "Weasley, have you written it all down, everything he's said, his confession, have you got it?"**

"**Yes, sir, I think so, sir!" said Percy eagerly, whose nose was splattered with ink from the speed of his note-taking.**

Percy shifted awkwardly and tried to sink into the pillows even more.**  
**

"**The bit about how he's been trying to build up an army against the Ministry, how he's been working to destabilize me?"**

"**Yes, sir, I've got it, yes!" said Percy, scanning his notes joyfully.**

"**Very well, then," said Fudge, now radiant with glee, "duplicate your notes, Weasley, and send a copy to the Daily Prophet at once. If we send a fast owl we should make the morning edition!"**

"Is that all he care about?" growled Tonks.

"'E doesn't deserve to be Minister," stated Fleur.

"He doesn't," agreed the entire room.

"You said next year he's kicked out?" asked Bill.

"Yeah, he's gone soon," said Ron.

"Hopefully whoever's next is a better Minister," muttered Charlie.

"The next one is, but the one after that. . . ." _Hermione_ shuddered.

"But you said after the seventh book things got better," said a confused Neville.

"There were two Ministers that didn't last very long," _Ginny_ explained. "You'll understand later."**  
**

**Percy dashed from the room, slamming the door behind him, and Fudge turned back to Dumbledore. "You will now be escorted back to the Ministry, where you will be formally charged, then sent to Azkaban to await trial!"**

"**Ah," said Dumbledore gently, "yes. Yes, I thought we might hit that little snag."**

"**Snag?" said Fudge, his voice still vibrating with joy. "I see no snag, Dumbledore!"**

"Dumbledore's many things, but one he isn't someone who'll come quietly," said Arthur, knowing that Dumbledore would get away from Fudge's clutches somehow.**  
**

"**Well," said Dumbledore apologetically, "I'm afraid I do."**

"**Oh, really?"**

"**Well - it's just that you seem to be laboring under the delusion that I am going to - what is the phrase? - come quietly. I am afraid I am not going to come quietly at all, Cornelius. I have absolutely no intention of being sent to Azkaban. I could break out, of course - but what a waste of time, and frankly, I can think of a whole host of things I would rather be doing."**

"He's not going to go," said Bill.**  
**

**Umbridge's face was growing steadily redder; she looked as though she was being filled with boiling water. Fudge stared at Dumbledore with a very silly expression on his face, as though he had just been stunned by a sudden blow and could not quite believe it had happened. He made a small choking noise, then looked round at Kingsley and the man with short grey hair, who alone of everyone in the room had remained entirely silent so far. The latter gave Fudge a reassuring nod and moved forwards a little, away from the wall. Harry saw his hand drift, almost casually, towards his pocket.**

"**Don't be silly, Dawlish," said Dumbledore kindly. "I'm sure you are an excellent Auror - I seem to remember that you achieved 'Outstanding' in all your NEWT s — but if you attempt to — er — bring me in by force, I will have to hurt you."**

"You really don't want to get on the wrong side of Dumbledore," said _Harry_.

"How do you know this?" asked Sirius, rather darkly.

"I saw a duel between him and someone who was on the wrong side of him," _Harry_ answered, trying to avoid saying he saw a duel between Dumbledore and Voldemort.

"Do you mean Voldemort?" questioned Remus.

"You'll see," was all _Harry_ said.**  
**

**The man called Dawlish blinked rather foolishly. He looked towards Fudge again, but this time seemed to be hoping for a clue as to what to do next.**

"**So," sneered Fudge, recovering himself, "you intend to take on Dawlish, Shacklebolt, Dolores and myself single-handed, do you, Dumbledore?"**

"It will only be three on one, or two," said Remus. "If Kingsley gets into the fight, which I'm certain he would."

"Three on three if you count Minnie," added Sirius.

"**Merlin's beard, no," said Dumbledore, smiling, "not unless you are foolish enough to force me to."**

**"He will not be single-handed!" said Professor McGonagall loudly, plunging her hand inside her robes.**

"**Oh yes he will, Minerva!" said Dumbledore sharply. "Hogwarts needs you!"**

"Yeah, then there'd be no one from the Order at Hogwarts," winced Sirius.

"There's Snape," Remus pointed out.

"He doesn't count," muttered Sirius.**  
**

"**Enough of this rubbish!" said Fudge, pulling out his own wand. "Dawlish! Shacklebolt! Take him!"**

**A streak of silver light flashed around the room; there was a bang like a gunshot and the floor trembled; a hand grabbed the scruff of Harry's neck and forced him down on the floor as a second silver flash went off; several of the portraits yelled, Fawkes screeched and a cloud of dust filled the air. Coughing in the dust, Harry saw a dark figure fall to the ground with a crash in front of him; there was a shriek and a thud and somebody cried, "No!"; then there was the sound of breaking glass, frantically scuffling footsteps, a groan… and silence.**

"Dumbledore did something," said little Ginny, stating the obvious.

"And probably knocked everyone out," added little Ron.**  
**

**Harry struggled around to see who was half-strangling him and saw Professor McGonagall crouched beside him; she had forced both him and Marietta out of harm's way.**

"Did she have to pull the traitor out as well?" groaned Sirius.

"Sirius!" said Remus sternly. Sirius stopped talking, but glared angrily at the book.

"It hasn't happened yet," little Harry pointed out. "So, you shouldn't be mad."

"Harry's right, Sirius," said Remus. "These are all things we can prevent, so please, calm down."**  
**

** Dust was still floating gently down through the air on to them. Panting slightly, Harry saw a very tall figure moving towards them.**

"**Are you all right?" Dumbledore asked.**

"**Yes!" said Professor McGonagall, getting up and dragging Harry and Marietta with her.**

**The dust was clearing. The wreckage of the office loomed into view: Dumbledore's desk had been overturned, all of the spindly tables had been knocked to the floor, their silver instruments in pieces. Fudge, Umbridge, Kingsley and Dawlish lay motionless on the floor. Fawkes the phoenix soared in wide circles above them, singing softly.**

**"Unfortunately, I had to hex Kingsley too, or it would have looked very suspicious," said Dumbledore in a low voice.**

"He'll understand," assured Sirius.

** "He was remarkably quick on the uptake, modifying Miss Edgecombe's memory like that while everyone was looking the other way - thank him, for me, won't you, Minerva?**

"**Now, they will all awake very soon and it will be best if they do not know that we had time to communicate - you must act as though no time has passed, as though they were merely knocked to the ground, they will not remember -"**

"**Where will you go, Dumbledore?" whispered Professor McGonagall. "Grimmauld Place?"**

"If he came here, I'll hex him so bad he'll wish he hadn't," growled Sirius.

"**Oh no," said Dumbledore, with a grim smile, "I am not leaving to go into hiding. Fudge will soon wish he'd never dislodged me from Hogwarts, I promise you."**

"**Professor Dumbledore…" Harry began.**

**He did not know what to say first: how sorry he was that he had started the D.A. in the first place and caused all this trouble, or how terrible he felt that Dumbledore was leaving to save him from expulsion? But Dumbledore cut him off before he could say another word.**

"**Listen to me, Harry," he said urgently. "You must study Occlumency as hard as you can, do you understand me? Do everything Professor Snape tells you and practice it particularly every night before sleeping so that you can close your mind to bad dreams - you will understand why soon enough, but you must promise me -"**

"Just tell him!" cried Sirius, wondering how long it would take Dumbledore to come to his senses.

"Tell me what?" asked little Harry.

"Something very important that you'll probably find out too late because of Dumbledore's foolishness," answered Sirius.

"What is it?" asked little Harry.

Sirius was about to tell when _Harry_ interrupted. "This might sound hypocritical, but I think it's best to wait until the answer is discovered in the book, which won't be too much longer. You'll find out tomorrow at the latest."

"Okay," agreed little Harry.

Sirius glared at _Harry_, but understood. It probably would be best to wait a little while longer, that way they wouldn't be explaining things twice. Not that that mattered, but it would probably make things a little smoother.

**The man called Dawlish was stirring. Dumbledore seized Harry's wrist.**

"**Remember - close your mind -"**

"Do you put more effort into it since Dumbledore told you to?" asked Arthur.

"Not really," answered _Harry_. "At least, not for a little while still."

"So you try later?" Arthur continued.

"Yeah," _Harry_ said.**  
**

**But as Dumbledore's fingers closed over Harrys skin, a pain shot through the scar on his forehead and he felt again that terrible, snakelike longing to strike Dumbledore, to bite him, to hurt him -**

"**- you will understand," whispered Dumbledore.**

**Fawkes circled the office and swooped low over him. Dumbledore released Harry, raised his hand and grasped the phoenix's long golden tail. There was a flash of fire and the pair of them were gone.**

**The entire room was staring at the book.**

"He . . . wow!" cried the twins.

"Can we come up with a product that does that?" asked George.

"Maybe," said Fred eagerly.

"I do not want to be responsible for missing children!" cried Molly. "That would be an _extremely_ dangerous item."

The twins didn't say anything more, but they certainly were still thinking.**  
**

"**Where is he?" yelled Fudge, pushing himself up from the floor. "Where is he?"**

"**I don't know!" shouted Kingsley, also leaping to his feet.**

**"Well, he can't have Disapparated!" cried Umbridge. "You can't do it from inside this school** -"

"It's Dumbledore," answered Bill. "The normal rules don't apply to him."

"But even he couldn't have Apparated," Percy pointed out.

"I know," Bill said, "but everyone in that room, except for Harry, McGonagall, and Kingsley, are idiots."

"**The stairs!" cried Dawlish, and he flung himself upon the door, wrenched it open and disappeared, followed closely by Kingsley and Umbridge. Fudge hesitated, then got slowly to his feet, brushing dust from his front. There was a long and painful silence.**

"**Well, Minerva," said Fudge nastily, straightening his torn shirtsleeve, "I'm afraid this is the end of your friend Dumbledore."**

"Oh no it isn't," said Ron.**  
**

"**You think so, do you?" said Professor McGonagall scornfully.**

**Fudge seemed not to hear her. He was looking around at the wrecked office. A few of the portraits hissed at him; one or two even made rude hand gestures.**

"**You'd better get those two off to bed," said Fudge, looking back at Professor McGonagall with a dismissive nod towards Harry and Marietta.**

"Why didn't she say anything?" wondered Tonks.

"I don't know, but I'm very glad she didn't," _Harry_ answered.**  
**

**Professor McGonagall said nothing, but marched Harry and Marietta to the door. As it swung closed behind them, Harry heard Phineas Nigellus's voice.**

"**You know, Minister, I disagree with Dumbledore on many counts… but you cannot deny he's got style…"**

"And that's my old relative," muttered Sirius. "At least he can occasionally say something with some truth."

"That's it," said Remus with a sigh of relief. "Who's next?"

"I am," _Ron_ said, and he took the book.

* * *

**SSSSSS: **Thanks for the review, and calm down please. I update as often as I can, but school can very easily get in the way.

**Torbjrn: **thanks for the review. I'm glad you're enjoying it.

**Twilightfan: **Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you like the little details that sometimes pop up. They're fun to write. Also, thanks for the wellwishes. My presentation is in a little over a week and the outline is coming together.**  
**

**Furionknight: **Thanks for the review.**  
**


	31. Snape's Worst Memory

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.**_

_**This chapter was a difficult one to write, but I thankfully was able to get it done quickly. Hope you enjoy it.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowling's.**_

_Ron_ took the book and groaned instantly.

"What's wrong?" asked Molly.

"I got one of the worst chapters," muttered _Ron_.

Before _Ron_ could start reading though, James who had been sitting quietly for quite a long time to everyone's amazement jumped up from the sofa, and wondered over to his grandparents. "Pwetty baby," he said, climbing onto the sofa. Arthur moved over to give the toddler enough room to join them, and _Ron_ began to read.

**Snape's Worst Memory**

Remus and Sirius exchanged worried glances. They knew this memory had to be one of two things: either when Snape lost his friendship with Lily or the willow incident. It was more likely it was the former memory.**  
**

**BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

**Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

"NOOOOOOO!" cried a horrified Bill.

"I doubt there can be anyone worse than that," snarled Bill.

"I'm certain there is," _Ginny_ answered, even though she knew some of the story of Snape, she still hated him.

"There's a worse Head?" asked Sirius. "The only person who could possibly be worse is Snape."

The four time travelers had trouble keeping a straight face. Little did Sirius know that Snape would indeed become Headmaster, but he wasn't as bad as they thought.**  
**

**The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-eight.**

**Signed: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic**

**The notices had gone up all around the school overnight, but they did not explain how every single person within the castle seemed to know that Dumbledore had overcome two Aurors, the High Inquisitor, the Minister for Magic and his Junior Assistant to escape. No matter where Harry went within the castle, the sole topic of conversation was Dumbledore's flight, and though some of the details may have gone awry in the retelling (Harry overheard one second-year girl assuring another that Fudge was now lying in St. Mungo's with a pumpkin for a head) it was surprising how accurate the rest of their information was. Everybody knew, for instance, that Harry and Marietta were the only students to have witnessed the scene in Dumbledore's office and, as Marietta was now in the hospital wing, Harry found himself besieged with requests to give a first-hand account.**

**"Dumbledore will be back before long," said Ernie Macmillan confidently on the way back from Herbology, after listening intently to Harry's story. "They couldn't keep him away in our second year and they won't be able to this time. The Fat Friar told me -" he dropped his voice conspiratorially, so that Harry, Ron and Hermione had to lean closer to him to hear "- that Umbridge tried to get back into his office last night after they'd searched the castle and grounds for him. Couldn't get past the gargoyle. The Head's office has sealed itself against her." Ernie smirked. "Apparently she had a right little tantrum."**

"That goes to show she isn't a valid Head in Hogwarts' eyes," said Remus.

"Hogwarts can decide things?" asked little Hermione.

"It's a magical school, so naturally it has a mind of its own," said Sirius.**  
**

"**Oh, I expect she really fancied herself sitting up there in the Heads office," said Hermione viciously, as they walked up the stone steps into the Entrance Hall. "Lording it over all the other teachers, the stupid puffed-up, power-crazy old -"**

"Witch?"

"Bastard?"

"Bitch?"

"Cow?"

Remus, Sirius, Bill, and Charlie had been the ones to supply the various insults, in that order.

"**Now, do you really want to finish that sentence, Granger?"**

"Malfoy," muttered Fleur.**  
**

**Draco Malfoy had slid out from behind the door, closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle. His pale, pointed face was alight with malice.**

"**Afraid I'm going to have to dock a few points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff," he drawled.**

"Prefects can only dock points from their houses though," said Bill. He had found that out when he tried to dock points from Slytherin for hexing a Hufflepuff.**  
**

"**It's only teachers who can dock points from houses, Malfoy," said Ernie at once.**

"**Yeah, we're prefects, too, remember?" snarled Ron.**

"**I know prefects can't dock points, Weasel King," sneered Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.**

"**But members of the Inquisitorial Squad -"**

"The what?" cried Charlie.**  
**

"**The what!" said Hermione sharply.**

Hermione and Charlie looked awkwardly at each other.

"**The Inquisitorial Squad, Granger," said Malfoy, pointing towards a tiny silver 'I' on his robes just beneath his prefect's badge. "A select group of students who are supportive of the Ministry of Magic, hand-picked by Professor Umbridge.**

"And I suppose they're to do her dirty work," scowled Bill.**  
**

** Anyway, members of the Inquisitorial Squad do have the power to dock points… so, Granger, I'll have five from you for being rude about our new Headmistress. Macmillan, five for contradicting me. Five because I don't like you, Potter.**

"That's no reason!" cried Sirius.

"Sirius, please calm down," said _Harry_, for what felt like the thousandth time, which it was probably nearing.**  
**

** Weasley, your shirt's untucked, so I'll have another five for that. Oh yeah, I forgot, you're a Mudblood, Granger, so ten off for that."**

"How dare he!" cried little Ron, who was starting to feel defensive towards this interesting, and slightly annoying girl.

**Ron pulled out his wand, but Hermione pushed it away, whispering, "Don't!"**

"**Wise move, Granger," breathed Malfoy. "New Head, new times… be good now, Potty… Weasel King…"**

"How long has he been using those insults?" asked Tonks.

"Most of the years at Hogwarts," answered _Ginny_.

"Perhaps his brain ran away, and he only had the ability to come up with those insults," said Luna.

"Luna, you have no idea how close that is to the truth," said _Ron_. "I've always thought Malfoy's brain went on a vacation and never came back."**  
**

**Laughing heartily, he strode away with Crabbe and Goyle.**

"**He was bluffing," said Ernie, looking appalled. "He can't be allowed to dock points… that would be ridiculous… it would completely undermine the prefect system."**

"I zink zat's zhe point," said Fleur.

**But Harry, Ron and Hermione had turned automatically towards the giant hour-glasses set in niches along the wall behind them, which recorded the house-points. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had been neck and neck in the lead that morning. Even as they watched, stones flew upwards, reducing the amounts in the lower bulbs. In fact, the only glass that seemed unchanged was the emerald-filled one of Slytherin.**

"Somehow you need to get a Gryffindor to be a spy and sneak points away from Slytherin," said Sirius.**  
**

"**Noticed, have you?" said Fred's voice. He and George had just come down the marble staircase and joined Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ernie in front of the hour-glasses.**

"**Malfoy just docked us all about fifty points," said Harry furiously, as they watched several more stones fly upwards from the Gryffindor hour-glass.**

"**Yeah, Montague tried to do us during break," said George.**

"Tried?" asked Remus, wondering what the twins had done to stop him. A silencing spell wouldn't work, so it had to be something else. And he didn't expect the twins to use something as humane as an ordinary _Silenco_.**  
**

"**What do you mean, 'tried'?" said Ron quickly.**

"**He never managed to get all the words out," said Fred, "due to the fact that we forced him headfirst into that Vanishing Cabinet on the first floor."**

"Frederick! George!" cried Molly. "Now, what Montague was trying to do was unfair, it still doesn't entitle you to throw him into a Vanishing Cabinet."

"And isn't that the broken one?" asked little Hermione. "Peeves dropped it on Filch's office."

"And that makes it worse," finished Molly. "You have no idea where he ends up!"

"He lives," said _Ron_, just to get his mother go calm down.

**Hermione looked very shocked.**

"**But you'll get into terrible trouble!"**

"**Not until Montague reappears, and that could take weeks, I dunno where we sent him," said Fred coolly. **

"He still came out, right?" asked Remus.

"Yeah, he did," answered _Ron_. "And I don't think there's anything different about him, but he was dumb to begin with."

"**Anyway… we've decided we don't care about getting into trouble any more."**

"I don't think they cared much to begin with," muttered _Ron_.

"How crazy did it get?" asked Sirius.

"You'll see," answered _Ginny_. The pranks played during those weeks were some of the best ever seen at Hogwarts, at least in her opinion.

"**Have you ever?" asked Hermione.**

"**Course we have," said George. "Never been expelled, have we?"**

"You two probably came close to it numerous times," muttered Molly.

"**We've always known where to draw the line," said Fred.**

"**We might have put a toe across it occasionally," said George.**

"**But we've always stopped short of causing real mayhem," said Fred.**

"**But now?" said Ron tentatively.**

"**Well, now -" said George.**

"**- what with Dumbledore gone -" said Fred.**

"**- we reckon a bit of mayhem —" said George.**

"— **is exactly what our dear new Head deserves," said Fred.**

"YES!" cried Sirius. "What did you do to torture her?"

"Just wait," said _Ron_ with a wide grin.

"**You mustn't!" whispered Hermione. "You really mustn't! She'd love a reason to expel you!"**

"**You don't get it, Hermione, do you?" said Fred, smiling at her. "We don't care about staying anymore. We'd walk out right now if we weren't determined to do our bit for Dumbledore first. So, anyway," he checked his watch, "phase one is about to begin. I'd get in the Great Hall for lunch, if I were you, that way the teachers will see you can't have had anything to do with it."**

"So, whatever it is will be extremely crazy," said little Ron.

"**Anything to do with what?" said Hermione anxiously.**

"**You'll see," said George. "Run along, now."**

**Fred and George turned away and disappeared into the swelling crowd descending the stairs towards lunch. Looking highly disconcerted, Ernie muttered something about unfinished Transfiguration homework and scurried away.**

"**I think we should get out of here, you know," said Hermione nervously. "Just in case."**

"**Yeah, all right," said Ron, and the three of them moved towards the doors to the Great Hall, but Harry had barely glimpsed the day's ceiling of scudding white clouds when somebody tapped him on the shoulder and, turning, he found himself almost nose-to-nose with Filch the caretaker.**

"Run!" cried little Ginny.**  
**

**He took several hasty steps backwards; Filch was best viewed at a distance.**

"True, very true," said Sirius.

"**The Headmistress would like to see you, Potter," he leered.**

"**I didn't do it," said Harry stupidly, thinking of whatever Fred and George were planning. Filch's jowls wobbled with silent laughter.**

"**Guilty conscience, eh?" he wheezed. "Follow me."**

**Harry glanced back at Ron and Hermione, who were both looking worried. He shrugged, and followed Filch back into the Entrance Hall, against the tide of hungry students.**

**Filch seemed to be in an extremely good mood; he hummed creakily under his breath as they climbed the marble staircase. As they reached the first landing he said, "Things are changing around here, Potter."**

"For the worse," muttered Neville. He really liked what Hogwarts sounded like for the most part, minus the dangers, but he was hating the description of this year.

"**I've noticed," said Harry coldly.**

"**Yerse… I've been telling Dumbledore for years and years he's too soft with you all," said Filch, chuckling nastily. "You filthy little beasts would never have dropped Stink Pellets if you'd known I had it in my power to whip you raw, would you, now? Nobody would have thought of throwing Fanged Frisbees down the corridors if I could've strung you up by the ankles in my office, would they? But when Educational Decree Number Twenty-nine comes in, Potter, I'll be allowed to do them things… and she's asked the Minister to sign an order for the expulsion of Peeves… oh, things are going to be very different around here with her in charge."**

"He actually liked it that she was Headmistress?" asked Bill. Filch had just gotten ten times worse.

"Yeah, he did," said _Harry_.

**Umbridge had obviously gone to some lengths to get Filch on her side, Harry thought, and the worst of it was that he would probably prove an important weapon; his knowledge of the school's secret passageways and hiding places was probably second only to that of the Weasley twins.**

"Who's knowledge is second only to us," said Sirius, with a grin at Remus.

"Uh, Sirius, remember that we never found the Room of Requirement nor the Chamber of Secrets," Remus pointed out.

"And there's one other secret area we discover that you guys didn't," _Ron_ said, remembering the passage from the Hog's Head.

"You find more!" cried Sirius.

"Yep," answered _Harry_. "Goes to show that we can find things too."

"Okay, so Filch is fourth in the running for knowing the most places," said Bill. "You, the Golden Trio is in first place, the Marauders in second, and the twins in third."

"Or would the twins be in second?" asked _Hermione_. "They found the Room of Requirement too. Granted, it was after we told them, but they found it. And they also found the passage, though they too had been told."

"If we're trying to figure out who's the best, don't forget Neville," said _Ginny_. "He found that extra secret passage."

"I find a secret passage!" said Neville in surprise. He had no idea he could be that cool.

"There's another secret passage?" cried Sirius. "I though we'd found them all!"

"Would someone please explain what ees going on?" asked Fleur.

"We're trying to figure out who has the best knowledge of the castle," said the Marauders and the Trio together.

"Zis argument ees pointless," said Fleur. "Ze founders are ze ones wiz ze best knowledge."

Everyone who had been debating, looked around at each other.

"She's right," admitted Remus. "_Ron_, could you please keep reading?"**  
**

"**Here we are," he said, leering down at Harry as he rapped three times on Professor Umbridge's door and pushed it open. "The Potter boy to see you, Ma'am."**

**Umbridge's office, so very familiar to Harry from his many detentions, was the same as usual except for the large wooden block lying across the front of her desk on which golden letters spelled the word: HEADMISTRESS. Also, his Firebolt and Fred and George's Cleansweeps, which he saw with a pang, were chained and padlocked to a stout iron peg in the wall behind the desk.**

"That's damaging to a broom!" cried Charlie. "It can destroy the finish!"

"Charlie, relax," said Bill. Yes, he was obsessed with Quidditch as well, but sometimes Charlie seemed a little too obsessed.**  
**

**Umbridge was sitting behind the desk, busily scribbling on some of her pink parchment, but she looked up and smiled widely at their entrance.**

"**Thank you, Argus," she said sweetly.**

"I do not want to know what her sweet voice is like," said _Ginny_.

"Do you think they could've been an item?" asked Tonks. Everyone stared at her with the majority of their expressions having some degree of shock and disgust. Sirius looked as if he wanted to burst out laughing.

"I would not want to meet any children they would have," said Bill, with a shudder. Everyone looked horrified at what the personalities of children with such parents could be like.**  
**

"**Not at all, Ma'am, not at all," said Filch, bowing as low as his rheumatism would permit, and exiting backwards.**

"**Sit," said Umbridge curtly, pointing towards a chair. Harry sat. She continued to scribble for a few moments. He watched some of the foul kittens gamboling around the plates over her head, wondering what fresh horror she had in store for him.**

"**Well, now," she said finally, setting down her quill and surveying him complacently, like a toad about to swallow a particularly juicy fly. "What would you like to drink?"**

"Don't drink anything she gives you," said Arthur quickly.

"**What?" said Harry, quite sure he had misheard her.**

"**To drink, Mr. Potter," she said, smiling still more widely. "Tea? Coffee? Pumpkin juice?" As she named each drink, she gave her short wand a wave, and a cup or glass of it appeared on her desk.**

"**Nothing, thank you," said Harry.**

"**I wish you to have a drink with me," she said, her voice becoming dangerously sweet. "Choose one."**

"And if the fact she was offering you a drink wasn't enough, the insistence goes to show she's probably got Veritaserum in them," said Tonks.

"**Fine… tea then," said Harry, shrugging.**

**She got up and made quite a performance of adding milk with her back to him. She then bustled around the desk with it, smiling in a sinisterly sweet fashion.**

"**There," she said, handing it to him. "Drink it before it gets cold, won't you? Well, now, Mr. Potter… I thought we ought to have a little chat, after the distressing events of last night."**

**He said nothing. She settled herself back into her seat and waited. When several long moments had passed in silence, she said gaily, "You're not drinking up!"**

"She's anything but subtle," muttered Charlie, "but that's good for you."

**He raised the cup to his lips and then, just as suddenly, lowered it. One of the horrible painted kittens behind Umbridge had great round blue eyes just like Mad-Eye Moody's magical one and it had just occurred to Harry what Mad-Eye would say if he ever heard that Harry had drunk anything offered by a known enemy.**

"Good," sighed Sirius in relief.

"**What's the matter?" said Umbridge, who was still watching him closely. "Do you want sugar?"**

"**No," said Harry.**

**He raised the cup to his lips again and pretended to take a sip, though keeping his mouth tightly closed.**

"Good, _Harry_," said Sirius again. Even though this hadn't happened, he didn't know what he would've done if _Harry_ had drunk anything from that vile creature.**  
**

** Umbridge's smile widened.**

"**Good," she whispered. "Very good. Now then…" She leaned forwards a little. "Where is Albus Dumbledore?"**

"**No idea," said Harry promptly.**

"Well, at least that was a truthful answer," said Remus. "Even if she had given you Veritaserum, you couldn't have told."**  
**

"**Drink up, drink up," she said, still smiling. "Now, Mr. Potter, let us not play childish games. I know that you know where he has gone. You and Dumbledore have been in this together from the beginning. Consider your position, Mr. Potter…"**

"**I don't know where he is," Harry repeated.**

"_Harry_, you only can speak after being administered Veritaserum when someone asks you a direct question," said Sirius.

"I know that now," muttered _Harry_. "I'd only seen on person under the effects of it at this point, so I didn't fully understand it."**  
**

**He pretended to drink again. She was watching him very closely.**

"**Very well," she said, though she looked displeased. "In that case, you will kindly tell me the whereabouts of Sirius Black."**

**Harry's stomach turned over and his hand holding the teacup shook so that it rattled in its saucer.**

**He tilted the cup to his mouth with his lips pressed together, so that some of the hot liquid trickled down on to his robes.**

"**I don't know," he said, a little too quickly.**

"**Mr. Potter," said Umbridge, "let me remind you that it was I who almost caught the criminal Black in the Gryffindor fire in October. I know perfectly well it was you he was meeting and if I had had any proof neither of you would be at large today, I promise you. **

**I repeat, Mr. Potter... where is Sirius Black?"**

"**No idea," said Harry loudly. "Haven't got a clue."**

"Could you have even told her if you had drunk it?" asked Bill. "What with the Fidelius Charm and everything?"

"I don't think so," said Sirius. "The Fidelius Charm can only be broken if the Secret Keeper tells someone while in his right mind."**  
**

**They stared at each other so long that Harry felt his eyes watering. Then Umbridge stood up.**

"**Very well, Potter, I will take your word for it this time, but be warned: the might of the Ministry stands behind me. All channels of communication in and out of this school are being monitored. A Floo Network Regulator is keeping watch over every fire in Hogwarts - except my own, of course. **

"Bad mistake!" cried Fred.

"A Knut _Harry_ uses her fire for communication," said George.

"_Harry_ wouldn't be that dumb," said Tonks. "I'll take you up."

Only Remus noticed _Harry_ shift awkwardly. "Did _Harry_ use Umbridge's fire for something?" he thought.**  
**

**My Inquisitorial Squad is opening and reading all owl post entering and leaving the castle. And Mr. Filch is observing all secret passages in and out of the castle. If I find a shred of evidence…"**

**BOOM!**

"_Ronald_!" cried _Hermione_, for _Ron_ had yelled right in her ear.

"Sorry, _Hermione_," muttered _Ron_, continuing the book.**  
**

**The very floor of the office shook. Umbridge slipped sideways, clutching her desk for support, and looking shocked.**

"**What was -?"**

**She was gazing towards the door. Harry took the opportunity to empty his almost-full cup of tea into the nearest vase of dried flowers. He could hear people running and screaming several floors below.**

"**Back to lunch you go, Potter!" cried Umbridge, raising her wand and dashing out of the office. Harry gave her a few seconds' start, then hurried after her to see what the source of all the uproar was.**

**It was not difficult to find. One floor down, pandemonium reigned. Somebody (and Harry had a very shrewd idea who) had set off what seemed to be an enormous crate of enchanted fireworks.**

"Boys!" cried Molly.

"Mols, if it gives Umbridge hassle, it's fine," said Arthur. "I hope you two wreck havoc."

"They do," said _Ginny_. "Some of their pranks during this time are still talked about."

"Yes!" cried the twins, high-fiving each other. "We're famous!"

**Dragons comprised entirely of green and gold sparks were soaring up and down the corridors, emitting loud fiery blasts and bangs as they went; shocking-pink Catherine wheels five feet in diameter were whizzing lethally through the air like so many flying saucers; rockets with long tails of brilliant silver stars were ricocheting off the walls; sparklers were writing swear words in midair of their own accord; firecrackers were exploding like mines everywhere Harry looked, and instead of burning themselves out, fading from sight or fizzling to a halt, these pyrotechnical miracles seemed to be gaining in energy and momentum the longer he watched.**

"Wow," was all the pranksters could say.

"I want to get me some of those," said Charlie. "Too bad they're not invented yet."**  
**

**Filch and Umbridge were standing, apparently transfixed in horror, halfway down the stairs. As Harry watched, one of the larger Catherine wheels seemed to decide that what it needed was more room to maneuver; it whirled towards Umbridge and Filch with a sinister 'wheeeeeeeeee'.**

"Please let them catch on fire. Please let them catch on fire," begged the twins.**  
**

**They both yelled with fright and ducked, **

"Shoot," muttered George.**  
**

**and it soared straight out of the window behind them and off across the grounds. Meanwhile, several of the dragons and a large purple bat**

"Snape!" shouted Fred. Molly glared at him.

"You know, you're future self would take offense at that," said _Ron_, trying to keep a straight face. It worked for the most part, but no one noticed the red eyes from keeping back tears. "It was a firework."

"I do wonder if that particular firework was supposed to resemble Snape," murmured _Ginny_.

"We'll have to ask when we get back," said _Harry_.

"On second thought, that might not be a good idea," muttered _Hermione_. "George would probably try to figure out some way of making his fireworks look like people."

"Why did the future people only talk about George?" Remus silently wondered yet again. Did Fred do a Percy, or was it something else? Had something happened to Fred that made him loose his pranking spirit, or was it worse?**  
**

** that was smoking ominously took advantage of the open door at the end of the corridor to escape towards the second floor.**

"**Hurry, Filch, hurry!" shrieked Umbridge, "they'll be all over the school unless we do something - Stupefy!"**

**A jet of red light shot out of the end of her wand and hit one of the rockets. Instead of freezing in midair, it exploded with such force that it blasted a hole in a painting of a soppy-looking witch in the middle of a meadow;**

"THAT IS DAMAGING SCHOOL PROPERTY!" cried Molly.

"Sorry," said the twins.

"Hey, it can be passed off as Umbitch's fault," said Tonks. "She was the one who cast 'Stupefy' at it."

** she ran for it just in time, reappearing seconds later squashed into the next painting, where a couple of wizards playing cards stood up hastily to make room for her.**

"**Don't Stun them, Filch!" shouted Umbridge angrily, for all the world as though it had been his incantation.**

"As if Filch could do that," muttered Charlie.**  
**

"**Right you are, Headmistress!" wheezed Filch, who as a Squib could no more have Stunned the fireworks than swallowed them. He dashed to a nearby cupboard, pulled out a broom and began swatting at the fireworks in midair; within seconds the head of the broom was ablaze.**

Everyone laughed, and even Molly had a smile on her face.**  
**

**Harry had seen enough; laughing, he ducked down low, ran to a door he knew was concealed behind a tapestry a little way along the corridor and slipped through it to find Fred and George hiding just behind it, listening to Umbridge and Filch's yells and quaking with suppressed mirth.**

"**Impressive," Harry said quietly, grinning. "Very impressive… you'll put Dr. Filibuster out of business, no problem…"**

"Did we?" asked George.

"Yep," said _Ron_. "In late 1998 you finally did it." _Ron_ was thankful that it was George who had asked the question, or at least, he was quite certain it was George. The answer would have been difficult if Fred had asked.**  
**

"Awesome!" cried the twins.**  
**

"**Cheers," whispered George, wiping tears of laughter from his face. "Oh, I hope she tries Vanishing them next… they multiply by ten every time you try."**

"You boys know more than you let on," said Remus.

"Oh, they do," said _Harry_. "Sometimes I wonder why they didn't try harder in school."

**The fireworks continued to burn and to spread all over the school that afternoon. Though they caused plenty of disruption, particularly the firecrackers, the other teachers didn't seem to mind them very much.**

"Normally you'd get a gazillion detentions for something like that," said Sirius, "but consdering who you're pranking . . ."**  
**

"**Dear, dear," said Professor McGonagall sardonically, as one of the dragons soared around her classroom, emitting loud bangs and exhaling flame. "Miss Brown, would you mind running along to the Headmistress and informing her that we have an escaped firework in our classroom?"**

"Good for Minnie," said Sirius. "She knows how to give people a hard time when they deserve it."

"Is that implying that you did deserve it when she gave you a hard time?" asked Remus.

"Oi!" responded Sirius. "It wasn't my fault that I knew practically everything in Transfiguration until about fourth or fifth year, and even then I knew most of it."**  
**

**The upshot of it all was that Professor Umbridge spent her first afternoon as Headmistress running all over the school answering the summonses of the other teachers, none of whom seemed able to rid their rooms of the fireworks without her. When the final bell rang and they were heading back to Gryffindor Tower with their bags, Harry saw, with immense satisfaction, a disheveled and soot-blackened Umbridge tottering sweaty-faced from Professor Flitwick's classroom.**

"Yes, you really are giving her hassle!" cried Bill.**  
**

"**Thank you so much, Professor!" said Professor Flitwick in his squeaky little voice. "I could have got rid of the sparklers myself, of course, but I wasn't sure whether or not I had the authority."**

"Nice one," said Bill. "I knew there was a reason that I liked Flitwick as a professor."

**Beaming, he closed his classroom door in her snarling face.**

**Fred and George were heroes that night in the Gryffindor common room. Even Hermione fought her way through the excited crowd to congratulate them.**

"**They were wonderful fireworks," she said admiringly.**

"**Thanks," said George, looking both surprised and pleased. "Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs. Only thing is, we used our whole stock; we're going to have to start again from scratch now."**

"If you get those done, can I have some?" asked Sirius. "I fancy setting up a bunch and seeing if I can destroy my mother's portrait with them."

"If we get 'em done, you can have the testers," said Fred.**  
**

"**It was worth it, though," said Fred, who was taking orders from clamouring Gryffindors. "If you want to add your name to the waiting list, Hermione, it's five Galleons for your Basic Blaze box and twenty for the Deflagration Deluxe…"**

"I don't think I want to know what's in the second box," said Molly.

"You don't," admitted _Ron_. He had gotten to know prank products a bit too well in the first years after the war.**  
**

**Hermione returned to the table where Harry and Ron were sitting staring at their schoolbags as though hoping their homework would spring out and start doing itself.**

"How do you always know what I'm thinking?" asked _Ron_.

"You really were thinking that?" said _Harry_ in surprise.

"Uh, yeah, or something along those lines," _Ron_ answered.

"**Oh, why don't we have a night off?" said Hermione brightly, as a silver-tailed Weasley rocket zoomed past the window. "After all, the Easter holidays start on Friday, we'll have plenty of time then."**

"_Hermione Granger_ taking the night off?" asked _Ginny_ in disbelief.

"Who are you and what have you done with _Hermione_?" wondered Charlie.

"_Ginny_, I'm capable of relaxing when I want," answered _Hermione_. "And Charlie, you do not know my sixteen-year-old self, so I'm afraid you cannot say that statement."

"Huh?" said Charlie.

"I think she might've just said that you can't say what you said because you don't know her at that time," Bill explained.

"But my future self knows her at that age," defended Charlie.

"Charlie, just stop talking and let me read," said _Ron_.

"_Ron_ wanting to read?" cried Charlie. "Who are you and . . ." The rest of Charlie's statement was cut off by a silencing charm. Bill grinned as he put his wand away. Charlie glared sharply at his brother, but Bill shook his head.

"Just wait a bit, bro," Bill said, "and I'll release it soon."**  
**

"**Are you feeling all right?" Ron asked, staring at her in disbelief.**

"**Now you mention it," said Hermione happily, "d'you know… I think I'm feeling a bit… rebellious."**

**Harry could still hear the distant bangs of escaped firecrackers when he and Ron went up to bed an hour later; and as he got undressed a sparkler floated past the tower, still resolutely spelling out the word TOO.**

"What was it originally supposed to spell?" asked Percy.

"I don't know," answered _Harry_.**  
**

**He got into bed, yawning. With his glasses off, the occasional firework passing the window had become blurred, looking like sparkling clouds, beautiful and mysterious against the black sky.**

**He turned on to his side, wondering how Umbridge was feeling about her first day in Dumbledore's job, and how Fudge would react when he heard that the school had spent most of the day in a state of advanced disruption. Smiling to himself, Harry closed his eyes…**

**The whizzes and bangs of escaped fireworks in the grounds seemed to be growing more distant… or perhaps he was simply speeding away from them…**

**He had fallen right into the corridor leading to the Department of Mysteries. He was speeding towards the plain black door… let it open… let it open…**

**It did. He was inside the circular room lined with doors… he crossed it, placed his hand on an identical door and it swung inwards…**

**Now he was in a long, rectangular room full of an odd mechanical clicking. There were dancing flecks of light on the walls but he did not pause to investigate… he had to go on…**

**There was a door at the far end… it, too, opened at his touch…**

**And now he was in a dimly lit room as high and wide as a church, full of nothing but rows and rows of towering shelves, each laden with small, dusty, spun-glass spheres…**

There was know no doubt in Remus and Sirius' minds. Voldemort was after the prophesy, and he was determined to get it any way he could. He had tried imperiusing Order members, sneaking in while possessing the body of a snake, and now he was trying to use _Harry_ to get it. As much as they disliked the Headmaster at present, they'd have to tell him this bit of information when he got back.**  
**

** now Harry's heart was beating fast with excitement… he knew where to go… he ran forwards, but his footsteps made no noise in the enormous, deserted room…**

_Harry_ sighed, wondering if Voldemort had originally tried to send him the vision of Sirius at this point. _Would things have gone differently if it had happened then?_**  
**

**There was something in this room he wanted very, very much…**

**Something he wanted… or somebody else wanted…**

**His scar was hurting…**

**BANG!**

"_Ronald_!" This time it was _Ginny_ doing the shouting. _Ron_ had moved slightly so he wouldn't yell in his wife's ear, but he ended up yelling in his sister's ear instead.

"Sorry, _Gin_," _Ron_ muttered, and continued to read. He wanted to get through this chapter as quickly as possible, even though the awful event hadn't happened yet.

**Harry awoke instantly, confused and angry. The dark dormitory was full of the sound of laughter.**

"**Cool!" said Seamus, who was silhouetted against the window. "I think one of those Catherine wheels hit a rocket and it's like they mated, come and see!"**

"Weird," said George. "What did it look like?"

"A giant wheel with a rocket sticking out of the back of it," answered _Ron_. "I don't remember the specifics."**  
**

**Harry heard Ron and Dean scramble out of bed for a better look. He lay quite still and silent while the pain in his scar subsided and disappointment washed over him. He felt as though a wonderful treat had been snatched from him at the very last moment… he had got so close that time.**

"Ow!" cried _Harry_ as _Ginny_ whacked him. "What was that for?"

"For wanting to find out what was going on," _Ginny_ retorted.**  
**

**Glittering pink and silver winged piglets were now soaring past the windows of Gryffindor Tower. Harry lay and listened to the appreciative whoops of Gryffindors in the dormitories below them. His stomach gave a sickening jolt as he remembered that he had Occlumency the following evening.**

**Harry spent the whole of the next day dreading what Snape was going to say if he found out how much further into the Department of Mysteries Harry had penetrated during his last dream. With a surge of guilt he realized that he had not practiced Occlumency once since their last lesson: there had been too much going on since Dumbledore had left; he was sure he would not have been able to empty his mind even if he had tried. He doubted, however, whether Snape would accept that excuse.**

"Snape wouldn't accept anything as an excuse," muttered Bill.**  
**

**He attempted a little last-minute practice during classes that day, but it was no good. Hermione kept asking him what was wrong whenever he fell silent trying to rid himself of all thought and emotion and, after all, the best moment to empty his brain was not while teachers were firing review questions at the class.**

"So that's what you were doing," muttered _Hermione_. "I know understand, but that really wasn't the best place to do it."**  
**

**Resigned to the worst, he set off for Snape's office after dinner. Halfway across the Entrance Hall, however, Cho came hurrying up to him.**

"**Over here," said Harry, glad of a reason to postpone his meeting with Snape, and beckoning her across to the corner of the Entrance Hall where the giant hour-glasses stood. Gryffindor's was now almost empty. "Are you okay? Umbridge hasn't been asking you about the D.A., has she?"**

"**Oh, no," said Cho hurriedly. "No, it was only… well, I just wanted to say… Harry, I never dreamed Marietta would tell…"**

"It goes to show that you have to choose your friends wisely," muttered Sirius, wishing for the thousandth time that Pettigrew hadn't become one of their friends.

"**Yeah, well," said Harry moodily. He did feel Cho might have chosen her friends a bit more carefully; it was small consolation that the last he had heard, Marietta was still up in the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey had not been able to make the slightest improvement to her pimples.**

"Your hexes must be good to stump Madam Pomfrey," said Remus.

"I told you, there wasn't a counter-charm," _Hermione_ replied. "Only time gets rid of it."

"**She's a lovely person really," said Cho. "She just made a mistake -" Harry looked at her incredulously.**

As did everyone else, though it was at the book.**  
**

**So did everyone in the room, though it was the book they were staring at.**

"Tell me you two officially call it off," begged Sirius.

"We do," answered _Harry_.**  
**

"**A lovely person who made a mistake? She sold us all out, including you!"**

"**Well… we all got away, didn't we?" said Cho pleadingly. "You know, her mum works for the Ministry, it's really difficult for her -"**

"**Ron's dad works for the Ministry too!" Harry said furiously. "And in case you hadn't noticed, he hasn't got sneak written across his face -"**

**"That was a really horrible trick of Hermione Granger's," said Cho fiercely. "She should have told us she'd jinxed that list -"**

"And have people tell without signing?" asked _Hermione_. "It could've ended there and then if Marietta had told."**  
**

"**I think it was a brilliant idea," said Harry coldly. Cho flushed and her eyes grew brighter.**

"**Oh yes, I forgot - of course, if it was darling Hermione's idea -"**

"She actually thought that you two were together?" asked _Ginny_, with a raised eyebrow.

"All of the articles in fourth year made it seem so," answered _Harry_, "and the event on Valentine's Day didn't help with the matter."**  
**

"**Don't start crying again," said Harry warningly.**

"**I wasn't going to!" she shouted.**

"**Yeah… well… good," he said. "I've got enough to cope with at the moment."**

"**Go and cope with it then!" Cho said furiously, turning on her heel and stalking off.**

"And it's finished," confirmed Sirius.

"Yep, at least I think so," said _Harry_.**  
**

**Fuming, Harry descended the stairs to Snape's dungeon and, though he knew from experience how much easier it would be for Snape to penetrate his mind if he arrived angry and resentful, he succeeded in nothing but thinking of a few more things he should have said to Cho about Marietta before reaching the dungeon door.**

"**You're late, Potter," said Snape coldly, as Harry closed the door behind him.**

**Snape was standing with his back to Harry, removing, as usual, certain of his thoughts and placing them carefully in Dumbledore's Pensieve. He dropped the last silvery strand into the stone basin and turned to face Harry.**

"**So," he said. "Have you been practicing?"**

"**Yes," Harry lied, looking carefully at one of the legs of Snape's desk.**

"**Well, we'll soon find out, won't we?" said Snape smoothly. "Wand out, Potter."**

**Harry moved into his usual position, facing Snape with the desk between them. His heart was pumping fast with anger at Cho and anxiety about how much Snape was about to extract from his mind.**

"That really isn't going to help you," said Remus, "even if you had been practicing."

"**On the count of three then," said Snape lazily. "One - two -"**

**Snape's office door banged open and Draco Malfoy sped in.**

"**Professor Snape, sir - oh - sorry -"**

**Malfoy was looking at Snape and Harry in some surprise.**

"**It's all right, Draco," said Snape, lowering his wand. "Potter is here for a little remedial Potions."**

"I'll bet it didn't look like that," said Tonks. "Malfoy was probably hoping that Snape was going to curse _Harry_."**  
**

**Harry had not seen Malfoy look so gleeful since Umbridge had turned up to inspect Hagrid.**

"**I didn't know," he said, leering at Harry, who knew his face was burning. He would have given a great deal to be able to shout the truth at Malfoy - or, even better, to hit him with a good curse.**

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" chanted the twins, but one dark glare from their mother silenced them.**  
**

"**Well, Draco, what is it?" asked Snape.**

"**It's Professor Umbridge, sir - she needs your help," said Malfoy. "They've found Montague, sir, he's turned up jammed inside a toilet on the fourth floor."**

"At least he's still at Hogwarts," said Molly. "You boys better hope you didn't damage him permanently."

"Mum, he's a stinkin' Slytherin," protested Fred.

"Even so, you have to learn sportsmanship," said Molly. "What he was going to do in the book might've been unfair, but it still didn't allow you to do what you will do."**  
**

"**How did he get in there?" demanded Snape.**

"**I don't know, sir, he's a bit confused."**

"**Very well, very well. Potter," said Snape, "we shall resume this lesson tomorrow evening."**

**He turned and swept from his office. Malfoy mouthed, "Remedial Potions?" at Harry behind Snape's back before following him.**

**Seething, Harry replaced his wand inside his robes and made to leave the room. At least he had twenty-four more hours in which to practice; he knew he ought to feel grateful for the narrow escape, though it was hard that it came at the expense of Malfoy telling the whole school that he needed remedial Potions.**

"Not the whole school," said little Ron. "Future me and Hermione . . . ("Future Hermione and me," corrected little Hermione.) Little Ron glared at Hermione. "You can't say me and Hermione! You'd have to say me and Ron!"

Little Hermione sent a sharp glare at little Ron. "First of, you always put yourself last," she said. "And secondly, I was correcting you. I know how to use proper grammar."

"Ron, what were you going to say?" Sirius asked.

"I was going to say that future me and Hermione (he stubbornly stuck out his tongue at little Hermione) already know what really is going on," explained little Ron. "Malfoy wouldn't be telling the whole school since me and Hermione ("Hermione and I!" burst in little Hermione. Little Ron ignored her.) me and Hermione already knew."

_Ron_ and _Hermione_ both had bright red faces while watching the bickering of their younger selves. "Where we that bad?" asked _Hermione_.

"No," _Harry_ answered, and as _Hermione_ and _Ron_ were sighing in relief he added, "you were worse."

"_Harry_!" cried _Ron_, trying to whack Harry with the book, but was unsuccessful.**  
**

**He was at the office door when he saw it: a patch of shivering light dancing on the doorframe.**

**He stopped, and stood looking at it, reminded of something… then he remembered: it was a little like the lights he had seen in his dream last night, the lights in the second room he had walked through on his journey through the Department of Mysteries.**

**He turned around. The light was coming from the Pensieve sitting on Snape's desk. The silverwhite contents were ebbing and swirling within. Snape's thoughts… things he did not want Harry to see if he broke through Snape's Defenses accidentally…**

"And he's probably even more concerned about you finding things out since the shield charm incident," said Remus.**  
**

**Harry gazed at the Pensieve, curiosity welling inside him… what was it that Snape was so keen to hide from Harry?**

**The silvery lights shivered on the wall… Harry took two steps towards the desk, thinking hard.**

**Could it possibly be information about the Department of Mysteries that Snape was determined to keep from him?**

"Perhaps, but I doubt it," said Arthur. Things would have to be more important for Snape to hide them outside of his mind.**  
**

**Harry looked over his shoulder, his heart now pumping harder and faster than ever. How long would it take Snape to release Montague from the toilet? Would he come straight back to his office afterwards, or accompany Montague to the hospital wing? Surely the latter… Montague was Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, Snape would want to make sure he was all right.**

**Harry walked the remaining few feet to the Pensieve and stood over it, gazing into its depths. He hesitated, listening, then pulled out his wand again. The office and the corridor beyond were completely silent. He gave the contents of the Pensieve a small prod with the end of his wand.**

"Harry!" said Molly. "Didn't fourth year teach you anything?"

"What happened?" asked Luna.

"I fell into Dumbledore's Pensieve and had a bit of an adventure," _Harry_ answered.

"And got caught," Molly pointed out.

Bill winced. "Snape's not gonna be as nice as Dumbledore was when he finds you."**  
**

**The silvery stuff within began to swirl very fast. Harry leaned forwards over it and saw that it had become transparent. He was, once again, looking down into a room as though through a circular window in the ceiling… in fact, unless he was much mistaken, he was looking down into the Great Hall.**

**His breath was actually fogging the surface of Snape's thoughts… his brain seemed to be in limbo… it would be insane to do the thing he was so strongly tempted to do… he was trembling… Snape could be back at any moment… but Harry thought of Cho's anger, of Malfoy's jeering face, and a reckless daring seized him.**

**He took a great gulp of breath, and plunged his face into the surface of Snape's thoughts. At once, the floor of the office lurched, tipping Harry head-first into the Pensieve…**

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" cried, to everyone's surprise, Remus. "No matter how Snape treats you, it does not give you any right to go poking around in his office!"

"Yes, Remus," _Harry_ answered quietly, still startled from being yelled at by Remus. The only time he remembered Remus yelling at him was when he found them at Grimmlaud place after the wedding. He had yelled first though that time.

"Are you all right, Moony?" asked Sirius.

"Yes," answered Remus, "though these books are getting on my nerves, and I'm extremely worried about what the memory could be."

"So'm I," said Sirius.

"What happened?" asked little Harry, looking up in his godfather's face.

"Nothing that you'd want to know, but that you'll probably find out," Sirius answered.

"Did the Nargles cause you to go there?" asked Luna.

"I don't think so," said _Harry_. "It was mostly stupidity."

"Finally he admits it!" mock cried _Ginny_, earning her a half-hearted glare from her husband.**  
**

**He was falling through cold blackness, spinning furiously as he went, and then -**

**He was standing in the middle of the Great Hall, but the four house tables were gone. Instead, there were more than a hundred smaller tables, all facing the same way, at each of which sat a student, head bent low, scribbling on a roll of parchment. The only sound was the scratching of quills and the occasional rustle as somebody adjusted their parchment. It was clearly exam time.**

"No," mouthed the two Marauders, both certain what memory this was.**  
**

**Sunshine was streaming through the high windows on to the bent heads, which shone chestnut and copper and gold in the bright light. Harry looked around carefully. Snape had to be here somewhere… this was his memory…**

"Don't try to find the greasy bastard," groaned Sirius.

"Sirius," said Remus strictly, gesturing to little Harry.

"Oh, Harry, try to avoid repeating things I say," said Sirius. Little Harry nodded, wondering why. There hadn't been any bad words at the Dursleys, except words that had to do with imagination.**  
**

**And there he was, at a table right behind Harry. Harry stared. Snape-the-teenager had a stringy, pallid look about him, like a plant kept in the dark. His hair was lank and greasy and was flopping on to the table, his hooked nose barely half an inch from the surface of the parchment as he scribbled. Harry moved around behind Snape and read the heading of the examination paper:**

**DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS - ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL.**

Sirius and Remus winced at the confirmation. _Harry_ was not going to be pleased with any of them after this.

**So Snape had to be fifteen or sixteen, around Harry's own age. His hand was flying across the parchment; he had written at least a foot more than his closest neighbors, and yet his writing was minuscule and cramped.**

"**Five more minutes!"**

**The voice made Harry jump. Turning, he saw the top of Professor Flitwick's head moving between the desks a short distance away. Professor Flitwick was walking past a boy with untidy black hair… very untidy black hair…**

"Dad?" asked little Harry quietly, and Sirius nodded, pulling the young boy close for comfort.**  
**

**Harry moved so quickly that, had he been solid, he would have knocked desks flying. Instead he seemed to slide, dreamlike, across two aisles and up a third. The back of the black-haired boy's head drew nearer and… he was straightening up now, putting down his quill, pulling his roll of parchment towards him so as to reread what he had written…**

**Harry stopped in front of the desk and gazed down at his fifteen-year-old father.**

**Excitement exploded in the pit of his stomach: it was as though he was looking at himself but with deliberate mistakes. James's eyes were hazel, his nose was slightly longer than Harry's and there was no scar on his forehead, but they had the same thin face, same mouth, same eyebrows; James's hair stuck up at the back exactly as Harry's did, his hands could have been Harry's and Harry could tell that, when James stood up, they would be within an inch of each other in height.**

"James was a midget until about sixth year," said Sirius. "It was kinda fun having him be the shortest."**  
**

**James yawned hugely and rumpled up his hair, making it even messier than it had been. Then, with a glance towards Professor Flitwick, he turned in his seat and grinned at a boy sitting four seats behind him.**

**With another shock of excitement, Harry saw Sirius give James the thumbs-up. Sirius was lounging in his chair at his ease, tilting it back on two legs. He was very good-looking; his dark hair fell into his eyes with a sort of casual elegance neither James's nor Harry's could ever have achieved, **

"Thanks," said Sirius, a little sadly though. He was reminded of what he could never have again, and it was all his fault, no matter what people said.

"It was different seeing you as you were like before Azkaban," said _Harry_ slowly. "I'd seen photographs, but this was different. It was as if I was actually there."

"I think that's what memories are supposed to be like," said Sirius with a smile.**  
**

**and a girl sitting behind him was eyeing him hopefully, though he didn't seem to have noticed. And two seats along from this girl - Harry's stomach gave another pleasurable squirm - was Remus Lupin. He looked rather pale and peaky (was the full moon approaching?) **

"It was," said Remus quietly.**  
**

**and was absorbed in the exam: as he reread his answers, he scratched his chin with the end of his quill, frowning slightly.**

**So that meant Wormtail had to be around here somewhere, too… and sure enough, Harry spotted him within seconds: a small, mousy-haired boy with a pointed nose. Wormtail looked anxious; he was chewing his fingernails, staring down at his paper, scuffing the ground with his toes.**

Everyone glared sharply at the book.**  
**

**Every now and then he glanced hopefully at his neighbors paper. Harry stared at Wormtail for a moment, then back at James, who was now doodling on a bit of scrap parchment. He had drawn a Snitch and was now tracing the letters L.E. What did they stand for?**

Sirius stared at _Harry_. "You didn't know your mother's maiden name?" he asked.

_Harry_ shook his head. "This was when I found out."

"What was it?" asked little Harry.

"Evens," Sirius answered, trying to keep his voice steady. "Her name was Lily Marie Evens."**  
**

"**Quills down, please!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! Accio!"**

**Over a hundred rolls**

"A hundred?" asked Bill in surprise. "There were that many students in your year?"

"Yeah," answered Sirius.

"Wow, there are only about fifty or less per year right now," said Bill. "Usually it's closer to thirty or forty now."

"That many people died?" asked Sirius quietly.

"Yeah," said _Harry_. "And for a few years there were even less."**  
**

** of parchment zoomed into the air and into Professor Flitwick's outstretched arms, knocking him backwards off his feet.**

"That was the last time he tried that," said Remus.

** Several people laughed. A couple of students at the front desks got up, took hold of Professor Flitwick beneath the elbows and lifted him back on to his feet.**

"**Thank you… thank you," panted Professor Flitwick. "Very well, everybody, you're free to go!"**

**Harry looked down at his father, who had hastily crossed out the L.E. he had been embellishing, jumped to his feet, stuffed his quill and the exam paper into his bag, which he slung over his back, and stood waiting for Sirius to join him.**

**Harry looked around and glimpsed Snape a short way away, moving between the tables towards the doors to the Entrance Hall, still absorbed in his own exam paper. Round-shouldered yet angular, he walked in a twitchy manner that recalled a spider, and his oily hair was jumping about his face.**

**A gang of chattering girls separated Snape from James, Sirius and Lupin, and by planting himself in their midst, Harry managed to keep Snape in sight while straining his ears to catch the voices of James and his friends.**

"**Did you like question ten, Moony?" asked Sirius as they emerged into the Entrance Hall.**

"**Loved it," said Lupin briskly. "Give five signs that identify the werewolf. Excellent question."**

"That must've been one all of you could ace," said Charlie.

"**D'you think you managed to get all the signs?" said James in tones of mock concern.**

"**Think I did," said Lupin seriously, as they joined the crowd thronging around the front doors eager to get out into the sunlit grounds. "One: he's sitting on my chair. Two: he's wearing my clothes. Three: his name's Remus Lupin."**

The room was full of laughter. "Did you write that?" asked George.

"No," said Remus, "but I was tempted to."**  
**

**Wormtail was the only one who didn't laugh.**

"**I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes and the tufted tail,' he said anxiously, "but I couldn't think what else -"**

"**How thick are you, Wormtail?" said James impatiently. "You run round with a werewolf once a month -"**

"**Keep your voice down," implored Lupin.**

"Why?" asked little Ginny.

"Only the professors, James, Sirius, and the rat knew," answered Remus, "and I wanted to keep it that way."**  
**

**Harry looked anxiously behind him again. Snape remained close by, still buried in his exam questions - but this was Snape's memory and Harry was sure that if Snape chose to wander off in a different direction once outside in the grounds, he, Harry, would not be able to follow James any further. **

**To his intense relief, however, when James and his three friends strode off down the lawn towards the lake, Snape followed, still poring over the exam paper and apparently with no fixed idea of where he was going. By keeping a little ahead of him, Harry managed to maintain a close watch on James and the others.**

"**Well, I thought that paper was a piece of cake," he heard Sirius say. "I'll be surprised if I don't get 'Outstanding' on it at least."**

"**Me too," said James. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a struggling Golden Snitch.**

"Wasn't Daddy a Chaser though?" asked little Harry.

"Yes, but he loved playing with the Snitch, especially to annoy people, and mostly your mother," Sirius answered.**  
**

"**Where'd you get that?"**

"**Nicked it," said James casually. He started playing with the Snitch, allowing it to fly as much as a foot away before seizing it again; his reflexes were excellent. Wormtail watched him in awe.**

"He never could catch anything, even if you handed it him," muttered Sirius.**  
**

**They stopped in the shade of the very same beech tree on the edge of the lake where Harry, Ron and Hermione had once spent a Sunday finishing their homework, and threw themselves down on the grass. Harry looked over his shoulder yet again and saw, to his delight, that Snape had settled himself on the grass in the dense shadow of a clump of bushes. He was as deeply immersed in the OWL paper as ever, which left Harry free to sit down on the grass between the beech and the bushes and watch the foursome under the tree. The sunlight was dazzling on the smooth surface of the lake, on the bank of which the group of laughing girls who had just left the Great Hall were sitting, with their shoes and socks off, cooling their feet in the water.**

**Lupin had pulled out a book and was reading. Sirius stared around at the students milling over the grass, looking rather haughty and bored, but very handsomely so. James was still playing with the Snitch, letting it zoom further and further away, almost escaping but always grabbed at the last second. Wormtail was watching him with his mouth open. Every time James made a particularly difficult catch, Wormtail gasped and applauded. After five minutes of this, Harry wondered why James didn't tell Wormtail to get a grip on himself, but James seemed to be enjoying the attention. **

**Harry noticed that his father had a habit of rumpling up his hair as though to keep it from getting too tidy,**

"I'd forgotten about that," mused Sirius. Little Harry absently rubbed his head, causing his hair to stick up. Sirius grinned at that.**  
**

** and he also kept looking over at the girls by the water's edge.**

"**Put that away, will you," said Sirius finally, as James made a fine catch and Wormtail let out a cheer, "before Wormtail wets himself with excitement."**

**Wormtail turned slightly pink, but James grinned.**

**"If it bothers you," he said, stuffing the Snitch back in his pocket. Harry had the distinct impression that Sirius was the only one for whom James would have stopped showing off.**

"**I'm bored," said Sirius. "Wish it was full moon."**

"Sorry," Sirius said quickly.

"It's all right," answered Remus. "That last full moon was the best since in '80s."**  
**

"**You might," said Lupin darkly from behind his book. "We've still got Transfiguration, if you're bored you could test me. Here…" and he held out his book.**

"As if you needed testing," muttered Sirius.

"I for one needed to study," said Remus. "Not everyone has a natural ability in a subject."

**But Sirius snorted. "I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all."**

"**This'll liven you up, Padfoot," said James quietly. "Look who it is…"**

**Sirius's head turned. He became very still, like a dog that has scented a rabbit.**

"**Excellent," he said softly. "Snivellus."**

Everyone turned to look at the two Marauders, who both were looking extremely ashamed.

"Harry," said Sirius, speaking to little Harry, "I want you to know that I am ashamed of what your father and I get up to here. It happened a long time ago when we were immature." Little Harry nodded, not exactly certain of what was going to happen.**  
**

**Harry turned to see what Sirius was looking at.**

**Snape was on his feet again, and was stowing the OWL paper in his bag. As he left the shadows of the bushes and set off across the grass, Sirius and James stood up.**

The two Marauders winced again. "Is something wrong?" asked Arthur.

"Not exactly," said Remus, "but well, it was kind of our fault that this is Snape's worst memory."

"You mean you know what it is?" asked Molly.

"Yeah," Sirius said slowly. "_Ron_, can you please read as fast as you can?"**  
**

**Lupin and Wormtail remained sitting: Lupin was still staring down at his book, though his eyes were not moving and a faint frown line had appeared between his eyebrows; Wormtail was looking from Sirius and James to Snape with a look of avid anticipation on his face.**

"**All right, Snivellus?" said James loudly.**

**Snape reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack: dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, "Expelliarmus!"**

"Surely James knew that that wasn't sportsmanship," said Molly.

"He usually was fine, except for the Slytherins, and especially Snape," said Remus with a tone of regret.**  
**

**Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.**

"**Impedimenta!" he said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet halfway through a dive towards his own fallen wand.**

Little Harry glared at his godfather, who gulped. Little Harry's glare looked almost exactly like his mother's which was frightening.**  
**

**Students all around had turned to watch. Some of them had got to their feet and were edging nearer. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained.**

**Snape lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands raised, James glancing over his shoulder at the girls at the water's edge as he went. Wormtail was on his feet now, watching hungrily, edging around Lupin to get a clearer view.**

"**How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" said James.**

"**I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."**

Sirius shut his eyes, trying to get the memory out of his head. This was one of his worst as well. He didn't know how many times he had relieved it over the past six years.**  
**

**Several people watching laughed; Snape was clearly unpopular. Wormtail sniggered shrilly.**

**Snape was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes.**

"**You - wait," he panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing, "you - wait!"**

"**Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"**

**Snape let out a stream of mixed swear words and hexes, but with his wand ten feet away nothing happened.**

"**Wash out your mouth," said James coldly. "Scourgify!"**

The twins gaped. All they had heard about the Marauders had been good, but it looked as if there was a bad side to them. Yes, they pranked, but they also gave their victims a chance to retaliate, at least, most of the time.**  
**

**Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him -**

Little Harry had had enought. He jumped out of Sirius' lap, turned, and glared angrily at the two Marauders. "YOU WERE BULLIES!" he shouted. "YOU AND MY DADDY!"

"Harry," broke in Sirius.

"NO!" cried little Harry. "YOU'RE JUST LIKE DUDLEY! PICKING ON THE WEAKER ONES!"

"Harry," said Sirius again, trying to stay calm. "I wish we hadn't done it."

"WELL, YOU DID!" little Harry shouted. "I HATE BULLIES! THEY'RE MEAN! AND I DON'T LIKE YOU IF YOU'RE BULLIES!"

"Harry James Potter," said Remus, as calmly as he could. "Please stop yelling."

"WHY? WHY SHOULD I LISTEN? YOU'RE BULLIES!" Little Harry stomped his foot to empasize his point.

"You will listen because you're supposed to," said Remus, still calm. "Harry, both Remus and I wish that this even hadn't happened, but it's in the past. I want you to realize that we are better than this, that we regret doing this."

Little Harry nodded, but he was still glaring daggers at the two.

"I understand if you're not happy with the two of us right now," Remus continued, "but I'd like you to still respect us. Harry, both Sirius and I love you, and we want you to love us back."

Little Harry nodded again, but he didn't go back to sit with Sirius. Instead, he went to the other side of the room, and clambered onto the sofa where Bill, Charlie, and the twins were sitting.

Sirius sighed, wondering what it would take to get his godson back on his side. He could understand little Harry's side though. It sounded like Harry had been on the receiving end of bullies, and he was only seven. How many bullies were there at that age? Still, he hadn't thought about the other side when he was younger, and now he was being forced to think about it, though he had done some thinking already.

Remus too was wondering what to do. The bluntness of children had never hit him so harshly as it had with little Harry's outburst. Whenever the Marauders were pranking someone, they never thought about the receiving end, probably because most people where fine. It was events like this one, where only one person was on the receiving end that it got a little fishy. Yes, he had felt it was wrong, but it had taken little Harry to show him that they truly had been bullies, even if it had just been against one person.

_Hopefully they're future selves would be able to explain to Harry as he seemed to still love and respect them. But, they needed to do something about little Harry with their current selves. But what?_ Remus knew that he and Sirius would probably be having a talk soon about what they needed to do.

"Were any of your younger self's statements going through your mind at that point?" asked _Ginny_ quietly.

"I think they might've," said _Harry_. "I know my respect for Dad, Sirius, and Remus was lowered for a time, but I did learn they sincerely regretted it."

James had been staring at little Harry with confusion for the entire argument, and Rose had started to whimper because of all the noise.

"I'll take her back, Molly," said _Hermione_. "She probably needs a nappy change, and another meal soon." Once _Hermione_ had her daughter in her arms again, _Ron_ continued to read.

"**Leave him ALONE!"**

**James and Sirius looked round. James's free hand immediately jumped to his hair.**

"So he did it to impress," thought little Harry. He was still angry with his father.**  
**

**It was one of the girls from the lake edge. She had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders, and startlingly green almond-shaped eyes - Harry's eyes.**

**Harry's mother.**

"**All right, Evans?" said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature.**

"And showing off." Little Harry's angry trail of thought continued.**  
**

"**Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike.**

"**What's he done to you?"**

"**Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…"**

Little Harry winced. That was how the Dursley's felt about him. Bill gently placed a hand on his shoulder, and gave him an encouraging smile.**  
**

**Many of the surrounding students laughed, Sirius and Wormtail included, but Lupin, still apparently intent on his book, didn't, and nor did Lily.**

"And that's what I truly regret," said Remus. "I never tried to stop them, and I was a Prefect."**  
**

"**You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."**

"**I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on… go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."**

"Did he keep that promise?" asked Percy suddenly.

"Yeah," said Sirius. "Or at least he never did anything in front of people."**  
**

**Behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch towards his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled.**

"**I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily.**

"And that's where James got the idea to use the giant squid to proclaim his love," said Sirius, trying, and failing to lighten the mood.

"What?" asked Tonks.

"It was a story Remus told during the previous book," explained _Harry_. "Basically it involved Dad, the giant squid, a love song, and a very angry Mum."

"Sounds interesting," said Tonks. "One of you better tell it to me in full at some point."**  
**

"**Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly, and turned back to Snape. "Oy!"**

**But too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood.**

"What hex was that?" asked Bill.

"One you don't really want to know," growled Sirius.**  
**

** James whirled about: a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants.**

Little Harry's angry glare became even sharper, if that was possible. Sirius shifted awkwardly in his seat. Little's Harry's resemblence to his mother when he was angry was unerving.**  
**

**Many people in the small crowd cheered; Sirius, James and Wormtail roared with laughter.**

**Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, "Let him down!"**

"**Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upwards; Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, "Locomotor mortis!" and Snape keeled over again at once, rigid as a board.**

"**LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted.**

"Why is she all defensieve?" asked Bill. "Snape's a Slytherin, and she's a Muggle-born Gryffindor."

"They were friends since before Hogwarts," answered Sirius as quickly as possible. "Lived in the same area."**  
**

** She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily.**

"**Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.**

"Would he have done that?" asked _Harry_, curiously.

"No," Remus said. "Your mother was one of the few, if not the only student who wasn't on the receiving end of some hex or other from James."**  
**

"**Take the curse off him, then!"**

**James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the counter-curse.**

**"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus —"**

"**I don't need help from filthy little **

_Ron_ stopped suddenly.

"What is it, _Ron_?" asked _Hermione_. "The 'm' word," _Ron_ answered. He did not want to say it, especially in the presence of two Muggle-borns, though they were the same person. And even then, he wouldn't want to say it.

"Just skip that word," said _Harry_, who didn't want to hear it, especially out of his best friend's mouth.

"'Kay, _Harry_," said _Ron_.**  
**

**Mudbloods (**_Ron_ said 'blanks'** )like her!"**

**Lily blinked.**

"**Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."**

"**Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him.**

"At least he's trying to set things right," thought Percy, though he too, like everyone else in the room, was rather mad at James Potter.**  
**

"**I don't want you to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is."**

"**What?" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a - you-know-what!"**

"**Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."**

Little Harry's eyes went wide. Yes, Remus and Sirius had told him that his mum didn't like his dad for a long time, but she hadn't realized how much she disliked him. _They had truly loved each other, right?_

"Harry, Lily really did love James," asured Sirius. "It just didn't happen until their seventh year."

Little Harry nodded, but he still wasn't certain what to think.**  
**

**She turned on her heel and hurried away.**

"**Evans!" James shouted after her. "Hey, EVANS!"**

**But she didn't look back.**

"**What is it with her?" said James, trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to him.**

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius.

"Wow, Sirius can be intelligent," said Tonks. Sirius sent a glare at his cousin. He wasn't in the mood for teasing rght now.**  
**

"**Right," said James, who looked furious now, "right -"**

**There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside-down in the air.**

"**Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"**

**But whether James really did take off Snapes pants, Harry never found out. **

"He didn't," said Sirius, before little Harry's glare could become any sharper. "McGonagall showed up, and well, we ended up one of the worst detentions ever."**  
**

**A hand had closed tight over his upper arm, closed with a pincer-like grip.**

"Crap, Snape's there," muttered Charlie.**  
**

** Wincing, Harry looked round to see who had hold of him, and saw, with a thrill of horror, a fully grown, adult-sized Snape standing right beside him, white with rage.**

"**Having fun?"**

"Anything but," muttered _Harry_ angrily.**  
**

**Harry felt himself rising into the air; the summer's day evaporated around him; he was floating upwards through icy blackness, Snape's hand still tight upon his upper arm. Then, with a swooping feeling as though he had turned head-over-heels in midair, his feet hit the stone floor of Snape's dungeon and he was standing again beside the Pensieve on Snape's desk in the shadowy, present-day Potion masters study.**

"**So," said Snape, gripping Harry's arm so tightly Harry's hand was starting to feel numb. "So… been enjoying yourself, Potter?"**

"**N-no," said Harry, trying to free his arm.**

**It was scary: Snape's lips were shaking, his face was white, his teeth were bared.**

"**Amusing man, your father, wasn't he?" said Snape, shaking Harry so hard his glasses slipped down his nose.**

"**I - didn't -"**

**Snape threw Harry from him with all his might. Harry fell hard on to the dungeon floor.**

"**You will not repeat what you saw to anybody!" Snape bellowed.**

"**No," said Harry, getting to his feet as far from Snape as he could. "No, of course I w—"**

"**Get out, get out, I don't want to see you in this office ever again!"**

"Well, that's the end of your Occlumency lessons," stated Tonks.**  
**

**And as Harry hurtled towards the door, a jar of dead cockroaches exploded over his head.**

"He didn't throw that, did he?" asked Arthur darkly.

"I think he did," said _Harry_. He thought he understood why Snape didn't want him to see this. He didn't want anyone to know that he had once been, well, weak.**  
**

** He wrenched the door open and flew along the corridor, stopping only when he had put three floors between himself and Snape. There he leaned against the wall, panting, and rubbing his bruised arm.**

**He had no desire at all to return to Gryffindor Tower so early, nor to tell Ron and Hermione what he had just seen. What was making Harry feel so horrified and unhappy was not being shouted at or having jars thrown at him; it was that he knew how it felt to be humiliated in the middle of a circle of onlookers, knew exactly how Snape had felt as his father had taunted him, and that judging from what he had just seen, his father had been every bit as arrogant as Snape had always told him.**

"That's it," said _Ron_, thankful the chapter was over.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other, wondering when the best time to talk to little Harry would be.

"I think we need to do it now," said Remus. "Harry, please come with us for a moment."

"Why?" said little Harry defiantly. "I don't listen to bullies."

"Harry, listen to us for a moment," said Remus strictly. "We want, no, we need to talk to you and explain this. Please come with us for just a few minutes."

"No," said little Harry stubbornly.

_Harry_ sighed. His younger self you have to learn to obey Remus and Sirius, even if he didn't want to. "I don't know if this is the best time to say this, but my future self asks about the memory. I'm pretty certain it's in the next chapter, and it might be easier to explain that way."

"Thanks, _Harry_, but no," said Sirius. "We have to do this ourselves. We can't always rely on our future selves.

"Harry, come. Now."

"Go one," said Bill. "I'm sure they can explain things."

Little Harry slid reluctently off the sofa and followed the two men out into the yard.

* * *

_**A/N arguments can be quite fun to write. :)**_

_**I hope you understand why I had little Harry act they way he did. He hasn't heard very many good things about his parents until recently, and now has just found out that his dad was a bully. I think it's reasonable that he would lash out. The talk between little Harry, Sirius, and Remus will take place in the next chapter.  
**_


	32. Career Advice

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.**_

_**Here's the next chapter. I hope I did decently on the explanation to little Harry. It's hard to write scenes like this. Enjoy the chapter.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowling's.**_

Once the threesome were out in the yard, Remus conjured up three chairs and they sat down.

"Harry," Sirius said gently, "I've already told you this, but we regret this incident more than you think.

Little Harry continued to glare.

"Please, Harry," continued Sirius. "I want you to hear me out, okay?

"Harry, I don't want you judgeing us from this single incident," said Sirius. "We were all idiots then, except for maybe Remus."

"I'm just as much to blame," said Remus. "I didn't even try to stop you."

"What do you want?" interrupted little Harry.

"Harry," Remus said gently, "I want you to know that this happened when we were young. I believe that we've grown up since then. I'm sorry that- that you feel this way, that you've had experience with bullies. Harry, I think one reason, Sirius and me in particular, acted this way, was because we didn't know better. Yes, both of us had been on the receiving end of bullies at one time or another."

"But that doesn't let you do it!" snarled little Harry. "Haven't you heard of the 'Golden Rule'?"

"Yes, we have," said Sirius, "but that wasn't until later, until Lily taught it to us. I never had experience with that. I grew up with believing that if you didn't like someone, you treated them badly. I learned soon after that incident that that philosophy was wrong, and I've tried to change it."

"Harry, you also must know that Snape tried to curse James whenever he could," Remus pointed out. "I'm not trying to defend us, but the fault was one both sides. Snape hated your father, as you already know, but it was because James was everything Snape wasn't: good looking, popular, great at Quidditch, and Snape was, to put it in terms, basically a geek."

Little Harry nodded, but he was still angry and confused.

"Are there any questions?" asked Sirius gently.

"Why did Mum hate Dad? Did Dad force her into it? And why do you act like idiots when bored?"

Remus took a deep breath. "Harry, Lily hated James because he had such a large ego, and was constantly hexing people. And no, the genuinely loved each other. It took until seventh year, after James' head had deflated, but your parents loved each other."

"As for your final question, I'm afraid I don't have an answer," said Sirius. "We've already told you we acted like idiots at that time. Harry, neither of us are proud of our actions that day. That day is one of my worst memories as well. I'm ashamed of my actions, Remus is, and I know your father was as well. Please, Harry, will you give us another chance?"

Little Harry looked at the two. He wasn't sure what he should do. They had been bullies, and he hated bullies, but they weren't ones anymore. "'Kay," he said softly.

"Thanks, Harry," said Sirius, scooping him up into a hug.

Little Harry stiffened automatically. _Yes, Sirius loved him, but he had been mean when younger._

Sirius sighed. Little Harry had gotten better at touch, but was still nervous. It made him wonder if the Dursley's had ever hit him.

"Harry, thank you," said Remus softly, ruffling Harry's hair. "I'm sorry that you had to find out that memory, but I hope you understand at least somewhat. We regret it, and I wish that we could somehow turn the clock back and avoid that incident."

Little Harry nodded silently. He had known, or at least had had a feeling, that his relatives had been wrong with many things, but he hadn't thought that any other adults could. Were all adults wrong?

* * *

Meanwhile in the sitting room, Hermione had changed Rose's nappy, and had started to feed her. James too, had gotten a new nappy, and was happily looking at some cardboard books, while still sitting in Bill's lap.

* * *

After a few more minutes of bonding time, the threesome came back into the sitting room, but little Harry didn't sit with Sirius right away. Instead he settled down on the empty spot on the time travelers' sofa. Once everyone was seated Sirius picked up the book.

Right before he started to read, the door opened and in walked Dumbledore.

Needless to say, no one was very happy, especially Sirius and Remus. Both of them were extremely angry with his meddling nature. Also, there had been several hints that something bad had happened because Dumbledore hadn't told Harry important information.

Sirius really wanted to kill Dumbledore at the moment for several reasons, and only one had already happened. Dumbledore had left Harry with his evil relatives, his future self didn't tell Harry vital information, which ended with something horrible happening, not telling Harry why he needed to learn Occlumency, and ignoring Harry in his fifth year without telling him why.

"DUMBLEDORE!" shouted Sirius. "You have some major explaining to do!"

"What do you mean, Sirius?" asked Dumbledore.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?" continued Sirius. "YOU BLOODY LEFT HARRY WITH RELATIVES WHO YOU KNEW WOULD HATE HIM! YOU'RE FUTURE SELF DOESN'T TELL HIM IMPORTANT INFORMATION IN FIFTH YEAR THAT SOMEHOW CAUSES SOMETHING AWFUL! YOU BLOODY DON'T TELL HIM ABOUT THE REASONS HE NEEDED TO LEARN OCCLUMENCY."

"Sirius, I . . ." began Dumbledore, but Sirius cut him off.

"DON'T 'SIRIUS' ME!" he shouted. "YOU BETTER HOPE THAT THINGS IMPROVE, OR YOU'RE GOING TO GET AN EVEN BIGGER EARFUL! YOU BETTER BE THANKFUL THAT YOU ALREADY SAID HARRY DIDN'T HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE DURSLEY'S, BECAUSE HE'S STAYING WITH ME." Sirius stopped yelling, and sat down.

Dumbledore looked rather frightened. When Sirius got angry, he could rival his cousin Bellatrix, but he knew better than to say that.

"Sirius, I have been doing some thinking, and I know that I have made many mistakes," said Dumbledore. "I regret sending young Harry to the Dursley's. Minerva tried to stop me, but was too stubborn, also, in regards to what is happening in this year, I will tell everyone what it is, if it is not revealed in this book.

"Now, where in the book are we?"

_Harry_ quickly explained what had happened in the last three chapters. Dumbledore was extremely angry with Fudge and Umbridge, even more than he had earlier, thankful that he was able to help Harry when the DA was discovered, angry at Snape for stopping the Occlumeny lessons, and sorry for Harry to have found out what his father had been like in regards to Snape.

Little Harry had been staring open-mouthed at Sirius during his rant. He wasn't used to people defending him. Even though he was still angry at his godfather, he was glad that he still defended him.

"Now that everthing's taken care of, I'll start reading," said Sirius.

**Career Advice**

"This should be interesting," said Bill. "The meetings always are."**  
**

"**But why haven't you got Occlumency lessons any more?" said Hermione, frowning.**

"**I've told you," Harry muttered. "Snape reckons I can carry on by myself now I've got the basics."**

"_Harry_!" cried _Hermione_.

"I didn't want to tell you why it actually happened," muttered _Harry_, even though he had told _Ron_ and _Hermione_ recently.**  
**

"**So you've stopped having funny dreams?" said Hermione skeptically.**

"**Pretty much," said Harry, not looking at her.**

"**Well, I don't think Snape should stop until you're absolutely sure you can control them!" said Hermione indignantly. "Harry, I think you should go back to him and ask -"**

"**No," said Harry forcefully. "Just drop it, Hermione, okay?"**

"Now I understand why you refused," said _Hermione_. "I wouldn't want to face an angry Snape either."**  
**

**It was the first day of the Easter holidays and Hermione, as was her custom, had spent a large part of the day drawing up study schedule for the three of them. Harry and Ron had let her do it; it was easier than arguing with her and, in any case, they might come in useful.**

**Ron had been startled to discover there were only six weeks left until their exams.**

"_Ron_! You have to learn how to pay attention!" cried Percy.

"Oi, it's not as bad as what happened to Sirius once," said Remus.

"What happened?" asked a worried _Ron_, wondering what Sirius could've done that was worse.

"He actually forgot there was a Transfiguration exam one day," said Remus. "He walked in, expecting an ordinary class, and was startled when McGonagall handed out exam papers. Thankfully he passed."

"What year was that?" asked Charlie.

"Fourth year," muttered a red Sirius.**  
**

"**How can that come as a shock?" Hermione demanded, as she tapped each little square on Ron's schedule with her wand so that it flashed a different color according to its subject.**

"**I dunno," said Ron, "there's been a lot going on. "**

"**Well, there you are," she said, handing him his timetable, "if you follow that you should do fine."**

**Ron looked down it gloomily, but then brightened.**

"**You've given me an evening off every week!"**

"I doubt it's free zough," said Fleur. The little she had gotten to know Hermione, mostly little Hermione, had taught her that Hermione, and especially at exam time, would not give free time.**  
**

"**That's for Quidditch practice," said Hermione.**

**The smile faded from Ron's face.**

"Ron," groaned Bill, but he was smiling.**  
**

**"What's the point?" he said dully. "We've got about as much chance of winning the Quidditch Cup this year as Dad's got of becoming Minister for Magic."**

"So, a good chance then," said Remus. Arthur's ears turned a light shade of red.

"I don't think I ever could reach that position, even if I wanted it," he said.

**Hermione said nothing; she was looking at Harry, who was staring blankly at the opposite wall of the common room while Crookshanks pawed at his hand, trying to get his ears scratched.**

"**What's wrong, Harry?"**

"**What?" he said quickly. "Nothing."**

"Whenever you say 'nothing' there has to be something wrong," said little Hermione.**  
**

**He seized his copy of Defensive Magical Theory and pretended to be looking something up in the index. Crookshanks gave him up as a bad job and slunk away under Hermione's chair.**

"**I saw Cho earlier," said Hermione tentatively. "She looked really miserable, too… have you two had a row again?"**

"**Wha — oh, yeah, we have," said Harry, seizing gratefully on the excuse.**

"That, and a lot of other things," said Charlie.**  
**

"**What about?"**

"**That sneak friend of hers, Marietta," said Harry.**

"**Yeah, well, I don't blame you!" said Ron angrily, setting down his revision timetable. "If it hadn't been for her…"**

**Ron went into a rant about Marietta Edgecombe, which Harry found helpful; all he had to do was look angry, nod and say "Yeah" and "That's right" whenever Ron drew breath, leaving his mind free to dwell, ever more miserably, on what he had seen in the Pensieve.**

Remus and Sirius both let out a sigh, hoping that when their future selves explained, it would help little Harry to understand a little more.**  
**

**He felt as though the memory of it was eating him from inside. He had been so sure his parents were wonderful people that he had never had the slightest difficulty in disbelieving the aspersions Snape cast on his father's character. **

"I hate to say this, but Snape was right," said Remus sadly.

Little Harry shifted on the sofa. Yes, he now sort of understood the Marauder's side, but who had first started the fight in first year? If it had been Snape, things might make more sense.

**Hadn't people like Hagrid and Sirius told Harry how wonderful his father had been? (Yeah, well, look what Sirius was like himself, said a nagging voice inside Harry's head… he was as bad, wasn't he?) Yes, he had once overheard Professor McGonagall saying that his father and Sirius had been troublemakers at school, but she had described them as forerunners of the Weasley twins, and Harry could not imagine Fred and George dangling someone upside-down for the fun of it… not unless they really loathed them… perhaps Malfoy, or somebody who really deserved it…**

"James really did loath Snape though," admitted Sirius, "but it can be debated on whether or not he deserved it."**  
**

**Harry tried to make a case for Snape having deserved what he had suffered at James's hands: but hadn't Lily asked, "What's he done to you?" And hadn't James replied, "It's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean." Hadn't James started it all simply because Sirius had said he was bored? Harry remembered Lupin saying back in Grimmauld Place that Dumbledore had made him prefect in the hope that he would be able to exercise some control over James and Sirius… but in the Pensieve, he had sat there and let it all happen…**

"Harry, I don't know why I didn't stop them," sighed Remus. "I think I might've been scared of stopping them, but I'm not certain."**  
**

**Harry kept reminding himself that Lily had intervened; his mother had been decent. Yet, the memory of the look on her face as she had shouted at James disturbed him quite as much as anything else; she had clearly loathed James, and Harry simply could not understand how they could have ended up married. Once or twice he even wondered whether James had forced her into it…**

"He didn't," Sirius said firmly.**  
**

**For nearly five years the thought of his father had been a source of comfort, of inspiration.**

Again, little Harry shifted uncomfortably. The few days he had been here had taught him a lot about his parents, but he didn't know what to think after hearing the memory, even after explanations. _Bullies were bullies, but could they change? Dudley certainly hadn't. But the Marauders were much older, so could they? It sounded like they were._

"I still do," assured _Harry_, wanting to let Sirius and Remus know that the event had been explained to him.**  
**

**Whenever someone had told him he was like James, he had glowed with pride inside. And now… now he felt cold and miserable at the thought of him.**

**The weather grew breezier, brighter and warmer as the Easter holidays passed, but Harry, along with the rest of the fifth- and seventh-years, was trapped inside, traipsing back and forth to the library. Harry pretended his bad mood had no other cause but the approaching exams, and as his fellow Gryffindors were sick of studying themselves, his excuse went unchallenged.**

"**Harry, I'm talking to you, can you hear me?"**

"I think I tried that about three times before you realized," said _Ginny_.**  
**

"**Huh?"**

**He looked round. Ginny Weasley, looking very windswept, had joined him at the library table where he had been sitting alone. It was late on Sunday evening: Hermione had gone back to Gryffindor Tower to review Ancient Runes, and Ron had Quidditch practice.**

"Wouldn't _Ginny_ have it as well?" asked Charlie.

"It's explained in a minute," said _Ginny_.**  
**

**"Oh, hi," said Harry, pulling his books towards him. "How come you're not at practice?"**

"**It's over," said Ginny. "Ron had to take Jack Sloper up to the hospital wing."**

"Oh great," muttered Sirius. "It's rare for someone to get hurt during practice."**  
**

"**Why?"**

"**Well, we're not sure, but we think he knocked himself out with his own bat."**

The twins and Sirius groaned. "That's one bad Beater," sighed Fred.**  
**

** She sighed heavily. "Anyway… a package just arrived, it's only just got through Umbridge's new screening process."**

"Screening processes?" asked Bill. "She's turning the school into a blood jail!"

**She hoisted a box wrapped in brown paper on to the table; it had clearly been unwrapped and carelessly re-wrapped. There was a scribbled note across it in red ink, reading: Inspected and Passed by the Hogwarts High Inquisitor.**

"So she's Headmistress, DADA professor, though she doesn't do anything, and the High Inquisitor," said Charlie. "Does she have a time turner?"**  
**

"**It's Easter eggs from Mum," said Ginny. "There's one for you… there you go."**

**She handed him a handsome chocolate egg decorated with small, iced Snitches and, according to the packaging, containing a bag of Fizzing Whizzbees. Harry looked at it for a moment, then, to his horror, felt a lump rise in his throat.**

"**Are you okay, Harry?" Ginny asked quietly.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine," said Harry gruffly. The lump in his throat was painful. He did not understand why an Easter egg should have made him feel like this.**

"That's because it's supposed to be Lily sending you your eggs," said Sirius sadly.

"**You seem really down lately," Ginny persisted. "You know, I'm sure if you just talked to Cho…"**

"**It's not Cho I want to talk to," said Harry brusquely.**

"**Who is it, then?" asked Ginny, watching him closely.**

"**I…"**

**He glanced around to make quite sure nobody was listening. Madam Pince was several shelves away, stamping out a pile of books for a frantic-looking Hannah Abbott.**

"**I wish I could talk to Sirius," he muttered. "But I know I can't."**

"Just use the mirror," said Sirius, knowing that it wouldn't happen.

_Harry_ sighed yet again. _Why had he been such an idiot and not opened the package?_**  
**

**Ginny continued to watch him thoughtfully. More to give himself something to do than because he really wanted any, Harry unwrapped his Easter egg, broke off a large bit and put it into his mouth.**

"**Well," said Ginny slowly, helping herself to a bit of egg, too, **

"You helped yourself to his egg?" asked Fred.

"Oi, we're friends, or were at that point," said _Ginny_. "We're not just friends anymore."**  
**

"**if you really want to talk to Sirius, I expect we could think of a way to do it."**

"**Come on," said Harry dully. "With Umbridge policing the fires and reading all our mail?"**

"**The thing about growing up with Fred and George," said Ginny thoughtfully, "is that you sort of start thinking anything's possible if you've got enough nerve."**

"Thanks _Gin_!" cried the twins.**  
**

**Harry looked at her. Perhaps it was the effect of the chocolate - Lupin had always advised eating some after encounters with Dementors - or simply because he had finally spoken aloud the wish that had been burning inside him for a week, but he felt a bit more hopeful.**

"**WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"**

"Uh oh, you got caught eating chocolate in the library," grinned Sirius. Remus glared at his friend. "It happened multiple times to Moony," added Sirius.**  
**

"**Oh damn," whispered Ginny, jumping to her feet. "I forgot -" Madam Pince was swooping down on them, her shriveled face contorted with rage.**

"You never want to see her like that," winced Remus.**  
**

"**Chocolate in the library!" she screamed. "Out - out - OUT!" And whipping out her wand, she caused Harry's books, bag and ink bottle to chase him and Ginny from the library, whacking them repeatedly over the head as they ran.**

"I want to learn that spell," said Percy, "and maybe then I could get my dorm mates to study."

"Percy, you're a first year, and it isn't even close to exam time," said Bill.

"So? Studying is always important," retorted Percy.**  
**

**As though to underline the importance of their upcoming examinations, a batch of pamphlets, leaflets and notices concerning various wizarding careers appeared on the tables in Gryffindor Tower shortly before the end of the holidays, along with yet another notice on the board, which read:**

**All fifth-years are required to attend a short meeting with their Head of House during the first week of the summer term to discuss their future careers. Times of individual appointments are listed below.**

**Harry looked down the list and found that he was expected in Professor McGonagall's office at half past two on Monday, which would mean missing most of Divination.**

"Best time then," said Tonks.**  
**

** He and the other fifth years spent a considerable part of the final weekend of the Easter break reading all the careers information that had been left there for their perusal.**

"**Well, I don't fancy Healing," said Ron on the last evening of the holidays. He was immersed in a leaflet that carried the crossed bone-and-wand emblem of St. Mungo's on its front. "It says here you need at least E at NEWT level in Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. I mean… blimey… don't want much, do they?"**

"It's the same as Auror's," said Sirius. "And I guess you got good enough scores as both of you are Aurors."

It was hard for _Harry_ and _Ron_ to keep their faces straight. Neither of them had gotten any of the NEWT scores, but they had become Aurors.**  
**

"**Well, it's a very responsible job, isn't it?" said Hermione absently.**

"Are you saying I'm not responsible?" asked _Ron_.

"No," said _Hermione_, "you just weren't very responsible back then."**  
**

**She was poring over a bright pink and orange leaflet that was headed, SO YOU THINK YOU'D LIKE TO WORK IN MUGGLE RELATIONS?**

"**You don't seem to need many qualifications to liaise with Muggles; all they want is an OWL in Muggle Studies: 'Much more important is your enthusiasm, patience and a good sense of fun!'"**

"Or sense to run," muttered little Harry.

Sirius looked sadly at his godson. He shouldn't have to run from relatives.**  
**

"**You'd need more than a good sense of fun to liaise with my uncle," said Harry darkly. "Good sense of when to duck, more like."**

Several sharp glares were sent in the direction of the book.**  
**

** He was halfway through a pamphlet on wizard banking.**

"**Listen to this: Are you seeking a challenging career involving travel, adventure and substantial, danger-related treasure bonuses? Then consider a position with Gringotts Wizarding Bank, who are currently recruiting Curse-Breakers for thrilling opportunities abroad… They want Arithmancy, though; you could do it, Hermione!"**

"You have to be good at a lot of other subjects as well," said Bill, "not just Arithmancy."

"Well, there's nothing that _Hermione_ isn't good at," said Charlie, causing _Hermione_ to turn slightly red. She never could handle praise.

"It's not my thing," said _Hermione_. "Too wild."

"And working with laws and animals isn't?" retorted _Ginny_.

"Compared to Aurors and Quidditch, it's quite tame," responded _Hermione_.

"**I don't much fancy banking," said Hermione vaguely, now immersed in: HAVE YOU GOT WHAT IT TAKES TO TRAIN SECURITY TROLLS?**

"You should apply for that job, _Ron_," teased Fred.

"Shut up," muttered _Ron_, but inside he was grinning like mad.

"**Hey," said a voice in Harry's ear. He looked round; Fred and George had come to join them.**

"**Ginny's had a word with us about you," said Fred, stretching out his legs on the table in front of them and causing several booklets on careers with the Ministry of Magic to slide off on to the floor. "She says you need to talk to Sirius?"**

"**What?" said Hermione sharply, freezing with her hand halfway towards picking up MAKE A BANG AT THE DEPARTMENT OF MAGICAL ACCIDENTS AND CATASTROPHES.**

"Uh, don't they want to avoid bangs?" asked Bill.

"Then we should work there," said George, with a wide grin. "There'd be lots of bangs then."

"I'd rather have bangs in a joke-shop," said Fred.

Molly groaned. "If you're going to explode things, make sure it happens in a safe, closed in area. I don't want you destroying any buildings."**  
**

"**Yeah…" said Harry, trying to sound casual, "yeah, I thought I'd like -"**

"**Don't be so ridiculous," said Hermione, straightening up and looking at him as though she could not believe her eyes. "With Umbridge groping around in the fires and frisking all the owls?"**

"**Well, we think we can find a way around that," said George, stretching and smiling. "It's a simple matter of causing a diversion. Now, you might have noticed that we have been rather quiet on the mayhem front during the Easter holidays?"**

"**What was the point, we asked ourselves, of disrupting leisure time?" continued Fred. **

"There isn't," said Sirius.

"Which is why it's a good idea at times," added Bill.**  
**

**"No point at all, we answered ourselves. And of course, we'd have messed up people's studying, too, which would be the very last thing we'd want to do."**

**He gave Hermione a sanctimonious little nod. She looked rather taken aback by this thoughtfulness.**

"OI! I can be thoughtful at times!" cried Fred.**  
**

"**But it's business as usual from tomorrow," Fred continued briskly. "And if we're going to be causing a bit of uproar, why not do it so that Harry can have his chat with Sirius?"**

"At least there's a purpose to this one," muttered Molly.**  
**

"**Yes, but still," said Hermione, with an air of explaining something very simple to somebody very obtuse, "even if you do cause a diversion, how is Harry supposed to talk to him?"**

"**Umbridge's office," said Harry quietly.**

"Pay up, Tonks!" cried George.

"Can we wait till he actually does it?" asked Tonks, regretting that the had accepted a bet with George.

**He had been thinking about it for a fortnight and could come up with no alternative. Umbridge herself had told him that the only fire that was not being watched was her own.**

"**Are - you - insane?" said Hermione in a hushed voice.**

"Yes," said _Ron_. "He's done many insane things."

"OI!" cried _Harry_, but he knew it was in vain.**  
**

**Ron had lowered his leaflet on jobs in the Cultivated Fungus Trade and was watching the conversation warily.**

"**I don't think so," said Harry, shrugging.**

"**And how are you going to get in there in the first place?"**

**Harry was ready for this question.**

"**Sirius's knife," he said.**

"**Excuse me?"**

"**Christmas before last Sirius gave me a knife that'll open any lock," said Harry. **

"So then it would be your knife," said little Ron.

**"So even if she's bewitched the door so Alohomora won't work, which I bet she has."**

"**What do you think about this?" Hermione demanded of Ron, and Harry was reminded irresistibly of Mrs. Weasley appealing to her husband during Harry's first dinner in Grimmauld Place.**

"Well, they say men always marry women that remind them of their mother," said _Harry_ with a grin.

"Oi!" cried _Ron_.**  
**

"**I dunno," said Ron, looking alarmed at being asked to give an opinion. "If Harry wants to do it, it's up to him, isn't it?"**

"**Spoken like a true friend and Weasley," said Fred, clapping Ron hard on the back. "Right, then. We're thinking of doing it tomorrow, just after lessons, because it should cause maximum impact if everybody's in the corridors - Harry, we'll set it off in the east wing somewhere, draw her right away from her own office — I reckon we should be able to guarantee you, what, twenty minutes?" he said, looking at George.**

"**Easy," said George.**

"**What sort of diversion is it?" asked Ron.**

"I was wondering how worried I needed to be," _Ron_ explained, trying to keep his grin down. The final prank of the twins at Hogwarts was one of their best.

"So, how worried did you have to be?" asked Remus.

"You'll see," said _Ginny_. "It was great."**  
**

"**You'll see, little bro'," said Fred, as he and George got up again. "At least, you will if you trot along to Gregory the Smarmy's corridor round about five o'clock tomorrow."**

"Are they planning on doing something stupid?" asked Percy.

"It's the twins, what can you expect?" said Charlie.

"We're not stupid -"

"We just like to do dumb things!"**  
**

**Harry awoke very early the next day, feeling almost as anxious as he had done on the morning of his disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic. It was not only the prospect of breaking into Umbridge's office and using her fire to speak to Sirius that was making him feel nervous, though that was certainly bad enough; today also happened to be the first time Harry would be in close proximity to Snape since Snape had thrown him out of his office.**

Sirius growled at the reminder. He hated Snape, but if Harry had understood the reasons for Occlumency, he'd've tried to learn it.**  
**

**After lying in bed for a while thinking about the day ahead, Harry got up very quietly and moved across to the window beside Neville's bed, and stared out on a truly glorious morning. The sky was a clear, misty, opalescent blue. Directly ahead of him, Harry could see the towering beech tree below which his father had once tormented Snape. He was not sure what Sirius could possibly say to him that would make up for what he had seen in the Pensieve, but he was desperate to hear Sirius's own account of what had happened, to know of any mitigating factors there might have been, any excuse at all for his father's behavior…**

"There really wasn't any excuse," sighed Sirius, "other than the fact we were idiots."**  
**

**Something caught Harry's attention: movement on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Harry squinted into the sun and saw Hagrid emerging from between the trees. He seemed to be limping.**

"Whatever's hurting him has to be in the forest then," said Remus quietly.

"Will we ever find out what it is?" asked Neville.

"Next chapter, I think," said _Harry_.

"How dangerous is it?" asked Sirius quickly. He didn't want _Harry_ close to anything remotely dangerous, he got into enough danger as it was. Also, if it could injure Hagrid, it had to be especially dangerous.

"Depends on how you define 'dangerous'," said _Hermione_. "It actually turned out to be helpful later on."

"Did it hurt you or not?" asked Sirius.

"Not physically, but we were startled," answered _Harry_.**  
**

**As Harry watched, Hagrid staggered to the door of his cabin and disappeared inside it. Harry watched the cabin for several minutes. Hagrid did not emerge again, but smoke furled from the chimney, so Hagrid could not be so badly injured that he was unequal to stoking the fire.**

**Harry turned away from the window, headed back to his trunk and started to dress.**

**With the prospect of forcing entry into Umbridge's office ahead, Harry had never expected the day to be a restful one, but he had not reckoned on Hermione's almost continual attempts to dissuade him from what he was planning to do at five o'clock. **

"Haven't you figured out that when Harry's sets his mind on something, not to change it?" asked _Ron_.

"You're one to talk," muttered _Hermione_. "The two of you are always debating about what you're supposed to do for certain missions and other things."

**For the first time ever, she was at least as inattentive to Professor Binns in History of Magic**

"Hermione didn't pay attention in class?" gasped Fred.

"What happened to you?" cried George.**  
**

** as Harry and Ron were, keeping up a stream of whispered admonitions that Harry tried very hard to ignore.**

"… **and if she does catch you there, apart from being expelled, she'll be able to guess you've been talking to Snuffles and this time I expect she'll force you to drink Veritaserum and answer her questions…"**

"**Hermione," said Ron in a low and indignant voice, "are you going to stop telling Harry off and listen to Binns, or am I going to have to take my own notes?"**

"_Ron_," groaned Molly.**  
**

**"You take notes for a change, it won't kill you!"**

"I wonder if there ever was someone killed by taking their own notes," mused Charlie.

"If they somehow managed to spell their quill into a knife, maybe it could happen," said Bill, "but I doubt it."**  
**

**By the time they reached the dungeons, neither Harry nor Ron was speaking to Hermione.**

"Ow deed you mange to stay friends wiz zem, and marry Ron?" asked Fleur.

"She was affected by the -"began Luna, but little Hermione cut her off.

"Will you stop it with the creatures!" she cried. "It's getting annoying!"

Luna looked put off and hurt, but she stopped talking.

"Sorry about that, Luna," said _Hermione_. "And I wasn't affected by any creatures. They simply got annoying at times, but the majority of the time they were fine. And as to the second part of your question Fleur, you'll have to wait and see. It was a very interesting start to a relationship."**  
**

**Undeterred, she took advantage of their silence to maintain an uninterrupted flow of dire warnings, all uttered under her breath in a vehement hiss that caused Seamus to waste five whole minutes checking his cauldron for leaks.**

**Snape, meanwhile, seemed to have decided to act as though Harry were invisible. Harry was, of course, well-used to this tactic, as it was one of Uncle Vernon's favorites, and on the whole was grateful he had to suffer nothing worse. In fact, compared to what he usually had to endure from Snape in the way of taunts and snide remarks, he found the new approach something of an improvement, and was pleased to find that when left well alone, he was able to concoct an Invigoration Draught quite easily. At the end of the lesson he scooped some of the potion into a flask, corked it and took it up to Snape's desk for marking, feeling that he might at last have scraped an E.**

"He wouldn't grade you fairly anyway," muttered Tonks.

**He had just turned away when he heard a smashing noise. Malfoy gave a gleeful yell of laughter.**

**Harry whipped around. His potion sample lay in pieces on the floor and Snape was surveying him with a look of gloating pleasure.**

"Snape smashed your potion!" cried an angry Sirius. "I am so going to get him!"

"Sirius, please calm down," said _Harry_. "It happened a long time ago. Yes, it wasn't right for Snape to do that, but I have come to terms with him."

Dumbledore sighed, hoping that the talk he had with Severus would prevent events like this from taking place.**  
**

"**Whoops," he said softly. "Another zero, then, Potter."**

"Please sack him, Dumbledore," said Sirius.

"Sirius, I have had a talk with Severus, and told him that he has to change his ways," said Dumbledore. "I am going to give him some time, and if he does not at least try to change, I will deal with him."**  
**

**Harry was too incensed to speak. He strode back to his cauldron, intending to fill another flask and force Snape to mark it, but saw to his horror that the rest of the contents had vanished.**

"**I'm sorry!" said Hermione, with her hands over her mouth. "I'm really sorry, Harry. I thought you'd finished, so I cleared up!"**

"Hermione, I know you probably meant well, but you should all Harry to clean up his own cauldron," said Molly.

"I learned after that," said _Hermione_ quietly.**  
**

**Harry could not bring himself to answer. When the bell rang, he hurried out of the dungeon without a backwards glance, and made sure that he found himself a seat between Neville and Seamus for lunch so that Hermione could not start nagging him again about using Umbridge's office.**

"You could've just told me I was bothering you," said _Hermione_.

"Would you really have stopped?" asked _Harry_, with a raised eyebrow.

"Probably not," muttered _Hermione_.**  
**

**He was in such a bad mood by the time he got to Divination that he had quite forgotten his careers appointment with Professor McGonagall, remembering it only when Ron asked him why he wasn't in her office. He hurtled back upstairs and arrived out of breath, only a few minutes late.**

"**Sorry, Professor," he panted, as he closed the door. "I forgot."**

**"No matter, Potter," she said briskly, but as she spoke, somebody else sniffed from the corner.**

"Dang it," muttered Bill. "The bitch is there."

"William," said Molly sharply, not wanting to say more in case it drew James' attention.**  
**

**Harry looked round.**

**Professor Umbridge was sitting there, a clipboard on her knee, a fussy little pie-frill around her neck and a small, horribly smug smile on her face.**

"**Sit down, Potter," said Professor McGonagall tersely. Her hands shook slightly as she shuffled the many pamphlets littering her desk.**

"It probably makes it ten times worse to have to toad in there," muttered Bill.

"Try one hundred times worse," said _Hermione_, as she burped Rose, "or at least that what it sounded like when McGonagall and I had our meeting."

"She was at them all?" asked Arthur, though he wasn't surprised.

"Yes," sighed _Hermione_.

"I'm so thankful I didn't have to deal with her during my discussion," said a relieved _Ginny_.**  
**

**Harry sat down with his back to Umbridge and did his best to pretend he could not hear the scratching of her quill on her clipboard.**

"**Well, Potter, this meeting is to talk over any career ideas you might have, and to help you decide which subjects you should continue into the sixth and seventh years," said Professor McGonagall. "Have you had any thoughts about what you would like to do after you leave Hogwarts?"**

"**Er -" said Harry.**

**He was finding the scratching noise from behind him very distracting.**

"Bloody toad," groaned Bill. The meeting had been hard enough with just him and McGonagall. He didn't want to think what it would've been like if the toad had been there as well.

"**Yes?" Professor McGonagall prompted Harry.**

"**Well, I thought of, maybe, being an Auror," Harry mumbled.**

"What's ironic is the person that told me that was a Death Eater," muttered _Harry_.**  
**

"**You'd need top grades for that," said Professor McGonagall, extracting a small, dark leaflet from under the mass on her desk and opening it. "They ask for a minimum of five NEWTs, and nothing under 'Exceeds Expectations' grade, I see. Then you would be required to undergo a stringent series of character and aptitude tests at the Auror office. It's a difficult career path, Potter, they only take the best. In fact, I don't think anybody has been taken on in the last three years."**

"So, was I the last?" asked Tonks.

"I think you were," said _Ron_, "and a great one at that."**  
**

**At this moment, Professor Umbridge gave a very tiny cough, as though she was trying to see how quietly she could do it. Professor McGonagall ignored her.**

"**You'll want to know which subjects you ought to take, I suppose?" she went on, talking a little louder than before.**

"**Yes," said Harry. "Defense Against the Dark Arts, I suppose?"**

"Duh," said Fred.**  
**

"**Naturally," said Professor McGonagall crisply. "I would also advise -"**

**Professor Umbridge gave another cough, a little more audible this time. Professor McGonagall closed her eyes for a moment, opened them again, and continued as though nothing had happened.**

"Minnie is going to burst soon," said Sirius. "_Harry_, I'd advise you not to be in the same room as her when she looses her temper."**  
**

"**I would also advise Transfiguration, because Aurors frequently need to Transfigure or Untransfigure in their work. And I ought to tell you now, Potter, that I do not accept students into my NEWT classes unless they have achieved 'Exceeds Expectations' or higher at Ordinary Wizarding Level. I'd say you're averaging 'Acceptable' at the moment, so you'll need to put in some good hard work before the exams to stand a chance of continuing. Then you ought to do Charms, always useful, and Potions. Yes, Potter, Potions," she added, with the merest flicker of a smile. "Poisons and antidotes are essential study for Aurors. And I must tell you that Professor Snape absolutely refuses to take students who get anything other than 'Outstanding' in their OWLs, so -"**

"Blast it," growled Sirius. "You're never going to get into his class if he keeps acting the way he is."

"But at least he won't be present during the OWLs," said Bill, "which hopefully will help."**  
**

**Professor Umbridge gave her most pronounced cough yet.**

"Someone kick her!" cried little Ginny.

"Ginny!" said Molly, "you mustn't act like that, even though Umbridge is an evil woman."

"Oh, someone kicks her all right," said _Hermione_, trying to keep the smirk off her face.

"Who?" asked Neville.

"Just wait," said _Harry_. "It will happen in a few chapters."**  
**

"**May I offer you a cough drop, Dolores?" Professor McGonagall asked curtly, without looking at Professor Umbridge.**

"**Oh, no, thank you very much," said Umbridge, with that simpering laugh Harry hated so much.**

"**I just wondered whether I could make the teensiest interruption, Minerva?"**

"I think you already did," muttered Charlie.**  
**

"**I daresay you'll find you can," said Professor McGonagall through tightly gritted teeth.**

"**I was just wondering whether Mr. Potter has quite the temperament for an Auror?" said Professor Umbridge sweetly.**

"Yes he does," said _Ron_ proudly. "Calm most of the time, but if someone threatens to hurt someone he loves, he goes into a whirlwind of fury."**  
**

"**Were you?" said Professor McGonagall haughtily. "Well, Potter," she continued, as though there had been no interruption, "if you are serious in this ambition, I would advise you to concentrate hard on bringing your Transfiguration and Potions up to scratch. I see Professor Flitwick has graded you between 'Acceptable' and 'Exceeds Expectations' for the last two years, so your Charmwork seems satisfactory. As for Defense Against the Dark Arts, your marks have been generally high, Professor Lupin in particular thought you - are you quite sure you wouldn't like a cough drop, Dolores!"**

"Can she give her a poisoned one?" muttered little Ron, causing Neville to snort. Thankfully the only other people who heard were Remus and Bill, both of whom suppressed smiles.

"**Oh, no need, thank you, Minerva" simpered Professor Umbridge, who had just coughed her loudest yet. "I was just concerned that you might not have Harry's most recent Defense Against the Dark Arts marks in front of you. I'm quite sure I slipped in a note."**

"That doesn't even give a wit of information," said Molly testily. She hoped that Umbridge wouldn't be in the book for very much longer. She didn't know how much more she could stand.**  
**

"**What, this thing?" said Professor McGonagall in a tone of revulsion, as she pulled a sheet of pink parchment**

"It's still pink?" asked little Ginny.

"I don't zink I'm going to wear pink again," said Fleur, with a slightly disgusted look on her face.

"Nor me," said Luna, who currently had a pink headband in. She pulled it out and sat on it, causing it to break.**  
**

** from between the leaves of Harry's folder. She glanced down it, her eyebrows slightly raised, then placed it back into the folder without comment.**

"**Yes, as I was saying, Potter, Professor Lupin thought you showed a pronounced aptitude for the subject,**

Little Harry shifted again. He was still mad, but he wasn't sure what to do.

** and obviously for an Auror -"**

"**Did you not understand my note, Minerva?" asked Professor Umbridge in honeyed tones, quite forgetting to cough.**

"**Of course I understood it," said Professor McGonagall, her teeth clenched so tightly the words came out a little muffled.**

"And it's one hundred percent lies," added Sirius in a book tone.

"She didn't say that, did she?" asked Charlie, his tone begging for Sirius' statement to be true.

Remus jerked the book out of Sirius' hands. "No, too bad though," said Remus. "I would've liked to have seen, or technically heard about, her face if McGonagall had said that."

"Give it back, Moony," said Sirius, taking the book back somewhat roughly. Remus covered his mouth to hide a yawn. He was still tired from the full moon, but felt much better in a shorter amount of time than he had in the previous years.**  
**

"**Well, then, I am confused… I'm afraid I don't quite understand how you can give Mr. Potter false hope that -"**

"It is not bloody false hope!" cried Bill. "Heck, he could probably have become an Auror right after fifth year if they allowed them to!"

"Uh, thanks Bill," said Harry. "I still had a lot to learn though in the next years before becoming an Auror."

"That reminds me, how did you get through the programme so fast?" asked Molly.

"Uh, you'll probably understand after the seventh book," said _Harry_, "and if not, I'll explain then."

"It's obvious that you had experience prior to joining though," said Sirius. "That probably gave you a boost."

"Not sayin' anything," said _Harry_.**  
**

"**False hope?" repeated Professor McGonagall, still refusing to look round at Professor Umbridge. "He has achieved high marks in all his Defense Against the Dark Arts tests -"**

"**I'm terribly sorry to have to contradict you, Minerva, but as you will see from my note, Harry has been achieving very poor results in his classes with me -"**

"Because you're a horrible teacher who doesn't even teach!" cried Percy.**  
**

"**I should have made my meaning plainer," said Professor McGonagall, turning at last to look Umbridge directly in the eyes. "He has achieved high marks in all Defense Against the Dark Arts tests set by a competent teacher."**

"Good for her!" cried Sirius.

"Yeah, and I only took the Defense exam twice before OWLs," said _Harry_. "Quirrell's and Remus'."

"How'd you do on the OWL exam?" asked Sirius.

"You'll have to wait until sixth book for that," said Harry, keeping his eyes off of Sirius.**  
**

**Professor Umbridge's smile vanished as suddenly as a light bulb blowing. She sat back in her chair, turned a sheet on her clipboard and began scribbling very fast indeed, her bulging eyes rolling from side to side. Professor McGonagall turned back to Harry, her thin nostrils flared, her eyes burning.**

"**Any questions, Potter?"**

"**Yes," said Harry. "What sort of character and aptitude tests do the Ministry do on you, if you get enough NEWTs?"**

"**Well, you'll need to demonstrate the ability to react well to pressure and so forth,"**

"You can keep your head during pressure already, so that's not an issue," said Sirius.

** said Professor McGonagall, "perseverance and dedication, because Auror training takes a further three years, not to mention very high skills in practical Defense. It will mean a lot more study even after you've left school, so unless you're prepared to-"**

"I think you've probably had enough practice already," said Bill, "or you will by the time you graduate."

"Too true," muttered _Harry_, wondering how things would've been different if he hadn't faced Voldemort nearly every year.**  
**

"**I think you'll also find," said Umbridge, her voice very cold now, "that the Ministry looks into the records of those applying to be Aurors. Their criminal records."**

"Which Harry doesn't have," Sirius growled.**  
**

"**- unless you're prepared to take even more exams after Hogwarts, you should really look at another -"**

"**Which means that this boy has as much chance of becoming an Auror as Dumbledore has of ever returning to this school."**

"Which is one hundred percent then," said Arthur firmly.**  
**

"**A very good chance, then," said Professor McGonagall.**

"Potter has a criminal record," said Umbridge loudly.

"Which was unlawfully given," snarled Remus. "Fudge fudges up frequently."

"Try saying that three times fast," said George with a grin at Fred, who tried and failed on the second attempt.**  
**

"**Potter has been cleared of all charges," said McGonagall, even more loudly.**

**Professor Umbridge stood up. She was so short that this did not make a great deal of difference, but her fussy, simpering demeanor had given place to a hard fury that made her broad, flabby face look oddly sinister.**

"**Potter has no chance whatsoever of becoming an Auror!"**

**Professor McGonagall got to her feet, too, and in her case this was a much more impressive move; she towered over Professor Umbridge.**

**"Potter," she said in ringing tones, "I will assist you to become an Auror if it is the last thing I do! If I have to coach you nightly, I will make sure you achieve the required results!"**

"Did she do that?" asked Bill.

"No, thankfully it didn't have to happen," said _Harry_, "though it wouldn't have been a bad idea. Anyone who's seen McGonagall duel knows that she can be quite agile and dangerous when she wants to."

"She doesn't even have to be dueling to be like that," muttered Sirius.

"True, but remember this is twenty years after your experiences with her," reminded _Harry_.**  
**

"**The Minister for Magic will never employ Harry Potter!" said Umbridge, her voice rising furiously.**

"**There may well be a new Minister for Magic by the time Potter is ready to join!" shouted Professor McGonagall.**

"And one who's a great friend," added _Harry_.

"Do we know the person?" asked Remus.

"You've met," answered _Harry_, "but I'm not going to tell unless it isn't revealed in the seventh book."

"But you said that the next Minister was okay and the next one horrible," said Arthur. "Were there two that only lasted a year?"

"Yeah," said _Ron_, "for awhile people were wondering if the same jinx that was on the DADA position had been placed on the Minister's position. I don't think that happened, but rather it was just a lot of bad luck for those two years."**  
**

"**Aha!" shrieked Professor Umbridge, pointing a stubby finger at McGonagall. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Of course! That's what you want, isn't it, Minerva McGonagall? You want Cornelius Fudge replaced by Albus Dumbledore! You think you'll be where I am, don't you: Senior Undersecretary to the Minister and Headmistress to boot!"**

"She seriously said that?" asked Remus. "I knew she was thick, but I hadn't realized she was that thick."**  
**

"**You are raving," said Professor McGonagall, superbly disdainful. "Potter, that concludes our careers consultation."**

**Harry swung his bag over his shoulder and hurried out of the room, not daring to look at Professor Umbridge. He could hear her and Professor McGonagall continuing to shout at each other all the way back along the corridor.**

**Professor Umbridge was still breathing as though she had just run a race when she strode into their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson that afternoon.**

"**I hope you've thought better of what you were planning to do, Harry," Hermione whispered, the moment they had opened their books to 'Chapter Thirty-four, Non-Retaliation and Negotiation'.**

Snorts were heard throughout the room.

"Seriously," began Remus, "no Sirius (Sirius looked as if he were about to make the dumb joke again). Why is she even trying to have them to study that chapter? It's a Defense class for Merlin's sake! You're supposed to retaliate."

"Negotiation is good at times," said Dumbledore, "but not when it has to do with Voldemort." Yet again, there were winces, though it was down to Molly and Arthur, little Ginny, little Ron, little Harry and Neville.**  
**

"**Umbridge looks like she's in a really bad mood already…"**

**Every now and then Umbridge shot glowering looks at Harry, who kept his head down, staring at Defensive Magical Theory, his eyes unfocused, thinking…**

**He could just imagine Professor McGonagall's reaction if he was caught trespassing in Professor Umbridge's office mere hours after she had vouched for him… there was nothing to stop him simply going back to Gryffindor Tower and hoping that some time during the next summer holidays he would have a chance to ask Sirius about the scene he had witnessed in the Pensieve… **

_Harry_ swallowed, grateful that he had asked Sirius about the memory. If he hadn't . . . well, he might've asked Remus, but he didn't know. If he hadn't asked Sirius that day there was a chance that he never would have truly understood that memory.**  
**

**nothing, except that the thought of taking this sensible course of action made him feel as though a lead weight had dropped into his stomach… and then there was the matter of Fred and George, whose diversion was already planned, not to mention the knife Sirius had given him, which was currently residing in his schoolbag along with his father's old Invisibility Cloak.**

**But the fact remained that if he was caught…**

Everyone shuddered, knowing that if _Harry_ were caught something terrible would happen. Though, the four time travelers shuddered because they were remembering what happened when they got caught.**  
**

"**Dumbledore sacrificed himself to keep you in school, Harry!" whispered Hermione, raising her book to hide her face from Umbridge. "And if you get thrown out today it will all have been for nothing!"**

"That's a good point, but he probably already has figured that out," said Tonks.

"Anyway, I'm thankful I did this then," said _Harry_. "It worked out for the best."**  
**

**He could abandon the plan and simply learn to live with the memory of what his father had done on a summer's day more than twenty years ago…**

**And then he remembered Sirius in the fire upstairs in the Gryffindor common room…**

**You're less like your father than I thought… the risk would've been what made it fun for James…**

Sirius winced at the reminder. "I know you're not," he said quietly, "but, _Harry_, you especially look like James, as you're only a few years older than your dad was. And that's how I remember him clearest, in his early twenties."

"Thanks, Sirius," said _Harry_ huskily. "I just can't get used to the idea that I'm older than my parents ever got to be."

**But did he want to be like his father any more?**

"Yes and no," said little Harry.

"Why is that?" asked Sirius gently.

"I don't want to be a bully, but he was a friend," said little Harry simply.**  
**

"**Harry, don't do it, please don't do it!" Hermione said in anguished tones as the bell rang at the end of the class.**

**He did not answer; he did not know what to do.**

**Ron seemed determined to give neither his opinion nor his advice; he would not look at Harry, though when Hermione opened her mouth to try dissuading Harry some more, he said in a low voice, "Give it a rest, okay? He can make up his own mind."**

"Thanks for that, _Ron_," said _Harry_.

**Harry's heart beat very fast as he left the classroom. He was halfway along the corridor outside when he heard the unmistakable sounds of a diversion going off in the distance. There were screams and yells reverberating from somewhere above them; people exiting the classrooms all around Harry were stopping in their tracks and looking up at the ceiling fearfully - Umbridge came pelting out of her classroom as fast as her short legs would carry her. **

"Which was surprisingly fast," commented _Hermione_.

**Pulling out her wand, she hurried off in the opposite direction: it was now or never.**

"**Harry - please!" Hermione pleaded weakly.**

"I don't even know why I tried," sighed _Hermione_, now cradling a sleeping Rose.**  
**

**But he had made up his mind; hitching his bag more securely on to his shoulder, he set off at a run, weaving in and out of students now hurrying in the opposite direction to see what all the fuss was about in the east wing.**

**Harry reached the corridor to Umbridge's office and found it deserted. Dashing behind a large suit of armor whose helmet creaked around to watch him, he pulled open his bag, seized Sirius's knife and donned the Invisibility Cloak. He then crept slowly and carefully back out from behind the suit of armor and along the corridor until he reached Umbridge's door.**

**He inserted the blade of the magical knife into the crack around it and moved it gently up and down, then withdrew it. There was a tiny click, and the door swung open.**

"Good, it worked," sighed Sirius, though he knew it would. He didn't know whether or not he wanted _Harry_ in there. Yes, _Harry_ needed to find out the truth, and it seemed like this was the only time it worked. But at the same time, it was extremely dangerous for _Harry_ to be in there. He only hoped that _Harry_ got away before the toad came back.**  
**

** He ducked inside the office, closed the door quickly behind him and looked around.**

**Nothing was moving except the horrible kittens that were still frolicking on the wall plates above the confiscated broomsticks.**

"Just take you're broomstick," said little Ginny. "Put it through the Floo to Sirius' house!"

"I wonder what she would've done about that, considering what happens with the other brooms," mused _Ron_.

"What happens to the other brooms?" asked Charlie. "She doesn't destroy them does she?"

"She better not!" shouted George.

"She doesn't," assured _Ron_ with a laugh. Charlie had been even more obsessed with Quidditch and brooms than he remembered**.  
**

**Harry pulled off his Cloak**

"Don't pull off the cloak!" reprimanded Sirius.

"Sirius, what would you have done if you heard a voice come out of the fireplace?" asked Remus.

"Oh, well, he should've just pulled if off of his head then," said Sirius. "It wouldn't have made a difference Floo-calling."**  
**

** and, striding over to the fireplace, found what he was looking for within seconds: a small box containing glittering Floo powder.**

**He crouched down in front of the empty grate, his hands shaking. He had never done this before, though he thought he knew how it must work.**

"You've Flooed at least, and you've seen how a Floo-call works," said Molly.**  
**

** Sticking his head into the fireplace, he took a large pinch of powder and dropped it on to the logs stacked neatly beneath him. They exploded at once into emerald green flames.**

"**Number twelve, Grimmauld Place!" Harry said loudly and clearly.**

**It was one of the most curious sensations he had ever experienced. He had traveled by Floo powder before, of course, but then it had been his entire body that had spun around and around in the flames through the network of wizarding fireplaces that stretched over the country. This time, his knees remained firm upon the cold floor of Umbridge's office, and only his head hurtled through the emerald fire…**

"The first time you Floo-call it's weirder than Flooing," said _Hermione_, remembering the feeling from her first time.**  
**

**And then, as abruptly as it had begun, the spinning stopped. Feeling rather sick and as though he were wearing an exceptionally hot muffler around his head, Harry opened his eyes to find that he was looking up out of the kitchen fireplace at the long, wooden table, where a man sat poring over a piece of parchment.**

"**Sirius?"**

"If he's looking at parchment, chances are it isn't Sirius," said Tonks.**  
**

**The man jumped and looked around. It was not Sirius, but Lupin.**

"Good, I'm there as well," said Remus, knowing it would help to have two explain.**  
**

"**Harry!" he said, looking thoroughly shocked. "What are you - what's happened, is everything all right?"**

"**Yeah," said Harry. "I just wondered — I mean, I just fancied a - a chat with Sirius."**

"You need to work on excuses," sighed Sirius. "That would work since it was Remus you found, but if it had been another Order member, it probably wouldn't have worked as well."

"You're being logical!" teased Tonks, who was silenced by a look from Sirius.

"**I'll call him," said Lupin, getting to his feet, still looking perplexed, "he went upstairs to look for Kreacher, he seems to be hiding in the attic again…"**

"Something isn't right about that," said Molly quietly.

Sirius was know certain that the blasted elf had gone to other Black relatives.**  
**

**And Harry saw Lupin hurry out of the kitchen. Now he was left with nothing to look at but the chair and table legs. He wondered why Sirius had never mentioned how very uncomfortable it was to speak out of the fire; his knees were already objecting painfully to their prolonged contact with Umbridge's hard stone floor.**

"I take it you haven't learned to use a Cushioning Charm on the floor before Floo-calling," said Sirius.

"No, I did figure that out pretty soon afterwards though," _Harry_ answered.**  
**

**Lupin returned with Sirius at his heels moments later.**

"**What is it?" said Sirius urgently, sweeping his long dark hair out of his eyes and dropping to the ground in front of the fire, so that he and Harry were on a level. Lupin knelt down too, looking very concerned. "Are you all right? Do you need help?"**

"**No," said Harry, "it's nothing like that… I just wanted to talk… about my dad."**

**They exchanged a look of great surprise, but Harry did not have time to feel awkward or embarrassed; his knees were becoming sorer by the second and he guessed five minutes had already passed from the start of the diversion; George had only guaranteed him twenty. He therefore plunged immediately into the story of what he had seen in the Pensieve.**

"Go straight to the reason, good," said Arthur quietly. He too wanted an explination of that afternoon, as did everyone else in the room, minus little Harry, the Marauders and the time travelers.**  
**

**When he had finished, neither Sirius nor Lupin spoke for a moment. Then Lupin said quietly, "I wouldn't like you to judge your father on what you saw there, Harry. He was only fifteen -"**

"Remus, _Harry's_ fifteen at this point," said Arthur.

"Yes, but he also acts much older than a normal fifteen-year-old," said Remus. "Or at least the fifteen-year-old's that I was acquainted with."**  
**

"**I'm fifteen!" said Harry heatedly.**

"And you acted a lot older than the average fifteen-year-old," said _Ginny_.**  
**

**"Look, Harry" said Sirius placatingly, "James and Snape hated each other from the moment they set eyes on each other, it was just one of those things, you can understand that, can't you? I think James was everything Snape wanted to be - he was popular, he was good at Quidditch - good at pretty much everything. And Snape was just this little oddball who was up to his eyes in the Dark Arts, and James - whatever else he may have appeared to you, Harry - always hated the Dark Arts."**

Remus' eyes widened. He'd said almost exactly the same thing a little earlier to little Harry.**  
**

"**Yeah," said Harry, "but he just attacked Snape for no good reason, just because - well, just because you said you were bored," he finished, with a slightly apologetic note in his voice.**

"**I'm not proud of it," said Sirius quickly.**

**Lupin looked sideways at Sirius, then said, "Look, Harry, what you've got to understand is that your father and Sirius were the best in the school at whatever they did - everyone thought they were the height of cool - if they sometimes got a bit carried away -"**

"More than," corrected Sirius.**  
**

"**If we were sometimes arrogant little berks, you mean," said Sirius.**

"Better wording," muttered Sirius.**  
**

**Lupin smiled.**

"**He kept messing up his hair," said Harry in a pained voice.**

**Sirius and Lupin laughed.**

"**I'd forgotten he used to do that," said Sirius affectionately.**

"**Was he playing with the Snitch?" said Lupin eagerly.**

"I wonder if that Snitch is still around somewhere," mused Remus.

"I did fine one in the house at Godric's Hollow," said _Harry_. "I was trying to see what was still there, and it was in a storage cupboard."

"Probably it's the one, or one he got for you," said Sirius.**  
**

"**Yeah," said Harry, watching uncomprehendingly as Sirius and Lupin beamed reminiscently.**

"**Well… I thought he was a bit of an idiot."**

"**Of course he was a bit of an idiot!" said Sirius bracingly, "we were all idiots! Well - not Moony so much," he said fairly, looking at Lupin.**

"I was one as well," said Remus quietly.**  
**

**But Lupin shook his head. "Did I ever tell you to lay off Snape?" he said. "Did I ever have the guts to tell you I thought you were out of order?"**

"**Yeah, well," said Sirius, "you made us feel ashamed of ourselves sometimes… that was something…"**

"And you were the only one who could actually do it," added Sirius.**  
**

"**And," said Harry doggedly, determined to say everything that was on his mind now he was here, "he kept looking over at the girls by the lake, hoping they were watching him!"**

"**Oh, well, he always made a fool of himself whenever Lily was around," said Sirius, shrugging, "he couldn't stop himself showing off whenever he got near her."**

"**How come she married him?" Harry asked miserably. "She hated him!"**

"**Nah, she didn't," said Sirius.**

"**She started going out with him in seventh year," said Lupin.**

**"Once James had deflated his head a bit," said Sirius.**

"**And stopped hexing people just for the fun of it," said Lupin.**

"**Even Snape?" said Harry.**

"Not him, but she never found out," said Sirius, "though he did stop it eventually once they were out of Hogwarts."**  
**

"**Well," said Lupin slowly, "Snape was a special case I mean, he never lost an opportunity to curse James so you couldn't really expect James to take that lying down, could you?"**

"**And my mum was okay with that?"**

"**She didn't know too much about it, to tell you the truth," said Sirius. "I mean, James didn't take Snape on dates with her and jinx him in front of her, did he?"**

**Sirius frowned at Harry, who was still looking unconvinced.**

"**Look," he said, "your father was the best friend I ever had and he was a good person. A lot of people are idiots at the age of fifteen. He grew out of it."**

"**Yeah, okay," said Harry heavily. "I just never thought I'd feel sorry for Snape."**

"I feel even sorrier for him now," added _Harry_ quietly.

"What caused that?" asked Bill.

"Seventh book," _Harry_ answered quickly.**  
**

"**Now you mention it," said Lupin, a faint crease between his eyebrows, "how did Snape react when he found you'd seen all this?"**

"**He told me he'd never teach me Occlumency again," said Harry indifferently, "like that's a big disappoint—"**

"**He WHAT?" shouted Sirius, causing Harry to jump and inhale a mouthful of ashes.**

"**Are you serious, Harry?" said Lupin quickly. "He's stopped giving you lessons?"**

"**Yeah," said Harry, surprised at what he considered a great over-reaction. "But it's okay, I don't care, it's a bit of a relief to tell you the -"**

"**I'm coming up there to have a word with Snape!" said Sirius forcefully, and he actually made to stand up, but Lupin wrenched him back down again.**

"Why'd you stop me?" asked Sirius.

"Sirius, I'm certain my future self doesn't want to loose you again," said Remus quietly. "At that point I had lost you for twelve years, and I'm certain I don't want it to happen again. Six years was far too long. I don't think I could stand it if anything happened."

_Harry_ squeezed his eyes shut. Just days later, Sirius was dead.

"_Harry_, _Harry_," said Sirius, trying to get the older version of his godson's attention.

"W-What?" asked _Harry_, stumbling over his words.

"Something happens soon, doesn't it," stated Sirius. It wasn't a question. He knew something bad was going to happen, and most likely it involved him.

_Harry_ didn't say anything at first. He bit his lip for a moment, and then said, "Just read, okay?"

"No, _Harry_," said Sirius firmly, shutting the book after marking the page they were on. "Something happens. I can tell. You've been acting awkward around me the entire time, and you keep acting as if you're trying to stop tears. Just say 'yes or 'no'. Does something bad happen?"

_Harry_ took a deep breath, wondering what he should do. He didn't want to let the future come out until it was revealed in the book.

"Well, _Harry_?" asked Sirius quietly. Harry gave a brief nod, which satisfied Sirius. Sirius sighed deeply. So something would happen to him soon. Most likely it was his death. He had suspected that would probably happen, but he wasn't prepared for it to happen so soon.

"Do, do you need me to read?" asked Remus, who too was trying to stay calm. From the way _Harry_ had been acting, and also with Sirius, he was certain that something bad would happen to either Sirius or himself soon.**  
**

"**If anyone's going to tell Snape it will be me!" he said firmly. "But Harry, first of all, you're to go back to Snape and tell him that on no account is he to stop giving you lessons — when Dumbledore hears -"**

"**I can't tell him that, he'd kill me!" said Harry, outraged. "You didn't see him when we got out of the Pensieve."**

"**Harry there is nothing so important as you learning Occlumency!" said Lupin sternly. "Do you understand me? Nothing!"**

"Why won't you tell me the reason then!" shouted little Harry, "if it's so important!"**  
**

"**Okay, okay," said Harry, thoroughly discomposed, not to mention annoyed. "I'll… I'll try and say something to him… but it won't be-"**

**He fell silent. He could hear distant footsteps.**

"**Is that Kreacher coming downstairs?"**

"**No," said Sirius, glancing behind him. "It must be somebody your end." Harry's heart skipped several beats.**

"Get the hell out of there now!" said Sirius, hoping that _Harry_ didn't get caught.**  
**

"**I'd better go!" he said hastily and pulled his head backwards out of the Grimmauld Place fire. For a moment his head seemed to be revolving on his shoulders, then he found himself kneeling in front of Umbridge's fire with it firmly back on and watching the emerald flames flicker and die.**

**"Quickly, quickly!" he heard a wheezy voice mutter right outside the office door. "Ah, she's left it open -"**

"Crap, it's Filch!" said Charlie. "Get out of there."

**Harry dived for the Invisibility Cloak and had just managed to pull it back over himself when Filch burst into the office.**

An audible sigh of relief went around the room.**  
**

** He looked absolutely delighted about something and was talking to himself feverishly as he crossed the room, pulled open a drawer in Umbridge's desk and began rifling through the papers inside it.**

"**Approval for Whipping… Approval for Whipping… I can do it at last… they've had it coming to them for years…"**

"What?" cried a horrified Molly. "What is he going to do? He better not be trying to hurt my boys!"

Everyone was glaring furiously at the book, hoping that whoever had gotten caught would get away before being whipped.

Arthur was pale, knowing that it had to be the twins. Yes, they had gotten their fair share of spankings as children, but they were legal adults at this point. If Filch laid a single finger on his boys . . .

The twins eyed each other nervouly, wondering if it was they who had been caught.

"We better have some escape plan," said George.**  
**

**He pulled out a piece of parchment, kissed it, then shuffled rapidly back out of the door, clutching it to his chest.**

**Harry leapt to his feet and, making sure he had his bag and that the Invisibility Cloak was completely covering him, he wrenched open the door and hurried out of the office after Filch, who was hobbling along faster than Harry had ever seen him go.**

**One landing down from Umbridge's office, Harry thought it was safe to become visible again.**

**He pulled off the Cloak, shoved it in his bag and hurried onwards. There was a great deal of shouting and movement coming from the Entrance Hall. He ran down the marble staircase and found what looked like most of the school assembled there.**

"Whatever happened had to be epic then," said Tonks.**  
**

**It was just like the night when Trelawney had been sacked. Students were standing all around the walls in a great ring (some of them, Harry noticed, covered in a substance that looked very like Stinksap); teachers and ghosts were also in the crowd. Prominent among the onlookers were members of the Inquisitorial Squad, who were all looking exceptionally pleased with themselves, and Peeves, who was bobbing overhead, gazed down at Fred and George who stood in the middle of the floor with the unmistakable look of two people who had just been cornered.**

"Crap," said Bill, "I thought you two knew how _not_ to get caught."

"It probably was deliberate," said Fred, also wondering why they hadn't escaped.**  
**

"**So!" said Umbridge triumphantly. Harry realized she was standing just a few stairs in front of him, once more looking down upon her prey. **

"**And once again she will be denied the satisfaction of getting all she wants."**

"**So - you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?"**

"You turned a corridor into a swamp!" said Remus in surprise.

"We haven't yet -" began George.

"But looking forward to doing it," finished Fred.

"I wish we'd've thought of that," muttered Sirius.**  
**

"**Pretty amusing, yeah," said Fred, looking up at her without the slightest sign of fear.**

**Filch elbowed his way closer to Umbridge, almost crying with happiness.**

"I never want to see that," winced Bill.**  
**

"**I've got the form, Headmistress," he said hoarsely, waving the piece of parchment Harry had just seen him take from her desk. "I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting… oh, let me do it now…"**

"**Very good, Argus," she said. "You two," she went on, gazing down at Fred and George, "are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."**

"**You know what?" said Fred. "I don't think we are."**

**He turned to his twin.**

"**George," said Fred, "I think we've outgrown full-time education."**

"**Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself," said George lightly.**

"**Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?" asked Fred.**

"**Definitely," said George.**

"YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING WHAT I THINK YOU'RE DOING!" shouted Molly.

The twins had wide grins on, both certain that they were running off.**  
**

**And before Umbridge could say a word, they raised their wands and said together:**

"**Accio brooms!"**

"Taking a leaf out've _Harry's_ book, eh?" asked Arthur.

"I guess so," said George.

"They told me that's where the idea came from," said _Ron_.**  
**

**Harry heard a loud crash somewhere in the distance. Looking to his left, he ducked just in time.**

"I don't know how many times I've nearly had my head taken off by a twin," muttered _Harry_, who had had several close calls in the prank-shop.**  
**

**Fred and George's broomsticks, one still trailing the heavy chain and iron peg with which Umbridge had fastened them to the wall, were hurtling along the corridor towards their owners; they turned left, streaked down the stairs and stopped sharply in front of the twins, the chain clattering loudly on the flagged stone floor.**

"Let it hit the toad's head," said little Ron.

"I wish it had happened," said _Ron_. "It came within a few feet of her."**  
**

"**We won't be seeing you," Fred told Professor Umbridge, swinging his leg over his broomstick.**

"**Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch," said George, mounting his own.**

"As if she would," added Bill.**  
**

**Fred looked around at the assembled students, at the silent, watchful crowd.**

"**If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley - Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes," he said in a loud voice. "Our new premises!"**

"YES! The joke shop is official!" cried George, and the twins high-fived each other.**  
**

"**Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat," added George, pointing at Professor Umbridge.**

"So, everyone," said Tonks with a grin. The school would be quieter without the twins.**  
**

"**STOP THEM!" shrieked Umbridge, but it was too late. As the Inquisitorial Squad closed in, Fred and George kicked off from the floor, shooting fifteen feet into the air, the iron peg swinging dangerously below. Fred looked across the hall at the poltergeist bobbing on his level above the crowd.**

"**Give her hell from us, Peeves."**

**And Peeves, who Harry had never seen take an order from a student before, swept his belled hat from his head and sprang to a salute**

"You managed to get Peeves to respect you?" asked Sirius, looking up from the book.

"Finish the last sentence, and you'll get some details," said _Ron_.**  
**

** as Fred and George wheeled about to tumultuous applause from the students below and sped out of the open front doors into the glorious sunset.**

"Wow," said Sirius as he closed the book.

"That was quite an exit," said Remus, with a wide smile. James would've loved doing something like that, so would Sirius. Him, not so much. He had wanted his NEWTs, not to mention he was rubbish at flying.

* * *

**Twilightfan: Thanks for the review. I also don't understand how easily Harry took it, but he was mature for his age, so that probably helped.**

** (): Thanks for pointing out the French error. Yes, I used google translate as I only about four words in French. Thanks for pointing out the correct translation, and I'll be fixing that when I go through and edit my chapters later on.**

**loveedwardandjake: Thanks for the review.**

**: I don't know if you've gotten to this story yet, but thank you for pointing out some of the American/British mistakes. The ones in the text are mostly because I used my copy, which is an American version for the first bit, but then I found it already on fanfiction, and copied from there. I think the version I'm copying from is British.**

**Also, in regards to all of the errors, they're typing errors. I started writing this series a year and a half ago, and my writing has improved since then. I'm working on editing the chapters, and when all of the first book is edited, I'll replace the chapters. Hopefully most of the errors will be gone by then. Thank you for pointing them out.  
**


	33. Grawp

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowling's.**_

There was silence for a little while as everyone was comprehending what the twins had just done. Fred and George were grinning like mad. They had escaped from the toad and opened up their dream joke-shop. The other Weasley boys were staring at the twins, wondering why they hadn't thought of them escaping. Remus and Sirius were smiling proudly at the twins. They knew how to get away with a bang. The other youngsters in the room were also staring at the twins with a mixture of shock and pride.

Molly was the only angry one in the room. "I can't believe what you two did!" she cried. "Running off is bad enough, but without NEWTs! What are you going to do without them?"

"Open a joke-shop," said Fred, matter-of-factly, as if it were the only answer.

"And if it doesn't work?" asked Molly, "which I expect will happen."

"It'll work!" cried George, "right?"

"It's extremely successful," answered _Harry_.

"See!" cried the twins together.

"I think it's my turn to read," said Arthur, interrupting the banter. And he started the next chapter.**  
**

**Grawp**

"What's a grawp?" asked Neville.

"Nothing," said little Hermione. "It's made up word."

"Sounds like some sort of a name," mused Charlie. "Though I'm not certain what type. Could easily be giant though."

"Giant?" cried Molly.

Arthur decided to read before anyone could say anymore. He was only through the title and already wished someone else was reading.**  
**

**The story of Fred and George's flight to freedom was retold so often over the next few days that Harry could tell it would soon become the stuff of Hogwarts legend: within a week, even those who had been eye-witnesses were half-convinced they had seen the twins dive-bomb Umbridge on their brooms and pelt her with Dungbombs before zooming out of the doors.**

"If we do this, that's a must," said Fred.

"You'll not be doing that!" cried Molly, horrified that twins, who were only nine at the time, were already planning what they'd do at seventeen!**  
**

** In the immediate aftermath of their departure there was a great wave of talk about copying them. Harry frequently heard students saying things like, "Honestly some days I just feel like jumping on my broom and leaving this place," or else, "One more lesson like that and I might just do a Weasley."**

"Is it still an expression?" asked Bill.

"I'm not certain," said _Harry_ slowly.

"It certainly was true for the next two years though," muttered an angry _Ginny_. Several times students had contemplated running away, but had never tried it for fear of what might happen if they got caught.

"What happened?" asked Remus.

"Everything you need to know, you'll find out," said _Harry_, looking gently at his wife. _Ginny_ hadn't ever gone into details about her sixth year, not that he hadn't told her much about the Horcrux hunt, and so he didn't know what it really had been like for her.**  
**

**Fred and George had made sure nobody was likely to forget them too soon. For one thing, they had not left instructions on how to remove the swamp that now filled the corridor on the fifth floor of the east wing. **

"Good, all the more trouble for Umbitch and Filth," said Tonks.

"Nice one," said Charlie. "Filch needed a name."**  
**

**Umbridge and Filch had been observed trying different means of removing it but without success. Eventually the area was roped off and Filch, gnashing his teeth furiously, was given the task of punting students across it to their classrooms.**

"Not good," winced Charlie.**  
**

**Harry was certain that teachers like McGonagall or Flitwick could have removed the swamp in an instant but, just as in the case of Fred and Georges Wildfire Whiz-bangs, they seemed to prefer to watch Umbridge struggle.**

**Then there were the two large broom-shaped holes in Umbridge's office door, through which Fred and George's Cleansweeps had smashed to rejoin their masters. Filch fitted a new door and removed Harry's Firebolt to the dungeons where, it was rumored, Umbridge had set an armed security troll to guard it. However, her troubles were far from over.**

"Good," said Percy.

**Inspired by Fred and George's example, a great number of students were now vying for the newly vacant positions of Troublemakers-in-Chief.**

"None of them were nearly as good," assured _Ginny_.**  
**

** In spite of the new door, somebody managed to slip a hairy-snouted Niffler into Umbridge's office, which promptly tore the place apart in its search for shiny objects, leapt on Umbridge when she entered and tried to gnaw the rings off her stubby fingers. **

"I'm guessing that was Lee," said Sirius. "It sounds like something he'd do."**  
**

**Dungbombs and Stink Pellets were dropped so frequently in the corridors that it became the new fashion for students to perform Bubble-Head Charms**

"To bad zat didn't happen ze previous year," said Fleur, "zen you would 'ave known it."

"The second task, right?" asked Tonks, who had read the previous books in the evenings.

"Oui," said Fleur.

**on themselves before leaving lessons, which ensured them a supply of fresh air, even though it gave them all the peculiar appearance of wearing upside-down goldfish bowls on their heads.**

**Filch prowled the corridors with a horsewhip ready in his hands, desperate to catch miscreants, but the problem was that there were now so many of them he never knew which way to turn. The Inquisitorial Squad was attempting to help him, but odd things kept happening to its members.**

"Probably not accidental though," said Sirius.**  
**

**Warrington of the Slytherin Quidditch team reported to the hospital wing with a horrible skin complaint that made him look as though he had been coated in cornflakes; Pansy Parkinson, to Hermione's delight, missed all her lessons the following day as she had sprouted antlers.**

**Meanwhile, it became clear just how many Skiving Snackboxes Fred and George had managed to sell before leaving Hogwarts. Umbridge only had to enter her classroom for the students assembled there to faint, vomit, develop dangerous fevers or else spout blood from both nostrils.**

"See, good things came of it," said George.**  
**

**Shrieking with rage and frustration, she attempted to trace the mysterious symptoms to their source, but the students told her stubbornly they were suffering from 'Umbridge -itis'. After putting four successive classes in detention and failing to discover their secret, she was forced to give up and allow the bleeding, swooning, sweating and vomiting students to leave her classes in droves.**

"Normally I would disapprove, but considering that Umbridge is evil and doesn't teach, I'm fine with this," said Arthur.**  
**

**But not even the users of the Snackboxes could compete with that master of chaos, Peeves, who seemed to have taken Fred's parting words deeply to heart. **

"I still can't believe he obeyed you," said Remus.

"Yeah, and he won't listen to anyone," added _Ron_. "George tried to tell Peeves to do something once, and he ended up getting a bucket of water poured on him."

"What was I doing at Hogwarts later on?" asked George, with a slight amount of disgust on his face. Who in their right mind would go back to school after graduation, or in his case, running away.

"Uh, it was for a-a, I don't know how to say it," sighed _Ron_. He couldn't say 'memorial service' without a ton of explanation, and this was not the right time for it. "Can we wait until the seventh book?"

"Oh, uh, okay," agreed George.

Remus sighed. _Yet again there was confirmation that something horrible happened, and it most likely happened at Hogwarts in the seventh book. And George was the only one that the time travelers mentioned. So, did something happen to Fred? Merlin, he hoped not. He had only known the twins for a short time, and already he loved them._**  
**

**Cackling madly, he soared through the school, upending tables, bursting out of blackboards, toppling statues and vases; twice he shut Mrs. Norris inside a suit of armor, from which she was rescued, yowling loudly, by the furious caretaker. Peeves smashed lanterns and snuffed out candles, juggled burning torches over the heads of screaming students, caused neatly stacked piles of parchment to topple into fires or out of windows; flooded the second floor when he pulled off all the taps in the bathrooms, dropped a bag of tarantulas in the middle of the Great Hall during breakfast and, whenever he fancied a break, spent hours at a time floating along after Umbridge and blowing loud raspberries every time she spoke.**

"Couldn't he have done it more often?" asked little Ginny.

**None of the staff but Filch seemed to be stirring themselves to help her. Indeed, a week after Fred and George's departure Harry witnessed Professor McGonagall walking right past Peeves, who was determinedly loosening a crystal chandelier, and could have sworn he heard her tell the poltergeist out of the corner of her mouth, "It unscrews the other way."**

"Minnie!" cried an awestruck Sirius. "I didn't know she was so awesome!"

"Uh, Sirius, just so you know, she gets married in our time," said _Harry_, wanting to see the expression on his godfather's face.

"Huh?" asked Sirius, then realization dawned on him. His face turned red and he shouted, "I'm not in love with her!"

"Just teasing," said _Harry_, but he was laughing hard. Sirius glared at his future godson, but soon broke into laughter as well.**  
**

**To cap matters, Montague had still not recovered from his sojourn in the toilet; he remained confused and disorientated and his parents were to be observed one Tuesday morning striding up the front drive, looking extremely angry.**

"**Should we say something?" said Hermione in a worried voice, pressing her cheek against the Charms window so that she could see Mr. and Mrs. Montague marching inside. "About what happened to him? In case it helps Madam Pomfrey cure him?"**

"He'll recover," said Fred. "And it doesn't matter if he doesn't."

"FRED!"

"**Course not, he'll recover," said Ron indifferently.**

"**Anyway, more trouble for Umbridge, isn't it?" said Harry in a satisfied voice.**

**He and Ron both tapped the teacups they were supposed to be charming with their wands. **

**Harry's spouted four very short legs that could not reach the desk and wriggled pointlessly in midair. Ron's grew four very thin spindly legs that hoisted the cup off the desk with great difficulty, trembled for a few seconds, then folded, causing the cup to crack into two.**

"**Reparo," said Hermione quickly, mending Ron's cup with a wave of her wand. "That's all very well, but what if Montague's permanently injured?"**

"**Who cares?" said Ron irritably, while his teacup stood up drunkenly again, trembling violently at the knees. "Montague shouldn't have tried to take all those points from Gryffindor, should he? If you want to worry about anyone, Hermione, worry about me!"**

"Why?" asked little Hermione. "You haven't done anything except your usual stupid things."

"Oi!" cried little Ron.**  
**

"**You?" she said, catching her teacup as it scampered happily away across the desk on four sturdy little willow-patterned legs, and replacing it in front of her. "Why should I be worried about you?"**

"**When Mum's next letter finally gets through Umbridge's screening process," said Ron bitterly, now holding his cup up while its frail legs tried feebly to support its weight, "I'm going to be in deep trouble. I wouldn't be surprised if she's sent another Howler."**

"Why would I do that?" asked Molly, causing _Ron_ to shift uncomfortably. He didn't know why he had though what he had, and now knew that his mother wouldn't have done such a thing.**  
**

"**But -"**

"**It'll be my fault Fred and George left, you wait, " said Ron darkly. "She'll say I should've stopped them leaving, I should've grabbed the ends of their brooms and hung on or something… yeah, it'll be all my fault."**

"_Ron_," said Molly in surprise. "I'd never do something like that. Where did you get the idea?"

_Ron_ sighed. "I don't know, Mum. And I do know that you wouldn't blame me for something stupid the twins did."

"Oi!" cried Fred. "It wasn't stupid."

"It's was smart!" added George.

"I think the word you're looking for is 'brilliant.'" said little Hermione.

"Ron, I would never blame you for something the twins did. I can barely control them at times, so I doubt you'd be able to," said Molly gently.

"Thanks, Mum," said _Ron_. "And, yeah, I know that now."**  
**

"**Well, if she does say that it'll be very unfair, you couldn't have done anything! But I'm sure she won't, I mean, if it's really true they've got premises in Diagon Alley, they must have been planning this for ages."**

"**Yeah, but that's another thing, how did they get premises?" said Ron, hitting his teacup so hard with his wand that its legs collapsed again and it lay twitching before him. "It's a bit dodgy isn't it? They'll need loads of Galleons to afford the rent on a place in Diagon Alley. She'll want to know what they've been up to, to get their hands on that sort of gold."**

"So, you two didn't know yet?" asked Bill.

_Ron_ and _Hermione_ shook their heads. "Harry and the twins did a good job keeping it a secret," added _Ron_.**  
**

"**Well, yes, that occurred to me, too," said Hermione, allowing her teacup to jog in neat little circles around Harry's, whose stubby little legs were still unable to touch the desktop, "I've been wondering whether Mundungus has persuaded them to sell stolen goods or something awful."**

"**He hasn't," said Harry curtly.**

"**How do you know?" said Ron and Hermione together.**

"**Because -" Harry hesitated, but the moment to confess finally seemed to have come. There was no good to be gained in keeping silent if it meant anyone suspected that Fred and George were criminals. "Because they got the gold from me. I gave them my Triwizard winnings last June."**

**There was a shocked silence, then Hermione's teacup jogged right over the edge of the desk and smashed on the floor.**

"I didn't know that you could pull a Tonks!" said Tonks.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked George.

"Basically doing something that you wouldn't normally do, but that someone else would," answered little Hermione. "In this case, I, or rather my future self, was clumsy, something I rarely am. Tonks though, is nearly always clumsy."

"Oi!" cried Tonks in defense, but she knew it to be true.

"So, can you only pull a Tonks?" asked Fred.

"The phrase can be applied to anyone," answered _Hermione_. "Remember the books have just talked about 'pulling a Weasley'."

"**Oh, Harry, you didn't!" she said.**

"**Yes, I did," said Harry mutinously. "And I don't regret it, either. I didn't need the gold and they'll be great at running a joke shop."**

"Understatement," muttered _Ron_. "The joke shop is bloody brilliant."

"**But this is excellent!" said Ron, looking thrilled. "It's all your fault, Harry - Mum can't blame me at all! Can I tell her?"**

"**Yeah, I suppose you'd better," said Harry dully, "specially if she thinks they're receiving stolen cauldrons or something."**

**Hermione said nothing at all for the rest of the lesson, but Harry had a shrewd suspicion that her self-restraint was bound to crack before long. Sure enough, once they had left the castle for break and were standing around in the weak May sunshine, she fixed Harry with a beady eye and opened her mouth with a determined air.**

**Harry interrupted her before she had even started.**

"**It's no good nagging me, it's done," he said firmly. "Fred and George have got the gold - spent a good bit of it, too, by the sounds of it - and I can't get it back from them and I don't want to. So save your breath, Hermione."**

"I wasn't going to say anything about the twins," muttered _Hermione_.**  
**

"**I wasn't going to say anything about Fred and George!" she said in an injured voice.**

**Ron snorted disbelievingly and Hermione threw him a very dirty look.**

"**No, I wasn't!" she said angrily. "As a matter of fact, I was going to ask Harry when he's going to go back to Snape and ask for more Occlumency lessons!"**

"Never," muttered little Harry.

"You're never going to have them," said Sirius firmly. "If you'd like, I can teach you."

"Would be better than him," said little Harry, who wasn't looking forward to learning Occu-whatever at all. But, considering how important everyone thought it was, it probably would be a good idea for him to learn it.**  
**

**Harry's heart sank. Once they had exhausted the subject of Fred and George's dramatic departure, which admittedly had taken many hours, Ron and Hermione had wanted to hear news of Sirius. As Harry had not confided in them the reason he had wanted to talk to Sirius in the first place, it had been hard to think of what to tell them; he had ended up saying, truthfully, that Sirius wanted Harry to resume Occlumency lessons. He had been regretting this ever since; Hermione would not let the subject drop and kept reverting to it when Harry least expected it.**

"So, you ought to always expect it, and maybe it won't happen," said Tonks.

Remus looked at Tonks in surprise. He wasn't used to logic of that sort, but it made sense in a strange sort of way.

"**You can't tell me you've stopped having funny dreams," Hermione said now, "because Ron told me you were muttering in your sleep again last night."**

**Harry threw Ron a furious look. Ron had the grace to look ashamed of himself.**

"**You were only muttering a bit," he mumbled apologetically. "Something about 'just a bit further'."**

"**I dreamed I was watching you lot play Quidditch," Harry lied brutally. "I was trying to get you to stretch out a bit further to grab the Quaffle."**

"That would work," said _Ginny_. "You actually are decent at telling stories.

"Thanks, _Gin_," said _Harry_.**  
**

**Ron's ears went red. Harry felt a kind of vindictive pleasure; he had not, of course, dreamed anything of the sort.**

**Last night, he had once again made the journey along the Department of Mysteries corridor. He had passed through the circular room, then the room full of clicking and dancing light, until he found himself again inside that cavernous room full of shelves on which were ranged dusty glass spheres.**

Dumbledore sighed. _Harry_ was certainly going to find out about the prophesy soon, so he hopefully wouldn't have to tell the room. The book would probably make it easier.**  
**

**He had hurried straight towards row number ninety-seven, turned left, and ran along it… it had probably been then that he had spoken aloud… just a bit further… for he felt his conscious self struggling to wake… and before he had reached the end of the row, he had found himself lying in bed again, gazing up at the canopy of his four-poster.**

"Why do I never reach it?" asked little Harry.

"Maybe because Voldemort isn't able to?" suggested Bill.

"That is excellent reasoning, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore. "And it very well may be correct."**  
**

"**You are trying to block your mind, aren't you?" said Hermione, looking beadily at Harry. "You are keeping going with your Occlumency?"**

"**Of course I am," said Harry, trying to sound as though this question was insulting, but not quite meeting her eye. The truth was he was so intensely curious about what was hidden in that room full of dusty orbs, that he was quite keen for the dreams to continue.**

"_Harry_!" cried _Ginny_.**  
**

**The problem was that with just under a month to go until the exams and every free moment devoted to revision, his mind seemed so saturated with information when he went to bed he found it very difficult to get to sleep at all; and when he did, his overwrought brain presented him most nights with stupid dreams about the exams. He also suspected that part of his mind - the part that often spoke in Hermione's voice — now felt guilty on the occasions it strayed down that corridor ending in the black door, and sought to wake him before he could reach the journeys end.**

"Or maybe Voldemort doesn't want you to know," said Charlie. "If he didn't know about the connection until after the dream with Dad and the snake, maybe now that he knows, he can control what he sends."

"If that's true, could that mean he could send a fake vision?" asked Percy, causing _Harry_ to gulp.

"Is something wrong?" asked Molly.

"What? Oh, uh, no," said _Harry_ quickly. _Ginny_ placed her hand on his shoulder, knowing that soon things were going to get extremely difficult for _Harry_.**  
**

**"You know," said Ron, whose ears were still flaming red, "if Montague doesn't recover before Slytherin play Hufflepuff, we might be in with a chance of winning the Cup."**

"**Yeah, I s'pose so," said Harry, glad of a change of subject.**

"**I mean, we've won one, lost one - if Slytherin lose to Hufflepuff next Saturday -"**

"Slytherin lose to Hufflepuff?" asked Sirius. "Never. I'd love to see that happen, but . . ."

"OI!" cried Tonks. "Watch it, Siri!"

"Very well, Nymphradora," retorted Sirius.

Tonks narrowed her eyes and her hair slowly turned red. "Sirius Orion Black," she said slowly. "Quit it with the full name, or you'll regret it."

Sirius had the grace to look slightly startled. Tonks let her hair go back to pink and she leaned back in her seat.

"You really take after your Black side when you act like that," Sirius winced, knowing that Tonks would probably not enjoying hearing that bit of news.

"What?" cried Tonks. "I'm nothing like them!"

"When you're angry, you are," said Arthur. "And believe me, my mother was a Black, so I know."**  
**

"**Yeah, that's right," said Harry, losing track of what he was agreeing to. Cho Chang had just walked across the courtyard, determinedly not looking at him.**

**The final match of the Quidditch season, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, was to take place on the last weekend of May. Although Slytherin had been narrowly defeated by Hufflepuff in their last match,**

"Yes!" cried Tonks, and Sirius too looked extremely relieved. His statement earlier had only been logical, not what he wanted.**  
**

** Gryffindor were not daring to hope for victory, due mainly (though of course nobody said it to him) to Ron's abysmal goal-keeping record. **

"I think the average got better," said _Hermione_. "It's this game, right?"**  
**

**He, however, seemed to have found a new optimism.**

"**I mean, I can't get any worse, can I?" he told Harry and Hermione grimly over breakfast on the morning of the match. "Nothing to lose now, is there?"**

"**You know," said Hermione, as she and Harry walked down to the pitch a little later in the midst of a very excitable crowd, "I think Ron might do better without Fred and George around. They never exactly gave him a lot of confidence."**

**Luna Lovegood overtook them with what appeared to be a live eagle perched on top of her head.**

"So that would be her other hat?" asked Tonks. "Does she have a badger one?"

"I think she did make a badger one for the Slytherin/Hufflepuff match," said _Ginny_. "Slytherin was the only team she didn't support."**  
**

"**Oh, gosh, I forgot!" said Hermione, watching the eagle flapping its wings as Luna walked serenely past a group of cackling and pointing Slytherins. "Cho will be playing, won't she?"**

**Harry, who had not forgotten this, merely grunted.**

**They found seats in the topmost row of the stands. It was a fine, clear day; Ron could not wish for better, and Harry found himself hoping against hope that Ron would not give the Slytherins cause for more rousing choruses of 'Weasley is our King'.**

"There better not be," growled Bill.**  
**

**Lee Jordan, who had been very dispirited since Fred and George had left, was commentating as usual. As the teams zoomed out on to the pitch he named the players with something less than his usual gusto.**

"He's the only one of the Musketeers left," said Remus.

"That should be our name," said George. "You guys were the Marauders, so Fred, Lee, and me will be the Musketeers!"

"Do I want to know what you've started?" groaned Molly.

"Probably not," muttered Remus, though he too was wondering what he had done.

"Do you think they'll be worse if they have a name?" mused _Ron_.

"I dunno, but something tells me they will," answered _Ginny_, wondering if they should pass this news onto George and Lee. Most likely the two would be disappointed that they hadn't come up with it, and that they couldn't call themselves that.**  
**

"… **Bradley… Davies… Chang," he said, and Harry felt his stomach perform, less of a back flip, more a feeble lurch as Cho walked out on to the pitch, her shiny black hair rippling in the slight breeze. He was not sure what he wanted to happen any more, except that he could not stand any more rows.**

"Just break up, and you won't have them," said Sirius.

"Believe me, this time his advise is decent," said Remus. "Padfoot has had a lot of experience with that."

"Oi!"**  
**

** Even the sight of her chatting animatedly to Roger Davies as they prepared to mount their brooms caused him only a slight twinge of jealousy.**

"And soon that feeling will be gone," said _Ginny_ proudly.

"So, when do you two get together?" asked Tonks.

"You'll see," _Harry_ answered.**  
**

"**And they're off!" said Lee. "And Davies takes the Quaffle immediately, Ravenclaw Captain Davies with the Quaffle, he dodges Johnson, he dodges Bell, he dodges Spinnet as well… he's going straight for goal! He's going to shoot - and - and -" Lee swore very loudly. "And he's scored."**

**Harry and Hermione groaned with the rest of the Gryffindors. Predictably, horribly, the Slytherins on the other side of the stands began to sing: "Weasley cannot save a thing He cannot block a single ring…"**

Arthur gripped the book angrily, while everyone else glared daggers at the book.**  
**

"**Harry" said a hoarse voice in Harry's ear. "Hermione…"**

**Harry looked round and saw Hagrid's enormous bearded face sticking between the seats.**

**Apparently, he had squeezed his way all along the row behind, for the first- and second-years he had just passed had a ruffled, flattened look about them. For some reason, Hagrid was bent double as though anxious not to be seen, though he was still at least four feet taller than everybody else.**

"**Listen," he whispered, "can yeh come with me? Now? While ev'ryone's watchin' the match?"**

"Leave he match!" cried a horrified Charlie. "You can't!"

"Sometimes I wish we hadn't," muttered _Harry_. Grawp still terrified him, even though he was calmer. "It ended up a good thing though," he finished.**  
**

"**Er… can't it wait, Hagrid?" asked Harry. "Till the match is over?"**

"**No," said Hagrid. "No, Harry, it's gotta be now… while ev'ryone's lookin' the other way… please?"**

**Hagrid's nose was gently dripping blood. His eyes were both blackened. Harry had not seen him this close-up since his return to the school; he looked utterly woebegone.**

"**Course," said Harry at once, "course we'll come."**

"You left that early?" asked _Ron_ in surprise. "I thought you'd've at least stayed for the first goal I saved."

"Sorry, Ron," said _Harry_. "Hagrid needed us, and we didn't know how long it would be."**  
**

**He and Hermione edged back along their row of seats, causing much grumbling among the students who had to stand up for them. The people in Hagrid's row were not complaining, merely attempting to make themselves as small as possible.**

"**I 'ppreciate this, you two, I really do," said Hagrid as they reached the stairs. He kept looking around nervously as they descended towards the lawn below. "I jus' hope she doesn' notice us goin'."**

"**You mean Umbridge?" said Harry. "She won't, she's got her whole Inquisitorial Squad sitting with her, didn't you see? She must be expecting trouble at the match."**

"**Yeah, well, a bit o' trouble wouldn' hurt," said Hagrid, pausing to peer around the edge of the stands to make sure the stretch of lawn between there and his cabin was deserted. "Give us more time."**

"More time for what?" asked Molly slowly.**  
**

"**What is it, Hagrid?" said Hermione, looking up at him with a concerned expression on her face as they hurried across the grass towards the edge of the Forest.**

"**Yeh - yeh'll see in a mo'," said Hagrid, looking over his shoulder as a great roar rose from the stands behind them. "Hey - did someone jus' score?"**

"**It'll be Ravenclaw," said Harry heavily.**

"Nope," said _Ron_ with a wide grin.

"Good, Gryffindor managed to get a goal," sighed Charlie.**  
**

"**Good… good…" said Hagrid distractedly. "Tha's good…"**

**They had to jog to keep up with him as he strode across the lawn, looking around with every other step. When they reached his cabin, Hermione turned automatically left towards the front door. Hagrid, however, walked straight past it into the shade of the trees on the outermost edge of the Forest, where he picked up a crossbow that was leaning against a tree. When he realized they were no longer with him, he turned.**

"Why's Hagrid taking a crossbow?" asked little Ginny.

"He's going into the Forest," stated Neville.

"Yeah, but Hagrid's gone in lots of times and I've never seen him take a crossbow with him," Tonks pointed out.

"There is war going on, or about to start," added Remus. "Voldemort is back, and Hagrid knows it."

"Somehow I don't think that's the reason," said Charlie. "I don't think the centaurs like him at the moment, since he helped Firenze."

"If I am allowed to read, most likely you will get the answer," said Arthur gently.**  
**

**"We're goin' in here," he said, jerking his shaggy head behind him.**

"**Into the Forest?" said Hermione, perplexed.**

"**Yeah," said Hagrid. "C'mon now, quick, before we're spotted!"**

**Harry and Hermione looked at each other, then ducked into the cover of the trees behind Hagrid, who was already striding away from them into the green gloom, his crossbow over his arm. Harry and Hermione ran to catch up with him.**

"**Hagrid, why are you armed?" said Harry.**

"He always has arms," said Fred.

"Fred! That was bad enough in the first book, and worse now," said Percy.**  
**

"**Jus' a precaution," said Hagrid, shrugging his massive shoulders.**

"**You didn't bring your crossbow the day you showed us the Thestrals," said Hermione timidly.**

"**Nah, well, we weren' goin' in so far then," said Hagrid. "An' anyway, tha' was before Firenze left the Forest, wasn' it?"**

"So it has to do with Firenze," sighed Charlie, who had hoped the centaurs wouldn't hate Hagrid for helping one of them. Though in the opinion of the centaurs, if Hagrid had rescued Firenze from them, they wouldn't consider it a 'rescue.'**  
**

"**Why does Firenze leaving make a difference?" asked Hermione curiously.**

"**Cause the other centaurs are good an' riled at me, tha's why," said Hagrid quietly, glancing around. "They used ter be - well, yeh couldn' call 'em friendly — but we got on all righ'. Kept 'emselves to 'emselves, bu' always turned up if I wanted a word. Not any more."**

**He sighed deeply.**

"**Firenze said they're angry because he went to work for Dumbledore," Harry said, tripping on a protruding root because he was busy watching Hagrid's profile.**

"**Yeah," said Hagrid heavily. "Well, angry doesn' cover it. Ruddy livid. If I hadn' stepped in, I reckon they'd've kicked Firenze ter death -"**

"It's a good thing he did that, but he has the rest of the herd mad at him," said Bill.**  
**

"**They attacked him?" said Hermione, sounding shocked.**

**"Yep," said Hagrid gruffly, forcing his way through several low-hanging branches. "He had half the herd on to him."**

"**And you stopped it?" said Harry, amazed and impressed. "By yourself?"**

"**Course I did, couldn't stand by an' watch 'em kill 'im, could I?" said Hagrid. "Lucky I was passin', really… an' I'd've thought Firenze mighta remembered tha' before he started sendin' me stupid warnin's!" he added hotly and unexpectedly.**

**Harry and Hermione looked at each other, startled, but Hagrid, scowling, did not elaborate.**

"**Anyway," he said, breathing a little more heavily than -usual, "since then the other centaurs've bin livid with me, an' the trouble is they've got a lot of influence in the Forest… cleverest creatures in here."**

"**Is that why we're here, Hagrid?" asked Hermione. "The centaurs?"**

"**Ah, no," said Hagrid, shaking his head dismissively, "no, it's not them. Well, o' course, they could complicate the problem, yeah… but yeh'll see what I mean in a bit."**

Molly narrowed her eyes. Whatever Hagrid was about to show them had to be extremely dangerous.**  
**

**On this incomprehensible note he fell silent and forged a little ahead, taking one stride for every three of theirs, so that they had great trouble keeping up with him.**

**The path was becoming increasingly overgrown and the trees grew so closely together as they walked further and further into the Forest that it was as dark as dusk. They were soon a long way past the clearing where Hagrid had shown them the Thestrals, but Harry felt no sense of unease until Hagrid stepped unexpectedly off the path and began wending his way in and out of trees towards the dark heart of the Forest.**

**"Hagrid!" said Harry, fighting his way through thickly knotted brambles, over which Hagrid had stepped with ease, and remembering very vividly what had happened to him on the other occasion he had stepped off the Forest path.**

_Ron_ shuddered at the mention, though extremely subtle, of the adventure with the spiders. He was extremely thankful he hadn't been in the room for that chapter.**  
**

** "Where are we going?"**

"**Bit further," said Hagrid over his shoulder. "C'mon, Harry… we need ter keep together now."**

**It was a great struggle to keep up with Hagrid, what with branches and thickets of thorn through which Hagrid marched as easily as if they were cobwebs, but which snagged Harry and Hermione's robes, frequently entangling them so severely that they had to stop for minutes at a time to free themselves. Harry's arms and legs were soon covered in small cuts and scratches.**

**They were so deep in the Forest now that sometimes all Harry could see of Hagrid in the gloom was a massive dark shape ahead of him. Any sound seemed threatening in the muffled silence.**

**The breaking of a twig echoed loudly and the tiniest rustle of movement, even though it might have been made by an innocent sparrow, caused Harry to peer through the gloom for a culprit. It occurred to him that he had never managed to get this far into the Forest without meeting some kind of creature; their absence struck him as rather ominous.**

"That means something very dangerous is nearby," said Remus. "The absence of creatures means something they fear is near."

"You just had to say that," muttered Sirius, shuddering at the idea of something worse than Aragog.**  
**

"**Hagrid, would it be all right if we lit our wands?" said Hermione quietly.**

"**Er… all righ'," Hagrid whispered back. "In fact -"**

**He stopped suddenly and turned around; Hermione walked right into him and was knocked over backwards. Harry caught her just before she hit the Forest floor.**

"Thanks for that by the way," said _Hermione_.**  
**

"**Maybe we bes' jus' stop fer a momen', so I can… fill yeh in," said Hagrid. "Before we ge' there, like."**

"Good thing he did," muttered _Harry_. "It would've been worse otherwise."**  
**

"**Good!" said Hermione, as Harry set her back on her feet. They both murmured "Lumos!" and their wand-tips ignited. Hagrid's face swam through the gloom by the light of the two wavering beams and Harry saw again that he looked nervous and sad.**

**"Righ'," said Hagrid. "Well… see… the thing is…"**

**He took a great breath.**

"**Well, there's a good chance I'm goin' ter be gettin' the sack any day now," he said.**

"Umbridge," growled Charlie, "if she dares . . ."**  
**

**Harry and Hermione looked at each other, then back at him.**

"**But you've lasted this long -" Hermione said tentatively. "What makes you think -"**

"**Umbridge reckons it was me that put tha' Niffler in her office."**

"**And was it?" said Harry, before he could stop himself.**

"Did you actually think Hagrid would do something like that?" asked Percy rather hotly. He didn't know Hagrid very well yet, and though it may seem like Hagrid to sneak creatures into someone's office, he was certain Hagrid wouldn't do it.**  
**

"**No, it ruddy well wasn'!" said Hagrid indignantly. "On'y any-thin' ter do with magical creatures an' she thinks it's got somethin' ter do with me. Yeh know she's bin lookin' fer a chance ter get rid of me ever since I got back. I don' wan' ter go, o' course, but if it wasn' fer… well… the special circumstances I'm abou' ter explain to yeh, I'd leave righ' now, before she's go' the chance ter do it in front o' the whole school, like she did with Trelawney."**

_Harry_, _Hermione_, and _Ron_ glared at the book, remembering how Umbridge had gone to Hagrid's hut in the middle of the night to sack him. _Ginny_ too was angry, but it was different for her as she hadn't seen it.**  
**

**Harry and Hermione both made noises of protest, but Hagrid overrode them with a wave of one of his enormous hands.**

"**It's not the end o' the world, I'll be able ter help Dumbledore once I'm outta here, I can be useful ter the Order. An' you lot'll have Grubbly-Plank, yeh'll - yeh'll get through yer exams fine…"**

**His voice trembled and broke.**

"**Don' worry abou' me," he said hastily, as Hermione made to pat his arm. He pulled his enormous spotted handkerchief from the pocket of his waistcoat and mopped his eyes with it.**

"**Look, I wouldn' be tellin' yer this at all if I didn' have ter. See, if I go… well, I can' leave withou'… withou' tellin' someone… because I'll - I'll need yeh two ter help me. An' Ron, if he's willin'."**

"He wants you to take care of his creature!" cried Molly. "What if it hurts you? It's hurt Hagrid!"

"Relax, Mum," said _Harry_. "He actually wasn't that bad."

"Says you," muttered _Hermione_. "I'm the one he wanted to snack on."

"SNACK ON?" screeched Molly.

"That was an exaggeration," said _Harry_, "and you'll find out in a bit."**  
**

"**Of course we'll help you," said Harry at once. "What do you want us to do?"**

**Hagrid gave a great sniff and patted Harry wordlessly on the shoulder with such force Harry was knocked sideways into a tree.**

"**I knew yeh'd say yes," said Hagrid into his handkerchief, "but I won'… never… forget… well… c'mon… jus' a little bit further through here… watch yerselves, now, there's nettles…"**

**They walked on in silence for another fifteen minutes; Harry had opened his mouth to ask how much further they had to go when Hagrid threw out his right arm to signal that they should stop.**

"**Really easy" he said softly. "Very quiet, now…"**

**They crept forwards and Harry saw that they were facing a large, smooth mound of earth nearly as tall as Hagrid that he thought, with a jolt of dread, was sure to be the lair of some enormous animal. Trees had been ripped up at the roots all around the mound, so that it stood on a bare patch of ground surrounded by heaps of trunks and boughs that formed a kind of fence or barricade, behind which Harry, Hermione and Hagrid now stood.**

Charlie narrowed his eyes. Whatever had done that had to be extremely powerful, and there were only a few magical creatures that could do that.**  
**

**"Sleepin'," breathed Hagrid.**

**Sure enough, Harry could hear a distant, rhythmic rumbling that sounded like a pair of enormous lungs at work. **

Charlie's eyes suddenly widdened. He was certain that this 'creature' Hagrid had brought was a giant, but why was it in the forest? Hagrid had said none of them wanted to come.

**He glanced sideways at Hermione, who was gazing at the mound with her mouth slightly open. She looked utterly terrified.**

"**Hagrid," she said in a whisper barely audible over the sound of the sleeping creature, "who is he?"**

**Harry found this an odd question…"What is it?" was the one he had been planning on asking.**

"**Hagrid, you told us -" said Hermione, her wand now shaking in her hand, "you told us none of them wanted to come!"**

"WHAT?" shouted Remus. "Hagrid brought a _giant_ to the forest!"

"Uh, yeah," said _Harry_ slowly.

"I guess we know who Grawp is now," stated Charlie calmly, though that was because he had figured it out before it was announced.

"IT'S A BLOODY GIANT!" cried Sirius. "Grawp is a bloody giant! Please tell me he didn't do anything to you two."

_Harry_ and _Hermione_ didn't know what to say. Grawp had scared them, but he had also helped on several occasions.

"He pretty much only scared us," said _Hermione_ at last, which seemed to satisfy Sirius for the present moment.

"Hagrid has a giant in the forest that he expects you to take care of," said Molly in an extremely worried tone. "Please tell me you told an adult."

_Harry_ shook his head.**  
**

**Harry looked from her to Hagrid and then, as realization hit him, he looked back at the mound with a small gasp of horror.**

**The great mound of earth, on which he, Hermione and Hagrid could easily have stood, was moving slowly up and down in time with the deep, grunting breathing. It was not a mound at all. It was the curved back of what was clearly —**

"**Well - no - he didn' want ter come," said Hagrid, sounding desperate. "But I had ter bring him, Hermione, I had ter!"**

"Why would Hagrid-"

"Force a giant to come?"

"He seems to nice-"

"To do that."**  
**

"**But why?" asked Hermione, who sounded as though she wanted to cry. "Why - what - oh, Hagrid!"**

"**I knew if I jus' got him back," said Hagrid, sounding close to tears himself, "an' - an' taught him a few manners - I'd be able ter take him outside an' show ev'ryone he's harmless!"**

"Harmless!" cried Molly in terror. "Since when is a giant harmless?"

"Since it's Grawp," stated Charlie, "or at least according to Hagrid."

"You keep your mouth shut," said Molly. "This is not something to joke about."**  
**

"**Harmless!" said Hermione shrilly, and Hagrid made frantic hushing noises with his hands as the enormous creature before them grunted loudly and shifted in its sleep. "He's been hurting you all this time, hasn't he? That's why you've had all these injuries!"**

"**He don' know his own strength!" said Hagrid earnestly. "An' he's gettin' better, he's not fightin' so much any more —"**

"But Hagrid is still getting injured," said Remus.**  
**

"**So, this is why it took you two months to get home!" said Hermione distractedly. "Oh, Hagrid, why did you bring him back if he didn't want to come? Wouldn't he have been happier with his own people?"**

"**They were all bullyin' him, Hermione, 'cause he's so small!" said Hagrid.**

"A giant small?" asked Neville. "That's not right."**  
**

"**Small?" said Hermione. "Small?"**

"**Hermione, I couldn' leave him," said Hagrid, tears now trickling down his bruised face into his beard. "See - he's my brother!"**

"Brother!" cried most of the boys.

"Hagrid has a brother?" asked Bill in surprise. "Since when?"

"Since he was born," said little Ron, causing everyone to laugh.

**Hermione simply stared at him, her mouth open.**

"**Hagrid, when you say 'brother'," said Harry slowly, "do you mean —?"**

"**Well - half-brother," amended Hagrid. "Turns out me mother took up with another giant when she left me dad, an' she went an' had Grawp here -"**

"So that's what was going on about Hagrid suddenly talking about family in an earlier chapter," murmured Tonks.**  
**

"**Grawp?" said Harry.**

**"Yeah… well, tha's what it sounds like when he says his name," said Hagrid anxiously. "He don' speak a lot of English… I've bin tryin' ter teach him… anyway, she don' seem ter have liked him much more'n she liked me. See, with giantesses, what counts is producin' good big kids, and he's always been a bit on the runty side fer a giant - on'y sixteen foot -"**

"Small? That's small?" asked little Hermione in shock. "I'd like to see what big is."

"The average height for an adult male giant is roughly twenty-five feet and the average height for a female giant is twenty-two feet," said Charlie.

Little Hermione's eyes grew wide. "I never want to meet any," she said quietly.

"Hopefully you won't have to," assured Molly, who was glaring at Dumbledore. "How could you allow something like this to happen?" she asked.

"I'm afraid I do not know," said Dumbledore. "I presently am gone from Hogwarts, but as I was there when Hagrid brought his brother, I do not know what my future self knows. Most likely, I have no idea what is going on."

"You're the Headmaster," said Sirius. "You're supposed to know what's going on. Something like this is more understandable for you not to know, but if I find out that you've 'arranged' any of Harry's adventures, they'll have a valid reason to send me back to Azkaban."

"Don't!" cried little Harry. "I need you D-Dad."

Sirius stopped getting ready to yell again, and took in a deep breath. He smiled gently at his godson. "Thank you Harry," he said quietly. "Is everything forgiven?"

Little Harry nodded. He had done some thinking about what Uncle Moony and Sir- no, if he was calling Sirius 'Dad' he'd have to start thinking of him as 'Dad,' had said. "Just don't do it anymore," he said.

"You won't have to worry about that," assured Sirius. "I know that was wrong, and I don't want to do things like that anymore either. Now, do you want to join me again, or are you comfortable on the sofa?"

Little Harry looked at _Harry_, who was sitting next to him. "Go on," said _Harry_, "or Sirius, do you want to join the sofa group? That way my younger counterpart can be on the sofa and in your lap at the same time."

"Should I?" asked Sirius, and little Harry nodded. So, Sirius moved over one seat to the sofa, and little Harry scrambled onto his lap.**  
**

"**Oh, yes, tiny!" said Hermione, with a kind of hysterical sarcasm. "Absolutely minuscule!"**

"**He was bein' kicked aroun' by all o' them - I jus' couldn' leave him -"**

"**Did Madame Maxime want to bring him back?" asked Harry.**

"I doubt it," said Fred.**  
**

"**She - well, she could see it was right importan' ter me," said Hagrid, twisting his enormous hands. "Bu' - bu' she got a bit tired o' him after a while, I must admit… so we split up on the journey home… she promised not ter tell anyone, though…"**

"**How on earth did you get him back without anyone noticing?" said Harry.**

"**Well, tha's why it took so long, see," said Hagrid. "Could on'y travel by nigh' an' through wild country an' stuff. Course, he covers the ground pretty well when he wants ter, but he kep' wantin' ter go back."**

"You should have let him," said Charlie. "Don't force giants to do things, even if you're half-giant."**  
**

"**Oh, Hagrid, why on earth didn't you let him!" said Hermione, flopping down on to a ripped up tree and burying her face in her hands. "What do you think you're going to do with a violent giant who doesn't even want to be here!"**

"**Well, now - 'violent' - tha's a bit harsh," said Hagrid, still twisting his hands agitatedly. "I'll admit he mighta taken a couple o' swings at me when he's bin in a bad mood, but he's gettin' better, loads better, settlin' down well."**

"I doubt -"

"There ever will be-"

"Such a thing as -"

"A calm giant."**  
**

"**What are those ropes for, then?" Harry asked.**

**He had just noticed ropes thick as saplings stretching from around the trunks of the largest nearby trees towards the place where Grawp lay curled on the ground with his back to them.**

"**You have to keep him tied up?" said Hermione faintly.**

"Do I sense S.P.G.A.?" asked Tonks. "Society for the Prevention of Giant Abuse?"

_Hermione_ glared at Tonks, and probably would've hexed her if Arthur hadn't begun reading again.**  
**

"**Well… yeah…" said Hagrid, looking anxious. "See - it's like I say - he doesn' really know 'is own strength."**

**Harry understood now why there had been such a suspicious lack of any other living creature in this part of the Forest.**

"They'd all be afraid of the giant!" said Neville.**  
**

"**So, what is it you want Harry and Ron and me to do?" Hermione asked apprehensively.**

"**Look after him," said Hagrid croakily. "After I'm gone."**

"Arthur, can you repeat that?" asked Sirius. Arthur did so, and Sirius glared sharply at the book.

"He asked you to look after a giant! A giant that even he has trouble controlling!"

"Sirius, please calm down," begged _Harry_. "It all turned out fine. In fact, it was helpful that Grawp knew us."

**Harry and Hermione exchanged miserable looks, Harry uncomfortably aware that he had already promised Hagrid that he would do whatever he asked.**

"**What - what does that involve, exactly?" Hermione enquired.**

"**Not food or anythin'!" said Hagrid eagerly. "He can get his own food, no problem. Birds an' deer an' stuff… no, it's company he needs. If I jus' knew someone was carryin' on tryin' ter help him a bit… teachin' him, yeh know."**

**Harry said nothing, but turned to look back at the gigantic form lying asleep on the ground in front of them. Unlike Hagrid, who simply looked like an oversized human, Grawp looked strangely misshapen. What Harry had taken to be a vast mossy boulder to the left of the great earthen mound he now recognized as Grawp's head. It was much larger in proportion to the body than a human head, and was almost perfectly round and covered with tightly curling, close-growing hair the color of bracken. The rim of a single large, fleshy ear was visible on top of the head, which seemed to sit, rather like Uncle Vernon's, directly upon the shoulders with little or no neck in between. The back, under what looked like a dirty brownish smock comprised of animal skins sewn roughly together, was very broad; and as Grawp slept, it seemed to strain a little at the rough seams of the skins. The legs were curled up under the body. Harry could see the soles of enormous, filthy, bare feet, large as sledges, resting one on top of the other on the earthy Forest floor.**

"Blech," said little Ginny. "Giants sound ugly."

"I know I don't want to meet one," said Neville.

"I wouldn't mind meeting one," said Luna. "It would be a very interesting experience."**  
**

"**You want us to teach him," Harry said in a hollow voice. He now understood what Firenze's warning had meant. His attempt is not working. He would do better to abandon it. Of course, the other creatures who lived in the Forest would have heard Hagrid's fruitless attempts to teach Grawp English.**

"Some giants can learn English," said Charlie.

"Not all though, and I doubt Grawp is one of them," said Bill, who wanted _Harry_ and _Hermione_ to get out of the forest and never go back in.**  
**

**"Yeah - even if yeh jus' talk ter him a bit," said Hagrid hopefully. "Cause I reckon, if he can talk ter people, he'll understand more that we all like 'im really, an' want 'im ter stay."**

**Harry looked at Hermione, who peered back at him from between the fingers over her face.**

"**Kind of makes you wish we had Norbert back, doesn't it?" he said, and she gave a very shaky laugh.**

"**Yeh'll do it, then?" said Hagrid, who did not seem to have caught what Harry had just said.**

"**We'll…" said Harry, already bound by his promise. "We'll try, Hagrid."**

"**I knew I could count on yeh, Harry," Hagrid said, beaming in a very watery way and dabbing at his face with his handkerchief again. "An' I don' want yeh ter put yerself out too much, like… I know yeh've got exams… if yeh could jus' nip down here in yer Invisibility Cloak maybe once a week an' have a little chat with 'im. **

"And now's he's encouraging you to sneak out," muttered Molly.**  
**

**I'll wake 'im up, then - introduce yeh -"**

"Don't you dare," growled Sirius.

"Uh, Sirius, I hate to say this, but that was the best idea," said Remus slowly. "If he hadn't introduced them when he was there, I hate to think what would happen if Grawp and _Harry_ ran into each other in the forest."

"What about me?" asked _Hermione_.

"You too," said Remus quickly. "Something would have happened to both of you if Grawp didn't know you. And I don't even know if something happened."**  
**

"**Wha— no!" said Hermione, jumping up. "Hagrid, no, don't wake him, really, we don't need -"**

**But Hagrid had already stepped over the great tree trunk in front of them and was proceeding towards Grawp. When he was about ten feet away, he lifted a long, broken bough from the ground, smiled reassuringly over his shoulder at Harry and Hermione, then poked Grawp hard in the middle of the back with the end of the bough.**

"Really, Hagrid ought to know better than to startle a giant," sighed Charlie.**  
**

**The giant gave a roar that echoed around the silent Forest; birds in the treetops overhead rose twittering from their perches and soared away. **

**In front of Harry and Hermione, meanwhile, the gigantic Grawp was rising from the ground, which shuddered as he placed an enormous hand upon it to push himself on to his knees. He turned his head to see who and what had disturbed him.**

"**All righ', Grawpy?" said Hagrid, in a would-be cheery voice, backing away with the long bough raised, ready to poke Grawp again. "Had a nice sleep, eh?"**

**Harry and Hermione retreated as far as they could while still keeping the giant within their sights. Grawp knelt between two trees he had not yet uprooted. They looked up into his startlingly huge face that resembled a grey full moon swimming in the gloom of the clearing. It was as though the features had been hewn on to a great stone ball. The nose was stubby and shapeless, the mouth lopsided and full of misshapen yellow teeth the size of half-bricks; the eyes, small by giant standards, were a muddy greenish-brown and just now were half-gummed together with sleep.**

"'E sounds worse zan ze earlier description," shuddered Fleur.**  
**

** Grawp raised dirty knuckles, each as big as a cricket ball, to his eyes, rubbed vigorously, then, without warning, pushed himself to his feet with surprising speed and agility.**

"**Oh my!" Harry heard Hermione squeal, terrified, beside him.**

**The trees to which the other ends of the ropes around Grawp's wrists and ankles were attached creaked ominously. He was, as Hagrid had said, at least sixteen feet tall. Gazing blearily around, Grawp reached out a hand the size of a beach umbrella, seized a bird's nest from the upper branches of a towering pine and turned it upside-down with a roar of apparent displeasure that there was no bird in it; eggs fell like grenades towards the ground and Hagrid threw his arms over his head to protect himself.**

"**Anyway, Grawpy," shouted Hagrid, looking up apprehensively in case of further falling eggs,**

"They do say raw eggs are good for hair," said Tonks.

"Now is _not_ the time," said Molly firmly.

"**I've brought some friends ter meet yeh. Remember, I told yeh I might? Remember, when I said I might have ter go on a little trip an' leave them ter look after yeh fer a bit? Remember that, Grawpy?"**

**But Grawp merely gave another low roar; it was hard to say whether he was listening to Hagrid or whether he even recognized the sounds Hagrid was making as speech. He had now seized the top of the pine tree and was pulling it towards him, evidently for the simple pleasure of seeing how far it would spring back when he let go.**

**"Now, Grawpy, don' do that!" shouted Hagrid. "Tha's how you ended up pullin' up the others -"**

**And sure enough, Harry could see the earth around the tree's roots beginning to crack.**

"They're that strong?" asked little Harry.

"Yep," answered Charlie.**  
**

"**I got company for yeh!" Hagrid shouted. "Company, see! Look down, yeh big buffoon, I brought yeh some friends!"**

"**Oh, Hagrid, don't," moaned Hermione, but Hagrid had already raised the bough again and gave Grawp's knee a sharp poke.**

**The giant let go of the top of the tree, which swayed alarmingly and deluged Hagrid with a rain of pine needles, and looked down.**

"**This," said Hagrid, hastening over to where Harry and Hermione stood, "is Harry, Grawp! Harry Potter!**

"The giants don't know about me, do they?" moaned little Harry.

"Some might, but I doubt it," said Sirius.**  
**

** He migh' be comin' ter visit yeh if I have ter go away, understand?"**

**The giant had only just realized that Harry and Hermione were there. They watched, in great trepidation, as he lowered his huge boulder of a head so that he could peer blearily at them.**

"**An' this is Hermione, see? Her—" Hagrid hesitated. Turning to Hermione, he said, "Would yeh mind if he called yeh Hermy, Hermione? On'y it's a difficult name fer him ter remember."**

"**No, not at all," squeaked Hermione.**

"In truth, I did mind it," muttered _Hermione_. "I hate nicknames."

"**This is Hermy, Grawp! An' she's gonna be comin' an' all! Is'n' tha' nice? Eh? Two friends fer yeh ter - GRAWPY, NO!"**

**Grawp's hand had shot out of nowhere towards Hermione; Harry seized her and pulled her backwards behind the tree, so that Grawp's fist scraped the trunk but closed on thin air.**

"Thanks for that, _Harry_," said _Hermione_. "I'm glad I didn't get picked up by one."

"Is that what you meant by 'snack on'?" asked _Ron_.

"Yeah," answered _Hermione_.**  
**

"**BAD BOY, GRAWPY!" they heard Hagrid yelling, as Hermione clung to Harry behind the tree, shaking and whimpering. "VERY BAD BOY! YEH DON' GRAB - OUCH!"**

**Harry poked his head out from around the trunk and saw Hagrid lying on his back, his hand over his nose. Grawp, apparently losing interest, had straightened up and was again engaged in pulling back the pine as far as it would go.**

"**Righ'," said Hagrid thickly, getting up with one hand pinching his bleeding nose and the other grasping his crossbow, "well… there yeh are… yeh've met him an' - an' now he'll know yeh when yeh come back. Yeah… well…"**

**He looked up at Grawp, who was now pulling back the pine with an expression of detached pleasure on his boulderish face; the roots were creaking as he ripped them away from the ground.**

"**Well, I reckon tha's enough fer one day," said Hagrid. "We'll -er - we'll go back now, shall we?"**

"Good," sighed Arthur, "and I sincerely hope you don't have to help."**  
**

**Harry and Hermione nodded. Hagrid shouldered his crossbow again and, still pinching his nose, led the way back into the trees.**

**Nobody spoke for a while, not even when they heard the distant crash that meant Grawp had pulled over the pine tree at last. Hermione's face was pale and set. Harry could not think of a single thing to say. What on earth was going to happen when somebody found out that Hagrid had hidden Grawp in the Forbidden Forest? And he had promised that he, Ron and Hermione would continue Hagrid's totally pointless attempts to civilize the giant. How could Hagrid, even with his immense capacity to delude himself that fanged monsters were loveably harmless, fool himself that Grawp would ever be fit to mix with humans?**

**"Hold it," said Hagrid abruptly, just as Harry and Hermione were struggling through a patch of thick knotgrass behind him. He pulled an arrow out of the quiver over his shoulder and fitted it into the crossbow. Harry and Hermione raised their wands; now that they had stopped walking, they, too, could hear movement close by.**

"**Oh, blimey" said Hagrid quietly.**

"**I thought we told you, Hagrid," said a deep male voice, "that you are no longer welcome here?"**

"Crap, the centaurs are there," groaned Bill.

"Cwap?" asked James. "Wha cwap?"

"Willam Arthur!" cried _Ginny_. "How many have you taught him!"

Bill shrugged, and tried to scoot away, but he already was on the opposite side of the room.

_Ginny_ whipped her wand out and suddenly Bill found his boogies attacking him.

"OW! _Ginny_, get 'em off!"

"Very well, but don't let me catch you saying something like that again!"

"Hermione, do you want to use that censering spell again?" asked _Ron_.

"That probably would be a good idea," agreed _Hermione_, and once again she cast the spell.

**A man's naked torso seemed for an instant to be floating towards them through the dappled green half-light; then they saw that his waist joined smoothly into a horse's chestnut body. This centaur had a proud, high-cheekboned face and long black hair. Like Hagrid, he was armed; a quiverful of arrows and a longbow were slung over his shoulders.**

"**How are yeh, Magorian?" said Hagrid warily.**

**The trees behind the centaur rustled and four or five more centaurs emerged behind him. Harry recognized the black-bodied and bearded Bane, whom he had met nearly four years ago on the same night he had met Firenze. Bane gave no sign that he had ever seen Harry before.**

"Bane isn't a huge fan of humans, or so it seems, so it's not surprising," said Remus.**  
**

"**So," he said, with a nasty inflection in his voice, before turning immediately to Magorian. "We agreed, I think, what we would do if this human ever showed his face in the Forest again?"**

"'**This human' now, am I?" said Hagrid testily. "Jus ' fer stoppin' all of yeh committin' murder?"**

"**You ought not to have meddled, Hagrid," said Magorian. "Our ways are not yours, nor are our laws. Firenze has betrayed and dishonored us."**

"They actually consider a centaur who is helping a human to have betrayed them?" asked Tonks in surprise.

"Yeah," said Charlie. "Centaurs are strange at times, well, at all times."**  
**

"**I dunno how yeh'work that out," said Hagrid impatiently. "He's done nothin' except help Albus Dumbledore -"**

"**Firenze has entered into servitude to humans," said a grey centaur with a hard, deeply lined face.**

"**Servitude!" said Hagrid scathingly. "He's doin' Dumbledore a favor is all -"**

"**He is peddling our knowledge and secrets among humans," said Magorian quietly. "There can be no return from such disgrace."**

"Do they ever accept him back?" asked little Hermione.

"Eventually," answered _Ginny_.**  
**

"**If yeh say so," said Hagrid, shrugging, "but personally I think yeh're makin' a big mistake -"**

"**As are you, human," said Bane, "coming back into our Forest when we warned you -"**

"**Now, yeh listen ter me," said Hagrid angrily. "I'll have less of the 'our' Forest, if it's all the same ter yeh. It's not up ter yeh who comes an' goes in here -"**

"**No more is it up to you, Hagrid," said Magorian smoothly. "I shall let you pass today because you are accompanied by your young —"**

"'Your young'?" snorted Remus.**  
**

"**They're not his!" interrupted Bane contemptuously. "Students, Magorian, from up at the school! They have probably already profited from the traitor Firenze's teachings."**

"Not _Hermione_," stated Neville.**  
**

"**Nevertheless," said Magorian calmly, "the slaughter of foals is a terrible crime - we do not touch the innocent. Today, Hagrid, you pass. Henceforth, stay away from this place. You forfeited the friendship of the centaurs when you helped the traitor Firenze escape us."**

"**I won' be kept outta the Fores' by a bunch o' old mules like yeh!" said Hagrid loudly.**

"Hagrid," groaned Charlie. "You don't call centaurs names."**  
**

"**Hagrid," said Hermione in a high-pitched and terrified voice, as both Bane and the grey centaur pawed at the ground, "let's go, please let's go!"**

**Hagrid moved forwards, but his crossbow was still raised and his eyes were still fixed threateningly upon Magorian.**

"**We know what you are keeping in the Forest, Hagrid!" Magorian called after them, as the centaurs slipped out of sight. "And our tolerance is waning!"**

**Hagrid turned and gave every appearance of wanting to walk straight back to Magorian.**

"**Yeh'll tolerate 'im as long as he's here, it's as much his Forest as yours!" he yelled,**

"Technically it isn't," said Remus. "The centuars were there long before Hagrid brought Grawp."**  
**

** as Harry and Hermione both pushed with all their might against Hagrid's moleskin waistcoat in an effort to keep him moving forwards. Still scowling, he looked down; his expression changed to mild surprise at the sight of them both pushing him; he seemed not to have felt it.**

"**Calm down, you two," he said, turning to walk on while they panted along behind him. "Ruddy old mules, though, eh?"**

"**Hagrid," said Hermione breathlessly, skirting the patch of nettles they had passed on their way there, "if the centaurs don't want humans in the Forest, it doesn't really look as though Harry and I will be able -"**

"**Ah, you heard what they said," said Hagrid dismissively, "they wouldn't hurt foals - I mean, kids.**

"Yes, though neither of you are young," said Sirius. "Well, you are, but both of you are nearing adulthood."**  
**

** Anyway, we can' let ourselves be pushed aroun' by that lot."**

"**Nice try," Harry murmured to Hermione, who looked crestfallen.**

**At last they rejoined the path and, after another ten minutes, the trees began to thin; they were able to see patches of clear blue sky again and, in the distance, the definite sounds of cheering and shouting.**

"**Was that another goal?" asked Hagrid, pausing in the shelter of the trees as the Quidditch stadium came into view. "Or d'yeh reckon the match is over?"**

"**I don't know," said Hermione miserably. Harry saw that she looked much the worse for wear; her hair was full of twigs and leaves, her robes were ripped in several places and there were numerous scratches on her face and arms. He knew he must look little better.**

"You didn't walk into Hagrid, nor nearly get grabbed by a giant," retorted _Hermione_. "You looked a lot better."**  
**

"**I reckon it's over, yeh know!" said Hagrid, still squinting towards the stadium. "Look - there's people comin' out already - if yeh two hurry yeh'll be able ter blend in with the crowd an' no one'll know yeh weren't there!"**

"That's true," muttered _Ron_. He hadn't known _Harry_ and _Hermione_ had left till they told him.**  
**

"**Good idea," said Harry. "Well… see you later, then, Hagrid."**

"**I don't believe him," said Hermione in a very unsteady voice, the moment they were out of earshot of Hagrid. "I don't believe him. I really don't believe him."**

"**Calm down!" she said feverishly. "A giant! A giant in the Forest! And we're supposed to give him English lessons! Always assuming, of course, we can get past the herd of murderous centaurs on the way in and out! I - don't -believe - him!"**

"**We haven't got to do anything yet!" Harry tried to reassure her in a quiet voice, as they joined a stream of jabbering Hufflepuffs heading back towards the castle. "He's not asking us to do anything unless he gets chucked out and that might not even happen."**

"_Harry_, Hagrid's a half-giant, that's reason enough for Umbridge to sack him," said _Ginny_.**  
**

"**Oh, come off it, Harry!" said Hermione angrily, stopping dead in her tracks so that the people behind had to swerve to avoid her. "Of course he's going to be chucked out and, to be perfectly honest, after what we've just seen, who can blame Umbridge?"**

"_Hermione_!" cried a horrified Charlie. "You better hope you didn't mean that!"

"I didn't," said _Hermione_, wishing she hadn't said that, "but sometimes Hagrid can be, well, a bit of an idiot."

Charlie glared at _Hermione_, but he knew there was truth in her words.**  
**

**There was a pause in which Harry glared at her, and her eyes filled slowly with tears.**

"**You didn't mean that," said Harry quietly.**

"**No… well… all right… I didn't," she said, wiping her eyes angrily. "But why does he have to make life so difficult for himself - for us?'**

"**I dunno -"**

"**Weasley is our King, Weasley is our King, He didn't let the Quaffle in, Weasley is our King…"**

"**And I wish they'd stop singing that stupid song," said Hermione miserably, "haven't they gloated enough?"**

Arthur paused briefly, something was different about the song, but he wasn't sure exactly what.**  
**

**A great tide of students was moving up the sloping lawns from the pitch.**

"**Oh, let's get in before we have to meet the Slytherins," said Hermione.**

"**Weasley can save anything, He never leaves a single ring, That's why Gryffindors all sing, Weasley is our King."**

"**Hermione…" said Harry slowly.**

"That song is different," said Sirius. "Did Gryffindor win?"

_Ron_ didn't say anything, but his grin gave it away.**  
**

**The song was growing louder, but it was issuing not from a crowd of green-and-silver-clad Slytherins, but from a mass of red and gold moving slowly towards the castle, bearing a solitary figure upon its many shoulders.**

"**Weasley is our King, Weasley is our King, He didn't let the Quaffle in, Weasley is our King…"**

"**No?" said Hermione in a hushed voice.**

"**YES!" said Harry loudly.**

"**HARRY! HERMIONE!" yelled Ron, waving the silver Quidditch cup in the air and looking quite beside himself. "WE DID IT! WE WON!"**

"YES!" cried Sirius.

"About time," said Charlie with a wide grin. It might not happen for several more years, but Gryffindor finally got the Quidditch cup again.

The other Quidditch fanatics were grinning too, but were disappointed that they didn't get to hear the details of the match.

"Hey, Ron, can you tell us what happened at the match?" asked Bill.

"Uh, sure," said Ron. "But, let's wait till dinner or the end of the chapter."

**They beamed up at him as he passed. There was a scrum at the door of the castle and Ron's head got rather badly bumped on the lintel, but nobody seemed to want to put him down. Still singing, the crowd squeezed itself into the Entrance Hall and out of sight. Harry and Hermione watched them go, beaming, until the last echoing strains of 'Weasley is our King' died away. Then they turned to each other, their smiles fading.**

"**We'll save our news till tomorrow, shall we?" said Harry.**

"**Yes, all right," said Hermione wearily. "I'm not in any hurry."**

"I'm glad you didn't tell me right away," said _Ron_.**  
**

**They climbed the steps together. At the front doors both instinctively looked back at the Forbidden Forest. Harry was not sure whether or not it was his imagination, but he rather thought he saw a small cloud of birds erupting into the air over the tree tops in the distance, almost as though the tree in which they had been nesting had just been pulled up by the roots.**

"And that's it," said Arthur. "Who's next?"

"I don't think we should read anymore tonight," said _Harry_. "Starting with the next chapter, you won't want to stop till the end."

"What happens?" asked Molly.

"Something that you don't want to happen," answered _Harry_ sadly.

"So, what should we do then?" asked Arthur, putting the book down.

"It's not quite dinnertime, so you children can go play. It's nearly dark, so please stay inside," said Molly.

"Okay, Mum," said little Ron. "Come on, Harry, let's go play hide'n'seek."

"Who else wants to play?" asked little Harry. He had played this one time at primary school and had found it fun, that is until Dudley threatened to beat him up if he played it again. But Dudley wasn't here, so it was fine. All of the youngsters, as well as the current Hogwarts' students decided to join them.

"_Harry_, can I talk with you?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, sure," said _Harry_, and he followed his godfather out to the hallway.

"_Harry_, what happens?" Sirius asked bluntly.

"I-I," stuttered _Harry_, not knowing what to say.

"Something happens to me, doesn't it?" asked Sirius. "I figured that out awhile ago. None of you four have been very comfortable around some of us, especially me. _Harry_, please tell me, do I die?"

_Harry_ took a deep breath. "Sirius, I can't tell you that at the moment. I promise you that you'll find out tomorrow. I know it's been a bit awkward, but I'll try to stop that."

"_Harry_," began Sirius, but whatever he was going to say was lost with a sudden cry from someone upstairs.

"Harry!" cried Sirius, recognizing it as his godson's voice. He quickly dashed upstairs, followed closely by _Harry_.

Upstairs Sirius found little Harry curled up on the floor in front of a closet door. Little Ron was nearby, looking very confused.

"What happened?" Sirius demanded.

"I-I was only trying to help Harry find a hiding place," said little Ron, shifting his weight from one foot to the other nervously. "I-I showed him the linen closet, and he went in. I shut the door, and was about to go to my hiding place when he screamed."

Sirius sighed, and gently pulled little Harry into a hug. "It's okay, Harry. It's okay," he said gently.

"I h-hate closets and cupboards!" cried little Harry. "They're too small. They make me feel sick."

Sirius continued to rub little Harry's back as more people arrived. Remus had run upstairs at almost the same time as Sirius, and heard little Harry's comment on cupboards. Molly too had hurried upstairs, wondering who it was that had screamed. When she realized it had been little Harry, she stopped and decided to let Sirius and Remus handle it.

"_Harry_, you're not claustrophobic at all, are you?" Remus asked, wondering if that could be the problem with little Harry at the moment.

"Actually, I am," admitted _Harry _slowly, almost as if he didn't want it to be known, which was true. "I hate small spaces, always have. It's gotten better, but I know I'll always be somewhat afraid of tight places." And that was completely true. He hated it when they had to go into small areas to investigate. He knew that he easily could get another Auror to go in, but that would be admitting defeat.

"What's clastr-whatever you said?" asked little Harry.

"Claustrophobic," said Remus gently. "It's a fear of small places."

"Oh," said little Harry.

"Do you avoid small spaces as much as you can?" Remus asked, kneeling next to Sirius and gently placing his hand on little Harry's shoulder. Little Harry nodded.

"I feel sick in them," he said in a small voice.

Sirius looked as if he were about to explode. _Of all the vile things! It was bad enough for the Dursley's to lock Harry in a cupboard, but since it sounded like he was claustrophobic, that made it all the worse. How anyone could even think of doing something like that was beyond him._

"It's all right to be scared of small places," assured Sirius, "and we'll make certain you don't have to go into them, okay?"

Little Harry nodded again.

"Sorry, Harry," said little Ron. "I was only trying to help you find a good hiding place."

"It's okay, Ron," assured Bill, who had just arrived. "You didn't know. None of us did." Little Ron nodded, but he still looked a little scared. Bill gently placed a hand on his youngest brother's shoulder.

"You were trying to help, not scare me," said little Harry quietly.

"Are you sure you're okay, Harry?" asked Molly, not wanting to leave until she was certain.

Little Harry nodded, but continued to cling to Sirius. It was clear he was still scared.

Molly went back downstairs though as there wasn't anything she could do at the present moment. She'd probably have a talk with little Ron later, though it did look like Bill had already had one with him.

Sirius exchanged a quick glance with Remus. He was wondering how Harry had managed to survive for six years in a cupboard if being in a linen closet for mere moments terrified him. He was wondering what he should do. _Should he ask little Harry, or just try help little Harry avoid circumstances like this in the future._

"What should I do?" he mouthed to Remus.

"Wait awhile," said Remus quietly. "A few days or weeks just to help him relax."

"Okay," said Sirius. "Harry, do you want to go downstairs?"

"Yeah," answered little Harry in a small voice. Slowly the threesome got up and went downstairs. _Ron_, who had gone into the bedroom to help _Hermione_ and Rose get settled again, had come out when he heard the scream as well.

"_Harry_, you never told us you hated small places," he said quietly.

"It doesn't matter, and it's not a big deal," _Harry_ said quickly.

"It does matter and it can be a big deal," _Ron_ retorted. "Look, you're the Deputy Head Auror. It would be terrible if you panicked because you had to enter a small space. Blimey, _Harry_, from now on whenever we're on a mission and there's a small space we have to crawl through or whatever, you're not going in if it's going to apprehend how well you can do your job."

"_Ron_, it's fine," said _Harry_. "I don't need to be babied because I'm scared of being in tight places. I can get through them."

"Look here, you might be my boss at work, but I am older than you," said _Ron_. _Harry_ looked afronted. It was rare that Ron pulled the 'older' card. "And I want what's best. It could jepordize the mission if someone panics and thankfully it hasn't happened yet. Harry, someday you're going to have to learn to ask for help, and it's better to start earlier. You're not going first into small places even if I have to body-bind you to stop you."

"Wow, _Ron_, nice speech," said _Ginny_, who had just come up behind them.

"It happens sometimes," shrugged _Ron_.

"Harry, you should listen to _Ron_," said _Ginny_. "I think it would help everyone."

"What is this? 'Gang up on Harry Day' or something?" asked _Harry_. "I can bloody well take care of myself."

"I know you can, dear," _Ginny_ answered, "but even those who can take care of themselves have to ask for help occasionally."

"Okay, okay," said _Harry_, raising his hands in defense. "You got me. Yes, I almost had a panic attack during an Auror training, but I've learned to suppress my fears. I can get through tight places."

"_Harry_, I mean it," _Ron_ said firmly, in fact, so firmly that Harry was slightly startled. "And if you don't start talking sense, well, I don't know what I'm going to do."

_Harry_ sighed, he was defeated. He had played his last card, but it had failed. "Very well, _Ron_, you won," he sighed. "But remember, you can't always prevent me from enter small spaces. Yes, if you wish, certain times you can go first, but I might have to do it sometimes."

"Fine," _Ron_ said, "just don't do it if it's avoidable."

Bill and little Ron had been listening to this exchange, along with the rest of the youngsters who had slowly come out of their hiding places, wondering why they hadn't been found.

"Wow, you can-"

"Give speeches!"

"You two, quit it," said Bill. "Have you any idea how annoying that gets at times?"

"Enjoy it while it lasts," said _Ron_, then he quickly slapped a hand over his mouth in horror. So much for getting smarter.

"What do you mean?" asked Bill warily. The twins too were staring at _Ron_. They loved finishing each other's sentences.

_Ron_ mentally slapped himself before saying, "I know you'll hate this, but you're going to have to wait to find out."

Bill continued to eye _Ron_, knowing something wasn't quite right. _It was obvious that some of them who were reading would die, why else would they be specifically chosen to read? But who died and when? Surely, surely one of the twins didn't die?_

"I'll accept that answer for now, but something happens, right?"

Thankfully _Ron_ was spared from answering my Molly's calling for dinner. He dashed downstairs before Bill could ask his question again.

"_Harry_?" asked Bill. "Does something happen?"

_Harry_ swallowed. For the second time in the space of mere minutes he was asked a question like this. "My answer's the same as _Ron's_," he said. "You're going to have to wait." He turned and hurried down the stairs, followed by Ginny and all of the youngsters except Bill and Charlie.

"You don't think something happens to one or both of them, do you?" asked Charlie quietly.

"I don't know, but I sure hope not," said Bill. "Something very easily could happen to any of us. Voldemort comes back, most likely a full-fledged war will start soon, and our family is in the middle of it, what with the Order and Ron and Harry. It would be a miracle if our entire family made it through. But I hope we do."

"Let's not tell Mum," said Charlie, trying to keep a calm face. "It would only cause her to worry more. I think I could stand hearing about my death, but someone younger, definitely no."

"Same here, though with my death," admitted Bill. "But, it's not going to happen for quite awhile, and hopefully never with these books. Come on, Mum's going to be the one kiling us if we're not down for dinner."

Charlie grinned slightly at Bill's attempt to joke, and the two hurried downstairs for dinner.

"What took you so long?" asked Molly, serving up the pizza rigatoni.

"Just discussing something," said Bill, quickly starting to eat before any more questions could be asked.

Molly eyed her two eldest, but didn't question further. If it was important, most likely she'd find out at some point.

* * *

Little Harry seemed to have recovered from the linen closet incident, and was happily eating. The rest of the youngsters were cheerilly talking about what else they could do this evening since they wouldn't be reading. Naturally, hide'n'seek was out. The others were all discussing the events of the book so far, and seemed aprehensive about what would happen the next day. After a little while, the conversation turned to Quidditch, and _Ron_ recounted the events of the match, one of the best days of his life. In fact, until his wedding day, or the day he proposed to _Hermione_, he had used it for the Patronus Charm. Everyone, well the Quidditch fans which made up most of the table, were hanging on his every word. _Ron's_ account of the match took the rest of the meal, and even some of the clearing up time.

After dinner everyone had joined in a game of charades. It was quite amusing to have Ron acting like he was a toaster or Fred pretending to be a professor. The best one though was when Dumbledore pretended to be a rock star. That alone had everyone in fits of laughter. A few hours later, and lots of laughs later, it was time for bed. Dumbledore said his farewells, and would be back in the morning, much to Sirius' chagrin, Arthur Apparated Luna back to her home, and the rest of the group went off to their beds, wondering what the next day would bring.

_**A/N Wow, this is now the longest chapter. I hope the bonding at the end was fine. Yes, Harry is going to be claustrophobic in this fic, but I don't know how big of a deal it will turn out to be. I'm slightly claustrophobic, so that's where it's coming from. The toaster part of charades is from a personal experience. I had to do that once, and it is extremely difficult.**_

_**I personally don't find this to be my best chapter, but I think it's about as good as it's going to get. Hopefully the next chapter doesn't take too long to get out. My presentation is done thankfully, so I think I'll have more free time, though I still will have a lot of reading to get done for class. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

* * *

_**toolazytosignin: Thanks for the review. It's going to be difficult to write the next few chapters, but I hope I'll do decently on them. The next two books will be interesting as well.**_

_**Furionknight: Thanks for the smilie. :)  
**_

_**Twilightfan: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked little Harry's reaction. I was trying to have him not just accept their explanation. And yes, he is mature for his age.  
**_


	34. OWLs

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.**_

_**This chapter's difficult to write, simply because hardly anything happens until the end. I hope I did decently on it.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowling's.**_

Soon the morning arrived, and gradually everyone gathered once more in the sitting room to finish the fifth book. Something terrible would happen. Something had happened at the end of every book so far, but from the way the four time travelers had been acting, this would be one of the worst happenings yet. No one wanted to read, but at the same time they wanted to find out what would happen.

Once everyone was settled in the sitting room in their usual spots, though Sirius and little Harry were still on the sofa, James once again in a playpen with lots of books and toys, and Rose happily nursing, Bill picked up the book._**  
**_

**O.W.L.s.**

"So, it's that time of year already," said Sirius.

"Biwd!" cried James.

"Yes, James, owls are birds," said _Ginny_ with a grin. Harry too smiled at his young son, but he was dreading the end of the chapter.

Charlie grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill that were on the side table. If there was going to be information about OWLs, he was going to write it down to help him study for them next year.**  
**

**Ron's euphoria at helping Gryffindor scrape the Quidditch cup was such that he couldn't settle to anything next day. All he wanted to do was talk over the match, so Harry and Hermione found it very difficult to find an opening in which to mention Grawp. Not that either of them tried very hard; neither was keen to be the one to bring Ron back to reality in quite such a brutal fashion.**

"He's often blunt with you, so you should be blunt with him," said Tonks.**  
**

**As it was another fine, warm day, they persuaded him to join them in revising under the beech tree at the edge of the lake, where they had less chance of being overheard than in the common room. Ron was not particularly keen on this idea at first - he was thoroughly enjoying being patted on the back by every Gryffindor who walked past his chair, not to mention the occasional outbursts of 'Weasley is our King' - but after a while he agreed that some fresh air might do him good.**

**They spread their books out in the shade of the beech tree and sat down while Ron talked them through his first save of the match for what felt like the dozenth time.**

"It was only the eleventh time," _Ron_ said.

"You counted?" asked _Hermione_. "I should have figured."**  
**

"**Well, I mean, I'd already let in that one of Davies's, so I wasn't feeling all that confident, but I dunno, when Bradley came towards me, just out of nowhere, I thought - you can do this! And I had about a second to decide which way to fly, you know, because he looked like he was aiming for the right goalhoop - my right, obviously, his left - but I had a funny feeling that he was feinting, and so I took the chance and flew left - his right, I mean - and - well - you saw what happened," he concluded modestly, sweeping his hair back quite unnecessarily so that it looked interestingly windswept and glancing around to see whether the people nearest to them — a bunch of gossiping third-year Hufflepuffs — had heard him. **

"**And then, when Chambers came at me about five minutes later - What?" Ron asked, having stopped mid-sentence at the look on Harry's face. "Why are you grinning?"**

"**I'm not," said Harry quickly, and looked down at his Transfiguration notes, attempting to straighten his face. The truth was that Ron had just reminded Harry forcibly of another Gryffindor Quidditch player who had once sat rumpling his hair under this very tree. **

"I reminded you of your dad?" asked _Ron_ in surprise.

"Yeah. And you do know that you and _Hermione_ acted like them a lot, especially with the fighting," _Harry_ answered.

"I had been noticing that," said Sirius. "You're basically like James, Ron acts a lot like I did, and Hermione acts like Remus. The next set of Marauders is born, though you don't try to cause trouble, you just end up in trouble."

**"I'm just glad we won, that's all."**

"**Yeah," said Ron slowly, savoring the words, "we won. Did you see the look on Chang's face when Ginny got the Snitch right out from under her nose?"**

"**I suppose she cried, did she?" said Harry bitterly.**

"**Well, yeah - more out of temper than anything, though…" Ron frowned slightly. "But you saw her chuck her broom away when she got back to the ground, didn't you?"**

"**Er -" said Harry.**

"**Well, actually… no, Ron," said Hermione with a heavy sigh, putting down her book and looking at him apologetically. "As a matter of fact, the only bit of the match Harry and I saw was Davies's first goal."**

"I was so shocked when I heard that," _Ron_ said quietly. "I didn't expect something like that to happen, at least with Harry at any rate."**  
**

**Ron's carefully ruffled hair seemed to wilt with disappointment. "You didn't watch?" he said faintly, looking from one to the other. "You didn't see me make any of those saves?"**

"They were brilliant, _Ron_," assured _Ginny_. "I saw you make some of them, but I was looking for the Snitch at the same time."**  
**

"**Well - no," said Hermione, stretching out a placatory hand towards him. "But Ron, we didn't want to leave — we had to!"**

"**Yeah?" said Ron, whose face was growing rather red. "How come?"**

"**It was Hagrid," said Harry. "He decided to tell us why he's been covered in injuries ever since he got back from the giants. He wanted us to go into the Forest with him, we had no choice, you know how he gets. Anyway…"**

**The story was told in five minutes, by the end of which Ron's indignation had been replaced by a look of total incredulity.**

"I thought I'd experienced everything crazy Hagrid could do in first year," said _Ron_, shaking his head. "The dragon was bad enough, never thought there'd be a giant."**  
**

"**He brought one back and hid it in the Forest?"**

"**Yep," said Harry grimly.**

"**No," said Ron, as though by saying this he could make it untrue. "No, he can't have."**

"**Well, he has," said Hermione firmly. "Grawp's about sixteen feet tall, enjoys ripping up twenty-foot pine trees, and knows me," she snorted, "as Hermy."**

"That's a-"

"Better way of-"

"Explaining it."

Percy glared at the twins in annoyance, and normally Bill and Charlie would have done the same. But because of what they had heard Ron say the other day, they merely grinned. Of course, they had done their fair share of finishing each others sentences as well, just not as cleanly as the twins did it.**  
**

**Ron gave a nervous laugh.**

"**And Hagrid wants us to…?"**

"**Teach him English, yeah," said Harry.**

"**He's lost his mind," said Ron in an almost awed voice.**

"I thought you'd confirmed that back in first year," said Bill.

"Well, he had lost his marbles at that point," said _Ron_. "At this point he officially lost it."

"Oi!" cried Charlie.

"I'm not dissing Hagrid," said _Ron_, "but he's a little more than crazy at times."**  
**

"**Yes," said Hermione irritably, turning a page of Intermediate Transfiguration and glaring at a series of diagrams showing an owl turning into a pair of opera glasses. "Yes, I'm starting to think he has. But, unfortunately, he made Harry and me promise."**

"**Well, you're just going to have to break your promise, that's all," said Ron firmly. "I mean, come on… we've got exams and we're about that far -" he held up his hand to show thumb and forefinger almost touching "- from being chucked out as it is. And anyway… remember Norbert? Remember Aragog? Have we ever come off better for mixing with any of Hagrid's monster mates?"**

"This time," answered _Harry_, exchanging a knowing glance with _Hermione_.**  
**

"**I know, it's just that - we promised," said Hermione in a small voice.**

**Ron smoothed his hair flat again, looking preoccupied.**

"**Well," he sighed, "Hagrid hasn't been sacked yet, has he? He's hung on this long, maybe he'll hang on till the end of term and we won't have to go near Grawp at all."**

**The castle grounds were gleaming in the sunlight as though freshly painted; the cloudless sky smiled at itself in the smoothly sparkling lake; the satin green lawns rippled occasionally in a gentle breeze. June had arrived, but to the fifth-years this meant only one thing: their OWLs were upon them at last.**

"And NEWTs for the seventh-years," sighed Bill. He was not looking forward to those exams.**  
**

**Their teachers were no longer setting them homework; lessons were devoted to revising those topics the teachers thought most likely to come up in the exams. The purposeful, feverish atmosphere drove nearly everything but the OWLs from Harry's mind, though he did wonder occasionally during Potions lessons whether Lupin had ever told Snape that he must continue giving Harry Occlumency tuition. If he had, then Snape had ignored Lupin as thoroughly as he was now ignoring Harry. This suited Harry very well; he was quite busy and tense enough without extra classes with Snape, and to his relief Hermione was much too preoccupied these days to badger him about Occlumency; she was spending a lot of time muttering to herself, and had not laid out any elf clothes for days.**

**She was not the only person acting oddly as the OWLs drew steadily nearer. Ernie Macmillan had developed an irritating habit of interrogating people about their study habits.**

"I seem to remember someone doing that," said Sirius.

Remus glared dangerously at Sirius.

"**How many hours d'you think you're doing a day?" he demanded of Harry and Ron as they queued outside Herbology, a manic gleam in his eyes.**

"**I dunno," said Ron. "A few."**

"**More or less than eight?"**

"**Less, I s'pose," said Ron, looking slightly alarmed.**

"**I'm doing eight," said Ernie, puffing out his chest. "Eight or nine. I'm getting an hour in before breakfast every day. Eights my average. I can do ten on a good weekend day. I did nine and a half on Monday. Not so good on Tuesday - only seven and a quarter. Then on Wednesday -"**

"That kid is going to kill himself," said Tonks. "Mum said not to study too much. Too much studying at the last moment can cause you to forget."**  
**

**Harry was deeply thankful that Professor Sprout ushered them into greenhouse three at that point, forcing Ernie to abandon his recital.**

**Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy had found a different way to induce panic.**

"Just like usual," muttered Sirius, determined to knock his young Malfoy cousin into line, if that was even possible.**  
**

**"Of course, it's not what you know," he was heard to tell Crabbe and Goyle loudly outside Potions a few days before the exams were to start, "it's who you know. Now, Father's been friendly with the head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority for years — old Griselda Marchbanks - we've had her round for dinner and everything…"**

"I highly doubt that," said Arthur. "From what I have gathered, Marchbanks does not associate herself with the Malfoys unless she absolutely has too. That doesn't mean she hasn't gone to their place for dinner, but it certainly would not have been willingly."**  
**

"**Do you think that's true?" Hermione whispered in alarm to Harry and Ron.**

"**Nothing we can do about it if it is," said Ron gloomily.**

"**I don't think it's true," said Neville quietly from behind them. "Because Griselda Marchbanks is a friend of my gran's, and she's never mentioned the Malfoys."**

"**What's she like, Neville?" asked Hermione at once. "Is she strict?"**

"**Bit like Gran, really," said Neville in a subdued voice.**

Neville shuddered. He would hate to be examined my someone like his gran.**  
**

"**Knowing her won't hurt your chances, though, will it?" Ron told him encouragingly.**

"**Oh, I don't think it will make any difference," said Neville, still more miserably. "Grans always telling Professor Marchbanks I'm not as good as my dad…**

"Neville, I promise you, I'll have a talk with your gran about comparing you to your dad," said Molly.

The three older Weasley boys exchanged glances. That seemed slightly hypocritical of their mother as she was always comparing them to each other.**  
**

** well… you saw what she's like at St Mungo's." Neville looked fixedly at the floor. Harry, Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, but didn't know what to say. It was the first time Neville had acknowledged that they had met at the wizarding hospital.**

**Meanwhile, a flourishing black-market trade in aids to concentration, mental agility and wakefulness had sprung up among the fifth- and seventh-years. Harry and Ron were much tempted by the bottle of Baruffio's Brain Elixir offered to them by Ravenclaw sixth-year Eddie Carmichael, who swore it was solely responsible for the nine 'Outstanding' OWLs he had gained the previous summer and was offering a whole pint for a mere twelve Galleons. Ron assured Harry he would reimburse him for his half the moment he left Hogwarts and got a job, but before they could close the deal, Hermione had confiscated the bottle from Carmichael and poured the contents down a toilet.**

"**Hermione, we wanted to buy that!" shouted Ron.**

"Correction, you wanted to buy it," said _Harry_.**  
**

"**Don't be stupid," she snarled. "You might as well take Harold Dingle's powdered dragon claw and have done with it."**

"**Dingle's got powdered dragon claw?" said Ron eagerly.**

"**Not any more," said Hermione. "I confiscated that, too. None of these things actually work, you know."**

"Dragon claw is supposed to," said Bill.**  
**

"**Dragon claw does work!" said Ron. "It's supposed to be incredible, really gives your brain a boost, you come over all cunning for a few hours - Hermione, let me have a pinch, go on, it can't hurt -"**

"**This stuff can," said Hermione grimly. "I've had a look at it, and it's actually dried Doxy droppings."**

"Are any of the stuff they're selling real?" asked Charlie.

"Extremely rarely," answered Bill, "and it is illegal to take them right before an exam."**  
**

**This information took the edge off Harry and Ron's desire for brain stimulants.**

**They received their examination timetables and details of the procedure for OWLs during their next Transfiguration lesson.**

"**As you can see," Professor McGonagall told the class as they copied down the dates and times of their exams from the blackboard, "your OWLs are spread over two successive weeks. You will sit the theory exams in the mornings and the practice in the afternoons. Your practical Astronomy examination will, of course, take place at night.**

"**Now, I must warn you that the most stringent anti-cheating charms have been applied to your examination papers. Auto-Answer Quills are banned from the examination hall, as are Remembralls, Detachable Cribbing Cuffs and Self-Correcting Ink. Every year, I am afraid to say, seems to harbor at least one student who thinks that he or she can get around the Wizarding Examinations Authority's rules. I can only hope that it is nobody in Gryffindor.**

"Who was it in your year?" asked Remus, curiously.

"I think it was one of the Slytherins," said Hermione. "And I'm pretty certain it was Knott. He still managed to get into the next year though."**  
**

** Our new - Headmistress —" Professor McGonagall pronounced the word with the same look on her face that Aunt Petunia had whenever she was contemplating a particularly stubborn bit of dirt "- has asked the Heads of House to tell their students that cheating will be punished most severely - because, of course, your examination results will reflect upon the Headmistress's new regime at the school -"**

"So, do badly?" suggested Fred.

**Professor McGonagall gave a tiny sigh; Harry saw the nostrils of her sharp nose flare.**

"Do you think McGonagall is part dragon?" asked little Ron.

"Ron!" cried Molly.

"I've often wondered that myself," said Sirius, with a grin. It was uncanny at times how much Ron, both of them, resembled him.**  
**

"**- however, that is no reason not to do your very best. You have your own futures to think about."**

"**Please, Professor," said Hermione, her hand in the air, "when will we find out our results?"**

"**An owl will be sent to you some time in July," said Professor McGonagall.**

"Oh joy, you worry the entire summer about grades," muttered Tonks, who, though she didn't care about grades as much as _Hermione_, needed to do well to become an Auror.**  
**

"**Excellent," said Dean Thomas in an audible whisper, "so we don't have to worry about it till the holidays."**

**Harry imagined sitting in his bedroom in Privet Drive in six weeks' time, waiting for his OWL results. Well, he thought dully, at least he would be sure of one bit of post next summer.**

**Their first examination, Theory of Charms, was scheduled for Monday morning. Harry agreed to test Hermione after lunch on Sunday, **

"Probably not a smart idea," winced Bill, remembering how he had tried to help a friend last year. To say it hadn't gone well would be putting it lightly.**  
**

**but regretted it almost at once; she was very agitated and kept snatching the book back from him to check that she had got the answer completely right, finally hitting him hard on the nose with the sharp edge of Achievements in Charming.**

"**Why don't you just do it yourself?" he said firmly, handing the book back to her, his eyes watering.**

"Sorry, it was supposed to be a tap, I guess I ended up whacking you," apologized _Hermione_.

"It's fine," said _Harry_, "and yes, it was more of a whack."**  
**

**Meanwhile, Ron was reading two years' worth of Charms notes with his fingers in his ears, his lips moving soundlessly; Seamus Finnigan was lying flat on his back on the floor, reciting the definition of a Substantive Charm while Dean checked it against The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5; and Parvati and Lavender, who were practicing basic Locomotion Charms, were making their pencil-cases race each other around the edge of the table.**

**Dinner was a subdued affair that night. Harry and Ron did not talk much, but ate with gusto, having studied hard all day. Hermione, on the other hand, kept putting down her knife and fork and diving under the table for her bag, from which she would seize a book to check some fact or figure. Ron was just telling her that she ought to eat a decent meal or she would not sleep that night, when her fork slid from her limp fingers and landed with a loud tinkle on her plate.**

"I guess the examiners have arrived," said Tonks.

"Or she was just affected by some Wkisleds," added Luna.**  
**

"**Oh, my goodness," she said faintly, staring into the Entrance Hall. "Is that them? Is that the examiners?"**

**Harry and Ron whipped around on their bench. Through the doors to the Great Hall they could see Umbridge standing with a small group of ancient-looking witches and wizards. Umbridge, Harry was pleased to see, looked rather nervous.**

"The more nervous she is, the better," said Bill. "Maybe you two should've stayed around to make her more nervous. Not that I didn't like your escape."

"Yeah, but-"

"We think escaping-"

"Is way cooler.**"**

"Which is why-"

"We decided-"

"To do it."

"But your idea-"

"Is a good one."**  
**

"**Shall we go and have a closer look?" said Ron.**

**Harry and Hermione nodded and they hastened towards the double doors into the Entrance Hall, slowing down as they stepped over the threshold to walk sedately past the examiners. Harry thought Professor Marchbanks must be the tiny, stooped witch with a face so lined it looked as though it had been draped in cobwebs; Umbridge was speaking to her deferentially. Professor Marchbanks seemed to be a little deaf; she was answering Professor Umbridge very loudly considering they were only a foot apart.**

"**Journey was fine, journey was fine, we've made it plenty of times before!" she said impatiently. "Now, I haven't heard from Dumbledore lately!" she added, peering around the Hall as though hopeful he might suddenly emerge from a broom cupboard.**

Dumbledore chuckled. "Perhaps I should consider doing that," he said.

** "No idea where he is, I suppose?"**

"**None at all," said Umbridge, shooting a malevolent look at Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were now dawdling around the foot of the stairs as Ron pretended to do up his shoelace. "But I daresay the Ministry of Magic will track him down soon enough."**

"**I doubt it," shouted tiny Professor Marchbanks, "not if Dumbledore doesn't want to be found! I should know… examined him personally in Transfiguration and Charms when he did NEWTs… did things with a wand I'd never seen before."**

"She's that old?" asked Bill in disbelief. He knew that Marchbanks was old, but not older than Dumbledore.

"She had only recently graduated when she gave me my exams," said Dumbldore. "If memory serves me correctly, she was four years ahead of me, so she would have been two years out of Hogwarts when she first started helping at the OWL exams."**  
**

"**Yes… well…" said Professor Umbridge as Harry, Ron and Hermione dragged their feet up the marble staircase as slowly as they dared, "let me show you to the staff room. I daresay you'd like a cup of tea after your journey."**

**It was an uncomfortable sort of an evening. Everyone was trying to do some last-minute revising but nobody seemed to be getting very far. Harry went to bed early but then lay awake for what felt like hours. He remembered his careers consultation and McGonagall's furious declaration that she would help him become an Auror if it was the last thing she did. He wished he had expressed a more achievable ambition now that exam time was here. He knew he was not the only one lying awake, but none of the others in the dormitory spoke and finally, one by one, they fell asleep.**

**None of the fifth-years talked very much at breakfast next day, either: Parvati was practicing incantations under her breath while the salt cellar in front of her twitched; Hermione was rereading Achievements in Charming so fast that her eyes appeared blurred; and Neville kept dropping his knife and fork and knocking over the marmalade.**

Neville swallowed, hoping he'd do well on his OWLs. Gran would have a fit if he didn't do well, or at least passed Transfiguration. They might be years away, but she had already but his nose to the grindstone.**  
**

**Once breakfast was over, the fifth- and seventh-years milled around in the Entrance Hall while the other students went off to lessons; then, at half past nine, they were called forwards class by class to re-enter the Great Hall, which had been rearranged exactly as Harry had seen it in the Pensieve when his father, Sirius and Snape had been taking their OWLs; the four house tables had been removed and replaced instead with many tables for one, all facing the staff-table end of the Hall where Professor McGonagall stood facing them. When they were all seated and quiet, she said, "You may begin," and turned over an enormous hour-glass on the desk beside her, on which there were also spare quills, ink bottles and rolls of parchment.**

**Harry turned over his paper, his heart thumping hard - three rows to his right and four seats ahead Hermione was already scribbling - and lowered his eyes to the first question: a) Give the incantation and b) describe the wand movement required to make objects fly.**

"That must've been extremely difficult," teased _Ginny_, who had been told several years ago about the incident with the troll.**  
**

**Harry had a fleeting memory of a club soaring high into the air and landing loudly on the thick skull of a troll… smiling slightly, he bent over the paper and began to write.**

"**Well, it wasn't too bad, was it?" asked Hermione anxiously in the Entrance Hall two hours later,**

"Shoot," muttered Charlie. "I wanted to find out more about the exam."

"You know that most likely it isn't like that at the moment," chuckled Arthur.

"You better not be trying to cheat, Charles," said Molly, eying the parchment and quill in her son's hands.

"I'm only trying to figure out what I can expect," defended Charlie.

** still clutching the exam paper. "I'm not sure I did myself justice on Cheering Charms, I just ran out of time. Did you put in the counter-charm for hiccoughs? I wasn't, sure whether I ought to, it felt like too much **

"Is there too much when answering an exam question?" wondered Percy.

"If you have to grade them, it is," answered Dumbledore.

**- and on question twenty-three -"**

"**Hermione," said Ron sternly, "we've been through this before… we're not going through every exam afterwards, it's bad enough doing them once."**

"Too true, Ron," said Bill. He might be a good student, but there was such a thing as thinking too much about exams.**  
**

**The fifth-years ate lunch with the rest of the school (the four house tables had reappeared for the lunch hour), then they trooped off into the small chamber beside the Great Hall, where they were to wait until called for their practical examination. As small groups of students were called forwards in alphabetical order, those left behind muttered incantations and practiced wand movements, occasionally poking each other in the back or eye by mistake.**

**Hermione's name was called. Trembling, she left the chamber with Anthony Goldstein, Gregory Goyle and Daphne Greengrass.**

"Ouch, you've got to do it with Slytherins," winced Bill.

"They're all dumb ones," said little Ginny.

"Ginevra!" cried Molly.

"Golye certainly is, but Greengrass was pretty good at school," answered _Hermione_. "And Anthony is not a Slytherin. He's a Ravenclaw and a member of the DA."**  
**

** Students who had already been tested did not return afterwards, so Harry and Ron had no idea how Hermione had done.**

"Which probably was helpful," muttered _Ron_. Knowing _Hermione's_ grade would probably have caused him even more trouble.**  
**

"**She'll be fine, remember she got a hundred and twelve percent on one of our Charms tests?" said Ron.**

**Ten minutes later, Professor Flitwick called, "Parkinson, Pansy - Patil, Padma - Patil, Parvati - Potter, Harry."**

"**Good luck," said Ron quietly. Harry walked into the Great Hall, clutching his wand so tightly his hand shook.**

"**Professor Tofty is free, Potter," squeaked Professor Flitwick, who was standing just inside the door. He pointed Harry towards what looked like the very oldest and baldest examiner who was sitting behind a small table in a far corner, a short distance from Professor Marchbanks, who was halfway through testing Draco Malfoy.**

"Why was Malfoy still in there?" asked Charlie.

"I'm not certain, but they always had more than one group in at a time," answered _Harry_. "I think he was getting close to the end of his exam."**  
**

"**Potter, is it?" said Professor Tofty, consulting his notes and peering over his pince-nez at Harry as he approached. "The famous Potter?"**

**Out of the corner of his eye, Harry distinctly saw Malfoy throw a scathing look over at him; the wine-glass Malfoy had been levitating fell to the floor and smashed.**

"At least you distracted him," said Sirius.

** Harry could not suppress a grin; Professor Tofty smiled back at him encouragingly.**

"**That's it," he said in his quavery old voice, "no need to be nervous. Now, if I could ask you to take this egg cup and make it do some cartwheels for me."**

**On the whole, Harry thought it went rather well. His Levitation Charm was certainly much better than Malfoy's had been, though he wished he had not mixed up the incantations for Color Change and Growth Charms, so that the rat he was supposed to be turning orange swelled shockingly and was the size of a badger before Harry could rectify his mistake.**

"You were able to fix it, so that should help some," said Remus.**  
**

** He was glad Hermione had not been in the Hall at the time and neglected to mention it to her afterwards. **

"And did not mention it until now," finished _Hermione_.**  
**

**He could tell Ron, though; Ron had caused a dinner plate to mutate into a large mushroom and had no idea how it had happened.**

"I still don't," _Ron_ muttered.**  
**

**There was no time to relax that night; they went straight to the common room after dinner and submerged themselves in revision for Transfiguration next day; Harry went to bed with his head buzzing with complex spell models and theories.**

**He forgot the definition of a Switching Spell during his written paper next morning but thought his practical could have been a lot worse. At least he managed to Vanish the whole of his iguana, whereas poor Hannah Abbott**

"Wouldn't she have been earlier?" asked Tonks.

"For some reason the Transfiguration exam is done by first name," Dumbledore explained. "I do not know why, it is simply something that is done."**  
**

** lost her head completely at the next table and somehow managed to multiply her ferret into a flock of flamingos, causing the examination to be halted for ten minutes while the birds were captured and carried out of the Hall.**

"It was quite amusing hearing all of the noises during class," said _Ginny_. "None of us really had any idea what was going on, aside from there being a lot of birds suddenly."**  
**

**They had their Herbology exam on Wednesday (other than a small bite from a Fanged Geranium, Harry felt he had done reasonably well); and then, on Thursday, Defense Against the Dark Arts.**

"You'll ace that one," said Bill.**  
**

**Here, for the first time, Harry felt sure he had passed. He had no problem with any of the written questions and took particular pleasure, during the practical examination, in performing all the counter-jinxes and defensive spells right in front of Umbridge, who was watching coolly from near the doors into the Entrance Hall.**

"**Oh, bravo!" cried Professor Tofty, who was examining Harry again, when Harry demonstrated a perfect Boggart banishing spell. "Very good indeed! Well, I think that's all, Potter… unless…" He leaned forwards a little. "I heard, from my dear friend Tiberius Ogden, that you can produce a Patronus? For a bonus point…?"**

"He what?" cried _Hermione_, outraged. "You got a bonus point for producing a Patronus? The rest of us weren't given that chance."

"I don't know why, I thought he'd ask everyone to try it," _Harry_ defended.**  
**

**Harry raised his wand, looked directly at Umbridge and imagined her being sacked.**

"But it's not a memory," said little Ron.

"I guess imagining things can work as well," said Remus. "I'll have to look into that."**  
**

"**Expecto patronum!"**

**His silver stag erupted from the end of his wand and cantered the length of the Hall. All of the examiners looked around to watch its progress and when it dissolved into silver mist Professor Tofty clapped his veined and knotted hands enthusiastically.**

"**Excellent!" he said. "Very well, Potter, you may go!"**

**As Harry passed Umbridge beside the door, their eyes met. There was a nasty smile playing around her wide, slack mouth, but he did not care. Unless he was very much mistaken (and he was not planning on telling anybody, in case he was), he had just achieved an 'Outstanding' OWL.**

"Did you get it?" asked Sirius.

"Just wait till the next book," said _Harry_, his eyes avoiding Sirius'. It had just struck him that Sirius never had found out his grades, not that Sirius would've greatly minded, but it was just one of those things.**  
**

**On Friday, Harry and Ron had a day off while Hermione sat her Ancient Runes exam, and as they had the whole weekend in front of them they permitted themselves a break from revision.**

"Good, give your mind a bit of a break," said Arthur.**  
**

**They stretched and yawned beside the open window, through which warm summer air was wafting as they played wizard chess. Harry could see Hagrid in the distance, teaching a class on the edge of the Forest. He was trying to guess what creatures they were examining - he thought it must be unicorns, because the boys seemed to be standing back a little - when the portrait hole opened and Hermione clambered in, looking thoroughly bad-tempered.**

"Uh-oh, steer clear," said _Ginny_.**  
**

"**How were the Runes?" said Ron, yawning and stretching.**

"**I mistranslated ehwaz," said Hermione furiously. "It means partnership, not Defense; I mixed it up with eihwaz."**

"There's a one letter difference," said Bill. "I doubt it will matter."

"A single mistake can be the difference between passes and fails," said little Hermione.

"True," said Bill. "I'll let you in on something I did. I wasn't exactly sure about ehwaz and eihwaz either. I knew the two definitions, but I couldn't remember which one went to which. Instead of risking getting both questions wrong, I gave the same answer for both of them, knowing I'd get one right."**  
**

"**Ah well," said Ron lazily, "that's only one mistake, isn't it, you'll still get -"**

"**Oh, shut up!" said Hermione angrily. "It could be the one mistake that makes the difference between a pass and a fail. And what's more, someone's put another Niffler in Umbridge's office. I don't know how they got it through that new door, but I just walked past there and Umbridge is shrieking her head off - by the sound of it, it tried to take a chunk out of her leg -"**

"**Good," said Harry and Ron together.**

"**It is not good!" said Hermione hotly. "She thinks it's Hagrid doing it, remember? And we do not want Hagrid chucked out!"**

"**He's teaching at the moment; she can't blame him," said Harry, gesturing out of the window.**

"She won't wait for proof," said Remus, "remember how she was at the trial?"

"**Oh, you're so naive sometimes, really think Umbridge will wait for proof?" said Hermione, who seemed determined to be in a towering temper, and she swept off towards the girls' dormitories, banging the door behind her.**

"**Such a lovely, sweet-tempered girl," said Ron, very quietly, prodding his queen forward to beat up one of Harry's knights.**

"And it's true," _Ron_ added, placing his arm around Hermione's shoulders.**  
**

**Hermione's bad mood persisted for most of the weekend, though Harry and Ron found it quite easy to ignore as they spent most of Saturday and Sunday revising for Potions on Monday, the exam which Harry had been looking forward to least - and which he was sure would be the downfall of his ambitions to become an Auror. Sure enough, he found the written paper difficult, though he thought he might have got full marks on the question about Polyjuice Potion; he could describe its effects accurately, having taken it illegally in his second year.**

"I don't know whether to punish you or give you Marauder points for that," said Sirius.

"Can you wait till it happens?" asked little Harry quietly.

"Sure, kiddo," said Sirius, ruffling little Harry's hair. "And I think I was talking to adult Harry."

"Oh."

"Well, I don't know," said _Harry_. "I did a lot of things that you would either punish or award for. And there are several things that I'm eager to see your reaction of." _Harry's_ eyes suddenly widened when he realized what he had said. _However subtle it may be, he had made it sound like there were several things he did that Sirius didn't know about, and the reason he didn't know those things was because he died. He hoped no one had caught the slip-up, or if they had, simply though Sirius hadn't heard of them, but even then, they would expect the Sirius from his time to have heard the stories._

"Harry, is something wrong?" asked Remus. "You look as if you just say Nick take his head off for the first time."

"What, oh, no," said _Harry_ quickly, though he wanted to shout "Everything's wrong!"**  
**

**The afternoon practical was not as dreadful as he had expected it to be. With Snape absent from the proceedings, he found that he was much more relaxed than he usually was while making potions. Neville, who was sitting very near Harry, also looked happier than Harry had ever seen him during a Potions class. When Professor Marchbanks said, "Step away from your cauldrons, please, the examination is over," Harry corked his sample flask feeling that he might not have achieved a good grade but he had, with luck, avoided a fail.**

"**Only four exams left," said Parvati Patil wearily as they headed back to Gryffindor common room.**

"**Only!" said Hermione snappishly. "I've got Arithmancy and it's probably the toughest subject there is!"**

"Then why did you take it?" asked Charlie.**  
**

**Nobody was foolish enough to snap back, so she was unable to vent her spleen on any of them and was reduced to telling off some first-years for giggling too loudly in the common room.**

"I needed some way to vent," said _Hermione_.

"Learn an instrument," suggested Tonks, "preferably drums or piano. Then when you're frustrated you can bang to your hearts content."**  
**

**Harry was determined to perform well in Tuesdays Care of Magical Creatures exam so as not to let Hagrid down. The practical examination took place in the afternoon on the lawn on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where students were required to correctly identify the Knarl hidden among a dozen hedgehogs (the trick was to offer them all milk in turn: Knarls, highly suspicious creatures whose quills had many magical properties, generally went berserk at what they saw as an attempt to poison them); then demonstrate correct handling of a Bowtruckle; feed and clean out a Fire Crab without sustaining serious burns; and choose, from a wide selection of food, the diet they would give a sick unicorn.**

"Sounds quite easy," said Charlie, but still jotting down the information on his slip of parchment.**  
**

**Harry could see Hagrid watching anxiously out of his cabin window. When Harry's examiner, a plump little witch this time, smiled at him and told him he could leave, Harry gave Hagrid a fleeting thumbs-up before heading back to the castle.**

**The Astronomy theory paper on Wednesday morning went well enough. Harry was not convinced he had got the names of all Jupiter's moons right,**

"Io, Ganymede, Europa," began little Hermione, but she was interrupted.

"We don't need ta know that yet!" cried little Ron.

"But it's always a good thing to know them," retorted little Hermione.

"I'll keep reading," said Bill, and broke up the impending argument.**  
**

** but was at least confident that none of them was inhabited by mice. **

**They had to wait until evening for their practical Astronomy; the afternoon was devoted instead to Divination.**

"Waste of time," muttered _Harry_.**  
**

**Even by Harry's low standards in Divination, the exam went very badly. He might as well have tried to see moving pictures on the desktop as in the stubbornly blank crystal ball; he lost his head completely during tea-leaf reading, saying it looked to him as though Professor Marchbanks would shortly be meeting a round, dark, soggy stranger, and rounded off the whole fiasco by mixing up the life and head lines on her palm and informing her that she ought to have died the previous Tuesday.**

"She'll know you don't have any of the Sight in you," said Tonks through her laughter.**  
**

"**Well, we were always going to fail that one," said Ron gloomily as they ascended the marble staircase. He had just made Harry feel rather better by telling him how he had told the examiner in detail about the ugly man with a wart on his nose in his crystal ball, only to look up and realize he had been describing his examiner's reflection.**

Several people burst out laughing.

"Well, that's a fail if I ever saw one," said Sirius. "How on earth did you pass your Divination exam, Bill?"

"I really don't know," Bill answered. "I only got an 'A' on it, but it was a pass. I think I mostly guessed, but logically."**  
**

"**We shouldn't have taken the stupid subject in the first place," said Harry.**

"**Still, at least we can give it up now."**

"**Yeah," said Harry. "No more pretending we care what happens when Jupiter and Uranus get too friendly."**

"Not that you ever did," said Tonks.

"Harry did say 'pretending to care,'" pointed out Percy.**  
**

**"And from now on, I don't care if my tea-leaves spell die, Ron, die - I'm just chucking them in the bin where they belong."**

"Would you have done that if they had said 'die, Ron, die'?" asked Tonks.

"I dunno," said _Ron_, "I never looked at tea-leaves after that. Still avoid them."

"So you really are scared of Divination then," deduced Tonks.

"Oi!"**  
**

**Harry laughed just as Hermione came running up behind them. He stopped laughing at once, in case it annoyed her.**

"**Well, I think I've done all right in Arithmancy" she said, and Harry and Ron both sighed with relief. "Just time for a quick look over our star-charts before dinner, then…"**

**When they reached the top of the Astronomy Tower at eleven o'clock, they found a perfect night for stargazing, cloudless and still. The grounds were bathed in silvery moonlight and there was a slight chill in the air. Each of them set up his or her telescope and, when Professor Marchbanks gave the word, proceeded to fill in the blank star-chart they had been given.**

"Not looking forward to that one then," muttered Charlie. He always had trouble remembering charts and things of that sort. That was why he went more for creatures. There weren't charts for them. All were unique and you learned by experience.**  
**

**Professors Marchbanks and Tofty strolled among them, watching as they entered the precise positions of the stars and planets they were observing. All was quiet except for the rustle of parchment, the occasional creak of a telescope as it was adjusted on its stand, and the scribbling of many quills. Half an hour passed, then an hour; the little squares of reflected gold light flickering on the ground below started to vanish as lights in the castle windows were extinguished.**

**As Harry completed the constellation Orion on his chart, however, the front doors of the castle opened directly below the parapet where he was standing, so that light spilled down the stone steps a little way across the lawn. Harry glanced down as he made a slight adjustment to the position of his telescope and saw five or six elongated shadows moving over the brightly lit grass before the doors swung shut and the lawn became a sea of darkness once more.**

"Who's coming out of the castle?" asked Remus, his eyes narrowing.**  
**

**Harry put his eye back to his telescope and refocused it, now examining Venus. He looked down at his chart to enter the planet there, but something distracted him; pausing with his quill suspended over the parchment, he squinted down into the shadowy grounds and saw half a dozen figures walking over the lawn. If they had not been moving, and the moonlight had not been gilding the tops of their heads, they would have been indistinguishable from the dark ground on which they walked. Even at this distance, Harry had a funny feeling he recognized the walk of the squattest of them, who seemed to be leading the group.**

"She not!" shouted a horrified Bill, clenching the book.

"Not doing what?" asked little Ron.

"Sacking Hagrid," snarled Remus, who too had realized most likely what was going on.

Sirius glared angrily at the book. _This Umbridge woman would get a taste of her own medicine if she so much as laid a finger on Hagrid. Everything else she had done was simply leading up to her getting punished. In fact, he'd punish her as soon as he could. What she would do to little Harry, if she was hired which better not happen, and what she had already done to Moony counted. She already deserved Azkaban, and he'd try to ensure she got in there._

**He could not think why Umbridge would be taking a stroll outside after midnight, much less accompanied by five others. Then somebody coughed behind him, and he remembered that he was halfway through an exam. He had quite forgotten Venus's position. Jamming his eye to his telescope, he found it again and was once more about to enter it on his chart when, alert for any odd sound, he heard a distant knock which echoed through the deserted grounds, followed immediately by the muffled barking of a large dog.**

"Fang," said Charlie fondly.**  
**

**He looked up, his heart hammering. There were lights on in Hagrid's windows and the people he had observed crossing the lawn were now silhouetted against them. The door opened and he distinctly saw six sharply defined figures walk over the threshold. The door closed again and there was silence.**

**Harry felt very uneasy. He glanced around to see whether Ron or Hermione had noticed what he had, but Professor Marchbanks came walking behind him at that moment and, not wanting to look as though he was sneaking looks at anyone else's work, Harry hastily bent over his starchart and pretended to be adding notes to it while really peering over the top of the parapet towards Hagrid's cabin. Figures were now moving across the cabin windows, temporarily blocking the light.**

Even more angry glares were sent at the book. There was no doubt about what was going to happen, though it was hoped that Hagrid would figure out some way to escape.

**He could feel Professor Marchbanks's eyes on the back of his neck and pressed his eye again to his telescope, staring up at the moon though he had marked its position an hour ago, but as Professor Marchbanks moved on he heard a roar from the distant cabin that echoed through the darkness right to the top of the Astronomy Tower. Several of the people around Harry ducked out from behind their telescopes and peered instead in the direction of Hagrid's cabin.**

**Professor Tofty gave another dry little cough.**

"**Try and concentrate, now, boys and girls," he said softly.**

"I highly doubt that's possible," muttered Sirius.

**Most people returned to their telescopes. Harry looked to his left. Hermione was gazing transfixed at Hagrid's cabin.**

"It must've been bad for Hermione to not pay attention," said Fred.

"It's Hagrid!" cried Charlie, as if that explained everything, which it did.**  
**

"**Ahem - twenty minutes to go," said Professor Tofty.**

**Hermione jumped and returned at once to her star-chart; Harry looked down at his own and noticed that he had mislabelled Venus as Mars. He bent to correct it.**

**There was a loud BANG from the grounds. Several people cried 'Ouch!' when they poked themselves in the face with the ends of their telescopes as they hastened to see what was going on below.**

**Hagrid's door had burst open and by the light flooding out of the cabin they saw him quite clearly a massive figure roaring and brandishing his fists, surrounded by six people, all of whom, judging by the tiny threads of red light they were casting in his direction, seemed to be attempting to Stun him.**

"NO!" cried Percy. _How could the Ministry do something like that. Granted, the Ministry had been horrible the entire book, but this was getting even worse. What had Hagrid done?_**  
**

"**No!" cried Hermione.**

"They most likely will not be successful with that," said Remus. "Hagrid's giant blood will protect him."**  
**

"**My dear!" said Professor Tofty in a scandalised voice. "This is an examination!"**

**But nobody was paying the slightest attention to their star-charts any more. Jets of red light were still flying about beside Hagrid's cabin, yet somehow they seemed to be bouncing off him; he was still upright and still, as far as Harry could see, fighting. Cries and yells echoed across the grounds; a man yelled, "Be reasonable, Hagrid!"**

"You be reasonable," retorted Sirius.**  
**

**Hagrid roared, "Reasonable be damned, yeh won' take me like this, Dawlish!"**

"Dawlish was decent back in the day," Sirius sighed. "Umbridge must've changed him for the worse."**  
**

**Harry could see the tiny outline of Fang, attempting to defend Hagrid, leaping repeatedly at the wizards surrounding him until a Stunning Spell caught him and he fell to the ground.**

"That was brave of him," said Molly.

"Especially since Fang basically is a coward," Charlie added.**  
**

**Hagrid gave a howl of fury, lifted the culprit bodily from the ground and threw him; the man flew what looked like ten feet and did not get up again. Hermione gasped, both hands over her mouth; Harry looked round at Ron and saw that he, too, was looking scared. None of them had ever seen Hagrid in a real temper before.**

"And you don't want to be on the wrong side of it," said _Harry_. Watching Hagrid go into a fury was the only experience he had with Hagrid's temper, and he didn't want to get any closer.**  
**

"**Look!" squealed Parvati, who was leaning over the parapet and pointing to the foot of the castle where the front doors had opened again; more light was spilling out on to the dark lawn and a single long black shadow was now rippling across the lawn.**

"**Now, really!" said Professor Tofty anxiously. "Only sixteen minutes left, you know!"**

"Does he honestly think they're still paying attention?" asked Tonks.**  
**

**But nobody paid him the slightest attention: they were watching the person now sprinting towards the battle beside Hagrid's cabin.**

"**How dare you!" the figure shouted as she ran. "How dare you!"**

"**It's McGonagall!" whispered Hermione.**

"Good, she'll put a stop to it," said Charlie.**  
**

"**Leave him alone! Alone, I say!" said Professor McGonagall's voice through the darkness. "On what grounds are you attacking him? He has done nothing, nothing to warrant such -"**

**Hermione, Parvati and Lavender all screamed. No fewer than four Stunners **

"Four Stunners!" shouted Sirius, causing little Harry to move slightly so as to have his ears out of the way. "Four bloody Stunners! That could easily kill someone!"**  
**

**had shot from the figures around the cabin toward Professor McGonagall. Halfway between cabin and castle the red beams collided with her; for a moment she looked luminous, illuminated by an eerie red glow, then was lifted right off her feet, landed hard on her back, and moved no more.**

"Sh-She's fine, right?" asked Bill.

"Oh yes," answered _Harry_, "just getting slow because of age."**  
**

"**Galloping gargoyles!" shouted Professor Tofty, who seemed to have forgotten the exam completely. "Not so much as a warning! Outrageous behavior!"**

"**COWARDS!" bellowed Hagrid, his voice carring clearly to the top of the tower, and several lights flickered back on inside the castle. "RUDDY COWARDS! HAVE SOME O' THAT - AN' THAT -"**

"I guess he's fist fighting," said Charlie. "Come on, Hagrid. Pound 'em into mincemeat."**  
**

"**Oh my —" gasped Hermione.**

**Hagrid took two massive swipes at his closest attackers; judging by their immediate collapse, they had been knocked cold. Harry saw Hagrid double over, and thought he had finally been overcome by a spell. But, on the contrary, next moment Hagrid was standing again with what appeared to be a sack on his back - then Harry realized that Fang's limp body was draped around his shoulders.**

"Was Fang all right?" asked Percy.

"He was fine," _Ginny_ answered.**  
**

"**Get him, get him!" screamed Umbridge, but her remaining helper seemed highly reluctant to go within reach of Hagrid's fists; indeed, he was backing away so fast he tripped over one of his unconscious colleagues and fell over. Hagrid had turned and begun to run with Fang still hung around his neck. Umbridge sent one last Stunning Spell after him but it missed; and Hagrid, running full-pelt towards the distant gates, disappeared into the darkness.**

There was stunned silence in the sitting room for a few moments.

"How dare she," muttered Remus under his breath after a while. "How dare she."

"And now no one is left of the Order," sighed Arthur.

"Snape's still there, but I doubt he counts," muttered Charlie.

"Snape is, or more properly, will be a valid member of the Order," said Dumbledore calmly.

"So, he's not one yet," said Sirius, "and therefore is not be trusted."

"So, because I was not part of the original Order and will be a part of the future Order, am I not to be trusted?" asked Tonks.

Sirius stared wide-eyed at his cousin. "N-Nothing of the sort!" he defended.

"Then don't generalize," said Tonks. "I don't like Snape, nor do I trust him presently. It seems that he might become trustworthy though, so I am doubting him currently."

"Wow, where'd you get so smart?" asked Charlie. Tonks shrugged.**  
**

**There was a long minutes quivering silence as everybody gazed open-mouthed into the grounds.**

**Then Professor Tofty's voice said feebly, "Um… five minutes to go, everybody."**

"Like anyone will pay attention after what just happened," muttered Bill.

"Was one of her points to get everyone to fail Astronomy?" asked Neville.

"Perhaps, but I doubt it," said Molly. "More likely she wanted to sack Hagrid without the embarrassment of what happened when she sacked Trelawney."**  
**

**Though he had only filled in two-thirds of his chart, Harry was desperate for the exam to end.**

"We all were," said _Hermione_ and _Ron_ together.

**When it came at last he, Ron and Hermione forced their telescopes haphazardly back into their holders and dashed back down the spiral staircase. None of the students were going to bed; they were all talking loudly and excitedly at the foot of the stairs about what they had witnessed.**

"**That evil woman!" gasped Hermione, who seemed to be having difficulty talking due to rage.**

"**Trying to sneak up on Hagrid in the dead of night!"**

"**She clearly wanted to avoid another scene like Trelawney's," said Ernie Macmillan sagely, squeezing over to join them.**

"But she still had the entire fifth-year watching," Percy added.**  
**

"**Hagrid did well, didn't he?" said Ron, who looked more alarmed than impressed. "How come all the spells bounced off him?"**

"**It'll be his giant blood," said Hermione shakily. "Its very hard to Stun a giant, they're like trolls, really tough… but poor Professor McGonagall… four Stunners straight in the chest and she's not exactly young, is she?"**

"**Dreadful, dreadful," said Ernie, shaking his head pompously. "Well, I'm off to bed. Night, all."**

"He's leaving just like that?" asked Molly. "He just saw a teacher and a bunch of Ministry workers try to sack Hagrid and nearly kill McGonagall? And he's just going to bed?"

**People around them were drifting away, still talking excitedly about what they had just seen.**

"**At least they didn't get to take Hagrid off to Azkaban," said Ron. "I 'spect he's gone to join Dumbledore, hasn't he?"**

"Most likely," said Tonks. "Or at least do something for the Order."**  
**

**"I suppose so," said Hermione, who looked tearful. "Oh, this is awful, I really thought Dumbledore would be back before long, but now we've lost Hagrid too."**

**They traipsed back to the Gryffindor common room to find it full. The commotion out in the grounds had woken several people, who had hastened to rouse their friends. Seamus and Dean, who had arrived ahead of Harry, Ron and Hermione, were now telling everyone what they had seen and heard from the top of the Astronomy Tower.**

"**But why sack Hagrid now?" asked Angelina Johnson, shaking her head. "It's not like Trelawney; he's been teaching much better than usual this year!"**

"He's a half-giant and that is more than enough reason for her," said Remus angrily. He was hoping desperately that the Trio never saw her again after this year, but considering their luck, it was highly doubtful.**  
**

"**Umbridge hates part-humans," said Hermione bitterly, flopping down into an armchair. "She was always going to try and get Hagrid out."**

"**And she thought Hagrid was putting Nifflers in her office," piped up Katie Bell.**

"**Oh, blimey," said Lee Jordan, covering his mouth. "It's me who's been putting the Nifflers in her office. Fred and George left me a couple; I've been levitating them in through her window."**

"And now he's going to blame himself," sighed Bill.

The twins looked uncomfortable at the idea of one of their friends blaming himself for Hagrid's sacking.**  
**

"**She'd have sacked him anyway" said Dean. "He was too close to Dumbledore."**

"**That's true," said Harry, sinking into an armchair beside Hermione's.**

"**I just hope Professor McGonagall's all right," said Lavender tearfully.**

"**They carried her back up to the castle, we watched through the dormitory window," said Colin Creevey "She didn't look very well."**

"She, she didn't die, did she?" asked George.

"No, McGonagall was simply badly injured," _Ginny_ answered. "Next year she was back."**  
**

"**Madam Pomfrey will sort her out," said Alicia Spinnet firmly. "She's never failed yet."**

"And if she can't, she'll send Minerva to St. Mungo's," said Dumbledore.**  
**

**It was nearly four in the morning before the common room cleared. Harry felt wide awake; the image of Hagrid sprinting away into the dark was haunting him; he was so angry with Umbridge he could not think of a punishment bad enough for her, though Ron's suggestion of having her fed to a box of starving Blast-Ended Skrewts had its merits. **

**He fell asleep contemplating hideous revenges and arose from bed three hours later feeling distinctly unrested.**

**Their final exam, History of Magic,**

"So it doesn't matter what score you get," said Sirius.

_Harry_ tried to grin, but couldn't. He was getting restless, and desperately wanted to dash out of the sitting room again, but knew he had to stay, at least for a short while longer. Perhaps, once they had left for the Ministry, he'd escape outside again.**  
**

** was not to take place until that afternoon. Harry would very much have liked to go back to bed after breakfast, but he had been counting on the morning for a spot of last-minute revision, so instead he sat with his head in his hands by the common-room window, trying hard not to doze off as he read through some of the notes stacked three-and-a-half feet high**

"That's taller than me!" cried little Ginny.**  
**

** that Hermione had lent him.**

"Figures," said George.**  
**

**The fifth-years entered the Great Hall at two o'clock and took their places in front of their facedown examination papers. Harry felt exhausted. He just wanted this to be over, so that he could go and sleep; then tomorrow, he and Ron were going to go down to the Quidditch pitch - he was going to have a fly on Ron's broom - and savor their freedom from revision.**

_Harry_ swallowed. He hadn't gotten to have his relaxation. Everything had happened on that day, one of the worst days of his life.**  
**

"**Turn over your papers," said Professor Marchbanks from the front of the Hall, flicking over the giant hour-glass. "You may begin."**

**Harry stared fixedly at the first question. It was several seconds before it occurred to him that he had not taken in a word of it; there was a wasp buzzing distractingly against one of the high windows. Slowly, tortuously, he at last began to write an answer.**

**He was finding it very difficult to remember names and kept confusing dates. He simply skipped question four (In your opinion, did wand legislation contribute to, or lead to better control of, goblin riots of the eighteenth century?), thinking that he would go back to it if he had time at the end. He had a stab at question five (How was the Statute of Secrecy breached in 1749 and what measures were introduced to prevent a recurrence?) but had a nagging suspicion that he had missed several important points; he had a feeling vampires had come into the story somewhere.**

"They did," _Hermione_ answered, but she didn't start explaining as most people expected her to. She knew what was going to happen soon and that Harry would want this chapter over as soon as possible.**  
**

**He looked ahead for a question he could definitely answer and his eyes alighted upon number ten: Describe the circumstances that led to the formation of the International Confederation of Wizards and explain why the warlocks of Liechtenstein refused to join.**

**I know this, Harry thought, though his brain felt torpid and slack. He could visualize a heading, in Hermione's handwriting: The formation of the International Confederation of Wizards… he had read those notes only this morning.**

"Sometimes if you read notes right before an exam, it can make it even harder for you to remember," said Arthur.**  
**

**He began to write, looking up now and again to check the large hour-glass on the desk beside Professor Marchbanks. He was sitting right behind Parvati Patil, whose long dark hair fell below the back of her chair. Once or twice he found himself staring at the tiny golden lights that glistened in it when she moved her head slightly, and had to give his own head a little shake to clear it.**

… **the first Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards was Pierre Bonaccord, but his appointment was contested by the wizarding community of Liechtenstein, because -**

**All around Harry quills were scratching on parchment like scurrying, burrowing rats. The sun was very hot on the back of his head. What was it that Bonaccord had done to offend the wizards of Liechtenstein? Harry had a feeling it had something to do with trolls… he gazed blankly at the back of Parvati's head again. If he could only perform Legilimency and open a window in the back of her head and see what it was about trolls that had caused the breach between Pierre Bonaccord and Liechtenstein…**

"_Harry_!" admonished _Hermione_.

"What would happen if someone knew Legilimency?" asked Bill.

"As very few fifth-years know it, I have no idea," Dumbledore answered. "Most likely there would be some form of alert though."

"Don't try it William Arthur," said Molly firmly.

"I wouldn't, Mum," said Bill. "I was just wond'ring."**  
**

**Harry closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands, so that the glowing red of his eyelids grew dark and cool. Bonaccord had wanted to stop troll-hunting and give the trolls rights… but Liechtenstein was having problems with a tribe of particularly vicious mountain trolls… that was it.**

**He opened his eyes; they stung and watered at the sight of the blazing white parchment. Slowly, he wrote two lines about the trolls, then read through what he had done so far. It did not seem very informative or detailed, yet he was sure Hermione's notes on the Confederation had gone on for pages and pages.**

"They had," _Hermione_ admitted.

"Notes shouldn't be that long," said Remus. "You should write the minimum amount that you need to remember."**  
**

**He closed his eyes again, trying to see them, trying to remember… the Confederation had met for the first time in France, yes, he had written that already… Goblins had tried to attend and been ousted… he had written that, too… And nobody from Liechtenstein had wanted to come…**

**Think, he told himself, his face in his hands, while all around him quills scratched out neverending answers and the sand trickled through the hour-glass at the front…**

**He was walking along the cool, dark corridor to the Department of Mysteries again,**

"You're having another dream," said Arthur quietly, "in the middle of an exam."

_Harry_ took a deep breath and tried to stay steady. _Ginny_ pulled him in for a hug. "It'll be okay, dear," she whispered in his ear.**  
**

** walking with a firm and purposeful tread, breaking occasionally into a run, determined to reach his destination at last… the black door swung open for him as usual, and here he was in the circular room with its many doors…**

**Straight across the stone floor and through the second door… patches of dancing light on the walls and floor and that odd mechanical clicking, but no time to explore, he must hurry…**

**He jogged the last few feet to the third door, which swung open just like the others…**

**Once again he was in the cathedral-sized room full of shelves and glass spheres…**

"The prophesy room," said Sirius under his breath.

"Huh?" asked little Harry.

"Just wait, you'll probably find out soon," said Sirius. He didn't know the exact nature of the prophesy, only that it conserned Harry and Voldemort. That was all Remus knew as well.**  
**

** his heart was beating very fast now… he was going to get there this time… when he reached number ninety-seven he turned left and hurried along the aisle between two rows…**

**But there was a shape on the floor at the very end, a black shape moving on the floor like a wounded animal… Harry's stomach contracted with fear… with excitement…**

**A voice issued from his own mouth, a high, cold voice empty of any human kindness…**

"**Take it for me… lift it down, now… I cannot touch it… but you can"**

"Technically Voldemort would've been able to remove it," _Hermione_ said quietly to the other time travelers. "Thankfully he didn't try to do it earlier."

_Harry_ winced, not wanting to know what it would have been like if the prophesy had been found out by the Death Eaters.**  
**

**The black shape on the floor shifted a little. Harry saw a long-fingered white hand clutching a wand rise at the end of his own arm… heard the high, cold voice say "Crucio!"**

Bill winced as he read the curse.

**The man on the floor let out a scream of pain, attempted to stand but fell back, writhing. Harry was laughing. He raised his wand, the curse lifted and the figure groaned and became motionless.**

"**Lord Voldemort is waiting"**

**Very slowly, his arms trembling, the man on the ground raised his shoulders a few inches and lifted his head. His face was bloodstained and gaunt, twisted in pain yet rigid with defiance…**

"**You'll have to kill me," whispered Sirius.**

"What in the world?" shouted several people.

"How the hell can that be?" cried Remus, looking horrified at Sirius.

"I-I don't know what I'd be doing there," said Sirius quietly.

Little Harry twisted around so he was looking up at his godfather's face. "Don't go there," he begged. "You can't."

_Harry_ had finally gotten his voice back. "Just read Bill!" he cried, and Bill started again.**  
**

**"Undoubtedly I shall in the end," said the cold voice. "But you will fetch it for me first, Black… you think you have felt pain thus far? Think again… we have hours ahead of us and nobody to hear you scream…"**

**But somebody screamed as Voldemort lowered his wand again; somebody yelled and fell sideways off a hot desk on to the cold stone floor; Harry awoke as he hit the ground, still yelling, his scar on fire, as the Great Hall erupted all around him.**

"That's it," Bill said, and dropped the book as if it were hurting him.

"How can you be there?" asked Charlie. "You wouldn't leave the house, would you?"

"I might've finally cracked," said Sirius, "but I don't think I'd've left."

"Wait, Voldemort knows about the connection now," said Remus, "so could he possible be able to send false visions? I sincerly hope that that was a false vision. I just you back, Padfoot. I can't loose you again."

"You wont, Moony. You won't," Sirius assured him.

"I see what you mean by not wanting to stop," said Tonks quietly, her eyes going between Sirius, Remus, and _Harry_. Thankfully it was her turn next, so she grabbed the book and opened it to the next chapter.


	35. Out of the Fire

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.**_

_**These chapters are getting very difficult to write. I hope I'm doing them justice.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowling's.**_

_Harry _sighed._ He was thinking about what Remus had said. Why had he not considered the possibility of a false vision? Well, all the other visions had been true, so it made sense. But, at the same time, the other visions had happened before Voldemort found out about the connection._

"_Harry_, are you all right?" asked Arthur, breaking Harry out of his thoughts.

_Harry_ took a deep breath to steady himself and he quickly nodded, not daring himself to speak. Several people looked skeptically at him, but said nothing.

Sirius was sitting on the sofa staring straight ahead, wondering what on earth the vision meant. Remus' idea of it being a false vision cheered him slightly, but there was a chance that _Harry_ did not know that. He hoped that before _Harry_ did anything, he'd check at Grimmlaud Place.

After a few more moments of silence Tonks began to read.

**Out of the Fire**

"And into the frying pan," added little Hermione.

"What?" asked Neville.

"It's phrase about going from one danger into another," little Hermione answered.

"I think that is true in this case," muttered _Ron_. They had been caught by Umbridge and ended up in the Ministry with a bunch of Death Eaters.**  
**

"**I'm not going… I don't need the hospital wing… I don't want."**

**He was gibbering as he tried to pull away from Professor Tofty, who was looking at Harry with much concern after helping him out into the Entrance Hall with the students all around them staring.**

"**I'm - I'm fine, sir," Harry stammered, wiping the sweat from his face. "Really… I just fell asleep… had a nightmare…"**

"Not an ordinary one zough," said Fleur.**  
**

"**Pressure of examinations!" said the old wizard sympathetically, patting Harry shakily on the shoulder. "It happens, young man, it happens! Now, a cooling drink of water, and perhaps you will be ready to return to the Great Hall? The examination is nearly over, but you may be able to round off your last answer nicely?"**

"I wouldn't want to go back in after something like that," said Bill. "And I don't think finishing your History of Magic exam would raise your grade in that class."

"Thanks, Bill," muttered _Harry_, but he knew it was true. Nothing he could have done would've raised his OWL grade for that class. Personally, he had found the books to be interesting prior to starting Hogwarts, but Binns had bored him out of liking that subject.**  
**

"**Yes," said Harry wildly. "I mean… no… I've done - done as much as I can, I think…"**

"**Very well, very well," said the old wizard gently. "I shall go and collect your examination paper and I suggest that you go and have a nice lie down."**

"It won't be anything but nice," muttered Tonks.**  
**

"**I'll do that," said Harry, nodding vigorously. "Thanks very much."**

**The second that the old man's heels disappeared over the threshold into the Great Hall, Harry ran up the marble staircase, hurtled along the corridors so fast the portraits he passed muttered reproaches, up more flights of stairs, and finally burst like a hurricane through the double doors of the hospital wing, causing Madam Pomfrey - who had been spooning some bright blue liquid into Montague's open mouth - to shriek in alarm.**

"**Potter, what do you think you're doing?"**

"**I need to see Professor McGonagall," gasped Harry, the breath tearing his lungs. "Now… it's urgent!"**

"**She's not here, Potter," said Madam Pomfrey sadly. "She was transferred to St. Mungo's this morning.**

"Madam Pomfrey couldn't sort her out?" asked Charle in surprise. He had though that there was nothing Madam Pomfrey couldn't do.

"Thankfully it happens very rarely," said _Hermione_, who now was holding a sleeping Rose. She had finished eating a short while ago and had laid there for a few minutes, her bright blue eyes open, but not looking at anything. This hadn't worried _Hermione_ though as she knew it took awhile for babies to learn how to focus.**  
**

** Four Stunning Spells straight to the chest at her age? It's a wonder they didn't kill her."**

"At any age four Stunners can be lethal," said Arthur.**  
**

"**She's… gone?" said Harry, shocked.**

**The bell rang just outside the dormitory and he heard the usual distant rumbling of students starting to flood out into the corridors above and below him. He remained quite still, looking at Madam Pomfrey. Terror was rising inside him.**

**There was nobody left to tell. Dumbledore had gone, Hagrid had gone, but he had always expected Professor McGonagall to be there, irascible and inflexible, perhaps, but always dependably, solidly present…**

"I'm glad that you see her as such," said Dumbledore. "She would be proud to hear that."**  
**

**"I don't wonder you're shocked, Potter," said Madam Pomfrey, with a kind of fierce approval in her face. "As if one of them could have Stunned Minerva McGonagall face-on by daylight! Cowardice, that's what it was… despicable cowardice… if I wasn't worried what would happen to you students without me, I'd resign in protest."**

"And it's a really good thing that she cares to much about the students," said _Ginny_ quietly, remembering her sixth year. Madam Pomfrey had been a life-savior more than once. In fact, she had gone so far as to teach some of the older students basic healing spells. _Harry_ smiled gently and pulled _Ginny_ in for a hug.**  
**

"**Yes," said Harry blankly.**

**He wheeled around and strode blindly from the hospital wing into the teeming corridor where he stood, buffeted by the crowd, panic expanding inside him like poison gas so that his head swam and he could not think what to do…**

**Ron and Hermione, said a voice in his head.**

"Yes, tell them," said Sirius, "and I hope they can help you calm down, as much as you can at least."**  
**

**He was running again, pushing students out of the way, oblivious to their angry protests. He sprinted back down two floors and was at the top of the marble staircase when he saw them hurrying towards him.**

"**Harry!" said Hermione at once, looking very frightened. "What happened? Are you all right? Are you ill?"**

"**Where have you been?" demanded Ron.**

"**Come with me," Harry said quickly. "Come on, I've got to tell you something."**

**He led them along the first-floor corridor, peering through doorways, and at last found an empty classroom into which he dived, closing the door behind Ron and Hermione the moment they were inside, and leaned against it, facing them.**

"**Voldemort's got Sirius."**

"**What?"**

"**How d'you -?"**

"**Saw it. Just now. When I fell asleep in the exam."**

"**But - but where? How?" said Hermione, whose face was white.**

"I was terrified," said _Hermione_. "If Voldemort could have gotten Sirius, he could get anyone."**  
**

"**I dunno how," said Harry. "But I know exactly where. There's a room in the Department of Mysteries full of shelves covered in these little glass balls and they're at the end of row ninety-seven… he's trying to use Sirius to get whatever it is he wants from in there… he's torturing him… says he'll end by killing him!"**

**Harry found his voice was shaking, as were his knees. He moved over to a desk and sat down on it, trying to master himself.**

"**How're we going to get there?" he asked them.**

"_Harry_, even if this is true, which because of Remus' deduction I doubt, I want you to not try and rescue me," said Sirius gently.

_Harry_ nodded, shutting his eyes tight to keep the tears in.**  
**

**There was a moment's silence. Then Ron said, "G-get there?"**

"**Get to the Department of Mysteries, so we can rescue Sirius!" Harry said loudly.**

"**But - Harry…" said Ron weakly.**

"I didn't expect you to do something that crazy," said _Ron_, "but I should've figured after knowing you for five years at that point."

"I wish you two had figured out some way to stop me," _Harry_ mumbled under his breath. _Ginny_ hugged him tightly.**  
**

"**What? What?" said Harry.**

**He could not understand why they were both gaping at him as though he was asking them something unreasonable.**

"**Harry," said Hermione in a rather frightened voice, "er… how… how did Voldemort get into the Ministry of Magic without anybody realizing he was there?"**

"He's V-Voldemort?" suggested Fred.**  
**

"**How do I know?" bellowed Harry. "The question is how we're going to get in there!"**

"**But… Harry, think about this," said Hermione, taking a step towards him, "it's five o'clock in the afternoon… the Ministry of Magic must be full of workers… how would Voldemort and Sirius have got in without being seen? Harry… they're probably the two most wanted wizards in the world… you think they could get into a building full of Aurors undetected?"**

"Good, talk some sense into him," said Molly. She was dreadfully worried that the three would head off to the Ministry. Granted, most likely You-Know-Who wasn't there, but there still could be danger. There had to be a reason for the false vision, if it was one.**  
**

"**I dunno, Voldemort used an Invisibility Cloak or something!" Harry shouted. "Anyway, the Department of Mysteries has always been completely empty whenever I've been -"**

"**You've never been there, Harry," said Hermione quietly. "You've dreamed about the place, that's all."**

"And it was a realistic dream," added _Harry_.**  
**

"**They're not normal dreams!" Harry shouted in her face, standing up and taking a step closer to her in turn. He wanted to shake her. "How d'you explain Ron's dad then, what was all that about, how come I knew what had happened to him?"**

"**He's got a point," said Ron quietly, looking at Hermione.**

"**But this is just — just sounds unlikely." said Hermione desperately. "Harry, how on earth could Voldemort have got hold of Sirius when he's been in Grimmauld Place all the time?"**

"**Sirius might've cracked and just wanted some fresh air," said Ron, sounding worried. "He's been desperate to get out of that house for ages -"**

"I don't think I would've done that," said Sirius, "as much as I'd want to. I'd be risking too much, or at least I think so."**  
**

"**But why," Hermione persisted, "why on earth would Voldemort want to use Sirius to get the weapon, or whatever the thing is?"**

"Because I love and care about him," said _Harry_ in a barely audible voice. Sirius blinked back tears and gently placed his hand on _Harry's_ shoulder.

_Harry_ smiled and grabbed Sirius' hand for a moment, but it was obvious that his smile was forced.

"**I dunno, there could be loads of reasons!" Harry yelled at her. "Maybe Sirius is just someone Voldemort doesn't care about seeing hurt -"**

"**You know what, I've just thought of something," said Ron in a hushed voice. "Sirius's brother was a Death Eater, wasn't he? Maybe he told Sirius the secret of how to get the weapon!"**

Sirius snorted. "I doubt he ever knew what the weapon is," he said. "Voldemort didn't even find out what the weapon was until close to the end of the war. I don't even think he found out until after Reg's death."

"**Yeah - and that's why Dumbledore's been so keen to keep Sirius locked up all the time!" said Harry.**

"**Look, I'm sorry," cried Hermione, "but neither of you is making sense, and we've got no proof for any of this, no proof Voldemort and Sirius are even there -"**

"**Hermione, Harry's seen them!" said Ron, rounding on her.**

"But that doesn't have to be proof," said Remus. He was hoping that if he kept saying that Sirius wasn't at the Ministry, it would turn out to be true.**  
**

"**Okay," she said, looking frightened yet determined, "I've just got to say this -"**

"**What?"**

"**You… this isn't a criticism, Harry! But you do… sort of… I mean - don't you think you've got a bit of a - a -saving-people thing!" she said.**

"You got that right," muttered _Harry_. His 'saving-people thing' had both saved and ruined lives. Yes, he had saved the lives of his friends numerous times, but he had also brought about Sirius' death.

"_Harry James Potter_," said _Ginny_ lowly, staring him in the eye. "You did not do what is about to happen."

_Harry_ sighed, but didn't say anything. He couldn't, and even if he could, he probably wouldn't. Ginny pulled him into a tight embrace.

"James, come here please," said _Ginny_ and she vanished the playpen. James toddled over to his parents and climbed into his dad's lap as Harry had beckoned him. Harry pulled his son into a tight hug, which James returned as best as he could. James then settled down with his parents and a toy he had carried over with him.

**He glared at her.**

"**And what's that supposed to mean, 'a -saving-people thing'?"**

"**Well… you…" she looked more apprehensive than ever. "I mean… last year, for instance… in the lake… during the Tournament… you shouldn't have… I mean, you didn't need to save that little Delacour girl… you got a bit… carried away…"**

"I am glad you did zat," said Fleur proudly. She looked as if she might give little Harry a kiss on the cheek, but thankfully she didn't.**  
**

**A wave of hot, prickly anger swept through Harry's body; how could she remind him of that blunder now?**

"I didn't want you to do anything rash," explained _Hermione_.**  
**

**"I mean, it was really great of you and everything," said Hermione quickly, looking positively petrified at the look on Harry's face, "everyone thought it was a wonderful thing to do -"**

"**That's funny," said Harry through gritted teeth, "because I definitely remember Ron saying I'd wasted time acting the hero… is that what you think this is? You reckon I want to act the hero again?"**

"**No, no, no!" said Hermione, looking aghast. "That's not what I mean at all!"**

"**Well, spit out what you've got to say, because we're wasting time here!" Harry shouted.**

"**I'm trying to say - Voldemort knows you, Harry! He took Ginny down into the Chamber of Secrets to lure you there, it's the kind of thing he does, he knows you're the - the sort of person who'd go to Sirius's aid! What if he's just trying to get you into the Department of Myst—?"**

"**Hermione, it doesn't matter if he's done it to get me there or not - they've taken McGonagall to St. Mungo's, there isn't anyone from the Order left at Hogwarts who we can tell, and if we don't go, Sirius is dead!"**

Everyone winced at _Harry's_ statement. _Harry_, though was certain if he had listened to _Hermione_, Sirius could very well still be alive.**  
**

"**But Harry - what if your dream was - was just that, a dream?"**

"I wish I had listened to you, _Hermione_," said _Harry_ softly, but Remus heard.

"W-Was it a false vision?" he asked gently. _Harry_ nodded briefly. Remus sighed, knowing that the chances of _Harry_ figuring that out during the book were extremely slim. He desperately hoped that _Harry_ hadn't done anything rash, but most likely he had.**  
**

**Harry let out a roar of frustration. Hermione actually stepped back from him, looking alarmed.**

"**You don't get it!" Harry shouted at her, "I'm not having nightmares, I'm not just dreaming! What d'you think all the Occlumency was for, why d'you think Dumbledore wanted me prevented from seeing these things? Because they're REAL, Hermione - Sirius is trapped, I've seen him. Voldemort's got him, and no one else knows, and that means we're the only ones who can save him, and if you don't want to do it, fine, but I'm going, understand? And if I remember rightly, you didn't have a problem with my saving-people thing when it was you I was saving from the Dementors, or -" he rounded on Ron "- when it was your sister I was saving from the Basilisk -"**

"**I never said I had a problem!" said Ron heatedly.**

**"But Harry, you've just said it," said Hermione fiercely, "Dumbledore wanted you to learn to shut these things out of your mind, if you'd done Occlumency properly you'd never have seen this -"**

"I wish I hadn't," said _Harry_, trying to stay calm and barely succeeding, "but I don't even know if I could've shut him out at this point."**  
**

"**IF YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO ACT LIKE I HAVEN'T SEEN -"**

"**Sirius told you there was nothing more important than you learning to close your mind!"**

"**WELL, I EXPECT HE'D SAY SOMETHING DIFFERENT IF HE KNEW WHAT I'D JUST-"**

**The classroom door opened. Harry, Ron and Hermione whipped around. Ginny walked in, looking curious, closely followed by Luna, who as usual looked as though she had drifted in accidentally.**

"I try not to deliberately go places," said Luna. "It make life so much more interesting."**  
**

"**Hi," said Ginny uncertainly. "We recognized Harry's voice. What are you yelling about?"**

"**Never you mind," said Harry roughly.**

**Ginny raised her eyebrows.**

"**There's no need to take that tone with me," she said coolly, "I was only wondering whether I could help."**

"**Well, you can't," said Harry shortly.**

"That's quite rude of you," said Luna calmly.**  
**

"**You're being rather rude, you know," said Luna serenely.**

"You don't change," said Neville with a grin. Luna merely looked slightly interested at her future self's comment.

**Harry swore and turned away. The very last thing he wanted now was a conversation with Luna Lovegood.**

"**Wait," said Hermione suddenly. "Wait… Harry, they can help."**

**Harry and Ron looked at her.**

"**Listen," she said urgently, "Harry, we need to establish whether Sirius really has left Headquarters."**

"Good, let Hermione talk sense into you," said Molly.**  
**

"**I've told you, I saw -"**

"**Harry, I'm begging you, please!" said Hermione desperately. "Please let's just check that Sirius isn't at home before we go charging off to London. If we find out he's not there, then I swear I won't try to stop you. I'll come, I'll d - do whatever it takes to try and save him."**

"**Sirius is being tortured NOW!" shouted Harry. "We haven't got time to waste."**

"**But if this is a trick of Voldemort's, Harry, we've got to check, we've got to."**

"**How?" Harry demanded. "How're we going to check?"**

"**We'll have to use Umbridge's fire and see if we can contact him," said Hermione, who looked positively terrified at the thought. "We'll draw Umbridge away again, but we'll need lookouts, and that's where we can use Ginny and Luna."**

**Though clearly struggling to understand what was going on, Ginny said immediately, "Yeah, we'll do it," and Luna said, "When you say 'Sirius', are you talking about Stubby Boardman?"**

There was silence. They didn't know whether or not to laugh. In a normal situation, there would have been laughter, but considering what was going on, no one knew what to do. After a moment, Tonks continued to read.**  
**

**Nobody answered her.**

"**Okay," Harry said aggressively to Hermione, "Okay, if you can think of a way of doing this quickly, I'm with you, otherwise I'm going to the Department of Mysteries right now."**

"**The Department of Mysteries?" said Luna, looking mildly surprised. "But how are you going to get there?"**

**Again, Harry ignored her.**

"**Right," said Hermione, twisting her hands together and pacing up and down between the desks.**

"**Right… well… one of us has to go and find Umbridge and - and send her off in the wrong direction, keep her away from her office. They could tell her - I don't know - that Peeves is up to something awful as usual"**

"**I'll do it," said Ron at once. "I'll tell her Peeves is smashing up the Transfiguration department or something, it's miles away from her office. Come to think of it, I could probably persuade Peeves to do it if I met him on the way."**

"Did you?" asked Sirius. _Ron_ shook his head. "Drat, so that will probably be a give-away," muttered Sirius. "You want to make certain that whatever you say Peeves his doing, he's either doing it, planning on doing it in the next few minutes, or has just done it."**  
**

**It was a mark of the seriousness of the situation that Hermione made no objection to the smashing up of the Transfiguration department.**

"**Okay," she said, her brow furrowed as she continued to pace. "Now, we need to keep students right away from her office while we force entry, or some Slytherins bound to go and tip her off."**

**"Luna and I can stand at either end of the corridor," said Ginny promptly, "and warn people not to go down there because someone's let off a load of Garrotting Gas."**

There were several surprised glances in _Ginny's_ direction.

"Growing up with the twins helps you to come up with things like that," said _Ginny_. "And anyway, it was on their list of ideas to bother Umbridge with."**  
**

** Hermione looked surprised at the readiness with which Ginny had come up with this lie; Ginny shrugged and said, "Fred and George were planning to do it before they left."**

"**Okay," said Hermione. "Well then, Harry, you and I will be under the Invisibility Cloak and we'll sneak into the office and you can talk to Sirius -"**

"**He's not there, Hermione!"**

"Just listen to her," said Remus calmly, but he was only calm on the outside. Inside he was extremely nervous, hoping against hope that nothing bad would happen.**  
**

**"I mean, you can - can check whether Sirius is at home or not while I keep watch, I don't think you should be in there alone, Lee's already proved the windows a weak spot, sending those Nifflers through it."**

**Even through his anger and impatience, Harry recognized Hermiones offer to accompany him into Umbridge's office as a sign of solidarity and loyalty.**

"**I… okay, thanks," he muttered.**

"**Right, well, even if we do all of that, I don't think we're going to be able to bank on more than five minutes," said Hermione, looking relieved that Harry seemed to have accepted the plan, "not with Filch and the wretched Inquisitorial Squad floating around."**

"**Five minutes'll be enough," said Harry. "C'mon, let's go -"**

"**Now?" said Hermione, looking shocked.**

"**Of course now!" said Harry angrily. "What did you think, we're going to wait until after dinner or something? Hermione, Sirius is being tortured right now!"**

"**I - oh, all right," she said desperately. "You go and get the Invisibility Cloak and we'll meet you at the end of Umbridge's corridor, okay?"**

**Harry didn't answer, but flung himself out of the room and began to fight his way through the milling crowds outside. Two floors up he met Seamus and Dean, who hailed him jovially and told him they were planning a dusk-till-dawn end-of-exams celebration in the common room.**

If everyone hadn't been so nervous, Percy would have commented on how bad something like that was for one's body.**  
**

**Harry barely heard them. He scrambled through the portrait hole while they were still arguing about how many black-market Butterbeers they would need and was climbing back out of it, the Invisibility Cloak and Sirius's knife secure in his bag, before they noticed he had left them.**

"**Harry, d'you want to chip in a couple of Galleons? Harold Dingle reckons he could sell us some Firewhisky -"**

Molly narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything.**  
**

**But Harry was already tearing away back along the corridor, and a couple of minutes later was jumping the last few stairs to join Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna, who were huddled together at the end of Umbridge's corridor.**

"**Got it," he panted. "Ready to go, then?"**

"**All right," whispered Hermione as a gang of loud sixth-years passed them. "So Ron - you go and head Umbridge off… Ginny, Luna, if you can start moving people out of the corridor… Harry and I will get the Cloak on and wait until the coast is clear…"**

**Ron strode away, his bright-red hair visible right to the end of the passage; meanwhile Ginny's equally vivid head bobbed between the jostling students surrounding them in the other direction, trailed by Luna's blonde one.**

**"Get over here," muttered Hermione, tugging at Harry's wrist and pulling him back into a recess where the ugly stone head of a medieval wizard stood muttering to itself on a column. "Are - are you sure you're okay, Harry? You're still very pale."**

"I had just seen a bloody vision of someone being tortured," growled _Harry_. "Naturally I'd be pale."

"_Harry_, are you certain you're still all right?" asked _Ginny_ quietly. "You know you can leave the room at any time."

"I think I can last a little longer, _Gin_," _Harry_ answered, "but not much."**  
**

"**I'm fine," he said shortly, tugging the Invisibility Cloak from out of his bag. In truth, his scar was aching, but not so badly that he thought Voldemort had yet dealt Sirius a fatal blow; it had hurt much worse than this when Voldemort had been punishing Avery…**

"**Here," he said; he threw the Invisibility Cloak over both of them and they stood listening carefully over the Latin mumblings of the bust in front of them.**

"**You can't come down here!" Ginny was calling to the crowd. "No, sorry, you're going to have to go round by the swivelling staircase, someone's let off Garrotting Gas just along here -"**

**They could hear people complaining; one surly voice said, "I can't see no gas."**

"**That's because it's colorless," said Ginny in a convincingly exasperated voice, "but if you want to walk through it, carry on, then we'll have your body as proof for the next idiot who doesn't believe us."**

"And if they hadn't believed you?" asked Bill.

"I'd've stunned the person," _Ginny_ answered. "You can't really see how the effects of Garrotting Gas are different than stunning unless you're a mediwitch or in that field."

"So, no students would've known," confirmed Charlie.

"Only if they were a seventh year in training to be a Healer," said _Ginny_, "and even then they probably wouldn't have been able to tell at a glance."**  
**

**Slowly, the crowd thinned. The news about the Garrotting Gas seemed to have spread; people were not coming this way any more. When at last the surrounding area was quite clear, Hermione said quietly, "I think that's as good as we're going to get, Harry — come on, let's do it."**

**They moved forwards, covered by the Cloak. Luna was standing with her back to them at the far end of the corridor. **

**As they passed Ginny, Hermione whispered, "Good one… don't forget the signal."**

"**What's the signal?" muttered Harry, as they approached Umbridge's door.**

"**A loud chorus of 'Weasley is our King'**

"Which one?" asked Fred.

"The nice one, dungbrain," answered George. Fred whacked him with a pillow.**  
**

** if they see Umbridge coming," replied Hermione, as Harry inserted the blade of Sirius's knife in the crack between door and wall. The lock clicked open and they entered the office.**

**The garish kittens were basking in the late-afternoon sunshine that was warming their plates, but otherwise the office was as still and unoccupied as last time. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.**

"**I thought she might have added extra security after the second Niffler."**

"There are such things as silent alarms," said Arthur. "She probably has one of those."

"Did you have to say that?" asked Sirius tensely. He just wanted _Harry_ to get out of that infernal office and get into his dorm. Since it had been confirmed as a fake vision, he knew that he wouldn't be out.**  
**

**They pulled off the Cloak; Hermione hurried over to the window and stood out of sight, peering down into the grounds with her wand out. Harry dashed over to the fireplace, seized the pot of Floo powder and threw a pinch into the grate, causing emerald flames to burst into life there. He knelt down quickly, thrust his head into the dancing fire and cried, "Number twelve, Grimmauld Place!"**

**His head began to spin as though he had just got off a fair-ground ride though his knees remained firmly planted on the cold office floor. He kept his eyes screwed up against the whirling ash and when the spinning stopped he opened them to find himself looking out at the long, cold kitchen of Grimmauld Place.**

**There was nobody there. He had expected this, yet was not prepared for the molten wave of dread and panic that seemed to burst through his stomach at the sight of the deserted room.**

"I'm probably in my bedroom or with Buckbeak," said Sirius.**  
**

"**Sirius?" he shouted. "Sirius, are you there?"**

**His voice echoed around the room, but there was no answer except a tiny scuffing sound to the right of the fire.**

"**Who's there?" he called, wondering whether it was just a mouse.**

**Kreacher the house-elf crept into view. He looked highly delighted about something, though he seemed to have recently sustained a nasty injury to both hands, which were heavily bandaged.**

"I should've figured something was amiss," growled _Harry_. _Ginny_ placed a hand on his thigh in comfort.

"So he's punished himself for something," muttered Sirius, wondering what it could be.**  
**

"**It's the Potter boy's head in the fire," Kreacher informed the empty kitchen, stealing furtive, oddly triumphant glances at Harry. "What has he come for, Kreacher wonders?"**

"**Where's Sirius, Kreacher?" Harry demanded.**

**The house-elf gave a wheezy chuckle.**

"**Master has gone out, Harry Potter."**

"WHAT?" shouted Remus. "But you said it was a fake vision!"

"Could Kreacher lie to Harry as he isn't his master?" asked Percy quickly.

"That damn elf!" Sirius shouted. "That infernal elf!"

"Sirius, please calm down," said Remus. "You're scaring Harry."

Sirius looked down and saw that little Harry was pale. "Sorry, pup," he said quietly. "It's just that elf is . . ." Sirius' voice trailed off into a series of beeps as the words he was describing were not good for young ears, or probably any ears for that matter.**  
**

"**Where's he gone? Where's he gone, Kreacher?"**

**Kreacher merely cackled.**

"**I'm warning you!" said Harry, fully aware that his scope for inflicting punishment upon Kreacher was almost non-existent in this position. "What about Lupin? Mad-Eye? Any of them, are any of them there?"**

"Please let me be there," murmured Remus. "Please let me be there."**  
**

"**Nobody here but Kreacher!" said the elf gleefully, and turning away from Harry he began to walk slowly towards the door at the end of the kitchen. "Kreacher thinks he will have a little chat with his mistress now, yes, he hasn't had a chance in a long time, Kreacher's master has been keeping him away from her -"**

"**Where has Sirius gone?" Harry yelled after the elf. "Kreacher, has he gone to the Department of Mysteries?"**

"He doesn't have to tell you," said Sirius quietly, knowing that something was wrong. He wouldn't leave Grimmlaud place, even if he wanted to.**  
**

**Kreacher stopped in his tracks. Harry could just make out the back of his bald head through the forest of chair legs before him.**

"**Master does not tell poor Kreacher where he is going," said the elf quietly.**

"**But you know!" shouted Harry. "Don't you? You know where he is!"**

**There was a moment's silence, then the elf let out his loudest cackle yet.**

"And that proves it," snarled Sirius. "That elf is up to no good whatsoever. As soon as I get home, he'll get his life's wish."

"Sirius!" cried Remus, but he almost agreed with his friend.**  
**

"**Master will not come back from the Department of Mysteries!" he said gleefully. "Kreacher and his mistress are alone again!"**

"He's trying to lure you there thinking I am there," muttered Sirius. "And if you go there, most likely I'll show up there."

**And he scurried forwards and disappeared through the door to the hall.**

"**You -!"**

**But before he could utter a single curse or insult, Harry felt a great pain at the top of his head;**

"NO!" shouted Sirius. "You got caught!"

** he inhaled a lot of ash and, choking, found himself being dragged backwards through the flames, until with a horrible abruptness he was staring up into the wide, pallid face of Professor Umbridge who had dragged him backwards out of the fire by the hair and was now bending his neck back as far as it would go, as though she were going to slit his throat.**

"She better not have hurt you," Sirius snarled, startling little Harry yet again. Little Harry didn't move though as his godfather offered him a sense of comfort he never had had before. And he knew that Sirius' anger was not directed at him, unlike whenever his uncle got angry.**  
**

"**You think," she whispered, bending Harry's neck back even further, so that he was looking up at the ceiling, "that after two Nifflers I was going to let one more foul, scavenging little creature enter my office without my knowledge? I had Stealth Sensoring Spells placed all around my doorway after the last one got in, you foolish boy. Take his wand," she barked at someone he could not see, and he felt a hand grope inside the chest pocket of his robes and remove the wand.**

"**Hers, too."**

**Harry heard a scuffle over by the door and knew that Hermione had also just had her wand wrested from her.**

"So you got caught as well," said Bill.

"I actually was caught first as I was nearest the door," said _Hermione_. "I tried to warn Harry, but couldn't."**  
**

"**I want to know why you are in my office," said Umbridge, shaking the fist clutching his hair so that he staggered.**

"**I was - trying to get my Firebolt!" Harry croaked.**

"That would be believable if she hadn't moved it and if she hadn't caught you with your head in the fireplace," said Charlie.**  
**

"**Liar." She shook his head again. "Your Firebolt is under strict guard in the dungeons, as you very well know, Potter. You had your head in my fire. With whom have you been communicating?"**

"An elf," said little Ginny.

"I wonder what she would've done if I'd said that," mused _Harry_.**  
**

"**No one -" said Harry, trying to pull away from her. He felt several hairs part company with his scalp.**

"**Liar!" shouted Umbridge. She threw him from her and he slammed into the desk. Now he could see Hermione pinioned against the wall by Millicent Bulstrode. Malfoy was leaning on the windowsill, smirking as he threw Harry's wand into the air one-handed and caught it again.**

**There was a commotion outside and several large Slytherins entered, each gripping Ron, Ginny, Luna and - to Harry's bewilderment - Neville,**

"W-What am I doing there?" asked Neville.

"You were trying to keep them off of me," answered _Ginny_.

"I told you that you became braver," said _Harry_, with a proud smile in Neville's direction. Neville turned red at the attention.**  
**

** who was trapped in a stranglehold by Crabbe and looked in imminent danger of suffocation. All four of them had been gagged.**

"**Got 'em all," said Warrington, shoving Ron roughly forwards into the room. "That one," he poked a thick finger at Neville, "tried to stop me taking her," he pointed at Ginny, who was trying to kick the shins of the large Slytherin girl holding her, "so I brought him along too."**

"**Good, good," said Umbridge, watching Ginny's struggles. "Well, it looks as though Hogwarts will shortly be a Weasley-free zone, doesn't it?"**

"Not for another three years," smirked _Ginny_, "and it's only going to be another six before Weasley's are back."**  
**

**Malfoy laughed loudly and sycophantically. Umbridge gave her wide, complacent smile and settled herself into a chintz-covered armchair, blinking up at her captives like a toad in a flowerbed.**

"**So, Potter," she said. "You stationed lookouts around my office and you sent this buffoon," she nodded at Ron — Malfoy laughed even louder - "to tell me the poltergeist was wreaking havoc in the Transfiguration department when I knew perfectly well that he was busy smearing ink on the eyepieces of all the school telescopes - Mr. Filch having just informed me so.**

"See, that's why you don't lie about what Peeves is doing," said Sirius. "You really shouldn't have found out that way though."

"How did you find out?" asked little Ron.

"I tried to blame Peeves for a prank," answered Sirius, "but was found out and served a normal detention."**  
**

**Yes, Harry thought bitterly, it seem that everything went wrong today, and there were so many ways they could have prevent this.**

"**Clearly, it was very important for you to talk to somebody. Was it Albus Dumbledore? Or the half-breed, Hagrid? I doubt it was Minerva McGonagall, I hear she is still too ill to talk to anyone."**

**Malfoy and a few of the other members of the Inquisitorial Squad laughed some more at that. Harry found he was so full of rage and hatred he was shaking.**

"**It's none of your business who I talk to," he snarled.**

"And that's true," said _Ron_ firmly.**  
**

**Umbridge's slack face seemed to tighten.**

"**Very well," she said in her most dangerous and falsely sweet voice. "Very well, Mr Potter… I offered you the chance to tell me freely. You refused. I have no alternative but to force you. Draco fetch Professor Snape."**

"Drat," growled Sirius. "That will make it worse for you."

"Snape's a member of the Order though," said Remus. "He might just help Harry."

"I doubt it," muttered Sirius.

**Malfoy stowed Harry's wand inside his robes and left the room smirking, but Harry hardly noticed. He had just realized something; he could not believe he had been so stupid as to forget it. He had thought that all the members of the Order, all those who could help him save Sirius, were gone - but he had been wrong. There was still a member of the Order of the Phoenix at Hogwarts - Snape.**

"Good, you're going to try to tell him something," said a relieved Remus.**  
**

**There was silence in the office except for the fidgetings and scufflings resulting from the Slytherins' efforts to keep Ron and the others under control. Ron's lip was bleeding on to Umbridge's carpet as he struggled against Warrington's half-nelson; Ginny was still trying to stamp on the feet of the sixth-year girl who had both her upper arms in a tight grip; Neville was turning steadily more purple in the face while tugging at Crabbe's arms; and Hermione was attempting, in vain, to throw Millicent Bulstrode off her. Luna, however, stood limply by the side of her captor, gazing vaguely out of the window as though rather bored by the proceedings.**

"That's a good strategy to get them to hold you looser," said _Ginny_. "They're not as aware if you're not struggling."**  
**

**Harry looked back at Umbridge, who was watching him closely. He kept his face deliberately smooth and blank as footsteps were heard in the corridor outside and Draco Malfoy entered the room, closely followed by Snape.**

"**You wanted to see me, Headmistress?" said Snape, looking around at all the pairs of struggling students with an expression of complete indifference.**

**"Ah, Professor Snape," said Umbridge, smiling widely and standing up again. "Yes, I would like another bottle of Veritaserum, as quick as you can, please."**

"**You took my last bottle to interrogate Potter," he said, surveying her coolly through his greasy curtains of black hair. "Surely you did not use it all? I told you that three drops would be sufficient."**

**Umbridge flushed.**

"It's a really good thing you didn't drink it then," said Bill. "That much Veritaserum can kill."**  
**

"**You can make some more, can't you?" she said, her voice becoming more sweetly girlish as it always did when she was furious.**

"**Certainly," said Snape, his lip curling. "It takes a full moon-cycle to mature, so I should have it ready for you in around a month."**

"He wouldn't have given it all to her, would he?" asked Arthur.

"I don't know, but something tells me he wouldn't," said Remus quietly.

"So, he might actually have some and have given Umbridge fake Veritaserum earlier?" suggested Bill.

"It's a possibility," answered Arthur, "and I hope that is true."

"I am certain that as much as Severus seems to dislike Harry, he dislikes Umbridge even more and will try to keep her from finding out information on the Order," said Dumbledore as calmly as ever. Though if one were to look carefully at his eyes, they would see worry growing in them.**  
**

"**A month?" squawked Umbridge, swelling toadishly. "A month? But I need it this evening, Snape! I have just found Potter using my fire to communicate with a person or persons unknown!"**

"**Really?" said Snape, showing his first, faint sign of interest as he looked round at Harry. "Well, it doesn't surprise me. Potter has never shown much inclination to follow school rules."**

**His cold, dark eyes were boring into Harry's, who met his gaze unflinchingly, concentrating hard on what he had seen in his dream, willing Snape to read it in his mind, to understand…**

"There's a first time for everything," said Tonks in slight surprise.**  
**

"**I wish to interrogate him!" repeated Umbridge angrily, and Snape looked away from Harry back into her furiously quivering face. "I wish you to provide me with a potion that will force him to tell me the truth!"**

"**I have already told you," said Snape smoothly, "that I have no further stocks of Veritaserum. Unless you wish to poison Potter - and I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy with you if you did - I cannot help you. The only trouble is that most venoms act too fast to give the victim much time for truth-telling."**

"Wait, so unfinished Veritaserum can kill as well," said Percy. "I thought that it wouldn't work."

"Technically it would work," said Tonks, "but as the person who was administered it would be dead, literally it wouldn't work."**  
**

**Snape looked back at Harry, who stared at him, frantic to communicate without words.**

**Voldemort's got Sirius in the Department of Mysteries, he thought, he's got Sirius -**

**"You are on probation!" shrieked Professor Umbridge, and Snape looked back at her, his eyebrows slightly raised. "You are being deliberately unhelpful! I expected better, Lucius Malfoy always speaks most highly of you! Now get out of my office!"**

**Snape gave her an ironic bow and turned to leave. Harry knew his last chance of letting the Order know what was going on was walking out of the door.**

"**He's got Padfoot!" he shouted. "He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"**

"Good, you passed the message," said Dumbledore. "Now, hopefully he'll check by going to the house, and ensure whether or not Kreacher told the truth, which most likely he didn't."**  
**

**Snape had stopped with his hand on Umbridges door handle.**

"**Padfoot?" cried Professor Umbridge, looking eagerly from Harry to Snape. "What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What does he mean, Snape?"**

**Snape looked round at Harry. His face was inscrutable. Harry could not tell whether he had understood or not, but he did not dare speak more plainly in front of Umbridge.**

"Snape will understand," said Remus, "and you shouldn't speak plainly in front of the enemy."

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" shouted Tonks suddenly, earning her several glares from startled people.**  
**

"**I have no idea," said Snape coldly.**

"What?" shouted Charlie. "Even if he believes Harry, which I doubt, why is he acting like he doesn't, which is most likely true."

"First off Charlie, I have no idea what you said," said Remus. "And secondly, he would have to play the part of a spy and act like he doesn't know or care about what Harry said. I'm certain he'll check."

"I doubt it," muttered Sirius. "He's always wanted me dead throughout the books, and even during Hogwarts, but especially after the willow incident."

"Would Snape continue to hold a school-boy grudge over a life?" asked Arthur.

"Yes," answered Sirius, Bill, Charlie, and Tonks.

"I think because of the Order, he'll put it aside briefly," said Dumbledore as calmly as ever.**  
**

** "Potter, when I want nonsense shouted at me I shall give you a Babbling Beverage. And Crabbe, loosen your hold a little. If Longbottom suffocates it will mean a lot of tedious paperwork and I am afraid I shall have to mention it on your reference if ever you apply for a job."**

"Good, at least you won't choke now," sighed Molly. Neville too looked extremely relieved.

**He closed the door behind him with a snap, leaving Harry in a state of worse turmoil than before: Snape had been his very last hope. **

**He looked at Umbridge, who seemed to be feeling the same way; her chest was heaving with rage and frustration.**

"**Very well," she said, and she pulled out her wand. "Very well...I am left with no alternative... this is more than a matter of school discipline...this is an issue of Ministry security...yes...yes…"**

Sirius glared darkly at the book, and pulled little Harry closer to his chest, knowing that whatever was going to come had to be illegal.

"You squishing me!" cried little Harry suddenly.

"Oh, sorry pup," said Sirius quickly and released little Harry.**  
**

**She seemed to be talking herself into something. She was shifting her weight nervously from foot to foot, staring at Harry, beating her wand against her empty palm and breathing heavily. As he watched her, Harry felt horribly powerless without his own wand.**

"**You are forcing me, Potter… I do not want to," said Umbridge, **

"I doubt that," muttered _Ron_, positive Umbridge had been eager to torture them.**  
**

**still moving restlessly on the spot, "but sometimes circumstances justify the use… I am sure the Minister will understand that I had no choice."**

**Malfoy was watching her with a hungry expression on his face.**

"**The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue," said Umbridge quietly.**

"What?" shouted Sirius. "She better bloody not have!"

Remus glared ferociously at the book, and frighted Tonks because for the first time she saw the shadow of the wolf cross his face. Everyone else scooted slightly away from Remus, not wanting to be near him if he exploded something else.

In fact, it was a surprise to _Harry_ that the book did not burst into flames as it had on previous occasions. The glares that were sent at it were nearly powerful enough to do it though.

"**No!" shrieked Hermione. "Professor Umbridge - it's illegal."**

**But Umbridge took no notice. There was a nasty, eager, excited look on her face that Harry had never seen before. She raised her wand.**

"**The Minister wouldn't want you to break the law, Professor Umbridge!" cried Hermione.**

"**What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him," said Umbridge, who was now panting slightly as she pointed her wand at different parts of Harry's body in turn, apparently trying to decide where it would hurt most. **

Sirius growled low in his throat, as did the majority of the room.**  
**

**"He never knew I ordered Dementors to go after Potter last summer, but he was delighted to be given the chance to expel him, all the same."**

"**It was you!" gasped Harry. "You sent the Dementors after me?"**

"Pay up," said Tonks, holding out her hand.

Percy rummaged around in his pocket for a few moments and pulled out a handful of Knuts. He carefully counted out five and handed them to Tonks.**  
**

"**Somebody had to act," breathed Umbridge, as her wand came to rest pointing directly at Harry's forehead. "They were all bleating about silencing you somehow - discrediting you - but I was the one who actually did something about it… only you wriggled out of that one, didn't you, Potter? Not today though, not now -" And taking a deep breath, she cried, "Cruc—"**

"NO!" shouted Sirius, almost jumping out of the chair. "Once is too many times to have that curse applied on you. I am going to kill her!"

"Sirius, calm down," said _Harry_ quickly, placing his hand on his godfather's shoulder. "She didn't curse me."

"Well she tried," Sirius retorted.

"Sirius, please try to calm down," said _Harry_ again. "You're going to need it."

Sirius continued to glare angrily at the book, but he did manage to take a deep breath and relax slightly.

"**NO!" shouted Hermione in a cracked voice from behind Millicent Bulstrode. "No - Harry - we'll have to tell her!"**

"What? You're going to tell them that you were trying to contact me?" cried Sirius.

"She wouldn't do that," said Bill quickly. "_Hermione_, did you have some sort of plan?"

"Just read and you'll see," said _Hermione_, who was quite proud of how her idea had turned out. She actually hadn't really known what she had been doing.**  
**

"**No way!" yelled Harry, staring at the little of Hermione he could see.**

"**We'll have to, Harry, she'll force it out of you anyway, what's… what's the point?"**

**And Hermione began to cry weakly into the back of Millicent Bulstrode's robes. Millicent stopped trying to squash her against the wall immediately and dodged out of her way looking disgusted.**

"**Well, well, well!" said Umbridge, looking triumphant. "Little Miss Question-all is going to give us some answers! Come on then, girl, come on!"**

"**Er - my - nee - no!" shouted Ron through his gag.**

"I was so confused at that point," said _Ron_. "I knew you weren't the type to break down, but I had no idea what you were planning."**  
**

**Ginny was staring at Hermione as though she had never seen her before. Neville, still choking for breath, was gazing at her, too. But Harry had just noticed something. Though Hermione was sobbing desperately into her hands, there was no trace of a tear.**

"That's good acting," said Fred. "You always have to know how to do that."**  
**

"**I'm - I'm sorry everyone," said Hermione. "But - I can't stand it -"**

"**That's right, that's right, girl!" said Umbridge, seizing Hermione by the shoulders, thrusting her into the abandoned chintz chair and leaning over her. "Now then… with whom was Potter communicating just now?"**

"**Well," gulped Hermione into her hands, "well, he was trying to speak to Professor Dumbledore."**

"Good, that will grab her attention," said Charlie.**  
**

**Ron froze, his eyes wide; Ginny stopped trying to stamp on her Slytherin captor's toes; and even Luna looked mildly surprised. Fortunately, the attention of Umbridge and her minions was focused too exclusively upon Hermione to notice these suspicious signs.**

"But you noticed them," said Arthur.

"Yet another sign that you'll make, or are for you _Harry_, an excellent Auror," said Sirius proudly.

_Harry_ grinned, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Thanks," he said quietly.**  
**

"**Dumbledore?" said Umbridge eagerly. "You know where Dumbledore is, then?"**

"**Well… no" sobbed Hermione. "We've tried the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley and the Three Broomsticks and even the Hog's Head -"**

"Of those places, the Hog's Head would be the most likely place for me to be in," said Dumbledore.**  
**

"**Idiot girl - Dumbledore won't be sitting in a pub when the whole Ministry's looking for him!" shouted Umbridge, disappointment etched in every sagging line of her face.**

"I very well might sit in a pub," said Dumbledore. "It would be the least likely place for the Ministry to look."**  
**

"**But - but we needed to tell him something important!" wailed Hermione, holding her hands more tightly over her face, not, Harry knew, out of anguish, but to disguise the continued absence of tears.**

"**Yes?" said Umbridge with a sudden resurgence of excitement. "What was it you wanted to tell him?"**

"**We… we wanted to tell him it's r - ready!" choked Hermione.**

"What's ready?" asked Neville.**  
**

"**What's ready?" demanded Umbridge, and now she grabbed Hermione's shoulders again and shook her slightly. "What's ready, girl?"**

"Her name's 'Hermione,'" said little Ron.**  
**

"**The… the weapon," said Hermione.**

"Weapon?" asked little Ginny. "What weapon?"

"I don't think there is a weapon," said Molly. "What are you doing, Hermione?"

"Don't you see!" cried Bill. "She's making it seem that the DA was building some type of weapon for Dumbledore. Great idea, _Hermione_."

"Thanks," said _Hermione_, shifting the position of Rose in her arms. She might only be a few days old, but heads were heavy, even one newborns.

"**Weapon? Weapon?" said Umbridge, and her eyes seemed to pop with excitement. "You have been developing some method of resistance? A weapon you could use against the Ministry? On Professor Dumbledore's orders, of course?"**

"Nice, she's actually helping you by giving you some information to expand your story on," said Bill.**  
**

"**Y — y - yes," gasped Hermione, "but he had to leave before it was finished and n - n - now we've finished it for him, and we c - c - can't find him t - t - to tell him!"**

"**What kind of weapon is it?" said Umbridge harshly, her stubby hands still tight on Hermione's shoulders.**

"**We don't r - r - really understand it," said Hermione, sniffing loudly. "We j - j - just did what P - P - Professor Dumbledore told us t - t - to do."**

"Good, that will make it so you don't have to do any technical explanations," said Percy.**  
**

**Umbridge straightened up, looking exultant.**

"**Lead me to the weapon," she said.**

"**I'm not showing… them," said Hermione shrilly, looking around at the Slytherins through her fingers.**

"**It is not for you to set conditions," said Professor Umbridge harshly.**

"**Fine," said Hermione, now sobbing into her hands again. "Fine… let them see it, I hope they use it on you! In fact, I wish you'd invite loads and loads of people to come and see! Th - that would serve you right - oh, I'd love it if the wh - whole school knew where it was, and how to u - use it, and then if you annoy any of them they'll be able to s - sort you out!"**

"That should scare her," said Fred, wondering what _Hermione_ would do as there wasn't a weapon.**  
**

**These words had a powerful impact on Umbridge: she glanced swiftly and suspiciously around at her Inquisitorial Squad, her bulging eyes resting for a moment on Malfoy, who was too slow to disguise the look of eagerness and greed that had appeared on his face.**

**Umbridge contemplated Hermione for another long moment, then spoke in what she clearly thought was a motherly voice.**

"**All right, dear, let's make it just you and me… and we'll take Potter, too, shall we? Get up, now."**

"**Professor," said Malfoy eagerly, "Professor Umbridge, I think some of the Squad should come with you to look after -"**

"**I am a fully qualified Ministry official, Malfoy, do you really think I cannot manage two wandless teenagers alone?"**

"No," said nearly the entire room. _Harry_ and _Hermione_ would get out of this mess. They'd been in worse.**  
**

** asked Umbridge sharply. "In any case, it does not sound as though this weapon is something that schoolchildren should see. You will remain here until I return and make sure none of these -" she gestured around at Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna "- escape."**

"They'll all escape," said Fred certainly. "You've got two Weasleys, Neville, and Luna there. They'll get out."**  
**

"**All right," said Malfoy, looking sulky and disappointed.**

"**And you two can go ahead of me and show me the way" said Umbridge, pointing at Harry and Hermione with her wand. "Lead on."**

"That's it," said Tonks. "Who's next?"

"I think I am," said Fred, "that is, if I should read."

"I think that's fine," said _Harry_ slowly. "It should be a safe chapter."

"Okay," said Fred, and he took the book.

* * *

**A big thank you to all of my reviewers. I think I replied to the majority of them, or at least the ones with questions. It's hard to tell which ones I've replied to and which ones I haven't. I am reading and enjoying all of them though. You guys are extremely encouraging.  
**

**Twilightfan: Thanks for the review. It most certainly won't be easy. I'm dreading writing the next couple of chapters.**

**butterbeer4ever: Thanks for the review. I am thankful that scene won't be taking place for a few more chapters.  
**


	36. Fight and Flight

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.**_

_**This would've been out earlier today, but I had to go to piano. I doubt the next chapter will be out this quickly as it's fairly long, but hopefully it will be out within a days. Happy reading, or enjoy the chapter as it's anything but happy.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowling's.**_

"Oh, good, I get a short chapter," said Fred, and he started to read._  
_

******Fight and Flight**

"What's that mean?" asked little Ron.

"The title, I'd guess," answered Bill. "There's a fight, and they run away."

"Or could it be a literal flight?" wondered Percy.

"F-Fred, please read," said _Ron_, stuttering ever so slightly on his brother's name. He had tried to avoid speaking directly to Fred as much as he could. It was extremely difficult to go seven years without seeing his older brother, and then suddenly find himself interacting with a nine-year-old version of him.******  
**

**Harry had no idea what Hermione was planning, or even whether she had a plan. **

"I didn't have plan," _Hermione_ admitted. "It was more of a sudden idea."

"Not that plans help us," muttered _Harry_. "We have all our plans and once we get there, everything goes crazy."**  
**

**He walked half a pace behind her as they headed down the corridor outside Umbridge's office, knowing it would look very suspicious if he appeared not to know where they were going. He did not dare attempt to talk to her; Umbridge was walking so closely behind them that he could hear her ragged breathing.**

**Hermione led the way down the stairs into the Entrance Hall. The din of loud voices and the clatter of cutlery on plates echoed from out of the double doors to the Great Hall - it seemed incredible to Harry that twenty feet away were people who were enjoying dinner, celebrating the end of exams, not a care in the world…**

"Zey would still 'ave some cares," Fleur pointed out. "But probably not as deep as yours."**  
**

**Hermione walked straight out of the oak front doors and down the stone steps into the balmy evening air. The sun was falling towards the tops of the trees in the Forbidden Forest now, and as Hermione marched purposefully across the grass - Umbridge jogging to keep up - their long dark shadows rippled over the grass behind them like cloaks.**

"**It's hidden in Hagrid's hut, is it?" said Umbridge eagerly in Harry's ear.**

"**Of course not," said Hermione scathingly. "Hagrid might have set it off accidentally"**

"Good, play off her her predjuices," said Charlie, though he hated having to say that.**  
**

"**Yes," said Umbridge, whose excitement seemed to be mounting. "Yes, he would have done, of course, the great half-breed oaf."**

**She laughed. Harry felt a strong urge to swing round and seize her by the throat, but resisted. His scar was throbbing in the soft evening air but it had not yet burned white-hot, as he knew it would if Voldemort had moved in for the kill.**

**"Then… where is it?" asked Umbridge, with a hint of uncertainty in her voice as Hermione continued to stride towards the Forest.**

"**In there, of course," said Hermione, pointing into the dark trees. "It had to be somewhere that students weren't going to find it accidentally, didn't it?"**

"Good excuse to take her deep into the forest," said Bill.**  
**

"**Of course," said Umbridge, though she sounded a little apprehensive now. "Of course… very well, then… you two stay ahead of me."**

"**Can we have your wand, then, if we're going first?" Harry asked her.**

"Did you honestly thinks she'd give it to you?" asked _Ginny_.

"I had to try," muttered _Harry_.**  
**

"**No, I don't think so, Mr. Potter," said Umbridge sweetly, poking him in the back with it. "The Ministry places a rather higher value on my life than yours, I'm afraid."**

"There was a time when _Harry_ was the most important person in the wizarding world," sighed _Ginny_.

"It exists!" retorted _Harry_. Even seven years after Voldemort's downfall, he still was extremely famous.**  
**

**As they reached the cool shade of the first trees, Harry tried to catch Hermiones eye; walking into the Forest without wands seemed to him to be more foolhardy than anything they had done so far this evening. **

"More foolhardy than anything else you had done?" asked Bill.

"Maybe," admitted _Harry_. He didn't want to talk at the moment, because he was certain he'd break down. He had to get out of the room soon.**  
**

**She, however, merely gave Umbridge a contemptuous glance and plunged straight into the trees, moving at such a pace that Umbridge, with her shorter legs, had difficulty in keeping up.**

"**Is it very far in?" Umbridge asked, as her robe ripped on a bramble.**

"**Oh yes," said Hermione, "yes, it's well hidden."**

"So well hidden that it doesn't exist," said George.**  
**

**Harry's misgivings increased. Hermione was not taking the path they had followed to visit Grawp, but the one he followed three years ago to the lair of the monster Aragog.**

_Hermione_ gulped. _Harry_ had told her the story about Aragog, but not where the nest lay. "I wish you had told me that!" she cried.

"I tried," muttered _Harry_ in his defense.**  
**

**Hermione had not been with him on that occasion; he doubted she had any idea what danger lay at the end of it.**

"From the little I've heard about him, it was fairly dangerous," said _Hermione_.

"Fairly dangerous?" asked a skeptical _Ron_. "You try being nearly eaten by six foot spiders." He shuddered at the memory.**  
**

"**Er - are you sure this is the right way?" he asked her pointedly.**

"You have to be blunter," said _Hermione_. "I didn't know what you were meaning."

"What's this about me not having tact?" _Harry_ retorted.

_Hermione_ glared at her brother-in-law, and most likely would've hit him with something if she hadn't been holding Rose and he hadn't had James in his lap.**  
**

"**Oh yes," she said in a steely voice, crashing through the undergrowth with what he thought was a wholly unnecessary amount of noise. Behind them, Umbridge tripped over a fallen sapling.**

**Neither of them paused to help her up again; Hermione merely strode on, calling loudly over her shoulder, "It's a bit further in!"**

"**Hermione, keep your voice down," Harry muttered, hurrying to catch up with her. "Anything could be listening in here -"**

"Is the car still there?" asked little Ron suddenly.

"We didn't see it," answered _Hermione_. "But it probably is."**  
**

"**I want us heard," she answered quietly, as Umbridge jogged noisily after them. "You'll see…"**

**They walked on for what seemed a long time, until they were once again so deep into the Forest that the dense tree canopy blocked out all light. Harry had the feeling he had had before in the Forest, one of being watched by unseen eyes.**

"Who's watching you?" asked Sirius suddenly.

"I think it was the centaurs," _Harry_ said slowly.

"Just get Umbridge lost and get out of there," growled Sirius. "The centaurs don't want you at the present moment."**  
**

"**How much further?" demanded Umbridge angrily from behind him.**

"**Not far now!" shouted Hermione, as they emerged into a dim, dank clearing. "Just a little bit -"**

**An arrow flew through the air and landed with a menacing thud in the tree just over her head. The air was suddenly full of the sound of hooves; Harry could feel the Forest floor trembling; Umbridge gave a little scream and pushed him in front of her like a shield -**

Remus growled and glared at the book sharply. "How dare she," he muttered. The rest of the room was doing likewise, at least, those who were old enough to understand exactly what Umbridge had just done.**  
**

**He wrenched himself free of her and turned. Around fifty centaurs were emerging on every side, their bows raised and loaded, pointing at Harry Hermione and Umbridge. They backed slowly into the center of the clearing, Umbridge uttering odd little whimpers of terror. Harry looked sideways at Hermione. She was wearing a triumphant smile.**

"**Who are you?" said a voice.**

"The centaurs," breathed Charlie. "I hope they don't give you trouble."**  
**

**Harry looked left. The chestnut-bodied centaur called Magorian was walking towards them out of the circle: his bow, like those of the others, was raised. On Harry's right, Umbridge was still whimpering, her wand trembling violently as she pointed it at the advancing centaur.**

"**I asked you who are you, human," said Magorian rou ghly.**

"**I am Dolores Umbridge!" said Umbridge in a high-pitched, terrified voice. "Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic and Headmistress and High Inquisitor of Hogwarts!"**

"**You are from the Ministry of Magic?" said Magorian, as many of the centaurs in the surrounding circle shifted restlessly.**

"Hopefully that means she'll be in really big trouble," muttered Charlie.

**"That's right!" said Umbridge, in an even higher voice, "so be very careful! By the laws laid down by the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, any attack by half-breeds such as yourselves on a human -"**

"She called them half-breeds!" cried Bill. "She's dead."

"I wish," muttered _Ron_.

"You mean she survives?" groaned Tonks. "I'd hoped that she'd die like your first professor."

"**What did you call us?" shouted a wild-looking black centaur, whom Harry recognized as Bane.**

**There was a great deal of angry muttering and tightening of bowstrings around them.**

"**Don't call them that!" Hermione said furiously, but Umbridge did not appear to have heard her.**

**Still pointing her shaking wand at Magorian, she continued, "Law Fifteen 'B' states clearly that 'any attack by a magical creature who is deemed to have near-human intelligence,**

"Near-human intelligence?" asked Charlie. "Centaurs are loads smarter than humans can ever be."

"Did she ever take COMC?" asked Tonks.

"I do not think so," said Dumbledore. "It's not something that she would have done."**  
**

** and therefore considered responsible for its actions' —"**

"'**Near-human intelligence'?" repeated Magorian, as Bane and several others roared with rage and pawed the ground. "We consider that a great insult, human! Our intelligence, thankfully, far outstrips your own."**

"**What are you doing in our Forest?" bellowed the hard-faced grey centaur Harry and Hermione had seen on their last trip into the Forest. "Why are you here?"**

"**Your Forest?" said Umbridge, shaking now not only with fright but also, it seemed, with indignation. "I would remind you that you live here only because the Ministry of Magic permits you certain areas of land -"**

"The centaurs were there long before Hogwarts was built," said Bill.

"How do you know that?" asked Tonks.

"_Hogwarts: A History_," answered Bill, ignoring the looks of horror from all his siblings except Percy. "There was a section on the animals of Hogwarts."**  
**

**An arrow flew so close to her head that it caught at her mousy hair in passing: she let out an earsplitting scream and threw her hands over her head, while some of the centaurs bellowed their approval and others laughed raucously. The sound of their wild, neighing laughter echoing around the dimly lit clearing and the sight of their pawing hooves was extremely unnerving.**

"**Whose Forest is it now, human?" bellowed Bane.**

"**Filthy half-breeds!" she screamed, her hands still tight over her head. "Beasts! Uncontrolled animals!"**

"That proves it," said Charlie. "They're going to kill her, or at least try to."**  
**

"**Be quiet!" shouted Hermione**

"Why did you not want her to talk?" asked Bill. "She's going to get herself killed."

"Harry and I were still in there and neither of us wanted to get injured," _Hermione_ answered.**  
**

** but it was too late: Umbridge pointed her wand at Magorian and screamed, "Incarcerous!"**

Charlie stared at the book in horror. _If Umbitch's words had not been enough to get the centaurs riled, using magic against them would increase their anger ten-fold._

**Ropes flew out of midair like thick snakes, wrapping themselves tightly around the centaur's torso and trapping his arms: he gave a cry of rage and reared on to his hind legs, attempting to free himself, while the other centaurs charged.**

**Harry grabbed Hermione and pulled her to the ground; face down on the Forest floor, he knew a moment of terror as hooves thundered around him, but the centaurs leapt over and around them, bellowing and screaming with rage.**

"At least you didn't get kicked," said Sirius quietly, but he was extremely tense. Angry centaurs were not something you wanted to be near.**  
**

"**Nooooo!" he heard Umbridge shriek. "Noooooo… I am Senior Undersecretary… you cannot - Unhand me, you animals… nooooo!"**

**Harry saw a flash of red light and knew she had attempted to Stun one of them;**

"That will make things worse," said Charlie gleefully. He was glad that this woman was nearly gone.**  
**

** then she screamed very loudly. Lifting his head a few inches, Harry saw that Umbridge had been seized from behind by Bane and lifted high into the air, wriggling and yelling with fright. Her wand fell from her hand to the ground, and Harry's heart leapt. If he could just reach it -**

**But as he stretched out a hand towards it, a centaur's hoof descended upon the wand and it broke cleanly in half.**

"Shucks," muttered Percy. "Now you're stuck in the forest without a wand."**  
**

"**Now!" roared a voice in Harry's ear and a thick hairy arm descended from thin air and dragged him upright. Hermione, too, had been pulled to her feet. Over the plunging, many-colored backs and heads of the centaurs, Harry saw Umbridge being borne away through the trees by Bane.**

**Screaming non-stop, her voice grew fainter and fainter until they could no longer hear it over the trampling of hooves surrounding them.**

"Is that what you meant by someone we disliked getting trampled by centaurs?" asked Bill.

"Yep," _Ron_ answered with a wide grin. He was glad to finally have gotten a description of what had happened. _Harry_ and _Hermione_ hadn't every exactly told him.**  
**

"**And these?" said the hard-faced, grey centaur holding Hermione.**

"**They are young," said a slow, doleful voice from behind Harry. "We do not attack foals."**

"**They brought her here, Ronan," replied the centaur who had such a firm grip on Harry. "And they are not so young… he is nearing manhood, this one."**

"But Hermione's older . . ." said little Ginny.

"Yeah, but Harry looks older," answered _Hermione_.**  
**

**He shook Harry by the neck of his robes.**

"**Please," said Hermione breathlessly, "please, don't attack us, we don't think like her, we aren't Ministry of Magic employees! We only came in here because we hoped you'd drive her off for us."**

"You don't say things like that to centaurs!" cried Sirius. "I'd've thought Hagrid would've taught you that."

"I figured that one out," muttered _Hermione_.**  
**

**Harry knew at once, from the look on the face of the grey centaur holding Hermione, that she had made a terrible mistake in saying this. The grey centaur threw back his head, his back legs stamping furiously, and bellowed, "You see, Ronan? They already have the arrogance of their kind! So we were to do your dirty work, were we, human girl? We were to act as your servants, drive away your enemies like obedient hounds?"**

"**No!" said Hermione in a horrorstruck squeak. "Please - I didn't mean that! I just hoped you'd be able to - to help us -"**

**But she seemed to be going from bad to worse.**

"**We do not help humans!" snarled the centaur holding Harry, tightening his grip and rearing a little at the same time, so that Harry's feet left the ground momentarily. "We are a race apart and proud to be so. We will not permit you to walk from here, boasting that we did your bidding!"**

"I wouldn't though," said little Harry.**  
**

"**We're not going to say anything like that!" Harry shouted. "We know you didn't do what you did because we wanted you to -"**

**But nobody seemed to be listening to him.**

**A bearded centaur towards the back of the crowd shouted, "They came here unasked, they must pay the consequences!"**

**A roar of approval met these words and a dun-colored centaur shouted, "They can join the woman!"**

"They better not," snarled Sirius.

"**You said you didn't hurt the innocent!" shouted Hermione, real tears sliding down her face now. "We haven't done anything to hurt you, we haven't used wands or threats, we just want to go back to school, please let us go back -"**

"I don't think that's going to work," said Arthur, wondering how they managed to get out of an angry centaur herd.**  
**

"**We are not all like the traitor Firenze, human girl!" shouted the grey centaur, to more neighing roars of approval from his fellows. "Perhaps you thought us pretty talking horses? We are an ancient people who will not stand wizard invasions and insults! We do not recognize your laws, we do not acknowledge your superiority, we are -"**

"How do you get out of there?" asked a white-faced Molly.**  
**

**But they did not hear what else centaurs were, for at that moment there came a crashing noise on the edge of the clearing so loud that all of them, Harry, Hermione and the fifty or so centaurs filling the clearing, looked around. Harry's centaur let him fall to the ground again as his hands flew to his bow and quiver of arrows. Hermione had been dropped, too, and Harry hurried towards her as two thick tree trunks parted ominously and the monstrous form of Grawp the giant appeared in the gap.**

"So he does end up being a good thing," murmured Sirius, who still didn't like the idea of a giant being near the school. Of course, as a schoolboy, he probably would've loved it, but since he was responsible for little Harry, it put everything in a new light.**  
**

**The centaurs nearest him backed into those behind; the clearing was now a forest of bows and arrows waiting to be fired, all pointing upwards at the enormous greyish face now looming over them from just beneath the thick canopy of branches. Grawp's lopsided mouth was gaping stupidly; they could see his bricklike yellow teeth glimmering in the half-light, his dull sludgecolored eyes narrowed as he squinted down at the creatures at his feet. Broken ropes trailed from both ankles.**

"So he's strong enough to escape now," muttered Molly, her worry increasing even more.**  
**

**He opened his mouth even wider.**

"**Hagger."**

**Harry did not know what 'hagger' meant, or what language it was from, nor did he much care; he was watching Grawp's feet, which were almost as long as Harry's whole body. Hermione gripped his arm tightly; the centaurs were quite silent, staring up at the giant, whose huge, round head moved from side to side as he continued to peer amongst them as though looking for something he had dropped.**

"**Hagger!" he said again, more insistently.**

"**Get away from here, giant!" called Magorian. "You are not welcome among us!"**

**These words seemed to make no impression whatsoever on Grawp. He stooped a little (the centaurs' arms tensed on their bows), then bellowed, "HAGGER!"**

"Is he saying 'Hagrid'?" asked Neville.**  
**

**A few of the centaurs looked worried now. Hermione, however, gave a gasp.**

"**Harry!" she whispered. "I think he's trying to say 'Hagrid'!"**

**At this precise moment Grawp caught sight of them, the only two humans in a sea of centaurs.**

"He better not go for you," muttered Remus.

"He doesn't," assured _Harry_.**  
**

**He lowered his head another foot or so, staring intently at them. Harry could feel Hermione shaking as Grawp opened his mouth wide again and said, in a deep, rumbling voice, "Hermy."**

"I feel loved," muttered little Hermione sarcastically.

"**Goodness," said Hermione, gripping Harry's arm so tightly it was growing numb and looking as though she was about to faint, "he - he remembered!"**

"Giants are smarter than most people give them credit for," said Charlie.**  
**

"**HERMY!" roared Grawp. "WHERE HAGGER?"**

**"I don't know!" squealed Hermione, terrified. "I'm sorry, Grawp, I don't know!"**

"**GRAWP WANT HAGGER!"**

"But Hagrid's left," said little Ron.

"I don't think Grawp had quite figured that out," _Hermione_ answered.**  
**

**One of the giant's massive hands reached down. Hermione let out a real scream, ran a few steps backwards and fell over.**

"I thought you said that Grawp didn't go for you!" cried Molly.

"He doesn't," repeated _Hermione_.**  
**

** Devoid of a wand, Harry braced himself to punch, kick, bite or whatever else it took as the hand swooped towards him and knocked a snow-white centaur off his legs.**

"Well, that's how you get out then," said Arthur.**  
**

**It was what the centaurs had been waiting for — Grawp's outstretched fingers were a foot from Harry when fifty arrows soared through the air at the giant, peppering his enormous face, causing him to howl with pain and rage and straighten up, rubbing his face with his enormous hands, breaking off the arrow shafts but forcing the arrowheads in still deeper.**

"Poor Grawp," said little Ginny quietly. Grawp might be a giant, but he still was a creature and she loved animals of almost any shape and size.**  
**

**He yelled and stamped his enormous feet and the centaurs scattered out of the way; pebble-sized droplets of Grawp's blood showered Harry as he pulled Hermione to her feet and the pair of them ran as fast as they could for the shelter of the trees. Once there they looked back; Grawp was snatching blindly at the centaurs as blood ran down his face; they were retreating in disorder, galloping away through the trees on the other side of the clearing. Harry and Hermione watched Grawp give another roar of fury and plunge after them, smashing more trees aside as he went.**

"**Oh no," said Hermione, quaking so badly that her knees gave way. "Oh, that was horrible. And he might kill them all."**

"I doubt that," said Remus. "Grawp might be a giant, but the centaurs will be able to get away. They have several hiding places in the forest."**  
**

"**I'm not that fussed, to be honest," said Harry bitterly.**

**The sounds of the galloping centaurs and the blundering giant grew fainter and fainter. As Harry listened to them, his scar gave another great throb and a wave of terror swept over him.**

**They had wasted so much time - they were even further from rescuing Sirius than they had been when he had had the vision. Not only had Harry managed to lose his wand but they were stuck in the middle of the Forbidden Forest with no means of transport whatsoever.**

"Surely there's something in the forest that can carry you," said Luna.

"No, you will no be riding any animals from there!" cried Molly.

"Molly, this happened a long time ago," said _Hermione_. "We also are not your children."

"Sorry," apologized Molly, "but I want you two to be safe and that is in the castle."

"I don't think anywhere can be 'safe' at this point," said Sirius. "Voldemort was on the back of Quirrell's head for Harry's first year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened in second year, there were Dementors in his fourth year, the Tri-Wizard tournament in fourth year, and this year Voldemort is back to full power. I'm certain that at a time like this, even Hogwarts isn't fully safe."

"It's still safer than the forest," retorted Molly. "Please go back there, find Snape, and ask what he found out."

"We really should've done that," muttered _Hermione_, wishing she had forced them to, or at least had gone herself.**  
**

"**Smart plan," he spat at Hermione, having to release some of his fury. "Really smart plan. Where do we go from here?"**

"**We need to get back up to the castle," said Hermione faintly.**

"**By the time we've done that, Sirius'll probably be dead!" said Harry, kicking a nearby tree in temper. A high-pitched chattering started up overhead and he looked up to see an angry Bowtruckle flexing its long twiglike fingers at him.**

"Never bother a Bowtruckle," said George.

"**Well, we can't do anything without wands," said Hermione hopelessly, dragging herself up again. "Anyway, Harry, how exactly were you planning to get all the way to London?"**

"Had you even thought of that?" wondered little Ginny.

"No," said _Harry_, barely above a whisper. "I was too worried."**  
**

"**Yeah, we were just wondering that," said a familiar voice from behind her.**

**Harry and Hermione moved together instinctively and peered through the trees.**

**Ron came into sight, closely followed by Ginny, Neville and Luna. **

"So you all got away then," sighed Molly in relief, though it was quickly replaced by terror. Her children might have gotten away from the Slytherins, but they were now in the forest!**  
**

**All of them looked a little the worse for wear - there were several long scratches running the length of Ginny's cheek; a large purple lump was swelling above Neville's right eye; Ron's lip was bleeding worse than ever - but all were looking rather pleased with themselves.**

"We had bested several Slytherins who were, for the most part, bigger than us," answered _Ron_ proudly.**  
**

"**So," said Ron, pushing aside a low-hanging branch and holding out Harry's wand, "had any ideas?"**

"**How did you get away?" asked Harry in amazement, taking his wand from Ron.**

"**Couple of Stunners, a Disarming Charm, Neville brought off a really nice little Impediment Jinx," said Ron airily, now handing back Hermione's wand, too. "But Ginny was best, she got Malfoy - Bat Bogey Hex - it was superb, his whole face was covered in the great flapping things. **

"Nice one _Ginny_," said Sirius proudly.**  
**

**Anyway, we saw you out of the window heading into the Forest and followed. What've you done with Umbridge?"**

"**She got carried away," said Harry. "By a herd of centaurs."**

"**And they left you behind?" asked Ginny, looking astonished.**

"**No, they got chased off by Grawp," said Harry.**

"**Who's Grawp?" Luna asked interestedly.**

"**Hagrid's little brother," said Ron promptly. "Anyway, never mind that now. Harry, what did you find out in the fire? Has You-Know-Who got Sirius or -?"**

"**Yes," said Harry, as his scar gave another painful prickle, "and I'm sure Sirius is still alive, but I can't see how we're going to get there to help him."**

"Just go and talk to Snape," said Remus. "I never thought I'd say that, but this is a time would it would be good."

_Harry_ shifted awkwardly in his seat yet again, while _Ginny_ gently pulled him in for a hug."Squishy me!" cried James, who had ended up between the two of them. Quickly, they broke apart and James tried, unsuccessfully to scramble onto his mum's lap. "Whewe lap?" he asked.

"James, remember, mummy's going to have a baby," said _Ginny_ quietly. "The baby's in my tummy and he needs my lap right now."

"When baby come?" asked James.

"After Christmas," answered _Ginny_.

"Cistmas?"

"Oh dear," groaned _Ginny_, not wanting to get into this discussion at the moment.

"Should I take him out, _Gin_?" asked _Harry_.

"If you want," answered _Ginny_, knowing that this was probably an excuse to get out of the room.

Sirius, meanwhile, was looking strangely at his older godson as he left the room. He was certain something wasn't right. He had been suspecting his death for a while now, so could it possibly be coming up in the next couple of chapters? Merlin, he hoped not. He was prepared, but he didn't think he could stand hearing about it if it were true. Though, since _Harry_ had left, it seemed as if something bad were about to happen. That something bad probably had to be nearly equal to the graveyard in order for _Harry_ to leave.

Remus too was silently watching _Harry_ exit the room. He knew that whatever happened in the next few chapters would be horrible.

**They all fell silent, looking rather scared; the problem facing them seemed insurmountable.**

**"Well, we'll have to fly, won't we?" said Luna, in the closest thing to a matter-of-fact voice Harry had ever heard her use.**

"**Okay," said Harry irritably, rounding on her. "First of all, 'we' aren't doing anything if you're including yourself in that, and second of all, Ron's the only one with a broomstick that isn't being guarded by a security troll, so -"**

"**I've got a broom!" said Ginny.**

"You are not going with them, _Ginevra_," said Molly firmly.

"Mum, this happened nearly ten years ago for me," said _Ginny_, repeating what _Hermione_ had said moments earlier.**  
**

"**Yeah, but you're not coming," said Ron angrily.**

"**Excuse me, but I care what happens to Sirius as much as you do!" said Ginny, her jaw set so that her resemblance to Fred and George was suddenly striking.**

"You were the one often involved with their pranks," said _Ron_.

"We'll get you yet, Ginny," said George with a grin.**  
**

"**You're too -" Harry began, but Ginny said fiercely, "I'm three years older than you were when you fought You-Know-Who over the Philosopher's Stone, and it's because of me that Malfoy's stuck back in Umbridge's office with giant flying bogies attacking him -"**

"**Yeah, but -"**

"**We were all in the D.A, together," said Neville quietly. "It was all supposed to be about fighting You-Know-Who, wasn't it? And this is the first chance we've had to do something real - or was that all just a game or something?"**

Neville's eyes went wide. He hadn't ever thought that he'd go off with Harry. Yes, he was becoming braver, but to go on an adventure with Harry was something else.

"**No — of course it wasn't -" said Harry impatiently.**

"**Then we should come too," said Neville simply. "We want to help."**

"**That's right," said Luna, smiling happily.**

**Harry's eyes met Ron's. He knew Ron was thinking exactly what he was: if he could have chosen any members of the D.A., in addition to himself, Ron and Hermione, to join him in the attempt to rescue Sirius, he would not have picked Ginny, Neville or Luna.**

_Ginny_ glared at the book as her husband wasn't there for her to glare at.

"He doesn't feel that way anymore," said _Ron_.

"Yeah, but he still wants me to stay away," _Ginny_ replied.

"For your safety," added _Ron_. _Ginny_ sighed and Fred continued to read.**  
**

"**Well, it doesn't matter, anyway," said Harry through gritted teeth, "because we still don't know how to get there -"**

"**I thought we'd settled that," said Luna maddeningly. "We're flying!"**

"But on what?" asked little Ron. "Brooms won't work."

"**Look," said Ron, barely containing his anger, "you might be able to fly without a broomstick**

"I can't," protested Luna. "It would be quite interesting, but no one is able to."

"She'll be eating her words," muttered _Ron_, thinking about the two wizards who had flown, though he hadn't seen either.**  
**

** but the rest of us can't sprout wings whenever we -"**

"**There are ways of flying other than with broomsticks," said Luna serenely.**

"**I s'pose we're going to ride on the back of the Kacky Snorgle or whatever it is?" Ron demanded.**

"It's called the Crumple-Horned Snorkack and it can't fly," said Luna. "They don't have wings."**  
**

"**The Crumple-Horned Snorkack can't fly," said Luna in a dignified voice, "but they can, and Hagrid says they're very good at finding places their riders are looking for."**

"Thestrals," whispered Sirius. "You're going to use Thestrals."

"You're going to fly on a Thestral!" cried Molly, her eyes darting between _Ron_, _Ginny_, and _Hermione_. "The Hippogriff was bad enough, but a Thestral! You can't even see it!"

"Relax, Mum," said _Ron_. "We're still here." Silently he added,"I don't even want to think about the dragon."

Molly calmed down slightly, but she was still extremely nervous.

**Harry whirled round. Standing between two trees, their white eyes gleaming eerily, were two Thestrals, watching the whispered conversation as though they understood every word.**

"**Yes!" he whispered, moving towards them. They tossed their reptilian heads, throwing back long black manes, and Harry stretched out his hand eagerly and patted the nearest one's shining neck; how could he ever have thought them ugly?**

"It's all in perspective," said Arthur quietly.

"They are interesting to see," admitted _Ron_, though he did hate them because it was Fred's death that had caused them to become visible to him. Though, he still would have been able to see them after the battle.**  
**

"**Is it those mad horse things?" said Ron uncertainly, staring at a point slightly to the left of the Thestral Harry was patting. "Those ones you can't see unless you've watched someone snuff it?"**

"**Yeah," said Harry.**

"**How many?"**

"**Just two."**

"**Well, we need three," said Hermione, who was still looking a little shaken, but determined just the same.**

"**Four, Hermione," said Ginny, scowling.**

"None of you can count," said Luna. "There are six in the clearing." She looked rather interested at the prospect of going on an adventure with _Harry_.**  
**

"**I think there are six of us, actually," said Luna calmly, counting.**

"**Don't be stupid, we can't all go!" said Harry angrily. "Look, you three -" he pointed at Neville, Ginny and Luna, "you're not involved in this, you're not -"**

"Don't try to get rid of help," said Sirius. "That's one of the things you learn. Always have as many people as you can."**  
**

**They burst into more protests. His scar gave another, more painful, twinge. Every moment they delayed was precious; he did not have time to argue.**

"**Okay, fine, it's your choice," he said curtly, "but unless we can find more Thestrals you're not going to be able -"**

**"Oh, more of them will come," said Ginny confidently, who like Ron was squinting in quite the wrong direction, apparently under the impression that she was looking at the horses.**

_Ginny_ turned slightly red. She wished that it still was like that for her, but she, like nearly everyone of her age, could see the Thestrals.**  
**

"**What makes you think that?"**

"**Because, in case you hadn't noticed, you and Hermione are both covered in blood," she said coolly, "and we know Hagrid lures Thestrals with raw meat. That's probably why these two turned up in the first place."**

**Harry felt a soft tug on his robes at that moment and looked down to see the closest Thestral licking his sleeve, which was damp with Grawp's blood.**

"**Okay, then," he said, a bright idea occurring, "Ron and I will take these two and go ahead, and Hermione can stay here with you three and she'll attract more Thestrals -"**

"That just sounds wrong when it's put that way," said Tonks, trying to lighten the mood in the room slightly.

"**I'm not staying behind!" said Hermione furiously.**

"**There's no need," said Luna, smiling. "Look, here come more now… you two must really smell…"**

**Harry turned: no fewer than six or seven Thestrals were picking their way through the trees, their great leathery wings folded tight to their bodies, their eyes gleaming through the darkness. He had no excuse now.**

"Like you ever had any," muttered _Ginny_.**  
**

"**All right," he said angrily, "pick one and get on, then."**

"That's it," said Fred, holding out the book.

"I think it's my turn now," said _Hermione_. "_Ron_, can you hold Rose?"

"Sure," said _Ron_. He got up and got the book from Fred, handed it to _Hermione_, and took his daughter. Once _Ron_ was seated, _Hermione_ turned the page.**  
**

* * *

**Broken-Hearted Lion: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job, and yes, it will be quite dismal once Bellatrix does her thing.**

**RemySevvyFan: Thanks for the review. This chapter's even shorter, but that also means you get it faster. I think I'm going to be bawling when I write that scene as I'm nearly crying just thinking about it.**

**stellsgigglez: Thanks for the review. I'm thinking of having one more person from the future come, but I hadn't thought of bringing George. It certainly is an interesting idea. I'll consider it, but I don't know if that will happen.  
**


	37. The Department of Mysteries

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.**_

_**A lot of people are interested in having George show up at some point. This hadn't even crossed my mind. I am considering it, but would like to know your opinion. If the majority of you are interested, I might end up doing it. I just added a poll about this to my profile and for those of you who are anonymous, you can cast your vote in a review.  
**_

_**Here you go. I hope to have the next chapter out this week, but as I am not looking forward to writing it, I'll have to see how long it will take me.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowling's.**_

_Hermione_ took a deep breath before beginning the chapter._  
_

******The Department of Mysteries**

"So you do go there," sighed Remus. His last hope that _Harry_ would talk to someone was gone._  
_

**Harry wound his hand tightly into the mane of the nearest Thestral, placed a foot on a stump nearby and scrambled clumsily on to the horses silken back. It did not object, but twisted its head around, fangs bared, and attempted to continue its eager licking of his robes.**

**He found there was a way of lodging his knees behind the wing joints that made him feel more secure, **

"I wish I had found that," muttered _Ron_. "That thing was bloody uncomfortable."**  
**

**then looked around at the others. Neville had heaved himself over the back of the next Thestral and was now attempting to swing one short leg over the creature's back. Luna was already in place, sitting side-saddle and adjusting her robes as though she did this every day.**

**Ron, Hermione and Ginny, however, were still standing motionless on the spot, open-mouthed and staring.**

"We had no idea what to do," said _Ron_. "You try getting on an invisible creature."

"I never want to try that," said Percy. "Brooms are bad enough."

"Since when did you get on a broom, Percy?" asked Bill.

"The mandatory broomstick lesson in the first week of school," muttered Percy. "I fell flat on my face about two feet into the air."

"Flying isn't for everyone," agreed Tonks. "I like it, but dad always swore he covered the ground in cushioning charms whenever I flew. I think he did, because I would have broken a lot more bones if he hadn't."**  
**

"**What?" he said.**

"**How're we supposed to get on?" said Ron faintly. "When we can't see the things?"**

"**Oh, it's easy," said Luna, sliding obligingly from her Thestral and marching over to him, Hermione and Ginny. "Come here…"**

**She pulled them over to the other Thestrals standing around and one by one managed to help them on to the back of their mount. All three looked extremely nervous as she wound their hands into their horses mane and told them to grip tightly before she got back on to her own steed.**

"**This is mad," Ron murmured, moving his free hand gingerly up and down his horse's neck. "Mad… if I could just see it -"**

"**You'd better hope it stays invisible," said Harry darkly.**

As _Ron_ shut his eyes tightly, the image of the falling wall flashed in front of him. He took a shuddering breath and opened his eyes. "Are you all right, _Ron_?" asked Arthur gently.

"I-I'm fine, Dad," said _Ron_ quickly. "J-Just thinking about something."

"Would it have to do with Thestrals?"

"Dad, please, you'll understand later," said _Ron_.

Arthur nodded, but didn't ask any further questions. He knew that his future son could see the Thestrals, but he could only guess why. He desperately hoped that _Ron_ saw a stranger die and not someone they knew.**  
**

** "We all ready, then?"**

**They all nodded and he saw five pairs of knees tighten beneath their robes.**

"**Okay…"**

**He looked down at the back of his Thestral's glossy black head and swallowed.**

"**Ministry of Magic, visitors' entrance, London, then," he said uncertainly. "Er… if you know… where to go…"**

"They'll know," said Charlie. "Thestrals are smart."**  
**

**For a moment Harry's Thestral did nothing at all; then, with a sweeping movement that nearly unseated him, the wings on either side extended; the horse crouched slowly, then rocketed upwards so fast and so steeply that Harry had to clench his arms and legs tightly around the horse to avoid sliding backwards over its bony rump. He closed his eyes and pressed his face down into the horse's silky mane as they burst through the topmost branches of the trees and soared out into a blood-red sunset.**

**Harry did not think he had ever moved so fast: the Thestral streaked over the castle, its wide wings hardly beating; the cooling air was slapping Harry's face; eyes screwed up against the rushing wind, he looked round and saw his five fellows soaring along behind him, each of them bent as low as possible into the neck of their Thestral to protect themselves from his slipstream.**

**They were over the Hogwarts grounds, they had passed Hogsmeade; Harry could see mountains and gullies below them. As the daylight began to fail, Harry saw small collections of lights as they passed over more villages, then a winding road on which a single car was beetling its way home through the hills…**

"**This is bizarre!" Harry barely heard Ron yell from somewhere behind him, and he imagined how it must feel to be speeding along at this height with no visible means of support.**

"It certainly was weird," admitted _Hermione_.

"What would Muggle's have thought if they saw them?" asked Bill.

"If they had seen someone die, they would've seen the actual Thestral and if they hadn't, they probably would see you floating through the air," answered Dumbledore. "I hope no one saw you."

"There weren't any reports in the Daily Prophet," said _Ginny_, but the reasons for that easily could've been for what had happened.**  
**

**Twilight fell: the sky was turning to a light, dusky purple littered with tiny silver stars, and soon only the lights of Muggle towns gave them any clue of how far from the ground they were, or how very fast they were traveling. Harry's arms were wrapped tightly around his horses neck as he willed it to go even faster. How much time had elapsed since he had seen Sirius lying on the Department of Mysteries floor? How much longer would Sinus be able to resist Voldemort? All Harry knew for sure was that his godfather had neither done as Voldemort wanted, nor died, for he was convinced that either outcome would have caused him to feel Voldemort's jubilation or fury course through his own body, making his scar sear as painfully as it had on the night Mr. Weasley was attacked.**

**On they flew through the gathering darkness; Harry's face felt stiff and cold, his legs numb from gripping the Thestrals sides so tightly, but he did not dare shift his position lest he slip… he was deaf from the thundering rush of air in his ears, and his mouth was dry and frozen from the cold night wind. He had lost all sense of how far they had come; all his faith was in the beast beneath him, still streaking purposefully through the night, barely flapping its wings as it sped ever onwards.**

**If they were too late…**

**He's still alive, he's still fighting, I can feel it…**

**If Voldemort decided Sirius was not going to crack…**

"I wouldn't," said Sirius quietly, yet firmly. "I'd die before I would tell Voldemort anything."**  
**

**I'd know…**

**Harry's stomach gave a jolt; the Thestrals head was suddenly pointing towards the ground and he actually slid forwards a few inches along its neck. They were descending at last… he thought he heard a shriek behind him and twisted around dangerously, but could see no sign of a falling body… presumably they had all received a shock from the change of direction, just as he had.**

"That was me," murmured a slightly red _Hermione_.**  
**

**And now bright orange lights were growing larger and rounder on all sides; they could see the tops of buildings, streams of headlights like luminous insect eyes, squares of pale yellow that were windows. Quite suddenly, it seemed, they were hurtling towards the pavement; Harry gripped the Thestral with every last ounce of his strength, braced for a sudden impact, but the horse touched the dark ground as lightly as a shadow and Harry slid from its back, looking around at the street where the overflowing skip still stood a short way from the vandalized telephone box, both drained of color in the flat orange glare of the streetlights.**

**Ron landed a short way off and toppled immediately from his Thestral on to the pavement.**

"None of us are very graceful at getting of winged beasts," said _Hermione_.

"Would you count jumping as getting off of one?" asked _Ron_.

"Yes," _Hermione_ answered, "and it was most certainly not a graceful dismount."

"What was that about?" asked little Ron.

"Wait for the seventh book," said _Ron_, who actually was eager to see his mum's reaction. He had a feeling he'd be in big trouble though.**  
**

"**Never again," he said, struggling to his feet. He made as though to stride away from his Thestral, but, unable to see it, collided with its hindquarters and almost fell over again. "Never, ever again… that was the worst -"**

"And now?" asked _Hermione_.

"I still think that was the worst, though seventh year is a close second," _Ron_ answered.

"What did you fly in your seventh year?" asked Arthur before Molly was able to screech the question.

"Uh, you'll see," answered _Hermione_ nervously.

"Does it have anything to do with jumping?" asked Molly quickly.

"In a roundabout way," said _Hermione_ slowly. They had dismounted ungracefully by jumping into a lake. "It would be best if you just waited for it."**  
**

**Hermione and Ginny touched down on either side of him: both slid off their mounts a little more gracefully than Ron, though with similar expressions of relief at being back on firm ground; Neville jumped down, shaking; and Luna dismounted smoothly.**

**"Where do we go from here, then?" she asked Harry in a politely interested voice, as though this was all a rather interesting day-trip.**

"Luna," said _Ginny_, shaking her head. Luna was a help in many ways. In fact, she would not have gotten through first term of sixth year without Luna and Neville. The two had helped her immensely.**  
**

"**Over here," he said. He gave his Thestral a quick, grateful pat, then led the way quickly to the battered telephone box and opened the door. "Come on!" he urged the others, as they hesitated.**

**Ron and Ginny marched in obediently; Hermione, Neville and Luna squashed themselves in after them; Harry took one glance back at the Thestrals, now foraging for scraps of rotten food inside the skip, then forced himself into the box after Luna.**

"How'd you all fit in?" asked Bill. "It sounded really small in the beginning of the book."

"There's some extension charm placed on it," answered _Hermione_. "Not the roomiest one, but it allows for several more people to fit in it than would appear to fit in it."

"You're still a bit squished though," added _Ginny_.**  
**

"**Whoever's nearest the receiver, dial six two four four two!" he said.**

**Ron did it, his arm bent bizarrely to reach the dial; as it whirred back into place the cool female voice sounded inside the box.**

"**Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."**

"**Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger," Harry said very quickly, "Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood… we're here to save someone, unless your Ministry can do it first!"**

"Which I doubt," muttered Tonks.**  
**

"**Thank you," said the cool female voice. "Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes."**

**Half a dozen badges slid out of the metal chute where returned coins normally appeared. Hermione scooped them up and handed them mutely to Harry over Ginny's head; he glanced at the topmost one, **_**Harry Potter, Rescue Mission.**_

"That's proof no one listens to those messages," said Fred with a laugh.

"You would think that someone would be monitoring those who come into the Ministry," said Remus.

"Especially during a war," added Tonks.

"The Ministry was run by a bunch of morons at this point," said _Ron_. "Do you think they'd have extra security because a war that they do not believe to be going on is going on?"

"Huh?" asked George.

"Why would they guard against a war that they don't think is going on?" _Ron_ repeated in simpler words.

"'Ow can you not zink a war ees going on?" asked Fleur, who though she knew that Fudge didn't believe You-Know-Who's return, still wondered why he believed it.

"Like I said, Fudge is pure idiot," said _Ron_, causing several people to smile.

"Per'aps one of ze zings you do ees to not elect him," said Fleur.

"That would probably help quite a bit," said Bill. "It seems that Fudge is responsible for a lot of the destruction in a way."

"Yeah, it probably would've turned out better if he'd realized Voldemort was back from the beginning," added _Ron_.

"**Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wands for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."**

"**Fine!" Harry said loudly, as his scar gave another throb. "Now can we move?"**

**The floor of the telephone box shuddered and the pavement rose up past its glass windows; the scavenging Thestrals were sliding out of sight; blackness closed over their heads and with a dull grinding noise they sank down into the depths of the Ministry of Magic.**

**A chink of soft golden light hit their feet and, widening, rose up their bodies. Harry bent his knees and held his wand as ready as he could in such cramped conditions as he peered through the glass to see whether anybody was waiting for them in the Atrium, but it seemed to be completely empty. **

"What time was it?" asked Dumbledore quickly.

"I dunno," said _Ginny_. "It was after sundown though."

"But there always is a night guard," said Arthur quietly, but also with a hint of worry. "Why isn't he there and why did he not hear the security charms being breached?"

"The Ministry had horrible security at that point," said _Hermione_. She had often wondered how they had manged to successfully break into the Ministry twice, and both during a war.**  
**

**The light was dimmer than it had been by day; there were no fires burning under the mantelpieces set into the walls, but as the lift slid smoothly to a halt he saw that golden symbols continued to twist sinuously in the dark blue ceiling.**

"**The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant evening," said the woman's voice.**

The three time travelers who were currently in the room snorted. Their evening had been anything but pleasant.

**The door of the telephone box burst open; Harry toppled out of it, closely followed by Neville and Luna. The only sound in the Atrium was the steady rush of water from the golden fountain, where jets from the wands of the witch and wizard, the point of the centaur's arrow, the tip of the goblin's hat and the house-elf's ears continued to gush into the surrounding pool.**

"I just hope that statue disappears soon," muttered Sirius.

"It will," assured _Ron_.**  
**

"**Come on," said Harry quietly and the six of them sprinted off down the hall, Harry in the lead, past the fountain towards the desk where the security man who had weighed Harry's wand had sat, and which was now deserted.**

"That's normal as there rarely are visitors after hours, but there still should be some guard or other," said Arthur. Something was extremely suspicious.**  
**

**Harry felt sure there ought to be a security person there, sure that their absence was an ominous sign, and his feeling of foreboding increased as they passed through the golden gates to the lifts. He pressed the nearest 'down' button and a lift clattered into sight almost immediately, the golden grilles slid apart with a great, echoing clanking and they dashed inside. Harry stabbed the number nine button; the grilles closed with a bang and the lift began to descend, jangling and rattling. Harry had not realized how noisy the lifts were on the day he had come with Mr. Weasley; he was sure the din would raise every security person within the building, yet when the lift halted, the cool female voice said, "Department of Mysteries," and the grilles slid open. They stepped out into the corridor where nothing was moving but the nearest torches, flickering in the rush of air from the lift.**

**Harry turned towards the plain black door. After months and months of dreaming about it, he was here at last.**

"**Let's go," he whispered, and he led the way down t he corridor, Luna right behind him, gazing around with her mouth slightly open.**

"**Okay, listen," said Harry stopping again within six feet of the door. "Maybe… maybe a couple of people should stay here as a — as a lookout, and —"**

"Stay together," said Bill. "I don't want any of you in danger, but you're safer in numbers."**  
**

"**And how're we going to let you know something's coming?" asked Ginny, her eyebrows raised.**

"**You could be miles away."**

"But you can produce Patronuses," said Remus, who was still hoping an adult would be notified.

"Not all of us could," said _Hermione_, "and none of us knew how to send messages with them at that point. Not to mention that Bill is correct about strength in numbers."

"**We're coming with you, Harry," said Neville.**

**Harry still did not want to take them all with him, but it seemed he had no choice.**

"Is he glad that he took them now?" asked Sirius.

"Yes," answered _Ginny_. "It was a good thing that we were all there, but he still wishes that we hadn't had to come."**  
**

** He turned to face the door and walked forwards… just as it had in his dream, it swung open and he marched over the threshold, the others at his heels.**

**They were standing in a large, circular room. Everything in here was black including the floor and ceiling; identical, unmarked, handle less black doors were set at intervals all around the black walls, interspersed with branches of candles whose flames burned blue; their cool, shimmering light reflected in the shining marble floor made it look as though there was dark water underfoot.**

"**Someone shut the door," Harry muttered.**

"Always leave doors at least partially open in order to allow for escape," said Sirius.

"But couldn't Death Eaters or whoever you're fighting follow you that way?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah, but you don't want to get stuck," said Sirius. "I don't know why Mad-Eye had that rule."**  
**

**He regretted giving this order the moment Neville had obeyed it. Without the long chink of light from the torch lit corridor behind them, the place became so dark that for a moment the only things they could see were the bunches of shivering blue flames on the walls and their ghostly reflections in the floor.**

**In his dream, Harry had always walked purposefully across this room to the door immediately opposite the entrance and walked on. But there were around a dozen doors here. Just as he was gazing ahead at the doors opposite him, trying to decide which was the right one, there was a great rumbling noise and the candles began to move sideways. The circular wall was rotating.**

Charlie muttered something, but all that came out was beep. He then said, "Now you'll never figure your way out."

"There's a way, but it's bloody hard to figure out," muttered _Ron_. _Who would ever think to ask for an exit to find the exit?_

"How do you get out?" asked little Ginny.

"You'll probably see," _Ron_ answered.**  
**

**Hermione grabbed Harry's arm**

_Ron_ gave her a look.

"He was closer," _Hermione_ muttered.**  
**

** as though frightened the floor might move, too, but it did not.**

**For a few seconds, the blue flames around them were blurred to resemble neon lines as the wall sped around; then, quite as suddenly as it had started, the rumbling stopped and everything became stationary once again.**

**Harry's eyes had blue streaks burned into them; it was all he could see.**

"Same here," said _Ginny_, _Ron_, and _Hermione_.

"**What was that about?" whispered Ron fearfully.**

"**I think it was to stop us knowing which door we came in through," said Ginny in a hushed voice.**

"So you're stuck," said Bill. He was worried for his younger siblings and the other kids who he had gotten to know over the past few days. The only thing that kept him from freaking out was the fact that four of them were in his house and the other two were still alive as they had been told that.**  
**

**Harry realized at once she was right: he could no sooner identify the exit door than locate an ant on the jet-black floor; and the door through which they needed to proceed could be any one of the dozen surrounding them.**

"Just start trying doors," said Molly, though she was hoping they'd find the door to lead them back to the Atrium.**  
**

"**How're we going to get back out?" said Neville uncomfortably.**

"**Well, that doesn't matter now," said Harry forcefully, blinking to try to erase the blue lines from his vision, and clutching his wand tighter than ever, "we won't need to get out till we've found Sirius -"**

"**Don't go calling for him, though!" Hermione said urgently; but Harry had never needed her advice less, his instinct was to keep as quiet as possible.**

"I think I've said this before, but _Harry_ as great instincts," said Remus. "Nearly always right."

"It's helped on a lot of Auror missions," said _Ron_.**  
**

"**Where do we go, then, Harry?" Ron asked.**

"**I don't -" Harry began. He swallowed. "In the dreams I went through the door at the end of the corridor from the lifts into a dark room - that's this one - and then I went through another door into a room that kind of… glitters. We should try a few doors," he said hastily, "I'll know the right way when I see it. C'mon."**

**He marched straight at the door now facing him, the others following close behind him, set his left hand against its cool, shining surface, raised his wand ready to strike the moment it opened, and pushed.**

**It swung open easily.**

**After the darkness of the first room, the lamps hanging low on golden chains from this ceiling gave the impression that this long rectangular room was much brighter, though there were no glittering, shimmering lights as Harry had seen in his dreams.**

"So, not the right room," said a relieved Bill. He just wanted them to give up and leave, but knowing what _Harry_ was like, that would not happen.**  
**

** The place was quite empty except for a few desks and, in the very middle of the room, an enormous glass tank of deep green liquid, big enough for all of them to swim in; a number of pearly-white objects were drifting around lazily in it.**

"**What're those things?" whispered Ron.**

"**Dunno," said Harry.**

"**Are they fish?" breathed Ginny.**

"**Aquavirius Maggots!" said Luna excitedly. "Dad said the Ministry were breeding —"**

"I suppose that hasn't started yet," said Luna. "Daddy hasn't said anything about them."**  
**

"**No," said Hermione. She sounded odd. She moved forward to look through the side of the tank.**

"**They're brains."**

"Brains?" asked little Ron. "What would they have them?"

"Dunno," said Bill. "Probably for experimental reasons though."

"Hey, maybe one of them is Malfoy's," said Tonks. "Or perhaps Fudge's! Both of them lost theirs."

"That would make sense," agreed _Ron_ with a laugh. He absently scratched at one of the scars from the brain, slightly shifting Rose to do so. Thankfully his scars were hidden by his shirt so he hadn't been asked about them.

"**Brains?"**

"**Yes… I wonder what they're doing with them?"**

"Probably it is something that you do not want to know," said Sirius.**  
**

**Harry joined her at the tank. Sure enough, there could be no mistake now he saw them at close quarters. Glimmering eerily, they drifted in and out of sight in the depths of the green liquid, looking something like slimy cauliflowers.**

"I don't want cauliflower anymore," said little Ron, making a disgusted face.

"Ron, you never liked cauliflower to begin with," said Percy.

"Now I never want to eat it," said little Ron firmly.**  
**

"**Let's get out of here," said Harry. "This isn't right, we need to try another door."**

**"There are doors here, too," said Ron, pointing around the walls. Harry's heart sank; how big was this place?**

"The Department of Mysteries is huge," said Arthur. "I don't think anyone knows exactly the size it is."**  
**

"**In my dream I went through that dark room into the second one," he said. "I think we should go back and try from there."**

**So they hurried back into the dark, circular room; the ghostly shapes of the brains were now swimming before Harry's eyes instead of the blue candle flames.**

"**Wait!" said Hermione sharply, as Luna made to close the door of the brain room behind them.**

"**Flagrate!"**

**She drew with her wand in midair and a fiery 'X' appeared on the door.**

"Good idea," said Remus, relaxing somewhat. "Now you'll be able to find your way out."

"At least to that door," pointed out Bill.

"Um, we think-"

"That they are-"

"Doing the doors-"

"Already tried."

Even though the atmosphere in the room was extremely tense, people couldn't help but smile at the twins. If anything, they were great for them people up.

** No sooner had the door clicked shut behind them than there was a great rumbling, and once again the wall began to revolve very fast, but now there was a great red-gold blur in amongst the faint blue and, when all became still again, the fiery cross still burned, showing the door they had already tried.**

"**Good thinking," said Harry. "Okay, let's try this one -"**

**Again, he strode directly at the door facing him and pushed it open, his wand still raised, the others at his heels.**

**This room was larger than the last, dimly lit and rectangular, and the center of it was sunken, forming a great stone pit some twenty feet deep. They were standing on the topmost tier of what seemed to be stone benches running all around the room and descending in steep steps like an amphitheatre, or the courtroom in which Harry had been tried by the Wizengamot. Instead of a chained chair, however, there was a raised stone dais in the center of the pit, on which stood a stone archway that looked so ancient, cracked and crumbling that Harry was amazed the thing was still standing. Unsupported by any surrounding wall, the archway was hung with a tattered black curtain or veil which, despite the complete stillness of the cold surrounding air, was fluttering very slightly as though it had just been touched.**

"The veil of death," said Dumbledore quietly.

"What?" asked Remus. "What's a veil of death?"

"It separates the soul from the body, much like a Dementor," answered Dumbledore. "Except that the soul is not lost, but goes on and the body is lost forever."

_Ron_ sighed. _Harry_ had later told him that another reason Sirius' death was so hard for him was because there wasn't a body as proof. Remus, Tonks, Fred, and Colin all had had bodies for burial, but not Sirius. It was harder for _Harry_ to believe it without the body.

_Hermione_ and _Ginny_ shifted uncomfortably. This had to be the worst room by far in the Department of Mysteries.

"Are you three all right?" asked Remus. "Does something happen in that room?"

No one said anything. The neither wanted to, nor could at the moment.

Remus sighed, taking their silence to mean something bad would happen. Merlin, he hoped that no one died, or well, no Order members died. He wouldn't care if a Death Eater went through the veil.

"**Who's there?" said Harry, jumping down on to the bench below. There was no answering voice, but the veil continued to flutter and sway.**

"**Careful!" whispered Hermione.**

**Harry scrambled down the benches one by one until he reached the stone bottom of the sunken pit. His footsteps echoed loudly as he walked slowly towards the dais. The pointed archway looked much taller from where he now stood than it had when he'd been looking down on it from above. Still the veil swayed gently, as though somebody had just passed through it.**

"Not quite yet," murmured _Ginny_. Thankfully no one but _Ron_ heard. He smiled gently at his younger sister and after adjusting the position of Rose, put an arm around her shoulders.

"**Sirius?" Harry spoke again, but more quietly now that he was nearer.**

**He had the strangest feeling that there was someone standing right behind the veil on the other side of the archway. Gripping his wand very tightly, he edged around the dais, but there was nobody there; all that could be seen was the other side of the tattered black veil.**

**"Let's go," called Hermione from halfway up the stone steps. "This isn't right, Harry, come on, let's go."**

**She sounded scared, much more scared than she had in the room where the brains swam, yet Harry thought the archway had a kind of beauty about it, old though it was. **

"It did," admitted Ginny. "A strange one though and it can't be described."**  
**

**The gently rippling veil intrigued him; he felt a very strong inclination to climb up on the dais and walk through it.**

"_HARRY JAMES POTTER_!" _Ginny_ screeched, not caring her husband wasn't in the room to hear her.

"Don't wake Rose," said _Ron_ through gritted teeth, but he too wanted to yell at _Harry_.

"Why is that so bad?" asked little Harry.

"Didn't you hear Professor Dumbledore's explanation?" asked Percy. "The veil kills you."

"Killed by a curtain," mused Sirius. "That would be an interesting death."

_Ron_, _Hermione_, and _Ginny_ all winced inwardly, as that was the death Sirius had.

"Don't talk about it," growled Remus. "I couldn't stand it if something happened to you."

"**Harry, let's go, okay?" said Hermione more forcefully.**

"**Okay," he said, but did not move. He had just heard something. There were faint whispering, murmuring noises coming from the other side of the veil.**

"**What are you saying?" he said, very loudly, so that his words echoed all around the stone benches.**

"**Nobody's talking, Harry!" said Hermione, now moving over to him.**

"I was so confused," said _Hermione_. "I didn't hear a thing, but felt really uncomfortable."

"Same here," said _Ron_.

"What about you, _Ginny_?" asked Molly.

"Harry probably described my reaction," said _Ginny_, not wanting to talk about it at the moment.**  
**

"**Someone's whispering behind there," he said, moving out of her reach and continuing to frown at the veil. "Is that you, Ron?"**

"**I'm here, mate," said Ron, appearing around the side of the archway.**

"**Can't anyone else hear it?" Harry demanded, for the whispering and murmuring was becoming louder; without really meaning to put it there, he found his foot was on the dais.**

"Get off of there," said Molly.**  
**

"**I can hear them too," breathed Luna, joining them around the side of the archway and gazing at the swaying veil. "There are people in there!"**

"Why can only you two hear them?" asked Bill.

"It's the veil of death," said Tonks, "so maybe you can hear things if you've seen someone die."

"That would make sense," agreed Bill, "and in that case Neville would hear it too."

Neville looked slightly worried at the idea he would hear the voices in the veil. It, the veil, sounded dangerous to him.**  
**

"**What do you mean, 'in there'?" demanded Hermione, jumping down from the bottom step and sounding much angrier than the occasion warranted, "there isn't any 'in there', it's just an archway, there's no room for anybody to be there. Harry, stop it, come away -"**

**She grabbed his arm and pulled, but he resisted.**

"**Harry, we are supposed to be here for Sirius!" she said in a high-pitched, strained voice.**

"**Sirius," Harry repeated, still gazing, mesmerized, at the continuously swaying veil. "Yeah…"**

**Something finally slid back into place in his brain; Sirius, captured, bound and tortured, and he was staring at this archway…**

"Did it have a similar spell on it like the mirror of Erised?" asked Arthur.

"It very easily could have," answered Dumbledore, though he wasn't certain.

**He took several paces back from the dais and wrenched his eyes from the veil. **

"**Let's go," he said.**

"**That's what I've been trying to - well, come on, then!" said Hermione, and she led the way back around the dais. On the other side, Ginny and Neville were staring, apparently entranced, at the veil too.**

"Why did you hear it as well?" asked Molly.

"I think it was because of the Chamber," answered _Ginny_ quietly. "I hadn't seen anyone die at that point, but I had gone through a traumatic experience."**  
**

** Without speaking, Hermione took hold of Ginny's arm, Ron grabbed Neville's, and they marched them firmly back to the lowest stone bench and clambered all the way back up to the door.**

**"What d'you reckon that arch was?" Harry asked Hermione as they regained the dark circular room.**

"**I don't know, but whatever it was, it was dangerous," she said firmly, again inscribing a fiery cross on the door.**

"Dangerous doesn't even start to describe it," shuddered _Ron_.**  
**

**Once more, the wall span and became still again. Harry approached another door at random and pushed. It did not move.**

"Leave it," said Arthur firmly. "Whatever is behind there will be horrible if the door is locked."

"**What's wrong?" said Hermione.**

"**It's… locked…" said Harry, throwing his weight at the door, but it didn't budge.**

"I still sometimes wonder what was behind that door," muttered _Ron_, "but it's probably good I don't know."**  
**

"**This is it, then, isn't it?" said Ron excitedly, joining Harry in the attempt to force the door open.**

"**Bound to be!"**

"**Get out of the way!" said Hermione sharply. She pointed her wand at the place where a lock would have been on an ordinary door and said, "Alohomora!"**

"That won't work," said Arthur. "None of the doors in the Ministry can be opened by that spell."**  
**

**Nothing happened.**

"**Sirius's knife!" said Harry. He pulled it out from inside his robes and slid it into the crack between the door and the wall. The others all watched eagerly as he ran it from top to bottom, withdrew it and then flung his shoulder again at the door. It remained as firmly shut as ever.**

**What was more, when Harry looked down at the knife, he saw the blade had melted.**

"What could to that to that knife?" wondered Sirius. "It's supposed to be indestructible."

"**Right, we're leaving that room," said Hermione decisively.**

"**But what if that's the one?" said Ron, staring at it with a mixture of apprehension and longing.**

"**It can't be, Harry could get through all the doors in his dream," said Hermione, marking the door with another fiery cross as Harry replaced the now-useless handle of Sirius's knife in his pocket.**

_Ginny_ sighed. _Harry_ still had that handle. He had gotten it mounted on a plaque so he wouldn't loose it and it was in his office at home.**  
**

"**You know what could be in there?" said Luna eagerly, as the wall started to spin yet again.**

"**Something blibbering, no doubt," said Hermione under her breath and Neville gave a nervous little laugh. **

**The wall slid to a halt and Harry, with a feeling of increasing desperation, pushed the next door open.**

"**This is it!"**

**He knew it at once by the beautiful, dancing, diamond-sparkling light. As Harrys eyes became accustomed to the brilliant glare, he saw clocks gleaming from every surface, large and small, grandfather and carriage, hanging in spaces between the bookcases or standing on desks ranging the length of the room, so that a busy, relentless ticking filled the place like thousands of minuscule, marching footsteps. The source of the dancing, diamond-bright light was a towering crystal ball jar that stood at the far end of the room.**

"**This way!"**

**Harry's heart was pumping frantically now that he knew they were on the right track; he led the way down the narrow space between the lines of desks, heading, as he had done in his dream, for the source of the light, the crystal bell jar quite as tall as he was that stood on a desk and appeared to be full of a billowing, glittering wind.**

"**Oh, look!" said Ginny, as they drew nearer, pointing at the very heart of the bell jar.**

**Drifting along in the sparkling current inside was a tiny, jewel-bright egg. As it rose in the jar, it cracked open and a hummingbird emerged, which was carried to the very top of the jar, but as it fell on the draught its feathers became bedraggled and damp again, and by the time it had been borne back to the bottom of the jar it had been enclosed once more in its egg.**

"Time," whispered Remus. "I think that's time."

"But thyme is a herb," said a very confused little Hermione. "How can it look like an egg?"

"Time as in Father Time, not thyme the herb," said Remus with an amused smile on his face.**  
**

"**Keep going!" said Harry sharply, because Ginny showed signs of wanting to stop and watch the egg's progress back into a bird.**

"**You dawdled enough by that old arch!" she said crossly, but followed him past the bell jar to the only door behind it.**

"**This is it," Harry said again, and his heart was now pumping so hard and fast he felt it must interfere with his speech, "it's through here -"**

**He glanced around at them all; they had their wands out and looked suddenly serious and anxious. He looked back at the door and pushed. It swung open.**

The room suddenly felt cold and tense. _Hermione_ took a deep breath and plowed on.**  
**

**They were there, they had found the place: high as a church and full of nothing but towering shelves covered in small, dusty, glass orbs.**

"The prophesies," whispered Arthur in awe. He had heard about them, but hadn't ever seen any of the orbs. They sounded very interesting though.

"Like what Trelawney did in the third book?" asked little Hermione.

"Exactly like it," said Arthur. "Though they're all about different things and not all of them come true."

"But I thought prophesies were supposed to come true," said Neville.

"Technically they are, if one knows it," said Arthur. "But as hardly anyone every actually finds out the wording of the prophesy, they rarely are fully fulfilled."

_Hermione_ furrowed her eyebrows. _Could Voldemort have been defeated if Harry hadn't found out the prophesy, or would he have been defeated some other way?_

"Love, can you keep reading?" _Ron_ asked quietly. _Hermione_ looked at him in slight surprise, having been jolted out of her thinking, but she continued.

** They glimmered dully in the light issuing from more candle-brackets set at intervals along the shelves. Like those in the circular room behind them, their flames were burning blue. The room was very cold.**

**Harry edged forward and peered down one of the shadowy aisles between two rows of shelves.**

**He could not hear anything or see the slightest sign of movement.**

"All the more reason to get out of there," said a panicked Sirius, certain that this had to be a trap because the vision was a false one.**  
**

"**You said it was row ninety-seven," whispered Hermione.**

"**Yeah," breathed Harry, looking up at the end of the closest row. Beneath the branch of blue glowing candles protruding from it glimmered the silver figure fifty-three.**

"**We need to go right, I think," whispered Hermione, squinting to the next row. "Yes… that's fifty-four…"**

"**Keep your wands ready," Harry said softly.**

"Good," breathed Molly. "You're at least prepared." She wanted those kids out more than anything, but at least they had learned to keep their wands at the ready.

**They crept forward, glancing behind them as they went on down the long alleys of shelves, the further ends of which were in near-total darkness. Tiny, yellowing labels had been stuck beneath each glass orb on the shelves. Some of them had a weird, liquid glow; others were as dull and dark within as blown light bulbs.**

"Why?" asked Percy. "Why are prophesies different colors?"

"I'm not an expert in this, but I think it depends on how old they are," said Remus. "The ones that are about living people would be the brighter ones and the ones that never were fulfilled while those that it was about were living would be the brown ones."**  
**

**They passed row eighty-four… eighty-five… Harry was listening hard for the slightest sound of movement, but Sirius might be gagged now, or else unconscious… or, said an unbidden voice inside his head, he might already be dead…**

_**I'd have felt it, **_**he told himself, his heart now hammering against his Adam's apple, **_**I'd already**__** know…**_

"**Ninety-seven!" whispered Hermione.**

**They stood grouped around the end of the row, gazing down the alley beside it. There was nobody there.**

"Just get out!" cried Sirius. "Just get out of there!"**  
**

"**He's right down at the end," said Harry, whose mouth had become slightly dry. "You can't see properly from here."**

**And he led them between the towering rows of glass balls, some of which glowed softly as they passed…**

"**He should be near here," whispered Harry, convinced that every step was going to bring the ragged form of Sirius into view on the darkened floor. "Anywhere here… really close…"**

"**Harry?" said Hermione tentatively, but he did not want to respond. His mouth was very dry.**

"**Somewhere about… here…" he said.**

**They had reached the end of the row and emerged into more dim candlelight. There was nobody there. All was echoing, dusty silence.**

"It's a trap," said Remus in a horrified tone. He had wondered if it could be one, but it was now confirmed. He could only hope and pray that there wouldn't be any Death Eaters there just yet.

The silence could almost be felt, which was exceedingly rare for the Burrow. Nearly everyone was on the edge of their seats, both wanting to listen to the story and at the same time not listen as whatever was coming was bound to be horrible. The little ones, those under Hogwarts age, were somewhat confused as to what was going on, but all knew that the six in the Ministry were in danger.

After a few moments _Hermione_ continued.

"**He might be…" Harry whispered hoarsely, peering down the next alley. "Or maybe…" He hurried to look down the one beyond that.**

"**Harry?" said Hermione again.**

"**What?" he snarled.**

"**I… I don't think Sirius is here."**

"It's a fake vision. It's a trap. Get out," said Molly.

"I wish we had had that advise," said _Ron_. "It took us a bit longer to figure out what was going on."**  
**

**Nobody spoke. Harry did not want to look at any of them. He felt sick. He did not understand why Sirius was not here. He had to be here. This was where he, Harry, had seen him…**

**He ran up the space at the end of the rows, staring down them. Empty aisle after empty aisle flickered past. He ran the other way, back past his staring companions. There was no sign of Sirius anywhere, nor any hint of a struggle.**

"Get out of there," said Molly, her face going white as she gripped Arthur's hand.

"Mum, the four of us are here," said _Ginny_, as calmly as she could, "and Neville and Luna are still two of our closest friends."

Molly nodded quickly, but she was still extremely worried for her babies.**  
**

"**Harry?" Ron called.**

"**What?"**

**He did not want to hear what Ron had to say; did not want to hear Ron tell him he had been stupid or suggest that they ought to go back to Hogwarts, but the heat was rising in his face and he felt as though he would like to skulk down here in the darkness for a long while before facing the brightness of the Atrium above and the others' accusing stares…**

"We know you honestly believed it to be true," said _Ron_, "and your other ones had been true. Sure, we would've been annoyed, but still would've understood."

"Uh, Ron, you might want to wait and say that when Harry can actually hear you," _Hermione_ pointed out gently.**  
**

"**Have you seen this?" said Ron.**

"**What?" said Harry, but eagerly this time - it had to be a sign that Sirius had been there, a clue.**

**He strode back to where they were all standing, a little way down row ninety-seven, but found nothing except Ron staring at one of the dusty glass spheres on the shelf.**

"**What?" Harry repeated glumly.**

"**It's — it's got your name on," said Ron.**

Remus and Sirius exchanged a glance as did Dumbledore. _Harry_ had found the prophesy, which was inevitable, but dangerous nonetheless. Though the two Marauders were looking forward to finding out the specifics of the prophesy, having only been told general information about it.**  
**

**Harry moved a little closer. Ron was pointing at one of the small glass spheres that glowed with a dull inner light, though it was very dusty and appeared not to have been touched for many years.**

"Not since it was made, and that would be fifteen or sixteen years for the book," said Dumbledore. "About seven for now."

"So it was made in 1980?" asked Bill.

"Yes," Dumbledore answered solemnly, not looking at little Harry nor Neville. The prophesy easily could've been about either of them.**  
**

"**My name?" said Harry blankly.**

**He stepped forwards. Not as tall as Ron, he had to crane his neck to read the yellowish label affixed to the shelf right beneath the dusty glass ball. In spidery writing was written a date of some sixteen years previously, and below that:**

_**S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D.**_

_**Dark Lord and (?)Harry Potter**_

"There's a question mark in front of Harry's name," Hermione explained.

"Why would there be a question mark?" asked Charlie. "Aren't prophesises supposed to be about definate people?"

"Not all of them," said Dumbledore. "Sometimes one cannot figure out who the prophesy is about for a time."

"A.P.W.B.D.," muttered Percy. "Can I have the book for a moment, Hermione?"

"Sure," said a rather confused Hermione, wondering what Percy needed the book for.

Percy flipped back towards the beginning of the book. "Aha!" he cried. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. This prophesy was made to you."

"So it was," Dumbledore admitted.

"Is this the prophesy Lily, James, and the Longbottoms had to go in hiding over?" asked Remus quietly, so only Dumbledore could hear.

Dumbledore sighed deeply and nodded. "Please don't say anything quite yet, Remus," he asked. "I am certain the words of the prophesy will be revealed."

"I for one am looking forward to finding it out," said Remus. "I do wish you would have told it to us."

"Remus, there was a spy in the Order," said Dumbledore. "We know now who it was, but we didn't at that point. It was disastrous enough that Voldemort found out a part of it, but if he had found out the prophesy in its entirety, I'm afraid that many more terrible things would have happened."

**Harry stared at it.**

**"What is it?" Ron asked, sounding unnerved. "What's your name doing down here?"**

"It's a-"

"Prophesy!"

Molly sent a sharp glare at the twins.

"We're only trying to-"

"Cheer up the room."

Molly sighed, but she didn't glare at them again. True, they were lightening the atmosphere, but it was almost too tense for any entertainment.

**He glanced along at the other labels on that stretch of shelf.**

"**I'm not here," he said, sounding perplexed. "None of the rest of us are here."**

"No one else has had a prophesy made of them," Tonks pointed out.

"**Harry, I don't think you should touch it," said Hermione sharply, as he stretched out his hand.**

"Why?" asked little Harry. "If it's got my name on it, shouldn't it be mine?"

"Yes, but this object is dangerous," said Sirius. "Only you and Voldemort can pick it up."

"But why?" asked little Harry again. There was something in him that made him ask all these questions. Perhaps it was the six years of 'no questions,' but he loved asking them.

"Because it's made about you," answered Sirius, "I don't know what it's about, but I think your future self finds out soon, or at least I'd assume so. Can you wait a few more chapters to get complete answers?" Little Harry nodded. He was still confused, but if the book explained he could wait.

"**Why not?" he said. "It's something to do with me, isn't it?"**

"**Don't, Harry," said Neville suddenly. Harry looked at him. Neville's round face was shining slightly with sweat. He looked as though he could not take much more suspense.**

Neville currently was looking almost like his book self. He wanted this chapter or chapters to be over and him to be safely back at Hogwarts.**  
**

"**It's got my name on," said Harry.**

**And feeling slightly reckless, he closed his fingers around the dusty ball's surface.**

"Don't pick it up!" cried Molly. She had this dreadful feeling that whatever this trap was, it would not snap until the prophesy was touched.**  
**

** He had expected it to feel cold, but it did not. On the contrary, it felt as though it had been lying in the sun for hours, as though the glow of light within was warming it. Expecting, even hoping, that something dramatic was going to happen, something exciting that might make their long and dangerous journey worthwhile after all, Harry lifted the glass ball down from its shelf and stared at it.**

**Nothing whatsoever happened. The others moved in closer around Harry, gazing at the orb as he brushed it free of the clogging dust.**

**And then, from right behind them, a drawling voice spoke.**

"Malfoy," growled Sirius, knowing that that voice only belonged to two people, both Malfoys.

"So Death Eaters are there," said a pale Arthur. Two children, another two that he already thought of as children, as well as two of their friends were in the Department of Mysteries with at least one Death Eater.

"**Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."**

"And that's it," said a relieved _Hermione_. "Who's next?"

"I think I am," said Charlie. As he took he book, _Hermione_ glanced worriedly at _Ron_ and _Ginny_. The next chapter would most likely be the one containing Sirius' death.**  
**

* * *

_**RemySevvyfan: Thanks for the review. Yeah, this chapter and the next one are a bit longer. I am planning on writing what Harry and James are doing, but it might not happen for a little while. And yes, this is Molly's worst nightmare coming true.**_

_**Lily1992: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the story.  
**_

_**Angele Fall: ****Thanks for the review.**  
_

**_siriusroxs1947: _****Thanks for the review. I'll try to add a bit more of him, but he is only fourteen months, so he doesn't talk a ton yet. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**  



	38. Beyond the Veil

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.**_

_**Happy Veterans Day to all you observe this holiday. And a big thank you who are serving their countries in the army.  
**_

_**This has been the hardest chapter yet to write and I came extremely close to crying whilst writing it. **_

_**The actual book part didn't take an overly long time to write, but the reactions to the end of the chapter were probably at least two hours of work on their own. I really tried to get reactions IC and I hope they are. Please let me know if any are OOC or if I missed someone.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowling's.**_

Charlie slowly took the book and gasped when he saw the title._  
_

******Beyond the Veil **

"No," whispered Molly. "Someone dies."

"For all we know it could be a Death Eater," said Remus, but he knew it wasn't. It had to be someone on their side. He was simply saying that to try to cheer himself up, but it was unsuccessful.******  
**

**Black shapes were emerging out of thin air all around them, blocking their way left and right; eyes glinted through slits in hoods, a dozen lit wand tips were pointing directly at their hearts; Ginny gave a gasp of horror.**

"All of us did," murmured _Hermione_. "We weren't expecting it."

"CONSTANT-"

"VIGILANCE!"

Molly glared sharply at the twins. "There is a time and a place for that," she reprimanded them. "And this is neither."

"Sorry, Mum," said the twins together.

"**To me, Potter," repeated the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy as he held out his hand, palm up.**

**Harry's insides plummeted sickeningly. They were trapped, and outnumbered two to one.**

"**To me," said Malfoy yet again.**

"**Where's Sirius?" Harry said.**

**Several of the Death Eaters laughed; a harsh female voice from the midst of the shadowy figures to Harry's left said triumphantly, "The Dark Lord always knows!"**

"Not always," muttered _Ron_. "We managed to do a lot of things he didn't know for quite awhile."

"I don't like the sound of that," murmured Remus.**  
**

"**Always," echoed Malfoy softly. "Now, give me the prophecy Potter."**

"**I want to know where Sirius is!"**

"**I want to know where Sirius is!" mimicked the woman to his left.**

"So she's there," growled Sirius.

"Who's 'she'?" asked asked little Ginny.

"My deranged cousin," Sirius answered.

Neville growled low in his throat.**  
**

**She and her fellow Death Eaters had closed in so that they were mere feet away from Harry and the others, the light from their wands dazzling Harry's eyes.**

"**You've got him," said Harry, ignoring the rising panic in his chest, the dread he had been fighting since they had first entered the ninety-seventh row. "He's here. I know he is."**

"**The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was twoo," said the woman in a horrible, mock baby voice. **

**Harry felt Ron stir beside him.**

"**Don't do anything," Harry muttered. "Not yet -"**

"I'm thankful he's not rash, at least, not as rash as you are Sirius," said Remus quietly.

"So'm I," agreed Sirius. "And now I wish I weren't rash."

"Sirius, you didn't know . . ." started Remus, but Sirius cut him off.

"I should've," said Sirius quickly. "I should've known what the rat would do. I should've gone to Dumbledore, not after the rat."

"Sirius, please," said Remus. "We've discussed this several times already. It's not your fault.

"Charlie, please continue."**  
**

**The woman who had mimicked him let out a raucous scream of laughter.**

"**You hear him? You hear him? Giving instructions to the other children as though he thinks of fighting us!"**

"**Oh, you don't know Potter as I do, Bellatrix,"**

Neville glared angrily at the book and clenched his fists. He'd do anything to make certain that woman stayed in prison.

** said Malfoy softly. "He has a great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understands this about him. Now give me the prophecy, Potter."**

"Don't give it to him," said Sirius quickly. "It will make things worse. Break it and get out of there."**  
**

"**I know Sirius is here," said Harry, though panic was causing his chest to constrict and he felt as though he could not breathe properly. "I know you've got him!"**

**More of the Death Eaters laughed, though the woman laughed loudest of all.**

**"It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter," said Malfoy.**

"So they knew it was a false vision," snarled Remus.**  
**

** "Now give me the prophecy, or we start using wands."**

"I'm amazed they haven't done anything yet," said Bill quietly. He was trying to figure out how six fourth and fifth years managed to get away from ten Death Eaters all in one piece. It didn't seem possible, but then _Harry_ had defied the laws of what was possible multiple times.

"'Ow many more times does 'Arry beat the odds?" asked Fleur.

"I've lost count," admitted _Ron_. "It's happened too many times."**  
**

"**Go on, then," said Harry, raising his own wand to chest height. As he did so, the five wands of Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna rose on either side of him. The knot in Harry's stomach tightened. If Sirius really was not here, he had led his friends to their deaths for no reason at all…**

"We all made it out," said _Ginny_ gently.**  
**

**But the Death Eaters did not strike.**

"**Hand over the prophecy and no one need get hurt," said Malfoy coolly.**

"Like that will happen," snorted little Harry.**  
**

**It was Harry's turn to laugh.**

"**Yeah, right!" he said. "I give you this - prophecy, is it? And you'll just let us skip off home, will you?"**

**The words were hardly out of his mouth when the female Death Eater shrieked: "Accio proph—"**

**Harry was just ready for her: he shouted "Protego!" before she had finished her spell, and though the glass sphere slipped to the tips of his fingers he managed to cling on to it.**

"Again, great reflexes," commented Sirius, smiling down at little Harry.**  
**

"**Oh, he knows how to play, little bitty baby Potter," she said, her mad eyes staring through the slits in her hood. "Very well, then -"**

"**I TOLD YOU, NO!" Lucius Malfoy roared at the woman. "If you smash it -!"**

"That might be best," said Remus, echoing what Sirius had said earlier. "Voldemort would never know it then."

"But what about me?" asked little Harry. "Shouldn't I know it?"

"Yes, but as Dumbledore knows it, you can find it out that way and not with the actual prophesy," Remus answered. He then glared at Dumbledore. _Why had he kept Harry in the dark for this entire year? Surely it would've been better to have told him, even if it was just the vague meaning of the prophesy that he the original Order had been told._**  
**

**Harry's mind was racing. The Death Eaters wanted this dusty spun-glass sphere. He had no interest in it. He just wanted to get them all out of this alive, to make sure none of his friends paid a terrible price for his stupidity…**

**The woman stepped forward, away from her fellows, and pulled off her hood. Azkaban had hollowed Bellatrix Lestrange's face, making it gaunt and skull-like, but it was alive with a feverish, fanatical glow.**

"Not anything different then," muttered Sirius.**  
**

"**You need more persuasion?" she said, her chest rising and falling rapidly. "Very well - take the smallest one," she ordered the Death Eaters beside her. **

Charlie was holding the book so tightly his knuckles started to turn white. The next sentence was said through clenched teeth.**  
**

**"Let him watch while we torture the little girl.**

"She better not lay a hand on you," snarled Molly, and causing everyone, even Arthur, to move away from her.

Little Ginny shifted in the beanbag she was currently sharing with little Hermione. She didn't want anything to happen to her future self and she almost scrambled into her mother's lap, but she restrained herself, not wanting to be seen as a baby.

** I'll do it."**

_Hermione_ suppressed a shudder. She still occasionally had nightmares about Malfoy Manner.

"It's okay, _Hermione_," said _Ginny_ softly. "You know nothing happened."

"It's-it's not that," said _Hermione_ quickly. _Ginny_ didn't know anything beyond the bare details of their camping trip, so she didn't know the full extent of what happened at Malfoy Manner.

"What then?" asked little Hermione.

"It's in the seventh book," _Hermione_ answered.

"It sounds like your seventh year is extremely busy then," said Remus. "You've mentioned many things that will be in the final book."

"Busy is a bit of an understatement," muttered _Ron_.

"So is crazy the right word?" asked Fred.

"You could say that," said _Hermione_. "Though hectic seems to describe it a bit better."

"I do not want to read the final book at this rate," muttered Sirius. "I already think I have more grey hairs."**  
**

**Harry felt the others close in around Ginny; he stepped sideways so that he was right in front of her, the prophecy held up to his chest.**

"**You'll have to smash this if you want to attack any of us," he told Bellatrix. "I don't think your boss will be too pleased if you come back without it, will he?"**

**She did not move; she merely stared at him, the tip of her tongue moistening her thin mouth.**

"**So," said Harry, "what kind of prophecy are we talking about, anyway?"**

**He could not think what to do but to keep talking.**

"Good," said Sirius. "Keep them distracted, but it's probably not the best thing to let them know you don't know the prophesy."**  
**

** Neville's arm was pressed against his, and he could feel him shaking; he could feel one of the others' quickened breath on the back of his head.**

**He was hoping they were all thinking hard about ways to get out of this, because his mind was blank.**

"**What kind of prophecy?" repeated Bellatrix, the grin fading from her face. "You jest, Harry Potter."**

"**Nope, not jesting," said Harry, his eyes flicking from Death Eater to Death Eater, looking for a weak link, a space through which they could escape. "How come Voldemort wants it?"**

"So I guess it was a good thing Harry didn't know, in a sort of way," mused _Ron_.**  
**

**Several of the Death Eaters let out low hisses.**

"**You dare speak his name?" whispered Bellatrix.**

"**Yeah," said Harry, maintaining his tight grip on the glass ball, expecting another attempt to bewitch it from him. "Yeah, I've got no problem with saying Vol—"**

"**Shut your mouth!" Bellatrix shrieked. "You dare speak his name with your unworthy lips, you dare besmirch it with your half-blood's tongue, you dare -"**

"And you don't even speak it," muttered Remus.**  
**

"**Did you know he's a half-blood too?" said Harry recklessly. **

"_Harry_!" cried Sirius. "Now while that my be true, this is not the time to provoke Death Eaters."

"It kept them talking and gave Harry time to plan," defended _Ginny_.**  
**

**Hermione gave a little moan in his ear.**

"I was meaning for you to shut up," _Hermione_ said, "but we still did get out of there."**  
**

**"Voldemort? Yeah, his mother was a witch but his dad was a Muggle - or has he been telling you lot he's pure-blood?"**

"**STUPEF—"**

"Don't you dare," snarled Sirius. "I wish I could get my hands on her."

"Sirius, please don't do anything reckless," begged Remus.

"I won't, but if I could . . ." Sirius' voice trailed off as Charlie began to read again.**  
**

"**NO!"**

**A jet of red light had shot from the end of Bellatrix Lestrange's wand, but Malfoy had deflected it; his spell caused hers to hit the shelf a foot to the left of Harry and several of the glass orbs there shattered.**

**Two figures, pearly-white as ghosts, fluid as smoke, unfurled themselves from the fragments of broken glass upon the floor and each began to speak; their voices vied with each other, so that only fragments of what they were saying could be heard over Malfoy and Bellatrix's shouts.**

"So you broke two of them," sighed Percy. "You do know they're irreplaceable."

"We know," said _Ron_, "and no, it was not two."

"But . . ?" began a confused Percy, but Charlie continued to read.**  
**

"… **at the solstice will come a new…" said the figure of an old, bearded man.**

"**DO NOT ATTACK! WE NEED THE PROPHECY!"**

"**He dared - he dares -" shrieked Bellatrix incoherently, "he stands there - filthy half-blood -"**

"**WAIT UNTIL WE'VE GOT THE PROPHECY!" bawled Malfoy.**

"… **and none will come after…" said the figure of a young woman.**

"Let's hope so," muttered Tonks.

"Huh?" asked little Ron.

"I'm probably taking the prophesy out of context, but 'none coming after' is what we all hope about V-Voldemort," said Tonks.

"Interesting," said Remus slowly. "I can see why you're future self makes a good Auror."

"Thanks," said a blushing Tonks.

**The two figures that had burst from the shattered spheres had melted into thin air. Nothing remained of them or their erstwhile homes but fragments of glass upon the floor.**

"So prophesies are gone just like that?" asked little Hermione. "What's the point if you can't listen to them again?"

No one answered her question as none of them knew the answer.**  
**

** They had, however, given Harry an idea. The problem was going to be conveying it to the others.**

"**You haven't told me what's so special about this prophecy I'm supposed to be handing over," he said, playing for time. He moved his foot slowly sideways, feeling around for someone else's.**

"So that's what you were doing," muttered _Hermione_.**  
**

"**Do not play games with us, Potter," said Malfoy.**

"**I'm not playing games," said Harry, half his mind on the conversation, half on his wandering foot. And then he found someone's toes and pressed down upon them. A sharp intake of breath behind him told him they were Hermione's.**

"You know my breathing?" asked _Hermione_ in shock.

"Uh, _Harry's_ not here," said _Ron_, "but yeah, he does know what your breathing sounds like."**  
**

"**What?" she whispered.**

"**Dumbledore never told you the reason you bear that scar was hidden in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries?" Malfoy sneered.**

"**I - what?" said Harry. And for a moment he quite forgot his plan. "What about my scar?"**

"So the prophesy has to do with the scar," murmured Sirius.

"Do you know the prophesy?" asked little Harry.

"Not fully," Sirius answered. "Only that it has to do with you."

"Why does it have to do with me?" wondered little Harry in a small voice.

"I don't know, Harry. I don't know," said Sirius sadly, pulling the small boy in for a tight hug.**  
**

"**What?" whispered Hermione more urgently behind him.**

"**Can this be?" said Malfoy, sounding maliciously delighted; some of the Death Eaters were laughing again, and under cover of their laughter, Harry hissed to Hermione, moving his lips as little as possible, "Smash shelves -"**

"You're going to destroy the Hall of Prophesies?" cried Bill in a mixture of shock and awe.

"B-But that's hundreds of years of records!" said Percy.

"Perce, would you rather have records or your siblings?" asked Charlie bluntly.

"Oh," whispered Percy. He'd rather have his family than all the information in the world, at least his current self did.

"Family ees always ze most eemportant zing," said Fleur.**  
**

"**Dumbledore never told you?" Malfoy repeated. "Well, this explains why you didn't come earlier, Potter, the Dark Lord wondered why -"**

"**- when I say now-"**

"**- you didn't come running when he showed you the place where it was hidden in your dreams. He thought natural curiosity would make you want to hear the exact wording…"**

"**Did he?" said Harry. Behind him he felt rather than heard Hermione passing his message to the others and he sought to keep talking, to distract the Death Eaters. "So he wanted me to come and get it, did he? Why?"**

"So he didn't have to," muttered Arthur.

"**Why?" Malfoy sounded incredulously delighted. "Because the only people who are permitted to retrieve a prophecy from the Department of Mysteries, Potter, are those about whom it was made, as the Dark Lord discovered when he attempted to use others to steal it for him."**

"**And why did he want to steal a prophecy about me?"**

"About both of you," corrected Percy.**  
**

"**About both of you, Potter, about both of you…**

Percy's eyes went wide when he realized he'd said the same thing as Malfoy.**  
**

** haven't you ever wondered why the Dark Lord tried to kill you as a baby?"**

"Is that why he attacked the Potters?" asked Molly quietly. Dumbledore nodded briefly.**  
**

**Harry stared into the slitted eye-holes through which Malfoy's grey eyes were gleaming. Was this prophecy the reason Harry's parents had died, the reason he carried his lightning-bolt scar? Was the answer to all of this clutched in his hand?**

"Yes," answered Dumbledore gravely.

Sirius sighed. He had known the prophecy had been the reason James and Lily had gone into hiding, and had had a feeling it was why they were attacked. _But why had Voldemort attacked because of the prophecy? Was there some information in it that made him want to kill Harry? He wasn't sure what to think, but he still wanted to know the specific wording of the prophecy. It would probably help him._**  
**

"**Someone made a prophecy about Voldemort and me?" he said quietly, gazing at Lucius Malfoy, his fingers tightening over the warm glass sphere in his hand. It was hardly larger than a Snitch and still gritty with dust. "And he's made me come and get it for him? Why couldn't he come and get it himself?"**

"**Get it himself?" shrieked Bellatrix, over a cackle of mad laughter. "The Dark Lord, walk into the Ministry of Magic, when they are so sweetly ignoring his return? The Dark Lord, reveal himself to the Aurors, when at the moment they are wasting their time on my dear cousin?"**

"**So, he's got you doing his dirty work for him, has he?" said Harry. "Like he tried to get Sturgis to steal it - and Bode?"**

"**Very good, Potter, very good…" said Malfoy slowly. "But the Dark Lord knows you are not unintell—"**

"Yeah, it's Voldemort who's an idiot," muttered _Ron_.

"What do you mean?" asked Dumbledore.

"He thought too highly of himself and thought he was invincible," _Ron_ answered.**  
**

"**NOW!" yelled Harry.**

**Five different voices behind him bellowed, "REDUCTO!" Five curses flew in five different directions and the shelves opposite them exploded as they hit; the towering structure swayed as a hundred glass spheres burst apart, pearly-white figures unfurled into the air and floated there, their voices echoing from who knew what long-dead past amid the torrent of crashing glass and splintered wood now raining down upon the floor -**

"So you did destroy it," said Bill. He had wondered if the group would end up doing so.

"It got us out of there," shrugged _Ron_.

"That must've been-"

"One huge mess."

"Not as big as what happened later," assured _Ginny_, "unless _Harry_ was exaggerating, which I doubt."**  
**

"**RUN!" Harry yelled, as the shelves swayed precariously and more glass spheres began to fall from above. He seized a handful of Hermione's robes and dragged her forwards, holding one arm over his head as chunks of shelf and shards of glass thundered down upon them. A Death Eater lunged forwards through the cloud of dust and Harry elbowed him hard in the masked face; they were all yelling, there were cries of pain, and thunderous crashes as the shelves collapsed upon themselves, weirdly echoing fragments of the Seers unleashed from their spheres - Harry found the way ahead clear and saw Ron, Ginny and Luna sprint past him, their arms over their heads; something heavy struck him on the side of the face but he merely ducked his head and sprinted onwards; a hand caught him by the shoulder; he heard Hermione shout, "Stupefy!" The hand released him at once –**

**They were at the end of row ninety-seven; Harry turned right and began to sprint in earnest; he could hear footsteps right behind him and Hermione's voice urging Neville on; straight ahead, the door through which they had come was ajar; Harry could see the glittering light of the bell jar; he pelted through the doorway, the prophecy still clutched tight and safe in his hand, and waited for the others to hurtle over the threshold before slamming the door behind them -**

"**Colloportus!" gasped Hermione and the door sealed itself with an odd squelching noise.**

"Good, they won't be able to come in after you," sighed Molly, somewhat calming down, though she wouldn't fully relax until everyone was safe in their beds at Hogwarts.

"**Where - where are the others?" gasped Harry.**

"You're separated?" cried a horrified Molly. "Please tell me you find each other again quickly."

"We do," answered _Ginny_, "but it did take a little while."

**He had thought Ron, Luna and Ginny were ahead of them,**

Molly let out a slight whimper. Her two babies were out there somewhere with a bunch of Death Eaters.**  
**

** that they would be waiting in this room, but there was nobody there.**

"**They must have gone the wrong way!" whispered Hermione, terror in her face.**

"What happened?" asked Molly, looking at her two youngest.

"_Ginny_ and Luna ran off in a different direction than _Harry_, _Hermione_, and Nevile," answered _Ron_. "I followed the two girls."

"Thanks for doing that, son," said Arthur.

"**Listen!" whispered Neville.**

**Footsteps and shouts echoed from behind the door they had just sealed; Harry put his ear close to the door to listen and heard Lucius Malfoy roar, "Leave Nott, leave him, I say — his injuries will be nothing to the Dark Lord compared to losing that prophecy.**

"One down," said Charlie. "That's good at least."**  
**

** Jugson, come back here, we need to organize! We'll split into pairs and search, and don't forget, be gentle with Potter until we've got the prophecy, you can kill the others if necessary - Bellatrix, Rodolphus, you take the left; Crabbe, Rabastan, go right -Jugson, Dolohov, the door straight ahead - Macnair and Avery, through here - Rookwood, over there - Mulciber, come with me!"**

"**What do we do?" Hermione asked Harry, trembling from head to foot.**

"It was the first battle I was in," said _Hermione_ in a small voice. "And I was downright scared."

"We got out of there, love," said _Ron_ quietly. "And you were great."

"I didn't do anything," protested _Hermione_.

"You managed to keep some of the Death Eaters out of the rooms for a time and you passed on the 'smash shelves' order," answered _Ron_. "That's helping."

_Hermione_ sighed. She didn't want to get into an argument at the present moment.**  
**

"**Well, we don't stand here waiting for them to find us, for a start," said Harry. "Let's get away from this door." They ran as quietly as they could, past the shimmering bell jar where the tiny egg was hatching and unhatching, towards the exit into the circular hallway at the far end of the room. They were almost there when Harry heard something large and heavy collide with the door Hermione had charmed shut.**

"**Stand aside!" said a rough voice. "Alahomora!"**

**As the door flew open, Harry, Hermione and Neville dived under desks. They could see the bottom of the two Death Eaters' robes drawing nearer, their feet moving rapidly.**

"**They might've run straight through to the hall," said the rough voice.**

"**Check under the desks," said another.**

"So these aren't the idiot ones," muttered Bill.

**Harry saw the knees of the Death Eaters bend; poking his wand out from under the desk, he shouted, "STUPEFY!"**

**A jet of red light hit the nearest Death Eater; he fell backwards into a grandfather clock and knocked it over; the second Death Eater, however, had leapt aside to avoid Harry's spell and was pointing his own wand at Hermione, who was crawling out from under the desk to get a better aim.**

"**Avada -**

_Hermione_ gasped. She had realized that she'd been that close to death.**  
**

**Harry launched himself across the floor and grabbed the Death Eater around the knees, causing him to topple and his aim to go awry. Neville overturned a desk in his anxiety to help; and pointing his wand wildly at the struggling pair, he cried:**

"**EXPELLIARMUS!"**

**Both Harry's and the Death Eater's wands**

"They really should make it so it only takes the wand of the person you're fighting," muttered Sirius.**  
**

** flew out of their hands and soared back towards the entrance to the Hall of Prophecy; both scrambled to their feet and charged after them, the Death Eater in front, Harry hot on his heels, and Neville bringing up the rear, plainly horrorstruck by what he had done.**

"**Get out of the way, Harry!" yelled Neville, clearly determined to repair the damage.**

**Harry flung himself sideways as Neville took aim again and shouted:**

"**STUPEFY!"**

**The jet of red light had flown right over the Death Eater's shoulder and hit a glass-fronted cabinet on the wall full of variously shaped hour-glasses;**

"Time turners," murmured Percy.**  
**

** the cabinet fell to the floor and burst apart, glass flying everywhere, sprang back up on to the wall, fully mended, then fell down again, and shattered -**

"What?" asked a confused little Ginny.

"I don't know why that cupboard is doing that," said Arthur. "I guess it's to keep damage at a minimal, but that's only a guess."**  
**

**The Death Eater had snatched up his wand, which lay on the floor beside the glittering bell jar.**

**Harry ducked down behind another desk as the man turned; his mask had slipped so that he couldn't see. He ripped it off with his free hand and shouted: "STUP—"**

"**STUPEFY!" screamed Hermione, who had just caught up with them. The jet of red light hit the Death Eater in the middle of his chest: he froze, his arm still raised, his wand fell to the floor with a clatter and he collapsed backwards towards the bell jar. Harry expected to hear a dunk, for the man to hit solid glass and slide off the jar on to the floor, but instead, his head sank through the surface of the bell jar as though it were nothing but a soap bubble and he came to rest, sprawled on his back on the table, with his head lying inside the jar full of glittering wind.**

"Wait, that's time," said Percy. "What's going to happen to him?"

"Nothing pretty," answered _Hermione_.**  
**

"**Accio wand!" cried Hermione. Harry's wand flew from a dark corner into her hand and she threw it to him.**

"**Thanks," he said. "Right, let's get out of —"**

"**Look out!" said Neville, horrified. He was staring at the Death Eater's head in the bell jar.**

**All three of them raised their wands again, but none of them struck: they were all gazing, openmouthed, appalled, at what was happening to the man's head.**

**It was shrinking very fast, growing balder and balder, the black hair and stubble retracting into his skull; his cheeks becoming smooth, his skull round and covered with a peachlike fuzz…**

"He's transforming into a baby?" asked a repulsed Tonks.

"Just the head," said _Hermione_, suppressing a shudder.

"That's disgusting," said little Hermione.**  
**

**A baby's head now sat grotesquely on top of the thick, muscled neck of the Death Eater as he struggled to get up again; but even as they watched, their mouths open, the head began to swell to its previous proportions again; thick black hair was sprouting from the pate and chin…**

"**It's Time," said Hermione in an awestruck voice. "Time…"**

**The Death Eater shook his ugly head again, trying to clear it, but before he could pull himself together it began to shrink back to babyhood once more…**

**There was a shout from a room nearby, then a crash and a scream.**

"**RON?" Harry yelled, turning quickly from the monstrous transformation taking place before them. "GINNY? LUNA?"**

"Was that one of you?" asked Arthur, quickly looking at his two youngest.

"That was me," said _Ginny_ quietly. "I broke my ankle."

"What happened?" asked Bill quickly.

"It's probably explained when we get back in the same room," _Ginny_ answered, not wanting to answer Bill's question at the moment.**  
**

"**Harry!" Hermione screamed.**

**The Death Eater had pulled his head out of the bell jar. His appearance was utterly bizarre, his tiny baby's head bawling loudly while his thick arms flailed dangerously in all directions, narrowly missing Harry, who had ducked. Harry raised his wand but to his amazement Hermione seized his arm.**

"**You can't hurt a baby!"**

"Just stun it or something," said Charlie. "Something to get him out of the way."**  
**

**There was no time to argue the point; Harry could hear more footsteps growing louder from the Hall of Prophecy and knew, too late, that he ought not to have shouted and given away their position.**

"**Come on!" he said, and leaving the ugly baby-headed Death Eater staggering behind them they took off for the door that stood open at the other end of the room, leading back into the black hallway.**

**They had run halfway towards it when Harry saw through the open door two more Death Eaters running across the black room towards them; veering left, he burst instead into a small, dark, cluttered office and slammed the door behind them.**

"**Collo—" began Hermione, but before she could complete the spell the door had burst open and the two Death Eaters had come hurtling inside.**

"NO!"

**With a cry of triumph, both yelled:**

"**IMPEDIMENTA!"**

**Harry, Hermione and Neville were all knocked backwards off their feet; Neville was thrown over the desk and disappeared from view; Hermione smashed into a bookcase and was promptly deluged in a cascade of heavy books;**

Several people raised their eyebrows at this, but didn't say anything.

** the back of Harry's head slammed into the stone wall behind him, tiny lights burst in front of his eyes and for a moment he was too dizzy and bewildered to react.**

"**WE'VE GOT HIM!" yelled the Death Eater nearest Harry. "IN AN OFFICE OFF—"**

"**Silencio!" cried Hermione and the man's voice was extinguished. He continued to mouth through the hole in his mask, but no sound came out. He was thrust aside by his fellow Death Eater.**

"You should've done something more powerful," said Remus. "I know fifth years are most likely not familiar with silent magic, but many adults can do it. Damage can still be done, but thankfully the killing curse cannot be done silently."

"I learned," said _Hermione_ quietly.**  
**

"**Petrificus Totalus!" shouted Harry, as the second Death Eater raised his wand. His arms and legs snapped together and he fell forwards, face down on to the rug at Harry's feet, stiff as a board and unable to move.**

"**Well done, Ha—"**

**But the Death Eater Hermione had just struck dumb made a sudden slashing movement with his wand; a streak of what looked like purple flame passed right across Hermione's chest. She gave a tiny "Oh!" as though of surprise and crumpled on to the floor, where she lay motionless.**

Sirius stared wide-eyed at the book.

"What curse is that?" asked Arthur in a low voice.

"I think it's the Punctum Hex," Sirius answered quietly. _**(A/N The name 'Punctum Hex' is was made up by jlmil9. I'm simply borrowing it.)**_

It was now Remus' turn to gasp. "B-But that's nearly as dangerous as the killing curse," he said.

"What is this kind of curse?" asked a white-faced Molly.

"It's like a knife," said Sirius. "I don't know what all it does, but it causes internal injury. Normally it kills quickly, but I guess since it had to be done silently the power of the spell of diminished."

"It was lucky he was silenced," said Hermione. "Madam Pomfrey said it would have been a lot worse, maybe even incurable, if he had spoken the curse."

_Ron_ smiled gently at _Hermione_. He would've hugged her, but he had Rose in her arms. The curse Dolohov had used had caused many complications. In fact, it was the main reason they hadn't had a child earlier, though they also suspected Malfoy Manner could have something to do with it as well. _Hermione_ had had two miscarriages before becoming pregnant with Rose, and then they had been extremely careful. _Hermione_ had been on bed-rest for the majority of the pregnancy. In fact, it was a miracle that Rose had survived and had been a nearly full-term baby.

"_Ron_, can I have Rose back once she wakes up, or when your arm falls asleep?" asked _Hermione_. "Whichever comes first."

"Sure, _Hermione_," _Ron_ answered, knowing _Hermione_ would want her daughter soon.

"**HERMIONE!"**

**Harry fell to his knees beside her as Neville crawled rapidly towards her from under the desk, his wand held up in front of him. The Death Eater kicked out hard at Neville's head as he emerged - his foot broke Neville's wand in two and connected with his face. **

Neville gave a slight gasp of shock.

**Neville gave a howl of pain and recoiled, clutching his mouth and nose. Harry twisted around, his own wand held high, and saw that the Death Eater had ripped off his mask and was pointing his wand directly at Harry, who recognized the long, pale, twisted face from the Daily Prophet: Antonin Dolohov, the wizard who had murdered the Prewetts.**

All the Weasley's glared daggers at the book. Charlie clenched it tightly. He wished he could've gotten to know his uncles more, as did all the rest of his siblings.

"I hope he's killed at some point," said Molly through gritted teeth. Arthur placed his other hand, the one she was not clenching, on her arm to try and calm her.

**Dolohov grinned. With his free hand, he pointed from the prophecy still clutched in Harrys hand, to himself, then at Hermione. Though he could no longer speak, his meaning could not have been clearer. Give me the prophecy, or you get the same as her…**

"Like I'd even live if I did," muttered little Harry. Sirius looked down at his godson sadly.

"Harry, that may be true, but I don't want you saying things like that," he said as gently as he could. "I wouldn't be able to live if something happened to you."

"'Kay, Dad," said little Harry in a small voice. Sirius grinned and cuddled little Harry closely. Little Harry stiffened for a brief moment, but quickly relaxed.**  
**

"**Like you won't kill us all anyway, the moment I hand it over!" said Harry.**

"You still think the same," said little Ron.**  
**

**A whine of panic inside his head was preventing him thinking properly: he had one hand on Hermione's shoulder, which was still warm, yet did not dare look at her properly. Don't let her be dead, don't let her be dead, it's my fault if she's dead…**

"_Harry_," sighed _Ron_. "I'm thankful he's gotten over blaming himself for deaths, at least for the most part."

"He blames himself?" asked Molly softly, "for what deaths?"

"Practically all of the deaths during this war," answered _Ginny_ sadly. "Or he did. We've been able to help him see the light with most of them."**  
**

"**Whaddever you do, Harry," said Neville fiercely from under the desk, lowering his hands to show a clearly broken nose and blood pouring down his mouth and chin, "don'd gib it to him!"**

**Then there was a crash outside the door and Dolohov looked over his shoulder - the baby-headed Death Eater had appeared in the doorway, his head bawling, his great fists still flailing uncontrollably at everything around him. Harry seized his chance:**

"**PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"**

**The spell hit Dolohov before he could block it and he toppled forwards across his comrade, both of them rigid as boards and unable to move an inch.**

"Good," sighed Molly.

To say the room was shocked at how things were going would be an understatement. Gradually the Death Eaters were being taken down, and that was extremely impressive. Six teenagers against ten Death Eaters. Well, now it was five, or four since Neville couldn't do magic with a broken nose.**  
**

"**Hermione," Harry said at once, shaking her as the baby-headed Death Eater blundered out of sight again. "Hermione, wake up…"**

"**Whad did he do to her?" said Neville, crawling out from under the desk to kneel at her other side, blood streaming from his rapidly swelling nose.**

Neville shuddered slightly and touched his nose, as if to assure himself that it was still in one piece.**  
**

"**I dunno…"**

**Neville groped for Hermione's wrist.**

"**Dat's a pulse, Harry, I'b sure id is."**

There was a loud sigh of relief throughout the room, even though they knew that _Hermione_ was all right.**  
**

**Such a powerful wave of relief swept through Harry that for a moment he felt light-headed.**

"**She's alive?"**

"**Yeah, I dink so."**

**There was a pause in which Harry listened hard for the sound of more footsteps, but all he could hear were the whimpers and blunderings of the baby-headed Death Eater in the next room.**

"Just stun it or something," said Charlie. "He still can do damage."**  
**

"**Neville, we're not far from the exit," Harry whispered, "we're right next to that circular room… if we can just get you across it and find the right door before any more Death Eaters come, I'll bet you can get Hermione up the corridor and into the lift… then you could find someone… raise the alarm…"**

"You should've thought of that earlier," said Remus, shaking his head. He couldn't believe what was going on. The Ministry was supposed to be one of the safest places in the magical world, and the highest security. How Death Eaters managed to get in was beyond him.**  
**

"**And whad are you going do do?" said Neville, mopping his bleeding nose with his sleeve and frowning at Harry.**

"**I've got to find the others," said Harry.**

"**Well, I'b going do find dem wid you," said Neville firmly.**

"**But Hermione —"**

"**We'll dake her wid us," said Neville firmly. "I'll carry her — you're bedder at fighding dem dan I ab -"**

"You get pretty darn good though," said _Ginny_ proudly.

"_Ginevra_! Language!" cried Molly rather automatically.

"I-I do?" asked Neville.

"Yep," _Ginny_ answered.**  
**

**He stood up and seized one of Hermione's arms, glaring at Harry, who hesitated, then grabbed the other and helped hoist Hermione's limp form over Neville's shoulders.**

**"Wait," said Harry, snatching up Hermione's wand from the floor and shoving it into Neville's hand, "you'd better take this."**

**Neville kicked aside the broken fragments of his own wand as they walked slowly towards the door.**

"**My gran's going do kill be," said Neville thickly, blood spattering from his nose as he spoke, "dat was by dad's old wand."**

Neville gulped. His gran had always told him he'd use his dad's wand and he was going to go and break it.

"Neville, it's all right," said Molly gently. "This hasn't happened yet and as you've heard in the books, it would be better for you to have your own wand."

"Yeah, but it's my dad's," replied Neville in a small voice.**  
**

**Harry stuck his head out of the door and looked around cautiously. The baby-headed Death Eater was screaming and banging into things, toppling grandfather clocks and overturning desks, bawling and confused, while the glass-fronted cabinet that Harry now suspected had contained Time-Turners continued to fall, shatter and repair itself on the wall behind them.**

"Did all the Time-Turners break?" asked Percy.

"I think most of them did," said _Hermione_. "The Department of Mysteries was a mess for many years."

"Yeah, the Unspeakables don't like us very much," added _Ron_, "though the goblins also don't like us."

"What on earth did you do to get on the goblins' bad side?" asked Bill. It certainly sounded like the Trio had done something of that sort and you did not want to get on the wrong side of the goblins.

"Seventh book," _Ron_ answered quickly as _Hermione_ glared at him.**  
**

"**He's never going to notice us," he whispered. "C'mon… keep close behind me…"**

**They crept out of the office and back towards the door into the black hallway, which now seemed completely deserted. They walked a few steps forwards, Neville tottering slightly due to Hermione's weight; the door of the Time Room swung shut behind them and the walls began to rotate once more. The recent blow on the back of Harrys head seemed to have unsteadied him; he narrowed his eyes, swaying slightly, until the walls stopped moving again. With a sinking heart, Harry saw that Hermione's fiery crosses had faded from the doors.**

"Drat," muttered Sirius. "Now you don't know where to go."**  
**

"**So which way d'you reck—?"**

**But before they could make a decision as to which way to try, a door to their right sprang open and three people fell out of it.**

Everyone tensed up, hoping that it wasn't Death Eaters.**  
**

"**Ron!" croaked Harry,**

"Whew," sighed several people. The six were back together.**  
**

** dashing towards them. "Ginny - are you all -?"**

"**Harry," said Ron, giggling weakly, lurching forwards, seizing the front of Harry's robes and gazing at him with unfocused eyes, "there you are… ha ha ha… you look funny, Harry… you're all messed up…"**

"What happened to you?" asked Bill, eying his brother.

"Badly done Imperius Curse," muttered a slightly red_ Ron_. "I was an idiot for the rest of the battle."**  
**

**Ron's face was very white and something dark was trickling from the corner of his mouth. Next moment his knees had given way, but he still clutched the front of Harry's robes, so that Harry was pulled into a kind of bow.**

"**Ginny?" Harry said fearfully. "What happened?"**

**But Ginny shook her head and slid down the wall into a sitting position, panting and holding her ankle.**

"**I think her ankle's broken, I heard something crack," whispered Luna, who was bending over her and who alone seemed to be unhurt. "Four of them chased us into a dark room full of planets; it was a very odd place, some of the time we were just floating in the dark -"**

"It was a weird room," said _Ginny_. "I'm guessing it had something to do with either Astronomy or Divination."

"It sounds like a very interesting room," said Luna rather airily.

"**Harry, we saw Uranus up close!" said Ron, still giggling feebly. "Get it, Harry? We saw Uranus - ha ha ha -"**

**A bubble of blood grew at the corner of Ron's mouth and burst.**

"**- anyway, one of them grabbed Ginny's foot, I used the Reductor Curse and blew up Pluto in his face, but…"**

"You're making less sense than normal," muttered little Hermione.

"Oi!" cried little Ron. "I always make sense!"

"No-"

"You-"

"Hardly-"

"Ever-"

"Make-"

"Any-"

"Sense."

Instead of finishing sentences, this time the twins had spoken every other word.

"How on earth do they do that?" asked Tonks.

"I have no idea," said Bill. "It drives us crazy at times, but sometimes is very funny."**  
**

**Luna gestured hopelessly at Ginny, who was breathing in a very shallow way, her eyes still closed.**

"**And what about Ron?" said Harry fearfully, as Ron continued to giggle, still hanging off the front of Harry's robes.**

"**I don't know what they hit him with," said Luna sadly, "but he's gone a bit funny, I could hardly get him along at all."**

"**Harry," said Ron, pulling Harry's ear down to his mouth and still giggling weakly, "you know who this girl is, Harry? She's Loony… Loony Lovegood… ha ha ha "**

"Sorry," _Ron_ muttered.

"It's quite all right," answered Luna. "You're future self is not yourself."**  
**

"**We've got to get out of here," said Harry firmly. "Luna, can you help Ginny?"**

"**Yes," said Luna, sticking her wand behind her ear for safekeeping, then putting an arm around Ginny's waist and pulling her up.**

"**It's only my ankle, I can do it myself!" said Ginny impatiently, but next moment she had collapsed sideways and grabbed Luna for support.**

"How, how badly was it broken?" asked Molly slowly.

"It was a quick fix for Madam Pomfrey," shrugged _Ginny_. Her ankle really had hurt that night, but she wished she had been able to help more.**  
**

**Harry pulled Ron's arm over his shoulder just as, so many months ago, he had pulled Dudley's. He looked around: they had a one in twelve chance of getting the exit right first time -**

**He heaved Ron towards a door; they were within a few feet of it when another door across the hall burst open and three Death Eaters sped in, led by Bellatrix Lestrange.**

"NO!" shouted a panicked Molly. "GET OUT OF THERE!"

Arthur looked as if he were about to shout something as well, but he managed to contain himself.

Once again, the atmosphere became extremely thick. Little Ron had finally given up on trying to stay in his seat and had scrambled into Bill's lap and little Ginny had made a dash for her mother. Neville, who now was alone in the chair hurried over to the sofa after little Ron. Lastly, little Hermione, who didn't want to be sitting alone currently went over to Tonks. Little Harry snuggled closer to Sirius and the rest stayed in their seats, but were all extremely nervous.**  
**

"**There they are!" she shrieked.**

**Stunning Spells shot across the room: Harry smashed his way through the door ahead, flung Ron unceremoniously from him and ducked back to help Neville in with Hermione: they were all over the threshold just in time to slam the door against Bellatrix.**

"**Colloportus!" shouted Harry, and he heard three bodies slam into the door on the other side.**

"Good, more down, or trapped at any rate," said Tonks.

"**It doesn't matter!" said a man's voice. "There are other ways in - WE'VE GOT THEM, THEY'RE HERE!"**

**Harry span around; they were back in the Brain Room and, sure enough, there were doors all around the walls. He could hear footsteps in the hall behind them as more Death Eaters came running to join the first.**

"**Luna - Neville - help me!"**

**The three of them tore around the room, sealing the doors as they went; Harry crashed into a table and rolled over the top of it in his haste to reach the next door:**

"**Colloportus!"**

"Just keep doing that and you should be okay for a time," said a pale Arthur. He wanted his children and their friends out of the Ministry immediately.**  
**

**There were footsteps running along behind the doors, every now and then another heavy body would launch itself against one, so it creaked and shuddered; Luna and Neville were bewitching the doors along the opposite wall - then, as Harry reached the very top of the room, he heard Luna cry:**

"**Collo—aaaaaaaaargh…"**

"NO!"

"I will be fine," said Luna calmly, though she looked to be a bit nervous.

**He turned in time to see her flying through the air; five Death Eaters were surging into the room through the door she had not reached in time; Luna hit a desk, slid over its surface and on to the floor on the other side where she lay sprawled, as still as Hermione.**

"So everyone's out except Harry," murmured a pale Molly.

"I probably could've done something if it was needed," said _Ginny_. "And Neville could do anything physical."**  
**

"**Get Potter!" shrieked Bellatrix, and she ran at him; he dodged her and sprinted back up the room; he was safe as long as they thought they might hit the prophecy -**

"**Hey!" said Ron, who had staggered to his feet and was now tottering drunkenly towards Harry, giggling. "Hey Harry, there are brains in here, ha h a ha, isn't that weird, Harry?"**

"**Ron, get out of the way, get down -"**

**But Ron had already pointed his wand at the tank.**

"**Honest, Harry, they're brains - look -Accio brain!"**

"_Ronald_!" cried Molly.

"Mum, I didn't know what I was doing," defended _Ron_, though he knew it was weak.**  
**

**The scene seemed momentarily frozen. Harry, Ginny and Neville and each of the Death Eaters turned in spite of themselves to watch the top of the tank as a brain burst from the green liquid like a leaping fish: for a moment it seemed suspended in midair, then it soared towards Ron, spinning as it came, and what looked like ribbons of moving images flew from it, unraveling like rolls of film-**

**"Ha ha ha, Harry, look at it -" said Ron, watching it disgorge its gaudy innards, "Harry come and touch it; bet it's weird -"**

"Don't touch those _Ronald Bilius Weasley_," said Molly firmly.

"Mum, it's a bit late for that," said _Ron_, looking down at the ground.**  
**

"**RON, NO!"**

**Harry did not know what would happen if Ron touched the tentacles of thought now flying behind the brain, but he was sure it would not be anything good. He darted forwards but Ron had already caught the brain in his outstretched hands.**

**The moment they made contact with his skin, the tentacles began wrapping themselves around Ron's arms like ropes.**

_Ron_ shuddered at the memory. It had been awful, not to mention all the weird memories he'd had for awhile that weren't his.**  
**

"**Harry, look what's happen— No - no - I don't like it - no, stop - stop -"**

**But the thin ribbons were spinning around Ron's chest now; he tugged and tore at them as the brain was pulled tight against him like an octopus's body.**

"**Diffindo!" yelled Harry, trying to sever the feelers wrapping themselves tightly around Ron before his eyes, but they would not break. Ron fell over, still thrashing against his bonds.**

"**Harry, it'll suffocate him!" screamed Ginny, immobilized by her broken ankle on the floor – then a jet of red light flew from one of the Death Eater's wands and hit her squarely in the face. She keeled over sideways and lay there unconscious.**

"We're you all right?" asked Molly quickly.

"Yes, a night in the hospital wing and I was fine," _Ginny_ answered. "At least physically." It had taken her a long time to recover emotionally though. You never fully get over fighting Death Eaters.

Ron sighed. He could no longer feel his lower left arm. "You want to take her back, Hermione?" he asked gently. "I think my arm's asleep."

_Hermione_ smiled softly, but took her little daughter and _Ron_ started to massage his arm.

"**STUBEFY!" shouted Neville, wheeling around and waving Hermione's wand at the oncoming Death Eaters, "STUBEFY, STUBEFY!"**

**But nothing happened.**

"Pronucation is huge to spells," said Bill. "And yet another reason you should learn silent magic, if you're nose is broken."**  
**

**One of the Death Eaters shot their own Stunning Spell at Neville; it missed him by inches. Harry and Neville were now the only two left fighting the five Death Eaters, two of whom sent off streams of silver light like arrows which missed but left craters in the wall behind them. Harry ran for it as Bellatrix Lestrange raced right at him: holding the prophecy high above his head, he sprinted back up the room; all he could think of doing was to draw the Death Eaters away from the others.**

"Good idea in essence," said Remus, "but you shouldn't do it alone."**  
**

**It seemed to have worked; they streaked after him, knocking chairs and tables flying but not daring to bewitch him in case they hurt the prophecy, and he dashed through the only door still open, the one through which the Death Eaters themselves had come; inwardly praying that Neville would stay with Ron and find some way of releasing him. He ran a few feet into the new room and felt the floor vanish -**

**He was falling down steep stone step after steep stone step, bouncing on every tier until at last, with a crash that knocked all the breath out of his body, he landed flat on his back in the sunken pit where the stone archway stood on its dais. **

"No," whimpered Molly. "That's the worst room for a fight."**  
**

**The whole room was ringing with the Death Eaters' laughter: he looked up and saw the five**

"F-Five?" stuttered little Harry, the colour leaving his face.**  
**

** who had been in the Brain Room descending towards him, while as many more**

"NO! They're all there!" cried Molly. "Please tell me adults come."

"They do," said _Hermione_, "they do."**  
**

** emerged through other doorways and began leaping from bench to bench towards him. Harry got to his feet though his legs were trembling so badly they barely supported him: the prophecy was still miraculously unbroken in his left hand, his wand clutched tightly in his right. He backed away, looking around, trying to keep all the Death Eaters within his sight. The back of his legs hit something solid: he had reached the dais where the archway stood. He climbed backwards onto it.**

"Don't!" cried Sirius, even though he knew Harry lived. He didn't want his godson anywhere near that veil.**  
**

**The Death Eaters all halted, gazing at him. Some were panting as hard as he was. One was bleeding badly; Dolohov, freed of the Body-Bind Curse, was leering, his wand pointing straight at Harry's face.**

"**Potter, your race is run," drawled Lucius Malfoy, pulling off his mask, "now hand me the prophecy like a good boy."**

"**Let - let the others go, and I'll give it to you!" said Harry desperately.**

"Would he really have?" wondered _Ginny_.

"I don't know," said _Ron_. "I know he would've done anything to ensure that the rest of us were safe though."**  
**

**A few of the Death Eaters laughed.**

"**You are not in a position to bargain, Potter," said Lucius Malfoy, his pale face flushed with pleasure. "You see, there are ten of us and only one of you… or hasn't Dumbledore ever taught you how to count?"**

"No, because he doesn't need to," said little Harry. "I can count."**  
**

"**He's dot alone!" shouted a voice from above them. "He's still god be!"**

"Neville," said Sirius, "you really are like your father."

"Really?" asked Neville, his face brightening.

"Yes, he never would let someone fight alone if he could help it. Even if it meant fighting after dislocating his shoulder," said Sirius gently.

"When did that happen?" inquired Neville.

"I don't remember exactly," Sirius said slowly, "but I think it was sometime in 1980. Your father, James, and I were all together fighting a group of Death Eaters and Frank was flung and hit his shoulder on a rock. Thankfully it was his left shoulder, but both James and I thought he was unconscious. We kept fighting and were quite surprised when your dad managed to get up. His arm was at a weird angle, but he kept firing spells until the backup arrived"

"Wow," said Neville quietly. He was not used to hearing stories about what his dad had done.**  
**

**Harry's heart sank: Neville was scrambling down the stone benches towards them, Hermione's wand held fast in his trembling hand.**

"**Neville - no - go back to Ron -"**

"**STUBEFY!" Neville shouted again, pointing his wand at each Death Eater in turn. "STUBEFY! STUBE—"**

**One of the largest Death Eaters seized Neville from behind, pinioning his arms to his sides. He struggled and kicked; several of the Death Eaters laughed.**

"**It's Longbottom, isn't it" sneered Lucius Malfoy. "Well, your grandmother is used to losing family members to our cause… your death will not come as a great shock."**

"Shut up," snarled Tonks, her hair turning red.**  
**

"**Longbottom?" repeated Bellatrix, and a truly evil smile lit her gaunt face. "Why, I have had the pleasure of meeting your parents, boy."**

Neville clenched his fists tightly as Bill put his arm around him.

Bill felt a bit squashed with both little Ron and Neville sitting with him, but he did like it that both of the boys felt protected by him.**  
**

"**I DOE YOU HAB!" roared Neville, and he fought so hard against his captors encircling grip that the Death Eater shouted, "Someone Stun him!"**

"**No, no, no," said Bellatrix. She looked transported, alive with excitement as she glanced at Harry, then back at Neville. "No, let's see how long Longbottom lasts before he cracks like his parents… unless Potter wants to give us the prophecy."**

"**DON'D GIB ID DO DEM!" roared Neville, who seemed beside himself, kicking and writhing as Bellatrix drew nearer to him and his captor, her wand raised. "DON'D GIB ID DO DEM, HARRY!"**

**Bellatrix raised her wand. **

Charlie swallowed before he said the next word in a tone that was barely above a whisper.**  
**

**"Crucio!"**

Neville let out a high short scream. He could never imagine having that curse placed on him. Bill pulled Neville closer to himself, letting the boy know that it wasn't happening.

**Neville screamed, his legs drawn up to his chest so that the Death Eater holding him was momentarily holding him off the ground. The Death Eater dropped him and he fell to the floor, twitching and screaming in agony.**

"**That was just a taster!" said Bellatrix, raising her wand so that Neville's screams stopped and he lay sobbing at her feet. She turned and gazed up at Harry. "Now, Potter, either give us the prophecy, or watch your little friend die the hard way!"**

**Harry did not have to think; there was no choice. The prophecy was hot with the heat of him clutching hand as he held it out. Malfoy jumped forwards to take it.**

**Then, high above them, two more doors burst open and five more people sprinted into the room: Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Tonks and Kingsley.**

A sigh of relief went around the entire room. The Order was there and would help.**  
**

**Malfoy turned, and raised his wand, but Tonks had already sent a Stunning Spell right at him.**

"Good, I hope that hit," muttered Tonks.**  
**

**Harry did not wait to see whether it had made contact, but dived off the dais out of the way. The Death Eaters were completely distracted by the appearance of the members of the Order, who were now raining spells down upon them as they jumped from step to step towards the sunken floor. Through the darting bodies, the flashes of light, Harry could see Neville crawling along.**

**He dodged another jet of red light and flung himself flat on the ground to reach Neville.**

"**Are you okay?" he yelled, as another spell soared inches over their heads.**

"**Yes," said Neville, trying to pull himself up.**

"**And Ron?"**

"**I dink he's all righd - he was still fighding de brain when I lefd -"**

"And I continued fighting it for a bit longer," muttered _Ron_.**  
**

**The stone floor between them exploded as a spell hit it, leaving a crater right where Neville's hand had been only seconds before; both scrambled away from the spot, then a thick arm came out of nowhere, seized Harry around the neck and pulled him upright, so that his toes were barely touching the floor.**

"Someone notice," begged Remus.**  
**

"**Give it to me," growled a voice in his ear, "give me the prophecy -"**

**The man was pressing so tightly on Harry's windpipe that he could not breathe. Through watering eyes he saw Sirius dueling with a Death Eater some ten feet away; Kingsley was fighting two at once; Tonks, still halfway up the tiered seats, was firing spells down at Bellatrix - **

Tonks stiffened slightly. Her aunt, only in blood, was excellent at dueling. She hoped that she was the better one though.**  
**

**nobody seemed to realize that Harry was dying. He turned his wand backwards towards the man's side, but had no breath to utter an incantation, and the man's free hand was groping towards the hand in which Harry was grasping the prophecy -**

"**AARGH!"**

**Neville had come lunging out of nowhere; unable to articulate a spell, he had jabbed Hermione's wand hard into the eyehole of the Death Eaters mask.**

"So that's how the gunk got on the end of my wand," murmured _Hermione_. "I'd always wondered that."**  
**

**The man relinquished Harry at once with a howl of pain. Harry whirled around to face him and gasped: "STUPEFY!"**

**The Death Eater keeled over backwards and his mask slipped off: it was Macnair, Buckbeak's would-be killer, one of his eyes now swollen and bloodshot.**

"**Thanks!" Harry said to Neville, pulling him aside as Sirius and his Death Eater lurched past, dueling so fiercely that their wands were blurs; then Harry's foot made contact with something round and hard and he slipped. For a moment he thought he had dropped the prophecy, but then he saw Moody's magical eye spinning away across the floor.**

**Its owner was lying on his side, bleeding from the head,**

"Was Moody all right?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah," said _Ron_ slowly. "Even more paranoid afterwards though."

"That's like him," sighed Sirius, but he had a trace of a smile on his face.**  
**

** and his attacker was now bearing down upon Harry and Neville: Dolohov, his long pale face twisted with glee.**

**"Tarantallegra!" he shouted, his wand pointing at Neville, whose legs went immediately into a kind of frenzied tap-dance, **

"Finite," said Remus. "That would cancel it."

**unbalancing him and causing him to fall to the floor again. "Now, Potter -"**

**He made the same slashing movement with his wand that he had used on Hermione just as Harry yelled, "Protego!"**

"Whew," sighed Sirius. He did not know what he would've done if that spell had been used on _Harry_ as well.**  
**

**Harry felt something streak across his face like a blunt knife; the force of it knocked him sideways and he fell over Neville's jerking legs, but the Shield Charm had stopped the worst of the spell.**

**Dolohov raised his wand again. "Accio proph—"**

"Don't let him get it!" cried _Ginny_ suddenly. It was strange hearing about what had happened while she was unconscious. Harry had only told her the bare details.

**Sirius had hurtled out of nowhere, rammed Dolohov with his shoulder and sent him flying out of the way. The prophecy had again flown to the tips of Harry's fingers but he had managed to cling on to it. **

"He has a good grip," said Fred. "Why isn't Harry a chaser."

"Because he sucks at throwing," answered _Ron_.**  
**

**Now Sirius and Dolohov were dueling, their wands flashing like swords, sparks flying from their wand-tips - Dolohov drew back his wand to make the same slashing movement he had used on Harry and Hermione. Springing up, Harry yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!" Once again, Dolohov's arms and legs snapped together and he keeled over backwards, landing with a crash on his back.**

"And stay that way," snarled Molly.

"**Nice one!" shouted Sirius, forcing Harry's head down as a pair of Stunning Spells flew towards them. "Now I want you to get out of-"**

"Get out of there and leave the fighting the adults," finished Sirius.**  
**

**They both ducked again; a jet of green light had narrowly missed Sirius.**

A gasp of both horror and relief went around the room. Remus was extremely pale, as was Sirius, and little Harry was curled up close to Sirius' chest.**  
**

** Across the room Harry saw Tonks fall from halfway up the stone steps, her limp form toppling from stone seat to stone seat and Bellatrix, triumphant, running back towards the fray.**

Tonks gasped. "Am-am I okay?"

"Yeah, you were," answered _Ginny_, avoiding eye contact. "You had to stay at St. Mungo's for a bit, but that's all."**  
**

"**Harry, take the prophecy, grab Neville and run!" Sirius yelled, dashing to meet Bellatrix. Harry did not see what happened next: Kingsley swayed across his field of vision, battling with the pockmarked and no longer masked Rookwood; another jet of green light flew over Harry's head as he launched himself towards Neville -**

"**Can you stand?" he bellowed in Neville's ear, as Neville's legs jerked and twitched uncontrollably. "Put your arm round my neck -"**

**Neville did so - Harry heaved — Neville's legs were still flying in every direction, they would not support him, and then, out of nowhere, a man lunged at them: both fell backwards, Neville's legs waving wildly like an overturned beetle's, Harry with his left arm held up in the air to try to save the small glass ball from being smashed.**

"**The prophecy, give me the prophecy, Potter!" snarled Lucius Malfoy's voice in his ear, and Harry felt the tip of Malfoy's wand pressing hard between his ribs.**

"**No - get - off - me… Neville - catch it!"**

**Harry flung the prophecy across the floor, Neville spun himself around on his back and scooped the ball to his chest. Malfoy pointed the wand instead at Neville, but Harry jabbed his own wand back over his shoulder and yelled, "Impedimenta!"**

**Malfoy was blasted off his back.**

"Good," said Percy. "Now get out."**  
**

** As Harry scrambled up again he looked around and saw Malfoy smash into the dais on which Sirius and Bellatrix were now dueling.**

"No," whispered Remus in shock. _It couldn't happen. It couldn't be! But it had to be._**  
**

** Malfoy aimed his wand at Harry and Neville again, but before he could draw breath to strike, Lupin had jumped between them.**

"**Harry, round up the others and GO!"**

**Harry seized Neville by the shoulder of his robes and lifted him bodily on to the first tier of stone steps; Neville's legs twitched and jerked and would not support his weight; Harry heaved again with all the strength he possessed and they climbed another step -**

**A spell hit the stone bench at Harry's heel; it crumbled away and he fell back to the step below. **

**Neville sank to the ground, his legs still jerking and thrashing, and he thrust the prophecy into his pocket.**

"**Come on!" said Harry desperately, hauling at Neville's robes. "Just try and push with your legs"**

**He gave another stupendous heave and Neville's robes tore all along the left seam - the small spun-glass ball dropped from his pocket and, before either of them could catch it, one of Neville's floundering feet kicked it: it flew some ten feet to their right and smashed on the step beneath them.**

"I'm sorry," cried Neville. "I'm so clumsy."

"Nev, it's fine," assured _Ron_. "Really, you don't need to worry."**  
**

** As both of them stared at the place where it had broken, appalled at what had happened, a pearly-white figure with hugely magnified eyes rose into the air, unnoticed by any but them. Harry could see its mouth moving, but in all the crashes and screams and yells surrounding them, not one word of the prophecy could he hear. The figure stopped speaking and dissolved into nothingness.**

"No!" cried Molly, who knew that the prophesy had to be extremely important.

"At least the Death Eaters and Voldemort will never get it," Bill pointed out. "Also, _Harry_ still can find out what it said through Dumbledore."**  
**

"**Harry, I'b sorry!" cried Neville, his face anguished as his legs continued to flounder. "I'b so sorry, Harry, I didn'd bean do -"**

"**It doesn't matter!" Harry shouted. "Just try and stand, let's get out of -"**

"**Dubbledore!" said Neville, his sweaty face suddenly transported, staring over Harry's shoulder.**

"**What?"**

"**DUBBLEDORE!"**

"Dumbledore's there," said a relieved Arthur. Even though he was still angry at the wizard, Dumbledore was extremely powerful and would be a great help to have.

"So I am," said Dumbledore calmly, thankful he had arrived. Hopefully they'd be able to capture the Death Eaters and get the children out quickly.**  
**

**Harry turned to look where Neville was staring. Directly above them, framed in the doorway from the Brain Room, stood Albus Dumbledore, his wand aloft, his face white and furious. Harry felt a kind of electric charge surge through every particle of his body - they were saved. Dumbledore sped down the steps past Neville and Harry, who had no more thoughts of leaving.**

**Dumbledore was already at the foot of the steps when the Death Eaters nearest realized he was there and yelled to the others. One of the Death Eaters ran for it, scrabbling like a monkey up the stone steps opposite. Dumbledore's spell pulled him back as easily and effortlessly as though he had hooked him with an invisible line -**

**Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her.**

"**Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.**

**The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.**

"What curse was it?" asked Remus, cold sweat running down his face.

"Harry said he thought it was a stunner," _Ginny_ answered quietly, trying to keep her voice steady. "It was not the killing curse at any rate."

"Good, stunners or whatever else she sent don't kill," said Sirius. "I'll be fine Moony."

Remus nodded slowly, but wasn't certain in the least.**  
**

**The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.**

**Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore, too, turned towards the dais.**

**It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch.**

"NO!" shouted Remus, leaping up from the seat.

Dumbledore reached out and gently pulled Remus back down. Remus began to struggle to keep his breath steady.

No one said anything as nearly everyone was starting back and forth between Charlie and Sirius.

Sirius was staring straight ahead, his mouth slightly open and his face extremely pale. Little Harry snuggled even closer to his godfather.

Charlie began to read again in a hoarse voice.

**Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back into place.**

"No," whimpered little Harry. "No."**  
**

**Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing - Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second…**

**But Sirius did not reappear.**

"**SIRIUS!" Harry yelled. "SIRIUS!"**

**He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out…**

**But as he reached the ground and sprinted towards the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back.**

Charlie took a deep breath and started to read quickly to get through the section.**  
**

"**There's nothing you can do, Harry -"**

"**Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"**

"**- it's too late, Harry."**

"**We can still reach him -" Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go…**

"**There's nothing you can do, Harry… nothing… he's gone."**

Charlie dropped the book on the floor in shock.

The room was silent, in fact all that was heard was breathing. Everyone was thinking though.

Charlie stared straight ahead._ Sirius was gone. Gone, though that was the future. Sirius was still sitting across from him. He didn't know what to do. It had been horrible reading about Cedric's death. And didn't know the kid. Sirius though was in the room and was a loved person. He had been misunderstood, but everything was settled. Why had he died? And why had he gotten this chapter?  
_

Molly was trying to realize what had happened._ She couldn't believe what just had happened, she didn't want to believe it. She'd really gotten to love Sirius in the past few days, though only a week ago she had thought him a murderer._

Arthur was blinking rapidly to avoid tears. _How could someone as alive as Sirius die? He knew about death first-hand. His older brother and Molly's brothers had both died. But, why Sirius? Sirius had lost so much, life was just starting to improve for him and he died. Yes, there was war, but why did it have to be Sirius. Why couldn't it have been a Death Eater who had been killed?_

Bill was staring open-mouthed at Sirius. He couldn't believe what Charlie had just read. _How could someone that alive die? Yes, there had already been a death in the books, but he didn't even know Cedric. But he knew Sirius, or was starting to get to know him. How could something like this happen? He know was certain. This had to be one of the main reasons Harry had sent the books back. He wanted to give another version of himself a chance with Sirius._

Percy swallowed as he tried to stay calm. _He was eleven. Eleven-year-old's didn't cry. They were adults. He was struggling to suppress the tears which wanted to come out. He barely knew Sirius, why would he cry? Sirius was in the room though, was that why he felt more than when Cedric died? This could be prevented though, it would be. They were to change things, and this had to be one of the main things they needed to change._

The twins were horrified as a few tears leaked out of their eyes. _Another Marauder was dead. How could Sirius be dead? He was here in the room. But it was the future Sirius who was dead. Was this why they were reading, so Sirius didn't die? They didn't want him to die. They wanted to prank with him and see if they could prank him._

_T_onks was staring at her cousin as she tried to force the tears back. Her hair had turned to its natural mousey brown. "Siri," she murmured. _How could Siri die? He had been her mother's favourite cousin, her favourite cousin from her childhood. She had missed him terribly when he was arrested and now was only getting to know him again. Why was he taken from her? Why?_

Fleur too was staring wide-eyed, as a few tears streamed out, at Sirius, at the man she had, until a few days ago, believed to be evil._ Deaths were an odd thing. Some could affect you horribly and others not quite as much. They all affect you, but not to the same degree. This death felt much worse than when Cedric was killed. She knew Sirius, he was in the room, he had heard about. That had to be why it was worse. This had to be why the books were sent, or a reason they were sent._

Little Hermione, little Ron, little Ginny, and Neville were scared._ The war was going on, really going on. Someone they knew was dead. Some of them had met Cedric, so they had been affected by his death, but they all knew Sirius. _

Little Hermione was trying to find reason through her tears and shock_. Sirius had fallen through a curtain, how could they kill? Curtains were strange in the magical world if they could do that. They shouldn't be able to kill, but this one did. How? Why?  
_

Little Ron was shocked. He was staring at Sirius open-mouthed, and a few tears were running down his cheeks._ The only experience he had with death was when his Uncle Bilius had died, but he barely remembered that. The guy across the room was dead, but only in the time-travelers' time. That didn't make sense. How could someone be alive and dead at the same time? He hoped that the Sirius in his room never would die. He was too funny to die.  
_

Little Ginny was curled up in her mum's lap, her faced buried in Molly's shoulder as she cried._ Sirius was so funny. How could he die? It hadn't happened to the Sirius in the room, but it had happened to a Sirius. How could it?  
_

Neville was rubbing his eyes, trying to keep the tears out._ This kind man, who had told him several bits and pieces about his parents he had never heard before, was dead. He couldn't believe it. He looked up, half-expecting Sirius to be gone from the room. But no, he was still there. The death hadn't happen, but it could, or would it because of the books? He was so confused. He didn't know where the present stopped and the future began._

Dumbledore's expression was hard to tell, but the twinkle had left his eyes._ He knew that everyone died at some point, and he had suspected that many of the people in this room would die during the books, but he hadn't expected it quite so soon, and certainly not Sirius. It was strange, mere days ago he had hated Sirius, but now it was like the old days. He wished that this event had not happened. Maybe it wouldn't have if he had told Harry about the prophesy and the connection in more detail. It was his fault that Sirius had died, it could only be his fault. If his future self had told Harry the entire truth, instead of ignoring him, this most likely would not have happened.  
_

Even though they knew what would happen, _Ron_, _Hermione_, and _Ginny_ were all in shock. _Harry_ had never told them exactly what happened. He hadn't told them how he nearly ran through the veil. "Oh, _Harry_," murmured _Ginny_. "Why didn't you tell us? Why?"

_Ron_ and _Hermione_ were also trying to figure out why _Harry_ had carried this burden silently for so many years. _True, he often kept things to himself, but he had kept this secret for ten years. But now that they knew, they were even more determined to help him. They had been able to help each other through Fred's passing since they had all been there, but Harry was the only one who saw Sirius. Yeah, Neville probably saw him, but his future self didn't know who Sirius was and didn't have a relationship with him._

There were tears flowing down the sides of Remus' cheeks. He wasn't even bothering to wipe them away. _Why? Why? Why?_ Was all he could think. _Why did Sirius have to die? Why? He had a feeling that this would happen, but why did it have to be a true feeling? He was a horrible friend. Ten years of friendship, twelve years where he thought Sirius was a murderer, and then two years after regaining Sirius' friendship, Sirius dies._ The only thing that was keeping him going was the fact Sirius was in the room. _Sirius was there with little Harry. Sirius was still alive. They could prevent his death._

_Little Harry was bawling into Sirius' shoulder. The tears were flowing down his cheeks almost as fast as Remus'. He was trying his hardest to stop them, but they just flowed harder. He couldn't think. Sirius, D-Dad, would be gone, but he couldn't leave, he couldn't! Why? Why? Why? _Little Harry began to struggle for breath, but he couldn't calm himself.

Sirius was in shock._ He wasn't feeling anything. He had been expecting this for some time, but now it was reality._ He looked down at little Harry, who was curled up against his chest, crying into his shoulder. Sirius gently wrapped his arms around his godson. "I'm still here, Harry," he said softly into little Harry's ear. "I'm still here and I won't be leaving." Sirius shut his eyes tightly as he hugged little Harry as if his life depended on it.

After several minutes, once he had gotten his voice back Sirius said simply, ""I'm dead. Twelve years in Azkaban, almost three on the run, and I'm dead."

"Don't say that, Padfoot," begged Remus, tears streaking down his cheek as he got up and sat down on the sofa as well. "Don't. This isn't going to happen. We'll prevent it." Remus pulled both Sirius and little Harry close.

Gradually the tears began to slow. Little Harry began to breath more evenly, but he was still hiccoughing. The two Marauders and little Harry were still huddled together, trying with everyone else, to understand why.

_Ron_ finally had to say something. "I don't think we should read anymore," he said quietly. "At least not for a few hours."

"Very well," said Molly. She turned to look at the clock and as it was nearly midday, she got up and went into the kitchen to find something for lunch.

Everyone else continued to sit quietly in the sitting room. The only sounds were comforting whispers and people trying to quiet their tears. Everyone was huddled together in groups, holding each other.

Arthur slowly stood up. "Should I go and get _Harry_?" he asked.

_Ron_ shook his head. "Not right now. And I think either Sirius or Remus might be better. No offense, Dad."

"It's fine son," said Arthur sitting back down and placing his head in his hands.

_Ron_ moved over to where his dad sat. "Dad, this may have happened for us, but it hasn't happened for you guys, and it very easily couldn't. I think this is one of the main reasons _Harry_ wanted to come back, to save Sirius. There were many other reasons as well, but this was one of the main ones."

Arthur nodded briefly.

The silence was starting to get to be too much, but thankfully it was soon interrupted by Molly coming out and announcing lunch. Everyone got up and gathered their food thankfully.

"Should I go get _Harry_?" Remus quietly asked _Ginny_ once she was seated.

"You probably would be best," she said equally quietly. "He'll either be in the bedroom or outside. More likely outside."

"Very well," Remus answered.

As he began to exit _Ginny_ added, "He may not want to come back for a few more chapters or maybe the rest of the book."

"Okay," nodded Remus and he went into the yard.

* * *

_**RemySevvyFan: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the idea of George coming. I do hope that this chapter was up to par.  
**_

_**Angele Fall: Thanks for the review.  
**_

_**Furionknight: Thanks for the review.  
**_


	39. Conversations

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.**_

_**This was originally going to be at the beginning of the next chapter, but as I'm having trouble with it, I figured I'd post Harry's thoughts and the conversations he has.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
**_

Once _Harry_ and James had left the room, _Harry_ first went into the bedroom to grab James' shoes, then they went outside.

James had forgotten his questions and quickly outside ran ahead of his daddy. "Swing! Swing!" he cried

_Harry_ smiled down at his small son and obliged by picking him up and setting him in the swing. He carefully spelled the swing so it wouldn't spill its young passenger. As he began to gently push James, _Harry_ let his mind wander. _The past few days had been interesting, and that word wasn't even close enough to describe what had happened._

_Hermione had told him that he somehow needed to get his story out, but he hadn't wanted to. After several months he had finally given in and had sent the majority of is Hogwarts memories to a Squib who was an author. They would be published as fiction in the Muggle world, and would not be published in the wizarding world. They only way they could get into the wizarding world would be if a wizard went to a Muggle book-shop, which was unlikely._

_Once the books were published, Harry had decided that he needed to go back in time and give the books to his past self in order to prevent the deaths. Hermione had tried to talk him out of it, but he insisted. They had come to the compromise though to send the books to Dumbledore as that would be slightly better and also that they should include the Weasleys._

_Harry had agreed and they had sent the books. Unbeknownst to Hermione, Harry had also made a portal that would transport people at a certain time. Hermione had found out just as Harry was about to go through the portal, and that had resulted in yet another argument. Thankfully Hermione had understood how important it was for him to go back. He needed to assure Molly that he didn't die, and he also needed to say a proper goodbye to Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and Fred, all of whom would be reading at one point._

_Then they had decided that all of them needed to go through the portal, though it would be one at a time. It would be a bit risky for Ginny and Hermione with their pregnancies, but Ron and he and learned long ago not to argue with their wives, though for some reason they never remembered that. Well, Hermione had had her baby which would make things interesting once they got back, and little James was starting to talk more._

_Harry_ was quickly brought back to reality by James' voice. "Up Daddy! Up!"

"You want to go higher?" asked _Harry_. James nodded, and _Harry_ pushed the swing a little harder much to James' delight.

He slowly drifted back to his thoughts. _It had been difficult when he first arrived. He had wanted to run to Fred and pull him into a hug, but that would've shown something had happened. It had been worse when Remus arrived. He had had to try extremely hard to keep from crying and Sirius . . . Sirius had been the hardest. He had been able to hug his godfather without anyone thinking it overly strange, he still didn't know if Remus and Arthur had thought anything of it. Tonks too had been difficult to see. She was so young. It was obvious she already liked Remus, and he was wondering why she had turned bright red the moment she had seen Remus. Also, Charlie's crush was extremely interesting. Could the reason he never married lie within Tonks' marriage and death?_

He let out a sigh. _Nothing could change in his universe, Hermione had told him that. He had retaliated with going to an alternative universe. Hermione had then explained that they universe they raveled back to would be the same universe until someone changed something. Thankfully that change had happened quickly and his universe wouldn't suffer any consequences, good or bad._

_Even with the fact that everyone was currently alive in this universe, he still couldn't bring himself to sit in the room when someone was killed. He relived the memories often enough without them being fully refreshed. He hoped everyone understood why he had to escape._

_Harry_ looked down at his young son, who looked so much like himself and his father, though with red hair. _His son was having a wonderful life and he hoped that he could give his younger self, this alternative universe self, a good life and a childhood. And it seemed like his younger self would be living with Sirius. He truly wouldn't have minded living with the Weasleys, but it easily could mess up the love life. He couldn't imagine life without Ginny, and if he had lived with the Weasley's growing up, it could've easily complicated things._

He was still deep within his thoughts when someone walked up beside him and broke him out of them once again.

* * *

Once Remus arrived outside he spotted _Harry_ swinging James in the little wooden swing in front of the Burrow. _Harry_ looked to be deep in thought.

"Hello, _Harry_," said Remus quietly.

"Remus," _Harry_ acknowledged after a moment.

Remus sighed. "_Harry_, we've finished that section. Sirius-Sirius, he's, he's . . ."

"Don't Remus," said _Harry_ quickly, stopping the swing. "Don't say it. I came here to prevent that ever happening."

"I-I can see that," stuttered Remus, "b-but I . . ."

"Don't try to understand right now," said _Harry_, "and I hope you won't have to deal with this."

"But my future self does," said Remus. "And probably still does, if I'm still around."

_Harry_ suppressed a wince. The Marauders were together again and had been for seven years. "Remus . . ." he began, but he didn't get any further. The two had pulled each other close as they both cried. Remus for the fact that this _Harry_, the _Harry_ in front of him, had seen to much war, to much death at such a young age. _Harry_ because of all the emotions of the past several days had finally burst out. They stood their together for several minutes, simply supporting each other.

"Oh, _Harry_," Remus said at last. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.

_Harry_ swallowed. "Remus, it-it's all right. I'm surviving."

"It's not," said Remus as firmly as he could. "No one should see that. It shouldn't have to happen to anyone. I've known Sirius for many years, but you only knew him for two, technically three, but you don't remember the first year."

"Remus . . ." began _Harry_, but he was cut off.

"I-I wish w-we could do something for, for you," said Remus. "You're going to have to, to leave and go back to your world with-without Sirius."

"Remus, this is going to sound strange, but I am in a sense ready to go back," said _Harry_. "I'm going to get to say a proper goodbye to everyone who d-dies. E-even though I couldn't improve my world, I wanted to, to improve another world. And maybe, hopefully there will be less, less d-deaths."

"_Harry_," said Remus softly as he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You're a wonderful man. I've only known you, you're you, for a short time, but I can already see that you're an excellent husband, friend, and father."

"Th-Thank you Remus," stuttered _Harry_. After a moment's pause he asked, "How's everyone doing?"

Remus sighed. "I-I don't know," he said simply. "I only know how, how I'm doing, and I can barely hold myself together. The, the only thing that has kept me going is the fact that S-Sirius is still here and a-alive.

"Molly's in the kitchen cooking and everyone else was still in the sitting room in silence. I actually think Sirius is doing the best out of all of us."

"That does make sense," agreed _Harry_. He had a feeling that it probably was easiest to hear about your own death rather than someone else's death.

"Dada! Dada! Mo Mo!" cried James, interrupting the two of them.

"What's he saying?" asked Remus with a slight chuckle.

"I think he want's more swinging," said _Harry_. "We've been out here nearly the entire time, and he's been swinging most of that time."

"You were like that too, but it was with your broom," said Remus. "I don't know how many times you nearly killed the cat or otherwise did damage to the house."

_Harry_ couldn't help a grin. "I had heard of that," he said softly. "And James nearly destroyed the hallway here earlier."

Remus slowly nodded. "It's about time for lunch," he said. "We were hoping you'd eat and join us again."

_Harry_ took a deep breath. He knew what was coming next in the book, and he knew he couldn't hear it again. "Remus, I-I don't think I can be there for the rest of the book. There are other things that happen, n-no more d-deaths in this book, that I can't, I can't stand to hear again."

"I understand," Remus answered quietly. "I understand."

"Thanks," replied _Harry_, stopping the swing. "Come on Jamsie, let's get you some lunch."

The threesome made their way inside and found everyone in the sitting room, untouched bowls of beef stew in their laps.

* * *

Sirius looked up when he saw them enter the room. He put his bowl on the floor and stood up, holding little Harry to his chest as he had refused to let go of him since the end of the chapter.

"_H-Harry_," said Sirius slowly as he took a step towards his godson.

_Harry_ just stood there, holding James. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to run to Sirius, but his younger self was there. That shouldn't matter, but for him it did. He was so confused. He now was almost regretting coming back. He didn't want to see Sirius' reaction to this.

Sirius was now next to his older godson and had enveloped him in a one-armed hug, since little Harry took up one arm.

"I-I'm so sorry, Sirius," cried _Harry_. "It's all my fault."

Gradually the rest of the residents in the room left in order to give the three their privacy. _Ginny_ plucked James from _Harry's_ arms as she exited.

Sirius straightened up and pushed his godson to arm's length, so he was looking _Harry_ directly in the eyes. "_Harry James Potter_," he said firmly. "This is not your fault. It is mine. I should've been paying more attention to Bellatrix. You are not to blame yourself."

"B-but if I-I'd known the v-vision was, was a f-false one . . ." protested _Harry_, but he was silenced by a look from Sirius.

"You did not know that was possible," continued Sirius. "You are not the one to blame." He sent a dark glare in Dumbledore's direction. "If it's anyone's fault it's mine and Dumbledore's," he said quietly. "Dumbledore should've told you more about the visions and I should've paid more attention."

"B-But . . ." began _Harry_.

"_Harry_, stop it," said Sirius concernedly. "You have to stop blaming yourself. No matter who dies, it isn't your fault."

_Harry_ opened his mouth._ It had to be his fault. He had looked in the Pensieve, Snape had thrown him out, he hadn't learned Occulmency, Voldemort had broken though with a false vision, he had believed it. He had gone to the Ministry. It had been a trap. He had ended up in the Death Chamber. The Order had come to rescue them. Sirius had come with the Order. Sirius had dueled in the Death Chamber. Sirius had fallen through the Veil. None of it would've happened if he had obeyed._

"_Harry_, snap out of it," said Sirius somewhat sharply, eying his godson. "I know you want to blame yourself. I know you probably have some excellent logic behind it, but it is faulty. You are not responsible for anyone's deaths. I want you to promise me that you won't blame yourself."

_Harry_ gulped. He couldn't, he couldn't stop blaming himself, but Sirius had told him to. "Sirius, I-I . . ."

Sirius took a deep breath. "_Harry_, I understand how you feel. I blamed myself for six years for your parents' deaths." Sirius swallowed. It was painful to speak of that experience this bluntly. "I have just realized it wasn't my fault. I still sometimes think it is, but I know it isn't. You have to learn that too, Harry. Not everything that goes wrong is your fault."

"But it is," said little Harry, speaking for the first time in awhile.

Sirius was so shocked that he almost dropped little Harry. "W-What did you say?" he asked.

"Everything that goes wrong is always my fault," murmured little Harry, burying his face in Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius sighed yet again. He gently caressed little Harry's back. "No it isn't, Harry," he said quietly. "Not everything is your fault. Everyone makes mistakes, not just one person." He turned back to _Harry_. "I-Is that one of the reasons?" he asked in a low tone.

_Harry_ swallowed nervously, but nodded. Yes, that was the primary reason he always blamed himself. It had been pounded into him as a child and some things like that simply stuck. It had taken years for _Ginny_, _Ron_, and _Hermione_ to knock most of it out of him, but it couldn't fully go away.

"_Harry_, I'm sorry you had to live like that," said Sirius. "I hope you don't think like that anymore."

_Harry_ shook his head. It happened rarely now.

"Good, so stop blaming yourself for other things."

"I can't though," murmured _Harry_. "I should've done something, but I didn't."

"You were a fifteen-year-old boy," answered Sirius gently, "and you did brilliantly. Most people would've lost their heads the moment they realized it was a trap, but you managed to hold of ten Death Eaters until help arrived. I don't think any other boys your age could've done that."

_Harry_ nodded. He understood what Sirius meant, but it still was hard.

"So, can I have your promise that you'll at least try to stop blaming yourself for my death?" asked Sirius. "I need you do this Harry. For the both of us."

"I-I-I'll tr-try, Sirius," stuttered _Harry_, as once again the tears welled up.

Sirius engulfed him in a hug again. "Thank you, _Harry_," he said quietly. "Thank you."

_Harry_ felt a wave of relief pass over him as he gave up the blame. For the first time in nearly ten years he felt at peace over Sirius' death. He had Sirius' forgiveness, Sirius didn't blame him, and that was all he needed. He finally could heal.

* * *

_**Angele Fall: Thanks for the review.**_

_**RemySevvyFan: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked how everyone's reactions were shown. As you can see, this chapter dealt with older Harry's feelings and the conversations he had with Remus and Sirius.  
**_

_**Lily1992: Thanks for the review. You have a little while before you have to read the next chapter.  
**_

_**MissCHSparkles: Thanks for the review. I don't exactly understand what you mean. Could you be a little more specific where the error is found?  
**_

_**AHP: Thanks for the review. I still am debating if George will come back and if he does, when it will happen. Thank you for your opinion though.  
**_

_**stellzroxs: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you thought the reactions were perfect.  
**_

_**ThePaganHedonist: Thanks for the review.**_


	40. The Only One He Ever Feared

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.**_

_**My college applications are nearly done except for organizing the transcript. Things like that are a bit more complicated when one is home schooled, but my dad has kept it pretty much up to date over the past four years. Hopefully I'll have a little more time once that's all finished.**_

_**Okay, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_Harry_ slowly sat down on the sofa next to Sirius. He would only stay for lunch, then he needed to get out of the room again. _He couldn't stand hearing about the prophesy. The duel he probably could stomach, but nothing else._

A few minutes later, the group was gathered in the sitting room, this time with bowls of cold stew. Molly silently cast a warming charm on them, and everyone began to eat quietly. Well, not quietly in little Ron's case, but without talking. They were still in shock. The idea of someone in the room with them dying in about eight years was hard to believe, despite the fact that they could prevent this. Death was a very strange thing to understand.

"This silence is getting on my nerves," Sirius finally said. "I don't think I can stand it for much longer."

"Sorry," murmured Bill. "It's just hard to figure out."

"I understand," answered Sirius, "but we can prevent this, right?" Nearly everyone nodded in agreement, those who didn't nod merely hadn't heard.

"How can someone be dead, but here?" asked little Ron suddenly, voicing the question of many of the younger inhabitents of the sitting room.

"Sirius isn't dead, Ronald," said little Hermione. "His future self is."

"But that's what I can't get!"

"Some things you just can't understand," said Percy, stopping the squabble.

Little Hermione huffed. _That sentence was certainly true. How there could possibly be two of her, one married and with a kid!, in the same place was unbelievable, but then, magic had been unbelievable a few days ago. Life was so confusing. And to think she was married to this red-headed kid she was constantly correcting. That was just weird._

Little Ron glared at little Hermione. _If she was so smart, she shouldn't be confused. All she had said was what he knew. How could someone be dead in a book but alive in the room?_

Once the meal was over, _Harry_ stood up. "I-I gotta go for a few more chapters," he said. "_Gin_, should I go put James down for his nap?"

"Sure, _Harry_," said _Ginny_ quietly, handing the now sleepy James to his dad. "What did you do with him? He's exhausted."

"He swung for the majority of the time I was outside," _Harry_ answered. "He loved it."

"I'm glad he did," responded _Ginny_ and _Harry_ exited the room yet again, this time heading for the bedroom and staying there. The little ones decided to still stay with those they had been sitting with during the last chapter.

"I think I'm next," said Percy as he slowly picked up the book and opened it to the correct page.

**The Only One He Ever Feared**

Percy paused, waiting for the usual comment that came after the title. There wasn't any, but many people were thinking.

"**He hasn't gone!" Harry yelled.**

Sirius winced, not realizing that there would be a lot about his death in this chapter as well. Remus, who had sat down where _Harry_ normally sat placed his hand on Sirius' shoulder. Both of them needed to comforting presence of the other to ensure that his had not happened yet. Little Harry too needed to be there. It was highly unlikely that little Harry would leave Sirius for the rest of the book, or perhaps the reading.

"_If I leave, Sirius will leave_," thought little Harry. _Everyone he had ever liked left: mum and dad, the few boys at school who hadn't submitted to Dudley right away, even his first year teacher had moved. Everyone left, and he couldn't let Sirius leave._

**He did not believe it; he would not believe it; still he fought Lupin with every bit of strength he had. Lupin did not understand; people hid behind that curtain; Harry had heard them whispering the first time he had entered the room. Sirius was hiding, simply lurking out of sight.**

Percy was reading in a shaky voice trying to keep going.

"Percy, do you want me to take the book?" asked Arthur gently. Percy shook his head and continued.**  
**

"**SIRIUS!" he bellowed. "SIRIUS!"**

"**He can't come back, Harry," said Lupin, his voice breaking as he struggled to contain Harry. "He can't come back, because he's d-"**

Remus tried to swallow back the lump in his throat. _Sirius was there. Sirius was next to him. This would not happen._

Sirius placed on arm on his friend's leg. "Remus, calm down. We will try to prevent this."

Remus nodded, but it was still hard for him to realize that the books weren't their future. Yes, they had happened, but they wouldn't happen to them.

"**HE - IS - NOT - DEAD!" roared Harry. "SIRIUS!"**

This time Sirius was trying to stay calm. He couldn't bear hearing about _Harry's_ heart breaking. He had spent so little time with his godson in the world where these books were from and it made him all the more determined to spend every second of every day with the little boy who was curled up in his lap.

**There was movement going on around them, pointless bustling, the flashes of more spells. To Harry it was meaningless noise, the deflected curses flying past them did not matter, nothing mattered except that Lupin should stop pretending that Sirius - who was standing feet from them behind that old curtain - was not going to emerge at any moment, shaking back his dark hair and eager to re-enter the battle.**

"I wish I could. I wish I could," murmured Sirius, brushing away a tear that threatened to unleash a fury of them.**  
**

**Lupin dragged Harry away from the dais. Harry, still staring at the archway, was angry at Sirius now for keeping him waiting. **

**But some part of him realized, even as he fought to break free from Lupin, that Sirius had never kept him waiting before… Sirius had risked everything, always, to see Harry, to help him… if Sirius was not reappearing out of that archway when Harry was yelling for him as though his life depended on it, the only possible explanation was that he could not come back… that he really was . . .**

The tears that hadn't quite dried up were threatening to begin falling again. Sirius' death had been a shock, and now the realization was setting in. In many ways, that could be worse. True, it could easily be prevented, but it was still hard to grasp the idea.

**Dumbledore had most of the remaining Death Eaters grouped in the middle of the room, seemingly immobilized by invisible ropes; Mad-Eye Moody had crawled across the room to where Tonks lay, and was attempting to revive her; behind the dais there were still hashes of light, grunts and cries - Kingsley had run forward to continue Sirius's duel with Bellatrix.**

Sirius stiffened. Kingsley knew how good of a dueler Bellatrix was having just witnessed her finishing him off. He hoped Kingsley was a better dueler then he was.**  
**

"**Harry?"**

**Neville had slid down the stone benches one by one to the place where Harry stood. Harry was no longer struggling against Lupin, who maintained a precautionary grip on his arm nevertheless.**

"I-I wouldn't be able to loose you to," murmured Remus, gently stroking little Harry's back. Little Harry winced slightly at the motion, but quickly relaxed once he realized who it was touching him.**  
**

"**Harry… I'b really sorry…" said Neville. His legs were still dancing uncontrollably. "Was dad man - was Sirius Black a - a friend of yours?"**

"So I didn't know?" asked Neville quietly.

_Ginny_ shook her head. "You didn't even know he was innocent," she said, "but you still were understanding."**  
**

**Harry nodded.**

"**Here," said Lupin quietly, and pointing his wand at Neville's legs he said, "Finite." The spell was lifted: Neville's legs fell back to the floor and remained still. Lupin's face was pale. "Let's - let's find the others. Where are they all, Neville?"**

**Lupin turned away from the archway as he spoke. It sounded as though every word was causing him pain.**

Remus shut his eyes tightly. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to go through being the last Marauder again. It had been horrible when James was killed and Peter thought to be dead and Sirius supposedly a murderer. He was certain that this second time had to be worse. There wasn't any hope this time.

"Uncle Moony," said little Harry quietly. "We're here."

"Right you are," said Remus as he ruffled little Harry's hair. He loved it that little Harry was comfortable enough with him to call him 'uncle'. The innocence and understanding of young children was extremely helpful. Yes, the three of them were sitting together, not having whatever was going on in the book happen to them.

"**Dey're all back dere," said Neville. "A brain addacked Ron bud I dink he's all righd - and Herbione's unconscious, bud we could feel a bulse."**

**There was a loud bang and a yell from behind the dais. Harry saw Kingsley hit the ground yelling in pain:**

"Was he all right?" asked Arthur quietly. _Ron_ nodded.**  
**

** Bellatrix Lestrange turned tail and ran as Dumbledore whipped around. He aimed a spell at her but she deflected it; she was halfway up the steps now.**

"**Harry - no!" cried Lupin, but Harry had already ripped his arm from Lupin's slackened grip.**

"**SHE KILLED SIRIUS!" bellowed Harry. "SHE KILLED HIM I'LL KILL HER!"**

"_Harry_," groaned _Ginny_, not having heard this bit, but now understanding why _Harry_ had torn past her like a madman.

"Revenge never ees a good zing," said Fleur. "We're supposed to turn ze ozer cheek."

"Try doing that to Bellatrix," muttered Sirius.

"I know what you mean, Fleur," said Remus, "and that is true, but sometimes people can be to blind to see what they really should do."

"B-but . . ." started Neville. "Wha-what sh-she did t-to my p-parents . . ."

Arthur sighed. _How did he explain that? He didn't even know what to do._ "Neville, you know it was wrong, no evil, what Bellatrix did, but you still shouldn't go after revenge. Justice is one thing, revenge is another."

Neville nodded. He was still extremely confused, but figured nodding was the right thing to do. He could ask more questions later.**  
**

**And he was off, scrambling up the stone benches; people were shouting behind him but he did not care. The hem of Bellatrix's robes whipped out of sight ahead and they were back in the room where the brains were swimming…**

**She aimed a curse over her shoulder. The tank rose into the air and tipped. Harry was deluged in the foul-smelling potion within: the brains slipped and slid over him and began spinning their long colored tentacles, but he shouted, "Wingardium Leviosa!" and they flew off him up into the air.**

"That spell is bloody useful," muttered _Ron_.**  
**

** Slipping and sliding, he ran on towards the door; he leapt over Luna, who was groaning on the floor, past Ginny, who said, "Harry - what -?", past Ron, who giggled feebly, and Hermione, who was still unconscious. He wrenched open the door into the circular black hall and saw Bellatrix disappearing through a door on the other side of the room; beyond her was the corridor leading back to the lifts.**

**He ran, but she had slammed the door behind her and the walls were already rotating. Once more, he was surrounded by streaks of blue light from the whirling candelabra.**

"**Where's the exit?" he shouted desperately, as the wall rumbled to a halt again. "Where's the way out?"**

**The room seemed to have been waiting for him to ask. **

"So that's how you get out," murmured Bill. "Makes sense."

"It is the logical answer," said little Hermione quietly, but no one payed any mind to her. They were all to afraid for Harry.**  
**

**The door right behind him flew open and the corridor towards the lifts stretched ahead of him, torch-lit and empty. He ran…**

**He could hear a lift clattering ahead; he sprinted up the passageway, swung around the corner and slammed his fist on to the button to call a second lift. It jangled and banged lower and lower; the grilles slid open and Harry dashed inside, now hammering the button marked 'Atrium'. The doors slid shut and he was rising…**

**He forced his way out of the lift before the grilles were fully open and looked around. Bellatrix was almost at the telephone lift at the other end of the hall, but she looked back as he sprinted towards her and aimed another spell at him. He dodged behind the Fountain of Magical Brethren: the spell zoomed past him and hit the wrought gold gates at the other end of the Atrium so that they rang like bells. There were no more footsteps. She had stopped running. He crouched behind the statues, listening.**

"Good, observe before running right in," murmured Tonks. She had already started to look at Auror training material and she was already quoting it.

"**Come out, come out, little Harry!" she called in her mock baby voice, which echoed off the polished wooden floors. "What did you come after me for, then? I thought you were here to avenge my dear cousin!"**

"Shut up," snarled Sirius. He hated having to compliment his cousin, who he didn't even consider to be his cousin, but she was good at insulting.**  
**

"**I am!" shouted Harry, and a score of ghostly Harrys seemed to chorus I am! I am! I am! all around the room**

"**Aaaaaah… did you love him, little baby Potter?"**

**Hatred rose in Harry such as he had never known before; he flung himself out from behind the fountain and bellowed, "Crucio!"**

"_HARRY JAMES POTTER_!" screeched _Ginny_, causing everyone to scoot away from her and yet another tree in the yard to explode.

In the bedroom, where he had been reading to James, _Harry_ looked up in surprise, wondering what had just happened to cause explosions again.

Nearly everyone else was either glaring angrily at the book, gasping in astonishment, or doing a mixture of both. Once everything had calmed down slightly, which took some time, Molly said, "H-How could _Harry_ do that?"

"Grief causes many people to do things they otherwise would not do," answered Dumbledore as calmly as ever, though he was nervous on the inside. He still remembered everything that had happened after Ariana's death. He had done many things he now regretted and wished he could change.

"And revenge," added Luna, "though daddy says that we shouldn't ever be revengeful."

"Please tell me that's the only time he uses that," begged Sirius. Yeah he had just been killed, but that didn't warrant an Unforgiveble and from his godson no less.

"It is," answered _Hermione_, but she mumbled, "that particular curse at any rate," as _Harry_ had used the Imperius curse numerous times during their break-in.

"What do you mean?" asked _Ginny_, eying _Hermione_. What other secrets had the Trio kept all these years.

"Uh, you'll find out," said a somewhat nervous _Hermione_. She didn't know what _Ginny_ did and did not know about their camping trip.**  
**

**Bellatrix screamed: the spell had knocked her off her feet, but she did not writhe and shriek with pain as Neville had - she was already back on her feet, breathless, no longer laughing. Harry dodged behind the golden fountain again. Her counter-spell hit the head of the handsome wizard, which was blown off and landed twenty feet away, gouging long scratches into the wooden floor.**

"Good."

"It's about time-"

"That statue was destroyed."**  
**

"**Never used an Unforgivable Curse before, have you, boy?" she yelled. She had abandoned her baby voice now. "You need to mean them, Potter! You need to really want to cause pain - to enjoy it - righteous anger won't hurt me for long - I'll show you how it is done, shall I? I'll give you a lesson -"**

"Don't you dare," growled Sirius. If she dared to use an Unforgiveable on his godson . . .

**Harry was edging around the fountain on the other side when she screamed, "Crucio!" and he was forced to duck down again as the centaur's arm, holding its bow, span off and landed with a crash on the floor a short distance from the golden wizard's head.**

"**Potter, you cannot win against me!" she cried.**

"Oh yes he can," growled _Hermione_.

"Technically he couldn't, but someone can," _Ginny_ pointed out, remembering what her mother had done.

"You?" asked Sirius skeptically.

"No, but you'll see in a later book," assured _Ginny_.

"Blast! She escapes," snarled Sirius.**  
**

**He could hear her moving to the right, trying to get a clear shot of him. He backed around the statue away from her, crouching behind the centaur's legs, his head level with the house-elf's.**

"**I was and am the Dark Lord's most loyal servant. I learned the Dark Arts from him, and I know spells of such power that you, pathetic little boy, can never hope to compete."**

_Ron_ snorted. _Harry_ knew that the most powerful thing wasn't a spell, but love, love for family and friends.

"What?" asked Molly.

"Nothing, it's just that _Harry's_ a lot more powerful than she ever was," said _Ron_.

"Was?" said Sirius, somewhat eagerly.

"Uh, yeah," said _Ron_, mentally kicking himself yet again. But then, finding out that Bellatrix died was probably good.**  
**

"**Stupefy!" yelled Harry. He had edged right around to where the goblin stood beaming up at the now headless wizard and taken aim at her back as she peered around the fountain. She reacted so fast he barely had time to duck.**

"**Protego!"**

**The jet of red light, his own Stunning Spell, bounced back at him. Harry scrambled back behind the fountain and one of the goblin's ears went flying across the room.**

"At least the bloody statue is getting destroyed," muttered Bill.**  
**

"**Potter, I'm going to give you one chance!" shouted Bellatrix. "Give me the prophecy - roll it out towards me now - and I may spare your life!"**

"**Well, you're going to have to kill me, because it's gone!" Harry roared and, as he shouted it, pain seared across his forehead; his scar was on fire again, and he felt a surge of fury that was quite unconnected with his own rage. "And he knows!'" said Harry, with a mad laugh to match Bellatrix's own. "Your dear old mate Voldemort knows it's gone! He's not going to be happy with you, is he?"**

"**What? What do you mean?" she cried, and for the first time there was fear in her voice.**

"Good," muttered Sirius. "She deserves any fear she can get."

"**The prophecy smashed when I was trying to get Neville up the steps! What do you think **

Percy swallowed and managed to stutter out the name and those who were already saying it gave him proud smiles.**  
**

**Voldemort'll say about that, then?"**

**His scar seared and burned… the pain of it was making his eyes stream…**

"**LIAR!" she shrieked, but he could hear the terror behind the anger now. "YOU'VE GOT IT, POTTER, AND YOU WILL GIVE IT TO ME! Accio prophecy! ACCIO PROPHECY!"**

**Harry laughed again because he knew it would incense her, **

"You never want an angry Bellatrix," shuddered Sirius. He had gotten on the wrong side of her many times when he still lived with his 'family' and it was one of the worst things you could do. Angry Bellatrix could rival an angry Voldemort.**  
**

**the pain building in his head so badly he thought his skull might burst. He waved his empty hand from behind the one-eared goblin and withdrew it quickly as she sent another jet of green light flying at him.**

"_HARRY_!" shouted _Ginny_ again.**  
**

"**Nothing there!" he shouted. "Nothing to summon! It smashed and nobody heard what it said, tell your boss that!"**

**"No!" she screamed. "It isn't true, you're lying! MASTER, I TRIED, I TRIED - DO NOT PUNISH ME!"**

"**Don't waste your breath!" yelled Harry, his eyes screwed up against the pain in his scar, now more terrible than ever. "He can't hear you from here!"**

Percy's eyes went wide and he took a deep breath before continuing.

"**Can't I, Potter?" said a high, cold voice.**

"NOOOOO!"

"Get out of there!" cried Molly.

Sirius was sitting quietly on the sofa, his eyes wide and his arms wrapped tightly around little Harry.

**Harry opened his eyes.**

**Tall, thin and black-hooded, his terrible snakelike face white and gaunt, his scarlet, slit-pupilled eyes staring… Lord Voldemort**

This time Percy managed to stutter less. It would continue to be less each time he said the name while reading.

** had appeared in the middle of the hall, his wand pointing at Harry who stood frozen, quite unable to move.**

"Get out of there!" cried little Ginny, turning white and cuddling close to her mum.

"**So, you smashed my prophecy?" said Voldemort softly, staring at Harry with those pitiless red eyes. "No, Bella, he is not lying… I see the truth looking at me from within his worthless mind… months of preparation, months of effort… and my Death Eaters have let Harry Potter thwart me again."**

"More like your own idiocy," muttered Sirius.**  
**

"**Master, I am sorry I knew not, I was fighting the Animagus Black!" sobbed Bellatrix, flinging herself down at Voldemort's feet as he paced slowly nearer. "Master, you should know."**

"**Be quiet, Bella," said Voldemort dangerously. "I shall deal with you in a moment. Do you think I have entered the Ministry of Magic to hear your sniveling apologies?"**

"**But Master - he is here - he is below."**

**Voldemort paid no attention.**

"**I have nothing more to say to you, Potter," he said quietly. "You have irked me too often, for too long. AVADA KEDAVRA!"**

**Harry had not even opened his mouth to resist; his mind was blank, his wand pointing uselessly at the floor.**

"_HARRY JAMES POTTER_!"

"Is she usually like that?" Remus asked _Ron_.

"To a lighter degree," _Ron_ whispered back. "I think everything's a little over the top since she's pregnant."**  
**

**But the headless golden statue of the wizard in the fountain had sprung alive, leaping from its plinth to land with a crash on the floor between Harry and Voldemort. The spell merely glanced off its chest as the statue flung out its arms to protect Harry.**

"Whew," sighed the room.

"How can the statue do that?" wondered Fred.

"Either someone is spelling it or it's supposed to protect people from evil wizards," answered Charlie.**  
**

"**What -?" cried Voldemort, staring around. And then he breathed, "Dumbledore!"**

"Good, Dumbledore's there," said Arthur. He was still mad at Dumbledore, but Dumbledore could duel. "And get out of there _Harry_."

"So, did Dumbledore cause the wizard to move?" asked little Ron.

"I do not know," answered Dumbledore, "but I do think it is supposed to protect the Ministry. It hasn't had to be used though as the Ministry has never been attacked."**  
**

**Harry looked behind him, his heart pounding. Dumbledore was standing in front of the golden gates.**

**Voldemort raised his wand and another jet of green light streaked at Dumbledore, who turned and was gone in a whirling of his cloak. Next second, he had reappeared behind Voldemort and waved his wand towards the remnants of the fountain. The other statues sprang to life. **

"But you just cast a spell at the statue . . ." said Tonks.

"Could the spell have to be renewed?" wondered George.

"Or Fudge removed it," muttered Sirius, "which would make sense."**  
**

**The statue of the witch ran at Bellatrix, who screamed and sent spells streaming uselessly off its chest, before it dived at her, pinning her to the floor.**

**Meanwhile, the goblin and the house-elf scuttled towards the fireplaces set along the wall and the one-armed centaur galloped at Voldemort, who vanished and reappeared beside the pool. The headless statue thrust Harry backwards, away from the fight, as Dumbledore advanced on Voldemort and the golden centaur cantered around them both.**

"**It was foolish to come here tonight, Tom," said Dumbledore calmly. "The Aurors are on their way."**

"**By which time I shall be gone, and you will be dead!" spat Voldemort. **

"Like that will ever happen," said little Ginny.

"I am mortal," said Dumbledore. "All of us die here on earth. I know I am going to die at some point, though it may seem otherwise to some of you."**  
**

**He sent another killing curse at Dumbledore but missed, instead hitting the security guard's desk, which burst into flame.**

**Dumbledore flicked his own wand: the force of the spell that emanated from it was such that Harry, though shielded by his golden guard, felt his hair stand on end as it passed and this time Voldemort was forced to conjure a shining silver shield out of thin air to deflect it. The spell, whatever it was, caused no visible damage to the shield, though a deep, gong-like note reverberated from it - an oddly chilling sound.**

"What kind of a spell is that?" asked Charlie.

"I do not know," Dumbledore answered. "This is several years in the future."

"**You do not seek to kill me, Dumbledore?" called Voldemort, his scarlet eyes narrowed over the top of the shield. "Above such brutality, are you?"**

"**We both know that there are other ways of destroying a man, Tom," Dumbledore said calmly, continuing to walk towards Voldemort as though he had not a fear in the world, as though nothing had happened to interrupt his stroll up the hall. "Merely taking your life would not satisfy me, I admit"**

"**There is nothing worse than death, Dumbledore!" snarled Voldemort.**

"Not true," said _Ginny_, struggling to keep back tears. "The living on without those who died can often be worse than death itself. It's only because I know I'll see everyone again someday that I'm able to keep on living, at least right after the deaths."

"Does our side loose a lot of people you knew?" Arthur asked his daughter.

Ginny nodded.

"**You are quite wrong," said Dumbledore, still closing in upon Voldemort and speaking as lightly as though they were discussing the matter over drinks. Harry felt scared to see him walking along, undefended, shieldless; he wanted to cry out a warning, but his headless guard kept shunting him backwards towards the wall, blocking his every attempt to get out from behind it.**

"It's keeping you safe, so stay behind it!" cried Sirius.**  
**

"**Indeed, your failure to understand that there are things much worse than death has always been your greatest weakness."**

**Another jet of green light flew from behind the silver shield. This time it was the one-armed centaur, galloping in front of Dumbledore, that took the blast and shattered into a hundred pieces, but before the fragments had even hit the floor, Dumbledore had drawn back his wand and waved it as though brandishing a whip. A long thin flame flew from the tip; it wrapped itself around Voldemort, shield and all. For a moment, it seemed Dumbledore had won, but then the fiery rope became a serpent, which relinquished its hold on Voldemort at once and turned, hissing furiously, to face Dumbledore.**

**Voldemort vanished; the snake reared from the floor, ready to strike.**

**There was a burst of flame in midair above Dumbledore just as Voldemort reappeared, standing on the plinth in the middle of the pool where so recently the five statues had stood.**

"B-but what about the anti-Apparation?" asked Percy.

"It was removed when the Death Eaters arrived," _Hermione_ answered.**  
**

"**Look out!" Harry yelled.**

**But even as he shouted, another jet of green light flew at Dumbledore from Voldemort's wand and the snake had struck.**

**Fawkes swooped down in front of Dumbledore, opened his beak wide and swallowed the jet of green light whole: he burst into flame and fell to the floor, small, wrinkled and flightless.**

"Wait, so phoenixes can survive the killing curse?" asked Charlie.

"It appears so," Dumbledore answered, "though it looks like it uses up a burning, which are limited, but I do not know the number."**  
**

** At the same moment, Dumbledore brandished his wand in one long, fluid movement - the snake, which had been an instant from sinking its fangs into him, flew high into the air and vanished in a wisp of dark smoke; and the water in the pool rose up and covered Voldemort like a cocoon of molten glass.**

"What was that?" wondered little Hermione, but no one answered.**  
**

**For a few seconds Voldemort was visible only as a dark, rippling, faceless figure, shimmering and indistinct upon the plinth, clearly struggling to throw off the suffocating mass.**

**Then he was gone and the water fell with a crash back into its pool, slopping wildly over the sides, drenching the polished floor.**

"**MASTER!" screamed Bellatrix.**

"He better leave her to be captured," muttered Sirius.**  
**

**Sure it was over, sure Voldemort had decided to flee, Harry made to run out from behind his statue guard, but Dumbledore bellowed: "Stay where you are, Harry!"**

"You better obey him," muttered Remus.

**For the first time, Dumbledore sounded frightened. **

"How can you be scared?" asked little Ron. Dumbledore didn't seem like the type of person to get scared, at least to his seven-year-old mind.

"My dear boy, I think everyone gets frightened at some point during their life," said Dumbledore calmly. "It's natural for humans to do so. Some might not get frightened as easily as others, but we all do."**  
**

**Harry could not see why: the hall was quite empty but for themselves, the sobbing Bellatrix still trapped under the witch statue, and the baby phoenix Fawkes croaking feebly on the floor **

**And then Harry's scar burst open and he knew he was dead: it was pain beyond imagining, pain past endurance.**

"NO!" shouted Sirius. "He's possessing him!"

Dumbledore paled. _So it was possible for Voldemort to possess Harry. It had seemed like it once the visions started and especially once Voldemort found out about the connection. He desperately hoped Harry would be able to keep Voldemort out_

The room suddenly became extremely quiet, quieter than it had been, which was saying something. Little Ginny became extremely white. _She clearly remembered reading about her possession and she couldn't stand hearing about something like that again._ She curled up into a small ball in her mum's lap and Molly wrapped her arms tightly around her little daughter.

The three time travelers were staring in horror at the book. The knew about the possession, but were about to get it in detail. _Ginny_ had turned white like her younger self. _She knew what possession was like, and it was one of the worst things imaginable._

**He was gone from the hall, he was locked in the coils of a creature with red eyes, so tightly bound that Harry did not know where his body ended and the creature's began: they were fused together, bound by pain, and there was no escape.**

**And when the creature spoke, it used Harry's mouth, so that in his agony he felt his jaw move "Kill me now, Dumbledore…"**

"Don't listen to him," growled Remus, glaring angrily at Dumbledore.**  
**

**Blinded and dying, every part of him screaming for release, Harry felt the creature use him again…**

"**If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the boy…"**

**Let the pain stop, thought Harry… let him kill us… end it, Dumbledore… death is nothing compared to this…**

**And I'll see Sirius again…**

**And as Harry's heart filled with emotion, the creature's coils loosened, the pain was gone; Harry was lying face down on the floor, his glasses gone, shivering as though he lay upon ice, not wood…**

"H-How did he d-do that?" asked Arthur.

"Love," answered Dumbledore simply. "Love is the greatest weapon against hate. Love is what saved Harry all those years ago and love is what saved him here."

"Love is what always saves," added Remus in a quiet voice.

**And there were voices echoing through the hall, more voices than there should have been…**

**Harry opened his eyes, saw his glasses lying by the heel of the headless statue that had been guarding him, but which now lay flat on its back, cracked and immobile. He put them on and raised his head a little to find Dumbledore's crooked nose inches from his own.**

"**Are you all right, Harry?"**

**"Yes," said Harry, shaking so violently he could not hold his head up properly. "Yeah, I'm - where's Voldemort, where - who are all these - what's –"**

**The Atrium was full of people; the floor was reflecting the emerald green flames that had burst into life in all the fireplaces along one wall; and streams of witches and wizards were emerging from them. As Dumbledore pulled him back to his feet, Harry saw the tiny gold statues of the house-elf and the goblin, leading a stunned-looking Cornelius Fudge forward.**

"That did one good thing at any rate," said Arthur. "The idiotic Minister knows the truth and better get himself sacked."

"D-Do I come a-around?" asked Percy in a small voice, looking worriedly at _Ron_ and _Ginny_.

"You believe it, but don't come around quite yet," answered _Ron_ slowly. "You later said you were too stubborn when you realized the truth."

Percy sighed and hid his face behind the book as he continued to read. He had hoped he'd come back to his family soon, but that was not to be so.

"Perce, I'm certain you'll come around soon," said Bill gently. "You just need to get rid of your pride."

"**He was there!" shouted a scarlet-robed man with a ponytail, who was pointing at a pile of golden rubble on the other side of the hall, where Bellatrix had lain trapped only moments before. "I saw him, Mr. Fudge, I swear it was You-Know-Who, he grabbed a woman and Disapparated!"**

"Drat!" shouted Sirius. "She deserved to go back to Azkaban."**  
**

"**I know, Williamson, I know, I saw him too!" gibbered Fudge, who was wearing pajamas under his pinstriped cloak and was gasping as though he had just run miles. "Merlin's beard -here- here! - in the Ministry of Magic! - great heavens above - it doesn't seem possible - my word - how can this be -?"**

"Because you were a blundering idiot," retorted Remus, glaring at the book yet again. He could not believe that such an incompetent Minister was elected."**  
**

"**If you proceed downstairs into the Department of Mysteries, Cornelius," said Dumbledore - apparently satisfied that Harry was all right, and walking forwards so that the newcomers realized he was there for the first time (a few of them raised their wands; others simply looked amazed; the statues of the elf and goblin applauded and Fudge jumped so much that his slipperclad feet left the floor) - "you will find several escaped Death Eaters contained in the Death Chamber, bound by an Anti-Disapparation Jinx and awaiting your decision as to what to do with them."**

"At least they're all going to end up in Azkaban," said Tonks. "Malfoy finally gets it as do probably several others."**  
**

"**Dumbledore!" gasped Fudge, beside himself with amazement. "You-here-I-I."**

**He looked wildly around at the Aurors he had brought with him and it could not have been clearer that he was in half a mind to cry, "Seize him!"**

"Like they'll listen to him now," said Fred.**  
**

"**Cornelius, I am ready to fight your men - and win, again!" said Dumbledore in a thunderous voice. "But a few minutes ago you saw proof, with your own eyes, that I have been telling you the truth for a year. Lord Voldemort has returned, you have been chasing the wrong man for twelve months, and it is time - you listened to sense!"**

"Does he get the sack soon?" asked George

"Yup," answered _Ron_ with a grin, though the Ministry still had been in turmoil for the next two years, and even then, it was hectic for a time after the battle.**  
**

"**I - don't – well" blustered Fudge, looking around as though hoping somebody was going to tell him what to do. When nobody did, he said, "Very well - Dawlish! Williamson! Go down to the Department of Mysteries and see… Dumbledore, you - you will need to tell me exactly - the Fountain of Magical Brethren - what happened?" he added in a kind of whimper, staring around at the floor, where the remains of the statues of the witch, wizard and centaur now lay scattered.**

"Good riddance," said Remus. "They better get something that represents the magical world properly."**  
**

"**We can discuss that after I have sent Harry back to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.**

"**Harry - Harry Potter?"**

**Fudge wheeled around and stared at Harry, who was still standing against the wall beside the fallen statue that had guarded him during Dumbledore and Voldemort's duel.**

"**He - here?" said Fudge, goggling at Harry. "Why - what's all this about?"**

"Things that happened because you were too big of an idiot to try and prevent them," said Molly angrily.**  
**

"**I shall explain everything," repeated Dumbledore, "when Harry is back at school."**

**He walked away from the pool to the place where the golden wizard's head lay on the floor. He pointed his wand at it and muttered, "Portus." **

"Another illegal portkey?" murmured Percy.

"This qualifies as an emergency, Perce," said Bill.**  
**

**The head glowed blue and trembled noisily against the wooden floor for a few seconds, then became still once more.**

"**Now see here, Dumbledore!" said Fudge, as Dumbledore picked up the head and walked back to Harry carrying it. "You haven't got authorization for that Portkey! You can't do things like that right in front of the Minister for Magic, you – you."**

"Your threats don't mean anything," growled Sirius. "And you're one of the most incompetent people to ever become Minister."**  
**

**His voice faltered as Dumbledore surveyed him magisterially over his half-moon spectacles.**

"**You will give the order to remove Dolores Umbridge from Hogwarts,"**

"I zink she's already removed by ze centaurs," said Fleur.

"True, but I doubt that I will of heard of that," answered Dumbledore with a slight smile.**  
**

** said Dumbledore. "You will tell your Aurors to stop searching for my Care of Magical Creatures teacher so that he can return to work. I will give you…" Dumbledore pulled a watch with twelve hands from his pocket and surveyed it… "half an hour of my time tonight, in which I think we shall be more than able to cover the important points of what has happened here. After that, I shall need to return to my school. If you need more help from me you are, of course, more than welcome to contact me at Hogwarts. Letters addressed to the Headmaster will find me."**

"You still have your humor even after all that," said Sirius, shaking his head.

**Fudge goggled worse than ever; his mouth was open and his round face grew pinker under his rumpled grey hair.**

Several people giggled, but no one tried to suppress them.**  
**

"**I - you."**

**Dumbledore turned his back on him.**

"**Take this Portkey, Harry."**

**He held out the golden head of the statue and Harry placed his hand on it, past caring what he did next or where he went.**

"_Harry_ said he was simply running on adrenaline," said _Ginny_ quietly. "He often does during a battle, but he'll collapse at the end."**  
**

"**I shall see you in half an hour," said Dumbledore quietly. "One… two… three…"**

**Harry felt the familiar sensation of a hook being jerked behind his navel. The polished wooden floor was gone from beneath his feet; the Atrium, Fudge and Dumbledore had all disappeared and he was flying forwards in a whirlwind of color and sound…**

"And that's it," said Percy in relief. He loved to read, but for once was thankful he had gotten a short chapter.**  
**

"Where was he sent?" asked Remus quietly.

"To Dumbledore's office," _Hermione_ answered. She was wondering if they should even read the next chapter. It had to be one of the most private chapters for _Harry_. None of them knew what exactly had happened in there. _Harry_ had told them the basics, but that was it, that was always it.

"I'll take the book," said George.

"Uh, no," said _Ginny_. "I think I know what will happen in the next chapter, and I don't think it's something you should read. _Harry's_ next, but he's gone and Mum, I'm afraid the book would catch on fire again if you read."

"Then it would be me," said Dumbledore.

"Are we going to go back to the reading order after Dumbledore reads, or will it just continue?" asked Bill.

"We can figure that out when the next chapter is over," _Hermione_ answered, as a quiet squeak from her arms distracted her. "Are you ready for another snack, Rosie?" she asked in a whisper. _Hermione_ began to get ready to feed Rose as Dumbledore took the book and turned the page.**  
**

* * *

**_RemySevvyFan: Thanks for the review. I too have sometimes clicked the button before I was finished. James is fun to write as he's so little. And yeah, I didn't exactly mean for the chapter to turn out the way it did, but it actually turned out better. I think Harry was still blaming himself for Sirius' death years later. Since Sirius talked to him, he now knows not to and he will try not to._  
**


	41. The Lost Prophecy

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.**_

_**I had quite a bit of trouble with this chapter as it's so dense and a few of the things discussed have already been discussed by the readers. Hopefully it's fine though. I had quite a bit of trouble getting reactions to the prophecy, but I hope they're fine.**_

_**Crikey, it's hard to believe that there's only one more chapter after this book. I have loved writing this story, minus the last couple of chapters as I hate what happens, but it has been a great experience. All of you reviewers have been extremely encouraging. If it wasn't for you, I would've abandoned this story soon after it started. Thank you for helping me. Also, many of you have given great suggestions for things that should happen later on in the story. Many of your suggestions have influenced what has happened.**_

_**As many of you know, I am planning in doing all seven books. I hope to get through the next two books by summer, as I want to get this finished before I go to collage next fall. Hopefully this will happen.**_

_**And regards to George coming or not, it's pretty mixed with what you readers would like. I have decided something that I think will make most people happy. I will keep the poll up for a bit longer to see if there are any drastic changes in opinion, but otherwise I think I'm set. Thanks for your input.  
**_

_**Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out, but we had company at our house for Thanksgiving, and three of them were staying here. I've barely been able to get on the computer since Wednesday, and haven't been able to work on this story at all.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings.**_

When Dumbledore saw the title, he understood why _Ginny_ had thought he was the best to read this chapter._  
_

******The Lost Prophecy**

"So you find out the prophesy," murmured Molly.

Remus and Sirius exchanged a glance. Maybe they'd finally find out the exact wording of the prophesy and why James the Lily had had to go into hiding.******  
**

**Harry's feet hit solid ground; his knees buckled a little and the golden wizard's head fell with are sounding dunk to the floor. He looked around and saw that he had arrived in Dumbledore's office.**

**Everything seemed to have repaired itself during the Headmaster's absence. The delicate silver instruments stood once more on the spindle-legged tables, puffing and whirring serenely the portraits of the headmasters and headmistresses were snoozing in their frames, heads lolling back in armchairs or against the edge of the picture. Harry looked through the window. There was a cool line of pale green along the horizon: dawn was approaching.**

"So twelve hours," murmured Remus. Those few hours had drastically changed _Harry's_ life and would drastically change his as well.

"I think it was more along the lines of eight hours since it was summer," said _Hermione _quietly, "but it shows how little time can make a big change." She sighed, thinking about the twenty-four or so hours that had changed the lives of so many families. It was hard to believe that almost an entire war could be fought in a single day.

**The silence and the stillness, broken only by the occasional grunt or snuffle of a sleeping portrait, was unbearable to him. If his surroundings could have reflected the feelings inside him, the pictures would have been screaming in pain. He walked around the quiet, beautiful office, breathing quickly, trying not to think. But he had to think… there was no escape…**

**It was his fault Sirius had died; it was all his fault.**

Sirius sighed as he shook his head. _He hoped that his talk would help Harry and he couldn't believe Harry had blamed himself all of these years. Surely someone had tried to talk him out of it earlier!_

"Sirius, we tried, we really did," said _Ron_. "Other deaths we were able to talk him out of blaming himself, but not with yours."

"I talked to him," said Sirius quietly. "I told him I didn't blame him and that he shouldn't blame himself either. Hopefully that'll help."

"If what he looked like at lunch has anything to do with it, he believes it," said _Ginny_. "_Harry_ hasn't looked that relaxed since his fourth year, before he started having all of his guilt issues."

"Good," said Sirius quietly, thankful that he had been able to help is godson.

** If he, Harry, had not been stupid enough to fall for Voldemort's trick, if he had not been so convinced that what he had seen in his dream was real, if he had only opened his mind to the possibility that Voldemort was, as Hermione had said, banking on Harry's love of playing the hero…**

"Many older and more experienced people have fallen for Voldemort's tricks," said Dumbledore quietly. "It's surprising that Harry has been successful at evading Voldemort this far."

"He has fallen for Voldemort's tricks several times though," said _Ginny_ in a small voice, "though the tricks were more subtle."

"What do you mean?" asked Tonks.

"In the Chamber . . ." said _Ginny_ quietly, before her voice drifted off. "And the graveyard."

"True, quite true," said Dumbledore, horrified he hadn't realized those could qualify as tricks as well.

**It was unbearable, he would not think about it, he could not stand it… there was a terrible hollow inside him he did not want to feel or examine, a dark hole where Sirius had been, where Sirius had vanished; he did not want to have to be alone with that great, silent space, he could not stand it -**

"The silence is the worst," shuddered Sirius. He hadn't been able to talk to anyone about James and Lily's deaths. Yes, he had talked to Hagrid briefly, but that was it. It was only now, with Remus and little Harry that he was starting to be able to talk about them and come to terms with their deaths.

Remus placed his hand on Sirius' shoulder. He too hadn't been able to talk to people. He had talked briefly with Dumbledore and then Frank and Alice, but none of them truly understood, even though Alice had been a good friend of Lily's. James and Lily's deaths could only be fully understood by those who knew them best, and that was the Marauders.

**A picture behind him gave a particularly loud grunting snore, and a cool voice said, "Ah… Harry Potter…"**

**Phineas Nigellus**

Sirius groaned. He didn't want to hear any more about his 'relative'.**  
**

** gave a long yawn, stretching his arms as he surveyed Harry out of shrewd, narrow eyes.**

"**And what brings you here in the early hours of the morning?" said Phineas eventually "This office is supposed to be barred to all but the rightful Headmaster. Or has Dumbledore sent you here? Oh, don't tell me…" He gave another shuddering yawn. "Another message for my worthless great-great-grandson?"**

**Harry could not speak. Phineas Nigellus did not know that Sirius was dead, but Harry could not tell him. To say it aloud would be to make it final, absolute, irretrievable.**

Remus shut his eyes tightly. He knew what _Harry_ was thinking. He had refused to believe it when Dumbledore had told him about James and Lily. Saying it made it definite. As long as nothing was said, there was a sense of hope, but that could never last for long. Reality always had to strike and oftentimes forcing it to stay at bay longer made it worse in the end.**  
**

**A few more of the portraits had stirred now. Terror of being interrogated made Harry stride across the room and seize the doorknob.**

**It would not turn. He was shut in.**

It took a few seconds for the previous sentence to sink in.

"DUMBLEDORE!" shouted Sirius suddenly. "YOU NEED TO GIVE HIM A BREAK!"

"Sirius!" admonished _Hermione _in a loud whisper. "Don't frighten Rosie."

"Sorry, _Hermione_," said Sirius in quieter tone, but still louder than a normal voice. "What the hell are you thinking, or will be thinking? He needs time to grieve before you interrogate him!"

"I must have some reason, Sirius," said Dumbledore calmly. "Most likely it has to do with the prophecy."

"Why does he have to talk right away?" asked little Harry, looking up at Sirius.

"I don't know," said Sirius gently, "but he shouldn't do this."

"**I hope this means," said the corpulent, red-nosed wizard who hung on the wall behind the Headmaster's desk, "that Dumbledore will soon be back among us?"**

**Harry turned. The wizard was surveying him with great interest. Harry nodded. He tugged again on the doorknob behind his back, but it remained immovable.**

"**Oh good," said the wizard. "It has been very dull without him, very dull indeed."**

"Oh yeah, it's just been the portraits," realized Tonks. "No visitors at all."

"That would suck," agreed Charlie.

**He settled himself on the throne-like chair on which he had been painted and smiled benignly upon Harry. **

"**Dumbledore thinks very highly of you, as I am sure you know," he said comfortably. "Oh yes. Holds you in great esteem."**

**The guilt filling the whole of Harry's chest like some monstrous, weighty parasite, now writhed and squirmed. Harry could not stand this, he could not stand being himself any more… he had never felt more trapped inside his own head and body, never wished so intensely that he could be somebody; anybody, else…**

"Everyone goes through grief at some point in their life," said Arthur sadly, "but I understand where _Harry's_ coming from. He's gone through too much grief."

**The empty fireplace burst into emerald green flame, making Harry leap away from the door, staring at the man spinning inside the grate. As Dumbledore's tall form unfolded itself from the fire, the wizards and witches on the surrounding walls jerked awake, many of them giving cries of welcome.**

"**Thank you," said Dumbledore softly.**

**He did not look at Harry at first, **

Sirius glared angrily at the book. It was nice that he could both glare at the book and Dumbledore at the same time.**  
**

**but walked over to the perch beside the door and withdrew, from an inside pocket of his robes, the tiny, ugly, featherless Fawkes, whom he placed gently on the tray of soft ashes beneath the golden post where the full-grown Fawkes usually stood.**

"Good, Fawkes is fine," sighed Charlie.**  
**

"**Well, Harry," said Dumbledore, finally turning away from the baby bird, "you will be pleased to hear that none of your fellow students are going to suffer lasting damage from the night's events."**

"How bad was it for all of you?" asked Molly quietly.

"My ankle was healed in a moment, as was Neville's nose," answered _Ginny_. "Luna only had to spend two nights in the hospital wing."

"And you?" Molly asked _Ron_ and _Hermione_.

"I wasn't myself for a few days," said _Ron_. "The brains had done weird things to me, both physically and with my thoughts."

"I'm fine now," said _Hermione_ quietly, "but it was a long healing process." She paused for a moment and added barely above a whisper, "It also made pregnancy difficult."

"How so?" asked Molly gently, looking at the little baby in Hermione's arms.

"Rose was my third pregnancy, but she's the first child I've had," _Hermione_ answered, a few tears for her unborn children threatening to fall. Loosing an unborn child was one of the worst things that could happen. She wasn't exactly certain, but she thought that was worse than a child you'd gotten to know and love.

Molly stared wide-eyed at _Hermione_ for a few moments, before realizing what she meant. "Oh, _Hermione_," she murmured. "I'm so sorry. That's one of the worst things that can ever happen and I know because it has happened to me once, between Charlie and Percy." She gripped Arthur's hand as she said that. Even though she had seven children, she often wondered who her unborn child would have turned out to be.

The younger children, those Percy's age and under, did not understand what _Hermione_ and their mother meant, but everyone else did. They were silent for a bit, but _Hermione_ was thankful no one said anything.

**Harry tried to say, "Good," but no sound came out. It seemed to him that Dumbledore was reminding him of the amount of damage he had caused, and although Dumbledore was for once looking at him directly, and although his expression was kindly rather than accusatory, Harry could not bear to meet his eyes.**

"**Madam Pomfrey is patching everybody up," said Dumbledore. "Nymphadora Tonks may need to spend a little time in St. Mungo's, but it seems she will make a full recovery."**

Tonks glared at Dumbledore for calling her by her full name, though she was grateful she was fine, but he continued to read.

**Harry contented himself with nodding at the carpet, which was growing lighter as the sky outside grew paler. He was sure all the portraits around the room were listening closely to every word Dumbledore spoke, wondering where Dumbledore and Harry had been, and why there had been injuries.**

"**I know how you're feeling, Harry," said Dumbledore very quietly.**

Dumbledore closed his eyes briefly, wondering how he was going to explain. He was very private about his feelings, and he had a hunch that he wouldn't explain his statement to _Harry_, thought it probably would have been good for him to do so.

"**No, you don't," said Harry, and his voice was suddenly loud and strong; white-hot anger leapt inside him; Dumbledore knew nothing about his feelings.**

"I might not know someone's particular feelings," said Dumbledore, "but many of them, and especially _Harry's_ here, I can empathize with."

Sirius eyed Dumbledore. "How can we be certain?" he asked. "You never share your feelings."

"Sirius, I have gone through much in my life. I have experienced both the joy and the pain of love," said Dumbledore. "I know what it's like to lose someone close to you."

"No you don't," growled Sirius, but he wasn't sure of what he was saying. He was extremely angry at Dumbledore and couldn't think.

Dumbldore sighed inwardly, but he kept reading. He knew that Sirius' hadn't meant what he said. Sirius was angry at him and he had every right to be angry.

"**You see, Dumbledore?" said Phineas Nigellus slyly "Never try to understand the students. They hate it. They would much rather be tragically misunderstood, wallow in self-pity, stew in their own -"**

"Just shut it," muttered Sirius. His ancestor was already getting on his nerves.**  
**

"**That's enough, Phineas," said Dumbledore.**

**Harry turned his back on Dumbledore and stared determinedly out of the window. He could see the Quidditch stadium in the distance. Sirius had appeared there once, disguised as the shaggy black dog, so he could watch Harry play… he had probably come to see whether Harry was as good as James had been… Harry had never asked him…**

"I can tell him now," said Sirius firmly. "I can and I will." He looked down at little Harry in his lap, "And you're already an excellent flyer, though you only got on a broom a few days ago."**  
**

"**There is no shame in what you are feeling, Harry," said Dumbledore's voice. "On the contrary… the fact that you can feel pain like this is your greatest strength."**

"Emotion is what shows you loved the person," said Remus quietly. **  
**

**Harry felt the white-hot anger lick his insides, blazing in the terrible emptiness, filling him with the desire to hurt Dumbledore for his calmness and his empty words.**

"**My greatest strength, is it?" said Harry, his voice shaking as he stared out at the Quidditch stadium, no longer seeing it. "You haven't got a clue… you don't know…"**

Dumbledore closed his eyes briefly. He knew all to well what it was like to loose those close to you, but he was certain he wouldn't share it, at least not at this point.**  
**

"**What don't I know?" asked Dumbledore calmly.**

"Albus, I know what you meant," said _Hermione_ quietly, "but that does not sound like what you meant."

"What?" said little Ron.

"I think she means I'm sounding boastful when I'm trying to understand Harry," said Dumbledore calmly.

**It was too much. Harry turned around, shaking with rage.**

"**I don't want to talk about how I feel, all right?"**

"**Harry, suffering like this proves you are still a man! This pain is part of being human!"**

"**THEN - I - DON'T - WANT - TO - BE - HUMAN!"**

Everyone who clearly remembered loosing a loved one winced. They all knew that feeling, the emptiness and the loss that set in after the initial shock was gone. Nearly all of them had felt like breaking something, or worse, not doing anything.**  
**

** Harry roared, and he seized the delicate silver instrument from the spindlelegged table beside him and flung it across the room; it shattered into a hundred tiny pieces against the wall.**

Sirius raised his eyebrows in surprise. He hadn't ever thought someone would have the guts to destroy Dumbledore's office.**  
**

** Several of the pictures let out yells of anger and fright, and the portrait of Armando Dippet said, "Really!"**

"**I DON'T CARE!" Harry yelled at them, snatching up a lunascope and throwing it into the fireplace. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH, I'VE SEEN ENOUGH, I WANT OUT, I WANT IT TO END, I DON'T CARE ANY MORE!"**

"You won't have to grow up this fast," whispered Sirius to little Harry. "Remus and I will make sure of that."**  
**

**He seized the table on which the silver instrument had stood and threw that, too. It broke apart on the floor and the legs rolled in different directions.**

"**You do care," said Dumbledore. He had not flinched or made a single move to stop Harry demolishing his office. His expression was calm, almost detached. "You care so much you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it."**

Remus and Sirius winced. Remus hadn't done anything for weeks after James and Lily had died and for Sirius, his friends' death was still fresh. He hadn't had been able to mourn in Azkaban. If little Harry hadn't been there when he'd been released, Remus didn't want to think about what his friend would be like.

**"I - DON'T!" Harry screamed, so loudly that he felt his throat might tear, and for a second he wanted to rush at Dumbledore and break him, too; shatter that calm old face, shake him, hurt him, make him feel some tiny part of the horror inside himself.**

"**Oh, yes, you do," said Dumbledore, still more calmly. "You have now lost your mother, your father, and the closest thing to a parent you have ever known. Of course you care."**

"**YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL!" Harry roared. "YOU - STANDING THERE – YOU!"**

Dumbledore winced. He too had lost everyone he cared about, his parents, Ariana, Gellert, even Aberforth.

"Are you all right, Albus?" asked Arthur. He may have been extremely annoyed at the man currently, but that wasn't any reason not to be concerned.

"I'm fine, Arthur," Dumbledore answered automatically, even though he wasn't.**  
**

**But words were no longer enough, smashing things was no more help; he wanted to run, he wanted to keep running and never look back, he wanted to be somewhere he could not see the clear blue eyes staring at him, that hatefully calm old face. He turned on his heel and ran to the door, seized the doorknob again and wrenched at it.**

**But the door would not open.**

"Just let him out!" cried Sirius. "Give him time before you haggle him! You did this to _Harry_ in his fourth year as well."

"Sirius, even though it's difficult to speak of traumatic experiences so soon after they happen, sometimes it's necessary," said Dumbledore calmly. "In order to understand what fully happened, it often is best to speak of it right away."**  
**

** Harry turned back to Dumbledore. "Let me out," he said. He was shaking from head to foot.**

"**No," said Dumbledore, simply. For a few seconds they stared at each other.**

"**Let me out," Harry said again.**

"**No," Dumbledore repeated.**

"**If you don't - if you keep me in here - if you don't let me . . ."**

"**By all means continue destroying my possessions," said Dumbledore serenely. "I daresay I have too many."**

"You know that's just going to make him angry," said _Ginny_.

**He walked around his desk and sat down. behind it, watching Harry.**

"**Let me out," Harry said yet again, in a voice that was cold and almost as calm as Dumbledore's.**

"The calm voice is freaky," said _Ron_, trying to break the tension, as he had heard it many times in the Auror office and was still scared by it.**  
**

"**Not until I have had my say," said Dumbledore.**

"**Do you - do you think I want to - do you think I give a - I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'VE GOT TO SAY!" Harry roared. "I don't want to hear anything you've got to say!"**

"**You will," said Dumbledore steadily. "Because you are not nearly as angry with me as you ought to be. If you are to attack me, as I know you are close to doing, I would like to have thoroughly earned it."**

"**What are you talking -?"**

Dumbledore looked at the next couple of sentences and sighed. Good, he been thinking along the same lines as his future self. He know knew that he shouldn't keep secrets from _Harry_. This whole fiasco had happened simply because _Harry_ hadn't known the details about his scar.**  
**

"**It is my fault that Sirius died," said Dumbledore clearly.**

"Why are you blaming yourself?" asked Percy.

** "Or should I say, almost entirely my fault - I will not be so arrogant as to claim responsibility for the whole. Sirius was a brave, clever and energetic man, and such men are not usually content to sit at home in hiding while they believe others to be in danger. Nevertheless, you should never have believed for an instant that there was any necessity for you to go to the Department of Mysteries tonight. If I had been open with you, Harry, as I should have been, you would have known a long time ago that Voldemort might try and lure you to the Department of Mysteries, and you would never have been tricked into going there tonight. And Sirius would not have had to come after you. That blame lies with me, and with me alone."**

"And Harry still didn't believe that he wasn't to blame?" asked Sirius quietly.

_Ginny_ shook her head. "_Harry's_ hard to understand at times," she said, "and he'll often think things that don't make sense."

"Yes, but this is straightforward telling him he's not to blame," protested Sirius.**  
**

**Harry was still standing with his hand on the doorknob but was unaware of it. He was gazing at Dumbledore, hardly breathing, listening yet barely understanding what he was hearing.**

"**Please sit down," said Dumbledore. It was not an order, it was a request.**

**Harry hesitated, then walked slowly across the room now littered with silver cogs and fragments of wood, and took the seat facing Dumbledore's desk.**

"**Am I to understand," said Phineas Nigellus slowly from Harry's left, "that my great-great-grandson - the last of the Blacks - is dead?"**

"What happens when a blood line runs out?" asked Charlie.

"Either everything would go to the closest of kin, a woman who had gotten married or something like that," said Sirius calmly, "or everything would go to whoever the last person had willed it to. Who did everything go to, by the way."

"_Harry_," answered _Ginny_ quietly. "You left everything to _Harry_."

"Good," said Sirius.

"**Yes, Phineas," said Dumbledore.**

"**I don't believe it," said Phineas brusquely.**

**Harry turned his head in time to see Phineas marching out of his portrait and knew that he had gone to visit his other painting in Grimmauld Place. He would walk, perhaps, from portrait to portrait, calling for Sirius through the house…**

"He hated me, but I guess since the Blacks are gone, he'd be sad," said Sirius.

"**Harry, I owe you an explanation," said Dumbledore. "An explanation of an old man's mistakes. For I see now that what I have done, and not done, with regard to you, bears all the hallmarks of the failings of age. Youth cannot know how age thinks and feels. But old men are guilty if they forget what it was to be young… and I seem to have forgotten, lately…"**

"And you're far from young," said Fred.

"FREDERICK!" cried Molly.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood," muttered Fred.

**The sun was rising properly now; there was a rim of dazzling orange visible over the mountains and the sky above it was colorless and bright. The light fell upon Dumbledore, upon the silver of his eyebrows and beard, upon the lines gouged deeply into his face.**

"**I guessed, fifteen years ago," said Dumbledore, "when I saw the scar on your forehead, what it might mean. I guessed that it might be the sign of a connection forged between you and Voldemort."**

"**You've told me this before, Professor," said Harry bluntly. He did not care about being rude. He did not care about anything very much any more.**

"Just let Harry go and tell him later," growled Sirius through gritted teeth. "You should've told him all of this a long time ago, but as you didn't, it's too late. And you can wait a bit to let _Harry_ come to terms with what has happened."

"There must be a reason for me to have to speak with him immediately," said Dumbledore calmly.

"**Yes," said Dumbledore apologetically. "Yes, but you see - it is necessary to start with your scar. For it became apparent, shortly after you rejoined the magical world, that I was correct, and that your scar was giving you warnings when Voldemort was close to you, or else feeling powerful emotion."**

"**I know," said Harry wearily.**

"**And this ability of yours - to detect Voldemort's presence, even when he is disguised, and to know what he is feeling when his emotions are roused - has become more and more pronounced since Voldemort returned to his own body and his full powers."**

**Harry did not bother to nod. He knew all of this already.**

Most of the people in the room knew it as well, but it was helpful to have their memory refreshed and for it to be stated simply even though the connection was complicated.**  
**

**"More recently" said Dumbledore, "I became concerned that Voldemort might realize that this connection between you exists. Sure enough, there came a time when you entered so far into his mind and thoughts that he sensed your presence. I am speaking, of course, of the night when you witnessed the attack on Mr. Weasley."**

"Which I'm thankful that _Harry_ saw," said Molly. Then she gasped after the realized exactly what she had said. "Sorry, that come out wrong. I meant that I'm thankful _Harry_ was able to save Arthur be seeing the vision, not that _Harry_ saw the vision."

"It's okay, Mum," said _Ginny_. "I know what you mean."

"**Yeah, Snape told me," Harry muttered.**

"**Professor Snape, Harry" Dumbledore corrected him quietly. "But did you not wonder why it was not I who explained this to you? Why I did not teach you Occlumency? Why I had not so much as looked at you for months?"**

**Harry looked up. He could see now that Dumbledore looked sad and tired.**

"I've just witnessed a previous student die and dueled with Voldemort," whispered Dumbledore, "naturally . . ." His voice trailed off for a few moments, but he quickly started to read again.

"**Yeah," Harry mumbled. "Yeah, I wondered."**

"**You see," Dumbledore continued, "I believed it could not be long before Voldemort attempted to force his way into your mind, to manipulate and misdirect your thoughts, and I was not eager to give him more incentives to do so. I was sure that if he realized that our relationship was - or had ever been - closer than that of headmaster and pupil, he would seize his chance to use you as a means to spy on me. **

"And that's why you didn't look at him," said Remus simply. He understood Dumbledore's reasoning, but still, Albus should've told Harry so he didn't have a teenager angry at him.**  
**

**I feared the uses to which he would put you, the possibility that he might try and possess you. Harry, I believe I was right to think that Voldemort would have made use of you in such a way. On those rare occasions when we had close contact, I thought I saw a shadow of him stir behind your eyes…"**

**Harry remembered the feeling that a dormant snake had risen in him, ready to strike, in those moments when he and Dumbledore had made eye-contact.**

Dumbledore slowly nodded. _He was starting to acquire the missing pieces, and everything was making sense. Well, it was making as much sense as a connection between two unlikely individuals was._**  
**

"**Voldemort's aim in possessing you, as he demonstrated tonight, would not have been my destruction. It would have been yours. He hoped, when he possessed you briefly a short while ago, that I would sacrifice you in the hope of killing him. So you see, I have been trying, in distancing myself from you, to protect you, Harry. An old man's mistake…"**

Dumbledore nodded. That made sense. He had wondered if that was his reasoning behind his lack of contact with _Harry_, but it was nice to have it confirmed.

Sirius wanted to glare at Dumbledore, but the man had had good reasoning for avoiding _Harry_. He just wished Dumbledore had told _Harry_.

**He sighed deeply. Harry was letting the words wash over him. He would have been so interested to know all this a few months ago, but now it was meaningless compared to the gaping chasm inside him that was the loss of Sirius; none of it mattered…**

"SEE!" cried Remus. "That's why you should've told him earlier!"

"This doesn't matter as it hasn't happened for me yet," said little Harry, "and know I know it."

That stopped the two Marauders in their tracks. _Did they really want little Harry to know the details of the prophesy, which they fully didn't know, at such a young age? Or should they have little Harry leave? Were they being hypocritical by thinking that?_

"You don't have to worry about that," said _Hermione_ gently. "Some of the specifics, such as the exact wording of the prophesy, you will have to choose to remember."

"Huh?" asked Bill.

"In order for this to work properly, you won't remember every specific happening," explained _Hermione_ as she wrapped Rose up in the swaddling cloth and adjusted her for a nap. "There will be feelings you'll remember, and you'll often have hunches about what to do in certain situations, but you won't be able to remember specifics. Well, each of you will be able to choose one specific to remember, and even then it will be a bit fuzzy."

"I still don't understand," said Charlie.

"We'll explain on the last day," said _Ron_. "_Harry_ did a great job figuring out how to work this, with help from Hermione of course."

"**Sirius told me you felt Voldemort awake inside you the very night that you had the vision of Arthur Weasley's attack. I knew at once that my worst fears were correct: Voldemort had realized he could use you. In an attempt to arm you against Voldemort's assaults on your mind, I arranged Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape."**

"So you didn't teach him for fear Voldemort would possess _Harry_," murmured Sirius. Well, he know knew why the git had to teach Occlumency, but he still wished someone else had been able to teach _Harry_.

**He paused. Harry watched the sunlight, which was sliding slowly across the polished surface of Dumbledore's desk, illuminate a silver ink pot and a handsome scarlet quill. Harry could tell that the portraits all around them were awake and listening raptly to Dumbledore's explanation; he could hear the occasional rustle of robes, the slight clearing of a throat. Phineas Nigellus had still not returned…**

"And he probably won't for several hours," said Sirius quietly.**  
**

"**Professor Snape discovered," Dumbledore resumed, "that you had been dreaming about the door to the Department of Mysteries for months. Voldemort, of course, had been obsessed with the possibility of hearing the prophecy ever since he regained his body; and as he dwelled on the door, so did you, though you did not know what it meant.**

"I wish he had," muttered _Ginny_.**  
**

"**And then you saw Rockwood, who worked in the Department of Mysteries before his arrest, telling Voldemort what we had known all along - that the prophecies held in the Ministry of Magic are heavily protected. Only the people to whom they refer can lift them from the shelves without suffering madness: in this case, either Voldemort himself would have to enter the Ministry of Magic, and risk revealing himself at last - or else you would have to take it for him. It became a matter of even greater urgency that you should master Occlumency."**

"**But I didn't," muttered Harry. He said it aloud to try and ease the dead weight of guilt inside him: a confession must surely relieve some of the terrible pressure squeezing his heart. "I didn't practice, I didn't bother, I could've stopped myself having those dreams, Hermione kept telling me to do it, if I had he'd never have been able to show me where to go, and - Sirius wouldn't - Sirius wouldn't . . ."**

Sirius sighed yet again. _Harry_ was trying to figure out how he could blame himself. _Why couldn't he just accept that it wasn't his fault?_ "Those damn Dursley's," he growled under his breath. "They're are going to pay."

**Something was erupting inside Harry's head: a need to justify himself, to explain -**

"**I tried to check he'd really taken Sirius, I went to Umbridge's office, I spoke to Kreacher in the fire and he said Sirius wasn't there, he said he'd gone!"**

"**Kreacher lied," said Dumbledore calmly. **

"That blasted elf!" snarled Sirius. "He'll get his life wish soon!"

"Sirius!" said Dumbledore firmly. "We are not supposed to do anything drastic until the books are read."

"What about bringing young Harry and Hermione?" asked Sirius. "Or rescuing me? Both of those would be considered drastic. Why can't I go and kill that house-elf?"

"Sirius, you're rescue was decided by _Harry_," said _Ginny_, "and as for young Harry and Hermione, we hadn't considered that. It was Albus' idea and he got them. I'm thankful he did. Most likely they would've come at some point anyway. As for Kreacher, just wait. I'm certain you'll change your mind about him."

"Like that'll happen," muttered Sirius.

_Ron_ and _Hermione_ exchanged a glance. It would be interesting to see what Sirius would think of Kreacher in the final book, when he actually had been a decent character.**  
**

"**You are not his master, he could lie to you without even needing to punish himself. Kreacher intended you to go to the Ministry of Magic."**

"**He - he sent me on purpose?"**

"**Oh yes. Kreacher, I am afraid, has been serving more than one master for months."**

Sirius growled, though he had been expecting this statement.

"**How?" said Harry blankly. "He hasn't been out of Grimmauld Place for years."**

"**Kreacher seized his opportunity shortly before Christmas," said Dumbledore, "when Sirius, apparently, shouted at him to 'get out'. He took Sirius at his word, and interpreted this as an order to leave the house.**

"You have to be specific with house-elves, otherwise they'll try to find a loophole," said _Ron_. "Remember Dobby? He managed to figure out a way to warn Harry after being told not to tell anyone."

**He went to the only Black family member for whom he had any respect left… Black's cousin Narcissa, sister of Bellatrix and wife of Lucius Malfoy"**

**"How do you know all this?" Harry said. His heart was beating very fast. He felt sick. He remembered worrying about Kreacher's odd absence over Christmas, remembered him turning up again in the attic…**

"**Kreacher told me last night," said Dumbledore. "You see, when you gave Professor Snape that cryptic warning, he realized that you had had a vision of Sirius trapped in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries. **

**He, like you, attempted to contact Sirius at once. I should explain that members of the Order of the Phoenix have more reliable methods of communicating than the fire in Dolores Umbridge's office. Professor Snape found that Sirius was alive and safe in Grimmauld Place.**

"B-But . . ." stuttered little Harry.

"Kreacher doesn't have to tell you the truth since you're not his master," said Sirius, "though I should've commanded him to tell you the truth."

"He probably would've figured some way around it," said _Ron_. "House-elves are experts at finding loopholes."

"**When, however, you did not return from your trip into the Forest with Dolores Umbridge, Professor Snape grew worried that you still believed Sirius to be a captive of Lord Voldemort's. He alerted certain Order members at once."**

**Dumbledore heaved a great sigh and continued, "Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Remus Lupin were at Headquarters when he made contact. **

"So they all arrived soon after _Harry_ was caught by Umbridge?" cried _Ginny_ in horror. She hadn't realized how close they had been to avoiding Sirius' death.

"That's like the story of Romeo and Juliet," said little Hermione. "If Romeo had arrived a few minutes later, the play would've been a comedy, rather than a tragedy."

"The space of a few minutes can be extremely important at times," said Remus in agreement.

**All agreed to go to your aid at once. Professor Snape requested that Sirius remain behind, as he needed somebody to remain at Headquarters to tell me what had happened, for I was due there at any moment. In the meantime he, Professor Snape, intended to search the Forest for you.**

"**But Sirius did not wish to remain behind while the others went to search for you. He delegated to Kreacher the task of telling me what had happened. And so it was that when I arrived in Grimmauld Place shortly after they had all left for the Ministry, it was the elf who told me - laughing fit to burst - where Sirius had gone."**

"Why can't I go and kill him now?" asked Sirius. "I doubt any change will happen with that elf."

"I can assure you that you'll be thinking differently about Kreacher by the end of the week," said _Ron_. "And if you don't, I think you could do what you want to then."

"**He was laughing?" said Harry in a hollow voice.**

"**Oh, yes," said Dumbledore. "You see, Kreacher was not able to betray us totally. He is not Secret Keeper for the Order, he could not give the Malfoys our whereabouts, or tell them any of the Order's confidential plans that he had been forbidden to reveal. He was bound by the enchantments of his kind, which is to say that he could not disobey a direct order from his master, Sirius. But he gave Narcissa information of the sort that is very valuable to Voldemort, yet must have seemed much too trivial for Sirius to think of banning him from repeating it."**

"**Like what?" said Harry.**

**"Like the fact that the person Sirius cared most about in the world was you," said Dumbledore quietly. "Like the fact that you were coming to regard Sirius as a mixture of father and brother.**

"Did he?" asked Sirius in quiet voice.

_Ron_ nodded. "You were the closest thing to a father he had during his childhood. No offense Remus, but he didn't know you that well."

"It's fine," said Remus, though he was a bit shaken.

**Voldemort knew already, of course, that Sirius was in the Order, and that you knew where he was - but Kreacher's information made him realize that the one person for whom you would go to any lengths to rescue was Sirius Black."**

**Harry's lips were cold and numb.**

"**So… when I asked Kreacher if Sirius was there last night…"**

"**The Malfoys - undoubtedly on Voldemort's instructions - had told him he must find a way of keeping Sirius out of the way once you had seen the vision of Sirius being tortured. Then, if you decided to check whether Sirius was at home or not, Kreacher would be able to pretend he was not. Kreacher injured Buckbeak the Hippogriff yesterday, and, at the moment when you made your appearance in the fire, Sirius was upstairs tending to him.**

"That blasted elf!"

"Sirius! You've said that numerous times," said Remus. "We get the point. I want to throttle Kreacher as well, but we should wait."

**There seemed to be very little air in Harry's lungs; his breathing was quick and shallow.**

"**And Kreacher told you all this… and laughed?" he croaked.**

"**He did not wish to tell me," said Dumbledore. "But I am a sufficiently accomplished Legilimens myself to know when I am being lied to and I - persuaded him - to tell me the full story, before I left for the Department of Mysteries."**

"He used Legillmency on him?" asked _Hermione_ in surprise.

"What else do you expect?" asked _Ron_. "Kreacher was a pain in the arce back then."

"_Ronald_!"

"Sorry, Mum."

"Back then?" questioned Sirius. "Are you meaning he isn't as much of a pain or is he dead? Please tell me he's dead."

"Sorry, can't tell you either," said _Ron_. Sirius glared at him as Dumbledore smiled slightly and continued to read.

"**And," whispered Harry, his hands curled in cold fists on his knees, "and Hermione kept telling us to be nice to him."**

"Keep being nice?" suggested Fleur. "'E may still change."

"I highly doubt that," growled Sirius.

"**She was quite right, Harry," said Dumbledore. "I warned Sirius when we adopted twelve Grimmauld Place as our Headquarters that Kreacher must be treated with kindness and respect. I also told him that Kreacher could be dangerous to us. I do not think Sinus took me very seriously, or that he ever saw Kreacher as a being with feelings as acute as a human's."**

Sirius swallowed, knowing that to be true. He had hated Kreacher with a passion as long as he could remember, and Kreacher returned that hatred.

"**Don't you blame - don't you - talk - about Sirius like -" Harry's breath was constricted, he could not get the words out properly; but the rage that had subsided briefly flared in him again: he would not let Dumbledore criticize Sirius. "Kreacher's a lying - foul - he deserved –"**

"**Kreacher is what he has been made by wizards, Harry" said Dumbledore. "Yes, he is to be pitied. His existence has been as miserable as your friend Dobby's. He was forced to do Sirius's bidding, because Sirius was the last of the family to which he was enslaved, but he felt no true loyalty to him. And whatever Kreacher's faults, it must be admitted that Sirius did nothing to make Kreacher's lot easier."**

"**DON'T TALK ABOUT SIRIUS LIKE THAT!" Harry yelled.**

**He was on his feet again, furious, ready to fly at Dumbledore, who had plainly not understood Sirius at all, how brave he was, how much he had suffered…**

"**What about Snape?" Harry spat. "You're not talking about him, are you? When I told him Voldemort had Sirius he just sneered at me as usual –"**

"He had to pretend that he didn't believe you," said Remus, "but I'm thankful that he at least passed the message on."

"**Harry, you know Professor Snape had no choice but to pretend not to take you seriously in front of Dolores Umbridge," said Dumbledore steadily, "but as I have explained, he informed the Order as soon as possible about what you had said. It was he who deduced where you had gone when you did not return from the Forest. It was he, too, who gave Professor Umbridge fake Veritaserum when she was attempting to force you to tell her Sirius's whereabouts."**

"Good, it was fake," sighed Molly.

"Though it was still a good idea that you didn't drink it," added Tonks.

**Harry disregarded this; he felt a savage pleasure in blaming Snape, it seemed to be easing his own sense of dreadful guilt, and he wanted to hear Dumbledore agree with him.**

"**Snape - Snape g - goaded Sirius about staying in the house - he made out Sirius was a coward."**

"**Sirius was much too old and clever to have allowed such feeble taunts to hurt him," said Dumbledore.**

"Thanks, but I don't think that's true," said Sirius.

"**Snape stopped giving me Occlumency lessons!" Harry snarled. "He threw me out of his office!"**

"**I am aware of it," said Dumbledore heavily "I have already said that it was a mistake for me not to teach you myself, though I was sure, at the time, that nothing could have been more dangerous than to open your mind even further to Voldemort while in my presence –"**

"**Snape made it worse, my scar always hurt worse after lessons with him" Harry remembered Ron's thoughts on the subject and plunged on "- how do you know he wasn't trying to soften me up for Voldemort, make it easier for him to get inside my –"**

"**I trust Severus Snape," said Dumbledore simply "But I forgot - another old man's mistake - that some wounds run too deep for the healing. I thought Professor Snape could overcome his feelings about your father - I was wrong."**

"**But that's okay, is it?" yelled Harry, ignoring the scandalized faces and disapproving mutterings of the portraits on the walls. "It's okay for Snape to hate my dad, but it's not okay for Sirius to hate Kreacher?"**

"**Sirius did not hate Kreacher," said Dumbledore.**

"Oh yes I do," growled Sirius.

**"He regarded him as a servant unworthy of much interest or notice. Indifference and neglect often do much more damage than outright dislike… the fountain we destroyed tonight told a lie. We wizards have mistreated and abused our fellows for too long, and we are now reaping our reward."**

"So you're saying Sirius deserved to die?" cried Remus, glaring sharply at the Headmaster.

"N-No," stuttered Dumbledmore. "Merely that we will reap what we sow. Were you ever taught the Golden Rule as a child, Sirius?"

"What?" asked Sirius. He knew what Dumbledore was talking about, but he couldn't remember what it was at that point.

"The Golden Rule," said little Hermione. "Do unto others as you would have them do unto you. So, treat others how you would like to be treated."

"Oh, no I wasn't," said Sirius. "And my parents certainly didn't follow that. Lily told it to me later, which I told Harry."

**"SO SIRIUS DESERVED WHAT HE GOT, DID HE?" Harry yelled.**

"You two are really alike," said _Ginny_.

"I'm a Marauder and _Harry_ is the son of a Marauder," said Remus as if it was the simplest explanation, which it was.

"This makes me wonder what Teddy will be like in a few years," muttered _Ginny_.

"Teddy?" asked Remus. Harry and Ginny didn't have any other kids, he was certain of that as they would have come as well.

"You'll see," said _Ginny_, mentally kicking herself. At the beginning it had been fairly easy to keep things secret, but as time went by and she got to know everyone, it got harder and harder to avoid saying things about the future.

"**I did not say that, nor will you ever hear me say it," Dumbledore replied quietly. "Sirius was not a cruel man, he was kind to house-elves in general. He had no love for Kreacher, because Kreacher was a living reminder of the home Sirius had hated."**

"**Yeah, he did hate it!" said Harry, his voice cracking, turning his back on Dumbledore and walking away. The sun was bright inside the room now and the eyes of all the portraits followed him as he walked, without realizing what he was doing, without seeing the office at all. "You made him stay shut up in that house and he hated it, that's why he wanted to get out last night."**

"**I was trying to keep Sirius alive," said Dumbledore quietly.**

"But not in a cage," muttered Sirius.**  
**

"**People don't like being locked up!" Harry said furiously, rounding on him. "You did it to me all last summer!"**

**Dumbledore closed his eyes and buried his face in his long fingered hands. Harry watched him, but this uncharacteristic sign of exhaustion, or sadness, or whatever it was from Dumbledore, did not soften him. On the contrary, he felt even angrier that Dumbledore was showing signs of weakness. He had no business being weak when Harry wanted to rage and storm at him.**

**Dumbledore lowered his hands and surveyed Harry through his half-moon glasses.**

"**It is time," he said, "for me to tell you what I should have told you five years ago, Harry.**

"About time," snarled Molly.

"What question is that?" asked little Harry.

"You asked why Voldemort was trying to kill you," answered _Ron_.

"Oh." Little Harry paled. _He knew that it most likely had to do with the prophesy, but did he really want to know why Voldemort had come after him and his family?_

**Please sit down. I am going to tell you everything. I ask only a little patience. You will have your chance to rage at me - to do whatever you like - when I have finished. I will not stop you." **

**Harry glared at him for a moment, then flung himself back into the chair opposite Dumbledore and waited.**

**Dumbledore stared for a moment at the sunlit grounds outside the window, then looked back at Harry and said, "Five years ago you arrived at Hogwarts, Harry, safe and whole, as I had planned and intended. Well - not quite whole. You had suffered. I knew you would when I left you on your aunt and uncle's doorstep. I knew I was condemning you to ten dark and difficult years."**

"Did you know that he'd be abused? Did you know he'd be locked in a cupboard? Did you know he couldn't know about his parents?" asked Molly, firing the questions at the headmaster one after another.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I only knew it would be difficult," he said quietly. "I thought that Petunia would be able to get over her hatred of her sister show love to her nephew, but I was wrong."**  
**

**He paused. Harry said nothing.**

**"You might ask - and with good reason - why it had to be so. Why could some wizarding family not have taken you in? Many would have done so more than gladly, would have been honored and delighted to raise you as a son.**

"And we would've," said Molly firmly. "I think that might have been better Albus."

"Molly, I now know that something like that probably would have been better," said Dumbledore. "I have seen the errors I have made. I will do my best to rectify those mistakes. You will have as much of a hand in raising Harry as Sirius and Remus will allow."

"He will need a mother," said Sirius. "There are some things dad's just can't do."

"Thank you Sirius," said Molly, glad that she finally would be able to help with this little boy she was quickly starting to love.

"**My answer is that my priority was to keep you alive. You were in more danger than perhaps anyone but I realized. Voldemort had been vanquished hours before, but his supporters - and many of them are almost as terrible as he - were still at large, angry, desperate and violent. And I had to make my decision, too, with regard to the years ahead. Did I believe that Voldemort was gone for ever? No. I knew not whether it would be ten, twenty or fifty years before he returned, but I was sure he would do so, and I was sure, too, knowing him as I have done, that he would not rest until he killed you.**

"That's true," muttered _Hermione_. "He spent the rest of his life trying to do just that."

"**I knew that Voldemort's knowledge of magic is perhaps more extensive than any wizard alive. I knew that even my most complex and powerful protective spells and charms were unlikely to be invincible if he ever returned to full power.**

"**But I knew, too, where Voldemort was weak. And so I made my decision. You would be protected by an ancient magic of which he knows, which he despises, and which he has always, therefore, underestimated - to his cost. I am speaking, of course, of the fact that your mother died to save you. She gave you a lingering protection he never expected, a protection that flows in your veins to this day. I put my trust, therefore, in your mother's blood. I delivered you to her sister, her only remaining relative."**

"Not so," said Sirius. "Petunia was Lily's closet by blood remaining relative. Remember what _Harry_ said about Mark Evans and his family?"

"Yes, I do," Dumbledore answered, "but I had not known about him at the time. If I had, most likely that is where Harry would have gone."

"Will the blood wards still be necessary if Harry's living with us?" asked Remus.

"I do not know," said Dumbledore, "but it would be best to continue them, though at the Evans' house. I'm certain that family would love to see Lily's son. I wonder if they even knew about him."

"They didn't," said _Ginny_, "not until after _Harry_ graduated at any rate."

"**She doesn't love me," said Harry at once. "She doesn't give a damn -"**

"**But she took you," Dumbledore cut across him. "She may have taken you grudgingly, furiously, unwillingly, bitterly, yet still she took you, and in doing so, she sealed the charm I placed upon you.**

"But will you break it?" asked little Harry. "I hate them."

"You will not be going back there," said Dumbledore gently. "I know that was the wrong decision. And yes, once we're done reading the books and you're settled in a safe house with Sirius and Remus, I'll break the bond."

**Your mother's sacrifice made the bond of blood the strongest shield I could give you."**

"**I still don't."**

"**While you can still call home the place where your mother's blood dwells, there you cannot be touched or harmed by Voldemort. **

"Yeah, but now Voldemort shares some of that blood," said Bill, "so I don't think that protection works anymore."**  
**

**He shed her blood, but it lives on in you and her sister. Her blood became your refuge. You need return there only once a year, but as long as you can still call it home, while you are there he cannot hurt you. Your aunt knows this. I explained what I had done in the letter I left, with you, on her doorstep. She knows that allowing you houseroom may well have kept you alive for the past fifteen years."**

"**Wait," said Harry. "Wait a moment."**

**He sat up straighter in his chair, staring at Dumbledore.**

"**You sent that Howler. You told her to remember - it was your voice –"**

"Pay up," said Bill, holding out his hand. Charlie handed over a Sickle.

"How they can remember bets but not homework assignments is beyond me," sighed Molly, shaking her head.

"They're boys, Mols," said Arthur. "That should explain it."

**"I thought," said Dumbledore, inclining his head slightly, "that she might need reminding of the pact she had sealed by taking you. I suspected the Dementor attack might have awoken her to the dangers of having you as a surrogate son."**

"**It did," said Harry quietly. "Well - my uncle more than her. He wanted to chuck me out, but after the Howler came she - she said I had to stay"**

**He stared at the floor for a moment, then said, "But what's this got to do with – "**

**He could not say Sirius's name.**

"**Five years ago, then," continued Dumbledore, as though he had not paused in his story, "you arrived at Hogwarts, neither as happy nor as well-nourished as I would have liked, perhaps, yet alive and healthy. You were not a pampered little prince, but as normal a boy as I could have hoped under the circumstances. Thus far, my plan was working well.**

"If you meant for him to be a slave than bravo!" said Sirius sarcastically.

"**And then… well, you will remember the events of your first year at Hogwarts quite as clearly as I do. You rose magnificently to the challenge that faced you and sooner - much sooner - than I had anticipated, you found yourself face to face with Voldemort.**

"You planned the event with the Stone?" screeched Molly.

"I have not done it yet," Dumbledore defended, somewhat scared. _Whoever had said that woman were scary when angry certainly had spoken true_. "And if I did plan it, then I am sorry."

"You better be," growled Molly.

**You survived again. You did more. You delayed his return to full power and strength. You fought a man's fight. I was… prouder of you than I can say.**

"**Yet there was a flaw in this wonderful plan of mine," said Dumbledore. "An obvious flaw that I knew, even then, might be the undoing of it all. And yet, knowing how important it was that my plan should succeed, I told myself that I would not permit this flaw to ruin it. I alone could prevent this, so I alone must be strong. And here was my first test, as you lay in the hospital wing, weak from your struggle with Voldemort."**

"**I don't understand what you're saying," said Harry.**

"**Don't you remember asking me, as you lay in the hospital wing, why Voldemort had tried to kill you when you were a baby?" **

**Harry nodded.**

"**Ought I to have told you then?"**

**Harry stared into the blue eyes and said nothing, but his heart was racing again.**

"**You do not see the flaw in the plan yet? No… perhaps not. Well, as you know, I decided not to answer you. Eleven, I told myself, was much too young to know. I had never intended to tell you when you were eleven. The knowledge would be too much at such a young age.**

Little Harry shifted nervously, still wondering if he should hear the prophecy.

"_Hermione_ said it's fine," assured Sirius, stroking little Harry's back. "If you don't want to remember it after we read the books, you don't have to."

"**I should have recognized the danger signs then. I should have asked myself why I did not feel more disturbed that you had already asked me the question to which I knew, one day, I must give a terrible answer. I should have recognized that I was too happy to think that I did not have to do it on that particular day… YOU were too young, much too young.**

"He was older than you thought," said _Ginny_ somewhat angrily. "_Harry_ may have been eleven physically, but he sure was a hell of a lot older than eleven mentally."

"Does he wish he had known?" asked Dumbledore, looking at _Ginny_ over the top of his half-moon spectacles.

"He's not sure," admitted _Ginny_. "There were pros and cons of both waiting and telling him then. He does with he had found out earlier though."

"**And so we entered your second year at Hogwarts. And once again you met challenges even grown wizards have never faced: once again you acquitted yourself beyond my wildest dreams. You did not ask me again, however, why Voldemort had left that mark on you. We discussed your scar, oh yes… we came very, very close to the subject. Why did I not tell you everything?**

"**Well, it seemed to me that twelve was, after all, hardly better than eleven to receive such information. I allowed you to leave my presence, bloodstained, exhausted but exhilarated, and if I felt a twinge of unease that I ought, perhaps, to have told you then, it was swiftly silenced. You were still so young, you see, and I could not find it in myself to spoil that night of triumph…**

"**Do you see, Harry? Do you see the flaw in my brilliant plan now? I had fallen into the trap I had foreseen, that I had told myself I could avoid, that I must avoid."**

"So you were planning on waiting until the last possible minute to tell him," muttered Sirius.

"**I don't –"**

**"I cared about you too much," said Dumbledore simply. "I cared more for your happiness than your knowing the truth, more for your peace of mind than my plan, more for your life than the lives that might be lost if the plan failed. In other words, I acted exactly as Voldemort expects we fools who love to act.**

"If you mean like a fool, then you're correct," muttered Sirius.**  
**

"**Is there a Defense? I defy anyone who has watched you as I have - and I have watched you more closely than you can have imagined - not to want to save you more pain than you had already suffered. What did I care if numbers of nameless and faceless people and creatures were slaughtered in the vague future, if in the here and now you were alive, and well, and happy? I never dreamed that I would have such a person on my hands.**

"**We entered your third year. I watched from afar as you struggled to repel Dementors, as you found Sirius, learned what he was and rescued him. Was I to tell you then, at the moment when you had triumphantly snatched your godfather from the jaws of the Ministry? But now, at the age of thirteen, my excuses were running out. Young you might be, but you had proved you were exceptional. My conscience was uneasy, Harry. I knew the time must come soon…**

"**But you came out of the maze last year, having watched Cedric Diggory die, having escaped death so narrowly yourself… and I did not tell you, though I knew, now Voldemort had returned, I must do it soon. And now, tonight, I know you have long been ready for the knowledge I have kept from you for so long, because you have proved that I should have placed the burden upon you before this. My only Defense is this: I have watched you struggling under more burdens than any student who as ever passed through this school and I could not bring myself to add another - the greatest one of all."**

"It still would've helped for him to have hear earlier," muttered _Ginny_.**  
**

**Harry waited, but Dumbledore did not speak.**

"**I still don't understand."**

"**Voldemort tried to kill you when you were a child because of a prophecy made shortly before your birth. He knew the prophecy had been made, though he did not know its full contents.**

"Thank Merlin," muttered _Ron_, dreading what might've happened had Voldemort known the entire prophecy. Because he hadn't, he had made the prophecy fulfill itself.**  
**

** He set out to kill you when you were still a baby, believing he was fulfilling the terms of the prophecy. He discovered, to his cost, that he was mistaken, when the curse intended to kill you backfired. And so, since his return to his body, and particularly since your extraordinary escape from him last year, he has been determined to hear that prophecy in its entirety. This is the weapon he has been seeking so assiduously since his return: the knowledge of how to destroy you."**

**The sun had risen fully now: Dumbledore's office was bathed in it. The glass case in which the sword of Godric Gryffindor resided gleamed white and opaque, the fragments of the instruments Harry had thrown to the floor glistened like raindrops, and behind him, the baby Fawkes made soft chirruping noises in his nest of ashes.**

"**The prophecy's smashed," Harry said blankly. "I was pulling Neville up those benches in the - the room where the archway was, and I ripped his robes and it fell…"**

"**The thing that smashed was merely the record of the prophecy kept by the Department of Mysteries. But the prophecy was made to somebody, and that person has the means of recalling it perfectly."**

"**Who heard it?" asked Harry, though he thought he knew the answer already.**

"**I did," said Dumbledore. "On a cold, wet night sixteen years ago, in a room above the bar at the Hog's Head inn. I had gone there to see an applicant for the post of Divination teacher, though it was against my inclination to allow the subject of Divination to continue at all. The applicant, however, was the great-great-granddaughter of a very famous, very gifted Seer and I thought it common politeness to meet her.**

"So that was Trelawney's other prophecy," murmured Charlie.

** I was disappointed. It seemed to me that she had not a trace of the gift herself. I told her, courteously I hope, that I did not think she would be suitable for the post. I turned to leave."**

**Dumbledore got to his feet and walked past Harry to the black cabinet that stood beside Fawkes's perch. He bent down, slid back a catch and took from inside it the shallow stone basin, carved with runes around the edges, in which Harry had seen his father tormenting Snape.**

**Dumbledore walked back to the desk, placed the Pensieve upon it, and raised his wand to his own temple. From it, he withdrew silvery, gossamer-fine strands of thought clinging to the wand and deposited them into the basin. He sat back down behind his desk and watched his thoughts swirl and drift inside the Pensieve for a moment. Then, with a sigh, he raised his wand and prodded the silvery substance with its tip.**

The room was entirely silent, the only sound being Dumbledore's voice. There was a flood of mixed emotions; Harry would finally hear the prophecy, What is this prophecy?, Is the prophecy a good thing to hear?, what will happen since the prophecy is known?, will Harry finally understand that awful night? The list could go on and on, many different, yet quite similar feelings.

Dumbledore slowly began to read the next section, deeply regretting that this prophecy ever had been made and the lack of security the location had had. Perhaps Voldemort wouldn't have tried to fulfill it if Snape hadn't been there. Would he even have known about the prophecy? Most likely not. One simple thing such as an extra guard could have stopped Harry from loosing his family, but would Voldemort still be powerful? Would he ever have been destroyed, even if it was just for thirteen years? He would never know. There were no such things as 'could have beens'.**  
**

**A figure rose out of it, draped in shawls, her eyes magnified to enormous size behind her glasses, and she revolved slowly; her feet in the basin. But when Sibyll Trelawney spoke, it was not in her usual ethereal, mystic voice, but in the harsh, hoarse tones Harry had heard her use once before:**

"**The one with the power to vanquish the - Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"**

There was utter silence in the room when Dumbledore finished reading the prophecy.

Sirius and Remus knew the part about a boy born to someone who had defiled Voldemort three times and that that boy would defeat Voldemort, but that's where their knowledge ended. The other half of the prophecy was a surprise to them, and not a pleasant one. Harry would have to kill Voldemort, there was no option. Why did this fate have to come to the little boy that was sitting with them and how had the older version of Harry managed to survive.

For everyone else, they didn't know a word of the prophecy, so the entire thing was a horrifying surprise.

Molly and Arthur were staring white-faced at the book and Dumbledore. How on earth could this happen and why did it have to be Harry?

Bill and Charlie were staring at the book open-mouthed. Yes, they knew prophecies were real, but to know someone affected by a prophecy was a different thing. They only thing they could think of was how horrible this had to have been for Harry to hear.

"So it's a 'kill or be killed' situation," murmured Tonks, her hair having turned white, which it did when she was horrified. Harry was such an interesting and loving little boy. He didn't need something like this to deal with, especially after everything else he had dealt with.

Percy was baffled. Prophecies seemed to go against all logic, but they existed and could be true. This one had to be true, as much as he wished otherwise. Why else would You-Know-Who have gone after Harry's family?

The twins were confused, and that was putting it lightly. The idea that the life of someone they knew was affected by a prophecy was both awesome and freaky at the same time. It was cool that there was a prophecy about a friend, but horrible that it was a bad prophecy.

Little Ron and little Ginny were staring at the book in complete confusion. They hadn't understood much of what the prophecy had said, except that it was bad and involved killing.

Little Hermione was probably the person who understood the prophecy best of those her age. She only got that it meant little Harry had to destroy Voldemort, but that was horrible enough.

Neville was scratching his head. Prophecies were weird, but what was it about the seventh month? He was a July birth too and his parents had been in the original Order. He sighed and shook his head, not really knowing what to think.

Luna was completely in reality at the moment, her entire self was there and she wasn't thinking of any odd way to explain things as prophecies were odd enough on their own. She felt extremely sorry for little Harry who was sitting in the room, but he had managed to live, so he had managed to kill Voldemort. That what's the prophecy had said. She did wish this was one of the prophecies that didn't get fulfilled. A little boy shouldn't have to kill Voldemort.

Little Harry was staring in utter horror at the book. So this was the reason everything had happened. This was why his parents were dead and he had to grow up living at the Dursleys. It was all because of a stupid prophecy. "Why?" he suddenly cried. "Why does everything have to happen to me?"

Sirius sighed. "I think it's because of the prophecy," he answered.

"Then why was there a prophecy made?" asked little Harry angrily, "and why did Voldemort attack my family?"

"I don't know, Harry, I don't know," said Sirius sadly, a few tears trickling out of his eyes as he pulled little Harry close to him.

"Why," murmured little Harry into Sirius' shoulder. "Why?"

"I think many of your questions shall be explained if I keep reading," said Dumbledore calmly, though he wasn't very calm on the inside.

"Do it," said _Ginny_, wanting to know the full details of what had happened in this room.

**The slowly revolving Professor Trelawney sank back into the silver mass below and vanished.**

**The silence within the office was absolute. Neither Dumbledore nor Harry nor any of the portraits made a sound. Even Fawkes had fallen silent.**

"**Professor Dumbledore?" Harry said very quietly, for Dumbledore, still staring at the Pensieve, seemed completely lost in thought. "It… did that mean… what did that mean?"**

"**It meant," said Dumbledore, "that the person who has the only chance of conquering Lord Voldemort for good was born at the end of July, nearly sixteen years ago. This boy would be born to parents who had already defied Voldemort three times."**

"So me," muttered little Harry angrily. "Why couldn't I have been born on August 1?"

"You nearly were," said Remus, know realizing that that probably would've been a lot better. "If I remember correctly you were born at about 11:56 PM. Lily just wanted you out."

"Why couldn't she have waited five minutes!" screeched little Harry. "My entire life would've been different!"

"I don't know if that would have changed things, but it might have," said Dumbledore sadly. "What's happened has happened, and there's nothing that we can do about it."

"But there's time travelers!" cried Bill. "Can we go back to Harry's birth and make Mrs. Potter wait a few more minutes?"

"Sorry, Mr. Weasley, but that wouldn't help us," said Dumbledore. "Parallel universes. Once a change has been made a parallel universe is set off and the universe that the changer came from will not be affected when they go home, other than emotionally of course."

"And Bill, it feels really weird when you say 'Mrs. Potter' when you're talking about Harry's mum," said Ginny, "as I'm a 'Mrs. Potter'."

"Oh."**  
**

**Harry felt as though something was closing in on him. His breathing seemed difficult again.**

"**It means - me?"**

**Dumbledore surveyed him for a moment through his glasses.**

"**The odd thing, Harry," he said softly, "is that it may not have meant you at all. Sibyll's prophecy could have applied to two wizard boys, both born at the end of July that year, both of whom had parents in the Order of the Phoenix, both sets of parents having narrowly escaped Voldemort three times. One, of course, was you. The other was Neville Longbottom."**

"Me?" asked Neville, going pale, though he had already thought it might be true, but was extremely thankful it wasn't.

"Yes, but Voldemort choose Harry," said Dumbledore.

"Why?"

"I don't know," sighed Dumbledore, "but my theory might be explained in the book."

"**But then… but then, why was it my name on the prophecy and not Neville's?"**

"**The official record was re-labeled after Voldemort's attack on you as a child," said Dumbledore. "It seemed plain to the keeper of the Hall of Prophecy that Voldemort could only have tried to kill you because he knew you to be the one to whom Sibyll was referring."**

"**Then - it might not be me?" said Harry.**

"**I am afraid," said Dumbledore slowly, looking as though every word cost him a great effort, "that there is no doubt that it is you."**

**"Why?" groaned little Harry.**

Sirius shut his eyes tightly. He couldn't bear to hear the tone his godson was using. He wished he had an answer for little Harry, but he didn't.**  
**

"**But you said - Neville was born at the end of July, too - and his mum and dad –"**

"**You are forgetting the next part of the prophecy, the final identifying feature of the boy who could vanquish Voldemort… Voldemort himself would mark him as his equal. And so he did, Harry. He chose you, not Neville. He gave you the scar that has proved both blessing and curse."**

"**But he might have chosen wrong!" said Harry. "He might have marked the wrong person!"**

**"He chose the boy he thought most likely to be a danger to him," said Dumbledore. "And notice this, Harry: he chose, not the pureblood (which, according to his creed, is the only kind of wizard worth being or knowing) but the half-blood, like himself. He saw himself in you before he had ever seen you, and in marking you with that scar, he did not kill you, as he intended, but gave you powers, and a future, which have fitted you to escape him not once, but four times so far -**

"Wouldn't it be six times?" asked little Hermione.

"I don't think Dumbledore was counting the memory Voldemort nor the run-in with him in the Forbidden Forest for detention," answered _Hermione_. "Those two are rarely counted."**  
**

** something that neither your parents, nor Neville's parents, ever achieved."**

"**Why did he do it, then?" said Harry, who felt numb and cold. "Why did he try and kill me as a baby? He should have waited to see whether Neville or I looked more dangerous when we were older and tried to kill whoever it was then –"**

**"That might, indeed, have been the more practical course," said Dumbledore, "except that Voldemort's information about the prophecy was incomplete. The Hog's Head inn, which Sibyll chose for its cheapness, has long attracted, shall we say, a more interesting clientele than the Three Broomsticks. As you and your friends found out to your cost, and I to mine that night, it is a place where it is never safe to assume you are not being overheard. Of course, I had not dreamed, when I set out to meet Sibyll Trelawney, that I would hear anything worth overhearing. My - our - one stroke of good fortune was that the eavesdropper was detected only a short way into the prophecy and thrown from the building."**

"Who was he?" growled Remus. "I'll go and rip his throat out."

"Remus, calm down," said _Ron_. "You'll find out, but I think your feelings towards him may change."

"That will never happen," said Remus through gritted teeth. "That eavesdropper ruined Harry's life, and he deserves to pay."

"He does, but in a different sense than what you're thinking," assured _Hermione_, thinking of everything their potions professor went through. "Just wait and you'll see."

"I hate that phrase," muttered Sirius as Dumbledore continued to read.**  
**

"**So he only heard -?"**

"**He heard only the beginning, the part foretelling the birth of a boy in July to parents who had thrice defied Voldemort. Consequently, he could not warn his master that to attack you would be to risk transferring power to you, and marking you as his equal. So Voldemort never knew that there might be danger in attacking you, that it might be wise to wait, to learn more. He did not know that you would have power the Dark Lord knows not–"**

"**But I don't!" said Harry, in a strangled voice. "I haven't any powers he hasn't got, I couldn't fight the way he did tonight, I can't possess people or - or kill them -"**

"You do have something Voldemort will never have," said Remus quietly.**  
**

"**There is a room in the Department of Mysteries," interrupted Dumbledore, "that is kept locked at all times. It contains a force that is at once more wonderful and more terrible than death, than human intelligence, than the forces of nature. It is also, perhaps, the most mysterious of the many subjects for study that reside there. It is the power held within that room that you possess in such quantities and which Voldemort has not at all. That power took you to save Sirius tonight. That power also saved you from possession by Voldemort, because he could not bear to reside in a body so full of the force he detests. In the end, it mattered not that you could not close your mind. It was your heart that saved you."**

"Love," murmured Molly.

"Love conquers all," said _Ginny_ softly, "and it always wins against every evil in the end."**  
**

**Harry closed his eyes. If he had not gone to save Sirius, Sirius would not have died… More to stave off the moment when he would have to think of Sirius again, Harry asked, without caring much about the answer, "The end of the prophecy... it was something about neither... can live..."**

"… **while the other survives," said Dumbledore.**

"**So," said Harry, dredging up the words from what felt like a deep well of despair inside him, "so does that mean that… that one of us has got to kill the other one… in the end?"**

Sirius shuddered. He couldn't imagine either event happening. He wouldn't be able to live if little Harry died and if little Harry had to destroy his soul by killing, that would kill him as well. To him it was a 'lose-lose' situation.**  
**

"**Yes," said Dumbledore.**

**For a long time, neither of them spoke. Somewhere far beyond the office walls, Harry could hear the sound of voices, students heading down to the Great Hall for an early breakfast, perhaps. It seemed impossible that there could be people in the world who still desired food, who laughed, who neither knew nor cared that Sirius Black was gone forever. Sirius seemed a million miles away already; even now a part of Harry still believed that if he had only pulled back that veil, he would have found Sirius looking back at him, greeting him, perhaps, with his laugh like a bark…**

"**I feel I owe you another explanation, Harry," said Dumbledore hesitantly. "You may, perhaps, have wondered why I never chose you as a prefect? I must confess… that I rather thought… you had enough responsibility to be going on with."**

"You could've at least told him that," muttered Sirius, "let him know you trusted him enough, but thought he had enough on his plate."**  
**

**Harry looked up at him and saw a tear trickling down Dumbledore's face into his long silver beard.**

"That's it," said Dumbledore calmly, though it felt like there was a war going on inside him. He felt like an idiot. Everything that had happened to Harry, both in this life and in the book, had happened because it was his fault. He either had made a mistake, ignored something important, or had planned something that endangered Harry's life. Would he ever be able to ask for their forgiveness? He wouldn't deserve it at all, but he knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing that what he had done had affected everyone for the worst.

"So, can I have the book now?" asked George, and this time it was handed to him.**  
**

* * *

**_A/N Fanfiction isn't letting me to reply to the signed reviews, so I'm replying to the ones with questions or something that I need to address. I am reading and loving all of the reviews.  
_**

**_MoonfootLover: Thanks for the review, but I'm not going to do that. I don't like it when there are more than two time zones in a reading story as it gets too confusing that way. So sorry, but they're not coming._**

**_TabbyKins: Thanks for the review. I understand your concerns, but don't worry, little Harry won't be a jerk. Granted there will probably be some slight spoiling, but nothing like how Draco or Dudley were spoiled._**

**_Moonprincess202: Thanks for the reviewing and for pointing out the error. I will fix that eventually, but it might not be until all seven books are finished. I'm gradually going through and correcting mistakes, and once everything is finished, I'll replace the chapters with the corrected ones.  
_**

**_RemySevvyFan: Thanks for the review. Hopefully this chapter is more to your liking in length. And yes, I really am home schooled and have been since kindergarten._**

_**MYSTERIOUS: Thanks for the review.  
**_

_**zxskunkmuffinxz:**** Thanks for the review. Yeah, that's my only problem with bringing George back. If I can figure out a way around that, which I am thinking about, he might show up.**_

**_Shinigami: _****Thanks for the review. Don't worry, I'm going to do that.**  



	42. The Second War Begins

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.**_

_**Sorry this has taken awhile to get out. I have a big paper due on Thursday, so it's taking quite a bit of time as well as reading the next book for class. Christmas break is coming up soon, but I don't know how much writing time I will have as I'm babysitting for a family the week before Christmas. I am planning on getting at least some of HBP story out before Christmas and hopefully that happens.**_

_**Just another tidbit is that I have a friend who currently is reading HBP and he has told me his favorite character is Dumbledore. I'm curious to see what he will think once he gets to DH.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings**_

George turned the page and began the final chapter._  
_

******The Second War Begins**

"Hadn't it already started?" asked Nevile.

"Yes, but now everyone believed Voldemort's return," answered _Hermione_.******  
**

**HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED RETURNS**

"**In a brief statement on Friday night, Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge confirmed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned to this country and is active once more.**

"'**It is with great regret that I must confirm that t he wizard styling himself Lord - well, you know who I mean - is alive and among us again,' said Fudge, looking tired and flustered as he addressed reporters. 'It is with almost equal regret that we report the mass revolt of the Dementors of Azkaban, who have shown themselves averse to continuing in the Ministry's employ. We believe the Dementors are currently taking direction from Lord - Thingy.**

"Lord Thingy?" asked Bill barely suppressing a groan. "Even the bloody Minister can't say Voldemort."

"That has already been established, but it is an embarrassment," agreed _Hermione_.

"And you only started saying it this past week," pointed out _Ron_, "but I'm so thankful Fudge was sacked soon after this."

"Good, we won't have to deal with his idiocy for much longer," sighed Percy.

"Why couldn't Percy have stayed like that," muttered _Ginny_.

"Sometimes younger children are able to see things more clearly than adults," answered Molly.

"'**We urge the magical population to remain vigilant. The Ministry is currently publishing guides to elementary home and personal Defense which will be delivered free to all wizarding homes within the coming month.'**

"That's a good idea," said Tonks.

"Except that it was pretty useless information," muttered _Hermione_.

"Well, what do you expect when the Ministry is run by morons?" asked Sirius.

**The Minister's statement was met with dismay and alarm from the wizarding community, which as recently as last Wednesday was receiving Ministry assurances that there was 'no truth whatsoever in these persistent rumors that You-Know-Who is operating amongst us once more'.**

"That's going to damage the faith in the Ministry," said Remus.

"You'd think," muttered _Ron_. Despite how obvious it had been about the corruption of the Ministry, many people still believed it to be perfect.**  
**

"**Details of the events that led to the Ministry turnaround are still hazy, though it is believed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and a select band of followers (known as Death Eaters) gained entry to the Ministry of Magic itself on Thursday evening.**

"Not to mention six Hogwarts students," added Tonks, who was still surprised that six underage wizards had been able to get into the Ministry undetected.

"Thankfully that didn't get out," said _Ginny_. "I don't want to know what it would've been like if the Ministry had gotten their hands on that info."**  
**

"**Albus Dumbledore, newly reinstated Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, reinstated member of the International Confederation of Wizards and reinstated Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, has so far been unavailable for comment. He has insisted over the past year that You-Know-Who is not dead, as was widely hoped and believed, but is recruiting followers once more for afresh attempt to seize power. Meanwhile, the 'Boy Who Lived' –"**

"And I had to be mentioned," muttered little Harry.**  
**

"**There you are, Harry, I knew they'd drag you into it somehow," said Hermione, looking over the top of the paper at him.**

**They were in the hospital wing. Harry was sitting on the end of Ron's bed and they were both listening to Hermione read the front page of the Sunday Prophet. **

**Ginny, whose ankle had been mended in a trice by Madam Pomfrey, was curled up at the foot of Hermione's bed;**

"What am I, a cat?" asked _Ginny_ sarcastically.

"Meow," said little Ginny in response causing giggles throughout the room.**  
**

**Neville, whose nose had likewise been returned to its normal size and shape, was in a chair between the two beds; and Luna, who had dropped in to visit, clutching the latest edition of The Quibbler, was reading the magazine upside-down and apparently not taking in a word Hermione was saying.**

"I usually listen the best when I'm doing something else," said Luna calmly.

"How does that work?" asked little Hermione. "In order to pay attention and understand, one should put their entire attention to it."

"Some attentions don't work that way," responded Luna. "You listen and I listen my way."

Little Hermione huffed, but before she could say anything else, George started to read again.

"**He's the 'boy who lived' again now, though, isn't he?" said Ron darkly. "Not such a deluded show-off any more, eh?"**

"At least they'll now be on your side," said Arthur.**  
**

**He helped himself to a handful of Chocolate Frogs from the immense pile on his bedside cabinet, threw a few to Harry, Ginny and Neville and ripped off the wrapper of his own with his teeth. **

**There were still deep welts on his forearms where the brain's tentacles had wrapped around him.**

"And you can still see them quite clearly," added _Ron_ quietly.

"They make you look handsome," _Hermione_ said with a smile.**  
**

** According to Madam Pomfrey, thoughts could leave deeper scarring than almost anything else, though since she had started applying copious amounts of Dr. Ubbly's Oblivious Unction there seemed to have been some improvement.**

_Ron_ reached up and rubbed his shoulders. If you felt in just the right place, there were still a few little ridges from the attack of the brains.**  
**

"**Yes, they're very complimentary about you now, Harry," said Hermione, scanning down the article. "'A lone voice of truth… perceived as unbalanced, yet never wavered in his story… forced to bear ridicule and slander… ' Hmmm," she said, frowning, "I notice they don't mention the fact that it was them doing all the ridiculing and slandering in the Prophet…"**

"Hypocrites," muttered Remus angrily.

"Naturally they'd try to avoid any scandal they started," muttered Bill, "but why can't they be honest?"

"Politics, Bill," said Arthur simply. "They're a mess through and through and you never can tell when someone is lying or telling the truth. At least, you rarely can."**  
**

**She winced slightly and put a hand to her ribs. The curse Dolohov had used on her, though less effective than it would have been had he been able to say the incantation aloud, had nevertheless caused, in Madam Pomfrey's words, 'quite enough damage to be going on with'. Hermione was having to take ten different types of potion every day, was improving greatly, and was already bored with the hospital wing.**

"I'm always bored with the hospital wing," muttered _Hermione_.**  
**

"**You-Know-Who's Last Attempt to Take Over, pages two to four, What the Ministry Should Have Told Us, page five, Why Nobody Listened to Albus Dumbledore, pages six to eight, Exclusive Interview with Harry Potter, page nine… Well," said Hermione, folding up the newspaper and throwing it aside, "it's certainly given them lots to write about. And that interview with Harry isn't exclusive, it's the one that was in The Quibbler months ago…"**

"At least everyone is going to read it now," said little Ginny.**  
**

"**Daddy sold it to them," said Luna vaguely, turning a page of The Quibbler. "He got a very good price for it, too, so we're going to go on an expedition to Sweden this summer to see if we can catch a Crumple-Horned Snorkack."**

**Hermione seemed to struggle with herself for a moment, then said, "That sounds lovely"**

**Ginny caught Harry's eye and looked away quickly, grinning.**

"**So, anyway," said Hermione, sitting up a little straighter and wincing again, "what's going on in school?"**

**"Well, Flitwick's got rid of Fred and George's swamp," said Ginny, "he did it in about three seconds. But he left a tiny patch under the window and he's roped it off."**

"Is it still there?" asked Fred eagerly.

"It is," answered _Ginny_. "Hogwarts needs a monument for her pranksters." Originally it had been considered for the swamp to be entirely removed, but it became a permanent resident at Hogwarts after the final battle.

"Is there any for us?" asked Sirius.

_Ginny_ sighed. "I'm not sure." Of course, the names of the three true Marauders were all listed on the monument, but there wasn't a particular monument for them.

"There should be," responded Sirius.

"Would two drawers in Filch's office count?" asked Bill. "With one dedicated to only you and Mr. Potter."

"I suppose," said Sirius slowly.**  
**

"**Why?" said Hermione, looking startled.**

"**Oh, he just says it was a really good bit of magic," said Ginny, shrugging.**

"**I think he left it as a monument to Fred and George," said Ron, through a mouthful of chocolate. "They sent me all these, you know," he told Harry, pointing at the small mountain of Frogs beside him. "Must be doing all right out of that joke shop, eh?"**

"You two were raking in the gold," said _Ron_ with a wide grin.

"And now?" asked George.

"Even more," confirmed _Ron_. WWW had bought out Zonko's and had shops in Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, and Paris, with plans for more shops on the way.**  
**

**Hermione looked rather disapproving and asked, "So has all the trouble stopped now Dumbledore's back?"**

"**Yes," said Neville, "everything's settled right back to normal."**

"What is normal?" asked Tonks.

"Is there such a thing as normal?" retorted Luna.

"Don't start that again," groaned Percy.

"Huh?" Tonks asked.

"First book," answered Arthur, with a slight shake of his head, though he was amused. "Some of the boys were arguing about whether or not there are such things as normal and abnormal."

"Oh," was Tonks' response.

"That would make for a very interesting discussion," said little Hermione. "I doubt there are either as everyone is different."

"But if there isn't a scale of normalcy, how can one tell if one is different?" questioned Bill.

"Leave it!" cried Molly. "You can have this discussion later, thought it seems useless to me."

"Mum, but this would be very interesting to discuss," protested Percy.

"Then discuss it after the book is finished," Molly said firmly. "George, please continue."**  
**

"**I s'pose Filch is happy, is he?" asked Ron, propping a Chocolate Frog Card featuring Dumbledore against his water jug.**

"**Not at all," said Ginny "He's really, really miserable, actually…" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "He keeps saying Umbridge was the best thing that ever happened to Hogwarts…"**

"Ugh," shuddered Sirius. "She better not come this time around." He glared sharply at Dumbledore. Never would he forget, if he could choose to remember that is, that Umbitch had tried using an Unforgiveable on his godson.**  
**

**All six of them looked around. Professor Umbridge was lying in a bed opposite them, gazing up at the ceiling. Dumbledore had strode alone into the Forest to rescue her from the centaurs; **

"Why couldn't she have been left to their mercy?" complained Bill.

"As wonderful as something like that would be, it would be proper to rescue her," answered Dumbledore, though he sounded like he would've liked to leave Umbridge with the centaurs.

**how he had done it - how he had emerged from the trees supporting Professor Umbridge without so much as a scratch on him - nobody knew, and Umbridge was certainly not telling. Since she had returned to the castle she had not, as far as any of them knew, uttered a single word. Nobody really knew what was wrong with her, either. Her usually neat mousy hair was very untidy and there were still bits of twigs and leaves in it, but otherwise she seemed to be quite unscathed.**

"At least she's all messed up," growled Remus.**  
**

"**Madam Pomfrey says she's just in shock," whispered Hermione.**

**"Sulking, more like," said Ginny.**

"Or both?" suggested Charlie eagerly.

"**Yeah, she shows signs of life if you do this," said Ron, and with his tongue he made soft clipclopping noises. Umbridge sat bolt upright, looking around wildly.**

"Awesome!" cried George. There were similar cries from the rest of the room as all of them were thankful that finally Umbridge was starting to get what she had had coming the entire book.

Molly tried to look disapproving, but failed as she actually was enjoying the torture Umbridge as being put through.**  
**

"**Anything wrong, Professor?" called Madam Pomfrey, poking her head around her office door.**

"**No… no…" said Umbridge, sinking back into her pillows. "No, I must have been dreaming…"**

**Hermione and Ginny muffled their laughter in the bedclothes.**

"**Speaking of centaurs," said Hermione, when she had recovered a little, "who's Divination teacher now? Is Firenze staying?"**

"I don't think there's a choice," said Bill. "I doubt the other centaurs will let him back in."**  
**

"**He's got to," said Harry, "the other centaurs won't take him back, will they?"**

"**It looks like he and Trelawney are both going to teach," said Ginny.**

"**Bet Dumbledore wishes he could've got rid of Trelawney for good," said Ron, now munching on his fourteenth Frog. **

**"Mind you, the whole subject's useless if you ask me, Firenze isn't a lot better…"**

"**How can you say that?" Hermione demanded. "After we've just found out that there are real prophecies?"**

"That's a change of perspective," said Charlie in surprise, though his opinion on Divination was changed slightly.

"I couldn't say it was all fake anymore," said _Hermione_, "but it still isn't founded in logic."

"You do have to be willing to believe certain things without logic or direct proof," said Percy, "such as the size of the universe for example. No one knows how big or how old it is."

"True, but there is such a thing as deductive reasoning," said _Hermione_ in response. "We might not know for certain, but we have some good ideas."

"Uh, let's get back to the book," said Neville slowly. "These conversations can wait."

**Harry's heart began to race. He had not told Ron, Hermione or anyone else what the prophecy had contained. Neville had told them it had smashed while Harry was pulling him up the steps in the Death Room and Harry had not yet corrected this impression. He was not ready to see their expressions when he told them that he must be either murderer or victim, there was no other way…**

_Hermione_, _Ron_, and _Ginny_ all exchanged a glance. Perhaps everything would have been easier if they had been told the exact wording at that point.**  
**

"**It is a pity it broke," said Hermione quietly, shaking her head.**

"**Yeah, it is," said Ron. "Still, at least You-Know-Who never found out what was in it either - where are you going?" he added, looking both surprised and disappointed as Harry stood up.**

"**Er - Hagrid's," said Harry. "You know, he just got back and I promised I'd go down and see him and tell him how you two are."**

"**Oh, all right then," said Ron grumpily, looking out of the dormitory window at the patch of bright blue sky beyond. "Wish we could come."**

"**Say hello to him for us!" called Hermione, as Harry proceeded down the ward. "And ask him what's happening about… about his little friend!"**

"That would be true if today were opposite day," said Bill.

"If today were opposite day, then you would have to say it would be false if it were not opposite day," retorted Percy. "As you'd always have to say the opposite of what you meant. And Hermione would've said-"

"Perce, we don't want the specifics," interrupted Bill. Percy glared briefly at his eldest brother, but allowed George to continue to read.**  
**

**Harry gave a wave of his hand to show he had heard and understood as he left the dormitory.**

**The castle seemed very quiet even for a Sunday. Everybody was clearly out in the sunny grounds, enjoying the end of their exams and the prospect of a last few days of term unhampered by revision or homework. Harry walked slowly along the deserted corridor, peering out of windows as he went; he could see people messing around in the air over the Quidditch pitch and a couple of students swimming in the lake, accompanied by the giant squid.**

"Who else besides the twins and Lee would do that?" asked Charlie.

"A lot of people," _Ron_ answered, "they were among the ones who started it though."**  
**

**He was finding it hard to decide whether he wanted to be with people or not; whenever he was in company he wanted to get away and whenever he was alone he wanted company. He thought he might really go and visit Hagrid, though, as he had not talked to him properly since he'd returned…**

**Harry had just descended the last marble step into the Entrance Hall when Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle emerged from a door on the right that Harry knew led down to the Slytherin common room. Harry stopped dead; so did Malfoy and the others. The only sounds were the shouts, laughter and splashes drifting into the Hall from the grounds through the open front doors.**

**Malfoy glanced around - Harry knew he was checking for signs of teachers - then he looked back at Harry and said in a low voice, "You're dead, Potter."**

"I wouldn't be moving if that were true," muttered little Harry.

"Don't even think about that," said Sirius firmly. "Or joke."

George stifled a laugh as he had seen the next few lines.

**Harry raised his eyebrows.**

"**Funny" he said, "you'd think I'd have stopped walking around…"**

"You really don't change, Harry," said Sirius with a grin.**  
**

**Malfoy looked angrier than Harry had ever seen him; he felt a kind of detached satisfaction at the sight of his pale, pointed face contorted with rage.**

"**You're going to pay," said Malfoy in a voice barely louder than a whisper. "I'm going to make you pay for what you've done to my father…"**

"What he did was justice," said Remus. "Lucius should've been put in Azkaban the moment the war was over."**  
**

"**Well, I'm terrified now," said Harry sarcastically. "I s'pose Lord Voldemort's just a warm-up act compared to you three - what's the matter?" he added, for Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had all looked stricken at the sound of the name. "He's your dad's mate, isn't he? Not scared of him, are you?"**

"**You think you're such a big man, Potter," said Malfoy, advancing now, Crabbe and Goyle flanking him. "You wait. I'll have you. You can't land my father in prison."**

"Oh yes he can," said Sirius angrily. "Lucius deserves to be rotting in there right this minute."**  
**

"**I thought I just had," said Harry.**

"**The Dementors have left Azkaban," said Malfoy quietly. "Dad and the others'll be out in no time…"**

"They don't escape, do they?" asked Arthur, going slightly pale. No one said anything, which was worse than being told yes. He swallowed nervously as George continued.**  
**

"**Yeah, I expect they will," said Harry "Still, at least everyone knows what scumbags they are now."**

"Which will help some," said Remus.**  
**

**Malfoy's hand flew towards his wand, but Harry was too quick for him; he had drawn his own wand before Malfoy's fingers had even entered the pocket of his robes.**

"**Potter!"**

**The voice rang across the Entrance Hall. Snape had emerged from the staircase leading down to his office and at the sight of him Harry felt a great rush of hatred beyond anything he felt towards Malfoy… whatever Dumbledore said, he would never forgive Snape… never…**

"**What are you doing, Potter?" said Snape, as coldly as ever, as he strode over to the four of them.**

"**I'm trying to decide what curse to use on Malfoy, sir," said Harry fiercely. **

"While that may be the answer, you should know better than to say that in front of Snape," said Sirius.**  
**

**Snape stared at him.**

"**Put that wand away at once," he said curtly. "Ten points from Gryff-"**

**Snape looked towards the giant hour-glasses on the walls and gave a sneering smile.**

"**Ah. I see there are no longer any points left in the Gryffindor hour-glass to take away.**

"What?" asked a horrified Bill.

"Is it even possible for a house to have zero points?" wondered Charlie.

"You two should know," muttered Percy. "You're responsible for a lot of the points Gryffindor looses."**  
**

** In that case, Potter, we will simply have to -"**

"**Add some more?"**

"Who said that?" asked little Ron, knowing it couldn't be Snape.

"Minnie's home," grinned George before he read the next line.**  
**

**Professor McGonagall**

A round of cheers encircled the room. Even though they knew McGonagall was fine, it still was extremely relieving to have it confirmed in the book, like any other incidents that had happened.**  
**

** had just stumped up the stone steps into the castle; she was carrying a tartan carpetbag in one hand and leaning heavily on a walking stick with her other, but otherwise looked quite well.**

"**Professor McGonagall!" said Snape, striding forwards. "Out of St. Mungo's, I see!"**

"**Yes, Professor Snape," said Professor McGonagall, shrugging off her traveling cloak, "I'm quite as good as new. You two - Crabbe – Goyle."**

**She beckoned them forwards imperiously and they came, shuffling their large feet and looking awkward.**

"**Here," said Professor McGonagall, thrusting her carpetbag into Crabbe's chest and her cloak into Goyle's; "take these up to my office for me."**

"Good, get rid of the dolts," said Tonks, "or two of them at any rate. Didn't she have something else for Malfoy to carry?"

"No, she didn't," sighed _Ginny_.**  
**

**They turned and stumped away up the marble staircase.**

"**Right then," said Professor McGonagall, looking up at the hourglasses on the wall. "Well, I think Potter and his friends ought to have fifty points apiece for alerting the world to the return of You-Know-Who! What say you, Professor Snape?"**

"**What?" snapped Snape, though Harry knew he had heard perfectly well. "Oh - well - I suppose…"**

"He probably was proud," said _Hermione_ softly.

"Snape proud of a Potter or Weasleys?" asked Sirius in shock. "Never!"

"What about us?" asked Neville, Luna, and little Hermione.

"I doubt he'd be proud of you either," said Sirius, "but I sure am, even though this won't happen for a long time, if it even happens."**  
**

"**So that's fifty each for Potter, the two Weasleys, Longbottom and Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall, and a shower of rubies fell down into the bottom bulb of Gryffindor's hour-glass as she spoke. "Oh - and fifty for Miss Lovegood, I suppose," she added, and a number of sapphires fell into Ravenclaw's glass. **

"Who happened to win that year," added _Ginny_, "but no one really cared."

"At least it wasn't the Slytherins," said Fred.**  
**

"**Now, you wanted to take ten from Mr. Potter, I think, Professor Snape - so there we are…"**

**A few rubies retreated into the upper bulb, leaving a respectable amount below nevertheless.**

"Two-hundred and forty," said little Hermione quickly.

"I don't think we needed to know that," muttered little Ron.

"You always should be working on math skills," said little Hermione firmly.

"You don't need math," retorted little Ron, "except for keeping track of scores in Quidditch."

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS QUIDDITCH?" screeched little Hermione. "QUIDDITCH ISN'T EVERYTHING. IT'S A STUPID SPORT!"

"Calm down 'Ermione," said Fleur. "You don't need to get angry."

Little Hermione took a deep breath. She was red in the face, but she wasn't yelling anymore. "Sorry," she muttered, still not getting why Quidditch was so important.

"Wow," said _Ron_. "I wonder if we'll be able to survive being friends even longer."

"_Ronald_!" cried _Hermione_.

"Just kidding."**  
**

"**Well, Potter, Malfoy I think you ought to be outside on a glorious day like this," Professor McGonagall continued briskly.**

**Harry did not need telling twice- he thrust his wand back inside his robes and headed straight for the front doors without another glance at Snape and Malfoy.**

**The hot sun hit him with a blast as he walked across the lawns towards Hagrid's cabin. Students lying around on the grass sunbathing, talking, reading the Sunday Prophet and eating sweets, looked up at him as he passed; some called out to him, or else waved, clearly eager to show that they, like the Prophet, had decided he was something of a hero. Harry said nothing to any of them. He had no idea how much they knew of what had happened three days ago, but he had so far avoided being questioned and preferred to keep it that way.**

"And he still does," added _Ginny_.**  
**

**He thought at first when he knocked on Hagrid's cabin door that he was out, but then Fang came charging around the corner and almost bowled him over with the enthusiasm of his welcome.**

**Hagrid, it transpired, was picking runner beans in his back garden.**

"**All righ', Harry!" he said, beaming, when Harry approached the fence. "Come in, come in, we'll have a cup o' dandelion juice…"**

"**How's things?" Hagrid asked him, as they settled d own at his wooden table with a glass apiece of iced juice. "Yeh - er - feelin' all righ', are yeh?"**

**Harry knew from the look of concern on Hagrid's face that he was not referring to Harry's physical well-being.**

"That's nice of him," said Sirius quietly, knowing Hagrid would take his death hard as well.

"**I'm fine," Harry said quickly, because he could not bear to discuss the thing that he knew was in Hagrid's mind. "So, where're you been?"**

"**Bin hidin' out in the mountains," said Hagrid. "Up in a cave, like Sirius did when he –"**

**Hagrid broke off, cleared his throat gruffly, looked at Harry, and took a long draught of juice.**

"**Anyway, back now," he said feebly.**

"**You - you look better," said Harry, who was determined to keep the conversation moving away from Sirius.**

"**Wha'?" said Hagrid, raising a massive hand and feeling his face. "Oh - oh yeah. Well, Grawpy's loads better behaved now, loads. Seemed right pleased ter see me when I got back, ter tell yeh the truth. He's a good lad, really… I've bin thinkin' abou' tryin' ter find him a lady friend, actually…"**

"Oh Merlin," groaned Remus. "Please tell me he wasn't successful."

"He couldn't, thankfully," said _Ginny, _with a shudder, horrified at what could've possibly happened if Hagrid had found a wife for Grawp.

"Good," said the majority of the room, though Charlie and the twins were disappointed.

**Harry would normally have tried to persuade Hagrid out of this idea at once; the prospect of a second giant taking up residence in the Forest, possibly even wilder and more brutal than Grawp, was positively alarming, but somehow Harry could not muster the energy necessary to argue the point. He was starting to wish he was alone again, and with the idea of hastening his departure he took several large gulps of his dandelion juice, half-emptying his glass.**

"**Ev'ryone knows yeh've bin tellin' the truth now, Harry," said Hagrid softly and unexpectedly. He was watching Harry closely. "Tha's gotta be better, hasn' it?"**

**Harry shrugged.**

"**Look…" Hagrid leaned towards him across the table, "I knew Sirius longer 'n yeh did… he died in battle, an' tha's the way he'd've wanted ter go –"**

"Hagrid's right," said Sirius quietly. "I went fighting, wand in hand like James and Lily."

_Ginny_ flinched, remembering what _Harry_ had told her about the vision on the attack on his house. She did not want to see Sirius and Remus' reactions when they found out what actually had happened.

"Is something wrong?" asked Remus gently.

_Ginny_ quickly shook her head. She didn't want to get into any visions at the moment.**  
**

"**He didn't want to go at all!" said Harry angrily.**

"I doubt I wanted to go, but death is a natural part of life," said Sirius calmly. "All of us have our time to go, some sooner than others."

_Ginny_ nodded in a agreement, realizing that out of the seventeen people from this time, five would die in the next ten and a half years and nearly everyone else would come close to dying, some on numerous occasions.**  
**

**Hagrid bowed his great shaggy head…**

"**Nah, I don' reckon he did," he said quietly. "But still, Harry… he was never one ter sit aroun' at home an' let other people do the fightin'. He couldn've lived with himself if he hadn' gone ter help –"**

**Harry leapt up.**

"**I've got to go and visit Ron and Hermione in the hospital wing," he said mechanically.**

"So he used Hagrid as an excuse to get away from us and us an excuse to get away from Hagrid," muttered _Hermione_.**  
**

"**Oh," said Hagrid, looking rather upset. "Oh… all righ' then, Harry… take care o' yerself then, an' drop back in if yeh've got a –"**

"**Yeah… right…"**

**Harry crossed to the door as fast as he could and pulled it open; he was out in the sunshine again before Hagrid had finished saying goodbye, and walking away across the lawn. Once again, people called out to him as he passed. He closed his eyes for a few moments, wishing they would all vanish, that he could open his eyes and find himself alone in the grounds…**

**A few days ago, before his exams had finished and he had seen the vision Voldemort had planted in his mind, he would have given almost anything for the wizarding world to know he had been telling the truth, for them to believe that Voldemort was back, and to know that he was neither a liar nor mad. Now, however…**

"He doesn't care because of the cost," murmured Molly softly.

**He walked a short way around the lake, sat down on its bank, sheltered from the gaze of passersby behind a tangle of shrubs, and stared out over the gleaming water, thinking…**

**Perhaps the reason he wanted to be alone was because he had felt isolated from everybody since his talk with Dumbledore. An invisible barrier separated him from the rest of the world. He was - he had always been - a marked man. It was just that he had never really understood what that meant…**

"We'll figure out some way, Harry," said Sirius. "You won't be alone this time." Little Harry figured it was best to nod, though he had no idea how anyone would be able to help.**  
**

**And yet sitting here on the edge of the lake, with the terrible weight of grief dragging at him, with the loss of Sirius so raw and fresh inside, he could not muster any great sense of fear. It was sunny, and the grounds around him were full of laughing people, and even though he felt as distant from them as though he belonged to a different race, it was still very hard to believe as he sat here that his life must include, or end in, murder…**

"But it isn't murder if you're killing for the good of others," pointed out little Hermione. "Someone named Locke said that, though in a much more complicated way."

"But it's still killing someone," said Percy.

"Yeah, but there can be a fine line sometimes," agreed Bill.

"I don't wanna kill anyone," said little Harry.

"We'll try to keep you from doing that, Harry," said Sirius gently. "I promise."**  
**

**He sat there for a long time, gazing out at the water, trying not to think about his godfather or to remember that it was directly across from here, on the opposite bank, that Sirius had once collapsed trying to fend off a hundred Dementors…**

Sirius shivered at the mention of the Dementors and he probably was going to do that for the rest of his life.**  
**

**The sun had set before he realized he was cold. He got up and returned to the castle, wiping his face on his sleeve as he went.**

**Ron and Hermione left the hospital wing completely cured three days before the end of term. Hermione kept showing signs of wanting to talk about Sirius, but Ron tended to make `hushing noises every time she mentioned his name.**

"I didn't know whether or not it would help Harry to talk about Sirius," sighed _Hermione_. "I knew I needed to."**  
**

**Harry was still not sure whether or not he wanted to talk about his godfather yet; his wishes varied with his mood. He knew one thing, though: unhappy as he felt at the moment, he would greatly miss Hogwarts in a few days' time when he was back at number four, Privet Drive. Even though he now understood exactly why he had to return there every summer, he did not feel any better about it. Indeed, he had never dreaded his return more.**

**Professor Umbridge left Hogwarts the day before the end of term. It seemed she had crept out of the hospital wing during dinnertime, evidently hoping to depart undetected, but unfortunately for her, she met Peeves on the way, **

"He better still be obeying our order," said Fred.

George stifled a laugh as he read the next line.

**who seized his last chance to do as Fred had instructed,**

"Well, he is," said Sirius.**  
**

** and chased her gleefully from the premises whacking her alternately with a walking stick and a sock full of chalk. **

**Many students ran out into the Entrance Hall to watch her running away down the path and the Heads of Houses tried only half-heartedly to restrain them. Indeed, Professor McGonagall sank back into her chair at the staff table after a few feeble remonstrance's and was clearly heard to express a regret that she could not run cheering after Umbridge herself, because Peeves had borrowed her walking stick.**

"Well, it was put to a good use," said Charlie with a grin, "though I'm certain McGonagall wished she were the one using it to hit with."

**Their last evening at school arrived; most people had finished packing and were already heading down to the end-of-term feast, but Harry had not even started.**

"**Just do it tomorrow!" said Ron, who was waiting by the door of their dormitory. "Come on, I'm starving." **

"And again, thinking with your stomach," muttered _Ginny_.**  
**

"**I won't be long… look, you go ahead…"**

**But when the dormitory door closed behind Ron, Harry made no effort to speed up his packing.**

**The very last thing he wanted to do was to attend the Leaving Feast. He was worried that Dumbledore would make some reference to him in his speech. He was sure to mention Voldemort's return; he had talked to them about it last year, after all…**

"He only briefly mentioned it," said _Hermione_. "He knew none of us would've wanted a big deal made of it."

"Good, good," murmured Dumbledore. This chapter had been difficult, nearly as difficult as the previous one. _Harry_ had gone through so much at such a young age. There would have to be some way of preventing him from growing up so quickly. Dumbleddore sighed as he knew he was partly, if not almost completely, responsible for _Harry_ being forced to grow up so quickly.**  
**

**Harry pulled some crumpled robes out of the very bottom of his trunk to make way for folded ones and, as he did so, noticed a badly wrapped package lying in a corner of it. He could not think what it was doing there. He bent down, pulled it out from underneath his trainers and examined it.**

**He realized what it was within seconds. Sirius had given it to him just inside the front door of number twelve Grimmauld Place. 'Use it if you need me, all right?'**

Sirius' eyes went wide. _Harry_ wasn't going to try using the mirror now, was he?" Beside him, Remus stiffened, he too was nervous about what was going to happen.**  
**

**Harry sank down on to his bed and unwrapped the package. Out fell a small, square mirror. **

**It looked old; it was certainly dirty. Harry held it up to his face and saw his own reflection looking back at him.**

**He turned the mirror over. There on the reverse side was a scribbled note from Sirius.**

**This is a two-way mirror, I've got the other. If you need to speak to me, just say my name into it; you'll appear in my mirror and I'll be able to talk in yours. James and I used to use them when we were in separate detentions.**

"Didn't the professors notice when you were talking?" asked Arthur with a slight smile.

"Uh, no," said Sirius. "They noticed sometimes, but it wasn't like we used them all the time in detention. They were great for setting up pranks."

"Between two-way mirrors, an Invisibility Cloak, and the Marauders Map, those two were terrors at Hogwarts," added Remus.

"You played you're role," retorted Sirius.

"True, but not as big of a one," said Remus in response.

**Harry's heart began to race. He remembered seeing his dead parents in the Mirror of Erised four years ago. He was going to be able to talk to Sirius again, right now, he knew it –**

**He looked around to make sure there was nobody else there; the dormitory was quite empty. He looked back at the mirror, raised it in front of his face with trembling hands and said, loudly and clearly, "Sirius."**

Sirius squeezed his eyes shut to try and block out the tears. If it had been bad enough reading about his actual death, it was worse reading about _Harry's_ denial, but he knew that it was what nearly everyone goes through when there is a loss.

Remus placed his hand on Sirius shoulder for both of their comfort.

George's voice was getting shaky, but he plowed on, not wanting to give the book to someone else to read.**  
**

**His breath misted the surface of the glass. He held the mirror even closer, excitement flooding through him, but the eyes blinking back at him through the fog were definitely his own.**

**He wiped the mirror clear again and said, so that every syllable rang clearly through the room:**

"**Sirius Black!"**

**Nothing happened. The frustrated face looking back out of the mirror was still, definitely, his own…**

**Sirius didn't have his mirror on him when he went through the archway, said a small voice in Harry's head. That's why it's not working…**

Sirius shook his head slowly. There was no communication with those who had moved on. _Harry_ should've known that.**  
**

**Harry remained quite still for a moment, then hurled the mirror back into the trunk where it shattered.**

Sirius winced slightly wondering what would happen now and where the other mirror was.

"Did he ever clean that up?" asked Molly.

"Yes," answered _Hermione_, but she refrained from telling her mother-in-law that it took slightly over a year for that to happen.

** He had been convinced, for a whole, shining minute that he was going to see Sirius, talk to him again…**

**Disappointment was burning in his throat; he got up and began throwing his things pell-mell into the trunk on top of the broken mirror -**

**But then an idea struck him… a better idea than a mirror… a much bigger, more important idea… how had he never thought of it before - why had he never asked?**

"He didn't . . ." began Sirius in a cracked voice, but didn't get any farther as George decided to quickly read. George had thought this chapter would be a lot happier than the earlier ones, but so far that wasn't true.**  
**

**He was sprinting out of the dormitory and down the spiral staircase hitting the walls as he ran and barely noticing; he hurtled across the empty common room, through the portrait hole and off along the corridor, ignoring the Fat Lady, who called after him: "The feast is about to start, you know, you're cutting it very fine!"**

**But Harry had no intention of going to the feast…**

**How could it be that the place was full of ghosts whenever you didn't need one, yet now…**

"That's how many things work," said Molly gently.**  
**

**He ran down staircases and along corridors and met nobody either alive or dead. They were all, clearly, in the Great Hall. Outside his Charms classroom he came to a halt, panting and thinking disconsolately that he would have to wait until later, until after the end of the feast…**

**But just as he had given up hope, he saw it - a translucent somebody drifting across the end of the corridor.**

"**Hey - hey Nick! NICK!"**

"At least Nick is probably one of the best to talk to," said Remus quietly.**  
**

**The ghost stuck its head back out of the wall, revealing the extravagantly plumed hat and dangerously wobbling head of Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington.**

"**Good evening," he said, withdrawing the rest of his body from the solid stone and smiling at Harry "I am not the only one who is late, then? Though," he sighed, "in a rather different sense, of course…"**

"**Nick, can I ask you something?"**

**A most peculiar expression stole over Nearly Headless Nick's face as he inserted a finger in the stiff ruff at his neck and tugged it a little straighter, apparently to give himself thinking time. He desisted only when his partially severed neck seemed about to give way completely.**

"**Er - now, Harry?" said Nick, looking discomfited. "Can't it wait until after the feast?"**

"Why's he so eager to get to the feast?" asked little Hermione. "He can't eat."

"I dunno, but I'm hungry," said little Ron.

"We just ate lunch about three hours ago," said Percy. "How can you be hungry?"

Little Ron shrugged.

"I'll get you a snack after the book is finished," said Molly exasperatedly and she gestured for George to continue reading.**  
**

"**No - Nick - please," said Harry, "I really need to talk to you. Can we go in here?"**

**Harry opened the door of the nearest classroom and Nearly Headless Nick sighed.**

"**Oh, very well," he said, looking resigned. "I can't pretend I haven't been expecting it."**

**Harry was holding the door open for him, but he drifted through the wall instead.**

"**Expecting what?" Harry asked, as he closed the door.**

"**You to come and find me," said Nick, now gliding over to the window and looking out at the darkening grounds. "It happens, sometimes… when somebody has suffered a… loss."**

"No one ever wants to fully loose someone," said Remus quietly. "Humans will always try as many ways as possible to bring them back, but they never will work."

"Denial is the first of the stages of grief," said Tonks quietly. "No one ever wants to believe it at first."**  
**

"**Well," said Harry, refusing to be deflected. "You were right, I've - I've come to find you."**

**Nick said nothing.**

"**It's -" said Harry, who was finding this more awkward than he had anticipated, "it's just - you're dead. But you're still here, aren't you?"**

**Nick sighed and continued to gaze out at the grounds.**

"**That's right, isn't it?" Harry urged him. "You died, but I'm talking to you… you can walk around Hogwarts and everything, can't you?"**

"**Yes," said Nearly Headless Nick quietly, "I walk and talk, yes."**

"**So, you came back, didn't you?" said Harry urgently. "People can come back, right? As ghosts. They don't have to disappear completely.**

"No one is fully gone until they are forgotten," said Dumbledore softly. No one looked at him, but everyone heard him. And it was true, as long as there were memories to talk about, those who had gone on could and would be remembered.**  
**

** Well?" he added impatiently, when Nick continued to say nothing.**

**Nearly Headless Nick hesitated, then said, "Not everyone can come back as a ghost."**

"**What d'you mean?" said Harry quickly.**

"**Only… only wizards."**

"**Oh," said Harry, and he almost laughed with relief. "Well, that's okay then, the person I'm asking about is a wizard. So he can come back, right?"**

"I could, but I wouldn't," said Sirius.**  
**

**Nick turned away from the window and looked mournfully at Harry.**

"**He won't come back."**

"**Who?"**

"**Sirius Black," said Nick.**

"**But you did!" said Harry angrily. "You came back - you're dead and you didn't disappear -"**

"**Wizards can leave an imprint of themselves upon the earth, to walk palely where their living selves once trod," said Nick miserably. "But very few wizards choose that path.**

"**Why not?" said Harry. "Anyway - it doesn't matter - Sirius won't care if it's unusual, he'll come back, I know he will!"**

"It's only those who are afraid of death of choose to become ghosts," said Sirius quietly. "I am not afraid and haven't been afraid of death for a long time."

"Not to mention you'd hate not being able to eat," added Remus in a desperate attempt to lighten the mood in the room and it worked. Sirius cracked a grin as did the majority of the others in the room. Those who did not crack a grin, the twins and _Ron_, laughed out loud.**  
**

**And so strong was his belief, Harry actually turned his head to check the door, sure, for a split second, that he was going to see Sirius, pearly-white and transparent but beaming, walking through it towards him.**

"**He will not come back," repeated Nick. "He will have… gone on."**

"**What d'you mean, 'gone on'?" said Harry quickly "Gone on where? Listen - what happens when you die, anyway? Where do you go? Why doesn't everyone come back? Why isn't this place full of ghosts? Why -?"**

"He can't answer because he doesn't know as he chose to become a ghost," said Arthur sadly.**  
**

"**I cannot answer," said Nick.**

"**You're dead, aren't you?" said Harry exasperatedly. "Who can answer better than you?"**

"**I was afraid of death," said Nick softly. "I chose to remain behind. I sometimes wonder whether I oughtn't to have… well, that is neither here nor there… in fact, I am neither here nor there…"**

"**It does sound like a sad life… um… existence doesn't it?" Harry said.**

**He gave a small sad chuckle. "I know nothing of the secrets of death, Harry, for I chose my feeble imitation of life instead. I believe learned wizards study the matter in the Department of Mysteries -"**

A quick shudder went around the room. None of them would be able to think about that place calmly anymore.**  
**

"**Don't talk to me about that place!" said Harry fiercely.**

"**I am sorry not to have been more help," said Nick gently "Well… well, do excuse me… the feast, you know…"**

**And he left the room, leaving Harry there alone, gazing blankly at the wall through which Nick had disappeared.**

**Harry felt almost as though he had lost his godfather all over again in losing the hope that he might be able to see or speak to him once more. He walked slowly and miserably back up through the empty castle, wondering whether he would ever feel cheerful again.**

"You will, eventually," said Sirius, hoping that this was now true. He still couldn't believe that _Harry_ had still blamed himself nearly ten years later.**  
**

**He had turned the corner towards the Fat Lady's corridor when he saw somebody up ahead fastening a note to a board on the wall. A second glance showed him it was Luna. There were no good hiding places nearby, she was bound to have heard his footsteps, and in any case, Harry could hardly muster the energy to avoid anyone at the moment.**

"**Hello," said Luna vaguely, glancing around at him as she stepped back from the notice.**

"**How come you're not at the feast?" Harry asked.**

"**Well, I've lost most of my possessions," said Luna serenely. "People take them and hide them, you know.**

"What?" asked Molly slowly.

"It happens all the time," said Luna, "even at the school down in the village." Luna's family had decided that it would be good for her to spend a few years of her life at the local public school instead of being home schooled as the majority of magical children were.

Molly sighed and shook her head. _Children were not supposed to do things like that to each other, but would they ever learn?_**  
**

** But as it's the last night, I really do need them back, so I've been putting up signs."**

**She gestured towards the noticeboard, upon which, sure enough, she had pinned a list of all her missing books and clothes, with a plea for their return.**

**An odd feeling rose in Harry; an emotion quite different from the anger and grief that had filled him since Sirius's death. It was a few moments before he realized that he was feeling sorry for Luna.**

"**How come people hide your stuff?" he asked her, frowning.**

"**Oh… well…" she shrugged. "I think they think I'm a bit odd, you know. Some people call me 'Loony' Lovegood, actually."**

**Harry looked at her and the new feeling of pity intensified rather painfully.**

"**That's no reason for them to take your things," he said flatly. "D'you want help finding them?"**

"**Oh, no," she said, smiling at him. "They'll come back, they always do in the end. It was just that I wanted to pack tonight. Anyway… why aren't you at the feast?"**

**Harry shrugged. "Just didn't feel like it."**

"**No," said Luna, observing him with those oddly misty, protuberant eyes. "I don't suppose you do. That man the Death Eaters killed was your godfather, wasn't he? Ginny told me."**

"You're very straightforward at times," said Fleur.

"I can be," Luna responded.**  
**

**Harry nodded curtly, but found that for some reason he did not mind Luna talking about Sirius.**

**He had just remembered that she, too, could see Thestrals.**

"**Have you…" he began. "I mean, who… has anyone you known ever died?"**

Luna stiffened, wondering who it was and dreading finding out.

George's eyes widened for a brief moment before he continued reading.**  
**

"**Yes," said Luna simply, "my mother.**

"NO!" cried Luna a few tears forming in her eyes. "Not Mummy! Not Mummy!"

"Luna," said Molly quietly. "Shh, this hasn't happened yet. We can try to avoid this."

Luna nodded, but the tears were still forming. She looked around the room quickly and hurried over to Tonks. She really liked the older girl and felt comfortable with her. Tonks was startled for a brief second, but gathered the little girl into her arms. It was horrific to find out that someone who loved would soon die, even if it was possible to prevent it.**  
**

** She was a quite extraordinary witch, you know, but she did like to experiment and one of her spells went rather badly wrong one day. I was nine."**

"Th-three years?" stuttered Luna in horror. "Th-three y-years?"

"Luna, we'll do our best to prevent this," assured Arthur, understanding how worried the little girl was.**  
**

"**I'm sorry," Harry mumbled.**

"**Yes, it was rather horrible," said Luna conversationally. "I still feel very sad about it sometimes. But I've still got Dad. And anyway, it's not as though I'll never see Mum again, is it?"**

"**Er - isn't it?" said Harry uncertainly.**

**She shook her head in disbelief.**

"**Oh, come on. You heard them, just behind the veil, didn't you?"**

"So that's what the voices were," said Bill softly, finally understanding.**  
**

"**You mean…"**

"**In that room with the archway. They were just lurking out of sight, that's all. You heard them."**

**They looked at each other. Luna was smiling slightly. Harry did not know what to say, or to think; Luna believed so many extraordinary things… yet he had been sure he had heard voices behind the veil, too.**

**"Are you sure you don't want me to help you look for your stuff?" he said.**

"**Oh, no," said Luna. "No, I think I'll just go down and have some pudding and wait for it all to turn up… it always does in the end… well, have a nice holiday Harry."**

"**Yeah… yeah, you too."**

**She walked away from him and, as he watched her go, he found that the terrible weight in his stomach- seemed to have lessened slightly.**

"Talking helps," said Molly simply.**  
**

**The journey home on the Hogwarts Express next day was eventful in several ways. Firstly Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, who had clearly been waiting all week for the opportunity to strike without teacher witnesses, attempted to ambush Harry halfway down the train as he made his way back from the toilet. The attack might have succeeded had it not been for the fact that they unwittingly chose to stage the attack right outside a compartment full of D.A. members, who saw what was happening through the glass and rose as one to rush to Harry's aid. **

**"**I hope they got turned into a pile of mincemeat," muttered Fred.

"It's not Christmas in the books," said a somewhat confused little Ginny.

"It's a figure of speech," Charlie explained gently.

"Oh."

"Not quite, but it was certainly close," _Ron_ answered Fred with a wide grin. He had loved seeing that bit of revenge enacted on Malfoy without having to worry about point loss or detention. Trains were great at times.**  
**

**By the time Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Anthony Goldstein and Terry Boot had finished using a wide variety of the hexes and jinxes Harry had taught them, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle resembled nothing so much as three gigantic slugs**

"That's actually better," decided Fred before allowing George to continue.**  
**

** squeezed into Hogwarts uniforms as Harry, Ernie and Justin hoisted them into the luggage rack and left them there to ooze.**

**"I must say, I'm looking forward to seeing Malfoy's mother's face when he gets off the train," said Ernie, with some satisfaction, as he watched Malfoy squirm above him. Ernie had never quite got over the indignity of Malfoy docking points from Hufflepuff during his brief spell as a member of the Inquisitorial Squad.**

"**Goyle's mum'll be really pleased, though," said Ron, who had come to investigate the source of the commotion. "He's loads better looking now… anyway, Harry, the food trolley's just stopped if you want anything…"**

**Harry thanked the others and accompanied Ron back to their compartment, where he bought a large pile of cauldron cakes and pumpkin pasties. Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet again, Ginny was doing a quiz in The Quibbler and Neville was stroking his Mimbulus mimbletonia, which had grown a great deal over the year and now made odd crooning noises when touched.**

"Good, it's almost an adult," said Neville.

"You'll never cease to amaze me when it comes to knowledge of plants," said Remus. "And I thought I did well in Herbology."

"Remus, anything that remotely had to do with Potions, and Herbology has quite a bit to do with it, you were horrible at," Sirius said.

"At least I got a higher grade on my OWL," mumbled Remus.

"You barely passed it!" retorted Sirius.

"I had an 'A', which was better than your 'P'," Remus returned.

"Excuse me, I managed to get all 'O's except for History of Magic and Herbology. And without studying, I might add."

Remus groaned, but it was nice to be back to the bantering stage, at least somewhat.**  
**

**Harry and Ron whiled away most of the journey playing wizard chess while Hermione read out snippets from the Prophet. It was now full of articles about how to repel Dementors, attempts by the Ministry to track down Death Eaters and hysterical letters claiming that the writer had seen Lord Voldemort walking past their house that very morning…**

"Okay, that's taking things a bit far at this point," said Charlie. "Yes, that might happen, but they wouldn't live to say it."

"Don't say that Charlie!" admonished Molly.

"Sorry, Mum," Charlie responded, "but in the previous war if Voldemort was near a wizarding house that wasn't on his side, barely anyone, if anyone at all, would live to tell about it."**  
**

"**It hasn't really started yet," sighed Hermione gloomily, folding up the newspaper again. "But it won't be long now…"**

"**Hey, Harry," said Ron softly, nodding towards the glass window on to the corridor.**

**Harry looked around. Cho was passing, accompanied by Marietta Edgecombe, who was wearing a balaclava. His and Cho's eyes met for a moment. Cho blushed and kept walking. Harry looked back down at the chessboard just in time to see one of his pawns chased off its square by Ron's knight.**

"And it's still the knight," grinned Tonks.

"Oi! It's got a horse!" retorted both Rons, who quickly exchanged a surprised glance with each other.**  
**

"**What's - er - going on with you and her, anyway?" Ron asked quietly.**

"**Nothing," said Harry truthfully.**

"**I - er - heard she's going out with someone else now," said Hermione tentatively.**

**Harry was surprised to find that this information did not hurt at all. Wanting to impress Cho seemed to belong to a past that was no longer quite connected with him; so much of what he had wanted before Sirius', death felt that way these days… the week that had elapsed since he had last seen Sirius seemed to have lasted much, much longer; it stretched across two universes, the one with Sirius in it, and the one without.**

"**You're well out of it, mate," said Ron forcefully. "I mean, she's quite good-looking and all that, but you want someone a bit more cheerful."**

"**She's probably cheerful enough with someone else," said Harry, shrugging.**

**"Who's she with now, anyway?" Ron asked Hermione, but it was Ginny who answered.**

"**Michael Corner," she said.**

"So _Harry's_ ex and your ex went out together," mused Sirius. "Ironic."**  
**

"**Michael - but –" said Ron, craning around in his seat to stare at her. "But you were going out with him!"**

"**Not any more," said Ginny resolutely. "He didn't like Gryffindor beating Ravenclaw at Quidditch, and got really sulky, so I ditched him and he ran off to comfort Cho instead." She scratched her nose absently with the end of her quill, turned The Quibbler upside-down and began marking her answers. Ron looked highly delighted.**

"**Well, I always thought he was a bit of an idiot," he said, prodding his queen forwards towards Harry's quivering castle. "Good for you. Just choose someone - better - next time."**

**He cast Harry an oddly furtive look as he said it.**

"Wait, you wanted Harry to go out with me?" asked _Ginny_ in surprise.

"Yeah, I trusted _Harry_," defended _Ron_.

_Ginny_ groaned and shook her head. "And you were such a prick when we did start to date."

"Oi!"

"When did you two start dating?" asked Charlie.

"Next book," said _Ginny_ with a grin. It would certainly be interesting when the found out _how_ they had started to date.**  
**

**Harry wasn't really paying attention; all he was thinking about was he wish he remember that look the next year, he wouldn't have been so worried about Ron's reaction then.**

"**Well, I've chosen Dean Thomas, would you say he's better?" asked Ginny vaguely.  
**

"And more dormitory rivalry," sighed Bill. "Ah."**  
**

"**WHAT?" shouted Ron, upending the chessboard: Crookshanks went plunging after the pieces and Hedwig and Pigwidgeon twittered and hooted angrily from overhead.**

**As the train slowed down in the approach to King's Cross, Harry thought he had never wanted to leave it less. He even wondered fleetingly what would happen if he simply refused to get off, but remained stubbornly sitting there until the first of September, when it would take him back to Hogwarts. When it finally puffed to a standstill, however, he lifted down Hedwig's cage and prepared to drag his trunk from the train as usual.**

**When the ticket inspector signaled to Harry, Ron and Hermione that it was safe to walk through the magical barrier between platforms nine and ten, however, he found a surprise awaiting him on the other side: a group of people standing there to greet him who he had not expected at all.**

**There was Mad-Eye Moody, looking quite as sinister with his bowler hat pulled low over his magical eye as he would have done without it, his gnarled hands clutching a long staff, his body wrapped in a voluminous traveling cloak. Tonks**

"Good, I'm out of the hospital," said a relieved Tonks. It sounded like she had only been there a week.**  
**

** stood just behind him, her bright bubble-gumpink hair gleaming in the sunlight filtering through the dirty glass of the station ceiling, wearing heavily patched jeans and a bright purple T-shirt bearing the legend The Weird Sisters. Next to Tonks was Lupin, his face pale, his hair graying, a long and threadbare overcoat covering a shabby jumper and trousers. At the front of the group stood Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, dressed in their Muggle best, and Fred and George, who were both wearing brand-new jackets in some lurid green, scaly material.**

"Dragonskin," said Charlie in awe. "You two must be rolling in the Galleons to be able to afford that. It's rarely made as they have to wait for a dragon to die, usually of old age or sickness."**  
**

"**Ron, Ginny!" called Mrs. Weasley, hurrying forwards and hugging her children tightly "Oh, and Harry dear - how are you?"**

"**Fine," lied Harry, as she pulled him into a tight embrace. Over her shoulder he saw Ron goggling at the twins' new clothes.**

"I wasn't expecting the joke shop to be doing that well that quickly," _Ron_ defended.**  
**

"**What are they supposed to be?" he asked, pointing at the jackets.**

"**Finest dragonskin, little bro'," said Fred, giving his zip a little tweak. "Business is booming and we thought we'd treat ourselves."**

"**Hello, Harry" said Lupin, as Mrs. Weasley let go of Harry and turned to greet Hermione.**

"**Hi," said Harry "I didn't expect… what are you all doing here?"**

"**Well," said Lupin with a slight smile, "we thought we might have a little chat with your aunt and uncle before letting them take you home."**

"Tell them who's boss?" suggested Tonks.

"Something along those lines," _Ginny_ agreed.

"And if they don't"

"Believe 'em"

"They'll"

"Hex 'em!"

"Boys," said Arthur in a fake stern voice. He never could be hard on the twins.**  
**

"**I dunno if that's a good idea," said Harry at once.**

"**Oh, I think it is," growled Moody, who had limped a little closer. "That'll be them, will it, Potter?"**

**He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder; his magical eye was evidently peering through the back of his head and his bowler hat. Harry leaned an inch or so to the left to see where Mad-Eye was pointing and there, sure enough, were the three Dursleys, who looked positively appalled to see Harry's reception committee.**

"Well, a man with a fake eye and a wooden leg"

"A girl with pink hair"

"Someone who blew up the sitting room"

"Another red head"

"And two red-headed twins."

"Nope, nothing scary about that."**  
**

"**Ah, Harry" said Mr. Weasley, turning from Hermione's parents, who he had just greeted enthusiastically, and who were now taking it in turns to hug Hermione. "Well - shall we do it, then?"**

"**Yeah, I reckon so, Arthur," said Moody. **

**He and Mr. Weasley took the lead across the station towards the Dursleys, who were apparently rooted to the floor. Hermione disengaged herself gently from her mother to join the group.**

"**Good afternoon," said Mr. Weasley pleasantly to Uncle Vernon as he came to a halt right in front of him. "You might remember me, my name's Arthur Weasley."**

**As Mr. Weasley had single-handedly demolished most o f the Dursleys' living room two years previously, Harry would have been very surprised if Uncle Vernon had forgotten him. Sure enough, Uncle Vernon turned a deeper shade of puce and glared at Mr. Weasley, but chose not to say anything, partly, perhaps, because the Dursleys were outnumbered two to one. Aunt Petunia looked both frightened and embarrassed; she kept glancing around, as though terrified somebody she knew would see her in such company. Dudley, meanwhile, seemed to be trying to look small and insignificant, a feat at which he was failing extravagantly.**

"**We thought we'd just have a few words with you about Harry," said Mr. Weasley, still smiling.**

"**Yeah," growled Moody. "About how he's treated when he's at your place."**

**Uncle Vernon's moustache seemed to bristle with indignation. Possibly because the bowler hat gave him the entirely mistaken impression that he was dealing with a kindred spirit, he addressed himself to Moody.**

"**I am not aware that it is any of your business what goes on in my house -"**

"**I expect what you're not aware of would fill several books, Dursley," growled Moody.**

"And it has," added little Ginny.**  
**

"**Anyway, that's not the point," interjected Tonks, whose pink hair seemed to offend Aunt Petunia more than all the rest put together, **

"It's different and she doesn't like different," said little Harry. "I like it."

"Thanks, Harry," said Tonks, turning her hair an even brighter pink.**  
**

**for she closed her eyes rather than look at her. "The point is, if we find out you've been horrible to Harry –"**

"**- And make no mistake, we'll hear about it," added Lupin pleasantly.**

"**Yes," said Mr. Weasley, "even if you won't let Harry use the fellytone –"**

"Telephone," sighed little Hermione. "You really need to learn about Muggle devices."**  
**

"**Telephone," whispered Hermione.**

"**- Yeah, if we get any hint that Potter's been mistreated in any way, you'll have us to answer to," said Moody.**

**Uncle Vernon swelled ominously. His sense of outrage seemed to outweigh even his fear of this bunch of oddballs.**

"**Are you threatening me, sir?" he said, so loudly that passers-by actually turned to stare.**

"Yes," answered everyone in the room except Molly and Dumbledore.**  
**

"**Yes, I am," said Mad-Eye, who seemed rather pleased that Uncle Vernon had grasped this fact so quickly.**

"**And do I look like the kind of man who can be intimidated?" barked Uncle Vernon.**

"You don't want to get on his wrong side," said little Harry as a shudder passed through his small body.

Sirius looked down at his godson. "Did Vernon ever do anything to you?" he asked, as gently as he could, which wasn't that gentle because of his anger.

Little Harry shook his head, but it was a little too fast for Sirius and Remus to believe him. Neither of them wanted to push it at the moment, so they decided to let it slide for now.**  
**

"**Well…" said Moody, pushing back his bowler hat to reveal his sinisterly revolving magical eye.**

**Uncle Vernon leapt backwards in horror and collided painfully with a luggage trolley. "Yes, I'd have to say you do, Dursley."**

**He turned away from Uncle Vernon to survey Harry.**

"**So, Potter… give us a shout if you need us. If we don't hear from you for three days in a row, we'll send someone along…"**

"Did he get out of the house earlier that summer?" asked Molly.

"I think so," _Ron_ answered.**  
**

**Aunt Petunia whimpered piteously. It could not have been plainer that she was thinking of what the neighbors would say if they caught sight of these people marching up the garden path.**

"You should just do it anyway," said George.**  
**

"**Bye, then, Potter," said Moody, grasping Harry's shoulder for a moment with a gnarled hand.**

"**Take care, Harry," said Lupin quietly. "Keep in touch."**

"**Harry, we'll have you away from there as soon as we can," Mrs. Weasley whispered, hugging him again.**

"**We'll see you soon, mate," said Ron anxiously, shaking Harry's hand.**

"**Really soon, Harry" said Hermione earnestly. "We promise."**

**Harry nodded. He somehow could not find words to tell them what it meant to him, to see them all ranged there, on his side. Instead, he smiled, raised a hand in farewell, turned around and led the way out of the station towards the sunlit street, with Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley hurrying along in his wake.**

"That's it," said George, shutting the book and placing it on an end table.

"That was quite the book," said Arthur in relief. It had been a crazy book, the darkest so far and he had a feeling they books would continue to get darker.

"I think we should just have fun for this afternoon instead of continuing to read," said _Ginny_. "I think _Ron_ and _Hermione_ would love some family time and probably the rest of us would just like a chance to talk."

"That sounds like a great idea," agreed _Ron_. "Does someone want to go and get _Harry_?"

"I'll do it," said Sirius. "Do you think he's still in the bedroom with baby James?"

"Probably," said _Ginny_.

Gradually everyone dispersed. Everyone Hogwarts age and under, except for the babies, went outside to play after getting outdoor clothes on and soon had started a game of tag.

Arthur and Ron helped Hermione back to the bedroom and settled her and Rose down.

Molly went into the kitchen to start supper, even though it wouldn't be for awhile.

Remus went outside to watch the children. He was enjoying seeing little Harry act more like a seven-year-old.

Dumbledore made his way back to Hogwarts, with a promise to come back the next morning when they would start the sixth book.

* * *

Sirius found _Harry_ in the bedroom reading a book. James was currently asleep. "_Harry_," Sirius said gently, causing _Harry_ to look up quickly.

"Oh, hi," said _Harry_. "Is the book over?"

"Yes," Sirius answered, sitting down next to _Harry_. "I'm so sorry, son," said Sirius. "I wish this hadn't happened to you. I wish I had told you what was in that package. I wish -"

"Sirius," said _Harry_, cutting of his godfather's rant, but extremely surprised at being addressed as 'son'. Sirius hadn't ever called him that to his recollection. "You told me not to blame myself, therefore you shouldn't blame yourself. Everyone dies and everyone's time is different."

"I know," said Sirius, "but I still wish it hadn't happened."

"So do I, nearly every day," _Harry_ said quietly, "but hopefully it can be prevented this time. And I've gotten to say a proper goodbye."

Sirius sighed, knowing this was true. "Do you want to come outside? I think nearly everyone is playing tag."

"Sure, Sirius," said _Harry_ marking his book. "Let me tell _Ginny_ and I'll be there."

After quickly telling _Ginny_ where he was going and that James was still napping, he and Sirius went outside where the game of tag had turned into some game that combined a snowball fight with freeze tag as it had snowed some while they were reading. It looked like that whenever someone was hit with a snowball they had to freeze and they couldn't move until they were hit with another snowball.

Remus was standing on the sidelines laughing as he watched the game unfold.

"Shh," said Sirius, bending down and rolling a snowball. He aimed for Remus and hit him on the shoulder.

Remus quickly turned and saw who the culprit was. "I'll get you for that, Sirius!" he cried, bending down and starting to pick up a snowball. Sirius quickly scurried out of the way and the snowball hit _Harry_ instead. He wiped the snow out of his face as yet another one hit him, this time from Fred.

"Thanks, Fred," said _Harry_. "I'm free now." _Harry_ promptly joined the game and so did Remus and Sirius once they were unfrozen.

Everyone stayed outside acting rather crazy for roughly an hour, which by that time they were too cold and stiff to move when a snowball came their way. In fact, most of them were too cold to even roll a snowball.

Laughing, everyone entered the Burrow, dumping their wet over-clothes on the porch. Inside, Molly had made up a large pot of hot cocoa for them as well as everyone else.

It was clear they were all trying to relax and have a fun day without worrying about the book, but it was still in the back of nearly everyone's mind. They only thing that was keeping those people going was the fact that only the first chapter of the first book had already happened. Everything else could, and hopefully would be changed.

The last few hours of the day were enjoyable. Naturally, hide-and-seek was out, but many other fun games were played. They played charades again as well as starting yet another game of freeze tag, but with the marshmallows from the hot cocoa. Molly groaned when she saw the mess, but a few summoning charms quickly cleaned it up.

After a supper of stew, they gathered in the sitting room again, but this time Arthur read from 'Tales of Beedle the Bard'. All too soon it was nearing bedtime for the youngest and gradually everyone else went to bed as well. They were looking forward to starting the sixth book, but at the same time dreading it. The fifth one had gotten extremely dark and there was no telling how dark the next two would get, except that they would most certainly be worse.

* * *

_** (): Thanks for the review. Once all of the lovers start to get together things are going to get really interesting.**_

_**RemySevvyFan: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Remus probably will figure out who Teddy is eventually.**_

_**KK: Thanks for the review and for the ideas. I love the 'graduation project' idea and if I remember it, I'll be sure to use it. As for your other idea, I really like it, but it won't work. The only way the Harry-Horcrux can be removed is by the killing curse and only Voldemort can cast that killing curse when Harry isn't defending himself. I am working on having it be destroyed at a different time, and as much as I'd like to get rid of it now, I'm afraid it can't happen.**_

_** Lady Cougar-Trombone: Thanks for the review. I'm still working on how the remembrance will work, but they're not going to remember the entire seven books as that makes things to easy for changing.**_

* * *

_**And done! **__**It's hard to believe that I'm done with the longest book. It took nine months, but I got it finished. Hopefully no other books will take this long as it's my goal to get through DH before I go off to college in mid-August. I have loved working on this story and look forward to working on the final two books.**_

_**I hope to see you all in a few days with the next chapter. I'll add a note to the end of this story when I upload Books From the Future 6.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and stuck with me over the past five books. You all have kept me going. Thanks again and see you soon.  
**_


	43. Books From the Future 6

_**A/N: And Books From the Future 6 is up with the prologue posted. The first chapter of HBP is short, so hopefully that will be up early next week. I hope you enjoy the sixth installment.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_


End file.
